No te metas con el lobo
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Pero no debía, Malfoy no doblegaría así su orgullo. Preferiría morir que besar los zapatos de un mestizo que además era una criatura. Debía haber algo que no estaba viendo aun. Lucius siempre ha usado su secreta condición a su favor, esta vez, va demasiado lejos. No es bueno meterse con un hombre lobo y él pronto lo descubrirá. Remus/Lucius. Omegaverse
1. Primera vez

¡Omegaverse!

Remus/Lucius

Lo más probable es que haya algo de Harry/Draco.

Tendrá solo dos o tres capítulos.

* * *

No debería estar ahí.

Pasar tantos problemas para llegar a Azkaban solo por una duda que se había instalado en él en el ministerio. Un aroma casual que podría haber venido de cualquiera, incluso de su propio equipo.

La muerte de Sirius seguía demasiado fresca, debería mostrarle más apoyo a Harry, darse el tiempo de lamer sus propias heridas pero se encontraba ahí, caminando entre las celdas buscando una en específico.

Era un lugar horrible, Sirius había pasado demasiado años ahí y eso hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos mientras se detenía.

Ya no había tantos dementores pero trató de no pensar demasiado en ello.

Se detuvo observando hacia adentro, notó la ropa normal de los presos y luego el largo cabello rubio que aún estaba limpio lo que le supo casi como una bofetada a la realidad: solo habían pasado tres días desde que Sirius cayó sobre el velo.

Rodeó un barrote de la celda con su mano aspirando con profundidad mientras cerraba los ojos, sin saber cómo sentirse cuando el aroma le llegó de nuevo. Era bastante tenue, si no fuera por su condición de hombre lobo ni siquiera podría desligarlo de un aroma normal.

Bien. Malfoy era un omega.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pensaba llegar ahí, tomarse tantas molestias para poder decirse que estaba equivocado y sentirse mejor consigo mismo? Aun siendo omega Malfoy era un mortífago, se merecía estar ahí.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo sintiendo un escalofrío al encontrarse con los ojos grises observándolo con intensidad, la sorpresa casi lo hizo retroceder un paso pero se contuvo mientras le devolvía la mirada con algo de ferocidad. Se sintió casi estúpido al sentirse victorioso cuando el mayor apartó su mirada primero.

Evaluó mejor la situación, notando que el antiguo patriarca estaba sentado sobre el suelo. Los barrotes que él estaba sosteniendo no se sentían tan fuertes pero luego notó la cadena que terminaba en el tobillo de Malfoy.

¿Por qué los barrotes eran tan débiles? No sería demasiado difícil abrir la puerta y entrar, la única complicación sería que estaba encadenado pero después de eso no parecía haber otra cosa que restringiera su escape.

O algo que restringiera la entrada de alguien a su celda.

Soltó los barrotes tratando de no pensar en ello, dio unos pasos para atrás para obligarse a irse. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Había tenido curiosidad y la había mitigado. Debería usar sus fuerzas para cosas más productivas, que ayudaran, no para venir a visitar de una forma no exactamente legal a Malfoy cuando ni siquiera su familia podía.

⸺Lupin. ⸺ La voz se escuchó casi como un susurro pero lo hizo detenerse, observó de nuevo a Malfoy que también lo estaba observando, esta vez se encontraba más erguido y más serio. Remus se preguntó cómo podía verse tan pedante estando ahí.

⸺Malfoy. ⸺ sabía que no debía responder, solo debía dar la vuelta e irse pero en cambio volvió sobre sus pasos poniéndose de nuevo frente a la celda mirando casi con curiosidad al hombre.

⸺ ¿Qué haces aquí? ⸺ el rubio arqueó una ceja, aun el tiempo ahí no le había tomado factura. Tal vez por la baja cantidad de dementores que había, tal vez por el hecho que tenía una celda en la mejor área. Pero eso no lo ayudaría demasiado una vez que pasaran las semanas.

⸺En el ministerio, sentí tu aroma. Solo quería verificarlo. ⸺ No vio la necesidad de mentirle, notó como como el hombre se tensaba pero luego se relajaba como tratando de evitar que viera cualquier reacción.

⸺ ¿Te arriesgas tanto solo por curiosidad? Que estúpido. ⸺ Malfoy sonrió, una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida.

⸺Fue un total error haber venido, eso no te lo negaré. ⸺ admitió ⸺Adiós. ⸺ Se despidió preguntándose si sería la última persona que viera al hombre con vida. No había muchas opciones allí en Azkaban y dudaba de que Voldemort tuviera tantas ganas de liberar a uno de sus hombres que falló completamente.

Malfoy prácticamente estaba muerto adentro o fuera de Azkaban.

⸺ ¡Espera! ¡Lupin!⸺ se sintió algo sorprendido al escuchar su llamado, al fin había logrado convencerse de irse con la menor angustia posible pero de nuevo era detenido. Había un poco de desesperación en su voz por lo que dudó.

No sacaría al rubio de ahí, así que debía ignorarlo y continuar.

⸺ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ⸺ se odió por la curiosidad y también por la ligera debilidad que sentía. Sabía que seguramente venía del instinto, lo mismo que lo había traído hacia allí.

⸺Mátame. ⸺ apenas pudo contener el jadeo al escucharlo, observó directamente a los ojos del patriarca tratando de ver alguna emoción en ellos pero además de la ligera desesperación parecía tranquilo.

⸺ ¿Disculpa? ⸺ frunció el ceño acercándose de nuevo a la reja, agarrándose de un barrote con algo de fuerza mientras observaba al omega, el aroma de este aún era tenue pero le daba un poco de información.

⸺ Te has dado cuenta ¿No? La celda. Es fácil de abrir. ¿Sabes porque? ⸺ no debería escucharlo, debía irse de ahí. No debió haber seguido sus instintos, no debió haber seguido su curiosidad o tratar de reparar la angustia. Debió quedarse con la duda. Abrió la boca para responder pero al final no pudo decir nada así que Malfoy continuó ⸺Los dementores lo saben. Al igual que tú.⸺ Lucius no se levantó, solo miró hacia el grillete sobre su tobillo y lo acarició levemente.

⸺Malfoy yo no…⸺ debía irse. Ahora mismo. No tenía que escucharlo ¡No debía!

⸺Mi celo es en una semana...⸺ sintió un escalofrío y negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era matar en una batalla, cuando era su vida o la del otro o la vida de las personas que amaba ¿Pero asesinar a alguien que no lo estaba atacando, que no era un peligro?

No tenía tanta sangre fría.

No podría vivir realmente con eso.

⸺Debiste haber tomado supresores antes de entrar a Azkaban. ⸺ trató de sonar duro pero su voz sonó demasiado baja. Se sintió algo enojado consigo mismo por ello.

⸺Los supresores se toman durante el celo.⸺ Malfoy se burló, Remus enrojeció un poco. Realmente no sabía sobre supresores para omegas, ni de los caros ni los más accesibles. Hijo de dos betas y en Hogwarts todos ocultaban su biología.

No podía ser culpado por no saber.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras trataba de responder.

⸺No puedes pedirme eso.⸺ esta vez su voz sonó más clara y más alta, dando un ligero gruñido. Sintió como su propio corazón se aceleraba al notar que el rubio se encogía en su lugar reconociendo el tono.

Era una reacción omega normal.

No debía hacer que su boca se sintiera tan seca o que el instinto arañara su pecho.

Solo quería llegar y proteger ¿Y porque alguien de la edad de Malfoy no estaba marcado?

⸺Por favor. ⸺ la voz del rubio sonó baja, casi suplicante.

⸺Malfoy, no puedo hacerlo. Si tienes tanto miedo de lo que ocurrirá puedes pedirle a uno de tus… amigos que lo haga. Hay bastantes aquí en Azkaban. ⸺ trató de deshacerse del nudo en la garganta obligándose a soltar el barrote. No se acercaría más. Debía irse, no podía hacer lo que le pedía ni siquiera por lástima.

Sabía que su muerte sería horrible pero no quería causarla.

No debió ir.

Malfoy rió, en otro momento y en otro lugar se hubiera sentido ofendido por el tipo de risa, pero en ese lugar parecía que rayaba a la desesperación. Era casi histérica y eso solo hizo que su lobo se removiera queriendo acercarse más.

⸺Cuando tengan la suficiente fuerza para acercarse a mi será ese día, Lupin. No habrá momento para pedir que me maten y aunque lo haga ¿Crees que ellos decidirían matarme justo en ese momento?

No lo harán. Encontraran más satisfactorio rendirse ante el instinto.

¿Crees que muera en el primer celo? Ni siquiera sé cómo reacciona los dementores ante el celo de un omega ¿Crees que es una maldita coincidencia que la celda sea tan fácil de abrir? No, maldita sea, no lo es. ⸺ Su voz no sonaba afectada pero el leve tiemble de sus hombros lo delataba. ⸺Yo soy un mortífago ¡Por Merlín! Cuando la guerra termine y si tu lado gana, estarán agradecidos por lo que hiciste.

Soy una maldita escoria más ¿Por qué debería afectarte mi muerte? Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de matar a Black, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo. ⸺

⸺ ¡No menciones a Sirius! ⸺ gruñó con fuerza pero esta vez el omega no se encogió ni retrocedió, en cambio clavó sus ojos en él en un claro desafío. No pudo evitar gruñir en protesta de manera instintiva, a su parte alfa no le gustaba en lo absoluto ser desafiado así. Abrió la puerta con demasiada facilidad y eso hizo que algo del enojo se diluyera mientras miraba con ligera angustia hacia el metal.

⸺Lupin… Te pido piedad. ⸺ A pesar que aún lo miraba a los ojos el rubio ya no se veía desafiante, podía notar la desesperación en cada uno de sus gestos y su aroma se había intensificado un poco demostrando que se había descontrolado por un momento.

Si no fuera un hombre lobo aun no podría decir a ciencia cierta de que se trataba de un omega, las feromonas del rubio eran tan bajas que le sorprendía que no estuviera bajo supresores. Aunque tal vez había otras pociones para enmascarar los aromas.

⸺ ¿Alguna vez la has tenido tú? ⸺ gruñó y a pesar de que no quiso, se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar a pocos metros del rubio obligando a este a levantar más la cabeza para poder seguir viendo sus ojos.

⸺Pero tú no eres como yo. ⸺ susurró con voz casi ahogada, suplicante. Remus sintió que se rompía ante la frase notando como Malfoy se acomodaba para quedar arrodillado. Desde su posición podía ver su cuello, el lugar donde debería haber una marca de unión.

Respiró profundo y se agachó solo para agarrar su brazo y obligarlo a levantarse.

Malfoy lo observó apoyándose contra la pared, el licántropo lo miró pensando cómo hacer eso de forma limpia y rápida.

⸺Cierra los ojos. ⸺ no podría hacerlo si lo estaba mirando, el rubio asintió sin decir nada antes de obedecer. Remus tragó.

Lo hacía solo porque lo estaba pidiendo. En otra circunstancia no lo mataría al tener ese nivel de poder. Estaba teniendo piedad porque si no lo hacía, el fin del patriarca sería mil veces más horrible.

Rodeó el cuello del mortífago con sus manos. Solo tenía que presionar lo suficiente, trató de no pensar en la calidez que sentía bajo sus manos ni en la tenue respiración ni como el rubio se había tensado al sentirlo.

Trató de ignorar el ligero aroma dulce que llegaba a sus fosas nasales y que evocaban un sentimiento de protección.

Con eso lo estaba protegiendo.

Presionó con fuerza, Malfoy cerró los ojos aun con más ímpetu y Remus agradeció que no los abriera.

Trató de no pensar con quien estaba, pensó en la muerte de Sirius, en Bellatrix. La rabia lo embargó por un momento y al fin pudo presionar un poco más.

Un ligero quejido lo hizo volver a la realidad y soltó al rubio bruscamente, Malfoy cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras tocía y jadeaba, recuperando el aire mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello.

Remus notó como la piel blanca estaba tomando color, seguramente quedaría con moretones por su intento de asfixiarlo. Agitó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el cabello rubio, moviendo los largos mechones para tapar las marcas sintiéndose de pronto enfermo.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Siempre, luego de la luna llena, se llenaba de miedo. No quería lastimar a nadie pero su parte animal si quería atacar humanos.

¿Y ahora había estado a punto de matar uno? Se lo había pedido pero igual ¡no podía! ¡No era un asesino! ¡No quería pasar el resto de su vida sintiéndose culpable! Tal vez no sería tan malo, tal vez el rubio sobreviviría.

Lastimado y roto, sin duda. Pero sobreviviría.

Y si moría ¿Qué? ¡No tenía que sentirse culpable de ello! ¡Él no tenía por qué llevar la carga de su muerte!

⸺No lo haré. ⸺ respiró profundo notando como el rubio seguía masajeando su cuello.

⸺ ¿Marcarme? ⸺ la voz sonó completamente afectada, casi afónica. Remus trató de evitar la punzada de culpa y la transformó en enojo.

⸺ ¡Mucho menos eso, maldición! ¡No me uniré a ti solo por lástima! Tú te metiste aquí por tus acciones. Debiste haber supuesto el peor escenario.

Esto no es mi culpa y no llevare la culpa de lo que te pase. Estás aquí por tus errores.

Suerte. ⸺ se alejó unos pasos antes de sentir el agarre en su pantalón, observó al rubio que había estirado su brazo para agarrarlo aun estando arrodillado en el suelo. En esa posición se veía tan indefenso que no pudo evitar quedarse congelado mientras observaba.

⸺Por favor. ⸺ Su voz era temblorosa y su cabello caía de costado, no lo estaba mirando, sus ojos grises estaban clavados en el suelo y su pelo dejaba a la vista su cuello, Remus podía ver un poco del moretón que se había formado.

⸺No haré ninguna de las dos cosas, Malfoy. ⸺ debía mantenerse inflexible en ello, no podía hacer ninguna de ellas sin arrepentirse.

⸺Entonces… Por favor… no quiero que la primera vez con un alfa sea en las condiciones que serán. Por favor. ⸺ se inclinó, casi besando sus zapatos y eso hizo que un escalofrío lo invadiera.

No, no, no.

Pero su parte más animal gruñía complacida.

De un segundo a otro el aroma del omega se había intensificado, como que si hubiera dejado de reprimir su aroma. No era tan dulce como el de otros omegas, pero sin duda podía llegar a ser adictivo. Además daba tanta información que lo abrumaba.

Se agachó apoyando su mano en la nuca del rubio obligándolo a levantar la mirada, tenía ganas de enterrar su cabeza en su cuello y oler.

Pero no debía, Malfoy no doblegaría así su orgullo. Preferiría morir que besar los zapatos de un mestizo que además era una criatura.

Debía haber algo que no estaba viendo aun.

Soltó al rubio y se enderezó, negó con la cabeza pero Malfoy se paró demasiado rápido rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

⸺Por favor, por favor, alfa.

He estado con mujeres y hombres, betas y omegas. Nunca con un alfa. No quiero, por favor, quiero tener un poco de control en esto. ⸺ la desesperación era tan palpable en su voz que no pudo evitar sostenerlo, parecía tan vulnerable y tembloroso.

Sería bastante fácil. No podía quejarse después.

Apoyó sus manos en su cadera atrayéndolo más hacia si sintiendo como el aroma lo inundaba, aun no podía identificar muy bien qué tipo de mezcla era pero le gustaba. A su lobo le gustaba.

Una ligera voz en la cabeza seguía repitiendo que había algo demasiado raro en la situación, Malfoy no era así. Debía haber una razón, tenía que averiguarlo antes de que…

Al sentir los labios del omega contra los suyos perdió la línea de razonamiento, solo pudo enterrar su mano en el cabello rubio apegándolo completamente a su cuerpo.

Podía sentir que estaba cerca del celo, las palabras del rubio solo habían servido para alentarlo. Se sentía tan complacido de lo abierto que estaba siendo.

⸺ ¿Tu cuerpo ya…?⸺ se separó solo para inclinarse y enterrar su cabeza en su cuello aspirando, gruñó levemente tirando un poco del largo cabello para obligarlo a exponerse más.

⸺Faltan solo cinco días, sí. Terminó su proceso de limpieza. ⸺ el rubio no contuvo el ligero gemido al sentir que mordía ligeramente su cuello, lamiendo las marcas negras que había dejado hacía pocos minutos cuando trató de asfixiarlo.

Remus pensó que su aroma era intoxicante, bastante agradable. Se separó de su cuello para besarlo de nuevo y apoyarlo contra la pared.

No era un buen lugar, seguramente era bastante antihigiénico hacerlo ahí. Pero realmente no le importaba en ese momento mientras cubría el aroma del rubio con el propio, tapando los rastros del omega sin darse cuenta, para evitar que cualquier otro alfa se acercara en breve.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse de las respuestas tan perceptivas del omega, quien gemía y se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

Remus respiró profundo tratando de calmarse cuando al fin pudo bajar el pantalón del otro para luego alzarlo, haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas.

Su mente le gritaba que lo marcara, que si no lo hacía en el celo otro alfa lo haría. No debía, era suyo, él lo había encontrado primero.

Lupin agitó la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello, odiaba el hecho de que su instinto pensara en guardarlo, evitar que alguien más lo tuviera. Tal vez por el hecho que realmente era el primero de esa categoría con el rubio pese a su edad, eso aumentaba un ego que lo hacía sentirse terriblemente avergonzado.

No había tenido muchas experiencias con omegas, mayormente las tuvo con betas. Era todo más fácil con ellos y no había enlaces por accidentes.

Lo preparó con cuidado, tratando de no mirar los gestos ni escuchar los sonidos que hacía ya que lograba volver la situación más difícil. Se concentró en morder y chupar sus pezones para dejar de pensar, evitando completamente su cuello. No se arriesgaría así. Clavó más sus dedos en su cadera al escucharlo jadear más alto, pensando que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado para él.

Levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos pero sintió enseguida que fue un error, ver al rubio que normalmente era tan desdeñoso tan inundado por el placer sin duda era excitante. Lo atrajo hacia si besándolo sin poder evitar la sonrisa al escucharlo gemir su nombre.

⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ Lucius sollozó bajito cuando lo penetró de una, arqueando un poco la espalda separándose de la pared, Lupin besó sus mejillas tratando de apaciguar el dolor mientras lo apegaba más a él si era posible.

Ambos se sentían abrumados, dejándose llevar por instintos bajos.

Era curioso, que hubiera terminado así.

Empezó a moverse una vez que el omega estuvo bien con su intromisión, empezando un ritmo mucho más rápido al sentirlo deshacerse entre gemidos. Una vez que encontró el ángulo para golpear su próstata con cada embestida las uñas del rubio arañaron su espalda y sus gemidos se volvieron mucho más altos al igual que sus suplicas.

El licántropo no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba demasiado como suplicaba y se rendía, la forma en que pedía más. Quería conservarlo.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta sacar sangre, aun podía sostener el peso del patriarca sin problemas pero tratando de huir de sus pensamientos cambió la posición bajándolo al suelo teniendo cuidado con la cadena, evitando que quedara debajo de él. Lo volvió a penetrar de una haciéndolo retorcerse y gemir, Malfoy aprovechó la nueva estabilidad para seguir sus movimientos como podía lo que lo hizo sonreír.

Se sentía orgulloso de tener una respuesta tan positiva del omega a él.

Dejó que el rubio lo besara, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas para levantarlas más mientras el mayor se aferraba a él.

⸺Por favor. ⸺ gimoteó de pronto.

⸺ ¿Por favor, que? ⸺ Ambos estaban bastante cerca de llegar y lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que preguntara mientras bajaba sus manos a sus muslos para separarlos más mientras se adentraba más en él.

⸺ ¡A-Ah! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo te quiero a ti, quiero que seas el único! Quiero… que seas el único alfa. Por favor.

Te deseo a ti. ⸺ La vulnerabilidad y el deseo brillaban en los ojos plata, él mismo podía notar que había logrado sacar la parte más instintiva del rubio.

No pudo decir que no, no cuando se sentía tan complacido y el omega había sido tan bueno, y solo lo quería y le había ofrecido ser el primero.

Casi como en trance, sintiendo como las feromonas y las sensaciones se arremolinaban sobre él se inclinó sobre su cuello.

Lo mordió justo antes de correrse, escuchando al omega gritar sin saber si era por el orgasmo o por la mordida, gruñendo al sentir el semen de Lucius sobre ambos y como él mismo se corría en su interior formando el nudo que evitaría que saliera de él por varios minutos.

Lo soltó y lamió la herida tratando de calmar al omega quien aún tenía sus uñas clavadas en él mientras trataba de recuperarse del orgasmo.

La bruma se fue disipando cuando el nudo empezó a achicarse de nuevo, las feromonas del rubio estaban bajando otra vez hasta hacerse imperceptibles. Remus parpadeó sintiendo que había estado en una especie de sueño.

Se separó y se vistió sin limpiarse, sintiendo de pronto el pánico empezar a embargarlo. Lucius en cambio se había sentado con cuidado sobre sus ropas de preso aun desnudo, sin importarle nada mientras tocaba la marca de unión revisando que ya no sangrara.

Remus estuvo a punto de salir de la celda y correr, sintiendo la culpa y el terror por sus acciones golpeando cada parte de su mente racional cuando algo llamó su atención.

El aroma de Lucius era mucho más claro para él ahora, pero había algo raro en el ligero aroma que hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

⸺Tú tienes supresores en tu sistema. ⸺ murmuró confundido.

⸺Sí. ⸺ el rubio arqueó la ceja, sonriendo. Remus frunció el ceño sintiendo como el enojo empezaba a embargarlo.

⸺ ¿Cuánto durara? ⸺ trató de que su voz no se viera afectada pero por la sonrisa del patriarca supo que había fallado. Lucius se levantó mostrando su cuerpo en su totalidad, dejando que viera las múltiples marcas que había dejado mientras tenían sexo y la marca de unión.

⸺De diez a doce a meses.⸺ se inclinó agarrando la ropa interior y poniéndosela. Remus apretó los puños gruñendo.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tonto.

Debió habérselo imaginado.

¿En serio creyó todo eso? ¡Malfoy era una serpiente! ¡Él tenía el peor escenario siempre en su mente! ¿Entonces porque…?

La marca.

Él supo que decir, como enredarlo. Lo había controlado como un crío mostrando una vulnerabilidad falsa, sabiendo que su parte alfa se concentraría en eso y en su sumisión en vez de lo extraño de la situación.

Gruñó notando como la sonrisa del patriarca se extendía mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Remus salió cerrando la puerta tras él, Malfoy se acercó quedando a un paso de las rejas que era hasta donde lo dejaba llegar su cadena. El ex profesor volvió a gruñirle apretando con fuerza uno de los barrotes, sin preguntar el porqué.

Lucius acarició su mano con cuidado antes de besar sus nudillos. Una parte de Remus quería golpearlo contra las rejas y la otra acariciar su cabello hasta hacerlo ronronear.

—Sabía que no lograrías matarme...— Remus apretó los labios pensando un momento en que había estado tan cerca, sintió una punzada de desconformidad y proteción. Él no volvería a tratar de matarlo, ahora realmente era incapaz pese a que ahora era obvio lo que había ocurrido.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy— se obligó a gruñir.

⸺Cuando la guerra termine, si tu lado gana… tu parte alfa no consentirá tenerme aquí. ⸺ Su tono era bajo, pero igualmente algo burlón a pesar de la sonrisa suave que se extendía en su rostro.

⸺ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ⸺ trató de negarlo mientras gruñía de nuevo.

⸺ ¿Y ser tan mal alfa? ¿Sin poder brindar seguridad a su omega? Lo máximo que pasaré aquí es un año, tal vez dos si logras ser sumamente fuerte. Pero cuando todo se vaya calmando en tu vida menos podrás ignorar el hecho de que no me quieres aquí. ⸺ Lucius estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla, Remus odió no poder alejarse de ese gesto.

⸺Piérdete, Malfoy. ⸺ manoteó su mano haciendo al patriarca reír.

⸺ ¿Me sacarás de aquí si tu lado gana? ⸺ Malfoy murmuró, él podía sentir su aroma intensificándose de nuevo y se sintió furioso. Trató de negarse, trató de irse sin decir nada pero no pudo.

Él quería darle seguridad a su omega.

⸺Sí. ⸺ se separó bruscamente de las rejas y empezó a caminar ignorando la risa del rubio.

Malfoy había ganado, había logrado tener una seguridad por si su lado ganaba. Tener una salida de emergencia. Odiaba el hecho de que lo estuviera usando.

Respiró profundo.

Fuera como fuera ahora era su omega.

Y si, tal vez cuando todo acabara haría lo posible para evitar que se quedara en Azkaban pero le demostraría que se había metido con la persona equivocada.

La dependencia no iba en un solo sentido.

Sonrió.

Lucius había ganado esta vez, la próxima no lo haría y de eso estaba seguro.

Una vez que la guerra acabara le demostraría a Lucius Malfoy lo peligroso que podía ser jugar con un hombre lobo.

* * *

**¡Espero que les guste! Tardaré un rato en actualizar porque estoy en examenes. Pero lo haré en algún momento.****Gracias por leer :D **


	2. Luego de la guerra

Había sentido un ligero temblor mientras esperaba la sentencia, estaba seguro que tenía muchas cosas a su favor y que sus abogados eran de lo mejor.

Además todavía tenía su plan B si todo salía mal, casi podía imaginar que el rubio trigo tenía algo que ver con la declaración de Potter de que los Malfoy "no eran tan malos", tal vez el chico había sido más fácil de convencer por la buena jugada de Narcissa.

Lo había hecho por Draco, sí. Pero no había dejado de ser una gran jugada, al igual que la de él, de apostar por el otro lado por las dudas.

Cuando lo había visto acompañando al salvador del mundo mágico no pudo evitar sentir ganas de caminar hacia él, acercarse, cualquier cosa. Hacía más de un año que no tenían ningún tipo de contacto y que el ex profesor no lo hubiera volteado a mirar ni una vez causaba una ligera angustia que estaba seguro que estaba arraigada a la marca y a su parte instintiva.

Draco ya era libre al igual que Cissy, su hijo por menor de edad y a Cissy la había ayudado enormemente no llevar la marca tenebrosa al igual que las palabras de Potter.

Alzó su mano acariciando la marca con cuidado, mayormente la tenía tapada con cuellos altos cuando estaba incapacitado de su magia. Aún no podía hacer un buen glamur sin su varita, debía comprar una nueva, nunca funcionaría tan bien como la propia seguramente pero sería mejor que nada.

Había sido una gran ancla. A pesar de todo, lo había ayudado a mantenerse lo más cuerdo posible en su estancia en Azkaban y cuando convivió con Voldemort en su mansión. Le había dado una sensación de seguridad y protección aunque fuera ridículo, pero a veces las emociones de los vínculos lo eran.

Pocas personas se habían dado cuenta de la marca, entre ellas sus cuñados pero ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, habían supuesto que había sido mordido por accidente en Azkaban. Narcissa se había preocupado en un primer momento y exigió explicaciones sólidas, los supresores que ambos usaban eran los más caros del mercado y podían durar hasta doce meses si se evitaban ciertas comidas y pociones, lo cual fue realmente fácil en Azkaban porque era imposibilitado de todo ello en gran medida.

Había logrado salir de Azkaban justo a tiempo, realmente. Era verdad que una vez marcado las feromonas de su celo no afectarían a otros alfas, pero era realmente doloroso pasarlo sin el compañero de enlace.

Una vez en su mansión tomó dosis mucho más fuertes que durarían menos pero ayudarían al hecho de que estaba lejos de su compañero de enlace. No necesitaba que la sensación de necesidad lo abrumara, solo la utilizaba como consuelo cuando su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado por las torturas.

Severus no había dicho nada, le había suministrado las pociones sin pedir explicación y Lucius estuvo seguro que sintió algo de lástima por él. No vio la necesidad de explicarle lo que había ocurrido, no sabía realmente en qué lado de la guerra estaba y la confianza que había entre ellos se había diluido en los esfuerzos de sobrevivir de ambos.

Una vez que todo se resolviera podría pedirle a Lupin que rompiera el vínculo, ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que pudieran hacerlo. Aunque tal vez esperaría a que Severus despertara y pudiera volver a hacer pociones, iba a necesitar las mejores si quería sobrevivir a un vínculo roto con el menor dolor posible.

No sabía que había ocurrido con Lupin ahora que lo pensaba, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar que su familia fuera a Azkaban que no se detuvo a averiguar si había empezado una relación con otra persona. Esperaba que sí, así accedería más fácil a romper la unión.

Se levantó cuando lo llamaron, respiró profundo y trató de ignorar el aroma conocido mientras mantenía su máscara de neutralidad.

Sonrío levemente al escuchar lo que decían, muchos no estarían para nada contentos.

Tenía que pagar una elevada multa y tendría restringida su salida del país durante dos años, que seguramente luego se reducirían a meses una vez que empezara a mostrar "buen comportamiento" y que se había reformado.

Salió de la sala sintiéndose infinitamente mejor cuando al fin lo dejaron vestirse con sus túnicas habituales recuperando su bastón. Sonrió sinceramente al ver a su mujer y a su hijo, Draco agarró su brazo unos momentos antes de soltarlo sabiendo que hablarían largo y tendido cuando llegaran a casa, Cissy se veía realmente feliz mientras acomodaba suavemente algunos mechones de su largo cabello que se habían desarreglado al cambiarse.

⸺Señora Malfoy. ⸺ La voz de Potter los detuvo, Draco se tensó completamente a su lado así que apoyó ligeramente su mano en la espalda de su hijo sin poder evitar dar una mirada fugaz a la persona que se retiraba hacia el lado contrario. Hizo una pequeña mueca, por el ligero aroma que Potter tenía sobre él podía decir que había estado alrededor de Lupin las últimas horas y este seguramente se había retirado evitando una confrontación directa con él.

⸺Señor Potter, gracias por su declaración.⸺ Narcissa sonrió con suavidad haciendo un pequeño asentimiento, Lucius también asintió pero sin decir nada mientras quitaba el toque sobre su hijo.

⸺Gracias, Potter. ⸺ Draco habló en tono forzado mientras extendía su mano, Potter lo observó removiéndose incomodo antes de agarrarla unos segundos estrechándola.

Lucius casi quiso rodar los ojos. Era obvio que el niño no sabía controlar su aroma ni feromonas, dado que estás inundaban el lugar. Lo hacían sentirse algo adverso y mareado, sabía que este no era el territorio del muchacho por lo que no sentía mucha prisa por irse de allí pero se sentía incómodo. Draco seguramente también se sentía así por la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz.

⸺Yo… me gustaría hablar con usted, señora Malfoy. ⸺ Los ojos verdes se centraron en la dama y ella asintió, totalmente imperturbable.

⸺Por supuesto, señor Potter. Querido ¿Me esperas? ⸺ miró hacia su esposo y Lucius agarró su mano besando sus nudillos antes de asentir. Agradecería que Cissy se llevara al aromatizante de ambiente lo más lejos posible ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué acaso nadie le enseñaba a ese niño a controlarse? Seguramente se había presentado hacía poco. Alfa, era obvio para el salvador del mundo mágico.

⸺Yo los acompañaré. ⸺ Draco habló, bastante reacio de dejar a su madre sola. ⸺Padre. ⸺ lo despidió con un asentimiento. Los tres se alejaron de él y cuando al fin no hubo nadie a la vista se llevó su mano al rostro, oliendo levemente su propia muñeca.

Empezó a caminar alejándose de esa sala, odiaría que algo del aroma del niño se impregnara en él. Aun no tenía su varita para deshacerse de las feromonas que aunque no lo afectaran en real medida, lo fastidiaban.

⸺ ¡Ey! ⸺ exclamó al ser empujado hacia una sala desconocida, insultándose mentalmente por soltar el bastón por la sorpresa al llevarlo en la mano con la que normalmente no lo sostendría. Gruñó aunque su gesto se calmó al notar de quien se trataba, se apoyó contra la pared arqueando una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.

⸺Malfoy. ⸺ Lupin lo observaba, no se veía particularmente molesto pero solo reflejaba seriedad en su rostro. Lucius trató de respirar lo más despacio que podía, controlando las ganas de ir hacia él para borrar los rastros del niño.

Ambos se miraban, estaban a pocos metros con los brazos cruzados, como que si estuvieran compitiendo para ver quién era el que cedía ultimo ante la necesidad de acercarse.

Habían estado alejados por demasiado tiempo, no era normal luego de un vínculo.

⸺Pasó un tiempo, Lupin. La última vez que te vi estaba en Azkaban. ⸺ sonrió levemente, eso había sido fácil. Había tenido que dejar que su omega se hiciera cargo, por instinto supo exactamente que decir y cómo comportarse para llamar a la parte instintiva del otro.

Él era, después de todo, un omega de alta categoría. Muchos alfas, incluso, estaban debajo de él en poderío, de una manera tal que podía utilizar sus feromonas para manipularlos y ellos ni siquiera notarían que eran feromonas omegas.

Era algo que venía con la sangre pura.

Incluso él podría sobreponerse sobre un alfa al marcar el territorio si él estuviera por debajo de él. Tal vez por ello muchos lo habían confundido con un alfa, él nunca se había preocupado por desmentir o reforzar los rumores sobre su biología.

⸺Y ahora eres libre. Pero sigues teniendo mi marca.⸺ Lupin frunció el ceño, Lucius lo miró unos segundos en silencio antes de reírse.

⸺Oh, es verdad. Gracias por ello. Fue… útil. ⸺ casi siseó, burlándose. Aunque quería acercarse los pasos que lo separaban y abrazarse a él se contuvo, que hubiera utilizado lo más básico de su biología para enredarlo no quería decir que dejaría que guiara todas sus acciones.

⸺Me alegro que haya servido para sentirte más seguro. ⸺ Su tono de voz salió neutral, Lucius no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño apretando los labios en una fina línea antes de hablar,

⸺No seas egocéntrico, Lupin. No fue por nada de ello que quise tenerla en primer lugar. ⸺ se concentró en que su tono saliera plano pero se sentía algo molesto. Era verdad, pero no lo dejaría ver a través de él, no quería que se sintiera más importante de lo que realmente era.

⸺ ¿No? Debiste haber estado asustado, con Voldemort en tu mansión. A veces me llamabas tan fuerte que si nuestro vínculo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo hubiera podido rastrearte a través de él. ⸺ el rubio trigo sonrió, terminando por acercarse y apoyando un brazo sobre la pared a un costado del rubio platino, inclinando un poco su rostro sobre el otro.

Lucius lo miró a los ojos pero no reaccionó.

⸺No pudiste cumplir tus deberes como alfa ¿No? ⸺ sonrió solo un poco pero su tono ni siquiera pudo salir desdeñoso porque empezaba a sentir un fuerte nudo en el estómago. No, sabía que si lo había hecho, él era el que había corrido hacia el camino contrario.

Saliendo de Azkaban solo para correr a arrodillarse ante su señor.

Respiró lo más profundo que pudo de manera silenciosa, tratando de evitar el desosiego que provenía del instinto. Él podía controlar esa parte irracional.

Siempre podía.

⸺No. Tú no cumpliste con los deberes que te concernían a ti y lo sabes. Te saque de Azkaban, cumplí mi promesa.

En este momento yo ya no tengo deudas respecto a ello.⸺ se inclinó un poco más haciendo que sus narices casi se rozaran, podía sentir el aliento cálido sobre él pero no se movió ni un ápice. Quería aferrarse, como lo había hecho a la marca en sus peores momentos, pero podía controlar eso.

⸺ ¡Felicidades! Ahora puede marcar a otro omega. Esperaba que pudiéramos a esperar a que consiguiera un profesional en pociones calificados para romper la unión pero si insistes. ⸺ se burló sintiendo que su confianza crecía al poder romper la culpa que empezaba a inundarlo.

⸺No voy a quitar el vínculo.

⸺ ¿No? ⸺ se impresionó, pero no lo demostró ni en su tono ni en su expresión.

⸺ ¿Por qué tendría? ⸺ el licántropo presionó sus labios suavemente sobre su mejilla. ⸺No has sido en lo absoluto bueno, ahora puedo conseguir otro omega sin estar obligado a romper mi vínculo contigo.

No volveré a caer en la misma trampa por no tener información ¿Sabes?

Dime ¿Cómo es para un omega de primera categoría ser puesto en segundo lugar por no ser lo suficientemente bueno? ⸺ besó ligeramente cerca de su oreja, Lucius gruñó mirándolo solo por unos segundos con rabia apoyando su mano sobre sus costillas clavando sus uñas sobre la túnica. Lupin dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de apartarse, ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención a como estaban llenando de feromonas el ambiente ni a la forma en que sus aromas se mezclaban tratando de apegarse entre sí para marcarse mutuamente.

⸺Yo no soy…

⸺Sé qué quiere decir un omega de primera categoría, Malfoy. Si yo fuera un mago normal ahora mismo estaría corriendo tras tus pasos rogándote un poco de atención. ⸺ volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, Lucius miró el gesto mientras se incorporaba para dejar de apoyarse en la pared.

⸺ ¿Y no lo estás haciendo? ¿Encerrándonos aquí mientras dices todo esto? ⸺ se aferró a su orgullo maldiciendo mentalmente. No había tenido tiempo de averiguar más sobre los vínculos con los magos que tenían una parte de criatura oscura, pero suponiendo que de alguna manera sus categorías estaban arraigadas hacia los lobos era normal que aunque Lupin no tuviera un nivel de magia tan alto por sí solo, su condición lo transformara en un alfa de primera categoría.

Al igual que Potter.

⸺No. Iba a irme sin decirte nada, puesto a que terminarás por buscarme en cuanto tu celo llegue pese a los supresores.

Lo sé, por la forma en que reaccionaste a mi cercanía. También es por la misma razón que pudiste enredarme tan rápido.

Ser omega de primera te queda bien ¿No? Odian ser reemplazados. Sobre todo porque ellos no pueden ser marcados en contra de su voluntad. ⸺ Los ojos mieles lo observaban casi con ferocidad, Lucius se preguntó por cuanto tiempo estuvo investigando a los distintos tipos de omegas y que quería decir cada uno. A pesar de lo que se creía, no era tan fácil encontrar esos detalles, los libros mayormente explicaban los casos de los alfa.

⸺Pero lo hiciste, viniste a hablarme. Empujándome aquí. ⸺ Esta vez se acercó él, dando algunos pasos y alzando sus manos para acariciar el cuello de la túnica del otro, acomodándolo. Sonrió burlón, aunque todos sus instintos pedían que dejara de desafiar él no lo haría, era bueno reponiéndose de los golpes. ⸺Fuiste el primero en acercarte. ⸺ tarareó acariciando un poco la piel del cuello expuesto, sintiendo un leve escalofrío al escuchar el gruñido.

⸺Y tú me dejas acercarme. Tú me dejaste marcarte. ⸺ El menor apoyó sus manos en las caderas del omega, el rubio apegó su pecho al de él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos dejando un ligero beso en el mentón del ex profesor.

⸺Todos hacemos sacrificios para obtener beneficios. ⸺ susurró por lo bajo, sonriendo con cinismo. Lupin lo observó unos segundos antes de besarlo con intensidad, el rubio aceptó el beso algo sorprendido pero receptivo, dejándose arrastrar contra la pared jadeando bajo al sentir la frialdad contra su espalda.

⸺Puedes manejar a los magos a tu antojo, pero yo no soy solo un mago. ⸺ se separó abruptamente del beso, aun apresando sus caderas con sus manos.

⸺Hombre lobo o no, eres lo mismo en esencia, Lupin.⸺ se burló tratando de normalizar su respiración, sentía sus mejillas calientes por el reciente beso y trató de neutralizar de nuevo cualquier expresión. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, su omega necesitaba un poco más de contacto, él no debería querer a otro.

¡Él era más que suficiente! ¡Él podía ocupar el lugar de todos los omegas que quisiera! ¡Solo…!

Se mordió su propia lengua con fuerza anclando su racionalidad al dolor físico, borrando esos pensamientos de su mente mientras observaba los ojos mieles con seriedad.

Lupin no respondió, solo rodeó su cintura con su brazo apegándolo de nuevo a él invadiendo su boca con ferocidad evitando que hablara más. Acarició la espalda del omega con su otra mano antes de bajar a su trasero acariciando viciosamente, apretándolo ligeramente antes de poner distancia entre ellos tan rápido como notó las feromonas del omega intensificarse.

Lucius dio un paso instintivo hacia él pero al notarlo retrocedió apoyándose contra la pared, se sentía bastante duro y húmedo y eso solo lo hizo gruñir de frustración.

⸺Toma otra dosis de supresor, te ayudara. ⸺ Lupin sonrió antes de salir, sin quiera a voltear a verlo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Malfoy respiró profundo cerrando los ojos tratando de controlarse. Su celo no debería llegar hasta dentro de dos semanas ¡Él no era irregular en lo absoluto! Pero a regañadientes aceptó que no importaba si era su celo o no, se sentía como uno y no podía salir así.

Sacó de su túnica el vial donde tenía la poción y la bebió.

Se quedó unos minutos más hasta que logró controlarse el todo, golpeó la pared con frustración mientras sentía demasiadas ganas de correr tras él.

Eso era estúpido. Solo había mencionado con que lo reemplazaría y ahora su omega no dejaba de quejarse y removerse.

Bueno, no importaba. Él siempre podía contra ello, había sido un patriarca por años y no iba a dejar que un ligero error de cálculo arruinara sus planes.

Había esperado que el león estuviera lo suficientemente enojado como para aceptar romper el vínculo cuanto antes, pero parecía que ahora no podía contar con ello.

No importaba, iba a arreglar ese desastre como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

…

* * *

⸺ ¿Cómo mierda no puedes? ⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño, Severus lo observó de reojo mientras caminaba en el laboratorio. No podía hablar en voz alta aun, a tan solo dos meses desde que la serpiente lo mordió lo habían dado de alta casi a regañadientes, pero había logrado perfeccionar un hechizo para que comunicara en voz alta ciertos pensamientos. Tardaba un poco, pero eso le daba la seguridad que nada que no quisiera se escucharía.

⸺Lucius, si fuera tan fácil las marcas no serían gran cosa. ⸺ La voz del hombre se escuchó sin que moviera los labios.

⸺ ¡Haces los mejores supresores! ⸺ reclamó mientras lo seguía, Severus etiquetó otro frasco y Lucius se lo quitó de las manos, al recibir la mirada penetrante del menor decidió no tirarlo contra el piso y lo dejó a salvo sobre la mesa.

⸺No tiene que ver con el supresor, este logra que sigas cuerdo, que no lubriques en exceso ni emitas feromonas en la cantidad que lo haces en medio del calor. Pero no puede detener algunos impulsos instintivos como sería buscar a tu compañero de enlace. ⸺ explicó, su tono sonó cansado como que si le estuviera explicando por décima vez a un niño que no podía comerse esa barra de chocolate.

⸺ ¡Pasó mucho más de un año! ⸺ se sentó de nuevo, dejando que el profesor se moviera como quisiese en el laboratorio.

⸺Pero tu encarcelamiento y la guerra te llenaban de estrés, tu cuerpo no vería la necesidad de hacer esto si no se sintiera amenazado. Han estado lejos uno del otro demasiado tiempo. ⸺ miró de reojo al patriarca, Lucius se preguntó si Lupin había venido hablar con él.

¿Él le habría dado información de los omegas de distintas categorías?

Aunque era estúpido pensarlo, ellos no se llevaban bien y en ese momento Severus seguía en un coma inducido.

⸺ ¡Lo vi hace dos meses! ⸺ el rubio no podía evitar mostrar su mal humor, dejando que las feromonas inundaran el lugar. Severus volteó gruñéndole.

Lucius respiró profundo controlándose, recordándose que ese laboratorio era de su amigo.

⸺Y supongo que la conversación no salió bien. ⸺ El de ojos negros volvió a etiquetar más frascos.

⸺Dijo que no rompería la unión. ⸺ admitió, incomodo. Se sentía tonto de decir en voz alta que algo no había salido como había planeado.

¿Cuántas veces le había pasado?

¡Ah, sí, Voldemort! Ese también había sido un error garrafal de su juventud.

⸺ ¿Creíste que lo haría? No cumpliste con tus obligaciones como omega, ni lo dejaste cumplir sus obligaciones a él. Él puede mantener relaciones sexuales con quien quiera y marcar otro omega, es un alfa de primera categoría.

Tú, en cambio, no puedes mantener relaciones con otras personas. No ha sido él quien ha fallado, has sido tú. ⸺ remarcó haciendo que el omega sintiera un peso en el estómago, pero el patriarca enseguida se recompuso.

⸺Bien, es una buena venganza. Solo esperaré a que se aburra y rompa la unión. ⸺ se paró mientras acomodaba su túnica, sin poder evitar mirar su reflejo en las puertas de vidrio de las estanterías. Sonrió levemente mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello para quedar perfecto.

⸺Lucius, él es un hombre lobo, eso lo hace todo más complicado. No sé en qué pensabas al dejarte marcar. ⸺ regañó de pronto. Lucius nunca le había dicho de quien se trataba, así que eso solo aumentó sus sospechas de que en algún momento Lupin había hablado con él.

Tal vez el hombre lobo le había hecho preguntas sobre los supresores y que partes lograban suprimir y que no.

⸺ ¡En sobrevivir! Los dementores son criaturas oscuras, no sé si respetan si quiera nuestras categorías o si reaccionan a nuestras feromonas o si pueden aprovecharse de ellas.

Quedar marcado por un mago normal no me ayudaría con ellos. Por otra criatura oscura, sí.⸺ era una excusa algo débil pero no dejaba de ser cierta. Era verdad que podía rechazar un alfa de baja categoría en su celo, no podía ser marcado si no estaba en todos sus sentidos y de acuerdo, pero eso no quería decir que no podía ser violado y que no dolería que trataran de morderlo.

⸺Evocaste tu lado instintivo para retenerlo, ahora ese lado reclama un precio, Lucius. ⸺ Severus levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

⸺Necesito una poción que retenga esos impulsos.⸺ miró hacia el que alguna vez había sido su amigo acercándose. Aspiró suavemente, el aroma de Severus no se sentía para nada a pesar de ser un omega.

⸺Si todo pudiera resolverse con pociones la vida sería terriblemente sencilla. No hay poción que haga eso sin dejarte loco a la larga. ⸺ admitió.

⸺Me llevaré más supresores entonces. ⸺ agarró tres de los viales que el profesor había dejado para él en la mesa. ⸺Nos vemos, Severus.

⸺Nos vemos, Lucius.⸺ lo despidió antes de que el patriarca cruzara la puerta.

Lucius guardó con cuidado los viales antes de aparecerse directamente en la mansión. Ya no estaban en la mansión principal, si no en otra que era igual de grande pero no tenía los recuerdos de la guerra.

Apenas entró al salón los elfos le avisaron que Draco se encontraba ahí con el señor Potter.

El patriarca resopló, desde hace un mes el ministerio había insistido en que empezaran una especie de "unamos al mundo mágico" para evitar que algunos actos se repitieran. Eso obligaba a los chicos a salir en los diarios casi siempre juntos al igual que en las entrevistas demostrando que podían ser "buenos amigos".

Draco venía quejándose de ello desde que comenzó.

Caminó hacia la sala donde se encontraban y casi gruñó al sentir las feromonas alfa, odiaba que Potter llenara con su aroma su casa ¡Era su territorio! Y la verdad era cansador eliminar todo rastro del chico y luego llenarlo con el propio. Las feromonas de su hijo eran fuertes, pero parecían mezclarse con las del niño dorado y no mitigarlas como debería ser.

⸺ ¡Papá! ⸺ Draco se levantó del sillón riendo, claramente borracho si le hacía caso al aroma a alcohol y a sus mejillas sonrojadas.

⸺ ¡Señor Malfoy! ⸺ Harry ni siquiera se levantó, riendo levemente también bastante cómodo… acostado en el piso.

⸺ ¡Harry y yo tuvimos una idea! ¿Verdad Aryyy? ⸺ El rubio menor sonrió y Lucius solo pudo sostener su brazo para evitar que cayera de bruces al suelo.

⸺Draco, estás borracho. ⸺ casi quiso poner los ojos en blanco pero solo pudo sonreír levemente por lo hilarante de la situación, su hijo estaría tan avergonzado en la mañana.

⸺No, papá, escúchame. ⸺ el joven trató de mantenerse erguido solo pero al no poder se apoyó más en Lucius. ⸺ ¡Potty y yo tendremos un bebé! Será un Malfoy, por supuesto. El segundo será un Potter.

Así cada uno tiene su heredero…⸺ explicó moviendo la mano que no le sostenía de un lado a otro antes de reírse de nuevo, con fuerza.

⸺ ¿Pero qué…?⸺ casi lo suelta ante esa declaración, miró hacia el de ojos verdes quien reía bajito con los lentes aun puestos sobre sus ojos. El chico estaba tan borracho que seguramente ya no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

⸺ ¡El ministerio quiere unión pues le daremos unión!

⸺ ¡Draco, por supuesto que no! ⸺ gritó con fuerza completamente furioso ¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Ya tenía problemas con un Gryffindor para agregar a Potter al listado!

⸺Ay, cállate, dejaste que Lupin te follara. ⸺ Draco se detuvo alzando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre.

⸺ ¡Draco tienes solo cinco minutos para…⸺ gruñó por lo bajo en tono peligroso, tono que hubiera hecho saber a Draco que había pasado una línea si estuviera sobrio.

⸺ ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? ⸺ El menor sonrió apoyando su dedo en el pecho de su padre, Lucius enrojeció agarrando con más fuerza su brazo. ⸺Nos encontramos un recuerdo interesante ¿mmmh? Nunca hablé de tu marca porque creí que alguien de Azkaban había sido. No quería dañarte hablando de eso.

¡Pero resulta que no! ⸺ dejó escapar otra carcajada, Lucius no sabía ni como sentirse así que se congeló por unos segundos mientras procesaba lo que el joven decía.

Maldita mierda.

Maldita vida.

⸺ ¿Dónde mierda encontraron el recuerdo, Draco? ⸺ susurró bajo tratando de no agarrarlo más fuerte ni sonar desesperado, no recordaba que nadie más que los dos estuviera, no sintió a nadie más. Incluso un beta podría sentirse por el aroma a sudor o a algo.

⸺Puede que hayamos hecho una apuesta Potty y yo, y le robamos el frasco a su no padrino. ⸺ el rubio sonrió inocentemente.

⸺ ¡Twinky saca a Potter de aquí, ahora! ¡Y tú, a dormir! ¡Bili, lleva a Draco a su habitación! ⸺ alzó la voz sin saber que más hacer. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba controlarse.

⸺ ¡Ay, no vimos nada! La mayor parte dimos la espalda al recuerdo. ¡Eres mi padre! Aunque no parezca no quiero verte así.

⸺Solo se escuchó… interesante. ⸺ miró hacia Potter quien fue quien había hablado, mortificado. Apretó con más fuerza el brazo de su hijo haciendo a este quejarse así que lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo pero por suerte el elfo lo agarró levitándolo con magia.

⸺ ¡Twinky! ⸺ gritó más alto totalmente consternado.

⸺ ¡Ya voy, amo! ⸺ la elfina corrió llevándose al salvador del mundo mágico con ella, Lucius se preguntó qué diablos debía hacer ahora.

Miró las botellas que aun contenían alguna bebida alcohólica y pensó seriamente en tomarlas.

Respiró profundo una y otra vez tratando de deshacerse del calor en sus mejillas.

¿Sería demasiado ilegal lanzarles un Obliviate a ambos chicos?

¿Y Por qué mierda Lupin tenía ese recuerdo apartado en primer lugar? Gruñó frustrado al sentirse un poco complacido al preguntarse cuantas veces lo había visto.

¡No, ese no era el problema ahora!

Tomó de una lo que contenía el vial del supresor antes de ordenarle a los elfos que limpiaran todo.

Iría a hablar con ese maldito lobo.

* * *

**¡Gracias a quienes leen!**

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra que te haya gustado**

**AnaM1707: si jajaja Al menos Remus ahora se ha informado más. No se va contra un Malfoy sin saber XD Ha pagado caro el no saber y la curiosidad la primera vez XDD **


	3. Lupin Malfoy

⸺Lucius ¿A dónde vas? ⸺ se detuvo al escuchar a su aún esposa, arqueando la ceja ante el ceño fruncido de ella.

⸺Voy a hablar con Lupin, hay algunas cosas que Potter y Draco se enteraron. ⸺ trató de quitarle importancia mientras se encogía de hombros, Narcissa suspiró apoyando su mano en su brazo.

⸺No juegues con fuego. No olvides que es tu alfa. ⸺ le recordó, aunque sonó dura también se escuchó algo preocupada, Lucius suspiró y agarró su mano con dulzura besando sus nudillos.

⸺No por mucho tiempo, Cissy, no por mucho tiempo. ⸺ sonrió de lado antes de soltarla mientras reanudaba su caminata, el enojo se había bajado un poco ahora que había sido detenido pero no podía evitar el ligero estremecimiento de extrañeza en la recalcación de la madre de su hijo. ⸺Narcissa ¿Quieres decirme algo más? ⸺ se detuvo observándola notando como la dama agarraba sus propias manos de forma algo nerviosa, pareció a punto de decir algo pero al final solo apartó la mirada.

⸺Solo cuídate, Lucius. No te hagas daño. ⸺ ella sonrió de manera suave antes de caminar hacia más adentro de la mansión, seguramente para buscar a Draco. Lucius sonrió un poco pensando que el chico no estaba para hablar de nada, tal vez se ganaría una reprimenda.

Iba a seguir caminando cuando se dio cuenta: Cissy había neutralizado sus feromonas. Cualquier aroma había sido quitado con magia o con una poción especial para no dejar rastro. Chasqueó la lengua pensando que tal vez estaba tratando de ocultarle que se estaba viendo con un alfa, le deseaba suerte y cuando quisiera el divorcio, no tendría ningún problema en dárselo. Después de todo habían sido un buen matrimonio por muchos años, pero su apellido no era exactamente querido actualmente y aunque dudaba que esa razón tan frívola fuera lo que alejaba a Cissy de él, era una buena razón.

Pensó unos momentos y llamó a los elfos, cuando le trajeron lo que pidió se lo echó al bolsillo antes de seguir su camino.

Era hora de ir a ver a ese hombre lobo que era como una piedra en sus zapatos.

Sabía dónde vivía, era una información bastante útil. Y también estaba al tanto que, al menos varios metros a la redonda, era anti aparición. Sonrió con algo de ironía al ver la casa, era de un buen tamaño, lejos de la ciudad central y con un gran terreno detrás.

¿Regalo de Potter, quizás? ¿O herencia de Black? Esos dos siempre le habían parecido muy unidos, pese a que ambos eran alfas no se sorprendería al saber si alguna vez se habían enamorado. Black siempre era así de ridículo, niño infantil y matón, que no era capaz de ver su propia locura que lo hacía tan oscuro como cualquiera de sus familiares.

Miró con curiosidad el pasto y el jardín bien cuidado ¿Lupin lo haría por sí mismo? Las flores dejaban un ligero rastro dulce que era agradable, se sentía como un buen lugar. Un buen hogar lo suficientemente grande como para que al menos tres personas se ajustaran.

¿Vivía con alguien más?

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, tratando de evadir los sentimientos que se formaban en él. Era ridículo sentirse asustado de un posible rechazo ¡Él estaba ahí porque el estúpido lobo dejó a los niños ver ese recuerdo! ¿Por qué lo tenía separado?

"No olvides que es tu alfa"

Apretó los labios ante la voz de Cissy en su cabeza.

⸺Así que viniste. ⸺ Lupin lo miró algo divertido mientras abría la puerta, estaba vestido con una camisa simple y un pantalón de vestir, pero se veía mucho más curado de la guerra. Al menos las ojeras habían desaparecido.

⸺No es por lo que crees ¡Mi hijo vio un recuerdo que no debía ver! Y lo vio con Potter por una apuesta. ⸺ pasó haciéndolo un lado sin tratar de ser educado, forzándose a no detenerse al sentir el aroma dentro del hogar, olía a el hombre joven por todos lados lo que era obvio porque era su casa. Trató de retener el impulso de acurrucarse contra el sillón para tener un poco de ese aroma en sí mismo, pero se quedó parado al no estar seguro de frenar eso.

Eran compañeros de enlace, él había amenazado con encontrar otra compañera o compañero, era demasiado obvio porque su parte instintiva se encontraba tan desesperada por migajas. Pero solo debía esperar y todo terminaría.

⸺Me lo imaginaba, esperaba que no hubieran podido verlo. ⸺ Lupin no se vio preocupado en lo absoluto, cerró la puerta tras sí antes de caminar hacia él.

⸺ ¡Te ves demasiado tranquilo con lo que pasó! ⸺ reclamó cruzándose de brazos, había evitado traer el bastón pero tenía su varita.

⸺Las protecciones te reconocieron. ⸺ cambió el tema mientras caminaba a la cocina, aún desde la sala Lucius podía verlo así que solo se giró mientras el mago calentaba agua.

⸺ ¡Lupin no vine a hablar de eso! ⸺ frunció el ceño odiando perder los estribos, quería sonar mucho más diplomático pero parecía que era incapaz. No había sido buena idea venir ahí en su celo aunque tuviera los supresores, sin duda era bastante débil.

⸺ ¿Eso es cierto, Lucius?⸺ arqueó la ceja mientras servía el té sin perturbarse, Malfoy apretó los puños.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Había querido venir a verlo desde hacía tiempo pero había sido más fuerte que su instinto, pero lo que había pasado con el recuerdo era demasiado para él, no podía dejar que Lupin lo manejara como nada. Remus puso el juego de té en la mesa de la sala y luego sirvió té en dos tazas, se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia el omega que seguía parado estoicamente taladrándolo con la mirada tratando de intimidarlo.

⸺Ven aquí, Lucius. ⸺ palmeó suavemente su lado mientras lo observaba fijamente, el rubio tragó sintiendo la necesidad, dudó por varios segundos pero al final caminó hacia él. Como había dicho Severus: el instinto pedía un pago.

Se sentó a su lado casi resoplando, tensándose al sentir que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo atraía hacia él. No pudo detener el impulso de ocultar su rostro en él devolviéndole el gesto, apegándose a él tratando de obtener un poco de su aroma. Lupin apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza del rubio haciéndolo acurrucarse contra él mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

⸺Tranquilo, solo necesitas algo de cercanía. La necesidad pasará aunque volverá para el siguiente ciclo. ⸺ admitió mientras se apartaba un poco para mirar por unos segundos los ojos del omega antes de bajar a su cuello enterrando su cabeza allí, Lucius se estremeció apoyando sus manos en su espalda dejando que respirara sobre su cuello, apenas pudo evitar el suspiro.

Fueron varios minutos donde simplemente se quedaron ahí, apegándose uno al otro y restregando sus mejillas sobre las glándulas de unión para oler un poco al otro.

Lucius notó poco tiempo después de que estaba borrando lo poco que quedaba de las feromonas de Potter sobre él para dejar su propia marca, lo cual era bastante fácil por su enlace.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban algo sonrojadas cuando se separaron, el rubio apartó la mirada frunciendo un poco el ceño.

⸺Eso quiere decir que si nos acostamos ¿Puedo vivir normal por un par de meses? ⸺ lo miró de nuevo, Lupin rió levemente.

⸺ ¿Tu todo lo arreglas con sexo? ⸺ se medio burló acariciando su cabello para luego deslizar sus dedos sobre su cuello, acariciando la marca con cuidado. Si, había habido un tiempo donde lo único que podía pensar en que el año pasara para romper la unión, pero al final se había dado cuenta que eso era lo que realmente deseaba el patriarca. Lo molestó profundamente saber que el rubio a pesar de no conocerlo mucho podía leerlo de esa manera.

⸺Quiero evitar pasar toda la semana sintiéndome incómodo y reacio a todo el mundo solo porque no estoy cerca de ti. ⸺ se quejó apoyando su costado contra él, sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

⸺Es algo que venía con el enlace. ⸺ besó la mejilla pálida acariciando con cuidado su brazo, Lucius rió un poco, casi divertido.

⸺Creí que no tardarías en romper uno que tenías con un mortífago. ⸺ volvió a burlarse esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Lupin sonrió lejos de molestarse presionando suavemente su mejilla antes de inclinarse hacia él pero Lucius evitó el beso. ⸺No somos una pareja. ⸺

⸺¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora me acostaré contigo solo para evitarte molestias? ⸺ sonrió apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá dejándolo de rodear con sus brazos, dejando caer estos al sillón mientras observaba curioso al mayor.

⸺Tú también tienes deseos de hacerlo. Esto es reciproco. ⸺ Lucius sonó totalmente seguro, Remus no pudo evitar reír un poco antes de inclinarse oliendo su cuello.

⸺Lo es. Te he deseado, incluso los días de luna llena. ⸺ no se le pasó el estremecimiento del mayor así que volvió a abrazarlo para evitar que se alejara de él. ⸺ ¿Miedo, Lucius? Deberías tenerlo. Yo te lo dije: no soy uno de esos alfas que correrá tras tus pasos y agarrará cada migaja que le des.

Tú no buscabas eso cuando me elegiste, y tal vez ni siquiera buscabas salvarte de nada.

Solo buscabas otra marca. ⸺ presionó su mano en el antebrazo del rubio, justo donde aún estaba la marca tenebrosa que ahora estaba opaca. ⸺Tu instinto te llevó a querer otro dueño. ⸺

⸺ ¡Como te atreves! ⸺ se separó con trabajo, parándose cuando el alfa al fin lo soltó. Miró enojado hacia los ojos mieles queriendo borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de seguridad que se había formado en el rostro del mestizo.

⸺Doce meses sin celo por tu supresor, Malfoy. ⸺le recordó mientras se paraba también, ambos dejando el té olvidado.

⸺ ¡Eras mi boleto de salida!⸺

⸺ ¿Solo eso, Lucius? ⸺ arqueó la ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lucius bufó enojado, demasiado estresado ante el pensamiento de que el alfa podría estar intimidándolo ya que estaban en su territorio pero en cambio no lo hacía.

⸺ ¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que yo elegiría a alguien como tu si tuviera opción?⸺ habló con desdén alzando más su rostro, tocando su varita con su mano pero sin sacarla.

⸺Entonces ¿Por qué no pudiste romper el vínculo por ti mismo?⸺ Lupin preguntó sin levantar el tono, esa calma lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

⸺ ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Solo eres de la misma categoría que yo, por eso mi omega te eligió! ¡Por eso no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo!⸺ y esa era la única razón por la que su plan improvisado había fallado, no había esperado que nadie fuera a verlo a Azkaban. Había puesto una pequeña semilla de curiosidad, pero pensó que no funcionaría realmente, con la pelea ninguno estaría tan concentrado como para sentir el leve olor a omega.

Pero Lupin era un hombre lobo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, instintivamente había creado una trampa donde solo él podía caer.

⸺No disgregues esa parte de ti del resto, Lucius. Ambas partes son tú, solo llevará a confusiones y peleas absurdas que las separes de manera tan marcada. ⸺ no se acercó pero Lucius retrocedió un paso. Estaba en territorio enemigo y tenía todo las de perder si no tenía cuidado, la razón de su visita había quedado relegada por el momento.

⸺ ¿Tu que sabes? ⸺ habló despreciativo moviendo su mano.

⸺Soy un hombre lobo. ⸺ le recordó.

⸺ ¡No te atrevas a comparar…⸺ exclamó furioso acercándose algunos pasos, pero manteniéndose a cierta distancia, había alejado de su mano de su varita como reflejo al notar que Lupin no estaba perdiendo los estribos.

⸺Si me atrevo, porque es exactamente lo mismo.⸺ se mantuvo tranquilo, mostrando sus manos. Sabía que el rubio podía moverse en cualquier momento y usar su varita, pero confiaba en ser más rápido. Una sola palabra en cierto tono y él soltaría la varita solo por lo que se lo pedía, no se sentía demasiado orgulloso del control que podía mantener un alfa en su omega en estrés, pero tampoco se iba a dejar hechizar.

⸺Solo follame y ya, que solo para eso sirves. ⸺ volteó solo un poco para quedar de costado, apretando sus brazos contra sí mismo, haciendo una mueca.

⸺ ¿O solo tu sirves para follar? ⸺ lo miró directamente, serio. Lucius enrojeció y volteó la mirada. ⸺ ¿Te enseñaron que la única forma de que un omega tiene para manejar sus instintos era por medio de sexo?⸺ insistió.

⸺Eso no te importa.⸺ murmuró entre dientes volviéndolo a mirar tratando de verse mucho más orgulloso de lo se sentía.

⸺Bien, la habitación esta por aquí. ⸺ señaló algo molesto antes de caminar sin esperarlo, Lucius apretó los labios y lo siguió. Lupin abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar primero, el rubio miró con algo de curiosidad el lugar.

La cama era grande y se encontraba en el medio, había dos mesitas de luz a sus costados, las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y dejaban ver el amplio jardín, con más flores finamente cuidadas. Lucius sonrió levemente al notar que solo tenía el aroma del alfa, parecía que nadie más había pasado el suficiente tiempo ahí como para dejar alguna marca.

Las cortinas se cerraron de pronto dejando en completa oscuridad al lugar, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando fue retenido contra la cama boca abajo. No pudo evitar el leve grito de sorpresa, quedándose quieto sintiendo el peso del hombre sobre su espalda manteniendo sus manos ahí.

⸺ ¿Pero qué diablos, Lupin…?⸺ jadeó suavemente sin hacer intento de soltarse.

⸺ ¿Alguna vez has perdido por completo el control? ¿Tuviste que confiar completamente en la otra persona? ⸺ besó suavemente la piel debajo de su oreja sin dejar de inmovilizar sus manos.

⸺Suéltame. ⸺ a pesar de la orden, habló bajo.

⸺Si te suelto, todo acaba aquí. No es necesario esto, Lucius. No necesitas que nos acostemos, ya has estado aquí y deberás volver la próxima vez, pero eso será en un mes. ⸺

⸺ ¡No quiero volver el próximo mes! ⸺

⸺ Entonces confía en mí. ⸺ Lucius gruñó bajito pero no se movió, Remus respiró sobre su cuello algunas veces como esperando que se negara rotundamente pero al no tener contestación besó su cuello, aun manteniendo todo su peso sobre él para evitar que se moviera.

Empezó a desabrochar con cuidado la ropa, soltando al fin sus manos y sentándose a su lado dejando que se incorporara, Lucius se sintió mucho más tranquilo al estar sobre sus rodillas y se quitó con cuidado la tela que lo cubría.

⸺Eres tan hermoso. ⸺ el alfa acarició su mejilla mirándolo, Lucius supuso que tal vez tenía mejor vista en la oscuridad que él o que su piel más pálida era más fácil de ver con la débil luz de la habitación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos pero cuando Lupin trató de acercarse una vez más Lucius volteó el rostro para evitar el beso, si el menor se sorprendió no lo demostró.

Bajó por su cuello dejando algunos besos, acariciando sus costillas bajando por su costado disfrutando del tacto en su piel, el rubio no pudo evitar algunos suspiros mientras cerraba los ojos.

Con una rapidez bastante inesperada el hombre lobo volvió a ponerse a sus espaldas empujándolo contra la cama, reteniendo sus manos esta vez con algún tipo de esposas porque el patriarca encontró con que no podía separar sus muñecas que se encontraban detrás de su espalda.

⸺Quédate quieto. ⸺ gruñó suavemente el menor deslizando sus manos a sus caderas, acomodándolo para que quedara sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza apoyada contra la cama, en una posición bastante vulnerable. Lucius jadeó tratando de separar las manos de nuevo pero sin poder, sintiendo algo de pánico ante la posición.

No le gustaba no tener ningún control, no poder seducir para guiarlos hacia donde quería. Siempre los miraba a los ojos ya que sabía que así era mucho más fácil que cayeran en sus encantos. A pesar de que Lupin seguramente era bastante sensible a sus feromonas estas no lo ayudarían, él también era sensible a las del hombre lobo.

⸺Nunca lo has hecho así ¿Verdad? ⸺ se acomodó sobre su cuerpo sin apoyar todo su peso en el esta vez, acarició suavemente el metal que envolvía sus muñecas y luego subió por su espalda, acariciando con sus dedos su espina dorsal mientras corría su cabello. Se inclinó y besó su nuca antes de morder ligeramente ahí.

⸺Cállate. ⸺ Lucius tembló ante su toque sintiendo un escalofrío de placer que fue directamente a su entrepierna. No podía evitar estar sensible a él aunque no dejara de hablar.

⸺Has seducido a muchas personas con tus feromonas y con esa bonita boca ¿Cierto? Usas los instintos más bajos para atar a las personas pero nunca te entregas totalmente. ⸺ deslizó sus manos hacia su cadera bajando la ropa interior, dejando la piel pálida expuesta. Se alejó un poco para observar manteniendo una de sus manos sosteniendo su cadera. ⸺ ¿Te da miedo?

⸺ ¡Desátame!⸺ ordenó sin moverse, tratando de no hacer sonido ante la sensación de las manos recorriéndole.

⸺Solo di "Finite incantatem" y las esposas desaparecerán, podrás irte. ⸺ se inclinó sobre su cuerpo dejando un beso sobre su espalda, acariciando con su pulgar la piel de su cadera solo estirándose un poco más para acariciar su cuello con la nariz, lamiendo suavemente la marca de unión. Lucius gimió bajito dando un tiemble apretando los labios con fuerza.

⸺Eres… un estúpido. ⸺ Pero no dijo las palabras, realmente necesitaba esto. Se mordió el labio con algo de fuerza, evitando tragar.

⸺Siempre lo haces de frente ¿Verdad? ¿Así puedes controlarlo todo? Porque a pesar de todo en esa celda me controlaste. Ver esos bonitos ojos… sentir tus feromonas… solo bastaron las palabras correctas. ⸺ mordió algo más fuerte su nuca, cerca de su marca de unión, bajando su otra mano acariciando su abdomen bajo y su miembro, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a sus muslos separándolos un poco acariciando su piel.

⸺ ¡Ah! ¡Detente! ⸺ gimió sorprendido al sentirlo, arqueándose. Se sentía demasiado sensible y no sabía si estaba pidiendo lo que quería. Podía terminar todo con dos palabras, pero a pesar de que las tenía en la mente no tenía intención de decirlas en voz alta.

⸺Ya sabes que decir y todo se detendrá. ⸺ acarició sus muslos con sus manos separándolos más, el rubio gimoteó bajo apoyándose más contra la cama sin saber en qué posición ponerse con las manos atadas. Se arqueó sin poder evitarlo al sentir el beso sobre la piel sensible.

⸺ ¡Lupin! ⸺ gimió cerrando los ojos.

⸺Nunca has dejado que te atiendan ¿Verdad? Que te lleven hasta hacerte perder el control totalmente antes del orgasmo, antes de que puedas controlarlo todo. ⸺ besó suavemente sus muslos mordiendo para dejar marca sonriendo al escucharlo murmurar improperios, separó sus nalgas con sus manos observando su entrada antes de acariciarla con los dedos.

⸺ ¡A-Ah! ⸺ no podía controlar los temblores ni los gemidos, en su mente todavía estaban las palabras que podrían hacer que todo acabara pero tercamente se negaba a usarlas. Chilló levemente al sentir que empezaba a lubricar por sí mismo.

¿Cómo sabía eso de él? ¿Cómo era posible…?

Al sentir su lengua sobre su entrada no pudo evitar gemir alto, mordiendo la almohada bajo él para acallarlos.

⸺Estas tan vulnerable en esta posición. ⸺ susurró agarrando su trasero con una mano mientras lo penetraba con un dedo, sonriendo ante la lubricación y al notar las respuestas del cuerpo del omega. Sus feromonas tenues habían aumentado y el aroma a excitación no se le escapaba, ni el miembro ya casi totalmente duro del rubio.

⸺ ¡Narcissa! ¡Estuviste hablando con ella! ⸺ gritó de pronto aunque fue cortado con un gemido, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas pero algo de enojo salió en sus palabras. Esa era la razón del neutralizador de feromonas en la omega, había querido evitar que notara que se había reunido con Lupin.

⸺Mmm… puede. ⸺ sonrió moviendo su dedo dentro de él, Lucius peleó para mantener el hilo de pensamientos.

⸺ ¿Por qué diablos te respondería? ⸺ trató de sonar enojado pero los gemidos lo estaban dificultando, apenas pudo contenerse al sentir que agregaba otro dedo.

⸺Por que quiere lo mejor para ti y soy tu alfa. No logró convencerme de romper el vínculo.

Además es bastante bonita y no tiene marca. ⸺ Lo último lo dijo casi divertido, como que si no estuvieran en esa situación. Si no fuera por las feromonas de excitación del alfa Lucius podría creer que estaba siendo totalmente indiferente a tenerlo ahí.

⸺¡No te atrevas!

⸺¿Por qué?

⸺¡Es mi esposa! ⸺ enrojeció más jadeando al sentir los dos dedos más profundo, gimoteó cerrando los ojos alzando más sus caderas.

⸺Pues tendría al matrimonio completo ¿No? ⸺ se burló.

⸺¡Lupin! ¡Te juro que te mataré! ⸺ amenazó pero movió su cadera contra sus manos sollozando bajo.

⸺Es gracioso pensar en tus amenazas cuando tengo dos dedos dentro tuyo. ⸺ murmuró agregando otro dedo y arqueándolos, para llegar más en él.

⸺ ¡Aun así, hablo en serio! ¡No, ohhh! ⸺ gimió con fuerza sintiendo los celos rasguñar en su pecho. No le importaba realmente de que estuvieran hablando de su esposa, sentiría la misma sensación si hablaban de cualquier omega. Estaba con él, en este mismo momento lo tenía dispuesto, de espaldas, con el trasero al aire y gimiendo por él, y el alfa hablaba de otro omega ¿Era acaso en serio? ¿Tan poco podía valer para él?

Gruñó ante esos pensamientos aunque este se transformó en un jadeo al sentir los besos en su baja espalda, Lupin mordía suavemente luego del rastro de los besos y seguramente dejaría marcas, tan solo pensarlo lo hizo retorcerse sin poder evitar los sonidos al sentir sus dedos penetrar profundamente moviéndose dentro de él rozando apenas su próstata.

⸺No marcaré otro omega, Lucius. ⸺ besó su cuello y en ese momento lo notó, el aroma se intensificó al igual que el lubricado. Remus se apartó en seguida murmurando el contra hechizo de las esposas haciéndolas desaparecer.

⸺ ¿Qué te ocurre? ⸺ Malfoy gimoteó incorporándose, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama teniendo sus brazos temblorosos. Jadeó suavemente sintiendo el roce de la tela contra sus piernas.

⸺Necesitas otra dosis de supresor. ⸺ se preguntó por un segundo como era posible que el supresor fallara así.

⸺ ¿Qué importa? Por favor…⸺ gimoteó esta vez libremente sin importarle nada, mirándolo con suplica inclinándose un poco hacia donde estaba él. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su miembro duro, pero también parecía más fuera de sí.

⸺No lo haré si no estás en tu sano juicio.⸺ habló terminantemente mientras abría el cajón y sacaba un vial, Lucius lo observó preguntándose porque él tendría un supresor pero solo se acercó rodeándolo con sus brazos enterrando su rostro en su pecho desnudo, bajando sus manos a su pantalón para bajárselo. Remus jadeó suavemente al sentir su aroma pero abrió el vial y lo puso sobre sus labios obligando al omega a tomarlo.

Se sentó pese a que también tenía una erección y acarició la cabeza del rubio mientras este respiraba hondo, de a poco la poción iba haciendo efecto y el aroma del patriarca volvía a la normalidad.

⸺Lupin…⸺ susurró, Remus acarició su mejilla con ternura inclinándose hacia él besando sus labios, esta vez el gesto fue bien recibido así que abrazó al omega atrayéndolo hacia su regazo. El rubio gimió abrazándolo.

⸺Acuéstate boca abajo, tu cadera en alto. Vas a tener que confiar en mí. ⸺ susurró sobre su oído aun rodeándolo con sus brazos, Lucius apretó los labios notando como las manos del mestizo lo acariciaban. Notó enseguida que Remus había dejado su varita en la mesita de luz, podría terminar todo eso e irse pero solo asintió.

Confiar.

¿Quién de los dos estaba poniendo más en juego?

* * *

…

* * *

Sus manos estaban sostenidas sobre su cabeza, atadas al respaldo de la cama. Tenía marcas de la ronda anterior pero aun así no podía evitar jadear.

Lupin se apartó de su cuello observándolo, inclinándose sobre sus labios y besándolos, Lucius aceptó el gesto gimiendo entre medio al sentir su lengua explorándolo.

—Remus.— gimió suavemente, entre medio de la primera vez había pasado de su apellido a su nombre, la atmosfera se sentía demasiado íntima como para evitar usar su nombre. Ya lo estaba dejando hacer mucho más, más de lo que habría aceptado de otra persona.

Las manos del mestizo bajaron por su cuerpo acariciándolo haciéndolo retorcerse.

Cuando se separó de nuevo de él no pudo evitar la queja, mirando directo a los ojos mieles.

Las feromonas de ambos estaban en el ambiente, mezclando ambos aromas de forma perfecta, marcando el lugar como de ambos y dejando su propia esencia en el otro.

Remus presionó el agarre que tenía sobre su cadera dejando un beso suave en sus labios mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

El rubio sintió su garganta secarse un poco, casi con anticipación. No podía moverse demasiado, todo venía del otro y eso era de alguna forma liberador. Aunque al principio había sido incomodo al final había sido fácil confiar, aunque esa facilidad seguramente venía del enlace.

Aceptó de nuevo sus labios cuando besó su boca, sin retener los sonidos al sentirlo presionarse contra él. La excitación era intoxicante y solo pudo alzar sus caderas para obtener más, Lupin gruñó suavemente bajando a su cuello.

—¡Ah!— no pudo evitar la mezcla de sorpresa y excitación al sentir la mordida exactamente sobre su marca, apenas pudo removerse al sentir sus dientes clavarse de nuevo a él —Remus.— jadeó, la primera vez se había distraído la suficiente, el orgasmo había sido como anestesia pero en ese momento, luego de haber empezado de nuevo hacía poco no podía evitar el dolor que lo atravesaba. Se quedó quieto rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, presionando su miembro contra el de él tratando de apalear la sensación.

Cuando al fin se apartó gimió al sentir su lengua sobre la herida, seguramente curándola, el dolor pasó a segundo plano mientras sentía una nueva ola de placer atravesarlo. Lupin rió suave sobre su cuello apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

Lucius no pudo pensar demasiado, buscó sus labios de nuevo sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre contra sus labios, pero no le importó.

Solo por unos minutos, solo lo necesitaba a él.

* * *

...

* * *

Lucius acarició las manos del licántropo sonriendo levemente al notarlo dormido, el nudo todavía seguía instalado en él así que no hizo ningún amago de moverse. Había sido un sexo bastante intenso, incluso habían logrado varias rondas antes de que al fin se cansaran y aunque todas las sensaciones habían sido bastante más intensas luego de la mordida decidió dejarlo como un evento aislado.

Debía admitir que su ego solía ser la razón por lo que algunas de sus decisiones fallaban, como cuando tomó la marca de Voldemort y cuando tomó la de Lupin.

Con Voldemort debió haberse retirado al notar que ese hombre se encontraba loco y con Lupin debió retroceder al notar lo mucho que su parte más instintiva lo estaba aceptando. Él se había sentido complacido de unirse a él, no había tenido que forzarse, había sido demasiado fácil sacar su lado menos racional para seducirlo.

Siempre se había jactado de lo muy estricto que era su parte instintiva, no había alfa por el que tuviera algún grado de debilidad por muchas razones. Su abuela le había comentado que podía deberse a alguna herencia veela que corría por la sangre de los Malfoy, pero lo cierto era que los omegas Malfoy eran demasiado exigentes para enlazarse.

Nunca había sentido atracción hacia Fenrir, siendo este también un hombre lobo como Remus. Pero tal vez el hecho que él si sería capaz de matarlo había hecho que solo saliera su instinto de conservación.

Había rechazado las señales cuando decidió recibir la marca de Lupin. Había sido demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que no era buena idea.

Siempre había visto a los hombres lobos como inferiores, nunca creyó que la marca del licántropo durara más de lo que él quisiera que durara. Pero de nuevo sus prejuicios le mordieron la mano, exactamente por esa maldición el hombre había estado a su altura. Era realmente irónico, si lo pensaba bien.

Su omega lo había aceptado demasiado rápido, acoplándose y siendo complaciente. Sabía que tipo de hombre era Lupin, a pesar de todo, un omega de su alcurnia no buscaba un hombre que lo dominara totalmente o a alguien que pudiera manejar del todo, ambos polos lo hacían sentir reacio.

Lupin había jugado algunas cartas pero le había demostrado una real debilidad: realmente no tenía intenciones de hacer algo que estuviera en contra de sus deseos. Pudo haber aprovechado que el supresor no había hecho efecto pero en cambio había saltado lejos demasiado asustado con descontrolarse.

Lucius acarició la piel del brazo del hombre que se apegaba a su espalda mientras pensaba.

Era divertido que Lupin creyera que podía ganarle en su propio juego, debía admitir que se había movido bien pero no se había dado cuenta de las telarañas que él había dejado.

Lo del supresor había sido una pequeña prueba, lo que le diría que tan lejos era capaz de llegar el hombre si él estuviera en una posición vulnerable y la respuesta sin duda lo había dejado complacido, Lupin no sería capaz de aprovechar esas oportunidades y por ello iba a perder.

¿En serio podía creer que las pociones de Severus fallarían de esa forma? Debía admitir que había sido ingenioso, pidiéndole un pequeño encargo al ex profesor de pociones que lo había mirado reacio. Pero con ello podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, si era Severus quien además de Cissy le estaba pasando tanta información entonces Lupin se enteraría de su trampa.

Esta vez no dejaría que su orgullo se interpusiera. Él tenía su marca y era su omega, era algo que debía aceptar, pero también la situación era completamente recíproca y quien estaba en posición de ventaja era él.

Para Lupin se le haría extraño que él de pronto fuera demasiado apegado así que cuando pudiera escapar del abrazo del castaño lo haría. Dejaría enfriar las cosas por varias semanas y sus acercamientos debían ser tenues y medidos.

Tenía que darle una pequeña victoria a Lupin para poder conseguir algo más. El hombre más joven podía descontrolarlo en la cama, incluso podía llegar a hacerlo comportarse como nunca lo haría pero el límite era eso. Solo sucedía cuando tenían sexo. No creía que Remus pudiera ser un dictador fuera de la cama, si lo fuera, su parte instintiva lo hubiera rechazado con uñas y dientes, pese a todo, quería mantener un poco de su independencia.

Suspiró suavecito al sentir el nudo achicarse lo suficiente, se movió un poco logrando que saliera de dentro de él apenas pudiendo contener un escalofrío. Se movió muy despacio entre los brazos del hombre rodando para quedar de frente, él seguía durmiendo pero afianzó sus brazos a su alrededor.

Lucius lo observó dormir teniendo especial atención con las cicatrices y siguiéndolas por debajo de su cuello.

¿Sería demasiado malo un enlace oficial? No, no teniendo en cuenta que la imagen del castaño hacia la sociedad estaba muy favorecida por Harry Potter, pero Lupin sospecharía enseguida así que por ese camino no podría ir. Había caído una vez en la trampa y Lucius sabía que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

Recordó brevemente la charla de borracho de Draco y sonrió. Ahí estaba el otro hilo, su hijo, estaba seguro que no estaba pensando tan fríamente como él pero un heredero mitad Potter no sería tan malo. No iba a mostrarse abiertamente a favor de ello, si lo hacía Draco perdería el interés ya que estaba algo molesto con él, le llevaría la contraria aunque eso hiciera que se enredara más con Potter.

Un enlace de ambos muchachos parecía el camino correcto, solo algunas palabras correctas en los oídos de su hijo y podría dar un pequeño empujón. Pero no podía contar que eso saliera como lo planeaba, si Draco tenía interés en otra persona y decidía que Potter no era el alfa con el que quería estar un par de años no había nada que hacer. Aunque había una ligera chispa entre ambos que le hacía creer que ambos chicos podrían tener cierta química o, al menos, podían tener objetivos comunes como tener herederos.

Observó al hombre mientras pensaba en el próximo acercamiento, había querido irse sin más pero tal vez le daría una idea demasiado equivocada a Lupin y no lo necesitaba reacio en su próximo encuentro. Tampoco podía lanzarse a sus brazos sin más, notaría lo extraño.

Se escapó de sus brazos con cuidado, lo suficientemente despacio para evitar despertarlo, parándose directamente sintiendo sus piernas temblar un poco pero decidió ignorarlo. Fue directo a su túnica y sacó un pequeño frasco que estaba encogido, agarró su varita y murmuró el hechizo sonriendo cuando se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para tener que agarrarlo con su mano y no con dos dedos, sacó una de las pastillas y luego lo cerró procediendo a achicarlo para guardarlo de nuevo.

Se preguntó brevemente si Severus tenía alguna idea de para que estaba usando esa poción puesta dentro de las pastillas, luego hablaría con él.

La metió a su boca y tragó, evitando así sentir el sabor o que este se quedara en sus labios.

Caminó muy despacio a la cama y se sentó sintiendo como sus feromonas se hacían más fuertes, podía sentir a su cuerpo lubricar y ponerse más sensible, pero no lo suficiente para perder la cabeza.

Pero Lupin no sabía eso.

Él no tenía la menor idea de que a pesar de tener los mismo síntomas que un celo su parte racional seguía ahí. Había sido bastante astuto evitando sus besos en un principio y luego tragando la pastilla que tenía escondida en su boca, había pensado en usarla si es que el hombre se encontraba con otro omega.

Acarició con cuidado el abdomen del hombre dormido antes de inclinarse y besar ahí, sonrió ante el suspiro arrodillándose en la cama entre sus piernas. Se inclinó apoyando sus manos en sus caderas chupando suavemente la punta del miembro antes de llevar una de sus manos a la base para acariciarlo ayudando a que se pusiera duro.

⸺ ¿L-Lucius? ⸺ El más joven se incorporó dando un jadeo pero Lucius apenas lo dejó antes de hacer que penetrara su boca en su totalidad, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al hacerlo. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos mieles.

¿Quería que aceptara a su parte omega?

Pues le iba a demostrar que haberle dado ese consejo solo le había dado un arma más.

Las cartas estaban echadas de nuevo.

* * *

Malfoy 2 Lupin 1

* * *

Extra:

Remus suspiró mientras veía ambos cachorros, no había podido evitar mirar a Draco de ese modo ahora que estaba enlazado a su padre.

—No debieron husmear entre mis recuerdos— se sentó en una de las sillas al frente de los chicos, Draco hizo una mueca y Harry se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Tu no debiste acostarte con mi padre! ¡Es más! ¡No deberías tener el recuerdo aparte!— reclamó enrojeciendo, mirando hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Siempre pensé que tu padre conseguía las cosas con dinero o... Bueno con ligeros coqueteos o feromonas. No... Así.— Harry enrojeció, Draco lo miró con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Como te atreves! ¡Mi padre no es una puta!— chilló enojado —¡Es inteligente y manipulador! ¡No necesita acostarse con la gente! — lo pateó bajo la mesa haciendo que el de cabello negro frunciera el ceño.

—¡Malfoy!— reclamó devolviéndole el golpe.

—Chicos dejen de pelear, realmente fue algo fuera de lo común, Harry. No muchos conocen que es un omega y estaba casado, es bastante respetuoso con Narcissa.— los detuvo defendiendo un poco al rubio. Si a Lucius le fuera tan fácil usar su cuerpo para esos fines él hubiera podido saberlo y no hubiera caído tan fácil, no ser el primero no quitaba nada a la persona pero a la hora de seducir en instinto... Era más fácil si no lo había hecho antes ¿Tal vez por el orgullo? No tenía idea. Y tal vez el hecho de que no manejaba omegas normalmente le había jugado en contra.

—¡Aun así no debías tener el recuerdo aparte no es normal!— reclamó el rubio casi pateando las patas de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza poniéndose rojo, Remus se hubiera preocupado si no supiera que normalmente los jóvenes como él eran así.

—Yo… ahm… ¿Me alegro de que la marca del señor Malfoy no sea forzada?— Harry se encogió un poco mientras apretaba los labios.

¡Ese es un buen punto pero aún así!— el rubio reclamó, ambos chicos seguían rojos y sonrió un poco al pensar que era por lo que habían visto. No había querido que lo hicieran, no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que alguien lo viera en un momento tan intimo pero tampoco podía hacerles olvidar de una. Tal vez así aprenderían a no meterse con recuerdos de gente ajena.

—Un omega como Malfoy no puede tener una marca forzada. Si fuera mordido durante el celo él podría borrarla al salir de él, es una omega de primera categoría. Aunque eso no evita que sea violado, no pueden enlazarlo si no tiene la voluntad de hacerlo.— explicó algo sorprendido porque Draco no lo supiera. El también era omega, incluso traía un collar en su cuello para evitar la mordida aunque en él era bastante desapercibido. No todos los omegas podían darse el lujo de tener ese tipo de collar.

—Oh…

—Es extraño que no te hayan enseñado la calificación de omegas y alfas, Draco. La gente normal puede no saber pero entre las familias esa información suele ser dada.— Habló sinceramente para curiosidad del de lentes quien escuchaba callado, seguramente analizando lo que decían.

—Oh, si ¡Espera! ¡Me presenté cuando estaba en pleno auge de los vientos de guerra, idiota! ¡Mi padre fue a Azkaban! ¡De lo ultimo de lo que quería hablar mi madre era sobre alfas y omegas, sabiendo que mi padre estaba en un lugar peligroso!—

—Tenía un supresor para doce meses. No sabía que podían durar tanto.— Harry habló curioso, mirando hacia Remus aunque sus mejillas enrojecieron de nuevo.

Seguramente estaba recordando esa parte. Remus suspiró, no había tenido el recuerdo apartado solo porque le gustaba verlo si no para notar la estrategia del rubio, la forma en que logró enredarlo y si había algo más que no había visto. Había conocido bastante de sus movimientos solo con esa escena porque Malfoy había puesto demasiadas cartas ahí.

—Ni yo. No sabía mucho sobre supresores.— admitió el hombre lobo, Draco bufó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Hay supresores de nueve meses a doce meses, pero hay varias pociones que no puedes tomar y comidas que no puedes comer, los más comunes son los de tres meses pero no sirven demasiado si tienes un compañero de enlace. Siempre quieres buscarlo incluso bajo supresores así que los primeros meses usan otros más fuertes para evitar el instinto, pero estos sigues creciendo hasta ser más fuertes que el supresor y es imposible tomar algo que evite los impulsos sin volverte loco.

¿Qué nadie presta atención a pociones?

¡Nos enseñaron a hacer un supresor que duraría tres meses!— reclamó el rubio.

—No se daban esas clases en mi tiempo.— admitió Remus. Solía ser bastante tabú, los supresores, los collares y cosas que tenían que ver con enlaces era casi imposible de hablar. Mucho menos de que tipo de omega había. Muchos de los jóvenes, alfas omegas o betas, solo sabían que si formaban una unión solo podían romperla un año después. Nadie hablaba en lo absoluto de que además de omega o alfa, había de primera clase o dominante, intermedios y bajos.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Estaba concentrado en otras cosas.— murmuró aunque sonó avergonzado.

—Eres todo un caso, Potty— se burló picando su mejilla, Harry lo apartó enrojeciendo.

—No pueden comentarle lo que vieron a nadie. No se muy bien como manejara tu padre con que todos sepan que es omega.

—¡Eso no da vergüenza!

—Tal vez a ti no, Draco.

—Remus… ¿Le has contado a alguien mas con quien estas enlazado?— Harry preguntó con cuidado, el castaño suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—No. No creo que sea correcto. Aun estoy viendo como manejar todo esto y la guerra sigue fresca.— negó con la cabeza, Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡Te avergüenzas de él!— no se paró pero pareció que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Bueno no nos unimos precisamente por amor.— dijo tranquilamente aunque a los jóvenes no se les pasó el tono ligeramente irónico.

—¡Bien que nadie te puso una varita en la cabeza para que lo mordieras!— reclamó, Remus dejó escapar una pequeña risa sintiéndose algo avergonzado porque en ello tenía algo de razón.

—No creo que deba enfrentarme a eso ahora, es todo. Apenas sé como manejar las cosas con tu padre.— Lucius se había ido algunas horas después, no había querido quedarse a comer. Lo sorprendió un poco el movimiento para acercarse imprevisto, había creído que el rubio tardaría un poco más. Pensó ligeramente que debía ir a ver a Severus a preguntarle algunas cosas de los supresores, de nuevo. Pero no era tan malo, el ex profesor había empezado a cobrarle las consultas y nunca mencionaban el nombre de Malfoy. No estaba consiguiendo información directamente, no estaba traicionando a nadie.

¡Oh dioses! ¡Mi padre se enterara de esto!—

—¿Es en serio, Malfoy?— Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Cállate, Potter. — rodó los ojos apoyándose más contra su silla cruzando sus brazos, apretando los labios.

—Así que… ¿Ustedes van a unirse?— Remus cambió de tema preguntándose ligeramente exactamente que de todo le diría el rubio a su padre.

—Pfff ¡No! Solo actuaremos como pareja ante la vista de las personas ¿Ves este collar? La gente tiene imposibilitado ver si tengo marca o no, causara preguntas.— sonrió orgulloso acariciando el collar, Remus pensó que ya le parecía que no lo había visto antes.

—No aceptaremos ni negaremos nada.— Harry sonrió levemente, notándose algo incomodo. Seguramente ambos solo lo hacían para que el ministerio y la gente los dejara en paz, pero mientras no se hicieran daño entre ellos todo estaría bien. Incluso un vinculo se podía romper luego de un año y después del tratamiento correcto tanto el omega como el alfa podían seguir su vida normal.

—¡Y hoy íbamos a ir a comer, así que levántate Potter!— se levantó acomodando su túnica, el de ojos verdes resopló pero lo hizo antes de pedirle permiso de ir al baño a Remus.

El castaño pensó que lo estaba dejando solo con el menor de los Malfoy.

No sé la razón de que mi padre quiso que lo marcaras, pero podrías deshacer la marca si quisieras.— le recordó, Remus le sonrió con dulzura.

—Lo sé.—

—Bien, me alegro a pesar de todo en saber que nadie le hizo nada en Azkaban.— se despidió con un asentimiento y caminó a la salida, dispuesto a esperar a Harry en el jardín. El chico salió unos minutos después y miró hacia el amigo de su padre.

—Remus, no te enredes tanto con él. No por jugar su juego renuncies a lo que quieres.— aconsejó apoyando su mano por unos segundos sobre su brazo.

—Harry…— el castaño lo observó apretando ligeramente los labios pero luego le sonrió.

—Se que odiaste la unión por un tiempo, fue la razón por la que no te atreviste a nada con Tonks.—

—Lo sé, cachorro.—

—Ella aun… aun puedes…—

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles, cachorro.— acarició levemente su cabeza mientras suspiraba, algo nostálgico al recordar los momentos que rememoraba el joven.

—Pero pueden serlo, Remus. Pueden serlo.— el chico le sonrió antes de despedirse, Remus no pudo evitar pensar en que había madurado. Pensaría en las palabras del joven pero realmente, ya se sentía demasiado avanzado para dar el paso hacia atrás.

Solo seguía el próximo juego y Malfoy seguía en ventaja.

Y él no lo dejaría seguir con ella.

* * *

…

* * *

—El no dejará a tu padre— Harry suspiró mientras caminaban, Draco dejó escapar una risa.

—Ni mi padre a él, Potter. Ni mi padre a él.— sonrió burlón.

—¿La apuesta sigue en pie?— Harry lo miró deteniéndose, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Confío en mi padre!— exclamó orgulloso parando.

—Y yo en Remus.— dijo determinante.

—¡Bien, veremos quien gana!— sonrió de lado bastante divertido. Habían logrado una buena tregua desde que tenían que trabajar juntos para evitar ser molestados.

Esperaba que el ministerio y la gente dejaran de andar tras ellos luego de eso.

—¿Crees que con lo del recuerdo haya venido a verlo?— Harry preguntó soltándolo, mientras llegaban al borde del territorio donde no podían aparecerse.

—¿Qué no sabes oler, Potter? No se notaba tanto pero puedo asegurar que había algo del aroma de mi padre en él.— negó con la cabeza mientras se giraba a mirarlo. Estaba de buen humor pese a que sabía que su madre lo reñiría en cuanto se enterara ¡Pero debía admitir que su plan había sido brillante! Ella estaba preocupada por su padre, su padre tenía un alfa ¡Una vez que él dejara de ser tan terco ella se sentiría lo suficientemente segura para dejarlo! Después de todo sabía que ella no lo dejaría en la deriva en una difícil situación ni su padre a ella.

—Disculpa por no saber manejar todo aun.— dijo sarcásticamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—¡Disculpado!— se burló, Harry lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo y sacando la varita

—Hora del show—

—Siempre estoy listo para todo, Potter.—

—Eso espero, Malfoy.— sonrió antes de aparecerlos a ambos.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!****Bueno para mi el marcador va 2-1 XD**

**Pattri: Me alegro que aunque no sea de tus parejas favoritas le dieraa una oportunidad. Harry y Draco som divertidos XD ahora que estan forzados a llevarse bien.**

**Cristine Malfoy: no, aunque creo que algunos si otros no tanto XD veremos quien gana. Harry y Draco ahora aparecieron de nuevo XDD**

**Azula: y que pretexto XD al final ni habló de ello.**


	4. Necesidad

**Los capítulos serán de alrededor de 2500 palabras ahora, hasta que tenga más tiempo de escribir.****¡Muchas gracias por leer!****Gracias CristineMalfoy por comentar ¡me alegra que te este gustando!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si algo era inesperado era eso.

¡No lo había contemplado como una posibilidad! Severus le había dicho que había una probabilidad bastante alta de que la parte anticonceptiva se mantuviera cuando tomara el anti supresor.

¡Aún estaba en pruebas, no podía asegurarlo!

Pero aun así los síntomas no deberían ser tan pronto. Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde su encuentro con Lupin, incluso si fuera un embarazo no se haría presente tan pronto.

Podría sacarse la duda llamando al mendimago de la familia y hacerse una prueba pero no quería. Estaba completamente asustado de lo que podría significar si salía positivo.

No quería tener un bebé y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

¡Por Merlín y todos los magos!

Lucius había creído en un principio que hubo algún efecto secundario en la poción luego de dos días de no ver a Lupin devolvió su desayuno. Había tomado una poción contra las náuseas y siguió con su rutina pero cada día se sentía más y más cansado. No dormía bien y las náuseas atacaban apenas los efectos de la poción menguaban.

Fue a la semana cuando se le ocurrió que podría estar pasando y no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Se distrajo en sus negocios y buscando sobre uniones de personas con hombres lobo, no se sorprendió al saber que sus abuelos habían quemado todos los libros sobre uniones con criaturas mágicas dejando solo las que describían a las uniones veela.

A la semana y tres días decidió que dejaría de tomar supresores, si era un embarazo el celo no vendría y si no lo era, tendría un ciclo normal. Acarició los supresores guardados en un vial en su bolsillo y respiró profundo.

Supuestamente debería empezar ese día pero nada sucedió, debía rendirse e ir con su mendimago pero se reusaba completamente, por suerte Draco había estado fuera de casa casi todos los días por lo que no notó ni las náuseas ni que su padre parecía cada vez más consumido.

Lucius se sentó en su sillón y acarició su varita mientras pensaba. Podría pedirle ayuda a Severus pero si él le informaba a Lupin… tampoco podía hablarlo con Narcissa, no la perdonaría tan fácil por verse con él a sus espaldas.

Debería ir a ver a Lupin, todos sus instintos querían correr hacia él y eso hacía que sus sospechas fueras más profundas. Sabía que apegados eran los omegas y alfas enlazados cuando el omega estaba esperando.

O tal vez él tenía una enfermedad mortal y su instinto quería pasar sus últimos días con Lupin. Eso no sonaba mucho mejor pero era bueno tener más posibilidades.

Odiaba que ocurriera eso, algo inesperado que arruinara todos sus planes cuidadosamente hechos ¡Se traicionaba a si mismo! ¡Su cuerpo lo hacía! ¡Incluso había escuchado a Lupin decir los hechizos anticonceptivos! ¿Por qué lo eran, verdad? El lobo nunca lo forzaría a llevar un embarazo sin preguntarle ¿Verdad?

Casi se hundió en su asiento.

Que fuera un Gryffindor no lo hacía buena persona, tal vez la guerra lo había hecho más frío y cínico de lo que parecía.

¡Debió haberlo previsto! Pero el hombre ni siquiera se había aprovechado de que el supresor fallara ¿Cómo podría querer que se embarazara? ¡Sus amigos no sabían de su enlace, casi nadie lo sabía! ¿Qué pensarían los demás?

Clavó sus dedos en su cabeza antes de tirar un poco de sus mechones rubios sintiéndose terriblemente estresado y enojado. No era posible deshacerse de un bebé, podría darlo en adopción o incluso Lupin podía quedárselo. Él no estaba para ser padre de nuevo, suficiente tenía con tener que desvelarse por Draco.

¡Si Lupin había hecho eso a propósito lo mataría y luego se suicidaría para no ir a Azkaban! El bebé podría ser cuidado por Draco y Harry, y si no, pues lastima para el niño.

No debería ir desesperado y sin un plan que no fuera un desastre a ver a Lupin pero se sentía demasiado agotado mental y físicamente, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien y la sensación de estar enfermo no se iba de él.

Se apareció directamente frente a la puerta de la casa sin siquiera sorprenderse de que pudiera hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, el ligero aroma de su compañero lo hizo temblar y sintió las lágrimas punzar en sus ojos.

¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba!?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza, Lupin no se veía mucho mejor que él, el cabello revuelto, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y pálido.

Ambos se miraron y el hombre lobo lo agarró del brazo tirándolo hacia dentro antes de cerrar la puerta apoyando al omega contra ella, Lucius gruñó bajito pero devolvió con el mismo ímpetu el beso. Ambos se apegaron al otro de una forma desesperada, presionándose y restregándose, las manos de Lupin fueron a su cadera apegándolo a él mientras profundizaba más el beso.

El rubio gimió y Remus se separó, ambos se miraron jadeando. El alfa inclinó su cabeza rozando su nariz con la de él de forma tierna antes de apoyar su frente en la de él, ambos cerraron los ojos mientras respiraban de manera suave.

⸺ ¿Por qué… sucede esto? ⸺ murmuró Lucius luego de varios minutos mientras rodeaba el cuello del castaño con sus brazos, sentía sueño y por primera vez en casi un mes, tenía la sensación de que podría dormir bien.

Eso sin duda no sería por un embarazo, la necesidad era demasiado abrumadora para tener que ser por algo así ¿Entonces que?

Remus no respondió solo se alejó agarrando su muñeca y empezando a caminar, Lucius lo siguió sin poner resistencia aún abrumado para quejarse.

Llegaron a la habitación demasiado rápido, el alfa lo hizo acostarse y se quitó los zapatos antes de acostarse a su lado, ambos se acurrucaron contra el otro buscando un contacto más directo casi con desesperación, pero eso no era suficiente. El castaño quitó la túnica que traía el omega antes de ser desprendido de esa prenda también, Remus lo rodeó con sus brazos apegándolo a su pecho.

Lucius se dejó manipular, dejando que los pusiera bajo las mantas y apoyando su mejilla contra el torso del otro, rodeándolo con sus propios brazos mientras enterraba su rostro en él.

Ambos respiraron de manera acompasada, aferrándose al otro con fuerza. Lupin apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza del rubio y luego de varios minutos su agarre dejó de ser tan fuerte, permitiéndose así acariciar la espalda desnuda. Lucius de acurrucó más contra él ante el gesto sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza.

De a poco la necesidad abrumadora fue menguando, podía sentir la calidez contra su propia piel pero ya no sentía la necesidad de fundirse en él.

De a poco separó su rostro del pecho del castaño y levantó la mirada, Remus se inclinó besando sus labios de forma suave.

A pesar de que ambos estaban medio desnudos no había nada sexual en ese contacto ni en las caricias, solo exploraban buscando la calidez y el aroma de su compañero.

El licántropo dejó algunos besos en sus mejillas antes de bajar a su cuello, el rubio no pudo evitar el suspiro mientras movía su cabeza para que llegara mejor, sonrojándose un poco al sentir los besos sobre la marca. Acarició de manera distraída los cabellos castaños dejando de aferrarse tanto, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba la sensación de los labios contra su piel y sus manos recorriéndolo de forma lenta.

El calor aumentaba al estar tapados completamente, habían terminado enredando sus piernas manteniéndose apegados al uno al otro, los besos eran suaves y tiernos toques en los labios o en las mejillas.

Lucius cerró los ojos permitiéndose relajarse, sintiendo la sensación de seguridad que le habían faltado en esas tres semanas.

No recordó sus planes ni se preguntó que tan lejos estaba su varita, solo dejó que el sueño se lo llevara entre medio de toda esa calidez.

"Mi compañero" pensó entre la bruma antes de caer totalmente dormido.

Despertó algo confundido, aun aferrado al alfa que ya estaba despierto y acariciaba su cabello, Lucius quiso gruñirle pero al final no lo hizo concentrándose en mirar donde estaba.

Aun estaban en la cama, apegados lo más posible pero las mantas que los tapaban estaban a un lado. Apoyó su mejilla sobre el pecho del menor restregando esta un poco en él cerrando los ojos por unos segundos hasta que escuchó la pequeña risa. A pesar de sentirse ofendido, no pudo evitar maravillarse por unos segundos por el sonido pero enseguida rechazó la sensación.

Debía ser por el enlace de ambos.

—Lucius… ven, hay que comer.— murmuró aun jugando con los cabellos platinados, el patriarca no sentía muchas ganas de comer para luego vomitar pero se dio cuenta que no sentía las nauseas que lo habían acompañado por un mes.

—¿Por qué estabas tan mal?— sabía que él también lo había estado, no recordaba que el enlace lo consumiera así en Azkaban cuando no tenía ninguna poción para evitar los efectos de tener a su compañero tan lejos.

—Es por la segunda marca.— Lupin se sentó dejando que el omega se deslizara, Lucius terminó apoyando su mejilla en su muslo mientras dejaba que siguiera acariciando su cabeza.

—Morder sobre la marca no tiene ningún efecto. Solo es un instinto.— reclamó suavemente mientras buscaba su túnica con la mirada pensando que su varita estaba muy lejos. Eso debía ponerlo a la defensiva y nervioso, pero al sentir los dedos en su cabeza acariciándolo cualquier duda se diluyó. Se sentía muy tranquilo y relajado, podía aplazar un poco sus planes si podía disfrutar de un rato sin nauseas y mareos.

—En las uniones normales es así, en la de los hombres lobo es distinto.— Lupin murmuró bajando su mano para acariciar la marca, tres semanas después ya estaba curada y solo quedaba la cicatriz. No estaba exactamente sobre la otra así que se veían como dos mordidas superpuestas, en una relación normal una de las dos marcas se borraría porque no se catalogaría como marca de unión.

—¿Cómo?— ni siquiera se incorporó, apoyó una de sus manos en la rodilla del castaño mientras dejaba que corriera su cabello para ver la marca.

—Los lobos marcan por segunda vez para reiniciar la unión. Cuando pasaron demasiado tiempo separados o la unión esta demasiado débil uno de los instintos es morder otra vez.

Es más fuerte que la primera, los enlazantes no pueden estar lejos del otro por mucho tiempo. Si lo están se enferman terriblemente.

De a poco esa dependencia va menguando y luego de un año ya pueden estar sin contacto con el otro por largos periodos de tiempo. Prácticamente tampoco podemos romper la unión hasta dentro de otro año.— explicó —No lo sabía. Que era tan distinto morder por segunda vez para un hombre lobo, lo siento. — susurró de manera suave.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? ¡Creí que…!— enrojeció agradeciendo estar prácticamente de espaldas a él, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar seguir hablando. Se sentía avergonzado, no sabía aun si era probable que estuviera en ese estado o no, pero al menos ya podría hacerse la prueba más tranquilo. Todos esos síntomas solo eran por la unión, se preguntó si hubiera tardado más estaría con fiebres y delirios.

—Tenías que venir tu. — Lupin murmuró y eso casi lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Al menos podía decir que tenía su orgullo pero realmente se la había pasado mal en esas tres semanas.

Lucius se incorporó y lo miró a la cara, suspiró y se sentó en su regazo apoyando su costado contra su pecho y su cabeza en él.

—No podremos estar mucho tiempo separados. Tu eres el más afectado a pesar de todo…— Lupin habló mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para apegarlo más a el, olfateando su cabello. A Lucius casi le pareció gracioso pero se concentró en su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Me ayudara estar en tu territorio? ¿Nos ayudara compartir el lugar?— preguntó luego de varios minutos casi conteniendo su sonrisa.

Los acercamientos aun podían ser tenues pero realmente tenía una gran excusa para un paso así.

—Si, creo que si.— admitió el menor aun acariciándolo de manera suave.

—¿Tendré que mudarme contigo?— no lo miró, restregó su mejilla contra él mientras pensaba.

—Es lo mejor. No pienso ir a la mansión, además es demasiado grande, tu aroma no esta realmente en ella y eso puede generarnos problemas. Mi casa es suficientemente grande y esta marcada como mía, estaremos bien.— murmuró. Lucius hizo una mueca, tenía razón en lo de la mansión. No importaba cuanto la limpiaran, aun había rastros de lo que había ocurrido ahí.

Le gustaría mudarse pero había pasado de generación en generación y tenía bonitos recuerdos además de los malos.

Era la mansión Malfoy, se le había confiado y no la iba a abandonar.

Pero eso no quería decir que no podía mudarse con Lupin por unos meses. Tantearía el terreno, conseguiría lo que pudiera conseguir y luego de un año podrían soltarse.

—Bien, pero traeré elfos.— remarcó, Lupin asintió abrazándolo más. Ambos se observaron unos momentos antes de besarse.

Se sentía tan natural que lo abrumaba un poco pero todo eso venía de la unión.

Era increíble lo fácil que era aceptar los gestos y devolverlos.

Se quedaron un rato más acurrucados, dándose algunos besos y caricias, pero luego tuvieron que levantarse para comer.

El rubio de sentó en una de las sillas mientras observaba al castaño cocinar, se sentía algo curioso porque normalmente no veía a la gente hacerlo. Él podía pedir lo que quisiera y lo obtendría sin ver el proceso.

El aroma del alfa en todos lados le daba tranquilidad, el mismo estaba impregnando un poco de su aroma en el lugar. Después de todo iba a ser de ambos por varios meses.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en las visitas, ninguno de los amigos de Lupin le agradaban.

Tendrían que poner reglas, tal vez debería trabajar desde ahí. Comprimió la emoción que lo recorría, no debería estar alegre por compartir la casa con el licántropo y sabía que esa alegría venía de su parte instintiva pero podía usar esas emociones a su favor.

Mientras su cuerpo no se sintiera enfermo y su mente estuviera clara podría seguir planeando, necesitaba tantear que tanto podía conseguir de esa unión.

Ya sabía que prestigio no, si se hacía publica la unión y luego de un año rompían todo lo conseguido se derrumbaría. Pero podía obtener otras cosas que lo beneficiarían desde las sombras.

Miró el lugar y se levantó, quería apegarse de nuevo a Lupin y decidió que seguir su instinto por ahora le daría beneficios.

Apoyó su espalda contra la de él sonriendo al sentir su sorpresa.

Era casi una escena domestica.

Si hubiera algún sentimiento, sería una escena bastante tierna. Pero solo la necesidad y competencia los unían.

Ambos estaban pensando en su siguiente paso con mucho cuidado.


	5. Cambiando planes

Apenas apareció en la mansión Malfoy las náuseas volvieron en oleadas aunque menos fuertes de lo acostumbrado. Se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse antes de tragar la poción.

Podía manejar sus negocios desde la casa de Lupin, no tendría ningún problema ya que después de todo ya no se veía con quienes negociaba cara a cara. Su apellido no tenía el mismo status y su presencia tendría menos poder, así que hasta que los vientos que había dejado la guerra se calmaran se mantendría tras los papeles.

Caminó directo a su despacho y empezó a llamar a algunos elfos dándoles indicaciones, tendría que llevarse varias cosas aunque debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que eligiera. Pensó por unos segundos avisarle a Cissy y a su hijo pero luego lo descartó, ya se darían cuenta ellos solos y, además, seguía enfadado con ella por haber ido hablar con Lupin sin consultarle.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — Lucius casi quiso resoplar al escuchar la voz de la rubia, había olvidado que las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de ocultarles algo. Acomodó un poco su túnica antes de darse vuelta para mirarla.

—Querida. — agarró su mano y la besó sin responder la pregunta antes de darse vuelta de nuevo pidiéndole a los elfos que empacaran ciertos libros.

—Lucius. — Narcissa dijo su nombre un poco más alto como pidiendo explicaciones, el rubio se cruzó de brazos y pensó en ignorarla, pero tal vez eso solo haría que se ganara el enojo de su amiga.

—Debo mudarme con Lupin por un tiempo. — fue escueto el decirlo, si ella seguía sus conversaciones con el hombre lobo sabría toda la historia. Imaginándolos a ambos tomando té y hablando de él le revolvía el estómago, sobre todo ante el hecho de que para el hombre lobo ella no era del todo indiferente. Pudo casi imaginar el gesto de sorpresa –fingido, si ya había hablado con Lupin- pero no volteó a mirarla.

—Oh. Entonces no te molestara que Draco y yo consigamos otro lugar para vivir ¿Verdad? — Lucius frunció el ceño y luego se dio vuelta, Narcissa lo miraba con seriedad y eso lo hizo suspirar. Era verdad, la única razón por la que ambos seguían ahí era para hacerle compañía. Cissy ya no se sentía cómoda ahí y Draco pasaba más tiempo afuera que adentro.

Había dejado que su molestia lo cegara de señales muy obvias. Su esposa era una serpiente como él y pertenecían al mismo bando, eran una familia después de todo, no podría haber habido malicia contra él al ir a hablar con Lupin. Se acercó en silencio y acarició la mejilla de la dama haciendo que esta le sonriera.

Casi como un destello podía recordar sus años de enamoramiento hacia ella, era irónico que aunque se hubieran casado nunca había sido correspondido.

—Los elfos pueden mantener la mansión solos, ustedes pueden elegir alguna de las otras propiedades o una nueva para vivir, pero me gustaría saber a dónde van así se dónde dirigirme si quiero verlos. — le sonrió antes de dejar un suave beso en su frente rodeándola con sus brazos. Era tan acogedor y conocido, la calidez de ella contra él, su forma de apoyarse.

Narcissa le devolvió el abrazo luego de varios segundos, aferrándose un poco a su espalda.

—Lucius, no cometas ninguna tontería. — murmuró suavemente sin soltarlo, casi como que si fueran niños de nuevo hablando de su compromiso.

—Lupin no es rival para mí. — se burló alzando su mano y acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

—Lucius, hablo enserio. No juegues más con fuego, deja que los rencores de la guerra se enfríen antes de empezar a tirar hilos. Tienes un año ¿No? No empieces a rasgar demasiado pronto. — Narcissa se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, lo que ambos se decían sonaba bastante a una despedida y eso lo hizo sospechar que ella planeaba irse a otro país o, tal vez, pedirle el divorcio.

—Lo prometo. — se separó del todo antes de volver a dar algunas órdenes a las criaturas, la dama suspiró. Sabía que Lucius era bastante terco y que sus palabras estaban realmente vacías en ese momento.

Narcissa lo acompañó por media hora más, ambos hablaron de algunos detalles y prometió hablar con Draco al siguiente día. Luego al fin pudo volver a la casa del hombre lobo.

Lupin aún no había llegado pero ya le había dado una habitación en la primera planta para que usara como despacho y una habitación en la segunda planta cercana a la suya. No había mostrado sorpresa al enterarse de ello, pero si se había sentido algo confundido pero luego lo descartó, tal vez la distancia en las habitaciones era algo que podría sobrellevar bien.

Había elegido tres elfos y una elfina para que viniera con él, quienes se pusieron a ordenar enseguida.

Lucius se deslizó hacia la habitación que habían compartido mientras los elfos hacían su trabajo, respiró algo profundo sintiendo el cosquilleo en su marca al sentir el aroma del alfa. Dudó pero al final agarró una de las almohadas de ahí, saliendo de manera rápida para ponerla en su propia habitación.

Lupin no tenía por qué entrar ni porque enterarse de que había secuestrado una almohada ¡Por Merlín, sonaba totalmente ridículo para un hombre como él! Aunque tal vez eso tenía que ver con que se había negado los supresores, sus instintos estaban a flor de piel y… estaba haciendo un nido. Frunció la nariz con desdén, recordaba vagamente que fueron pocos los celos que no había suprimido y estos fueron durante la adolescencia, siempre había hecho como un fuerte de mantas y almohadas donde tendía a estar. La magia ayudaba bastante bien a mantener todo seco y por ello su nido se mantenía durante los tres días.

Salió de su habitación dando un portazo, tirando la almohada contra el suelo antes de salir. Caminó rápidamente hacia su nuevo despacho preguntándose donde había dejado los malditos supresores aunque realmente no planeaba tomarlos hasta que sintiera que empezaba. Realmente no quería hacerse la prueba de embarazo y esa era la mejor manera de saber que era negativo.

—Lucius. — ni siquiera miró hacia Lupin al escucharlo abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa, trató de mantenerse quieto aunque quería aferrarse a él. Suficientemente vergonzoso había sido el detalle de la almohada como para poner algo más en su lista. —No has tomado tus supresores. — le recordó el menor mientras se paraba a su lado. Lucius resopló sin querer explicar su comportamiento así que solo dio algunas órdenes más a los elfos.

Sabía que no debía ser cortante ni distante si quería ir ganando terreno pero había algo que lo estaba irritando. Miró hacia Lupin notando ese leve aroma en él.

Aroma a omega.

A otro omega, que seguramente había abrazado.

Frunció el ceño pero luego miró hacia otro lado tratando de mantener el tono desdeñoso en su voz.

—Puedo elegir no tomarlos, Lupin. — sonrió de lado cruzando sus brazos, Remus suspiró negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a tomar el camino de la piedad, de nuevo, para conseguir lo que quieres? — atacó directamente. Lucius arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar una risa.

—No, Lupin. Toque tu ego para convencerte, no tu piedad. — el rubio se acercó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sonriendo aún de manera algo burlona pero de manera inconsciente tratando de quitar las feromonas extrañas de su pareja —No pudiste resistirte a ser el primer alfa que follara a Lucius Malfoy. — susurró por lo bajo antes de acariciar su mejilla con un dedo, bajando hacia su cuello con diversión.

Remus lo miró furioso, con los ojos casi brillando en dorado lo que hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. Iba a apartarse recordando su promesa a Cissy cuando el alfa apoyó su mano en su nuca antes de atraerlo hacia él besándolo con fuerza. El rubio jadeó sorprendido pero devolvió el gesto apenas pudo recomponerse, aferrándose un poco a él.

Ambos se separaron casi jadeando, Lupin lo agarró de los brazos apartándolo de él.

—Te tomas tus supresores o voy a embarazarte, Malfoy. — gruñó por lo bajo antes de salir caminando escaleras arriba. El patriarca se quedó quieto por varios segundos sintiendo su cuello y mejillas calentarse, resopló molesto apretando los puños porque eso lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

Su corazón latía con fuerza haciéndolo enfurecer más.

Debía tomar los malditos supresores de una vez, no estaba esperando y no lo estaría. ¡Por Merlín, que no!

— ¡Twinky, tráeme la cena a mi habitación! — ordenó antes de subir las escaleras aun sintiendo el enojo bullir de él, odiaba que lo tomaran con la guardia baja pero lo que más odiaba era que le voltearan el juego. Tan cerca del celo no podía planear bien, así que tomaría el supresor más fuerte que tuviera.

Agradeció que las habitaciones tuviera su propio baño privado así pudo relajarse sin tener que cruzarse con Lupin. Se bañó y cambió, pero al salir del baño su vista volvió a clavarse en la almohada que había traído y tirado, se removió incomodo pero luego resopló. Nadie lo estaba viendo después de todo.

La agarró y la tiró sobre la cama antes de sentarse, en quince minutos los elfos aparecerían la comida y luego por fin podría tomar su medicina y dormir. Aun se sentía algo revolucionado por las palabras del alfa y eso solo lo hacía sentir malestar, siempre había sido bueno manejando su instinto y ahora estaba descontrolado.

Suspiró mientras peinaba su cabello mientras pensaba que hacer los días siguientes. Lo mejor era tratar de cruzarse lo menos posible con Lupin los primeros días, al parecer podían dormir en distintas habitaciones y eso no haría que se sintieran enfermos.

Escuchó los pasos del licántropo en el pasillo y dedujo que iría a preparar su cena, no pensó demasiado en ello mientras comía la propia. Sentía algo de malestar por ser ignorado pero trató de tirar lejos esa sensación, él también lo estaba ignorando así que no debía sentir absolutamente nada.

No se acostó hasta escuchar los pasos de nuevo, sacó su varita y la puso sobre la mesita de luz para poder agarrarla ante cualquier emergencia. Había puesto algunos hechizos para evitar que la puerta o la ventana se abrieran, pero no estaba seguro si esos hechizos funcionaban dentro de las protecciones de Lupin.

Se acostó y trató de dormir.

Se removió por varios segundos sintiendo de nueva esa ansiedad, quería pararse y caminar hacia el cuarto continuo, aferrarse al alfa hasta quedarse dormido. Rodó acostándose sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos para mirar el techo.

¿Lupin sentiría lo mismo?

No sentía nauseas pero las sensaciones era lo suficientemente molestas como para perturbar su sueño. Se tapó completamente y lo intentó de nuevo, de mala gana agarró la almohada y se aferró a ella sintiendo el aroma del alfa. El aroma de Remus estaba en toda la casa o al menos lo suficiente para que quedara claro que era su territorio, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para su omega.

¿Tal vez el hecho del aroma de otro omega en el hombre había hecho despertar ansiedad? ¿Qué omega sería tan cercano como para marcarlo con feromonas y que él no se diera cuenta? O lo peor ¡Que no le importara! ¡El mínimo de respeto se merecía al menos! No quería que fuera una guerra constante durante los doce meses pero si Lupin lo había hecho a propósito podía tener una idea de cómo serían sus días ahí.

En medio de sus pensamientos un nombre apareció.

Tonks.

El aroma era levemente parecido al de Narcissa, tal vez por el hecho de que era su sobrina. Andrómeda era alfa así que era algo natural que el aroma de su hija se pareciera más al del padre o al de su tía. Resopló mientras volvía a moverse aferrándose con más fuerza a la almohada.

¿Lupin había ido a verla? ¿Para que, con qué motivo? ¿Por qué justamente cuando se mudaban juntos?

—Te odio, maldito lobo. — gruñó con fuerza.

* * *

...

* * *

Remus respiró profundo, se había dado una ducha fría para despertarse. Había tenido una noche realmente terrible, quería ir hacia el omega y abrazarlo, acurrucarlo contra él pero si Lucius no había tomado sus supresores eso sería tremendamente peligroso.

No dejaría que el patriarca lo manejara así, no importaba si había sido su ego o la piedad lo que lo había llevado a follarlo en Azkaban no caería de nuevo ante el sexo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello aun húmedo sintiendo un profundo cansancio.

Estar tan cerca pero no poder tenerlo le dolía en extremo.

Una vez vestido caminó hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo frente a la puerta del patriarca, se había puesto un antiferomonas por lo cual no sería tan obvio que se había detenido ahí por demasiado tiempo. Se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta y respiró profundo, casi podía saborear el aroma suave de Lucius, era bastante evidente que había tomado sus supresores pero su aroma seguía bastante atrayente para él.

Dudó bastante pero al final tocó la puerta.

—Malfoy, si estas despierto, podemos desayunar juntos. — ofreció pero se retiró antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta, aunque debía admitir que lo alegró bastante ver al rubio bajar por las escaleras vario minutos después.

—Buenos días. — saludó el patriarca antes de sentarse, Remus quiso preguntarle si comería algo hecho por sus elfos o quería que compartieran pero al final no lo hizo. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de todos modos y el elfo no tardó en aparecer.

—Bueno días. — respondió antes de sentarse frente a Lucius, sonriendo un poco al notar que el patriarca tampoco había pasado una buena noche.

El silencio era algo incómodo, sin duda, pero podía ser mucho peor. Podrían estar peleando o tratando de hechizarse. Sonrió un poco antes de tomar un trago de su té.

— ¿Es por la segunda marca que mi celo se atrasó? — Lucius preguntó como si nada agarrando una de las galletas.

—En realidad no, tus ciclos de celo están empezando a sincronizarse con la luna llena. — trató de explicar de forma suave, pero realmente no había una forma de decirlo y que sonara bonito.

—Espera ¿¡Qué!? — Lucius apartó la taza de té que estaba por volver a tomar derramando un poco de su contenido en la mesa, pero su rostro se había puesto notoriamente más pálido y solo agarró la servilleta como actitud reflejo.

—Lucius…— trató de calmarlo.

— ¡Nada de Lucius! ¿¡A que te refieres con eso!? Yo no planeo en lo absoluto…— la voz del patriarca se notaba afectada y eso lo hizo sentirse confundido. Por una parte sentía algo arañar en su pecho por ese nivel de rechazo pero su parte racional le decía que esa reacción era lo más natural ¡No hablaban de él cuando era hombre, si no cuando era una bestia sanguinaria que podría matar o contagiar en pocos minutos!

—Lo sé. — agarró la mano del omega mientras se levantaba, rodeando la mesa para sentarse a su lado. Podía prácticamente oler el miedo a pesar de que su gesto desencajado había desaparecido totalmente. —No significa nada, Lucius. No tienes que hacer nada. Solo que la naturaleza es así. — acarició más sus manos inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Zoofilica? — Lucius frunció la nariz mientras hablaba.

Remus no pudo evitar reír.

—No. Cuanto más cerca de la luna llena soy más instintivo, por lo tanto tendría más resistencia para aprovechar un celo…— se cayó unos momentos, evitando decir la frase completa para no asustar al rubio pero él la adivinó enseguida.

—En ambas formas. — Lucius agarró con fuerza la taza tratando de tragar con normalidad, ni siquiera había llamado aun a los elfos para que limpiaran un poco del té que derramó.

—No significa que debamos hacer nada. Aunque fuéramos una pareja real y quisiéramos niños, podríamos hacerlo durante el día y en la noche usar un supresor. — explicó suavemente. Cuando había encontrado un libro que hablaba de los hombres lobos y sus uniones más a fondo, se sorprendió al saber que los omegas solían cambiar sus días de celo a los días cercanos a la luna llena.

— ¡Pero, joder! Eso quiere decir que instintivamente yo estaría dispuesto a… hacerlo contigo en todas las formas ¡Los omegas no se aparean con animales! ¡Eso es instintivo! ¡Las personas no se emparejan con otras especies! — aun su voz sonaba en pánico, aunque mucho menor que al principio.

—Aun como hombre lobo… sigo teniendo parte humana. No soy un lobo en totalidad y cómo estás enlazado con el hombre, pues con la bestia también lo estás. — Remus suspiró, se sentía algo lastimado ante sus reacciones y profundizar no estaba ayudando. Él mismo había odiado al lobo por años por lo cual también se le hacía bastante hipócrita de su parte esperar una reacción distinta por parte de Lucius.

— ¡Si tú crees que yo consentiría…!— el patriarca se encogió un poco llevando su mano a donde estaba su varita.

—No lo creo en lo absoluto. Es más, no planeo que pasemos un celo juntos jamás. — lo tranquilizó sintiendo sus propias palabras algo amargas, pero ahora mismo su prioridad era calmar al rubio.

—… Eso… eso era más que obvio. — el patriarca carraspeó mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo algo molesto ante la sensación de tristeza que lo embargó. Remus suspiró y acarició su cabeza con cariño apoyándolo contra él, abrazándolo con un brazo. Lucius se tensó pero al final se dejó pero sin moverse, mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de controlar las sensaciones que pasaban por él.

—Incluso con supresores es peligroso que te acerques al lobo ¿Esta bien? Teóricamente no debería hacerte daño incluso de la otra forma, pero si como humano a pesar de los supresores puedo sentir un poco de tu aroma como lobo lo sentiría demasiado bien y podría confundir las señales. — empezó a explicar de manera suave sin soltarlo, le agradaba la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Sentía que podía protegerlo y que lo estaba haciendo bien.

— ¿Qué pasaría si lo rechazara? — murmuró el mayor aun sin devolver el gesto pero apoyado contra él.

—No lo sé, Lucius. La respuesta del lobo nunca se puede prevenir. Podría violarte o dejarte ir, puede sentirse herido y llorar toda la noche, o tal vez trataría de cortejarte a su manera. — habló mientras pensaba en el libro. No decía mucho sobre un rechazo, era como que si supusiera que con quien se había enlazado había aceptado cada parte de lo que era enlazarse con un hombre lobo.

—Pero la poción matalobos…— Lucius se pronto recordó a Severus.

—Nunca se ha probado cuando el compañero esta en celo, Lucius. Puede que los efectos sigan como puede ser que se anulen porque el instinto es más fuerte.

Además ¿Para qué querrías cruzarte con el lobo? — preguntó con curiosidad, el rubio apartó la mirada pero aun apoyado en él. Así que no iba a decir nada, interesante. —Aunque aún como hombre, puedo tener un nudo completamente funcional todas las veces. Podría embarazarte con bastante facilidad. — murmuró por lo bajo, jugando un poco con los mechones rubio platinos. Notó como Lucius se tensó y clavó sus uñas en él lo cual hizo que lo rodeara más con sus brazos.

Era un mal tema.

Podía sentir el calor ir directo a su ingle.

Tosió de manera disimulada y apartó al omega de si mientras se levantaba, volviendo a su lugar,

Ambos podían sentir las ligeras feromonas a excitación lo cual parecía hacer más incómoda la situación. Remus sentía sus mejillas arder y cuando pudo escapó a la cocina, apoyando sus manos en la mesada negó con la cabeza.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al decirlo?

Lucius estaba en celo, con supresores pero en celo. Obviamente una charla así despertaría algo en ambos.

Los siguientes días fueron incómodos, ambos no se volvieron a hablar. Remus había tratado de salir de la casa el primer día pero de nuevo las náuseas vinieron con fuerza así que decidió hacer su trabajo desde casa, se instaló en su propio despacho sintiéndose bastante satisfecho en sentir el suave aroma del omega cerca de ahí.

Tenía bastante ganas de entrar al lugar de Lucius y abrazarlo, besar su marca y restregarse contra sus glándulas de olor, pero luego de lo que ocurrió en el desayuno eso sería un paso demasiado arriesgado.

No almorzaron ni merendaron juntos, ambos se había puesto a trabajar de forma incansable en una forma de evitar el tema.

El día de la luna llena se la pasó en sus terrenos, había puestos varios escudos para que no pudiera escapar. El lobo estaba intranquilo y había tratado de entrar a la casa, pero no pudo acercarse a menos de tres metros, había tardado un largo rato en volver en sí y alejarse. Las pociones de Snape eran perfectas pero la mezcla del celo del omega con los instintos más fuertes en el lobo había logrado que su efecto disminuyera las primeras horas.

Debería hablar de ello con Severus la próxima vez que fuera a verlo.

Remus preparó su propia cena como todos los días, se detuvo brevemente pensando en que podía cortar la ley del hielo y preguntarle si quería cenar con él pero luego se detuvo. Realmente no sabía si el omega se había ofendido o asustado, así que quería darle todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Lucius era realmente impredecible. Podría estar ofendido o simplemente estar planeando algo, no sabía si confiar en su supuesta ignorancia en el tema de los enlaces con un hombre lobo. Si, era obvio que no sabía de la segunda marca pero podría saber de muchas otras cosas. Si no tenía cuidado la serpiente lo iba a morder una vez más y no estaba seguro de cuantas veces aguantaría el veneno.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, había intercambiado cartas con varios de ellos pero tuvo que negarse a hacer visitas o dejar que lo visitaran. Harry podría hacerlo porque estaba enterado de todo, pero aún Hermione y Ron no, y recientemente se habían pegado al moreno después de que saliera la supuesta salida con Draco.

Sabía que el trío dorado tenía una verdadera idea de lo que estaba pasando pero habían decidido callar la verdad para los demás. Molly estaba realmente nerviosa y varios de los amigos de Harry estaban confundidos, varios pensaban que era una trampa o que el ministerio los había forzado de alguna forma a formar una unión. Arthur le había pedido discretamente que hablara con Harry y viera si podía conseguir alguna información con la cual calmar a todos pero tuvo que decir que sabía tan poco como ellos.

¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que había marcado a Lucius Malfoy?

Tonks lo sabía al igual que Andrómeda, el aroma de Lucius sobre él no fue uno desconocido para la mujer mayor y la chica lo adivinó –aunque aún tenía una clara sospecha de que Andrómeda simplemente le había dicho a su hija-

Se pasó la mano por la cara. Era la quinta noche en la cual dormía en la habitación continua a la del patriarca y lo único que había mejorado eran sus nauseas, los deseos de ir hacia él y apegarlo a él se hacían cada vez más fuertes haciendo que una sensación de ansiedad lo embargara. Se sentía de mal humor y pareció que algo así se filtró en sus cartas porque Harry preguntó si todo estaba bien.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta se abrió y miró hacia el omega bastante sorprendido, Lucius se encontraba en la puerta con su vestimenta para dormir, con su varita en la mano y con el ceño fruncido.

—Lupin, no cambie toda mi rutina para que esto solo sirva a medias ¡Si quisiera dormir así de mal me hubiera quedado en Malfoy Manor! Así que te corres, el lado derecho es mi lado. — reclamó acercándose y empujándolo un poco, tratando de hacer que se moviera para el lado contrario. Remus frunció el ceño confundido pero se movió dejando que el rubio se acostara y tapara, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Malfoy? — murmuró aun sin creérselo.

—No seas un bebé, Lupin. Acuéstate. — gruñó de mala gana sin voltear a mirar, Remus no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Debía mantener sus escudos altos pero el patriarca tenía razón, ambos estaban durmiendo bastante mal. Se acostó bajo las mantas y se colocó de costado, mirando hacia el mayor, estiró su mano con cuidado y la apoyó sobre su cadera acercándose más.

Olfateó con curiosidad, el aroma era sin duda bajo y no solo era por los supresores, su celo al fin estaba terminando.

Notó que Lucius se tensó pero luego se relajó, sin decir nada o moverse. Remus suspiró y aprovechó para abrazarlo apegando la espalda del mayor a su pecho, enterrando su rostro en su cabello respirando de forma suave. No sabía si el objetivo de Lucius era dormir bien o tenía algo más en mente, pero decidió que lidiaría con ello en la mañana.

* * *

…

* * *

Jadeó bajo abriendo los ojos de pronto, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza y los dedos fríos acariciando su vientre. Sintió algo de confusión aun en la bruma de su sueño.

—Shhh, es la última oleada, tranquilo. — Lupin murmuró en su oído de forma suave lo que lo hizo jadear, no estaba en celo porque había tomado sus supresores pero no podía evitar ser sensible a él. Debió haberlo imaginado.

—Lupin. — gimió por la bajo con algo de desesperación apoyando su mano sobre la de él haciendo que la bajara más a su entrepierna. Remus rió de forma suave pero se mantuvo quieto.

—Lucius, realmente necesito tu consentimiento. — besó con cariño detrás de su oreja.

—Remus. — gimió por lo bajo moviendo un poco su cadera hacia él, pudo escuchar el gruñido y sentirlo, porque su espalda seguía pegada al pecho del otro y podía sentir el bulto característico contra su trasero.

—Lucius ¿Puedo? —

No le gustaba que le preguntara. Luego podía avergonzarse y decir que al final no había estado del todo consiente pero él no dejaba de pedir que dijera expresamente que sí. Podía mantenerse callado y que Lupin se fuera, pero por Merlín era un Malfoy y conseguía lo que quería en el momento.

—Sí. — habló por lo bajo mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir "por favor", aunque eso quedó olvidado al sentir sus dedos alrededor de su miembro. Gimió moviéndose de nuevo contra sus manos sintiendo que estaba haciendo un desastre.

* * *

…

* * *

—Usaré el baño de la otra habitación, puedes bañarte en esta y bajar cuando quieras, podemos desayunar juntos. — Lupin besó su frente antes de salir solo vestido con un pantalón. Lucius se sentó en la cama estirándose un poco mientras apretaba los labios, miró directamente a sus muslos que estaban manchados con semen. Remus había ofrecido hacer el hechizo de limpieza pero en un momento de debilidad había dicho que no, así que lo había dejado así.

La habitación olía a sexo pese a que no habían llegado al final y eso le dio algo de curiosidad.

¿Alguna razón por la cual solo lo tocara y luego prefiera mantenerse entre sus muslos?

Había sido bastante placentero, aun podía sentir los besos sobre su cuello y su marca. Lupin lo había masturbado ignorando su propia excitación hasta que le había preguntado si podía ponerse entre sus piernas. Había aceptado y él solo había pedido que mantuviera las piernas cerradas luego de acomodar su miembro entre sus muslos.

En todos los aspectos se había mantenido afuera.

Se levantó con cuidado mirando hacia la cama que estaba manchada con los fluidos de ambos, había lubricado solo un poco así que la mayoría era semen.

Caminó hacia el baño agradeciendo que la bañera ya estuviera lista, sus elfos de todas forman sabían que prefería cuando estaba acompañado en su cama. Entró sintiendo el agua caliente contra su piel y suspiró.

Había sido obvio que había estado por follarlo ¿Qué lo había detenido? No había hecho ningún gesto de rechazo.

¿Tal vez Lupin estaba siendo cuidadoso?

Tarareó algo divertido. Eso sin duda sería interesante. Le había prometido a Narcissa dar un paso al costado por varios meses y eso planeaba hacer, pero por mientras podía disfrutar de algunos caprichos físicos y juegos inocentes.

Hasta que al fin pudiera ser menos dependiente de Lupin debía manejarse con cuidado y aun le faltaba hablar con Draco. Por mientras, decidió aceptar la oferta que el hombre lobo le había dado para que desayunaran juntos.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste :3**

* * *

**Hinata: Lucius si XD El pobre de Remus se tiene que adaptar si no quiere ser arrastrado :0**


	6. Vulgaridad

Los días iban pasando en una rutina, no podían estar demasiado lejos uno del otro así que ambos desayunaban juntos solo para ir a trabajar cada uno a su despacho. Aunque las comidas las compartían las charlas seguían sintiéndose algo forzadas, preguntaban o hacían comentarios hasta que pisaban un tema sensible que hacía incomoda la convivencia durante las siguientes horas.

En las noches dormían juntos y algunas mañanas hacían algo más que dormir, aunque nunca pasaban de tocarse y no habían vuelto a besarse. Era como una nueva regla implícita entre ellos, como un muro para evitar caer demasiado pronto en la familiaridad.

Tampoco se bañaban juntos, hacían algunos hechizos de limpieza y podían quedarse apoyados unos minutos en el otro para luego cada uno ir hacia uno de los baños. Lupin siempre le dejaba la de la habitación y Lucius supuso que era para no formar una pelea por algo tan banal.

Draco aún no había hablado con él, aunque tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Lucius ya no vivía en Malfoy Manor. Ese niño iba a terminar enfadándolo, los del ministerio seguramente estaban bastante contentos con las actuaciones de los chicos para el bien común pero él no necesitaba más fotos con Potter caminando en ese o tal lugar ¡Necesitaba venir a verlo, maldición!

Frunció el ceño mientras seguía pensando, apenas sintiendo los dedos que se movían sobre su cabello acariciándolo. Ambos seguían desvestidos y tapados, disfrutando de unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de que cada uno fuera a asearse para bajar a desayunar. Tenía su mejilla apoyada sobre el pecho del hombre lobo y podía escuchar el corazón de este sonar acompasado, parpadeó alejando los pensamientos de Draco de su mente al notar que Lupin se veía bastante concentrado mirando algún punto en la pared, seguramente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Lucius se incorporó mirándolo con algo de curiosidad. Podía decir que sus días eran aburridos pero las conversaciones con el mestizo eran interesantes, además que su presencia dentro de la casa evitaba sus náuseas y mareos.

Lupin parpadeó parando de acariciar el rubio cabello y lo observó, suspiró de manera suave antes de apoyar su mano sobre la espalda del patriarca.

—En Tonks. — admitió con sinceridad haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera al mayor. Lucius frunció el ceño separándose del todo de él y sentándose en la cama, apretando los labios por unos segundos pero al final se obligó a relajar el gesto.

—No podrás marcarla. Si querías hacerlo debiste haberlo hecho en la época del juicio cuando ofrecí romper el vínculo. — no pudo evitar sisear un poco al final, conteniendo el enojo para que no se filtrara en sus palabras. De pronto se sentía demasiado incomodo no tener nada encima.

—Eso no quita que si no te hubiera marcado podría haberme dado una oportunidad con ella. — Lupin se sentó también, su tono era sincero pero no había reclamo ni enojo en él, era como que si dijera algo bastante simple. Lucius resopló agarrando su camisa con una mano y poniéndosela, dándose el tiempo para abrocharla. Su varita estaba a su alcance así que solo le echó un vistazo.

—Sí, claro. Como que si te hubiera lanzado un Imperius para que te acostaras conmigo. Si ella te gustaba tanto entonces no debiste haber follado a otro omega ¿No crees? — se burló mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, mirando por el lugar como que si estuviera buscando su ropa cuando podría hacerla ir hacia su mano bastante facilidad.

—Si me sedujiste. — Lupin sonrió, Lucius sintió como su molestia aumentaba al notar la diversión en sus ojos.

— ¡Eso no es ilegal! Seducir es una forma de convencer absolutamente legal. — se paró en el suelo antes de ponerse su ropa interior, agarrando su pantalón con fuerza sin querer voltear a mirarlo pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentir que el alfa agarraba su brazo. Lucius se congeló al sentir que se inclinaba sobre él para respirar sobre su cuello, el franco interés del menor en él pareció bajar un poco sus defensas pero la molestia seguía allí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Pareces celoso, no puedo marcarla así que no deberías sentirte amenazado. — insistió, Lucius resopló pero se quedó quieto sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir la punta de la nariz fría contra la piel de su cuello. Odió el hecho de que ese simple gesto pareció relajarlo ¡Como que si Lupin tuviera que recordárselo! ¡Él solo estaba molesto de que le echara la culpa de una relación que no se había dado! ¿Se podía ser tan cínico para incluso insinuar que estaba celoso?

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa volteándose un poco, alzando su mano y acariciando el cabello castaño del menor dejando que siguiera oliendo su cuello.

—Es solo instintivo. — susurró más calmado tratando de quitarle importancia. Lupin alzó la mirada para verlo aun sonriendo.

— ¿Ese sentimiento es solo instintivo, Lucius? — el rubio platinado apartó su brazo soltándose al fin, colocándose el pantalón chasqueando la lengua.

—Sí. — respondió bastante seguro, no había forma que esa debilidad viniera de él ¡Él no tenía nada que envidiarle a la sobrina de su esposa! Solo debía ser su parte omega sintiéndose algo rechazado luego de que no hubieran compartido el celo y con que estuviera pensando en otra omega ¡Luego de que estuvieron tocándose!

Miró de reojo a Lupin quien parecía haber cortado la charla por la paz, no pudo evitar observar una vez más algunas de las cicatrices que surcaban por la piel del merodeador antes de apartar la mirada. Sin decir nada se dirigió al baño cerrando con fuerza tras él.

Lucius se quedó quieto a pocos pasos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Había bajado lo suficiente la guardia como para dejar su varita sobre la mesa de luz.

Tardó más del tiempo debido para evitar encontrarse con Lupin al salir, sintiéndose mucho mejor al notar que no estaba pero su varita seguía ahí. La agarró guardándola en su túnica dudando entre si pedir a los elfos que subieran su desayuno o bajar, al final decidió que ignoraría el incidente y actuaría normal.

Bajó las escaleras sintiéndose algo decepcionado al ver todo vacío pero enseguida negó con la cabeza. Pronto lo peor del enlace se diluiría y no se sentiría como un gato mimado con dueño.

—Creo que hoy podríamos probar separarnos por un poco de tiempo. Debo ir a revisar algo en persona en mi trabajo, solo será una hora. — dio un ligero respingo al escuchar su voz y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Lupin, no te aparezcas así! — dejó con molestia la taza sobre la mesa sintiéndose ridículo ante el pinchazo de alegría al notar que no se había ido sin más.

—Creí que por el aroma sabrías que me estaba acercando. — Lupin arqueó una ceja antes de acercarse lo suficiente.

—Estaba pensando en otras cosas. — agarró el periódico sintiendo que la escena sin duda se sentía hogareña. No solía leer en el desayuno porque a Narcissa nunca le había agradado que Draco pudiera ver o leer algo por casualidad de él, así que siempre debía encerrarse en su despacho a leerlo. Mujeres, siempre conseguían lo que quería. —Y no necesitas avisarme de que trataras de irte una hora, deja una nota y ya. — se burló tratando de no hacer notorio lo agradable que había sido que se lo dijera en persona.

¡Era ridículo! Pero aun así lo sentía.

—Nos vemos dentro de poco, entonces. — ambos se miraron sin saber cómo despedirse. Lucius carraspeo y volvió a levantar el periódico para seguir leyendo.

—Adiós. — era el primer desayuno donde Lupin debía irse y él no había planeado en lo absoluto ese escenario ¡Había bajado la guardia! ¡Esas cosas deberían estar en sus planes! Debía haber una manera de aprovechar esos pequeños detalles… que si fueran más cariñosos serían de una pareja. Aunque no lo eran.

Suspiró con fuerza al escuchar que salía, deteniéndose en la noticia y en la foto de Potter y Draco besándose. Rodó los ojos con diversión hasta que notó que el diario marcaba el hecho de que Draco estaba sin collar… y que podía verse lo que parecía una marca sobre el cuello de su túnica.

¿Se habían unido?

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Draco no había podido hablar con él ¡Estaba con Potter! Sabía que era bastante beneficioso para la familia que ellos se unieran pero en ese momento lo fríamente planeado se sentía lejano ¡Era su hijo! ¡Y no cualquier alfa de porquería lo tendría!

Se levantó completamente furioso caminando al despacho, gritando al elfo que le trajera tinta y un pergamino. Apenas obtuvo lo necesario se sentó empezando a escribir con bastante rabia, estaba a punto de mandar un vociferador pero se contuvo.

¡No le había dicho nada! ¡Ni que iba en serio con Potter o que planeaban unirse por un año! ¿Y si, por Merlín, se habían enlazado porque Draco estaba embarazado? ¡Debía mandar una carta también a Severus para ver las opciones! Alguien debía estar al tanto de los pasos de Draco y si no era él, estaba seguro que eran Narcissa o Severus.

Tiró el pergamino y respiró, sacó otro y empezó a escribir tranquilo un mensaje mucho más neutral.

"Querido Draco:

He leído el Profeta como te lo debes imaginar ¿Es real la marca o solo lograron recrearla? Lo cual realmente no sería demasiado difícil.

Me temo que si es un enlace real, me inclinaré a pensar que lo hicieron estando borrachos o, peor, que te encuentras esperando el heredero que pensabas darle a Potter.

Te pido por favor que no me dejes en la oscuridad y que hablemos lo antes posible o iré a donde te encuentres y te obligaré a hablar.

Te quiere, tu padre."

Sonrió, su lechuza no había venido con él, no estaba seguro de usar la lechuza de Lupin así que solo envió a un elfo a Malfoy Manor para que enviara la carta a su primogénito.

Draco iba a hacer que le crecieran canas antes de tiempo ¿No podía darse cinco minutos para hablar con él y así no darle un infarto?

Había creído que sería fácil. Que podía ser frío respecto a su hijo saliendo con alguien si los beneficiaba ¡Pero no! ¿Cómo Narcissa podía permitir que Potter estuviera realmente quitándoles a su bebé?

Sintió las protecciones alzarse y agarró su varita, se tensó completamente cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Se paró sin poder evitar gruñir al reconocer el aroma que Lupin había tenido el primer día, abrió la puerta de su despacho caminando hacia el comedor.

—Miren quien está aquí. — gruñó mirando hacia la chica recordando la conversación que el estúpido lobo y él habían tenido.

Tonks lo miró antes de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Cómo está tu esposa, tío? — atacó directamente, diciendo tío casi con burla mientras sonreía.

—Lupin no está aquí. — la presencia de la niña lo fastidiaba así que prefería ir al punto en vez de seguir las burlas mientras se erguía un poco más mirándola desde arriba.

—Lo sé, dijo que lo esperara aquí. — Tonks se cruzó de brazos aun mirándolo directamente a los ojos, debía reconocer que la chica tenía agallas pero eso la hacía mucho más desagradable.

—Así que puedes pasar sin nadie ¿Eh? Debes ser una gran amiga de él. — se mofó con desdén apoyándose un poco contra uno de los muebles, sonriendo con burla. Parecía que no se iría así que no le quedaba de otra que seguirle la charla.

Podía ser divertido.

—Sí, una amiga muy cercana. — Lucius sonrió de lado al escucharla.

—Qué pena que se olvidó de ti cuando fue a curiosear Azkaban. Tal vez encontró algo más interesante. — alzó su mano acariciando su anillo con los dedos, jugueteando con él dejando de observarla viéndose bastante desinteresado.

—Sé cómo trabaja la gente como tú y no me importa en que lo hayas enredado. Porque usar la lastima es una buena herramienta en Azkaban ¿No? — y se notaba que había tenido una madre serpiente después de todo. Tal vez la hija de Andrómeda no era solo un desperdicio de oxígeno.

—Si, por supuesto. Pero la segunda marca no fue en Azkaban, querida. — no pudo evitar inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia el costado dejando a la vista una parte de las mordidas superpuestas, sonriendo con burla. Ella no le agradaba, no le agradaba que estuviera ahí ni que pudiera entrar ella sola ¡Quería que se fuera! —Y pudimos haber roto el primer enlace pero se negó. — se encogió de hombros antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia arriba por las escaleras, apretando demasiado fuerte el pasamanos.

Quería gruñirle y hechizarla, pero lo enviarían directo a Azkaban.

Sonrió de lado al sentir como el aroma de la joven había cambiado sutilmente demostrando su molestia.

Se encerró en la habitación que compartían pero fue demasiado consiente de cuando Lupin llegó y con él, toda la ansiedad también.

Toda la sensación de haber ganado cuando subió desapareció para que se instalara en su lugar pura y llana molestia. Casi podía imaginarlos conversando.

Abajo, tan cerca de él ¡En su territorio! ¡En su casa!

Esta vez no pudo contenerse, abrió la puerta con fuerza antes de salir. Podía sentir que estaba desprendiendo feromonas pero era algo que venía con ser un omega puro. La chica nunca podría distinguir esa marca de la de un alfa. Que su madre hubiera mezclado su sangre pura con una sangre mestiza llevaba a que ella no fuera tan fuerte.

Se cruzó de brazos al llegar al comedor apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, notando como la joven llevaba su mano a su boca y alzaba su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él. Se vio asustada unos segundos antes de recomponerse, enmascarando sus sentimientos por asombro.

—Fuera. — gruñó. Nunca había hecho eso así, siempre eran palabras claras pero ahora mismo parecía un felino cuidando de su territorio.

Pero Tonks no era alguien fácil de intimidar y alzó sus propias feromonas casi retándolo. Eso no hizo más que enojar al rubio.

Tonks. Creo que deberé ir a verte más tarde. — Lupin murmuró al fin. Ella lo miró apretando los labios y con un claro reclamo en sus facciones. Era muy obvio que estaba tratando de decirle que al final de cuentas Malfoy tenía su marca y él podía sobreponerse a él, pero el licántropo sentía que solo volvería su casa un campo de guerra si se metía entre los dos omegas. —Por favor. — insistió mirándola.

— Esta bien… nos vemos…— Dora hizo un asentimiento como despedida obviamente enojada, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada hacia el esposo de su tía.

— ¡Fuera!— las feromonas se intensificaron, ella no pudo evitar el escalofrío ni las nauseas, solo lo miró sobre su hombro antes de salir. Lupin estuvo a punto de salir tras ella cuando notó que eso empeoraría abismalmente las cosas.

Lucius le gruñó también, sacando su varita de inmediato apuntándole, el más joven también agarró la propia antes de caminar varios pasos hacia él.

El rubio no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, solo estaba seguro que se encontraba herido y enojado en partes iguales ¡La había traído a su casa! ¡Al territorio de ambos! ¡La dejó entrar sola como que si ella tuviera algún poder en ese lugar!

— ¡Suéltame!— no pudo evitar gritar al sentir que el alfa lo abrazaba para inmovilizarlo. Ambos se gruñeron mirándose a la cara, fue la primera vez que Lucius sintió que no tenía que moderarse. Sus feromonas seguían marcando casi escandalosamente el lugar, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro.

Se removió antes de sentir el suave beso en su mejilla, volteó el rostro furioso para reclamar cuando Lupin dejó caer la varita.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Lucius miró a la varita rodar en el suelo antes de detenerse, miró hacia el menor algo sorprendido aun agarrando con bastante fuerza la propia.

Dejó escapar un chillido ahogado al sentir que enterraba su rostro en su cuello, de pronto toda la furia que lo había impulsado de contrajo, como que si que estuviera desarmado hubiera firmado una especie de paz.

¡Era estúpido! ¡El había estado tan enojado! ¿Y solo por ese gesto se volvía como un gato ronroneante? No tenía sentido.

Apretó los labios al sentir ganas de soltar su propia varita y la agarró más, manteniendo sus puños sobre la espalda de su acompañante.

—Lupin…— murmuró suave cerrando los ojos al sentir el beso en su cuello y sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

—Lo siento. No lo noté. Creí que estarías bien mientras ella no entrara a la habitación o al despacho. — Remus habló de manera suave, como que si estuviera calmando a un niño que acababa de enojarse.

— ¡Ella puede entrar sola! — no pudo filtrar sus palabras, la molestia volvió haciendo que un sabor amargo se instalara en su boca. Se sentía de alguna forma traicionado y no le gustaba, no podía manejar bien todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y eso lo enfadaba.

Debía recuperarse y pensar.

Tenía que apegarse a un plan y sacar provecho de la situación. Sentirse tan confuso solo hacía que una alarma sonara en su cabeza.

—Shhhh… el permiso se lo di antes de la segunda marca. — el castaño acarició su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aun respirando acompasadamente sobre el cuello del omega.

—Es nuestra casa ¡Es mi territorio! — casi se mordió la lengua ¡Debía callarse! Pero no podía evitar quejarse. Siempre había sido claro en lo que lo molestaba y lo que fuera, lo cambiaba enseguida. Respiró un poco más lento tratando de recomponerse.

No podía manejar su fastidio.

¿Por qué no?

No había notado que considerabas todo el lugar como nuestro. — y esa frase solo hizo que una nueva oleada de enojo lo embargara.

— ¡Viviré aquí por casi un año, por supuesto que todo es mío también! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta que traigas omegas a nuestro…—

—Nido. — murmuró de manera suave. Lucius se congeló abriendo la boca para luego cerrarla, negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

—No iba a decir…— los nidos lo hacía cuando estaba en celo. No podía poner una casa como su nido, al menos nunca lo había hecho con las habitaciones donde se quedaba ¿O acaso el "nido" no solo abarcaba a las mantas amontonadas sino a todo lo que consideraba territorio seguro?

—Creí… que solo considerabas un nido la habitación que compartíamos…— Lupin sonó algo sorprendido, pero Lucius no podía ver sus gestos. Sabía que los leones no era exactamente manipuladores emocionales pero la guerra les había golpeado duros a todos.

¿Quién no se volvería un experto en mentir en una época así?

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mientras estoy aquí! ¡Si tanto quieres hablar con ella hazlo fuera de aquí! — clavó sus uñas en él gruñendo por lo bajo, la varitas se le cayó pero no le importó esta vez.

—Tranquilo… tranquilo…— lo agarró con más fuerza lamiendo suavemente la marca. El rubio gimió bajito relajándose entre sus brazos. —No volverá a pasar. — prometió.

—No quiero… — cortó su frase al sentir que corría más su cabello para tener más acceso a su cuello y a la marca, tembló un poco sin poder evitarlo sintiéndose acorralado.

—Lo se. Luego de la charla en la mañana estas reacio hacia ella. — Lupin admitía que se equivocó. Varias veces.

Lucius frunció el ceño, eso no debía ser normal.

— ¡No la quiero aquí! — Volvió a alzar la voz-

—No note que era demasiado pronto. — se separó de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, el omega no pudo evitar acurrucarse mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sus emociones iban y venían, era difícil controlarlas, era casi como un celo. Respiró profundo el aroma de su alfa cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que la tranquilidad volvía a raudales.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato más sintiendo como el enojo que lo había atacado iba menguando y esta vez dejando su mente despejada de nuevo. Ya no se sentía arrastrado por sus emociones y de nuevo pudo encontrar la calma que siempre caracterizaba sus decisiones.

—Eso fue… patético. — susurró pero sin separarse. Lupin rió por lo bajo.

—Fue… un despliegue de feromonas. — susurró besando su cabello abrazándolo aun, pasó una de sus manos por su espalda sonriendo al sentir al mayor apegarse más a él.

—No pude controlarlo. — fue sincero sintiéndose avergonzado pero no tenía otra forma de justificar sus acciones. No habían sido celos por sentimientos, solo posesividad de un omega que había estado a punto de ser dejado antes.

—Lo se… lo sé— Remus acarició su cabello jugando un poco con las hebras rubias, Lucius apretó los labios pero lo dejó hacer.

— ¿Cómo supiste que soltando la varita…?— había notado que Lupin sabía cómo manejarse en varias situaciones ¿Quién le había dado esa información? ¿La había sacado de un libro?

Necesitaba encontrar de donde venía su experiencia en el tema y tomarla, que él estuviera a oscuras sobre el enlace con un hombre lobo lo ponía en una clara desventaja.

¿Cómo sabía Lupin que no debía alzar sus feromonas cuando un omega puro lo estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo supo que eso haría que los atacara a ambos sin importarle nada? ¿O fue simplemente instintivo?

Odiaba el hecho de que su padre no le hubiera enseñado todo sobre los alfas. Solo se había limitado a que supiera controlarlos y los rasgos más débiles en los alfas por debajo de su categoría.

¿Pero qué había con los alfas como Lupin?

—No ibas a atacarme. No a mí al menos. Es una señal de que confió en ti para defender nuestro territorio. Es algo instintivo también y por eso te tranquilizaste. — explicó lo que hizo que la sospecha de que había leído un libro sobre eso volviera al patriarca.

Debía conseguir ese libro.

—Se sintió como pasar de ser un tigre a un gatito doméstico. — se quejó sin poder evitar el ligero tono de desdén en su voz.

—Algo así es la idea, Lucius. — sonrió divertido. Ambos se miraron y Lupin alzó su mano acariciando su mejilla, apoyando su frente en la de él. Estaban bastante cerca y si uno se moviera podrían besarse.

Ninguno se movió.

Era como la regla implícita. El muro entre ellos.

Lucius cerró los ojos antes de moverse y esconderse en su cuello de nuevo, aferrando sus manos a su espalda abriendo su mano murmurando un suave accio para que su varita fuera hacia él. Suspiró cuando la tuvo en su puño.

—Las feromonas eran parecidas a la de un alfa. Al principio me sentí confundido pero enseguida noté que eras tú.

Alimentas el ego del alfa, Malfoy, mostrándote así se posesivo. — medio bromeó el merodeador apoyando su mano sobre su espalda. Lucius resopló.

— ¡Si yo trajera a casa a otro alfa…! — cosa que sin duda no haría. No iba a dejar que alguien se enterara de su dependencia real hacia Lupin hasta que pudiera manejarla.

—No reaccionaría bien, lo se. No juguemos con fuego, Lucius. — presionó un beso en su cabello acariciando perezosamente su espalda aun apegándolo a él. Le agradaba sentir el calor y el aroma del omega. —Los chicos vendrán a comer hoy. — avisó.

—Entonces cenaré en mi habitación. — la calma seguía atravesándolo así que solo arqueó una ceja. No tenía ganas de cruzarse con el trío de oro en lo absoluto así que no acompañaría al lobo a una cena con ellos solo para molestar.

Sobre todo con el despliegue de vulgaridad de ese día.

Había maneras mucho más sutiles con las cuales pudo haberse deshecho de la niñita.

—Viene Draco con ellos, ellos creen que por él también estarás tú. — Explicó mientras aun acariciaba la espalda del mayor.

— ¿Weasley y Granger no sabes que te enlazaste conmigo? — Lucius no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—No saben si quiera que eres un omega. — Remus admitió. No tenía reales planes de decirle a todo el mundo cuando era un problema temporal.

—Lo sentirán al entrar, el aroma mezclado de ambos. — Lucius miró la casa pensando en sus feromonas y en las de Lupin. Solo un tonto no notaría que ambos vivían juntos.

—Comeremos afuera por ello. — ¿Pero no había dicho que vendrían a cenar? Lucius casi quiso burlarse de su contradicción pero no dijo nada de ello.

Usaré algo que tape la marca, entonces.— contuvo su sonrisa.

—Como quieras. — no sonó herido, más bien algo divertido.

Era sorprendente como habían ido de una situación a otra. Lucius no pudo evitar sentir cierta duda ante el tono amistoso de la conversación así que separó acomodando su túnica, abrochándosela por completo de nuevo ya que al tratar de alcanzar su cuello Lupin la había movido.

—Ven aquí. — Remus agarró con algo de fuerza su mano lo cual lo sorprendió pero decidió seguirlo, más llevado por la curiosidad. Casi se detuvo al notar que estaban dirigiéndose al despacho del hombre, nunca había entrado ahí. Los lugares de trabajo de cada uno eran los lugares de trabajo de cada uno.

El castaño abrió la puerta y lo hizo entrar sin soltarlo caminando directamente hacia el sillón sentándose y sentándolo en su regazo. Lucius miró el lugar dejando que lo manejara ya que su principal objetivo era localizar el libro que Lupin podría estar leyendo para obtener información pero la mayoría de los libros parecían ser muggles.

Suspiró de manera suave y se apoyó en él al fin.

—Cuando salgamos, deberemos hacerlo sin nuestras feromonas mezcladas. Eso puedo causar algo de ansiedad. — Remus lo rodeó con sus brazos inclinando su cabeza y oliendo su cuello, besando las marcas con cuidado. Lucius ladeó la cabeza asintiendo, pasando sus manos por los brazos del licántropo.

Se sentía de alguna forma satisfecho, como que si el hecho de que le hubiera mostrado un lugar nuevo que pudiera considerar de ambos lo hiciera feliz. Era algo ridículo y fácil que le daba hasta risa, pero también debía admitir que notaba demasiado bien que Lupin había cambiado cosas del lugar o agregado algunas antes de permitirle entrar.

¿Acaso escondió el libro a propósito de su vista? ¿Lupin sería lo suficientemente frío como para pensar en ese movimiento por su parte?

El rubio restregó su mejilla contra el buscando impregnar un poco de su aroma, se sentía algo cansado como que si esa explosión de emociones y feromonas lo hubieran drenado.

En pocos minutos quedó dormido en los brazos del mestizo.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius acomodó su túnica una vez más antes de salir, había utilizado un anti-feromonas pero estaba seguro que tendría que volver a ponérselo antes de entrar al restaurante.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Remus que también estaba por dirigirse a la chimenea. Ambos habían acordado llegar más o menos iguales aunque no entrarían juntos, para los demás debía ser como que si ellos no vivieran juntos en lo absoluto.

Miró hacia el alfa sintiendo la necesidad de ir hacia él y restregarse pero se detuvo, no podían tener el aroma del otro. Volteó la mirada al notar los ojos mieles sobre él quien seguramente pensaba lo mismo.

—Nos vemos allí. — se despidió Lupin siendo el primero en irse así él no tenía que pasar tanto tiempo con el trío de oro.

Lucius respiró varias veces tratando de calmar la ligera ansiedad que sentía, estaba alegre de que iba a ver a Draco pero el hecho de no oler a nada, que su pareja no oliera a nada, lo lastimaba de alguna manera instintiva.

Al menos era un consuelo pensar que seguramente Remus estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Chasqueó la lengua, de vez en cuando el hombre lobo había pasado de ser "Lupin" a "Remus" en su mente. No era gran cosa pero realmente necesitaba mantener algunas capas externas contra él.

Dijo el nombre del lugar y tiró los polvos Flu, se quitó la ceniza de los hombros antes de caminar hacia el restaurant. Agradecía a Merlín que no fuera uno muggle o estaría de bastante mal humor.

Miró el lugar pensando que era bonito y sin duda caro, algunas personas lo miraban de reojo e incluso algunas hacían un gesto enfadado pero decidió ignorarlos. Solo debía ir, cenar, hablar con Draco y regresar a su casa a dormir.

Al decir su nombre lo llevaron hacia la mesa, sonrió con algo de desdén al ver al pelirrojo y a la sangre sucia ¡Lo que hacía por su hijo! Esperaba que Draco realmente aceptara hablar con él o iba a pagarlo con creces.

—Buenas noches. — saludó inclinando un poco su cabeza, notó los saludos algo forzados y la ligera sonrisa de Lupin, quería sentarse a su lado pero al final se sentó frente a ellos para evitar quedar al lado de alguien que no fuera Draco.

—No sé si Draco lo explicó, pero aquí hay salas de privacidad. Esto solo será una bonita foto de los chicos comentándoles su relación seria a sus amigos y familiares. — Granger no tardó en hablar, Lucius casi rodó los ojos.

— ¿Draco? — alzó una ceja algo divertido.

—Los chicos estuvieron practicando llamarse por sus nombres. — sonrió Remus quien obviamente había hablado con ellos antes.

— ¡Y no íbamos a dejar a Harry hablando a solas con usted! — ah, la comadreja había tardado en hablar. Lucius sonrió e iba a burlarse de ellos cuando la pareja entró, los cuatro miraron hacia ellos.

El patriarca no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo quien le devolvió la sonrisa. El rubio menor estaba agarrado del brazo del moreno como una típica pareja alfa y omega, Lucius no supo cómo se sentía en ese momento al ver a Potter pegado a su hijo.

— ¡Chicos, Remus! — Saludó Potter sonriendo soltando al omega para ir con sus amigos, Draco rodó los ojos y se acercó a su padre besando su mejilla.

Lucius estaba por decir algo cuando lo notó, se levantó demasiado rápido de la silla y agarró el brazo de su hijo antes de desaparecerlos a los dos. Era una suerte que ese restaurante no tuviera restricciones en apariciones en las mesas más caras porque todo estaba pagado de antemano.

— ¡Papá! — Draco reclamó enseguida notando que habían aparecido en algún lugar desconocido para él, pero no parecía haber gente ahí.

— ¡Esa marca es real! — reclamó. Conocía el aroma de su heredero bastante bien y podía notar que ya no era un omega sin enlazar. Podría engañar a varias personas pero a él no.

— ¡Claro que no! — notó el ligero nerviosismo y eso solo lo puso más a la defensiva.

— ¡Por merlín, Draco! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre? — soltó el brazo del menor mientras negaba con la cabeza, Lucius quería regañarlo y llevarlo a casa de nuevo pero no podía ¿Dónde estaba Cissy cuando la necesitaba? ¿O acaso ella le había dado visto bueno a Potter?

—Padre…

— ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? — preguntó casi entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños.

— ¡Es parte del plan! — Draco se alejó un paso mirando hacia otro lado. Lucius arqueó una ceja

— No lo entiendo, si ocurrió cuando estaban borrachos debió haber desaparecido. — recordaba perfectamente cómo se ponían ambos cuando se emborrachaban.

— ¡Pero es Potter, padre! ¡Nada es como debería ser con él! — el menor enrojeció luego de haber alzado la voz. Lucius suspiró llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz y pellizcándolo levemente en señal de molestia. —Mi padrino dijo que dentro de un año podremos romperla sin problemas, no es el fin del mundo. —

—Es un Gryffindor. — le recordó.

— ¿Y no te muerdes la lengua al decir eso, padre?

**Gracias por leer :D y por los favs y alertas. **


	7. Severus y la pareja

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Potter apareció con la varita alzada, con el típico sonido de aparición. Lucius lo miró con desdén por el despliegue de feromonas pero no retrocedió ni un paso, Draco lo miró confundido y luego de nuevo al salvador del mundo mágico.

El de ojos verdes parpadeó y miró a los costados como buscando una amenaza invisible antes de relajarse.

—Creí que había pasado algo. — sonrió un poco mirando hacia Draco.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste, Potter? — Lucius frunció el ceño, no había manera que un alfa o un omega se localizaran entre sí por instinto al menos que la situación fuera muy crítica y hubieran pasado más de un año enlazados.

—Solo… lo pensé y…— Potter se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras hablaba como buscando las palabras para explicar.

—Padre, tenemos rastreadores. — Draco levantó su mano mostrando la suave pulsera que se encontraba alrededor de su muñeca —Los amigos de Harry no saben que es una unión real, así que creen que podemos comprendernos mejor gracias a esto. — explicó haciendo el joven cerrara la boca. Lucius apretó los labios.

— ¿Le dirás a Lupin que es real? — arqueó la ceja.

—Es un hombre lobo, él lo sabe. — le recordó el salvador del mundo mágico, Lucius casi rodó los ojos pero en cambio solo asintió manteniendo una leve sonrisa de burla.

—Lo sé, Potter. Creo que es hora de volver a la cena y Draco, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente. — apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo apretándolo un poco antes de soltarlo, dando unos pasos para remarcar que se iría solo y luego ellos podían aparecer juntos.

— ¿Estás embarazado? — el rubio abrió grandes los ojos mirando a su progenitor con asombro.

— ¿¡Qué!? Claro que no ¡Draco! ¿Potter te pegó su estupidez o qué? — reclamó enojado. Draco enrojeció un poco carraspeando algo incómodo.

—Bueno… supuse que ahora que están unidos de nuevo tal vez no usarías supresores un tiempo ¡No lo sé! Dicen que es sano tener uno o dos celos al año para evitar una sobredosis y…— sonrió con algo de nerviosismo mientras se ponía más recto, mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre tragándose la vergüenza.

—Draco, basta. No estoy esperando y nunca lo estaré ¡Es absurdo! Si quieres un bebé ten el propio ¡Pero no con Potter! — dijo lo último con desdén mirando al nombrado.

— ¡Oiga! — Potter reclamó enseguida frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No queremos un bebé aun! ¡Esperaremos un par de años más! — Draco se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba y Lucius se quedó congelado por unos momentos. Negó con la cabeza tratando de entender del todo las palabras de su primogénito.

Creí que había sido un acuerdo de borrachos. — lo había tomado así y estaba seguro que era así. Había hecho planes, se había dicho que era mucho mejor para todos que Draco saliera con Potter por un tiempo ¡Pero realmente no le gustaba la idea! No tenía el corazón ni el estómago para entregar a su hijo tan fríamente solo por beneficios, aunque se había creído completamente capaz.

— ¡Y lo fue! Pero lo pensamos con la cabeza fría ¡Y tiene sentido! Él quiere una familia, yo quiero un heredero. Hay mucha gente que se une solo por conveniencia y si logramos planearlo bien no nos mataremos en el intento. — el rubio menor explicó sonriendo solo un poco, Lucius cerró sus manos contando hasta diez en su mente antes de hablar.

—Creí que Potter estaría más inclinado a esperar al amor verdadero y todo eso. — miró de reojo al otro joven con algo de altivez antes de sonreír con burla.

—Señor, si me permite…— Potter reaccionó acercándose.

—No te permito nada. —

—Entonces lo haré sin su permiso. Yo creo en el amor y creo que enamorarse es algo importante en una relación para tener niños. Pero debo ser realista, soy casi una celebridad, no sabré si me quieren por ser o no Harry Potter, además si cometo un desliz alguien podría tratar de atarme con un hijo o, lo que es peor, solo tenerlo para usarlo como una moneda de cambio.

Al menos Draco es un malo conocido. Y podemos encontrar un trato justo. — el de ojos verdes sonrió y miró al otro chico de su edad quien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Lucius sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

¡Eso no era algo que debía pasar! Debía pensar fríamente, tal vez Draco lo hacía por lo beneficios… pero si alguien se merecía los sentimientos buenos del mundo era Draco.

—Demasiado pesimista para ser tú, Potter. — se burló ocultando todo su tren de pensamientos.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que hay. — Se encogió de hombros —Y no es cómo si el sexo con su hijo fuera muy difícil…— admitió sonrojándose, Lucius lo miró con odio mientras Draco arqueó la ceja algo divertido por las reacciones de su padre.

—Como quieran. — Siseó antes de aparecerse en el restaurante.

— ¿Y Harry y Draco? — Remus preguntó enseguida, Lucius lo miró de muy mal humor.

—Los mate y enterré sus cuerpos. — ironizó pero antes de que los amigos de Potter pudieran decir algo la pareja hizo aparición.

La cena fue bastante amena, dejó que los jóvenes hablaran y solo se dedicó a comer sin prestarle atención a las miradas preocupadas que lanzaba Lupin a su dirección. Antes del postre el hombre lobo se excusó y dijo que tenía que irse por lo cual terminó solo con los cuatro jóvenes.

Fue realmente incómodo y lo puso de mal humor, Potter no dejaba de hablar con sus amigos y los tres parecían haber sido educados en una granja ¡Por Merlín, no sabían usar los cubiertos correctos! ¡No, no, ese no era para el postre!

Tenía ganas de clavarles un tenedor en el ojo pero se contuvo mirando como su primogénito estaba bastante tranquilo comiendo, por suerte, con todos los modales que él y su madre le habían enseñado.

Se despidió unos minutos después de comer el postre y fue directo a la casa, se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó si debería esperar despierto pero al final lo descartó completamente, él no era una esposa ama de casa que esperaba a su marido con la cena hecha y con los niños acostados.

Él y Lupin solo compartían casa, habitación y cama.

Ordenó algunas cosas a los elfos sintiéndose de mal humor, la cena le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca y encontrar la casa vacía solo había hecho que esa sensación aumentara. Luego de bañarse de puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en la cama murmurando algunos insultos contra el licántropo.

No había ningún mensaje con los elfos, ninguna nota ni explicación.

Suspiró con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, un par de meses más y esa necesidad menguaría lo suficiente para que no le importara.

Se durmió un largo rato después pero no pudo evitar despertarse un par de horas después. En el silencio de la casa podía escuchar la puerta abriéndose y los sonidos de los pasos, normalmente pondría un hechizo para evitarlo pero no lo creía necesario. Cerró los ojos tratando de parecer dormido mientras se preguntaba la hora.

¿Qué cosa tan importante había tenido que hacer?

Escuchó la puerta del baño y se sentó en la cama, parecía que Lupin había ido directo a bañarse pero al olfatear el ambiente no encontró olor a nada. Apretó ligeramente los puños al notar que seguramente el alfa había usado el anti-feromonas antes de llegar a casa.

Se acostó tapándose obligándose a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que se sentía molesto.

Varios minutos después sintió el otro peso en la cama, trató de relajarse un poco pero no pudo así que se mantuvo de espaldas a Lupin. Sintió como se acostó a su lado y como lo abrazó por la espalda, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco pero el omega se mordió el labio con fuerza.

¿Por qué razón usaría el anti-feromonas?

Tonks.

Seguramente había ido a verla aprovechando de que él estaría con los jóvenes.

¡Qué genial! ¡Qué manera de bajar su mal humor!

Sabía que no podía estar con ella sexualmente pero aun así le fastidiaba la idea ¡Cuatro horas con esa mujer! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto tenían que hablar? ¿No tenía más amigos?

—Deberías estar dormido. — Lupin susurró con voz algo ronca pero baja mientras besaba su cuello, Lucius gruñó bajito agradeciendo que no pudiera ver sus mejillas algo calientes. Bajo sus manos hacia las del licántropo apoyándolas sobre estas.

—Estaba dormido hasta que me despertaste con todo ese ruido. — se quejó pero hablando bajo, abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarlo.

—Perdón. — susurró casi con ternura lo que hizo al omega estremecerse. Era extraño, las sensaciones eran extrañas.

—Bien, ahora no tengo ganas de nada así que duérmete. — refunfuñó por lo bajo haciendo reír al menor.

—No estaba tratando de empezar nada. — admitió de manera suave antes de besar su cabello con cariño.

—Perfecto. — siseó levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. Remus suspiró y lo abrazó más ocultando su rostro en su cuello olfateando un poco, Lucius contuvo el escalofrío pero no se alejó, se sentía demasiado cansado para pelear con él por la cercanía que ambos necesitaban luego de ese agitado día.

Se relajó un poco sin poder evitarlo al sentir que acariciaba su abdomen de forma suave y respiraba de forma acompasada contra la piel de su cuello, sentir el calor del alfa en su espalda envolviéndolo era realmente agradable. Y ahora cuando ninguno de los dos tenía el anti-feromonas, la cercanía se sentía mucho más personas y relajante.

Podía aprovechar eso.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron juntos pero Lupin se fue bastante rápido hacia su trabajo. Había decidido probar estar cuatro horas ahí para tantear si estaban bien con esa separación.

Lucius se encogió de hombros y le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

El rubio respiró profundo y abrió el profeta mirando algunos de los titulares y fotos sin prestarles real atención sintiéndose tranquilo al notar que no se sentía ansioso como el día anterior. No había preguntado si había ido a ver a Tonks y aunque la molestia seguía ahí, había decidido ignorarla hasta que desapareciera.

Se detuvo dejando la taza a un lado al leer el titular.

"¿Razón por la que Harry Potter salvó a los Malfoy?"

Había una foto del chico que vivió junto con Draco antes de entrar al restaurante, al igual que una foto de él agarrando el brazo de su hijo antes de desaparecer.

¿Qué tenía que ver él en eso? ¿Iban a acusarlo de secuestrar a su hijo o haber forzado la unión de ambos?

"Aunque parece la imagen normal de una pareja organizando una cena para contarle a las personas más importantes de su vida que se han unido, podemos decirles que todos sabemos que no es así.

Luego de un largo tiempo sin aparecer en los medios podemos ver de nuevo en público la cara de Lucius Malfoy. Lo cual era de esperarse ahora que el salvador del mundo mágico parece ser su yerno. Todo parece normal en él excepto que puede distinguirse –por poco- una marca en su cuello.

¿En el patriarca Malfoy un omega?"

Rodó los ojos con fastidio, no se dio cuenta que al haberse impulsado así para agarrar a Draco había dejado a la vista una pequeña parte de una de las dos marcas, a veces olvidaba que la segunda marca era más difícil de tapar que la primera. Aunque que se enteraran de su condición no le traía ningún real problema, su imagen no podía caer más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Leyó rápidamente como describían luego la relación de Potter con Draco y como presuntamente este tendría la marca del molesto chico.

"¿Pero podría ser que ambos Malfoys fueron mordido por el niño-que-vivió?"

Lucius escupió su café que había vuelto a tomar al notar que la noticia se volvía más tranquila.

— ¡Qué diablos! — no pudo evitar jadear levantándose para que los elfos limpiaran el desastre, caminando directamente hacia la ventana donde se apoyó para seguir leyendo.

"Se sabe que no es normal que un alfa muerda a más de un omega manteniendo ambas marcas, pero si una persona del enlace no cumple sus obligaciones él que si lo hizo puede obtener otro enlace para luego elegir mantener ambos –lo cual es realmente difícil- o deshacer la unión con la persona que no cumplió.

¿Eso ocurrió con Harry Potter? ¿Será que el acto de Narcissa Malfoy no fue lo que llevó a nuestro héroe a salvar a ambos Malfoy de Azkaban? Aunque sabiendo lo poderoso que es Harry Potter no sería sorpresa para nadie que pudiera marcar dos omegas al mismo tiempo.

¿La reacción violenta del patriarca Malfoy podría ser porque no conocía la unión con su hijo? ¿Fue una demostración de poderío ante la presencia de otro omega con su pareja?"

¡¿Qué diablos?! Quien lo escribió estaba completamente loco.

¿Cómo alguien podía creer que se enlazó con el chico? ¿Acaso no sabían cómo se hacían las uniones? ¡Con sexo de por medio! ¿Cómo podría acostarse con alguien de la edad de su hijo…?

Negó con la cabeza furioso tirando el diario contra el suelo antes de subir a su habitación a cambiarse. No necesitaba trabajar, necesitaba despejarse.

Iría a ver a su viejo amigo.

No tardó en llegar a la boticaria de Snape, entró directamente a los laboratorios ya que tenía pase libre pero no se había aprovechado de ello demasiado. Se detuvo con curiosidad unos segundos al notar que el aroma a omega de su amigo estaba en el lugar.

Severus nunca marcaba los lugares con su aroma, mayormente prefería hacerse pasar por beta pero ya preguntaría por ese cambio en él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? La última vez te llevaste los supresores suficientes.

— ¿No puedo pasar a saludar a un viejo amigo?

—No. — dijo mientras seguía revolviendo, Lucius dejó escapar una pequeña risa y miró los frascos que todavía no tenían etiquetas. Miró con curiosidad el color de la poción y la agarró, no recordaba esa en particular. —Esa es matalobos.

— ¿Todavía las haces?

—Hay varios interesados en ellas y ahora Lupin puede pagarlas. Ayer vino a recoger su lote y a preguntar algunas dudas de algunas pociones. — le informó pero sin cambiar su tono serio, como que si estuvieran hablando de algo sin importancia.

— ¿Ayer? ¿A las ocho treinta? — Lucius levantó su rostro con interés.

—A las nueve, en realidad. Se fue como a las doce. —

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — Lucius quiso disimular su sorpresa y esconder su sonrisa. Entonces había estado las horas ahí, no con Tonks. Y si fue a verla había sido por solo media hora.

Se sentía ridículo por sentir que esa capa de molestia de deslizaba lejos deshaciéndose.

Miró el lugar y sonrió. Había usado las anti-feromonas por el aroma de Severus, no entendía porque él siendo un omega también no se sentía amenazado con que estuviera con Lupin ¿Confianza en Snape, quizás? ¿Creía que no era competencia para él?

—Sí, quiso ver como terminaba una de las pociones y creo que estaba evitándote también. — habló de manera sincera antes de sacar algunos ingredientes con cuidado antes de empezar a cortarlos. Lucius prefirió mantenerse a la distancia que estaba.

— ¿Por qué puedo sentir tus feromonas? — preguntó con curiosidad apoyándose un poco contra la mesada luego de revisar que no contuviera nada que pudiera dañarlo.

—Usar supresores por más de quince años sin pausa alguna parece ser peligroso. Las pociones que uso para mantener mi voz son incompatibles por ahora con las pociones anti-feromonas y el mendimago me ha obligado a dejar los supresores al menos por tres celos. — explicó dando un suspiro, era obvio que no estaba muy de acuerdo con ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Oh ¿Y cómo los pasaras? — arqueó una ceja. Sabía que Severus no era mucho de personas y mucho menos de confiar, ser un omega en celo sin supresores o anti-supresores era realmente algo peligroso. Se debía confiar demasiado en el alfa elegido.

Podría marcarlos, dejarlo en cinta, lastimarlo, humillarlo… tantas cosas. No, no, lo mejor siempre era pasar esa época solo.

—Sufriendo. — puso un hechizo de estasis sobre su poción antes de darse vuelta para mirar a Lucius. — ¿Qué quieres, Lucius? — lo observó pero el rubio notó algo de interés en su mirada.

— ¿Has visto el diario de esta mañana? — el patriarca suspiró, Severus sonrió un poco.

—Sé que estas enlazado con Lupin, es como sumar dos más dos ¿Sabes? — le recordó. Nunca se lo habían dicho directamente pero ambos hombres pasaban por su laboratorio de vez en cuando. Lucius para comprar o lloriquear, y Lupin por su poción matalobos.

— ¡No puedo creer que crean que me enlace con ese niñato! — exclamó enojado negando con la cabeza.

—Yo lo creería. — admitió el menor con una ligera diversión en su voz.

— ¡Severus! — reclamó enseguida frunciendo la nariz con desdén.

— ¿Qué? Fuiste capaz de seducir a una persona que creías a la altura de los elfos. Te acostaste y te enlazaste con él y luego pides anti-supresores. Y cuando pasó el año no se separan, te volvió a morder y entraron de nuevo al círculo.

¿Me vas a decir que odias totalmente estar con él? — Severus arqueó una ceja y el patriarca no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco. —Lo único que puedes conseguir ahora de él es sexo, no otros favores y no te veo alejándote de él cada que puedes. — le señaló.

—No estamos hablando de eso. — Lucius apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos. Severus suspiró antes de volver a su poción.

—Solo ten mucho cuidado, Lucius. — le recomendó. Sabía que el mayor estaba jugando con fuego a pesar de haberse quemado varias veces.

—Severus. — habló luego de varios minutos de cómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó esta vez sin voltear, concentrado en sus ingredientes de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes hacer una poción para que nuestro enlace concluya más rápido? — preguntó algo dudoso. Lo había pensado pero según recordaba no había pociones para que el enlace terminara más rápido.

—No podría adelantarlo mucho, tal vez un mes o dos. Tardaría bastante en encontrar una, de todas formas. — Severus habló mirándolo de reojo antes de seguir revolviendo con cuidado.

— ¿Entonces puedes? — Lucius no supo cómo sentirse.

— ¿Estar con Lupin te frió el cerebro? — se burló.

—Bien, ya entendí. Mándame el precio y me haré cargo de que te llegue. — Lucius se levantó ofendido y abochornado en partes iguales. Se detuvo en la puerta antes de mirar de nuevo al que aun consideraba su amigo. —Podrías buscar un alfa que te ayude en tu celo.

—Muérete, Malfoy. — Lucius dejó escapar una risa antes de seguir caminando. — ¡Malfoy! — Lucius se detuvo y se dio vuelta —Lupin me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta que tú. — y la sonrisa maliciosa del menor reflejó completamente la emoción que se plasmó en su cara.

El rubio resopló y se dio la vuelta saliendo con un portazo.

Severus sonrió un poco, Lucius siempre era bastante dramático.

Pero también posesivo y orgulloso. No era algo real que Lupin le hubiera preguntado si podía hacer que el enlace terminara más rápido, pero sería una duda que carcomería al patriarca por varios días.

Miró la poción sonriendo cuando pasó a un color turquesa como debía ser.

A este paso, ganaría la apuesta con los chicos.

Draco y Harry habían olvidado que ambos adultos acudían a él en distintas situaciones, y que él sabía cómo manipular los hilos a su favor.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**No se si alguien lee esto ni sus opiniones pero espero que les guste :D **


	8. Propias trampas

Llegó a la casa bastante agitado ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué, Potter no lo notaba? Ahora todos hablarían de ellos al otro día ¡dirían que estuvo defendiendo a su omega!

No, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que creyeran por un segundo que él y Potter tenían algo, Lupin no había dado ninguna señal en lo absoluto pero era porque aún no se habían encontrado. No es como que si temiera la reacción del alfa pero se sentía instintivamente nervioso.

¿Si Lupin hacía como que si nada pasara? Solo pensarlo hacía que sintiera algo de mal humor.

Agitó la cabeza, cuando se desapareció de la tienda había pensado por unos segundos ir hacia el trabajo del hombre lobo pero al final lo descartó. Tenía su orgullo y no correría a él como un animal herido ¡Por Merlín, no era su dueño!

Se sentía algo mareado, fuera lo que fuera que le habían tirado había hecho que sus feromonas aumentaran, sabía que los alfas no se sentirían realmente atraídos por ellas por las marcas pero sabía que había gente que no le importaba.

Luego de hablar con Severus había tenido la maravillosa idea de ir a comprar para calmar sus nervios, a pesar de las miradas y murmullos discretos no parecía que nada más malo ocurriría. Por supuesto, se equivocó.

Se sintió un idiota al no notar que tres hombres lo habían casi rodeado en la tienda, habían sacado sus varitas bastante rápido y aunque pudo conjurar un protego estaba en bastante desventaja. Pero parecía que Potter estaba justo pasando por el lugar ¡Y se metió a defenderlo! ¡A él! ¡Luego de que en el diario dijeran que eran pareja! ¿¡Potter era tonto o se hacía!?

Y a pesar de que ninguna maldición realmente horrible lo alcanzó lo que si lo hizo fue la poción que prácticamente le tiraron a la cara. Se había sentido tan débil y las feromonas de todos parecían haberse vuelto miles de veces más fuertes, que se mareó sintiendo terror de que le hubieran dado un adelantador de celo o algo así, olvidando completamente que si estuviera en celo de todas maneras el aroma de los alfas no se sentiría más fuerte para él por su marca.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y sonrió un poco al encontrar el vial de la poción, se la tomó de una sin hacerle caso a su sabor amargo. Los supresores de Severus servían para muchas cosas y controlar las feromonas era una de ellas, era una pena que como todas las pociones, debía tomar algunas precauciones para que su efecto fuera más duradero.

Gruñó por lo bajo, podía sentir las feromonas de los alfas sobre él, incluyendo la de Potter. Debía quitarse esos aromas cuanto antes, realmente lo estaban molestando.

¡Maldito Potter-tira-feromonas! ¡Se sentía tan fuerte en él que cualquiera podría creer que se estuvieron restregando! Esperaba que Draco riñera bastante a Potter por ese descuido luego de que lo que habían dicho de ellos ¡Esperaba que arreglaran ese desastre! No quería que la noticia llegara a oídos de Narcissa, ella se reiría por bastante tiempo de él.

¡Aunque eso era lo de menos! ¡Él, unido a un niñato Gryffindor! ¡Por Merlín, no! Él estaba mucho mejor con su alfa y no necesitaba a un chiquillo que lo defendiera.

— ¡Lucius! — casi dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz del alfa, se dio vuelta y ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos. El rubio sintió la necesidad de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, el aroma de Lupin lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse mucho más rápido pero se contuvo.

Remus se acercó pero a pocos pasos volvió a parar, Lucius notó enseguida que había llegado a oler a los otros alfas en él. Quería dar una explicación pero volvió a quedarse en silencio estoicamente desafiando con la mirada al hombre que estaba bastante cerca de él.

—Lucius…— los ojos del hombre brillaron en dorado por unos segundos y el rubio apenas pudo ver como se movió hacia él, sintió el agarre en su muñeca pero lo rechazó en seguida.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la reacción del otro.

—Iré a bañarme. — su voz sonó bastante dura mientras alzaba su barbilla, podía sentir algo de miedo pero trató de que este no se reflejara en su rostro.

—Lucius…— Remus trató de agarrar su brazo de nuevo.

— ¡Que no me toques! — alzó la voz más por los nervios pero se congeló cuando el alfa le gruñó. Trató de mantenerse calmado pero no pudo evitar que las alarmas se encendieran en él, parecía que el licántropo también se había sorprendido por su propia actitud así que se mantuvo quieto.

Al final, Remus desvió la mirada pasándose la mano por el cuello, ya sin estar en una posición donde fácilmente podía atacar al otro.

—Lo siento. —

—Bien. — Lucius siseó mientras fruncía el ceño aunque se sentía bastante satisfecho con que hubiera podido controlarse.

—Puedo… ¿Quedarme del otro lado de la puerta? — por unos segundos el rubio no supo exactamente a qué se refería pero luego recordó que dijo que iba a bañarse. Debió haberse burlado y negado, pero realmente no quería saber que tan posesivo podía ser el licántropo luego de la segunda marca por lo que solo asintió.

Caminó directamente a la habitación para usar el baño privado, cerrando la puerta del baño tras él.

* * *

…

* * *

Apenas podía controlarse, respiró profundo clavando sus uñas en sus palmas cerrando sus manos formando puños. Se apoyó más contra la pared respirando profundo, podía sentir el ligero aroma del omega y escuchar el agua caer.

Agradecía que Lucius lo hubiera dejado quedarse ahí afuera escuchando, era de alguna manera tranquilizante. Era agradable saber que se estaba deshaciendo de los aromas de los otros alfas, había sido un movimiento inteligente del rubio en insistir en seguir hacia el baño aunque lo hubiera rechazado en el camino.

Gruñó por lo bajo al recordarlo, no le gustaba que no lo hubiera ido a buscar al encontrarse en problemas. No había dicho nada sobre la nota sobre él y Harry, trataba de que no le molestara porque después de todo era su cachorro pero no podía evitar sentirse de pronto reacio hacia el hijo de James.

El hecho de que por esa noticia empezara a ver a Harry como un potencial competidor era preocupante. Nunca le había molestado sentir el aroma del chico sobre Lucius porque sabía lo que le costaba controlarse pero cuando notó el aroma de los otros alfas y del niño en él sintió bastante rabia.

¡Debía estar agradecido de que Harry lo ayudara! Pero solo se sentía un inútil el cual le había relegado a un cachorro la tarea de cuidar de Lucius. Además, si Lucius se dejó ayudar por él ¿Por qué lo rechazaba?

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a respirar profundo contando en su mente, podía escuchar el agua cayendo y podía imaginarse al rubio bajo el agua. Lo había dejado quedarse ahí, era algo. Se apoyó de costado mientras controlaba las ganas de entrar al baño para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera, se incorporó abriendo los ojos sintiéndose algo ansioso aunque eso se transformó en confusión al ver al patriarca solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Dudó un poco y se quedó quieto en su lugar examinándolo con la mirada, exhaló profundamente sintiéndose bastante satisfecho cuando solo el aroma del omega le llegó, ya sin estar mezclado con el de ningún otro alfa, ni siquiera el de Harry.

—Ven. — la voz de Lucius sonó baja pero llegó a escucharlo, se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos. Alzó su mano acariciando la mejilla pálida sonriendo un poco antes de llevarla hacia el cabello del patriarca, lo corrió dejando a la vista la marca sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo cuando su mano se humedeció ante el cabello que aún no estaba del todo seco.

El rubio no lo estaba rechazando esta vez y eso hizo que la tranquilidad volviera, se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza cuando el mayor se apoyó en él. Aspiró profundo sobre su cabello sin soltarlo, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a su omega protegido entre sus brazos.

—Te estás enamorando de él. — las palabras de Tonks se escucharon de pronto en su mente, ella no había dudado en decirlo pero su mirada tenía tintes de decepción. Lo había negado rotundamente pero cuando una mujer decidía que pensar era difícil cambiar su parecer.

Acarició con cuidado el cabello rubio estrechándolo más contra él, ese sentimiento no era amor. Era instintivo, era libido. Porque si algo no podía negar era que el patriarca le atraía por sí mismo, nunca había logrado pensar en otra persona cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, nunca se había imaginado estándolo haciendo con otro cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales.

Pero el deseo sexual no eran sentimientos ni amor.

Bajó sus manos por el cabello hasta llegar a su espalda, acariciando la piel cálida con cuidado hasta apoyar sus manos en sus caderas. Lucius suspiró de forma suave lo que lo hizo sonreír.

—Eres tan hermoso, Lucius. — Porque era cierto, era muy hermoso pese a su edad. Estaba bien conservado y a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces podía ser insufrible, era curioso cómo se podía acostumbrar y adaptar a él. Besó con cuidado su cabello rodeándolo un poco más con sus brazos manteniéndose en silencio.

Notó como Lucius se tensó pero luego se relajó en el gesto pero terminó por separarse. Remus lo dejó ir mirando su rostro, de nuevo era ilegible. No podía saber qué era lo que el patriarca estaba pensando, no importaba que tanta información podía sacar de sus feromonas había veces donde sentía que estaba chocando contra una pared. Casi como reflejo levantó su mano cuando el rubio hizo un amago de extender la propia, Remus agarró su mano entre las suyas y se las llevó a sus labios dejando un suave beso en ella sintiendo esa sensación agradable en su pecho al escuchar su suave suspiro.

Lucius apartó su mano y se alejó caminando directo a la cama sin decir absolutamente nada, Remus se sintió como una polilla que iba detrás de la luz cuando lo siguió, se sentó a su lado manteniéndose en silencio sintiendo ganas de volver a agarrar su mano pero pareció ser bastante obvio porque el rubio volvió a estirar la propia dejando que él la tomara.

El licántropo acarició con su pulgar su palma antes de inclinarse y besar su muñeca, su aroma era agradable y no se sentía molesto. Incluso sentía que podía sentirse cómodo de nuevo con Harry, a pesar de lo que había pasado ese día y a pesar de lo que dijera el diario.

Miró el rostro del mayor notando su gesto tranquilo, no estaba del todo neutral pero tampoco parecía incomodo ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Lucius ahora? ¿Había encontrado una manera de beneficiarse o estaba cansado con todo lo pasado en el día?

Se acercó un poco más soltando su mano e inclinándose para besar su hombro, el omega no pareció reaccionar y solo lo rodeó un poco con sus brazos lo que lo hizo sentirse mejor. Remus besó las marcas superpuestas acariciando sus costillas con sus manos, bajando sus caricias hasta detener sus manos en su cintura. Podía sentir el calor bajo sus manos y escuchar los latidos más rápidos de lo habitual, el aroma seguía siendo bastante suave y tenía muchas ganas de mezclarlo con el suyo. Dejar su marca y dejarse marcar.

¿Por qué el instinto era tan fuerte también fuera de los ciclos de calor? Ya había pasado un tiempo y aunque parecía que la dependencia iba menguando esas sensaciones se quedaban.

Retiró el cabello rubio con su mano para besar de nuevo la marca, mordiendo ligeramente la piel sensible sonriendo para sí mismo al escuchar a su omega gemir por lo bajo. Se apartó para mirar sus ojos, hoy estaba inusualmente tranquilo.

¿Por el ataque, quizás?

Se inclinó y apoyó su frente en el clavando ligeramente sus dedos en la piel cálida, tenía ganas de besarlo pero seguía siendo el muro entre ellos. La regla muda puesta que ninguno quería realmente romper.

—Lupin. — Lucius habló por lo bajo sin apartarse, Remus podía sentir las manos del omega apoyadas en su espalda y la sensación le agradó.

— ¿Si? — preguntó con el mismo tono bajo acariciando suavemente sus caderas con el pulgar, disfrutando del contacto ¿Lucius podría sentir esa misma debilidad? Si venía del instinto, seguramente sí.

—Más cerca. — Remus parpadeó algo confundido sorprendiéndose bastante cuando el rubio se incorporó terminando por acabar la distancia entre ellos besando sus labios, tardó unos segundos pero luego correspondió el gesto abrazándolo con fuerza. Por Merlín, eso estaba mal ¿Cómo podía el instinto confundir tantas sensaciones? Estaban enlazados, era obvio que tendrían debilidad entre ellos ¿Pero esas sensaciones?

Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos sentándolo a horcajadas sobre él acariciando su espalda con su otra mano profundizando un poco más el beso, quería cerrar los ojos por la sensación pero también quería mantenerlos abiertos, las manos del omega se aferraban a su camisa y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas tal vez como las propias.

Se separaron respirando algo agitados, se observaron como que si no tuvieran idea de que hacer ahora pero había algo que parecía ser la zona segura de ambos.

Bajó una de sus manos apoyándola en la rodilla del mayor antes de alzarla un poco, acariciando la piel que no estaba cubierta por la toalla. Se inclinó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del omega para evitar besarlo de nuevo, pero no se detuvo y besó su piel sonriendo al escucharlo gemir y sentirlo clavar sus uñas en él.

—Eres tan bonito, Lucius. Tan bonito. — siempre se guardaba sus comentarios pero sentía una necesidad de decirlos esa vez. Acostó al rubio en la cama, arrodillándose entre sus piernas dándose el tiempo de observarlo.

Nunca lo hacía, siempre prefería tocarlo cuando estaba de espaldas a él para no ver sus gestos. Sabía cómo había caído ante él en Azkaban por tenerlo de frente pero ahí estaba, rompiendo todas sus reglas solo porque tenía esa necesidad.

¿Cómo saber que la aceptación de Lucius no era fingida? ¿Cómo saber que ocurría en la cabeza del patriarca?

Acarició sus costados bajando sus manos por su cintura, el mayor jadeó apoyando sus manos en él.

Parecía vulnerable pero ya sabía que no era así. Debería simplemente darlo vuelta, no mirar sus ojos, no mirar su rostro, solo cumplir la necesidad de ambos y ya estaba.

"Solo follame y ya" Recordaba perfectamente el tono de Lucius cuando le había dicho eso antes de que tuviera dos marcas en su cuello en vez de una. Lo había molestado y también lo había hecho sentir seguro en partes iguales. Ese era el verdadero Lucius, él que lo veía como un medio o un proveedor.

—No sé exactamente lo que usaron. — Al escuchar la voz del patriarca se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo contemplando cada rasgo del hombre, se sintió de pronto avergonzado pero trató de que eso no se notara. —Cuando me atacaron en la tienda, no sé qué usaron. Pero me hizo sentir bastante débil, parecía un acelerador de celo pero creo que no lo era.

Los supresores de Severus ayudaron pero la sensación de desosiego no se está yendo. — explicó el rubio apoyando sus manos en los brazos del licántropo, Remus observó su rostro mientras hablaba decidiendo que no tenía razones para creer que mentía.

—Entiendo. — asintió aunque no entendía bien porque Lucius se lo decía ¿Quería explicar esa actitud suave? ¿Iba a pedir algo a continuación? No pudo evitar tensarse recordando Azkaban, su sumisión, sus suplicas porque quería algo más grande y lo había manejado como a un crío.

— ¡Claro que no lo entiendes, Lupin! — Lucius sonó exasperado y enojado y eso lo hizo sentir algo de curiosidad. Besó el pecho del omega, justo sobre el corazón, tratando de calmarlo un poco lo que pareció funcionar cuando sintió la mano del rubio acariciando su cabello.

—Explícame entonces. — habló más calmado, no parecía que le pediría algo que no lo concerniera a los dos pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia con eso.

— ¡Me siento inseguro! ¡Cómo que si tuviera que estar alerta! Estamos aquí en la casa, estoy en mi habitación y siento que estuviera en el territorio enemigo. — negó con la cabeza acariciando más el cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — besó sobre su clavícula antes de dejar suaves besos en su pecho, acariciando sus costillas con sus manos subiéndolas, apenas rozando uno de sus pezones con dedo pulgar. Notó como este se removió bajo sus caricias y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Hazme el amor…— susurró muy bajo.

—Pero…— dudó, se había prometido que no tendría sexo completo con Lucius de nuevo, no le daría la posibilidad de manejarlo como en Azkaban. Si, había mantenido el control la segunda vez pero había ocurrido lo de la segunda marca y no estaba tan seguro de si eso había sido planeado de antemano por Lucius.

La vulnerabilidad en Lucius siempre era falsa.

Levantó su cabeza observando directamente a los ojos del omega quien le devolvía la mirada casi en desafío. Casi podía leer el "¿Tienes miedo?" escrito en el rostro del patriarca aunque no había si quiera un rastro de verdadera burla en su gesto.

El sexo, solo era sexo.

Asintió aceptando y besó su abdomen, sin retirar la toalla apoyó sus manos en sus caderas volviendo a levantar la mirada. Agarró su varita e hizo los hechizos de limpieza antes de dejarla a un lado al notar como el patriarca se tensó cuando la tomó.

Miró de reojo la varita del rubio que estaba sobre la mesa, bastante a su alcance, antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Siempre eres tan bonito, Lucius. — lo halagó sonriendo, besando su mejilla antes de dejar un suave beso en los labios.

— ¿Por qué lo estás repitiendo? — la voz del mayor apenas parecía confundida pero Remus podía intuir que lo estaba.

No respondió a su pregunta, solo lo besó intensamente atrayéndolo hacia él mientras bajaba una de sus manos para acariciar sus muslos. Sonrió al escucharlo gemir entre sus labios.

Sabía que la debilidad de Lucius era su ego. Siempre se había tragado sus halagos cuando lo acariciaba, nunca se había dado el tiempo para mirarlo en detalle cuando estaba bajo la luz. Pero tal vez podían hacer que el patriarca se distrajera de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

Tal vez por eso ese tipo de juegos eran de serpientes, ellas dejaban hilos pero eran capaces de recordarlos para evitar caer en sus propias trampas.

Mientras lo acariciaba y lo preparaba para él, mirando cada gesto, cada estremecimiento, escuchando cada quejido y gemido ahogado que el patriarca trataba de contener, Remus sintió que estaba cayendo en sus propias trampas.

Ni siquiera supo enojarse por ello, solo se concentró en dejar más marcas, besar más su piel y chupar, verlo deshacerse entre sus brazos le daba una sensación de poder y podría ser falsa. Lucius podía tener una carta bajo la manga, podría estar enredándolo otra vez.

Pero por una vez ¿Y qué? Él podía salir de las trampas. Ahora que estaban unidos estaba seguro que podría salir mejor librado que cuando no lo estaban.

— ¡Remus! — sonrió al escuchar su nombre, sintiéndose algo divertido con que Lucius ocultara sus gestos tras su brazo, manteniendo su cabeza hacia atrás agarrando la sabana con su otra mano. Podría hacer que le mostrara, tal vez eso avergonzaría al patriarca pero no sonaba demasiado seguro para él mismo.

Una vez que lo preparó separó un poco más sus piernas con sus manos acomodándose entre ellas, esperó unos segundos como para que Lucius pudiera decir que ya no tenía ganas de llegar al final y detenerse. A pesar de todo, nunca se rebajaría a forzarlo a hacer algo solo para humillarlo.

Humillar a Lucius ni siquiera era la razón principal del juego.

Él podría sacar tanta ventaja, después de todo era un antiguo mortífago y podría no tener piedad con él. Usar el vínculo a su favor sonaba tentador pero sabía que el omega podía atacar de la misma forma.

Gruñó cuando se enterró en él y clavo sus dedos en sus pálidos muslos, dejaría marcas y saber eso solo hizo que su excitación aumentara. Se quedó quieto nuevamente tratando de que el omega se acostumbrara pero este se movió bastante rápido alzando sus caderas gimoteando su nombre.

Se sintió más tranquilo al notar que Lucius no había tomado un papel vulnerable al no estarlo en lo absoluto.

Tal vez ambos podían disfrutar del sexo sin planes de por medio pero igual con Lucius nunca se sabía. Tiró un poco del cabello rubio del mayor y lo atrajo hacia si besándolo con fuerza antes de empezar a embestirlo. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y sonidos húmedos, una capa de sudor empezaba a formarse sobre la piel de ambos y sus rostros estaban sonrojados.

Debía admitir que era increíble.

Casi quiso reírse al recordar que Lucius le había dicho que no había picado su piedad para que lo marcara si no su ego.

Ego o no, el sexo con Lucius Malfoy era completamente increíble, estando unidos o no.

Empezó a masturbarlo cuando notó que ambos ya estaban cerca de culminar, no sabía que gemidos eran los propios o cuales los del mayor pero realmente no les importaba.

—¡Remus! — Lucius se corrió clavando sus uñas en su espalda, había dejado varias marcas en el licántropo esta vez, desde algunos chupetones hasta rasguños.

Remus gruñó al sentirlo apretarse contra él con más fuerza pero salió corriéndose fuera de él gruñendo su nombre, sin dejar que le nudo se formara cuando estuviera dentro. Se dejó medio caer sobre el rubio mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración clavando sus dedos en la cadera del mayor.

Era algo doloroso sentir el nudo, tal vez debió haber dejado que se conectaran por quince minutos o media hora, pero sabía que ahora que tenían doble enlace su esperma sería en más cantidad y el nudo –aunque no se hinchaba tanto como cuando su pareja estaba en celo- lo hacía, y era incómodo.

Normalmente los alfas solo formaban nudos dentro del celo del omega, si este no usaba supresores, o cuando este no estaba marcado y tenían que hacer el enlace. Fuera de ello no debía formarse.

Pero era algo que venía con ser hombre lobo.

—Eres… terco ¿Por qué no… te corriste dentro? — Lucius preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del menor, Remus suspiró y lamió suavemente las marcas de unión.

—Con un doble enlace será más duradero y abundante, aunque no estés en celo. — explicó.

—No importa, ahora ¿Cómo resolverás eso? — Remus se vio obligado a arrodillarse al notar que el omega quería sentarse, los abdómenes de ambos estaban manchados con esperma al igual que los muslos del mayor. Trató de no ponerse rojo al notar como Lucius lo estaba examinando con la mirada.

Remus no se había desnudado del todo, aún tenía la camisa abierta sobre sus hombros pero era lo único que le quedaba.

Lucius suspiró y estiró sus manos rodeando el nudo con estas, el menor no pudo evitar gemir algo sorprendido.

—Me siento… más seguro no anudándote. — Remus respiró profundo acariciando el cabello rubio, mordiéndose con fuerza al labio para evitar hacer otro sonido aunque no pudo evitar el jadeo al sentir sus manos moverse sobre él. Joder, se sentía bien.

— ¿Por qué? — Remus sonrió un poco al verlo arquear la ceja.

—Se lo que odiarías tener un bebé. — Lucius pudo haber dicho que para eso estaban los anticonceptivos, recordarle que un hombre omega no podía embarazarse fuera del celo pero en cambio suspiró.

—Bien… déjame, yo me encargo de esto. — se arrodilló frente al alfa sin quitar sus manos de él.

—No es necesario… solo deja que se vaya solo…— suspiró tirando levemente del cabello rubio, Lucius sonrió de lado antes de inclinarse, aun acariciando la base hinchada con sus manos.

—Solo déjame devolverte el favor…— susurró por lo bajo antes de tomarlo en su boca, dejando de lado cualquier queja que podría llegar a decir.

* * *

…

* * *

El día había seguido con normalidad luego de su intimidad. Habían comido juntos y habían dormido en la misma cama de nuevo.

Definitivamente Remus volvería a su trabajo y Lucius mantendría sus horas en su despacho.

Luego del desayuno Remus se levantó, miró hacia Lucius sin saber cómo despedirse. Ambos se miraron por varios minutos hasta que el rubio se levantó y caminó hacia él. Por unos segundos parecía que lo iba a besar pero al final solo se inclinó restregando su mejilla contra él, Remus entendió el mensaje enseguida y lo rodeó en sus brazos olfateando levemente su cabello y la marca.

Marcarse entre sí adrede con sus feromonas ya no se sentía como una necesidad, pero luego de lo que había pasado con los otros alfas el día anterior se sentía mucho más seguro al sentir la iniciativa del omega de querer llevar su aroma dejando el propio.

Tal vez sus compañeros de trabajo no sabrían a quién olía pero sin duda sabrían que tenía un enlace.

Besó el cabello rubio una vez más antes de que se separaran, Lucius caminó de nuevo a su silla como que si nada pasara y Remus no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Sentía de alguna manera que Lucius solo había hecho eso por él, no debería sentirse tan bien pero lo hacía.

Ah, era un tonto. Pisando sus propios palitos.

Negó con la cabeza y salió desapareciendo hacia su trabajo.

Los días de ambos transcurrían normales, su rutina no tenía demasiados cambios. Lucius trabajaba y a veces salía a comprar, o a reunirse con su hijo o a hablar con Severus. Escribía cartas a Narcissa y a otras personas, sea solo por negocios o para saludar, pero siempre salía cuando Lupin llegaba a casa.

Ambos notaban que se estaban acostumbrando bastante bien él uno al otro, las charlas parecían cada vez menos forzadas y ambos parecían estar bajando sus defensas. Ya no revisaban todo el tiempo donde estaban sus varitas y habían vuelto a tener relaciones seguido, aunque Remus aún se negaba a anudarlo.

Lucius pensó que tener a alguien que lo esperara en casa o esperar a alguien se sentía bastante bien. Se estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del hombre lobo aun cuando la necesidad iba menguando con las semanas. Siempre se marcaban con sus feromonas entre si y eso lo ponía de buen humor, y si lo ponía de buen humor no podría ser malo.

No quería pensar demasiado sobre ello.

Todo parecía ir bien para ambos, Draco y Potter aun no iban a tener un bebé, sus negocios estaban creciendo de nuevo y la compañía de Lupin se hacía cada vez más agradable. Y sobre todo el sexo, era lo suficientemente bueno y regular para mantenerlo calmado.

Parecía que los meses donde debían compartir la casa irían bastante tranquilos o eso fue hasta que lo inesperado sucedió.

Sirius Black salió del velo.

Y con él, la agradable rutina que habían armado quedó hecha pedazos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a quienes leen :D**

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegro que te haya gustado w**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Si, Harry tiene un poco de Sly. O encontró una buena excusa para rondar a Draco XDD pronto saldran de nuevo.**

* * *

**Juliettwatson: me alegro que te gusten :D y Sev es malo XD vela por sus intereses~ Tal vez Lucius si lo hubiera matado si no se hubiera enterado que fue con Snape XDD Lo del bebé~ puede ser o no~ en todo caso tardarían en darse cuenta XD**


	9. Malos entendidos

Estaban desayunando como era costumbre, Lucius había empezado a comer lo que Lupin preparaba para ambos así que sus desayunos eran iguales, al principio había tenido sus reservas pero el hombre lobo parecía un cocinero decente.

Ya tenían su día programado, Remus iría a su trabajo y luego tenía una merienda con la gente de la antigua Orden del Fénix así que lo más probable es que no se vieran hasta la cena. Lucius había pensado en hacer su trabajo y luego ir a comprar algún regalo para su aún esposa y para su hijo, ahora que al fin las personas habían menguado en decir que era el omega de Harry Potter.

— ¡Remus! — Harry Potter salió de la chimenea, Lucius casi quiso rodar los ojos mientras bebía su té. Se había negado a que el chico tuviera acceso ilimitado a la casa así que solo estaba abierta para él en algunos horarios específicos lo que se resumía que solo podía aparecer ahí cuando estaba Lupin.

—Harry. — saludó el licántropo sonriendo, el mencionado se quedó quieto mirando confundido como parecían estar compartiendo el desayuno. Lucius estuvo a punto de decir algo pero al final se calló sin querer hacer problemas tan temprano por la mañana.

—Señor Malfoy. — saludó el mocoso, Lucius solo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de seguir comiendo sabiendo que lo que fuera que haya traído al señor Potter ahí no era algo relacionado a él.

Potter miró hacia Remus con lo que parecía una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad, sus feromonas de nuevo se estaban desparramando por todo el lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por ello. Miró hacia Lupin entrecerrando los ojos como diciendo que hiciera algo pero este solo se levantó y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del joven como tratando de tranquilizarlo, solo se podía ver preocupación en el rostro del merodeador y eso hizo que el mal humor del patriarca aumentara.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó el alfa, Potter pareció volver en sí y levantó la mirada, asintiendo mientras sonreía.

— ¡Es Sirius! ¡Debes venir conmigo, Remus! ¡Por Merlín, Sirius está vivo! — el joven no cabía en su alegría y Lucius apenas pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero de enlace porque este enseguida agarró el brazo del chico y caminó hacia la chimenea agarrando los polvos Flu.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula con furia ¡Que mal educado! ¿Ni siquiera una mirada? ¿Ni una sola? ¿Ni un "vuelvo más tarde"? ¿O un "Hasta luego, Malfoy"?

Dejó la tostada que estaba comiendo sintiendo que ya no tenía apetito.

Sí, sí. Sirius Black estaba vivo ¿Y qué?

Eso solo le daría alegría a los estúpidos Gryffindor y todo volvería a la normalidad al final del día. Hizo una mueca al pensar que tal vez debería ver a Black por la casa, esperaba por Merlín que Lupin no decidiera tomar una decisión tonta y traer a su amiguito ahí.

Se levantó pensando que ya que le habían arruinado el desayuno, se pondría a trabajar.

* * *

…

* * *

No podía evitar sentirse emocionado y algo escéptico en partes iguales. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo a paso rápido con Harry a su lado no podía evitar que sus manos sudaran o que el nudo en la garganta creciera.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Remus dudó en abrirla, miró hacia Harry quien le sonrió como instándolo así que la empujó de manera suave haciendo que se abriera sin hacer ruido.

Sintió que la respiración se le paraba por unos segundos al ver a su amigo ahí sentado en la camilla, tal cual lo recordaba justo antes de caer del velo. Incluso tenía la misma ropa lo cual le decía que había reaparecido hacía poco.

¿Harry había ido hacia él antes que a nadie?

— ¡Moony! — no pudo evitar sentirse como cuando apenas era un adolescente y apenas sabía que era tener amigos, sonrió ampliamente y casi corrió hacia su amigo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sollozó por lo bajo sintiendo con curiosidad que Sirius no olía a nada, siendo un alfa sangre pura siempre había tenido un aroma marcado pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba vivo, estaba de nuevo junto a ellos.

Quería hacer tantas preguntas, que había pasado, como pudo volver, que tan bien estaba ¿Se quedaría? ¿Su vida estaba en peligro luego de haber salido del velo de la muerte?

Levantó su mirada solo para notar que Sirius también tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Te extrañe, Sirius. — admitió separándose pasándose la mano por la cara para borrar las lágrimas. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, que pudiera sentir su corazón latir de nuevo, que estuviera respirando. Que estuviera tan vivo.

—Yo también, Lunático. — Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada antes de abrazarlo de vuelta tratando de contener su propia emoción que quería manifestarse como llanto.

Harry sonreía mirándolos pero luego de unos minutos empezó a sentirse incómodo, decidió que lo mejor era dejar que los amigos se pusieran al día y salió silenciosamente de la habitación pensando a todas las personas a las cuales debería enviarles una lechuza para decirles lo de Sirius antes de que se enteraran al día siguiente por el Profeta.

Apenas dio un paso afuera cuando una varita se le clavó dolorosamente en la garganta y los ojos grises lo miraron con furia. Harry miró hacia Draco alzando sus manos sin saber porque el omega lucía tan enojado.

—Oh, no. Potter. Vas a entrar ahí y no los dejaras solos ni siquiera cinco minutos ¿Me oyes? Ni cinco minutos. — siseó con furia lo que hizo que las cejas del niño que vivió se arquearan. —Y has ruido o algo, que noten que sigues ahí o vas a arrepentirte. — Draco apretó los labios aun sin bajar su varita. Harry lo miró confundido y asintió.

—Pero… ¿Por qué…?— dio unos pasos hacia atrás notando que el omega traía su marca tapada.

— ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿Qué no lo notas? Esto podría arruinar la apuesta ¡No, no! No dejaremos que mi padrino gane aunque debamos trabajar juntos esta vez. — Draco negó rápidamente con la cabeza como que si fallar significara algo cercano a la muerte.

—Pero ambos son alfas… no entiendo el problema… oh. — el chico que vivió acomodó sus gafas comprendiendo el punto.

—Sí, oh, Potter. — refunfuñó el rubio cruzándose brazos dejando de apuntarlo. Harry se pasó la mano por la nuca antes de asentir y darse la vuelta para volver a entrar.

El joven alfa miró como Sirius y Remus se habían sentado al borde de la camilla y estaban hablando bastante animadamente. Se mordió el labio pensando que parecían amigos normales pero si Malfoy tenía razón todo podía irse por el traste.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto jugar con la vida de nadie pero ser como un acompañante para evitar que hicieran tonterías solo por la emoción de verse contaba como una buena acción ¿No?

¿Cómo atraía la atención hacia él? ¿Cómo se metía en la conversación?

— ¡Padrino, debo decirte algo! — alzó demasiado la voz y cuando ambos adultos lo miraron Harry enrojeció.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? — Sirius lo miró y Remus también, ambos con curiosidad genuina. Harry sentía que las palabras se le escapaban y que la boca se le secaba.

Por dios, Malfoy no tenía razón.

Él no debería entrometerse en una charla amena entre dos amigos pero ya había entrado y ya había hablado y necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa.

— ¡Me enlace con Draco Malfoy y nos vamos a casar, quiero que seas mi padrino! — casi gritó sin siquiera analizar sus palabras.

— ¿¡Qué!? — no supo si la exclamación del otro lado de la puerta o a la de su padrino fue más fuerte.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius miró la hora una vez más antes de cenar. Su día había sido largo y agotador, había trabajado bastante y había redactado algunos contratos, a pesar de haber dado varias vueltas por muchas tiendas no encontró el regalo perfecto para su familia.

Se sentía cansado y distraído, y la confusión fue palpable en su rostro cuando al volver algo tarde se dio cuenta que la casa seguía vacía.

¿Lupin no vendría a cenar?

El licántropo no había hecho aparición desde que Potter se lo llevó. Ni una nota, ni una palabra, ni nada.

Como que si haber escuchado lo mismo que él en la mañana fuera suficiente explicación.

Bufó y dejó el plato en la mesa una vez que terminó, cuando iba a subir las escaleras se detuvo. Nunca había ido a dormir solo desde que habían decidido compartir habitación, no había vuelto a tener que decidir si dormía con Lupin o en la propia.

Pero ahora Lupin no estaba, tal vez volvería más tarde ¿Debería acostarse en la cama que compartían? Lucius dudó, no quería verse como alguien que estuvo esperándolo.

¡Lupin ni siquiera le había notificado que no vendría a cenar como tuvieron previsto! ¿Quién viera tal desfachatez y falta de modales en ese hombre? Era un licántropo, no podía esperar demasiado de él.

Pero no importaba cuanto lo rebajara e insultara en su mente, esa sensación de estar algo herido no salía de su pecho y odiaba esa sensación.

Bien, no le iba a demostrar lo mucho que le había molestado que no viniera a comer, seguiría su rutina normal como que si la ausencia de Lupin no importara. No se quedaría trabajando hasta altas horas para ver si llegaba, no, se acostaría a dormir como siempre en la cama de siempre como que si nada le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Luego de asearse y cambiarse se acostó en la cama, dudó de nuevo pero al final se tapó mientras trataba de dormir. Era casi como un Deja vu, recordaba que también en la cena con los muchachos se fue sin avisar y volvió a altas horas de la noche y él había dormido ahí.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. No haría eso de nuevo, se iría a su habitación y dormiría ahí y a la mañana siguiente preguntaría casualmente a qué hora llegó. Sí, era buena idea.

Abrió la puerta para salir sintiendo sus pensamientos revueltos pero casi se chocó con Lupin que acababa de llegar. Lucius lo miró preguntándose cómo no había escuchado la red Flu o la aparición, luego recordó que habían puesto hechizos silenciadores en la habitación por las noches, casi quiso maldecir en voz alta.

Iba a burlarse cuando sintió el aroma impregnado al alfa. Era el de otro alfa, sin duda, la marca Black estaba en el aroma y solo podía haber estado con un Black. Sirius.

Apretó los labios alejándose un paso y Remus lo miró confundido pero luego se miró así mismo oliendo levemente.

—Iba a asearme. Sirius de pronto empezó a desprender sus feromonas sin control, ahora prácticamente es como un crío de nuevo. — se excusó pero no hizo amago de acercarse al omega, seguramente pensando en ir hacia el baño directamente.

Lucius asintió y entró a la habitación, si creía que se tragaba esa explicación estaba muy equivocado. Había pasado todo el día junto con su amigo ¡sin siquiera dar una señal de algo! ¡Una maldita nota!

Se mordió la lengua y evitó reclamar sobre la cena. No iba a hacer algo especial pero era su rutina ¡Una rutina difícil de conseguir!

No debería sentirse molesto por el aroma de Sirius, debería sentirse incomodo pero no terriblemente posesivo. Eso solo debía pasar con otros omegas que podrían "quitárselo" pero un alfa no podía hacerlo.

¿Entonces porque? ¿Lupin era un capricho circunstancial?

Se dejó caer en la cama y se acomodó en su lado mientras respiraba profundo, cuando Lupin volvió no tenía aroma nada y eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Eso solo le hacía recordar el aroma se Sirius impregnado de una forma demasiado fuerte en él.

* * *

…

* * *

No había podido ir a su trabajo, se había tomado el día libre. Cuando el cachorro dijo que Draco y él se iban a casar el rubio entró y se lo llevó. Estuvieron casi quince minutos viendo a los chicos discutir con un hechizo de privacidad por lo que no pudieron oír nada pero al final Draco se fue hecho una furia hacia otro lado y Harry los miró nervioso.

Luego Sirius hizo todo un drama.

Habían pasado horas tratando de tranquilizar a su antiguo amigo quien era un verdadero dramático. Harry había jurado y perjurado que amaba a Draco y que habían sobrepasado sus diferencias y sonaba tan convincente que casi se lo creía si no fuera porque sabía la verdad.

Harry no dijo que el enlace fue un accidente, que estaban fingiendo. Solo dijo que Draco estaba así de furioso porque aún no se lo había comentado a su padre y él lo había dicho así sin más. Remus no se tragaba nada de eso, lo de la boda seguramente el cachorro lo había dicho por nervios pero no dijo absolutamente nada mientras Sirius desvariaba.

Ver el sumo rechazo hacia Draco lo hizo sentirse culpable por su enlace con Lucius, no le había dicho nada y agradeció que el olfato de su amigo estuviera atrofiado por un tiempo.

Sirius reaccionaría terriblemente mal sobre todo porque Lucius había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort. No había tenido el corazón de decírselo y Harry pareció entenderlo porque no dijo nada sobre Lucius, solo habló de Draco.

Todos los de la orden vinieron a comer en la habitación donde Sirius debía estar para vigilar que estuviera completamente bien y entre charlas con sus viejos amigos y anécdotas, se hizo la hora de la cena. Pensó por unos segundos avisar que se iría pero al final decidió que no, Sirius había vuelto y seguramente Lucius prefería cenar solo.

Cuando todos se fueron yendo quedaron él, Harry y Sirius. Harry no se despegaba de ellos y eso lo hizo sentirse algo curioso pero luego supuso que el cachorro se sentía igual que él: creía que si dejaba de ver a Sirius unas horas él volvería a desaparecer.

Cuando Sirius le pidió quedarse no lo dudó, no creía si quiera que Lucius le diera importancia a su ausencia así que pensó que no era demasiado amable de su parte despertarlo solo para que le llegara una nota de que pasaría la noche afuera.

Pero unas horas después, mientras hablaban, las feromonas de Sirius habían explotado prácticamente en el lugar. De una forma tan fuerte y persistente que lo había hecho alejarse de él sintiéndose algo asqueado.

Por varios segundos odió completamente el aroma de su amigo en él y luego se sorprendió por esa reacción. Nunca le había molestado el aroma de su amigo, no el de Sirius.

Los Mendimagos no tardaron en aparecer para ver que ocurría, él había salido de la habitación a toda prisa y sintió el fuerte impulso de volver a casa así que simplemente lo hizo.

Cuando estuvo en la sala se quedó ahí unos minutos, respirando profundo tratando de pensar con más claridad. Seguramente el aroma a otro alfa incomodaría a Lucius, sobre todo en el hogar de ambos así que tenía el plan de ir al baño sin hacer ruido pero Malfoy abrió la puerta prácticamente en su cara. Eso había sido bastante incomodo así que siguió su camino.

Una vez bajo el agua se preguntó que había sido esa reacción.

Sirius y él habían pasado por una etapa de experimentación, a pesar de que sentía cierto grado de rechazo por el aroma de otro alfa no le molestaba el aroma de Sirius en él o su propio aroma en su amigo. Nunca analizó realmente a que nivel le gustaba Sirius, siempre había supuesto que él se encontraría un omega así que no se aferró al juego que tenían.

Ah, ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles con Malfoy.

La diferencia era que había confiado ciegamente en Sirius y nunca confiaría del todo en la serpiente. Ya varias veces el rubio le había visto la cara y nunca sabía cuándo estaba formando hilos a su alrededor.

Sea como sea, ahora mismo lo más importante era Sirius y su recuperación. Mañana debería disculparse por irse así pero ahora sería un poco egoísta y se iría a dormir.

Notó la tensión de Lucius pero eso no evitó que lo abrazara por la espalda, se inclinó y aspiró su aroma apegándolo más a su pecho.

Tal vez por el enlace había sentido rechazo hacia Sirius o simplemente esa cantidad de feromonas alfas no eran capaces de ser cómodas para otro alfa.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius no se sentía feliz en lo absoluto pero prefirió no hacer una escena. Ambos desayunaron juntos como era costumbre y eso apenas era un consuelo.

Remus se había levantado y luego había vuelto a la única habitación vacía, Lucius se preguntó que hacía ahí cuando tenían la de ambos pero cuando salió se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado.

Lupin estaba borrando cualquier marca de su aroma, cualquier indicio que tenía una unión con una omega. Había neutralizado las feromonas y se había bañado de nuevo, seguramente porque durante el desayuno algún rastro había quedado.

—Nos vemos, Lucius. — se despidió, el patriarca solo por costumbre se acercó a él pero el alfa se alejó enseguida sonriendo nervioso, movió su mano y caminó directamente hacia la chimenea. Lucius se quedó congelado en medio del salón mientras demasiadas emociones se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Hacía varias semanas ambos tenían la costumbre de marcarse con su aroma y Lupin se había ido sin más sin querer tener un solo rastro de que vivía con él.

Tragó con fuerza y se obligó a sentarse tratando que la angustia no embargara sus sentimientos.

No pasaba nada, solo eran unos días. Luego Sirius dejaría de ser novedad y volverían a su rutina, Lupin dejaría de evitarlo y todo volvería a la normalidad hasta que pudieran romper el enlace.

Podía sobrevivir sin el alfa rondando por ahí, tal vez era una buena manera de ver que tanto podían estar separados en esa etapa.

Cuando en la cena uno de los elfos le entregó una nota de Lupin que decía que no regresaría esa noche, solo hizo un bollito el pergamino y lo tiró solo para agarrar su varita y prenderlo fuego.

Se sentía casi abandonado y eso no le gustaba, esa noche no dormiría en el cuarto de ambos, volvería a su habitación y se quedaría ahí.

A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que no sentía nauseas a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de un día separados, pero el aroma del alfa seguía ahí lo cual lo confundió.

—Twinky ¿Lupin regresó a noche? — preguntó cuándo estuvo listo para desayunar, sintiendo de pronto muy vacío el lugar. No le agradaba desayunar solo.

—Si, por una hora. Estuvo fuera de la habitación del señor y luego se fue. — Explicó, Lucius maldijo ¡Eso era hacer trampa! ¡Por eso ninguno de los dos se sentía mal! El maldito lobo había regresado y no había tenido la decencia de decirlo.

¿Qué excusa inventaría? ¿Qué no quería despertarlo?

¡Iba a ir a buscarlo y…

Apretó su varita en su mano abruptamente cortando el pensamiento. No, no lo haría. No se rebajaría como lo hizo con Tonks, no debería reaccionar adversamente a Black, él era un alfa y no un omega que fuera competencia.

Debía haber otra razón de porque la sensación parecida a los celos no se iba de él.

Ya hablaría con Lupin cuando regresara.

Pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, los siguientes tres días Lupin no volvió a la casa dejando pequeñas notas con excusas rápidas como el hecho de que Sirius parecía haber empeorado de pronto y estaba débil. Lucius estaba seguro que volvía en algún momento cuando estaba dormido para evitar que ambos se enfermaran por la falta de cercanía.

En esos tres días se había dado cuenta los detalles que tenía Lupin con él, como las charlas hacían más amenos los desayunos y también se encontró extrañando el sexo. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ser el centro de atención, a ser mimado y acariciado.

Pero no era algo con lo que no podría vivir.

Con casi todo el trabajo hecho de la semana decidió hacerle una visita a su aún esposa, tratando de escapar de la tristeza que había empezado a embargarlo cada vez más fuerte.

—Lucius. — saludó ella, estaba bastante recuperado y muy hermosa. Lucius se acercó y besó sus nudillos antes de mirarla a la cara. No supo que lo llevó a ello pero la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza ocultando su rostro en ella, aspiró profundo reconociendo el aroma conocido a colonia y a ella misma.

Era tranquilizante y conocido, lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Querido, veo que el sexo te ha sentado bien. — sonrió antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones, Lucius se sentó a su lado agarrando su mano sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco.

—Tal vez. — admitió, Narcissa lo observó con curiosidad y entrelazó más sus dedos.

—Me sorprende que no estés encinta. — ella ladeó la cabeza dejando que su cabello suelto se moviera, Lucius sonrió un poco al notarlo pero no tomó ningún mechón entre sus dedos.

—No planeo tener hijos de él, Cissy. — le recordó, ligeramente burlón.

—Oh, creí que usarías todas las cartas a su favor. Tener a su vástago sin duda te traería algunos beneficios. — Lucius frunció el ceño al escucharla, tenía realmente un punto.

—Pero cientos de problemas, lo sé. Además no me agrada la idea de pasar un embarazo. — había decidido no tenerlos y seguía en pie, no quería llevar tan lejos ese juego con Lupin.

—Hace un par de años lo habrías utilizado sin dudar, Lupin es un héroe de guerra después de todo. — Cissy pareció algo distraída mientras lo decía, como pensativa.

—No traeré al mundo a un niño solamente para conseguir influencia. — fue determinante, dejando que su tono se volviera duro en cada una de sus palabras.

—Qué pena. — suspiró, Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—Cissy…— regañó.

—Solo me sorprendió, Lucius. Es todo. — le sonrió y el patriarca miró su cuello, suspiró con fuerza y se acercó a ella, apoyando su mano libre en su mejilla antes de besarla. Ella pareció sorprendida pero correspondió el beso.

Lucius la abrazó con más fuerza, antes la había amado tanto. Ella había sido dulce con él, con Draco, había sido una esposa ejemplar. Se había enamorado como un crío y había tratado de ganarse su amor, y aunque ambos se habían divertido carnalmente juntos nunca le había devuelto el sentimiento. Su bella Cissy, su bello ángel.

Se arrepintió de haber superado los sentimientos por ella, si todavía los tuviera ese beso no sería una mera muestra de rebeldía y de su necesidad de aferrarse a algo conocido.

Se separó y ambos rubios se miraron, ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada y alzó su mano enguantada solo para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo.

—Estás tan celoso, Lucius. — murmuró de pronto, sus ojos demostrando preocupación y Lucius pudo notar que un poco de lastima, eso hizo que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta.

Quiso soltar su mano pero siguió aferrada a ella.

—No sé de qué hablas. — trató de sonar desinteresado pero ella fue la que lo soltó.

—Sé que Sirius revivió. Lo leí en los diarios, lo siento muchísimo. — su voz sonaba apenada y el patriarca no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más enojado.

¡No sabía cómo ella podía pensar eso! ¡Se conocían bien! Ella no podía creer eso.

—No estoy celoso de él. — habló entre dientes apretando los puños.

—No hay nada de malo en estar celoso por ello. —

— ¡Cissy! ¡No me importa si en este momento Lupin está revolcándose hasta donde puede con tu primo! ¡No me importa! — explotó, no pudo evitar gritar y negó con la cabeza, sentía su varita en su bolsillo y eso le daba una ligera confianza pero no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

—Estás enamorado de él. — soltó, mirándolo directamente y de una forma tan intensa que Lucius sintió que perdía la capacidad de hablar por varios minutos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Cissy! ¡Lo único que obtengo de él es sexo y ya! ¡No me importa que ahora se la pase día tras día con su amigo! — ¿Por qué ella no lo entendía?

—Sí, lo sé. — ella no le creía, por supuesto. Lucius frunció el ceño con furia y volvió a besarla atrayéndola hacia él, no era justo para ninguno de los dos pero siempre habían sido el consuelo del otro. Sabía que no podía llegar muy lejos el uno con el otro, pero los besos si podían darlos.

—Déjame… déjame ver hasta dónde podemos llegar. — murmuró suavemente el patriarca sintiéndose de pronto desanimado, acarició el rostro de su esposa casi en una súplica. Narcissa agarró su mano entre las suyas y asintió.

* * *

…

* * *

No habían llegado muy lejos, el aroma estaba mezclado y uno en el otro, pero las náuseas no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Sabía que nunca podría correrse con otra persona pero era un consuelo saber que todavía podía ponerse duro.

Había tenido que terminar solo en el baño pero estaba bien, no era la culpa de ninguno de los dos.

Se habían besado tanto que sus labios estabas rojos y ella lucía algunas suaves marcas en su cuello, ambos solo se habían cubiertos con sus batas como que si estuvieran de nuevo en el principio de su matrimonio cuando estar desnudos les daba algo de pudor.

—Lucius. — ella murmuró suavemente.

—¿Si? — trató de que su tono saliera normal, lo que apenas consiguió.

—Es normal tu apego a él. Es decir, lo usaste como recuerdo para evitar volverte loco en Azkaban, lo usaste para sentirte mejor en la mansión cuando no tenías varita alguna y estabas desprotegido. De ahí viene tu debilidad por él.

No le amas, no te gusta.

Solo lo idealizaste y te aferras a lo que pensabas. — Narcissa agarró sus manos mirándolo con una infinita ternura, como una hermana mayor que daba consejos. Lucius supo enseguida que solo lo decía para consolarlo pero no creía realmente en su falta de sentimientos.

Le daba creencias a las cuales aferrarse porque a él no se le ocurría ninguna ¿Qué tan patético, que tan roto debía estar para aferrarse a unas palabras dichas por su esposa llena de lastima?

—No necesito aferrarme a nadie. — su voz tambaleó.

—La guerra nos rompió. Lucius, Azkaban te rompió. Por eso no te sientas mal cuando los planes no te salgan y cuando sientas que la tristeza está amenazando todo lo que eres. A todos nos está pasando. — apretó más sus manos a su alrededor. —Eres… fuerte, Lucius. Pero no hay nada de malo si no puedes hacer las cosas como antes las hacías, la guerra dejó cicatrices y heridas sangrantes que aún no has tratado…

—No quiero hablar de eso, Cissy. —

—Necesitas hablar de eso, Lucius. —

—No. — se sintió como un niño chiquito que se aferraba a la mano de su madre, bajó la mirada para que ella no viera de pronto las lágrimas en sus ojos. No le gustaba que ella pudiera desnudarlo así, dejarlo así de vulnerable. Le recordaba que ya no era Lucius Malfoy, si no que era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Y eso estaba tan mal.

Le gustaba ser atendido, ser el centro de Lupin y su compañía. Le gustaba sentirse deseado y mimado. Porque tal vez ya no era la suficientemente fuerte para ser un líder.

¿De qué se trataba todo ese juego con Lupin? ¿Había perdido ya? ¿Solo estaba aferrándose a lo mismo para no volverse loco, para que la tristeza no lo alcanzara?

Y Lupin solo fue… y lo reemplazó.

—No me importa lo que el haga. — murmuró, ella pareció comprender y Lucius agradeció que no lo abrazara porque sentía que podía romper en llanto sin ninguna razón. Ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos antes de que le patriarca decidiera que tenía que irse.

—Lucius. — él la miró una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. —Lo que más molesta a un alfa, es que su omega busque consuelo en otro durante el celo incluso cuando está bajo supresores.

Sí, llegaras mucho menos lejos que nosotros pero puedes llegar a algunos besos y acercamientos.

Si Lupin quiere jugar ese juego, pues juéguenlo los dos. — habló ella firmemente, la furia impresa en cada una de sus palabras.

Lucius sonrió y besó sus nudillos.

—A sus órdenes, mi bella dama. — la atmosfera de tristeza se había derrumbado entre ambos, ella siempre lograba ponerlo de mejor humor.

En todo caso, ella le había dado una forma de molestarlo. Él había estado tan inmerso en la sensación de abandono que olvidó lo más importante.

Él también podía hacerle daño.

* * *

**Extrañe a Sev en este capítulo XD**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy; Le encuentro Sirius y Sev se dará en los siguientes capítulos XD veremos si se da~**

* * *

**AnaM1707: si, Sirius es un alfa y Sev un omega XD**

* * *

**juliettwatson: me alegra que hayas podido hacer teorías :D por mientras Rems y Siri tienen un pasado pero de verá que sentimientos son actuales XD**

**A mi tambien me alegra poder actualizar rapido**


	10. Insiste

Habían sido tres días intensos, de pronto la salud de Sirius había decaído y sintió que todos sus temores se hacían realidad. Harry se quedó a su lado casi todo el tiempo y empezaron a llegar amigos de la orden de forma intermitente, él era el único que se quedaba ahí.

A veces quería volver a casa y dormir bien, bañarse con tranquilidad y no solamente con los hechizos de limpieza, extrañaba su casa y aunque sonara tonto, las ligeras charlas con Lucius.

Sabía que la mezcla de aromas molestaban al omega de sobremanera y era imposible para él no oler a Sirius cuando se la pasaba sentado al lado de la camilla donde este estaba inconsciente esperando que despertara. Solía hablarle y a veces simplemente vigilar, sobre todo con la sospecha que había sobre que su empeoramiento de salud se debía a envenenamiento, pero sabiendo que él regreso a la vida ¿Cómo se podía afirmar eso? ¿Cómo saber si era causado por salir del velo? ¿Qué ocurría si era una enfermedad crónica incurable que lo consumiría hasta matarlo por segunda vez?

A pesar de sentir que estaba siendo bastante dramático se obligó a permanecer a su lado el máximo tiempo posible y volvió a casa un par de horas en la noche cuando sabía que el patriarca estaba durmiendo. Estar apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación había dejado de ser suficiente, quería entrar, abrazarlo y acurrucarlo contra él pero se negaba a hacerlo. Se había puesto como excusa que no quería perturbar el sueño del rubio pero sabía que en realidad evitaba que su aroma se impregnara en él ya que estando sus amigos rondando en el hospital Arthur había notado que tenía un ligero aroma extraño cuando preguntó si se había cruzado con Malfoy en su camino al hospital.

Eso lo aterró un poco, no les había dicho a sus amigos de su enlace y sobre todo los Weasley mayores, reconocían el aroma de Lucius. Tal vez por el hecho de que él siempre los molestaba arrugaban la nariz ante cualquier indicio del patriarca aunque parecían ignorar su naturaleza omega.

Así que ahí estaba, tratando de evitar que el aroma del omega se le impregnara aunque eso significara que él no podría dejar su aroma en Lucius. Sentía realmente un dolor agudo en el pecho al pensarlo pero trataba de mantenerlo bajo control distrayéndose leyendo, aunque no se le había pasado las miradas molestas de Draco. Si el aroma de Draco fuera más parecido al de su padre no debería tener tanto cuidado pero el rubio tenía un aroma más parecido al de su madre y, lamentablemente, el aroma de Lucius era fácil de identificar.

Había pensado en usar anti-feromonas, pero cuando Hermione le preguntó por qué lo hacía se dio cuenta que eso era tan sospechoso como traer el aroma del omega encima.

Se estiró mientras bostezaba, no había dormido bien y cada vez podía comer menos, aunque eso era más por su preocupación que por el vínculo.

— ¿Nunca te vas? — Sirius bromeó agarrando más su mano, Remus dejó escapar una pequeña risa y negó. Sirius había despertado esa mañana y parecía estar mucho mejor, aunque aún debía estar en cama su piel ya no se veía muy pálida y al fin había podido hablar.

—No hasta que te mejores. — apretó la mano de Sirius de manera cariñosa y luego la soltó un poco, se sentía contento de tener a su amigo de nuevo más entre los vivos que entre los muertos.

—Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí. — Remus asintió ante lo dicho mientras seguía sonriendo.

—A mí también me alegra que estés de vuelta, pensé que te perdíamos de nuevo. — medio bromeó aunque tenía algo de verdad. Había estado aterrado con la idea durante días y estaba seguro de que Harry también.

Incluso el cachorro estaría ahí si no fuera porque lo llamaron desde el ministerio, aunque Harry no dijo la razón Remus tenía la sospecha de que le iban a ofrecer algún puesto ahí o de nuevo le pedirían algo, como cuando le pidieron que se llevara mejor con Draco para dar a la gente la imagen de que la guerra había terminado. Eso le molestaba, no deberían pedirle más a Harry y él no tenía por qué aceptar, pero parecía que aún no sabía cómo decir que no del todo.

—Nah, no tengo ganas de morirme de nuevo ¡Y mucho menos dejar que Harry se case con ese rubio oxigenado! ¡Seguro que lo obligó! O tal vez usó su celo y lo ató. — Sirius soltó su mano para agitar sus brazos, aun no se le tenía permitido una varita así que Remus agradecía que no pudiera explotar cosas.

—Cuando empezaron a salir, no estaban enlazados. — Había decidido seguir un poco con la mentira de que el enlace entre Harry y Draco era real, solamente porque los cachorros se guardaban el hecho de que estaba enlazado con Lucius. Además, cuando el trío dorado llegó y Ron casi suelta que fue por el ministerio, Harry le había pegado un codazo y si Sirius no hubiera estado casi inconsciente, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que quería decir el niño Weasley.

— ¡Moony! ¡Apóyame! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? — Sirius frunció el ceño mientras hablaba.

—Creo que ambos… pudieron superar sus diferencias. — dudó, aunque eso era cierto. A pesar de todo se habían enlazado y eso significaba que se habían acostado, aunque borrachos pero al final de cuentas… eso quería decir que se habían deseado.

— ¡Solo quieren dinero y fama! ¡Si el Malfoy mayor fuera un omega seguro lo usaría para fines siniestros! — Remus apretó los labios ante la mención de Lucius sin poder evitar recordar lo que ocurrió en Azkaban, Lucius realmente lo había enredado esa vez pero después de todo que estuvieran unidos de una forma más fuerte había sido prácticamente su culpa aunque no lo hubiera planeado.

—Sirius, deja de quejarte de la pareja de Harry. Cuando él vuelva hablaran. — suspiró tratando de mantener el tono tranquilo, se sentía algo nervioso con esos temas y prefería evitarlo pero Sirius siempre volvía a ellos.

¿Acaso ya sospechaba algo?

— ¡No pienso ser el padrino! ¡No dejare que la boda se lleve a cabo! —

— ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¡Cállate! — ambos se miraron directamente y Remus no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco algo avergonzado de haber alzado así la voz, soltó la mano de Sirius enseguida mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Estar lejos de Lucius estaba empezando a poner de mal humor a su parte instintiva quien se moría por volver con el rubio.

Sirius se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de resoplar, Remus lo miró de reojo sin saber si disculparse por ese arrebato o dejarlo estar ya que si continuaban hablando seguramente terminarían peleando, se sentía irritable.

—Lo siento. — se sorprendió un poco ante el tono ligeramente apenado de Sirius pero eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Podemos… dejar el tema de los cachorros, Sirius. — recomendó sin siquiera dudar en llamar cachorros a Harry y Draco.

—Por Merlín, Remus ¿Llamas cachorro al crío Malfoy? — el de cabellos negros volvió a fruncir el ceño y el licántropo se sintió ligeramente divertido.

—Sirius…— regañó.

—Bien, bien, no diré nada. Mientras no me salgas que te casaras con mi prima y que él será tu hijastro creo que estaré bien, aunque sería gracioso la cara de Malfoy si eso pasara. — Sirius dejó escapar una risa y Remus se obligó a sonreír, quiso preguntar a que Malfoy se refería pero prefería no desviar la conversación para ese lado. Si Sirius veía como lo peor que podría hacer era enredarse con Narcissa ¿Cómo tomaría que estaba enlazado con Lucius Malfoy?

No pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa al recordar como había hecho enojar al patriarca al insinuar que podía unirse a ella también, nunca lo había pensado realmente pero había sido divertido molestar al rubio platino.

—Remus…— Sirius alzó su mano y agarró la de su compañero con fuerza — ¿Por qué no estás con Tonks? Harry me contó… bueno, que estuvieron por salir. — lo miró a los ojos directamente, como que si buscara la verdad en los ojos de Remus pero este desvió ligeramente su mirada.

—Yo… bueno, cometí un error. — miró hacia otro lado siendo pausado en sus palabras sintiendo su boca seca. No quería mentirle así a Sirius pero la verdad podría hacer que se enfadara aún más.

—Sabes que no te juzgaré, me burlaré tal vez pero ¿Qué cosa tan mala podrías hacer tú, que eres como un saco de azúcar? — se burló el sangre pura negando con la cabeza con diversión.

—Sirius, no hablemos de mi vida amorosa, por favor. — su tono salió algo avergonzado.

—A alguien le hace falta sexo. — dejó escapar una risa y Remus enrojeció, también extrañaba eso de su casa. Era agradable estar con Lucius y sin duda bastante placentero, extrañaba completamente el tacto de su piel, su aroma y hacerlo hacer esos gestos que hacía solo durante el sexo. El licántropo carraspeo.

—En realidad… luego de que la guerra acabó he tenido una vida sexual activa. — admitió por lo bajo haciendo que su amigo arqueara una ceja.

— ¿Con Tonks? — la sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Sirius.

— ¡No! No hablaré de con quién. — negó con la cabeza enrojeciendo un poco más. Si Sirius supiera con quien tal vez sería capaz de pegarle o molestarse terriblemente con él.

—Tú no eres capaz de sexo sin ser novios. — lo dijo como que si fuera la verdad absoluta y el mestizo no pudo evitar arquear la ceja.

—Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts nosotros… lo hicimos sin ser novios. — Remus no sabía si ese tema era mejor, seguía siendo algo incómodo. Sirius le devolvió la mirada y el rubio trigo se preguntó que pasaba por la mente del sangre pura.

— ¿No fue la razón por la que paramos? ¿Por qué tu no querías "solo sexo" si no todo completo? — su tono fue totalmente neutro y eso confundió al de ojos mieles.

—Sirius…— ni siquiera sabía que decir o como contestar la pregunta, algo sorprendido de que todo hubiera desembocado ahí.

— ¿O decidiste que yo era demasiado inmaduro y que me prendaría, así que decidiste cortar por lo sano? — ni siquiera sonaba ofendido, la falta de emoción en su voz lo hacía sentirse incómodo y alerta. Remus se removió antes de responder.

—Yo no tenía sentimientos románticos por ti, Sirius, ni tú por mí, éramos, somos solo amigos. — habló tratando de parecer seguro pero sin saber qué respuesta quería su amigo.

— ¿Tu decidiste que yo no tenía sentimientos hacia ti? — esta vez sí, el tono de Sirius demostró molestia.

—Yo… no dije eso. Sirius ¿En serio vamos a empezar a pelear por algo que pasó hace casi dos décadas? — trató de sonreír para quitarle el hierro al asunto pero por el rostro de su amigo supo que no dejaría el tema ahí.

—No te creo que no tenías sentimientos hacia mí. — el de cabellos negros se cruzó de brazos y Remus abrió la boca sorprendido, luego quiso reír pero se tragó esa reacción ¿Se trataba de ego? ¿De que todos se enamoraban de Sirius a esa edad y que él no lo hiciera lo molestaba?

—Eras mi mejor amigo, te admiraba mucho y me atraías físicamente, me gustaste un largo tiempo, también es cierto pero luego esos sentimientos volvieron a ser una llana amistad ¿Contento? — trató de aplacarlo y no pudo evitar pensar ligeramente en Lucius. Suponía que ambos tenían en común lo mimados que podían ser, pero si llegara a decirlo en voz alta Sirius le gritaría y se lo tomaría como el peor de los insultos.

—Más o menos. — Remus sonrió en respuesta al notar el gesto en su amigo aunque al ver que él se incorporaba se echó para atrás soltando su mano y parándose evitando por completo el beso incluso antes de pensarlo. Sabía que tal vez iba a ser un beso a broma pero no pudo evitar rechazar su cercanía e incluso, sentirse un poco amenazado.

El licántropo estuvo a punto de disculparse por haber huido así cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos adultos miraron hacia la mujer que entraba.

Narcissa Malfoy los observaba desde la puerta, vistiendo un bonito vestido verde Slytherin que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos.

—Narcissa. — Sirius habló con desdén aprovechando que se había sentado, Remus estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando notó el aroma conocido proviniendo de ella.

Lucius.

No pudo evitar apretar los puños recordando que ella aún era su esposa, dio un paso hacia atrás respirando profundo pero eso solo logró que el aroma del omega se sintiera más fuerte. Era sutil, era obvio que la dama había tratado de borrar la mayoría de las feromonas de su esposo sobre ella pero algunas aún quedaban, nunca había tenido algo en contra de Narcissa pero no podía evitar sentirse enojado.

—Los dejo hablar. — no hizo caso a la queja de Sirius, salió rápidamente del lugar sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Quería volver a casa y pedir alguna explicación pero no podía, si lo hacía debía volver rápido y Sirius notaría el aroma en él.

Podía haber mil explicación de porqué la dama olía a Lucius, desde un tenue accidente hasta… ¡Por Merlín, claro que no! Estaba seguro que una marca no se podría llegar muy lejos con otra persona, pero siendo Lucius omega podía llegar un poco más lejos con otro omega.

¿Ella había ido hasta ahí para echárselo en cara? ¿Para recordarle que luego del año Lucius volvería a su lado como siempre?

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza y empezó a caminar en círculos, sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y empezó a comerlo sintiendo que de a poco se tranquilizaba. No debería sentirse tan territorial pero lo hacía, tal vez debía ir a casa y cenar con Lucius pero luego negó.

Era tonto ir a tratar de recordarle su lugar porque lo cierto era que no tenía un lugar.

Lucius era su omega y ellos compartían vínculo, tenían sexo y tal vez se podría decir que se estaban haciendo amigos pero nunca hablaron de exclusividad. Si no lo habían hablado, no había nada por reclamar y si Lucius se daba cuenta de ese desliz de emociones lo usaría a su favor y no podía permitirlo.

Volvería a casa en seis días, luego de que ocurriera la luna llena… y el celo del omega.

—Creí que no dejarías a mi querido primo solo, pude haber ido a envenenarlo. — miró hacia la mujer quedándose quieto, trató de no respirar por unos segundos para evitar que el aroma siguiera llenándolo. Si no fuera un hombre lobo tal vez ni siquiera lo notaría, si Lucius no fuera su omega no lo sabría, creería que era un perfume.

Trató de concentrarse en esos pensamientos antes de meterse otro pedazo pequeño de chocolate en la boca.

—No lo harías, todos sospecharíamos de ti. — respondió luego de comer, Narcissa lo miró con desdén.

—Así que… cuando puedas separarte de mi esposo ¿Saldrás con Black? — lo dijo como que si se hubiera encontrado un charco desagradable.

—Eso no es tu incumbencia. — Remus frunció el ceño mientras se erguía un poco más, era más alto que ella pero Narcissa Malfoy no era una mujer fácil de intimidar.

—Que desagradable. Dos alfas jugueteando de esa manera. — movió su mano como que si le hubiera caído una telaraña desagradable.

—Te recuerdo que tu esposo es un omega y he logrado satisfacerlo de algunas formas que tú nunca podrías. — presionó pero lo único que consiguió fue que la dama le sonriera.

—Pero ahora estás demasiado ocupado con Sirius. — casi se burló.

—Eso no quita que Lucius este enlazado conmigo. — no veía el caso de pelear pero ahí estaba, incapaz de frenar la pelea e irse.

—Eso no quita que es mi esposo, Lupin. — fue como echar sal en una herida, aunque en ese caso en vez de dolor solo pudo sentirse enojado.

—Lo sé. — él la miró a los ojos sin temor, ella arqueó la ceja y acomodó su capa sobre sus hombros antes de sacar su varita. Remus se tensó agarrando la propia.

—Lucius odia comer solo. — y diciendo eso, se alejó. Remus miró por donde ella se iba antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Sirius, este lo miraba con algo de enojo.

— ¡Te fuiste apenas entró! — se quejó.

—Lo siento, su aroma era algo extraño. — eso no era del todo mentira y se sentía mejor en no mentir con eso.

—Sí, traía el aroma de Malfoy, seguramente tuvieron sexo antes de que ella viniera ¿Crees que traten de traer más Malfoy al mundo? Qué horror. — Sirius frunció la nariz y a Remus casi le hizo gracia que con el gesto se pareciera un poco a su prima.

—Conoces… ¿El aroma de Lucius? — preguntó dudoso y no pudo evitar tensarse al notar que Sirius asentía, apretó los labios sintiéndose de pronto muy molesto ¿Por qué razón Sirius conocía ese tipo de aroma de Lucius? Aguantó el gruñido estoicamente mirando hacia su amigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Remus ni siquiera tuvo ganas de preguntar que excusa había tenido Narcissa para llegar con ellos, él ya sospechaba que había ido únicamente para fastidiarlo.

"A Lucius no le gusta comer solo" suspiró ante el pensamiento recordando que había faltado a todas las cenas, tal vez debería preguntarle al respecto a Draco.

—Remus ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — salió de sus pensamientos ante la pregunta de Sirius.

—Bueno… sí. — asintió sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

— ¿Estás en una relación con alguien actualmente? —

Remus lo observó sin saber cómo responder, negó con la cabeza e iba a explicar cuando la puerta de nuevo se abrió, esta vez entró alguien completamente distinto a la dama.

—Snape. — saludó el licántropo, sintiéndose de pronto salvado. Sirius tenía la mala costumbre de enfocar toda su atención en el omega desde siempre y estaba seguro que después de muerto no se le había quitado.

— ¡Quejicus! — Se burló Sirius pero luego perdió la sonrisa — ¿Qué diablos? ¿Eres un omega? — había una genuina sorpresa en su voz y Remus recordó de pronto que él no lo sabía. Para ellos Severus había sido un beta siempre.

—Veo que estar muerto te ha atrofiado más el cerebro, Black. — se burló con desdén.

— ¡Huele horrible! — se echó hacia atrás mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, perro sarnoso. — Severus ni siquiera cambió su expresión burlona.

—Sirius, por favor. Ya no somos unos críos así que compórtate. — No podía regañar a Snape, no le correspondía y le debía demasiado para decirle que estaba mal responderle a Sirius así.

—No le pides a Black que madure, Lupin, nunca lo hará. — el Slytherin sacó un vial de su túnica.

— ¡Ey, soy muy maduro! — se quejó Sirius.

—Aquí traje tu poción, Lupin. — se la tendió y Remus la tomó en sus manos sonriendo un poco, recordaba que le había pedido por carta si podía traerla hasta el hospital y no había obtenido respuesta, se alegraba de que hubiera venido aunque estaba casi seguro de que había ido para picar a Sirius.

—Ah, gracias.

Sirius miró el intercambio entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos de nuevo.

—Ustedes ¿Salen? — aunque trató de sonar asqueado había duda en su tono.

Remus iba a decir algo para sacarlo de su error pero Severus sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Celoso, Black? — se mofó antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de él, Remus lo miró enojado porque Sirius volvió a pegar el grito en el cielo.

— ¡Remus, es una serpiente! ¡Es malo! ¡Fue un mortífago! — la furia se notó enseguida en el rostro de Sirius.

—Sirius, déjame explicártelo…— trató de aplacarlo una vez más.

— ¡Primero Harry y ahora tú, esas serpientes les han lavado el cerebro! —

— ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¡Yo y Severus no salimos! —

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, las feromonas de enojo se podían sentir en todo el ambiente y Remus lo notó. Trató de calmarse relajándose un poco pero no le estaba gustando la situación.

Snape estaba cerca de su celo y a él no le afectaba realmente porque estaba enlazado con Lucius, pero seguramente Sirius se había sentido algo confundido ante las feromonas y ante el hecho de que el omega se mostrara totalmente indiferente hacia él incluso en esa época.

¿Tuvieron sexo? Eso sería asqueroso. — Habló al final.

—No le faltes el respeto. No, no he tenido relaciones con él porque nunca me metería con el interés de uno de mis amigos aunque estuviera muerto. — Remus habló de manera calmada notando que las feromonas de su amigo seguían en aumento, tenía ganas de sobreponerse pero se controló.

— ¡Él no me gusta! — era casi como estar con un adolescente y eso pocas veces lo había molestado.

—Sirius, estabas obsesionado con él. Solo que eras demasiado toxico para darte cuenta. — trató de que no sonara muy duro pero al ver como su amigo solo fruncía más el ceño supo que la pelea no terminaría bien.

—Sí, ahora soy el toxico. —

Remus suspiró al escucharlo sintiéndose de pronto demasiado cansado para todo ese lío. No había dormido lo suficientemente bien, había dejado solo a su omega y él había encontrado una manera de distraerse.

—Sirius, no pienso tener esta pelea contigo.

— ¿Por qué ahora lo defiendes a él?

—No pienso discutir contigo. — Remus se levantó pensando que podía hablar con los Weasley para que vinieran a ver y cuidar se Sirius, estaba ya por irse pero la pregunta de su amigo lo paró.

— ¿Fue porque creíste que tenía sentimiento por él que decidiste que lo nuestro no podía ser? — Sirius alzó su voz, agarrándose del borde de la camilla sentado en ella, dejando que sus piernas colgaran.

Remus suspiró.

No, no fue por eso. — salió cerrando la puerta preguntándose porque tanta insistencia por parte de Sirius, aunque enseguida salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Draco se alejaba tranquilamente pero era obvio que estaba escuchando —Draco ¿Por qué estabas escuchando? —

¿Por qué estaba rodeado de tantos adolescentes? Eran difíciles de entender.

— ¿Yo? No seas egocéntrico, Lupin. — el rubio se cruzó de brazos y Remus se sorprendió como se veía bastante quitado de pena, como que si estuviera acostumbrado a mentir así. No pudo evitar pensar en lo parecido a Lucius que era esa actitud.

—Sabes que soy un hombre lobo, puedo sentir que estuviste demasiado tiempo cerca de la puerta. — no era realmente cierto, podía decir que había pasado por ahí pero no lo había sentido al salir. Draco había tenido sus cuidados y eso lo hizo sentirse ligeramente orgulloso.

—Ustedes no pusieron hechizos de privacidad así que de nada privado estaban hablando. — Draco lo observó alzando la barbilla.

—Draco ¿Qué ocurre? — Prefirió no alargar más la conversación.

— ¿Sabes porque Black está interesado en tus respuestas? Nací de una Black y conocí algunos otros más, yo se la razón por su interés en ti y es llano ego.

No seas inocente, Lupin. Black odia la idea de que alguien que estuvo a su alrededor y tuvo sexo con él no se haya enamorado de él y no este besando la tierra por donde pisa. — el menor apretó los puños imprimiendo su enojo en cada una de sus palabras.

—Draco, lo sé. No soy estúpido, Sirius es algo inmaduro pero no es una mala persona. — admitió. Sabía, estaba seguro, que no había habido reales sentimientos románticos entre ellos.

—No deberías estar aquí. — el rubio se cruzó de brazos mirándolo enojado.

—Es mi mejor amigo y…— empezó a explicar sintiéndose aun cansado. No quería descargarse con el joven cachorro así que trataba de ser suave en sus respuestas.

—El celo de mi padre empieza en dos días. — lo interrumpió Draco y ante eso lo pudo asentir, lo sabía, por eso se sentía tan irritable y quería estar más cerca del patriarca.

—Tiene sus supresores, volveré en un par de días a casa. — prometió, a fin de cuentas no podría ocultarle por siempre a Sirius con quien se había unido y extrañaba demasiado a Lucius.

— ¿Estás enamorado de Sirius? —

—Draco, tú y tu madre están actuando extraño. — Remus arqueó la ceja ante la pregunta, preguntándose internamente porque ese día se le estaba haciendo tan largo y extraño.

—Eres el alfa de mi papá y no voy a permitir que andes revolcándote con Black cuando él te necesita más que él. — Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con la varita en su mano pero sin apuntarle directamente.

—Lo de tu padre y yo solo es instinto. Viste como empezó y ahora tenemos las consecuencias de algunas decisiones. Además no es como que si se pudiera llegar muy lejos con una persona, solo se podrían los juegos previos. — explicó ¿Los Malfoy tenían reglas una vez que hacían un enlace? Lucius no le había dicho nada y por ello suponía que no.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero quiero que vuelvas a casa. Tú y mi padre tienen una rutina y él odia que arruinen sus rutinas. — el rubio habló como que si fuera obvio y Remus no pudo evitar recordar la última frase de Narcissa.

—Creo que él puede estar más feliz sin mí a su alrededor. — dijo sinceramente.

— ¿Se lo preguntaste o sacaste esa conclusión tu solo? — atacó enseguida el menor, Remus suspiró con fuerza y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Volveré pasado mañana, cachorro ¿Contento? — negoció, aunque sonrió un poco al notar ese gesto en el rubio.

— ¡Sí! Deja al trío dorado encargarse de Sirius. Maldición, es tan molesto. — Draco hizo una mueca al hablar de su tío.

—Draco. — medio regañó aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo divertido. Tal vez luego de la pelea que tuvieron dejar a Sirius unas horas era lo mejor, se comunicaría con sus amigos para ver si alguno podía venir.

—Así que ahora me llamas "cachorro" ¿Es porque estas enlazado con mi padre? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. — admitió asintiendo, el rubio sonrió con diversión.

—Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá tu amigo…—

—Pero por ahora no se lo diré, ahora solo traten de dejarlo tranquilo hasta que se recupere. —

— ¡Esta bien! ¿Debería llamarte padrastro o algo así? — se burló, Remus negó con la cabeza revolviendo el cabello del menor sintiéndose algo divertido. Las serpientes parecían ser bastante divertidas una vez que te tragabas el veneno acido del principio.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Su celo se había adelantado un día y había tomado su supresor lo más rápido que pudo pero aun así se sentía de mal humor. No sabía si Lupin planeaba volver y realmente a esas alturas no le sorprendería que se quedara en el hospital incluso en la luna llena para estar con su querido Sirius.

Severus había hablado con él y había comentado escuetamente que le había llevado la poción a Remus, y aunque le había divertido lo que había ocurrido era demasiado obvio que el hombre lobo habría sacado de su error a Sirius una vez que el pocicionista se había ido.

Luego de pensarlo por horas decidió utilizar un glamour para salir, volvió su cabello a uno corto y castaño, cambió el color de sus ojos a azules opacos y luego los rasgos más característicos de su rostro. No estaba dispuesto a tener que frenar los avances de un mago así que decidió ir a algo muggle, le asqueaba la sola idea pero no había una forma más seguro de hacer eso.

Debía admitir que no era su primera vez en un bar muggle, hubo algunas veces donde se escapó con Cissy y con Nott solo por curiosidad hacia uno, habían tomado y se habían burlado de los sabores de algunas bebidas antes de volver.

Su padre lo había castigado duramente cuando se enteró y cualquier intención de ir a curiosear un poco más de lo necesario en el mundo muggle quedó aplastada.

Así que ahí se encontraba, en una barra pidiendo algo de Whisky sintiéndose de pronto muy melancólico, recordando cuando su vida era mucho más que perfecta. Nunca le había faltado nada y aunque había algunas medidas de sus padres que podía cuestionar, toda su vida se había rodeado de alegría y cosas materiales.

— ¿Estás solo? — alzó la vista, muggle promedio, alfa sin duda, por poco había olvidado que no utilizó el anti feromonas y aunque sus feromonas no eran de celo, su aroma típico a omega seguía despertando interés. Ladeó la cabeza y corrió un poco el cabello mostrando la marca.

—Estoy enlazado. — dijo directamente pero eso no pareció intimidar al hombre.

—Pero tu alfa no está aquí ¿O sí? — apretó los labios y suspiró, negó con la cabeza ganándose una sonrisa del hombre. No estaba tan mal, podía probar hasta donde podían llegar y luego podía borrarle la memoria.

Sentía que luego podía arrepentirse e incluso una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle lo indigno de llegar al punto de querer algún contacto con un muggle, pero no era su culpa. Era culpa de Lupin y solo era algo que probaría, si era demasiado para soportar saldría ileso.

Tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida en su vaso antes de devolverle la sonrisa dejando que hablara.

* * *

(…)

* * *

—Petrificus Totalus— miró como el cuerpo del hombre caía sobre el suelo e hizo una mueca de desdén. No podía con las náuseas y, a diferencia de cómo fue con Cissy, llegaron mucho antes matando cualquier efecto excitante en él.

No sabía si eso era por el enlace o porque el hombre era un muggle, sus feromonas eran fuertes pero no dejaba de ser un alfa de categoría por debajo de la suya. Había olvidado lo difícil de complacer que era su omega.

Cuando el desconocido, luego de que le repitiera que solo hasta ahí, trató de meter su mano en su pantalón pasó una línea y decidió que lo mejor era hechizarlo.

Miró la cara de espanto del alfa y quitó el hechizo antes de aplicar un Obliviate, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta mientras maldecía. Se sentía algo caliente a pesar del supresor pero rechazaba la presencia de otros alfas, tal vez lo mejor era volver a casa y luego ir a ver a su esposa, no habían logrado tener sexo en toda la palabra y no lo lograrían, pero sería un mejor consuelo que eso.

Se olió a si mismo dando un gruñido, las feromonas del alfa se le habían pegado y era muy obvio que se habían besado o al menos restregado. Debía admitir que no había sido un mal beso pero debió haber sabido que ahí había una muralla hecha por el maldito enlace que estaba alrededor de su cuello.

Había pensado en tratar de sacar la posesividad instintiva de Lupin teniendo el aroma de otro en esa época, como había hecho Cissy, pero ahora que lo pensaba sonaba demasiado infantil. Podía obtener mejores cosas yendo solamente con su amiga y, además, un alfa era impredecible ante una situación así ¿Y un hombre lobo?

No valía la pena arriesgarse, había pensado que si le agradaba lo repetiría pero su cuerpo no cooperaba cuando era un alfa así que se concentraría en betas o en Cissy.

Apareció frente a la puerta de la casa, estaba decidido. Iría a bañarse y se quitaría cualquier rastro del aroma del alfa antes de ir con su esposa, aunque ella no tuviera ganas podían al menos hablar y eso lo haría sentirse menos solo. Quitó el glamour antes de abrir la puerta murmurando improperios aunque se congeló al verlo.

—Cuando quiero que no estés, te apareces. — se obligó a no titubear cerrando la puerta, con los ojos dorados fijos en él mientras agarraba su varita disimuladamente.

Lucius ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de que Remus estaría ahí cuando regresara.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leen :D**

**Gracias Cristine Malfoy por comentar**


	11. Lo arreglamos así (16)

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, alzó su varita pero el licántropo agarró su brazo contrario y aunque su agarre era fuerte él podría zafarse con un poco de esfuerzo pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo su varita alta clavándola ligeramente en el cuello del alfa quien lo miraba con la respiración agitada con los ojos brillando en dorado, sentía una mezcla de emociones y no sabía a cuál obedecer.

Desde emoción hasta algo de temor, así como ganas de escapar o solo dar un paso adelante.

— ¡mmm! — jadeó recibiendo el beso y devolviéndolo, podía sentir la furia en el gesto así que agarró más la varita pero no lo alejó, Remus pasó su mano por su cabello tironeándolo un poco haciendo que se separaran.

Lucius lo observó pensando que podría escaparse e ir a bañarse o al menos, utilizar el anti-feromonas para bajar los instintos del alfa pero por otro lado quería saber hasta donde podían llegar.

Caminó tras él cuando prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras arriba, apenas pudiendo detener el traspié cuando fue empujado a la cama.

Nadie debería enfrentarse a un alfa o un omega enojado y mucho menos cuando estaban siendo territoriales.

Cuando el hombre se acercó y lo besó le devolvió el beso dejando caer su varita en un descuido pero no le importó. Gimió por lo bajo sintiéndose un completo idiota al sentirse bien con la atención.

—Remus. — gimoteó clavando sus uñas cuando prácticamente rompió los botones de su camisa para quitársela. Las feromonas del alfa llenaban todo el lugar y a diferencia de las que con quien había estado, estas si lo estaban afectando. Se dejó besar de manera desordenada dejándolo bajar su pantalón con la ropa interior.

Remus se apartó cuando al fin pudo desnudarlo totalmente y lo volteó, apoyando sus manos en su cadera y besando su espalda. Lucius se tensó al notar que planeaba hacerlo de una, sin preparación ni nada.

Incluso para un omega sin supresores y en celo, eso era demasiado doloroso.

— ¡Espera, no! ¡No! — enterró su rostro en la almohada mordiéndose el labio con fuerza sintiendo el miedo embargarlo, enojado así como estaba, estaba seguro que ni siquiera lograría comprender sus suplicas así que solo esperó el dolor cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Los abrió al no sentir nada y se sentó, Remus se apartó de él casi como si se quemara y estaba empezando a acomodar su ropa con rostro neutral, aun sus ojos estaban en dorado y podía notar el enojo en ellos pero había retrocedido. Lo había tomado como un rechazo y lo tomó en cuenta.

Ante la sorpresa Lucius solo pudo reaccionar al notar que el licántropo se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ey! — alcanzó a agarrar su mano sintiéndose de pronto muy pequeño cuando los ojos dorados se clavaron en él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y no supo cómo decir en voz alta lo que quería.

Sin soltar su mano se acostó de nuevo, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado. Bajó su mano sintiéndose completamente avergonzado mientras abría sus piernas antes de apoyar las plantas de sus pies en la cama para alzar un poco su cadera, acariciando su miembro dejando escapar un pequeño siseo ante eso pero luego bajó más sus dedos hacia su entrada, empezando a masajearla entre pequeños gemidos antes de penetrarse con un dedo. Estaba humilladamente húmedo, en algún momento había empezado a lubricar pero no lo suficiente como para notarlo. Acercó su mano a su rostro y restregó su mejilla en ella, aun agarrando con fuerza la mano del licántropo para que no la apartara.

Remus lo soltó y sonrió, inclinándose para besar su pecho haciéndolo retorcerse cuando bajó su mano para penetrarle con dos dedos, la lubricación los ayudaba a ambos y Lucius no podía evitar jadear.

—Creí… que ya estarías más que preparado, Lucius. Sabiendo que acabas de volver de estar con otro alfa. — su voz sonó bastante profunda antes de acomodarse entre las piernas del omega, poniendo una mano en su espalda baja para lograr que alzara más sus caderas.

— ¡A-ah! ¡No! ¡Solo… nos restregamos un poco! No lubrique y…— no sabía porque daba la explicación pero sentía que se la debía en alguna manera. Pero por supuesto que no había reaccionado, no reaccionaría con nadie de la forma con la que lo hacía con él.

Sus propias feromonas se habían alzado a pesar de los supresores ya que no podía mantenerse lo suficientemente concentrado como para controlarlas.

— ¿Sabes porque no lubricaste con él? — el alfa susurró contra su oído mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos en su interior, sonriendo al notar los gestos y sonrojo del mayor.

—Por qué él no es mi alfa. — jadeó alzando su mano y acariciando la mejilla del alfa, Remus sonrió y besó su mano antes de besar sus labios con intensidad, apegando su cuerpo al de él con fuerza.

—Nunca se si sentirme bien o terriblemente ofendido de que siempre sepas que decir. — murmuró contra sus labios antes de separarse, el rubio lo miró algo confundido al notar que sacaba su varita, buscó con la mirada la suya sintiendo algo de miedo de pronto, regañándose por haberse dejado llevar así.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la punta deslizarse en su costado sin saber a donde quería llegar, el peso sobre él no lo dejaba en total libertad, abrió los ojos algo confundido al sentir que lo obligaba a cerrar su mano sobre la varita, notando rápidamente que era la suya.

¿En qué momento el alfa le había dado alcance?

Miró dudoso hacia el menor mientras este mantenía su mano alrededor de la suya.

—No vuelvas a soltar tu varita, mantenla agarrada. — ordenó antes de tirar la suya lejos de ellos. Lucius siguió con la mirada notando que esta rodaba hacia perderse debajo de uno de los muebles mientras él seguía teniendo la suya en su mano, miró confundido hacia Remus con algo de duda sin saber porque ese gesto lo estaba haciendo sentir tan extraño.

Casi cálido, como se sentía la confianza.

Incluso con sus ojos dorados, incluso con sus instintos a flor de piel había puesto su seguridad sobre su enojo. Sintió que casi se ahogaba con esa sensación, era casi abrumadora, como que si hubiera abierto una caja de algo que no debía tocar.

—Estoy enojado. — el alfa murmuró apoyando sus labios sobre la marca, dejando sus manos sobre las caderas del omega enterrando un poco dedos. Lucius gimió por lo bajo apoyando una de sus manos en su espalda aun manteniendo su varita en la otra. —Muy, muy enojado, Lucius… no la sueltes. No voy a controlarme por mucho tiempo y no te pido que lo toleres. Si cruzo un límite quiero que puedas irte sin más daño de lo que estés dispuesto a soportar. — bajó sus besos por su pecho, chupando uno de sus pezones al llegar a ellos.

Lucius clavó sus uñas en su espalda llevando su cabeza para atrás, gimiendo su nombre por lo bajo sin poder evitar tapar su rostro con su brazo. Incluso cuando un escalofrío de dolor lo recorrió al sentir los dientes sobre la protuberancia sensible solo clavó más sus uñas rodeando su cadera con sus piernas para sentir su excitación contra él ganándose un suave gruñido.

Respiró con fuerza tratando de recomponerse, quitó su brazo tratando de no soltar la varita que casi se le escurría entre los dedos. No la necesitaba, por Merlín. Las feromonas lo llenaban con cada respiración, su presencia imponente, borrando cualquier rastro de otra persona en él.

Odiaba el hecho de saber que seguramente él lo había hecho con otra gente.

—Remus…— susurró su nombre llevando su mano hacia su cabello obligándolo a que lo mirara de nuevo para evitar que pudiera pensar en otra persona que no fuera él, se incorporó un poco besándolo con intensidad sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la necesidad. Gimió al sentir su lengua recorrerle y explorarlo, dejando caer la varita en la cama pero sosteniéndola junto con la sabana con su mano, tratando casi en vano de no rodearlo con sus brazos.

Lo quería más cerca, lo quería dentro suyo.

Tonks, Sirius, no era una competencia para él. Si alguien podía borrar a ambos de su alfa era él, era su omega después de todo.

— ¡Por Merlín, por favor! — no debería rogar, no después de lo que había ocurrido. Él lo había abandonado por varios días, le había dado la espalda y había puesto a Black sobre él, pero en ese momento le daba totalmente igual.

La excitación era palpable, tanto por las feromonas que se mezclaban como sus erecciones que se presionaban haciéndolos gemir.

Sollozó por lo bajo cuando mordió sobre la marca, la sensación era demasiado explosiva para él, tiró ligeramente de los cabellos cortos para separarlo de su cuello volviéndolo a besar enseguida pero tuvo que se separarse al sentir que le poseía de una. Gimoteó mordiéndose el labio, dolía pero era soportable, se relajó al sentir las suaves lamidas sobre su pecho y volvió a murmurar su nombre antes de sentir como apretaba su trasero con sus manos.

Cuando empezó a moverse cualquier cuidado quedó olvidado.

Apenas podía controlar sus gemidos, todo era una mezcla de feromonas y placer, estaba solo un poco consiente de lo que gemía y de lo que pedía pero en ese momento no le importaba. No cuando con cada embestida llegaba a ese punto de él que lo hacía sentirse como gelatina, temblando y jadeando en los brazos del mayor.

Se aferró más con sus piernas, rodeándolo haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no soltar la varita para acariciarlo de igual medida.

Cuando ambos se corrieron su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, esparcido sobre la almohada, con los labios hinchados por los besos, con las marcas sobre su cuello y su pecho, igual de profundos que los rasguños en la espalda del licántropo.

No había sido suave ni dulce, había sido desordenado, rudo y excitante.

Incluso estando de frente, Lucius sintió que no tenía ningún control.

¿Cómo pasaban del enojo explosivo a tener sexo? ¿Era el sexo la única manera que tenían de arreglar las cosas?

No hablaban, no cambiaban nada.

Lucius trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras acariciaba suavemente la varita que aún tenía entre sus dedos.

Remus trató de controlar su respiración notando como el nudo se formaba, enterró su rostro en el cuello del omega acariciando su espalda baja con una de sus manos mientras la otra la mantenía en su cadera.

—Vuelves a hacer algo así y no vuelvo a follarte nunca más. — su voz fue baja, pausada y ronca. Lucius parpadeó sin entender del todo aún bastante golpeado por la sensación el orgasmo y el nudo dentro de él.

— ¿Q-que? — apenas alcanzó a murmurar pero expresó toda la duda que sentía.

—Lo que oíste, no volveré a follarte de nuevo si esto se repite. — Remus se separó ligeramente para poder ver los ojos grises del omega, Lucius lo observó unos segundos antes de hablar.

— ¿En serio me lo estás reclamando? — debería sentirse ofendido pero estaba demasiado concentrado en que su voz sonara audible, hacía bastante que Lupin no formaba un nudo dentro de él y la sensación lo abrumaba.

—No discutamos esto cuando no podemos separarnos. — se rindió al fin el alfa presionando un suave beso en la mejilla del mayor.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo vamos a discutir! — Lucius se incorporó un poco clavando sus uñas al sentir el suave movimiento que había causado. Respiró profundo tratando de aguantar el gemido.

—Lucius. — el alfa suspiró deslizando sus manos por sus costados tratando de tranquilizarlo, un movimiento mal y ambos podían salir lastimados.

— ¡Tú lo hiciste con Tonks y con Black! — ni siquiera notó que su tono salió tan herido.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. — la confusión era notoria en el rostro del rubio trigo que no se había esperado ese ataque.

— ¡No soy imbécil, Lupin! No quieras venir a verme la cara de estúpido. — clavó más sus uñas como que si eso probara su punto pero Remus no pareció darse cuenta.

—Puedo jurarlo. — lo miró directamente a los ojos y Lucius sintió la necesidad de retroceder pero no pudo, respiró profundo acariciando ligeramente la espalda del menor sin saber que decir sintiendo sus mejillas calientes pero esta vez no era por la reciente actividad.

—Yo… creí…— murmuró de pronto, dudoso, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que lo había afectado pensar en eso. Apretó los labios desviando la mirada, acomodando un poco mejor sus piernas para seguir rodeándole y que la posición no se volviera incomoda. El alfa se apoyó un poco en él enterrándose un poco más y Lucius se mordió con fuerza el labio para no hacer ningún sonido.

—Lucius, si es algo que solo nos concierte a los dos, puedes decírmelo. — susurró luego de varios segundos de silencio, el patriarca lo miró con algo de molestia en los ojos.

—Tú… dejaste de venir a casa. — y su tono imprimía enojo pero Remus podía notar las ligeras feromonas que cambiaron ante la frase, besó suavemente sus labios por unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Pero con lo de Tonks, no. Pudiste haberme dicho que creías que me acostaba con ella. — no trató de sonar como un regaño pero notó que falló al ver la expresión del mayor.

— ¡Pero dejaste de venir cuando Black apareció! — reclamó sin atreverse a moverse.

—Lo sé, lo siento. — se disculpó con cuidado, presionado un poco su cintura con sus manos haciendo al omega removerse. Sonrió ligeramente al notar el ligero color rojo en las mejillas del patriarca.

—Pero…— no sabía de donde salía el tono de duda, pero no podía evitar tenerlo.

— ¡Al diablo Sirius, Lucius! ¡Al que deseo es a ti! Y odio el solo hecho de saber que… dejaste que… ¿Con quién? — el rubio se sobresaltó al escucharlo y se aferró más a él, apegando su pecho contra el otro sintiéndose mejor al empezar a sentir su corazón.

—Yo… no lo conocía. Era un muggle. — fue sincero, acariciando los rasguños que había dejado en la espalda de su compañero de enlace.

—Muggle. — Remus repitió la palabra con tanto desdén que Lucius se sintió sorprendido. —De baja categoría, Lucius. Por debajo de la mía, al menos. — Gruñó — ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? — deslizó sus manos por su costado y el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse, el nudo aún seguía entre ambos y no podían separarse.

—No creo que…— Lucius dudó, no sabía que tan retorica era esa pregunta y estando unidos por el nudo, no era un buen momento para hacer enojar al alfa o sacar más posesividad de la que ya tenía.

—Pregunté ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? — gruñó bajando sus manos hacia sus muslos y separándolos un poco, logrando que dejara de rodearlo con sus piernas. Lucius se sonrojó completamente sintiendo el escalofrío que terminaba en su entrepierna al escuchar su tono de voz, abrió la boca y luego la cerró unos segundos.

Quería decir nada pero era una mentira y estaba seguro que si mentía eso se acababa, Lupin solo esperaría a que pudieran separarse y se iría.

—S-solo nos besamos… apegarnos, restregarse un poco. Sobre la ropa, no… no lo deje colocar sus manos directamente en mi piel. — admitió, pensó por un momento que tampoco lo hubiera dejado ir muy lejos. Era un muggle después de todo y él no estaba tan desesperado como para dejarse follar por uno ¡Besarse ya había sido suficientemente humillante!

—Eres un caprichoso, Lucius. — gruñó ligeramente moviéndose un poco haciéndolo retorcerse, el rubio abrió la boca jadeando agarrando las sabanas con sus manos.

— ¡Y-yo! — ni siquiera se le ocurría como defenderse, sentía que toda su sangre se había ido hacia el sur y apenas podía mantener su varita agarrada.

— ¿Sabes que hay juguetes que podrían ayudarte más que tratar de tener algo con otro alfa teniendo un enlace, verdad? —

— ¡No me gustan los juguetes! — se sintió como un adolescente consentido luego de decirlo y no pudo evitar avergonzarse. Remus dejó escapar una risa moviéndose de manera perezosa para no hacerle daño, penetrándolo un poco más y saliendo ligeramente, haciendo que el nudo se restregara contra sus paredes pero sin rasgarlas.

Lucius gimió temblando mordiéndose la lengua ligeramente aunque no pudo evitar gritar al sentir su boca sobre sus pezones.

— ¡Remus! A-ah, diablos— gimoteó llevando su mano a su cabello y acariciándolo, sintiendo de nuevo su mente hecha un lío. No podía pensar más que en él y como se sentían sus manos, sus labios sobre él.

—Caprichoso. — volvió a murmurar como una burla antes de besar su pecho, Lucius lloriqueó.

* * *

...

* * *

Sentía que sus piernas cedían una vez más, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el escritorio y se encontraba parado, siendo follado con fuerza. Gimoteó antes de correrse de nuevo, manchando el suelo y sintiendo que sus brazos temblaban. La varita se encontraba bajo una de sus manos ya que casi no podía agarrarla.

—Remus. — Clavó las uñas en la madera dejando caer la varita al sentir la mordida en su cuello, tembló dejando que rodeara su abdomen con un brazo para evitar que se recargara contra el mueble. Lloriqueó sintiendo el nudo formarse dentro suyo, pero este era más grande de los que habían compartido hasta ese momento. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido, sintiendo la debilidad en sus piernas agradeciendo ser sostenido mientras Remus lamía su cuello de forma suave.

Podía sentir que estaba llenándolo con su corrida, casi demasiado caliente dentro de él. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro sintiéndolo demasiado caliente, solo quería más, la sensación de excitación solo volvía a raudales pero al sentir el aroma de sus propias feromonas sabía que el supresor no había fallado. Pero sentía calor, mucho calor.

Las feromonas de pronto eran más fuertes y tenían un efecto aplastante en él, no quería huir, no se sentía amenazado pero eso no quitaba que con cada respiración sintiera que su temperatura aumentara, como que si solo el hecho de sentir las feromonas del alfa lo volvieran mucho más sensible.

—Dejaste caer la varita. — Lucius apenas pudo asentir, sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable para hablar —Te ordené que no lo hicieras. — susurró con voz ronca contra su oído, él apenas pudo responderle con un gemido estrangulado.

No necesitaba su varita.

—Lucius. — lo llamó gruñendo por lo bajo, moviéndose un poco haciendo que el nudo lo hiciera. El patriarca no pudo evitar gemir dejando caer su pecho sobre el escritorio, lloriqueo clavando sus uñas, sentía dolor y ardor en su sangre ante su movimiento, pero que dejaba una estela de placer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tal vez solo era masoquista.

—Lucius, agarra la varita. — volvió a ordenar, sin levantar la voz. Eso también lo estaba volviendo loco, Lupin sonaba tan tranquilo que no podía evitar hacerle caso al menos por instinto.

—N-no puedo. — murmuró sin alcanzar a ver a donde se había caído.

—Sí que puedes, vamos. — la frase fue dicha con cariño lo que lo hizo recomponerse. Se incorporó un poco moviéndose ligeramente hacia el borde, apoyó una de sus manos en el escritorio mientras estiraba su cuerpo tratando de alcanzar con la punta de dedos la varita que había rodado algo lejos. Gimoteó al sentir como el alfa apoyaba su mano en su pecho, evitando que se moviera de manera abrupta para que no se lastimaran al seguir unidos por el nudo.

Suspiró tembloroso cuando al fin la alcanzó, se incorporó volviendo a apoyar su pecho contra el escritorio, al igual que su mejilla. Remus lamió suavemente la marca moviendo su cabello a un costado antes de bajar sus lamidos hacia su hombro donde ahora tenía otra mordida que no era tan fuerte como la marca de unión pero había dejado sus dientes marcados

Había vuelto solo con la intención de buscar algunas cosas y preguntarle directamente a Lucius como se sentía respecto al hecho de que no estuviera en casa cuando él estaba despierto, pero todo eso se perdió al sentirlo entrar. Se sintió igual que cuando observaba la luna llena justo antes de transformarse, una mezcla de adrenalina y furia que lo empujaron hacia adelante.

Solo había podido pensar en hacerlo suyo una y otra vez para hacerle recordar lo que ningún alfa, omega o beta podría llegar a hacerle sentir.

Pero cuando lo tuvo en la cama y sintió el aroma a miedo algo en él frenó. Desde una sensación fuerte de ser rechazado hasta tristeza lo invadió.

Un alfa nunca debía asustar a su omega, ellos estaban para proteger, para ser un equipo. Él no debía dañarlo cuando lo había abandonado por su amigo.

Había tratado de alejarse e irse, como un perro pateado con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las patas pero el omega lo había detenido. Había sentido como la confianza volvía pero esa vez se encargó de darle una forma de escape a su compañero, él hecho de que el omega estuviera armado y él no, lo tranquilizaba.

Estaba atento por si el aroma a miedo volvía pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando casi lo estampó contra la pared o cuando cayeron al suelo, ni cuando mordió con demasiado fuerza sus hombros y su espalda. Lucius había dejado marcas sangrantes de rasguños que solo lo llevaban a querer seguir follandolo. Si no fuera por algunos hechizos de limpieza ahora serían un lío de sangre y fluidos.

Podía sentir el corazón desbocado contra su pecho y eso le agradó, respiró en su cuello sonriendo al notar que no quedaba ningún aroma extraño en él mientras acariciaba distraídamente su abdomen. Sabía que ese nudo tardaría más que los anteriores, Lucius podía estar bajo supresores pero de alguna forma seguía en celo y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso.

Era suyo, solo suyo y no iba a dejar que lo tocaran de nuevo.

—Remus…— al escuchar su voz por lo bajo apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, dejando que se apoyara mejor en el escritorio mientras esperaban de forma tranquila a que el nudo se achicara lo suficiente para poder salir. Solo por temor a que el nudo fuera demasiado grande no había dejado al omega avanzar en el sexo oral, no al menos en esa circunstancia.

Besó suavemente su hombro como instándolo a continuar.

—Yo… si tu… Estás con alguien más, también, esto… esto se acaba. — murmuró, Remus observó la piel del mayor sabiendo que se encontraba avergonzado, había esperado a estar de espaldas para decirlo y no cuando lo tenía de frente, seguramente sabiendo que no podrían cambiar de posición hasta que el nudo se deshiciera.

Lamió ligeramente las mordidas que había dejado, acariciando distraídamente una que había dejado en su muslo también.

—Bien. — acordó, sonriendo al sentirlo estremecerse.

No sabía si todo eso seguiría en pie al siguiente día, cuando la excitación y la tranquilidad desaparecieran. Pero por ahora se permitía disfrutar de ello.

* * *

...

* * *

Se estiró sintiéndose adolorido antes de sonreír, pasó su mano por su cabello tratando de acomodarlo un poco antes de sentarse al borde de la cama haciendo una ligera mueca. Podría pedir a los elfos que le trajeran una poción para el dolor pero era de alguna forma agradable, aspiró ligeramente tapando su ligera sonrisa con sus dedos.

—Lucius…— notó el tono algo asustado del licántropo y lo miró sobre el hombro, resopló sabiendo que estaba observando todo lo que tenía en su espalda. Sabía que seguramente los moretones eran bastantes pero solo habían sido hechos por el apoyo fuerte contra la pared o el suelo, o en contra de la orilla del escritorio cuando lo hicieron de nuevo ahí pero esta vez de frente.

Era absolutamente delicioso que el alfa hubiera perdido el temor o el cuidado de no tener sexo si no estaban de frente.

—Por Merlín, Lupin. No lloriquees. — al moverse un poco recordó las mordidas, una en su hombro, otra un poco más debajo y luego en su baja espalda, las demás marcas eran chupetones y también tenía moretones en la cadera por su agarre. Observó sus muslos tapándose un poco con una sábana para que no viera que sus piernas estaban prácticamente en el mismo estado.

—Lo siento. — murmuró por lo bajo acercándose, apoyando su frente con cuidado en su espalda y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Lucius frunció el ceño y pensó en decir algo desdeñoso pero al final suspiró, acarició sus manos de forma casi cariñosa.

—Llegaste hasta donde yo te deje llegar. — le recordó, sonrió ligeramente al ver su varita aun cerca. No sabía cómo habrían ido las cosas si él no se hubiera detenido cuando lo pidió, ahora sentiría mucho más dolor y tal vez se sentiría terriblemente resentido en vez de satisfecho.

—Pero, por Merlín… estas lastimado. Podrías ver a un mendimago o…— frenó sus pensamientos al notar la preocupación genuina en su compañero.

—Lupin, paraste todas las veces que te lo pedí. Me diste mi varita y cuando yo la soltaba solo parabas para dármela. Incluso cuando te pedí que tuvieras cuidado con mi cabello lo tuviste.

Tranquilo, estamos bien. — acarició su mejilla con su mano, rodando un poco hacia él notando la duda en sus ojos.

Gryffindor.

Siempre les ganaba esa vena de mártir.

—Te hice daño mientras disfrutaba de ello. — murmuró por lo bajo, como que si dijera en voz alta la peor de sus traiciones.

— ¿No se te ocurre que tal vez a mi simplemente me gusta así? — se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ante sus propias palabras. Al notar el silencio por parte del otro no supo cómo tomárselo aunque se tranquilizó al sentir los suaves besos sobre las marcas.

Se relajó cerrando los ojos por unos segundos pensando que podría disfrutar de ello todo el día.

—Bien…— el alfa deslizó sus manos por su abdomen lamiendo las mordidas que había sobre su espalda, Lucius suspiró por lo bajo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Tenía una pregunta rondando por su mente pero no sabía si quería hacerla, no sabía que haría o como se sentiría si la respuesta no era la esperada.

— ¡A-ah! — gimió al sentir sus dedos presionando contra sus pezones, se apoyó en él sintiéndose algo avergonzado al escuchar su risa. Era agradable estar contra su pecho, podía sentir el calor sobre su espalda y tenía más libertad para tocarlo aunque él no la tuviera. —Remus… lo que dijimos… e-eso…— se estremeció al sentir que apoyaba su mentón en su hombro y se quedó quieto, respirando profundo.

— ¿Lo que si hacías de nuevo algo así no te follaría de nuevo? Era bastante enserio. — murmuró tironeando ligeramente su pezón, Lucius no pudo evitar el quejido así que tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Pues yo… también hablaba en serio. — dijo al fin aunque con tono cuidadoso.

—Entonces… quedamos con eso. — al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente sintiéndose de pronto tranquilo, como que si un peso fuera quitado de sus hombros. Se giró rápidamente en un impulso plantando un beso en sus labios enredando sus dedos en su cabello mientras lo atraía hacia él. Remus jadeó ligeramente ante el gesto y lo devolvió mientras lo abrazaba.

Echó al omega en la cama poniéndose sobre él sin cortar el contacto mientras lo exploraba con sus manos, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel y sus pequeños gemidos ahogados.

—A-Amo…— la voz del elfo hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar así? — Lucius miró furioso hacia el elfo pero detuvo a Remus cuando este trató de incorporarse, la criatura chilló dándose vuelta para no mirar.

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡Bili s-se castigará! ¡P-pero llegó a alguien y-y— trató de explicarse la pobre criatura mientras tiraba de sus orejas, Remus apoyó una mano en el brazo de Lucius mirando hacia el elfo bastante preocupado.

—Dile que espere, sírvele algo de comer y pon las barreras de privacidad, al igual que la de feromonas para evitar molestar a nuestro invitado. — ordenó sin apartar a Remus, observando con enojo hacia su sirviente.

—P-pero es…—

— ¡No me importa quién sea! ¡Hazlo! — no le importaba si era Tonks o el mismísimo Black el que estuviera abajo, deberían esperar si querían ver a Remus. Tal vez sonaba posesivo o como un niño caprichoso pero realmente aun no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Luego de que la criatura desapareciera asintiendo el licántropo suspiró y dejó un beso suave en la mejilla del patriarca.

—No trates mal a los elfos. — lo regañó.

—Lupin…— se quejó deslizando sus manos por su espalda.

—Te ves feo siendo malo. — murmuró aunque mantuvo sus manos sobre sus caderas, dejando suaves besos en su rostro.

— ¡Ey! Lo dice quien dijo muggle de una forma tan despectiva que hasta me hizo sentir algo de orgullo. — atacó ligeramente, el Gryffindor de sonrojó profundamente.

—Yo… estaba muy enojado. — murmuró.

—No es excusa…— se burló.

—Está bien. — dejó escapar una risa. —Eres tan caprichoso. — volvió a murmurar besando sus labios de forma suave, con ligeros toques antes de besar su rostro con algo muy parecido a la dulzura, Lucius lo observó con algo de sorpresa pero al final alzó su mano acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, incorporándose para besar sus labios.

Fue mucho más suave que la noche anterior, de nuevo con palabras dulces murmurándole lo hermoso que se veía. Lucius no pudo evitar ruborizarse aunque podía hacerlo pasar como un efecto de la actividad.

No tardaron mucho en olvidar que alguien los esperaba en la sala, enfrascándose uno en el otro.

* * *

...

* * *

—Eso… se sintió bien. — se acurrucó entre sus brazos despacio cerrando los ojos, el alfa besó su frente acariciando su espalda con cuidado. —Pero es hora de que bajes a ver a tu invitado. — se burló pero no se separó, disfrutando de las caricias sobre su cabello.

— ¡A-amo! — esta vez apareció una elfina, la cual había tocado la puerta antes de entrar.

— ¡Twinky! ¿Quién es el que espera abajo? — Lucius frunció ligeramente el ceño sin moverse, agradeciendo que una sábana los cubría.

—L-la ama, señor. — ella dijo bastante nerviosa mientras se agarraba las manos.

— ¿Qué? — Lucius enrojeció casi parándose de un salto aguantando la mueca ante el movimiento, agarró su varita murmurando hechizos de limpieza sobre sí mismo antes de agarrar su ropa. —Maldición, maldición. Debí haber imaginado que era ella. — murmuró para sí mismo mientras pensaba como deshacerse del aroma.

¡Maldición!

Era más que obvio que había tenido sexo.

Agarró una poción para el dolor que el elfo le extendía y se la tomó, justo antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

— ¿Lucius? — Remus frunció el ceño al notar que estaba utilizando la poción anti feromonas.

—Narcissa es una dama y se merece respeto, no puedo ir abajo oliendo a sexo ¡Por Merlín! — negó con la cabeza y no esperó respuesta, respiró profundo una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de él, había elegido una túnica negra pero tenía un cuello que tapaba cualquier marca que no hubiera podido ver. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente parando al verla tomando té. Cissy arqueó una ceja y Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

Debió haber escuchado de quien se trataba pero había temido que si era algún amigo de Remus este no dudaría en separarse para bajar.

—Si me hubieras avisado que estabas ocupado no hubiera venido. — ella sonreía ampliamente con clara diversión.

—Solo me atrasé un poco…— carraspeó sin acercarse, extrañando de pronto su bastón. Tal vez podría obtener otro.

—Lucius, que bajes oliendo a nada es tan revelador con que bajes apestando a Lupin. — ella se burló dejando la taza de manera suave sobre la mesa. Lucius trató de mantener su expresión neutral.

—Podrías ser una buena dama y hacer de cuenta que no lo notas. — contraatacó.

— ¿Creíste que era Tonks o Black y tratabas de echarles en cara que te acostaste con él? — parecía que al final de todo, ella tenía la carta ganadora.

—Cissy…— reclamó.

—Está bien. — ella sonrió de lado y Lucius se acercó para besar su mano antes de sentarse en la silla libre, ambos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos hasta que notaron la presencia del alfa. —Señor Lupin— saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Señora Malfoy. — Remus se acercó sin ningún indicio de molestia que había mostrado el día anterior y agarró su mano besando sus nudillos. Lucius miró el intercambio sintiéndose algo incómodo, aunque lo negara aun recordaba con algo de recelo lo que el hombre lobo había dicho de ella.

—Desayune con nosotros, Señor Lupin— Invitó la dama mirando de reojo a su marido quien solo le devolvió la mirada sin hacer ninguna expresión.

—Me encantaría, pero debo ir a trabajar. Tengo una reunión en poco tiempo. — se excusó haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza pero luego miró hacia el omega con algo de duda, ambos se observaron sin saber cómo despedirse mientras Narcissa ocultaba su sonrisa divertida tras su taza de té.

—Hasta luego. — Lucius se levantó besando su mejilla de forma elegante pero rápida, sabiendo que con ella ahí sería un poco impropio hacer otra cosa.

—Hasta luego. — Remus les sonrió ligeramente antes de salir, en cuanto estuvo afuera Cissy dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— ¿En serio acaban de tener sexo y no saben cómo despedirse? — arqueó la ceja pensando que ellos no tenían esos problemas. Aunque claro, tampoco nadie los había visitado justo después de acostarse.

—Cissy. — la regañó un poco pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era bastante cierto.

—Pues tu Gryffindor muy listo no es. Dejó su varita. — apuntó hacia esta.

— ¿Qué? — miró hacia la varita que estaba sobre la mesa y se preguntó si Remus se había quedado en la habitación para buscarla y bajar con ella, aunque era bastante tonto que pudiera tener un descuido así de grande. El patriarca agarró la varita acariciándola con algo de dulzura bajo la mirada atenta de su esposa.

—Y luego salió por la puerta ¿Cómo piensa llegar a su trabajo? — su tono salió desdeñoso, cortando la escena.

—Ahora vuelvo. — Lucius se paró más que extrañado mientras agarraba la varita y caminaba hacia afuera de la casa esperando que el licántropo aun estuviera ahí, apenas cerró la puerta cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándolo. El patriarca se dio vuelta apoyándose en él abrazándolo con algo de fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron así, restregando ligeramente sus mejillas o dejando ligeros besos en sus cuellos, marcándose con su aroma como solían hacer antes de que la rutina se arruinara.

Lucius respiró con los labios entre abiertos.

—Viajemos. — murmuró de pronto, casi en un suspiro mientras miraba a los ojos mieles que la noche anterior habían sido por mucho tiempo dorados.

— ¿Disculpa? — Remus lo miró confundido pero aun manteniéndolo contra de él, dejando que desviara su mirada.

—Antes, después de las fiestas. No importa. Viajemos a algún lado. Yo… yo puedo pagarlo. — murmuró sin mostrar su rostro, ocultándose en el cuello de su alfa aspirando ligeramente aun aferrado a él. —Solo un par de días. Vamos… tenemos que seguir con esto por casi medio año más. Podríamos ir a algún lado… neutral. Sin amigos de nuestro lado, sin recuerdos de la guerra… dejando de lado un rato este juego del gato y el ratón que hemos armado. —

* * *

.

Gracias a quienes leen :D

* * *

AnaM1707: Si, Lucius se metió en un lío ahora les hace falta hablar. :3 Gracias por leer :D

* * *

Juliettwatson: No te preocupes Tal vez Remus si necesite un par de golpes para darse cuenta de algunas cosas XDD pero parece que de han encaminado. Sirius... pues será un poco molesto para las parejitas XD Gracias por leer :D saludos


	12. Sirius

Lucius lo observaba esperando la respuesta, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso luego de decir algo. Pero quitar la cortina y enfrentar el hecho de que habían estado tratando de sobreponerse al otro era un paso que no había pensado con anterioridad.

—Lucius…— Remus lo observó con duda, el patriarca lo miró tensándose. — ¿Por qué? —

Lucius casi quiso dejar escapar una risa por los nervios repitiendo la pregunta en su mente. No sabía si tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta.

—Porque soy un Malfoy y también soy un empresario, se cuándo un negocio no está yendo bien. El instinto es algo fuerte y algo que no siempre podremos controlar. — mantuvo su mirada sobre los ojos mieles, respirando de manera suave sintiéndose un poco más seguro al notar que la frase no había desatado el enojo de su compañero.

—Estas… ofreciendo una tregua. —

—Si, al menos por un par de días. Nunca hemos tratado el tema de frente. — trató de mantenerse calmado, como que si estuviera tocando un negocio muy importante pero sabía que la neutralidad en su rostro solo pondría nervioso al Gryffindor o, peor, lo haría desconfiar totalmente de sus intenciones. —Siempre… dejamos que explote y luego tenemos sexo como que si eso solucionara los problemas que hay entre nosotros.

—No sé si puedo confiar en ti. — admitió, Lucius lo observó a los ojos directamente sintiendo una punzada en el pecho pero se recompuso enseguida. Eso era normal, después de todo lo que ocurrió en Azkaban no era algo que pudieran olvidar y había afectado la vida de ambos.

—Entonces confía en la magia. Hagamos un juramento inquebrantable. — no titubeó ni bajo la mirada ni siquiera al sentir la mano del alfa sobre su mejilla, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia su mano por mera costumbre, pareció que Remus iba a decir algo pero se calló haciendo que el silencio embargara a ambos por varios minutos.

—Está bien… lo hablaremos mejor cuando vuelva. — Lucius asintió en acuerdo cerrándolo los ojos al sentir el suave beso en su frente. El licántropo mantuvo sus labios sobre su frente unos segundos antes de apartarse. —Nos vemos. — se despidió antes de alejarse para poder aparecerse.

—Nos vemos. — repitió el rubio mirándolo desaparecer con el típico sonido. Respiró profundo esperando unos minutos, tratando de que las emociones arremolinadas no se reflejaran en su rostro.

Empujó la puerta y entró de nuevo a la casa, miró hacia Narcissa quien se estaba aún en su asiento, devolviéndole la mirada con algo de duda.

—Creí que estarías enojado con él por todo lo que ocurrió ¿Qué pasó ayer? — preguntó al fin mientras se paraba, Lucius se acercó y agarró su mano pidiéndole silenciosamente que se volviera a sentar, cuando la dama lo hizo movió su propia silla más cerca a la de ella para sentarse también.

Pidió al elfo que sirviera unas copas de vino y luego de tomar un pequeño trago empezó a hablar. Le contó como su celo se había adelantado un día, como se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a tantear en el mundo muggle. De lo decepcionante que fue y que volvió a casa pero se encontró con el alfa ahí. Se quedó callado en ese momento sintiendo como ella agarraba con más fuerza su mano.

—Lucius… Eso es muy peligroso. Cuando lo dije sabía que tú comprenderías los cuidados implícitos y uno de ellos era exactamente ese. Que no se encontrara contigo cuando tenías toda la presencia del otro alfa sobre ti, si no que se diera cuenta cuando ya te hubieras deshecho de casi todas las feromonas para evitar cualquier acto violento. — Cissy se levantó, preocupada, mientras soltaba la mano de su marido. —Quítate la túnica, quiero ver cómo te encuentras. — mandó, su rostro mostrando una fría expresión.

—Cissy…— trató de calmarla sin saber muy bien cómo explicar lo siguiente. Se sentía algo avergonzado de lo que había ocurrido, de hasta donde lo había dejado llegar.

—Lucius. — ella puso bastante énfasis en su nombre como que si lo estuviera regañando, Lucius no pudo evitar recordar que con ese tono reprendía a Draco cuando rompía las rosas que a ella le gustaban.

—Él me dejó mi varita. Tuve todo el tiempo mi varita conmigo. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que llegó solamente hasta donde yo lo dejé llegar. — se apuró a dejar en claro antes de pararse también, ella separó más la silla de la mesa mientras lo miraba preocupada.

El patriarca suspiró y se quitó la túnica con cuidado, agradeciendo tener un pantalón debajo de esta por lo cual solo su torso quedaba al descubierto. Dejó la túnica sobre la silla antes de darse vuelta dándole la espalda a su esposa escuchando su exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Lucius! — su voz sonó alarmada y él se preguntó vagamente de nuevo si realmente ella había sido quien le había dicho algunas cosas a Lupin en un principio. Había desconfiado de ella, de Severus y se había separado de ambos. Realmente ahora se preguntaba si ese no había sido solo una jugada de Lupin, una muy buena jugada en realidad.

—Tenía mi varita conmigo, Cissy. — repitió mirándola a los ojos.

—Mírame a los ojos y júramelo. — murmuró, una mezcla de emociones en su voz, desde enojo hasta tristeza. Lucius la miró dándose vuelta para mirarla, agarró su mano entrelazando sus dedos besando sus nudillos.

—Te lo juro. — la miró directamente a los ojos aunque no dejó que usara legemerancia, alzando sus escudos. Pero sabía que ella podía ver la verdad prácticamente en sus ojos y esa vez no lo decepcionó, porque la rubia se relajó un poco mientras soltaba su mano.

—Te pondré alguna crema para las heridas. — dijo al fin mirando hacia la silla unos segundos como pidiéndole sentarse pero Lucius no lo hizo.

—Estoy bien…— luego de la poción del dolor las heridas habían dejado de palpitar, además parecían tener un efecto calmante en él. Como que si esas marcas ayudaran a mantener el celo bajo control, mucho más de lo que lo hacía el supresor.

—Estás lleno de moretones, mordidas y rasguños. Lucius, eso duele. — siseó ligeramente pero luego abrió más los ojos. —Vas a ir con Severus y traerás una prueba de embarazo. — ordenó como que si eso fuera lo más importante en ese momento.

— ¡Cissy! Mis supresores son anticonceptivos. — le recordó sintiéndose ligeramente de mal humor pero solamente porque le hacía recordar lo poco práctico que había sido la noche anterior. Había soltado la varita varias veces y se había mantenido vulnerable al hacerlo, aunque Remus se la devolviera bastante rápido.

Ni siquiera había pensado en hechizos anticonceptivos incluso al sentir el calor abrazador, al sentir que las feromonas lo estaban afectando.

Se preguntó si de esa forma habían afectado las suyas a Remus cuando estuvieron a Azkaban. Si para él habían sido así de abrumadoras, acorralándolo hacia un solo lugar.

—Y debes ver a un medimago. — la voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No lo necesito. — mantuvo la seriedad en su voz.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y asintió.

—Cuando tu celo termine lo harás ¿Está bien? Irás con Severus y le pedirás una prueba de embarazo para descartarlo, sé que tiene algunas pociones que pueden detectarlo aunque solo tenga unos pocos días concebido. Luego irás con el medimago de la familia o te arrastraré a verlo, Lucius.

Y si piensas seguir manteniendo relaciones sexuales, has los hechizos anticonceptivos solo para reforzar los del supresor. — dio las indicaciones como que si no lo hubiera escuchado, con ligeras muestras de molestia en su tono.

—Narcissa, no me trates como un adolescente. — se quejó mientras hacía una mueca, ofendido y sin ocultarlo en lo absoluto.

—Entonces pensabas hacerlo sin que te lo dijera ¿Verdad? — Lucius trató de no sonrojarse ante lo dicho pero asintió.

—Sí, pensaba en hacerlo. — mintió apoyando su mano sobre la mesa, Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

—Te creeré, por ahora. — Sonrió ligeramente —Ahora, querido. Quiero ver el jardín que tienen.

* * *

…

* * *

—Que quede claro que yo te dije que era mala idea. — Draco miró hacia Harry frunciendo el ceño, este se removió un poco. Ambos estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius y el salvador del mundo mágico se disponía a entrar.

Harry quería decirle toda la verdad a su padrino, mantendría lo de Remus afuera por si este quería decírselo en persona pero quería dejar de engañar a Sirius. No se la hacía justo y no sabía que lo había empujado a hacerlo, había tratado de defender a Draco y se había metido en ese lío.

—Sí, lo sé, Malfoy. — suspiró, ya frustrado.

—No entraré contigo. — Draco se cruzó de brazos alejándose de la puerta unos pasos mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—No quería que me acompañaras, corre a ponerte detrás de tu padre. — lo fastidió tocando el pomo de la puerta con su manos, el rubio resopló.

—Al menos yo tengo un padre. — dijo cruelmente.

— ¡Malfoy! — se dio vuelta a reclamarle llenando el lugar de feromonas, había estado aprendiendo a controlarlas pero a veces cuando se molestaba no podía hacerlo. Por ello Hermione le había dicho que podría utilizar las pociones anti feromonas pero la verdad era que estas le duraban bastante poco, parecía que el nivel de su magia impedía que esas pociones sobre sus feromonas hicieran efecto.

—Sí, sí. Lloriquea en otro lado. — Draco rodó los ojos mientras sacaba su varita para deshacer el hechizo de privacidad, caminó alejándose bajo la fulminante mirada del moreno sin siquiera inmutarse por las feromonas.

Harry suspiró cuando el rubio se alejó y miró la puerta de nuevo, la abrió antes de entrar y la cerró rápidamente.

Un gran perro negro lo vio desde la esquina pero enseguida se transformó en humano.

— ¡Harry! — Sirius sonrió aunque apretó los labios al sentir el aroma de Draco sobre él.

—Padrino, quiero decirte algo. — Harry ignoró el gesto, Ron hacía el mismo gesto cada vez que se encontraban. Era difícil no traer el aroma del rubio encima y se había dado cuenta que no tener rastro de Draco lo ponía ansioso.

—Casarte con el rubio oxigenado es una tontería. — el mayor se sentó en la camilla cruzándose de brazos pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia la comida que habían dejado a su lado, agarró el plato y los cubiertos antes de empezar a comer en una manera de evitar mirar al cachorro, Harry sonrió un poco pensando que algunos gestos de su padrino podrían parecerse a los de Draco.

—No, nos casaremos en poco tiempo como te informé. La verdad es que no fui muy sincero al explicarte que sucedió entre Draco y yo. Por favor, padrino. Escúchame. — se acercó hasta poder apoyar una mano en el otro alfa.

Está bien. — dejó de lado lo que estaba comiendo y se movió para que Harry pudiera sentarse en la camilla. El joven sintió y se sentó, el menor apoyó sus manos en sus propias rodillas como preguntándose cómo empezar.

—Bueno… las cosas empezaron luego del juicio de los Malfoy…— empezó a explicar cómo había ayudado para evitar que los Malfoy fueran a Azkaban, después el pedido del ministerio de "dejar la guerra atrás" y la amistad que debía fingir con Draco. Como eso le hizo darse cuenta que incluso en lugares que él creía que nadie lo veía ¡Todos estaban viéndolo!

No podía pelear con Draco en la calle, ni en ningún restaurante ni en ningún lugar público. Había sido tan difícil actuar que terminaron tomando en Malfoy Manor, uno de los únicos lugares donde las cámaras no llegaban. Como se les ocurrió ser padres, fingir que tenían una unión y como luego de la fuerte resaca y de días de estar avergonzados, se habían juntado a hablar.

Quisieron cerrar la boca del ministerio y fingieron una unión. No contó que vieron un recuerdo de Remus ni tampoco contó que el hecho de que él pudiera llevarse más o menos bien con el patriarca hizo que ambos se animaran a intentarlo.

Habían firmado un contrato mágico. Se casarían cuando tuvieran al primer niño y habría un heredero para cada uno así que tendrían dos. También habían estado de acuerdo que su matrimonio podía terminar solo después de que el menor entrara a Hogwarts al menos que se incumplieran algunas cláusulas.

Pero luego de una de sus salidas se habían emborrachado de nuevo y habían terminado besándose, y haciéndolo en la casa de Harry terminando con una unión que no podrían romper hasta dentro de un año. Draco había estado viviendo con Harry desde entonces pero muchas veces a la semana lo arrastraba donde vivía Narcissa y comían con ella, para su sorpresa la dama parecía no estar del todo en contra de sus acercamientos y dio el visto bueno al contrato.

Él no había sido sincero con Hermione ni con Ron o con los Weasley, los Weasley y demás de la orden creían que su relación era auténtica aunque no la entendían y sus dos amigos creían que la marca de Draco era falsa. Los únicos que sabía toda la verdad era Remus, Snape y los padres de Draco, aunque Remus y Lucius aún no sabían que ya habían firmado un contrato.

Harry notó que su padrino quería interrumpirlo en varias partes de la historia pero le hizo sentirse más tranquilo que no lo hiciera.

Cuando terminó de hablar el silencio los envolvió, podía ver en el rostro de su padrino pasar distintas emociones como que si no estuviera seguro de que decir.

—Harry… No debiste haberte unido a Malfoy solo por lo que dijo el ministerio. Cuando pase el tiempo vas a conocer a alguien, omega, beta o alfa, no importa y… te enamoraras. Te preguntaras porque hiciste ese tonto contrato cuando pudiste tener un heredero con alguien que amabas. — dijo con tono cuidadoso, como que si estuviera controlándose para no decir algo demasiado fuerte o para saltar sobre él diciéndole que era un idiota por confiar en Malfoy.

—Padrino, no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Soy el niño que vivió, soy el héroe del mundo mágico. Nunca sabré lo que la gente busca en mí. No sabré si solo quiere la fama que conlleva salir conmigo o quiere parte de mi fortuna o…— suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya tenía, sonaba pesimista y lo admitía, pero no se sentía con ganas de llevar la batalla a lo personal.

— ¿Todo eso te lo ha dicho Malfoy? — Sirius estaba muy serio, clavando sus uñas sobre su propia mano mientras trataba de que su tono no expresara el enojo que sentía.

—Lo pensé por mí mismo. Mira… en quince años ya seré un adulto. Tendré dos niños y ya tendré mucha experiencia en la vida, estoy seguro que podré salir adelante si me entero que alguien que creí que me quería me usó. Pero ahora mismo estoy cansado de luchar, estoy cansado de magos oscuros… Yo no seré Auror. — quiso cerrar los ojos pero lo hizo, miró directamente a los de su padrino como desafiándolo sintiéndose un poco nervioso ante eso. Lo había pensado mucho, demasiado la verdad, pero no quería seguir peleando aunque todos parecían esperar eso de él.

A Draco ni siquiera lo inmutó saber que no sería Auror, solo bromeó con que no tenía las agallas pero después admitió que luego de la guerra, le sorprendería que quisiera seguir peleando.

"Además, agradecería que el padre de mis hijos sobreviviera hasta conocer a sus nietos"

Sonrió ligeramente al recordar esa frase.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero James…!— se quejó entre sorprendido y mortificado. Harry lo retó con la mirada.

— ¡Yo no soy James! — reclamó parándose para quedar frente a él.

—Dices que estás cansado de magos oscuros y eliges un mortífago ¿Cómo sabes que no quiere un bebé tuyo para usarlo en una poción para traer a la vida a Voldemort? ¿O para encontrar un próximo señor oscuro? — Sirius presionó sin dejar de mirarlo, bajando sus manos hacia la camilla y apretando los puños. Las feromonas de ambos empezaban a sentirse en el ambiente mientras trataban de sobreponerse.

Para Harry sería fácil hacerlo si tan solo supiera controlarlas en su totalidad.

—Por qué conozco a Draco. Fuimos enemigos en la escuela y supe detalles de él solo por estar obsesionado con cada uno de sus pasos. Lo conozco, sé que él busca algunos privilegios en mí y yo busco una familia estable por un poco más de una década. Ambos podemos darnos lo que el otro desea y…

Me gusta Draco, de verdad. No diré que lo amo pero me atrae, estar con él es fácil e incluso cuando peleamos muchas veces, me di cuenta que él me gustaba y estoy seguro que le gusto también.

¿Quién dice que él no puede ser la persona de la que termine enamorado? — No se lo había dicho a nadie pero esa era la verdad del porque seguía. Sentía que conocía a Draco y lo nuevo que descubría solo era para colocarlo en el gran rompecabezas que era el rubio.

— ¿Hiciste pruebas para verificar que no estás bajo un filtro de amor? — Black lo observó trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, Harry frunció el ceño pero no sacó su varita.

— ¡Sirius! — alzó su voz, molesto. Estaba seguro que podría darse cuenta si estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor. Incluso sus amigos podrían notarlo.

— ¡Él es una serpiente y tiene Quejicus como padrino! ¡Podría ser! — Sirius se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla, estaba debajo de la altura del menor al permanecer sentado pero sentía que elevaría la pelea a otros niveles si se paraba y no quería enemistarse con Harry solo por el hurón albino.

— ¡Si necesitas esas pruebas para estar tranquilo entonces iré al hospital y me haré los análisis! ¡Y cuando salgan negativas te las tirare a la cara! ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? — dio un paso hacia atrás totalmente ofendido.

—Harry…— Sirius trató de que su tono saliera conciliador pero no lo hizo haciendo molestar al menor.

— ¡Y-yo… volveré con las pruebas! ¡Por Merlín, ni Lucius fue tan denso! — se quejó sacando el nombre del padre de Draco a colación, Sirius lo miró confundido y sorprendido.

— ¿Lo llamas Lucius? — no pudo evitar el desdén en sus palabras.

— ¡Bueno, es prácticamente mi suegro! — casi agitó sus brazos para probar su punto pero se forzó a quedarse quieto.

—Si él está siendo amistoso contigo entonces algo raro planean esas serpientes. —

— ¡No veo a Lucius Malfoy más que una vez cada tanto! Y no es amistoso, solo es tolerable. — alzó su voz de nuevo sintiéndose casi atacado personalmente.

Sabía que las serpientes podían ser traicioneras pero al final del día, eran bastante leales entre si.

—Basta los dos, dejen de gritar. — ambos miraron hacia la puerta donde Remus los miraba con el ceño fruncido, la habitación estaba llena de las feromonas de ambos alfas por la pelea por lo cual el licántropo movió su varita para abrir la ventana. Sirius apoyó su espalda contra la pared sentándose más atrás mirando enojado hacia su amigo.

— Volveré en cuanto tenga los análisis. — Harry respiró profundo saludando al ex profesor con un asentimiento antes de seguir caminando, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí pero sin azotarla. Su estela de feromonas marcaba que estaba bastante molesto.

— ¿Sabías toda la farsa que tenía con el chico Malfoy? — Sirius sonó entre dolido y ofendido, Remus suspiró mientras se acercaba pero sin sentarse.

—Sí. — admitió, la verdad no valía la pena hacerse el tonto y mucho menos con lo que quería hablar. No había esperado que Harry le dijera la verdad ese día pero no podía cambiar sus planes.

— ¿Y simplemente lo dejas? — se quejó molesto.

—Harry se ve contento y sin duda no se fuerzan para tener intimidad. Creo que están usando los contratos de pantalla para no admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. — trató de tranquilizarlo, mirando de reojo la ventana abierta.

Se sentía incómodo con el aroma de ambos alfas en el ambiente pero no podía hacer nada. Sentía ganas de sobreponerse porque podía pero sin su omega ahí no veía la necesidad de hacerlo.

— ¿A qué diablos hueles?— Sirius habló de pronto haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Parece que hoy será el día de algunas revelaciones porque yo también debo decir algo. Yo… estoy enlazado. — admitió esperando que su amigo tardara un poco en darse cuenta a quien olía. Era agradable y tranquilizante tener el aroma de su omega de nuevo, sobre todo sabiendo que él tenía el suyo, no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo luego de lo que había pasado el día anterior pero ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Estaba seguro que se enteraría si Lucius no cumplía su parte.

— ¿Con Snape? — Sirius lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Remus quiso casi reírse.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ya te había dicho que no! — evitó decir que Sirius estaba obsesionado con el omega porque era lo primero que pensaba, no quería empezar una pelea más de la que ya sabía iban a tener.

— ¡Pues con esto de que me mintieron en tantas cosas ya no sé! — Sirius reclamó acercándose un poco más, parándose para estar a su altura aunque aún estaban a pocos metros uno del otro.

— ¡Pero Severus ni siquiera tenía una marca cuando vino aquí! — le recordó negando con la cabeza. No es como que si el hombre le desagradara, estaba seguro que si por alguna razón ambos hubieran terminado enlazados hubieran encontrado la forma de funcionar.

Pero desde que habían podido conocerse más solo podía sentir amistad por el hombre, enlazado o no.

Con Lucius en cambio… sentía curiosidad de que hubiera pasado si sintiera su aroma antes.

—Bien… el aroma que tienes se parece al del Malfoy mayor…— se burló.

—Pues…— enrojeció ligeramente y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

— ¡No! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! — su amigo lo miró incrédulo mientras el horros se notaba en su rostro.

—Sirius…

— ¡No, no, no lo acepto! ¡Él ni siquiera es un omega! — su tono salió histérico y podría haberle dado risa si no estuviera en esa situación.

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con eso. — Remus sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas algo calientes recordando de todas las formas que lo había comprobado, trató de borrar de su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior y trató de centrarse en Sirius.

—… ¡Voy a matarte! — se levantó casi de un salto al mismo tiempo que se convertía en perro, saltando sobre él aunque sin mostrar realmente los dientes.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué diablos? ¡Sirius! — rodeó el cuello del Grim con su brazo logrando ponerlo contra el suelo quitándolo de encima suyo, utilizando su fuerza para mantener el perro bajo control. Este le gruñó y se removió tratando de liberarse pero sin poder, estuvieron varios minutos en esa lucha hasta que el perro al fin se calmó volviéndose humano de nuevo zafándose y sentándose en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? — Sirius casi escupió mientras lo observaba enojado.

—No creo que estés bien como para otra historia luego de lo de Harry. — Remus también se sentó en el suelo dando un suspiro.

— ¿Cuándo lo marcaste? — preguntó el sangre pura luego de varios minutos de silencio mientras se levantaba, se irguió esperando que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

—Poco tiempo después de que ingresara a Azkaban. Estaba cerca del celo y…— Remus se levantó sin saber cómo seguir la oración, era difícil explicar de que a final de cuentas si había sido manipulado en un inicio. Tampoco quería dar demasiados detalles, que Harry los supiera era solo una casualidad y realmente no quería darle a otro alfa esa imagen de su omega.

— ¿Lo violaste? — Sirius lo miró con sorpresa, como que si fuera incapaz de creerlo. Remus frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

— ¡No, no! Estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para consentir. Tenía sus supresores aunque yo no lo supiera. — explicó rápidamente. Al menos incluso su parte alfa era de alguna forma tranquila, había logrado detenerse antes de hacerle daño al omega cuando sabía, muchos otros alfas hubieran continuado llevados por la furia.

Pero el enojo no era excusa para violar a su pareja.

—Pero eso pasó hace más de un año, ya debieron poder separarse. — Sirius frunció el ceño como contando en su mente, todavía le costaba acostumbrarse de que estaba en un año distinto.

—Bueno... esto es difícil de explicar. — sacó un libro empequeñecido de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesita, al lado de la comida. —Quiero que lo leas ¿Está bien? Cuando sepas varios de estos conceptos… te diré toda la historia. Ahora trata de descansar. — apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo instándolo a sentarse en la camilla, Sirius lo obedeció aun con el ceño fruncido pero luego cambió su expresión.

—Bien… uhm… hoy es luna llena ¿Verdad? Puedo convertirme en perro sin problemas. — había algo de duda en su tono, estaba seguro que los medimagos lo dejarían salir una noche y parecía que su transformación no tenía problemas.

—Oh… yo creo que no habría problema, sí. Solo déjame averiguar si todo estaría bien con eso. — asintió. No estaba seguro de que llevar a Sirius a su casa y a su jardín le hiciera mucha gracia a Lucius sobre todo estando él en celo. A él tampoco le parecía tan buena idea porque estaba siendo bastante posesivo y tener a Sirius rondando por ahí en la mañana también…

Pero ya había hecho un lío por no preguntar y no cometería ese error por segunda vez.

— ¿Le vas a pedir permiso? — Sirius arqueó la ceja.

—No, pero siendo yo el que me negué a ir a Malfoy Manor… pues primero le preguntaré si se siente muy incómodo con nosotros dos en el jardín. — era la forma corta de explicarlo, pero suponía que su amigo entendería en alguna medida.

—Es tu casa, no seas mandilón. — se burló.

—Sirius…— gruñó por lo bajo con sus ojos brillando por unos segundos en dorado, el sangre pura lo observó alejándose imperceptiblemente.

—Cuando era un crío, antes de que me desheredaran y todo eso… a veces íbamos a la mansión Malfoy. Malfoy es mayor que nosotros por seis años, lo sabes ¿No? — Remus asintió —Yo debería tener alrededor de catorce años. Solo los señores Malfoy nos atendieron y luego nos mandaron al jardín, yo quise investigar las habitaciones pero Regulus y Narcissa se negaron así que fui solo.

Debo admitir que seguí un aroma extraño, casi me perdí entre los pasillos hasta que llegue a una puerta que tenía varios hechizos para que evitaran abrirlos. Desde privacidad hasta barreras, ya sabes lo pesado que era y lo mucho que había aprendido para joder a la gente así que quite todos estos y entre.

El ambiente estaba lleno de feromonas y Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, vestido con sus túnicas caras pero su cara estaba roja y la verdad, nunca había visto su cabello tan desordenado. Parecía ser los síntomas normales de un celo pero cuando él me miró… sus feromonas prácticamente se volvieron aplastantes, como un alfa que marca su territorio.

Estaba tan contrariado que prácticamente apenas pude evitar el hechizo y salí.

Un omega no puede sobreponerse a un alfa así, no cuando está en celo. Sus feromonas eran… las de un alfa, un alfa mayor que yo, estoy seguro. — Sirius agitó la cabeza, Remus lo observó sin saber cómo sentirse y e quedó callado por unos segundos.

Así que por ello Sirius conocía el aroma de Lucius, aunque no lo había registrado como el de un omega, conocía su aroma en calor por un accidente. Se sentía un poco más relajado al saberlo y sabiendo que Lucius de alguna forma lo había rechazado.

—Oh… no, eso sucedió porque es un omega puro y tú eras un alfa menor de edad. Los omegas de su alcurnia son muy quisquillosos de con quien se enlazan y con quienes comparten sus celos. — sonrió ligeramente, si no fuera de la categoría que era estaba seguro que Lucius no hubiera vuelto a él e incluso tal vez las cosas entre ellos serían mucho más difíciles.

— ¡Yo también soy sangre pura! — Sirius reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero los Black no tienen tantos registros de omegas y alfas puros en su familia, los Malfoy suelen tener omegas puros y algunos alfas de esa alcurnia.

Mayormente los alfas de alta categoría son por la parte de criatura, en mi caso soy de alta categoría por mi licantropía. Harry debe serlo por su magia o porque… bueno, simplemente le tocó serlo. — explicó, había tenido que leer e investigar, había gastado bastante dinero comprando libros que podrían ayudarlo a entender. De los omegas no había muchos, casi todos estaban debajo del poder de casas ricas pero Neville había podido ayudarlo.

A veces olvidaba que ese niño también tenía sangre pura.

—Yo he estado cerca de Malfoy y sin duda no huele a omega, en lo absoluto. — Sirius mantenía su ceño fruncido, mirándolo como que si quisiera decirle que había caído en una trampa tonta. La verdad era de que si, había caído en una trampa tonta pero exactamente porque Lucius era un omega.

—Ahora que está enlazado, su aroma a omega será más notorio. Solo lee el libro, por favor, luego te contaré todo. — trató de cerrar el tema mirando hacia el libro de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro que te manipuló para que lo marcaras. — Sirius no tenía idea de lo cierta que era esa frase pero Remus suspiró tratando de no decir nada demasiado revelador. Cuando supiera de que si, sus sospechas eran ciertas pondría el grito en el cielo.

—Hablaremos luego de esto ¿Está bien? Tengo que ir a revisar algunas cosas en mi trabajo y luego regresaré. — apoyó su mano en su brazo unos segundos antes de apartarla.

— ¿Es por él que anoche te fuiste a recoger un par de cosas a tu casa y no volviste? — Sirius preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio, Remus dejaba que se tomara su tiempo para tragar la noticia. Lo de Harry y lo de él el mismo día podía ser bastante.

—Si… bueno, él está en calor y aunque tenga sus supresores, me pongo más territorial. — admitió tratando de no sonrojarse pero fallando en el intento.

—Te manipula con sexo. — habló determinante y Remus sonrió un poco.

—Una vez que conoces las mañas de personas como él, te das cuenta que es fácil salir de su manipulación. — para ello había visto el recuerdo tantas veces, Lucius había usado demasiadas cartas en Azkaban y le había mostrado sus trucos, y después de eso él solamente debía ver cuales podían ser los nuevos.

No parecía una trampa lo del viaje, no si estaba dispuesto a hacer un juramente inquebrantable.

— ¿Entonces porque tienen sexo? — Sirius arqueó la ceja.

—No… no deberíamos hablar de esto. — Remus negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. No quería hablar de las relaciones sexuales con su amigo. Incluso siendo adolescentes había sido algo tímido al respecto incluso cuando Sirius contaba sus experiencias con demasiados detalles.

—No veo cómo podrían entenderse. — siguió hablando.

—Regresaré en un rato, Sirius. — suspiró tratando de cortar ya el tema.

— ¡Al menos podrías decirme que es malo! — lo miró casi como un niño malcriado y Remus sonrió mordiéndose el labio con algo de fuerza.

Oh, en eso no podía mentirle realmente. Estar con Lucius en la cama nunca había sido malo aunque incluyera las manipulaciones. Sobre todo sabiendo que el omega disfrutaba igual que él.

—No… no es malo, en lo absoluto. No en esa área. — trató de no sonrojarse ni titubear, agitando la cabeza para quitarse al rubio de su mente. No necesitaba esa imagen ahora que debía trabajar.

— ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro! — Remus dejó escapar una ligera risa antes de salir, Sirius miró hacia el libro y agarró la varita que le habían dado, tenía varios hechizos restringidos pero estaba seguro que podía devolver el libro a su tamaño normal.

El libro era grande y se notaba muy antiguo, sus páginas estaban amarillas y su cello parecía roto. Miró la tapa y la acarició levemente.

"La licantropía y sus uniones. Tomo I"

Parecía ser una traducción, se preguntó en que idioma estaría escrito inicialmente.

Dejó pasar las páginas mirándolas de reojo y paró cuando algún título del capítulo le llamó la atención ¿Por qué no había índice? No era tan difícil poner uno.

* * *

…

* * *

—Así que… te harás pruebas para demostrarle a tu padrino que no te dieron filtros de amor. — Draco arqueó la ceja mientras se sentaba, ambos estaban en la cama cubriéndose nada más que con las sabanas.

Harry se había dado cuenta que había menos posibilidades de pelea si hablaba de los problemas una vez que ambos estuviera relajados después del sexo.

— ¡Sí! No es como que si desconfiara de ti o algo así, pero él si lo hace. — remarcó acostándose boca arriba para mirar el techo.

—Pfff, como que si yo necesitara filtros de amor para enamorar a alguien. Mis feromonas son más que suficientes. — se burló el rubio pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Feromonas que ya no podrás usar. — el Gryffindor lo miró pensando que tenía algo de envidia de como el cabello de Draco parecía siempre estar peinado.

—Que estemos unidos no exenta a las personas de mis feromonas, lo sabes ¿Verdad? — el rubio sonrió de lado aun sentado y observándolo, estirando su mano para acariciar el cabello de su prometido.

—No quieres salir en el Profeta con un título que diga "Prometido del niño que vivió seduce a gente con feromonas" ¿Verdad? — se medio burló.

—Puedo ser sutil. —

—Malfoy. — reclamó.

—Ya, ya, está bien… no voy a enojarme porque te hagas esos estudios. Es más ¡Me sorprende que la comadreja no te haya obligado a hacerlo! — Draco negó con la cabeza, no había querido hablar directamente con su "tío", Sirius era problema de Harry y de Remus.

—No le digas así a Ron…— Harry suspiró pero sin hacer demasiado énfasis, solo defendiendo como reflejo y costumbre,

—Tu padrino me llama rubio oxigenado. Y estoy seguro que tu amiguito me llama hurón así que estamos a mano. — sonrió con diversión.

—Está bien. — Harry suspiró y agarró su mano besando sus nudillos, sintiéndose mejor ante el hecho de que el rubio no se sintiera ofendido con lo que iba a hacer. Draco medio sonrió antes de apoyarse en él haciendo que ambos se acurrucaran. Era agradable, bastante agradable para ambos quedarse así.

* * *

…

* * *

—Así que te han dejado solo, Black. — Severus se burló entrando a la habitación con algunas pociones en sus manos, las dejó en la mesita. Sirius se incorporó, luego de haber leído un poco del libro lo había dejado y se había quedado dormido.

—Mira quien está aquí. — Black sonrió con burla — ¿Me extrañaste, Quejicus? — usó el apodo pero no tuvo efecto en el Slytherin quien solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

Las feromonas del omega se esparcían en la habitación, era demasiado obvio de lo cerca que estaba de su propio celo. Sirius trató de ignorarlo y agitó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse del aroma.

—Me pidieron que trajera estas pociones para ti, Black. — respondió con una ligera sonrisa que también mostraba tintes de burla.

—Pues deberías usar anti feromonas porque hueles horrible. — se quejó poniendo un brazo sobre su boca y nariz, aunque la verdad era que estaba desesperado porque no le hicieran efecto.

Severus casi rodó los ojos y estaba por irse cuando notó algo, rápidamente se acercó de nuevo aprovechando que el alfa se había sentado apoyando una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Así que eso piensas? — se burló acercando ligeramente su rostro a él, su cabello se movió un poco ante la posición. Sirius tragó en seco tratando de no respirar.

—Por supuesto que sí. — su voz sonó apenas afectada.

—Mmm… parece que tu amigo piensa otra cosa. — se burló bajando la mirada hacia la obvia erección del alfa, este se hizo para atrás tratando de ocultar un poco ese efecto haciendo que el omega dejara de apoyar su mano en su hombro.

— Estoy seguro que el desesperado eres tú. — su voz sonó enojada pero Severus sabía que en realidad solo estaba avergonzado.

—Eres tan débil ante el aroma de un omega cerca del celo, Black. Es asqueroso. — se burló acariciando ligeramente su pecho con un dedo haciendo al sangre pura jadear.

—De otra forma nadie sentiría atracción hacia ti. —

— ¿Y yo debería tenerla hacia ti? Incluso en este estado… preferiría pasarlo solo que contigo. — se burló agarrando un vial y dejándolo en la mano del alfa. —Tomadlo cuando resuelvas tu pequeño problema, Black. — dijo antes de apartarse completamente.

— ¡No es pequeño! — reaccionó enseguida, pero Severus solo medio sonrió mientras salía, una vez que estuvo en el pasillo sacó de su bolsillo lo que había agarrado.

El libro, el libro que Remus se había negado a dejarlo ver y que ahora tenía en su poder. Era lo que necesitaba para mejorar varias de sus pociones.

Una vez que pudo desaparecerse lo hizo, dirigiéndose directamente a su laboratorio. Tenía solo una hora o dos antes de que Remus volviera preguntando por el libro, debía copiarlo y volver para dejarlo.

Gruñó por lo bajo dejando este sobre su mesada sintiéndose un poco mareado, apoyó su mano en su frente maldiciendo no poder usar supresores. El aroma del alfa lo había afectado, odiaba esa sensación que tenía cuando se acercaba a Black.

Normalmente un omega no se apegaría a un alfa que le hiciera daño, el instinto era más inteligente que eso pero parecía que él lo tenía totalmente atrofiado. No le parecía demasiado extraño, después de toda la magia negra y distintos castigos físicos sería insólito que no hubiera ningún residuo.

Era casi gracioso que Lucius fuera mucho mejor en eso que él. Incluso solo por conveniencia había logrado elegir un alfa que se cortaría la mano antes de golpearlo, pero él conocía a los alfas como Black.

Ellos eran igual a su padre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Hoy hubo un poco de todas las parejas y algunas amistades XD**

* * *

**Sweetvioleth: me alegra que te parezca así :D**

* * *

**AnaM1707: jajaja tienen esa forma de "entenderse' aunque aun les falta hablar XD veremos que tal les va en esa parte**

* * *

**Bellalphine Black; me alegra que haya logrado encantarte :D**

* * *

**juliettwatson: a veces fanfiction actua raro :0 Aun todo puede ser ewe y si, Remus tenía el aroma de Lucius en él. Aquí vimos como se tomo Sirius todo XD**


	13. Luna llena

Había llegado más temprano que de costumbre a la casa, normalmente los días de la luna llena no volvía hasta casi la última hora y solamente para dirigirse al jardín y pasar las barreras que le impedirían escapar una vez que no fuera humano. Sabía el miedo que sentía el omega por su otra forma y, aunque eso lo había puesto de mal humor algunas veces, no podía decir que no lo entendiera.

Él mismo había tenido miedo del lobo por años, por demasiados años así que entendía el recelo de las personas hacia su otra forma. Con la poción podía controlarse solamente si Lucius no estaba, por alguna razón su efecto se reducía ante la cercanía del omega. El lobo siempre trataba de alcanzarlo y lloraba por un rato, tratando de pasar las barreras, si el rubio estaba en celo era mucho peor, tardaba muchas horas más en volver en sí.

Severus había querido mejorar sus pociones pero para ello necesitaba experimentar y más información, información que se había negado a darle.

Miró la sala notándola vacía, el ligero aroma del omega le advirtió de que estaba en casa y en uno de los dos lugares a los cuales no había entrado desde que Lucius estaba ahí. El despacho.

Remus caminó hacia la puerta de forma lenta mientras pensaba como empezar la conversación, no era tanto donde debía pasar la noche en forma de lobo el problema si no el hecho de que traería a Sirius ahí. Cuando Tonks vino a la casa Lucius había reaccionado de forma abrupta, casi atacándolos a ambos y no quería repetir la experiencia, aunque también debía admitir que era más probable que él atacara a Sirius por instinto que lo hiciera Lucius.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la miró, respiro profundo para disfrutar de las feromonas del omega sonriendo de manera suave. Alzó la mano y la hizo un puño antes de tocar la puerta tres veces para luego bajarla antes de hablar.

—Lucius, llegue un poco más temprano. Cuando te desocupes ven a la sala, necesitamos hablar. — alzó un poco la voz para que lo escuchara y luego caminó hacia la cocina, agarró una de las barras de chocolate y después se dirigió a la sala sentándose en el sillón más grande mientras abría el paquete y cortaba un poco de su preciada golosina.

Le gustaba probar sus propios productos, desde que tenía ese negocio no había podido evitar la tentación aunque debía medirse. Si movía sus cartas lo suficientemente bien podría en un futuro tener una librería también además del negocio de los dulces.

—Creí que no llegarías hasta tarde. — levantó la mirada para observar al omega quien lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Remus sonrió un poco tendiéndole una mano sabiendo que Lucius no se negaría, atrayéndolo hacia el sillón cuando al fin aceptó el gesto, el rubio se sentó a su lado y Remus pudo notar su ligera curiosidad.

—Cambie de planes, supongo. — Besó sus nudillos sin soltar su mano —Sirius fue casi dado de alta. — informó sin poder evitar la sonrisa al notar el gesto de desdén en la cara del omega.

— ¿Y eso me interesa por qué…?— movió ligeramente la cabeza haciendo que el licántropo notara su cabello atado. Remus sonrió ligeramente al verlo, sabía que solo lo ataba en la casa cuando había tenido mucho que hacer, se preguntó cuántas horas había estado trabajando y si se había tomado los descansos suficientes.

Se inclinó un poco hacia él agarrando sus dos manos, una con cada una de las propias acariciando sus palmas con sus pulgares.

—Quería preguntarte si te molestaba mucho que él viniera aquí, con su forma animaga él puede jugar con el lobo. — explicó de manera suave, no quería que pensara que solo le estaba avisando, también quería que Lucius se sintiera cómodo con ese tipo de decisiones. La tregua se sentía un poco extraña pero era agradable, no quería decir que había bajado por completo sus defensas pero si lo suficiente.

— ¿Aquí? — Lucius arrugó la nariz mirando a sus manos unidas, suspiró ligeramente y se inclinó hacia él apoyándose en su costado, le era agradable sentir el aroma de su alfa.

—Le mandaría un traslador que lo hiciera llegar directamente al jardín. — soltó una de sus manos para llevarla hacia el cabello del patriarca y quitar la cinta, haciendo que el cabello callera sobre su espalda de forma libre, deslizó sus dedos por medio de los mechones rubios dejando a un lado la cinta. Lucius solo se acomodó un poco más para poder mirarlo mientras se apoyaba, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca pero ninguno parecía incómodo.

— ¿Pero a la mañana siguiente? — Lucius preguntó por lo bajo.

—Pues… podemos desayunar los tres. No puedo echar a Sirius así y tu… bueno, no sé si querrás desayunar con nosotros. Aun puedes elegir que prefieres no tenernos en casa. — murmuró aun pasando sus dedos por su cabello disfrutando de su tacto. El pelo de Lucius siempre olía bien y se sentía mucho mejor.

—No cambiaré mi rutina por ese pulgoso, podemos desayunar perfectamente los tres juntos. — el omega frunció el ceño mientras sonaba seguro, hasta ligeramente ofendido ante la insinuación de que preferiría quedarse en la habitación para desayunar.

—Entonces ¿No te incomoda que estemos en el jardín esta noche? — preguntó para evitar confusiones después, apartó su mano de su cabello y lo rodeó con un brazo presionándolo un poco contra él, dejando un beso en su cabeza. Lucius se acurrucó y asintió.

—No me agrada la idea, pero ya hemos verificado que es completamente seguro que estés en el jardín. Que haya un perro más no hará la diferencia. — el rubio se medio burló cerrando los ojos unos segundos

—Gracias. — Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía bien con que no hubieran tenido que escoger otro lugar.

—La pregunta aquí es ¿Tu toleraras su presencia? No olvides nuestra situación. — le recordó Lucius acariciando distraídamente su pecho con los dedos.

—No la olvido en lo absoluto. — Remus suspiró besando su cabeza nuevamente, si estaba preocupado por ello. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el lobo, podía controlarse como hombre ¿Pero cuando no lo era? El lobo podría haberse olvidado de Sirius perfectamente y, aunque no atacara animales, sentiría que Sirius era un alfa en su territorio cuando su omega estaba en celo.

Solo podía esperar que la poción hiciera efecto rápido o que el lobo estuviera lo suficientemente distraído en tratar de romper la frontera que ignoraría a Sirius hasta que volviera en sí.

Ambos se quedaron varios minutos abrazados sin decir nada.

—Lucius, tengo que escribirle una carta a Sirius para avisarle. — murmuró, odiando el hecho de que debía romper la atmosfera tranquila. El omega se separó estirándose un poco mientras asentía.

— ¿Cenamos juntos? — preguntó sin mirarlo, revisando su varita como que si le hubiera ocurrido algo. Remus sonrió un poco y acarició suavemente la marca del mayor con sus dedos notando su estremecimiento, dejó un pequeño beso antes de levantarse.

—Sí, saldré al jardín cuando ya esté por convertirme. — respondió sintiéndose de buen humor, sentía la necesidad de estar pegado a Lucius pero podía controlarlo. Acarició la mejilla del omega que seguía sentado y se inclinó besando sus labios con suavidad, sin profundizarlo, casi solamente un roce de sus labios.

Se separó sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y caminó directamente a su despacho, besarse había sido una regla que habían roto y debía ser sincero, los besos eran muy agradables. Incluso fuera del sexo se sentían bien, casi como si calmaran sus instintos con esos pequeños gestos.

No puso ningún hechizo para mantener cerrada la puerta, desde que había dejado entrar a Lucius no se preocupaba por la presencia del omega en su lugar de trabajo, casi nunca entraba.

Sacó lo necesario y pensó en que escribir, debía explicarle también el riesgo de lo cual no había hablado luego de ver a Sirius tan confundido por lo que dijo que el cachorro. No había querido pero realmente había escuchado parte de la conversación, se alegraba de que Harry pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones y por el hecho de que lo de él con Draco no fuera puramente por un trato, había sentimientos en ese punto.

Escribió dudando un poco en cada oración, no quería hacer la carta demasiado larga porque Sirius podía evitar leerla toda, sobre todo si hablaba demasiado de Lucius aunque solo fuera por las reacciones que instintivamente podría tener. No alzó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y solo apartó la pluma dejándola en el tintero cuando el patriarca se sentó en su regazo como que si fuera un niño, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en él.

Remus sonrió suavemente y rodeó su cintura con un brazo apegando su costado a su pecho, quitando un poco el cabello del rubio para evitar tironearlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza del mayor pensando que era curioso y divertido como encajaban ambos en la silla, aunque tal vez luego a Lucius le dolería la parte de la espalda que estaba apoyada con el reposa brazos. Lo atrajo un poco más hacia él haciendo que se apoye contra su pecho.

—Nada, es solo apego normal. — Lucius tardó varios minutos en hablar, como que si hubiera estado tratando de controlar su respiración. Remus olfateó de manera disimulada para verificar que no hubiera nada raro pero solo las feromonas del omega habían aumentado y podía sentir un poco de estrés.

—Actúas como que si Sirius fuera un omega. — Admitió dejando un beso en la cabeza del mayor, acariciando ligeramente su costado con sus dedos.

—No me agrada el hecho de que habrá otro alfa en mi territorio. — Lucius resopló aun sin dejarlo ver su rostro. Remus se preguntó si no habría venido también para saber el contenido de la carta, aún recordaba perfectamente cuando le había confesado que había creído que se acostaba con Tonks o con Sirius paralelamente. Alguna vez lo había hecho con Sirius pero en su época de estudiante, pero no estaba seguro de que tan bueno era admitir eso.

Después de todo, el pasado era pasado y él debía aguantar a la señora Malfoy.

—Bueno, la otra vez pareciste algo cómodo con otro alfa. — murmuró, recordándolo mientras fruncía el ceño. Solo pensarlo lo ponía de mal humor así que solo apoyó su mejilla en el omega oliendo el aroma de su cabello tranquilizándose.

—Pero no lo traje a casa ¿O sí? Hubieran peleado de forma horrible. — la respuesta de Lucius fue algo burlona y él no pudo evitar gruñir levemente.

—Me hubiera controlado. — no quería averiguar si podía controlarse o no, aunque con el nuevo acuerdo parecía que no tendría que preocuparse por ello al menos que alguno lo rompiera. Tal vez deberían firmar un contrato mágico, pero pedirlo sonaría demasiado interesado.

—Te controlaste conmigo porque era tu omega, no hubieras podido. No tan cerca de la luna llena. — Lucius acarició su pecho de nuevo, pasando sus dedos sobre su camisa. Remus suspiró suavemente abrazándolo con ambos brazos pensando que luego podía seguir escribiéndole a Sirius.

—Bueno, tienes un punto. Pero yo invité a Sirius aquí, así que no debería sentir que invade mi territorio. — acarició su espalda, le gustaba tocarlo y acariciarlo incluso sobre la ropa. Sentía como que si no debiera abandonar a su omega de nuevo, tal vez incluso se sentía un poco mal porque había casi obligado al rubio a buscar otra pareja para poder calmarse.

Sabía que culpa suya no era, no del todo, pero el instinto siempre era extraño. Tal vez de esa misma manera se había sentido Lucius cuando llegó con el aroma de Sirius o cuando llegaba sin aroma. Sabía que no tener ningún aroma era tan raro como llegar lleno de feromonas de otra persona.

—Pone a mi parte omega incomoda. Creo que se siente confundido del hecho de que tu traigas a otro alfa estando en estos días. — Lucius jugó con un botón, tratando de mantener la neutralidad en su voz. Remus sonrió pensando que podía imaginarse su rostro serio diciendo eso, como que si no estuviera diciendo nada en particular.

Acarició su mejilla y se separó solo un poco para hacerlo levantar la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si quieres aun puedes cambiar de opinión, puedo decirle de vernos en otro lado…— le recordó presionando de manera suave su pulgar en su mejilla mientras mantenía su mano sosteniendo su rostro.

—No, pensar eso me hace sentir más incómodo. Prefiero que estén en el jardín que no es para nada pequeño, son prácticamente hectáreas y bosque…— Lucius lo observó directamente sin cambiar su expresión, pero Remus no lo leía por sus expresiones si no por sus feromonas. Cuando estaba en el celo era difícil diferenciar una de otras porque se potenciaban las de apareamiento y excitación, pero con los supresores suprimiendo esa parte podía separar los aromas si prestaba atención.

Se levantó pasando un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro brazo lo mantuvo en su espalda, alzándolo.

— ¡Ey! — se quejó el rubio pero él solo pudo dar una pequeña risa antes de dejar un pequeño beso en él, luego lo dejó con cuidado sentado en su escritorio. Volvió a acercar la silla y se sentó, apoyando una de sus manos en el muslo de su pareja antes de empezar a escribir.

Sus feromonas de nuevo se estaban mezclando, ninguno de los dos habló pero Remus notó que observaba lo que escribía. No sabía que pensaba que contendría la carta pero entendía que en estos días luego de su separación por días el omega podía estar sintiéndose nervioso y amenazado por todo, si no fuera una necesidad lo suficientemente fuerte o molesta el patriarca no hubiera venido con él. A pesar de todo Lucius seguía siendo orgulloso, pero el instinto solía minarlo.

Una vez que terminó dobló la carta y la puso en un sobre, poniendo también un anillo simple que serviría de traslador luego de cierta hora. Sonrió cuando una lechuza entró al despacho y le dio un poco de comida que había guardado para ello antes de poner la carta en sus patas, el animal tomo vuelo y volvió a salir.

Lucius tenía el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza.

—Podrías usar las lechuzas de mi familia. — se quejó, aunque la mayoría se las había llevado Narcissa y Draco, él aún tenía tres a su disposición y un búho.

—Sirius creerá que la carta es falsa. — dijo sinceramente, no quería darle más disgustos a su mejor amigo.

—Tu lechuza es marrón. — murmuró desdeñoso.

— ¿Ahora eres racista con las lechuzas? — se burló parándose, corriendo la silla hacia atrás.

—No me gustan las lechuzas marrones. — se cruzó de brazos poniéndolos sobre su pecho mirando al alfa a los ojos.

—Solo estás de mal humor. — se acomodó entre las piernas del omega para poder estar más cerca, apoyando sus manos a sus costados.

—Puede que. — rodeó el cuello del alfa con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, apoyando su frente en él. Remus lo rodeó con sus brazos mirando su rostro sonriendo de manera suave sintiendo que en cualquier momento el rubio ronronearía.

—Pareces un gato, un gato que busca atención. — habló sinceramente mirando sus ojos, siempre le habían agradado los ojos de Lucius, al menos desde que se había dado el tiempo para mirarlos. Sirius siempre había dicho que los Malfoy tenían ojos color "hielo sucio con cenizas grises" pero para él eran como lagos congelados, canuto le mordería si lo dijera.

—A ti no te gustan los gatos, sería irónico que lo hicieran. — nunca había dicho directamente que no le gustaban así que observó al patriarca en silencio por unos segundos aunque luego sonrió entendiendo porque la frase.

—No, no me gustan. — admitió.

— ¿Cómo debo tomarme esa frase entonces? — Lucius se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para separar sus rostros, Remus dejó escapar una pequeña risa teniendo varias frases en su mente.

—Que no me gusten no quiere decir que no pueda admitir que son hermosos. — aprovechó su alejamiento para correr un poco su cabello e inclinarse para besar la marca, el omega volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos dando una respiración profunda como tratando de evitar cualquier sonido.

— Dudo que estuvieras pensando que era bonito. — Lucius habló con la voz apenas afectada pero eso solo aumentó la diversión del licántropo.

—Sí, lo estaba pensando. Es… difícil acostumbrarse a ti, tan difícil pero... Yo… lo hablaremos cuando salgamos de viaje ¿Está bien? — no quiso mirar al patriarca a la cara así que presionó de nuevo sus labios contra las marcas de unión sintiendo como el omega se tranquilizaba en sus brazos, gruñó ligeramente cuando este lo rodeó con sus piernas apegándolos completamente.

—Sí, si… está bien. — aceptó subiendo su mano hacia sus cabellos, Remus dejó que lo separara de su cuello y aceptó el beso profundizándolo.

No, no le gustaban los gatos pero eso no quería decir que no podía encariñarse con uno.

A Lucius tampoco le gustaban los lobos, pero eso no quería decir que no podía apegarse a uno.

Fue la primera vez que lo hicieron en el despacho, no se sintió tan incorrecto como había pensado que sería. Seguía siendo la casa de ambos, el lugar de los dos.

Aunque sonara tonto todas las sensaciones parecían multiplicarse, tal vez porque esa noche sería luna llena. Nunca se había acercado o intimado con el omega el día maldito, con temor a lastimarlo o que se hiciera de noche sin que se diera cuenta aunque eso sonara tonto.

Sabía que el lobo no lo mataría y también que no lo mordería, era común pensar que el instinto del hombre lobo lo llevaría a querer convertir a su pareja también pero era lo contrario. Pero eso no evitaba que tuviera miedo a que el lobo lo dañara sin darse cuenta solo por instinto.

* * *

…

* * *

Jadeó y clavó sus uñas en él sintiendo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, se sentía agitado y caliente, el nudo se había formado evitando que cambiaran de posición y no podía con las sensaciones tan abrumadoras. Él seguía corriéndose en su interior y recordó que se suponía que usaría hechizos anticonceptivos pero confiaba en el supresor.

Tembló al sentirlo lamer su hombro en las marcas que había dejado esa noche y que aún quedaban.

—Remus…— murmuró suavemente buscando sus labios y besándolos cuando estuvieron a su alcance. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápido, estaba bastante sensible ante sus caricias y sus cortos movimientos a pesar del nudo hacían que se esforzara para evitar gemir.

Se había sentido tan intranquilo desde que se enteró de que Sirius iba a estar ahí, era tonto y no debía pero al parecer sí. Había dudado pero al final decidió que no quería sentirse incomodo toda la noche así que entró al despacho. Buscar la compañía de su alfa en momentos de estrés daba resultados y era más fácil, todo su orgullo no quitaba lo incomodo del instinto.

Cuando al fin pudieron separarse usaron un hechizo para limpiarse mientras se ponían la ropa, Lucius agarró su mano caminando hacia la habitación, sentía sus piernas temblar un poco pero trató de no pensar en ello.

—Podemos pedirle a los elfos que suban la comida cuando esté lista. — explicó sin mirarlo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, sentía sus mejillas algo calientes pero esperaba que no se notara. Era como volver a ser un adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas, no debería sentirse tan dependiente aunque luego de su ausencia por días y su casi desliz con otro alfa entendía porque su parte omega estaba tan nervioso.

¿Creía que lo iba abandonar por Black?

Severus estaba bastante cerca de su propio celo pero no lo sentía como un potencial competidor, ni siquiera le molestaban sus feromonas sobre Remus.

—Puedo cocinar yo…— el rubio lo miró de reojo preguntándose si no había entendido lo que había tratado de decir. Lo soltó y caminó hacia la cama quitándose la túnica para dejarla a un costado, quedándose solo con el pantalón antes de sentarse.

—Vas a estar con tu amigo toda la noche, quédate conmigo. — se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana, desde ahí podía ver el jardín y también hacia donde Remus solía convertirse. Siempre cerraba las cortinas y ponía un hechizo silenciador, pero últimamente no había sido tan necesario. Sabía que el lobo no pasaría la barrera y sus gruñidos o aullidos habían dejado de asustarlo.

Volvió a mirarlo al sentir su peso sobre la cama, el licántropo no se quitó la camisa y se quedó así observándolo con algo de curiosidad. Ambos olían a sexo y Lucius estaba muy seguro que sobre todo él mismo olía bastante. El rubio negó con la cabeza y se acercó desabrochando la camisa con cuidado.

— ¿Qué haces…?— el menor hizo la pregunta pero Lucius no se detuvo hasta desabrochar el ultimo botón, miró su pecho con curiosidad. Habían tenido sexo muchas veces, con poca luz, con mucha luz, al principio Lupin siempre se ponía a sus espaldas y no le dejaba muchas opciones. Pero nunca se había encargado de analizar con detalle.

Alzó su mano y acarició, siguiendo en silencio las cicatrices notando como la respiración del alfa se volvía más profunda. Empujó la camisa más atrás para luego moverse para quitársela, el licántropo parecía tener curiosidad de a donde quería llegar y lo dejó hacer, ayudándolo.

Lucius miró los rasguños que alguna vez él había alcanzado a hacer en sus costados y algunas mordidas sobre sus hombros aunque nunca tan hondas como las que tenía él, las marcas ya se habían borrado casi del todo. Deslizó sus manos por sus hombros hasta sus brazos, definiendo los músculos con sus dedos, bajando hasta llegar a su mano y tomándola.

Había varias cicatrices por todos lados, se preguntó si todas se debían a la transformación ¿Alguna era por algún ataque? Lucius se tragó la pregunta antes de volver a mirarlo, los ojos mieles lo observaban con calma y de nuevo podía escuchar su propio corazón latir como en un lugar hueco, haciendo eco dentro de su pecho.

Trató de ignorar ese sentimiento mientras volvía a poner su atención en sus propias manos apoyando una en el abdomen de su acompañante delineando de nuevo las cicatrices. Notaba su respiración más profunda y las feromonas, se sentía bien con ello así que solo continuó sintiendo la piel bajo sus dedos. Subió hasta deslizar sus dedos por una cicatriz pasando por uno de sus pezones sintiendo como siseaba, alzó la mirada solo unos segundos antes de inclinarse y besar su pecho.

—Lucius. — murmuró con voz ronca mientras agarraba sus manos, deteniéndolo. El rubio alzó la mirada sin soltarlo.

—Nunca me dejas poner un poco más de mi parte, parece que te pone nervioso. — frunció el ceño sintiendo que las manos del alfa rodeaban las propias.

—Lucius…— Remus bajó un poco más la voz, tanto que Lucius no estuvo muy seguro de estar escuchándolo.

—Tampoco te gusta que me arrodille. — reclamó, no estaba realmente enojado pero había cierto fastidio en él.

—Déjame a mí hacerme cargo, en estos días…— el licántropo negó con la cabeza antes de dejar un beso en su frente, aunque se sintió un poco mejor el rubio no quiso soltar el tema. Quería saber, aunque no deberían hablar de ello aún.

—Siempre te haces cargo ¿No puedes confiar un poco en mí? Si te incomoda el cambio de rol, no trató de lograr eso. Podría… oh. — Notó el gesto del licántropo y lo comprendió —Es por lo de Azkaban. — Lucius tragó, a veces se olvidaba de ello. Se olvidaba que el hombre había estado largo tiempo mirando el recuerdo.

¿Y si ese recuerdo lo había utilizado de alguna forma como auto castigo? ¿Para recordar porque no debía creer en las personas del otro lado?

—Sí. — no sabía que esperaba otra respuesta, Lucius soltó las manos tratando de mostrar neutralidad en su rostro.

—No sabía que los Gryffindor podían guardar rencor. — se burló porque era la forma más fácil de salir por la tangente, pero el ambiente ya estaba totalmente perdido. Tal vez luego podría inventar una excusa para deslizarse hacia el baño.

—Lucius. — Remus repitió.

—No me estoy quejando, yo también soy muy rencoroso. — trató de que su tono saliera como que si no le importaba pero se sentía de pronto desarmado, notando que él confiaba más de lo que Remus en él. Esperaba que el licántropo no se hubiera dado cuenta, había sido despistado, había olvidado solo por instinto sus barreras aunque solo fuera en el sexo.

Se tensó al sentir el abrazo y no lo devolvió, dejando que el alfa acariciara su espalda.

—No es solo eso, son tus técnicas… Usaste un anti supresor. Cada vez que te arrodillas o se te da el control pareces tener todo un plan detrás. No solo sexo. — Remus tardó varios minutos en hablar notando que el omega no se había tranquilizado en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Desde cuándo supiste lo del anti supresor? — Lucius tragó sintiéndose de pronto pillado, respiró profundo sin poder evitar algo de pánico.

¿Entonces al final alguien si le hablaba de sus pasos? ¿Había alguna de sus pocas amistades que no tenía problemas en hablar de él?

Pero el anti supresor no lo sabía Narcissa, ni Draco.

—Pregunté si había una poción que lograra que un omega tuviera los síntomas de celo pero que estuviera cuerdo. — aclaró, Lucius suspiró.

— ¿Cómo…?— quería preguntar cómo lo averiguó pero se calló a la mitad mientras se concentraba en no mostrar sus emociones. Al diablo si solo ponía más nervioso al alfa que no tuviera expresión, ahora mismo no importaba.

—Una vez que me acostumbre a tu aroma muchas cosas son fáciles de averiguar. Entre ellas cuando en realidad no estás del todo en celo. Nunca volviste a tener ese mismo aroma que esa vez, un alfa normal no lo notaría pero yo soy un hombre lobo. Solo tuve que sumar dos más dos. — explicó manteniendo el tono tranquilo, Lucius notó que había alzado un poco sus feromonas y la sensación de protección lo acariciaba, pero trató de hacerla a un lado con el sentimiento de enojo.

—Este fue un movimiento tonto de tu parte, Lupin, acabas de darme información. — apretó los labios, solo un poco de furia deslizándose entre palabras.

—Estamos en una tregua. — respondió simplemente.

— ¿Y puedes confiar en eso? — casi escupió dando un ligero gruñido, apartando las manos del alfa de él mientras se alejaba un poco.

—Sí. — Lucius se quedó mudo mirando los ojos mieles que lo observaban con ferocidad. —Sí, puedo confiar en ti. Pero en unas horas otro alfa vendrá a nuestra casa y lo que menos necesito es sentirme utilizado o recordar las veces que lo hiciste.

No quiero ser violento con él y mucho menos contigo. — Remus alzó su mano y la acercó a la mejilla del omega, cuando este no se apartó acarició ligeramente su mejilla.

Lucius se sentía indignado, movió su rostro unos segundos después de sentir el toque sin saber a ciencia cierta porque se sentía tan enojado ¿O asustado? Había bajado la guardia, demasiado.

—Te avergüenza pensar que logré controlarte como un crío. — atacó gruñendo levemente.

—Sí. — que Remus estuviera tan tranquilo respondiendo pese a su rechazo solo lo hacía sentirse más enojado.

—Se trata de ego. — siseó aunque una voz en su cabeza se recordó todo lo que él mismo había hecho por ego. Cuantas veces había sido bastante hipócrita solo para conseguir lo que quería.

—Se trata de sentirme suficiente para alguien. No solo tengo a alguien porque necesita algo de mí. Lucius, estamos haciendo funcionar esto. — el alfa parecía tratar de arreglarlo con pocas palabras y apoyó su mano en el brazo del mayor, esta vez Lucius no se apartó.

—Ya no necesito nada de ti. — lo miró a los ojos a la defensiva, tratando de demostrar que sus palabras no lo afectaban en lo más mínimo.

—Pero no tienes la opción de irte. Yo tampoco necesito nada de ti.

Lucius, mira. Esto podría ser peor, podríamos estar tratando de acostarnos con todos lo que podamos para fastidiar el otro, podríamos estarnos gritando todos los días, podríamos estar lastimándonos mutuamente incluso en el sexo.

Sé que confías en mi cuando me dejas la opción de controlar algo. Porque a fin de cuentas el sexo es lo poco que puedo controlar de esta relación.

Tu… decidiste cuando enlazarnos. Decidiste cuando me dejarías y como me utilizarías, la doble marca fue un accidente que no fue culpa de ninguno. Ahora mismo lo único que podemos sacar del otro es sexo y me gusta controlarlo. —

Silencio. Solo hubo silencio por varios minutos mientras ambos se miraban casi desafiándose con los ojos.

—Ya, basta. No quiero hablar de esto. No… no en este lugar. — Lucius desvió la mirada aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien…— Remus miró hacia otro lado, pasando su mano por su cuello. El patriarca no lo miró por varios minutos pero luego suspiró, se volvió a acercar y se sentó de espaldas a él, apoyando su propia espalda en la de él.

—Lo hablaremos en el viaje, en el lugar neutral. — murmuró, acariciando ligeramente la sabana debajo de su mano.

—Bien. — no entendió la sensación que sintió en su pecho cuando el licántropo apoyó su mano sobre la de él, de nuevo sentía el corazón latiendo en su garganta y de pronto sintió que el enojo iba a diluyéndose. El alfa había estado dispuesto a ser vulnerable ante él explicándole y eso le agradaba, le agradaba no ser el único exponiéndose.

Cuando paso un rato volvió a moverse, volteándose y sentándose al lado del otro. Empezaron con pequeños besos y presionándose, luego con caricias y los besos bajaron hacia los hombros el cuello. Estaban explorando con cuidado, cada centímetro como que si nunca se hubieran sentido.

No tuvieron sexo de nuevo, incluso cuando dejaron la ropa a un lado se dedicaron a explorar, besarse y presionarse de forma tierna.

Lucius no lo entendió o no quiso entender porque eso se sentía tan bien, tan cercano. Prefirió no pensar en eso.

* * *

…

* * *

Era casi como se sentía en Hogwarts, Sirius ya convertido en perro corría a su alrededor como diciendo que se convirtiera ya. Remus se permitió sonreír antes de sentarse y acariciar su cabeza, ya había tomado la poción y se había asegurado que Sirius hubiera leído la carta.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con Lucius y habían tenido de nuevo una charla incomoda cuando tuvo que deshacerse del aroma, tuvo que insistir que solo era por el aroma a sexo y que no planeaba borrar todo rastro de Lucius antes de bajar, sino solo lo suficiente para que no fuera incómodo para Sirius.

Tuvo que recordarle que él había hecho más o menos lo mismo cuando vino Narcissa.

Al menos todo se había resuelto y no se habían separado enojados, habían cenado en la cama y debía admitir que había disfrutado mucho de los besos y toques que habían compartido.

La transformación fue tan dolorosa como siempre, un aullido rompió la noche y sintió que su raciocino empezó a diluirse.

Canuto movió su cola feliz pero el lobo respiraba pesadamente y lo primero que hizo fue irse contra la frontera que estaba a varios metros de la casa, pero la pared invisible le impidió pasar brillando ligeramente. El lobo aulló y trató de rasgarla con sus garras pero no funcionó así que volvió a tratar de golpearla. Luego de un rato pareció rendirse y lloriqueó, olfateando el pasto y mirando con sus ojos dorados hacia la ventana con algo de anhelo.

Remus le había pedido que no se acercara al lobo hasta que este empezara a alejarse del límite y que eso podía durar incluso un par de horas. Canuto se acostó apoyando su cabeza en sus patas y esperó, fueron solo quince minutos antes de que el Grim saltara hacia el hombre lobo quien se dio vuelta y trató de morderlo mientras gruñía con fuerza, alejando al perro del límite como que si quisiera evitar que entrara a la casa.

Canuto agitó la cabeza y retrocedió, corrió hacia los árboles y empezó a jugar solo tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo pero este miraba insistentemente hacia la ventana antes de aullar. El perro se detuvo y alzó sus orejas al notar que Lucius se había dejado ver, estaba detrás de la puerta de vidrio observando, gruñó desde su lugar pero cuando iba a dar un paso más cerca el lobo le gruñó a él mostrando todos sus dientes en una clara amenaza de que lo destrozaría si se acercaba más.

Sirius se sintió ofendido, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y ladró, el lobo prácticamente corrió hacia él y trató de darle un zarpazo para nada amistoso así que el perro corrió unos metros pero luego notó que lo había dejado de seguir para volver a caminar hacia el límite. Canuto decidió que esperaría a que el rubio oxigenado se fuera antes de tratar de nuevo, aunque con suerte el lobo se lo comería.

Miró como su compañero apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared invisible cerrando los ojos, llorando como un perro herido por lo bajo antes de bajar de nuevo hacia el piso y tratar de escarbar pero no importaba, la "pared" era una burbuja entera y aunque cavara, siempre encontraría una parte de la pared. Canuto notó como Lucius dudó varios minutos antes de abrir la puerta, el perro casi dejó escapar una risa canina sabiendo que era demasiado cobarde para acercarse más aunque luego sintió molestia, obviamente poder ver al omega era como una especie de tortura para su amigo.

¿Qué pasaría si tratara de romper el escudo? Tenía su varita, el lobo estaba demasiado distraído, no notaría que se volvió humano y…

Remus jamás se lo perdonaría. Se lo había perdonado con Snape, pero no se lo perdonaría por segunda vez. Se pasó las patas por la cabeza pero alzó sus orejas al notar que Malfoy daba algunos pasos acercándose hacia la pared, se preguntó casi con burla cuantos metros podría acercarse antes de salir corriendo como la maldita rata que era.

El hombre lobo se dejó caer quedando en cuatro patas, volviendo a apoyarse sobre la pared olfateando ligeramente, el escudo evitaba que cualquier aroma entrara pero la criatura parecía reconocer de vista a su compañero.

Lucius frenó a solo dos pasos del escudo y pareció dudar antes de dar un paso más, tenía la varita sostenida con fuerza en una mano y la otra la alzó, apoyándola ligeramente en la pared. El lobo apoyó su nariz en la misma altura resintiendo no poder sentirlo, pero miraba directamente al rubio respirando profundo. Canuto creyó que trataría de ir de nuevo contra el muro para acercarse más al omega pero el lobo solo se levantó en dos patas para apoyar su cabeza a la altura de la mano del mayor, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió miró hacia Malfoy unos segundos antes de mirar hacia Sirius gruñendo con fuerza, tapando al rubio de su vista al darse vuelta. El perro se levantó sabiendo que esa mirada no era para nada amistosa y empezó a correr, casi al mismo tiempo el lobo empezó a perseguirlo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo escapando de su amigo antes de que se escuchara el latigazo de desaparición que distrajo a ambos.

Lucius había desaparecido para aparecerse en la habitación.

El hombre lobo volvió a aullar y corrió hacia el límite, se acostó haciéndose un bollito mientras lloriqueaba, alzando su cabeza solo para mirar hacia la ventana.

Pasaron casi dos horas cuando se levantó de nuevo, esta vez Canuto movió la cola. Esa era la mirada que buscaba, ambos empezaron a jugar esta vez sin amenazas de por medio.

Sirius sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho pensando que faltaban, no eran todos, pero trató de ignorarlo mientras seguía corriendo por el lugar.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius cerró un poco la cortina con cuidado, debía admitir que había sido divertido que el lobo persiguiera a Sirius en mal plan cuando él se acercó al límite. Nunca se había acercado tanto, ni quiera había salido en la luna llena pero la verdad es que no podía dormir.

Había dado vueltas en su cama hasta que maldiciendo miró por la ventana y verlos a ambos ahí lo hizo sentirse molesto, no era menos que Black y si él andaba rondando a Lupin justo antes de la transformación no debía ser tan peligroso. Tal vez tratando de demostrar quién era el importante para Lupin incluso cuando estaba en esa otra forma había hecho la estupidez de salir. Había sentido miedo y se había intimidado por lo que había pensado en volver hasta que notó que ambos ya lo habían visto.

Luego de ahí no había marcha atrás al menos que quisiera las burlas de Black en la mañana.

Se acercó lo más que pudo y se impresionó del tipo de reconocimiento que tenía el lobo con él, con cada paso sentía menos miedo y se sentía de alguna forma seguro. Cuando tocó la pared y el alfa lo hizo del otro lado sintió que sus propias feromonas cambiaban.

Se había sentido algo débil y mareado, casi la misma sensación que tenía cuando se formaba un nudo dentro de él. Algo le decía que pasara la barrera, que podía hacerlo pero antes de cometer un error el lobo se había distraído con alejar a Sirius de él.

Se sintió aliviado y desapareció. La presencia del lobo lo había dejado algo revolucionado y no lo entendía hasta que recordó la conversación, la razón por la que sus ciclos se movieron de fechas. Miró hacia la luna a través del vidrio sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado.

No volvería a cometer una tontería así y mucho menos por celos.

Sirius era un alfa y Remus nunca podría tener con él lo que tenían ambos.

* * *

N/a: Gracias por leer :D

* * *

Cristine Malfoy: Si. sirius se enteró y en el próximo cap se encuentra cara a cara con Lucius XD

* * *

juliettwatson: de nada :D Lucius aun tiene miedo de la forma de hombre lobo de Remus así que no podría estar XwX pero seguro que el resto de los dias si :D

en proximos caps veremos lo de la prueba de embarazo~

* * *

Saludos a todos :D


	14. Pelea

Se sentía adolorido, el lobo no se había lastimado así mismo tal vez por la felicidad de haber visto a su pareja y por poder jugar lo que restaba de la noche. Las pociones se Severus siempre servían excepcionalmente.

Remus buscó enseguida la ropa que había dejado entre los arbustos y se la puso, sin importarle que se había transformado hacía muy poco. Sirius corría a su alrededor mordiendo el borde de la camisa tratando de jugar evitando que se la pusiera pero el licántropo se la quitó.

—Suficiente, vuelve. — agarró su varita antes de revisarse notando que solo tenía algunas raspaduras por haber estado jugando entre los árboles. Sirius volvió a su forma humana sonriendo con burla.

— ¡Fue una buena noche! — el sangre pura no estaba muy seguro de si su amigo recordaba la parte de Lucius o no, así que decidió omitirla.

—Siento que me cayó un árbol encima. — se pasó la mano por el cuello aun sintiéndose adolorido.

— ¡Moony, Moony! ¿Preparas el desayuno? ¡Por favor! — se transformó en perro solo para correr alrededor de Remus, este resopló ligeramente riéndose antes de mirar a la ventana. Las cortinas estaban abiertas pero no parecía haber nadie, tal vez Lucius había vuelto a su habitación.

—Está bien, ya voy. Déjame recomponerme…— trató de parar al perro pero este se convirtió en hombre de nuevo.

— ¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Vamos, vamos! — Sirius caminó unos pasos hacia la casa mientras sonreía, Remus negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para despertarse. Sentía sueño y cansancio, tendría que ir a dormir luego del trabajo.

—Caza un conejo. — se medio burló, habían estado siguiendo algunos conejos durante la noche pero no habían alcanzado ninguno. El perro se había puesto algo de mal humor con ello, Remus no le había dicho aún que los conejos tenían hechizos para evitar que fueran sus presas.

—Oh, vamos ¡Moony! ¡Ayer casi me atacas! — Sirius se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba, agitando ligeramente sus rizos al dar vuelta tan rápido.

—No sé a qué criatura inteligente se le ocurre gruñirle al omega de un alfa cuando este está presente. Joder, sobre todo cuando está convertido en lobo. — Remus lo regañó, recordaba varias cosas y esa acción de su amigo había sido peligrosa. Si el lobo lo hubiera tomado como que si tratara de quitarle su territorio la ausencia de Lucius no hubiera calmado nada entre ellos.

— ¡Era Malfoy! Debía gruñirle. — se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues no lo hagas de nuevo, es peligroso. — Remus suspiró, Sirius a veces no medía lo que realmente podía pasar. Lo veía de la misma manera si estaba convertido en hombre o en bestia, y aunque varias veces estaba agradecido con ello en otras solo se preocupaba.

—Él hubiera salido corriendo si yo bajaba las barreras. — Sirius se burló pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la mirada fría de su amigo.

—Sirius, rompes las barreras durante luna llena y haré de cuenta que volviste a caer del velo. — Remus lo observó a los ojos mientras lo decía, su tono era bajo y calmo pero sus facciones mostraban furia reprimida. Sus ojos brillaron en dorado unos segundos.

Sirius retrocedió un paso al sentir las feromonas, no eran tantas pero si las suficientes como para hacerlo sentir incómodo. El licántropo estaba presionando su punto tanto en palabras como en instinto.

— ¿En serio tanto escándalo por lo que le pueda pasar a Malfoy? — trató de quitarle el hierro al asunto mientras se encogió de hombros, sin tratar de sobreponerse. No le había funcionado nada bien en el pasado pelear con su amigo con feromonas, Remus siempre ganaba y él se ponía de mal humor.

— ¡No se trata solo de eso! Se trata de que dejes de ver al lobo como un juego, Sirius. No es un cachorro, no es un perro. Es una criatura peligrosa que si muerde condenara a alguien más a convertirse en una bestia cada luna llena. — Remus agitó la cabeza mientras trataba de controlarse, respiró profundo moviendo su varita murmurando un hechizo para distribuir las feromonas aprovechando que estaban al aire libre, así no afectarían a nadie.

—Creo que sigues demasiado rencoroso con esa parte de ti. — Sirius rodó los ojos, aunque aun manteniendo su tono divertido. Remus no estaba para nada feliz con ello.

— ¿Si quiera piensas como yo me sentiría si mordiera a alguien estando en luna llena? Sea Lucius, sea quien sea. Joder, Sirius, podría matar a alguien.

No es divertido, las barreras no son algo con lo que cual puedas jugar. Y si piensas ser irresponsable entonces no deberías venir a verme en luna llena y ya está, porque al final quien cargara con las culpas y pesadillas seré yo, y por toda mi maldita vida. — gruñó con algo de fuerza apretando más la varita en su puño notando que Sirius hacía lo mismo.

Ambos respiraban con fuerza y se miraban directamente a los ojos, como que si el que los desviara primero perdiera. Al final Sirius fue quien miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo… lo siento. — se aclaró la garganta agradecido de no sentirse casi aplastado por las feromonas territoriales de su amigo.

—Tuvimos una conversación parecida cuando ocurrió lo de Snape. — Remus se tranquilizó un poco y sacó el vial vacío de su bolsillo, observándolo.

—Fue… fue hace mucho tiempo. — Sirius suspiró, recordando fugazmente que de eso mismo se había acordado la noche anterior.

—Prefiero que no la olvides. — sonrió ligeramente guardando su varita y el vial, mirando de nuevo a su amigo pero esta vez sin amenaza.

—Yo… no iba a bajar las barreras. Solo fue una broma. — Sirius forzó sus palabras sabiendo que luego de todos los cuidados que sabía que debía tener, él tenía más culpa que nada.

Bajo aviso no hay engaño y él no podía quejarse de ello.

—Lo sé… solo… acabo de transformarme, estoy nervioso. — ambos se miraron sin saber muy quien que hacer a continuación, así que empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. La barrera ya los dejaba pasar al estar en su forma humana.

Sirius volvió a hacer una broma respecto al desayuno y la tensión entre ambos se rompió, empezaron a hablar de eso pero el sangre pura no podía evitar pensar que había estado por romper las barreras. Pero sus pensamientos, eran sus pensamientos y mientras Remus no se enterara no habría una real pelea.

Cuando entraron ya estaban los elfos preparando el desayuno, Sirius frunció el ceño y miró hacia Remus quien miraba también con curiosidad a ambas criaturas.

Sabía por Lucius que los elfos tenían órdenes estrictas de hacer como que si no existieran al menos que los llamaran o hicieran una orden directa, ya que sabía lo incomodo que se sentía el licántropo al tener a las criaturas a sus pies.

— ¿Haciendo el desayuno para Malfoy? — Sirius lo observó cómo preguntándose donde haría el desayuno ahora, como que si supiera que tal vez las criaturas ni siquiera lo obedecerían.

—Para los tres, según parece. — murmuró mirando la mesa la cual tenía tres asientos arreglados. —Iré a buscarlo. — sonrió ligeramente mirando hacia la escalera, realmente tenía ganas de ver al rubio. Recordaba casi borroso que se había acercado, nunca lo había hecho y suponía que lo único que lo había impulsado era la presencia de Sirius pero no le importaba realmente.

Su criatura había estado muy feliz de verlo, aunque había atacado a Sirius varias veces por ello. Se alegraba de que el lobo nunca hubiera podido alcanzar a su amigo.

—Espera ¿Comeremos con él? ¡Moony! No quiero serpientes mientras estoy comiendo. — se quejó frunciendo el ceño, casi como un niño pequeño diciendo que no quería ese juguete.

—Pues yo he desayunado decenas de veces en esa misma mesa a diferencia de ti y, la verdad, no cambiare lo que hago por un perro pulgoso. — la voz los hizo darse vuelta para ver al patriarca bajando las escaleras, Remus lo observó de pies a cabeza amando que tuviera el cabello suelto, casi quería ir hasta él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—Malfoy. — Sirius habló a unos pasos detrás de Remus, haciendo una mueca de desdén.

—Black. — Lucius arrugó la nariz mientras terminaba de bajar el último escalón, observando a Sirius como que si se hubiera encontrado a un animal horrible y sucio.

—Lucius. — Remus se acercó a él agarrando su mano, rodeando su cintura con su otro brazo para atraerlo hacia él para besar sus labios, le había dado la espalda a su amigo para que este no pudiera ver del todo lo que hacían para evitar que fuera incómodo.

Lucius se sorprendió, había esperado que con suerte apoyaría su mano en su brazo como saludo, no que iría directamente a besarlo aunque debió habérselo esperado, Remus podía controlarse todo lo que quería pero su instinto seguía nervioso con tener un alfa alrededor de su omega en su propia casa.

El rubio alzó sus manos apoyándolas en sus mejillas profundizando ligeramente el beso antes de separarse.

—Buenos días. — murmuró casi en sus labios, poniendo toda su atención en el castaño. El alfa le sonrió acariciando suavemente su cabello.

—Buenos días, gracias por decirle a los elfos que hicieran el desayuno. — agradeció sabiendo que normalmente Lucius no se levantaba al amanecer.

—Solo bajaste para molestar. — El animago se quejó como para recordarles que seguía ahí, Remus soltó con cuidado a Lucius pero mantuvo un brazo rodeando su cintura.

—Black, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia ahí está la puerta o la chimenea, espera, aún no puedes usar la red Floo. Supongo que a Remus se le olvidó agregarte. — se burló con desdén.

—Lucius. — lo retó soltándolo y agarrando su mano.

— ¡Moony! ¿Lo estás escuchando? — Sirius lo miró muy ofendido.

—Ya, no me hagan creer que soy el único adulto aquí. — Remus negó con la cabeza acariciando ligeramente la mano del omega, guiándolo hacia la mesa y corriendo caballerosamente la silla para él. El licántropo se sentó en medio de ambos sangre pura para evitar una confrontación directa.

— ¿Y qué le pediste a los elfos de desayuno? ¿Pavo real asado? — Sirius se burló sin siquiera esperar, Remus se controló para no gruñirle.

—O tal vez los conejos que no pudieron atrapar. — le devolvió el rubio sabiendo de los hechizos sobre los conejos, Remus no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa ante eso. Lamentaba que pudiera usarlo contra su amigo pero debía admitir que era algo divertido.

— ¡Eres un grano en el culo, Malfoy! — el alfa estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Remus lo volvió a sentar agarrando su brazo, soltándolo unos segundos después.

—Pero no en el tuyo. — se burló el patriarca.

—Ey. — Remus tocó la nariz del patriarca con un dedo ganándose su atención y una mirada confundida. El licántropo sonrió y dejó un beso en su mejilla apoyando su mano en su rodilla, con cariño. El rubio apretó los labios y puso su mano sobre la de él, Sirius solo podía ver los gestos sobre la mesa por lo que frunció el ceño.

—Deberías ver si no te dieron un filtro de amor. — apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla mostrando lo fastidiado que estaba,

—Sirius, creí que tenías hambre. — Remus trató de aliviar la tensión y justo en ese instante los elfos hicieron aparecer el desayuno en la mesa, era variado para que cada uno pudiera servirse a su gusto. Los tres comieron en silencio aunque el licántropo notó las miradas de enojo entre ellos y algunos gestos de Sirius, pero enseguida trató de aplacarlos a ambos.

— ¡Bien, al fin podemos irnos! — Sirius se levantó de un salto caminando en la sala.

—Ahora vuelvo. — Remus besó la cabeza de Lucius antes de caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras, como que si temiera que si se iba más lento no podría hacerlo.

— ¡Ah, Moony! — Sirius se quejó y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. Lucius también se levantó y agarró su varita, al notarlo el Gryffindor también lo hizo alzándola. —Ni te atrevas, Malfoy. — gruñó erizándose un poco.

—Es mi casa, puedo tener mi varita conmigo. — Lucius alzó su barbilla sin bajar su varita apuntando también hacia el animago mientras fruncía el ceño.

No le agradaba la presencia de Sirius, no le agradaba su aroma y sobre todo, no le agradaba que estuviera en su casa.

¡Él único que debería estar ahí era su alfa! ¡Incluso su propio hijo sabía que no debía venir a husmear esos días! Lucius suspiró tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos básicos.

— ¡Eras un mortífago! La magia debería ser prohibida para ti ¡Y no es tu casa, es la Remus! — Sirius lo miró con furia, agarrando con más fuerza su varita y parecía que una maldición estaba en la punta de su lengua.

—Es mi casa mientras tenga su marca. — Lucius casi siseó, sintiéndose de pronto furioso ante solo el hecho de que estuviera insinuando que no era su territorio. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, no quería utilizar sus feromonas y que esto fuera malinterpretado.

—La cual solo durará un medio año más. — Sirius sonrió con burla, sin bajar la varita. Ninguno se acercaba ni se alejaba, como que si estuvieran bien peleando a esa distancia.

—Aún queda la opción de alargar ese tiempo. — el rubio se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

—No sé lo que quieras, maldito. Pero lo voy a averiguar y le voy a demostrar a Remus que no estás siendo tan transparente como pareces. — prometió fastidiado. No le gustaba que su amigo se hubiera enlazado con la serpiente ¡Y con cual! El príncipe de Slytherin, que había tenido un hijo tan odioso como él.

— ¿Celoso, Black? Luego de estar conmigo no volverá a ti ¿Crees que no extrañara la sensación de las feromonas de un omega de mi clase, la forma que mi aroma reacciona hacia él? ¿La liberación que se siente anudar y morder?

No se olvidará de este tiempo conmigo y tú ya no le serás suficiente. — el patriarca estaba disfrutando de eso, sí que lo estaba. Notaba el enojo en cada uno de los gestos del alfa y en las feromonas las cuales no lo afectaban por su enlace y porque Black no era un alfa de mayor categoría.

— ¡Pero Tonks…— Sirius se quejó.

—Pero Tonks no es una omega de mi nivel. Nunca tendrá un vínculo tan fuerte con ella y sé lo orgullosa que es ella, no dejará que la use como plato de segunda mesa. — el rubio frunció el ceño ante la mención de la mujer, ella no le agradaba pero hablar de ella ya no le generaba la misma molestia y celos que en el principio.

—Estás manipulando a mi amigo. — acusó.

— ¿Y eso importa? ¿Realmente importa? Ambos disfrutamos de esto. — Lucius no se pondría a discutir con él la tregua, Black no era parte de la unión y no debía darle explicaciones.

Lupin tal vez lo haría pero sería su decisión, ambos eran amigos. Apretó la mandíbula ligeramente, tal vez si no estuvieran en la casa no tendría tantas de ganas de aplastar al hombre.

—Eres un maldito…— Black lo agarró de las solapas con ambas manos obligándolo a pararse casi de puntas pero el rubio no mostró ninguna emoción, pareció que el Gryffindor iba directamente a golpear pero Lucius notó prácticamente como las ideas pasaban por él por los gestos de su rostro. Sonrió cuando los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron por la furia.

Black podía hacer buenos planes si se lo proponía pero la ira era uno de sus mayores defectos.

—Vamos, hazlo, atrévete.

Ya sea que piensen golpear, si él entra por esa puerta y se encuentra con esa escena el atacado serás tú. — Black gruñó y lo soltó pero aun manteniéndose bastante cerca mientras se miraban con desafío a los ojos.

—Haré que él se enoje tanto contigo…— agarró con fuerza el brazo de Lucius clavando su varita en su cuello pero él hizo lo mismo, pero los ojos del rubio solo mostraban diversión. Sirius odió eso, odió el hecho de que parecía que Lucius estaba viendo lo que pensaba.

¿O lo hacía? Nunca había sido bueno evitando que las personas entraran a su cabeza.

— ¿En serio piensas que es buena idea? — El rubio dejó escapar una risa —Vamos, bésame. Hazlo enojar, no se enojará conmigo si no contigo. Haz que sea la escena que vea cuando vuelva.

¿Sabes lo que ocurrió conmigo cuando por poco estuve con otro alfa? Se enojó, por supuesto, pero eso solo hizo que me follara con más fuerza, más veces.

Si lo haces solo me conseguirás un buen polvo a mi…— porque Sirius no tenía forma de saber lo realmente peligroso que sería esa acción, él no sabía que habían llegado a un acuerdo y que eso lo rompería. Lucius sabía que mientras él no mostrara dudas el alfa dudaría —Y su odio hacia ti.

Tal vez el hombre pueda perdonarte, pero el lobo no lo hará. Nunca más podrás estar en una de sus transformaciones porque irá directo contra tu cuello por tocar a su omega, incluso cuando ya no estemos enlazados.

¿Estás dispuesto a perderlo por un gesto en vano?

Dime ¿Tanto te fastidia que sus afectos estén en mí y que me prefiera sobre ti? ¿Es porque lo quieres o es ego, esa sensación satisfactoria que tienes cuando alguien besa por dónde caminas?

Tu nunca, escúchame bien, nunca podrás ofrecerle lo que un omega. Por algo son las uniones más perfectas, creados el uno para el otro y luego de probar, no funcionara con otros.

Atrévete, Sirius Black. Y termina la última amistad que te queda de Hogwarts. — no se acercó más porque no iba a arriesgarse, pero no cambió su sonrisa de burla. Sabía que sus gestos no delataban lo que pensaba, ni cuanto estaba poniendo en juego presionando a Black así.

—Eres… eres un maldito. — Black lo soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás y aun clavando su varita en el cuello del omega a pesar de sentir lo mismo en su cuello. El rubio se burló.

—Y tú eres igual a tu madre, Black. — algo lo llevaba a seguir presionando, quería sacarlo de su casa y lo iba a lograr por las buena o por las malas.

— ¡Retira eso! — el alfa casi rugió, Lucius no retrocedió.

—Fuiste un matón y jamás cambiaste, incluso doce años en Azkaban no te enseñaron a madurar. Fuiste capaz de usar a tu amigo como una máquina de matar, abandonaste a tu hermano menor, abandonaste a Potter cuando te necesitaba. — susurró poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, mirando los ojos grises del otro. Black siempre le había parecido inestable, loco, capaz de ocultarse tras una capa de simpatía.

— ¡No es cierto! —

—Siempre me acusaste a mí de cobarde pero nunca te miras a ti mismo. Somos del mismo árbol, Black, solo que en tu intento de escapar de la locura de tu familia te encontraste con ella de nuevo.

¡Era un chico cruel, tanto como tu madre! ¡Patético, estúpido, nefasto! ¡Capaz de asesinar! ¡Capaz de volver a su mejor amigo en un asesino solo por una estúpida venganza! ¿Lo disfrutaste? Lo que tú y Potter hacían era casi torturar, y disfrutaban de ello como psicópatas. Igual que Bellatrix ¡Pero al menos ella no lo ocultaba!— Sirius gruñó con fuerza y tiró su varita lanzándose encima directamente con los puños, pero fue empujado y reducido en el suelo. El Gryffindor respiró tembloroso, notando los ojos dorados sobre él.

Todos se quedó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Remus lo soltó, levantándose y retrocediendo, obviamente cubriendo de su vista al rubio. Sirius podía notar por las feromonas y su respiración, cuanto se estaba controlando por no lanzársele encima para golpearlo.

—La red Floo, ya puedes usarlo. — Remus se obligó a decir, retrocediendo un poco más hasta quedar al lado de Lucius.

—Gracias. — Sirius asintió levantándose despacio, sin darles la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Miró la ligera sonrisa de Lucius y lo odió, había caído en la trampa del omega.

¡El hijo de puta lo había manipulado terriblemente!

Tiró los polvos desapareciendo en llamas verdes.

Lucius observó al alfa y suspiró, se alejó dispuesto a caminar a las escaleras para volver a la habitación pero fue abrazado por detrás. Se detuvo acariciando las manos de Remus dejando que se apegara a él, el alfa respiraba en su cuello y eso lo hacía estremecerse.

—Eres una perra cuando estás siendo territorial. — murmuró sobre su cuello, antes de morder ligeramente. Lucius contuvo un ligero gemido y se aferró más a sus manos llevando un poco su cabeza al costado para que llegara más a su cuello.

—Yo no… Estuviste escuchando ¡Idiota! Podrías haber entrado antes. — se quejó dándose cuenta. Había estado tan distraído que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de verificar que el alfa estuviera lejos ¿Desde qué momento había empezado a escuchar?

—Lo siento. — Remus dejó escapar una risita, dejando un beso en su hombro sobre la tela, acariciando ligeramente su abdomen.

—Nos dejaste solos a propósito. — Lucius frunció la nariz sin saber porque quería que pelearan.

—En realidad quería probar que podía controlarme. Que podía dejarlos solos en la sala, hacer algunas cosas y volver sin sentirme ansioso. — admitió, no había esperado que pelearan tan fuerte y se quedó quieto, creyó que su primer instinto sería pararlos pero solo fue investigar.

No sabía que estaba esperando cuando no salió.

—Fallaste. — el rubio murmuró por lo bajo relajándose un poco, sintiéndose ligeramente divertido por la situación.

—Por Merlín, sí. Fuiste muy malo con Sirius, terriblemente malo y no sé porque me siento alegre por ello. Me siento orgulloso y culpable, lastimaste a mi amigo. — fue sincero. Sabía que no debía alentar esas conductas en Lucius ni en nadie, pero se había sentido satisfecho, tal vez por el hecho del desdén del omega hacia el otro alfa.

—Lo siento. Si querías que no peleáramos debiste haber hecho que nos encontremos fuera de nuestro territorio. — aunque se disculpó su tono salió duro, pero Remus entendió.

— ¿Si nos juntáramos con él fuera de la casa serías más amable? — preguntó con curiosidad, presionando más la espalda del omega contra su pecho.

—Me mantendría más callado. —

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Lucius. — se burló riendo por lo bajo, sabiendo que siempre que Sirius y Lucius se encontraran saltarían algunos insultos, aunque estaba alegre que no hubiera llevado las ofensas a los hechizos.

—Entonces no nos cruces de nuevo, la próxima desayunan afuera o, mejor, que se vaya apenas salga el sol. — Lucius se quejó.

—Veremos cómo hacerlo funcionar. — corrió el cabello del patriarca un poco más antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, besando su mejilla.

—Remus…— Lucius susurró su nombre por lo bajo, casi dudando haciendo que la curiosidad del alfa despertara.

— ¿Si? — presionó otro beso en su hombro sintiendo que se relajaba con las suaves feromonas de su omega, era tranquilizante.

—Quédate conmigo. — se apoyó un poco más en él sin mirarlo, Remus suspiró y lo atrajo más hacia él presionándose.

—Por un rato, luego iré a ver que todo esté bien y volveré, ya no me iré. — prometió corriendo el cabello rubio para besar la marca haciéndolo jadear, sonrió acariciando su vientre sobre la ropa. —Vamos arriba.

—Vamos. — agarró su mano y resintió ligeramente que se alejara, pero luego sonrió cuando se puso a su lado.

Remus sabía que debía estar más preocupado por Sirius, debió haber ido tras él. Lucius había sabido a donde atacar, en qué lugar destilar su veneno, pero él solo podía sentir que el omega había estado protegiendo su territorio.

Al diablo, le dejaría un par de horas a Sirius para que se tranquilizara y luego iría a verlo para disculparse, aunque seguía algo resentido por el golpe que había estado por dar.

Él también debía calmarse antes de enfrentar a su amigo de nuevo.

* * *

…

* * *

Al final habían pasado un poco más de cuatro horas cuando fue a ver a Sirius, había pasado un placentero encuentro con Lucius y luego se había quedado dormido, demasiado cansado con la transformación nocturna. Sentir el aroma tranquilo del omega le había agradado, le gustaba mucho dormir con él entre sus brazos.

Al bajar notó que los elfos habían ventilado la sala, quitando las feromonas de las tres personas que habían pasado por ahí.

Se despidió de Lucius y prometió volver en un par de horas ya que vería también algo en su trabajo, luego se dirigió al hospital esperando que Sirius siguiera ahí.

Cuando empujó la puerta para entrar a la habitación de su amigo pudo sentir las feromonas calmantes de un omega, arqueó la ceja reconociendo ese aroma pero Sirius parecía estar solo sentado en la camilla, con algunas cajas con sus cosas mientras arrugaba una carta.

— ¡Remus! — lo saludó sonriendo y eso confundió más al licántropo.

— ¿Te encontraste con Severus? — preguntó directamente pensando que la única razón por la cual Sirius no había atacado al Slytherin fue por las feromonas, prefería no pensar en que hubiera pasado si no. Tal vez ahora estaría recogiendo los pedazos de su amigo.

—Ah, sí. Cuando entré él estaba saliendo, había dejado algunas pociones. No lo sé, yo venía todo enojado y de pronto me sentí muy tranquilo, incluso me dormí.

¿Crees que me haya drogado? — el animago frunció el ceño observando hacia el licántropo con gesto tranquilo.

—Oh, no. Solo usó las feromonas calmantes, los omegas mayores suelen utilizarlos cuando un alfa sin enlace está enojado como un método de defensa. Él debió reaccionar sin darse cuenta, ya que no está utilizando supresores. — explicó algo divertido de que tuvieran un efecto tan fuerte en su amigo, normalmente sus efectos duraban solo media hora.

—Me sentí tan tranquilo que incluso pude analizar mi pelea con Malfoy. — tal vez las feromonas habían sido demasiadas o realmente Snape había puesto algo en las pociones, todo podía ser.

— ¿Y? Fue bastante duro, lo siento. En ese momento no estaba para abogar por nadie más que él, sobre todo cuando lo atacaste. — no quería empezar una pelea pero sentía que podía decir cualquier cosa y Sirius no reaccionaría.

—Él estaba protegiendo su territorio. — habló por fin el alfa de menor categoría, Remus lo miró con curiosidad y genuina sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? — no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Que entiendo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba protegiendo el territorio, a él y tu dominio en la casa. Me burlé de él en frente tuyo y no hice caso cuando me pediste que parara, como que si yo estuviera desafiando tu dominio. Eso desato que tratará de destruirme emocionalmente. — explicó volviendo a desarmar el bollito de papel que había hecho con la carta.

—Sí, también lo entiendo. Me sorprende que tú lo hagas. — arqueó la ceja, genuinamente divertido. Había esperado encontrarse con quejas, gritos e histeria por parte de su amigo.

—Oh, por Merlín. Si estoy drogado— se tiró en el piso tirando la carta lejos de él — ¡Ey, aquí está el libro! — sonrió extendiendo su mano y agarrando el libro minimizado, Remus frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo encontrabas? —

—No, creo que se cayó cuando cambiaron mi comida. No lo busque en el suelo ya que tenía mucho sueño. — explicó sentándose y dejándolo en la mesita mientras se levantaba, Remus apretó ligeramente los labios.

No, no creía que lo hubiera perdido.

Snape no iría a la habitación de Sirius a dejar pociones, no si nadie cercano no se lo pedía. Suspiró pensando que luego iría a hablar con él.

—Deberías volver a dormir, Sirius. — aconsejó, ahora que veía que su amigo estaba bien podría ir a trabajar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más las feromonas me harán efecto? — Sirius suspiró recostándose y tapándose la cara con un brazo, Remus respiró algo profundo notando que las feromonas seguían en el ambiente, abrió la ventana.

—Lamento decirte que el efecto tranquilizante sobre el tema que desató tu furia no se irá, no al menos por un par de días. — o al menos eso esperaba.

—No me agrada Malfoy, oye ¿No te parece curioso que no lo hayan enlazado con un sangre pura? Había hijos de familias más ricas que eran alfas, los Malfoy pudieron haber subido a más categoría. — Sirius se sentó mirando hacia Remus, este dudó de porque la conversación había migrado a ese tema.

—Supongo que su padre prefirió que mantuviera el apellido. — se encogió de hombros, no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Lucius cuando era un niño o adolescente.

—Rems, él mantendría su apellido incluso casándose. Era el heredero, jamás se lo quitarían. — explicó pensativo como que si estuviera tratando de pensar la razón.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando de Lucius? — sonrió divertido.

—Solo quiero señalar que él no es un ingenuo cordero. — el de rizos negros suspiró mientras hablaba, mirando con preocupación real hacia su amigo.

—Sirius, lo sé. Me ha mordido varias veces cuando me descuido. — Remus admitió con algo de ternura, acercándose y revolviéndole el pelo.

— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? — no fue un ataque, solo una pregunta dicha con algo de resignación. Remus pensó como explicarlo con una frase.

—Los enlaces te dan miles de opciones, hay cosas que no puede ocultarme y por eso sé cómo confiar. — ambos se quedaron callados, Sirius suspiró.

—Harry quiere que viva con Narcissa por un tiempo, él y Draco también se mudaran con ella mientras buscamos un lugar a donde yo pueda mudarme ya que no quiero la casa de mi madre. — dijo luego de varios minutos, mirando la carta en sus manos.

—Creo que te hará bien, ella y tu son familia. — agradeció el cambio de tema.

—Narcissa es como Lucius. — Remus sonrió ligeramente, conocía poco a Narcissa pero sabía que tenía sus trucos.

—Pero no te están pidiendo que seas su pareja, Sirius. Andrómeda también va a visitarla seguido. Además, solo será un tiempo. — le recordó, no esperaba que todos se hicieran amigos pero deberían al menos ser cordiales. Seguramente eso estaba tratando de lograr Harry reuniendo a todos los Black.

— ¿Remus? — el licántropo no pudo evitar comparar lo distinto que eran los tonos de Sirius y Lucius cuando decían su nombre así.

— ¿Si? — miró a su amigo con curiosidad, él desvió la mirada antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en él.

—Lo lamento, por haberte utilizado de esa forma para una broma sabiendo lo doloroso que sería para ti lastimar a alguien. Yo lo sabía y no me importó. — Sirius respiró profundo, como que si le hubiera costado mucho decir eso, Remus se preguntó si había pensado en eso desde que despertó.

Sonrió ligeramente.

—No es a mí a quien le debes una disculpa. — Sirius ya se había disculpado varias veces con él. El alfa se llevó las manos a la cabeza gruñendo ligeramente.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Remus se preguntó porque Sirius se veía tan abatido de ese descubrimiento, como que si la culpa de sus acciones nunca lo hubieran alcanzado hasta ese momento.

Tal vez era por las feromonas.

* * *

…

* * *

Severus cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza tratando de controlarse, odiaba que sus feromonas se dispararan cuando se trataba de Black. No le interesaba la razón de porque estaba tan enojado pero por el aroma ligero de Lucius y Remus en él supo enseguida que había pasado.

Lucius siempre había sido bueno en las palabras, clavándolas como un puñal. Por otro lado lo sorprendió totalmente no ver al licántropo correr tras Sirius para disculparse

Lupin ahora sabría lo del libro, había creído que tenía unos minutos más antes de que el pulgoso regresara pero no había tenido tanta suerte. Si no hubiera tenido que controlarse y hacerse cargo de algunas cosas no hubiera tardado tanto y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ir con Lucius para hablar estaba fuera de discusión, debía admitir que cuanto más se acercaba a su propio celo sentía más envidia del rubio. Él era todo lo que nunca sería, sabía que él podía ser más inteligente que Malfoy, más manipulador, podía engañar al rubio pero… como omegas no se comparaban.

El aroma de Lucius era especial, su presencia era especial y su belleza también.

El instinto de Lucius era completamente fino, teniendo cuidado en todo, eligiendo con una sagacidad espectacular. Dios, Malfoy podía tener a cualquier alfa que quisiera pero él había elegido lo mejor para él.

Se preguntaba si Lucius tenía alguna idea de lo acertado que había sido con enlazarse con Lupin.

—Profesor ¿Se encuentra bien? — si no dio un respingo fue por toda la templanza que había logrado como espía, miró de reojo hacia el joven que lo observaba desde la entrada del laboratorio.

— ¡Maldición, Potter! ¿Qué le he dicho de aprovechar el permiso a Draco para venir usted? — lo regañó con desdén volcando su enojo en él.

—Usted sabe que no escucho. — sonrió con diversión el niño que vivió-

—Mocoso insolente ¿Qué necesitas? — respiró profundo sintiéndose alegre de que Potter fuera tan malo distinguiendo las distintas feromonas.

—U-una prueba de embarazo. — Su tono apenas titubeo, Severus arqueó una ceja.

Azul, positivo. Rojo, negativo. — le tendió el vial a Potter notando como este temblaba ligeramente, no sabía si de emoción o miedo. —Señor Potter no se sienta nervioso, si resulta azul puede considerarse muerto. — se burló.

—Gracias. — refunfuñó sonrojándose ligeramente antes de salir, Severus lo observó pensando que seguramente una vez que terminara su ciclo Lucius también vendría.

Esperaba que no llegara una camada Malfoy en los mismos meses, sería demasiado.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leen :D **

* * *

CristineMalfoy: Si, por suerte pudo pensar en Remus en ese momento o todos se hubiera metido en problemas :0

* * *

Piky: gracias a ti por leer :D Cuando lei tu comentario ya había escrito la mitad del cap, pero si. En algún momento habrá una comida/desayuno entre los cuatro XD Creo que ya se medio dan cuenta que perdieron pero no lo aceptan :0

Y que apostaron quedara para proximos caps owo


	15. Prueba de embarazo

Lucius trataba de respirar profundo mientras se sentaba en la silla, estaba en su despacho y hacía dos días su celo había terminado. Remus se había ido a su trabajo hacía poco y él había decidido que era mejor idea escabullirse en el laboratorio de Snape y agarrar una poción sin avisarle, luego volvería para pagarle.

Tragó con fuerza dejando el vial sobre el escritorio, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y no quería terminar derrochando la poción por el suelo.

Azul.

Era de color azul.

Él conocía las pociones de Severus y sobre todo el juego de colores de esta, respiró profundo apoyando sus manos en el escritorio para luego inclinarse para presionar su frente en el borde sintiendo su frialdad.

Por Merlín, eso estaba tan mal. No entendía que había salido mal, los supresores eran anticonceptivos y en los últimos días habían utilizado hechizos de esa índole. Clavó las uñas gruñendo de manera suave sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta lo estaba asfixiando.

Se levantó agarrando el vial y lo apretó en su mano, agarró su varita y apareció afuera del laboratorio de su amigo, estaba más pálido de lo usual y sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento. Severus lo regañaría por robarle aunque fuera solo por una hora, aunque tal vez solo lo había dejado irse sin decir nada.

Con él nunca se sabía.

Tocó la puerta del laboratorio y sintió que sus piernas estaban por ceder pero se contuvo, trató de mantener la calma pero el pánico se extendía en él. Su parte omega no registraría al bebé hasta los primeros síntomas así que no se sentía extrañado de que su instinto no lo forzara a sentirse feliz.

—Severus…— lo llamó y cuando su amigo lo miró dejó la poción sobre la mesa, Lucius se sentía derrotado. Había sido confiado, si su parte instintiva lograba tantas trampas para rechazar cierto tipo de alfas ¿Cómo no lo haría para lograr la concepción con un prospecto que cumplía sus condiciones?

El rubio se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos, no había pensado que pasaría realmente, sus feromonas de estrés se filtraban en el lugar pero no le importó. Maldita sea, estaba asustado ¿Qué ocurría si creía que lo hizo a propósito? ¿Si pensaba que era su nueva carta para tener algún beneficio? No quería que rompieran la frágil tregua que habían conseguido, le gustaba así como estaban.

Lupin no confiaba en él, miraría con ojos analíticos todo. No dudaba de que fuera capaz de amar a su hijo pero siempre tendría la sospecha… ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Lucius, los colores de la poción están invertidos. — alzó su cabeza en el instante en la que el otro omega habló, frunció el ceño confundido mientras se paraba.

— ¿Qué? — estaba seguro de lo patético que sonaba en ese mismo momento, miró los ojos negros buscando algo en ellos pero estaban neutrales. Parpadeó notando que Severus había entrado a su mente solo por arriba, no lo suficiente para romper su intimidad pero lo necesario para entender cómo se sentía.

—Sabía que no serías capaz de pedírmela directamente así que supuse que la robarías pero volverías para pagarla. Lo colores están invertidos. — Severus habló sin ninguna emoción en su voz, aunque eso dentro de todo era normal. Se preguntó ligeramente si seguía usando hechizos para que su voz sonara más fuerte.

—Eres… un idiota. — reclamó aunque sin fuerza, sintiéndose de pronto muy confundido.

—Ten, bebe esta poción. Te ayudara a calmarte. — dijo de manera suave extendiéndole otro vial, Lucius notó que estaba cerca de donde había sacado la poción que se llevó pero igualmente se la tomó. Su sabor era ligeramente dulce y agradable, se preguntó si le había dado una poción para niños.

—Lamento haberte robado. — dejó varias monedas en la mesa, al notar la ceja arqueada del ex profesor resopló y dejó más por la que había tomado al llegar ahí.

—Me debes un favor y me lo cobrare. — el de cabellos negros sonrió de lado sosteniendo su varita en sus manos, el rubio resopló ligeramente dejando el vial vacío en la mesada.

—Cuando lo decidas, me mandas una carta. — aceptó, no valía la pena pelear por ello.

—Cuenta con ello. — la ligera sonrisa del de cabello negro hizo dudar a Lucius, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Se quedó callado unos segundos mientras analizaba a su amigo y sus feromonas.

—Severus ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó al fin sin dejar de observarlo.

—Tu presencia es incomoda, estoy cerca de mi celo así que siento un rechazo natural hacia ti. — Explicó de manera neutral, Lucius frunció el ceño ligeramente. Los omegas no se rechazaban entre sí al menos que…

— ¿Tienes debilidad por un alfa en particular? — Preguntó, la curiosidad palpando cada una de sus palabras. Se preguntaba quién podría ser pero también sabía que el instinto podía apuntar a cualquiera.

—Lucius. — Severus apretó los labios dándose vuelta para poner fin a la conversación, volviendo a la poción que estaba haciendo cuando el patriarca llegó.

— ¿Usaras el lugar que te he ofrecido? — Lucius arregló su ropa un poco más, que si hubieran arrugas invisibles.

—Como siempre. — asintió. Tenía los propios, por supuesto pero las fincas Malfoy siempre habían sido más iluminadas, cómodas, seguras y secretas.

—Nos vemos, Severus. — Lucius se despidió sintiéndose más tranquilo, sonriendo ligeramente, el susto que había sentido había evitado que tratara de seguir la conversación. Podía sentir una ligera decepción entre sus emociones pero la ignoró.

El pocionista cerró la puerta con un hechizo cuando Lucius se fue, respiró profundo mientras miraba la poción de color azul, miró de reojo el estante de donde el patriarca la había sacado. Eran las mismas que Potter se había llevado casi cinco días atrás.

Era tan fácil engañar a Lucius cuando se le decía lo que quería escuchar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era si eso alcanzaría para engañar al lobo.

Bueno, ya se enteraría.

* * *

…

* * *

—No, no quiero. — el rubio negó con la cabeza, ambos estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión donde vivía su madre y habían cerrado la puerta con algunos hechizos para no ser interrumpidos. Los tres Black estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo en la sala del té.

— ¡Draco, ya han pasado cinco días! Solo pones un poco de tu saliva y haces el hechizo, se volverá roja o azul ¡Y ya está! — Harry se sentía exasperado y nervioso, hacía cinco días que estaban en el limbo con eso. Draco estaba totalmente indeciso si hacerlo, como que si no hacer la prueba les diera más tiempo.

— ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, Potter! ¡Hemos usado pociones anticonceptivas! — reclamó enojado dejando la poción en la mesa mientras fruncía el ceño, agitando un poco su varita pero sin pronunciar ningún hechizo.

—Pues pudieron haber fallado en el celo u olvidamos alguna dosis—. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea pasar un celo sin los supresores, había sido bastante intenso, sin duda, pero ninguno había tenido el suficiente raciocino como para encargarse de los anticonceptivos.

—O simplemente dependíamos de tu suerte y maldición, parece que la magia coopera para que haya más caras rajadas como tú. — reclamó el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Bien, bien! Por dios, llámame cuando te decidas. — Harry resopló ya harto mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

— ¡Lo haré ahora, Potter! — Al escucharlo el de ojos verdes se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, Draco frunció el ceño agarrando el vial, escupió un poco arrugando la nariz antes de murmurar el hechizo. Ambos contuvieron el aliento y la poción pareció no cambiar su transparencia pero de pronto se volvió roja. — ¡Gracias a Merlín! —

—Bien, ya descartamos un embarazo. Ahora deberás ver a un medimago para saber que te sucede. — el Gryffindor sonrió ligeramente apoyando su mano en el brazo del omega.

—Debe ser una gripe, creo que se lo contaré a mi padre. — se burló sonriendo, ambos se quedaron callados mientras se observaban. Con el paso de los segundos sus expresiones se volvieron un poco más forzadas.

—Se siente como decepción ¿No? — habló finalmente Harry mientras suspiraba, removiéndose incomodo sin querer ser el único que se sentía así.

—Sí, que fiasco. Ahora estaremos tristes un par de días. — el rubio se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de mantener su neutralidad preguntándose como su padre lidiaba luego del celo con la sensación de fallar por no tener un bebé ¿O su padre no tenía la sensación en lo absoluto? Debería preguntarle o a su madre.

—El instinto es extraño. — el niño que vivió acarició los cabellos rubios con cuidado para no despeinarlo, ya habían tenido varias discusiones con el hecho de las manos del Gryffindor sobre la cabeza de Draco.

—El instinto solo quiere bebes, Potter. — Draco alzó su mano quitando la del elegido pero manteniéndola agarrada con la suya.

— ¿Cuándo me volví Potter de nuevo? — Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Ahora estoy de mal humor así que eres Potter. — se burló sonriendo de lado.

—Bien, Malfoy ¿Vamos a comer? — trató de romper la tensión pensando que aún tenían algunas cosas que decidir, como el hecho de como pasarían las fiestas.

—No me arrastraras a un restaurante barato de nuevo, tienes dinero puedes hacerlo mejor. — Draco hizo una mueca y Harry pensó que la discusión que se venía sería difícil.

—Elige tu entonces. —

—Oh, creí que jamás lo dirías. — el rubio sonrió casi depredador y Harry supo que había cometido un error, ambos gastarían mucho dinero ese día.

* * *

…

* * *

—Sé que te llevaste el libro y luego lo devolviste. — Remus entró en el laboratorio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí.

—Buenas tardes, Lupin. Y no sé de qué estás hablando. — Severus mantuvo su expresión neutral, al estar lejos de la luna llena era obvio que solo por otros temas el licántropo pasaría a verlo.

—Severus, no soy un idiota. — el alfa frunció el ceño, ligeramente irritado. Sabía que si estaba en las manos de Snape podría pasar a las de Lucius y eso lo ponía un poco alerta. Ahora ambos estaban bien pero porque tenían igual información, quería confiar en el rubio pero darle demasiadas armas que podría usar luego de que se separaran era contra prudente.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Lupin. —Agitó su varita para revolver su poción pensando que bloquearía a todo el mundo de su laboratorio. Ya no más consideraciones para nadie, molestaban demasiado.

—Quiero que me des la copia. — Remus suspiró, no tenía su varita en la mano pero la tenía en el bolsillo.

—No sé de qué hablas. — Miró la poción de color turquesa que estaba en el caldero, agregando otro ingrediente cuando empezó a burbujear.

— ¡No soy un idiota, Snape! — repitió alzando un poco la voz, pero sin acercarse.

—No llegues aquí comportándote como un imbécil o tendrás que buscar otro lugar donde te hagan tu poción. — puso en estasis la poción que preparaba y se dio vuelta, sabía que el licántropo no era afectado por sus feromonas por el enlace así que no tenía demasiadas precauciones.

Remus frunció el ceño pero luego su expresión se relajó, miró el lugar con un ligero cariño.

— ¿Lucius estuvo aquí? — Preguntó luego de unos segundos y Severus casi se burlaba de ello, era increíble que con solo sentir la presencia del omega se tranquilizara aunque fueran feromonas de estrés.

Miró hacia el licántropo analizando, era realmente alguien protector y el enojo parecía escapar rápido de él.

—Sí, puedes olerlo. No hagas preguntas estúpidas. — expresó fríamente.

— ¿Qué quería? — Remus miró el lugar como buscando alguna poción que faltara, pero no conocía lo suficiente el lugar como para darse cuenta.

—Supresores, lo normal. Él siempre anda cargando algunos de más. — Mintió, nunca daba información del pedido de otro cliente y aunque Lucius le hubiera robado –aunque luego pagó- seguía siendo un cliente frecuente.

—Él no se siente amenazado por tus feromonas, lo cual es curioso. — El licántropo lo miró con curiosidad, Severus evitó resoplar.

—Puede ser porque no hay un vínculo afectuoso entre tú y yo, Lupin o porque Lucius tiene el suficiente ego como para creer que sus ex amantes no son competencia. — Se burló ligeramente.

— ¿Ex amantes? — El rubio trigo lo miró con sorpresa, Severus no pudo evitar una ligera sensación de triunfo. No era como que si esa frase pudiera causarle problemas, no podían reclamar por el pasado.

—Olvídalo, Lupin. — agarró algunos viales vacíos y los puso sobre la mesada, miró hacia la poción en estasis y deseó que el licántropo se fuera pronto.

—No lo sabía. — notó como se tensó y el omega sonrió levemente mientras movía sus viales agarrando uno para etiquetarlos.

—No es algo que debas hablar conmigo, ahora si me disculpa señor Lupin… tengo trabajo que hacer. — Caminó hacia el caldero quitando el hechizo sabiendo que si el Gryffindor seguía insistiendo tendría que detenerse de nuevo.

—Noté la reacción de tus feromonas con Sirius, tienes una debilidad con él ¿No es cierto? — Remus preguntó sin acercarse, mirando la espalda del omega. Severus movió su varita revolviendo.

—Como mencione, tengo trabajo que hacer. — ni siquiera hizo amago de mirarlo, no era un tema que hablaría con Lupin. Con Lucius tal vez si porque podía ser un intercambio de información pero con él amigo de Sirius, por supuesto que no.

—Severus…— el nombrado notó la duda en su voz, se preguntó que tanto pasaba por la cabeza del hombre lobo. Empezó a usar el mortero manteniendo su vista en la poción que había empezado a cambiar de color.

— ¿Qué esperas obtener con este interrogatorio? — Colocó un ingrediente más y al revolver la poción se volvió transparente, apagó el fuego mientras la observaba mirando si alguna parte tenía alguna imperfección.

—Solo que… tus feromonas también lo afectan en exceso. Tal vez podrían ayudarse. — El rubio trigo habló con tono calmado, el omega negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Sabía que sus feromonas debieron calmar a Black, sobre todo porque el enojo no iba dirigido a él.

—Oh, sí claro. Porque confiaría lo suficientemente en él. — Se burló apretando su varita en su mano, aun concentrado en la poción.

—Él no están malo. — Remus suspiró, Snape volteó observándolo y luego sonrió de lado, sarcástico pero también había furia en ese gesto.

—Tú eres su amigo y no tuvo la mínima consideración contigo. — Le recordó.

—Él fue…—

— ¿Bueno? — Lupin siempre le pondría excusas al comportamiento de Black ¡Por algo eran amigos! Pero sabía que al final del día el licántropo veía lo mismo que él —Tratando de que amigo mate a alguien, que buen amigo. Entiendo que no pensara que ocurriría conmigo pero no pensó tampoco en ti, su supuesto mejor amigo. No pensó que podrías terminar en Azkaban…— presionó sin cambiar su expresión, manteniéndose neutral aunque había algo de ira en su voz.

—Pero Sirius ha crecido, todos cometemos errores en la adolescencia. — Lupin lo miró sin acercarse aún, como analizando sus acciones. Severus frunció el ceño.

— ¡Black será un adolescente por siempre! ¿No lo notas? Es egocéntrico, vanidoso y cruel, lo peor de todo de que es fuerte y es malditamente inteligente. — Habló con desdén, no creía que hubiera un cambio real en Black y tal vez nunca lo habría.

—Bueno, al menos puedes ver en él dos virtudes. — La voz del licántropo salió un poco cansada pero algo divertida, el omega negó con la cabeza.

—Ser fuerte e inteligente para alguien que es cruel no es una bendición para las personas que lo rodean. — Como que si él no estuviera seguro de eso, era más fácil enfrentar a alguien que era cruel y solo fuerte, que no pensaba antes de actuar. Black a veces se comportaba así, como un hombre borracho que atacaría a quien caminara por el frente pero a veces entre todo el enojo había planes en su cabeza.

—Sirius no…— Trató de defender pero Severus no lo dejó continuar.

— ¿No sería capaz? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad pondrías tu mano al fuego por él?

Bien… sácale la varita a Lucius, déjasela a Black y enciérralos en una sala de tal forma que no haya lugar donde escapar ¿Cuándo abras la puerta… tu omega seguiría vivo? ¿Puedes asegurarlo? — siseó ligeramente, apretando los puños. Remus lo miró a los ojos pero luego suspiró desviando la mirada, bajando un poco sus hombros.

El omega sonrió ligeramente, sabía cuál era la respuesta que venía.

—No, no me sentiría seguro. — Murmuró, casi como culpable. Severus suponía que era normal sentirse culpable al notar que estabas poniendo a otra persona sobre su amigo, sobre todo sabiendo que el patriarca no lo miraba emocionalmente.

Pero las uniones siempre eran más fuertes que las amistades.

—Lucius tuvo suerte contigo, tú serías capaz de lastimarte a ti mismo antes de lastimarlo a él.

¿Pero crees que Sirius sería así? Por supuesto que no, él saltara, morderá y rasguñara sin importarle nada. Y tal vez cuando termine ni siquiera le importe. — Dejó el vial en la mesada de nuevo, tratando de no cambiar su tono mientras hablaba.

— ¡Sirius no es así de insensible! —

— ¡Si con la gente como yo así que no me pidas que le dé una oportunidad! ¡No importa cuánto mi instinto se apegue a él, está atrofiado! Yo no le daré ninguna posibilidad de lastimarme, muchas gracias. — Sabía porque Lupin estaba ahí. Él quería que ayudara a Sirius con su furia, con esa ira que no se iba de a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que si el alfa no estuviera enlazado con Lucius podría darle toda la atención a Black y ayudarlo, pero no podía.

—O tal vez tu instinto sabe que funcionaran juntos. — Insistió, Lupin siempre insistía. Era siempre tan positivo cuando se trataban de personas ajenas a él, pero consigo mismo era bastante negativo.

— ¡Si, terminando muertos!

Deje de ser un niño hace rato, Lupin. Puedo ver qué tipo de hombre es Sirius. — Tal vez Black podría cambiar, por supuesto. Pero no lo haría por otra persona, él debía cambiar porque quería, debía lidiar con su enojo, rencor y su oscuridad.

— ¿Qué… tipo de hombre crees que es? — La pregunta lo sorprendió pero no dejó que se notara, Remus lo miraba de una forma entre preocupación y sorpresa, no le gustaba esa mirada.

—Un alfa que quiere un esclavo. — Se forzó a responder mientras pensaba en Tobías.

—Severus… por supuesto que no. — La tristeza se expandió en el rostro del alfa y Severus tuvo ganas de golpearlo para quitarle expresión del rostro.

—Un alfa que es capaz de matar si no es obedecido. — Su madre, su pobre madre. Ella pudo haber sido tan grande si hubiera podido escapar, si hubiera tenido la fuerza de escapar.

— ¿Estás describiéndolo a él o a otro alfa de tu vida? — Remus lo observó, había retrocedido. No se sentía intimidado pero sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba su espacio, él mismo sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras preguntaba sintiendo la preocupación extendiéndose en él.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo si quiera te atreves a insinuar…?— Explotó furioso sobre todo porque tenía razón.

Estaba describiendo Tobías, no estaba seguro si Black era como su padre pero sabía que para ese camino se dirigía.

—Él no es así. — Murmuró el licántropo sin quitar su mirada de él.

— ¿Sabes lo que vi cuando me lo crucé? — Sacó esa carta, porque sabía que lo único que podía llamar al enojo del alfa era algo que tuviera que ver con su omega.

—Él reaccionó a tus feromonas, estaba totalmente calmado… él…— Trató de hablar pero el ex profesor de pociones lo detuvo.

—Furia y había un recuerdo curioso al borde de su mente. — Miró directo a los ojos mieles, notando la duda en ellos. —Él pensó en abrir las barreras ¿Sabes? Se detuvo solo porque sabía que lo odiarías, pero no lo detuvo saber que usaría a alguien para matar a otra persona. Si no hubieras sido su amigo, si no hubieran tenido esa situación antes… él lo hubiera hecho.

Y ahora estaríamos viendo si Lucius sería capaz de verte de nuevo. — Si Black no hubiera retrocedido ahora todo sería un desastre. El lobo nunca dañaría a su pareja pero ¿Cómo una bestia podía saber realmente lo que lastimaba a su pareja o no? ¿Cómo un ser irracional entendería lo que era un "no"?

—Pero no lo hizo. — Lupin murmuró, el omega sonrió ligeramente.

Esa lealtad a su amigo era bastante grande, realmente sentía algo de satisfacción de que algo podía opacar la lealtad en una amistad.

—Pues tú aférrate a esa posibilidad, yo no creo en él. — se burló antes de volver a mirar el caldero.

—Severus… ¿Has tenido parejas alfa antes? — Odio el tono de preocupación con el que el Gryffindor se expresaba. Como que si realmente le preocupara, como que si realmente quisiera saber su pasado.

—Olvida esa frase, Lupin. Solo estaba alterado. — se dio vuelta agitando su varita para volver a su poción, esperando que el licántropo se fuera sin preguntar más. Remus se quedó ahí por varios minutos, lejos, en silencio.

—Lo lamento. — Miró de reojo al Gryffindor mientras veía el progreso de enfriamiento de su poción.

—No hay nada que lamentar. — No sabía de qué cosas se estaba disculpando pero no le importaba. Las disculpas de Lupin nunca le habían interesado.

—Por no detenerlos, por ser parte, por nunca hacer nada. — Las bromas eran devueltas, había pequeñas venganzas y a veces todo parecía en un marco seguro. Pero cuando las cosas escalaron y dejó de ser divertido, cuando empezó la intimidación él no había sido capaz de decir nada.

—Tus disculpas son innecesarias, pasaron décadas de ese tiempo. — Severus lo observó imaginando lo que pensaba, suspiró negando con la cabeza.

A veces, solo a veces, Lupin le había hecho acordar a él cuando miraba cuando su padre golpeaba a su madre sin hacer nada, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque no era lo suficientemente valiente. Pero a diferencia del licántropo, estar al costado nunca lo había hecho escaparse de los golpes también.

—Pude haberte ayudado. — Insistió. Al omega no le gustaba que insistiera.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda. — Podía decirle que sus disculpas eran aceptadas pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a darle. Había olvidado su rencor hacia él con el tiempo pero prefería no decirlo, prefería que Lupin se quedara con la duda.

Quería que el siguiera sintiendo los pinchazos de culpa porque al parecer era el único merodeador que podía sentirla.

—Y Lily no era perfecta, y se casó con él matón de su mejor amigo. — Severus apretó su varita y respiró profundo, tranquilizándose.

No debía reaccionar ante ello.

—No metas a los muertos en esto. — Habló fríamente.

—Severus…— Volvió a llamarlo.

—Él estaría feliz de que siguieras amándolo. No le importaría el sufrimiento que estarías pasando, solo le importa su ego. Si tiene esa desconsideración por ti que eres su amigo ¿Qué queda para el resto? Morir no lo cambió. Sigue siendo el mismo estúpido matón de siempre. — Volvió al anterior tema sintiéndose algo incapaz de seguir la línea de conversación que se había formado. Podía simplemente echarlo pero eso sería mostrar la debilidad ante el tema.

—Él podría cambiar. — Murmuró.

—No seré yo quien le dé la oportunidad. — ¿Por qué debería ser él?

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Remus suspiró pensando que ya no valía la pena pelear por el libro, la pelea parecía haber acabado. El silencio volvió entre ambos y el licántropo se despidió antes de irse.

Severus suspiró y volvió a sus pociones, ya vería que decisión tomaba respecto a Black. Por ahora se concentraría en evitar al león. Al menos había conseguido que Lupin no insistiera respecto a la copia del libro que ahora tenía en su poder.

* * *

…

* * *

Si no se había acercado más al omega había sido para evitar problemas, el aroma de Severus solo daba información para él. Pudo haber tratado de presionar un poco más pero el Slytherin no confiaba en él y sabía que terminaría echándolo del lugar.

Se revolvió el cabello, sentir el aroma a estrés de Lucius –aunque solo fueran residuos mínimos- lo sorprendió y tranquilizó abruptamente. Se preguntó porque los supresores le causarían estrés o de que habían estado discutiendo los omegas para terminar así.

Murmuró un suave "Tempus" y luego se dirigió hacia el despacho de Lucius, tal vez debería decirle que fuera a hablar con Severus.

¿Así que "ex amantes"? Bueno, no podía quejarse. Sirius y él también lo eran. No podía tenerle recelo al ex profesor pero parecía que no iba a poder evitar una ligera incomodidad.

No iba a dejar de ver a Sirius por Lucius y Lucius no dejaría de ver a Severus por él, además sería demasiado toxico alejarse de las personas por esas tonterías.

Tocó la puerta.

—Lucius, ya llegué. —

—Puedes pasar. — se escuchó y el alfa se tensó, nunca había pasado desde que Lucius lo había tomado como lugar de trabajo. Con algo de curiosidad empujó la puerta y esta se abrió, el omega seguía mirando varios pergaminos y no levantó su mirada para verlo pero a Remus no le importó mientras observaba lo que había cambiado en ese lugar.

—Creo que hasta cambiaste el color de las paredes… y las cortinas… la alfombra ¿Quedó algo de lo que era antes? — rió ligeramente notando que solo dos muebles eran los mismos que antes, los otros debían ser del patriarca.

—Podía cambiar lo que quisiera. — le recordó el rubio.

—Por supuesto. — asintió acercándose, el aroma del omega estaba en el lugar y era agradable, era como entrar a un lugar apartado de su territorio. Recordó ligeramente cuando había entrado a su despacho con Lucius, se había sentido bastante bien tener al omega en sus brazos dándole otro lugar donde podía estar.

Cuando el patriarca dejó de lado la pluma y se levantó, el licántropo lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo con fuerza, no le sorprendió sentir las manos sobre sus mejillas y aceptó el ligero beso del omega rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Esos pequeños juegos eran agradables.

—Fuiste a ver a Severus. — no era una pregunta y tampoco había signos de molestia en su voz, Remus asintió dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de ocultar su rostro en su cuello. Besó la marca de unión oliendo suavemente parpadeando al notar que las feromonas del omega parecían reprimidas.

— ¿Estás usando algo para suprimir el aroma? — Lucius abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró, acarició el cabello rubio trigo con una mano recordando la poción que Snape le había hecho tomar.

—Algo así. — el licántropo asintió aceptando la respuesta, volviendo a presionar sus labios sobre su cuello en un intento de intensificar su aroma. Un escalofrío de orgullo lo recorrió y él no supo entenderlo, pero casi podía sentir el entusiasmo del lobo ¿Había ocurrido algo?

—Tu aroma está demasiado suave. — lo apegó más hacia si antes de apartar el rostro de su cuello, levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Sabía que estaba interrumpiendo su rutina llegando más temprano pero cuando el patriarca tuviera suficiente de él lo diría directamente.

—Solo es por una poción tranquilizante. — explicó de manera tranquila, Remus asintió acariciando su baja espalda con cuidado disfrutando de la calidez que podía sentir a través de la tela.

— ¿Por qué la tomaste? — preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación, todo en Lucius parecía estar bien y supuso que había tenido una discusión con Snape. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir a verlo en ese momento.

—No quiero explicarlo ahora, Lupin. — Lucius habló con un tono más bajo y Remus entendió, podía poner otro tema en la lista de los que tocarían una vez que viajaran. Dejó un beso en la frente del rubio dudando unos segundos pero al final decidiéndose a hablar.

—Deberías ir a hablar con Severus de nuevo, tuvimos una ligera discusión. Y luego ir al medimago. — sugirió aun mirándolo a los ojos notando como el patriarca fruncía el ceño ante su solicitud.

—No lo necesito. — Reclamó, el licántropo sonrió pensando que era lo que molestaría a Lucius de ver a uno. Recordó las marcas de más que había dejado y se sonrojó ligeramente, si, Lucius realmente debía revisar que nada malo hubiera sucedido.

—Sé que tienes uno que es de tu familia, solo para que te revise ¿Si? No se la forma en que podría afectarte los cambios que hicimos. — no quería lastimarlo y mucho menos enterarse tiempo después de que lo había hecho.

—Veré. — el rubio no cambió su expresión y Remus sonrió de lado, volvió a acercarse besando sus labios. Suspiró ligeramente apegándolo más a él, alzando su mano para acariciar su cabello.

Se sentía cálido y agradable que el patriarca devolviera los gestos.

Cuando se separaron el licántropo agarró la mano de su compañero y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado antes, sentándose en la silla del rubio y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Lo abrazó rodeando su cintura y volviendo a enterrar su rostro en su cuello respirando profundo.

—Es mi silla. — murmuró el patriarca mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda, el alfa se estremeció ligeramente y besó su hombro.

—Lo siento. — se disculpó, lo había hecho sin recordar que este a fin de cuentas era un lugar más de Lucius que suyo, al menos mientras el omega siguiera viviendo con él.

—No, está bien. — susurró, Remus apoyó sus manos en su cadera acariciándolo suavemente chupando ligeramente la marca haciéndolo jadear. Sonrió un poco presionándose un poco más contra él, quería invadirlo de nuevo, dejar su marca en él, había algo extraño y él no estaba descifrando que.

—Eso… es hacer trampa. — Lucius se quejó enterrando ligeramente sus dedos en el cabello del menor, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Aun puedo volver a la habitación y tomar una ducha fría. — Remus sonrió siendo totalmente sincero aunque volvió a presionarlos entre sí. Parecía que no era el único animado pese a que el celo había acabado hace un par de días.

—Maldición, no puedes solo irte luego de hacer eso. — reclamó el patriarca rodeándolo más con sus brazos.

—Pareces tener trabajo. — acarició su espalda bajando su mano un poco más, presionando su mano en el borde de su pantalón atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

—Luego lo completaré. — el licántropo se preguntó que había llevado al omega a dejarlo entrar al despacho, acarició la mejilla del rubio mientras lo observaba, notando las mejillas algo rosas y los labios más rojos por los besos. Pero parecía desanimado, había ligeros toques de tristeza en su aroma y no los entendía. Tal vez podrían hablarlo cuando fueran de viaje.

Se inclinó de nuevo y lo besó con intensidad tratando de borrar todo de su mente, no quería que estuviera triste.

Cuando el omega murmuró su nombre no pudo evitar otra oleada de orgullo y cariño, muchas cosas parecían estar cambiando entre ellos.

* * *

…

* * *

Sirius gruñó ligeramente, de pronto el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la luna llena había dejado de ser un recuerdo tranquilo.

Recordaba cada palabra de la maldita serpiente y esta vez el enojo pudo extenderse en él.

¿Qué acaso Remus no lo veía? ¿La manera en la que la serpiente lo enredaba para asfixiarlo? Ni siquiera se había disculpado, Remus no le había pedido que se disculpara tampoco.

¡Un poco de la voz de alfa y Malfoy simplemente tendría que hacerlo!

Pero no, Remus siempre había sido demasiado blando para utilizar esas armas.

Clavo sus uñas en la cama mirando la habitación sintiéndose de pronto ahogado. Agarró uno de los jarrones y lo tiró contra la pared, cuando un elfo apareció él estuvo a punto de maldecirlo cuando notó lo parecido a su madre que sería eso. Volvió a tirarse a la cama y se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

Necesitaba esa tranquilidad.

Debía recuperarla, esa tranquilidad había evitado que se peleara con Remus, había logrado que no fuera arrastrado hacia esa finca de su prima. Había logrado que tomara el té con esa mujer y Andrómeda.

¡Se había sentido bien, feliz! ¡Sin el maldito enojo que lo embargaba!

Gruñó con fuerza jadeando. Debía ir a ver a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D****¿Qué creen que sea la segunda poción que le dio Severus a Lucius? ¿Es realmente un tranquilizante?**

* * *

**AnaM1707: No todos XD solo un Malfoy. Debo admitir que pensandolo si, Remus iría bien con él pero por alguna razón no me agradan juntos :'0 .****Severus se siente seguro de su inteligencia y astusia, pero no así de su belleza.****Sirius y él tendrían mucho que recorrer :'D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy; Bueno, aquí se resolvió eso XD Saludos owo**


	16. Lucius y Severus

—Severus. — al escuchar la voz de Lucius el nombrado apenas pudo contener un resoplido. No había esperado que el rubio volviera tan pronto aunque recordando la casi pelea con Lupin no debería sorprenderle. Malfoy y Lupin no le daban más de un día de descanso antes de volver a picotear.

Esos dos se estaban apegando más de lo normal y debía investigar eso.

—Lucius, no te esperaba que volviera tan pronto por aquí. — admitió sinceramente pensando que debía quitar a los Malfoy de las protecciones, que avisaran antes si querían ir. Eran demasiado cotillas, aunque sutiles, como para dejarles pase libre.

Es más, quitaría a todo el mundo de las protecciones como tenía previsto.

—Por supuesto que no, vine a hablar contigo. — el patriarca observó el lugar y movió algunos papeles antes de sentarse, Severus apretó los labios sin decirle nada mientras etiquetaba las últimas pociones del día. No valía la pena retar al patriarca por correr sus papeles, eso solo haría que empezara a repetir la acción para llamar su atención.

— ¿Ahora tú y Lupin son como una pareja casada que se cuenta todo? — se burló, notando como su amigo desvió la mirada. Interesante, aunque con lo que había descubierto el día anterior no debería sorprenderle.

—Estamos en una tregua. — Lucius carraspeó ligeramente mientras sacaba su varita, Severus sabía que no había real peligro en ello. No dudaba de que el patriarca fuera un gran contrincante ahora que parecía mucho más sano, pero sabía que no había ido ahí a pelear.

—Parece una buena tregua, tienes un aroma a satisfecho que me revuelve el estómago ¿no pueden mantenerse sin tener sexo incluso fuera del ciclo? — negó con la cabeza, era obvio que Lucius había tratado de deshacerse del aroma antes de ir, pero ese aroma a complacencia solo podía deberse a una genial noticia o a sexo.

Conociendo a Lucius era sexo.

—Él no es nada malo en lo que hace. — el rubio tarareó ligeramente, algo divertido. El ex profesor cerró las puertas de vidrio de su mueble antes de mirar de nuevo a su acompañante.

—Pude haber vivido sin esa información. — dijo en voz algo dramática, aunque solo para fastidiar al otro.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta. — Directo al grano, Lucius podía tomar muchos caminos para saber lo que quería pero cuando eran dos serpientes quienes hablaban a veces era preferible ir directo al punto o se armaría una pelea de quien podía desviar más el tema.

—Está bien, hagamos preguntas incomodas. Yo empezaré y si estás dispuesto a contestar luego contestaré tus dudas. — se acercó y movió su varita haciendo que la iluminación aumentara, mirando directamente hacia Lucius aprovechando la altura que le daba seguir parado. El patriarca se paró decidiendo que era mucho más cómodo estar a la misma altura.

Bueno, eso era típico de Malfoy.

—Me parece un trato justo. — Lucius asintió, corriendo su cabello más hacia atrás. Severus se preguntó por unos segundos porque no se lo había atado antes de pensar en la interrogante.

¿Qué información podía valer lo suficiente…?

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando te acercaste a él cuando estaba en la forma de lobo? — preguntó directamente, mirando hacia los ojos del patriarca. El rubio se sobresaltó un poco pero enseguida volvió a su expresión más neutral.

— ¿Cómo…?— Severus ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la pregunta.

—Lo vi en un recuerdo de Black, ahora ¿Estás dispuesto a responder? Sabré si mientes. — le recordó antes de caminar alejándose de él mientras revisaba que ninguno de sus viales faltaba, si Lucius quería seguir la conversación debería seguirlo y eso hizo.

—Si, por supuesto. Se sintió extraño, al principio yo… estaba alterado, pero cuanto más me acercaba sentía más calma. Cuando llegué a la barrera y él se apoyó en ella… no lo sé. Fue cálido. Me sentí mareado y caliente, casi como si tuviera fiebre. — Lucius sonó un poco pensativo mientras se detenía fuera del lugar donde su amigo guardaba sus ingredientes menos peligrosos.

—Excitación. — Severus habló mientras cambiaba de lugar uno de los frascos, mirando apenas de reojo la expresión pasmada del patriarca y ocultando su sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó ofendido, con el rostro algo rojo.

—Tu cuerpo está diseñado para aceptarlo en cualquiera de las dos formas. — Era bueno manteniendo sus tonos en desinterés, pero era realmente divertido molestar a Lucius.

—Yo nunca… jamás…— el rubio negó varias veces como que si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras pero no lo lograba.

—Que nunca seas capaz de hacerlo no quita que tu omega si es capaz. Instintivamente no lo sientes como alguien peligroso hacia ti, es otro nivel de confianza que este en su otra forma.

Dime ¿Qué te detuvo de pasar? — se dio la vuelta para mirarlo pero solo fue un instante antes de salir, cerrando y sellando la puerta detrás de él.

—Él se distrajo con Sirius, empezó a perseguirlo. — Lucius no se movió dejando que el ex espía caminara por el laboratorio.

—Así que te fuiste ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si pasabas? — se burló ligeramente.

—No lo sé, tal vez ahora estaría muerto o sería un hombre lobo. — el rubio dudó solo unos segundos antes de contestar, Severus prefirió no burlarse de ese ligero traspié de su amigo.

—Los licántropos no suelen morder a sus parejas porque sienten que podría ser un shock, podría afectar tu fertilidad, tu confianza y, sobre todo, podría ser causa de miedo. Ellos no buscan un esclavo, buscan un igual.

Y también, alguien que pueda darles cachorros no solo una vez si no que acepte volver a tenerlos. Si hay miedo, lo más probable es que solo tenga una oportunidad. — explicó, aun le faltaba mucho que leer del libro, pero al menos ahora tenía una fuente de información.

Lo que no entendía era como varios hombres lobos parecían no tener esa consideración ¿Acaso los que mordían a sus parejas para convertirlas contra su voluntad lo hacían con una conciencia humana?

—Entonces… si hubiera pasado ¿Él…? ¿Entendería el rechazo? — Lucius dudó, solo unos rastros de temor en su voz. Severus salió de sus pensamientos y lo observó de reojo.

—No lo tomaría en absoluto bien, aunque hay gran variedad de formas en las cuales puede reaccionar. Podría sentirse completamente herido o incluso podría ser que ni siquiera entendiera tu rechazo tomándolo solo como un juego. — Severus dijo sinceramente, pensando que no había mejor forma para decir aquello.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta? — Lucius se apoyó contra la mesada, Severus se detuvo al fin para mirarlo a la cara de nuevo.

—Porque quiero que pases la barrera cuando este convertido. — Dijo determinante, mostrando seriedad en su rostro para que notara que no se trataba en lo absoluto de una broma.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco. — Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—Le daré una poción matalobos mejorada, yo estaré vigilando que no te haga ningún daño, Lucius. — Prometió, aunque tal vez debería hacerlo a las espaldas de Lupin, no sabía cómo él podía reaccionar.

Aunque ya podía imaginar al alfa viniendo al siguiente día para reclamar el hecho de que hubiera puesto en peligro a su omega al mandarlo con él ¡Cómo que si él no tuviera formas de proteger a Lucius!

—Quieres usarme como un conejillo de indias. — Lucius habló amargamente y Severus arqueó una ceja, ese tono no lo convencería a él.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de robarme. — sonrió de lado.

— ¿Todo esto por una prueba de embarazo? — Lucius se cruzó de brazos apretando los labios, mirándolo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como tratando de decirle lo injusto que estaba siendo.

—Sí, debo aprovechar la oportunidad. — Y la había aprovechar bastante bien. Tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tuviera para investigar, estaba seguro que luego de eso no podría convencer de nuevo al rubio de intentarlo.

—Es mi turno de preguntar ¿Te sientes atraído hacia Black? — el patriarca lo observó y el omega menor no desvió su mirada esta vez. El de cabellos negros respiró profundo.

—Instintivamente, sí. — se sinceró, con tranquilidad. Había pensado en eso varias veces y sus verdaderas emociones no se reflejarían en su rostro.

— ¡Pero él siempre fue malo contigo! — el patriarca golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su zapato como que si no pudiera creerlo.

—Creo que mi instinto está atrofiado luego de tantas maldiciones y estrés, solo se aferró a un alfa de su pasado. — Porque era una de las teorías que tenía, además del karma, claro está.

—Que justamente trató de matarte. — Lucius suspiró para luego acercarse más, Severus lo dejó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Irónico ¿No lo crees? — sonrió de lado, sardónico.

—Tú no mereces eso, el karma parece tener debilidad conmigo. — el rubio admitió, el de cabellos negros dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Si, dentro de todo, el destino parecía tener predilección por los Malfoy. Los golpeaba solo para luego abrazarlos y decirles "Ya está"

O solo era la suerte de los bonitos.

—Los Malfoy siempre han tenido suerte. — aceptó. O mucho dinero, también.

—Podrías… aprovechar, ver si esa debilidad solo es de tu parte o por su parte también. — Lucius quedó a pocos pasos de él.

—A diferencia de ti, no me acostaría con alguien solo por "aprovechar" — se medio burló, cruzándose de brazos sin retroceder.

—Luego podemos asesinarlo y decir que fue algún efecto secundario de haber estado muerto. — Lucius sonrió de lado, sin decirlo de verdad. No importaba cuanto le desagradara Sirius, no podía arriesgarse a ser tirado a Azkaban.

—Lupin se sentiría muy traicionado. — arqueó una ceja, poniendo especial atención al ligero respingo del patriarca. Incluso aunque fuera una broma, Lucius parecía pensárselo.

—Él no tendría por qué enterarse. — murmuró por lo bajo, al fin. Como que si él pudiera estar escuchando.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesan sus sentimientos, Malfoy? — Severus lo miró directamente a los ojos de nuevo, Lucius se removió algo incómodo.

—No me interesan. — alzó la voz, el aburrimiento fingido plasmado en su tono.

—Te estás encariñando con él. — Y eso parecía ser lo de menos. Lucius parecía tener una debilidad fuerte por el licántropo pero no era momento de exponerlo.

Se preguntó si Lucius lo notaba, lo más saludable que se veía, el aura más feliz que tenía desde hace un par de días.

¿O todo provenía del embarazo?

—El mismo cariño que uno puede tener por un perro. — Lucius quitó una pelusa invisible de su túnica y Severus sonrió.

¿Lucius realmente se creía esas palabras?

—Bueno, no es él quien se deja follar. — se burló, prefiriendo no hacerle ver algunos puntos sobre el tema.

No, el rubio no se los tomaría bien.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si el rubio estaba preparado para darse cuenta.

— ¡No hay nada de malo en mi posición en la cama! — el omega mayor gruñó y Severus apenas pudo contener las ganas de retroceder. Las feromonas de Lucius siempre habían sido más fuertes y más intimidantes que las de él.

—Él no confía en ti para otra posición. — dijo seriamente, notó algo de confusión en el rostro del rubio y algo más, que apenas pudo definir.

—Debo ir al medimago. — habló rápidamente.

—Cambio de tema radical ¿Por qué me lo comentas, Lucius? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — se burló caminando hacia las estanterías, aunque ya las había revisado.

—Sí. — el patriarca asintió.

— ¿Disculpa? — el menor arqueó la ceja algo sorprendido pero tratando de no demostrarlo, no se había esperado ese pedido del mayor.

—Quiero que me acompañes. — dijo esta vez directamente, Severus suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no vas con Lupin? — preguntó sintiendo algo de curiosidad, ahora que el patriarca parecía genuinamente interesado en el hombre lobo lo sorprendía que lo apartara. Aunque tal vez solo estaba demasiado avergonzado como para ir con el alfa.

—Porque confío más en ti. — seguramente era una mentira, pero Severus prefirió no discutirla.

Oh, Lucius no debería confiar en él. Recordó ligeramente la poción del día anterior y sintió una ligera punzada, pero la ignoro.

En dos meses decidiría si volver a dársela o no.

—Malfoy, nunca olvides que te traicione. — le recordó. Aunque hubiera sido por la guerra, ambos habían estado de bandos distintos y él infiltrado. Había vuelto su relación con el rubio solamente amistosa cuando se volvió espía, pero eso no quitaba que se había aprovechado de su confianza.

Pero, después de todo, no solo hablaba de eso. No había sido la única vez que se aprovechaba de la confianza y el miedo del rubio.

—No lo olvido, pero ahora mismo estamos del mismo lado. — Lucius sonrió, Severus no pudo evitar pensar que Lupin lo había ablandado.

¿Quién iba a creerlo? Un mestizo, criatura… pero lo suficientemente alfa para atraer al rubio. Era como un karma, pero un karma que luego de acostumbrarse era de alguna forma bonito.

—Está bien, te acompañaré. Solo para ver qué tan avergonzado te encuentras de lo que diga el especialista. —

Y también debía verificar que la poción hubiera funcionado bien.

Llegaron a Malfoy Manor sin contratiempos, el patriarca pudo verificar que los elfos habían hecho un gran trabajo manteniéndola y mejorándola. Severus siguió al rubio hacia una de las habitaciones donde normalmente recibía al medimago, el cual parecía ya estar ahí.

Al ex profesor no le sorprendió ver al mismo hombre envejecido de hacía veinte años que había ayudado a Narcissa durante su embarazo y el cual le había explicado los peligros de usar supresores tan fuertes y anti feromonas como lo hacía él. Por supuesto que había escuchado y entendido, y luego creo pociones mejores con menos efectos secundarios para poder seguir tomándolas.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Snape ¿Han vuelto a…?— El anciano inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras Lucius se sentaba en el sillón en frente del mayor, Severus no pudo evitar el ligero tarareo de burla.

—No se atreva si quiera a insinuarlo, su alfa se enojara. — Se mofó mirando de reojo a Lucius mientras este lo miraba enojado.

—Oh, entonces los rumores eran ciertos. — Asintió el medimago mirando hacia el cuello del patriarca el cual había dejado a la vista la doble marca mientras se quitaba la túnica, pero aun manteniendo el pantalón y la camisa que llevaba debajo.

—No es Harry Potter. — Resopló el rubio recordando lo que había dicho el diario.

—Sí, eso también lo suponía. — Mientras ambos hablaban el omega menor aprovechó para mirar alrededor, era una habitación poco usada pero bien cuidada, solo algunos muebles y decoraciones habían alrededor y también había un hermoso ventanal por donde entraba bastante luz.

Escuchó sin prestar verdadera atención algunas preguntas normales del medimago hacia Lucius, sintiéndose algo divertido cuando el rubio bajaba un poco la voz o parecía ligeramente nervioso. Volvió a mirarlo cuando al fin terminaron notando que el sanador le pedía que se quitara la camisa, por la posición él fue el primero en mirar la espalda del ex príncipe de Slytherin y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

¿En qué diablos pensaba Lucius en no tomar las pociones para curar todo eso?

Miró los moretones que casi borraban, por un momento pensó si eran golpes pero enseguida reconoció que se trataban más de cuando alguien era apoyado bruscamente contra algo. Lo peor que tenía eran las mordidas que en ese momento estaban cicatrizadas pero aun podía notarse que habían sido lo suficientemente ondas como para dejar la marca de los dientes en su piel. Seguramente habían sangrado.

El medimago observó con algo de sorpresa y para ninguno de los presentes se le pasó la forma en que el patriarca se aferraba al costado.

—Lucius…— Murmuró el sanador con genuina preocupación, Severus no pudo evitar volver a prestarles toda su atención sintiendo un poco de duda de cómo había terminado así.

—Tenía los supresores, salí con otro alfa. — Lucius miró a otro lado mientras agarraba un lazo y luego su cabello para atárselo en una cola alta, para que pudiera ser más manejable al quitarlo para que el medimago revisara más su espalda.

—Eso no le da ningún derecho… no deberías permitirle…— El anciano apretó los dientes, como si hubiera visto esas marcas antes o peores. Severus no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ¿Incluso un alfa tan tranquilo como Lupin podía reaccionar tan mal porque su omega estuvo con otro? ¿Qué se podía esperar de alfas mucho menos templados?

—Por Merlín ¿En serio tengo que explicarlo todo? Yo… uhm… tenía mi varita conmigo. Nunca inmovilizó mis manos e incluso me pasó la varita varias veces. — El patriarca sonó avergonzado, apoyando sus manos en sus propias rodillas. Severus se sorprendió genuinamente pero ni siquiera lo demostró, a Lucius no solían gustarle mucho las marcas.

— ¿Por qué no usaste nada para curarte? — Preguntó el medimago mientras se alejaba un paso, ya habiendo analizado la situación. Lucius miró a su amigo de reojo aclarándose ligeramente la garganta para responder.

El pocionista se sintió algo divertido por ello, seguramente se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo traído.

—Las marcas… se sienten bien. — Murmuró el rubio al fin.

—Oh, está bien. Acuéstate entonces, haré algunos hechizos. — Asintió el anciano.

—Está bien. — Lucius aceptó antes de acostarse boca arriba, una vez que estuvo cómodo el medimago murmuró varios hechizos de diagnóstico tardando varios minutos en volver a hablar.

— ¿No tomaste supresores durante tu celo? — Preguntó directamente, Lucius enrojeció. Esa pregunta ya se la había hecho antes y la había respondido.

— ¡Si lo hice, durante todo el tiempo! — se quejó enojado. Severus sonrió ligeramente mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto saber que en algún momento no había tomado sus supresores.

—Puedo decir que anudo en ti las suficientes veces como para que la magia lo note sin un hechizo exhaustivo. Los supresores evitan varias de tus feromonas que logran hacer que un alfa pueda formar un nudo. — explicó el medimago retando ligeramente al patriarca.

—Bueno… él es… tiene sangre de criatura. Anuda siempre, incluso cuando no estoy en calor. — Lucius apretó los puños mirando hacia otro lado donde no estuviera ninguno de los dos presentes, Severus se alejó un poco más tratando de darle algo de espacio mientras volvía a observar alrededor, solo esperaba que llegaran a la parte que realmente le interesaba.

—No deberías dejarlo anudar cuando estas en celo. — Habló determinante el anciano.

— ¿¡Por qué!? — Fue casi gracioso notar lo ofendido y sorprendido que sonaba el patriarca.

—Que anude y eyacule en ti activa tus propias hormonas, Lucius. Es como que si tomaras una poción para anular el supresor.

La verdad, me sorprendería bastante que no estuvieras esperando. — Regañó el mayor de la habitación, ningún otro medimago se tomaría esas libertades pero el hombre había atendido a Lucius desde que era un niño pequeño y luego un poco más intensamente cuando se reveló que era un omega.

— ¡No lo estoy! Y en ningún momento mi supresor falló. — Lucius negó con la cabeza apretando los puños para luego respirar algo profundo para calmarse.

—Obviamente no puede anular totalmente el supresor, por lo que no lo notarías demasiado. Pero si afecta bastante su parte anticonceptiva, yo también aconsejo que no lo dejes anudar los días posteriores a tu celo si quieres evitar un embarazo. — Previó.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo comentó antes? — Lucius sonaba entre ofendido y preocupado, Severus solo los miró sobre su hombro unos segundos antes de acercarse al ventanal para mirar el jardín. Sonrió un poco al ver que algunos pavos reales seguían caminando por allí.

—Los alfas normales, incluso los de alta categoría, nunca anudan a un omega con supresores al menos que sea para marcarlo. Notando que su marca es de hace casi seis meses, no tendría sentido que pudiera anudarte.

Las únicas excepciones son las criaturas pero usted siempre fue… reacio a ellas. — Todos los Malfoy, en realidad. Había sido un lío cuando se dieron cuenta de las pequeñas líneas de sangre que tenían mezcladas con Veelas algunas generaciones atrás, pero al final habían decidido que los veela era las "menos peor" criaturas con las cuales su sangre se pudo haber mezclado.

—Aghhh ¡Y todavía soy reacio! Solo… él… — Lucius trataba de explicar.

—Es un hombre lobo. — Acotó el omega menor sin observarlos, aun mirando hacia afuera a través del vidrio.

— ¡Severus! — se quejó el patriarca.

—No se preocupe, tenemos un contrato de confidencialidad, no puedo decir nada de lo que hablemos aquí. — Le recordó el medimago que apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Lo es! ¡Y siento que me calma bastante que anude en mí! — Enrojeció aceptándolo, Severus resopló ligeramente, divertido.

—Por supuesto, en ese momento lo único que quieres es concebir, se siente mucho mejor porque te ayude a eliminar la parte anticonceptiva del supresor. Les aconsejaría usar hechizos anticonceptivos además del supresor y evitar el anudamiento en su totalidad.

Ahora haré una prueba de embarazo. — Explicó el medimago apoyando solo unos segundos su mano sobre la cabeza del patriarca, este se tensó ligeramente pero luego se relajó.

—Bien. — Lucius apretó los labios, Severus observó como el medimago pasaba la varita por el vientre de su amigo, no pudo evitar tensarse así que les dio la espalda mientras se distraía mirando algunos de los adornos.

—Tuviste suerte esta vez. Pero no creo que puedas evitar concebir de nuevo si no tomas mis consejos. — Sonrió el anciano, el pocionista sonrió ligeramente, no había estado del seguro todo ese tiempo pero ¡La poción había funcionado! El anciano ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Está bien. — El patriarca asintió.

—También te daré recetaré algunas pociones y ungüentos para tus heridas. No voy a juzgar que tan rudo son entre ustedes, pero trata de que no se salga de control. — Aconsejó el anciano.

—Nunca nada se me sale de control. — Gruñó ligeramente el rubio.

—Lucius. — Severus dijo su nombre casi con burla, recordándole todo lo que se le había salido de control en lo que respectaba a Lupin pero el patriarca no se dio por aludido mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

— ¿Has revisado a Draco recientemente? — Preguntó hacia el medimago.

—No puedo decírselo. — El anciano sonrió suavemente con culpabilidad, la confusión se expresó en el rostro del rubio pero solo unos segundos antes de que la furia lo reemplazara.

— ¡Yo soy el padre de Draco! — Le recordó, enojado.

—Pero ahora que él tiene un alfa, usted perdió el poder sobre él. — Explicó suavemente el anciano.

— ¿Entonces… usted podría decirle al alfa a quien me enlace lo que hablamos aquí? — Lucius dudó, de pronto más preocupado por ese detalle. Severus supuso que luego hablaría con Draco, el pequeño Slytherin siempre terminaba por confiar en su padre tarde o temprano.

—Sí, fue su padre quien hizo el contrato así que sí. — asintió.

— ¡Quiero cambiar eso! — Reclamó enseguida el rubio.

—No hay problema.

Parece que estás bien de salud y que has dormido bien ¿Compartes habitación con tu compañero, verdad? Eso ayuda a que muchas hormonas y feromonas se regulen. Sigue manteniendo la dieta saludable, el ejercicio y el sueño. — aconsejó calmando la situación.

—Muy bien, tomaré lo necesario para curarme entonces. — Lucius murmuró mientras se abrochaba la camisa de nuevo, agarrando la túnica para poder colocársela de nuevo.

— ¿Un embarazo a esta edad sería riesgoso para él? — el pocionista no pudo evitar preguntar, mirándolos de nuevo. El medimago lo observó.

— ¡Severus! — Reclamó el patriarca aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente avergonzada.

—No, no lo sería. Sabiendo que los magos somos más longevos aún no está en su edad critica, aún falta antes de que sus ciclos empiecen a ser más irregulares y luego empiecen a desaparecer. — Explicó suavemente el anciano, sonriendo un poco.

— ¡No estoy tan viejo! — Gruñó el patriarca, ofendido, antes de pararse terminando de acomodar su ropa y agarrando su varita de nuevo.

—Lo sé, muchacho. Aun eres joven. — Habló mirando a Lucius antes de mirar hacia Severus — ¿A usted un medimago le recomendó dejar los supresores o lo ha hecho en su propia cuenta? — preguntó.

—Medimago. — Severus no dudó ni cambió su expresión ante la pregunta.

—Espero que tenga un lugar seguro donde quedarse si no quiere compartir su celo con ningún alfa. — un poco de preocupación se dejaba entrever entre sus palabras, Severus asintió. Ese hombre tenía la mala costumbre de apegarse un poco a sus pacientes aunque siendo un medimago de familia que los conocía desde que eran adolescentes –en caso de Severus- o de bebés –en casa de Lucius y Draco- eso era demasiado fácil.

—Si tengo un lugar, ya llevo algunos ciclos así. — Explicó asintiendo.

—Solo pasaste dos. — le recordó Lucius.

—Es más recomendable si puedes pasarlo con un alfa de tu confianza, tomando él los supresores, por supuesto, para evitar la mordida y el embarazo. — Aconsejó el anciano, Severus suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—No confío en nadie para ello. — Admitió, porque era la verdad. Ni siquiera podía tomar los "supresores falsos" que lo único que dejaban era la conciencia porque si no tendría que empezar de nuevo y pasar un celo completo solo seguía siendo una agonía bastante incomoda.

—Oh, como la última vez que te revise…— El anciano frunció el ceño pero Severus lo interrumpió enseguida. El hombre había hecho malas interpretaciones cuando tuvo que verlo entre medio del año escolar algunos años atrás, pero para un medimago no debería ser difícil entender que el aroma de un alfa de alta categoría se pegaba a todo.

Tal vez por ello siempre se le hacía tan molesto tenerlo como otro profesor en Hogwarts, al ser una criatura sus feromonas nunca estaban del todo aplacadas.

—No, en lo absoluto no. Solo hacía pociones para él y actualmente, es el alfa de él. — inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia Lucius quien había fruncido ligeramente el ceño como tratando de entender la implicación.

—No quise ser indiscreto. — Se disculpó el anciano.

—No lo ha sido, se le enviará el dinero como de costumbre. — Lucius habló bastante quitado de pena antes de pararse, caminando hacia la salida. Severus suspiró y se despidió antes de salir detrás del patriarca.

—Lucius, no te comportes como un niño. — Lo regañó cuando pudo alcanzarlo y caminar a su par, los celos irracionales del omega siempre eran divertidos cuando no estaban dirigidos hacia él.

—Él tiene razón, ustedes dos serían más compatibles. — Lucius se detuvo antes de mirarlo, no tenía su varita en sus manos. Severus lo observó sin hacer caso a la expresión neutral del mayor.

—Lucius, no me hagas drama por esto. — Realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera, no por una tontería y por una suposición falsa del medimago.

— ¿Acaso me equivoco? Tienen muchas cosas en común y no serían una mala pareja. Cuando todo esto termine tal vez…— El rubio habló con tono neutral, como que si estuviera contando algo intranscendental pero conocía demasiado bien cuando usaba ese tono.

— ¡Por Merlín, Lucius! ¡No te atrevas a voltearme la cara ahora por un comentario inocente del medimago! — Sacó su varita pero no apuntó hacia el rubio, solo la sostuvo aferrándose a ella con una mano tratando de que se notara que estaba fastidiado y que no iba a tolerar eso.

— ¿Quién se sentiría amenazado por un omega como tú? — Lucius frunció el ceño y Severus se tranquilizó, ahí estaba. El orgullo del rubio siempre ayudaba en estos casos, sobre todo para hacerle ver que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

—Entonces no te comportes tan ofendido, eres un dramático. — Sonrió ligeramente antes de seguir caminando hacia la salida, notó como el patriarca tardó unos segundos en caminar tras él.

— ¿Por qué no me respondiste? — Reclamó el mayor y Severus no entendió porque estaba enojado ahora.

— ¿Disculpa? — Se detuvo de nuevo mirando hacia Lucius como que si este fuera uno de esos estudiantes que habían cometido un error pero no uno tan grave.

—No te ofendiste en lo absoluto por la frase. — El rubio se cruzó de brazos, aun con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia.

—Un omega de tu alcurnia no se sentiría amenazado por un omega de mi categoría, eso es demasiado obvio. — Remarcó, sin entender de donde venía el escándalo. Hacía unos momentos el rubio había estado molesto por la insinuación de que pudo haber algo entre él y Lupin y ahora… ¿Qué?

— ¡Deberías tener más autoestima respecto a ti como omega! — Oh, Lucius siempre había sido tan molesto con ello.

—Confío en mi mente, Lucius. — Respondió sinceramente porque no valía la pena engañarse con su aspecto físico o como era respecto a su parte omega. Siempre la había suprimido y era obvio que estaba atrofiada.

—Pero no en tu apariencia, ni en tus feromonas. No lo entiendo, sobre todo sabiendo la lista de alfas con los que estuviste en tu adolescencia. — Lucius atacó directamente.

—Nunca debí haberte dicho eso. Pero si no te lo decía no te iba a quitar de la cabeza que me habían violado o algo así. — Se pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de molestia, odiaba cuando Lucius sacaba a relucir conversaciones que tuvieron incluso antes de que naciera Draco.

— ¡Con el historial de tu vida no me sorprendería que alguna vez alguien lo haya hecho! — Reclamó con preocupación, Severus resopló ligeramente.

—Pero nunca ocurrió, desde el primero hasta el último fue consensuado. — Fue sincero en ello, su padre nunca lo había odiado por el hecho de ser omega, solo por ser mago. Si él hubiera sido alfa su padre lo hubiera matado sin miramientos, ser omega le había salvado la vida.

—Entonces no entiendo porque desconfías tanto de ti, siempre has tenido mano con ellos o al menos, lo tuviste antes de llenarte de supresores y anti feromonas. — Lucius le recordó, Severus suspiró ¿Cómo el rubio no notaba que no se trataba de eso?

—El sexo no se trata de ser atractivo o no, Lucius. El sexo es tener un hoyo donde meterlo y ya. — Se sinceró. No era tan difícil obtener sexo ¡Mucha gente lo obtenía! Y no era necesario ser bonito para ello o tener algo especial, solo era necesario estar lo suficientemente caliente como para que no importara.

— ¡Creí que te había quitado esas ideas! Yo te dije que era lo que ellos veían en ti pero no me creíste. — El rubio lo miró con enojo.

—Lucius, el único que lo veía eras tú. No puedes decirme como ellos me veían, eres un omega. Entre omegas sentimos más respeto entre nosotros, sabemos cómo satisfacernos pero no es lo mismo. — Trató de aplacar la pelea, no estaba muy dispuesto a re abrir ese tema.

—Sí, había olvidado lo que yo fui para ti. — Lucius sonó genuinamente herido y eso hizo reír al pocionista.

— ¿Por qué diablos suenas tan ofendido? ¿No toleras que alguien no te haya querido? — Se burló, sabiendo que el patriarca podía sacar muchas de sus conversaciones. Si, había creído las palabras de Lucius, pero luego Lily murió, todo se volvió un caos y tuvo que empezar a dar clases.

Había suprimido su parte omega porque era una debilidad, porque los ciclos de celo distraían, porque no dejaban su mente despejada. Había sido útil no llamar la atención de nadie y se dio cuenta que era bueno haciendo eso.

Las palabras de Lucius se habían vuelto solo palabras bonitas a las cual se había aferrado por un ego estúpido.

— ¡No tolero que no te quisieras a ti! ¡Y que reflejaras ese poco cariño hacia ti conmigo! Y por si no te acuerdas, en ese tiempo estaba enamorado de mi esposa y eso no evitó mi debilidad contigo. — El patriarca lo miró furioso.

—Solo tuviste lastima. — Severus habló con frialdad.

— ¡Golpearé tu cabeza contra la pared! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo no me acuesto con nadie por lástima! Solo porque me atraen. — Reclamó antes de empezar a caminar, abrió la puerta para salir y la dejó abierta para que el pocionista también pasara.

—Con Lupin fue para obtener algo. — Le recordó, aunque no comentó el hecho de que Lucius se seguía acostando con él seguramente porque le atraía.

—-¡Pero tú no eres un alfa! ¡Y no había nada que obtener contigo! ¡Ya te habías unido a los mortífagos! — Lucius apretó los puños.

— ¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? — Se burló el menor.

— ¡Es tan difícil hablar contigo! — Negó con la cabeza, Severus casi quiso reírse ¡Como que si fuera fácil hablar con Lucius!

—A Lupin no le gustará escuchar esta conversación. — Atacó mirando a los ojos grises, notó como el patriarca apretó la mandíbula.

— ¡A quién le importa! — Reclamó el rubio sin desviar su mirada.

— ¡A ti! ¡Por qué lo único que te aterra de tener un bebé es que él creerá que te aprovechaste de su confianza y estás obteniendo más beneficios por detrás! — Se sinceró y apretó más la varita en su mano, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. No le gustaba perder así sus estribos, sobre todo en presencia de Lucius porque al final del día le daba la razón al patriarca.

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es por mi unión? ¡Es una simple tregua! ¡Es una ilusión que se romperá en seis meses! — Lucius alzó su varita pero no pronunció ningún hechizo, Severus solo la alzó en reflejo.

A veces Lucius podía ser tan terco y cabeza dura, cegándose ante su propio ego para no aceptar algunas cosas que sucedían.

—Bueno, te acuestas con él todas las noches. — Remarcó, con tono más bajo pero aun manteniendo la burla en sus palabras.

— ¿Y te sientes celoso de ello? — Lucius se acercó un paso y Severus casi resopló ¡No se trataba de eso!

— ¡Ninguno de los dos me interesa, Lucius! ¡Pero si, es algo envidiable lo que tienen aunque sea falso! — Porque sabía que no era del todo falso. Hacían cosas que no tenían que hacer y encajaban de una manera extraña pero encajaban al fin.

Todos parecían darse cuenta eso excepto ellos.

—Lo único que obtenemos del otro es sexo, no hay nada que envidiar. — El patriarca bajó su varita, una ligera confusión podía verse en su rostro.

—Por Merlín, Lucius. Eres inteligente, si no te das cuentas es porque no quieres. — Siseó empezando a avanzar otra vez, quería llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera desaparecer.

— ¡Ey, espera! — Lucius reclamó antes de ir tras él, pero el pocionista desapareció antes de que lo alcanzara.

* * *

…

* * *

Se sentía cansado, agradeció que al llegar ya estuviera la cena y no lo pensó al besar al alfa antes de sentarse. Remus acarició tiernamente su mano antes de besarla justo antes de que empezaran a comer.

Era agradable, habían decidido que viajarían en un poco más de cinco semanas para darse el tiempo de arreglar todo en sus respectivos trabajos. Aún estaban discutiendo a qué lugar podían ir.

La discusión con Severus lo había dejado totalmente agotado, viejos recuerdos habían vuelto y no podía evitar la nostalgia de cuando su vida era mucho más fácil.

Cuando se acostaron se dejó abrazar y correspondió ligeramente los besos, Remus parecía entender que estaba cansado porque no llevó más allá sus caricias ni trató de empezar nada. El patriarca sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Aun debía decirle lo que le había dicho el medimago pero no quería, estaba seguro que si lo decía volverían a la misma situación de anterior.

— ¿Lucius, sucede algo? — murmuró al fin el alfa apoyando sus labios sobre su cuello, el omega suspiró bajito acariciando ligeramente la espalda del menor.

—Discutí con Severus. — Habló sinceramente, calmado al sentir las suaves caricias en sus costados.

—Lo lamento, luego de mi charla de ayer con él debí saber…— Murmuró, después de todo él le había preguntado si podía hablar con el pocionista, Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es por ello. Odio la visión que tiene de sí mismo como omega. — Admitió mientras mantenía una mano enterrada en su cabello, ladeando su cabeza para que pudiera seguir besando su cuello. Cuando rozó la marca se estremeció pero no dijo nada, demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Por qué? — No preguntó a qué se refería exactamente y Lucius lo agradeció puesto a que no podría responderle. Severus era su amigo después de todo.

—Hubo un tiempo donde pude cambiar eso. Parece que fue temporal o lo fingió para hacerme sentir mejor. — No le gustaba que la gente le mintiera pero Severus era perfecto en hacerlo, no sabía porque confiaba tanto en ese hombre. Había demostrado ser un doble cara con talento pero en realidad, nunca lo había afectado negativamente expresamente a él.

— ¿Cuándo eran amantes? — Preguntó Remus aunque su tono suave no cambio, Lucius se tensó pero no preguntó. Asintió ligeramente bajando su otra mano apoyando ambas en su espalda.

Si, exacto. — aceptó cerrando los ojos, suspirando suavemente cuando las manos del otro se detuvieron en sus caderas.

—Solo por curiosidad… ¿Te enamoraste de él? — El licántropo preguntó separándose un poco pero al terminar de hablar volvió a besar su piel con delicadeza.

—No, en ese momento aun amaba a Cissy. — Sabía que no tenía por qué dar respuestas concretas pero aun así las daba. En esos momentos, rodeados con las mantas y enredados entre si era difícil no ser sincero o enojarse.

— ¿Tu… utilizaste el sexo para que se uniera a tu bando? — Preguntó luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio. Lucius frunció el ceño, molesto por lo dicho.

— A pesar de lo que crees, usualmente solo tenía sexo cuando alguien me gustaba o me atraía. No soy una puta. — Gruñó ligeramente apartando sus manos de él, incorporándose para quedar sentado. Remus suspiró mientras se apartaba y también se sentaba, sabiendo que sería difícil evitar la discusión.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras. — Tranquilizó agarrando su mano pero el patriarca lo apartó.

—Pero eso no evita que creas que lo uso para…— Lucius ni siquiera terminó la frase, miró hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo usaste conmigo. — Le recordó, el patriarca chasqueó con la lengua mientras se paraba sin importarle lo poco cálido que se encontraba el piso.

—Ah, ya. Iré a mi habitación. — Siseó, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Lucius. — Lo llamó, levantándose pero manteniéndose al lado de la cama.

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo! — se quejó furioso abriendo la puerta pero el licántropo caminó enseguida yendo tras él, abrazándolo por la espalda. — ¡Lupin! — Reclamó el rubio removiéndose un poco pero dejando de pelear luego de unos segundos.

—Quédate. — el alfa besó detrás de su oreja apegándolo a él.

— ¡No! — apoyó sus manos sobre las del licántropo clavando un poco las uñas pero sin dañarlo realmente, aun molesto.

—No puedes pedirme que piense otra cosa de ti si es lo único que me has mostrado. — Murmuró suavemente.

—Yo… no es momento para hablar de esto. — Quiso decir algo pero sabía que no era el lugar, cualquier cosa que dijeran podía usarse contra el otro y lo que menos quería era verse vulnerable.

—Esta bien. — Remus lo soltó dejando un último beso en su mejilla antes de caminar de nuevo a la cama, acostándose y moviendo su varita para apagar la iluminación aunque aún quedaba un poco de luz que venía del pasillo. Lucius se quedó quieto en la salida y luego resopló, volvió sobre sus pasos acostándose de nuevo en la cama abrazándose al alfa quien lo acomodó entre sus brazos. —Dulces sueños, Lucius. —

—Buenas noches. — murmuró acurrucándose mientras pensaba que era algo curioso como el Gryffindor pedía las cosas una vez y luego no insistía, como estirar la mano a mitad de camino esperando que él también lo hiciera si quería.

¿Qué era lo envidiable en lo que ellos tenían? No importaba que tan cálido se sintiera, que tan cómodo se volviera, todo terminaría en menos de seis meses.

* * *

…

* * *

Apareció directamente en el lugar donde se estaba quedando, escribió rápidamente algunas instrucciones y cuando un elfo llegó se la entregó.

Todas las pociones que debía entregar ya estaban ordenadas y la criatura había mostrado ser lo suficientemente eficiente como para encargarse de ello.

— ¿Qué sucede, Wendy? — miró hacia la criatura cuando esta apareció, algo de pánico podía verse en su rostro.

— ¡Amo! ¡Señor…! ¡Alguien lo busca en su boticaria! — Ella tembló un poco.

— ¿Quién? — Había avisado a sus clientes frecuentes que era muy probable que no lo encontraran en esas fechas y si la persona no hubiera insistido la elfina no se hubiera molestado en informarle.

—Sirius Black, señor. — Resopló ¿Qué querría ese maldito alfa? Podía tratarlo como un cliente normal e ir pero… no era tan idiota como para que eso lo cegara. Sabía lo débil que era ante las feromonas del alfa y por lo cercano que estaba su celo era demasiado peligroso.

—Dígale que no estoy y que no volveré por varios días. — respondió antes de empequeñecer la maleta, agarrando el traslador y apareciendo dentro de la "casa de campo" que solía utilizar. Revisó las protecciones, puso las propias y cerró la red floo, nadie podía pasar excepto Malfoy pero incluso él no podía traer a nadie.

Durante cinco días desaparecería para el mundo mágico.

* * *

...

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D****Bueno aquí vimos guiños de que otras cosas hacen la poción de Severus. Lucius confía en el ex espía pero él se esta aprovechando un poco de eso :'c**

* * *

**Piky: Entendiste bien :3 Sev trata de cuidarlo a su manera, aunque su forma no es par nada correcta. No confía en las desiciones de Lucius si este se encuentra desesperado. Remus y Lucius siguen en su "relacion no establecida" XD pero si, se comportan como una pareja. Sirius a veces es un poco pesado :'0 **


	17. Negación

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz navidad!****Tuve un pequeño error de cálculo y ahora no se si cronologicamente este cap viene antes o después de navidad XD Pero subire primero este y el especial de navidad lo tendremos en un par de días :D**

**.**

** .**

**.**

* * *

Miró hacia Remus una vez más, este estaba cocinando la cena más temprano de lo habitual ya que ese día era de nuevo luna llena, pero esta vez su celo no se había sincronizado con esa fecha.

Lucius se removió ligeramente desde donde estaba, podía notar la concentración que ponía el licántropo en algunos movimientos y en probar la comida. Él no podía evitar estar nervioso, tenía una deuda con Severus y debía pagarla, podía ser esa noche o cualquiera de las otras cinco lunas que aún les quedaban juntos pero cuanto antes mejor, lo único que no había previsto era esa culpa que empezaba a pinchar en su pecho como un mosquito molesto.

Severus no le había prohibido comentárselo, es más, no había si quiera tocado el tema sobre el hecho si debía decírselo o no a Remus, como que si fuera pura decisión de él.

Si no se lo decía podía ahorrarse muchos problemas, como el miedo y enojo del licántropo antes de su transformación aunque eso lograría que parte de la confianza que ambos habían ganado se hiciera pedazos. Si lo decía había una gran posibilidad de que el lobo se negara rotundamente y eso haría que siguiera en deuda con Severus hasta que pudiera convencerlo.

Era obvio que lo mejor era no decirle. Era fácil, incluso podía hacerle creer que fue accidental para evitar que la desconfianza empezara a aferrarse entre ellos.

Observó la espalda del rubio trigo mientras este servía los platos y luego miró hacia la mesa acomodada, trató de ignorar el pequeño nudo en la garganta y se dirigió a ella sentándose en una de las sillas.

—Te ves algo tenso. — Remus le sonrió mientras colocaba un plato en el lugar de cada uno para luego tomar asiento a su lado, de manera caballerosa agarró su mano besando sus nudillos haciendo que el patriarca diera un ligero respingo sintiendo que la culpa se acumulaba un poco más.

—Solo estoy algo tenso. — Miró hacia la comida pensando que olía y se veía bastante bien, normalmente era el omega quien proveía los alimentos pero la verdad era que nunca había sido bueno en ello. Teniendo tantos elfos ¿Por qué debía destacarse en la cocina?

—Lo siento, si es muy incómodo para ti…— Remus suspiró soltando su mano, un poco de pena se notó en su voz. Lucius trató de mantenerse callado y evitar esa conversación pero no pudo evitar excusarse.

—No, no es por ti. Black estará husmeando de nuevo por aquí en la mañana. — Recordó la intervención del alfa en la casa, había sido totalmente incomodo por el hecho de que Lupin ya se había ido a trabajar. Debía recordar cerrar la red floo para la mansión de su aún esposa ahora que Sirius vivía con ella.

—Deberían tratar de al menos tolerarse. — El licántropo sonrió ligeramente y Lucius aprovechó para comer un bocado sintiendo como parte de la opresión en el pecho desaparecía. Era extraño, pero parecía que ahora sería más susceptible a las emociones del alfa.

¿Tendría que ver con la luna llena también?

Severus no podía tener razón en que su debilidad se debía por otra cosa.

— ¡Él no lo hace nada fácil! ¡Venir aquí exigiéndome una respuesta de donde esta Snape! — Su voz sonó convincentemente frustrada, él agradeció que no delatara que por su mente estaban pasando miles de cosas y ninguna tenía que ver con el cachucho molestando en la mañana.

—Lo siento, por eso lo quité de las protecciones temporalmente. Creí que Severus ya había vuelto, recibí mi poción como era costumbre. — Remus lo observó aun sin empezar a comer, sonriéndole cálidamente. Lucius respiró profundo y asintió comiendo un poco más, limpiándose con la servilleta antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Sí, volvió. Su celo duró solo siete días no un mes. Pero eso no quiere decir que le queden ganas de hablar con Black. — murmuró con desdén aunque algo rencoroso. Severus lo había sacada de sus protecciones y no podía pasar sin anunciarse, podría como venganza hacer que se encontrara con el perro pero no quería quedar en el medio de una situación inmanejable.

Realmente prefería a su amigo vivo y sin traumas.

—Yo no he hablado personalmente con él desde hace un par de semanas, por poco creí que debería comprar la poción en otro lado pero la envió. — El licántropo fue sincero al decirlo, moviendo un poco su comida con el tenedor. Lucius se mordió la lengua para no regañarlo por esa acción y prefirió concentrarse en su propio plato.

—Oh, yo si he ido a hablar con él varias veces. Pero no pienso pasarle mensajes de tu amigo pulgoso. — Se burló ligeramente con lo último.

—Sirius no tiene pulgas. — Defendió a su amigo.

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo. — Siseó ligeramente, Remus dejó escapar una pequeña risa con diversión antes de apoyar su mano en su hombro.

—Espero que la comida te esté gustando. — Besó su mejilla antes de empezar a comer, el rubio lo miró de reojo mientras asentía aunque no podía evitar estar distraído. Remus pareció comprender su tensión porque no hizo ningún intento nuevo para entablar una conversación, ambos comieron en silencio por varios minutos y al terminar el licántropo se levantó levantando los platos también, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la cocina para lavarlos Lucius habló.

—Quiero pasar las barreras mientras estés convertido. — Había decidido no decirle nada, era el camino más seguro pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo incomodo que era para él, estaban una tregua después de todo y debía respetarla.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué diablos…?— Remus frunció el ceño dejando los platos en la mesa pero Lucius chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer a uno de los elfos que entre medio del silencio tenso se llevó todo. El rubio miró a la criatura irse hacia la cocina antes de volver su vista hacia el licántropo que seguía parado y apoyando una mano en la mesa, el omega pudo enseguida sentir que estaba alterado pero que trataba de controlar sus feromonas.

—Severus cree que no es peligroso. — Carraspeó lamentándose de que el elfo también se llevó las servilletas, quería levantarse y terminar la conversación ahí, pero no tenía más opción que seguirla.

¡Todo era por su lapsus de culpa! ¿Qué tanto le costaba tragarse la incomodidad y seguir en silencio? Por ello odiaba tener consideración, lo metía en problemas como estos.

— ¿Disculpa? — Remus se forzó a sonreír un poco, pero por el ligero temblor en la voz Lucius supuso que se estaba conteniendo para no gritarle.

—Bueno, no para mí. Le debo un favor y creo que él quiere probar algo con este solo…— trató de explicar manteniendo su tono tranquilo, tratando de contagiar un poco de confianza hacia el menor pero no funcionó en lo absoluto.

— ¿¡Que rayos les sucede a ustedes dos!? ¡No pueden jugar con el lobo como si fuera un perro! — Lucius se tensó ante lo dicho y frunció el ceño, fastidiado tanto por ser interrumpido como por esa insinuación ¡Él no veía a la otra forma del Gryffindor como un perro! Si lo viera así no estaría nervioso ¡y mucho menos le hubiera ganado la culpa! —Maldita sea ¡No me traten como si fuera uno! —

Lucius apenas advirtió la ligera connotación herida en la oración.

— ¡Confío en él lo suficiente como para saber que si dice que no es peligroso, no lo es! — Se levantó de su asiento apoyando sus manos en la mesa, quedando frente a frente a su compañero. Ambos se gruñeron por lo bajo pero ninguno retrocedió.

— ¡Él no puede estar seguro de eso! — Lupin se hizo apenas un poco para atrás, evitando que el patriarca lograra poner su mano sobre la suya. Lucius apretó los labios ante esa acción antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿No confías en él? — Bajó su tono, tratando de que sonara suave, no como un reclamo más como una pregunta cualquiera.

— ¡Cuando se trata de la bestia no confío en nadie! Como si quieran se atreven… ¿Qué hizo? ¿Alguna alteración en la poción? ¿O solo es una prueba al azar? — Dio varios pasos para atrás para alejarse de la mesa y negó con la cabeza, Lucius trató de acercarse rodeándola.

—Remus…— Murmuró su nombre, tratando de llamar su atención. Podía notar que estaba molesto.

— ¡No! Maldita sea, no estas preguntando. Solo estas avisando. — el menor clavó sus ojos dorados en el él y el omega se detuvo, podía sentir varias emociones pasar por él pero se aferró al enojo.

— ¡Bueno, le debo el favor! — Alzó la voz, ya no había una mesa que los separara pero mantenían algunos pasos de distancia el uno con el otro, como que si fueran a atacarse si estuvieran más cerca. Con la luna llena tan acuestas, Lucius prefería no arriesgarse.

— ¡Él mismo me advirtió que tu cercanía podía anular la poción durante un periodo de tiempo limitado! — Le devolvió con el mismo tono, un poco de desesperación en sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que él…— El rubio respiró profundo antes de hablar, estirando un poco su mano hacia él pero el licántropo la golpeó ligeramente para apartarlo.

—Por Merlín, no puedo creerlo ¡No pueden jugar con el lobo! — Remus apretó los puños y le volvió a gruñir, Lucius no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que aunque se veía molesto y desesperado no estaba usando la voz de mando.

—Oh, vamos…— Trató de calmar la tensión sin poder evitar que la culpa volviera a derramarse en él. Incluso con tantas armas que podría usar, Remus ni siquiera había sacado su varita para enfrentarse a él.

— ¡No le quites importancia! ¡Maldita sea…! ¡No puedo creer que tu…!— Lupin negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera poder terminar sus oraciones.

— ¡Esta bien, puede ser otra noche! — Casi gritó, apretando los puños sintiendo sus mejillas arder ligeramente ante su propia declaración. El licántropo lo miró de nuevo, con genuina sorpresa y Lucius le devolvió la mirada en desafío.

— ¿Disculpa? — Remus habló luego de varios minutos de silencio, mucho más suave y con duda en vez de enojo.

—Yo… si estaba preguntando, por eso te lo dije. Tengo…— Tragó, haciendo lo posible para no desviar la mirada. —Cinco lunas para convencerte, hoy no es necesariamente la única oportunidad. Creo que puedo confiar en su criterio y mi confianza puede servir para ambos. — dio un paso hacia él, volviendo a estirar su mano ligeramente pero esta vez el castaño no se apartó dejando que el patriarca apoyara una mano en su brazo.

—Lucius…— Murmuró su nombre de forma suave, casi como que si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

—Si quieres que haga un juramento inquebrantable que no lo haré hasta que me des permiso podemos hacerlo. No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que estoy preguntando y no lo solo avisando. — murmuró, bajando la voz sin poder evitarlo. Había notado el enojo y decepción en los ojos del menor y había dolido, no entendía exactamente porque pero no le agradaba esa sensación.

Lo miró, quedándose quieto en su lugar y correspondiendo el abrazo cuando el licántropo lo estrechó contra él con fuerza haciéndolo ocultarse. Lucius suspiró bajito dejando que apoyara su nariz en su cabello.

—Gracias. — Remus murmuró besando su cabello, el rubio se aferró más a él restregando su mejilla, disfrutando del ligero aroma que lo hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo.

La culpa iba diluyéndose y por un momento pensó que ese desliz de debilidad no había salido tan mal.

—Yo…— Lucius ni siquiera sabía que decir pero sabía que tenía que decir algo, por lo que sintió algo de alivio al ser interrumpido.

—Tengo miedo, no quiero dañar a nadie. No quiero dañarte a ti en particular y no quiero mentirte, la única razón por la que el lobo no se abalanzó contra la barrera cuando te acercaste fue porque sabía que te espantarías y él quería que entraras.

El lobo usa feromonas, Lucius y él no está seguro de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal. Te ha… deseado mucho tiempo y no de una forma tierna. Es instintivo, es animal y no quiero… no quiero que te dañe.

No podría perdonarme que te dañara de esa forma. — Explicó acariciando su cabello rubio, Lucius lo escuchó sintiéndose un poco ridículo de lo bien que le hacía sentir escuchar esas palabras,

Él estaba tratando de cuidarlo, incluso de él mismo.

—Entonces… podemos esperar… yo…— Se separó un poco para hablar pero sin romper el abrazo, Remus acarició su cabello apartándolo un poco de su rostro.

—Puedes hacerlo esta noche. — Habló luego de unos segundos, Lucius parpadeó notando algo de calma en su rostro.

— ¿Me discutiste para aceptar así de fácil? — Medio reclamó sin poder evitarlo sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco luego de dejar salir esa pregunta. Se mordió un poco la lengua pensando que eso había sido una muy mala táctica.

—Las próximas lunas podrían coincidir con tu celo y sería mucho peor. Sé que tarde o temprano me convencerás. — El menor explicó dando un suspiro, como resignado. Lucius no supo si sentirse bien ante la confianza u ofendido de la poca confianza que el alfa ponía en sus decisiones. —Pero… si tienes miedo o dudas, no lo hagas. No quiero que me temas después. — murmuró antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

—No seas egocéntrico, Lupin. — El patriarca sonrió de lado, acariciando el brazalete que el licántropo llevaba en su muñeca. Sabía que seguramente el lobo podía asustarlo lo suficiente como para tener pesadillas, pero se suponía que era compañeros ¿No? Seguramente no trataría de romperle la garganta a su omega.

—Quédate cerca de la barrera, entrar será algo difícil pero salir no tendrá ninguna traba para ti. Quiero que tengas tu varita en tu mano y preferiría… que tuvieras una daga de plata escondida. — Remus rodeó su cintura apegándolo un poco más a él, aun apoyando su frente en la del otro. Lucius apenas pudo contener el gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Disculpa? — Se preguntó qué clase de trampa había en todo esto.

—Yo no confío en el lobo, Lucius. No cuando esta sin límites, muchas cosas pueden salir mal y… ¡Incluso podría atacar a Sirius solo porque estás cerca! Maldición… yo…— el alfa respiró profundo, Lucius lo abrazó haciendo que se ocultara en su cuello dejando que pudiera oler las marcas de unión. Acarició su cabello con ternura, él también estaba algo asustado pero no lo iba a decir aunque sabía que sus feromonas podrían estarlo delatando.

—Todo estará bien. — Murmuró pero eso pareció encender algo en el licántropo porque se apartó de su tacto como que si quemara para luego apoyar sus manos en los brazos del patriarca mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Lucius notó enojo en ellos y el ligero brillo dorado, casi como cuando hacía varias semanas lo había encontrado justo cuando volvía de su encuentro con ese otro alfa.

— ¡Lucius, no puedes prometerme eso! No importa que tus feromonas estén bajas, el lobo podrá olerlo. El miedo, la atracción, las feromonas que indican que estás cerca de tu ciclo y podría reaccionar de muchas maneras. — Gruñó, Lucius usó toda su fuerza para no encogerse ante las feromonas que desprendía pero notó como su gesto furioso se volvía una mueca de preocupación. —Podría morderte por accidente tratando de detenerte… No será su instinto pero podría hacerlo. — Murmuró al fin apoyando su frente en la del omega, pasando sus manos por sus brazos dejando de agarrarlo.

—No lo hará. — Lucius alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla de forma suave, sonriendo ligeramente a pesar de que un escalofrío lo había recorrido al escucharlo.

Esperaba al menos que no lo hiciera, si su objetivo era concebir era tonto pensar que lo atacaría. Pero tal vez para el lobo él no fuera suficiente, los animales eran extraños al elegir parejas ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad no era aceptado por la otra parte…? Trató de espantar esos pensamientos y dudas de su cabeza ¡No era momentos de tenerlas!

—No puedes confiar tan ciegamente en Severus. — expresó Remus amargamente pero esta vez sin apartarse ni apartar al omega de él.

—Confío en él y confío en ti. — murmuró el rubio luego de varios segundos de silencio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la sinceridad de sus palabras, Remus sonrió rodeando su cintura con un brazo atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí.

—Lucius… maldición. Odio que siempre sepas que decir…— habló antes de inclinarse y besarlo, el patriarca aceptó el gesto devolviéndolo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos intensificando un poco más el beso, entreabriendo los labios para dejarlo poseerlo. En algún momento los besos se habían transformado en gestos avasallantes como avalanchas, llenándolo de emociones y calor de una manera que no recordaba que le había sucedido antes.

Se separaron luego de varios minutos, mirándose a los ojos y aun con sus labios casi rozándose. El rubio se preguntó fugazmente si el licántropo llegaba a escuchar el fuerte ritmo en el que latía su corazón.

—Yo puedo hacerme responsable, de los daños que me hagas y a Black mientras estés en esa forma, aunque sin Black no perderíamos mucho. — Su voz sonó afectada por el beso a pesar de que trató de volver en sí, tratando de ignorar los sentimientos para volver a los negocios que le interesaban.

—Lucius, él es importante para mí. No quiero hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos…— Remus acarició su mejilla suavemente y el omega apenas pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en su mano como un gato.

—Lo sé, por ello tomaré responsabilidad. Si ocurre algo, que es muy poco probable que ocurra, y alguien sale herido no podrían culparte. — Miró los ojos mieles de nuevo mientras hablaba, aun con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento cálido del otro al respirar.

—Yo…— Lucius le interrumpió de nuevo en un intento de regresar a su neutralidad.

—Vamos, no necesito más cargos que puedan llevarme a Azkaban ¿Crees que estoy pensando en que pasará al ofrecerte esto? Además eres un héroe de guerra, todos dirían que "fue un accidente" o que yo estaba aquí para matarte y tú solo te defendiste. — Dejó de abrazarlo encogiéndose de hombros, apoyando sus manos en los brazos que aún lo rodeaban por la cintura.

Había realidad en sus palabras, después de todo la unión era un secreto excepto para algunas personas contadas e incluso si salía a la luz ¿De verdad Remus creía que alguien lo culparía? ¡Fue del bando de la luz! Y él era un ex mortífago. La balanza de la justicia esta obviamente inclinada hacia un lado y no era para el suyo.

—Está bien, puedo hacerme cargo de lo que puede pasar. Sé que no te arriesgaras a perder tu cabello, el lobo puede tender a morderlo para jugar. — Jugueteó un poco alzando una de sus manos para agarrar uno de los mechones rubios platinados.

—Espera ¿¡Qué!? — Lucius le quitó su cabello de las manos mientras fruncía el ceño, sorprendiéndose ante lo dicho algo horrorizado.

—Bueno… es probable. — Al notar que el Gryffindor contenía la risa tuvo ganas de pisarlo.

— ¡Eso es…! — Respiró profundo notando la diversión en los ojos mieles —No importa, es solo cabello. Mi vida es más importante. — Trató de mantener su dignidad forzando una sonrisa, pero su tensión y sus feromonas lo delataban demasiado.

—Recuerdo que… ese día, me pediste que no dañara tu cabello. — murmuró de pronto. Lucius se quedó callado, Remus siempre llamaba "ese día" al día donde habían hecho la tregua.

—No ibas a dañarlo. — Habló luego de unos minutos de silencio. Siempre era incomodo cuando hablaban del tema, habían estado bien pero sabía que a nivel instintivo al alfa seguía molestándole que hubiera buscado a otro.

—Pero tu creíste que sí. — Lupin besó su mejilla y Lucius suspiró por lo bajo.

—Bueno, también paraste cuando me asusté y dije que no continuaras, a pesar de que estabas en tu instinto alfa posesivo. — Le recordó, acariciando ligeramente sus brazos para luego apoyar sus manos en su pecho, notando tanto el cariño como la culpa en los gestos del alfa.

—Yo… si hubiera continuado a pesar de ello supongo que estaría en Azkaban. — Lucius odiaba cuando se escuchaba así de desanimado cuando hablaban del tema, por ello lo odiaba.

Los Gryffindor eran muy mártires ¿Acaso creía que le hubiera pedido una tregua si estuviera enojado? Lo que no había pasado no pasó, no valía la pena preocuparse por ello.

—Por supuesto que no, no seas ridículo. Estamos vinculados, así que tenías todo el derecho…— Trató de hablar solo para ser interrumpido.

— ¡Por Merlín, claro que no! Hubiera sido una violación y no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

Yo… el lobo, tiene instintos más fuertes. Él no… no se detendría. — Y ahí estaba su real preocupación, Lucius le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No estoy en celo. — Le recordó.

—Pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que este… interesado. — El menor se removió incomodo, Lucius trató de no tensarse.

— ¿Quieres asustarme? No funcionará. — Lo miró determinante tratando de poner sus emociones bajo control, Remus sonrió un poco y volvió a besar sus labios.

—No tienes por qué dejarlo… dejarme hacer nada. Quiero que puedas irte apenas sientas que es demasiado. — murmuró suavemente acariciando sus caderas, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él.

—Yo…—

—Confío en ti, Lucius. — murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo con intensidad, el omega gimió bajito dejando escapar una ligera exclamación al sentir que lo alzaba, aferrándose más a él. No tardó demasiado en ser sentado en la mesa mientras seguían besándose.

No pudo evitar una ligera risa cuando se separaron, apoyando su frente en la de él mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus manos. Suspiró bajito al sentir los pequeños besos en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Remus murmuró con curiosidad apoyando sus manos en su cadera apegándolo hacia él, sonrió ligeramente al sentir que el omega se apoyaba en él

—No puedes decir que esta vez… utilicé el sexo para convencerte. — gimió por lo bajo, presionando su entrepierna aun vestida contra la de él sonriendo al notar como el menor trataba de contener el jadeo.

—Oh… no, no puedo decirlo. — dejó escapar una ligera risa mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando suavemente sus costados. Lucius se estremeció al sentir las manos cálidas sobre él, lo aprisionó un poco más con sus piernas

—Podría haber… sido buena idea. — bromeó llevando sus manos a la camisa de su compañero y empezando a desabrocharla, dejando que él levantara la que traía.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de que fuera bueno pelear luego de acostarnos. — Murmuró el alfa antes de besar su cuello chupando un poco la piel sensible, Lucius no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello.

A Remus le gustaba dejar marcas, marcas fáciles de ocultar bajo la ropa pero parecía que el solo hecho de saber que estaban ahí le agradaban. A Lucius nunca le habían gustado los rastros de más que podía dejar el sexo pero nunca se había quejado de esa actitud en el licántropo, tal vez por el hecho de que eran tan fáciles de ocultar pudo tomarles el gusto.

—Eres demasiado blando, Lupin. Yo pude…— Trató de terminar su oración sintiendo su rostro caliente, estremeciéndose al sentir sus manos presionando sus costados.

—Pero no lo hiciste. — presionó un nuevo beso en su cuello mientras empezaba a desabrochar la prenda, abriéndola y sacándola un poco dejándola en los brazos del omega.

— ¡A-ah! — Respiró profundo, algo tembloroso. —Él que está tratando de tener algo ahora eres tú. — Remarcó terminando de desabotonar su camisa, acariciando la piel del licántropo con sus manos sonriendo un poco al sentirlo gruñir en su cuello.

—Podrías detenerme lo más bien, aun puedo subir… y darme una ducha fría. — Murmuró suavemente antes de besar su hombro, Lucius presionó un poco sus dedos en su abdomen antes de apoyar sus manos en sus costados atrayéndolo un poco más presionando sus erecciones, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo.

—Suena a una amenaza. — Trató de no trastabillar al decirlo, con los labios entreabiertos y aun con las mejillas algo rojas.

—Tú eres el que remarcó que era yo quien estaba avanzando. — Se burló, Lucius subió una de sus manos de nuevo para acariciar su cabello siseando al sentir que besaba algunas marcas que había hecho días anteriores. Podía borrarlas con pociones y ungüentos pero nunca lo hacía, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta era agradable sentir el ligero ardor cuando la ropa rozaba esas partes de su piel, recordándole lo que habían hecho.

—Como que si no supieras… cuando quiero que continúes o cuando quiero que te detengas…— Le recordó el rubio, sobresaltándose un poco al sentir las manos de su acompañante en sus muslos, separándolos. Lucius clavó ligeramente sus uñas en su costado al sentirlo la mordida sobre su hombro dejando escapar un jadeo, estremeciéndose cuando el otro presionó más su mano sobre su muslo antes de empezar a acariciar.

Los muslos eran otro lugar donde al alfa le gustaba dejar marcas y Lucius lo sabía perfectamente.

—Tus feromonas… se delatan bastante…— apenas pudo entender lo que dijo, tembloroso al sentir que subía sus manos por su pecho desnudo antes de presionar sus pezones.

No le gustaba ser tan sensible ahí pero lo era, no pudo evitar arquearse y gemir al sentir que atrapaba uno con su boca empezando a chupar, mientras acariciaba el otro con sus dedos tironeándolo un poco. El omega gimió el nombre del menor retorciéndose un poco en sus brazos dejando escapar un lloriqueo, tirando ligeramente de su cabello para apartarlo.

— ¡O-Oh! ¡Maldición! No lo hagas, no saldrá leche de ahí. — Se quejó cuando al fin lo miró, sintiendo su propia erección presionar contra el pantalón. Gruñó ligeramente al notar el deseo en los ojos del castaño atrayéndolo hacia si para besarlo, entreabrió los labios aceptando la lengua del otro en su boca clavando sus uñas en su espalda, gimiendo entre el beso sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Sorprendía de que el sexo fuera su única manera de entendimiento, como un "todo está bien", "todo sigue normal". No, de hecho, debería ser normal.

Incluso cuando ahora había besos, abrazos y palabras dulces entre medio no dejaba de ser solo sexo.

Gimió su nombre al sentirlo poseerle, rasguñando su espalda con algo de fuerza mientras se mordía el labio, no estaba muy seguro de en qué momento debía venir el pulgoso a la casa pero si Remus no estaba preocupado por eso el tampoco debería estarlo.

A veces era increíble la manera en la que podía llevarlo al cielo, siempre era avasallante y abrumador, tan caliente como lava que destruía todo a su paso solo para dejar su mente en blanco, murmurando solo su nombre. Y luego estaba ese sonido, el corazón latiendo con fuerza, la calidez que no provenía de la lujuria y los besos que llegaban a ser más tiernos que posesivos.

Debilidad.

La debilidad no estaba en lo absoluto bien así que profundizó los besos, tratando de borrar esa ternura en sus gestos. Gimió su nombre y arqueó su espalda, clavó sus uñas en él y lo rodeó con sus piernas. No había cariño ahí, solo lujuria, solo sexo.

— ¡Remus! — alzó más su voz terminando por llevar su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose sostener, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir la profunda mordida en su hombro. Gimió derramándose en la mano de su amante sin tardar mucho en sentirlo correrse entre sus muslos, jadeó tratando de reponerse y abrazándose al licántropo quien ahora lamía la herida mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Lucius parpadeó notando la sangre pero solo pasó su mano por el cabello rubio trigo tratando de recomponerse.

—Hiciste un desastre en la mesa. — Regañó, solo para decir algo. Remus dejó escapar una pequeña risa acomodándolo entre sus brazos antes de besarlo suavemente, Lucius lo dejó porque siempre lo dejaba. Mientras él no fuera el de los gestos tiernos estaba bien ¿No?

Notó solo por poco como su compañero se limpiaba las manos antes de acariciarlo.

—Y en tus muslos, sí. Lo limpiaré. — Prometió al separarse del beso, mirando los ojos del omega. El patriarca asintió sintiéndose demasiado incomodo de sus pensamientos, acarició ligeramente la mejilla del castaño apoyando su frente en la de él mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Solemos desayunar en esta mesa. — Murmuró, sintiendo que la tranquilidad volvía a él al sentir las feromonas mezcladas y sobre todo las del alfa. El rubio sentía que podía dormir en cualquier momento si se quedaba quieto en esa posición ante las ligeras caricias sobre su espalda desnuda, dejando que el alfa se separara un poco solo para después esconderse en su cuello.

—Y sigo trabajando en el mismo escritorio. — Remus mordisqueó un poco su cuello dejando marcas suaves que se borrarían en pocas horas, Lucius dejó escapar una pequeña risa mucho más relajado.

—Tu eres el que tiene algo con hacerlo… fuera de la cama. — Se burló sin abrir los ojos, jugueteando con el cabello corto de su pareja.

—Nunca he oído quejas, además, a veces eres demasiado estirado como para aceptar que quieres hacer. —

— ¡Ey! ¡Cómo diablos te atreves…!— abrió los ojos, fastidiado y avergonzado pero todo fue acallado por un corto beso en sus labios ¿Cómo hacía para moverse tan rápido? El menor siempre parecía abarcarlo completamente, de pies a cabeza.

Tal vez el Gryffindor era demasiado romántico aunque solo fuera sexo.

—No lo dije como algo necesariamente malo. Solo que… puedo sentir cuando me correspondes, las feromonas… también son como coqueteos. — Y como para remarcar su punto olfateó ligeramente sobre el cuello del patriarca quien solo clavó un poco sus dedos en su cabeza tensándose más por lo dicho que por lo que hacía.

—Entonces puedes… ¿Predisponerme a tener sexo cada que quieres? — Lucius siseó sin poder evitarlo, con un tono que sabía era peligroso pero no le importó. No supo de donde venía el enojo o si más que enojo, era miedo.

—No, no dije eso. Dije que es como un coqueteo, puedes rechazar un coqueteo ¿Verdad? También puedes hacerlo. Las feromonas solo son otro método para expresar lo que queremos o sentimos, cuando llegas demasiado cansado como para hacer algo puedo notarlo, podría ignorarlo y tratar de empezar algo pero sé que sería en vano.

En cambio puedo saber que tal vez aceptarías besos y abrazos. — el rubio trigo se separó de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, Lucius notó el cariño en el gesto.

—No somos una pareja para solo hacer arrumacos sin sexo. — Le recordó sintiéndose de pronto nervioso y atacado.

—Lo hemos estado haciendo varias veces…— Remus tocó su nariz con la suya atrayéndolo hacia él de nuevo porque el omega se había apartado sin darse cuenta.

—No, claro que no. — murmuró el rubio entre dientes.

—Lucius, está bien. Estamos enlazados ¿Si? Es natural que lo hagamos por instinto, es solo eso. — acarició suavemente sus piernas antes de apartarse, agarró su varita murmurando un hechizo para desaparecer el semen que había sobre ellos, limpiando también la mesa de paso.

—Oh… el nudo. — Lucius lo observó, notándolo de pronto. Se había concentrado tanto en esas sensaciones que no se había dado cuenta antes. No pudo evitar sentirse algo egoísta al pensarlo.

—Se pasará…— el licántropo le sonrió acariciando ligeramente su mejilla dejando un beso cerca de sus labios antes de apartarse del todo de nuevo. Lucius no pudo evitar sentir un poco de frialdad en el gesto, a veces solían fastidiarse entre sí sin darse cuenta.

—Debiste haberte corrido normalmente. Hicimos los hechizos anticonceptivos. Y ni siquiera estoy en calor. — Se acomodó al borde de la mesa agarrando su brazo para evitar que se caminara más lejos, soltándolo solo cuando volvió a mirarlo. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando le sonrió con cariño, desde hacía poco que le sonriera así se sentía… bien.

—El medimago dijo que deberíamos evitarlo totalmente. — Remus agarró su mano jugando con los dedos pálidos antes de besar sus nudillos.

—No debí habértelo dicho. — se quejó suspirando por lo bajo tirando un poco de su mano para que se acercara lo suficiente como para rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Él que más odiaría tener un bebé eres tú, Lucius. Y lo que menos quiero es hacer infeliz. — restregó su frente contra la de él antes de separarse para buscar su ropa, el omega se paró con cuidado.

—Siéntate en el sillón. — Mandó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Remus arqueó una ceja pero lo obedeció, dejando que se sentara a horcajadas en sus piernas. —Yo puedo ocuparme de esto. — murmuró tomando en sus manos su miembro, pasando sus dedos por el nudo sonriendo al escuchar al alfa jadear.

Luego se harían cargo de las feromonas y del aroma que delataba lo que habían estado haciendo, ahora estaban bien.

* * *

…

* * *

Cuando ambos terminaron de acariciarse y besarse volvieron a la habitación, yendo directamente al baño donde el licántropo decidió usar la ducha mientras el omega utilizaba la bañera ya que era él que más tiempo tenía.

Lucius suspiró tratando de deshacerse de sus pensamientos, Severus había clavado una pequeña duda en él. Duda que tal vez por sí mismo había tenido pero no se había hecho real hasta que su amigo lo dijo en voz alta.

¿Realmente ese ligero cariño que tenía era tan reemplazable como lo era una mascota? ¿Realmente veía a Lupin como algo equivalente a un perro?

Pasó sus manos por su cabello disfrutando del agua, podía notar que sus feromonas seguían rezagadas. Había pensado que era por el supresor pero de nuevo esa poción extraña que Severus le había dado hacía un mes rondaba por su cabeza.

¿Quería que sus feromonas estuvieran bajas para que lograr que las probabilidades de que el lobo atacara disminuyeran? ¿Por qué había callado? ¿Por qué parecía estar evitándolo? Habían hablado más por carta que en persona.

Frunció el ceño demasiado concentrado como para notar que el Gryffindor había salido de la ducha, por lo que apenas pudo contener el gritito de sorpresa al sentirlo apresarlo por la cintura para obligarlo a arrodillarse, haciendo que apoyara sus manos al borde de la bañera.

— ¿Qué te…?— no pudo terminar con la oración cuando el alfa lo besó, jadeó sorprendido antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos incorporándose un poco más sin importar mojarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas y en todo su cuerpo, reaccionando demasiado bien a las caricias del licántropo.

Mientras más cercana era la noche su debilidad crecía.

Se separó del beso al sentir que bajaba una de sus manos por su espalda mientras seguía sosteniéndolo con su otro brazo, para luego acariciar su trasero y apretarlo ligeramente. Gimió en respuesta clavando sus uñas en él, rozando sus labios y atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Lo quería tanto.

Ni siquiera pudo analizar ese pensamiento antes de sentirlo tantear su entrada, la cual seguía lubricada y húmeda por su encuentro anterior.

—E-Espera… ¿No falta poco para que…? ¡Ah! — no pudo evitar interrumpirse por un gemido mientras se aferraba más a él cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que lo penetraba con sus dedos. Sentía su propio miembro palpitar pero no se atrevió a bajar sus manos, demasiado ocupado en anclarse a él.

Remus dejó un suave beso en sus labios antes de apartarse, agarrando suavemente sus manos y haciendo que se agarrara del borde de la bañera para que no se cayera, notando lo tembloroso y jadeante que estaba.

—No vuelven a decidir algo sobre mi transformación a mis espaldas ¿Está bien? — murmuró aun apoyando una de sus manos sobre las de él. Lucius respiró profundo tratando de dejar de jadear y que su rostro no mostrara cuanto excitado estaba, pero otra parte de él si lo demostraba bastante bien.

—Tu venganza es infantil. — su tono salió burlón y el rubio agradeció eso, por poco creyó que saldría demasiado bajo.

—Estoy seguro que no se te dificultará deshacerte de tu problema. — le dio un besito inocente en la nariz, rodeando su propia cintura con una toalla antes de salir. El rubio gruñó bajito sintiendo sus mejillas arder de rabia y vergüenza mientras seguía aferrándose al costado, bajó la mirada a su erección y negó con la cabeza.

Se lo iba a pagar.

Salió bastante rato después, el alfa ya estaba vestido y no tenía rastros de aroma a sexo en él, Lucius arqueó la ceja pensando que seguramente se había vuelto a bañar. Caminó hacia su armario, vistiéndose una vez que se decidió por el conjunto dándole la espalda al licántropo.

Resopló al notar su sonrisa divertida y se dirigió hacia él, sentándose al lado suyo en la cama.

—Estás muy molesto. — Lupin no hizo amago de tocarlo y Lucius lo miró fastidiado antes de voltear el rostro.

—Cállate, Lupin. — gruñó ligeramente haciendo reír al alfa.

Pero ambos se callaron, Remus se levantó escuchando los pasos en las escaleras y supuso que Sirius había entrado por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Lucius se tensó frunciendo el ceño de que se tomara la libertad de venir hasta allí pero no dijo nada cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Black, había recuperado casi toda su forma de los viejos tiempos, pero aún se veía algo cansado y ni siquiera disimuló la mirada de odio hacia el rubio.

El patriarca sonrió de lado parándose y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya casi es hora. — Black habló mirando hacia su amigo y tratando de ignorar a la serpiente, a Lucius casi le hizo gracia ese gesto. Podría tratar de picarlo pero realmente no quería armar una pelea en su habitación, no cuando Black podría llenar de feromonas el lugar y él no tenía intenciones de irse a otro cuarto.

—Ya voy, no tenías que subir hasta aquí. — El licántropo agarró la mano de Lucius haciendo que cambiara su gesto, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sirius rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, murmurando algunas maldiciones que solo hicieron reír a su amigo.

Remus acercó su rostro a él antes de apoyar sus labios sobre los suyos, Lucius aceptó el beso apegándose un poco a él, rodeando su cuello con un brazo para profundizarlo pensando que sabía a chocolate, tal vez había estado comiéndolo mientras esperaba. Sonrió de lado y bajando su mano, apretando y masajeando su entrepierna. Lupin se apartó dando un jadeo mirándolo sonrojado mientras el rubio sonreía.

—Creo que tú no tendrás tiempo de arreglar tu problema. — Tarareó acomodando la camisa del licántropo, ampliando su sonrisa al notar su vergüenza.

—Lucius…— El alfa gruñó ligeramente pero no de manera amenazante, así que el humor del omega no cambió.

—No debiste haberte metido en este juego. — se burló, manteniendo su sonrisa cuando recibió otro beso corto. El Gryffindor acomodó un poco su ropa para que no sea notorio antes de salir, pasando por al lado de su amigo y bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? — Sirius preguntó con curiosidad bajando las escaleras rápido para quedar al lado de su amigo.

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? — Trató de mirar hacia otro lado agradeciendo cuando terminaron de bajar, caminando bastante rápido hacia la puerta.

—Estás muy rojo. — Presionó el sangre pura con preocupación.

—N-no es nada. — No pudo evitar casi tartamudear al hablar, demasiado avergonzado.

— ¿Sabes que…? ¡Oh! ¡No quería enterarme de lo que hacían! — Sirius se quejó dándose cuenta y negando con la cabeza, alejándose unos pasos.

—Entonces deja de imaginarnos, es un poco enfermo. — Atacó más como reflejo, tal vez algunas mañas del patriarca se le estaban empezando a pegar.

— ¡Moony! —

—Lo siento, solo estoy avergonzado. — sonrió en disculpa antes de salir, la luna aun no salía del todo por lo que tenía poco tiempo. Caminó rápidamente y pasó la barrera, relajándose una vez ahí. Sacó la poción y se la tomó, pensando que no sentía ningún sabor distinto a la anterior.

Tanto se había distraído que olvidó decirle a Sirius que Lucius tal vez pasaría la barrera esa noche.

No tardó más de veinte minutos en empezar a escucharse los huesos rompiéndose antes de que un aullido cortara el silencio de la noche.

Esa vez el lobo solo tardó unos minutos en reconocer a Sirius como su compañero de juegos antes de que ambos empezaran a correr.

* * *

…

* * *

Debían haber pasado al menos un par de horas corriendo y jugando, Sirius estaba siendo perseguido amistosamente por el lobo cuando de pronto se detuvo. El perro también lo hizo volteando la cabeza confundido, notando como la bestia se levantaba en dos patas y trataba de olfatear solo para correr hacia el borde de la barrera más cercana a la casa golpeando contra él.

Sirius resopló aun como perro mientras se acostaba en el pasto a muchos metros del lobo para evitar enojarlo. Había esperado que el rubio esta vez no se acercara pero al parecer el oxigenado quería molestar, acomodó su cabeza entre sus patas para evitar que su amigo lo viera como una amenaza para su omega.

Lucius se acercó mucho más seguro que la otra vez y sin parar hasta la barrera, Sirius sintió casi un deja vu al ver como el lobo se apoyaba contra el escudo olfateando, tratando de tocar la mano que el patriarca había apoyado.

Se sentó esperando que tras eso Lucius desapareciera o que Remus volviera a mirarlo y decidiera si seguir jugando o perseguirlo en mal plan. Parpadeó varias veces al notar que el lobo caía pesadamente de nuevo a su posición de cuatro patas antes de alejarse de la barrera pero solo un poco, Sirius movió la cabeza tratando de ver que ocurría, temía que si se movía de lugar esos ojos dorados se clavaran en él.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en notar que el rubio estaba pasando la barrera, el perro apenas se contuvo para no correr hacia allí. Hizo todo su esfuerzo para no ladrar enloquecido para evitar una catástrofe por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado e inútil.

¿Qué diablos planeaba Malfoy? ¿Era una forma de manipular a su amigo? ¿Hacerse lastimar para que le tuviera lastima?

Debía intervenir, debía hacer algo. Aunque ese algo fuera salvar el trasero del maldito rubio no podía consentir que su amigo se torturara con algo que no fue su culpa.

Estuvo a punto de gruñir para que el alfa se concentrara en él, pero tal vez con el patriarca en el territorio el lobo no tuviera piedad y Remus también se sentiría culpable de dañarlo.

Miró atentamente como Malfoy se arrodillaba antes de quitarse la camisa para dejar a la vista las marcas de unión y lo que parecía una mordida nueva en el hombro, Sirius no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al notar que el patriarca corría su cabello para dejar su cuello más a la vista.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Si Moony trataba de morder debía correr y evitarlo! ¡No, no! ¡No dejaría que Remus se atormentara con eso!

El lobo se inclinó y olfateó las marcas, lamiendo suavemente pero parecía que no tenía intención de morder. Sirius se maldijo por no leer el libro que Remus le había prestado ¡Tal vez sabría qué hacer en esa situación! Por la forma en que Malfoy agarraba con fuerza la varita y estaba más tenso que una tabla era obvio que estaba asustado hasta la medula.

¿Por qué pasar?

El perro se paró al notar como el lobo apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del omega empujándolo para acostarlo boca arriba, tapando con su cuerpo lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo. Por la posición Sirius podía suponer que Moony tenía una de sus patas sobre el pecho lampiño mientras olfateaba, parecía que no había un real peligro

Luego el lobo gruñó y el pelo del animal más pequeño se erizó, ladró solo una vez como reflejo haciendo que la bestia alzara su cabeza mirándolo mientras seguía gruñendo mostrando los dientes. Sirius retrocedió estando muy dispuesto a correr pero en un movimiento inesperado Malfoy se sentó y se aferró al lobo, casi como un pedido mudo que no lo dejara solo.

Eso pareció calmar totalmente al alfa el cual se levantó solo para acomodarse a su alrededor, acostándose y dejando que apoyara su espalda en el mientras apoyaba su gran cabeza en su regazo y abdomen, protegiendo al omega de cualquier posible ataque. Sirius no pudo evitar en pensar en esos cachorros que se acurrucaban alrededor de su juguete favorito, haciéndose un bollito a su alrededor.

¿Por qué el rubio oxigenado parecía menos nervioso?

Y entonces lo notó, alzó rápidamente su mirada y no tardó en alcanzar los ojos negros quienes observaban desde el balcón de la habitación.

Severus Snape estaba ahí, teniendo su varita y con los ojos clavados en la pareja, casi como un halcón listo para atacar si algo salía terriblemente mal.

Sirius miró de nuevo hacia Malfoy y su amigo, retrocedió algunos pasos y al notar que el lobo solo lo observaba con aprensión pero no salía tras él corrió hacia otro borde de la barrera. Se transformó en hombre y salió de inmediato, jadeando y agarrando su varita de nuevo notando como Moony no se había movido de su lugar alrededor de su compañero.

Caminó hacia la casa y trepó por el costado, saltando hacia el balcón y aterrizando a pocos metros del Slytherin pero este lo ignoró aun mirando hacia el dúo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste que Malfoy cruzara? — Atacó directamente ¡Debió haberlo sabido! Malfoy no era lo suficientemente valiente ni Remus le interesaba tanto como para ponerse en peligro.

—Falta solo media hora antes de que se convierta de nuevo en hombre. — Severus habló ignorándolo, Sirius no tardó en notar que sus feromonas estaban bastante leves. Hacía un poco más de un mes que no lo veía ni lo sentía de ninguna manera, parecía que cuanto más buscaba más empeño ponía el pocionista para no encontrarse con él.

— ¿Pasó toda la noche, ya? — miró hacia el cielo, había estado tan nervioso que no se había dado cuenta. —Quería hablar contigo, te busque por todos lados. — Volvió en sí de nuevo clavando sus ojos grises en el otro hombre que solo observaba a la pareja.

—Este mes solo atendí clientes frecuentes. — La neutralidad en sus palabras solo logró ponerlo más nervioso y no tardó en sentir que el enojo se extendía de nuevo en él.

—Así que me estabas evitando. — Gruñó por lo bajo, acercándose un paso más. Notó que el omega tenía su varita en su mano pero ni siquiera se tensó al tenerlo más cerca.

Odiaba ese cambio de actitud, que solo lo estuviera ignorando como que si no sintiera al menos rencor hacia él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black? — Su tono salió profesional, Sirius respiró profundo tratando de calmarse empezando a contar en su mente como le había enseñado a hacer Harry en esas situaciones.

—Tus feromonas calmantes. — Se sintió feliz al notar que eso si logró tensar al Slytherin.

—…

Son creadas como reflejo, Black. No tengo mucho control sobre ellas. — Clavó sus ojos negros en él y Sirius le devolvió la mirada, dio un paso más pero esta vez Severus si se alejó volteando un poco para que quedaran frente a frente. Las varitas en sus manos estaban apuntando hacia el otro pero aún no las habían alzado para atacar.

—Has una poción— ¿Qué no era bueno en eso?

—Todas las pociones así son adictivas y tú quieres utilizarlas todas las semanas, al parecer. Pero hoy pareces más humano que de costumbre, Black. — Se burló, Sirius apretó más su agarre sobre su varita.

— ¡Es porque estoy cerca de ti! ¡Te necesito y pagaré lo que haga falta! — casi gritó, alzando su mano pero no se acercó más sabiendo que el omega podía simplemente irse. Estaba ahí solo por Malfoy y no creía que Snape fuera tan leal a él como para quedarse si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

¡Las serpientes ni siquiera sabían que era lealtad!

—Mmm… no. — dijo quitándole importancia.

— ¡Quej- Snape! — Se corrigió, odiando la pequeña sonrisa triunfal en el rostro del omega.

—Lo que necesitas es un sanador de la mente. — Esta vez su tono fue neutral de nuevo, Sirius se mordió la lengua preguntándose si tomárselo como un consejo o como un ataque.

— ¿A dónde crees que estuve yendo este mes? — Al final decidió decir la verdad ¡Necesitaba la poción! Aunque tuviera que confiar… en él. — ¡Pero solos sirve por un rato! Me siento calmado pero a veces tan enojado ¡Estoy tan desesperado para pedir tu ayuda! — remarcó.

¡Ojala hubiera alguien mejor que él!

— ¿Y qué harás si no quiero dártela? — Desafío, Sirius pensó que no solía reaccionar muy bien ante los desafíos incluso después de tantos años.

—No querrás meterte conmigo enojado, puedo arruinarte la vida. No olvides que eres un omega. — Gruñó pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tratar de agarrarlo, podría ser más fuerte pero ese lugar no le daba ventajas a ninguno de los dos.

—No olvides que tu ahijado sale con el mío y ¡Sorpresa! Tratando de vengarte de mí lo perderás a él. — Snape sonrió, Sirius frunció el ceño parpadeando varias veces como analizando la información.

—Harry no…— Murmuró, ya no tan seguro.

"Me gusta Draco" y Harry era capaz de hacer muchas cosas con alguien que solo era su amigo ¿Qué ocurría con quien le gustaba? Si, el omega era bonito y olía bonito ¡Pero era un Malfoy! ¡Harry debía pensar con la cabeza no con la nariz!

—Oh, vamos ¿Puedes estar tan seguro de que él no está enamorado de Draco? — presionó el ex espía.

—Maldita serpiente yo…— se quedó callado tensándose cuando el ex profesor se acercó y apoyó su mano en su mejilla. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Snape fue mucho más rápido y le metió una pequeña capsula tapando su boca y su nariz, el Gryffindor trató de agarrar su varita que en un descuido había guardado pero fue demasiado tarde, pocos segundos después cayó dormido.

—Yo también puedo aprovechar tu debilidad por mis feromonas, Black. — Lo levitó antes de volver a observar a la pareja, al ver al lobo alejarse abruptamente de Lucius antes de empezar a cambiar decidió que era suficiente y empezó a caminar a la sala llevando su carga dormida con él.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius se quedó sentado mientras lo veía transformándose, no podía evitar que la angustia y preocupación se mezclaran en él.

Había estado asustado pero a pesar de ello había seguido las recomendaciones de Severus. La marca a la vista había distraído lo suficientemente al lobo y luego se dedicó a olfatear, debía admitir que se había sonrojado terriblemente al notar que no tenía la menor idea de las intenciones del lobo.

Cuando lo apoyó contra el suelo había pasado su nariz húmeda por su cuello, su pecho y hasta su abdomen, Lucius no pudo evitar temer que bajara más pero el lobo solo se concentró en la piel expuesta antes de empezar a lamer. Se había detenido en su vientre para luego subir y lamerle la cara, solo el ladrido lo había distraído de él y Lucius no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

Había prometido hacerse cargo, que se haría responsable de cualquier daño y aunque Black le importa muy poco, para Remus si era importante. Así que lo abrazó de manera instintiva, aferrándose a él en un intento de que no se alejara y pareció funcionar, el lobo tomó eso como un signo de que necesitaba ser protegido y se había acurrucado a su alrededor.

Eso había sido muy agradable, sentir el pelaje contra su piel, su calidez. Apenas había podido evitar abrazarse más a él, olía suavemente a jabón y también a feromonas alfas, un poco más fuertes pero no demasiado por lo que supuso que no las estaba usando.

Luego de eso solo había acariciado el pelaje dejando que el lobo restregara su cabeza contra su abdomen y la apoyara en sus piernas, se alegraba de que cualquier rastro de instinto de apareamiento en el lobo pareció desplazada por la protección.

—Remus…— murmuró apenas se volvió humano, se veía adolorido y cansado pero igualmente el hombre lo abrazó, Lucius le devolvió el gesto sorprendiéndose cuando lo besó intensamente de nuevo casi obligándolo a recostarse.

Quería preguntar que ocurría pero al separarse notó de nuevo la mirada cansada y adolorida, los brazos del alfa temblaban un poco al tratar de mantenerse sobre él pero sin colocar su peso. Lucius acarició sus mejillas suavemente.

—Apóyate en mí, soy lo suficientemente fuerte. — murmuró dejando un ligero beso en su mejilla, el licántropo casi se desplomó encima, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del omega respirando irregularmente. El rubio acarició sus cabellos con cariño antes de bajar a su espalda, verificando si tenía alguna herida.

—Lucius…— murmuró con su voz quebrada.

—Shhh… no pasó nada malo. — Lucius besó su coronilla abrazándolo con algo de fuerza para tratar de calmarlo, estremeciéndose al sentirlo besar su marca.

—No quiero… no quiero hacer esto de nuevo. — habló al fin por lo bajo, Lucius suspiró suavemente y acarició su espalda con cariño, sintiendo algunas de las cicatrices y algunos rasguños que había dejado antes de que se transformara. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante eso.

— ¿Se sintió tan mal? — Preguntó en tono bajo.

—No, se sintió muy bien. Tranquilo, pleno… sus deseos se vieron aplacados. Lucius… ¿Sabes que un omega puede tener hasta tres ciclos más incluso cuando está esperando? — se incorporó un poco, solo lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su omega quien frunció el ceño.

—No estoy esperando. — Lucius clavó sus uñas en su espalda en un intento de marcar su punto pero el castaño lo miraba insistente.

—Pero se sintió como…— trató de explicar.

— ¡Solo es la poción! ¡No estoy embarazado! — casi gritó, remarcando el desdén en sus palabras notando la tensión de su acompañante cuando terminó.

—Bien… yo… lo lamento. Solo…— Remus trató de incorporarse, quedando arrodillado en el suelo. Lucius suspiró sentándose y abrazándolo de nuevo, el alfa trató de soltarse pero el rubio solo se aferró más.

—No tendría problemas es llevar a tu bebé. — murmuró, sabiendo que eso lo calmaría. Remus aún estaba confundido, recién transformado aún tenía algunos instintos básicos y escucharlo hablar con tanto desdén de una descendencia juntos seguramente había tocado algo en él. Supo que su suposición era cierta cuando el rubio trigo se relajó en sus brazos devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

—Eres tan hermoso, Lucius. Tan bonito, amor. — murmuró atrayéndolo más hacia sí, Lucius no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir esa sensación cálida expandirse pero no se apartó.

Era solo un estúpido mote, era solo una palabra.

No significaba nada para ambos. No podía significar nada para ambos.

—Lucius. — El patriarca levantó la mirada y Remus le gruñó ligeramente a Severus, el rubio solo abrazó más a su pareja. —Estás pálido. — Remarcó el ex profesor observándolo pero deteniéndose a algunos metros de ellos notando los ojos dorados clavados en él como que si fuera un peligro.

—Estoy bien. — Lucius alzó un poco su voz, acariciando ligeramente la espalda del castaño en un intento de que volviera a centrarse en él.

—Te aferras a él como que si fuera una tabla en el medio del océano. — Severus se burló arqueando una ceja.

—Yo solo…— Lucius suspiró sintiendo pánico al notar que no podía explicarlo pero luego recompuso su gesto y respiró.

Era instinto, su instinto estaba a flor de piel porque su compañero acababa de transformarse. Acarició suavemente los cabellos rubios trigo sonriendo ligeramente cuando el alfa lo abrazó más.

Al levantar la mirada notó que Severus estaba volviendo hacia la casa.

Había algo raro en su amigo ¿Era culpa?

Agitó la cabeza, tal vez la escena del hombre lobo revivió recuerdos en él. A veces olvidaba de que Remus casi lo mataba al convertirse.

—Lucius, déjame protegerte. Déjame cuidarte. — El castaño lo aprisionó más con sus brazos y Lucius acarició su cabello volviendo a él. Trató de calmarse y dejar sus pensamientos atrás, notando la sinceridad en los ojos mieles.

Instinto. Enlace. Era algo normal.

—Sí. — murmuró.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D ¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: me alegra que te guste :D ¡Feliz navidad!**

* * *

**AnaM1707: ya volveremos a tener mas de ellos dos w Como vimos aquí esa vez Sev se salvo de Sirius veremos si la proxima tiene la misma suerte.**

**¡Feliz navidad! :D**


	18. Navidad

**Hola :D****Perdón desde ya su hay algun error, no tuve tanto tiempo para corregirlo.****¡gracias por leer!**

* * *

Habían aplazado la pelea lo más que podían pero sabiendo que sería esa noche no había forma que seguir tirando más allá.

— ¡Es la primera navidad luego de la guerra! ¡Por supuesto que quiero pasarla con ellos! — Harry frunció el ceño haciendo lo posible para que sus feromonas de enojo no se desparramaran, tensándose completamente ante el pequeño gruñido del omega.

— ¡Pues yo no pienso pasarla con los Weasley y todos tus amigos! — El rubio alzó la voz y el moreno no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido.

— ¿¡Entonces que quieres que hagamos!? — Respondió ofendido obligándose a dar un paso atrás, agarró su varita pero no la levantó, no quería hacer de eso una pelea con maldiciones también.

—Ir a la cena de mi familia, por supuesto. — Draco se cruzó de brazos alzando su barbilla, Harry respiró profundo haciendo rodar su varita entre sus dedos algo sorprendido con que el omega no sacara la propia ante la amenaza.

—Se supone que somos una pareja, deberías venir conmigo. — Hablo algo desanimado mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero eso pareció encender más el enojo del Slytherin.

— ¿Solo porque eres el alfa deberías elegir donde pasarla? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! — Draco se burló con desdén.

— ¿¡Qué tanto te cuesta acompañarme!? ¡Ellos son mi familia! — Le recordó. No iba a dejar de lado a Hermione y a Ron, ni a la familia que le había dado un lugar ¿Por qué Draco no podía entenderlo?

— ¡Pues no me agradan! — No pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo ante lo dicho por el rubio.

— ¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de integrarte a los que considero importante para mí? — Se quejó amargamente mientras lo observaba.

— ¿¡Y tú no ves que estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo!? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Él único con buenas intenciones siempre eres tú, Potter! — Draco gruñó y se fue dando un portazo, Harry suspiró sentándose en el sillón. Agradecía que hubiera hechizos de privacidad en todas las salas o Sirius y Narcissa ya sabrían del gran desacuerdo que tenían.

Sabía que los Malfoy festejarían la navidad en esa finca, todo estaba hermosamente adornado aunque la temática no era rojo y verde, si no azul y plata. Fue bastante curioso para él ver un árbol de navidad de color blanco, adornado con esferas de distintos tonos de azul y celeste.

Había sido una mañana sorpresiva, Sirius no se había presentado en el desayuno porque ya se había escapado con los Weasley para ayudar en la fiesta, sabía que a pesar de todo una invitación le llegó a la familia de Draco pero parecía que ellos la habían declinado.

¡Bien, se lo esperaba! ¡Y se esperaba la pelea sobre donde pasar las fiestas! Pero realmente quería pasarla con Draco ¿Qué les costaba a los Malfoy aceptar…?

Salió de la biblioteca mirando como los elfos terminaban de adornar, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que en algunos lugares si ponían los muérdagos verdes. Suspiró y caminó hacia la chimenea más cercana, por la hora y el día sabía que Remus seguiría en su casa.

Murmuró la dirección y tiró los polvos floo, al menos ya sabía aterrizar bien. Sacó un poco de cenizas de sus hombros antes de salir de la chimenea.

— ¿Remus? — Alzó la voz entrando a la sala la cual se encontraba vacía, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver las decoraciones rojo y verde, que cambiaban a azul y plata luego de unos minutos. Parecía que el par no se había puesto de acuerdo en que color dejar toda la casa así que simplemente habían dejado ambas.

— ¡Señorito Potter! — una elfina apareció mirándolo con sus grandes ojos, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja de galletas.

— ¡Hola, Twinky! ¿Dónde está Remus? — Preguntó amablemente moviendo su varita y murmurando un hechizo para deshacer sus feromonas. Sabía que no duraría mucho pero también sabía lo fastidiado que se sentía su suegro ante sus rastros de aroma.

— ¡Ya baja, señorito! Wen le ha avisado que usted llegó. — la criatura hizo una reverencia antes de caminar a la cocina.

—Harry. — Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentarse antes de escucharlo bajar, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Remus! — Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, el mayor dejó escapar una pequeña risa y le devolvió el gesto antes de revolverle el cabello.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? Creí que estarías con Draco. — Harry suspiró cin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como el desánimo lo alcanzaba nuevamente. Había venido ahí a pedir consejo y esperaba poder llegar a una solución.

—Peleamos. — Fue sincero.

— ¿Justo hoy? — Preguntó sentándose en el sillón, Harry se sentó frente a él sonriendo ligeramente cuando los elfos hicieron aparecer una mesa baja entre medio, para que luego aparecieran algunas bandejas con galletas y un juego de té.

—Pues… no decidimos donde pasar la navidad ¿Tu y Lucius que harán? — Agarró la galleta agradeciendo que no se moviera o hablara, los gemelos Weasley ya lo habían asustado con algunas y, la verdad, no había podido comer esas galletas.

—Yo iré con nuestros amigos y él con su familia, nos veremos mañana. — A Harry le impresionó que sonara tan quitado de pena ¡Como que si esa fuera una solución aceptable!

—Espera… ¿Qué? — Dejó la galleta a medio comer, mirando asombrado hacia el amigo de su padrino.

—Harry, no olvides que no somos una pareja. Solo tenemos un enlace. — Remus le sonrió partiendo una barra de chocolate que había en la mesa y comiendo un pedazo. Harry lo miró sin creérselo ¿Cuántas veces había entrado de pronto y los había encontrado besándose? O acurrucados o abrazados o haciendo algo juntos.

¡Cosas de parejas! Ya casi no entraba de pronto porque temía pillarlos en una posición más comprometida.

—Pero ustedes… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se ven como una pareja! Un enlace no hace esto, he visto enlaces hechos en borracheras como el mío y que son bastante fríos porque lo único que quieren es que termine el año. — Señaló frunciendo el ceño.

¡Todos los que conocían el enlace lo notaban! Incluso Sirius hacía bromas al respecto de lo pegajosa que era la pareja, aunque siempre callaba cuando Remus aparecía.

—Pero tú y Draco no son fríos en lo absoluto. — Harry asintió ante lo dicho.

— ¡Porque le quiero! — El niño que vivió enrojeció luego de decirlo. —Yo… ustedes… ¿De verdad no lo pasaran juntos? — preguntó nuevamente antes de tomar un poco de té, haciendo lo posible para no escupirlo al notar que no tenía azúcar. Se lo tragó y dejó la taza agarrando la cucharita y poniéndole algunas cucharadas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al revolver.

—Sí, de verdad. — Remus parecía tranquilo con esa respuesta y eso le señaló a Harry que el licántropo no estaba incómodo con el hecho.

— ¿Y Lucius… te regalará algo? — Decidió cambiar de tema sintiéndose algo decepcionado, al final del día parecía que no había otra opción. Suponía que por ello la gente normalmente tenía parejas de sus círculos, para evitar esas peleas, incluso estaba seguro de que Ginny se burlaría de él al enterarse.

—No lo sé, creo que no. — Harry volvió a levantar la mirada al escucharlo, frunciendo el ceño ante esa respuesta.

—Pero tu si a él y seguramente también a su familia. — Se quejó, eso era de esperarse por parte de Remus.

—Sí. — Asintió el licántropo sin cambiar su expresión tranquila, Harry suspiró dejando la taza.

—Pero no es justo, él tiene el dinero suficiente como para…— Empezó a hablar solo para ser interrumpido por el mayor.

—Harry, no se trata de que si tiene dinero suficiente o no, si no de si quiere hacerlo. — Remus le sonrió con ternura, el más joven se hundió en el asiento mientras lo escuchaba. —Yo si quiero hacerlo y lo haré, eso no lo obliga a hacerlo también. — A veces Rems era demasiado bueno y Lucius no merecía tanta consideraciones.

—Pero si no es algo reciproco es un poco triste. — No pudo evitar decir, no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero… si era un poco extraña la situación.

— ¿Por qué? Yo sé que esperar de Lucius y un enlace no nos obliga a ser… tiernos con el otro en las fiestas. — Harry suspiró asintiendo, era casi imposible pensar que el patriarca y Remus no era una pareja de verdad pero parecía que al final del día no lo eran.

¿Por qué eran tan cariñosos uno con el otro entonces?

—Remus… ahm… Draco y yo estamos saliendo, de verdad. — Admitió luego de varios minutos de silencio, mirando hacia la galleta sin querer enfrentar los ojos del mayor.

—Oh ¡Eso es genial, Harry! Felicidades. — Revolvió su cabello de nuevo —Pero deja que pasen las fiestas antes de decírselo a Sirius. — bromeó divertido.

—B-bueno esto es gracias a ustedes, de alguna forma. Ustedes terminaron… llevándose bien, pese a los prejuicios de Lucius y tu desconfianza. Realmente se ven como una pareja… y a pesar de todo parecen ser felices uno con el otro aunque no se den cuenta.

No me importa si lo de ustedes es amor o no, pero hay algo. Y es bonito. Supongo que nos hizo pensar que a fin de cuentas si era posible. — Explicó tratando de no tropezarse con las palabras sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse al notar la sonrisa de cariño del rubio trigo.

—Lo nuestro terminará en unos meses más, lo tuyo y Draco seguramente no. Estoy seguro que saldrán adelante juntos…— Aunque el tono del ex profesor no cambió había un ligero toque de nostalgia en sus gestos, Harry se incorporó comiendo otra galleta antes de hablar.

—Si… pero ahora… Él tiene razón, estoy tratando de integrarlo a las personas que quiero y él también lo está tratando, el problema es que no podemos estar ambos en dos lugares distintos a la vez. — Cedió, era injusto tratar de arrastrar a Draco con los suyos cuando no estaba dispuesto a ser arrastrado hacia la familia del rubio.

Había planeado la noche con antelación manteniéndose positivo, aferrándose ante la idea de que el rubio aceptara a acompañarlo pero cuando se enteró que la familia Malfoy rechazó la invitación supo que la pelea se llevaría a cabo.

—Habla con Narcissa, ella está organizando todo. Podrías pedirle que la cena fuera un poco más temprano o un poco más tarde, van a la fiesta un rato luego vienen a cenar. — Aconsejó, Harry levantó la mirada. Hermione siempre tenía buenos consejos pero debía admitir que ahora ella solía estar ocupada, mientras él mantenía unos meses "de vacaciones" ella seguía estudiando y casi trabajando, Ron estaba entrenando para ser Auror.

— ¿Y dónde estaríamos a las doce? — Preguntó soltando el aire, era lo que más le preocupaba.

—Creo que ahí si deberían separarse, cachorro. Estar cada uno en su lado y después pueden poner una hora para reunirse en algún lugar neutral.

Pero no debes hablarlo conmigo, debes ver qué opina Draco. — Remus lo instó, Harry asintió algo pensativo antes de alejar definitivamente las galletas de él. Eran bastante ricas pero aun debía probar bastante comidas que debían servirse esa noche.

—A veces es difícil ponernos de acuerdo. — Admitió preguntándose si Remus tenía esos problemas con el patriarca. Volvió a mirar al árbol que en ese momento se volvió blanco y sonrió, parecía que ellos si habían logrado encontrar un intermedio.

—Deben encontrar un punto intermedio, cachorro. — Remus externó los pensamientos del joven volviendo a llamar su atención.

—Tú y Lucius la tienen fácil con cada uno por su lado, sin rencores. — No pudo evitar decirlo, sonrojándose de vergüenza luego de haber soltado la frase.

—Él es un padre de familia, Harry. No es discutible para él en qué lugar estar. — Remus respondió con tranquilidad y Harry asintió mientras se paraba.

— ¿Severus irá a la cena de los Malfoy? — Preguntó más por curiosidad, Sirius había estado preguntándole por el ex profesor de pociones y él no había podido responderle.

—No lo sé, creo que sí. — el licántropo se encogió de hombros y el más joven sonrió.

—Bien… veré los horarios y lo hablaré con Draco, tal vez podamos ir a ambos lugares después de todo. — Habló con ánimos renovados, tenía esperanza de que esta vez si pudieran ponerse de acuerdo.

—Espero que te vaya bien, cachorro. — Le deseó. Harry asintió y estaba por despedirse cuando decidió preguntar.

—Remus…— Miró hacia el nombrado notando que tenía su atención.

— ¿Si? — Harry tragó, preguntándose como decía lo siguiente.

— ¿En serio ustedes dos no son una pareja? Sirius me comentó que en la última luna llena él pasó la barrera y…— dudó bajando más la voz mientras hablaba.

—Solo fue un pedido de Severus, Harry. El lobo no le haría daño a su pareja. — Corrigió el mayor pero el salvador del mundo mágico no estaba seguro que fuera una razón suficiente.

—Pero aun así, debió haber tenido bastante confianza en ti. — Recalcó.

—Tal vez, no vemos más tarde. — se despidió acariciando el cabello del menor, Harry asintió caminando de nuevo a la chimenea, preguntándose si Draco seguiría en la casa de su madre aunque resintiendo un poco que Remus prefiriera casi echarlo que seguir por ese rumbo en la conversación.

Remus suspiró mirándolo marchar y se pasó la mano por el cuello, no debía tocar temas con Harry que aún no había tocado con Lucius. Cuando se había transformado de nuevo en humano había sido abrumador, solo había querido agarrarlo entre sus brazos de nuevo y aunque recordaba lo que había dicho había respetado el hecho de que Lucius prefiera mantener en silencio esa conversación.

— ¿Qué quería el salvador del mundo mágico? — Lucius se burló bajando las escaleras, vestido solo con una bata la cual iba atando. —Tiene un maldito don para arruinar el desayuno. — Remus sonrió asintiendo antes de acercarse.

—Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Draco. — Le informó.

— ¿Debería sentir pena por él? — No pudo evitar sentirse divertido ante el tono del omega.

—Lo solucionará. — sonrió antes de acercarse abrazando con fuerza al omega, aspirando ligeramente en su cabello sintiendo el aroma suave del champú. —Te duchaste. — murmuró besando su cabeza.

— ¿Vas a decir algo más obvio? — tarareó ligeramente el patriarca rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Remus apoyó su frente en la de él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos atrayéndolo más hacia sí, tirando ligeramente de la bata para dejar expuestas las marcas que había dejado por debajo de su cuello.

—Aún no hemos terminado el desayuno…— murmuró acercando su rostro hacia él antes de apoderarse de sus labios, besándolo con intensidad.

* * *

Severus tiró de nuevo el pergamino y suspiró, no era tan difícil. Movió la pluma preguntándose cómo escribirlo de una manera corta y concisa.

¡Si, sería noche buena! ¿Qué mejor momento para enterarse que…?

Respiró profundo y escribió en un pequeño pedazo de papel.

"Los colores de la poción no estaban invertidos"

Volvió a guardar la pluma y dobló el pergamino guardándolo en su bolsillo, solo tenía que dejarlo en algún lugar donde el patriarca lo viera, reconocería la letra y tal vez entraría en pánico pero al menos estaría rodeado de toda su familia como para hacer una estupidez.

Verlo aferrarse a Lupin luego de la transformación lo había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas, como que la mayoría de lo que hacían no era instintivo si no más emocional a pesar de que estaban en negación constante. Lucius con sus prejuicios internalizados y Lupin… pues no sabía que pensaba Lupin.

Agarró la invitación a la fiesta y la observó, tal vez se pasaría unos minutos pero sin duda prefería quedarse en la cena de los Malfoy, iba a ver mucho menos gente y sería más tranquila.

— ¡Amo, señor! — miró hacia el elfo y dejó la invitación a un lado —Llegó otro regalo. — Severus resopló, no se había esperado ese cambio de actitud de las personas hacia él, un solo artículo de algunos diarios recordando la "triste historia de amor" con Lily y el hecho de que era omega y ahora era blanco de regalos de fans estúpidos o gente con mucha lastima.

—Revisa que es, ya sabes cómo tienes ordenarlos según su contenido. — Había gente que le mandaba cosas estúpidas y otras que tenían el suficientemente cerebro como para regalar ingredientes de pociones de gran calidad, así que había elegido no tirar todo de una aunque no prestaba atención a las tarjetas que decían quien lo había mandado.

Debía ir a revisar su laboratorio y lugar de trabajo, luego tal vez iría a ayudar a Cissy para enterarse de alguna noticia. También debía pedirle que tuviera especial cuidado con Lucius esa noche.

Apareció de nuevo en su laboratorio parando al notar que había una caja envuelta en papel de regalo de color gris con algunas líneas plateadas, junto con un moño azul. Frunció el ceño extrañado de que el elfo no se lo hubiera llevado pero tal vez había aparecido recientemente ahí, miró la tarjeta con curiosidad y casi quiso resoplar.

"Sirius Black"

Dejó el regalo sobre la mesa y utilizó varios hechizos para saber si era peligroso, pero incluso luego de estos lo rodeó con una burbuja antes de agitar la varita para que la caja se abriera. Nada sucedió por los siguientes diez minutos así que se acercó sin deshacer el escudo de protección, frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar que había varios viales y una nota.

Agarró los frascos uno a uno y los dejó sobre su mesa, los revisó a conciencia antes de abrirlos sorprendiéndose un poco. El maldito perro había sido astuto, se preguntó cuánto dinero había gastado para obtener esas cantidades de ingredientes.

Pero si había sido tan bueno con el regalo… entonces así de grande era el favor que quería pedirle. Agarró la nota y sonrió ligeramente al leerla, reconocía perfectamente la letra de Black.

"Por favor, realmente necesito ayuda"

¿Así que había aprendido a pedir por favor sin amenazar? Una táctica… interesante.

* * *

— ¿Entonces Draco no vendrá a cenar? — Lucius siseó ofendido mientras seguía a Cissy por el pasillo de la mansión. Su idea original había sido hacer la cena en Malfoy Manor pero para ella y para Draco era mucho más cómodo seguir en el lugar donde estaban viviendo, y a pesar de que estuviera enlazado con Lupin, no iban a cenar en la casa del licántropo.

—Yo no dije eso, dije que atrasaremos la cena una media hora para dejarle tiempo de llegar. — Respondió la dama de forma suave, Lucius negó con la cabeza agarrando más su bastón sintiéndose molesto.

—Cissy, la cena siempre ha empezado a la misma hora todos los años que se hizo. No lo malcríes. — Regañó esperando que ella no señalara las fechas que pasaron cuando estaban al borde de la guerra.

—Creo que ya es bastante tarde, lo malcriamos los dos. Aunque podrías utilizar tus nuevos conocimientos para un nuevo bebé. — Cissy sonrió divertida y Lucius no pudo evitar detenerse, sorprendido.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — "¿De quién?" se tragó la segunda pregunta sintiéndose confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Tal vez planeabas tener un bebé con Lupin. — ella sonrió mientras negaba, Lucius volvió a negar con la cabeza resoplando levemente.

—Cissy, ya hablamos de esto…— Gruñó por lo bajo recordando un poco de la conversación que había tenido con ella ya hacía varias semanas.

— ¿Realmente se separaran cuando termine el año? — Narcissa se detuvo dándose vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

—Pues… sí. — El patriarca se removió incomodo ante la mirada analítica de la rubia, Narcissa suspiró.

—Se ven bien juntos… nunca te has preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieras conocido antes? Antes de que nos casáramos… cuando tu padre decidió…— Ella quitó un poco de su guante para luego volverlo a acomodar, demostrando algo de nerviosismo.

—Él no es un sangre pura y era un cachorro, en ese tiempo no debió tener más de quince años. — Lucius la observó algo confundido, los alfas no reaccionaban con omegas mayores de edad hasta que ellos pasaran la mayoría.

—Hubiera sido un desastre, ya que sería el único alfa que aceptarías. — Narcissa suspiró.

—No lo creo, era menor de edad. — El patriarca le recordó sin entender porque diablos hablaban de ello.

—Lucius…—

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme, Cissy? — La miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño al notar que ella asentía.

—Ustedes si se conocieron antes, en la residencia Potter. — Admitió.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? — Ni siquiera preguntó porque ninguno de los dos parecía recordarlo porque ya suponía que era por un hechizo.

—Cuando guardamos el recuerdo y luego eliminamos todo pensábamos que jamás deberíamos preocuparnos por ello. Nosotros nos casaríamos, el hecho de que tú como omega habías sentido debilidad por un alfa no era motivo para anular el compromiso porque él no era un sangre pura. Tú estabas seguro que era un mestizo o un sangre sucia, ni siquiera quisiste averiguarlo. — Narcissa siguió con su explicación pero Lucius no pudo evitar retroceder.

—Él era un cachorro. — Dijo casi entre dientes algo molesto de que abriera ese tema que no venía al caso ¿Justo unas horas antes de la cena quería hablar de esto?

—Es gracioso, también dijiste lo mismo. — Cissy le sonrió.

—Cissy, esta información no me sirve ahora. Hagamos de cuenta que esta conversación no sucedió. — Suspiró tratando de cortar el tema.

—Tengo el recuerdo. — Murmuró sacando el pequeño frasco sellado de entre sus ropas, Lucius observó el líquido brillante y luego volteó el rostro empezando a caminar.

—No lo quiero. — Siseó tratando de evitar que la curiosidad picara en él.

—Solo quería que supieras que lo que lo llevó a buscarte a Azkaban no fue curiosidad, si no que de alguna manera recordaba tu aroma aunque inconscientemente. Si fue capaz de eso es porque realmente le interesas. — Ella caminó a su lado sin soltar el vial, Lucius suspiró mirando el líquido brillante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Nunca había estado con un alfa, si hubiera sido así mi aroma habría cambiado. Mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta. — Dijo tratando de mantenerse neutral.

— ¿Debería darme gracia que lo primero que pienses que hicieron fue acostarse a esa edad? — la dama arqueó la ceja haciéndolo enrojecer.

—Vete al diablo, Cissy. — Habló aun con las mejillas calientes sintiéndose completamente avergonzado.

—Que poco caballero, Lucius. — Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de guardar el pequeño vial de nuevo, agarrando el brazo que su esposo le ofrecía. —Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que decidir para esta noche. —

* * *

—Treinta minutos, Potter. — Draco terminaba de acomodar el cuello de su túnica, mirándose al espejo.

—Sí, luego una hora en la cena con tu familia y después media hora más en la fiesta. — Asintió Harry sonriendo.

—Y luego cada uno con su familia para el intercambio de regalos y eso. — Repitió el plan el rubio, el salvador del mundo mágico suspiró sintiéndose de pronto nervioso. Miró a Draco a través del espejo.

— ¿Podríamos encontrarnos luego? — Preguntó al fin, recordando lo que le había dicho Remus.

—Si… si no estás borracho para entonces. — Se burló.

— ¡Bien! Entonces… todo está decidido. — Sonrió mientras acomodaba su ropa mirándose al espejo, había decidido por un traje de color negro y camisa blanca. Draco en cambio llevaba una de sus túnicas de gala de color azul con detalles en plata. —Trata de no ser grosero con mis amigos. — Le recordó, divertido.

—Nunca soy grosero, son ellos quienes no me reciben con los brazos abiertos. — Draco empezó a peinarse mientras hablaba, Harry contuvo la sonrisa.

—Aun las cosas están un poco tensas pero dejaran de estarlo pronto, ya lo verás. — Prometió sintiéndose positivo. Ron había hecho mala cara cuando le dijo que trataría de ir con Draco, sabía que no se liberaría de los interrogatorios de sus amigos los próximos días y no tenía idea de cómo decirles que lo que había entre Draco y él no era fingido.

—No pienses que le daré regalos a todos los Weasley y compañía. — El rubio lo miró mal desde el espejo y Harry dejó escapar una risita.

—Claro que no, solo deberías dar los regalos que realmente quieras dar. — Trató de mantener su tono maduro al decirlo.

Te lo dijo Lupin ¿Verdad? — Arqueó la ceja mientras peinaba su cabello, lo había mantenido medianamente corto para el día. Harry enrojeció.

—Es bueno con las palabras. — Murmuró, sin aceptarlo del todo.

—Es bueno entendiendo a las personas, Harry. Si no lo fuera, lo de él y mi papá no estaría sucediendo. — se acercó al moreno y pasó el peine por su cabello haciendo una ligera mueca al notar que seguían desordenados. El Gryffindor dejó escapar una risa y besó sus labios rápidamente antes de quitarle el peine.

* * *

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces. — Remus se acercó al patriarca que solo había regresado a la casa a arreglarse, sonrió ligeramente al notar que estaba peinando y atando su cabello.

—Sí, creo que no habrá problema en ello. — Lucius se levantó agarrando su bastón, había mandado a hacer uno nuevo e igual al anterior pero aunque seguía siendo una cabeza de serpiente plateada ya no era de plata, aunque no le había dicho ese detalle al licántropo.

—Te ves hermoso. — el rubio sonrió ligeramente dejando el bastón de lado, dejándose abrazar. No respondió el halago solo alzó sus manos apoyándolas en las mejillas de su compañero antes de besarlo disfrutando del contacto, entreabriendo sus labios al sentir su lengua tocarlo dejando que se hiciera cargo.

Se separaron luego de algunos besos más suaves, acomodando lo poco que habían desacomodado al abrazarse y besarse así.

—Disfruta de la fiesta. — Lucius habló volviendo a agarrar su bastón, Remus le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la frente.

—Y tú de la cena. — Deseó antes de caminar hacia la chimenea, usaría red floo. Sabía que era un poco arriesgado no quitar los rastros del omega en él por el hecho de que todavía muy pocos sabían de su enlace, pero realmente no le importaba, esperaba que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente distraídos como para no notarlo.

El patriarca esperó que el castaño se fuera antes de sacar su varita, apareciendo a la entrada de la mansión de su esposa. Esperaba que dentro de todo, todo saliera bien.

* * *

Había visto al chico Potter y a Draco presentarse en la fiesta lo cual le dio la respuesta de porque Narcissa la había atrasado media hora. Fue casi divertido ver la expresión del Weasley menor, incluso la señorita Ginebra había estado más animada ante la llegada de la pareja.

No importaba cuanto se esforzaran en ser cordiales era obvio que los Weasley estaban algo tensos con Draco, aunque tal vez Arthur y Molly merecían un premio por verse tan realistas en la bienvenida al rubio.

Se preguntó cómo se sentía Draco rodeado de los pelirrojos, Severus podía notar su sonrisa pequeña ensayada para las reuniones largas y aburridas. Debería felicitar luego al joven por mantener sus labios cerrados sin insultar a ninguno.

Miró casi analítico el brazo de Potter que rodeaba la cintura de Draco y agarró una de las copas que ofrecían sin acercarse a saludar a la pareja, prefiriendo quedarse en un costado mientras todos saludaban. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a Lupin llegar, estaba solo y no tardó en dirigirse a la pareja para saludar ¿Así que Lucius y él no festejarían la navidad juntos? Llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo donde tenía escondida la nota.

Eso podría hacerlo más difícil o más fácil ¿Cómo saber si el patriarca iba a reaccionar mejor o peor con la ausencia del padre de la criatura?

—Así que viniste. — Ni siquiera se estremeció al escuchar esa voz conocida, apenas volteó para mirar a su antiguo némesis.

—Solo por veinte minutos. — Solo había ido a vigilar para luego ir a la cena de los Malfoy, ya había saludado a Minerva por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer.

— ¿Recibiste el obsequio? — Tomó un trago más de la copa antes de responder.

— ¿Usando otras tácticas, Black? — Se burló sin siquiera tratar de disimularlo.

—Mira… nos odiamos. Por alguna razón somos o soy susceptible a tus feromonas, me ayudan a sentirme calmado o a enojarme con más facilidad, lo cual es la parte mala pero… Harry realmente está interesado en el chico Malfoy y no quiero que me aparte porque no puedo ser cordial con cualquiera que tenga su sangre.

Es decir ¡Llama por su nombre a Malfoy! — Black refunfuñó, Severus se preguntó qué tan borracho estaba y porque tan temprano, aunque no olía demasiado a alcohol por lo que supuso que solo había tomado algunos tragos para calmar sus nervios —Necesito ayuda y pagaré por ella. —

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a ponerte de rodillas para no perder a tu ahijado? — Lo observó con seriedad conteniendo la sonrisa al notar la duda en el alfa.

No importaba que tan distinto se sintiera de su familia, los Black eran orgullosos por herencia.

—Yo…

— ¿Sí o no, Black? — Volvió a presionar aun con veneno en su voz.

— ¡Sí! Cometí un error antes por no confiar en un amigo antes y si Remus confía en ti puedo hacerlo también. — Trató de no verse sorprendido ante la respuesta así que trató de mantenerse neutral.

Era mucho más fácil tratar con Lupin que con Black.

—Está bien, trabajaré contigo. Pero ten en claro que yo no puedo usar supresores así que los tomaras tú, cualquier broma o cualquier intento de sobrepasarte hará que nuestra asociación se rompa pero no te devolveré el dinero. — Aceptó de pronto pensando en Lucius unos segundos.

—Pues define broma. — Black tarareó divertido.

—Black, mi laboratorio no es para jugar y a la primera que rompas algo estás fuera. — Le advirtió, no había diversión en su voz.

— ¡Okey, okey! Por Merlín, no tienes sentido del humor. — Refunfuñó.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? — Severus le recordó mientras fruncía el ceño, dando un paso para separarlos más. Agradecía que sus feromonas estuvieran bastante bajas esa noche.

— ¡Sí! — Casi se burló de la emoción del Gryffindor pero prefirió mantenerse lo más frío posible.

—Entonces luego hablaremos con más detalle de esto, ahora déjame en paz. — tomó un poco más de la copa antes de dejarla, estaba por irse cuando sintió que el alfa rozaba ligeramente el collar que traía, agarró su mano enseguida deteniéndolo y gruñéndole.

—Usas un collar para evitar una mordida. — No supo porque Black parecía tan sorprendido, la mayoría de los omegas la llevaban, sobre todos aquellos a los cuales se le había recomendado dejar los supresores.

—Sí, trata de tocarlo con los dientes y estarás un mes en coma. — Advirtió sin exagerar, la poción en la cual había embebido el collar era un poco peligrosa.

— ¿Es acaso legal? — El sangre pura pareció confundido.

—Te sorprenderá saber que sí. — solo por algunos huecos en las leyes era legal, pero no le iba a explicar todo eso al cachucho.

—Creí que ya estarías enlazado… con eso de que no estás usando supresores…— Black parpadeó, aun pareciendo sorprendido.

—Black, hay miles de formas de evitar un enlace en un celo. — Se burló con desdén ¿Acaso lo creía tan tonto?

—Como no compartirlo con nadie. — Murmuró.

— ¿En serio quieres armar una discusión cuando te acabo de decir que te ayudaré? — Siseó soltando su mano notando como el alfa retrocedía un paso, eso fue suficiente así que agarró su varita y empezó a caminar, sabiendo que no lo hechizaría por la espalda con tanta gente alrededor.

Era tonto sentirse así, llevó su mano a su cuello y gruñó ligeramente hacia sí mismo.

No debió aceptar pero se estaba auto castigando, acarició de nuevo la nota que había escrito y suspiró. No le correspondía esa decisión y la había tomado por su amigo, así que ahora había aceptado algo que podría salirse de control por culpa.

Por eso no debería tener amigos, siempre terminaba dándolo todo, cuidándolos a su extraña manera.

* * *

Había algo raro en la actitud del niño que vivió pero aun no averiguaba que. Se había sentido bastante aliviado cuando su hijo al fin llegó a la mansión pero no había esperado que realmente viniera con Potter como Cissy le había dicho.

¿El niño que vivió no debería estar con sus admiradores y rodeado de Gryffindor durante las fiestas?

Lo que si lo alegraba era que Severus hubiera aceptado venir, parecía algo serio y se había concentrado más en Cissy pero prefirió no prestarle tanta atención a ello cuando notó el ligero aroma a Black. Sabía que si alguien podía poner de humor extraño a su amigo era ese tonto perro.

Había puesto especial atención a como Potter usaba los cubiertos, en la comida de entrada los había utilizado bien y en el plato fuerte también, aunque con el postre por poco hacía un desastre con el caramelo que se deslizaba del flan. Notaba que estaba nervioso, se preguntó si era porque continuamente lo estaba observando para poder marcar cualquier equivocación o si otro asunto estaba agobiando al muchacho.

Lucius miró hacia Draco de manera interrogativa y este se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no tenía la menor idea. El patriarca miró hacia su esposa y esta solo arqueó una ceja, Severus parecía demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para seguir las acciones de Potter así que Lucius no lo interrogó respecto a ello.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, señor Potter. — Habló Cissy ya que era ella la anfitriona del evento, normalmente hablarían durante la cena pero la presencia (muy nerviosa) del salvador del mundo mágico había logrado que se concentraran en lo que el pobre chico hacía más que en conversar.

—Gracias a ustedes por dejarme ser parte. — El chico apenas dio un respingo sonrojándose.

—Supongo que debe estar ansioso de volver a la fiesta. — Acotó el patriarca observándolo con seriedad, el alfa se pasó las manos por el pantalón antes de asentir un poco.

— ¡La cena estuvo deliciosa! Y el postre igual. — Potter se apuró a decir, para diversión de los tres adultos.

— ¿Una cena demasiado formal para sus gustos, Potter? — Lucius no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a Severus hablar, Draco sonrió de manera algo divertida al notar que el moreno solo se sonrojó más.

—No lo molesten más, volveré en treinta minutos, cinco minutos antes de las doce. — informó el menor de los Malfoy mientras se levantaba, Lucius frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando el niño que vivió también se levantó dejando de manera desordenada la servilleta y casi tropezándose con la silla.

— ¡Draco, espera! Nos quedan dos minutos. — Habló demasiado nervioso, sospechosamente nervioso. Lucius entrecerró los ojos sacando su varita del bastón sin poder evitarlo, solo por precaución.

—Harry, no te pongas de estricto ahora— el rubio sonrió de lado haciendo un amago para agarrar su mano pero el alfa la apartó, Lucius notó como su niño frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el Gryffindor dejó caer una rodilla al suelo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Preguntó.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Lucius no pudo evitar pararse pero Cissy apoyó su mano en su brazo, Harry de todas maneras no le prestó atención mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Draco quien se veía tan sorprendido como su padre.

Severus sonrió ligeramente divertido por la valentía del joven de hacerlo en frente de la familia del rubio donde tenía más probabilidades de ser rechazado.

—Sí, sí quiero. — Respondió el heredero para sorpresa de todos.

— ¡Draco! — Lo llamó su padre, incrédulo mientras el alfa se paraba y ponía el anillo en el dedo de su hijo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acercarse cuando ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, Lucius miró directamente hacia Severus. — ¡Tú lo sabías! — el menor apenas contenía su sonrisa y el patriarca podía notarlo.

—Potter fue demasiado obvio en la fiesta, Lucius. — El nombrado apretó los puños fastidiado, aunque no sabía exactamente que de todo el asunto lo enojaba.

—Sabíamos que terminarían casados tarde o temprano, querido. — Narcissa habló tratando de mantener la calma, acariciando ligeramente la espalda de su esposo. Lucius suspiró y acarició su mano ligeramente.

—Y se escapó luego de la respuesta. — Se lamentó, no se había esperado una propuesta tan pronto ¿No que lo habían planeado para años adelante? Había tenido la esperanza de que se olvidaran de sus planes pasado el año del enlace.

—Debes admitir que Potter fue inteligente y tu reacción fue inusualmente divertida. — Severus se burló ligeramente ganándose una mirada enojada del patriarca.

— ¡Severus! ¡Draco solo tiene…!— Tuvo que obligarse a cortar la oración, sabía que a su edad podía consentir casarse ¿Pero no había algo raro en la propuesta de matrimonio? Miró hacia Severus con duda. — ¿Está embarazado? — Preguntó con preocupación.

—Que yo sepa, no, gracias a Merlín. Un montón de bebés Malfoy es lo que menos necesito en este momento. — Severus acomodó la servilleta sin mirar a los ojos del mayor.

—Nos quitaste de las protecciones. — Habló de pronto Lucius mientras Narcissa sonreía bastante divertida de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas.

No diría que Potter le había preguntado si podía pedirlo luego de preguntarle si podían atrasar la cena.

—Son demasiado cotillas y me utilizan de psicólogo. — habló irónicamente, haciendo a la dama reír y que Lucius lo observara molesto unos segundos antes de sonreír. La dama se levantó apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su esposo.

—Vamos, vayamos a la sala. Deberemos felicitar a Draco cuando vuelva. — Les recordó.

—Con la expresión que ha puesto Lucius, lo más probable es que lo secuestrará. — Severus sonrió, ambos bastante divertidos de molestar al mayor.

— ¡Son muy jóvenes para casarse! — ni siquiera se querían ¿Verdad? Aun debía hablar con Draco respecto a eso. Si, el niño había estado obsesionado con Potter por años, que Potter esto que Potter aquello y luego decidieron hacerse pareja cuando con una amistad bastaba para el ministerio.

Mientras caminaba con sus dos amigos hacia la sala pensó que poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa era notorio que lo que fuera que hubiera entre el chico que vivió y su hijo terminaría en romance. Apretó los labios ligeramente.

Les traería beneficios, sin duda. Pero esperaba que Draco no estuviera tratando de solo obtener beneficios.

* * *

Había sido sin duda divertido ver a Draco volver solo con el anillo en su dedo, no había podido salvarse del interrogatorio de su padre pero Cissy lo había salvado.

Casi cuando estaban por hacerse las doce salieron afuera, el jardín estaba hermosamente decorado y había varias flores blancas en todos lados, los caminos estaban iluminados y todos llegaban a un gran árbol de navidad, la nieve que caía sobre él solo lo hacía verse mucho más hermoso. Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de vidrio donde estaban puestas las copas ya servidas, ni siquiera tuvieron que ver la hora cuando el cielo se iluminó con luces de colores.

Severus no podía evitar recordar una de las pocas navidades que había pasado ahí cuando Draco era apenas un bebé. El pequeño había estado tan asombrado por las luces y ahora al mirarlo estaba tan grande, incluso comprometido aunque fuera con el imbécil de Potter.

Chocaron las copas deseando feliz navidad y él sintió ganas de irse, después de todo era un evento familiar pero apenas se levantó fue rodeado por los brazos de Draco quien lo abrazó con fuerza. Apenas pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido y apoyó su mano sobre el cabello rubio revolviéndolo.

— ¡Te tenemos un regalo, padrino! — El joven le sonrió, Severus no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Era tan distinto al bebé regordete que recordaba.

—Nunca hacen caso al "No se molesten" ¿Verdad? — se burló ligeramente pero Draco solo le sonrió antes de caminar hacia el árbol sacando una de las cajas, era pequeña pero bien decorada, con una tarjeta que tenía escrita con una excelente caligrafía su nombre.

Severus abrió la caja con curiosidad deteniéndose al mirar la llave. La agarró entre sus manos acariciándola ligeramente comprendiendo en pocos minutos.

—No, ustedes no pueden…— Negó al notar de que era.

—Oh, vamos. Las usas en todos tus ciclos, es tuya. Al fin podrás quitarme de las protecciones. — Lucius se burló ligeramente, Severus negó con la cabeza poniendo de nuevo la llave en la caja.

—Severus, no te estamos preguntando. — Narcissa se levantó agarrando la caja y volviendo a poner en su mano la llave, el ex profesor negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… Podría comprarla…— Trató de insistir incapaz de aceptar el regalo, sintiéndose algo abrumado.

— ¡Pero es tu regalo de navidad! — Draco frunció el ceño, Severus suspiró sabiendo que no podría contra los tres rubios.

—Gracias…— Dijo al fin luego de unos minutos de pensarlo, sonriendo ligeramente.

—De nada, después de todo se cuánto te gusta. — Lucius le sonrió y Severus no pudo evitar observarlo. Se veía tan tranquilo y feliz, y por Merlín no podía arruinar eso con la nota.

No podía ser tan insensible como para simplemente dejarla ahí e irse, tal vez a la mañana siguiente…

Miró hacia el adolescente quien se había arrodillado en el pasto a los pies del arbolito sacando más regalos para todos, Severus volvió a mirar la llave y la nota casi quemó en su bolsillo.

No, no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Había sido más divertido de lo recordaba, incluso aunque no fuera en la Malfoy Manor Cissy se había lucido. Draco había estado bastante contento con sus regalos y él había decidido no interrogar a su hijo sobre la propuesta de matrimonio, aunque ahora estaba oficialmente separado de Narcissa.

Luego de que había visto algunos rumores sobre ella en el diario decidió que lo más sano para ambos era firmar los papeles, no quería que nadie hablara mal de ella ya que la buscaban puesto a que él casi nunca salía.

Se habían quedado unas horas más hablando entre los cuatro, algunas anécdotas habían salido y habían terminado riendo y bebiendo un poco.

Se negó a compartir una habitación con Cissy diciéndole lo de la tregua por lo que ella lo había llamado "domado" en broma, Severus en cambio no había comentado nada sobre la falta de Lupin.

Lucius salió de bañarse vistiéndose con una bata observando la habitación, sentía sueño y su cabello seguía húmedo puesto a que usar hechizos para secarlo lo arruinaría para la mañana siguiente. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, las cosas habían salido bien de todos modos aunque no pudo evitar extrañar la presencia del licántropo.

Bueno, debía aceptar que se estaba apegando demasiado al Gryffindor. Incluso no podía seguir diciéndose que solo era sexo porque realmente no lo era y todas esas dudas no podían venir del instinto.

Tal vez… le gustaba, un poco.

Parpadeó al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta pero al pararse supo enseguida de quien se trataba, respiró profundo tratando de no verse más ansioso de lo que estaba y caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola al llegar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque el castaño lo abrazó y besó apegándolo completamente a él.

Jadeó por lo bajo clavando sus uñas en su espalda devolviendo el beso, apenas tenía sabor a alcohol y solo el chocolate le ganaba.

—Feliz navidad. — Se separó tan de pronto como empezó, Lucius lo miró aun tratando de controlar su respiración y aferrándose a él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, avergonzado.

—Feliz navidad… ¿Cómo entraste aquí? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Narcissa me dio un traslador y creo que me agregó a las protecciones. — Sonrió mientras explicaba, Lucius lo observó unos segundos sintiéndose algo divertido.

— ¿Así que confabulando con mi mujer de nuevo, Lupin? — Se burló moviendo sus manos y acariciando suavemente su espalda.

—Solo para llegar a ti. — Lucius se sonrojó al notar su mirada sincera, dejando que restregara su frente contra él. Agarró su mano tirando ligeramente del licántropo para que entrara, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él antes de caminar a la cama sentándose en ella. Ni siquiera pudo decir algo más antes de que el menor lo tomara por la cintura tirándolo un poco más hacia atrás para poder arrodillarse entre sus piernas sobre la cama besándolo de nuevo y abriendo la bata dejando a la vista sus hombros.

— ¡E-espera! ¡Tengo un regalo! — Lo paró cuando al fin dejó sus labios, jadeando y sintiendo su corazón desbocado. Remus lo observó con ternura antes de apoyar su frente en él, Lucius agradeció el gesto acariciando su espalda sobre la camisa, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos del menor acariciar lentamente sus costados.

—Yo también tengo uno para ti. — Se separó apartándose y sentándose en la cama, Lucius acomodó de nuevo su bata cerrándola para luego arrodillarse en la cama y estirándose para llegar a la mesa de luz, abriendo el cajón y agarrando la caja empequeñecida. Agarró su varita y la agitó agrandándola de nuevo en su tamaño normal, cuando levantó la mirada Remus ya tenía el regalo que había llevado en sus manos.

—Ábrelo tu primero. — Habló el licántropo mientras tendía el regalo hacia el patriarca, este dejó el propio su regazo antes de agarrar lo que se le tendía. Miró por unos segundos el papel y el moño, notando como varias franjas brillaban al moverlo contraluz. Rompió el papel con cuidado encontrándose con una caja de terciopelo, demasiado grande como para contener un anillo.

Lo abrió con curiosidad encontrándose con un colgante, acarició suavemente el dije con sus dedos notando que tenía forma de serpiente con ojos pequeños de rubíes, la cual estaba encerrada en un círculo plateado que enseguida supuso que se trataba de la luna llena. Acarició los pequeños detalles para luego pasar a la cadenita, la cual parecía tener grabados pequeños en sus eslabones.

—Es de protección, sé que cuando pasaste esa vez la barrera no llevaste una daga de plata aunque te lo pedí. Confiaste más en mi de lo que yo lo hacía. — Murmuró suavemente, Lucius observó por unos segundos más el dije sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, alzó sus ojos para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Es de plata? — Preguntó luchando para que su voz no sonara afectada, Remus sonrió con ternura y acarició su mejilla.

—No, pero si la tocas con tu varita una vez si se vuelve de plata. — Lucius sacó con cuidado el colgante de su caja y corrió su cabello, dejando que el menor lo agarrara para que pudiera ponérselo. Sintió el frío del metal contra su piel y solo pudo agarrar las manos de su compañero respirando profundo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

—Yo… tú regalo. — Separó sus manos rápidamente agarrando la pequeña caja y tendiéndola, sintiéndose de pronto muy avergonzado por sorprendido y fascinado que se había mostrado por un colgante. Si, era hermoso, pero él había visto joyas hermosas toda su vida.

Observó como el Gryffindor quitaba el papel sin romperlo antes de abrir la caja, sacó de ella un brazalete de oro con algunos detalles plateados. Era ancho, con patrones hermosos y finamente logrados, Remus lo observó acariciándolo antes de ponérselo en su muñeca derecha, acariciándolo con su mano izquierda tratando de ver todos los detalles.

Lucius respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Mis padres se enlazaron por accidente. — Aun no habían hecho el viaje y por lo tanto Remus podía utilizar la información obtenida más adelante, pero Lucius había decidido que podía contarlo de igual manera —En esa época aun no existía la poción que una vez cumplido un año desligaba a las personas por lo cual su unión debía ser permanente. Ella no era una omega de alta categoría así que no pudo borrar la marca solo porque quería.

Sus familias estaban buscando con quien comprometerlos pero cuando sucedió ese accidente empezó a organizarse la boda casi enseguida. Ellos dos apenas se conocían pero instintivamente se habían atraído aunque estaban enamorados de otras personas.

Se odiaron por un tiempo y trataban de envenenarse entre ellos cada cierto tiempo, era demasiado obvios porque al final del día no era asesinos, solo jóvenes molestos con su enlace así que ningún intento tuvo éxito.

Se hacían bromas pesadas entre ellos e incluso trataban de humillarse en público. Eran un desastre. — Lucius alzó la mano y Remus entendió, le tendió la que tenía el brazalete agarrando la del patriarca. El rubio acarició suavemente el oro con sus dedos. —La segunda navidad que compartieron mi madre le regaló un brazalete parecido a este pero de plata en forma de tregua, ella quería que ambos lo intentaran. Si era para siempre, que fuera un para siempre lindo.

Ellos decidieron dejar de luchar contra el enlace. — murmuró suavemente antes de alzar su vista de nuevo encontrándose con los ojos mieles quienes lo miraban con cariño.

—Lucius…— murmuró de forma suave, el nombrado se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de volver a hablar.

—Pensé que sería un buen detalle, que para cuando esto termine pueda hacerte recordar que al final del día… no fue el peor enlace que pudiste tener. — No supo porque su voz tembló pero se dejó abrazar por el alfa y correspondió el gesto, se aferró a él con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Cuando él se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos el omega se incorporó para besarlo con intensidad.

Ambos siguieron besándose y acariciándose por un largo rato, presionándose entre sí. La camisa del alfa terminó a un costado pero la bata solo quedó sobre los hombros del omega.

Las marcas fueron hechas lentamente y los jadeos solo fueron suaves al igual que las caricias.

A pesar de todo solo querían sentirse y podían estar uno junto al otro siendo suficiente.

* * *

Severus abrió la puerta muy despacio a la mañana siguiente pero frenó al notar las dos personas en la cama. Observó hacia el licántropo que estaba abrazado al omega y como el rubio tenía apoyada su cabeza en su pecho, ambos dormían abrazados y el Slytherin podría jurar, que entrelazados bajo la manta.

Miró la nota que había en su mano y suspiró, notando que la bata aún estaba sobre los hombros de su amigo dejando a la vista varias marcas. Miró hacia la ventana abierta que era la razón porque la que no había ningún aroma que delatara lo que habían estado haciendo toda la noche pero por el frío mismo que entraba ambos estaban así de apegados.

Movió la varita cerrando la ventana negando con la cabeza, Lupin debería buscar otro lugar donde morder que no fueran los hombros. Sonrió ligeramente, algo divertido antes de mirarlos de nuevo.

Se veían tranquilos y cómodos.

Sonrió de lado antes de cerrar la puerta, tal vez lo mejor era callar.

O dejar que ambos arruinaran primero lo que habían conseguido y luego dejarlos saber.

Lucius siempre confiaba en la gente equivocada y él era una clara muestra de ello.

El patriarca lo odiaría, seguramente. Pero estaba cuidando de su frágil cordura y estabilidad a su manera.

* * *

...

* * *

**Wow muchas escenas. Severus no fue capaz de decirle la verdad a Luc :c pero al menos todos han avanzado a su manera.**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Aun Luc no se ha enterado :c Sirius cambió de estrategia aunque hay que ver si pueden avanzar o se quedaran estancados en trabajo :0**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Sirius volvió por un momento a sus años en Hogwarts y amenazar le resultó buena opcion, aunque no fue nada buena en el presente :0**

**ahora ha aceptado que le gusta un poquito XD**

* * *

**Besos a todos :D**


	19. Vacaciones

Lucius agradecía que no tuvieron que hacer demasiadas paradas, incluso no se sorprendió al saber que habían conseguido un permiso especial para que él pudiera salir del país por una semana hacia España. Remus había decidido el destino, Lucius nunca había sido tan amante de las playas e ir a las Islas Canarias nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pero estaban en una tregua y parte de ella era ceder.

No podía ser tan malo o al menos eso esperaba.

—No suelo instalarme en estos hoteles. — Frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de que era mágico porque si no, no los hubieran dejado aparecerse en la entrada. Era bastante amplio y podía decir que también caro, cinco estrellas sin duda pero ¿Por qué no conocía el nombre?

—Es porque ha mezclado un poco lo muggle con la magia, utilizan electricidad. — Remus explicó, llevaban las maletas empequeñecidas así que no había problema con ello.

—Voy a poner cara de que me interesa y seguiré caminando. — Lucius frunció el ceño antes de adelantarse dejando que el otro se ocupara de pedir la llave, esperaba realmente que no tuviera que limitar su magia solo porque el hotel era un poco muggle.

Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, desde la noche de Navidad había estado un poco sensible con todo, más sensible de lo habitual. Culpaba al compromiso de Potter con su hijo de esa molestia que titilaba dentro de él pero a veces solo se preguntaba si no era simplemente que siempre estaba en ese estado de frustración constante.

Bien, ahora tenía cinco días para olvidarlo. Podía pasar por alto la gran debilidad que había mostrado con el regalo y esperar que Remus no tratara de usarlo en su contra, acarició ligeramente el dije que llevaba colgado en su cuello y lo observó mientras repetía en su mente las cláusulas del juramente inquebrantable, agradecía que Severus los hubiera ayudado con eso.

Severus estaba extrañamente más complaciente luego de Navidad, lo había vuelto a colocar en las protecciones –solo a él- y había escuchado la mayoría de lo que quería decir sin quejarse. No era muy notable pero él que lo había conocido por varios años se le hacía demasiado notorio, era como que si el hombre estuviera tratando de disculparse por algo y Lucius no entendía porque.

Tampoco le gustaba que trabajara con el perro pulgoso ahora.

—Lucius. — miró hacia el licántropo quien se colocó a su lado antes de besar su mejilla, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco dejando que apoyara su mano en su baja espalda para guiarlo. Entraron al ascensor y Remus tocó el botón, Lucius miró analíticamente todo, debía admitir que era bastante agradable.

—Debí haber cambiado mi aspecto antes de entrar al hotel. — Suspiró mientras hablaba al notar su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor, su cabello estaba suelto y lo corrió hacia su espalda haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Ellos mantendrán la discreción. — El alfa sonrió suavemente tratando de infundirle confianza, Lucius asintió dejando que mantuviera su mano en él.

—Pero cuando salga las personas no. Y la verdad no quiero que haya en el diario alguna foto preguntándose porque ambos estamos juntos.

Esto está por terminar, no hagamos de ello un lío mediático. — Siseó ligeramente tratando de sonar enfadado en la última frase, no le gustaba hablar de que pronto todo acabaría pero parecía que buscaba dejárselo claro a sí mismo al repetirlo.

—Bueno, mayormente iremos a lugares muggles, pero si quieres cambiar tu aspecto está bien. — Respondió de forma paciente, Lucius se apartó dejando escapar una ligera exclamación.

—Disculpa ¿Puedes repetir eso? — Habló con desdén mirándolo con la barbilla alzado, apretando ligeramente los puños.

—Viajar te pone de bastante mal humor ¿Eh? Ahora mismo suenas como una niña mimada. — Remus no cayó en la pelea mientras sonreía ahora con diversión.

— ¡Lupin! — Reclamó pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el Gryffindor caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola fácilmente. Lucius suspiró entrando tras él observando el lugar, había una sala privada y sin duda tenía una hermosa vista, miró un pasillo y supuso que el baño y la habitación estaban allí. Miró confundido a la pared — ¿Por qué tienen un cuadro absolutamente negro ahí? — Señaló luego de haber utilizado algunos hechizos de revelación para que apareciera algo.

—Es la televisión. — Lucius arqueó la ceja, sonaba a algo que investigaría Arthur Weasley.

— ¿Qué…? Sabes que, me tragaré mis preguntas. — respiró profundo antes de caminar a la habitación empezando a pensar que tal vez no estaba enojado solo muy nervioso. Abrió la puerta pensando que el lugar era bastante grande, había una cama matrimonial en el centro y a los lados había mesitas de luz. Había un escritorio en una esquina y puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón. Caminó hacia una de las puertas corredizas y al abrirla se encontró con un cambiador, había mucho lugar para la ropa y un espejo al final, no parecía ser mágico. La segunda puerta era el baño privado que era bastante amplio, le recordaba a uno de los baños de su mansión y fue agradable.

—Estás muy tenso. — no se estremeció al escucharlo, solo se dio vuelta para mirar a Remus quien le sonreía de manera suave. Lucius asintió agradeciendo haber utilizado un anti feromonas antes de salir de casa pero aun así se acercó apoyándose en él abrazándolo ligeramente. No podía sentir ningún aroma y eso lo ponía nervioso pero al menos la calidez del gesto lo hacían sentir mejor, sintió un ligero escalofrío al sentir el metal del brazalete al ser rodeado con sus brazos.

—Lo siento, no estoy siendo demasiado amable. — Se obligó a disculparse mientras disfrutaba estar entre sus brazos, podría estar varias horas solo ahí apoyado.

—Creo que ambos estamos nerviosos pero estas últimas semanas lo hemos hecho bien. Solo es otro lugar e hicimos un juramento, no tienes que preocuparte.

Es bastante temprano ¿Quieres que descansemos antes de salir? — Remus habló amablemente antes de apartarse para dejar las maletas sobre la cama y las agrandaba, el patriarca lo observó esperando unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No, podemos bañarnos y salir. No soy tan débil. — Sonó desdeñoso con lo último, aunque debía admitir que solo lo había dicho para molestar.

—Deberemos utilizar ropa muggle. — ¡Más cosas muggles! ¿Eso era alguna venganza por lo que había pasado con el alfa muggle hacía un tiempo? Si lo era, Lupin era mucho más astuto de lo que parecía.

Trató de mantener el suspiro dramático y asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Creo que no tendré problemas en usar un traje. — Admitió, no le quedaban mal y aunque no era lo mismo que una túnica eran bastante parecidos es ser elegantes y sofisticados.

— ¿Con el calor y tan cerca de la playa? — Remus lo miró algo dudoso y Lucius desvió la mirada, dejando que el licántropo caminara hacia él.

—Puedo manejarme. — Refunfuñó ligeramente recibiendo el suave beso en sus labios, suspiró relajándose apoyando su cabeza en él dejando que apoyara su mentón sobre su cabeza.

—Está bien. — Lupin le respondió bastante fácilmente y Lucius se vio incapaz de molestarse con ello, se sentía un poco cansado pero estaba seguro que luego de un baño estaría bien. Se alejó rompiendo el abrazo y alzó sus manos, tomó suavemente el rostro del otro entre sus manos dejando un pequeño beso en los labios sintiendo como los brazos del licántropo rodeaban más su cintura atrayéndolo un poco más.

—Nosotros deberíamos… prepararnos…— Odió titubear ligeramente, dudando de alejarse completamente de él. Sonrió un poco al sentir que acariciaba su mejilla notando el asentimiento.

* * *

…

* * *

—Nosotros… tenemos una maldita adicción con el sexo. — Siseó ligeramente sintiendo sus mejillas arder. La cuestión de ir a otro lugar es que pudieran hablar, estar más tranquilos dentro de su tregua y aun así... Se sentó en la cama tapándose un poco con la sabana, tratando de mantener un poco de su modestia. Habían terminado bañándose juntos bajo la ducha y eso había terminado con resultados obvios, solo para que se volviera a repetir en la cama y tuvieran que utilizar hechizos de limpieza.

¡Cuando habían vuelto de bañarse!

Dio un ligero respingo al sentir sus labios sobre su hombro, relajándose un poco cuando Remus se sentó tras él rodeándolo con sus brazos. La mordida sobre su hombro ardía ligeramente pero no habían sido tan profunda como para sangrar, dejó que su espalda se apoyara contra el pecho del alfa notando que acariciaba su abdomen de forma ausente, era una manía que había agarrado Remus luego de la luna llena donde él entró en su territorio.

—Supongo que porque todo parece más fácil así. — Lucius no pudo evitar ronronear al sentir los besos sobre la marca apoyando sus propias manos sobre las de su compañero, ambos estaban acostado en la cama aun, un poco enredados entre ellos.

—Es como lo único que tenemos en común, la única manera de entendernos entre nosotros. — El patriarca habló mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones, llevó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que besara su nuca.

—Claro que no, no siempre terminamos teniendo sexo. Si la mayoría de las veces pero a veces solo estamos juntos…— Negó el menor sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen suavemente, dejando sus besos sobre su cuello y hombros, sin detenerse demasiado en ningún lugar. Lucius pensó que era bastante agradable estar así.

—No es como que si fuéramos una pareja como para preocuparnos por ello. — Respondió abriendo sus ojos dejando de apoyarse tanto en él, ese era un tema difícil. No estaba mal disfrutar del sexo fuera de los instintos, el sexo siempre era agradable si se sabía cómo hacerlo pero otras cosas… simplemente no, no eran una pareja y no se iban a comportar como una solo porque tenían una tregua.

Se mordió el labio al recordar que Draco le había dicho que ya parecían una.

—Pero ahora estamos en una tregua así que saldremos, podemos ir a comer a un restaurante. Nunca habías estado aquí ¿Verdad? — la voz del licántropo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se alejó para poder girarse un poco para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Si la mayoría de lo que hay aquí es muggle ¿Cómo piensas que llegaremos? — Había algo de burla en su voz pero realmente tenía esa duda.

—En auto. — Remus respondió simplemente.

— ¿Cómo el volador de Weasley que salió en el diario hace ya tanto tiempo? — Se burló sonriendo mientras destruía el abrazo para poder levantarse y caminar hacia el vestidor, tratando de evitar pensar que estaba caminando desnudo hacia allí, era demasiado tarde para avergonzarse. Todo estaba ordenado lo que lo hizo sonreír antes de empezar a vestirse.

—Los autos muggles no vuelan. — Remus se sentó en la cama mientras lo esperaba.

—Espero que se vean mejor que ese. — Siguió burlándose mientras buscaba su traje sonriendo al encontrarlo, se colocó la ropa interior antes de sacar el traje de su lugar.

—Algunos, sí. Supuse que no sabrías mucho de esto así que me encargue de ordenarlo. — Lucius resopló al escucharlo pero prefirió no discutir mientras asentía, se miró en el espejo terminando de vestirse y acomodándose el cuello del traje gris, haciendo una ligera mueca agarró su varita creando un glamour para ocultar sus dos marcas y luego se preguntó que apariencia utilizar.

— ¿Solo usaras glamures? — notó la curiosidad en la voz del menor y sonrió de lado.

—Sobre mi cabello, sí. Estaba pensando en usar multijugos pero Severus comentó que podría tener problemas con mi supresor. — Lucius no pudo evitar notar como su compañero pareció estar a punto de decir algo pero al final se calló, arqueó la ceja pero prefirió no presionar, tal vez era algo que no le gustaría escuchar. —Supongo que algunos rasgos en mi rostro también… y tendré que desilusionar mis anillos. — murmuró acariciando ligeramente el anillo con el símbolo Malfoy.

—Yo… no pensé en cambiar nada. — Admitió sinceramente, Lucius asintió porque ya se lo esperaba.

—Querido, mientras uno de nosotros no sea reconocible estaremos bien. — Sonrió de lado antes de murmurar los hechizos, sonrió al ver desaparecer sus anillos y luego apunto a su cabello, miró el espejo notando como ahora en vez de su larga cabellera rubia tenía un cabello corto de castaño oscuro. Cambió el color de sus ojos a castaños y el color de las cejas, cambiando pequeñas cosas en su rostro para que no fuera tan difícil de mantener.

—Puedo sentir tu cabello. — Apenas pudo evitar el respingo al sentirlo tirar muy ligeramente de su pelo, guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

¿En qué momento el hombre se había levantado? Cuando arreglaba su apariencia siempre perdía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Miró de reojo notando que ya estaba vestido con un pantalón.

—Nunca lo transformó, es solo una ilusión que este corto así que no tires de él. — Reclamó tratando de no hacer caso a su sonrisa divertida. Tal vez podría golpearlo pero estaban en una tregua y realmente no había dicho nada. — ¿No iremos a ver ese auto que decías? — Presionó ligeramente, dándose vuelta para mirarlo directamente mientras el licántropo sacaba una camiseta para usar.

—Siento que en vez de avanzar, hemos retrocedido. — Comentó, Lucius se detuvo un momento aun observándolo antes de suspirar. Si, estaba siendo bastante odioso ¡Podría ser peor! Pero había demostrado ser mucho mejor en las últimas semanas.

—Supongo que no tome en cuenta que al ser un lugar extraño para ambos sería un poco… incomodo. — Admitió su culpa acomodando la corbata pero luego se la quitó, sería demasiado formal. La guardó cuidadosamente antes de mirar hacia su compañero.

—Con los anti feromonas no podemos marcarnos mutuamente y creo que por ello te sientes rencoroso conmigo. — Remus le sonrió, el patriarca sonrió algo burlón pasando por su lado para salir del vestidor y entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

—Parece que sin feromonas no tenemos tanto efecto en el otro. — Habló ligeramente mientras colocaban sus propias salas de protección, tenían permitido hacerlo así que Lucius agregó varios hechizos para evitar cualquier incidente. No le sorprendió la sonrisa dulce de su compañero ni tampoco la sensación de sus mejillas calientes.

— ¿Con que estás molesto? — Él lo abrazo por la cintura haciendo que lo mirara, Lucius no pudo evitar observar sus ojos sintiendo más calor en su rostro.

No, no estaba enojado. Solo estaba demasiado nervioso.

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Remus acariciando ligeramente antes de besar sus labios sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir que apoyaba una mano en su baja espalda atrayéndolo más. Jadeó de manera suave rodeando el cuello del licántropo con sus brazos antes de profundizar más el beso.

Maldición, acababan de hacerlo dos veces y habían dormido un poco. No podían simplemente hablar unas frases y volver a besarse pero aun así se sentía bastante bien.

Se separó de pronto gimiendo por lo bajo al sentir que sus erecciones se presionaban, clavó sus uñas en sus hombros manteniendo el resto de su cuerpo lejos. Ambos se miraron, sonrojados y evidentemente excitados aunque no podían sentir ningún aroma.

—Por dos días no deberíamos tener sexo. — Lucius murmuró, si querían hablar iban a tener que poner una regla. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza al sentir que acariciaba su mejilla y se dejó abrazar, devolviendo el gesto apoyándose en él sintiéndose de pronto frustrado al no sentir los aromas que estaban buscando. Se concentró en recordar que ambos llevaban anti feromonas y por eso no sentía nada.

—Sí, creo que estará bien. Si queremos hablar…— Admitió el menor, el rubio asintió dejando que acariciara su espalda antes de separarse de nuevo. Era algo abrumador notar que incluso sin las feromonas y teniendo ya más de la mitad de los meses del enlace cumplidos, la calidez entre los brazos del hombre lobo seguía sintiéndose segura.

—Entonces vamos. — Lucius trató de no titubear y no dijo nada cuando el rubio trigo agarró su mano, se sintió sorprendido pero aceptó el gesto entrelazando un poco más sus dedos.

Salieron del hotel y no tardaron en llegar a su destino, Lucius agradeció haber puesto hechizos en sus ropas para que a pesar de su apariencia fueran más ligeras y así evitar el calor. Cuando miraron los autos se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de ellos, incluso cuando había hecho algún que otro negocio muggle bastante rentable –y secreto- había tenido intermediarios mágicos que se encargaban de esos detalles por él.

Remus pareció notarlo enseguida pero no dijo nada, no soltó su mano y solo preguntó qué color prefería. Lucius respondió que el gris y eso solo hizo sonreír al licántropo quien solo lo soltó para terminar el negocio.

Eso debía sentirse incomodo, él estaba acostumbrado a llevar sus propios negocios y a ser quien pusiera la plata, debería sentirse humillado de alguna forma pero solo podía sentirse mimado. Y era agradable.

— ¿Estás cosas no son peligrosas? — Arqueó su ceja pensando que debió investigar más. Si Remus hubiera querido venir en avión se negaría en uñas y dientes, una cosa era confiar en un artefacto muggle que andaba por el suelo y otra confiar en los que andaban en el aire.

—Bueno, tienen sus márgenes. — Lupin le abrió la puerta de uno y lo ayudó a pasar, Lucius se sentó observando todo pensando que al menos olía bien. Miró hacia su compañero cuando este también se sentó notando que sería el que conduciría, no sabía que pudiera manejar autos. —El cinturón. — El rubio trigo agarró su mano con cariño y luego se estiró un poco sobre él para agarrar algo que había a su costado, Lucius se tensó dejando que bajara la banda sonrojándose un poco cuando besó ligeramente sus labios al pasar.

—Pude haberlo hecho solo. — Mintió, porque nunca había estado en un auto.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo por ti. — Remus le sonrió pacientemente agarrando su mano y besando sus nudillos, Lucius se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de asentir.

Esto no podía sentirse muy distinto a andar en escoba, tal vez sin el viento por los vidrios los cuales se bajaron de pronto haciendo que sacara su varita.

—Está bien, los estoy controlando desde aquí. — Señaló un botón de la puerta y el patriarca notó tener uno igual. Al tocarlo la ventana volvió a subir y eso lo hizo arquear la ceja.

— ¿No podríamos hacerlo con magia? — Preguntó con notoria curiosidad en su tono.

—Recuerda que una vez que salgamos de este perímetro ya no podremos utilizarlo, no al menos de una manera demasiado obvia. — Aclaró. Lucius suspiró mientras asentía y guardaba su varita, eso era lo malo de andar en lugares muggles, debían comportarse como ellos mientras estuvieran a la vista. Al recordar a donde iban frunció el ceño.

—Si crees que voy a comer rodeado de muggles…— Gruñó peligrosamente pensando que era aquí donde empezaba la pelea.

—No, claro que no. Pero algunos restaurantes muggles son fabulosos y tienen salas privadas, así que no estarás rodeado de nadie más. — Lucius lo miró gratamente sorprendido, sintiéndose un poco idiota al sentirse tan complacido. Miró hacia el licántropo de reojo antes de mirar por la ventana, dando un respingo cuando al fin arrancó. No era tan rápido pero una vez que salieron aumentó un poco más la velocidad, no pudo evitar disfrutar del aire aferrándose un poco a su propio asiento sintiendo una especie de mezcla de entre estar maravillado y aterrado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron andando pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia afuera, varias veces había estado a punto de decirle que fuera más rápido pero se había callado. También su vista se paseaba en lo que hacía Lupin, notando como movía la palanca y luego notó los pedales, una de sus manos casi nunca soltaba el volante y tenía una ligera sonrisa, como que si estuviera disfrutando eso.

Por unos segundos Lucius pensó que nunca habían volado juntos y que deberían intentarlo, pero trató de enterrar esa idea sintiéndose de pronto muy avergonzado así que miró hacia afuera.

—Nunca jugaste Quidditch en Hogwarts. — El patriarca habló, según lo que recordaba solo dos de los merodeadores habían sido jugadores.

—Yo… tenía más fuerza por ser un licántropo. Los días cercanos a la luna llena me costaba controlar mis feromonas y competir solo me hubiera logrado estresar. Nunca lo intente, en realidad. — Admitió, Lucius lo observó con algo de curiosidad —Sé que fuiste buscador. — El patriarca no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

—Era el príncipe de Slytherin, es casi una regla que seamos buscadores. Era muy bueno. — Se halagó a si mismo sintiéndose bastante orgulloso, había ganado la copa para su casa y la mayoría de sus partidos. Oh, si hubiera tenido unos años menos le hubiera dado una patada a James Potter en Quidditch.

—Nunca quisiste… bueno ¿Seguir jugando luego de graduarte? — La pregunta lo sorprendió, Lucius miró hacia la mano donde ya no se veían sus anillos.

— ¿De forma profesional? En realidad no, los segundos hijos pueden darse ese capricho. Alguien que debía manejar todas las propiedades y negocios Malfoy no podía darse tanto tiempo para jugar. — Jugó con el anillo que tenía la insignia mirando hacia afuera unos segundos antes de volver su vista a su compañero. Nunca había tenido sueños que no fueran compatibles con ser un patriarca, él había sabido desde el primer momento en quien se convertiría.

La única vez que dudó fue a los quince años cuando se presentó.

— ¿Entonces nunca lo tomaste en cuenta por tu padre? — Remus parecía sorprendido y Lucius se apuró a negarlo.

—Mi padre fue un padre genial y no, no fue por él. Si yo hubiera querido podría haber externado mis pensamientos de no querer seguir la línea familiar y mis padres hubieran tenido otro hijo. — Muchas personas siempre tomaban de ejemplos a las familias más arcaicas, los sangre pura tenían etiquetas y aprendían muchas cosas distintas a los demás pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

Si su familia fuera tan prejuiciosa como todos creían él no podría haber sido el heredero.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado contigo si lo decidías? — Notó como el alfa lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—No sería el heredero pero tendría una especie de dote con el cual podría vivir un par de años luego de Hogwarts y debería trabajar. Nada demasiado traumante.

La verdad, no todas las familias eran como las de Black. Incluso el padre de Narcissa le preguntó varias veces si estaba dispuesta a casarse conmigo y le recordó que podía cambiar de opinión. — Habló algo divertido recordando lo que este decía incluso en su presencia, realmente nunca le había agradado del todo al padre de Cissy.

— ¿No le agradabas a tu suegro? — Remus dijo algo divertido con la información.

—Ellos sabían que ella merecía un alfa que pudiera darle una unión y los hijos que ella quisiera, sin tener que recurrir a pociones. A pesar de que mis feromonas podían confundirse con las de un alfa… bueno, no lo soy. — se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, todos sabían que para un omega lo mejor sería una unión pero no había una real oposición a que se juntaran entre sus mismos géneros.

—Comentaste una vez que la amaste. — El alfa lo recordó, el patriarca asintió mirando hacia afuera de nuevo.

—Si, por eso me casé con ella. Al ver que ella no devolvía mis afectos y notar que no tenía ese interés por nadie le ofrecí ser mi esposa con todos los títulos y riqueza que eso le proporcionaría. — Admitió, sabía que para ella no había sido solo un negocio. Cissy lo había querido mucho, había estado tan dispuesta a hacer tantas cosas por él pero la verdad era que nunca lo había amado. No poder conquistarla había sido algo con lo que tuvo que lidiar por años pero ya era una historia antigua.

—Eso es… un poco frío. — El licántropo murmuró como dudando de que decir.

—Remus, éramos amigos. Habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, no fue tan frío como se escucha. — Lucius notó como asentía pero no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que todo eso era un poco raro para él. Sabía que la mayoría de mestizos y sangre sucias no tenían idea de cómo se manejaban las distintas casas o, en todo caso, ponían de ejemplo a los peores de cada familia. —No puedo hacerte preguntas parecidas porque nunca te casaste y estoy seguro que tus padres no tenían mucho que heredarte. — Aunque a penas lo dijo notó lo mal que sonaba, trató de no tensarse y se sorprendió completamente al escuchar su risa.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Igual estaba marcado por mi licantropía y siempre pensé que evitaría las uniones a toda costa. — Remus le sonrió sin tomarse mal lo que dijo, tal vez el licántropo se había acostumbrado a su desdén por ciertos temas o solo estaba tratando de llevar los temas por la paz.

— ¿Quién fue la primera persona que te hizo planteártela? — Notó el ligero nerviosismo en el rostro del alfa así que siguió observándolo, ambos se quedaron callados mientras Remus estacionaba el auto.

—Dora. Ella… solo… nunca había sentido lo que sentí por ella con otros omegas antes. Pero igual estaba tan asustado. — El patriarca no pudo evitar notar el cariño y nostalgia en su voz, quiso preguntar si aún lo sentía sentir así pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio. —Aquí es, pero espera. — Remus desbrochó su propio cinturón antes de hacerlo con el de Lucius. —Quítate el saco.

—Pero dijimos que no lo haríamos por…— Dudó agarrando la prenda.

—Lo sé, pero se verá demasiado raro. — La sonrisa paciente del licántropo lo ablandó, resopló nada elegantemente y se lo quitó como pudo quedándose quieto cuando Remus desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa antes de apoyar su mano en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia él, apoyando sus frentes una en la otra. Lucius suspiró bajito al sentir que acariciaba la marca con sus dedos y cerró los ojos disfrutando del gesto y su cercanía.

Ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, Remus se apartó sonriendo ligeramente.

—Ven, bajemos. — Parecía un lugar tranquilo, observó la entrada y se dijo guiar hacia adentro, Remus intercambió algunas palabras con quien parecía atender para luego volver hacia él. Suponía que había reservado, en el mundo muggle las cosas no podían ser tan distintas ¿Verdad?

Remus llegó a su lado y agarró su mano solo para llevarla a sus labios y besar sus nudillos, Lucius no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo algo tenso con el hecho de que estuvieran en público pero se obligó a relajarse. Nadie lo reconocería de todas formas.

Un hombre que Lucius pensaba que era un mesero los guío hacia la sala privada, el rubio no pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa ante la decoración suave y los ventanales, podía verse el mar a lo lejos y era agradable. Se acercó a la mesa y la tocó ligeramente, estaba limpia y no era muy amplia, aunque tres personas podrían comer sin problemas.

—Parece que tienes un buen gusto. — Admitió mientras se sentaba sintiéndose satisfecho por el estado de las sillas, todo parecía ser muggle pero estaba limpio y neutralizado, no podía decir que alguien había comido allí hacía poco.

—Gracias. — Sonrió cuando el licántropo acarició su mejilla, apoyando un poco su cabeza en su mano antes de apartarse para sentarse. Lucius notó como su compañero sacaba la varita para poner un hechizo de privacidad para evitar que pudiera escucharse afuera lo que hablaban, el patriarca arqueó la ceja sonriendo de manera burlona.

— ¿No era que no podíamos usar magia? — Picó ligeramente.

—Nadie se dará cuenta. — Remus sonrió divertido, Lucius negó con la cabeza antes de agarrar el menú. Algunas de las comidas las conocía, su padre si había tenido cierta fijación en viajar junto a su madre mientras él estaba en Hogwarts, por lo que cuando él volvía a casa siempre servían platos exóticos.

Luego de unos pocos minutos el mesero volvió y Lucius dejó que Remus se encargara de pedir para ambos, se preguntó ligeramente si debería haber traído guantes pero tal vez se vería demasiado raro con el clima.

—Luego tal vez podríamos ir a la playa. — El alfa abrió la conversación, Lucius no contuvo el gesto de desdén.

— ¿Para rodearnos de muggles? — Apretó los labios agarrando con más fuerza la carta del menú pensando que no quería pelear por algo tan tonto.

—Hay algunas que según la hora y el lugar, están un poco más vacías. — Lucius suspiró al escucharlo, quería seguirse negando pero para ello habían venido allí. Remus no podía ser el único en ceder si querían que esto resultara bien.

—Está bien, podemos mirar los alrededores y luego ir a alguna playa. — Cedió ganándose una sonrisa que lo hizo desviar la mirada, acariciando ligeramente el dije que le había regalado para navidad. Dejó que el hombre agarrara su mano y volvió su vista a él con algo de curiosidad, sin poder evitar inclinarse y apoyar su frente en la de él llevando su mano libre a la mejilla de su acompañante disfrutando de la cercanía.

—No participaste mucho al respecto de lo que haríamos. — El menor admitió pero Lucius no abrió los ojos, suspirando ligeramente al sentir que el alfa bajaba su mano acariciando su cuello pero sin tocar la marca.

—Era casi todo muggle, estoy seguro que sabes manejarte mejor en este mundo. — murmuró suavemente sin querer admitir que le había dado bastante confianza dejarlo manejar el asunto. Remus era más paciente que él y lo tendría en cuenta, si él empezaba a opinar terminarían quedándose en la casa acurrucados en la cama.

—Hay muchos lugares que podrías conocer… siempre quise conocer Rusia ¿Sabes? Pero en esta época está en pleno invierno, no me pareció tan buena idea. — el alfa sonrió mientras hablaba y Lucius asintió.

—Yo he ido a Rusia, tienen grandes lugares mágicos. Mi padre me enseñó a patinar allí. — Explicó con un poco de nostalgia, hacía años que no iba. La última vez había llevado a Draco pero a él no le había gustado tanto el frío del lugar, aunque sabía que su hijo había disfrutado de igual manera.

—Tal vez alguna vez…— murmuró por lo bajo, Lucius casi contuvo la respiración pensando que cuando el clima no fuera tan frío en Rusia ambos ya no estarían unidos, era demasiado obvio que el otro pensó lo mismo por la forma en que su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba.

Antes de que el patriarca pudiera decir algo tocaron la puerta, Lucius se apartó rápidamente irguiéndose en su asiento con toda la dignidad que podía desviando su vista hacia el ventanal sin prestar atención cuando el mesero volvió con la comida. Casi había olvidado que no aparecería en la mesa como solía pasar en los restaurantes mágicos. Cuando el hombre al fin se retiró miró hacia los platos sonriendo ligeramente, tenían una presentación increíble y el aroma era bueno.

Ambos empezaron a comer en un cómodo silencio, no se sentía como sus inicios hacía unos meses donde todo era incómodo y no sabían de qué hablar.

—Lucius. — Remus lo llamó haciendo que lo mirara, al notar que tenía el tenedor con comida alzado hacia él negó.

—No soy un niño. — Reclamó sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco.

—Solo prueba. — Insistió el licántropo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No… no somos una pareja para hacer esto. — murmuró dudoso.

—Entonces solo déjame disfrutar de un capricho. — Remus le sonrió, aun manteniendo el tenedor cerca de él. Lucius dudó un momento más antes de inclinarse y comer el bocado sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, cuando recibió otro agarró también un tenedor poniendo un poco de la comida y dándoselo sin preguntar, pudo notar la sorpresa pero luego la sonrisa volvió.

Cuando unos minutos después el licántropo dejó de lado el cubierto para pasar un brazo por su cintura para sentarlo en sus piernas, Lucius se mordió un poco la lengua para evitar un sonido de sorpresa pero esta se expresó un poco en su rostro ganándose un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Esto…— Trató de no titubear sintiendo la mano de su compañero sobre su cadera.

—No pienses si lo haría una pareja o no, ambos estamos disfrutando de esto. — Remus murmuró de manera suave, Lucius asintió aceptando que volviera a alimentarlo acomodándose un poco más. Ambos tenían más o menos la misma altura pero sin duda su cuerpo era más estrecho que el de su compañero lo que ayudaba a que ambos pudieran acomodarse bien en su posición.

Luego de unos minutos pudo relajarse, incluso fue divertido intercambiar distintos bocados aunque siempre había odiado mezclar las comidas. Incluso cuando la comida se acabó terminaron intercambiando pequeños besos

Lucius alzó su mano acariciando tiernamente su mejilla mientras profundizaba un poco el beso, gruñendo ligeramente al sentir que el otro clavaba sus dedos en su cadera. Siempre que se besaban de esa manera sentía un escalofrío que lo recorría, era lento y dulce, llenando sus sentidos de sabores y calidez que lo volvían loco. Se apartó al sentir que era demasiado para donde estaban notando las mejillas algo rojas del alfa quien lo miraba con intensidad, Lucius no soltó su rostro y apoyó su frente en él aun teniendo su respiración algo agitada.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y quería decir algo pero no sabía que.

Solo los suaves toques en la puerta los hicieron separarse un poco aunque Remus no lo bajó de su regazo manteniéndolo en su lugar, Lucius se distrajo jugando ligeramente con uno de los botones de su camisa como que si los estuviera abrochando mejor tratando de no notarse avergonzado cuando se llevaban los platos dejando el postre.

El patriarca miró al helado sonriendo agarrando el plato más pequeño en su mano y luego la cucharita, dudó pero al final puso un poco de helado y crema en ella antes de apoyarla de manera suave en los labios de su pareja, Remus comió mirándolo a los ojos y eso lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Luego de su agradable tiempo en el restaurante salieron para mirar el lugar, Lucius no encontró algo que realmente le interesara comprar pero fue una linda pérdida de tiempo. Podía sentir su mano más caliente porque las habían tenido unidas demasiado tiempo pero las ligeras caricias le agradaban así que no se había animado a soltarlo.

Fue casi al atardecer cuando se dirigieron a la playa o, bueno, Remus casi lo arrastró hacia allí. El licántropo parecía saber donde podía estacionarse y luego tuvieron que caminar, podía sentir su pelo pegándose a su cuello por el calor y la humedad y maldijo no habérselo atado. Al menos nadie podría notarlo por el glamor.

Se sintió un poco tonto al quedar solo cuando su compañero fue a cambiarse solo ante la negativa del patriarca de hacerlo también. Por lo que entendía era una playa que estaba escondida de los muggles por lo que podían utilizar hechizos ¿Para qué diablos necesitaban un cambiador? Agrandó el bolso que traían y sacó una silla miniaturizada antes de volverla a su tamaña original, se sentó moviendo su varita una vez más para generar sombra donde estaba antes de sentarse, a regañadientes se quitó los zapatos y luego la camisa, pensando que hacía demasiado calor para mantenerla.

—Parece que ya te acomodaste ¿No entraras al agua? — Trató de no mirarlo, se habían visto miles de veces con menos ropas pero no podía evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran. El hombre se paró a su lado y acarició su hombro haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío.

—No, pero supongo que tú sí. — Trató de que su voz saliera burlona para que no se notara el efecto que tenía en él.

—Sí. — Remus admitió sonriendo.

—Diviértete. — se burló, Remus sonrió antes de dejar otro pequeño beso en sus labios aun apoyando su mano en su hombro.

—Vuelvo en un rato. — murmuró, Lucius lo miró a alejarse hacia el mar y no pudo evitar su curiosidad. Se notaban sus cicatrices, aunque él no estaba prestándoles atención en particular. Se preguntó ligeramente si él se mantenía en forma solo porque era un hombre lobo ¿Era más fácil para él? Nunca lo había visto comer demasiado, pero tampoco negaba ningún tipo de comida. Se sonrojó ligeramente recordando cuanto le gustaba pasar sus manos por su pecho sintiendo la calidez bajo sus caricias, se mordió un poco el labio antes de desviar la mirada, avergonzado.

Debía admitir que le estaba prestando más atención de lo usual, ninguna otra persona había aparecido por lo cual se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para quitar el glamour de su cabello para luego atarlo. Miró una vez al hombre lobo quien nadaba, el sol se había ocultado hacía poco y las estrellas empezaron a notarse, Lucius suspiró y se levantó.

Se veía divertido y él estaba siendo mortalmente aburrido en no querer tocar el agua. Transfiguró su pantalón de vestir en un short de color claro que serviría mejor, se acercó al borde haciendo una mueca al sentir la arena en sus pies. No estaba seguro de que eso le agradara, luego debería deshacerse de ella, sonrió un poco cuando el agua lo mojó un poco.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión? — Remus habló mientras se acercaba, saliendo del agua y parándose.

—Sí, supongo que no puede ser tan malo. — trató de sonar desinteresado manteniendo su vista en los ojos mieles cuando él se acercó lo suficiente, quedando frente a él. Lucius lo dejó tomar su mano y se inclinó ligeramente para recibir el pequeño beso en sus labios.

Se separó luego de pocos segundos pensando que no deberían estar al borde del mar solo abrazándose y besándose o iban a terminar haciendo otras cosas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Remus tiró de él llevándolo consigo.

Ambos estuvieron nadando y jugando con el agua, persiguiéndose la mayoría del tiempo y jugueteando con el otro, debía admitir que si se trataba de velocidad en el agua el licántropo ganaba por poco. De todos modos Lucius no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría del tiempo estaban en contacto, ya sea molestándose o abrazándose, o robándose algunos besos antes de seguir nadando.

Se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido así sin que fuera por el sexo. Era… dulce, agradable y cálido.

El patriarca estaba seguro que debía ser bastante tarde cuando decidieron volver, ambos se secaron, volvió a transfigurar la ropa y ponerse lo que se habían sacado.

Remus puso una canción muggle en el auto cuando volvían y Lucius no se quejó de ello, pensando que tal vez debería hablar con algunos de sus socios sobre las opiniones de los autos. Quería venderlos e iba a averiguar cómo manejar uno, tal vez la próxima vez… Tragó diciéndose que no habría próxima vez, cuando lograra concretar el negocio ya no tendría una marca ni dos sobre su cuello.

Lucius desabrochó el cinturón cuando al fin llegaron pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta fue detenido por su compañero quien sacó su varita tocando ligeramente su rostro con ella para deshacer los glamores. El patriarca sonrió de lado.

— ¿Me veo mejor sin ellos? — Dijo con diversión, notando que también había quitado los glamores a las marcas de sus hombros.

—Te ves distinto con ellos. — Admitió el hombre lobo sonriendo, Lucius sonrió alzando sus manos, apoyando una en el rostro de su compañero antes de besarlo. Remus aceptó el gesto y lo devolvió de forma lenta, apoyando una de sus manos en su cadera y presionándolo un poco contra la puerta, Lucius gimió por lo bajo pensando que era un lugar pequeño y ese sonido pareció prender algo en el alfa quien lo aprisionó más con su cuerpo. Los anti feromonas se habían esfumado hacía unas horas por lo cual sus aromas se mezclaban de nuevo por el lugar reducido, marcándose con sus feromonas una vez más.

Lucius dio un pequeño quejido cuando el alfa se alejó casi completamente, solo manteniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Lupin…— murmuró pasando sus manos por los brazos del alfa, sintiendo sus mejillas calientas y mirándolo directamente.

—Dijimos que no tendríamos sexo ¿Recuerdas? — le recordó, Lucius casi maldijo por lo bajo.

—Oh, por Merlín. Me refería a no penetración. — Trató de salvar, dos días no deberían ser difíciles ¿Pero nada de nada?

— ¿Cambiando las reglas, Malfoy? — Tarareó divertido, Lucius se sonrojó ligeramente atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él para que apoyara su frente en la de él. Cerró los ojos respirando varias veces, disfrutando del aroma de su compañero pese a que no ayudaba en nada a su obvia erección, aunque lo consolaba saber que el alfa estaba en igual condiciones. —Vamos, ambos estamos cansados. Creo que podemos mantenernos por dos días. — empujó ligeramente el licántropo.

—Bien…— Lucius gruñó pero dejó que lo abrazara, era algo incómodo estando en el auto pero de alguna manera era excitante. Alejó esos pensamientos antes de alejarse también del alfa.

Ambos salieron y Lucius se apuró a caminar hacia adentro, habiendo acomodado su ropa para que su problema no se notara. Remus no tardó en alcanzarlo rodeando su cintura con su brazo presionándolo contra su costado de manera más mimosa que sexual.

Cuando llegaron ambos fueron a distintos baños para bañarse, Lucius tardó bastante en salir teniendo solo una bata y secando su cabello antes de sentarse en una de las sillas, sacando algunas pociones que tenía poniendo un poco en sus dedos antes de empezar a pasarlas por su cabello. Por el espejo notó la mirada entre divertida y dudosa del licántropo.

—Si no lo cuido, se estropeará. — habló entre dientes, como que si eso lo explicara todo.

—Nunca te había visto tardar tanto en tu cabello. — Remus lo miró curioso mientras hablaba.

—Es porque no lo hago todos los días, es una vez a la semana o al mes, según que haga. — Explicó tratando de no sonar avergonzado. Sabía que el excesivo cuidado a su cabello podía traer algunas burlas y que se enterara de ese detalle ahí era mucho mejor para él.

— ¿Severus hace las pociones para ti? — La pregunta casi lo hizo rodar los ojos ¿Quién más sería?

—Sí, su calidad es excelente, y siempre huelen a lo que yo quiero. — Lucius sonrió de lado, algo orgulloso de su amigo pero luego su sonrisa se apagó, respiró profundo aun mirando en el espejo que partes de su cabello aún no habían sido tratadas. Observó por el espejo como Remus se sentaba en la cama antes de recostarse en ella bastante cansado de toda la actividad del día, Lucius estaba también cansado pero debía poner su atención a su cabello, no quería que las vacaciones lo arruinaran. — ¿Nunca has pensado que él y tu podrían ser una buena pareja? — Habló de pronto recordando esa conversación con Severus.

— ¿Con quién? — Remus pareció confundido y solo levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a través del espejo.

—Severus. Tú eres protector y paciente, irías bien con su personalidad. — Mantuvo la neutralidad en su tono mientras seguía esparciendo el líquido en sus hebras.

—No creo que a él le guste ser cuidado. — Remus se sentó en la cama aun bastante confundido de a donde había ido la conversación.

—A todos nos gusta ser cuidados y mimados, Remus. De vez en cuando al menos. Tal vez cuando la marca termine… o espera, debes estar pensando en la señorita Tonks ¿Verdad? — Detuvo sus manos unos segundos antes de continuar tratando de que no sonar enojado.

No importaba, aún faltaban cinco o cuatro meses para que el vínculo se rompiera. Él no estaría con ella hasta que eso sucediera.

¿Por qué, por Merlín, estaba presionado ese tema?

— ¿Ella? Está saliendo en un plan bastante serio con Bill Weasley. — Respondió tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente que a Lucius le sorprendió.

—Lo siento. — Trató de contener la sonrisa mientras acomodaba su cabello para continuar.

—Oh, no me dolió. Ella iba a salir adelante, es una mujer bonita y fuerte, era obvio que en cuanto diera un paso al costado ella tendría a alguien más. — Remus le sonrió, Lucius solo podía verlo por el espejo y le devolvió el gesto débilmente.

—Pero…— Trató de hablar una vez más pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Por qué estás tratando de pronto de emparejarme con alguien? — Remus arqueó una ceja.

—El enlace se acabará en algún momento y serás libre. — Notó como se acercaba pero trató de ignorarlo mientras seguía pasando sus dedos por su propio cabello empapándolo con la poción.

—Lucius, no pienses en ello. — Remus apoyó sus manos en sus hombros mirándolo a través del espejo, el patriarca tragó y trató de desviar su mirada. —Tú eres mi omega ahora y eso no cambiara. — el omega se estremeció al ver que el alfa se agachaba para besar la marca, el licántropo agarró un peine con cuidado. — ¿Me dejas? — preguntó con suavidad.

Lucius asintió sintiéndose de pronto demasiado prendido bajo los ojos mieles, cerró los ojos dejando que pasara el peine por su cabello quitando los restos de la poción y ordenándolos. Se apoyó más contra el respaldo de la silla llevando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su cabello colgara mientras seguía siendo peinado.

Abrió los ojos despacio cuando se detuvo, Remus le sonreía con cariño apoyando una de sus manos en sus hombros, Lucius se giró abrazándose a su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su abdomen sin saber porque se sentía así. Suspiró ligeramente al sentir los dedos sobre su cabeza pero tardó varios minutos en soltarlo para alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos, Remus se inclinó y besó sus labios agarrando su mano. Lucius tembló ligeramente devolviendo el gesto gimiendo suavemente al sentir que apoyaba su mano en su nuca para atraerlo más, se aferró al alfa mientras profundizaba el gesto, cuando ambos se separaron se miraron con miradas que decían mucho más de lo que entendían.

—Lo que sucedió cuando fui a verte luego de los niños vieran el recuerdo… ¿Fue para humillarme? — se estremeció recordando que le había atado las manos, el alfa presionó su dedo en sus labios y eso hizo que el omega saliera de sus pensamientos. Podía notar en su rostro solo sinceridad.

—No, claro que no. Me gustaba… yo… Si íbamos a hacerlo podía ser placentero para ambos. También quería que confiaras en mí. — habló de manera baja, Lucius lo observó acariciando ligeramente su mejilla.

—Luego de ello… no volvió a suceder. Bueno, hasta que sucedió el incidente del otro alfa pero nunca retuviste mis manos. — Se sonrojó al recordarlo.

—Tu luego dijiste que te había gustado. — un ligero color rosado se extendió por las mejillas del menor antes de que este lo soltara para caminar a la cama, Lucius se paró acomodando la bata antes de caminar tras él y sentarse a su lado.

—Sí. — Admitió tratando de mantenerse neutral. Habían llegado hasta donde había querido y había puesto bastante confianza en el alfa. Se apoyó en si costado dejando que el menor lo rodeara con un brazo.

—Siempre he tenido… algo más dominante en la cama. Siento que tal vez tiene mucho que ver con los instintos licanos pero no deja de ser un poco terrorífico. Estuve con omegas antes, es fácil saber cuándo algo dejó de gustarles por las feromonas pero también está el tema que anudo siempre y eso los llena de pánico. Ya sea porque creen que podría tratar de marcarlos o porque simplemente creen que su celo se adelantó, preferí evitarlos entonces.

El problema con los betas es que… no sabes hasta qué punto son sinceros. Podría ser que fingieran que les gusta o asustarse y no poder decir nada por miedo y no lo sabría. Así que preferí ir por el sexo vainilla. — Se sonrojó ligeramente, Lucius lo miró con curiosidad. —Y bueno… con alfas. — se encogió de hombros.

—Black. — el rubio marcó enseguida, aunque esa información ya la tenía.

— ¿En serio quieres hablar de un amante en particular? — Remus lo miró con algo de diversión.

—Sí. — asintió firmemente, el licántropo suspiró y se recostó en la cama, dejando lugar para que el omega se acomodara cerca de él y así poder envolverlo con sus brazos. Lucius apoyó su cabeza en su pecho dejando que acariciara su cabello.

—Yo… lo quería. Lo admiraba mucho, fuera de sus obvios defectos… era atractivo. — Empezó a contar.

—Entonces… ¿Intercambiaban posiciones? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, pero debíamos usar anti feromonas la mayoría del tiempo. Un poco de las feromonas del otro no molestaban pero… era un instinto natural tratar de sobreponerse. Hubo un tiempo donde evité discutir con James y Sirius a toda costa porque mis feromonas eran obviamente más territoriales que las de ellos… y los ponían de mal humor. Sirius se enojaba mucho al perder.

Yo… Merlín, ahora que lo pienso haberlos obligado a detener la intimidación a los demás hubiera sido fácil. — murmuró lo último de una forma más amarga de lo que le gustaría, Lucius suspiró y dejó un pequeño beso en su pecho.

—Sí, solo fuiste demasiado cobarde. — Apunto alzando una de sus cejas aunque no pudiera verlo.

—Un poco, sí. Pero eran mis amigos. — No había una real defensa en su voz y Lucius pensó que ya habían discutido eso antes.

— ¿En serio quieres tocar ese tema Remus Lupin? — Remarcó su nombre para que notar que él no quería seguir por ese camino. No quería llegar a la parte donde tuviera que decir que la muerte de los Potter no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—No ¿Tus padres nunca trataron de emparejarte con James? — Remus jugó con su cabello, Lucius lo dejó mientras seguía acariciando su abdomen.

—Pfff, tal vez si él hubiera sido mayor les interesaría. Pero a mi padre no les agradaban los Potter. Él nunca me agradó, por Merlín, su aroma era feo. — Se burló. Potter siempre había olido extraño, Harry tenía un aroma que no era parecido a ninguno de sus dos padres. Aunque bueno, no había conocido a la señorita Evans después de que se presentara así que no podía compararlo con ella.

—No eran compatibles en lo absoluto, entonces. — Remus pareció ligeramente sorprendido.

—Exacto. — asintió acariciando el pecho desnudo de su pareja, siguiendo algunas cicatrices. —Volviendo a ti con Black ¿Entonces? ¿Duraron mucho? — Presionó un poco tratando de mantener el desinterés en su tono.

—Nuestra experimentación si, llevó un largo tiempo… él me gustaba. — Admitió demasiado bajo —Estaba asustado de enamorarme, me dolía que él viera a otras personas y no tuviera consideración en tratar de ocultarlo pero tampoco podía reclamar. Él no era alguien de una sola persona y si lo fuera, sería de un omega… así que terminé nuestra experimentación.

En realidad nuestra amistad es mucho más profunda que nuestra casi relación.

¿Tú y Severus…?— Ni siquiera terminó la pregunta, Lucius asintió entendiendo.

—Sí. — No le molestaba admitirlo, además el propio Severus lo había dicho así que suponía que no era algo malo.

—Te toca, él es el amante que elijo para que hables. — El alfa sonrió un poco antes de dejar un beso en la cabeza del rubio, sorprendiéndose al no sentir ningún sabor extraño por la poción.

—Bueno… Yo sabía que era un omega y conversando con un amigo que seguía en Hogwarts él me marcó que él no olía absolutamente a nada, que debía ser un beta. Me sorprendió ¿Sabes? En esa época las anti feromonas eran buenas pero no todo el tiempo, en las salas comunes era normal que se notara al menos un poco de lo que era cada uno.

Así que quise que hiciera anti feromonas para mí y mejores supresores, si era capaz. — empezó a explicar pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Te acostaste con él para obtener pociones? — La voz del licántropo demostró sorpresa, Lucius tuvo ganas de pegarle.

¡Maldición! ¿No dejaría lo de Azkaban? Aunque al menos no lo había dicho con enojo o burla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo coqueteaba un poco pero no me acostaba con la gente para obtener algo. Solo estoy contando porque me acerqué de nuevo a él. — gruñó exasperado. —Cuando pude encontrarlo me di cuenta que obtendría mejores beneficios si era sincero, le ofrecí dinero y él cumplió. Creo que ahí empezamos a ser una especie de amigos y cuando se hizo parte de los mortífagos… pude verlo más.

Él es… inteligente, sagaz y hacía que me mordiera la lengua demasiadas veces. Podía escucharme y luego decirme mis verdades a la cara sin filtro y con sarcasmo. No tenía problemas en tirarme a la cara que estaba siendo demasiado superficial o que estaba siendo un idiota enorme. Cada poción que le pedí… la hizo. Incluso la que luego me llevaría a poder obtener a Draco. Siempre le estaré agradecido por ello. — no pudo evitar el cariño en su tono. Severus había sido importante para él y aún lo era, aunque de distintas forma luego de tantos años.

—Pero ya había pociones para cambiar de omega a alfa en ese entonces, aunque duraban unas horas. — Remus lo miró confundido.

—Sí, pero era algo estéril. Alguien con esa poción no podría engendrar.

Volviendo al punto… me di cuenta que me gustaba y que no era del todo ignorado. Pude ver porque se le hizo tan fácil por tanto tiempo manejar a los alfas como él quería… él es hermoso e inteligente y capaz… Si no hubiera estado enamorado de Cissy creo que aun estaría prendido de él.

Solo recientemente supe que nuestra relación terminó cuando él se hizo espía. Creo que pensó que no podría engañarme si seguíamos acostándonos, me hubiera sentido bastante usado. — Severus a pesar de todo le había tenido un mínimo de consideración. Aunque el espía tampoco era muy dado en intercambiar información por sexo.

— ¿Eran versátiles? — Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta.

—Mayormente yo iba arriba pero sí. No es tan difícil entre los omegas, ustedes los alfas tienen demasiado ego y territorialismo como para que sea fácil. — se burló pellizcándolo un poco, no pudo ver la sonrisa divertida del alfa solo sintió una caricia más fuerte en su cabeza.

—Creo que no puedes hablar de territorial, la primera vez prácticamente sacaste a Tonks. — Le recordó, Lucius enrojeció agradeciendo que no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Tks, cambiemos de tema. — escuchar la risa del licántropo lo hizo sonrojarse más, detuvo su mano acercando un poco más su cuerpo al de él.

—Se siente muy distinto para ti, como omega ¿Hacerlo con un alfa? — Preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos. Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundido por la pregunta pero asintió.

—Pues… sí. Las feromonas, los aromas, soy más sensible a ti y bueno, el nudo. No es como que si el sexo con otras personas no fuera bueno solo que es diferente. — Trató de explicar. No sabía si era así con alfas o simplemente con Remus.

Pero era diferente.

—Nunca creí que te gustara perder el dominio, a pesar de todo. Simplemente pensé que me dejabas hacer. — Admitió el alfa tratando de buscar su rostro pero Lucius solo se acurrucó más para que no lo viera.

—A pesar de haber sido el que recibe varias veces mantenía un nivel de dominio, sí. Supongo que algunas cosas que hicimos me dejaron en claro que puedo disfrutar de otras cosas. — Tuvo que aceptar. Nunca había confiado lo suficientemente en alguien como para explorar ese lado.

—La primera vez… no tuviste muchas opciones si querías tener sexo. La vez del incidente fue… fuerte. — Remus murmuró algo dudoso, como que si no supiera en que palabras ponerlo.

—Te detuviste cuando te dije que no. Yo estaba asustado y tú estabas totalmente posesivo conmigo y aun así te detuviste y retrocediste. Me sentí…— No debería decirlo, pero si él lo averiguaba después podría usarlo en su contra. La información que supiera ahí, no. —Tranquilo. En el peor escenario te detuviste, no pude evitar confiar en ti a partir de ahí, fue muy agradable y cálido. Si, lo disfrute bastante. — murmuró por lo bajo negándose a mirarlo a los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, no pudo evitar el suspiro tembloroso al sentir que acariciaba su espalda sobre la bata.

—Lucius…— Había demasiado solo en su nombre lo que lo hizo estremecerse.

—Ya, no digas nada. — refunfuñó, demasiado avergonzado negándose a mirarlo cuando acarició su mejilla, trató de mantener su posición pero no pudo cuando su compañero se sentó agarrándolo de la cadera para obligarlo a sentarse también, Lucius lo miró enojado mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo solías mantener el control? — Remus preguntó de manera suave mirándolo a los ojos, el patriarca se sonrojó ligeramente apoyando sus manos en el pecho del alfa algo dudoso con la pregunta.

—Siempre… los miraba a los ojos. Estar encima también ayuda…— presionó ligeramente para hacer que el licántropo se acostara totalmente sobre la cama de nuevo mientras él se mantenía sentado sobre él, sonrió de lado acariciando un poco su piel. Agarró las manos de su compañero y las llevó hacia atrás agarrando sus muñecas, el alfa lo miraba directamente a los ojos y supo que lo estaba analizando. El omega bajó una de sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, dejando que su cabello cayera a su costado, acarició suavemente su cuello bajando a su clavícula deslizando sus dedos sobre una de las cicatrices notando el estremecimiento, bajó su mano burlando sus pezones notando como cerraba los ojos pero al abrirlo un brillo dorado había en ellos.

—Los miras a los ojos para evitar dejar expuesto tu cuello. — Lucius se congeló, llevó sus manos al abdomen del alfa y las apoyó ahí para acomodarse mejor frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno… sí. — Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Le tenías miedo a una marca tanto como para no arriesgarte con betas y omegas? — Odiaba que Remus hiciera las preguntas correctas.

Él era el de las preguntas correctas ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan capaz de leerlo así?

—Lupin…— Trató de mostrar fastidio, no le gustaba que lo pudiera leer. Pero luego de ver tantas veces el recuerdo de Azkaban era obvio que sabía varios trucos que usaba en la cama.

—Podemos hablar de esto, Lucius ¿Era realmente tu primer plan obtener una marca? — Lucius clavó ligeramente sus uñas como tratando de demostrar que no quería hablar pero Remus solo acarició sus manos. El patriarca respiró profundo tratando de no verse tan descubierto como se sentía.

—No. Realmente… mi plan era dejarme matar, incluso cuando noté que eras tú. —Dejó que sus hombros cayeran, rindiéndose — Estaba asustado, había vivido una vida fácil por demasiados años, no sabía de hambre o de resistir condiciones extremas que no fueran dolor físico. Creí que de todas formas moriría lentamente en Azkaban… Pero cuando sentí que podía morir el miedo a una marca fue sobrepasado. Tuve miedo de desaparecer dejando atrás tantas cosas y me sentí muy cobarde, porque ni siquiera era bajo mi propia mano.

Así que como eras un alfa se me ocurrió lo de la marca. — Trató de encogerse hombros para demostrar que no le importaba pero al final se quedó quieto.

—Hubo muchas veces donde me sentí intranquilo, quería volver a Azkaban y buscarte, traerte conmigo. — Remus habló mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Lucius cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en él. —Como hombre podía manejar esos sentimientos de tristeza y los odiaba bastante, me sentía desdeñoso conmigo mismo por sentir tanta protección por ti.

El lobo se volvía loco. Se golpeaba contra los árboles, se lastimaba más de lo hacía normalmente y las veces que podía conseguir mata lobos solo podía dormir porque me sentía demasiado ansioso. Te buscó por mucho tiempo y luego se rindió. — explicó, el patriarca se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se apartaba de su mano.

—Debiste reaccionar a mis propios sentimientos. — Lucius bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido sin mirarlo a los ojos, se concentró en su abdomen mientras lo delineaba con sus manos. —Yo estaba angustiado y use la unión para sentirme mejor, me hacía sentir protegido y querido. Era como alguien diciéndome "todo estará bien". A pesar mis supresores los celos eran horribles, por suerte no lubricaba ni mis feromonas se volvían locas por la poción pero… bueno, era difícil. Debía usar el agua que podía tomar para lavarme las manos y encargarme del problema cuando no podía más. — murmuró con vergüenza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Yo… también notaba cuando estabas en celo. Me sentí como un adolescente de nuevo. — Remus sonrió ligeramente apoyando una de sus manos en la cadera del omega —Siempre que despertaba era un lío, por suerte tus celos no estaban sincronizados con la luna llena en ese entonces.

Debió haber sido difícil, Azkaban no era un buen lugar para nadie. — murmuró con suavidad.

—Me odiaste bastante ¿No es así? — Se burló pero su voz salió casi estrangulada, Lucius negó con la cabeza tratando de mantenerse neutral.

—Odiarte… no. Odiaba la situación, estaba furioso contigo pero no tanto como odiarte. Cuando saliste de Azkaban no fue mejor, podía sentir aun esa angustia y me ponía de mal humor, por un tiempo incluso me sentí como abandonado. — Admitió el alfa acariciando ligeramente las caderas del omega, Lucius se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que sí, porque no fui contigo cuando fui libre. Pero aun así la unión funcionó para mi… cuando todo era demasiado era agradable. Me daba una sensación de seguridad y luego de perder mi varita realmente necesitaba esa sensación. — Había tenido muchos beneficios durante la guerra y se había librado de Azkaban casi por sí mismo. Tal vez podría haber evitado la prisión sin Remus, pero estaba seguro que no hubiera podido sobrevivirla sin él.

—La guerra fue difícil para todos. — Remus murmuró acariciando su costado con propiedad.

—Hice mal mis apuestas. — Lucius suspiró amargamente apretando los labios.

—Tal vez. — Admitió.

—Bien, cambio de tema. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. — Todo se sentía demasiado íntimo y eso lo asustaba, quería dejar de estar sentado sobre él y solo acostarse para dormir. Ambos estaban cansados pero la frescura y ligera oscuridad de la habitación los ayudaban a seguir.

— ¿Tu padre no trató de que te casaras con un alfa? — Recordó brevemente la charla con Sirius, miró curioso hacia el patriarca. Lucius resopló.

—Si, por supuesto. Pero mi padre no era un mal padre, Remus. Como no me llevaba especialmente bien con ninguno decidió que fuera decidido por instinto, en uno de mis celos no tome supresores…—

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Y él…? ¿Cómo no estuviste con ningún alfa entonces? — Remus lo paró algo mortificado.

— ¡Estaba vestido! Y mi padre estaba ahí para evitar cualquier cosa, quería saber si alguno podía ser compatible no quería que marcaran y anudaran ahí ¡Maldita sea! — se sonrojó y picó ligeramente la frente de su compañero con su dedo.

— ¿Y no lo fuiste? — ¡Los Gryffindor siempre con preguntas tontas! Aunque debía admitir que contar la historia completa siempre era mejor que ir directo al punto.

—Rechacé a todos. Incluso en ese estado los traté como que si todos fueran menores de edad, mis feromonas territoriales espantaron a los alfas de menor categoría. Había uno de ellos que era de primer categoría, el ahora Señor Greengrass así que mis feromonas territoriales no lo afectaron pero cuando se me acercó y trató de tocar mi mejilla lo mordí, pelee bastante duro y él respondió.

Mi padre se puso histérico, el chico hizo algo instintivo y me mordió el cuello. Ya sabes, sin un nudo y sin la relación sexual no significa nada, él solo trataba de obligar mi sumisión para continuar pero lo rasguñe. La verdad… mordió mal, casi muero ahogado en mi propia sangre.

Si, fue divertido. — lo último lo dijo con ironía mientras sonreía de lado.

Había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, detrás del día donde le pusieron la marca tenebrosa. Tal vez como aristócrata no estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico y por ello lo resentía bastante.

Yo… no sé qué decir. — el alfa murmuró mientras lo abrazaba.

—Mi padre decidió que si ni siquiera había aceptado a un alfa de mi misma categoría entonces era un caso perdido. Era demasiado quisquilloso para aceptar un alfa. La mordida obviamente me asustó mucho así que decidí que no tendría uniones, pero no fue un trauma tan horrible, padre lo apartó de mí cuando pudo y se hizo todo lo posible por mí. Ni siquiera me quedó cicatriz así que no fue tan horrible. — se pasó la mano por el cuello sintiendo las marcas de unión, se alegraba de que el instinto de Lupin hubiera sido lo suficientemente bueno como para que supiera donde morder.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que era buena idea? — casi sonaba ofendido y a Lucius le divirtió.

—Mi madre estaba de viaje, los alfas nunca terminan entender cómo funcionan los cuerpos de los omegas. Supongo que creía que podía funcionar como funcionó con mi mamá y él. — se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo.

— ¿Qué dijo tu madre? — los ojos mieles lo miraron con preocupación.

—Casi se divorcian por lo que ocurrió. Luego mi padre le regalo cinco de sus caballos con mejor sangre que tenía y mi mamá se calmó. — se burló aunque era cierto. Su madre lo había vendido por cinco caballos, pero tampoco podía culparla demasiado, él había sobrevivido.

— ¿Caballos? — Remus sonó sorprendido.

—Sí, solía practicar equitación. ¿Tú sabes montar? — Lucius lo miró con curiosidad recordando el terreno donde tenía a los caballos, había unos cuantos sirvientes que estaban encargados de cuidarlos y sabía que lo estaban haciendo bien.

—Un poco. — el alfa le sonrió.

—Podría… llevarte a los establos Malfoy, podríamos tener un paseo. Alguna vez, cuando volvamos. — Trató de que su voz no demostrara la emoción que sentía, era ridículo sentirse tan expectante por una invitación como que si fuera una especie de cita.

—Suena bastante bien, Lucius. — El alfa se incorporó abrazándolo y Lucius le correspondió, devolviendo el beso apegándose más a él.

Ambos volvieron a acostarse uno al lado del otro abrazados mientras seguían besándose y acariciándose suavemente, pero solo hicieron eso esa noche.

Los siguientes días habían sido bastante divertidos, una vez que Lucius había salido de su desdén habitual habían disfrutado de paseos en las playas, distintos restaurantes y lugares de las islas, incluso disfrutaron más del auto. El patriarca había dejado de preguntarse si lo que hacían era algo que haría una pareja o no y se dedicó a disfrutar, incluso se encontró sintiéndose feliz con que pudiera estar en público de la mano o darse pequeños besos.

Habían hablado bastante y habían hecho algunos planes cuando volvieran, parecía que al final del todo no todo lo que tenían en común era el sexo.

Se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque de día siempre se mantenían paseándose y disfrutando de manera inocente si habían aprovechado las noches. Había decidido si quería hacer algo debía ser en estos días así que habían experimentado bastante, tenía varias marcas que eran difíciles de borrar, había tenido sus ojos tapados la mayoría de las veces y había disfrutado de estar amarrado, habían tenido que confiar uno en el otro y había sido muy satisfactorio.

Acarició ligeramente las marcas que tenía en sus costados, en ese momento estaba desnudo en la cama tapado solo con las sabanas mientras el alfa se bañaba, estaba leyendo las distintas cartas. Había una de Draco, de Narcissa, una del perro pulgoso para Remus y una de Severus.

Arqueó la ceja al notar la de su amigo y fue directamente a ella, solo habían estado cinco días en las islas ¿Qué querría Severus? Abrió la carta, era bastante corta, incluso podía decirle nota.

"Tengo la poción que me pediste"

Dudó unos segundos y luego sintió como que si le cayera un balde de agua fría. Respiró profundo tratando de pensar que podría ser otra cosa, pero obviamente era lo que había pedido hace bastante, cuando todo era demasiado doloroso.

Había querido romper la unión antes.

Debería estar feliz ¿No? Pero no se sentía feliz en absoluto y se sorprendió totalmente al notar que sus manos temblaban y sentía la angustia alcanzarlo.

Todo había acabado.

* * *

.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado!**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Draco y Harry ya van en algo serio En algun momento empezaran los sintomas ewe tal vez por el tiempo donde Sev diga para que era la poción XD**

* * *

**AnaM1707: ¡Gracias! :D felices fiestas pasadas :D**

* * *

**Hinata: me alegra que te guste Si, Luc y Rems son capaces de armar y desarmar, el patriarca pronto tendrá enfrentar que es lo que en verdad quiere. Sobre todo con lo último de este capítulo.**

**saludos :D**

* * *

**Piky: Severus tomó una muy mala decisión en no decirlo desde el principio y se dio cuenta un poco tarde. Ahora mismo el cree que si lo dice sería el motivo de discordia entre ellos, porque no confía en Lucius para que tome decisiones bajo estres.**

**En si esta tratando de ocultar su error un poco más porque sabe que le traera problemas con todos, aunque tambien piensa que el patriarca puede analizar mejor su relación con Remus sin un bebé de por medio.**

**Bueno, por otro lado ¡Harry quería vivir! XD y Sirius busco otra tactica :'3**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	20. Decisiones

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Recordaba que Severus le había dicho que Remus le había preguntado lo mismo pero no podía estar diciendo la verdad, él solo se estaba burlando.

Luchó con las ganas de simplemente quemar la nota pero la mantuvo en su mano, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse sintiéndose de pronto demasiado asustado como para darse la vuelta y enfrentar al alfa.

— ¿Lucius? — Solo notó que se sentó a su lado por el colchón hundiéndose, el patriarca trató de recomponerse irguiéndose y pasando la carta de Black hacia el otro tratando desesperadamente que su mano no temblara.

—Carta para ti. — Trató de forzar una sonrisa mientras trataba de abrir la de Draco pero al notar que sus manos se negaban a cooperar dejó las cartas de su familia sobre la mesa de luz escondiendo la nota de Snape en un puño. Miró de reojo como Remus dejó de lado la carta de su amigo, el licántropo ya estaba vestido para salir y obviamente estaba extrañado de que él no lo estuviera.

—Lucius ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó de forma suave acariciando su hombro pero el patriarca se apartó de su toque como si quemara, Lucius desvió la mirada sabiendo que su miedo venía del hecho que no podía estar feliz con la noticia.

¿Entonces qué pasaba?

¿Quería conservarlo? Era como cuando su padre le había mostrado un pichón de pavo real hace tantos años, él los había odiado pero fue obligado a cuidar de él y cuando el ave al fin había sido adulta Lucius se había encariñado con él ¡Ahora tenía casi una docena de pavos reales en su jardín!

¿Pero qué tan malo era comparar a una persona con un animal?

Con las cosas, con los animales se podía cambiar ¿Pero con sus prejuicios? ¡Siempre había odiado a las criaturas, a las personas como Rem- Lupin! Trató de anclarse a su furia pero cuando sintió sus ojos cubrirse, dio un respingo y clavó sus uñas en la cama.

— ¿Lupin? — murmuró dudoso estremeciéndose aun agarrando el pedazo de papel, podía sentir que estaba parado frente a él pero nada más, trató de respirar para volver a ser neutral pero se vio incapaz. Tragó ligeramente al sentir que apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros solo para presionarlos de forma tranquilizadora, Lucius se tensó pero luego se relajó ante su toque notando como se sentaba a su lado para luego ir hacia atrás, deslizando sus manos por su espalda desnuda, el patriarca tembló conteniendo el jadeo y apoyó sus manos en sus propias rodillas sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

— ¿Qué sucede, bebé? — Susurró en su oído, Lucius se encogió ligeramente dejando que lo abrazara por la espalda sintiendo el metal del brazalete contra su abdomen, ronroneó ligeramente al sentir el suave beso en la marca. Podía notar las feromonas y aunque quiso enojarse porque las utilizaba solo pudo agradecer silenciosamente al sentirse mucho más tranquilo. Levantó su mano con cuidado y dejó caer el bollito de papel cerca de él, notó como dejaba de tomarlo con uno de sus brazos para agarrar el papel, no sabía si Remus entendería solo con esa frase.

—Y-yo… hace bastante…— Se encogió sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para seguir hablando, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del alfa quien acariciaba suavemente su abdomen con la mano que aún lo rodeaba.

—Oh…— Notó la duda en la voz del alfa y se preguntó si debería explicarlo, notó como dejó el papel de lado antes de abrazarlo de nuevo y apoyar su mentón en su hombro. Lucius alzó su mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla. — ¿Romper el vínculo más temprano? Está bien, volveremos en dos días y veremos los efectos secundarios, podrás elegir. — el licántropo murmuró de forma suave tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Yo…— el rubio dudó, sintiéndose de pronto bastante herido con esa declaración.

—Lucius, incluso sin las feromonas me sigues pareciendo atractivo. — besó su cuello de manera suave. El patriarca acarició las manos que tenía sobre su abdomen y luego pasó sus dedos sobre el brazalete, podía ignorar eso y no responder, pero todo lo que dijeran aquí no podría ser usado en contra. Asintió ligeramente corriendo su propio cabello para dejarle más espacio para besar la marca.

—A mí también. Incluso fuera de eso… me gusta estar contigo. — Admitió con tono bajo estremeciéndose al sentir que chupaba la suave piel de las marcas, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar gemir. Se apoyó completamente en el alfa suspirando de manera suave al sentir sus caricias en su abdomen y él alzó su mano acariciando su brazo.

—Aún nos quedan dos días. —Remus murmuró con voz suave, aun manteniendo sus labios contra la piel pálida. Lucius asintió sintiendo que la angustia empezaba a irse.

— ¿Podemos… quedarnos unas horas más aquí en la cama? — murmuró, no poder verlo hacía que sintiera menos vergüenza. No quería saber que decía su rostro en ese momento.

—Por supuesto que sí. Claro que sí. — el omega giró un poco su cabeza y no tardó en recibir un beso, levantó una de sus manos para acariciarlo gimiendo suavemente cuando se profundizó. Tembló cuando el alfa alzó su mano acariciando su cuello, presionando su brazo sobre su pecho apegando la espalda del omega a su pecho.

Estaba bien, tenían dos días.

Jadeó cuando se separaron y pudo sentir como acariciaba su pecho con suavidad, Lucius se relajó dejándose querer buscando su mano y agarrándola, entrelazando sus dedos.

Parpadeó cuando al fin pudo ver de nuevo, sintiendo al alfa alejarse, miró hacia el menor quien le sonreía cálidamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—En la primera marca yo elegí no romperlo. — El licántropo murmuró de pronto. —Creo que es justo que esta vez tengas la decisión tú. — el rubio apoyó su cabeza en la mano de su compañero mientras este hablaba, apoyando sus manos en su brazo respirando de manera temblorosa.

Ese día se quedaron varias horas más en el hotel, incluso Lucius consintió que se sentaran en el sillón rodeados con una manta para ver la televisión. Él debía admitir que a pesar de que era muggle había sido divertido, sobre todo cuando podían besarse entre medio. Incluso había sido convencido de conseguir uno para la casa.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la sensación de tristeza, salieron. Estuvieron dando largos paseos en el auto, viendo algunos lugares nuevos para comer y caminando en la playa luego de que el sol se ocultara. Cuando regresaron al hotel terminaron besándose y acariciándose haciéndolo olvidar hasta su nombre.

Lucius no podía decir que no se había divertido, incluso las tonterías como intercambiar comida habían sido agradables y acurrucarse juntos se había sentido perfecto. Remus actuaba como que si no hubiera dicho nada sobre la poción y aunque eso lo hirió en un principio, luego notó que era mucho mejor. Muchas veces había estado a punto de decir que podían quedarse más tiempo pero mantuvo silencio sintiendo que rompería demasiado su ego si insinuaba que quería quedarse más.

Cuando volvieron a la casa se distrajeron desempacando aunque podrían haberlo hecho con magia, hablaron un poco más, algunas anécdotas fueron contadas y se habían reído de algunas cosas. En vez de comer en la mesa se habían acurrucado en el sofá y habían comido compartiendo el plato, no importaba que estar sentado en sus piernas y alimentarlo se viera como que si fueran una pareja, se sentía bien y ya.

Tardó otro cuatro días más en enviar una lechuza a Severus preguntándole cuando podía ir, el ex profesor se tomó un día entero antes de responder.

Así que ahí estaban, luego de varios días sin una túnica debía ponérsela de nuevo y había guardado los lentes de sol. No ocultó la marca y solo disimuló un poco sus feromonas, había decidido no ir solo porque a pesar de todo no era algo solo de él.

Sonrió ligeramente al sentir el aroma del alfa sobre él.

—Vamos. — El licántropo le ofreció la mano y pese a todo Lucius la aceptó dejando que lo atrajera hacia sí y lo abraza, se recargó en él acurrucándose un poco.

No pudo evitar recordar el funeral de su padre, había sido bastante triste pero tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas. Su propia madre se había visto imperturbable pero luego él la había visto llorar dentro de la sala, cuando ninguno de los invitados podía verla.

Agitó su cabeza, eso no era tan malo. Solo una rutina a la cual se había acostumbrado se rompería y no había obtenido ningún real beneficio de ello. Él tenía que ser más frío al respecto.

Ambos se aparecieron fuera de los laboratorios de Severus, Lucius se apartó y tocó la puerta.

—Puedes pasar. — La voz de su amigo no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso, empujó la puerta solo para ver al ex maestro de pociones etiquetando viales. Lucius empezó a caminar.

Remus se quedó atrás, apoyado contra el borde de la puerta, Lucius debió haberse sentido poderoso y feliz pero no pudo evitar sentirse desprotegido. Esto era lo que quería pero ahora se sentía como en el inicio del vínculo cuando lo único que había querido era su cercanía.

—Remus. — lo llamó tratando de que su voz no mostrara emociones, el alfa caminó hacia él y agarró su mano, Lucius se preguntó si debía soltarla porque Severus los miraba pero al final lo dejó. Aunque lo negara ese pequeño gesto le había traído la calidez que había perdido tan rápido. —Severus. — Volvió hacia su amigo quien había dejado los viales de lado y ahora abría una de las puertas de vidrio para sacar tres con distintos colores dejándolos sobre la mesada.

—Lucius, Lupin. — El ex profesor hizo un asentimiento de saludo, Lucius pensó que tal vez estaba incomodo aunque mostrara neutralidad en su rostro. Miró los viales preguntándose porque había tres de ellos.

—Dijiste que tenías la poción. — Habló con cuidado sintiendo una caricia sobre el dorso de su mano, apretó ligeramente el agarre sintiéndose más tranquilo. Que Remus no dijera una palabra lo ponía ligeramente nervioso, pero trataba de no prestarle atención a esa sensación.

—Sí. — Severus asintió, con cuidado, con más emoción sombría en su rostro de lo que debería. —La poción en si es esta. — Alzó el vial que contenía un líquido ligeramente plateado, Lucius sonrió ante la ironía.

—Supongo que soy el sujeto de prueba ¿Uhm? — Se burló ligeramente tratando de aligerar el ambiente, podía sentir la mirada del alfa en él y aunque no había alzado sus feromonas en lo absoluto había algo muy tenso en la habitación. No se atrevió a ver hacia Remus o su expresión así que apretó más su mano recibiendo una pequeña caricia a cambio.

—En realidad no. Tomando en cuenta que el primer plazo terminó y que la segunda marca es solo formada por algunas criaturas es absurdamente parecida a una poción normal de rompimiento. Tuve que cambiar algunos ingredientes y sus cantidades. — Severus lo miraba a los ojos al hablar y eso empezaba a sentirse incómodo para el patriarca, había una ligera duda en el semblante en el menor y no podía entenderla.

—Veo. — Lucius miró los otros dos viales y Severus asintió dejando el que sostenía de nuevo en conjunto con los otros dos.

—Primero deberían tomar cinco gotas por día durante seis días de esta. — Alzó la poción incolora. —Ambos, para evitar que su cuerpo reaccione negativamente al hecho de que se está rompiendo el enlace. De no tomarla tendrán dolores de cabeza, angustia excesiva, mareos y vómitos durante algunos días.

Ahora, estas dos deben ser tomadas por solo uno de ustedes. — Señaló a la de color turquesa y a la plateada —La primera desaparecerá el primer vínculo y el plateado el segundo vínculo, no pueden equivocarse en el orden o se verán anuladas. Luego de ellas les aconsejo que ambos tomen de nuevo por cinco días dos gotas de la poción transparente para evitar efectos secundarios. — el pocionista dejó las tres pociones en la mesada nuevamente. Lucius lo observó apretando los labios.

—Es decir… ¿Cualquiera de los dos puede romper el vínculo? — Lucius estiró su mano libre y agarró el vial plateado mirando la poción.

—Sí, cualquiera de ustedes. — Severus asintió, el patriarca también lo hizo sintiéndose de pronto muy nervioso. Si no había ninguna indicación era que era perfecta ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Preservación? — Se obligó a preguntar ¿Por qué Remus no decía nada? ¿Por qué seguía mirándolo? Tal vez si volteara la vista podría ver la expresión de su compañero pero no se atrevía.

—Es un lugar oscuro y frío duraran cuatro meses, aunque si esperas esos meses ya no las necesitaría y podrías hacerlo con las pociones normales. — Lucius sintió con fuerza sin mirar hacia su amigo tratando de concentrarse en la poción plateada jugando ligeramente con el líquido que contenía. —Oh, y Lucius. Puede afectar tu fertilidad si la utilizas. — El patriarca parpadeó al escucharlo y miró hacia el menor, este había carraspeado ligeramente antes de decirlo y eso le dejó en claro que solo le estaba dejando una excusa para rechazarlo sin perder la dignidad.

Asintió agarrando los tres viales con cuidado.

—Gracias, nos vemos. — Se despidió cortésmente, apenas escuchando la suave despedida de su compañero también. Ambos salieron del laboratorio y se aparecieron dentro de la casa, una vez ahí sintió como el alfa soltó su mano.

Lucius dio un suspiro dejando los tres viales con cuidado sobre la mesa mientras los observaba antes de apoyar sus manos en la mesa sin saber que decir. Se tensó solo por un momento cuando el alfa lo abrazo por la espalda y besó la marca con cariño, sintió un escalofrío y puso más de su peso sobre sus manos que lo sostenían.

—Podemos simplemente esperar a que acabe. — el alfa murmuró suavemente.

—Yo… no sé porque…— Lucius se calló apretando los labios antes de respirar profundo ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? ¿Costumbre?

Le gustaba la calidez del vínculo, le gustaba lo que habían construido entre ellos aunque él fuera todo lo que debería odiar en una persona.

—Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe — murmuró por lo bajo aun presionando sus labios sobre su cuello, Lucius no se incorporó dejando que rodeara su cintura con un brazo y que se apoyara contra su espalda, bajó un poco la cabeza dejando que su cabello cubriera su expresión.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó dudoso.

Volvió a sentir un beso en su cuello y suspiró, llevó una de sus manos a las manos del licántropo y las acarició con ternura. Él besó detrás de su oreja y Lucius se volteó para quedar de frente, el alfa le sonrió de manera suave aun acorralándolo contra la mesa.

El rubio se incorporó y lo besó.

No hubo respuesta para la pregunta pero no la necesitaba, no estaba seguro de querer saber.

Estaba bien, podía esperar a que el enlace terminara en cuatro meses, podía hacerlo. No pensaría que sucedería cuando llegara a ese punto, se preocuparía luego. Ahora solo podía pensar en estar en sus brazos y besarlo y en la sensación agradable.

Cuando se separaron Remus agarró su mano y la besó con cariño, Lucius sonrió un poco antes de mirar a los viales de nuevo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que una de las elfinas apareciera la cual entendió la orden sin que tuviera que decirla en voz alta. Agarró los tres viales con cuidado y desapareció para guardarlos.

— ¿Tienes que volver al trabajo? — Hacía cinco días que estaban de regreso y el alfa no lo había dejado solo por más de un rato, ninguno de los dos había trabajado.

—Mañana. — El menor le sonrió besando su mejilla entrelazando más sus dedos, el patriarca asintió antes de volverse a acercar solo para apoyarse en él, recordó brevemente cuando habían estado bailando, había sido divertido e íntimo. Habían logrado poner música con algunos hechizos y habían terminado bailando en la playa al anochecer, sonrió recordando que logró enseñarle algunos bailes que bailaban en las reuniones más caras, donde solo algunos invitados selectos podían ir. Aunque debía admitir que él también había aprendido algunos, aunque por suerte su forma de fallar era bastante elegante.

El alfa besó su cabello.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos. — murmuró.

— ¿No puedes saberlo por mis feromonas? — Se burló ligeramente recordando brevemente la conversación sobre ellas que habían tenido.

—Sabes que no funcionan así, no es legeremancia. — río suavemente.

—Si Severus te escucha decir que es "leer la mente" te hará mal la próxima poción matalobos. — sonrió aun apoyado en él, dejando que acariciara su espalda.

—No dije que era leer la mente. — Remus cedió besando su cabeza una vez más rodeándolo con un brazo manteniendo sus otras manos unidas. Lucius podía sentirlo respirar lentamente y no pudo evitar igualarlo, disfrutando del aroma de su alfa. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía oír el latido de su corazón que poco a poco se iba sincronizando con el de su pareja.

Se quedaron en posición por bastante tiempo tan solo disfrutando de la compañía, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos unos minutos antes de que el alfa se inclinara para besar su frente, Lucius suspiró bajito y sonrió ligeramente antes de alejarse del todo pero sin soltar su mano empezando a caminar a la habitación.

Cuando se sentaron en la cama tuvieron que soltarse para quitarse los zapatos y las medias, Lucius desabrochó los botones de su túnica antes de quitársela y dejarla a un lado.

—Déjame…— murmuró el rubio al notar que el otro desabrochaba un poco su camisa, el alfa lo miró con curiosidad pero apartó sus manos dejando al omega acercarse. Lucius se deslizó más cerca llevando sus manos al botón más alto de la camisa de su compañero empezando a desabrocharlas lentamente, cuando al fin terminó retrocedió solo un poco para poder mirar alzando su mano desde su vientre bajo hacia arriba acariciando la piel del mestizo hasta llegar a su cuello, deteniendo sus dedos ahí. Al mirar los ojos del alfa notó el brillo en ellos y el deseo así que se acercó más y lo besó con fuerza dejando escapar un jadeo cuando el menor lo rodeó con intensidad.

Era una necesidad parecida a la que tuvo en un principio, quería fundirse en él, sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya y sus labios contra los de él. Quería explorar todo y mantenerlo junto a él. Pero esta vez no era el instinto quien empujaba esas emociones y prefirió no pensar en ello.

Dio un pequeño quejido al ser acostado en la cama mientras los besos bajaban a su cuello, respiró profundo gimiendo por lo bajo al sentir el beso sobre su marca clavando sus uñas en la espalda del alfa para apegarlo más a él, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado cuando pudo sentir su pecho contra el suyo. Alzó una de sus manos enterrándola en el cabello del rubio trigo.

—Remus, solo muerde de nuevo. — Tembló ligeramente al decirlo sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, sabía que una tercera marca no significaba nada, iba a borrarse como que si de una cicatriz se tratara pero quería volver a sentir esa sensación. El alfa se apartó para mirarlo y acarició su mejilla, Lucius se apoyó contra el toque cerrando los ojos. —Por favor…— murmuró, siempre había mordido en sus hombros o en su espalda, o de manera más suave en sus muslos, pero nunca tan profundo de nuevo en las marcas.

Quería todo con él, ser parte suyo, que fuera suyo, que no tuvieran que separarse.

Pero nada de eso salió de sus labios.

Se dejó abrazar y paso sus dedos por su espalda abriendo de nuevo los ojos estremeciéndose al sentirlo respirar sobre la marca, sus cuerpos estaban tan apegados que estaba seguro que podía sentir el corazón del otro latiendo.

—Remus. — ronroneó ligeramente su nombre deslizando sus dedos hacia su nuca presionándolo ligeramente contra si ganándose una suave risa del alfa. Lucius sonrió de lado, podía imaginárselo diciendo "impaciente".

Y tal vez lo era, impaciente y caprichoso, pero habían encajado de alguna manera.

Bajó sus manos acariciando su espina dorsal sintiendo como respondía a su toque, ahora que prestaba más atención podía sentir los sutiles cambios en las feromonas que el licántropo le había marcado, los había sentido antes pero eran tan tenues que no sabía el significado. Pero si él podía sentir apenas los cambios ¿Qué tan bien los sentía su compañero?

Gimió clavando sus uñas en la espalda del alfa al sentirlo morder de manera fuerte y certera, la sangre empezó a escurrirse por su cuello pero el menor no lo soltó profundizando la mordida. Lucius sollozó por lo bajo mordiendo el hombro de su compañero para no hacer ningún sonido mientras temblaba ligeramente, el dolor se extendía a raudales por su cuerpo pero había otra sensación dentro de todo.

Cuando al fin se alejó y empezó a lamer la herida Lucius también lo hizo, lamiendo de manera suave la mordida que había dejado sobre su hombro, podía sentir su propia sangre recorrer su piel pero sabía que podía limpiarla luego. Se estremeció al sentir las caricias sobre su espalda y se preguntó qué tan fuerte había clavado sus uñas en la espalda del alfa.

Mientras la sangre dejaba de correr sintió el sentido de pertenencia, la mordida solo era una forma de expresar confianza. Él podría haber mordido más alto y podría haberlo matado, pero Remus siempre mordía bien.

Ambos se sentaron con cuidado y Remus se apartó transfigurando un pañuelo en una tela más suave antes de empezar a limpiar la sangre con él. Lucius lo dejó apoyándose en él, ladeando la cabeza para que pudiera ocuparse de la sangre y la nueva marca, los dedos del alfa se clavaban un poco en su cadera haciéndolo permanecer quieto y se sorprendió disfrutando de esa sensación.

¿Qué tan primitivo era morder y lamer la sangre? ¿Qué tan vergonzoso era pedir que lo repitiera cuando estaban tan cerca de terminar? No quería decir nada a nivel instintivo pero a nivel emocional si lo hacía.

Llevó su mano al hombro del alfa quien siseó cuando tocó la mordida, Lucius sonrió. Él no había podido sacar sangre pero si había quedado una buena marca.

—Le pondremos un ungüento para evitar que se inflame o se infecte ¿Si? — el alfa susurró con cuidado cuando terminó de limpiar la sangre, Lucius alzó su mano presionando los labios de su compañero con sus dedos notando la sangre en ellos.

Se veía como un lobo que acababa de cazar y ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

Lucius se despertó una vez más acurrucado entre los brazos de su compañero, sonrió un poco y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho unos minutos más. Habían curado de las heridas con cuidado y luego se habían acurrucado juntos, aunque se habían besado y acariciado, incluso presionado no había pasado nada más allá de eso. Deslizó su mano por algunas marcas que le había dejado en su costado notando una vez más que ambos estaban aún vestidos con pantalón, se estiró ligeramente antes de escapar de los brazos del menor y pararse, al dar unos pasos fuera de la cama y mirar se sorprendió.

Había hecho un nido.

La forma en la que las sabanas estaban acomodadas, su túnica y la camisa, era como que si tratara de rodearlos mientras se acurrucaban. Había estado tan concentrado en los besos y en el tacto de su compañero que no había notado ese comportamiento.

¿Quién de los dos lo había hecho? Aún estaba lejos de su próximo celo y faltaban un par de semanas para la luna llena.

Miró hacia el alfa que seguía dormido y se sentó al borde de su cama, acarició su cabello notando que las almohadas también habían sido usadas para hacer el inusual nido.

Bueno, seguro no significaba nada más que instinto.

Acarició la marca nueva con su mano libre y se preguntó cuándo tardaría en desaparecer dejando a las dos marcas que si eran de unión.

* * *

Al escuchar la puerta Severus respiró profundo, dejó de lado la poción que estaba guardando y movió su varita para que la puerta se abriera. No se sorprendió al ver al hombre lobo ahí así que solo volteó y volvió a poner la poción en los viales de manera cuidadosa. Hacía unas cuantas horas había venido con Lucius y ahora venía solo.

Podía escuchar los pasos del licántropo quien seguramente estaba mirando los viales ordenados pero parecía estar acechando.

Odiaba esa parte de Lupin, cuando se dejaba de lado el hombre calmado y estudioso para dejar paso al lobo quien rodeaba a sus presas y estaba muy dispuesto a atacar. Sintió el ligero estremecimiento por el temor pero nada en su expresión ni en su aroma lo demostró.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al alfa una vez más dejando los viales sobre la mesada.

—Señor Lupin. — Su voz demostró una neutralidad total incluso cuando notó el brillo dorado en los ojos de su ex compañero de clases. Parecía un lobo que estaba protegiendo a su pareja y a sus cachorros, aunque tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

—Snape. — La calma era palpable en su voz y eso solo fastidió al omega, había tenido un tono parecido cuando vino a preguntar sobre los anti supresores.

Lupin no se acercó más, se mantuvo a unos metros de él dejando la mesada entre medio de ellos. Severus se preguntó brevemente si lo hacía para evitar atacar o esperaba un ataque.

Era tonto tener residuos de temor por el ataque que había sufrido en su juventud pero ahí estaba, deslizándose por su espalda pidiéndole que retrocediera y se fuera, el omega no tardó en bloquear esa sensación. Era su territorio y no iba a retroceder, mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos del alfa quien no se relajó en lo absoluto.

— ¿Aun preparas la poción de Lily? — La pregunta lo sorprendió pero no se vio afectado, tantos años siendo espía le servían contra las personas.

—Vas a tener que explayarte. — Su voz no tembló y se irguió más, apoyando su varita en su otra mano aun sosteniéndola mientras sus labios formaban una fina línea. Sentía que estaban a punto de pelear y prefería evitar cualquier daño en su laboratorio.

—La última poción que hiciste para ella. — Lupin también lo observaba con ferocidad, con una seriedad que no era normal en su rostro.

—No veo cómo te enteraste de ello. — Severus inclinó ligeramente su cabeza desviando su mirada solo unos segundos solo para expresar confusión.

—Ella me lo dijo. — Su voz esta vez sí tembló y el omega sonrió de manera depredadora.

— ¿Por qué? ¿El cachorro era tuyo? — se burló con crueldad sintiéndose satisfecho al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el licántropo quien se apresuró a negar con la cabeza perdiendo toda la seriedad e intimidación que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero noté antes que ella que estaba en ese estado así que me contó de su idea de pedirte la poción. Ella me pidió que no le avisara a James. — explicó, casi horrorizado ante la idea de que lo culparan de una infidelidad de su amiga muerta.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que llegue a hacerla? — Severus sonrió de lado rodando la varita con sus dedos manteniendo la burla en su tono.

—Porque la última vez que la vi ya no tenía aroma a omega en espera. Sus feromonas estaban más apagadas ¿Aun haces esa poción? — Lupin frunció el ceño sin acercarse pero tampoco sacó su varita, mirando hacia el omega pero sin usar sus feromonas.

—Vas a tener que ser específico. —Severus se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia aun con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

—La poción que "dormía" al bebé. Sin síntomas por un par de meses, logrando que diera negativo en las pociones estándar de prueba de embarazo. — Su voz no tembló y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El ex profesor de pociones sonrió de lado y caminó de nuevo hacia sus viales agarrando uno al azar, acarició el vidrio con un dedo.

Podría decirlo, podía cambiar su error. Pero decírselo a Lupin antes que a Lucius simplemente sería traición, el patriarca era su amigo, el hombre lobo no.

—Tal vez. — Habló ambiguamente.

—Si te la pidiera ahora mismo ¿La tendrías en tu Stock? — Severus casi quiso reír al escucharlo, Lupin era endemoniadamente inteligente si se lo proponía.

—No. — Era demasiado tarde para preguntar, luego de un par de semanas la poción dejaba de funcionar así que no podía hacerla por cantidad. Que la tuviera en el momento que llegó Lucius había sido una coincidencia.

— ¿Podría engañarme estando en mi forma de lobo? — Lupin trataba de mantener su voz sin emociones mientras hablaba. Severus recordó por unos segundos cuando Lucius había dicho que hubieran sido una buena pareja pero él en seguida lo rechazó, nunca podría decir que sus feromonas no tenían un nivel de atractivo, después de todo el hombre era un alfa de primera categoría ¡Todos los omegas sin enlace en mayor o menor medida sentían cierta debilidad! Pero siempre creyó que la personalidad de Lupin era de alguien protector y consentidor sin ser abrumador, perfecto para alguien como el patriarca que estaba acostumbrado a todos esos detalles y no se dejaría engañar por ellos.

Alejó esos pensamientos tratando de evitar sentir una punzada al pensar en Lucius.

—Nunca la he probado con hombres lobo. — Habló con la verdad. Lo que hacía tan perceptible a Lupin era el hecho de que no confiaba en él, confianza que Lucius si tenía.

¿Cuántas veces el rubio se había dejado cegar por su confianza?

— ¿Estás seguro? — el licántropo frunció un poco el ceño y Severus negó con la cabeza.

Lupin y Lucius serían su dolor de cabeza hasta que pudiera resolver el lío en el que él mismo se había metido.

—Lupin, no des vueltas. No puedes hacer preguntas de que pociones se llevan mis otros clientes. — Respondió determinante mientras dejaba el vial sobre la mesa, lo hizo deslizarse hacia donde estaba el hombre lobo. —Matalobos. — Aclaró aunque era innecesario, el Gryffindor ya se sabía el color de su poción de memoria.

— ¿Le hiciste algún cambio? — Preguntó de pronto, justo cuando el pocionista pensó que se retiraría.

— ¿Disculpa? — Trató de mantener la calma sabiendo a que se refería. Le había dicho a Lucius… Habían sido dos mentiras, aunque la segunda sin querer. Estaba seguro que después de todo esto el patriarca se cerraría a él totalmente.

—La vez que Lucius entró en el territorio estando yo convertido ¿Tomé una poción modificada? — Lupin presionó, Severus tuvo que admitir que era astuto cuando se lo proponía. Pero de nuevo, se estaba enfrentando al lobo y no al hombre.

—No, ahora vete. — se dio la vuelta y movió su varita haciendo que la puerta se abriera sintió como la calma lo invadía cuando el hombre lobo salió y la cerró detrás de él. Apoyó sus manos en la mesada y negó con la cabeza.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Lupin había estado utilizando anti feromonas.

Cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo gruñó por lo bajo. Seguramente era Black.

* * *

— ¡En lo absoluto no! ¡Molly Weasley no organizará nuestra boda y si, se necesitan más se seis meses Potter! — Draco se cruzó de brazos, le había dado a su padre un tiempo fuera así que no habían hablado de la boda con él. Aunque él empezaba pensar que debía ir con él urgentemente para que lo apoyara en esto porque su madre se mantenía neutral.

—Pero tenemos magia ¡Eso debería ayudar a hacerlo más rápido! — Reclamó, Draco se preguntó quién estaba actuando como un niño mimado ahora.

—Pero hay mucho que organizar. El pastel, la comida, los invitados, ver la fecha perfecta ¡El lugar! ¡Y sobre todo que Lupin y mi padre ya hayan arreglado todo! ¿Te imaginas lo incomodo que sería que estuvieran con rencores en medio de la ceremonia? — Su madre iba a traer a su nueva pareja ahora que estaba legalmente soltera, quería que su padre tuviera tiempo para hacerlo también ¡Pero eso no era todo!

—Los invitados son fáciles. Y no serán tantos. — Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Disculpa, Potter? Ya tus amigos son demasiados ¡Y no pondremos de padrino a Weasley! — Draco reclamó enseguida. Todo debía verse estéticamente bien y no le estaba pidiendo que no lo invitara, solo que no lo pusiera justo al lado suyo.

—Él estará pero no como padrino ¡Pero estará! Al igual que Hermione. — Por Merlín, Harry parecía no saber cómo decir dama y caballeros de honor.

—Mi mamá será la madrina. — Mandó, porque ella era su madre y merecía ese lugar. Si estuviera Lily Potter viva podrían discutirlo pero por ahora ella seguía tan muerta como siempre.

Draco hizo una mueca ante la crueldad de su propio pensamiento.

— ¿No puedo poner a Sirius como padrino? — Harry lo volvió a mirar y Draco hizo todo lo posible para manejar su horror.

—Oh, por Merlín ¡No! ¿Qué tal Severus? — Su voz de tono cambió a uno más tranquilo, después de todo a él lo tenían en común.

—Ey, tu elegiste a tu madre ¡Déjame elegir a mí! — Reclamó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, sí. Porque tu padrino estará tan feliz ¡Que arruinara la boda desde adentro! — le recordó alzando un poco su voz.

— ¡Entonces deja a Ron como padrino! — Refunfuñó el Gryffindor.

—Bien, bien…— Draco resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Pondré a Severus como caballero de honor. — porque le iba a dar un lugar.

— ¿Puedo poner a Remus también? — Draco quiso rodar los ojos con la pregunta.

—Mi padre también. — Agregó.

— ¡Y a Sirius! — ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Qué no podía dejar a Sirius de lado? ¡Ese hombre si pudiera quemaría todas las flores de la boda para que no hubiera una!

— ¿No te falta Arthur Weasley? — se burló rodando los ojos, Harry también se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Luego suspiró con fuerza.

—Debemos elegir qué cantidad de caballeros y damas de honor tendremos. — Admitió el salvador del mundo mágico al fin.

— ¡Diez punto para Gryffindor! ¡A eso quería llegar! — Draco sonrió y Harry lo empujó ligeramente haciendo que ambos rieran.

Si, estaba seguro que tardarían casi un año en ponerse de acuerdo en todo.

* * *

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: me alegra que te haya gustado **


	21. La verdad a la cara

Un mes más había pasado y Severus se encontraba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Había tratado de encontrar un buen momento en cualquiera de las visitas del patriarca pero al final se había echado atrás.

¡No era tan difícil! Había sido un doble espía, había matado a Dumbledore sin temblar, había mirado directamente al señor oscuro jurando que era leal cuando no lo era.

Decirle a alguien que le mintió no debía ser tan difícil.

Y luego estaba Sirius, quien por algún milagro de Merlín tomaba supresores alfas todos los días y aunque seguía siendo molesto no era totalmente insoportable. Aunque había días donde parecía estar al límite y era insufrible había logrado controlarse golpeando la pared, lo cual en un inicio lo había sorprendido pero siempre era mejor descargarse con un objeto y no con una persona. Al menos que el objeto fuera una maldita pared de su laboratorio.

¡Oh! Y luego estaba Draco. Draco que iba y venía con su próxima boda que se celebraría en al menos seis meses más y que por suerte aún no estaba embarazado. Y estaba el hecho de que no se llevaba nada bien con Black, peleaban cada que se encontraban aunque tenían la decencia de salir de su laboratorio al menos que estuviera Potter que podía controlar a ambos a la vez.

Draco iba hartarlo si seguía tratando de hacerlo elegir el tipo de flores o la tela o los manteles ¡Debía molestar a Lucius con eso no a él! Pero el problema era que Draco molestaba a todo el mundo que le importaba y no sabía porque, porque al final el niño pondría lo que se le diera la maldita gana.

¡Y luego estaba la prensa! Que había explotado primero con la cita en las Islas Canarias de Lupin con un "desconocido" –que Merlín los salve, al menos no se habían dado cuenta quien era en realidad- para que luego la noticia de la boda del salvador del mundo mágico llenara cada maldito papel de Gran Bretaña ¡Y luego la insinuación de que él podría ser el amante de Potter! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la gente? Era incluso más creíble que tuviera algo con Black que permanecía en su laboratorio tres veces a la semana y no con Potter que estaba pegado a Draco ¡Las veinticuatro horas del día!

Y después estaba la parejita del trío dorado que habían venido a interrogarlo de que si Draco había pedido pociones de amor recientemente, al igual ¡Que toda la maldita orden del Fénix! ¿Qué nadie tiene ojos en la cara? Draco era un Malfoy y bastante bien podía casarse con quien se le diera la gana sin necesidad de nada. Al menos él no tuvo que interceder en el análisis que hicieron los medimagos de Potter para que probara –una vez más- estar limpio.

Aunque debía admitir que él mismo había hecho algunas pruebas sobre Draco para verificar que él no fuera el que estaba siendo drogado con pociones.

Y luego estaba Minerva, quien lo había felicitado al notar que estaba trabajando con Black y que le había preguntado una vez más si no le interesaba volver a dar clases aunque fuera en los dos últimos años. Esa había sido una charla tranquila y un buen té, al menos había logrado ser un salvavidas en su fatídico mes.

Pero al diablo. Lo que fuera que lo había detenido de comunicarle al patriarca de sus pequeñas mentiras ya no podía atrasarlo más, cuando volviera se lo diría sin anestesia luego de escuchar todas las quejas que tuviera el rubio.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius acarició la tercer marca que ya estaba casi totalmente borrada, habían sido cuatro semanas agradables. No había vuelto a pasar la barrera en la luna llena y el lobo se había comportado extraño, lejos de querer cruzar el límite se había limitado a correr hacia los árboles y pasaron varias horas antes de que lo viera en el pastizal jugando con Black que había sido ignorado en la primer parte de la noche.

Había tenido ganas de salir de la habitación y mirar, pero espiar por entre medio de las cortinas había sido inusualmente divertido sobre todo cuando el lobo levantaba la mirada y veía directamente a la ventana haciendo que Lucius la cerrara con fuerza sintiéndose como un niño atrapado en una travesura.

Pelear con Black en el desayuno había sido igualmente divertido aunque menos explosivo de lo que debería, parecía que la terapia muggle y Severus estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con el perro callejero.

Acomodó un poco mejor su túnica antes de atar su cabello, mirando en el espejo que todo quedara en perfecto lugar. Remus volvería en un par de horas y él no se encontraba con ganas de trabajar, con sus empresas empezando a tomar ritmo sentía que podía relajarse un poco.

Podría ir a comprar mientras dejaba a los elfos domésticos hacer la cena, sabía que a Remus le gustaba hacerla a él pero eso les daba más tiempo para hablar. La tregua constante había mejorado mucho más su relación, incluso sin estar de viaje podían disfrutar de salir a cenar –con Glamour o a Londres muggle- o a sus otros terrenos, donde había cumplido su promesa de llevarlo a cabalgar. A pesar de sus protestas por comer en una manta en el suelo había sido divertido sobre todo lo que ocurría siempre después.

Miró una vez más su reflejo y dejó su túnica en paz mientras suspiraba.

Draco lo había insinuado al igual que Cissy, lo unidos que estaban siendo. Tal vez luego del enlace podrían ser amigos o algo así, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que sentimientos cambiarían una vez que el enlace se rompiera en tres meses o cuatro meses más.

Caminó directamente al jardín y abrió las puertas de vidrio, los rosales habían crecidos y algunas plantas con flores marcaban el camino, solo estaban antes de las barreras para evitar que el perro o el lobo las destruyeran, pero de a poco el jardín se veía mucho más hermoso y coloreado. Tal vez podría traer una de sus aves ahí, solo para ver si le gustaba el lugar.

Había ido a Malfoy Manor un par de veces, los elfos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo y los jardines estaban de nuevo en su máximo esplendor. Fue casi nostálgico y ver esos jardines los había empujado a ambos a tratar de hacer uno en la casa que compartían también.

Presionó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control de manera abismal.

Agarró su varita antes de decir un suave "Tempus" frunciendo el ceño ante la hora pero luego sonrió, movió su varita y desapareció apareciendo frente a la puerta del laboratorio de su amigo. Severus no debería pasar tanto tiempo allí pero lo hacía cuando no estaba juntando ingredientes, por lo que sabía el olfato del can le hacía más fácil conseguir algunos.

Tarareó ligeramente sabiendo que su amigo había hecho invernaderos en los jardines de la finca que le habían regalado, Severus sabía cómo aprovechar el lugar y no le sorprendería saber que movía su laboratorio hacia el sótano de la casa.

Antes que si quiera pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió.

—Solo pasa, Lucius. Y di lo que tengas que decir. — él notó la frialdad en el menor y se preguntó silenciosamente si había llegado en mal momento. Aspiró un poco sintiendo las feromonas de su amigo pero nada le dio un indicio de porque estaría molesto.

—Quise venir a ver como estabas. — guardó su varita en el bolsillo antes de cruzarse de brazos, Severus suspiró. Lucius miró el lugar notando que ya estaba limpiando y guardando todo, por lo que seguramente en pocas horas volvería a su hogar. — ¿No obligas a Black a ayudarte a limpiar? — El patriarca arqueó la ceja con ligera burla, sonriendo cuando su amigo resopló.

—No sabe diferenciar las pociones peligrosas y prefiero no ser su causa de muerte. — Sonrió de lado.

—Podrías hacerlo pasar por un accidente. — Lucius se acercó hasta llegar a la mesa, miró los viales vacíos que había ahí.

— ¿Con lo que paga? Creo que lo dejaré vivo unos meses más. — el menor sonrió con la misma diversión lo que hizo asentir al patriarca.

—Buen negocio. — siguió sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron callados y solo sonó el vidrio moviéndose por varios minutos, Lucius sabía que Severus estaba esperando que hablara primero con la razón que lo había traído ahí pero ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo explicar sin sonar terriblemente patético?

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucius? — Preguntó el pocionista cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado, el patriarca suspiró y dio unos pasos con nerviosismo.

—Tú creas pociones, para ellos debes investigar muchos temas de manera concienzuda. — Agarró un vial vacío sonriendo al notar que estaba limpio. Severus lo observó de reojo mientras asentía como instándolo a continuar. — ¿Es normal que… a esta altura del enlace el instinto vuelva a reiniciarse? — Y tal vez eso explicaría el apego, la dulzura innecesaria, ese anhelo extraño. Enrojeció un poco al escuchar el resoplido y la risa de su amigo.

—Lucius, a estas alturas del enlace muy poco es instintivo. Si sientes que se está revirtiendo deberías empezar a pensar… otras opciones. — Al patriarca no le gustó mucho el peso y la insinuación de las últimas palabras pero dejó con cuidado el vial en la mesada mientras arqueaba la ceja.

— ¿Tienes una poción para contrarrestarlas? — No pudo evitar preguntar, manteniendo su tono despreocupado. Era bueno que a pesar de todo Severus no tuviera el olfato que el lobo, sus feromonas le darían menos información que a su compañero de enlace.

— ¿Al amor? No, no tengo. — El ex profesor lo miró directamente y Lucius no pudo evitar reírse, llevando su mano a su boca para acallarse, empujado al sentir los nervios cosquillear en sus dedos.

¡Eso era inaudito! Esas sensaciones, esa debilidad no debía venir más que el instinto, pero si estaba tan seguro ¿Qué lo había empujado a venir? Trató de borrar esa pregunta y dio una sonrisa divertida que escondiera todo el tren de pensamientos.

—No puedo creer que estés insinuando eso. — Se inclinó ligeramente, tratando de hacer notar lo ridículo de la situación.

— ¿Insinuar que, Lucius? — Severus habló fríamente, el patriarca no pudo evitar recordar cuando le daba clases a Draco y no le gustó que lo viera como a uno de sus estudiantes. Se irguió lo más que pudo y llevó una mano a su bolsillo pero sin agarrar su varita, no quería un enfrentamiento por algo tan estúpido.

—Que estoy… apegado a él. — Siseó de manera suave tratando de que por su mente no pasaran todos los recuerdos que presionaban a que sí, que si estaba más que a pegado al maldito Gryffindor.

¿Cómo explicaba su comportamiento? ¿Qué la cercanía que debía provocarle asco y desdén fuera tan cálida y bienvenida?

—No dije eso, estoy afirmando que estás enamorado de él. — Miró directamente a los ojos negros tratando de encontrar algún indicio de broma mientras el menor hablaba, trató de tragar el nudo en la garganta forzando una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no. — Negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás. Había venido a buscar una opinión y él se la estaba dando, pero no podía evitar que el enojo se deslizara como mecanismo de defensa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te impidió tomar la poción para romper el enlace, Lucius? — Severus caminó cerrando las puertas de vidrio, ambos se quedaron en silencio por tortuosos minutos antes de que el patriarca se decidió a hablar.

—Es una rutina y es agradable. Además tengo menos molestias con una unión. — Porque tenía que ser la razón, no había querido ahondar en esos pensamientos, había tratado de ignorarlo todo.

—Pues en la foto del Profeta se veían muy… enamorados. — el menor sonrió con burla y Lucius apretó los puños gruñendo por lo bajo, agradeciendo haber bajado sus feromonas antes de llegar ahí. No quería un enfrentamiento.

—Foto tomada en el momento justo. — Sonrió con tranquilidad tratando de relajarse.

Él tenía una razón para todo, razones que no lo llevaban a la conclusión inequívoca que…

— ¿Y lo que veo a diario con ustedes dos también es momento justo? ¡Lucius! Lo trajiste a él aquí como que si te importara que estuviera presente, tal vez porque lo hace.

¿Me dirás que lo estás manipulando? ¿Para qué? ¿Todo lo que ocurrió entre ustedes es falso?

Conozco esa sonrisa, Lucius y conozco ese comportamiento. — El menor atacó directamente pero sin acercarse, manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

—Es hilarante que creas que yo… con quien es él este… enamorado. — Trató de burlarse pero apenas pudo mantener su voz.

Esas preguntas debían ser respondidas y no le estaba gustando.

Debía haber otras respuestas pero todo estaba en frente suyo ¿Cómo ignorar eso?

— ¿No lo estás, Lucius? ¿Piensas en otra persona cuando lo abrazas, lo besas, se acurrucan o cuando hacen el amor? ¿Me negaras que lo esperas para cenar o que lo llevaste a ver a tus caballos? ¿Me dirás que las miradas entre ustedes no son nada y la manera que lo dejas protegerte solo es una fachada?

Tú te conoces enamorado, Lucius. — Dictaminó, el rubio no pudo evitar tensarse antes de negar en la cabeza dejando que el enojo se hiciera cargo.

— ¡Es estúpido! — Alzó la voz, sintiendo ganas de agarrar un vial y tirarlo al suelo pero no, no lo haría. Eso le daría razón en que se estaba alterando.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Maldición! ¡Todo el mundo se da cuenta y él único que lo sigues negando eres tú!

¡Así que hazme un favor y reacciona! ¿Hace cuánto todo lo que sucede entre ustedes no está premeditado para conseguir algo? —

Lucius se quedó en silencio sosteniendo la mirada del más joven, había retrocedido un par de pasos y su expresión estaba en blanco pero Severus podía notar el ligero temblor en sus manos.

—Me tengo que ir. — siseó empujándose un poco más para atrás antes de sacar su varita, desapareciendo tras un latigazo.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Todavía no te lo he dicho todo! ¡Aún hay algo que necesitas saber! — Severus gruñó con fuerza al notar que desapareció, agarró los viales vacíos y los tiró con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que se rompieran en mil pedazos, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Sabía lo que haría y sería estúpido.

Agarró un pergamino y se puso a escribir, si el patriarca no quería escucharlo de frente tendría que leerlo. Pero por Merlín, debía saberlo antes de entrar en pánico y tomar una decisión impulsiva.

¿Por qué pensó que darles la poción para romper el enlace fue buena idea? Creía que el patriarca notaría lo extraño que era no querer separarse pero parecía que Lucius volvía a sorprenderlo con lo imprevisible que era.

Y esta vez, eso no traería nada bueno.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius no tardó en llegar a su hogar, miró hacia los elfos en la cocina y luego dio una vuelta en el comedor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía asustado y sentía que no podía controlarse, trataba de analizar la información que siempre había estado ahí pero se frenaba.

Debía haber una explicación.

¡No era tan malo encariñarse! Él… la rutina, lo que compartían, era algo absolutamente normal. No quería decir que tuviera un enamoramiento, solo que… ¿Qué?

Negó con la cabeza odiando el hecho de que le había pedido a los elfos que hicieran la comida ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por simple y llana consideración, los momentos juntos no querían decir absolutamente nada, solo eran dos personas con un simple enlace y ya.

Respiró profundo, fuera lo que fuera él podía controlarlo. Él podía tenerlo bajo control de nuevo, aunque fuera un sentimiento más profundo él podía contra ello y desterrarlo.

Acarició el colgante que el licántropo le había regalado en navidad y lo aprisionó en su mano mientras respiraba tratando de mantener la calma.

No era el fin del mundo, aun podía sacar partido de todo esto. Cuanto faltaban ¿Tres, cuatro meses? Tal vez solo debía aprovecharlos para demostrarse que no era tan grave.

Un enamoramiento de verano no era tan profundo ni trascendente, solo tendría más cuidado con lo que hacía y podría controlarlo.

Se sentó en el sillón mientras pensaba, siseó al notar que sostenía el dije y lo soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, arqueó la ceja al escuchar que una lechuza golpeaba contra la ventana. La dejó pasar y sacó la carta apretando los labios al ver que era de Severus, le dio un pequeño premio al ave antes de dejarla ir apretando la carta en un puño y luego la quemó.

¡No necesitaba más regaños ese día!

Volvió a conjurar un "Tempus" y apretó los labios, dándose cuenta lo ansioso que estaba. Miles de detalles que había dejado pasar ahora se estrellaban contra su cara y no le gustaba, al menos no era un negocio realmente peligroso y no lo llevaría a seguir equivocadamente a otro Señor Oscuro.

Escuchó la chimenea y estuvo a punto de regañar pero se contuvo dándose cuenta de lo terrible hogareño que era eso. Solo se levantó mirando al ex profesor quien le sonrió mientras se deshacía de las cenizas, Lucius se mantuvo quieto notando que siempre se acercaba a saludar.

¿En qué momento él había empezado a recibirlo fuera de su despacho?

—Hola. — El alfa se acercó bastante ajeno a sus pensamiento y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios —Gracias por pedir que hagan la cena. — sonrió con diversión y Lucius lo observó sin saber que decir, el menor acarició su mejilla antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

El patriarca frunció el ceño y trató de calmarse una vez más. Estaba bien, él podía utilizar la unión para su beneficio, después de todo la tregua real era durante el viaje y ahora podía jugar sus cartas al menos un poco ¿No?

Caminó hacia la mesa y sonrió ligeramente al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, se sentó en su silla mientras seguía evaluando la situación aferrándose a la idea de que aún podía ganar partido.

Cuando el licántropo volvió, cambiado y bañado, recibió otro pequeño beso y no pudo evitar sonreírle aunque eso estuviera verdaderamente mal. Comió sin atreverse decir nada mientras su compañero hablaba brevemente de su trabajo, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse cada vez que el alfa acariciaba su mano o su hombro, o simplemente apoyaba su mano en su rodilla.

Esos gestos los habían acompañado durante semanas y solo se había dedicado a disfrutarlos sin ver más allá, pero saber eso no evitó que lo correspondiera o que se sintieran tan bien como siempre.

Trató de seguir igual cuando se aseó antes de ir hacia la cama deteniéndose a pocos pasos mientras observaba la manta y las almohadas, al principio habían dormido juntos por necesidad pero nunca había visto la opción de mudarse de nuevo a su propia habitación excepto algunas veces pero había pasado antes de la tregua ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser una necesidad y fue solo una costumbre?

— ¿Lucius? — La preocupación en su tono lo hizo relajarse un poco pero se tensó casi enseguida al notarlo, se dio la vuelta para mirar al alfa sin saber cómo explicarlo así que simplemente se acercó apoyándose en él. Él podía tantear, podía beneficiarse de todo esto, sus pensamientos se fueron perdiendo un poco al sentir que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y cerró los ojos disfrutando del gesto, acariciando ligeramente el pecho desnudo del menor. Levantó la mirada con cuidado y se acercó más antes de besarlo, el patriarca alzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del alfa con ellos atrayéndolo más hacia sí. No pudo volver a su tren de pensamiento anterior hasta que sintió su espalda contra la cama, jadeó un poco dejando que retirara su túnica.

Lo atrajo de nuevo hacia si evitando que besara su cuello para besar sus labios, cerró los ojos mientras enterraba una de sus manos en su cabello rubio trigo gimiendo por lo bajo al sentir las manos del alfa sobre sus costados. Trató de pensar en otras personas, en amantes anteriores que había tenido pero eso solo hizo que la culpa pinchara con fuerza en su pecho haciendo que abriera los ojos incapaz de concentrarse en otra persona.

Quería estar solo con él, con nadie más.

Y ese pensamiento hizo que clavara sus uñas en su espalda mientras se tensaba sintiendo que todo se estaba yendo por la borda.

Él no podía pensar en otra persona, tal vez si quisiera ni siquiera pudiera estar con otra sin sentirse culpable. Pero cuando pasó lo de Black había estado con Cissy sin culpa ¿Entonces? ¿Para ese entonces no estaba tan enganchado? ¿Fue el punto de inflexión?

Pareció que el alfa notó lo alterado y distraído que estaba porque besó su cabeza antes de acostarse a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos y acomodándolo entre ellos para apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza. Lucius se sintió tonto al sentirse mejor ante el gesto, incluso cuando el menor acariciaba su cabello y su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

¿Desde cuándo era tan débil ante demostraciones tontas de afecto? ¿Desde cuándo querían decir tanto?

— ¡No me leas mediante las feromonas! — alzó su voz con molestia aunque no estaba dirigida a él, lo asustaba la idea de que pudiera leerlo así, que pudiera darle lo que necesitaba sin siquiera abrir la boca. Se apartó mirando los ojos del alfa quien lo miró con confusión antes de apoyar una mano en su mejilla, Lucius tragó en seco respirando profundo tratando desesperadamente de permanecer neutral.

Él lo había dejado conocerlo y eso no estaba bien.

Y él había estado viviendo con eso sin darse cuenta.

—Estás alterado. — Remus apoyó un poco más su mano en él, el patriarca se controló para no inclinar su cabeza hacia la caricia mientras mantenía el contacto visual.

—Eso no quiere decir que no tengo ganas de hacer algo…— Trató de sonar desdeñoso pero apenas pudo tintar de molestia su voz.

—No tienes que obligarte a hacer algo, Lucius. — Se acercó de nuevo, despacio, como que si estuviera acorralando a un animal salvaje y Lucius trató de mantenerse quieto, cuando el alfa apoyó su frente en él lo dejó y no se tensó cuando el agarró su mano con la suya.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos compartir una cama. — Incluso para él sonó amargo y odió el hecho de que no le gustara la idea. Él no quería volver a su habitación ¿Cómo separaba el instinto de sus sentimientos?

Sentimientos que se habían plantado y crecido siendo ignorados solo porque no quería hacerles frente por lo cual no habían sido desterrados a tiempo.

Y aun así solo se acurrucó más cerca sin soltar la mano de su compañero, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello para que no viera su expresión.

¿Por qué siempre era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué él hacía las cosas difíciles?

— ¿Por qué? — pudo escuchar la suave voz del alfa y solo se escondió un poco más, notando la confusión y tensión de su pareja sabiendo que estaba reaccionando ante sus feromonas de estrés.

No podía hacer caminos, estaba demasiado distraído. No podía planear si tantas cosas pasaban en su mente casi burlándose de que no se hubiera dado cuenta hacía unos meses.

Soltó la mano del alfa para poder rodearlo con sus brazos dejando que acariciara su espalda.

¿Qué podría hacer con la información, con esos sentimientos?

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, incluso Lucius se preguntó si su compañero se había dormido en ese tiempo mientras decidía separarse con cuidado, el alfa le devolvió la mirada con preocupación y curiosidad, con la pregunta de qué ocurría prácticamente grabada en su expresión.

El patriarca negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de besarlo nuevamente gimiendo por lo bajo al ser correspondido, tratando no perderse completamente en el licántropo trató de analizar qué tan profundo era todo para él. Suspiró al sentirlo acariciar sus costados y solo pudo profundizar el beso disfrutando de sentir el contacto, estremeciéndose cuando empezaron a explorarse. Tiró ligeramente del cabello del alfa para separarse, ambos se observaron y Lucius dejó que tocara su la punta de su nariz con la suya sin poder evitar su sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Remus preguntó con ternura bajando su mano por su cintura a su cadera haciendo que su respiración se volviera más pesada.

—A ti. — y trató de ignorar el pánico que sintió al notar lo real que eran esas palabras.

Nada de ello podía ser manejado.

Lo atrajo hacia si de nuevo tratando de no pensar, deslizando sus manos por su espalda dando un jadeo cuando su pecho se apegó al del alfa. Esta vez trató de no pensar mientras se dejaba llevar, notando el cariño en cada gesto y la posesión en el beso, nadie nunca lo había besado como él, de una manera casi poética que siempre lo invitaban a ir más allá.

Cuando los labios del alfa fueron a su cuello gimió sin reserva, arqueándose ante su toque mientras se aferraba a él.

No pensó ni planeó nada mientras él recorría su cuerpo, concentrándose en sentirlo y acariciarlo. Atrajo varias veces hacia si al menor para besarlo tratando de borrar a cualquier otra persona que lo hubiera hecho, dejando sus manos lo exploraran.

Como que si el alfa supiera que lo necesitaba él se dio el tiempo de apreciarlo, dejando marcas rojizas en su piel pálida murmurando lo hermoso que era, lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él. Se burló ligeramente sin privarse de besarlo o recorrerlo, lamiendo y acariciándolo.

Terminó entre ellos cuando Remus volvió a subir a su cuello mordiendo de manera suave contra las marcas y se vio en la necesidad de pedirle mucho más. Esta vez le prestó atención a la forma en que lo miraba, en la forma en que se estremecía debajo de sus manos y a que decía.

Incluso en ese momento donde apreciarlo lo asustaba no podía evitar sentirse seguro.

Dio vuelta las cosas haciendo que se acostara y sentándose a horcajadas sobre el castaño, deslizando el miembro dentro suyo a pesar de que no estaba del todo preparado. Gimió y rasguñó el pecho del alfa antes de poder controlarse un poco para poder inclinarse y besarlo, acostumbrándose a la intrusión.

Incluso estando sobre él, incluso mirando a sus ojos no llevaba el control. Ese sentimiento se desbordaba y lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable así que lo ignoró como siempre hacía.

Deslizó sus dedos delineando su pecho y bajó sus labios hacia sus hombros y su cuello antes de incorporarse para empezar a moverse, Remus también se incorporó, rodeándolo con sus brazos y ayudándolo, besándolo tan profundamente que no pudo evitar hacer un desastre de gemidos y lágrimas.

Cuando terminaron sintió el nudo formarse dentro de él así que solo apoyó su frente en el alfa mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, sintiendo la capa se sudor sobre su piel y como seguía llenándolo. Clavó sus uñas un poco más mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza, recibiendo las caricias en su espalda y en su trasero, jadeando suavemente.

Cuando al fin pudieron separarse se limpiaron con hechizos, Lucius trató de no sentirse aturdido de todo lo que había estado ignorando. Se dio la vuelta y dejó que lo abrazara por la espalda, acarició el brazalete del licántropo preguntándose que lo llevó a regalárselo.

—Lucius. — Él siempre decía su nombre tantas veces, le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios. Se acurrucó pese a que estaba de espaldas y dejó que los brazos del alfa cubrieran su vientre apegándolo más.

— ¿Si? — Sentía sueño mezclado con la sensación de complacencia, acarició sus brazos con una mano antes de volver a bajar hasta el brazalete.

—Bueno, creo que… tu trabajo, lo has estado haciendo bien desde hace casi un año, sin trampas, sin negocios turbios. Creo… podría ayudarte a, bueno, volver un poco al Ministerio. — Remus presionó un beso en su cabello y Lucius parpadeó.

Y ahí estaba, la ventana que necesitaba para empezar a meterse, para empezar a planear y enredar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para sacarlo.

Sintió un peso en el estómago al notar que no podía aceptarlo.

No quería utilizarlo así.

No quería lastimarlo.

Oh, por Merlín.

Ya había caído a un pozo sin retorno.

Trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y solo se acomodó un poco más sin responder, obligándose a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

* * *

…

* * *

Abrió los ojos conteniendo la respiración tratando de ignorar los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, podía sentir el pecho de su compañero apoyado en su espalda y apenas pudo contenerse para no acariciar el brazalete. Apretó los labios y trató de no temblar sintiendo que la frase dicha antes de dormir le taladraba su mente.

No lo quería. Debía estar apurado para aceptar la oferta pero no se veía capaz, no podía utilizarlo de esa manera.

Y pensar eso le causaba horror, porque había sido a donde apuntó desde que comenzó, cuando se le ocurrió acercarse, cuando se le ocurrió seducirlo ¿En qué momento había perdido todo el camino?

Podía sentir el corazón en su pecho y se sintió un idiota, estas cosas no deberían generar tanta perturbación pero lo hacían ¡Todo con lo que había crecido, todo lo que creía! ¿Era acaso posible que se equivocara y en realidad solo estuviera apegado?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, no era tonto, había ignorado las señales por meses, no retrocedió en el momento que se dio cuenta que las cosas se estaban yendo de las manos ¿Y porque? ¿Para no perderlo? ¿Para poder sentir más y más ese acercamiento?

Debió haberlo sabido, los lobos eran cazadores después de todo. Los Gryffindor dejaban el corazón en todo, llenando de amor cada parte y eso había hecho que su propio corazón empezara a ser reciproco.

— ¿Lucius? — Al escucharlo apenas pudo contenerse para no clavar sus uñas en su piel, trató de mantener su respiración suave para poder fingir que seguía dormido pero al final abrió los ojos estremeciéndose al sentir su respiración golpeando contra su cuello.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por cuánto tiempo echó la culpa al instinto como que si este fuera capaz de cambiarlo a tal magnitud? Si no hubiera sido tan terco, si no hubiera sido tan egocéntrico pudo haberlo cortado de raíz.

—No tengo ganas de desayunar. — Murmuró por lo bajo queriendo taparse y esconderse, se tensó al sentir que acariciaba su cadera y dejó que desenvolviera sus brazos de su alrededor. Se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras sentía como el alfa se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — Odió sentirse tan bien por esa pregunta, como que si al Gryffindor realmente le importaba que era lo que sucedía con él.

—Solo tengo sueño. — mintió, esperando que las feromonas no demostraran lo angustiado que se sentía. Se tensó aún más al recibir un beso en la mejilla y ni siquiera lo miró, solo se sentó al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse.

¿Ahora qué?

Miró al búho que insistentemente golpeaba la ventana, agarró su varita y lo dejó pasar solo para agarrar la carta y prenderla fuego. No necesitaba más regaños de Severus, no necesitaba que el hombre siguiera echándole en cara lo que había sabido por un tiempo y que él había estado tan ciego para ignorar.

Casi quiso reírse cuando sus manos temblaron un poco mientras buscaba alguna golosina para el animal, sintiéndose mucho peor cuando al final el ave tomó vuelo sin esperar respuesta.

Agarró su ropa interior y se la puso antes de sentarse al borde de la cama, tratando de buscar en su mente un camino para evitar efectos colaterales. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, era demasiado tarde para salir de esto por caminos cuidadosamente planeados.

Por Merlín ¿Cuándo había dejado de planear? ¿Cuándo había dejado de utilizarlo?

—Lucius. — Alzó la mirada para ver a su compañero quien ya estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa clara, tragó en seco antes de pasar su mano por su cabello en un intento vago de acomodarlo. Desvió la mirada sin querer realmente enfrentarse a los ojos del alfa. —Bebé, mírame. —

¿Desde cuándo utilizaban esos motes? ¿Cuándo todo se había llegado tan lejos?

Se levantó apoyando sus manos en las mejillas del menor antes de besarlo con intensidad tratando de nuevo de pensar en otra persona pero no pudo, apenas pudo contener el suspiro al ser abrazado y apegado de nuevo. Tembló ligeramente al sentir su lengua invadirlo y bajó sus propias manos a sus hombros sin saber si quería empujarlo o atraerlo más cerca.

Se separó cuando sintió que necesitaba respirar, podía sentir el aroma a jabón, las suaves feromonas mezcladas y miraba directo a los ojos mieles, sintió sus piernas debilitarse pero se mantuvo ahí, alejando despacio sus manos del cuerpo del otro mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Respiró profundo tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación cálida, de su corazón que latía con fuerza y esa bruma de deseo. Miró a los ojos mieles y supo que había sido un error, las palabras se le escaparon y dejó que el león alzara su mano para acariciar su mejilla, casi sin pensarlo alzó las propias apoyándolas en su brazo inclinando su cabeza hacia la caricia.

Remus pareció a punto de decir algo pero al final no lo dijo, las palabras murieron y el patriarca se sorprendió deseando que hubiera externado sus pensamientos.

Lucius podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y una para de él quería aferrarse a la mano del alfa y no soltarlo nunca más.

Y eso lo aterró.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva ¿Esta bien? — Remus le sonrió antes de besar su frente, Lucius se obligó a asentir antes de caminar a la cama y sentarse, notó la mirada preocupada pero solo ladeó la cabeza para poder ignorarlo.

Se mantuvo quieto obligándose a no pensar, no supo cuánto pasó antes de que escuchara el sonido de desaparición.

Hablarían cuando volvieran.

¿Hablar de qué? Por Merlín ¡Ellos no tenían nada de qué hablar!

Se levantó y agarró una de sus túnicas antes de ponérsela, se miró al espejo solo para acomodar más su ropa e ignoró todas las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo. Se obligó a caminar hacia el mueble y abrió las puertas de madera, mirando directamente las tres pociones.

Sintió que la respiración se le dificultaba y supo que estaba entrando en pánico.

¿Cómo lo había dejado avanzar tanto? Debió haberlo sabido, debió haberlo notado, en el momento que el Gryffindor lo había dejado ver su corazón lo había rodeado, empujándolo a devolver un sentimiento que ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver que estaba ahí.

No había otro camino.

Él tenía que escapar.

Agarró ambas pociones dejando la transparente, sintió el nudo en la garganta crecer pero los destapó.

Él se había dejado ver vulnerable, se había dejado enredar como que si fuera un crío.

Ignoró a la lechuza que golpeaba la ventana.

Tragó la poción turquesa y luego la plateada, se levantó dejando que los viales cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Twinky, quiero que te lleves todo de regreso a casa! — A casa ¿Hacía cuanto Malfoy Manor había dejado de ser su casa? Se desapareció apareciendo en la sala de la mansión, pero apenas pudo llegar cuando un ardor horrible rodeo su cuello y empezaron las arcadas.

Incluso sin darse cuenta, sostenía con fuerza el dije que seguía colgando de su cuello.

* * *

…

* * *

Había comenzado a completar algunos papeles, la dulcería estaba yendo bien y el supervisor lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, todo parecía estar bien excepto por el ligero nerviosismo que sentía.

Trató de ignorar la situación mientras se forzaba a escribir hasta que lo sintió. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado con indudables ganas de vomitar, apenas llegó al baño antes de devolver todo el desayuno.

Respiró profundo sintiendo que sudaba frío y que su cabello se pegaba a su frente y a su cuello, tembló una vez más mientras su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Un fuerte ardor rodeaba su cuello como que si hubiera quemado el lugar, apenas pudo llevar su mano allí mientras jadeaba.

Sintió al lobo rasguñar en su pecho y su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, en ese momento lo supo. Se empujó un poco cayendo sentado al suelo sin ser capaz de agarrar su varita dejando escapar una ligera risa que pronto se transformó en sollozo.

Gruñó llevando sus manos a la cara mientras se la tapaba sintiendo la angustia inundar su pecho y como el lobo aullaba totalmente adolorido.

El enlace se había roto.

Saber que pasaría en algún momento no lo había preparado para el dolor y para la sensación de abandono acompañada con la culpa.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Tenía ganas de gruñir, aullar, correr, volver a casa. Pero sabía cómo la encontraría.

Trató de respirar con fuerza para nublar el instinto pero solo pudo arrastrarse hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared y flexionar las piernas para abrazarlas con sus brazos ocultando su rostro una vez más mordiéndose el labio hasta sacar sangre. Las lágrimas seguían empujándose tras sus parpados deslizándose por su rostro, tuvo ganas de clavar sus uñas en su pecho para parar el dolor pero solo abrazó más sus rodillas mientras gruñía.

El hombre sabía que esperar, el lobo estaba inconsolable.

* * *

...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y favoritos Aun quedan un par de capítulos pero estamos llegando al final**

:D

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Severus tratara de arreglarlo como pueda, su plan de decir la verdad de una falló con la escapada de Lucius al oir la mitad :0 Lucius ya reconocio los sentimientos pero escapo D':**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane: ¡Me alegra que te este gustando! muchos besos para ti tambien :D**

* * *

**Piky: Los recuerdos que tiene Narcissa saldran pronto, pero por ahora Lucius ha escapado de todo. Severus guardó silencio demasiado tiempo y eso le ha cobrado factura, Lucius no quido escucharlo ni leer sus cartas :0 Si, es cierto, hace un rato que no vemos nada en perspectiva de Remus aunque eso fue a proposito, pero pronto lo leeremos de nuevo :D Lo del bebé sigue siendo un punto de inflexion, tienes razon :3****Draco y Harry han sabido manejar mucho mejor la situacion XD **


	22. Remus

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en el suelo del baño antes de escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su despacho, aun sintiendo demasiadas emociones se obligó a pararse. Su cabeza ardía y veía borroso su propio reflejo cuando paró para mirarse al espejo, se pasó el brazo por los ojos en un intento de deshacer las lágrimas y luego se impulsó hacia delante.

— ¿Remus? — La voz de Bill Weasley se escuchó amortiguada, apenas pudo ver su pelo rojo al entrar a su oficina y forzar una sonrisa, antes de que todo diera vueltas y lo único que pudo distinguir fue al chico correr hacia él para evitar que se cayera, cerró los ojos tratando de decir que solo necesitaba un momento pero nada salió de sus labios y pronto el sueño lo venció.

Cuando se despertó se sintió abrumado por los aromas, gimió por lo bajo por el dolor sintiendo su piel arder y trató de moverse, la luz quemaba sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces sabiendo que las paredes blancas borrosas que veía debían ser de San Mugo. Todo volvió a oleadas igual que las náuseas y la desesperación, trató de levantarse pero notó que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para erguirse, dejó escapar otro chillido lastimero y volvió a cerrar los ojos, deseando volver a dormir.

La segunda vez que despertó podía sentir un fuerte dolor en su nuca y cansancio, pero la fiebre y las náuseas se habían ido. Aspiró ligeramente notando que recientemente el cachorro y Sirius habían estado ahí, alguien había dejado algo con aroma a chocolate y jazmines. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado y se llevó una mano a la cara sintiéndose más feliz al notar que le obedecía, podía escuchar leves murmullos fuera de la habitación y se concentró pese al dolor para saber lo que decían.

—Creo que en un par de días estará bien, las pociones para contrarrestar los efectos secundarios han funcionado bien en él. — No reconoció la voz y supuso que era de un medimago, pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría y un aroma conocido casi lo golpeó haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara pero le hizo recordar porque estaba en esta situación. Abrió los ojos mirando al pocionista que lo miraba seriamente sin acercarse a la camilla.

— ¿Cómo está él? — Preguntó, su voz sonó ronca por la falta de uso y se sintió sediento, pero mantuvo su mirada sobre el rostro del ex espía. Severus suspiró e hizo una pequeña mueca de desdén.

—Ya no es tu omega, no tienes que cuidarlo. — Respondió fríamente, el recordatorio hizo al lobo llorar en su interior pero trató de sacar la angustia. Se forzó a sentarse cambiando el dolor emocional por el físico, aferrándose a los costados de la camilla antes de lograr su cometido. —Concéntrate en cuidar de ti mismo, Lupin. — Lo regañó.

—Eso es lo que hago, por algo es que estoy aquí. — Llevó su mano hacia su nuca cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor palpitar, podía aun sentir el vínculo roto como un lazo cortado que seguía sangrando, que derramaba tristeza en su interior. —Pero por ello también quiero saber como está. — La sensación había sido horrible y ni siquiera sabía cuantos días había estado internado, esa información no le interesaba por el momento.

Severus resopló.

—Pudo haberlos matado por hacer esta tontería. — Notó la furia en cada palabra del Slytherin y parpadeó, trató de sentir ese mismo enojo pero solo podía sentir resignación.

— ¿Cómo está él? — Repitió sintiéndose ansioso, la punta de sus dedos cosquilleaba y podía sentir su propia magia acumulándose en su cuello como tratando de reparar el enlace aunque todo fuera en vano.

—No lo he visto, no ha querido verme. Está de nuevo en Malfoy Manor. — No hubo ningún cambio en su expresión pero por su aroma Remus supo que estaba preocupado y desesperado.

—Su hogar. — Las palabras salieron demasiado amargas así que prefirió mirar sus manos al sentir de nuevo el nudo en la garganta.

—Estará bien, absorbiste la mayoría de los efectos secundarios para ti mismo en un intento desesperado de evitarle dolor. Incluso tu magia es tan considerada, Lupin. — No sonó como un cumplido en lo absoluto, es más, Severus parecía estarlo regañando por ese hecho pero él no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — No pudo evitar preguntar sabiendo que no obtendría más información del patriarca de él, tal vez luego con Draco…

—Siete días y fue mi poción la que causó estos efectos, debía arreglarlo. Pero si hubieran seguido mis indicaciones…— Snape apretó los puños pero Remus pudo ver algo de culpa en él pero prefirió desviar su vista hacia la pequeña mesa a su lado, sintiéndose mareado al moverse así por lo que se quedó quieto unos segundos. Alzó su mano acariciando el jazmín y sonrió ligeramente ante las tarjetas de recuperación, cuando volvió su mirada a la puerta su ex colega ya no estaba.

Tuvo que mantenerse quieto cuando los medimagos entraron, dejó que lo revisaran y notó casi con pánico que no traía el brazalete pero trató de empujar esa pregunta para luego.

Varias horas después lo dejaron levantarse, él solo se movió hacia el banco que estaba debajo de la ventana para poder mirar hacia afuera sintiendo la nostalgia y tristeza invadirlo.

Sabía que Lucius correría tarde o temprano pero eso no evitaba que hubiera deseado que se quedara.

Cuando Sirius entró no se volteó a verlo tensándose un poco esperando que lo regañara o le gritara pero su amigo solo movió una silla para sentarse a unos metros de él y se quedó callado. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso mientras seguía observando hacia la vista encantada para que se viera como una pradera.

— ¿Ahora que harás? — La pregunta se Sirius no le sorprendió, observó el lugar donde debería estar el brazalete y acarició su muñeca con los dedos de su otra mano.

—Esperar a que vuelva. — Sonrió un poco sin atreverse a mirar a la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Y si no vuelve? — Sirius sonó preocupado, pero no lo llamó estúpido y ni siquiera pareció frustrado.

—Él volverá, Sirius. — Habló con más convencimiento del que sentía.

A pesar de que el lobo estaba desconsolado él se aferraba a esa frase.

Miró de reojo a Sirius quien se movió para sentarse a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro, llevó su propia mano hacia la de su amigo y la apoyó sobre la de él, aceptando el consuelo mudo. Sintió de nuevo el nudo en la garganta y desvío su mirada una vez más tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación.

Tres días después fue dado de alta y volvió a su casa, entró por la puerta con mucho cuidado como que si no estuviera seguro de que podría encontrarse ahí. Miró la sala y luego caminó a la cocina, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, pero eso mismo había quitado la presencia del omega en su hogar. Pasó por el sillón y se detuvo apoyando una mano en su respaldo observando hacia el televisor apagado, no pudo evitar la punzada y miró hacia los cojines.

Estaba bien, estaría bien. Él sabía que se iría, cuando había tirado la moneda sobre el ministerio supo que solo había dos caminos pero aun así sentía que debió haberle pedido que se quedara.

¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia?

Lo había notado asustado y alterado pero creyó que tenía tiempo, realmente creyó que esperar unas horas para calmar las aguas era posible pero no debió haberse hecho esperanzas. Estaba hablando de Lucius Malfoy.

Dio algunos pasos cortos hacia la puerta del despacho de Lucius y dudó, tocó la puerta por costumbre y eso solo le dolió, empujó la puerta notando que estaba exactamente igual a como estaba antes que el patriarca hiciera sus cambios, como que si esos meses no hubieran pasado. Tapó el brazalete con su otra mano y sintió de nuevo esa sensación arañar su pecho por lo que dio un paso para atrás sin entrar más, respirando profundo para evitar que las lágrimas empañaran sus ojos.

Por Merlín, todo estaría bien.

Él iba a regresar y aunque no lo hiciera, aun podrían encontrarse en la boda de los muchachos. Iban a tener que hablar en algún momento y lo harían, aunque terminaran llevándose peor que en el principio ambos necesitaban ese cierre a nivel emocional e instintivo.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación que compartían, las sabanas estaban limpias quitando cualquier rastro del aroma del que alguna vez había sido su compañero y la habitación había sido ventilada, abrió los armarios encontrándoselos como eran en un principio, incluso los elfos se habían dado la tarea de acomodar su ropa como que si nunca hubieran compartido el armario.

Sabía que Lucius se asustaría, sabía que en cuanto se diera cuenta correría.

Había sido más paciente, tratando de entender al patriarca y de crear un lazo, al principio con la esperanza de que cuando todo terminara pudieran ser amigos o que Lucius se encariñara en algún grado con él para al menos dignarse a saludar cuando se cruzaran, pero después todo había ido más allá y lo dejó, no luchó con la atracción una vez que la tregua comenzó, no luchó con los sentimientos que había contenido ni con él deseo ni con el anhelo.

En un inicio creyó que lo único que podrían ser eran amigos incomodos, ponía demasiado de su parte y Lucius realmente prefería no poner nada de la suya. Pero luego empezaron a encajar de una manera extraña y se encontró deseando pasar más tiempo con él y no lo contuvo, ni contuvo los acercamientos o lo que desencadenaban.

Cuando viajaron le dejó completamente claro sus sentimientos… y también los del patriarca.

Se preguntó qué haría Lucius ahora ¿Correría a los brazos de otra persona en un intento de olvidar? ¿Ignoraría todo y lo trataría como algo que simplemente no pasó? ¿Borraría los recuerdos? ¿Cuánto tardarían ambas mordidas físicas en desaparecer?

Agitó la cabeza tratando de no pensar. Normalmente se empujaría a seguirlo pero esta vez no, Lucius necesitaba analizar lo que sentía y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, debía ser decisión del rubio si volvía o no.

Le había demostrado que podía hacerlo feliz, que podían adaptarse si querían y que si ambos cedían un poco, ambos podían quedar contentos con el resultado.

Se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta y dejó la almohada que había agarrado mientras pensaba, bajó rápidamente deteniéndose en frente de la puerta sonriendo ligeramente al reconocer ambos aromas. La parejita estaba ahí.

Abrió la puerta sonriéndoles, Harry levantó sus brazos que tenían colgados bolsas con lo que presuponía que era comida.

— ¡Venimos a comer contigo! — Sonrió el cachorro con felicidad, notó como Draco sonreía con algo de nerviosismo antes de mirarlo con culpabilidad.

—Si quieres. — Nunca había visto al heredero Malfoy tímido o avergonzado así que esa actitud lo hizo sorprenderse.

—Por supuesto, ambos son bienvenidos. — Se hizo a un lado para que la pareja pasara antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Harry se dirigió directamente a la mesa y empezó a sacar cajas de comidas que seguramente seguían calientes mediante hechizos.

—Puedes tomarlo como una comida de disculpa, es lo único que tendrás así que tómalo o déjalo. — Draco habló y aunque trató de ser duro Remus notó algo de duda en su tono.

— ¿Por qué? — Lo que había pasado entre Lucius y él no había sido culpa de nadie, le sorprendía que el cachorro se sintiera culpable por algo.

—Mi padre casi te mata sin avisarte. — El omega desvío la mirada cruzando los brazos observando hacia su alfa quien seguía peleando contra las bolsas.

— No tienes por qué disculparte ¿Tu padre cómo está? — Preguntó tratando de parecer calmado, no había visto de nuevo a Severus y esperaba que el joven tuviera más información de que le ocurría.

—Nos sacó de las protecciones a mamá y a mí, no respondió ninguna de nuestras cartas ni nuestros intentos de entrar. — Draco suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry, Remus se sentó frente a ambos asintiendo ante la información —Mamá dice que cuando se cumplan quince días va a tirar las puerta de Malfoy Manor si es necesario para saber que ocurre. — el rubio sonrió algo de divertido pero Remus podía notar lo preocupado que estaba.

— ¡Y decidimos que el lugar de la boda sería fuera de Gran Bretaña! — Harry se veía decidido a cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible y eso hizo que el licántropo sintiera ternura por el chico. Aunque pareciera lo contrario lo unido que era la pareja le traía cierta calma, le alegraba que Draco hubiera preferido enfrentar todo en vez de escapar a otra dirección, además era agradable no estar solo dada las circunstancias.

— ¿En qué país será? — Preguntó acercándose a la mesada, agarrando las bolsas y sacándolas de ahí.

—Aun no lo sabemos. — Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Remus dejó escapar una risa. Luego cada uno empezó a enumerar los lugares que podrían ser y como eran, al final el merodeador solo sabía que tenían en la mira al menos quince países y ni se diga de ciudades o lugares.

Sonrió divertido cuando Harry volvió a quejarse de que debían elegir el color de las servilletas y lo poco importante que era esto antes de que Draco lo interrumpiera empezando a decir porque eran necesarias servilletas decentes.

Cuando al rubio le cayó un poco de salsa encima de la túnica se disculpó y se dirigió al baño.

Harry miró casi enseguida a Remus y este le sonrió.

—Lo siento, que todo haya terminado así. — Los hombros del Salvador del mundo mágico cayeron y el licántropo no pudo evitar estirar su mano para revolver su cabello tratando de consolarlo.

—Sabía que el enlace terminaría tarde o temprano, Harry. — Trató de demostrar una tranquilidad que no sentía, aun podía sentir esa sensación dolorosa palpitando en su pecho pero no quería exponerla ni preocupar a los demás con ello. Sobre todo no a los chicos que estaban tan alegres eligiendo tantas cosas para su futuro.

—Draco y yo realmente creímos… que podrían funcionar. Pensé que no terminarían. — Los labios de Harry temblaron y se preguntó si los cachorros habían hablado de esto antes de venir a su casa.

—Lucius tiene muchos prejuicios. — Le recordó aunque también lo dijo para sí mismo.

—Pero él se estaba comportando bien contigo. — Se quejó el menor mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Pero en algún momento iba a recordar quien era yo. — Sonrió de lado aunque no lo sintió, sabía que una parte de Lucius no podía manejar lo que tenían por el hecho de todo lo que creía. No olvidaba sus ideales y lo que le habían inculcado, tal vez si él fuera un sangre pura y no una criatura todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Nunca se había sentido mal por su sangre y Lucius había logrado hacer que su parte instintiva se sintiera inseguro aunque trataba de evitar esos pensamientos.

— ¡Si él no puede ver la maravillosa persona que eres entonces es un idiota! — Harry prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos abrazándolo, Remus le devolvió el gesto notando el sollozo algo sorprendido —Y si es capaz de ignorar un sentimiento tan hermoso solo por tonterías de la sangre entonces se merece morirse solo.

No habrá ni una sola persona que haga por él lo que tu hacías, que lo tolere de la manera que lo hacías ¡Que lo comprenda como lo hacías! ¡É-el no…!— Su voz volvió a cortarse por un sollozó y Remus pasó una mano por el cabello del cachorro dejando que este se apoyara en él como que si fuera un niño.

—Harry… Está bien, yo sabía cómo esto iba a terminar. Pero al menos demostró que no todo fue un plan o algo así, que lo que hizo lo hizo porque lo sentía. — Trató de calmarlo murmurando bajo sintiendo la tristeza en el aroma descontrolado del chico.

—Pero que supieras no evita que duela ¿Verdad? — El menor lo soltó de a poco antes de apartarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, Remus alzó su mano secándole las lágrimas que habían quedado antes de acomodar sus lentes.

—No, no evita que duela. — Habló de manera suave pero tratando de no empeorar la situación.

— ¡Él te hizo daño! — Reclamó de pronto, la tristeza siendo reemplazada por ira.

—No estoy tan seguro de que él este mucho mejor que yo, Harry. — Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó, el chico lo tomó secándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguir…? Oh. — Se quedó callado, Remus lo miró también y sonrió tristemente. Ninguno de los dos externó sus pensamientos sabiendo lo que continuaba y sabían que sería más doloroso decirlo en voz alta.

—Al menos pude hacer algo con la mancha… deberías conseguir un elfo o algo. — Draco notó la atmosfera melancólica de la habitación y la rompió, caminó hacia las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín y las abrió para dejar entrar aire pero luego se detuvo abriendo grandes los ojos. Remus se levantó preocupado y caminó hacia él notando que miraba el jardín y las flores y plantas que había acomodado.

El licántropo sonrió, alegre de que los elfos no hubieran vuelto eso a como era antes.

— ¿Hiciste esto… para él? — Creyó ver por un segundo que los ojos grises se empañaban pero Draco enseguida desvió la mirada.

—Vi los jardines de Malfoy Manor y me agradaron, así que en cierta forma sí. — guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y el menor asintió mirando el suelo antes de girarse y caminar hacia Harry. — ¿No tenían una prueba de pastel hoy con Narcissa? Deberían apurarse, creo que estaré bien, ya estoy casi sano. — Les recordó, esa había sido la razón por la cual no los esperaba allí tan pronto.

— ¿Seguro? Draco puede ir solo si no…— El alfa menor dudó y Remus miró de reojo a Draco quien solo arqueó una ceja, aunque no parecía estar del todo en contra con que él se quedara.

—Harry, el pastel es algo que deben decidir los dos. — Le recordó el ex profesor.

—Oh… está bien. Creo que podemos aparecernos ¿No? — Harry suspiró algo desanimado pero trató de sonreír, Remus le devolvió el gesto despidiéndose con la mano.

—Sí, pero por separado. Ve tu primero, Potter. — Harry asintió antes de sacar su varita desapareciendo tras un latigazo, Draco miró hacia Remus y suspiró dándole la espalda.

—Gracias por cuidar de él. — Sacó su varita y jugueteo un poco con ella, el licántropo podía notar como los hombros del omega estaban tensos.

—No tienes que agradecerlo. — Sonrió casi con dulzura.

—Si debo, esto pudo haberse convertido en una guerra y no lo hizo. — Draco alzó un poco la voz y la cabeza pero aún no se dignó a mirarlo, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más pensando que los Malfoy tenían algo con ser sinceros cuando no veían directamente a la persona o cuando tenían los ojos cubiertos.

—Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que lo mejor era una tregua. — Le recordó, Lucius la había propuesto y habían estado bien con ella, demasiado bien.

—Mi padre es complicado y más explosivo de lo que él quiere admitir. Lo vi interactuar contigo y aunque al principio podían ser desastrosos… terminaste por hacerlo feliz. No importa lo que él diga cuando este enojado o acorralado, lo hiciste feliz estos meses.

Soy su hijo y noté el cambio en él. Además, no regalaría ese tipo de brazalete a alguien que no es importante para él, hombre lobo o no.

Hasta luego, Remus. — Y desapareció.

El licántropo suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara antes de sacar su varita y desaparecer las cajas de comida. Aunque la visita de los chicos había sido agradable pese a los temas volver a estar solo en la casa hizo que el peso volviera a asentarse en él.

Quería buscar al patriarca, tal vez él lo dejaría entrar.

Pero ¿Luego qué? Si lo convencía de volver Lucius en algún momento volvería a entrar en pánico, se sentiría acorralado y correría una vez más. Si no lo dejaba volver por sí mismo entrarían a un círculo vicioso que no terminaría bien.

De todas formas una parte del amor era saber dejarlo ir y si Lucius no podía superar sus propios prejuicios entonces solo quedaba soltar. Iba a ser doloroso y tomaría mucho tiempo, pero había superado enamoramientos y rechazos antes, no moriría aunque su mundo estaría gris por una temporada.

Agitó la cabeza y subió de nuevo a la habitación, no podía volver al trabajo hasta dentro de otros tres días así que tendría que encontrar con que distraerse. Se cambió y se quitó el brazalete, dejándolo a salvo sobre la pequeña mesa de luz antes de dirigirse hacia el jardín, no quería ensuciarlo.

Llevó hacia afuera una caja de herramientas, la abrió sacando lo que necesitaría y agrandándolos a su tamaño original.

Plantaría más flores y tal vez algunos árboles pequeños sin ayuda de la magia, eso debería mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado como para distraerse por varias horas.

* * *

—Podríamos programar la boda para cuando todo se arregle. — Harry se mordió el labio, habían probado varios pasteles y sentía que no podía más, pero Narcissa había marcado que aun debían elegir qué tipo de decoración querían en el pastel.

Draco frunció el ceño y negó.

—No. —

—Creí que adorabas a tu padre, Draco ¿Por qué no? — El alfa parpadeó completamente sorprendido por la respuesta.

—Aún quedan cinco meses para que nos casemos, Harry. — El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca antes de negar de nuevo con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si ellos no han hablado hasta entonces? Tal vez deberíamos arreglar esto primero. — La preocupación era obvia en el Gryffindor y Draco resopló.

— ¿No lo notas? Si no está arreglado o al menos, mi padre y Lupin no empiezan a arreglar esto durante los cinco meses que faltan tardaran años en hacerlo. La boda es una forma de obligarlos a juntarse y arreglaremos todo ahí si hacer falta para que puedan hablar. — Sonrió de lado esperando que no tuvieran que llegar a casos extremos.

— ¿Estás seguro que tu padre no faltara solo por escapar? — Harry lo miró con duda.

—Él no lo hará, lo conozco y querrá estar presente al menos para externar lo mucho que te odia. — Sonrió con burla antes de levantarse del sillón dándole un rápido beso en los labios. —Vamos, tenemos decoraciones que elegir. — Dijo agarrando su mano y tirando de él para que se levantara.

* * *

Sirius había estado en su casa varias veces durante la semana, burlándose de su nueva afición a arreglar el jardín y corriendo como un perro mientras le robaba algunas cosas haciendo que lo persiguiera. No hablaron sobre Lucius ni sobre nadie en particular, Sirius solo parloteaba de la boda de los chicos –quejándose de Draco y Narcissa, mayormente- y como iba mejorando con la terapia muggle, mencionó algunas veces a Severus pero enseguida cambiaba de tema.

Remus debía admitir que era un alivio tenerlo por ahí, Sirius era realmente energético y muy ruidoso, lo que necesitaba para distraerse y era divertido, aunque siempre lo estaba molestando para que preparara comida y hacía huecos en su jardín que luego tenía que arreglar.

El licántropo ya estaba descansando luego de haber pasado horas en el jardín cuando sintió a alguien que quería pasar las protecciones. Con curiosidad las abrió reconociendo a su amiga dejando que pudiera llegar a la puerta de la casa, yendo hacia ella él mismo y abriéndola.

—Hola, Dora. — Le sonrió saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entró mirando algo curiosa el lugar.

—Hola, vine a ver como estabas. — Ella ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y Remus podía notar que estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que le ofreció una bebida antes de que ambos se sentaran en los sillones de la sala. Se preguntó que la habría traído ahí ese día, aunque habían mantenido su amistad luego de que la segunda mordida sobre Lucius sucediera no la había visto mucho, tanto por el trabajo de la chica como por el hecho de que había dejado de reunirse tanto con sus amigos desde que se había centrado en el patriarca.

—Bien, el medimago me recomendó un libro y dijo que era necesario mantenerme ocupado los primeros meses. Cortar un enlace puede causar varios estragos pero creo que voy avanzando. — Se preguntó brevemente si Lucius también lo estaba haciendo ¿Vería a un medimago?

—Creo que todos sabíamos que terminaría así… pero había esperado un mínimo de consideración. Muchos estaban sorprendidos porque ni siquiera sabían que estabas enlazado con alguien.

—Sí, recibí muchas lechuzas y visitas en el hospital. Al menos pude salvarme de la pregunta por ahora.

—Sería un poco incómodo explicarlo ¿No?

—O tal vez podría decir que con el hombre que estaba en el diario, que fue un accidente.

—Sí, Lucius tomó esas pociones por accidente. Snape me dijo que te llevaste la peor parte.

— ¿Has visto a Lucius?

—Mi tía lo vio pero no ha dicho mucho sobre él, pero está vivo. Ella no estaba vestida de negro así que de luto no está. — Ella se burló ligeramente y Remus sonrió un poco mirando su vaso, se alegraba de que al menos el patriarca hubiera consentido ver a alguien aunque sentía esa sensación amarga arrastrarse en su pecho.

Le gustaría ir tras él, era un alfa, era prácticamente su trabajo. Pero como persona era mucho más complejo por las emociones que estaban más allá del vínculo y debía refrenarlo.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos.

— ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? — Preguntó al fin al notar que ella jugueteaba con el vaso pasándolo de una mano a otra.

—Bill me pidió matrimonio. — Ella se mordió el labio apretando más el vaso entre sus manos, Remus la miró sorprendido antes de sonreír.

—Oh ¿Aceptaste? — No pudo evitar preguntar al notar que no tenía un anillo.

—Sí. — Tonks sonrió sin ser capaz de contener su emoción.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Felicidades a ambos! — Dijo de manera sincera agarrando sus manos apretándolas de manera cariñosa.

—Él había ido a tu trabajo a preguntarte si estabas bien con ello. — Admitió, Remus recordaba brevemente que Bill fue quien lo llevó al hospital.

—Yo… por supuesto. Estoy muy feliz por los dos. — Soltó una de sus manos, manteniendo una agarrada y besó su dorso con caballerosidad antes de volver a mirarla y sonreírle de manera sincera. Ella le sonrió de igual manera y pronto la conversación fluyó de nuevo, hablaron de cuando y como se lo había pedido, se rieron a algunas anécdotas y recordaron algunas cosas que habían hecho juntos.

Cuando ella se fue ya había pasado la hora de la cena por lo que prefirió comer algunas frutas antes de acostarse a dormir. Se sentía contento del hecho que las cosas siguieran bien entre ellos, ella había conseguido a otra persona que la amara y no podía evitar estar feliz por ellos.

Al acostarse acarició suavemente el brazalete con mucha nostalgia antes de agitar su cabeza.

La primera luna llena sin Lucius fue más dolorosa de lo usual, el lobo solo aulló cuando se transformó pero luego se dejó caer al suelo y se acostó, muy desanimado. El perro negro había tratado de llamar su atención sin conseguirlo, incluso cuando se acercó y mordió una oreja del lobo este no le hizo caso mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el pasto.

Ambos magos habían temido que el lobo tratara de escaparse y se lastimara, pero parecía demasiado triste para ello. Incluso con la poción matalobos no podía manejar la angustia del animal que parecía demasiado cansado como para hacer algo.

Sirius mordió su pata y él solo la agitó pero cuando no la soltó dejó que cayera como peso muerto. Al animago le preocupó el hecho de que si estuvieran en un lugar peligroso el lobo simplemente se dejara matar.

Al final el perro se acostó cerca de él y ladró algunas veces, tratando de forzarlo a aullar o hacer sonido pero lo único que consiguió es que el lobo levantara la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía las luces apagadas solo para que luego volviera a apoyarse contra el suelo cerrando los ojos con dolor.

Ambos Gryffindor terminaron durmiéndose y no se despertaron hasta que la luna se fue.

Luego de transformarse y vestirse Remus le pidió que lo dejara solo y Sirius aceptó, aunque se moría de ganas por quedarse al lado de su amigo sabía que él necesitaba su propio tiempo.

Tres días después Severus estaba en su casa, Remus solo había dejado abierta la entrada por red Floo desde la boticaria del pocionista porque Lucius solía usarla cuando se sentía demasiado cansado para aparecerse, entre todos los cambios no había recordado cerrarla.

Por lo que encontró incómodamente desayunando con el Slytherin luego de ofrecerle una taza de té. Notó la duda en Severus y también parecía reacio, como que si no supiera como empezar la conversación y ver a Snape nervioso no era tan normal.

Se quedó callado mientras tomaba algunos tragos de té esperando que su ex compañero de clases hablara a su propio ritmo, sabía que si lo presionaba se enojaría y tal vez escaparía antes de que él pudiera enterarse de que lo había traído allí en primer lugar.

— ¿Tu sabes que Lucius está…?— Empezó el ex profesor de pociones.

—Sí. — Lo interrumpió, porque sabe cómo terminará la oración. Realmente no quería decirlo en voz alta u oírlo, no quería que la ansiedad volviera al igual que la desesperación, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y notó como el pocionista se tensó antes de asentir.

—Ya veo. — Snape miró la taza unos segundos antes de asentir. —No fuiste tras él. — Señaló, casi con curiosidad.

—No, pero no significa que no quiera. Es solo que… necesita tiempo, pero tendremos que hablar del tema en algún momento. — Asintió agarrando su taza con ambas manos sintiéndose nervioso, no había querido pensar mucho en eso.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio incomodo por los siguientes diez minutos.

—Él no lo sabía. — Habló Severus de pronto haciendo que el licántropo lo mirara.

— ¿Disculpa? — Remus frunció el ceño algo confundido de a donde iría la conversación.

—Eso… que tú sabes, que sabemos, no lo sabía en el momento que rompió el enlace. — Al menos el omega había entendido que estaba reacio a decir el tema por su nombre.

— ¿Cómo…?— Preguntó dudoso y sorprendido, luego de las negativas tan duras de Lucius supuso que solo no quería hablar de ello aún.

—Yo le dije que la prueba dio negativa y le suministre la poción de Lily, sin decirle lo que era. — El ex profesor dejó la taza, Remus parpadeó aun tratando de analizar lo dicho.

— ¿Por qué? — Se sentía muy confundido y sorprendido de la revelación, más de que el pocionista se lo estuviera diciendo.

—Porque él estaba asustado, Lupin. Fue hace casi cuatro meses, las cosas entre ustedes apenas habían empezado a salir bien, fue una mentira reflejo que salió de mi boca incluso antes de pensarla. Él se veía muy mal, prácticamente estaba en pánico y no podía confiar en que tomara decisiones cuerdas en esa situación, Lucius siempre ha tenido una buena forma de opinar y decidir por los demás, pero nunca ha sido bueno decidiendo para sí mismo cuando está histérico.

Luego yo… no pude ver el momento adecuado para decirle. Incluso si hubiera hecho otras pruebas le hubieran dado negativas, la poción dura cuatro meses, por lo que tendría que haber explicado porque le suministre esa poción en ese momento. — golpeteó con sus dedos la mesa y Remus ni siquiera supo que decir.

—Oh. — Sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

—También, la poción para romper el enlace yo… realmente no creí que la utilizara. Esperaba realmente… que al darse cuenta que no quería romper el enlace aún podría lograr que viera las cosas de manera gradual, para no acorralarlo y que huyera.

Pero cuando hablamos el día anterior antes de este desastre se lo dije a la cara y en ese momento me di cuenta que él ni siquiera lo había pensado. Yo le había dejado las pistas pero él ni siquiera les había dado una segunda mirada demasiado retraído en creer que algo así podía suceder.

Traté de venir aquí, pero él había bloqueado la red Floo y las lechuzas volvían sin la carta, pero supongo que ni siquiera las leyó. — Explicó, el Gryffindor se preguntó qué tan culpable se sentía si daba una explicación a él de entre todas las personas.

— ¿Él ahora sabe…?— Preguntó algo preocupado dejando la taza también.

—No puedo decirte eso. — Severus suspiró y Remus asintió, entendiendo.

—Lo tomaré como un sí ¿Cómo está? — Esperaba que el Slytherin hubiera podido ver al patriarca, nadie podía responderle la pregunta exactamente y era algo que lo tenía preocupado.

—Estuvo dos semanas sin atención médica, pero como dije tu tomaste la mayoría de los efectos secundarios. Vio un medimago hace poco así que creo que ahora se recuperara de la fiebre, sigue en Malfoy Manor. — Severus se levantó dejando la taza. —Ahora tengo que volver a la boticaria, adiós señor Lupin. — y dicho esto, se fue tan abruptamente como entró.

Remus terminó su té y las galletas algo pensativo, si Severus le había dicho todo esto no había sido porque lo haría sentir mejor, sino porque beneficiaría a Lucius de alguna manera.

¿Qué podría estar evitando? ¿Él creía que él podía creer que Lucius era capaz de meter un bebé en la ecuación para manipularlo?

Tal vez en un inicio lo hubiera creído pero luego de unos meses con el patriarca sabía que no era capaz de llegar tan lejos, sus métodos eran mucho menos invasivos que una familia.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, no tenía idea de porque la información lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, realmente quería hablar con él o podría enviar una carta pero debía mantenerse firme en esto al menos hasta la boda de los chicos, si la fecha pasaba iba a tener que enfrentarlo y hablar con él, no era un tema que podrían evitar por siempre.

Que Sirius viniera poco tiempo después no lo sorprendió, aunque este miró el lugar frunciendo el ceño lo que sí hizo que dudara un poco.

— ¿Estuvo Snape aquí? — Preguntó mirando a Remus directamente, este asintió.

—Sí. — Le ofreció galletas y Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Fue a visitarte un par de veces. — El licántropo pudo notar como el sangre pura forzaba la sonrisa.

—Bueno, él hizo la poción y estoy seguro que prefería que sus efectos fueran curados con sus propias pociones para evitar cualquier cosa. — Remus lo observó tratando de averiguar que ponía tan incómodo a su amigo.

—Parece que… se ha encariñado contigo. — dijo con cuidado y el alfa quiso resoplar o reírse.

—Oh, por Merlín, Sirius… ¿Por qué tú y Lucius siempre tratan de crear una conspiración en su mente donde terminamos emparejados? — Era la primera vez que incluía a Lucius en una conversación con Sirius desde que el enlace estaba roto, tragó ligeramente bajando su mirada a sus manos.

Lo extrañaba mucho, no solo instintivamente y lo sabía.

— ¡Vino a tu casa y no tienes enlace! Cualquiera podría pensar mal. — Reclamó el de cabellos negros mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo enojado, Remus dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Solo vino aquí para verificar que todo estuviera bien, la próxima vez que lo veré es cuando necesite matalobos. — Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—Si tú lo dices. — Refunfuñó.

—Sirius, ahora mismo estoy tratando de lidiar con enlace roto y un enamoramiento por Malfoy, por favor no me hagas esto…— Se pasó la mano por el cabello una vez más y se detuvo, congelándose de pronto. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta totalmente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Espera ¿Qué? Pensé que eso había terminado ¡No puedes estar enamorado de Lucius Malfoy! — Sirius lo miró horrorizado.

—Analízalo y vuelve cuando de te hayas calmado. — Rodó los ojos antes de caminar.

— ¡Moony! — Reclamó.

—Volveré a dormir, Sirius. — Habló algo divertido mientras subía las escaleras.

En la segunda luna llena también dejó que Sirius lo acompañara pero no fue como la primera, casi un instante después de la transformación el lobo golpeó contra la barrera en un intento de salir, trató de rasguñar o morder pero la barrera no se vio perturbada.

Sirius ladró tratando de llamar su atención pero el lobo volvió a golpearse contra el campo una y otra vez tratando de romperlo, el perro sabía que los rasguños y mordidas no le harían daño ni al hombre lobo ni a la barrera, pero golpearse así le traería dolorosos moretones para cuando cambiara. Corrió hacia él y mordió su oreja ganándose que lo tirara lejos aunque sin ningún rasguño, el can solo dio vueltas en el pasto antes de correr a su amigo de nuevo.

Para su suerte el licántropo pareció notar que no la rompería y solo olfateó, miró hacia la ventana y Sirius casi esperó a que el lobo volviera a su estado de tristeza pero esta vez el lobo empezó a correr. El perro lo siguió al darse cuenta que no lo atacaba y miró curioso como el animal más grande arrastraba hojas de árboles con él, se sentó a mirar confundido hasta que notó que lo llevaba a una especie de madriguera que había hecho la última luna cuando aún tenía enlace y Lucius no salió.

Estuvieron un par de horas trayendo hojas y luego cazaron los conejos que ¡Pudieron atrapar! El perro estaba muy contento por ello pero el lobo solo empezó a enterrarlos sin hacerle caso a su emoción. Olfateó una vez más y corrió hasta la barrera, Sirius fue tras él temiendo que volviera a golpearse pero luego notó que el lobo se había detenido y miraba hacia afuera, en particular a las flores y árboles que él mismo como humano había puesto, podado y ordenado. Luego miró a su propia pradera y corrió, empezando a cavar, esta vez le gruñó a Sirius cuando trató de ayudarlo y el perro entendió que estaban haciendo agujeros pequeños así que hizo los propios.

Tardó un poco pero luego comprendió que el lobo estaba haciendo como un jardín aunque, obviamente, no tenía que plantar.

Al final de la noche ambos estaban muy cansados y cayeron dormidos, solo los despertó la transformación y el alfa solo alcanzó a vestirse antes de volver a dormir en el pasto teniendo a su lado al gran perro negro.

Sirius molestó por varios días a Remus con el hecho que incluso en su otra forma se había vuelto un jardinero.

Dos meses después de la ruptura de su enlace ya se encontraba trabajando, había sido algo doloroso volver a la oficina donde se enteró que el enlace se rompió pero trató de esforzarse. Aún era doloroso, lo extrañaba mucho y su propia casa era un recuerdo andante, pero se había concentrado en el jardín que ahora era más amplio y ordenado, y también había terminado por ejercitarse, aunque en un principio terminaba muy cansado al final del día se dio cuenta que era lo mejor porque no pensaba demasiado en Lucius.

Acarició ligeramente el brazalete y sonrió.

Escuchó un pequeño escandalo afuera y levantó la mirada, antes de que pudiera pararse la puerta se abrió de pronto revelando a la persona que había tratado de quitar de sus pensamientos.

Lucius Malfoy.

Llevaba las túnicas caras que solía usar en el ministerio, su cabello estaba suelto pero ordenado y llevaba el bastón de serpiente consigo, envolviendo la cabeza de esta con su mano enguantada mientras que con la otra sostenía una carpeta. Recordaba que lo había visto algunas veces así, siendo el hombre de negocios que era, pero eso no evitó que se le cortara el aliento.

Miró hacia el chico que obviamente le estaba diciendo que no podía pasar y le hizo una seña para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

—Tengo una propuesta para usted, Señor Lupin. — Habló poniendo la carpeta que traía sobre la mesa y apoyando una mano sobre esta.

Remus sonrió al notar que el colgante seguía en su cuello.

* * *

.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! En el próximo capítulo veremos que sucedió con Lucius en los dos meses y seguiremos avanzando. Ya estamos cerca del final :D**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Lucius si ha sido un poco extremo :0**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Remus creo que se llevo la peor parte :'c Pero al menos tiene a sus amigos y la reaparición del omega.**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane: Remus se llevo la parte mas dolorosa :s Severus ha soltado sus secretos tratando de redimirse un poco y Lucius hace su aparicion :0 ¡Dos meses despues!**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Veremos que sucede con ellos ahora w**

* * *

**sofy malfoy: Me alegra que te guste. Luci se fue a los extremos ~**

* * *

**Piky: Todo apuntaba que podrían llegar al año pero Luc se asusto unos meses antes :0 Severus si la paso mal y siente algo de la culpa, pero al menos trata de remediarlo un poco. Remus se llevo lo mas duro de la separacion ~ Draco decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante, aunque amaría una boda donde todo este solucionado tambien es consiente que podria ser una de las unicas oportunidades para forzarlos a encontrarse aunque Lucius se le adelantó.****¡Muchos besos! w **


	23. Lucius Malfoy

Apenas había podido llegar a su habitación, el dolor era inmenso, quitó a todos de las protecciones y no dejó pasar a nadie, ni siquiera a las lechuzas, ya que no quería ser molestado por un par de horas. Pero apenas llegó a la cama la fiebre lo cubrió, los elfos lo ayudaron en lo que necesitaba y le avisaron cuando alguien quería entrar, incapaz de saber cuánto tiempo realmente pasaba entre que se dormía y despertaba nunca respondía en forma afirmativa, pero tal vez solo por terquedad se negó a ver a un medimago.

Había sido su manera de castigarse, aguantando el dolor sin pociones ni hechizos, manteniendo su temperatura baja solo con paños fríos y mojados. El cuello ardía cada vez menos pero la tristeza se cernía sobre él de forma abrumadora, torturándolo al recordarle que seguramente su alfa estaría pasando por algo parecido porque él no fue capaz de ser lo suficientemente paciente para tomar las pociones anteriores.

Había sido un acto impulsivo llevado por el pánico.

Cuando al fin ya habían pasado dos semanas, él no tardó en salir de la habitación solo vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa, yendo directo a los jardines mirando a sus aves quienes se acercaron para recibir comida. Lucius solo se sentó en el pasto sintiéndose completamente miserable, sin hacer caso a la barba que había crecido ni a su aspecto descuidado pero mientras miraba los nuevos pichones de sus mascotas algo se clavó en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

El nido, la actitud del hombre lobo en luna llena, sus feromonas reducidas, los casi veinte días de retraso de su celo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza dando un chillido que asustó a las aves.

Él estaba embarazado.

Se levantó sintiéndose demasiado mareado y empezó a contar con sus manos en que momento pasó eso, habían sido cuidadosos desde su visita al medimago, no se habían saltado más que un par de veces sus indicaciones y aun así, habían puesto cuidados adicionales.

No había forma al menos que… la prueba de embarazo que supuestamente tenía los colores invertidos.

Casi como que si estuviera planeado sintió de nuevo a alguien queriendo pasar, sabiendo quien era esta vez lo dejó.

—Te ves terrible, Lucius. — se dio la vuelta al escuchar al omega.

— ¡La maldita poción no tenía los colores invertidos! — Reclamó con rabia enfrentándose al pocionista señalándolo pero sin sacar su varita, sintiéndose demasiado mareado como para si quiera pensar una maldición.

—No leíste las cartas. — Severus apretó los labios y el patriarca sintió su enojo agrandarse.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? — ¿Cómo iba a leer sus cartas? ¡Estaba tan enojado, por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado hablar más! Respiró profundo tratando desesperadamente de controlarse al sentir que de nuevo sus emociones se salían de control.

Realmente necesitaba una pelea.

— ¡Justo antes que salieras corriendo cuando te enteraste que estabas enamorado de él! — Severus lo miró con rabia mientras hablaba y a Lucius le dieron ganas de dar los pasos que le faltaban hacia él para darle un puñetazo, pero sabía que su amigo lograría evitarlo con facilidad.

— ¡Severus, pasaron casi cuatro meses desde que tomé la poción! ¿Por qué mentir? — Y aunque no quiso, sonó casi herido lo que alimentó a su propio enojo.

— ¡Porque estabas asustado! ¡Tú estabas casi rogando que alguien te dijera que no era cierto! — Severus si sacó su varita y empezó a caminar a su alrededor de forma lenta, Lucius odió tener que girar para poder seguirlo.

— ¡Pudiste tirarme la verdad a la cara! — ¡Siempre lo había hecho! ¿Por qué no una vez más? ¡Aunque Severus tuviera razón! ¡Él hubiera podido manejarlo, él…!

— ¡No confío en las decisiones que tomas en pánico, mira lo que causaste! — El pocionista al fin se detuvo y estiró sus brazos como señalando todo el lugar, incluyendo a Lucius.

— ¡Pude haberlo manejado! — Mintió a la defensiva, cerrando sus manos y clavando sus uñas en sus palmas.

—Si ¿Cómo? ¿Matándote? — Severus se burló con desdén.

— ¡No soy tan extremo! — Reclamó sintiéndose ofendido.

—No, no lo eres ¡Porque tomar una poción que necesitaba una anterior no es extremo! ¡Pudo haberte vuelto loco! ¡Mírate! ¿No pensaste en todo el daño que podía ocasionarte? ¿A ambos? — El menor expresó enojo en sus palabras y el patriarca se preguntó si hablaba de él y el bebé o de Remus. Cualquier opción hacía que la culpa pinchara más de una forma realmente dolorosa.

—Yo… ¡No era una decisión que te correspondía! — Sabía que la discusión estaba perdida pero se negó a terminarla ahí, sintiéndose tanto traicionado como preocupado.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! — Severus negó con la cabeza y Lucius se sorprendió al adivinar desesperación en sus gestos.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Severus? ¿Venganza? — Bajó su voz tratando de no gritar y que la voz le temblara, miró directo a los ojos negros respirando algo tembloroso sintiéndose algo temeroso de la respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — El pocionista frunció el ceño pero Lucius decidió seguir atacando por ahí.

— ¿Por qué te uní a los mortífagos? — Presionó sin acercarse.

— ¡Esa fue mi decisión! — Severus lo miró con furia pero también con preocupación.

— ¿Por una apuesta acaso? ¿Te gusta jugar con mi vida? — Trató de sonar desdeñoso y sin importancia pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo herido.

— ¡No te mentí por una apuesta, joder! —

— ¡No creas que no sé qué tú, Draco y Potter se traen algo! — No pudo evitar que el enojo volviera a apoderarse de él.

— ¡No te ocultaría esa información solo por una apuesta! ¡No me importa tanto! — Severus se acercó un paso más guardando la varita, pareció que iba a estirar su brazo para tocarlo pero no lo hizo así que Lucius se quedó en su lugar.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó con duda sin saber que esperarse.

— ¡Estoy tratando de cuidarte! — Respiró profundo antes de encogerse en sí mismo —Solo trataba de cuidarte. — Dejó caer sus hombros, casi con vergüenza.

— ¿De qué? — Lucius lo miró sorprendido sin haberse esperado esa respuesta.

— ¡De ti! Has estado asustado y paranoico ¡Mira! ¡Te señalo que estás enamorado y lo primero que haces es destruir todo lo que quieres! ¡Todo lo que conseguiste! En ese momento no estabas bien, Lucius, estabas tan asustado como que si te dijera que te condenaron a Azkaban por el resto de tu vida, tu hubieras hecho una tontería.

Tratar de deshacerte del bebé podría matarte. —

Lucius desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los puños sin saber exactamente cómo responder. De pronto el hecho de lo desordenado y patético que se veía lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría así que solo retrocedió unos pasos.

—Solo vete, por Merlín. — Se dio la vuelta para volver adentro tratando de mantener algo de su orgullo sintiendo de nuevo el miedo aferrarse a él, aunque pudo notar que Severus se quedaba quieto donde estaba.

—Llamaré a tu medimago, solo déjalo pasar. — Alzó la voz el pocionista para ser escuchado antes de retirarse. Lucius se sintió mejor al estar solo y caminó a ritmo lento hacia el baño de su habitación, sin duda tenía que peinarse, asearse y afeitarse. Aun podía sentir los ecos de la fiebre y se preguntó brevemente si tomar las pociones así había afectado al bebé, ese solo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera así que agitó la cabeza tratando de no pensar que llevaba otra vida dentro de sí.

Un niño que no era sangre pura. Un niño que si llegaba a ser alfa podría tener el mismo problema que su padre.

Respiró profundo y trató de no pensar pero de pronto todo estaba demasiado claro, todas las pistas habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. Él había sido tonto al creer que volteando la mirada de eso ellos desaparecerían.

Conocía las bromas de Severus, cuando las hacía solían ser bastante puntuales y no hacían realmente daño, más que bromas eran formas de medir su reacción. Si realmente los colores hubieran estado invertidos como castigo por robar Severus no se lo hubiera dicho, hubiera esperado una semana o dos, lo hubiera dejado hundirse en su propia mente antes de decir la verdad.

Y él lo sabía, por Merlín, él sabía que no había forma que los colores estuvieran invertidos como sabía cuándo Narcissa le daba una excusa que el pudiera usar porque era su amiga.

Él era lo suficientemente inteligente y desconfiado como para ver las pistas y entender las cosas gradualmente, pero había estado tan asustado por el resultado que cuando se chocó con él solo lo llenó de pánico. Incluso ahora cuando al fin estaba mejor el miedo volvía, ya sin dolencia físicas que lo atormentaran pensaba a toda velocidad y sus emociones se mezclaban.

Salió del baño eligiendo rápidamente su ropa para vestirse y dejando que su cabello se secara solo, aunque usando algunos hechizos para que no mojaran su túnica. Se miró al espejo utilizando otro encantamiento para evitar que su reflejo hablara, estaba demasiado cansado como para soportarlo, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos pero agradeció que no se notaran tanto, estaba pálido de forma casi enfermiza que le recordó que había pasado catorce días acostado en una cama sin ver la luz del sol.

Cuando un elfo le avisó que el Medimago había llegado él no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido, tal vez el hombre podía distraerlo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Fue casi mecánico e incómodo, saludó al anciano y este le devolvió el saludo pero en cuanto empezaron las preguntas empezó a ponerse más serio.

—Debiste llamarme apenas llegaste. — Lo regañó el anciano.

—Estaba apenas consiente y la verdad, me acabo de enterar que pasaron catorce días. — Se estremeció al pensar en lo preocupada que debía estar Narcissa y trató de recordar las veces que había negado la entrada a ella o a Draco, pero realmente la fiebre se había tragado todo.

—Entiendo, acuéstate así puedo revisarte. — El patriarca asintió y obedeció.

El medimago pasó su varita sobre él y Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, Severus no había mencionado si había dañado al bebé con la poción. El anciano dio un suspiro cansado, Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse más y más nervioso mientras el medimago lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo para diagnosticar.

—El señorito Snape— Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el uso de "señorito", aun al hombre se le dificultaba sacarlos de la primera impresión de niños que habían tenido en él —Me explicó la poción que tomaste y sus efectos, pero como me lo indicó también puedo notar la utilización de otra poción que frenó el embarazo al menos por cuatro meses y la cual perdió su efectividad en el momento que tomaste la que rompía el enlace.

Voy a serte franco… si la poción de estasis de embarazo no la tuvieras en tu sistema la poción para romper el enlace hubiera sido fatal. Según me indico había otra poción que debías consumir durante tres días previos antes de beber esa y era muy importante, ya que evitaría cualquier efecto secundario. — El anciano lo miró severamente y Lucius no pudo evitar encogerse un poco sin entender aun del todo si el bebé estaba bien o no.

—Yo… me la salté. — Murmuró recordando a Remus de nuevo sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. No era el momento así que se forzó a respirar y a dejar de lado esos pensamientos.

—Sí, fui informado de eso. Lo peor de los efectos secundarios ya pasó y el pequeño parece estar sano, por supuesto ya no está dormido y ha estado desarrollándose normalmente en estas dos semanas, sin ser afectado por ninguna de las dos pociones.

Pero aun así te aconsejó descansar bastante y tomar nutrientes, te daré una lista de las pociones que están prohibidas para ti desde ahora, tu magia estará un poco más débil de lo usual luego de lo que ha pasado pero se repondrá.

Creo que ambos sabemos que romper un enlace incluso cuando es uno normal es difícil y lo que enfrentan luego también, sobre todo para el omega. Muchas de las pociones que podrían ayudarte son imposibles se suministrar por el embarazo pero creo que no tendrás grandes problemas, aunque suena bastante irónico el hecho que estés en espera hace que tu parte instintiva se concentre en el bebé y no en el alfa perdido, aunque puede que manifiestes esa sensación de abandono y tristeza luego de que el bebé nazca como efecto tardío. — Explicó de manera suave, el omega suspiró y asintió.

—Entonces… cualquier emoción de extrañar o tristeza en este momento…— Dijo resignado sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía.

—Serían absolutamente tuyas, no empujadas por el instinto. — Asintió el anciano sonriendo de manera suave.

—Oh. — Porque no había más que decir, la tristeza y la culpa no eran por el instinto y no sabía si sentirse asustado por ello.

—También debo recordarte que cualquier poción que se te haya suministrado contra tu voluntad o sin que supieras de ella es ilegal, lo cual es perfectamente denunciable. — El medimago parecía algo incómodo y curioso al decirlo así que Lucius supo que había sido Severus quien puntualizó que se lo recordara.

Se quedó callado unos segundos y asintió, no tenía ninguna intención de denunciar a su amigo. Era la forma extraña de disculparse que tenía Severus y él la aceptaría, aunque no estuviera contento con el hecho de que se lo ocultara sabía que sabiendo del bebé o no, hubiera tomado la poción para romper el enlace entre su pánico y sin la poción hubiera sido bastante fatal.

—Entiendo. — Pero no dijo nada más respecto al tema.

Luego de varias recomendaciones más y de que le recomendara algunos libros el patriarca volvió a estar solo. Muy dudoso se sentó en el sillón y apoyó su mano sobre su vientre tratando de empujar la sensación de terror dejando que la curiosidad ganara. Aun no podía sentirlo, tampoco su magia, pero saber que estaba ahí lo llenaba de una mezcla de asombro y alegría, claro, quitando las emociones negativas.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por la mansión pensando en lo que debería hacer. Podía sentir la culpa persistente dentro de él y se preguntó que tal estaba Remus, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de escribir ninguna carta para al menos explicar algo o decir adiós.

Trató de decirse que eso no era necesario pero luego de los meses de confianza se sentía casi como una traición haber corrido sin ningún miramiento. Esperaba que el alfa no sufriera mucho físicamente aunque se sorprendió deseando que no encontrara a nadie en un tiempo cercano.

¿Y porque el querría eso?

Se preguntó si estar con otras personas lo harían olvidarlo, tenía un enamoramiento con él y debía aceptarlo, una vez encapsulado el problema podía resolverlo. Recordó brevemente el acuerdo de no tener a nadie más y de pronto pensar si quiera estar con otras personas lo hicieron sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad.

Si se conseguía a otro le estaba dando punto final, no podría volver, pisotearía cualquier posibilidad de reconstruir lo que tenían antes ¡Y eso era exactamente lo que buscaba! ¡Lo que era correcto! Era tan fácil terminar con todas las posibilidades… pero no quería hacerlo.

Se sintió desanimado por lo que apuró el paso mientras trataba de pensar y analizar.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Remus iba a ser parte de su vida quisiera o no, el bebé los unía de una forma tenue. Él podría simplemente darle toda la custodia al licántropo y hacer lo que quisiese pero si iba a llevar al bebé por nueve meses y pasar por todas las molestias no iba abandonarlo con su padre para no volverlo a ver, pensándolo detenidamente se le hacía un poco cruel.

Por lo que si el ex profesor conseguía otra pareja él lo sabría y debería vivir con ello, lo cual no sería difícil si lograba salir de su enamoramiento. Pero se conocía y sus pocos enamoramientos habían durado años y se habían desvanecido por el hecho de no ser correspondido.

¿Podría ser que la paciencia y confianza de Lupin habían sido una trampa? ¿Había tratado de enamorarlo para luego tirarlo y así mostrar el punto de que era más fuerte? Incluso cuando fue él quien se fue no pudo evitar sentir miedo de que todo hubiera sido un plan elaborado.

¡Pero era un Gryffindor! No solían jugar con los sentimientos de la gente pero Lucius sabía que no era en absoluto querido por los de esa casa y él había jugado con el licántropo en Azkaban. Las personas solían tener rencores.

—Veo que lo has estado haciendo bien, Lucius. — La voz irónica lo detuvo y casi quiso resoplar al notar que pasaba por el pasillo de los retratos, la que hablaba en particular era su bisabuela quien lo miraba con desdén. —Siempre les dije a tus padres que no estabas a la altura, debieron tener otro hijo ¡Acostándose con un mestizo y engendrando un niño sucio! ¡No fuiste capaz de unirte a un sangre pura y bien que pudiste enlazarte con un hombre como él! — Reclamó la mujer, tenía los rasgos distintivos de los Malfoy y largo cabello rubio, pero su hermoso rostro estaba deformado por la mueca de asco que mostraba.

Lucius la observó pero antes de que pudiera contestar otro respondió.

—Los omegas siempre han sido asiduos a ser madres, ya tuvo al pequeño Draco. Déjalo en paz. — Su abuelo se apuró a decir, el patriarca notó el nerviosismo del hombre al enfrentarse a su madre y sonrió ligeramente. La mayoría de los otros cuadros hacían como que si miraban hacia otro lado pero sabía que estaban escuchando atentos.

Lucius no se atrevió a mirar al cuadro de sus padres.

— ¡Mezclo nuestra sangre con un mestizo sin valor! Que nunca tendrá nuestra pureza de sangre, que será una mancha permanente para nuestro apellido, como un maldito insecto. — Gritó con tanta furia que el patriarca no pudo evitar recordar a la señora Black. — ¡No fuiste capaz de enlazarte con alguien de nuestro tipo! Y creímos que porque ninguno estaba a tu altura. Y mira con que nos vienes.

Maldito omega sin valor, el único hijo que tienes en tu vientre y vale menos que nada, mestizo, con sangre maldita, que solo traerá más impureza a esta casa. Debieron haber tenido otro hijo que heredara todo, tú nunca fuiste capaz. — Siseó con furia.

El rubio apretó los labios sin contentas mientras rodeaba su varita con sus dedos, escucharla decir eso era como la verdad directo a la cara y eso hizo que un malestar se asentara en él.

Se horrorizó al notar que el realmente quería defenderlo, quería defender a Lupin y al bebé.

—Fue por la sangre Veela de Lady Duquesa por la cual nuestros omegas son puros, pero los hombres lobos suelen tener alfas de primera categoría que pueden ser compatibles. Fue solo un accidente. — Miró hacia la mujer que habló, ella estaba más alto en la pared y sonreía de manera suave. Lucius sabía que ella era una omega y que era la única razón por la que saltaba a defenderlo.

— ¡Accidente y que va! ¡Ese niño no tendrá nuestro apellido! — Su bisabuela lo miró con tanto odio que sintió ganas de retroceder pero no lo hizo. Era solo una pintura, él podía con los gritos de una pintura.

—Y no lo tendrá ¿Verdad, Lucius? ¿Verdad que se lo darás a su padre después? No tienes por qué hacerte cargo, estos deslices nos pasa hasta a los alfas. A veces algunas personas con sangre sucia son demasiado hermosas o suficientemente buenas en la cama, lo único que hay que hacer es no dar el apellido y pagar el silencio.

¿Ves cómo ya no tiene las marcas de enlace? Solo fue un capricho circunstancial. — Su abuelo se apuró a decir mientras lo miraba y luego miraba hacia su propia madre, Lucius sintió que la voz se le escapaba mientras todos los ojos se clavaban en él.

No, no había pensado en eso como posibilidad, pero ellos tenían razón.

Era el primer camino que debió haber pensado, era simplemente tan fácil.

— ¡Si, igual que la maldita marca que tiene en el brazo! ¡Agacharte ante un mestizo, que buen ojo tienes, Lucius!

Fue tan degradante que estuviera en nuestra casa, te quitó tu varita, esa bestia estuvo por todos lados y esos asquerosos mortífagos inundaron el lugar.

Nunca puedes estar del lado ganador ¿Verdad? Omegas, siempre yendo tras la persona incorrecta, solo sirven para dar bebés. — Su bisabuela movió su mano enguantada con desdén y Lucius enrojeció de rabia sabiendo que hablaba del señor oscuro.

— ¡Pues ninguno de ustedes se quejó! Cuando vino con sus ideas ¡Estaban muy felices con él! — Reclamó con cierto rencor.

— ¡En la segunda guerra ya era obvio que iba a perder! — Otro de los retratados se metió y Lucius lo odió.

— ¿Entonces porque ninguno dijo nada? ¡Ah, no! ¡Ninguno de ustedes trató de escupirles en la cara o decirles lo estúpidos y asquerosos que eran! ¡Si no tuvieron la valentía para gritarlo y arriesgarse a ser quemados entonces la cobardía viene de familia!

Me enlace con un héroe de guerra, evadí Azkaban por segunda vez en mi vida, incluso habiendo estado en el lado incorrecto todo el tiempo logré mantener nuestra riqueza. — Lamentó no tener su bastón para golpearlo contra el suelo y sacó su varita, hablando con un profundo desdén.

Ahí todos habían sido cobardes y no iba a dejar que unos malditos retratos hablaran así de sus decisiones cuando ellos estuvieron apoyando estás.

—Draco también se casa con un mestizo. — Habló de pronto Abraxas mirando a su hijo de forma seria, Lucius miró hacia el cuadro de sus padres quienes lo observaban sentados en sus cómodas sillas, su madre no lo miraba y prefería ver la ventana que estaba pintada.

El patriarca sintió un peso en su estómago.

—Harry Potter es el héroe del mundo mágico. Aunque es un mestizo es la persona más importante e influyente de aquí, creo que mi hijo movió sus cartas y se llevó el mejor premio. — Alzó su voz para que todos lo escucharan, no iba a dejar que insultaran la decisión de Draco. Su hijo podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera.

—Potter, siempre los he odiado. — Su abuelo frunció la nariz como que si oliera algo desagradable.

—Le dará un buen estatus, es el hombre más importante aquí. — Repitió irguiéndose lo mejor que pudo, su bisabuela resopló.

—Draco se salva ¿Pero tú? — Atacó una vez más.

—Ya ha dicho que el bebé fue un error ¡No volveremos a saber de ese niño! — Su abuelo se apuró a responder por él.

—Él no ha dicho nada. — Culminó su bisabuela volviendo sus ojos cansados al omega. Lucius se sintió pequeño como la primera vez que había pasado por ahí, todas las personas retratadas lo observaban, incluso las que no habían participado del pleito esperando una respuesta exacta.

Carraspeo y asintió.

—Por supuesto. Es una tontería pensar que lo mantendría o que le daría mi apellido. — Notó la sonrisa torcida de su bisabuela y el rostro aliviado de su abuelo, su padre sonrió como que si de pronto todo el peso que sostenía se hubiera esfumado y su madre lo miró antes de pararse. Los retratos podían moverse hacia otros aunque solo hacia algunos específicos, sus padres eran los únicos que podían moverse a cualquiera de los retratos de la mansión.

—Cariño, hablemos en la sala este. — Y dicho esto desapareció por el borde del retrato, Lucius asintió y empezó a caminar, podía escuchar los murmullos y se preguntó brevemente como se habían enterado de Remus, del bebé, sobre Draco casándose. Desde que la segunda guerra había terminado había sido casi tacita la regla de no volver a pasar por ahí.

Caminó por varios minutos y abrió la puerta del salón, un hermoso retrato de un camino de piedra que llevaba a una mansión estaba pintado y su madre se encontraba ahora parada entre medio del camino, con un perro que le ladraba y corría a su alrededor. Ella sonrió y le dio unas palmadas al can antes que este corriera hacia los pastos.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — Preguntó observándolo. A Lucius nunca le había gustado hablar con los retratos sobre todo de sus padres, eran solo pinturas y nunca sabía hasta qué punto se apegaban a los originales.

—Yo…— Trató de articular aun sintiéndose aturdido.

No quería apartarse totalmente de Remus y del bebé pero era lo correcto, dicho por cuadros o no, él realmente estaba ensuciando su sangre de manera abismal.

—Puedes unirte a Greengrass, sé que está casado pero creo que dejaría a su esposa por ti. Sobre todo sabiendo que podría hacerse de nuestro dinero y que cualquier error tuyo puede enviarte a Azkaban.

Sí, creo que podríamos confiar en él. — Habló con tono normal pero Lucius supo que estaba siendo irónica.

—Madre…— Gruñó, casi con advertencia.

— ¡Oh, espera! Todos los sangre pura estarían contentos de casarse contigo o tener un enlace para vaciar tus bóvedas y enviarte a Azkaban. — El rostro de la mujer se endureció. —No puedes confiar en ellos. — Le dijo lo que ya sabía.

—Que no tenga enlace no quiere decir que busque otro. — Reclamó sintiéndose ridículo, casi como un niño que era regañado.

—Trajiste al mestizo aquí. — La dama alzó la barbilla y Lucius se tensó.

—Para ver los jardines, sí. — No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran un poco al recordar lo que había pasado después.

—Luego te encerraste con él varias horas en tu habitación matrimonial y hay rumores que algo ocurrió en el pasillo.

Nunca, jamás, dejaste entrar a ningún amante a tu casa. — Ella parecía severa y el trató de imitar su gesto para no revelar sus emociones.

—Fue deshonroso, sí. No volverá a ocurrir. — Acomodó su túnica sintiéndose de pronto angustiado al darse cuenta que había elegido apartarlos.

— ¡Es tu maldita casa, Lucius! ¡Si quieres tener sexo en cada maldito rincón con un mestizo, licántropo, Gryffindor puedes hacerlo! ¡Incluso delante de los retratos y tendrías todo el derecho! — Gritó de pronto, furiosa con su respuesta.

Lucius retrocedió un paso haciendo una mueca confundida.

— ¡Querida, no lo alientes! — Reclamó su padre desde otro cuadro de la sala.

— ¡Cállate, Abraxas! — Gritó con determinación y Lucius casi sintió nostalgia. Su madre siempre había tenido carácter fuerte sobre todo cuando se trataba de presionar su punto.

—Padre tiene razón, madre. — No titubeó mirando los ojos grises del retrato.

—Que gran Malfoy, dejando que unos retratos le digan que hacer. — Su madre fue dura y desdeñosa, Lucius apretó los labios al escucharla y envolvió su mano en su varita pero sin levantarla, sintiendo la furia de nuevo embargándolo pero respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—No mancharé nuestro apellido por un capricho. — Su voz sonó neutral y se sintió orgulloso de ello, pero aun así no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que Remus era mucho más que un capricho.

—Bueno, por la forma en que gritas y gimes yo diría que manchar el apellido valdría la pena. — Se burló.

— ¡Madre! — No pudo evitar chillar, completamente sorprendido y avergonzado.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando quisiste llenar el jardín de esas malditas aves? — Lucius parpadeó, sorprendiéndose por el cambio tan radical de tema. Miró hacia el cuadro donde estaba su padre y este se encogió de hombros como diciendo que tampoco entendía.

—Dijiste que eran basura. — Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

—Y tu respondiste "Puede que sean basura ¡Pero es mi basura!" — Ella sonrió con cariño y Lucius levantó su varita para apuntarle.

— ¡No compares a Remus con unas aves! ¡Él…!— Tragó, sorprendido de su arranque y su indignación.

—Un Malfoy consigue lo que quiere, sea un pedazo de basura o el mismo cielo. Ahora quiero que te preguntes ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lucius?

Y debes ser sincero contigo mismo, que no te he criado para lloriquear por algo que aun puedes recuperar. Así que quiero que alces esa cara y hagas lo que quieras hacer.

¡No importa si es un capricho! ¡Conseguimos lo que queremos cuando queremos y eso es parte de ser un Malfoy! Así que déjame de avergonzarme y decídete, alza esa maldita cabeza y deja de arrodillarte ante las personas o lo que es peor, ante tu miedo. — La dama lo miró con ferocidad y Lucius esquivó su mirada.

—Manchara el apellido. — Abraxas apenas alzó su voz.

— ¡Cómo que si uno pudiera mancharlo más! ¡Unirse a Voldemort fue tu idea, Abraxas! Tú pusiste una marca permanente en el brazo de nuestro hijo y nuestro nieto. El apellido ya está roto y manchado, al menos ese tal Lupin no ha tocado un galeón cuando pudo apoderarse de todo.

La lealtad Gryffindor es lo que necesita esta casa ahora, es lo que puede darnos seguridad. — Y por primera vez ella pareció algo insegura pero se recompuso.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se llama…?— Frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¡Gritas Lupin muy alto! — Incluso siendo una pintura, las mejillas de la dama se sonrojaron.

— ¡Madre, deja de gritarme! — Lucius sentía sus mejillas calientes y que la vergüenza lo embargaba pero trató de hacer de lado esa sensación.

—Está bien, lo siento. Lucius a lo que quería llegar es que… ya tuviste el heredero perfecto. El tendrá bebés perfectos y todo eso. Si quieres irte al mundo muggle y casarte con uno no hay problema, cumpliste con tu deber, si, sería totalmente asqueroso pero… es tu vida, retoño.

Si quieres que el padre se quede con el bebé y no verlo nunca más, está bien.

Pero… si lo quieres a él y quieres que sean una familia… también deberías intentarlo.

Además, no se puede decir que sus niños no serán bonitos, ese hombre no está feo. — Lady Malfoy sonrió divertida.

—Si es un alfa heredará la maldición de su padre. — Apoyó su mano en su abdomen sintiéndose vulnerable, sentía desdén de sí mismo. Tenía una criatura en su interior que debería aborrecer pero el hecho de que fuera de Remus lo hacía sentir… bien, como un pedacito de ambos y la idea era tan romántica que sentía que vomitaría arcoíris.

—Piensa y elige, Lucius. Incluso el menor de los caprichos vale la pena ser cumplido. — Ella lo miró con tanto cariño como cuando estaba viva y eso removió sus recuerdos.

—Lo pensaré, madre. — Se inclinó amablemente recordando cuando lo hacía, aunque también besaba su mano pero ahora ya no podría hacerlo.

—Lucius. — Llamó Abraxas, ganándose la atención de su hijo.

— ¿Si, Padre? — El patriarca lo observó con seriedad sin saber que esperar del retrato.

— ¿De verdad pudiste unirte con él… aun cuando rechazaste a tantos alfas antes que él? — Él dudó al preguntarlo y Lucius suspiró.

—Sí. — Era algo irónico pero era la verdad.

—Ya veo. Es irónico pensar que si el fuera un sangre pura y no tuviera esa maldición nunca hubieras tenido problema en manejarlo porque no sería un alfa de ese calibre. — Abraxas suspiró con cansancio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo también lo creo. — Salió cerrando la puerta tras él, se sentía de pronto muy cansado. La discusión con sus antepasados le habían tirado a la cara cosas que él mismo pensaba pero el consejo de su madre seguía presente.

Miró hacia el elfo cuando este apareció y agarró la carta notando que era un aullador, suspiró y lo abrió.

— ¡Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! ¡Déjame entrar la próxima vez que vaya o voy a romper tus protecciones en miles de pedazos para luego hacerlo contigo! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió la estupidez de escapar así!?

¡Cómo te atreves a preocuparnos tanto! ¡Draco y yo tuvimos dos semanas llenas de estrés! Así que sacaras tu trasero aristócrata de donde lo hayas puesto y me harás frentes ¡Maldita sea, Lucius, voy a matarte! —

El rubio empezó a reír al escuchar la voz de su ex esposa. Si, tenía que hablar con Cissy, aunque no sería ese día.

Prefirió evitar su habitación matrimonial y entró a una de invitados, suspiró caminando hacia una de las sillas dejándose caer en ella mientras observaba el pergamino y la pluma que había sobre el escritorio. Él necesitaba averiguar que era la que quería y que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Sería fácil empezar por las razones por las cuales sería bueno no volver, no ser parte de la vida del niño que había concebido. Dudando por unos momentos buscó la tinta y luego presionó la pluma contra el papel antes de empezar a escribir dándose el tiempo, manteniendo su letra elegante y pulcra aunque esté haciendo una lista. Lucius apoyó con más fuerza de la necesaria la punta de la pluma al notar que había terminado antes de lo previsto, la quita haciendo una mueca ante la mancha de tinta y dejó la pluma a un lado antes de leer.

Sabía que sus razones se parecen demasiado a las de su bisabuela, pero también sabía que todos habían sido criados así. Hubo un tiempo donde era legal destruir los errores, la gente moría, era algo normal pero cuando empezaron a aparecer gente más especializada para investigar los Malfoy habían empezado a pagar por el silencio. Lucius sabía que muy hacia atrás en el tiempo debía tener un antepasado que había matado a alguien con sus propias manos y con total sangre fría, pero las generaciones se habían ablandado y habían decidido ser inteligentes y ricos sobre letales.

Todavía recordaba que la primera vez que vio al Señor oscuro torturando a alguien estuvo a punto de vomitar, lo hizo al llegar a casa y había tenido pesadillas por demasiadas semanas. Se había sentido bastante débil y patético, pero los Malfoy en última instancia le pagaban a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo sucio, no lo hacían ellos. No había necesidad de mancharse las manos.

Torturar él mismo tampoco había sido algo que disfrutara particularmente, solo se sentía aliviado de no ser el que recibía las maldiciones pero aun así las primeras veces habían sido difíciles, había tenido que consumir muchos Sin sueños por varios días e incluso se hizo adicto a la poción por un tiempo. Creyó que el tiempo le traería el placer, pero había comprendido que aunque ser cruel y pisotear a la gente psicológicamente también era malo, no disfrutaba de hacer un daño físico pero había aprendido a fingir, las náuseas las había convertido en sonrisas y las pesadillas empezó a ignorarlas.

Nunca le había gustado ser un soldado pero Voldemort lo había forzado a hacerlo y ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en abandonarlo hasta el final, demasiado temeroso de su vida y la de familia.

Sí, no era un buen hombre. Pero la sangre no era para él, aunque eso no le quitara su parte cruel y… sus prejuicios.

Leyó una vez más las razones y suspiró con fuerza.

Su sangre, su legado, su herencia. Siempre las mismas razones.

Draco podía renunciar a esas cosas y estaba seguro que no había tenido que pensarlo tanto como él, pero era normal que se le hiciera difícil dejar de lado esas ideas ¡Él era el actual patriarca Malfoy! Draco no tenía sobre sus hombros todo lo que él tenía y podía dejar de lado la pureza de la sangre y casarse con Potter, tener niños que tuvieran sangre mestiza y hacer lo que quisiera hacer, pero que él lo hiciera no era simplemente correcto.

Tampoco es como que si lo deseara.

Pensó brevemente que debía escribir las razones para hacerlo pero se negó mientras se levantaba ¡No había razón para volver! No había razón para quererlo más que el inexplicable e incorrecto sentimiento.

Gruñó ligeramente al notar la bandeja con la comida aparecer sobre el escritorio y negó con la cabeza una vez más. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que estaba despierto y ya sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Aun debía hablar con Severus de nuevo y con Cissy, también debía hablar con Draco y no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir. Iba a tener que ver al medimago en un mes para que revisara el progreso del bebé y alguna vez iba a tener que enfrentarse a Remus.

Podía terminar eso al día siguiente, hablaría con su amigo, con su ex esposa y luego iría a la casa del licántropo. Le diría lo del bebé y le notificaría que se lo daría cuando naciera y que él no quería saber nada más de ellos, incluso podía solo mandar una carta y ya, aun debía disculparse por irse así pero no iba a dejar que la maldita culpa patética le ganara y trataría de actuar lo más digno posible.

Comió con rabia al notar que no era lo que quería, no quería cerrar la opción totalmente.

Si, podía ser que sus pensamientos hubieran sido más suaves antes de hablar con los retratos pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como un niño de nuevo que estaba haciendo todo mal, que estaba embarrando su apellido una y otra vez por no entender cómo mantenerlo limpio.

Él había odiado a los sangre sucia, ellos ni siquiera deberían haber ido a Hogwarts. Los mestizos eran pasables pero aun así no era dignos excepto, tal vez, Severus, pero él era simplemente el mejor maestro de pociones de Gran Bretaña y tal vez del todo el mundo. Él era útil.

Si hubiera sabido que Voldemort era un mestizo se hubiera quedado neutral, ya podía entender porque el imbécil había perdido.

Además Remus no solo tenía sangre dudosa si no estaba la maldición. Sangre Veela era aceptable ¿Pero licantropía? ¿Qué algún Malfoy naciera y que padeciera de eso? Sería escandaloso y desagradable.

Pero "desagradable" no era una palabra que pudiera definir al Gryffindor ni a sus meses de enlace. Se sentiría mejor si solo extrañara el sexo pero no solo era eso.

Se pasó la mano por la cara antes de dejar el plato vacío donde estaba y caminar a la cama dejándose caer en ella, oliendo ligeramente por costumbre y tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de decepción.

Sabía que debía hacer y que si no estaba dispuesto a aceptar las razones de porque quería volver entonces simplemente debía cortar por lo sano y ya. Destrozar cualquier camino que le permitiera volver debía ser una buena opción pero sabía que en cuanto le diera el cierre al alfa él lo superaría y empezaría a centrarse en otras personas.

Era terriblemente egoísta pero quería que lo extrañara.

Pero esa sensación era solo por celos, no quería que estuviera con nadie más pero él tampoco quería estar con él.

Decidió que al siguiente día daría punto final.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Cuando Narcissa llegó al día siguiente para verlo no parecía molesta, ambos tomaron el té en los jardines como que si nada hubiera cambiado. Hablaron brevemente de algunas cosas sin valor y luego de los preparativos para la boda de Draco, ella parecía estar conteniéndose para no saltar directamente al tema en cuestión y Lucius lo agradeció.

—Es en cinco meses. — Comentó Cissy, hablando de la boda de Draco.

—Veo. — Tenía tiempo, si o si debía encontrarse con él ahí entonces podía idear una estrategia plausible.

—Él necesita que seas parte de quienes lo ayudan en esto, Lucius. — La dama lo miró de manera dura y Lucius asintió.

—Volveré a colocar a ti y a Draco en las protecciones, no te preocupes. — Sonrió de manera suave tratando de tranquilizarla.

—E irás a la boda o te prometo que no verás más la luz del sol. — Su gesto no cambió en lo absoluto lo cual lo desconcertó sabiendo perfectamente que la amenaza era legítima.

—No me la perdería por nada. — Tomó otro trago de su té sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¿Ni por Lupin? — Ella atacó, bastante concisa. Lucius tomó su té en un intento de hacer tiempo para elegir que responder.

—Su presencia no hará que me pierda uno de los días más importantes para Draco. — El patriarca se quedó callado unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. — ¿Él… cómo está? — para su disgusto no estaba hablando de Draco, odiaba el hecho de que tener esa preocupación por el licántropo pero no podía evitarlo. La duda lo había acechado por demasiadas horas y aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario realmente quería noticias de él.

Narcissa lo observó dejando la taza cuidadosamente.

—Según supe salió hace un par de días de San Mugo, Draco y su prometido lo fueron a visitar. Tu hijo estaba decepcionado del hecho que no hubieran terminado juntos. — Sonrió de manera suave, pero no había burla en su tono.

—Ese niño siempre ha sido un romántico internamente. — Trató de sonar divertido pero no pudo evitar el ligero dolor en el pecho.

—Te ama y quería que fueras feliz. — La rubia lo observó con seriedad.

— ¿Con un mestizo? — Trató de sonar desdeñoso pero su tono apenas salió con tintes de molestia.

—Con quien sea, Lucius. — Ella suspiró, cansada. —Por lo que escuché Severus siguió de cerca su recuperación ya que fue su poción lo que causo esto. Los medimagos dijeron que el alfa absorbió lo peor de los efectos secundarios y que tú, hipotéticamente, te llevaste lo más leve. Supongo que tardaste más en recuperarte porque no viste a un medimago. — Explicó.

—Yo estaba bien. — Trató de no endurecer su gesto, sintiendo la mezcla de culpabilidad y temor. No quería causarle un mal permanente.

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos y se observaron mutuamente, ella parecía estar buscando algo en él y trató de parecer lo más recompuesto que podía. El suave tintineó de las tazas lo distraía apenas y sabía que debía informarle antes de que ella se enterara por otros medios o los cuadros, los retratos la adoraban.

—Estoy encinta. — De pronto sintió la culpa punzando al pensar que debió habérselo dicho primero a él y no a ella, pero trató de tirar lejos esa sensación.

—Oh. — No hubo sorpresa en su tono y Lucius agarró casi con furia una servilleta. — ¿Qué harás? — Ella alzó una ceja de manera interrogante.

—No lo sé. — Fue sincero, no había ningún plan. Bueno, sí, el cual era dejar al bebé cuando naciera con Remus y luego olvidarse de ambos, pero aún no podía sentirse bien con ese camino.

—Debes decírselo. — Narcissa apretó los labios.

—Lo haré. Cuando tenga tiempo. — Prometió, aún no quería pensar en cuando tendría que verlo. Primero debía tomar una decisión.

—Está bien ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Draco? — Oh, Draco. No sabía cómo reaccionaría a una noticia así.

—En algún momento. — Cuando se sintiera listo.

—Bien. — Ambos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio y Lucius empezó a sentirse incomodo, el jardín y estar tomando el té así con esa normalidad antes le hubiera dado tranquilidad pero ahora no.

—Sabes si él… ¿Está viendo a alguien? — Se tensó al esperar la respuesta y se sintió disgustado consigo mismo.

— ¿Quieres que lo investigue? — Cissy levantó una ceja.

—No, solo preguntaba. — murmuró sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara sintiéndose de pronto muy disgustado consigo mismo por ser tan débil. Debía sacar a Remus de su sistema cuanto antes y odiaba el hecho de no querer hacerlo.

Podía recordar perfectamente cuando lo había traído al jardín, las aves se habían ido espantadas tal vez sabiendo lo que era el licántropo pero eso solo le causo gracia. Él le habló sobre las flores, de cuales les gustaban y cuales eran del gusto de Narcissa, incluso dio una breve explicación de los arboles más antiguos de sus antepasados.

Luego, por una tontería de verlo por un balcón, lo había llevado a su habitación matrimonial. Si, vieron el jardín desde ahí pero luego se habían distraído rápidamente y podía sentir el fantasma de sus besos solo al recordarlo. Se estremeció y cerró su mano en un puño tratando de cambiar esa ola de cariño por ira, pero no pudo deshacerse de la sensación cálida y triste que le dejaba recordar esos momentos juntos.

Ambos hablaron un poco más y Lucius prometió hablar con Draco aunque no alargaba la invitación para Potter. Luego de eso solo volvió a encerrarse en su habitación releyendo las razones que tenía para mantenerse firme en su decisión pero cada vez parecían más ridículas.

¿Estaba en serio poniendo la pureza de sangre sobre todas las cosas?

¿Era incluso cuerdo hacer eso?

Siempre había estado orgulloso de su sangre y había sido desdeñoso con cualquier debajo de él, pero se había sentido feliz con Remus.

Aunque tratara de decir que lo que más extrañaba era el sexo no era cierto. También extrañaba sus besos, sentir su mano entrelazada contra la de él, sentirse rodeado y seguro entre sus brazos. Recordaba bien sus palabras suaves, sus pequeñas caricias en su rostro o cuando simplemente apoyaban su frente en la del otro y se quedaban ahí como que si el mundo no existiera, como que si no importara nada más.

Lo extrañaba todo, su presencia y su aroma, habían llegado a un nivel de confianza suficiente como para sentirse cómodo.

Había disfrutado de los pequeños detalles, incluso los últimos días de enlace se había acercado a la cocina para verlo cocinar. Incluso contra sus principios se sentó en la mesada y observó, sintiéndose de pronto muy absorto por él, sintiéndose algo divertido por los pequeños besos que recibió a cambio.

Le gustaba ser el centro de su mundo.

No pudo evitar imaginarse como sería, seguir viviendo en esa casa. La habitación de invitados tendría que transformarse en la del bebé, tal vez deberían pensar que colocar en las paredes, él sería un buen padre. Podía imaginar al alfa teniendo un bebé en brazos y adorándolo, y lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que él quería ser parte de ello.

Quería ser parte de esa familia.

Pero eso estaba mal y entonces volvía a meterse en ese círculo.

Eligiera lo que eligiera iba a decepcionar a alguien, sabía que los retratos no eran las personas en sí pero reflejaban bastante bien lo que pensaría su familia. Su madre lo había instado a hacer lo que quisiera, pero de nuevo, ella fue una Malfoy por matrimonio no por nacimiento.

Por Merlín ¿Estaba siendo prejuicioso con su propia madre?

Masajeó su frente sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado y triste, sabiendo que la realidad era que incluso si no hubiera ningún bebé él buscaría una excusa para tratar de volver a verlo.

* * *

Draco había tardado dos días en visitarlo, parecía que se había tomado el tiempo para controlar sus emociones porque estaba neutral. Ambos se sentaron en el comedor donde, antes de todo el lío de las guerras, habían desayunado siempre.

Lucius podía notar que su hijo se encontraba incómodo y se preguntó brevemente cuanto el nuevo bebé se parecería a él.

¿Sería un niño o una niña? Le gustaría que tuviera su cabello rubio, si, fácil de manejar. Debía admitir que estaba inclinado a que fuera omega o beta, no quería que tuvieran gran probabilidad de nacer con la maldición.

—Lo dejaste. — las palabras de su heredero lo trajeron a la realidad.

—Sí. — Asintió notando como el gesto de su hijo se enfrió, podía notar que Draco estaba molesto con él aunque el omega más joven había tratado de controlarse lo mejor posible para no expresarlo.

—Pero lo amas. — Draco lo miró cuando lo dijo.

—Eso es irrelevante. — Lucius usó un tono aburrido, esperando que pudieran pasar a otro tema.

No quería hablar de Remus, aún no quería hablar de él. Sus sentimientos y emociones estaban mezclados y aún era difícil.

Lo quería y lo extrañaba, pero también era consiente que estar con él sería manchar en todo lo que creía y con lo que se había criado.

— ¡Padre! — Reclamó el menor alzando la voz.

—Draco, ya soy un adulto y tomo mis propias decisiones. — Trató de mantenerse calmado.

—A veces eres tú el que no debe olvidar que ya no eres una marioneta. — Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—No permitiré que me hables así. — Su voz sonó fría y notó como su hijo se tensó.

—Bien, él ha agrandado su jardín. Creo que ha estado trabajando en él desde que salió del hospital.

Lo está manejando bien en lo que cabe.

Tonks va a casarse con Bill Weasley y Black parece ir tras mi padrino.

Pero estoy seguro que para alguien como Remus no deberá ser difícil encontrar un omega que se adapte a él. Si pudo hacer que las cosas encajaran contigo entonces podrá hacer que las cosas encajen con quien se le dé la gana. —

Lucius se levantó y salió de la sala, Draco no fue tras él.

El patriarca odiaba el hecho de que su hijo tuviera razón pero no quería pensar en eso, aunque pudiera liberarse de las razones de porque no varios minutos no podía siempre. Todavía no podía elegir que hacer o que realmente quería.

Draco mandó una carta disculpándose esa noche y Lucius lo aceptó, quedaron en verse en otro momento.

* * *

El patriarca observaba las razones escritas una vez más y sacó otro pergamino, agarró la pluma y empezó a escribir. Su letra no fue tan bonita ni pulcra una vez llegado a la mitad, cuando todos los recuerdos bombeaban su cabeza y él trataba de escribirlos a todos, recordando cada detalle y cada parte que aunque no había sido perfecta había sido suficiente.

Se sorprendió cuando el pergamino se acabó y dejó su mano congelada en el lugar sintiéndose un imbécil al sentir las lágrimas.

Si no fuera omega… tal vez no pasaría por esto.

Si no hubiera sido tan ciego… tal vez podría haberlo detenido tiempo.

Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente frío… tal vez no lo habría dejado llegar tan lejos.

Acarició el colgante con dulzura y se secó las lágrimas con furia preguntándose si ya podía echarle la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo aunque luego dejó escapar una risa casi histérica al pensarlo.

Siempre poniendo excusas, típico de él.

Que fue la maldición imperdonable, que no había camino, que no se había dado cuenta. Tiraba las culpas a otros y a las circunstancias.

Tal vez solo era demasiado tarde, esa noche cuando se acostó se acurrucó en sí mismo mientras recordaba esos brazos rodeándolo y el calor contra su espalda que siempre se había sentido tan agradable, sintiéndose avergonzado y asqueado de anhelarlo tanto.

Al siguiente día despertó con dolor de cabeza y agradeció que los elfos hubiera aparecido el desayuno en la habitación, aunque eso le hizo recordar que siempre debía bajar a la hora de desayunar cuando aún vivía con Remus.

Comió casi sin ganas luego del recuerdo.

Todo le recordaba a él.

Extrañaba su té y su comida, no era lo mismo. Se preguntó si aún tendría su brazalete y se encontró deseando de que sí.

Cuando terminó leyó lo escrito y suspiró. Se sentía como un maldito Hufflepuff. Volvió a leer las razones que no y pensó que por esas mismas razones se había unido a los mortífagos.

* * *

Dejó entrar a Severus una vez más y esta vez no se detuvo en hacer charlas sin sentido en un inicio.

— ¿Por qué… tanta consideración conmigo? — Y ahí estaba la duda, si Severus decía la verdad entonces había sido cuidadoso dentro de todo aunque sus decisiones eran cuestionables.

—Porque cuando me califiqué en Slytherin dejaste claro que nadie debía molestarme por mi sangre. — Severus se sentó en el sillón que estaba en frente de él y el patriarca frunció el ceño sintiéndose de pronto confundido.

—Yo… solo estaba tratando de parecer un líder justo. Para ganar más simpatías. — Admitió, solía hacerlo con todos los mestizos de su casa. Nunca había conocido a un nacido de muggles que fuera seleccionado ahí.

—Lo sé y siempre lo he sabido, la razón por la que no tenía enemigos en Slytherin fue porque tú dejaste claro que no lo tolerarías. Incluso cuando saliste de Hogwarts… eso siguió en vigencia porque nadie quería estar contra tuya. — El pocionita aún lo observaba.

—Ni siquiera me acordé de ti hasta que escuché que hacías pociones supresoras mejor que cualquiera. Y mi interés hizo que el Señor Oscuro se interesara en ti. — Le recordó, Lucius sabía que Severus estaba enterado de ello.

—Pero siempre fuiste sincero en lo que querías, sin promesas falsas. Yo también me deje engañar por Voldemort, era un adolescente fácil de empujar y eso fue mi culpa. Tú tenías amigos que se mantuvieron neutrales y si hubiera querido, pude haber sido uno de ellos. — Severus sonrió ligeramente.

—Severus… yo solo hice más fácil el camino hacia él. Tú deberías odiarme por ello. — Habló sintiéndose profundamente confundido. No sabía si su amigo le decía esto para ser perdonado en su totalidad o porque era verdad, realmente no podía averiguarlo.

—Me hiciste superar mis sentimientos por Lily, cosa que ningún alfa había logrado jamás, me hiciste ver que había algo más. Fuiste dulce y considerado, y te preocupaste por la imagen que tenía de mí mismo. Me alentaste mucho en el momento que lo requería. — El menor estiró su mano y la apoyó sobre la del patriarca.

— ¡Hacia el camino equivocado! — Lucius no pudo evitar alzar la voz.

—Tú y Cissy fueron buenos amigos para mí. Y me alegró saber que sobrevivieron a la guerra aunque no estuvieran del lado correcto la mayoría de ella. —

—Tú… maldición, es tan fácil ganarse tu desprecio como tu afecto ¡Y tienes formas extrañas de demostrarlo! — El patriarca negó con la cabeza separando sus manos y acomodándose mejor en el sillón mientras pensaba.

—La guerra nos afectó a todos, Lucius. Fue bastante extraño para mí notar que pusiste tu confianza en mí de nuevo como que si no hubiera sido un espía. — Lucius notó la curiosidad en la mirada de su amigo y se removió.

—Tal vez porque caí en un pozo y ¡Sorpresa! ¡Eres un héroe de guerra! — Aunque esa no fuera la razón. Cuando todo terminó él necesitaba personas a las cuales aferrarse, sus amigos estaban en Azkaban o lo negaban para evitar mancharse.

—Eres menos manipulador con las personas a las que alguna vez les tuviste afecto, Lucius. — Se burló el pocionista.

— ¿Fui tu conejillo de indias? — Tal vez no había otra razón que eso. Tal vez Severus había estado tan preocupado para poder usarlo de sujeto de prueba.

—No. Ya había sido probado solo que no lo patente antes porque había sido una poción que hice para Lily y… No me pareció correcto hacerlo luego de que ella murió. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué le hiciste una poción? Creí que ustedes no habían vuelto a ser amigos. — No le gustaba hablar de Lily, sabía el cariño que Severus le tenía y siempre la había odiado ¿Podía entender que alguien acosara y molestara a su mejor amigo pero no las artes oscuras? Sangre sucia tenía que ser ¡Y molestarse por un insulto cuando Potter había dicho peores!

—Sí, unos meses antes que ella falleciera. — Comunicó, Lucius asintió haciendo una mueca.

—Y ella te pidió una poción que no existía antes. — Su tono de voz bajó.

—Pagó por ella. — Señaló.

— ¡Se hizo tu amiga de nuevo solo para conseguir una poción! — Lucius se sentía completamente indignado. Él podía hacerlo ¿Pero una Gryffindor? ¡Esperaba cosas más humanas de ellos!

—Lucius, no pienso discutir eso. — Severus negó con la cabeza como cerrando el tema.

— ¡Esa maldita desgraciada! — Casi gritó porque necesitaba apuntar su molestia hacia alguien.

— ¡Lucius!

—Bien, bien. Y entonces… decidiste dármela. — Se calmó mientras pasaba un dedo sobre su propia barbilla.

—Solo la tenía en ese momento por casualidad. Una dama me había pedido algo similar y eso me hizo ver que para algunos era necesaria. — El pocionista lo vio con seriedad y Lucius se relajó un poco sonriendo ligeramente.

—No voy a denunciarte por ello ¿Sabes? Suena a una disculpa pero yo me metería más en problemas, no dejas de ser un héroe de guerra cariño. — Se burló.

—Pero podrías intentarlo. — Severus no estaba bromeando con eso.

—Prefiero dejar las cosas como están. — Lucius decidió dejar el tema, no decía explícitamente que lo había perdonado y Severus no se disculpaba directamente. Ambos estarían bien.

— ¿Qué harás ahora… con el bebé y Lupin? — El menor preguntó con cuidado y el patriarca se tensó.

—Aun no me decido. — Admitió.

—Decídete rápido. —

— ¡Bien, bien, no me presiones! —

* * *

Sabía que si quería seguir adelante debería trabajar en sus prejuicios. El pánico venía al hecho de que no era capaz de aceptar que sus sentimientos estuvieran enfocados en él y no en otra persona.

Estaba sentado frente al escritorio teniendo ambos pergaminos extendidos, observándolos detenidamente. Al final agarró el de las razones de porque no y lo quemó con un movimiento de varita, respiró profundo antes de mirar al otro.

Caminó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas mirando la luna llena que iluminaba con fuerza esa noche, recordó brevemente como lo veía transformarse de su ventana y sonrió ligeramente sintiendo la nostalgia inundarlo.

Remus no había tratado de comunicarse y él entendía que pudiera estar molesto, tal vez debería empezar por pedir disculpas pero no sabía cómo. No quería que le cerrara la puerta en la cara o que quemara sus cartas o que no quisiera hablar con él.

Sabía que en todo caso solo tendría una oportunidad más, Remus podía ser leal pero no lo esperaría. Él seguiría avanzando y si no se apuraba tendría que correr tras él.

Lo amaba.

¿Pero sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? La duda no dejaba de picarlo, tal vez él solo estaba siendo amable, manteniendo el sexo porque era divertido y tratando de que hicieran cosas juntos solo porque no tenía opción de hacerlo con alguien más.

Pero incluso si Remus lo amaba ¿Lograría perdonarlo por correr así?

Aun había una parte de sí que se sentía desdeñosa de ser tan débil por un alfa, una parte que había estado siempre pero le había ido bien ignorándola durante el enlace ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

Podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Acarició su cuello y deseó que alguna marca se hubiera quedado, todas las marcas habían sido borradas por el tiempo y se sintió como una perdida cuando el último moretón desapareció o cuando el contorno de las mordidas ya no se sintió más.

Recordó cuando lo llevó a cabalgar, habían peleado un poco mientras le enseñaba porque realmente había estado petulante pero al final Remus aprendió rápido. Jugar algunas carreras o solo hacer a los caballos trotar, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus manos se unieran de vez en cuando se había sentido acogedor.

Incluso el baile bajo la luna mientras la arena se le pegaba a los pies se había sentido íntimo y especial, sintiendo su respiración contra su rostro, su cuerpo contra el suyo y los suaves movimientos que rozaban a la sensualidad.

Le gustaría llevarlo a Rusia y enseñarle a patinar, le gustaría que pudieran viajar y seguir conociendo, así como también le gustaría solo quedarse en casa acurrucados en el sofá.

Pero tendría que planear la forma de lograrlo, no podía ir y arrodillarse suplicando perdón. Tal vez hasta el licántropo sospecharía de esa actitud así que simplemente lo descartó.

Recordó brevemente el trabajo de Remus y recordó que nunca había estado ahí.

Si había algo que lo haría tener una razón más digna de acercarse y no ser rechazado… pero incluso si no era rechazado, le daría el suficiente tiempo como para convencerlo.

Acarició su vientre de manera suave pensando que no había necesidad de usarlo como excusa, malinterpretaría todo y eso no era lo que quería lograr.

Salió de la habitación y caminó directamente al despacho sin darle importancia a la hora, debía ponerse a trabajar. Un mes, solo un mes necesitaría para poner todo en orden.

Si en ese mes no lo lograba o volvía a perder contra sus pensamientos negativos tendría que dar el paso al costado y admitir que su orgullo era más grande que sus ganas de vivir feliz.

Estaba dejando sus prejuicios de lado por ello, algo debía ser complicado.

Severus se burlaría de su dramatismo cuando escuchara el plan.

* * *

Revisó la carpeta por milésima vez sintiendo nauseas. El pequeño había empezado a hacerse notar de manera imprevista hacía unos pocos días pero lo había calmado con pociones, pero esta vez eran solo los nervios así que trató de tranquilizarse.

La dejó de lado y se miró al espejo, se veía como el Lucius Malfoy de anteaño bastante listo para aplastar en una negociación. Al menos no se veía tan inseguro como se sentía.

Miró de reojo las cartas que había escrito durante esos treinta días pero no había enviado ninguna, pensando que debía quemarlas cuando volviera. Agarró su carpeta y salió, encaminándose con un carruaje al lugar esperado.

Cuando puso pasar las protecciones se sorprendió pero se obligó a no sentir esperanza por ello, tal vez solo le había olvidado quitarlo de ellas aunque lo hacía sentir bien saber que durante el enlace el estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo pasar aunque nunca lo había mencionado.

Aspiró ligeramente su muñeca revisando que el antiferomonas hiciera efecto, sabía que un alfa normal no podría saber que un omega estaba encinta hasta el cuarto mes de embarazo pero Remus era un hombre lobo y estaba seguro que para estas alturas podría notarlo.

Apoyó el bastón contra el suelo y se obligó a caminar.

Con cada paso se sintió más seguro e ignoró con éxito a la persona que le decía que no podía pasar, abrió la puerta un poco más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y trató de mantenerse normal cuando lo vio.

Lo había extrañado tanto y estuvo a punto de tirar el maldito plan a la basura, Remus era un Gryffindor, estaba seguro que estar de rodillas y pedir perdón lo convencería mucho más rápido que todo esto pero se vio incapaz.

—Tengo una propuesta para usted, Señor Lupin. — Habló poniendo la carpeta que traía sobre la mesa y apoyando una mano sobre esta, tratando de no revelar ni el nerviosismo ni el anhelo.

Maldita sea, cada vez se estaba volviendo más Hufflepuff.

* * *

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Aqui podemos ver como reacciono XD al menos no entro en panico ni se tiro por la ventana**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane: Aparecio campante y con un plan detras porque no quiere disculparse directamente XD veremos que tal. Lucius se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo XD**

* * *

**Sofy Malfoy: Pudimos ver algunas pistas de lo que es pero en el proximo lo sabremos con claridad :3**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Remus deberia contratar un abogado a tiempo completo XD Lucius se llevo una parte de lo feo, pero veremos si logra ser perdonado.**

* * *

**Piky: Remus es muy dulce Si, la señorita Tonks pudo al final encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que la ame :D Draco si trato de retar a su padre pero Cissy se mantuvo mas tranquila, creo que quiere que resuelva las cosas el mismo. Lucius al final si se decidio por ir a buscarlo :0 Ahora ya se puede decidir si golpearlo o no XD**


	24. cena

Notó la suave sonrisa que se parecía a la que les dedicaba cuando desayunaban juntos pero pudo haberlo imaginado, ya que su expresión volvió a la de su cordial amabilidad en un parpadeo.

O tal vez Remus recordó que estaba enojado con él por irse así, en ese momento Lucius lamentaba no poder saber al menos que pensaba superficialmente.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. — el menor inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como saludo, el patriarca podía notar la curiosidad en él mientras agarraba la carpeta. No había sido invitado a sentarse pero igualmente lo hizo, cruzándose de brazos luego de dejar su bastón apoyado contra la silla para poder agarrarlo de manera rápida, miró hacia las muñecas del hombre haciendo una mueca al notar que su camisa era de mangas largas y estaban bien abrochadas, por lo cual no podía saber si aún tenía el brazalete o no.

Podía estirar su mano y agarrar su muñeca para verificar pero no quería tentar su suerte ya que no tenía ninguna excusa. Miró el lugar con algo de curiosidad recordando que nunca había estado ahí, era bastante simple pero amplio y acogedor, le recordaba a la oficina en la que trabajaba en su casa.

—Esto es… bastante sorpresivo. — Remus dejó de lado la carpeta y lo observó, con una expresión entre medio de la amabilidad y curiosidad, aunque se notaba bastante tranquilo.

—Creí que podría ser conveniente, has… hecho un buen trabajo aquí. — Se forzó a mantener el tono que usaba en todas sus negociaciones aunque no pudo evitar la ligera molestia ¡Bueno, supuestamente había venido a negociar! ¿Qué más esperaba? Ambos eran adultos y dentro de sus empresas podían comportarse como unos simples negociadores que nunca tuvieron que ver y que ni siquiera se conocían.

Mordió ligeramente el interior de su mejilla sin saber cómo reaccionar a la amabilidad profesional, la posición del hombre lobo apenas había cambiado desde que había entrado, no parecía sorprendido ni perturbado porque entrara por la puerta como que si todo le perteneciera dos meses después de no haberse visto en lo absoluto.

Por Merlín, el hombre ni siquiera se veía incómodo.

— ¿Investigaste mi negocio? No creí que estuvieras interesado por estos caminos. — Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza con curiosidad.

—No es como que si estuviera en posición de ser demasiado exigente luego de mi posición comprometida en la guerra. — Trató de que voz no demostrara ninguna emoción mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del licántropo pero este no retrocedió ni desvió la mirada.

—Ya pasó casi un año desde que eso ocurrió. — Pero la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo no dejo ver nada de rencor o reprimenda, esa suavidad estaba poniendo más nervioso al patriarca de lo que quería aceptar.

Realmente hubiera preferido una represalia, sabía cómo manejar las peleas verbales con facilidad y también le hubiera hecho ver que sentía algo. La falta de enojo era desconcertante, sobre todo en la forma con la que habían terminado.

Él había huido y pudo haberlos matado a los dos, al menos un poco de rabia no estaría mal.

—Un mal nombre persigue a los hombres por años y por generaciones. — agarró su bastón con una mano y acarició ligeramente la cabeza de la serpiente de plata, Remus asintió y volvió a abrir la carpeta mirando algunas de sus hojas.

—Entiendo. — Asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el licántropo parecía releer algunas cosas, Lucius tragó un poco agarrando con más fuerza su bastón preguntándose si no era una mejor idea levantarse y salir del lugar.

Nunca le había gustado el hecho de que Remus parecía impredecible ahora, su calma no se había perturbado y estaba tratando a Lucius como otro cliente, el rubio no se sentía bien con ello. Tal vez podría sentirse más cómodo si al menos el menor no se estuviera comportando como que si nunca nada los hubiera unido, si al menos hubiera alguna mirada enojada o rencor en su voz, pero nada indicaba que la presencia o ausencia de Lucius le importaba.

"Eres un caprichoso, Lucius"

Recordó brevemente a Remus diciendo esas palabras casi con burla y eso casi lo hizo clavar sus uñas sobre el mango del bastón. Bien, debía darle crédito al Gryffindor, él también había absorbido información y era notorio que pensó que su mejor plan era comportarse indiferente con Lucius porque eso haría que se comiera la cabeza con ello.

O realmente podría ser que Lucius ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

¡Pero eso era completamente imposible! Nadie podía olvidar todo lo que habían compartido en dos meses ¡Era absurdo! El Gryffindor solo estaba molesto y había encontrado una manera de fastidiarlo de una forma más eficiente que encararlo directamente.

—Creo que es lo suficientemente informativo como para discutirlo en otra ocasión. — La voz del licántropo lo hizo volver en sí, Lucius frunció el ceño mirando hacia la mano del menor.

— ¿En otra ocasión? — Casi repitió dando un pequeño gruñido, sintiéndose totalmente ofendido.

—Sí, ya que no pediste cita antes de venir aquí estás interfiriendo un poco en mi cronograma. — La sonrisa amable no se iba de su rostro y Lucius se preguntó si podría sacársela con un golpe.

— ¿Y cuándo podríamos discutir sobre esto? — Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos tratando de mantener su expresión neutral para intimidarlo, pero eso solo hizo que la sonrisa de Remus se volviera más amable.

Una sonrisa que seguro solo usaba para sus negocios.

—La próxima semana está bien, el miércoles al mismo horario si es posible para ti. — Respondió mientras sacaba otra carpeta revisando las fechas rápidamente.

—Bien ¿En dónde? — No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Pues… aquí, no veo la razón de trasladar nuestra negociación a otro lugar. — Parpadeó confundido y Lucius no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco por la vergüenza.

— ¡No estaba insinuando eso! — Alzó la voz ya sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—Claro que no, solo lo estaba aclarando. — El menor se levantó y el patriarca también lo hizo sosteniendo el bastón con una de sus manos estirando la otra, Remus lo miró solo unos segundos antes de estrechar su mano pero alejándola lo suficientemente rápido como para que el patriarca no pudiera investigar su muñeca.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene, Lupin. — Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza.

—Si tiene algún problema con el horario no dude en enviar una carta. —

Cuando Lucius salió cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte Remus se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla tapando su rostro con sus manos. Eso había sido realmente difícil y tenso, esperaba que el patriarca no hubiera podido notar lo fuera de balance y descontrolado que se sentía.

Respiró profundo y alejó sus manos pensando que tendría que lavarse la cara para despejarse pero luego miró de reojo la carpeta.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba Lucius ahora con una asociación comercial?

Aunque, dentro de todo, no sonaba tan mal. Era casi curioso y gracioso este giro en los acontecimientos.

* * *

¡No iba a volver! ¡En lo absoluto, no, era un mal camino! ¡Un pésimo camino!

Lo había intentado y no había podido, punto, ahora podía seguir con su vida.

—Lucius si sigues dando vueltas en la sala pataleando voy a tirarte té en la cara. — Cissy frunció la nariz, estaba sentada al lado de una mesa donde había todo un juego de té servido, la dama tenía una taza en su mano mientras observaba a su ex esposo caminar como un gato rabioso.

— ¡Él ni siquiera reaccionó! — Paró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo su varita agarrada con fuerza. Había pensado en lanzar algunos maleficios pero la presencia de su amiga lo había hecho detenerse, aun el ministerio podría estar esperando cualquier error.

—Bueno, pudo haberte sacado sin escucharte. — Ella sonrió con dulzura y Lucius suspiró, dejó caer sus brazos sintiéndose desanimado y enojado.

— ¡Esa hubiera sido una reacción más lógica! — negó con la cabeza.

—Pero te dio una cita para después ¿Por qué estás enojado? — Cissy lo miró y Lucius desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¡Para una semana después! ¡Como que si nosotros no nos conociéramos en lo absoluto, como que si nunca se hubiera perdido su trabajo por mí, como que si fuera uno de sus demás clientes los cuales no tienen nada que ver con él! — Se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró con fuerza, se pasó la mano por su cabello apretando con fuerza los labios.

No le gustaba sentirse herido y ahora mismo era así como se sentía, no le gustaba el dolor y prefería huir de él, pero sabía que sería demasiado cobarde dar la vuelta cuando ya había dado la cara.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Lo abandonaste. — Cissy arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Tal vez enojo, sorpresa? ¡Algo, lo que fuera! — Se quejó agarrando un bocadillo y comiéndolo con rabia, agradecía que todavía los antojos no lo hubieran atacado con algo raro. Había empezado a comprar alguno de los dulces que vendía su ex compañero de enlace y les había agarrado el gusto a los chocolates, aunque eso tal vez tenía que ver con el bebé y el hecho de que extrañaba al alfa.

—Querías que estuviera tan ansioso como tu sobre esto, pero tal vez él creyó que nunca volverías y simplemente trabajó con ello. — Lo devolvió a la realidad.

—No me gusta. — Murmuró, sintiéndose como un niño mimado. Sabía que sonaba irracional y caprichoso, pero no podía sonar de otra forma.

—Entonces no debiste romper el vínculo. Estás demasiado acostumbrado a ser el centro de su mundo que ahora te sientes algo perdido al notar que no lo eres. — Presionó ella, Lucius agarró otro dulce haciendo una pausa mientras lo comía.

—No esperaba que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos ¡No soy tonto, Cissy! Pero al menos esperaba alguna reacción de algo, aunque fuera odio. Al menos me diría que le importó. — Admitió sintiéndose un poco derrotado, tal vez ir por los negocios no había sido la mejor manera pero era una manera. Todos los planes necesitaban tiempo y ahora solo estaba en el inicio, tal vez podría acercarse un poco…

— ¿Irás la semana que viene? — Narcissa le preguntó con curiosidad, Lucius frunció el ceño.

Había una parte de él que no quería ir, que quería quedarse en la mansión y hundirse en su miseria, abandonar cosas que quería lo había mantenido con vida. No necesitaba el amor para vivir pero sabía que no importaba lo que eligiera, el bebé haría que tuviera que enfrentarse a Remus tarde o temprano.

—Si, por supuesto. No le dejaré pensar que soy un cobarde. — Y tal vez lo era, pero estaba trabajando en ello.

* * *

Sus encuentros posteriores fueron muy parecidos al primero pero con la diferencia de la camisa ya no cubría su muñeca del todo demostrando que no tenía el brazalete. Lucius se había sentido mal humorado al llegar de la segunda reunión y sus pavos reales habían sido víctimas de su ira, por suerte nadie había muerto o sido seriamente lastimado.

En ese momento había pensado si no era demasiado humillante llevar el colgante pero al final había decidido que no importaba, le gustaba el colgante y seguiría usándolo sin importarle que Remus utilizara su regalo o no.

Pero luego de la segunda reunión se había adaptado rápidamente a su nueva dinámica. Remus no daría señales de que hubiera habido algo antes entre ellos y Lucius le seguía el ritmo, hablaban sobre el negocio, estadísticas, posibilidades y la mejor manera en la que podrían asociarse. El rubio había empezado a disfrutar de escucharlo hablar sobre su trabajo, notando ese brillo de interés en el licántropo cuando hablaba de algunos temas.

Cuando Remus le mostró la fábrica había hablado de cada lugar, de algunos de los empleados y había tocado su hombro o su brazo para guiarlo, el patriarca se sentía ridículo sintiéndose tan bien con algunos toques que ni siquiera tenían otra intención pero pronto empezó a acostumbrarse.

Se sentía como un adolescente, normalmente él estaba del lado receptor, recibiendo la atención y dando pequeñas migas de esperanza para que las personas no se desanimaran. Pero estar del otro lado, sintiéndose como un perro que buscaba las caricias de su amo lo llenaba de emociones contradictorias.

Habían terminado por reunirse dos veces a la semana durante cuatro semanas, siempre estaban en el territorio del licántropo. Ya sea en su oficina o dando una vuelta por la fábrica, todo era tan profesional que había sorprendido a Lucius de una buena manera, terminara como terminaran sería un buen negocio y eso al menos era agradable.

La novena vez que se encontraron habían logrado por fin firmar un contrato, luego de varias discusiones y casi cuatro horas se habían puesto de acuerdo en algunas cláusulas.

—Han sido bastantes horas, espero que me permitas invitarte a cenar. — pasó su mano por su cabello rubio tratando de acomodarlo un poco más, habían estado ahí solo comiendo algunos bocadillos de vez en cuando y tomando agua, por suerte las náuseas no lo habían atacado en ningún momento. Se levantó, había decidido no traer el bastón ese día así que solo palmeó ligeramente la varita en su túnica antes de sonreír ligeramente.

—No creo que sea necesario…— Remus se veía tan cansado como él y Lucius sabía que tal vez no debería insistir, pero luego de firmar no se iban a ver tan seguido como antes.

—Ahora somos socios ¿No? Y es tarde, conozco un buen restaurant— Acomodó un poco el cuello de su propia túnica inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, se sintió nervioso durante los segundos donde el alfa se quedó callado.

—Está bien, no creo nos haga daño. — le sonrió de manera amable como estaba acostumbrado y el rubio apenas pudo contener su expresión de triunfo. La tranquilidad de Remus aún lo ponía nervioso e indeciso algunas veces, pero trataba de que no se diera cuenta.

Pasó ligeramente su muñeca por su nariz notando que el anti feromonas seguía haciendo efecto.

Esperaba no arruinar la noche, luego de cuatro semanas de estar tanteando el terreno no podía evitar sentirse inseguro ante el hecho de cómo proceder. Quería tener un escape digno si las cosas no salían bien pero no quería que fuera demasiado obvio.

* * *

No iba a admitir que había hecho esta reserva con varias semanas de anticipación, sin el poder que tenía antes debía seguir las reglas como los demás y los atajos estaban firmemente prohibidos. Tener a un ex mortífago en sus instalaciones no les agradaba, tal vez la única razón por la cual lo habían dejado era porque pidió una mesa privada.

Habían llegado caminando y fueron guiados hacia el lugar donde podrían cenar, era sin duda hermoso, todo estaba decorado con exquisito gusto pero aun así tenía un toque cordial y hogareño, los grandes ventanales mostraban un bonito paisaje del cual Lucius se permitía dudar de su veracidad. Se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre el perchero, la mesa era redonda y su mitad estaba rodeada por un sillón que encajaba bien para que varias personas pudieran comer a su alrededor.

—Es encantador, pero creí que necesitaba una reserva. — Remus miró con curiosidad dejando su abrigo y caminando hacia la mesa, se quedó quieto dejando que Lucius se sentara primero.

—Mi hijo me canceló a última hora. — Mintió rápidamente sin mirarlo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

—Debe estar muy ocupado con la boda y Harry, los he visto poco durante estas semanas. Eligiendo el lugar, según lo que creo. — El licántropo sonrió de manera cariñosa y Lucius no pude evitar concentrarse en la servilleta mientras se sentaba frente suyo. Podría sentarse más cerca pero tal vez la distancia entre ellos podía prevenir cualquier pelea.

—Black los está acompañando ¿No? Al igual que Severus. — Trató de que su voz no mostrara inflexión al mencionar a Black, teniendo especial cuidado en la reacción del menor. No había interrogado a Severus de su cercanía con el perro así que no estaba seguro de a qué lugar estaba desviando sus atenciones el cachucho.

—Sí, exacto. — Remus no pareció tocado por la pregunta y el rubio no supo cómo sentirse ante ello.

—Entonces la próxima luna llena ¿La pasaras solo? — Arqueó la ceja mientras lo observaba.

—Con la poción no será aburrido o peligroso. — Se encogió de hombros, con normalidad. Lucius sonrió con algo de diversión antes de agarrar el menú y la pluma, marcando con rapidez la comida, bebida y postre que pedía. Remus también lo hizo sin preguntar y el patriarca se encontró preguntándose en qué momento él habría pasado por ese restaurante, a Lucius le gustaba sobre todo por la falta de contacto con los camareros en las habitaciones privadas, un hechizo hacía que lo que marcaban fuera marcado como orden en la cocina y luego los platos aparecerían, desapareciendo diez minutos después de que no quedara nada de comida en ellos.

El rubio prefirió no decir nada mientras esperaba, quería preguntar que había hecho después de la ruptura del enlace pero temía presionar algo particularmente sensible. Remus no se había comportado como alguien enojado o rencoroso, pero la verdad es que no sabía que ocurría en su cabeza.

Comieron en silencio el plato principal, Lucius recordó las cenas que habían tenido durante el enlace y lo parecido que era está a una donde ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Mayormente se contarían que tal había estado el día, alguna anécdota momentánea, discutirían de algún tema o estarían demasiado ocupados jugueteando entre sí con la comida, intercambiándola y besándose.

Prácticamente apuñalo su carne al recordarlo sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, no debería pensar en ello en ese momento pero no podía evitar extrañar lo que habían construido antes. Algo que el mismo había terminado por destrozar y ahora volvía tratando de arreglar las cosas pero sin querer disculparse directamente.

—Piensas demasiado. — La voz del licántropo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Lucius alzó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Disculpa? — Arqueó la ceja, ya casi había terminado así que dejó los cubiertos de manera cuidadosa antes de limpiarse con una servilleta.

—Prácticamente parecía que estabas tratando de matar tu comida por segunda vez. — le sonrió con algo de diversión.

—Yo puedo comer como quiero. — No pudo evitar responder de forma automática para luego notar lo bastante grosero que se había escuchado. Estuvo a punto de dar una pequeña disculpa cuando el licántropo volvió a hablar.

—Lo sé. — Remus apartó el cubierto habiendo terminado de comer, sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y le sonrió ligeramente. Esperó pacientemente a que los platos desaparecieran dando lugar al postre antes de volver a hablar. —Es… curioso que hayas elegido que era buena idea asociarnos. — se encargó de mirarlo así que Lucius trató de mantener su expresión lo más neutral posible.

— ¿Por qué no? — Trató de sonar desinteresado antes de comer un poco del helado, suspiró ligeramente ante el sabor. Le gustaban bastante los postres de ese lugar.

—Hace dos meses no tenías ningún negocio que se pareciera por asomo al mío. — Remus habló sin mirarlo antes de comer un poco del chocolate que había elegido.

— ¿Y eso? — Lucius se sintió algo nervioso ante los puntos del licántropo pero trató de mantener la calma, no sabía si empezarían a hablar de negocios otra vez o, en cambio, el menor estaba tratando de empujar la conversación a otro tema.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían comiendo el postre pero Lucius fue incapaz de seguir disfrutándolo, le lanzaba algunas miradas a su acompañante esperando una respuesta pero esta no llegó hasta que ambos terminaron.

— ¿Por qué volviste, Lucius? — Habló al fin, su expresión se había vuelto seria pero su ceño fruncido era más por confusión que por enojo.

— ¿Por qué crees que volví? — Lucius se irguió un poco más dejando la servilleta de lado, podía simplemente decirlo directamente pero no encontraba las palabras para explicarlo.

Te extrañe. Me di cuenta que me equivoque al correr de ti. Realmente no quería romper el vínculo.

Vamos a tener un bebé y me gustaría que seamos una familia.

Te quiero.

Había tantas maneras de decirlo pero se sentían ridículas en sus labios, estaba seguro que cualquier de ellas haría dudar al Gryffindor.

— ¿Negocios? — movió un poco sus manos como señalando todo el lugar, mostrando más curiosidad que otra cosa. — ¿Quieres lo que te ofrecí antes de irte? ¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿Necesitas algo de mí? — No había acusación en su voz pero Lucius no pudo evitar tensarse.

—Es gracioso que no hayas mencionado el sexo— Se burló sabiendo que no estaba yendo por el camino que quería pero era el camino fácil. Se habían acostado casi todo el tiempo de enlace, si algo el menor debía extrañar o si de algo no iba a olvidar era de eso.

—Ahora no tienes una marca, puedes conseguir a quien quieras. No veo porque esa sería una razón para volver de una manera tan intrincada. — Los platos desaparecieron y el licántropo bebió otro trago de su bebida, no pareció intranquilo ante la frase de Lucius y el patriarca no sabía muy bien como tomar eso.

¿Era un pase libre o era una señal clara de que por ahí no llegaría a nada?

—Es difícil confiar en un alfa cuando eres un omega sin marcar. — movió uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja sonriendo de lado observando a los ojos mieles, él pareció estar analizándolo así que mantuvo la mirada.

— ¿Esa es la razón? — Remus preguntó sin dejar de observarlo.

Lucius tragó ligeramente per mantuvo su expresión encantadora.

— ¿Y si así fuera? ¿Qué dirías? — apoyó ligeramente su brazo en la mesa mientras arqueaba una ceja, tenía ganas de estirar su brazo y acariciar su mejilla pero se contuvo.

—Que no. — el menor se apoyó contra el respaldo en un intento de alejarse más.

— ¿En serio? — No debía ir por ahí, sabía que no debía pero no podía evitar presionar. Necesitaba al menos alguna señal de que le importaba, maldita sea, de algo. Sacó su varita y murmuró algo haciendo que la mesa se corriera, casi al instante se movió apoyando su rodilla entre sus piernas y apoyando su mano en el respaldo, dejó que su cabello medio cayera tapando la expresión de ambos. —Yo no te noto del todo indiferente. — tarareó acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre, presionando su pulgar en sus labios.

Pudo notar por un instante el brillo dorado pero no se apartó.

—Lucius. — Gruñó en advertencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? No es como que si fuera algo que no hemos hecho antes. — Murmuró por lo bajo bajando su mano a su cuello acariciándolo ligeramente, presionando su rodilla contra su entrepierna.

—Lucius ya no necesitas hacer esto, estoy seguro que puedes encontrar un alfa que se adapte a tus necesidades y en el que puedas confiar. — Acarició casi con ternura su mejilla corriendo el cabello del rostro del omega. —No necesitas rebajarte a un tipo de persona con la cual eres bastante desdeñoso. — Habló antes de sacárselo de encima con delicadez haciendo que se sentara a su lado, al ver que el mayor iba a hablar se adelantó una vez más. —Además, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto. La naturaleza de nuestra relación es secundaria.

Hay cosas más importantes que deberíamos hablar antes. — Lucius apretó los puños sin saber si retroceder de nuevo sintiéndose algo confuso con la frase final.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Lo miró alzando la barbilla tratando de mantener su rostro neutral, Remus suspiró y se removió un poco incómodo antes de devolverle la mirada.

—El bebé, por ejemplo. — Soltó. Lucius sintió de pronto un nudo en el estómago, abrió la boca para preguntar como pero luego la cerró apretando con fuerza los dientes sintiendo el enojo embargarlo.

— ¡Tu! ¡Tú sabías del bebé! ¡Incluso antes de que me fuera! — Acusó alzando su mano y casi pegándole, pero el alfa fue mucho más rápido y agarró su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Lo miró confundido y Lucius se soltó alejándose un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Por qué se sentía tan enojado? ¿Qué no había llegado a esa conclusión con pequeños detalles que bien su compañero también podía notar?

— ¡Nunca me dijiste nada! — Reclamó apretando los puños.

— ¡Cada vez que lo insinuaba tú y un poco más me mordías! Te lo dije como tres veces. — Se quejó el rubio trigo sin hacer ningún intento de acercarse. Para suerte de ambos las anti feromonas seguían haciendo efecto y sus feromonas no se alzaron.

— ¡Debiste ser directo con eso! — Ni siquiera le importaba si había o no un hechizo de privacidad, se sentía un poco traicionado y en ese instante se estaba descargando.

— ¡No estaba totalmente seguro! — El alfa gruñó por lo bajo luego de hablar.

— ¿No, no lo estabas? ¿O acaso pensabas que ya lo sabía? ¿Pensaste que estaba tratando de utilizarlo contra ti o algo así y por eso estaba callando? ¿Una forma más de manipularte? — Exclamó rencoroso haciendo un esfuerzo por no agarrar su varita. No quería que esto se volviera una pelea de maldiciones.

Se sintió completamente idiota al notar que realmente le importaba su respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Pensé que tal vez no querías admitirlo porque estabas asustado ¡Yo estaba asustado por la posibilidad! — Explicó pero el omega se encogió en sí mismo gruñéndole ligeramente.

No le importaba si en ese momento se veía como un gato huraño, se sentía inseguro y atacado, no pudiendo evitar responder.

—Excusas. — Siseó con rabia.

—Lucius no me hables como que si yo hubiera sido quien rompió el vínculo y salió corriendo ¡Porque ese fuiste tú! Pudiste causarnos un daño permanente, pudiste hacerle daño al bebé. — Reclamó.

— ¡Fue una decisión que tomé en pánico! — Aunque sonó a la excusa de siempre no pudo evitar gritar.

— ¡No necesitabas entrar en pánico, necesitabas confiar en mí! ¡O al menos esperar! — Y en ese momento se escuchó herido. Lucius sintió que su enojo se diluía siendo reemplazado por culpa una vez más.

A veces olvidaba que no era el único confundido y dolido con la situación.

—Como que si te hubiera importado que me fuera. — Murmuró solo porque no quería perder, sabiendo que sus palabras eran bastante falsas.

—Si me importó, a ti fue a quien no le importó todo lo que había pasado durante todos estos meses. — Reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—Por Merlín, esto no está saliendo bien. — Lucius murmuró estirándose para agarrar su copa tomándose el contenido de un trago.

—No deberías tomar. — La expresión de Remus se relajó y tocó ligeramente la copa pero Lucius la alejó de él.

— ¡Es solo una copa! — Y de nuevo mordía, Lucius de mordió la lengua tratando de callarse.

Estaba volviendo a hacer todo mal.

No debía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Diablos, se suponía que lo tenía controlado, pudo haber controlado la situación.

¿Estar enamorado lo ponía tan idiota?

—No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, es una pérdida de tiempo. Voy a ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo, ahora solo queda en ti decidirte si quieres ser madre de un mestizo o no, si quieres que yo me lo quede, si quieres una custodia compartida o solo ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando o si quieres nunca más volver a verlo después de que nazca. Si solo quieres ser un conocido para él o que él sepa que eres su padre.

Solo decide, Lucius. Vuelve cuando lo tengas claro, gracias por la cena. — Se levantó, Lucius incluso sin las feromonas podía notar que estaba enojado.

— ¡Espera! Podemos… hablar de esto. — También se paró agarrándolo de la muñeca —Yo… tienes razón. Me lo dijiste varias veces y no escuché, yo solo…— ¿Por qué era tan difícil disculparse? —No quise ver las señales ni el muy obvio comportamiento de Severus que me indicaba que me había estado ocultando algo.

¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar? — Se rindió sintiéndose cansado.

Era muy fácil, debería solo dejar el drama de lado y ser sincero. Pero esa clase de vulnerabilidad lo asustaba y no se sentía tan seguro de querer exponerse a ese grado.

Remus lo miró como pensándolo antes de asentir lentamente.

—Está bien… ¿Puedes aparecerte? — Preguntó de manera suave, soltándose con cuidado del agarre. Lucius asintió.

—Sí, hasta los tres meses es seguro. — Apoyó solo por un momento la mano en su vientre.

— ¿Estuviste investigando? — Remus le sonrió y Lucius volvió a asentir sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

Se estaba comportando como un adolescente otra vez y no le gustaba.

—Un medimago estuvo viéndome. — Se sinceró.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Temía que no hubieras dejado que nadie te revisara. — Bromeó un poco pero el patriarca notó la preocupación en su tono.

—Sí, pero no he visto ninguna imagen o escuchado su corazón aun. Pensé que tal vez… si querías... Podríamos ver el medimago juntos para esas cosas… creo que a ti te emocionara más que a mí. — Miró hacia otro lado incapaz de mirarlo, agregando demasiado apurado la última frase sintiéndose avergonzado.

Sabía que aceptaría pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse algo aturdido ante la propia vulnerabilidad que sentía al decirlo en voz alta.

—Lucius…— Agarró la capa del patriarca antes de ayudarlo a ponérsela, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente —Me gustaría, gracias. — le sonrió cálidamente.

—De nada, ya me cobraron así que no te preocupes por ello. — Carraspeó tratando de sobreponerse mientras asentía, lamentó no haber traído su bastón, hubiera tenido en que apoyarse.

—Ven, salgamos para encontrar un lugar donde podamos aparecernos. — Remus apoyó unos segundos su mano en su brazo para guiarlo hacia afuera, el patriarca no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que te vean salir con la anterior mano derecha del Señor oscuro? — Se burló, hacía un tiempo no leía los diarios y los chismes sobre Potter.

—Ya me vieron entrar. — Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero salir e irse juntos es una cosa muy distinta, Remus. — Advirtió, no había pensado demasiado en que los vieran entrar juntos porque la gente pondría miles de excusas, estaba seguro que pensarían que estaba tratando de corromper al miembro de la orden del Fénix antes de creer que era una cita romántica.

—Bueno, luego de que salieran los rumores de que tú y Severus son los amantes secretos de Harry que dejaron de verse para tratar de matar a Draco no creo que haya algo peor. — Remus sonrió divertido.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tiene la gente con emparejar a Potter con todo el mundo? — No pudo evitar reírse y eso le hizo preguntarse si le había caído mal la copa de vino.

—Es una celebridad. — Le recordó el menor.

—Al diablo, estoy mareado. — Se agarró del brazo del licántropo para mantener el equilibrio mientras pensaba que no debió haberse tomado la copa. Nunca había sido particularmente bueno aguantando el alcohol y parecía que el embarazo había empeorado esa condición.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos a casa pronto. — Murmuró suavemente acariciando por un momento el cabello del mayor, Lucius alzó la mirada para verlo notando la falta del "mi" antes de casa sintiéndose de pronto demasiado abrumado por ello. Asintió tratando de mantener la dignidad que le quedaba, dejando que lo guiara hacia afuera.

Por suerte no hubo ningún contratiempo así que llegaron a la zona con bastante facilidad.

—Nos apareceré a ambos. — Habló el menor una vez que Lucius se soltó de su brazo, abrazándolo de forma protectora por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras sacaba su varita con su otra mano.

—Creo que es mejor. — Se acurrucó un poco sin poder evitarlo, las anti feromonas en el licántropo también se estaban yendo y sentir su aroma le agradaba, cerró los ojos por unos segundos sintiendo el tirón de la aparición. Se sostuvo por unos momentos más mientras parpadeaba y miraba el lugar.

Era casi como lo recordaba, solo había cambiado un poco la decoración. Miró hacia la puerta donde alguna vez había estado su oficina y sintió nostalgia al pensar que seguramente ya no quedaba nada de él ahí, sus elfos se habían llevado todo a la mansión Malfoy.

—Ven, siéntate. — Lo guió hacia el sillón, Lucius se sentó al lado del ex profesor y suspiró. No quería que solo lo tratara bien por el bebé, no quería que el bebé fuera la única razón por la cual estaban haciendo el intento.

—No estaba tratando de llamar tu atención con el bebé. Cuando fui a hablar contigo me dije que no lo usaría en esta conversación y luego… yo…— murmuró, dándose cuenta que con su balbuceo si parecía borracho.

Eso era vergonzoso e indigno, y todo por no poder dar una disculpa de frente.

—Está bien, yo saqué el tema. — Remus lo dejó apoyarse y Lucius se acomodó, aspiró profundo sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban pero se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos.

Se sentía seguro y en casa, era casi como que si el vínculo no estuviera roto.

¿Era acaso por la cercanía de ambos?

—Entonces, sinceramente ¿Ahora solo te importa el bebé? ¿Fue la única razón por la que no me echaste el primer día? — Murmuró acariciando el pecho del licántropo sobre la ropa, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

—En realidad tenía curiosidad de porque habías vuelto. Sabía que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hablar, realmente esperaba que no me contactaras solo en el momento en que naciera. — Admitió, el patriarca asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Yo he estado pensando de eso, el bebé ¿Mmm? — habló por lo bajo, casi arrastrando las palabras.

—Creo que estás borracho. — Había algo de diversión en su voz y Lucius le lanzó una mirada enojada antes de volver a acomodarse.

—Solo fue una copa. — Dijo más para sí mismo.

—Entonces eres horrible bebiendo. — habló divertido.

—Es solo el embarazo. — Murmuró, a esta hora normalmente estaría dormido, algunas veces se sentía así de cansado sobre todo después de haber comido bien. Era como que si el bebé absorbiera un poco de su energía o tal vez el pequeño era tan tranquilo que a sus cortos tres meses ya estaba sedándolo.

No pudo evitar acurrucarse un poco más contra su costado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Solo unos segundos…

* * *

Deslizó sus dedos por el cabello rubio de su acompañante mientras lo observaba, sonrió ligeramente divertido al ver que se había quedado dormido. Acarició tiernamente su mejilla notando que solo lograba que se acurrucara más contra él.

Había notado en el restaurante que las anti feromonas habían empezado a fallar en el omega, tal vez por ello no había peleado con el hecho de que debería ir directamente a su casa. Se inclinó un poco y aspiró sintiendo de pronto ganas de abrazarlo y apresarlo entre sus brazos.

Ya podía sentir mediante el aroma que estaba esperando, el cambio de aroma era tan sutil que los demás no se darían cuenta pero él conocía demasiado bien el aroma del omega y tenía un olfato más desarrollado que la mayoría.

Al deslizar su mirada por su cuello paró unos segundos notando que no había ninguna marca, la piel blanca no tenía ningún hematoma. Llevó su mano al colgante y lo acarició sintiendo algo de ternura.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Lucius? — murmuró suavemente besando su frente.

Todo con el patriarca debía ser complicado y esto no parecía la excepción.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tengo proyectos de la universidad :c**

**De ya lamento algun error no tuve tiempo de revisarlo muchas veces :0**

**¡gracias por leer! :D**

* * *

**Bellalphine Black: Aqui pudimos ver w era casi un ansuelo para tener excusa para verlo XD**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: si, debería tirarlos pero son reliquias :P aunque algo de fuego para que aprendan no les vendria mal.**

* * *

**sofy Malfoy: lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto :0**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Remus necesitaria una docena de abogados XD al menos se resistio un poco c':**

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; La indiferencia fue un buen remedio para el patriarca XD demasiado caprichoso aun**

* * *

**Piky: Si, eso fue lo que hizo XD Lucius las mil complicaciones y formas de arruinarlo Malfoy.**

**Si da un poco de pena pero es un adulto y debe empezar a pensar en si mismo tambien :c**

**Hasta ahora han logrado mantenerse dulces pero como son ellos es bastante dificil aguantar. son muy sexosos XDD**

**La conversacion de madre e hijo la ame, y si, los demas retratos eran estresante D':**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Lily no queria tener otro bebe en la guerra asi que decidio que lo mejor era atrasarlo lo mas que pueda :c lamentablemente ella ni su bebe dormido vivieron.**

**Realmente suplicar si hubiera funcionado pero Lucius tiene demasiado orgullo para ello XDD**


	25. Pociones y lobos

Se despertó sintiéndose algo aturdido por unos momentos, podía escuchar el agua hervir y aún estaba en el sillón así que no había pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo. Ya no había nadie a su lado así que supuso que estaba en la cocina.

Eso había sido bastante malo.

No solo malo también vergonzoso, no había podido mantener el decoro ni la calma y se había comportado como un real idiota otra vez. No estaba siguiendo el camino que trazó para sí mismo y en cambio estaba retrocediendo en su inseguridad.

Estaba siendo bastante patético.

Se llevó la mano a la cara deslizando sus dedos por su frente para despertarse sintiendo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Preparé té mientras dormías. — Remus sirvió las dos tazas antes de sentarse en el sillón del frente, Lucius notó que había cambiado la configuración de la sala mientras estaba dormido así ambos podían estar cómodos pero no necesariamente juntos.

Aceptó la taza murmurando un ligero gracias antes de tomar un poco ¿Qué estaba saliendo mal? ¿Qué detalle no había pensado? ¿Por qué de pronto todo estaba tan descontrolado?

Habían estado bien los días donde negociaban pero en la cena todo parecía haberse ido por la borda, si, el alfa todavía no lo echaba ni había sido particularmente duro con él pero sabía que no estaba saliendo bien.

Se estaba comportando como alguien ofendido y como que si esperara que fuera el licántropo quien se disculpara, quien cerrara la brecha entre ellos.

— ¿Dormí mucho? — Preguntó dejando su taza de nuevo sobre la mesa que los separaba.

—Solo un poco más de treinta minutos. — Le sonrió de manera amable y Lucius volvió a asentir mientras pensaba.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos minutos hasta que ambos terminaron, el rubio suspiró y se levantó esperando que el otro hiciera lo mismo antes de alejarse un poco de la mesa.

—Gracias por el té. — Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza alzando su mano y tocando su brazo por unos segundos antes de apartarla.

—Gracias por la cena, supongo que nos veremos después. — Le devolvió amablemente el gesto.

—Sí. — Se movió con cuidado sintiéndose un poco derrotado.

— ¿Puedes aparecerte? — Preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, creo que ya estoy mejor. — Asintió, ambos se miraron unos segundos como que si dudaran de como despedirse, eso fue casi nostálgico recordando lo incomodo que había sido decidirse de una forma cuando tenían el enlace.

—Hasta luego, Lucius. — Pareció decidirse por estirar su mano así que el rubio la agarró pero luego se inclinó besando su mejilla, acercándose un poco más.

—Lo siento por discutir en el restaurant. Fue grosero de mi parte reclamarte errores que fueron míos. — Deslizó sus dedos sobre los suyos antes de separar sus manos. —No tenía ninguna razón para reaccionar como lo hice en ese momento o para tratarte así. — Quería disculparse por muchas cosas más pero no quería seguir presionando.

Se había equivocado antes y ahora debía retroceder unos pasos para elegir como proceder.

—Está bien, tus disculpas son aceptadas. Ambos levantamos la voz en esto y abrí un tema que obviamente aun te hace sentir acorralado. — El castaño presionó ligeramente sus dedos en la mejilla del omega antes de apartar su mano, ambos caminaron los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta,

—Es ridículo que me sienta tan sensible con un tema que ya he pensado y re pensando en estos últimos meses. — Habló más para sí mismo sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—Es distinto el hecho de que lo pienses y hablarlo conmigo, sido siendo el padre del bebé. — Abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir, Lucius lo miró y asintió.

—Nos veremos en otro momento. — Se despidió antes de salir, sacando su varita. Ya no se sentía tan cansado ni mareado, así que estaría seguro.

—Hasta luego, Lucius. —

El patriarca le sonrió en despedida antes de desaparecer, apareciendo nuevamente en su mansión. Se quitó el abrigo dejando que los elfos se lo llevaran y caminó hacia la habitación, se sentó de nuevo frente al escritorio sacando del cajón las razones de "porque si".

Estaba retrocediendo por un simple contratiempo y quería renunciar enseguida. Sabía que no sería fácil, no era ingenuo pero se estaba comportando como que si fuera la victima ahí.

Golpeó la madera con sus dedos mientras pensaba.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que fuera Remus quien pusiera más esfuerzo, él solo se dejaba guiar y lo aceptaba como que si fuera lo mejor que pudiera hacer. En ese casi año que habían compartido ambos habían puesto de su parte pero debía admitir que el licántropo le había tenido demasiada paciencia y que él se llevaba la peor parte.

Perseguir a alguien no era lo que solía hacer, incluso cuando el Señor Oscuro murió la primera vez lo había negado hasta el hartazgo, desligándose de él para obtener su libertad.

Había vuelto a su señor después, por miedo o porque era demasiado terco pero eso había sido casi a rastras. Se preguntaba a veces si hubiera vuelto si no tuviera la marca, podría haberse desligado pero habría terminado muerto como tantos que no volvieron hacia el señor.

Aunque la diferencia estaba que lo que lo había unido a Voldemort era su sed de poder y lo que le hacía volver a Remus era un sentimiento totalmente distinto, que no debería ser egoísta comparado con el primero.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar los recuerdos de la guerra y volvió a leer.

Necesitaba empezar a dar pasos al frente de una vez, ya no era un crío de quince años para esconderse tras las faldas de su madre.

Agarró un papel y la pluma empezando a escribir porque había salido tan mal.

* * *

Respiró profundo una vez más, solo había pocas formas de hacerlo bien. No importaba que no funcionara, tenían un negocio juntos y eso era algo bueno que había sacado de esa situación.

Conjuró un Tempus notando que debería haber salido de su trabajo hacía quince minutos pero no importaba, las protecciones lo habían dejado pasar así que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la casa de Remus. Podría haber aparecido dentro pero se sentía demasiado intrusivo, solo esperaba poder darse cuenta si el licántropo entraba directamente sin pasar por la puerta.

Aburrido, sacó un chocolate empezando a comerlo de a pequeños pedazos, recordaba que Remus lo hacía de vez en cuando y era casi gracioso que ahora le hubiera tomado gusto al dulce, aunque eso podría ser por el bebé.

Palmeó su bolsillo de nuevo donde traía las cosas empequeñecidas y suspiró, habían pasado solo dos días desde la cena y había tratado de no pensarlo demasiado. Un plan demasiado analizado no se cumpliría de todas formas así que se había rendido a tratar de forzarse a seguirlo.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo un poco.

—Lucius ¿Qué haces aquí? — Remus lo miró, Lucius pudo notar que estaba con su clásica ropa de trabajo y seguramente había vuelto recientemente.

—Tenía que hablar contigo. — Se irguió saludando con un asentimiento pasando cuando el menor se corrió a un lado, sonrió ligeramente al sentir la calidez de la casa.

—Debiste enviar un búho o entrar ¿Estas desde hace mucho esperando? — Le preguntó con algo de preocupación y Lucius trató de no prestar mucho atención a ella, toda esa atención podría ser solo por el bebé y no quería que esa fuera la única razón por la cual lo estaba soportando.

—No, no demasiado. — Le quitó importancia quitándose su abrigo.

— ¿Viniste por algo del contrato? Pudiste haber pedido una cita mediante una carta. — Le sonrió de forma profesional y Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No vine esta vez por algo relacionado con el trabajo, Remus. — No se sentó pero dejó su abrigo en el perchero antes de volver a mirar a su acompañante. Sabía que era un poco tramposo agarrarlo cuando volvía del trabajo, cuando tenía sus defensas más bajas pero él había esperado pacientemente.

—Si me das unos minutos cuando baje puedo servirte un té. — Respondió de manera amable pero un poco incómodo, como que si no se decidiera si sería demasiado descortés dejarlo solo.

—Puedo prepararlo yo, puedes subir a cambiarte sin problemas. — El alfa lo miró confundido pero asintió, el rubio suspiró levemente. Que siguiera siendo amable después de todo era agradable aunque lo hiciera sentir algo culpable, el instinto siempre estaba rasguñando y sabía lo que le dolía a un alfa ser abandonado. Era demasiada inseguridad y que fuera gentil con él después de eso lo sorprendía.

Remus parecía controlar mejor sus emociones e instintos que él.

Puso a calentar el agua de forma muggle y esperó mientras sacaba lo necesario, ver a Remus cocinar y preparar había logrado que se aprendiera donde guardaba cada cosa.

Preparó el té y lo llevó a la mesa sin servirlo, esperaba que el licántropo estuviera viendo para servir, prefería que no pensara que estaba tratando de suministrarle alguna poción. Colocó la azúcar y todo el juego de té antes de sentarse, normalmente lo harían los elfos pero llamarlos para hacer algo tan pequeño incluso sonaba ridículo incluso si hacía unos meses le hubiera parecido normal.

—Creí que no sabías preparar nada, en realidad. — Remus le sonrió sentándose, Lucius negó ligeramente con la cabeza quitando los hechizos para evitar que se enfriara.

—Fui alguien capaz en pociones, puedo hacer un té. — Les sirvió a ambos. —Si necesitas algo más, puedo traerlo. — Habló mientras agarraba la pequeña cuchara y le ponía azúcar a su té mezclándolo, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—Hacer pociones nunca quiere decir que eres buen cocinero. — Sonrió algo divertido.

—Nunca dije ser un buen cocinero. — Admitió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, nunca había intentado cocinar solo. Recordaba vagamente que había tratado de hacerlo para el cumpleaños de su padre, él se había casi desmayado al enterarse que había estado en la cocina con todos los elfos y había enumerado todos los peligros que esa acción pudo haber desencadenado.

Había terminado con su elfina niñera castigada y con él encerrado en la habitación escribiendo mil veces "No es mi deber cocinar."

Luego había entendido que su padre había creído que enseñarle algunas cosas que los omegas desempeñaban lo volverían débil o más parecido al estereotipo que ellos tenían.

—Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta cocinar. — Respondió tranquilamente, Lucius no pudo evitar una sonrisa cariñosa ante eso.

—Siempre te veías concentrado y deslumbrante cocinando. — Admitió tratando de no cerrarse de nuevo luego de decirlo en voz alta. El alfa lo miró sorprendido por varios segundos y Lucius no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran un poco.

— ¿A qué viene el halago? — Remus preguntó al fin mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Siempre me halagabas y no era capaz de hacer nada de lo que tú haces. Normalmente son los omegas los que cocinan y sirven la comida. — Le recordó, aunque recordaba bastante bien que él había sido el atendido. Si no era los elfos, Remus se encargaba de la comida y el desayuno y de servirlo, el solo observaba como apoyo silencioso sin realmente ayudar.

Nunca había recibido un reclamo por ello.

— ¿Y eso? A mí me gusta hacerlo. — Le quitó importancia.

—Sí. — Lucius asintió y siguió tomando su té. Remus se quedó callado por varios minutos antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Entonces me dirás a qué has venido? — Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como que si estuviera analizando a Lucius, buscando alguna pista.

—Si, por supuesto. — Dejó la servilleta sobre sus piernas y dejó la taza de lado. —He venido a disculparme. — Se sinceró tratando de que su voz no sonara insegura.

No estaba seguro de esto pero a veces el camino más fácil era el mejor aunque tuviera que admitir sus errores en voz alta.

—Ya lo hiciste. — El alfa obviamente estaba pensando en lo del restaurante.

—No por lo de la cena si no por haber corrido así. Fue una decisión precipitada y de la cual no medí las consecuencias. — juntó sus manos sobre la mesa mirando al castaño quien también dejó la taza para dejarla de lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. —Estaba asustado, a pesar de que nosotros habíamos avanzado estuve ignorándolo todo el tiempo porque me sentía cómodo y seguro.

Me hacías sentir bien y querido así que no me importó analizar mis propios sentimientos. Saber o no saber del bebé no es excusa, yo debí haberlo notado, había miles de pistas a mí alrededor y debí haber confiado más en tu instinto. — Respiró profundo y estiró su mano poniéndola sobre la del alfa mirándolo a los ojos directamente. —El nido hecho en la inconsciencia era una bofetada a la cara y la ignoré totalmente porque no quería lidiar con la posibilidad de que habíamos concebido un bebé.

Me aterré ante el hecho de que me estaba gustando y que no debía, esto era una circunstancia que se acabaría. Sentir algo que no fuera mero instinto por alguien que yo debía odiar y aborrecer… fue duro para mí. — Presionó más su mano para que no la apartara, Lucius hizo un esfuerzo por no desviar la mirada, quería que notara que estaba siendo sincero. —Sí, lo sé. Suena idiota e infantil.

Así que tomé las pociones sin pensarlo y luego volví a la mansión. Tuve dos semanas de fiebre y luego cuando me recuperé salir a los jardines, en ese momento me di cuenta del bebé. Discutí con Severus y luego él hizo que me atendiera el medimago, me respondió bastantes dudas.

Después… pensé en que debería hacer.

Tenía que contártelo pero no sabía cómo y si empecé esto del negocio era porque no quería que la única razón por la que hay un interés en mi sea por el bebé.

Sí, me costó bastante decidirlo y pensarlo, y tengo mis prejuicios bien arraigados y tú no deberías lidiar con ellos.

Cuando te veo debería ver a alguien menos que yo, a un mestizo que además es una criatura y que vale menos que nada, pero luego de nuestra unión no pude verte así. Fuiste mi consuelo en una celda durante casi un año y luego seguiste siendo un apoyo silencioso durante lo que siguió en la guerra. Pero no es solo eso… yo… también te veo a ti como persona, como mago.

Hay tantas cosas que te gustan y tantas cosas en la que eres bueno, has sido paciente conmigo e incluso cuando esta fue sobrepasada no me hiciste daño en lo absoluto. Siempre estuviste teniendo cuidado y nunca utilizaste la voz alfa o las feromonas para presionarme a algo que no quería hacer cuando tenías todo el derecho porque yo estaba siendo un idiota y necesitaba un escarmiento.

Tuviste un cuidado que nunca tuve contigo e incluso después de desaparecer dos meses me dejaste entrar a tu trabajo como si nada y aceptaste cenar conmigo y lo arruiné.

Yo… lo siento. Por todo. — Su voz se rompió por un momento así que respiró profundo tratando de controlar la emoción.

—No soy alguien fácil de manejar o de soportar, y mientras estábamos unidos tu pusiste mucho más que yo y me acomodé demasiado en eso. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ser… tu omega que me sigo comportando como que si lo fuera o como que si tuvieras que perseguirme pero tienes razón en decir que yo fui quien escapó.

Y me asustó notar que a pesar de todo sentía curiosidad y cariño por lo que habíamos creado porque de alguna manera era una pequeña parte tuya en mí. No quería que el bebé fuera de otra persona, yo no quería otra persona además de ti. — Murmuró lo último dejando que el menor volteara su mano para que sus palmas quedaran unidas, Lucius acarició ligeramente su muñeca tratando de mantener la compostura.

Podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Remus y se quedó callado más tiempo de lo necesario, por lo cual el rubio empezó a sentirse nervioso.

¿Tomaste algún suero de la verdad? — Preguntó con algo de incredulidad en su voz.

—Sí, pero no estaba en el té. Lo tomé antes de venir aquí porque no soy capaz de exponerme de esta forma sin una poción que me esté respaldando. — Habló sintiéndose avergonzado. —Y eso es patético y estúpido pero aquí estoy.

Yo… solo quería decirte esto… y…— Respiró profundo y sacó un vial con el antídoto tomando un poco. —Quería darte esto. — Sacó de su bolsillo los papeles empequeñecidos, pequeñas cartas y tres pergaminos podían verse, Lucius tuvo mucho cuidado de que nada se cayera y las colocó dentro de una pequeña caja que seguramente antes había contenido alguna joya.

— ¿Qué es? — Remus preguntó con curiosidad agarrando la caja cuando se la tendió, sabía que tendría que agrandar los papeles pero no tenía problema en ello, acarició levemente una de las cartas con su dedo.

—Escribí las razones de porque no debería intentar nada contigo y las razones de porque sí. Además hay varias cartas que escribí durante el mes donde está reintegrando esa fábrica para poder hacer un trato contigo.

Así de las razones de porque creo que reaccioné así en el restaurante. — Explicó dejando que sus manos se soltaran, mirando como el licántropo observaba las pequeñas cosas que le había entregado. Lucius respiró profundo de nuevo tratando de evitar que su rostro se calentara.

— ¿Volviste a hacer funcionar una fábrica que habías abandonado para tener una excusa y hablar? — La sorpresa volvió a la voz del menor quien levantó su vista una vez más hacia él. El omega esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Bueno… sí. — Carraspeó ligeramente.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en enviar alguna de las cartas? — Preguntó con curiosidad, tratando de contar cuantas eran.

—No, porque era demasiado sincero en ellas y sonaba mal, yo… puedo ser un patético romántico cuando escribo. — Admitió mordiéndose un poco la lengua al terminar. No había tomado el antídoto completo y aún estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, solo había tomado un poco de ella para que el licántropo pudiera preguntar sin pensar que estaba debajo de esta.

—Nunca creí que te describirías así. — Remus lo miró algo divertido.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes ponerle nota, eras un profesor ¿No? Uno lo suficientemente bueno, me han dicho. — Sonrió sin poder evitarlo recordando por unos segundos la carta de Draco explicándole quienes eran los nuevos profesores. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención hasta luego de unos meses.

—Sí y fuiste la principal razón de porque me despidieron. — El licántropo arqueó una ceja.

—Solo me estaba comportando como un padre preocupado. — Tarareó algo divertido sintiéndose un poco avergonzado pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

—Lucius. — Reclamó, pero sonó ligeramente divertido.

—Bien, estaba siendo odioso. Pero eso no es nada nuevo. — Dejó escapar una risa sintiéndose más tranquilo cuando el otro se rio levemente. —Yo… puedes leerlas, si quieres. Si decides que quieres quemarlas puedes hacerlo, son tuyas de todas formas. No tengo… prisa para esto. — Señaló la caja mordiéndose un poco el labio mientras entrelazaba sus propias manos para apoyarlas sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, por decírmelo. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. — Remus le sonrió con dulzura y Lucius no pudo evitar desviar la mirada por unos segundos.

—No debería ser difícil, confío en ti. Solo soy demasiado inseguro sobre lo que yo debería sentir, a veces me comporto como un idiota porque estoy luchando contra mis sentimientos. — Habló suspirando un poco pero luego volvió a mirar a los ojos del licántropo dándose cuenta de una cosa. —Yo… tú… ¿Estabas tratando de cerrar el ciclo, no? — Preguntó tratando de que su voz no titubeara, el alfa suspiró y asintió.

—Sí. — Admitió, el rubio se tensó un poco pero se obligó a sonreír.

—Podemos crear otro, en algún momento. — Se encogió de hombros tratando de que sonara como que si no le importara particularmente.

—Tal vez. — Sonrió levemente, Lucius lo miró a la cara asintiendo un poco sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo cuando no fue rechazado de inmediato.

No era un sí pero tampoco era un no.

—Nunca terminaré de disculparme por irme así, yo… no sentí mucha molestia por parte del instinto porque el bebé en su prioridad. Pero si me dolió emocionalmente y te extrañé.

Debió haber sido difícil para ti estos meses, fue un error haber corrido así tan abruptamente. Eras demasiado para mí y entré en choque con lo que debía creer.

Pero eres lo que quiero ahora y voy a conseguirlo. — Respondió bastante seguro, mirándolo directamente manteniendo sus propias manos unidas para no estirarlas hacia él. Quería acercarse más pero no sabía si sería bienvenido.

—Eso… puede interpretarse de muchas maneras. — Remus le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—No quiero a nadie más que a ti, yo… me encariñé y enamoré de ti solo estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo en voz alta.

No quiero que solo sea por el bebé que me quieras, no quiero que él sea lo único que te importe. — Se levantó tratando de no tropezar ante su declaración, no había tenido la intención de decirlo así pero con la poción de la verdad había sido demasiado fácil.

Desvió la mirada tratando de que no enrojecer.

—Lucius. — Lo llamó algo sorprendido, parándose también.

—No necesito una respuesta ahora, puedes leer lo que escribí y pensar que es totalmente inútil intentarlo conmigo. — Movió su mano aun sin sacar su varita. Iba a alejarse más pero luego miró hacia el menor y se acercó, agarrando una de sus manos con las suyas. —Luego de ti… luego de que rompí el vínculo no ha habido nadie más, en ningún momento ni en ninguna forma romántica o sexual. — confesó sin soltar su mano, manteniendo su vista en ellas.

Pensé que sería lo primero que harías, ya que eso ayuda a romper lo que queda del vínculo. — Murmuró de manera suave, Lucius se estremeció ligeramente sabiendo que era válido ese pensamiento aunque doliera.

—Dijiste que si lo hacía de nuevo no volveríamos a estar juntos. — Le recordó presionando su mano entre las suyas, Lucius se obligó a levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos apoyando un poco su cabeza en su mano cuando el castaño la levantó para acariciar su mejilla. El patriarca llevó sus manos hacia la de él agarrándola en el lugar.

—Fue una regla mientras estábamos en enlace no fuera de este. — Había algo de ternura en su voz y Lucius no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

—No me importa, no quiero a nadie más así. — Se forzó a hablar más alto, sin soltarlo y presionando más su mano contra su mejilla, disfrutando del contacto. —Yo… es momento de irme. Por favor, solo piénsalo. No necesitas responder la siguiente vez que nos veamos y si quieres fingir que esta charla no pasó puedes hacerlo. — Soltó su mano dejando que se alejara y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. — ¿Puedes decirme en que momento estás libre la semana que viene? Para ir a ver el medimago y ver lo del bebé. — Le dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero trató de mantenerse tranquilo.

—Creo que el lunes a cualquier horario estará bien. — Remus asintió mientras el patriarca le sonrió asintiendo de igual manera.

—Entonces, nos vemos el lunes. — Se despidió.

—Lucius. — Lo detuvo, aunque no se acercó más. —Siempre tomas la ruta más difícil. —

—Soy demasiado dramático. — Se burló ligeramente acercándose y agarrando su mano como despedida.

—Sí, lo eres. — Sonrió, Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa y dudó, se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de retroceder soltando su mano, sacando la varita para desaparecerse.

Una vez que estuvo en la mansión se dejó caer sobre un sillón sintiéndose nervioso, sacó el vial y terminó de tomar todo el antídoto para que dejara de hacer efecto en su totalidad.

Había hecho de todo para no tener que disculparse directamente y eso había terminado haciendo, debía sentirse humillado o avergonzado pero la sensación que sentía era casi de alivio. No había sido perdonado, podrían no llegar a nada pero que él lo supiera… era agradable.

* * *

"¡Te dejo unos días y ya andas abriéndole la puerta a Malfoy de nuevo!

¡Remus! ¿¡Que quiere decir esta nota y foto!? ¡Creí que ya lo habías sacado de tu sistema! Si Harry no me necesitara tanto iría a discutirte directamente.

Si, eres un adulto pero ¡Piensa con la cabeza! Puede que el sexo sea bueno pero no vale la maldita pena. La serpiente se irá una y otra vez ¡Ya lo conoces, vamos!

Bien, por otro lado ya hemos viajado a cinco lugares distintos en seis días ¡Estoy muriéndome!..."

Siguió leyendo la carta de Sirius sonriendo levemente, su amigo estaba enojado. Alguien había logrado tomar una foto cuando estaba por desaparecer con el patriarca, por lo cual estaba rodeando su cintura con su brazo y apegándolo contra su costado.

Se sorprendía que lo siguieran a él pero tal vez no debería ser tan raro, sobre todo si lo asociaban a Lucius Malfoy.

Miró hacia el brazalete que estaba sobre su mesita de luz y suspiró, desde que Lucius había empezado a frecuentarlo lo había dejado en casa solamente para que no viera que lo llevaba siempre. Estiró su mano y agarró la joya, acariciándola con sus dedos siguiendo sus patrones sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Ese día había sido sin duda extraño, había pensado por unos momentos que si el té tenía ese suero de la verdad modificado –ya que no había hecho ninguna pregunta directa y exacta- pero luego notó que no, además de que Lucius no lo interrogó directamente.

Tenía las cartas y los dos pergaminos en su escritorio, sentía curiosidad y le gustaba leer, pero no sabía si estaba bien incursionar de esa forma en la intimidad de una persona. Sabía que Lucius a pesar de todo era reservado en muchos aspectos y muchas luchas sobre su moral eran privadas.

Se puso el brazalete antes de agarrar el pergamino de porque no notando la pulcra letra del mayor, casi quiso rodar los ojos en la mayoría de las razones aunque lo último que estaba escrito lo hizo detenerse.

"Mismas razones por las que decidí ser un mortífago." En conjunto de "La original la quemé antes de ir a verte por primera vez luego de la ruptura, pero la volví a escribir"

Abrió algo dudoso el segundo pergamino sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al notar que era bastante más largo y que la letra se achicaba casi al final. Aunque el principio estaba tan bien escrito como el anterior se notaba que por la mitad había empezado a escribir con letra más pequeña y junta. Había desde experiencias juntos hasta algunos sentimientos por ahí y por allá, pero todo bastante recatado, podía imaginarse a Lucius escribiéndolo bastante furiosamente y sintiéndose algo asustado al final al descubrir que escribió mucho más que en las razones de que no.

Miró las cartas con duda, era notorio que luego de escribirlas las había sellado y no las había vuelto a abrir, no tenían ningún hechizo encima. Sabía lo cambiante que era Lucius por lo que tenía en mente que algunas tal vez serían despedidas y otras arrepentimientos, tal vez incluso puntos finales solo para que la siguiente fuera una forma de abrir una conversación.

Notaba que aun en la actualidad Lucius estaba un poco nervioso respecto a sus propios sentimientos y eso podía ser un problema. No podía estar siempre que el patriarca quisiera volver y si seguían aflojando y tirando nunca podría terminar de cerrar lo que habían tenido.

Aun así también lo extrañaba y lo había dejado entrar a su vida una vez más, con la duda en vez de desconfianza y sin hacerse ilusiones respecto a nada.

El patriarca había dicho que le amaba.

Pero ¿Era acaso eso suficiente?

* * *

"Fallo de la cena:

En un principio, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ser el centro de su atención. Cuando no pude serlo grité, me removí e incluso busqué otras personas lo que terminó en el acuerdo de que no lo volvería a hacer.

Y esa actitud de niño mimado estoy volviéndola a adoptar, olvidando que rompí el enlace y corrí, por lo que ya no hay nada de lo que teníamos antes.

Estoy acostumbrado que las personas hagan lo que yo quiera, a ser el perseguido y no el perseguidor. Doy algunas señales y espero que alguien más haga el resto del camino cuando debería ser algo que yo debería hacer.

Soy demasiado caprichoso y la indiferencia me frustra, me comporto como que si volver hubiera sido una acción que había que halagar cuando es solo un comienzo. Me confundió y me sorprendió el tema, así como el rechazo en algo que creí que teníamos en común.

Esta vez no se trataba solo de sexo, pero parecía la manera más fácil porque nos habíamos entendido muchas veces así, pero sin el enlace no funciona de la misma forma. Insinuar que era lo único que quería era demasiado egocéntrico y ofensivo, pero solo estaba tratando de tantear que era lo que él quería de mí.

Me volví demasiado sensible respecto al tema del bebé, reaccionando como que si me estuviera culpando de utilizarlo cuando ni siquiera había sido insinuado. Leo demasiado con lo poco que se y reacciono como que si me debiera algo cuando yo soy el que debe…"

* * *

Lucius volvió a despertarse por décima vez esa noche, se removió gruñendo y abrazando la almohada. Había estado nervioso por algunos días, habían intercambiado algunas cartas entre medio hablando de lo que hacían o como estaban, uno de sus temas había sido el diario y la nota sobre ellos.

Había sido como una brisa de aire fresco, estaban ignorando el tema principal pero el patriarca entendía que debían hablarlo en persona.

Restregó su mejilla contra la tela y luego se levantó, se sentía intranquilo y muy energético por lo que abrió las cortinas notando la luna llena.

Oh.

Respiró profundo tratando de cerrarlas de nuevo pero solo pudo empujar las puertas de vidrio y salir al balcón, al llegar al borde se agarró de la barandilla sintiendo su estómago revolverse. Se sentía extraño y llevó una mano a su vientre, pero había investigado y los bebés no tenían su primera transformación antes de nacer y mucho menos antes de desarrollarse completamente.

Sintió la transpiración fría en su cuello y en su espalda y se inclinó un poco, separando sus manos de la barandilla para cerrar la bata. Podía sentir el frio en sus piernas, sus manos y su rostro, pero había una sensación más que no lo dejaba en paz.

¡Era solo el tercer mes o casi cuarto! La necesidad hacia el padre empezaba desde el sexto mes y eso solo si los padres habían estado en contacto varias veces durante el primer trimestre del embarazo.

Se arrodilló con cuidado sintiendo algo de pánico, la inseguridad arraigándose en él haciéndolo temblar. Él sabía a donde tenía que ir, sabía a donde lo estaba tirando todo esto pero no debía.

No podía simplemente aparecerse en su casa cuando estaba convertido ¡Tal vez incluso lo sacaría de sus protecciones! No podía aprovecharse de su confianza para eso.

Se abrazó a si mismo respirando profundo, trató de pensar en otra cosa. En Draco y Potter viajando para decidir en qué lugar se iban a casar, en Severus que seguía peleando con Black aunque parecía que estaban en un entendimiento mutuo, en Narcissa que estaba llena de tareas porque no quería que él se cansara luego de que hubiera adivinado sobre el embarazo.

Aun debía decirle a Draco sobre el bebé.

Aun Remus debía decirle a Sirius sobre el bebé. Eso sería divertido.

Sonrió un poco pero volvió a temblar, sentía sus propias feromonas de estrés y se obligó a levantarse caminando hacia adentro. Se acostó sobre la cama acurrucándose en forma de ovillo mientras trataba de respirar.

Solo debía aguantar la noche.

Una hora después era completamente insoportable, se sentó en la cama sintiendo como que si estuviera rodeado de peligros. Eso era demasiado.

Agarró su varita temblando ligeramente y respiró varias veces antes de poder usar el hechizo.

Apareció en la sala de la casa donde antes vivía con el alfa, se sentó en el sillón acurrucándose en él sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo ante el aroma. Era casi como el inicio de su enlace y odiaba el hecho de que el instinto lo obligara a tener menos tiempo de decidir.

Él quería estar con Remus pero no por feromonas, no solamente por el bebé.

Se quedó casi media hora ahí antes de levantarse, solo miraría, no debía ser tan difícil. Caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio y apoyó su mano al llegar ahí, sintiendo que la respiración se detenía al ver el hermoso jardín.

Oh, el alfa había estado trabajando en eso.

Abrió la puerta saliendo, mirando las flores y los rosales, bien podados y ordenados. Pequeñas flores marcaban varios caminos y el aroma era dulce. Le gustaba.

Miró hacia el pastizal notando que el lobo no estaba por allí, Black no estaba así que tal vez estaba en la arboleda. No iba a pasar la barrera, solo quería mirar así que solo se acercaría.

Dio varios pasos acercándose antes de que el hombre lobo saliera de entre los árboles, se paró en dos patas y Lucius pudo sentir cuando clavó sus ojos dorados en él. El lobo se acercó rápidamente al borde pero detuvo antes, volviendo a su posición erguida y apoyando sus dos patas delanteras en la barrera como que si recordara que tratar de romperla era completamente inútil.

El omega se acercó con cuidado, podía sentir el pasto bajo sus pies y le hacían un poco de cosquillas, era seguro de ese lado así no dudo en apoyar su mano a la altura donde estaba la pata del transformado. El licántropo inclinó su cabeza y luego se dejó caer al suelo acostándose contra la barrera, Lucius se sentó apoyando aun su mano en lo que los separaba, sabía que tenía que hacer más fuerza para pasar así que no lo haría por accidente.

Notó con curiosidad que había flores dentro de la parte del lobo, pequeñas enredaderas plantadas que crecían sobre un tutor pero ya estaban dando flores. Se preguntó porque el lobo no las había roto aun así que lo miró con curiosidad, este le devolvió la mirada levantando su cabeza.

Lucius sintió que su boca se secaba y apoyó su espalda sobre la barrera sin querer mirarlo, sabía que su cercanía neutralizaba gran parte de la poción matalobos. Quería estirar su mano y tocar su pelaje pero no quería tentar su suerte, Remus estaría enojado a la mañana siguiente por su cercanía.

¿Le creería sobre esa necesidad? No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ella.

Un ligero gruñido lo hizo mirar de nuevo hacia el lobo, este no dejaba de observarlo aunque había retrocedido. Ahora estaba a pocos metros de la barrera y sentado, como esperando.

Lucius tembló ligeramente mientras se movía, apoyó la palma de su mano de nuevo sobre la barrera pero el lobo no se acercó pero tampoco le gruñó. Parecía solo mirar de lejos ¿Por qué lo hacía? Necesitaba que se acercara un poco más. Tal vez si lograba tocarlo a través de la barrera… pero el lobo no se movió.

Respiró profundo y apoyó su frente en la barrera tratando de pensar, el alivio se había ido y ahora la inseguridad volvía. Se preguntó si un supresor lo ayudaría pero sabía que eso no tenía que ver con el celo ¡Maldita sea! Solo debía soportar ahí hasta que se hiciera de día, ya lo estaba viendo, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca pero aun así no se sentía seguro.

¿Por qué el lobo se mantenía lejos?

Se impulsó para pararse pero el animal no pareció reaccionar ante eso, solo inclinó un poco su cabeza aun observándolo. Lucius caminó por el borde sin entrar respirando profundo, empezaba a sentir el frío otra vez y sabía que debía entrar a la casa.

¡Ah, hechizo para calentarse! Pero la varita… la buscó en su bolsillo suspirando al encontrarla, los utilizó rápidamente antes de guardarla. Miró al lobo varias veces y siguió caminando en círculo, se sentía cansado pero no podía dormir.

— ¿Puedes venir aquí? — El lobo agitó la cabeza. —Él no puede escucharte, yo estoy interfiriendo con la poción, maldición. — caminó en círculos una vez más.

Cuando el lobo gruñó de manera inofensiva una vez más volvió a mirarlo, la bestia dio unos pasos para atrás bajo la mirada del omega. Lucius apenas pudo contener el quejido, se apoyó contra la barrera y acarició ligeramente sobre esta pero el lobo se negó a acercarse.

¿Qué diablos quería?

Trató de respirar y calmarse pero de nuevo volvía a temblar, sabía que estaba estresado y no dejaba de sentir frío pese a los hechizos. Se mordió el labio sintiendo de nuevo ese tirón pero sabía que no debía hacerle caso.

Estuvo casi otra hora así, tratando de mantenerse quieto entre medio de los temblores y aun así el lobo se había mantenido a varios metros de la barrera solo mirándolo. Como que si supiera que necesitaba su cercanía pero no estuviera dispuesto a dársela.

—Solo un minuto. — murmuró para sí mismo y presionó, abrazándose a si mismo pasó la barrera sentándose al llegar al otro lado sintiéndose cansado.

Lo siguiente pasó en un parpadeo, el lobo se acercó con agilidad tirándolo contra el suelo manteniendo una de sus patas sobre su pecho mostrando sus dientes pero sin gruñir. Lucius apenas pudo contener el grito apoyando sus manos en su pata agradeciendo que no la hubiera apoyado en su vientre. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y no podía evitar sentir miedo, los ojos dorados lo miraban directamente y el lobo volteó un poco su rostro con su hocico para dejar a la vista el cuello desnudo.

La marca, no la tenía.

Se estremeció pero no fue capaz de moverse repitiendo en su mente que los lobos no solían morder a su pareja, él podía notar que era su cachorro. Solo estaba comprobando, tal vez.

El lobo lamió su mejilla sin ningún rastro de agresión pero no quitó su pata de encima de él, no le hacía daño con sus uñas pero era un peso que le evitaba escapar. Volteó su vista hacia el rostro del lobo de nuevo clavando un poco sus dedos en su pata ante la tensión.

Aspiró un par de veces y de pronto cualquier miedo se diluyó, los ojos dorados seguían clavados en él pero el omega no pudo evitar aflojar sus manos solo apoyándolas en él. Dio un pequeño quejido cuando el lobo apoyó su nariz en su mejilla respirando de forma irregular.

Parpadeó sin siquiera poder sentirse confundido.

Feromonas.

Nunca las había sentido pero estaban presionando algo en él, solo pudo respirar con más fuerza aceptando las suaves caricias en su rostro, sintiendo el miedo reemplazado por el calor.

La voluntad y el miedo derritiéndose como hielo bajo el sol.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Lucius si dio lastima el anterior capítulo :0 pero veremos si se recupera. Y Remus lo hace esperar un poco aunque Moony no piensa mucho sobre planes el sabe lo que quiere :T**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: y siguen mas o menos juntos :0 veremos si lo consolidan. **


	26. Camino

Tembló ligeramente al sentir que quitaba su pata de encima y se incorporó un poco dando un quejido, su cabello se había pegado a su cuello y no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacia él cuando lamió su mejilla.

Buscó la varita a tientas pero su mano cayó a un lado para apoyarse en el pasto, se sentía bastante cálido y seguro, mientras más respiraba podía sentir esa sensación que lo presionaba hacia abajo. Sería bastante fácil rendirse a la comodidad, a ser manejado.

Se arrodilló con cuidado tratando de no molestar al lobo quien seguía olfateando su cuello, gimoteando por lo bajo al sentir su fría nariz contra su piel. Se agarró un poco más del pasto sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas lo que los hizo presionarlas un poco más entre sí, tan concentrado en eso que no pudo evitar un respingo de sorpresa cuando la bestia agarró con sus fauces el cuello de la bata tirándolo hacia abajo sin romperlo, haciendo que esta quedara enganchada en sus codos para dejar su torso expuesto. El omega apoyó una mano entre las orejas del lobo gimiendo por lo bajo, el animal seguía olfateando y lamiendo de manera suave como buscando alguna marca.

Eso no estaba bien, estaba haciendo un desastre.

Se sentía tan abrumado como lo estaba en el celo y esa sensación no dejaba de recorrerlo.

Él no iba a perdonarse si algo pasara, sabía que no había manera de convencerlo de que no había sido su culpa y ese pensamiento logró hacerlo volver en si un poco. Clavó sus uñas en el pelaje del animal rodeando su cuello con sus brazos ocultando su rostro en él.

—Por favor… basta…— Lloriqueó, el lobo se congeló alzando las orejas y luego se apartó completamente dejando que las manos del patriarca cayeran sobre el pasto, pero ni siquiera el alejamiento pudieron sacar esa sensación de su sistema. Quería acurrucarse en sí mismo, acercarse, podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho y por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos demasiado rápido.

Sollozó por lo bajo llevándose una mano a la boca aún demasiado confundido hasta que el lobo volvió a acercarse a él, el mayor se aferró a su cuello aspirando con fuerza sin poder dejar de temblar pero la sensación había cambiado. Era mucho más familiar y de seguridad que de necesidad de algo más.

El lobo se paró en sus cuatro patas manteniendo su cabeza agachada para que el omega pudiera seguir abrazado a él, lamiendo ligeramente su cabello y oliéndolo un poco. Lo empujó un poco obligándolo a pararse antes de golpearlo ligeramente con su hocico para que se subiera a su lomo y cuando estuvo seguro que el omega se había agarrado bien empezó a caminar hacia la arboleda.

Detrás de algunos árboles empezó a dar algunas vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de dejar que su pareja se bajara. Había pasto y flores, pequeñas enredaderas que habían sido cortadas desde hacía unas horas y otras más recientes, todo formando una especie de circulo donde ambos podían caber fácilmente. El lobo volvió a agarrar la tela que su pareja traía encima con sus dientes, era suave y era lo suficientemente buena para el nido así que cuando al fin pudo desprenderlo de ella la colocó sobre el pasto y luego lo instó a sentarse.

Dio algunas vueltas a su alrededor antes de acostarse dejando que apoyara su espalda en él y apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, dejando que se acurrucara y acomodara. El omega olía bien y estaba reaccionando a las feromonas, no había razón para marcarlo con su aroma más de lo que ya había hecho porque no sentía la presencia de nadie sobre su pareja.

Por ahora se conformaría con cuidar de su omega y su cachorro, el hombre se sentiría demasiado confundido si hiciera algo más y no quería que la madre de su bebé fuera apartada. Levantó la cabeza y lamió suavemente el cuello del omega notando como respondía positivamente ante el acercamiento, resopló sobre su hombro y lo lamió antes de volver a acomodarse.

Las feromonas de aceptación lo hacían querer presionar un poco más pero también notaba lo cansado que estaba, podía notarlo en sus temblores y como seguía sudando frío en su cuello. Pasó su cabeza sobre él, restregándola contra su pecho tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco más.

Movió sus orejas sintiendo las caricias del omega en su lomo pero pronto él se quedó quieto, el lobo se mantuvo en posición vigilando que nada peligroso se les acercara mientras su pareja dormía, esperaba que el perro negro no apareciera esa noche, no quería pelear.

* * *

Lucius despertó al escuchar el sonido, sentándose muy sobresaltado y llevando su mano a su bolsillo solo para notar que no llevaba la bata. Jadeó levemente y se pasó las manos por el cabello, había estado durmiendo en el nido que aparentemente el lobo había armado, agarró su bata pero luego decidió que no la necesitaba en su totalidad y que el hombre lobo podía sentirse un poco ofendido porque la quitara del nido así que solo sacó su varita.

Su cabello no estaba tan desastroso como pensaría, aunque estaba pegado a su espalda y su cuello, además de que estaba un poco pegajoso por las lamidas. Tenía la sensación de estar mojado por la lubricación de hacía unas horas así que hizo varios hechizos de limpieza suspirando algo aliviado.

Se sentía algo sorprendido, nunca había creído que algo lo convencería de entrar de esa forma descuidada, sin siquiera la varita en la mano. Pero incluso cuando el lobo le saltó encima apenas había tenido tiempo de tener miedo al inicio antes de que este empezara a producir las feromonas que parecían inducir a una especie de celo.

Lo habían ablandado bastante y se había sentido en extremo dependiente, sin siquiera pensar en escapar o irse, sintiendo que era muy posible rogar la cercanía si él se alejaba.

Agradecía haber llevado un pantalón ligero bajo la bata así que se paró con cuidado, el sol apenas había salido y estaba casi seguro que lo había despertado el ruido de la transformación. Salió del nido sintiéndose un poco tembloroso aun pero trató de volver en sí, caminando a pequeños pasos hasta el árbol cercano y apoyándose ahí.

Desde ese lugar pudo visualizar al licántropo quien se había terminado de vestir, sus miradas se cruzaron rápidamente y Lucius se quedó quieto notando que no tenía la menor idea de que decir. Cuando el menor se le acercó aun adolorido por la transformación abrió la boca para decir algo o pedir disculpas pero el otro solo lo obligó a apoyarse contra el árbol apoyando una de sus manos en su cadera, apretando con sus dedos lo suficientemente para dejar marca.

— ¿Remus? — Preguntó.

—Lucius. — Llevó sus labios a su cuello y chupó ligeramente el lugar donde debería haber una marca, mordiendo un poco pero sin poner la fuerza suficiente. El omega jadeó por lo bajo rodeándolo con sus brazos estremeciéndose cuando él deslizó sus manos por su cintura.

Gimió bajo arqueándose un poco clavando sus uñas en su espalda.

Cuando el alfa separó sus labios de su cuello lo abrazó aun ocultándose en él, apoyando su peso en él así que Lucius no tuvo más opción que mantenerse apoyado contra el tronco. Alzó su mano y acarició el cabello castaño notando que Remus respiraba de manera irregular seguramente tratando de volver en sí.

Deslizó su mano por su espalda dejando que el licántropo se tomara su tiempo y besó su coronilla respirando profundo tratando de controlar su propia excitación que era notoria por sus feromonas. No pudo evitar el quejido cuando el alfa separó su cuerpo del de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Retrocedió algunos pasos mirándolo con duda, Lucius aspiró con fuerza tratando de recomponerse. Podía sentir el frío ahora que se habían alejado de nuevo así que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho aun manteniendo su peso contra el árbol.

—Yo…— Trató de empezar a explicar, sin poder evitar pensar porque el licántropo nunca usó su propia ropa para el nido. La camisa, el pantalón y el abrigo se veían bien.

— ¡No deberías estar aquí! Pude haberte hecho algo, maldición. Tu… maldita sea no lo entiendes, si hubieras tenido el aroma de un alfa aunque solo fuera porque le diste la mano o lo abrazaste el lobo no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo. — Remus reclamó enseguida, negando con la cabeza dando otro paso hacia atrás. Lucius podía notar que estaba asustado y estresado en partes iguales.

—No parecía querer morderme. — Se acercó alejándose del árbol, tratando de calmarlo un poco.

—No, no iba a morderte. Si te convirtiera en un hombre lobo tu primera transformación mataría al cachorro y eso es lo que él quiere evitar. — Se pasó las manos por su cabello corto y suspiró manteniéndose en su lugar, el omega no pudo evitar prestarle más atención a las cicatrices de su rostro y como él estaba notoriamente cansado.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo peor que podría pasar? — Sonrió levemente parando a pocos pasos de él.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda forma de dejar mejor tu aroma en una persona que no sea la marca? — Gruñó por lo bajo así que el rubio prefirió no acercarse más. Respiró de manera suave tratando de calmarse y poder darle esa calma también al menor.

— ¿A qué te refieres…? Oh— Empezó confundido pero luego no pudo evitar comprender, se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder evitar sorprenderse un poco. Pasó sus manos por sus brazos tratando de pensar que decir a continuación.

— ¡Si, oh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡El lobo no entiende que es moralmente correcto o no! ¡Él usa las feromonas como algo normal, como que si tu tuvieras formas de contrarrestarlas si quisieras! Solo sabe que te quiere porque eres la madre de su cachorro porque si no, no le importarías en lo más mínimo. — Reclamó pero enseguida clavó sus ojos en el suelo, Lucius lo observó apretando un poco la mandíbula sin poder evitar un ligero pinchazo de dolor, sintió que su primer instinto era retroceder y gritarle pero decidió mantenerse quieto tratando de contar hasta diez.

Él estaba asustado, tan asustado como se ponía Lucius en otros temas.

—Perdón. — Se obligó a decir tratando de poner su expresión neutral, por supuesto que le dolía lo que dijo pero no era momento para reaccionar al menos que planeara salir por la puerta y no volver nunca más. —Solo… me sentí abrumado. No podía dormir y estaba intranquilo, solo iba a quedarme del otro lado de la barrera pero no te acercaste y yo… no lo toleré. — Admitió despacio, Remus levantó la mirada observándolo y terminó por acercarse, el omega le devolvió la mirada sin saber que hacer sorprendiéndose cuando el alfa lo abrazo con fuerza apoyando una mano en su cabeza.

El rubio se acurrucó un poco devolviéndole el abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en él, disfrutando de esa cercanía.

—Oh… Lo siento…— Murmuró al fin el castaño. — Esto es mi culpa, debí haber supuesto que esto pasaría. — acarició el cabello rubio de su antiguo compañero y besó su cabeza, aun rodeándolo con sus brazos. Había un ligero temblor en su voz y eso hizo que el omega levantara su mirada.

—No lo es, yo fui quien vine aquí. — Le recordó. Si, había peleado contra sensación en un principio pero luego había sido más fácil ceder. Nunca había pensado que pasaría la barrera sin ningún cuidado, sin si quiera tener su varita a manos.

—Porque te estaba llamando, aprovechó que el enlace no estaba roto del todo y lo utilizó. Llevas a mi bebé así que es más fácil. — Explicó alejándose un poco, apoyando una de sus manos en la cadera del mayor y la otra en su rostro. —Él… no entiende de sentimientos complejos, solo… Eras su omega, escapaste pero no lo reemplazaste, entonces no había un alfa mejor que él. — Murmuró de forma suave, Lucius no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco ante la caricia de su mejilla alzando sus manos para apoyarlas en su brazo de manera cariñosa.

—Entiendo de que mi lado este lo suficientemente intacto, no he estado con nadie ¿Por qué de tu lado…? Oh. — Parpadeó sorprendido ante la revelación y apenas pudo contener la sonrisa, movió un poco su cabeza para que no se notara su expresión.

—No tuve tiempo, me sentía muy inseguro así que me dediqué a trabajar. En la dulcería, en mi jardín, hice ejercicio, investigué, leí. Todo lo que pudiera distraerme. — Separó sus manos de él y ambos se miraron, Lucius levantó su mano apoyándola en el pecho del alfa.

—Esas… esas feromonas que usaste en tu otra forma ¿Puedes manejarlas como humano también? — Preguntó, aun mirando sus ojos mieles. Remus se removió dando un suspiro cansado.

—Sí, luego de que nos uniste yo… aprendí a manejarlas. Incluso esa. — Admitió despacio, Lucius lo miró sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su rostro. Abrió la boca varias veces sin saber cómo unir las palabras antes de aferrarse un poco al abrigo del alfa con sus manos acercándose un poco más.

—Nunca la utilizaste… Pudiste haberme hecho arrodillarme desde un principio y hacer que suplique por ser follado. Es casi como un celo inducido, no todos los alfas hacen eso. — Tragó levemente tratando de no verse tan conmocionado como se sentía —Nunca lo usaste… p-pudiste y tú no…— ¿Desde un principio? ¿Había tenido una ventaja desde un principio y no la había usado?

—Y luego cuando todo hubiera pasado me hubieras odiado. Te sentirías traicionado en todos los sentidos, Lucius. Hubiera roto cualquier oportunidad de amistad con ello. — acarició su cabello de manera suave y el rubio parpadeó. Lo miró algo confundido.

— ¿Amistad? — Preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos llevarnos bien al terminar. — Admitió de manera dulce, dejando que se aferrara a él.

—P-pero pudiste… pudiste tomar lo que quisieras de mí, cuando se te diera la gana y tu…

Ni siquiera cuando volví con el aroma de ese otro alfa lo utilizaste. Pudiste haberme hecho arrastrarme por una sola caricia, por solo un poco de tu atención y… estabas tan enojado y no lo hiciste. — Respiró profundo tratando de dejar de temblar, no tenía miedo realmente solamente se encontraba sorprendido y desequilibrado con esa información. Si él hubiera podido hacer algo así ¿Cuántas veces la hubiera usado sin pensarlo? ¿Cuántas veces lo hubiera dañado sin remordimiento alguno?

—Si necesitaba de unas feromonas de control exclusivas de mi tipo de alfas para atraerte a mi entonces no era un juego limpio. No había dignidad u orgullo alguno en utilizarlas. — Remus apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y lo alejo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, con algo de ferocidad. —Además, si las utilicé. Cuando estabas de espaldas a mí, contra el escritorio. Yo… no tenía idea de que las estaba usando pero estaba tan descontrolado que…— Se mordió el labio, algo culpable.

—Pero no eran en gran medida, lo sé. Además ya te había detenido, ya había dado entender que quería acostarme contigo y yo también estaba produciendo más feromonas para incitar en ese punto. — Se obligó a soltar su abrigo y alzó su mano, acarició su mandíbula con sus dedos de manera suave respirando aun algo tembloroso.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó. Lucius sintió casi ganas de reír.

¿Se estaba disculpando él?

—Nunca usaste nada contra mí, yo en un principio utilicé mis feromonas de celo, que no había estado con otro alfa, luego un anti supresor para enredarte más y tú nunca… — Su voz se rompió y se quedó callado unos segundos para rearmarse. —Tenías tantas cosas que podías usar contra mí. La voz de mando, este tipo de feromonas, pudiste presionarme a hacer tantas cosas y me dejaste ser odioso, desdeñoso y malagradecido. — Acarició su mejilla sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.

—Yo sabía que eras un hombre caprichoso y no me parecía justo utilizarlas. Nunca quise humillarte. — Admitió.

—Fuiste tan paciente conmigo y yo no pude… no pude… — Quedarme, sobrepasar el miedo a tiempo. Había tantas cosas que podía decir pero no encontraba las palabras, se sentía bastante angustiado y no podía entenderlo del todo.

—Está bien, ya no importa. — Habló calmadamente, apoyando su mano sobre la de Lucius unos segundos, solo dándole un pequeño apretón de manera conciliadora.

—Y ahora, incluso. No me hiciste daño. — Lo miró a los ojos, sin querer apartar su mano de su mejilla.

—Si hubieras tenido el aroma de otra persona ahora la conversación sería distinta. — Le recordó, Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo sería. Porque yo sabía los posibles peligros de venir aquí. — No sabía de donde venía esa seguridad, pero estaba dispuesto a usarla.

— ¡La única razón que te doblegaste a él era que estaba usando feromonas! — Reclamó asustado dando otro paso hacia atrás, Lucius lo dejó alejarse y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Y si hubiera ido a más no hubiera importado, confío en ti. Estando en forma humana o convertido en lobo ¡Sigues siendo tú! — Él necesitaba su sinceridad ahora, podía sentir su orgullo picar un poco pero trató de ignorarlo. Si quería avanzar habría momentos donde debía elegir que era más importante.

—Yo… Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste hace ya varios meses, Lucius. La idea te asustaba y horrorizaba en partes iguales. — Remus le sonrió tristemente.

—No digo que no me asuste. — Aclaró — Me asusté cuando me saltó encima pero no me lastimo, me calmó y consoló, y paró cuando le pedí que lo hiciera.

La única razón por la que no me deje llevar por la comodidad que me estabas dando en ese momento fue porque sabía que tú no te lo perdonarías. — Admitió, se acercó una vez más sonriendo suavemente.

Se sorprendía de su propia revelación, mientras había estado analizando sus sentimientos nunca había puesto un real énfasis en que ocurría cuando él se transformaba.

—Son solo palabras, porque no ocurrió. — Remus suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, Lucius sabía que si fuera otro tema ya estarían más calmados pero su licantropía era un tema delicado de algunas maneras. Siempre estaba asustado de lastimar a alguien y aun Lucius interfería con la poción que le daba más seguridad sin si quiera querer.

—Sé que la mayoría de lo que digo parecen solo palabras y que mis juramentos sirven poco, porque siempre logro torcerlos. Pero estoy hablando en serio. — Cruzó sus brazos alzando un poco la barbilla, mirándolo a la cara.

—Estarías asustado de mí si hubiera pasado. — Remus se pasó la mano por el cuello, cansado.

—Me sentiría un poco confundido, sí, pero se la sensación que me dio. Pareció que doblegaba mi voluntad y se llevaba el miedo, pude haber hecho lo que quisieras sin siquiera pensarlo. Si fuera otra persona estaría totalmente horrorizado de que pudieran manipularme a ese grado, pero se trata de ti. — sonrió un poco y se acercó, apoyando su mano en el brazo del alfa.

—Lucius…— Murmuró.

—Sé que te asusta y no quieres dañar a nadie, no me dañaste. — Apoyó sus manos en sus mejillas acariciándolas de manera suave, mirándolo con cariño. —Ve a descansar, le pediré a uno de mis elfos que se quede contigo y te prepare algo para comer para cuando despiertes.

Sé que te quedaste toda la noche en vela cuidándome mientras dormía. — sonrió antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Querer a alguien no quiere decir que debes estar bien con ser manipulado. No necesitas doblegarte así para que confíe en ti. — Habló sonriéndole un poco, agarrando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

—Lo sé. — Besó su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. —Y el hecho de que siempre lo tuvieras claro me hizo confiar en ti.

Así que iras a descansar, comerás bien y te animaras. Mañana nos vemos a las ocho para ir con el medimago. — Se alejó sin soltar su mano y le sonrió.

—Bien. — sonrió de manera suave y cuando el omega se alejó se quitó el abrigo —Lucius. — Lo llamó para que parara poniéndoselo sobre los hombros. El patriarca sonrió levemente acomodándolo mejor.

—Gracias, lamento haber venido cuando estabas con la guardia baja. — Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza como despedida.

—Supongo que siempre sabes como aprovechar las ocasiones. — Bromeó.

—Aprendí. — Sonrió algo divertido antes de alejarse un poco más antes de desaparecer.

* * *

No había tratado de visitar a Remus de nuevo ese día, entendía que necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y pensar en lo que sucedió. Al menos no parecía tan molesto cuando se fue.

Cuando se despertó al siguiente día y se preparaba para el medimago pensó que era el instinto era curioso. Nunca había pensado que realmente no le importaría la forma de su pareja, siempre había pensado que a pesar de todo el miedo estaría latente ahí.

Pero esas feromonas se habían llevado su miedo y su inseguridad, no había tenido que decidir nada por sí mismo y eso era tan abrumador como liberador.

¿No había hecho lo mismo para atraerlo la primera vez? Bajar un poco de razón, utilizar el instinto. Su celo se había adaptado a los días de luna llena y seguramente seguirían así una vez que el bebé naciera.

El hecho de que no importara y que siguiera confiando en él en cualquiera de las dos formas era muy sorpresivo, en ese momento había dicho lo que sentía sin frenarse tratando desesperadamente de no ser rechazado.

Había cosas que no era necesario sobre analizar.

Se ató el cabello para que fuera más fácil, eligiendo una túnica fácil de sacar ya que sabía que le harían ponerse esa bata médica de todas formas. Se colocó el colgante como siempre y agarró el bastón de serpiente, sonrió ligeramente al recordar que ya no era de plata.

Había agregado a Remus a las protecciones, había sido un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que sus antepasados no habían pensado en ellas teniendo en cuenta a las criaturas pero eso fue algo que un profesional pudo arreglar. Si su bisabuela estuviera viva seguramente lo hubiera ahorcado mientras dormía por esa osadía.

Bajó hacia el salón y dio algunas indicaciones a los elfos, diciéndoles que le avisaran cuando sus invitados llegaran y que los guiaran a la sala.

—Sigue siendo tan grande como la recuerdo. — Fue el saludo del licántropo cuando entró, Lucius se acercó besando su mejilla.

—No te mostré todo, solo los jardines y la habitación. — Sonrió divertido del leve sonrojo del menor. —El medimago llegara en unos minutos ¿Quieres algo de té? — Ofreció.

Remus negó con la cabeza esperando que el omega se sentara primero antes de hacerlo él.

—No, gracias ¿Cómo has estado con los síntomas? — Preguntó curioso.

—Por suerte el pequeño ha estado portándose bien. Tomo algunas pociones para las náuseas pero estas han desaparecido en su mayoría. Por ahora solo me ha dado antojos de chocolates y cosas dulces. — Explicó apoyando ligeramente su mano en su vientre notando la mirada del alfa, iba a decir algo cuando el elfo indico que el medimago había llegado.

El anciano entró poco después, cuando los dos más jóvenes se levantaron. Lucius hizo las presentaciones rápidamente antes de que el omega tuviera que ir a cambiarse.

—Eres un alfa de primera categoría bastante poderoso. — Habló el medimago mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

—Sí. — Sonrió ligeramente, ninguno de los dos dijo más cuando el omega salió. Tuvo que acostarse en uno de los sillones.

—Bueno, por los registros he notado que no has tenido verdaderos problemas ¿No, Lucius? Mayormente lo embarazos de tu familia son fáciles y sin peligro, si ambos piensan tener contacto durante el embarazo deberé advertirles que cuando pase el sexto o septimo mes el instinto tratara de forzarlos a crear una marca ya que eres el padre del bebé.

Eso puede causar los llamados "celos falsos" que no son tan fuertes como un celo ni tiene la misma función y solo duran algunas horas. El problema es que ya que no tienes marca esas feromonas podrían atraer a otros alfas aunque por tu tipo de omega podrías deshacerte de sus marcas si llega el caso aunque sería muy peligroso que un alfa que no sea el padre del bebé te muerda.

Incluso aunque puedas borrar la marca te aconsejaría empezar a utilizar los collares de protección.

En el séptimo u octavo mes se creara un canal para el parto. — Explicó brevemente.

— ¿Un canal para el parto? — Lucius lo miró sorprendido.

—Sí. — Sonrió el medimago. Remus apenas pudo contener la sonrisa al notar la expresión del omega.

— ¿Así, tipo, como lo que tienen las mujeres? — Dijo sonando incrédulo.

—Algo así. — Le dio la razón.

— ¡Yo no soy una mujer! — Reclamó furioso, enrojeciendo.

—Por eso se crea el canal de parto, luego de que nazca el bebé tardará en desaparecer unos tres o cuatro meses. — Trató de consolarlo.

— ¡Eso no suena en lo absoluto bien! — Gruñó con fuerza mientras fruncía el celo.

—Tranquilo. — Remus se acercó apoyando su mano en su hombro, inclinándose un poco para tocar la nariz del omega con la suya de manera cariñosa. Lucius se sonrojó levemente y asintió un poco, el medimago los miró con una ceja alzada.

—Bien, ahora haré algunos hechizos para verificar la salud del bebé y tuya, luego podremos verlo. — Explicó antes de sacar su varita, Remus prefirió sentarse cerca agarrando la mano del rubio para calmarlo porque aún se notaba algo exaltado.

El medimago anotó algunas cosas y luego le pidió que dejara expuesto su vientre, Lucius lo hizo sintiéndose algo incómodo. Aun no se notaba demasiado, su vientre había perdido su firmeza y estaba un poco redondeado.

—Tardará en notarse mejor, tu familia siempre ha sido bastante estética. Tú te notaste mejor luego del sexto mes, tu madre pudo seguir con sus vestidos de gala mucho tiempo. — Sonrió con algo de diversión. Les pasó un pequeño bote con una sustancia viscosa y le pidió que la pasara por su vientre, el omega miró al alfa unos segundos antes de hacer lo que le decían estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el frío.

Cuando terminó el medimago apuntó su varita hacia él, salió como un humo blanco parecido al Patronus que se asentó en su vientre, antes de formar un círculo flotante sobre ellos donde empezó a proyectarse la forma del bebé.

—Wow. — Lucius notó lo impresionado que se veía el alfa y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su emoción, miraba con mucho cariño la forma de su pequeño.

—Puedo guardar la imagen, si tienen dónde.

—Ah, sí. — Lucius chasqueó los dedos y un elfo apareció con una pequeña cajita que podía sostener en su mano, aun así era bastante linda teniendo patrones parecidos al brazalete que le había regalado a Remus alguna vez.

El medimago le sonrió y guardó la imagen en ella, para luego pasárselos. Lucius notó sorprendido que el gel pegajoso ya no estaba sobre su vientre una vez que el hechizo terminó.

—Si tienes algún problema o duda, no duden en consultarme. Nos vemos después. — Se despidió de ambos antes de salir, Remus agarró la caja observándolo aun con adoración y cariño.

—Puedes quedártela, lo disfrutaras más. — Miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Remus lo miró sorprendido.

—Pero tu…— Empezó a decir, sin dejar de observarlo y sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos con bastante sentimientos.

—Yo lo tengo dentro de mí, serás un buen padre. — Agarró sus manos agarrando la caja con él, Remus le sonrió y besó su frente.

—Gracias. — Entrelazo una de sus manos con la de él sosteniendo su tesoro con la otra.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? — Invitó el patriarca jugando un poco con sus dedos.

—Si, por supuesto. Si me dices donde quedarme mientras te cambias. — Medio bromeó.

—Creo que podemos comer en la mesa de la biblioteca. Tiene lindos ventanales y mientras me esperas puedes leer. — Lo miró de reojo mientras se incorporaba, pensando que igualmente parecía que se iba a quedar mirando la imagen por horas.

—Está bien. — Aceptó, Lucius le sonrió.

Eso estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

Llevó su mano al colgante y lo acarició, sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba su propio jardín.

Amaba al bebé y amaba a Remus, ninguno de los dos era exactamente lo que había esperado amar pero no creía poder vivir con el remordimiento de haberlos perdido cuando aún parecía poderlos tener a ambos.

La pureza de la sangre seguía siendo importante y no iba a querer a todos los mestizos o sangre sucias, tal vez nunca podría quitarse el que son menos de su cabeza pero podía hacer un caso aparte para las personas importantes para él. No quería seguir retrocediendo y sabía que era el momento de tomar decisiones, dejando algunas cosas atrás.

Entró a la mansión nuevamente y cerró las puertas de vidrio antes de caminar, conocía el camino de memoria y aun así sentía que cada paso pesaba. Entró de nuevo al pasillo de los retratos y cerró la puerta por donde había entrado, la cerró con la llave y luego sacó su varita para colocar varios hechizos para evitar que fuera abierta.

—Oh, miren quien volvió. — Su bisabuela habló con desdén.

— ¿Por qué cierras la puerta así? — Preguntó su abuelo con curiosidad.

— ¿Aun sigues viendo a ese maldito mestizo? Eres como una prostituta, yendo a donde mejor le dan. — Siseó de nuevo la dama.

— ¿Lucius? — Preguntó su padre con duda pero su madre solo sonreía sin decir absolutamente nada.

El patriarca los ignoró a todos y caminó hasta la segunda puerta que estaba a algunos metros pero en la pared frente a los retratos, la cerró y copió su accionar nuevamente antes de mirar a la tercera puerta que estaba más lejos, al final del pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a sus antepasados.

—He decidido que mantendré este lugar cerrado, no quiero que ningún invitado a mi casa pase por aquí por accidente. Tal vez cuando Draco tenga a su hijo crea conveniente que los conozca pero ya que mi segundo hijo no será bienvenido no me molestaré en presentárselos pero esta mansión no dejara de pertenecerme y a quien yo quiera.

No me desaceré de él, no haré como que si no existiera, no pagaré por el silencio y no le negaré mi apellido.

Sí, mi hijo será un mestizo. Mi futuro esposo también lo será y aunque eso no quiere decir que de pronto liberaré a todos mis elfos domésticos y amaré a los muggles, creo que puedo dejar de lado un poco de mis prejuicios por ellos.

Porque valen la pena y no voy a perderlos por esta tontería.

Sé que esto les escandaliza así que no necesito a ninguno de ustedes para ser parte de mi vida ¡Son pinturas! — Conjuró un hechizo de privacidad para que ningún sonido saliera de ese pasillo antes de caminar a la tercera puerta, podía escuchar los gritos de su bisabuela y las palabras alarmadas de la mayoría.

Solo una pequeña parte se quedaban callados y los más antiguos criticaban su biología directamente.

Salió y cerró la tercera puerta, el silencio lo inundó y dejó salir el aire antes de hechizar la puerta para que no se abriera. Nadie podría pasar por accidente.

Al terminar se pasó la mano por el pelo notando que estaba sudando frío, eso había sido difícil de hacer. Darle la espalda a todas las personas que le enseñaron a respetar no había sido fácil pero era necesario si iba a seguir adelante.

Sonrió ligeramente al pensar que solo sus padres podrían salir hacia otros cuadros de la mansión, aunque serían muy limitados. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podría un cuadro particularmente para ellos en un salón de fácil acceso, sabía que su madre evitaría que su padre cometiera cualquier indiscreción.

Llevó su mano a su vientre y recordó la imagen que les mostró el medimago, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Valía la pena.

* * *

La vuelta de Draco había traído bastantes cosas que hacer. Desde opiniones de comida hasta de algunos postres que servirían.

Lucius ya no tenía idea de si el peso de más era por el bebé o por la comida de Draco. Todavía no le habían dicho nada del bebé y el rubio tenía la creencia que su madre estaba dejando de lado a su padre porque estaba aún molesta con él.

Aun los niños no se decidían el lugar y Lucius pensaba que si daban tantas vueltas terminarían por casarse en Francia en el jardín de la mansión que tenían ahí. El único problema era que con la vuelta de los muchachos, Black también había vuelto.

Eso quería decir que solo podía ver a Remus durante sus reuniones de trabajo, luego de ellas no podía invitarle de comer porque el cachucho parecía saber los días que se reunían y aparecía. Aun intercambiaban cartas y no habían hablado sobre lo que había escrito, pero la normalidad empezaba a ser cómoda aunque le gustaría poder seguir acercándose.

Cuando se enteró del día libre del licántropo tuvo que ir a hablar con Severus, si alguien podía mantener al perro lejos un par de horas era ese omega. Muchos galeones después y promesas de ingredientes mucho más caros, al fin pudieron obtener un trato.

Dejó su cabello suelto y lo peino con decoro, poniéndose una túnica azulada y sin los guantes. Prefirió dejar su bastón y agarró su varita.

Sabía que le quedaba bien y dejaba en vista su cuello, aunque debería empezar a utilizar los collares de protección aún era bastante temprano para ello.

Apareció frente a la casa y tocó la puerta, entrando poco después. Observó la casa y se dirigió al jardín, donde el alfa estaba trabajando. Se encontraba arrodillado moviendo la tierra, parecía estar plantando más flores.

—Buenas tardes. — Tarareó ligeramente, el elfo que lo seguía trajo una silla y poniéndola donde hacía sombra.

— ¿Te invitaste solo? — Remus arqueó la ceja deteniéndose un momento para mirarlo.

—No me quitaste de las protecciones, así que sigo siendo bienvenido. — Se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—Estoy trabajando. — Alejó sus manos de la tierra y Lucius lo observó, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta que se pegaba por la humedad. Delineó sus brazos y su pecho con su mirada antes de sonreírle.

—Puedes seguir haciéndolo. — Lo miró a los ojos, sin hacer amago para levantarse, Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no viniste a ayudar. — Se paró aun mirándolo.

—Podría mentirte y decirte que sí, pero no. No vine a trabajar en el jardín. — movió sus manos sin poder despegar sus ojos de él. Si no hubiera roto el vínculo tal vez podría acercarse más y besarlo o algo, las feromonas del alfa estaban bajas pero le gustaban, olía bien y quería acurrucarse en ese aroma y algo más.

—Qué pena. — Sonrió acercándose rápidamente, manchando su mejilla con un poco de tierra húmeda cuando apoyó sus dedos en el rostro del omega.

— ¡Ey! — Se llevó su mano al rostro pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la risa del menor.

—Nunca te ensucias ¿Verdad? La tierra no es venenosa. — Habló antes de hacer un hechizo de limpieza en sus manos.

—Tú te ves bien trabajando así, yo no. — Deslizó su mano por el brazo del alfa con coquetería, él sonrió negando con la cabeza y agarrando su mano suavemente.

—Supongo que hay una razón para que estés aquí. — Lo miró con curiosidad y Lucius asintió, se levantó sin soltar sus manos haciendo que quedaran bastante cerca.

—Si ¿Puedo caminar por el jardín? — Dejó que se soltara y miró hacia el territorio del lobo, Remus asintió.

—Sí, no pises las flores. — Le pidió, el rubio le sonrió un poco antes de mirar las flores que estaba plantando ¿O moviendo? Caminó unos minutos, pasando la barrera y mirando las flores, luego se dirigió al nido notando que estaba intacto. Aun había aroma de ambos así que no pudo evitar inclinarse y acariciarlo un poco.

El alfa lo había hecho para él, de manera instintiva, sí, pero no dejaba de ser para él.

Apenas pudo contener la sonrisa.

Caminó se regresó mirándolo trabajar unos momentos, disfrutando de la manera que flexionaba los brazos en el momento de moverse. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos porque su propio aroma iba a cambiar así que se decidió a hablar.

—Habías hecho un nido. — Trató de sonar desinteresado, acercándose a él teniendo cuidado con sus flores y plantas, sin pisar la tierra removida.

—Oh, el lobo. Sí. — Remus lo observó por unos segundos desde abajo antes de volver a limpiarse las manos y pararse, haciendo que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura.

—Los omegas hacen nidos. — Le recordó y eso era lo que le producía más curiosidad. El nido era algo de lo cual el omega se ocuparía, no el alfa.

—Supongo que no quería verte trabajar. — Bromeó recordando lo que Lucius había dicho antes.

—O consideraba que era demasiado inútil como para hacer uno decente. — Sonrió de lado haciendo reír al Gryffindor.

—Nunca lo sabremos. — Se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—Plantaste flores y enredaderas en la parte del lobo ¿Por qué? — Miró hacia el lugar del lobo antes de observarlo con curiosidad, Remus se movió a su lado para mirar también, sonriendo con algo de cariño.

—El hizo los huecos, Sirius se unió e hizo algunos también. Tal vez solo le gustó la jardinería. — Se pasó la mano por el cabello y Lucius siguió ese movimiento, mantuvo quieta su mano para evitar apoyarla en el pecho del alfa y miró de nuevo a las flores enrojeciendo levemente.

—Usó flores en el nido. — Recordó mirando hacia la arboleda que lo ocultaba.

—Tal vez ese era su plan desde el principio. — Dijo tranquilamente, Lucius lo miró apoyando su mano en su brazo antes de sonreírle.

—Es un buen nido. — Admitió, inclinándose un poco hacia él sin soltarlo. Remus acarició su mejilla unos momentos antes de bajar su mano.

—Sí, y se hizo de tu bata. Quise recuperarla pero no creo que puedas, si viniste por eso. — El alfa le sonrió mientras hablaba, Lucius negó con la cabeza apartando sus manos.

—Oh, no. Mi bata puede quedarse en el nido sin problema. Tal vez quería hacerlo dentro. — Observó hacia la casa. —Hubiera sido lo más lógico, pero él no tiene ningún lugar con techo. — Más bien pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Preocupado por el nido? — Remus lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuáles flores te gustan más? Tienes mucha variedad aquí. — Cambió el tema, tratando de no enrojecer. El alfa lo observó al notar el cambio de tema pero no le prestó tanta atención, aceptándolo.

—Me gustan las más pequeñas, las enredaderas. Las elijo por su aroma, soy demasiado sensible así que una flor que tenga demasiado aroma es complicada para mí, pero también ayuda a neutralizar mis feromonas. Utilizó flores que tienen un aroma intermedio y prefiero las enredaderas porque pueden trepar donde sea y puedo darles una forma con soportes. — Explicó mirando hacia las plantas que estaba plantando, varias crecían rápidamente con el fertilizante adecuado, siempre había sido lo suficientemente bueno en herbologia como para que el jardín no se le hiciera tantos problemas. Aunque la mayoría de sus flores eran normales pero modificadas para que pudieran crecer más rápido.

—Entonces estas te gustaran. — Sacó una cajita con semillas, Remus la agarró mirándolas.

—Estás… son difíciles de conseguir. Además de que son muy caras ya que aunque producen flores, la mayoría no logra producir ninguna semilla. — El alfa lo miró sorprendido guardando las semillas en su caja luego de reconocerlas.

—Lo mejor para lo mejor ¿No te parece? — Sonrió presionando su brazo por unos segundos, observándolo a los ojos aunque era él el que se estaba sonrojando un poco.

¿Hacía cuanto no coqueteaba de esa manera?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el alfa se acercó besando su mejilla de manera rápida.

— ¿Y si decía que prefería las rosas de colores extraños? — Habló divertido.

—Te las consigo. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo de las enredaderas? — Preguntó curioso, aun manteniéndose cerca. Lucius apoyó su mano en su pecho aunque aún estuviera algo sucio con la tierra, tratando de mantener su voz normal para poder hablar nuevamente.

—Fue lo que más pusiste en el nido, supuse que les tenías un apego especial. — Murmuró de manera sincera.

—Gracias. — Besó su frente antes de alejarse, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde dejar las semillas a salvo.

—De nada. — Le sonrió. — ¡Oh! Esta noche comeré con Draco, solo con Draco y le diré lo del bebé, quería decírtelo por si ibas a decírselo a Black y Potter, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Mi niño no guardara ese tipo de secretos. — Se acordó de pronto, caminando tras el alfa. Remus se detuvo y agarró su mano dejando un beso en sus nudillos.

—Está bien, gracias por decírmelo. — Habló de manera suave, el omega apenas pudo contener el calor en sus mejillas.

—No hay de qué. — Inclinó un poco su cabeza dejando que el cabello cayera un poco por su hombro, el alfa lo volvió a acomodar llevándolo hacia atrás de la oreja del omega.

—Yo… terminaré lo del jardín y vuelvo contigo. Puedo preparar el almuerzo. — Sonrió de manera suave.

—Creo que puedo esperar. — Lucius le acarició la mano y el alfa negó con la cabeza divertido, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse. El patriarca caminó a su silla de nuevo observándolo poco, disfrutando de las flores y los aromas de esta, como de observarlo trabajar.

Mantenerse en esa fina línea de fraternidad era difícil, pero no quería presionar el tema. Lo pequeños coqueteos y acercamientos estaban saliendo bien, ya pensaría como lidiar con Black más tarde.

* * *

— ¡No, no, no! ¿No notas que lo hizo a propósito? ¡Tal vez ni siquiera es tuyo! — Sirius se levantó furioso, casi rompiendo la taza de té al dejarla en la mesa nuevamente. Remus suspiró sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse a esa reacción.

—Sirius. — Trató de calmarlo arrepintiéndose de no haber invitado a Snape también, Harry en cambio solo lo miraba sorprendido y dejaba su tasa muy despacio en la mesa nuevamente, casi agradeciendo no haber bebido nada porque lo hubiera escupido.

— ¡Es una serpiente tramposa! ¿Justo antes de romper? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Se lo llevo como garantía! — El sangre pura gruñó dejando que sus feromonas se filtraran, Remus se levantó dando un suspiro tratando de imponer la calma.

—Estamos llevándolo bien. — Habló normalmente.

—Felicidades, Remus. — Harry dijo al fin y Remus le sonrió.

—Gracias, cachorro. — Le revolvió el cabello antes de volver a sentarse, pero Sirius golpeó la mesa con su puño. Gracias a los hechizos de amortiguación que había puesto antes la mesa no se tambaleó ni nada estuvo a punto de caerse.

— ¡Remus él te está manipulando! ¡Solo quiere que vuelvas a sus pies de nuevo! — Alzó la voz inclinándose un poco, gruñendo mientras mostraba los dientes. Remus suspiró.

— ¿Tienes una imagen del bebé? — Harry habló ignorando a su padrino, el licántropo sonrió de forma más sincera antes de asentir.

—Sí, aquí. — Sacó de su bolsillo la bonita cajita y la puso sobre la mesa, la abrió dejando que sus dos amigos observaran. Harry lo miró agarrando la caja entre sus manos con bastante emoción.

Sirius pareció desinflarse un poco y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, dejándose caer y observando por el costado de Harry la imagen.

— ¡Ojala sea Gryffindor así esa serpiente tiene su merecido! — Refunfuñó de mal humor, no había tenido tiempo de confrontar al hombre cara a cara y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. No quería que volviera a meterse con su amigo.

—Sirius, ni siquiera nace. No sabemos que será. — Remus le sonrió divertido.

— ¡No voy a ser su padrino! — Se quejó el animago.

—No te lo iba a pedir. — Tocó la cajita haciendo que Harry se la pasara nuevamente.

— ¡Porque … ¿Espera, que? ¡Ahhh! ¿Y a quién pondrán de padrino? — Sirius lo miró sorprendido e incrédulo, Harry sonrió realmente divertido.

—Snape, tal vez. — Se burló un poco.

— ¡Moony! — Reclamó aunque parecía haber sido un reflejo más que una oposición real.

—Aun no lo hemos discutido, Sirius. Cálmate. — Aconsejó el licántropo sirviéndoles un poco más de té.

—Ustedes… me van a sacar canas. Ahora vuelvo, necesito calmarme. — Sirius se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea, agarrando un poco de los polvos flu y usando una dirección cercana al nuevo laboratorio del pocionista.

—Nunca pensé que calma y Snape irían en la misma oración para mi padrino. — Harry lo miró irse realmente divertido.

—Yo tampoco, pero la vida da giros sorprendentes. — Remus sonrió negando con la cabeza, sin poder evitar pensar en Lucius. Aun no leía todas las cartas, había leído varias pero se estaba dando su tiempo y como suponía, el patriarca había sido bastante confuso en ese mes. Diciendo y arrepintiéndose, avanzando y retrocediendo.

Parecía un poco más seguro de sus sentimientos ahora, pero con Lucius no se sabía. Tal vez solo estaban pasando por un buen momento, porque a pesar de todo era agradable su compañía y sus pequeños coqueteos.

Suspiró sabiendo que aún no había olvidado al rubio.

—Realmente… felicidades ¿No están juntos, entonces? — Preguntó el menor, con curiosidad. Remus salió de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, es complicado. Pero nos estamos llevando bien, él está siendo muy agradable. — Acarició con cariño la imagen tangible del pequeño, con mucha dulzura.

* * *

— ¿Te embarazaste justo antes de cortar el enlace? Padre, tu suerte siempre es increíble. — Draco sonrió con diversión y con la misma sonrisa que usaba para decir "te lo dije", lo que hacía que le quedara claro que su primogénito ya estaba sospechando del embarazo.

—En realidad estaba esperando desde antes, solo que por una poción no me di cuenta. — Había tratado de dejar a Severus fuera de la historia. Era difícil de explicar y él mismo tenía sus propias inseguridades, no quería guardarle rencor a Severus por eso.

Pero desde ya, la culpa que sentía por haber sido el hilo que lo unió a los mortífagos había sido saldada.

— ¿Niño o niña? — Draco lo miró con curiosidad, antes de comer una galleta.

—Aun no lo sé. — Admitió pensativo mientras apoyaba su mano en su abdomen. Creía que lo más lógico era que fuera un niño, porque ambos eran hombres.

—Tendrás seis meses para la boda, aun podrás estar cómodo. Supongo que puedo pedirte ayuda para cosas que no necesiten que comas mucho o mucho movimiento, pronto no podrás usar trasladores ¿No?

¡Oh, espera! ¿Cómo llegaras a la boda entonces? Tendrás que ir en avión. — El menor frunció ligeramente el ceño, Lucius salió totalmente de sus pensamientos completamente horrorizado.

—Espera ¿Qué? No, no, no ¡Ni lo sueñes, Draco! — Alzó la voz bastante nervioso.

—Pero no hay otra opción. — Sonrió de lado y Lucius casi quiso resoplar por lo divertido que estaba su hijo por la situación.

—Encontraré la manera. — Murmuró casi entre dientes.

—Yo y Harry viajamos con uno una vez y luego del susto, estrés y nervios la primera hora luego es divertido, excepto cuando hay turbulencia. — Siguió presionando su heredero con una sonrisa casi cruel.

—Decidiré eso cuando llegue al momento. — Cortó la charla acomodando el cuello de su túnica.

— ¿Será un Malfoy? — Preguntó con cuidado, luego de varios segundos de silencio.

—Sí, lo será. — No pudo evitar sonreír al hablar del bebé.

—Entonces… ¿Volvieron a estar juntos? — Draco entrecerró los ojos y Lucius suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Es… complicado, en realidad aún no. — Y no sabía si volverían, el pequeño los uniría por muchos años pero eso no significaba que el alfa no pudiera encontrar a otra persona. Tal vez menos insegura en su decisión y que fuera más fácil de tratar. Pero ahora esa persona no estaba en su visión así que iba a aprovechar.

— ¿Se han acostado desde que se separaron? — Lucius casi escupe el té.

— ¡Draco! — Sus mejillas se calentaron pero su heredero solo arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Qué? Eran muy sexuales. Con ustedes vi más de lo que quería ver. — Se burló ligeramente.

—No, no lo hemos hecho de nuevo. — Admitió dejando la taza nuevamente, agarrando una servilleta y limpiándose.

—Debe ser difícil. — Draco lo miró con cuidado, como que si esperara alguna reacción exagerada.

—Es un infierno, pero no es lo único que extraño de nuestra relación. — Lucius suspiró, no debería hablar de ello con su hijo pero parecía querer saber. Además estaba demasiado cansado como para fingir, había sido una mañana y tarde bastante buena con Remus, pero ya para estas horas su energía se había agotado.

—Debiste pensarlo antes. — Lo regañó, Lucius sonrió sabiendo que estaba disfrutando de ello.

—Lo sé. —

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo resolverán. Y si no… aún quedan muchos peces en el mar. — Draco se encogió de hombros y agarró otra galleta.

—Cuando se encuentra a alguien como él, uno nunca más vuelve a bajar su expectativa. Ninguno… de las personas sangre pura serían capaces de igualarlo, nunca. — Habló casi nostálgico, tratando de no sentirse avergonzado.

—Ah, padre. La fiesta de beneficencia como conmemoración al día donde se derrotó a Voldemort será pronto. — Cambió de tema sin mencionar la vulnerabilidad que su padre había mostrado. Sacó una invitación. —Me llegaron dos, pero Harry tiene la propia y madre ya me dijo que no iba a ir. Así que pensé que sería buena idea. — Explicó.

Lucius la agarró notando que era muy elegante, estaba escrita con dorado. Sonrió al notar que no había nada rojo en ella.

— ¿Rodeado de personas de la orden? ¿Quieres una pelea en frente de toda la gente? — Se mofó negando con la cabeza.

—Habrá otras familias sangre pura también, podrías tantear lazos para los negocios. — Draco lo miró a los ojos y Lucius asintió.

—Lo consideraré. — No estaba realmente seguro, no valía mucho la pena.

—Todas las personas de la orden serán invitados, incluso él. — El menor sonrió de lado al decirlo. Lucius lo miró algo enojado y no dijo el "tramposo"

Nos veremos ahí, entonces. — Aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose un poco incómodo de ceder tan rápido.

—Trata de no hacer un espectáculo, padre. — Sonrió ampliamente.

—Trata tú de no hacerlo, dragón.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer :D**

**Ya estamos acercandonos a la boda de HarryDraco :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy; Esta vez si funciono, y con algunos pasitos mas Lucius va avanzando w**

* * *

**Sofy Malfoy: Moony no de hace problemas por sentimientos. Sabe lo que es suyo y se lo queda XD**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Moony no puede morderlo porque lo contagiaría :0 Pero al menos, lo retuvo y mostro el nido XD**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane: ¡va avanzando! :D ser sincero le funciona aunque ya no necesita tanto la pocion. Esperemos que pueda segui avanzando XD**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: el lobito sabe sus puntos debiles 7w7 XD ¡Muchos besos;**


	27. Reunión y Seducción

Sabía que debía armarse de paciencia, tuvieron algunas reuniones donde usó cualquier excusa para verlo. La conversación era cómoda y ambos parecían volver a estar acostumbrándose al otro.

No había vuelto a su casa y había puesto cierta distancia los últimos días, todos estaban ocupados con la reunión donde se celebraría el fin de la guerra y sabía que Remus estaría rodeado de sus amigos que lo llenarían de preguntas si lo veían con él.

Harry y Draco al fin se habían decidido por un lugar, así que ahora se mantenían en Gran Bretaña mientras hacían algunas presentaciones públicas por las fechas. El trío dorado salió en el Profeta, Lucius apenas prestó atención a la información de los dos amigos más apegados de Potter y solo buscó lo que se decía de Draco. Incluso había una breve mención de Severus y de Black, eso era casi divertido.

Peinó su cabello con cuidado mirándose al espejo completo, su túnica era blanca con bordados plateados, ajustada a los lugares correctos. Sonrió pensando que este tipo de túnicas las había utilizado antes, cuando hacía fiestas en su mansión.

Acarició ligeramente su cuello a la vista pensando si era necesario llevar un collar de protección, pero eso sería casi gritar que era un omega así que decidió prescindir de él por el momento.

Agarró uno de los lazos y dudó pero al final lo dejó, llevaría el cabello suelto.

Tomó el bastón y volvió a verse, se sentía como antes de la guerra. Tan orgulloso e intimidante, como que si fuera el dueño del lugar, se veía como el patriarca que era y eso era refrescante. Aunque no había sido exactamente por ello que había cuidado tanto de su apariencia.

Se puso de costado sonriendo un poco porque aún no se notaba la hinchazón de su vientre, tendría que utilizar anti feromonas porque tal vez otros alfas podrían notar su estado aunque fueran de menor categoría que él. Acomodó el anillo de la familia Malfoy y luego se colocó el colgante que le había regalado el licántropo para navidad, tomó el bastón y sonrió de lado.

Sabía que la mayoría no se alegraría de verlo ahí pero estarían a raya porque era el suegro del héroe del mundo mágico. Además, debían dar la imagen de que ya la guerra estaba quedando atrás y sabía que era la única razón por la que no le negaron a Draco llevarlo a él.

—Padre, desgastaras el espejo. — Draco entró a la habitación sin anunciarse, su túnica también era blanca pero con detalles dorados. —Creo que seremos los únicos de blanco. — Sonrió caminando hasta llegar a su lado, mirándose al espejo también.

—Algunas personas se lo tomaran mal, sobre todo por el lado en el que estuve. — Se burló ligeramente acomodando un poco mejor la túnica.

—La gente es tonta si te ofende por un color. — El menor le quitó importancia antes de sacar un colla de protección con los colores de Slytherin para ponérselo en su propio cuello.

— ¿Aun ocultando tu marca de unión? — Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito, inclinándose ligeramente. El aroma de Draco era suave como el de Narcissa pero había cambiado al estar unido y aún tenía emociones encontradas sobre eso.

—Hay que darle a la gente de que hablar. Chismearan respecto a si rompimos el enlace o no.

Cinco minutos y nos vamos. — Su heredero sonrió, ajeno al camino de los pensamientos de su padre.

—Draco. — Lo llamó, aun observándolo mediante el espejo. Era casi nostálgico porque había visto a Cissy hacerlo muchas veces, sentar a Draco frente a uno y acomodarle su ropa, peinar su cabello y revisar que todo estuviera bien. Nunca le gustó que los elfos se encargaran de los últimos detalles de la apariencia de su hijo.

— ¿Si? — El menor lo miró apenas ocultando su curiosidad.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Estas manejándolo bien. — Presionó más su hombro. —Pero si haces esto solo por un contrato, por la fama y todo ello, tal vez lo más sano es retroceder. — Esta vez lo movió para que quedaran frente a frente, su hijo tuvo que alzar un poco la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos ya que aún seguía siendo más bajo. Lucius no pudo evitar pensar que él había heredado sus ojos.

—Padre, creo que tu más que nadie debería entender que está ocurriendo. — sonrió de manera suave, alzando su mano y poniéndola sobre la que tenía su padre sobre él en una muestra cariñosa.

—Lo sé, pero como padre es difícil ver que te vayas así. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llorarlo, la guerra, los juicios y luego tratando de rearmarme dejando que tú y Cissy lo hicieran solos.

Lo siento.

Hueles a Potter, ya no hueles al pequeño niño que recordaba. — Lucius sonrió apenas un poco, sin atreverse a abrazarlo. No sabía si era por el bebé, si había entrado a la crisis del hecho de que su primogénito se iba a casar o que todo esto traía recuerdos de la infancia de Draco.

—Pronto tendrás un niño pequeño nuevo. — El menor sonrió de lado, el patriarca acarició su mejilla con cuidado mientras observaba su rostro. Se veía más adulto, más serio y descansado.

—Pero tú siempre serás mi hijo y si lo de Potter no funciona, siempre puedes venir a llorarme y te diré "te lo dije", pero te ayudaré. — Sonrió ligeramente pero tratando de hacer notar que estaba siendo sincero.

— ¿Aunque tengas decenas de bebés que cuidar? — Draco lo miró entre divertido y algo vulnerable lo que hizo que algo se rompiera en él, lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia sí y envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Besó su cabeza riendo por lo bajo.

—Sí, aunque tenga otros bebes que cuidar, siempre habrá lugar para ti. Conmigo o con tu madre, siempre habrá un lugar. — lo abrazó un poco más cuando su hijo le devolvió el gesto, disfrutando de tenerlo contra él. Acarició su cabello rubio y dejó que se apoyara, se quedaron así unos minutos antes de que el menor se separara.

—Haces esto a propósito para tener más tiempo para arreglarte. — Acusó con los ojos algo empañados, aunque sin decirlo en serio. Lucius sonrió antes de besar su frente de nuevo.

—Descubriste mi maquiavélico plan. — Acarició la mejilla de su primogénito y luego se apartó, deslizando su dedo por el borde de sus ojos tratando de volver en sí. Sacó el anti feromonas y empezó a suministrarlo, dejando que Draco agarrar el otro, luego de ello agarró uno de los peines y lo pasó sobre el cabello de su hijo ordenando un poco más su peinado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin decirse directamente que se querían pero mirándose a través del espejo las palabras estaban demás.

—Yo nos apareceré ¿Aun puedes? — Miró hacia su padre con duda, Lucius asintió sacando un pequeño vial y tomándolo.

—Si, al menos hasta los seis meses creo que será seguro. — Respondió tranquilamente caminando fuera de la habitación, acarició distraídamente el colgante y miró el bastón preguntándose si llevarlo de todas formas o no. Era útil para mantener a las personas lejos de él así que tal vez lo mejor sería llevarlo consigo.

Acarició la cabeza de serpiente y miró a su hijo quien se había quedado quieto en su lugar lanzándole una mirada confundida.

— ¿No era solo hasta los tres meses? — Entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, esta poción ayudará. — Agitó el vial sonriendo de lado, moviendo su cabeza en señal de que empezara a caminar. Él no sabía exactamente en qué lugar estaba pero las invitaciones lo dejarían pasar.

— ¿No lo estás inventando? — Draco lo miró con sospecha.

—Cariño, soy la persona en el mundo que gasta tanto dinero por tanto tiempo en el mejor maestro de pociones del continente. Tengo privilegios. — Y el hecho de que Severus aún se sentía un poco culpable, pero no iba mencionar ese pequeño detalle. Además no debía ser mentira que era su mejor cliente, siempre estaba comprándole todo, desde anti feromonas, supresores, pociones para su cabello, para su piel, para minimizar los riesgos de aparecer, para las náuseas y mareos. Estaba seguro que la mitad de lo que gastaba en el mes lo gastaba en pociones de Severus.

Ambos Malfoy llegaron a la sala antes de que Draco sacara su varita, agarrándose del brazo de su padre. Ambos aparecieron a las afueras del salón, Lucius sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar así que respiró profundo varias veces para preocupación del menor.

Luego de que verificaran sus invitaciones –y varitas- los dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, el patriarca miró el lugar donde ya había gente. Lo primero que vio fueron los lugares donde se podría salir, había unas puertas de vidrio al fondo que seguramente daban a un balcón, luego otras entradas que no tenían puertas y escaleras tanto para subir como para bajar. Tal vez había un jardín afuera, se preguntó brevemente donde estaban pero no se molestó en preguntar ya que había demasiados lugares nuevos una vez que la guerra acabó, acarició su traslador de emergencia que lo llevaría a Malfoy Manor en caso de que hubiera problemas.

—La mansión Greengrass. — Draco habló de pronto, Lucius contuvo la mueca al escucharlo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Trató de no sonar de mal humor pero casi no pudo evitarlo, agarró más su bastón apretando los labios. Al menos el aroma era neutral, nada parecía tener el aroma del alfa que recordaba además de la sangre.

—Estamos en la mansión del señor Greengrass, él empezó a escalar más en el ministerio y es alguien importante. Ofreció su mansión para el festejo formal y aceptaron. — Explicó brevemente, su hijo siempre había sabido de su pequeña adveración a esa familia pero supuso que era por lo liberales que eran con los sangre sucias y mestizos.

— ¿Y porque no aparecimos fuera de las protecciones? — Preguntó tratando de distraerse y distraer a Draco, no quería que empezara a preocuparse por su salud.

—Él creyó que por la naturaleza de mi relación con Harry sería más seguro que apareciéramos adentro. Yo y el trío dorado estamos temporalmente en sus protecciones. — Draco sonrió un poco mientras entraban , pero aun manteniéndose apartados de las personas.

—Te llueven los beneficios ahora que eres su consorte. — Se burló sonriendo recordando cuando él podía obtener vario beneficios por su apellido. Algunos del Ministerio casi besaban donde pisaban, pero esos mismos eran capaces de hacerlos por el mejor postor así que no se sorprendía de no tener las simpatías que tenía cuando había poder en sus manos.

—Padre. — Regañó su hijo hablando bajo.

—No lo estoy diciendo como algo malo, Draco. — Besó su frente. —Estoy seguro que pronto llegara y ya debes tener algo de terreno ganado. Yo trataré de no pelear con alguien. — hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza para despedirse pero fue detenido.

—Puedo quedarme contigo, yo te invité. — El menor se cruzó de brazos mirándolo aun con algo de sospecha.

—Draco los felicitaran por su compromiso y por su boda. Déjame hacer mis propios caminos. — Empujó ligeramente a su primogénito hacia dentro del salón y Draco lo miró haciendo una pequeña mueca pero al final asintió y caminó directamente hacia algunas personas que debían ser nuevas en el ministerio.

Observó el salón notando que mucha gente había llegado, las señoritas Greengrass estaban en conjunto de otras chicas, todas vestidas de manera muy hermosa. Los Weasley ya estaban o al menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que el amigo de Potter no se veía ¿El trío de oro daría su entrada los tres juntos? Podía notar al ministro y a algunos Aurores, personas del ministerio y, para su sorpresa, a los antiguos amigos de Draco de Slytherin a los cuales su hijo se unió.

Sonrió cuando lo vio llegar aunque lo hiciera en compañía de Black, miró el lugar tratando de ubicar a Severus pero parecía que ya se había perdido entre las sombras o no había venido. Pensó por varios segundos si debía acercarse o no pero cuando el ministro y algunos jurados de Wizengamot se acercaron al par frenó totalmente la idea. Suspiró sabiendo que había demasiada gente importante como para que pudiera acercarse a hablar casualmente sin levantar sospechas.

Revisó una vez más las personas que había, podía notar algunas familias sangre pura pero la mayoría eran personas de la luz como la directora McGonagall. Cuando el trío de oro hizo su aparición y Potter fue directamente hacia Draco casi rodó los ojos.

El ministro habló unos minutos pero la verdad no estaba prestando atención, demasiado ocupado mirando a la señorita Tonks quien estaba hablando con Remus. Estaba seguro que había algunas felicitaciones para su hijo y su futuro esposo, así como a todos los presentes y luego Potter se subió al estrado a hablar.

Dio un discurso apasionado de cómo se habían recuperado en ese año, como había cosas para hacer, agradecimientos y palabras para las personas que murieron. Todo un Gryffindor.

Apenas pudo volver a prestar atención cuando apareció el Weasley mayor de la camada y abrazó a la chica, haciéndole notar las alianzas que compartían aunque tal vez el pelirrojo trataba de hacerlo más claro para el licántropo.

Hablaron un par de personas más y luego dieron rienda suelta, la música era suave y había algunas parejas bailando, pero la mayoría hablaba entre ellos o se presentaban. Prefirió apartarse manteniendo su barbilla alta e ignorando las expresiones más serias de algunos ante su presencia, el bastón lograba que se corrieran de su camino.

Observó de vez en cuando al hombre que le interesaba pero ya se estaba empezando a aburrir ¿Dónde estaba Severus cuando lo necesitaba? No quería ir hacia Draco que estaba al lado de su prometido, lo que menos quería era dar una mala imagen.

— ¿No te parece un salón hermoso? Nunca tuviste el placer de estar aquí. — La voz se le hizo casi desconocida así que miró hacia el hombre teniendo en la punta de la lengua una respuesta sarcástica pero al notar quien era no pudo evitar cambiar sus palabras.

—Señor Greengrass. — Casi siseó tratando de no encogerse ante su sonrisa, odiaba el hecho de que aunque hubieran pasado años no olvidara que fue una expresión parecida la que vio antes de casi ahogarse con su propia sangre. Pero su estremecimiento de temor ante el recuerdo podía tomarse como respeto y sumisión para alguien que tenía muy claro que era un omega. Sobre todo por alguien que lo había visto en sus momentos más vulnerables.

Tal vez por ello lo evitaba todo el tiempo, lo miró notando que los años también lo habían tratado bien. Observó automáticamente a su lado notando la falta de la señora de la mansión sin poder evitar mirar de reojo hacia el salón en su búsqueda.

Ella no estaba a la vista.

El alfa inclinó su cabeza ligeramente como un saludo amistoso y le ofreció una copa que llevaba en sus manos, Lucius casi maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que seguramente había ido directamente hacia él y si estuviera menos distraído hubiera podido evitarlo.

Aceptó la copa por compromiso y miró hacia los muchachos.

—Ah, siempre creí que tu hijo se casaría con una de mis hijas. — Sonrió con algo de nostalgia el castaño, Lucius lo miró antes de volver a mirar a su hijo pensando que era muy extraño estar hablando con el que alguna vez su padre consideró su mejor opción.

Sangre pura, aunque flexible con muggles y mestizos, pero era un alfa de primera categoría. Por lo que sabía era un buen padre y un buen esposo en lo que cabía, tenía una buena cantidad de paciencia y en si se veía tranquilo. A veces se había preguntado qué era lo que había hecho que lo rechazara a la mitad de un celo.

Cissy había tenido una buena amistad con la dama del otro patriarca, pero esta se había minado por la guerra y personas neutrales no estaban muy apurados por dejarse ver con personas que habían sido parte de los mortífagos aunque la rubia nunca había sido marcada.

—Estoy seguro que ellas encontraran caballeros adecuados. — Mantuvo su expresión neutral, algo incómodo de estar en un lugar apartado. Si se había quedado ahí era para poder ver cuando llegaba su amigo, nada más.

—Supongo que los Malfoy siempre se nos escapan entre los dedos. — El alfa dejó escapar una pequeña risa tomando un poco del contenido de su copa, Lucius sonrió algo burlón.

—Debe ser una tradición familiar. — No pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de molestarlo ni pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida. La pequeña punzada al recordar de nuevo hizo que mordiera su mejilla demasiado fuerte, sintiendo el sabor a la sangre en su boca que había sido demasiado familiar alguna vez.

—Pero la pasaste mal luego de la guerra. Tuviste suerte, pudiste salvarte de Azkaban. — Le recordó el otro patriarca haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, el rubio se irguió mejor mirándolo con algo de desdén tratando de que no notara que lo había sorprendido pensando en otra cosa.

—Siempre he sido una serpiente difícil de encerrar. — Sonrió pretencioso poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ellos, no quería que pudiera malinterpretarse. Había elegido el lugar para poder observar sin ser observado, pero estar en compañía de alguien como el patriarca de la mansión podía dar de que hablar y lo que menos quería era que algo así sucediera.

Bueno… no quería que Remus lo malinterpretara.

—Lo sé, si hubiéramos formado una unión no estarías en este lío. Nos habríamos mantenido neutrales. —El tono del dueño de la mansión era tranquilo, como que si contara una historia antigua pero sin rastro de nostalgia o real deseo. Lucius respiró profundo pensando en sus siguientes palabras preguntándose porque justamente en ese momento quería abrir el tema.

¿Por qué al fin estaba en posición más vulnerable?

— ¿Tu esposa? — Preguntó directamente volviéndolo a mirar a la cara, manteniéndose serio tratando de aclarar que no estaba interesado en ese hilo de los acontecimientos. Tal vez antes se lo habría pensado, pero ahora tenía claro de quien estaba interesado.

—De viaje, me dejó cuidando a las niñas. — Respondió mirando hacia ambas muchachas quienes se habían unido al grupo de Draco.

—Entonces dejo de distraerlo, puede seguir su camino hacia las niñas. — Dejó la copa de lado y el hombre arqueó una ceja pero no le dijo nada de que no la hubiera tomado. Esperaba que Greengrass se lo tomara como una muestra de desconfianza en vez de como que si no pudiera tomar.

—Entonces, supongo que los rumores de tu unión estaba infundados. — el otro patriarca se acercó tocando su cuello con sus dedos, Lucius apartó su mano enseguida gruñendo ligeramente sin poder evitar erizarse un poco.

—Disculpa… — Presionó la punta de su bastón muy cerca del zapato del alfa, mirándolo con enojo. Él retrocedió, dándole algo de espacio al omega.

—Lo siento, olvidaba lo sensible que eres respecto a eso. Así que ¿Divorciado, no? — Cambió el tema, de nuevo sin mirarlo. Lucius asintió sin saber muy bien a que venía tanta insistencia en conversar, trataba de encontrar la razón pero nada tenía mucho sentido.

Nunca había tratado de ser menos que profesional las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en el pasado ¡Y eso que él había tenido un lugar privilegiado y Greengrass no!

—Sí, pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos. — Admitió, si quería que hablara mal de Cissy no lo conseguiría. Se preguntó brevemente que estaría haciendo ella y si ya había conocido a alguna potencial pareja. Era muy hermosa y estaba seguro que no tardaría.

Ah, pero según recordaba Draco había dicho algo de que si tenía…

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes. — Asintió, Lucius sentía que todo era bastante incómodo y prefería quedarse en un rincón solo en vez de seguir esa conversación. —La neutralidad ha logrado que escalemos socialmente.

Alguna vez fuiste importante en el ministerio, es raro que no trates de entablar conversaciones para tantear tu suerte. Siempre fuiste bueno convenciendo a la gente. — Presionó ligeramente y el patriarca rubio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco atacado.

Si, había sido muy importante alguna vez y que se lo recordaban lo ponía de mal humor.

—Aun no busco nada en el ministerio, sé que no soy bienvenido ahí y no lo seré por varios años. No soy idiota. — Dictaminó quedándose bien erguido, golpeando un poco el bastón contra el suelo pero sin hacer mucho ruido, solo tratando de poner énfasis en ello sin llamar la atención del resto de las personas. Se preguntó si había un hechizo de privacidad a su alrededor.

— ¿Y no te gustaría empezar a entrar? — Lucius lo miró confundido por unos segundos antes de formar una fina línea con sus labrios agarrando con más fuerza el bastón.

Ahí estaba, la maldita razón de todo esto. Al fin tenía algo que ofrecerle a cambio, algo que Lucius no tenía.

— ¿Tanto estarías dispuesto a ofrecer para sellar un ego roto en la juventud? — Habló por lo bajo, sintiéndose bastante agresivo y mirándolo con ferocidad. —Yo no hago tratos así. Uso mi dinero, convenzo a la gente con palabras y persuasión. — Siempre lo ponía nervioso el hecho de que la esposa del otro patriarca era beta, no tenía ninguna unión así que siempre había algunos rumores de él con algunos omegas. Pero nunca en el trabajo, a pesar de todo era un hombre decente y capacitado, y que estuviera dispuesto a tirar abajo eso por esa tontería lo sorprendía

—Y con feromonas. — Greengrass casi susurró lo que hizo enfadar al rubio.

—No es mi problema que la mayoría sean alfas de menor categoría que yo. — Casi reclamó, controlándose para no alzar la voz. No quería llamar la atención así que un tono bajo era lo mejor para esto. Respiró profundo y contó hasta diez en su mente tratando de calmarse y no irse dramáticamente.

—Supongo que el orgullo herido de un alfa en la juventud puede ser como el rencor. A veces queda la espina clavada.

Aun me pregunto cómo siendo el mejor fuiste capaz de rechazarme en tu estado más instintivo. — El alfa lo miró apoyando su mano en su brazo por unos segundos para luego apartarse, Lucius empezó a sentirse estresado.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero eso quedó en el pasado. Tú tienes una esposa y prefiero cambiar de tema. —No pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado buscando a Remus, estaba hablando con Black y otras personas que no reconocía, no le estaba prestando atención y aunque eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado, también lo hizo sentirse aliviado de que esa situación no se malinterpretara.

—Tuviste una marca. — Las palabras tan directas del mayor hizo que su atención volviera a él.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — Estaba agarrando demasiado fuerte el bastón y le dolían un poco los dedos, seguramente sus nudillos estarían blancos.

—Y luego rompiste el enlace. Es algo típico de ti, eres más un ave libre.

¿Qué cambió? ¿Pudiste controlarte mejor para dejarte marcar o había algo en él verdaderamente especial? — Notaba la curiosidad en cada una de sus palabras.

—No es algo que deba discutir contigo. — Habló en todo determinante manteniéndolo bajo y disimulando mientras observaba al trío de oro y a su hijo.

—Lo usaste para evitar Azkaban. — Greengrass se acercó nuevamente pero no invadió su espacio personal.

—Lo evité con mis propios méritos. — Lo volvió a mirar con seriedad.

—Nunca te hubieras dejado marcar sin un beneficio. — El alfa hablaba calmadamente y eso lo hacía sentir más nervioso. Sabía que tenía razón pero no lo diría, no empezaría un rumor que lo involucrara. Lo de Azkaban era un secreto de su familia y algunas personas que Remus había considerado integrar, ni siquiera quería imaginarse que pasaría si empezara a rumorearse aquello.

¿El escandalo llegaría a manchar a Remus o la gente solo trataría de hundirlo a él?

—Si te creíste eso de que la marca fue hecha por Potter lamento decepcionarte. — Trató de salir por la tangente incapaz de retroceder ante la pequeña pelea que estaban armando.

—Nunca has sido un hombre de niños, Malfoy. Eso siempre lo tuve claro.

Entonces ¿Qué estas planeando? ¿La marca de quién? Esta sería la segunda y con una alta probabilidad de que fuera permanente.

¿A quién tienes en mente? — Miró hacia la dirección donde miraba antes el omega y Lucius trató de no mirar a Remus una vez más.

—No sé a qué refieres. — Se negó a comprenderlo.

—Conozco a tu familia y sé que miras, casi buscando a alguien. Hay… varios alfas sin enlace aquí. Sigues siendo bonito y siempre has sido bueno en la seducción.

Entonces ¿Quién? — Greengrass arqueó una ceja y miró hacia los demás invitados, como contando en su mente a los alfas sin unir que estaban en el rango de edad. A Lucius no le agradaba que fuera tan curioso.

—Desde que la guerra se acabó mis negocios deben ser totalmente limpios. Y a pesar de lo que crees, jamás me acuesto con alguien por dinero o por un puesto. — Siseó dándose vuelta para alejarse pero lo sostuvo por la muñeca, volteó apuntando la punta de su bastón hacia la pierna del alfa haciendo que ambos quedaran quietos en esa posición. Greengrass se aclaró la garganta y lo soltó.

—Lo siento, estoy siendo un pésimo anfitrión. No quería insultarte así. — Se disculpó. Lucius podía notar que era sincero.

—Pues es lo que lograste. — Hacerse el ofendido parecía la mejor manera de escapar de ahí, el patriarca era intuitivo y acabaría por notar a quien estaba siguiendo con la mirada. Se alegraba al menos haber podido mentir limpiamente, pero el estrés y tanto tiempo en la fiesta empezaban a hacerlo sentir algo ahogado, sintiendo un poco de miedo de que el anti feromonas estuviera dejando de hacer efecto.

El hombre lo miró y asintió, mirando a otro lado avergonzado dejándolo ir al fin.

Greengrass era un buen hombre, podrían haber funcionado alguna vez juntos pero no se había dado. Mientras caminaba para alejarse se preguntó qué sería de él si no hubiera forzado el enlace a Azkaban, seguramente estaría más en contra de la boda de su hijo y hubiera aceptado la oferta, era casi gracioso la idea de que al final si se acostaría con un alfa tarde o temprano solo para obtener algo.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ese enlace se había dado y luego lo había roto, y ahora estaba tratando de recuperarlo. Salió al balcón por las puertas de vidrio agradeciendo que tuvieran cortinas que lo aislaran del interior, respiró profundo apoyando sus manos en el borde del barandal, dejando el bastón a un lado.

Podía entrar y tantear, acercarse a su hijo o a Remus, pero no quería darle a entender que lo estaba utilizando para ver que tal estaba todo para poder obtener otro beneficio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Sonrió al reconocer la voz y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el barandal de nuevo esta vez de espaldas al jardín apoyando sus manos a los costados para mantener el equilibrio.

—Solo salí por un poco de aire. — Y por qué Greengrass lo estaba asfixiando con su charla.

—Lo veo, no noté que no podías beber nada de lo que servían. — Remus se acercó a él parando a su lado y apoyándose un poco de costado en el barandal para mirar los jardines.

Lucius lo miró sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, así que si le había estado prestando atención. Parecía ser bueno en no ser descubierto porque él estaba prácticamente seguro que el licántropo ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.

— ¿Así que lograste escapar de tus admiradores y amigos para venir a ver cómo estaba? — El rubio se burló ligeramente, podía sentir el ligero aroma de su alfa y era agradable. Solo quería acercarse más y lograr dejar un poco de su aroma, que borrara cualquier rastro de otras personas que podría haber en él.

—También eres mi amigo y tienes a mi cachorro. — Le recordó, Lucius dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se movió dándose vuelta para mirar el jardín nuevamente sin saber muy bien como sentirse ante ello.

Lo pensó unos momentos deslizando un poco sus manos por la barandilla aun mirando el laberinto de arbusto que había en el jardín.

—Mmm ¿Y podrías hacer algo por mí? — No lo miró al decirlo, solo apoyó una de sus manos cerca de donde estaba él, haciendo una pequeña pausa para llamar su atención. —Mi anti feromonas está dejando de funcionar ¿te importaría si…?— No era del todo mentira porque realmente no tenía idea de si estaba funcionando o no, pero luego de tanto estrés realmente sería extraño que sus feromonas no se filtraran.

—Oh, Claro. — Se separó del barandal y quedó frente a él, Lucius lo miró antes de acercarse inclinando su cabeza y aspirando en su cuello, se acercó un poco más apoyando sus manos en sus brazos acariciándolo de manera suave. Restregó su mejilla contra él conteniendo un suspiro al sentir su aroma intensificándose, separó su rostro de su cuello y el alfa se inclinó también, alzando su mano y deslizándola por la glándula de olor en la unión del cuello del omega.

Lucius sintió que sus piernas podían temblar ante la caricia así que apoyó sus manos en el pecho del alfa, respirando profundo una vez más.

Se sentía bien hacerlo de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, ser marcado con su aroma. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Podía sentir el aroma llenándolo, movió un poco sus manos jugando con los botones del saco del alfa casi apoyando su frente en la de él. Al diablo los pasos cortos, no podía seguir fingiendo que nada estaba pasando.

—Veo que lograste llamar la atención. — No sabía si lo decía por el aroma del otro alfa en él o por su atuendo, no estaba pensando del todo.

—No de la persona que quería. — Subió sus manos por su pecho acariciándolo, notando el suspiro tembloroso del menor antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, tarareando ligeramente aun mirándolo a los ojos —Me gusta como impregnas tu aroma en mí. Es tan fácil como borras a otras personas. — Se inclinó un poco acercándose a su rostro, apegando su cuerpo al de él con coquetería, poniendo bastante énfasis en impregnar.

—Lucius…— Susurró por lo bajo, aun manteniendo una de sus manos apoyada en su cuello.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en todo esto? — Murmuró casi contra sus labios, dejando pequeñas caricias con sus manos. Podía sentir el calor del Gryffindor a través de la ropa, su corazón latir y su aroma.

—Por Merlín, eres como una serpiente. — Remus rió levemente abrazándolo un poco por la cintura, como dudando de su acción. Lucius dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla ronroneando ligeramente.

—Pero ya tienes el antídoto al veneno ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser? — Habló aún bastante bajo, solo para que él pudiera escuchar, sus respiraciones se mezclaban por la cercanía haciéndolo sentir indefenso.

—Aun las mordidas podrían doler. — Lucius se estremeció suspirando por lo bajo cuando acarició su espalda lentamente, se quedó en silencio presionándose un poco más contra él acariciando su cabello con una mano casi ronroneando un poco cuando apoyó sus manos en sus caderas.

—No duele ahora ¿No crees? Me tienes aquí. No quiero la atención de otro alfa, solo quiero la tuya. — Admitió muy despacio, casi rozando sus labios con los de él.

—Remus, la directora quería… ¡Oh, lo siento! — Ambos se sorprendieron pero el rubio no se apartó, el licántropo lo abrazó de manera suave antes de mirar hacia el muy rojo salvador del mundo mágico. Lucius casi sonrió divertido ante la expresión.

—Ahora voy, Harry. — Habló en un tono normal acariciando con cariño la espalda del omega que prefirió no decir nada por el momento, solo disfrutando de estar entre sus brazos un poco más.

—Puedo decirle que estabas ocupado o algo no hay necesidad…— Casi tartamudeó.

—Supongo que el deber llama. — Lucius sonrió y acarició su mejilla, apartándose un poco, Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano besando sus nudillos más tiempo de lo necesario lo que hizo que las mejillas del patriarca se calentaran un poco.

—Avísame cuando te vayas. — Habló de manera suave, el rubio asintió.

—Está bien. — Le sonrió antes de dejar que se fuera, podía escuchar las disculpas murmuradas por el Salvador del mundo mágico pero no pudo evitar pensar la forma de maldecirlo. Cuando la puerta de vidrio se cerró tras ellos deseó poder beber alcohol porque realmente necesitaba una copa.

Se apoyó de nuevo en el barandal mirando hacia el jardín, sonrió un poco recordando su mirada. No lo había alejado de una a pesar de que había dado un paso arriesgado y aun podía sentir su aroma en él. Acomodó su túnica un poco y acarició el colgante tarareando ligeramente, aunque no había podido besarlo en todas las palabras sentía algo de buen humor después de quitar la interrupción de Potter. Debió haber previsto que eso pasaría, era una reunión en conmemoración de haber ganado en la guerra y él había sido parte de la Orden, así que no tendría mucho tiempo para darle.

Pasó varios minutos solo, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y recordando antiguos ayeres hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y agarró su bastón enseguida sacando su varita, volteándose con esta en alto sin sorprenderse demasiado al ver el hombre que le apuntaba con la propia.

—No dejaré que juegues con él. — El alfa gruñó pero no se acercó más, Lucius esperaba que hubiera lanzado un hechizo de privacidad para que nadie lo escuchara alzar la voz de esa forma. Se apoyó más contra el barandal encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo con burla.

¿Habría visto lo que pasó antes? Tal vez incluso había enviado a Harry…

—Black, estoy seguro que tu amigo sabrá decidir. — Mantuvo su sonrisa, sin tocar su bastón pero aun con la varita alzada. Sabía que podía esperar alguna maldición si la bajaba y dudaba que el alfa se fuera a medir solo porque estaba esperando al bebé de su amigo.

— ¡Pero tú estás haciendo trampa, maldito! — Reclamó acercándose algunos pasos, Lucius no pudo evitar tensarse y agradeció que el aroma de su alfa siguiera en él porque lo tranquilizaba un poco. No podía perder los nervios, podía dañar al bebé y no quería ninguna complicación.

—No hay nada que castigue por seducir a alguien. — Hizo un gesto de aburrimiento moviendo la varita un poco, conteniendo una maldición en la punta de la lengua. Si empezaba una pelea ahí no sería bueno, él era un ex mortífago y podía terminar detenido por atacar "al pobre e indefenso" perro.

—No creo que lo del bebé sea solo un accidente ¡Sé hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un lugar en el ministerio, poder salir del país para siempre? ¿O solo estás jugando para lastimarlo? — Sirius golpeó el piso con su pie como marcando su punto, Lucius deseó que dejara de acercarse y se sintió aliviado cuando se quedó a unos metros. Aun ambos se apuntaban entre si y la posición hacía que brazo hormigueara, pero trató de ignorar la sensación.

Al menos parecía que el alfa no estaba desperdigando sus feromonas a diestra y siniestra, eso sería desagradable.

—No debo darte las explicaciones a ti. — Habló de manera dura pensando cómo era la mejor manera de salir de esta. No podía atacar, no podía pasar por al lado de Black para llegar a la puerta porque podría golpearlo y no estaba tan seguro de poder prevenir el golpe.

— ¡Acércate de nuevo a él y lo lamentaras! — Lucius pensó que podía imaginarlo como un perro que mostraba sus dientes pero de todas maneras dio un paso adelante, notó un poco de duda en los ojos del Gryffindor y el rubio lamentó no haber usado algo que remarcara más su condición.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Me atacaras? — Llevó su mano a su vientre manteniendo su otro brazo alzado con la varita aun apuntando al ex convicto, sonriendo de lado.

—Te vi hablando con Greengrass ¿Qué hacías? ¿Tantear el terreno? Él es un sangre pura y casado, y estoy seguro que tal vez estaría dispuesto a engañar a su esposa y tenerte en su cama dándote algunos beneficios.

Vete con él y déjalo en paz. — Siseó lo último, mirándolo con sospecha y odio.

—Greengrass no me interesa. — Dictaminó, no jugaría con eso. Lo que menos necesitaba era que el perro le llevara algún recuerdo fuera de contexto a Remus y el creyera cosas que no eran.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es un héroe de guerra? — Sirius bajó su tono de voz pero aún se veía enojado, podía sentir las feromonas en ese momento y se alegraba de haberle pedido a Remus que lo marcara con su aroma.

—No debo darte ninguna explicación. — Repitió nuevamente.

—No dejaré que manipules a mi amigo. Sé que eres bonito y estás acostumbrado a hacerlo, llevar a los hombres a tu cama por beneficios ¡No me importa si lo haces! Solo te quiero lejos de él, no permitiré que lo lastimes o juegues con él. — Enjuició.

— ¿Qué pasa Black, celoso? Nada cambiara que soy yo quien le intereso. — Se burló sonriendo, dando otro paso hacia él con una confianza que no tenía. No pudo evitar quedarse quieto en el lugar cuando el alfa se acercó con demasiada velocidad clavando la varita de forma dolorosa en su cuello pero no lo lastimó ya que Lucius también hizo el mismo movimiento.

Black le gruñó y recordó esa pelea en la sala de la casa de Remus que habían tenido luego de la luna llena.

— ¡Él solo te desea! ¡Lo único que tiene que decir respecto a ti es solo sobre sexo! ¿Crees que él cree que serías una buena madre? ¿Crees que él en serio cree que serás una buena influencia para su hijo? ¿Realmente lo crees tan idiota? Cuando tenga el bebé en sus brazos tú dejaras de importarle, porque se dará cuenta lo inútil que eres.

Y encontrará a alguien que sea decente para ser la madre de su hijo.

¿Crees que puedes manipularlo con un bebé? Es un héroe de guerra, un chasquido y toda la custodia será para él.

Eres solo una cosa bonita, Malfoy. Un bonito adorno que todos quieren en su casa hasta que demuestra no serlo más.

Cuando lo escucho hablar de ti no noto cariño o amor. — No pudo evitar sentirse desequilibrado ante el ataque verbal, abrió la boca sin saber que decir pero luego respiró profundo forzándose a responder y tratando de no clavar más la varita para evitar lastimarlo. No quería que tuviera ninguna causa contra él y notó como la varita sobre su propio cuello se había aflojado.

Tal vez podría quitársela pero intentarlo llevaría a quedarse indefenso por unos segundos y Black era astuto, no quería terminar en una situación más vulnerable.

— ¿Tu que sabes? ¡Él no sería capaz de hablar de mí contigo porque siempre te estás quejando! Nunca… nunca sería sincero en eso contigo. — En lo último no pudo evitar un poco de duda, sintiéndose un idiota al notarlo.

— ¡Soy su mejor amigo! ¡Es tonto que creas que te defendería! — Se burló.

—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir puedes dejarme solo. — Señaló la puerta y a las personas que estaban del otro lado del vidrio, ajenas a lo que sucedía ahí. Tal vez había un hechizo que impedía ver lo que sucedía en el balcón, no tenía la menor idea.

— ¡Te quiero lejos! — El alfa volvió a alzar la voz y Lucius no pudo evitar el ligero quejido al sentir la punta maltratar su piel, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de esa sensación pero manteniendo su varita en alto.

—Si él me ve como un bonito adorno, espera a que me tire. Veremos quién de los dos tiene razón. — Habló con desdén, con una seguridad que no tenía.

— ¡Eres un maldito…!— Y pareció que iba abalanzarse hacia él así que estaba por hechizarlo cuando otra voz los paró a ambos.

— ¡Black! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Severus los observó en una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo, cerrando la puerta tras él. Eso le indicó en definitiva que a través del vidrio no podía verse.

—Ahí llegó tu dueño, corre hacia él. — Lucius casi escupió sin contenerse.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — El animago le gruñó y estaba por hechizarlo antes de sentir el jalon hacia atrás.

— ¡Sirius Black! — Severus alzó más la voz tirando del alfa hacia atrás, caminando rápidamente hacia el omega y poniéndose en frente de él de manera protectora, alzando su varita también. —Vuelve a la fiesta. — Ordenó enojado.

— ¡No deberías meterte, maldita sea! — Reclamó pero retrocedió.

— ¡Alza la voz así de nuevo y dejaré de ayudarte! — El aroma a estrés era palpable, Lucius notó sorprendido que su amigo no utilizaba las anti feromonas o supresores aun. Advirtió como Black dudo pero luego lo miró con resentimientos antes de retirarse, Severus suspiró y se dio vuelta a mirar a Lucius. — ¿Estas bien? —

—Si…— Trató de tragar el nudo en la garganta.

Incluso en el improbable caso de que Black tuviera razón podía utilizar eso. Podía utilizar el deseo para mantenerlo a su lado lo suficiente como para crear sentimientos, si no estuviera interesado en su totalidad se lo hubiera dicho.

Remus era de esos hombres que serían capaces de hablarlo en algún momento.

Severus suspiró y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

—Me alegro que no se hayan maldecido entre sí. — Lucius asintió.

—Yo también, pensé que no vendrías. — Lo miró con curiosidad tratando de distraerse a sí mismo del tema. Realmente Black había logrado pinchar en un tema donde no tenía la seguridad para avanzar.

Había estado construyendo de nuevo el camino de a poco pero ¿Las faltas de respuestas claras eran rechazos?

—No iba a hacerlo. — Admitió el menor.

— ¿Entonces? — Lucius arqueó la ceja mientras guardaba su varita.

—El arete me avisó que la rabia de Black estaba alzándose demasiado rápido, supuse que tendría que ver contigo. Vine solo a revisar. — se pasó la mano por el cabello mostrando el pequeño arete de esmeralda en su oreja, Lucius notó que tenía un poco de sangre en uno de sus dedos y supuso que se había cortado. Seguramente lo había sentido y se había distraído mientras cortaba algún ingrediente.

— ¿Así que ya usan joyería del otro? — Se burló al notarlo, tratando de recordar si Black tenía un arete o colgante nuevo. No pudo decirlo, había estado más distraído en evitar que se acercara o lo lastimara.

—No está pasando lo que crees. — Severus desvió su mirada y Lucius prefirió no ahondar. No estaba de humor para saber el hilo de la historia.

—Tal vez sí. Yo… volveré a casa, estoy cansado. — Se pasó la mano por el cabello, se sentía inquieto y estresado.

—Está bien, descansa entonces. — Severus apretó su hombro antes de alejarse.

—Nos vemos luego. — Se despidió tratando de que no notara como realmente estaba, aunque sabía que era un intento tonto porque el pocionista lo conocía. Pero al menos fingiría que le creyó.

— ¿Quieres que le entregue a alguien un mensaje antes de retirarme a mis laboratorios de nuevo? — Severus lo miró sobre su hombro, parando justo antes de entrar al salón.

—… — Pensó por un momento, podía mandar una nota diciendo que se iba pero se sentía desanimado. Negó con la cabeza, dejaría un papel escrito y le pediría a un elfo que se lo diera una hora después. Severus suspiró y salió por la puerta de vidrio.

Lucius volvió a apoyarse en el barandal y se tapó la boca con la mano, respiró varias veces tratando de calmarse ¡Estaba mintiendo! ¡Black no estaría asustado si tuviera razón! ¡No lo hubiera amenazado si estuviera seguro!

Se quedó varios minutos allí, pensando y tratando de poner excusas ante lo que había escuchado. Le dolía a un nivel que no estaba acostumbrado y odiaba el hecho de que el maldito perro había logrado dañarlo ¡A él! ¡Con palabras tontas! ¿Qué iba a saber? ¿Acaso había estado cuando viajaron a esas islas? ¿Cuándo estaban en la casa y Remus cocinaba? ¿Cuándo hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras se acurrucaban en la cama?

Incluso el lobo que era la parte más instintiva de todo había sido dulce con él poniendo el mantenerlo sobre la parte sexual. Si, había tenido que ver que no había estado con nadie pero le había hecho un nido y…

—Lucius…— Se dio la vuelta al escucharlo, sorprendido de verlo ahí. Quiso caminar hacia él pero se obligó a mantenerse quieto, tal vez para mantener el poco de orgullo que le quedaba.

Odiaba sentirse como un gato que acaba de ser pateado.

—Remus. — Apenas pudo terminar de decir su nombre antes de que el alfa se acercara y lo abrazara, el patriarca se tensó pero luego se relajó, acurrucándose entre sus brazos y devolviéndole el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en él respirando con algo de fuerza sintiéndose mejor ante su aroma.

Podía sentir su cuerpo relajándose y su corazón latiendo más despacio, sentía un poco de alivio pero aun así la duda latía demasiado fuerte.

—Yo… lo siento. Debí haber supuesto que si Sirius no estaba…— Sintió los dedos sobre su cabello y se obligó a alejarse de su cálida persona, sonrió tratando de verse como que si no lo hubiera afectado en lo absoluto.

Remus se estaba disculpando por las acciones de Sirius ¿Solo porque temía que dañara al bebé o…? ¡Aunque eso no importaba! ¡Él podía defenderse del perro el solo! No necesitaba que el licántropo estuviera a su lado para ello.

Odiaba esa duda instalada, odiaba esa nueva inseguridad,

—Está bien, estoy cansado de todas formas, quiero ir a casa. — Le dio algunas palmaditas en el brazo tratando de mantener la calma pero Remus se inclinó y aspiró sobre él, luego cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Lucius no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas calientes ¿El anti feromonas al final había fallado un poco? ¿Había logrado sentir lo estresado que estaba? ¿O era algo en su expresión?

—Déjame llevarte, recuerdo tu habitación ¿Esta bien si nos aparezco ahí? — Remus acarició su espalda con gentileza y Lucius no pudo evitar volver a abrazarlo, apoyándose en él de una manera cariñosa y no sensual como hacía varios minutos atrás.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó sin saber que esperar de la respuesta.

—Luego volveré. — Explicó con cuidado rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Bueno, estoy demasiado exhausto y por eso acepto. — Trató de sonar burlón pero realmente lo animaba que se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo.

—Bien. — Besó su frente y Lucius lo abrazó un poco más, su omega se sentía bastante herido y prácticamente lloriqueaba pero trató de ignorarlo. Remus pasó sus manos sobre su espalda de forma conciliadora antes de separarse de nuevo.

La sensación de desaparición de nuevo lo mareo, jadeó al llegar y se aferró al alfa tratando de no caer. Remus lo mantuvo contra sí bastante preocupado.

—Lo siento, solo me maree. — Trató de mantenerse erguido notando que había olvidado agarrar su bastón, iba a decir algo cuando notó que el alfa lo llevaba en una de sus manos. Sonrió con algo de diversión y lo agarró, apoyándose en él para no caer.

—Tal vez dentro de poco ya no podrás utilizarlo como medio de transporte. — Remus habló preocupado.

—Tendré que vivir de carruajes. — Se burló alejándose y desabrochando la túnica, quitándosela fácilmente dejándola de lado, quedando solo con una camisa fina y un pantalón. No pudo evitar mirar en el espejo como se notaba un poco el embarazo por la camisa y como miraba el alfa su vientre. —Si… pensaras que lo nuestro ya nunca podría funcionar, me lo dirías ¿No? — Dudó, mirándose al espejo unos momentos más.

Era lo bueno de haber aparecido directamente en la habitación, tal vez luego le pediría a los elfos comida ¡No había comido nada!

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya te lo había dicho, humillarte nunca estuvo en mis planes. — Remus se acercó despacio a él y le sonrió, acariciando su hombro antes de apartar su mano.

—Bien… ¿Quieres sentirlo antes de irte? — Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, tratando de parecer desinteresado pero algo nervioso de su propia pregunta. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si la respuesta fuera negativa.

— ¿Al bebé? — Preguntó casi estúpidamente y Lucius sonrió.

—Sí. — Asintió, sin querer tentar su suerte con otro tipo de comentario.

— ¡Oh! ¡Si, está bien! — Su emoción lo hizo sentir ternura, caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se paró en frente del mueble, dándole la espalda al alfa antes de empezar a quitarse la camisa. Disfrutó totalmente de sentir su mirada en su nuca y luego bajando cuando dejaba la piel expuesta al quitarse la prenda, sonriendo al divertido cuando su mirada no paró en la espalda baja.

Se sentó en el sillón antes de recostarse sobre él, acomodando uno de los almohadones para quedar medio sentado, estiró su mano en una invitación para que se acercara y el alfa lo hizo. Lucius tomó su mano con la suya y lo apoyó sobre su vientre.

—Yo todavía no siente nada… pero ya que tú tienes mejores sentidos tal vez…— No terminó la oración, podía sentir que sus mejillas se encontraban algo calientes así que puso su vista sobre sus manos.

—Oh, Lucius… Es hermoso. Gracias. — Remus le sonrió con cariño, aun presionando su palma contra su piel, mirándolo a los ojos casi con fascinación. Lucius sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y solo alzó sus manos para apoyarlas en las mejillas del alfa atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo con intensidad.

Jadeó al sentir los labios de su compañero contra los suyos, entre abriendo los propios para dejar que su lengua lo explorara. Gimió por lo bajo mientras bajaba sus manos acariciando su pecho despacio, dejando escapar un jadeo cuando lo sintió mover su mano por su costado desnudo.

—R-Remus…— Gimoteó separándose un poco para respirar, estremeciéndose cuando el alfa acarició sus costillas con su mano, alzándola hasta llegar a su pezón donde lo rozó. Se retorció un poco ante la sensación y volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, besándolo con fuerza sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, disfrutando de la manera en la que lo presionaba contra el sillón.

Apenas podía contener los sonidos que salían de entre sus labios, dejando que acariciara su cabello y atrayéndolo más hacia si rodeándolo con sus brazos. Ambos se separaron sonrojados y jadeando, mirándose con deseo en los ojos.

Remus suspiró y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, acariciando los costados desnudos del omega aun, bastante despacio.

—Tengo que irme. — Murmuró dejando otro pequeño beso en su mejilla, Lucius asintió soltándolo de a poco, apoyando sus manos en su pecho de nuevo deslizando sus manos hacia abajo. Podía sentir las feromonas de excitación de ambos así que detuvo sus manos antes de bajar más.

—Lo sé. — Asintió tratando de volver en sí. Remus le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente y dejando una caricia en su vientre antes de incorporarse.

—Come y descansa ¿Bueno? Nos veremos pronto. — agarró la mano del omega besándola y Lucius sonrió un poco.

—Lo haré. — Cuando el licántropo desapareció Lucius se llevó la almohada en la cabeza, se sentía decepcionado por no poder llegar más allá pero emocionado hasta donde habían llegado. Se habían besado de nuevo, y no un pequeño toque de labios si no un beso de verdad. Él lo había acariciado de esa manera y…

Dio un quejido sabiendo que tendría que resolver el problema solo.

* * *

Remus apareció a las afueras del salón, se escondió respirando con fuerza manteniendo una mano en su pecho.

Oh, diablos.

Había olvidado lo sensual que podía ser su omega cuando quería, podía mantenerse serio e ignorar sus propios sentimientos en lo que decidía como proceder pero se le hacía difícil resistirse ante un ataque tan directo.

Usó su varita utilizando un hechizo para eliminar sus feromonas y luego se apoyó contra la pared, respiró el aire frío tratando de bajar su erección.

Tal vez debió haberse quedado, le hubiera gustado seguir acariciándolo, explorar una vez y ver cuánto había cambiado en esos meses.

Lucius lo había enredado de nuevo, tal vez desde el principio donde apareció en su trabajo, de a poco como una araña que hace su telaraña con maestría. Acostumbrado a los pasos lentos el salto a la seducción lo había sorprendido gratamente y lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

Le recordaba lo que tuvo y lo que podía tener si solo cedía otra vez.

Pero sabía que no era solo eso. Extrañaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, acurrucarse en la cama hablando de cualquier cosa. Extrañaba mirar televisión junto a él y que no entendiera nada, o que mientras estuviera trabajando en casa el estuviera sentado observando. Extrañaba que estuviera sentado mirándolo cocinar y haciendo algunos comentarios. Extrañaba su aroma y como dejaba su presencia a cada lugar al que iban.

Él quería darle otra oportunidad, tal vez solo estaba demasiado asustado de salir lastimado de nuevo.

Ah ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de alguien menos complicado?

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios sonriendo al recordar el beso. Se sentía tan emocionado y eufórico como que si hubiera sido el primero.

El encuentro de Lucius con su forma de lobo lo había dejado más sensible de lo normal, se había logrado controlar y había parado a la primera oportunidad pero eso solo era porque estaba esperando una marca. Estaba seguro que la próxima vez no sería tan fácil y el instinto no confiaría en su lado racional para mantenerlo cerca así que haría lo que pensara suficiente.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, si quería tiempo para pensarlo sabía que debía alejarse hasta que ese tipo de feromonas cesaran, hasta que el bebé naciera. Si estaba sintiéndose así ahora ¿Qué ocurriría luego del sexto mes donde su primer instinto sería marcarlo?

Lo más lógico era tomar distancia, pero no quería hacerlo. Se sentía como los primeros meses del vínculo y eso lo confundía un poco, su debilidad por el omega se veía potenciada por las circunstancias.

Acomodó mejor su traje respirando profundo recordando cómo se había sentido su piel bajo su mano, había sentido al pequeño con algo de dificultad pero estaba ahí. No quería perderse esos cambios y no quería dejar a Lucius solo en eso.

Bueno, era un Gryffindor ¿No?

Tomaría una decisión y se apegaría a ella, el tiempo diría si se equivocaba o no.

No habría una tercera oportunidad.

* * *

**Y aquí debera tomar una desición XD**

**¡gracias por comentar, siempre es lindo leerlos! :D**

* * *

**Angeli Muraki: Aqui casi se tiran uno contra el otro XD En el siguiente o en el otro tendremos la boda :D**

**muchos besos!**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Y lucius ya se canso de los pasos de bebé y lo apostó todo XD**

* * *

**Piky: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un comentario a cada capítulo :D**

**Creo que la receta de Remus es contar hasta mil cuando se trata de Lucius XD**

**Un juramente inquebrantable si sería algo drastico y tendrían que tener cuidado con sus palabras. Lo del recuerdo... lo veremos ewe**

**Como ves el hecho de que el lobo cedio facil ha logrado que Remus no pueda controlarse bien como hombre XD es como que tiene que pagar la deuda.**

**Que el haya tenido un arma para usar y que no la hubiera utilizado siempre me pareció algo tierno.**

**Lucius en si "lo acepto" no pensando demasiado en ello. Al darse cuenta que el lobo puede usar esa feromona que evita que tenga miedo solo debería dejarse llevar y es facil XD**

**Los coqueteos son bonitos pero Luc ya salto XD**

**Rems y Harry, y tambien Sev aprendieron como hacer con Siri XD**

**por suerte esta vez nada daño al bebé o al menos eso parece ;0**

**¡Muchos besos :D!**


	28. Por donde trasitamos

Había buscado información y eso lo había guiado ahí. No sabía mucho del mundo muggle y se quería conseguir lo que quería necesitaba ayuda, debería haber mandado a un intermediario pero había decidido hacerlo por sí mismo.

Se había puesto su túnica azul oscura, atado el cabello y agarrado su bastón, no había podido evitar ponerse guantes ya que sabía con quién trataría.

El viaje en carruaje fue largo pero no conocía el lugar para aparecer así que estuvo repasando mentalmente porque hacía esto. No era solo por Remus, ese negocio le había gustado y necesitaba saber más, lamentablemente los muggles eran quienes lo manejaban e iba a necesitar la ayuda de un mago que conociera todo de allí al menos en un principio.

Entró al edificio notando que se veía mucho mejor adentro, parecían oficinas ordenadas manejando artefactos muggles. Podía escuchar algunos tintineos y sacó la tarjeta que traía, fue directo al ascensor sabiendo que era al piso más alto donde se dirigía.

—Oficina tres. — Él podía ser amable, el mundo estaba cambiando y él tenía que adaptarse si no quería quedar anticuado. Los sangre sucia y mestizos estaban escalando en la sociedad mágica así que iba a tener que enfrentarse a esto tarde o temprano.

—Señor Malfoy. — El chico era alfa, con un gafete que decía su nombre, tenía grandes anteojos en su rostro y cabello algo tupido. A pesar de que estaba sentado podía notar que era alto y aunque su apariencia apuntaba a alguien calmado podía notar que era fuerte.

—Necesito una guía para comprar algo en el mundo muggle, lamentablemente no creo que esa cantidad de dinero los muggles lo intercambien con efectivo. — Explicó sin sentarse, notando el televisor conectado a un teclado. Remus alguna vez le había dicho el nombre de esas cosas.

—Entiendo. Voy a recomendarle alguna bibliografía que lo ayudara y creo que puede volver en unos diez días. — Ni siquiera lo miró, siguió firmando los papeles y el omega no pudo evitar golpear un poco la punta del bastón contra el suelo para hacerlo levantar la mirada tratando de controlar su enojo.

—Tres días. — Habló en tono neutro.

— ¿Disculpe? — El alfa lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo máximo que esperaré son tres días ¿Acaso creyó que vine aquí sin informarme de cómo funciona? No creo que le digan eficiente a alguien que tarda una semana para poder decir como comprar un solo maldito artefacto muggle. — Se burló agarrando más su bastón, inclinándose solo un poco.

—No se si no se da cuenta, pero usted ya no tiene el mismo poder que antes. — El chico fue especialmente venenoso y Lucius se preguntó si había tenido un pariente muerto en la guerra.

—Padres muggles ¿Verdad? Creo que me estas enseñando que tan desagradables y poco profesionales son los sangre sucias. Gracias por recordármelo. — Habló con desdén alzando la barbilla. —Los muggles no saben criar magos. — Atacó directamente.

— ¡Si usted cree que trataré a un mortífago como trataría a…!— el muchacho se levantó casi golpeando la mesa con la mano pero se calló antes de terminar la oración. Parpadeó sorprendido mirando hacia el patriarca y luego a los papeles.

Lucius le sonrió. Oh, sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo ese alfa de baja categoría, las feromonas de un omega en espera siempre inducían la calma para los de su especie. El muchacho debería estar sintiéndose entre avergonzado por su arrebato y confundido por la calma, estaba seguro que ese chico no sabía más del mundo mágico de lo que vio en Hogwarts por lo tanto no sabría diferenciar las feromonas de omega de alta categoría en espera ni como lo estaban manipulando.

— ¿Qué decías? — Presionó casi burlándose.

—Lo siento señor, puede volver en tres días. — Sacó dos revistas y un libro —Esto debería leerlo, ya que hará una compra con un vendedor muggle… para saber a todo lo que se refiere. — Notaba el nerviosismo el más joven.

—Muchas gracias. — Sacó su pañuelo y achicó lo que se le dio, envolviéndolos en el pañuelo antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo. El chico ni siquiera desconfió de que sacara su varita y parecía un cachorro pateado, sin siquiera ofenderse de que el patriarca no hubiera tocado los papeles exactamente porque él lo había hecho.

Firmó algunos papeles y dio un asentimiento como despedida, saliendo del lugar sonriendo con algo de malicia. Sus feromonas eran muy bajas y la mayoría en el lugar eran betas, lo habían enviado con un alfa para evitar cualquier intimidación pero eso les había salido mal en su jugada.

Subió a su medio de transporte y se quitó los guantes, por un par de meses sería bastante intocable. El instinto era bueno por esa parte.

* * *

—Sirius, muéstrame el recuerdo. — Remus se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia su amigo, Sirius había terminado por dormir en la habitación de invitados y habían desayunado juntos. El licántropo sabía que el enojo de Severus tenía algo que ver con eso.

—Remus…— El sangre pura lo miró fingiendo una expresión suplicante,

— ¡Muéstramelo, Sirius! — Alzó la voz antes de caminar hacia él pero la mesa los mantenía alejados, ambos estuvieron dando una vuelta alrededor de ella antes de detenerse de nuevo. —Si no le muestras, no volveré a cocinarte nada. — Amenazó apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia el otro.

— ¡Eso es trampa, Moony! Te enojaras conmigo. — Reclamó Sirius cruzando sus brazos y dando un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza con nerviosismo. Remus suspiró tratando de calmarse.

—Sirius, me molestaré más contigo si no me lo muestras. — Su tono salió bajo pero con un poco de amenaza mientras fruncía el ceño, no había hablado de la pelea de Sirius directamente con Lucius y necesitaba saber qué puntos había tocado.

—Bien, bien… pero yo lo advertí ¿Eh? — Suspiró sacando su varita y empezando a quitar el recuerdo, agarrando un vial con su otra mano para colocarlo. Habían conseguido un pensadero pequeño así que no tendrían problema. Remus agradeció en silencio y agarró el pequeño frasco antes de caminar a la habitación donde lo guardaba, Sirius se quedó en el comedor sentándose en una de las sillas.

Al salir del recuerdo se quedó quieto respirando profundo varias veces tratando de contener un gruñido, se sentía enojado y sabía que si iba ahora terminarían peleando físicamente. Se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de tranquilizarse, Lucius era un tema sensible y realmente quería darle un golpe a Sirius pero eso no arreglaría nada y podía empeorar las cosas.

Él le había gritado a su omega, lo había atacado con temas que aún no habían discutido y podría haberle causado una angustia innecesaria. Por Merlín, Lucius ni siquiera había querido hablar de la pelea y no le agradaba del todo que el profesor de pociones si hubiera podido protegerlo y él no.

Salió dándose el tiempo para volver a la sala donde estaba su amigo sin saber exactamente como tratar el tema de la mejor manera.

—Sirius…— Aunque trató de sonar normal no pudo evitar el reproche entre líneas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo sé! — Su amigo se paró pasándose las manos por el cabello pero no pudo sentirse mejor con ello.

—No puedes decirle eso a un omega que está esperando ¡A ninguno! ¡Nosotros no hemos hablado de esto aún! Por Merlín tú… le mentiste. — Frunció más el ceño tratando de quedarse quieto y a una distancia prudente de Sirius, tratando de distraerse en controlar sus feromonas para evitar que eso se volviera una pelea más intensa. Quería gruñirle pero se contuvo, no era un animal, no había ninguna razón para caer así de bajo.

— ¿No me vas a decir que crees que será una buena madre? — Sirius lo miró a los ojos y Remus no pudo evitar tensarse.

— ¡Es un buen padre! Tal vez cometió errores ¿Pero quién no? Quiere a su hijo y ha tratado de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo. El bebé no es solo mío, Sirius, también es de él. — Le recordó obligándose a sentarse para mantener la calma, al lobo no le gustaba en lo absoluto que juzgaran su elección de pareja, que insinuaran que se había equivocado.

— ¡Él solo te está manipulando! ¿Crees que no lo noto? Él nota que tienes una debilidad con él y la está usando. — Sirius caminó más cerca pero al final se sentó frente a él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mirándolo con desafío.

— ¡No soy un niño Sirius, pase casi dos décadas de mi vida sin ti! ¿Qué crees que sucedió conmigo cuando te llevaron a Azkaban? ¿Qué tuve otro grupo de amigos que me respaldaran? ¡No, en lo absoluto! — No pudo evitar alzar la voz ni sonar un poco herido ¡Él había sobrevivido solo! ¡Sin él, sin sus opiniones, sin nadie! ¡Toda la maldita sociedad había sido desdeñosa y él había sobrevivido a ella! ¿Acaso creía que Lucius era lo peor a lo que se había enfrentado? —Me valí por mí mismo, me cuide a mí mismo, no podía confiar en nadie, incluso en los trabajos muggles debía mudarme muchas veces para que no fuera obvio lo de la luna llena.

Y lo hice solo.

Y sobreviví solo. — Gruñó sin poder evitar mostrar los dientes, con el enojo destilándose en sus palabras.

No, Lucius nunca había sido lo peor que le había pasado.

— ¡Esto es completamente distinto porque yo estoy aquí! — Sirius apoyó su mano en la mesa con fuerza, como que si fuera a golpearla pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Ya no somos críos de dieciocho, madura! ¡Me gustaría que me dijeras a la cara a mi todo eso antes de ir a confrontarlo a él! ¿Me crees demasiado débil para escucharlo? ¿Crees que no sería capaz de confrontarlo yo mismo si pasara un límite? ¡No había necesidad de tratarlo así! ¡Puedo ganar mis propias peleas! — apoyó sus manos al borde de la mesa y se contuvo para no empujarla hacia Sirius. Sus feromonas, su fuerza podía sobrepasar con facilidad a la del sangre pura, él podía simplemente callarlo pero Sirius antes de todo era su amigo y no quería terminar todo sin que pudieran discutirlo.

— ¡Él prácticamente te tiene en su mano! — Reclamó gruñendo y Remus le devolvió el gesto clavando sus uñas en la mesa. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y el aroma a alfa enojado era palpable, Sirius trataba desesperadamente de no retroceder pero no estaba en un buen lugar. Ni siquiera era su territorio.

— ¡Me gustaría que confiaras en mí y en como estoy manejando esto! Puedes aconsejarme, puedes quejarte conmigo ¡Pero es mi decisión! No necesito que vayas contra él cuando no te está peleando. — Mantuvo su voz en un tono alto, tratando de hacer lo posible para no llevar esa discusión a una pelea física. No podría controlarse si pasaba esa línea, Sirius había lastimado a su omega y si empujaba un poco más no podría volver en si hasta desaparecer la amenaza.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió en Azkaban? ¿Cómo terminaron unidos en primer lugar, Remus? — Se burló.

Remus hizo su mano un puño y respiró profundo. Había logrado controlarse con omegas en celo antes, al menos lo suficiente para escapar. El lobo había estado interesado en Lucius porque era fuerte e independiente, y él había cedido al instinto cuando podría haber peleado un poco más.

—No volveré a caer en la misma trampa dos veces. — Dejó de gritar, tratando de controlar sus feromonas al notar el ligero temblor en las manos de Sirius que aún lo miraba con ferocidad.

— ¡Solo volvió por el bebé! — Se controló para no pararse y hacerle frente, sacó sus manos de la mesa dándose unos segundos para respirar, pasando aire por su boca gruñendo muy bajo.

— ¿Y si es así qué? ¿Acaso querías que me lo ocultara? ¿Qué no me dijera nada hasta que naciera? ¿Qué se perdiera en algún lugar del mundo donde yo no pudiera encontrarlo para volver años después y darme cuenta que tuvimos un bebé y que no participe en nada?

Si él decide criar al bebé conmigo le veremos mucho, Sirius. Y no quiero que me hagas elegir entre él y tú, porque en realidad me estás haciendo elegir entre el bebé y tú, y yo… No voy a abandonar al pequeño por ti ni trataré mal a su madre o le llenaré la cabeza de odio hacia Lucius solo por ti.

La gente me odiaba y me temía solo porque era un hombre lobo, pero tuve padres maravillosos y quiero una familia para él. Incluso aunque Lucius y yo no estemos juntos podemos ser una familia y eres mi mejor amigo…

No me hagas decidir, por favor. — No quería perder a Sirius pero si era algo que su amigo no podía superar entonces tendría que dejarlo a un lado.

—Solo lo quieres por el bebé. — El de cabellos negros se apoyó contra el respaldo, relajándose un poco. Remus resopló.

—No es solo por eso, Sirius. — No podía explicarle todo exactamente por cómo iba a reaccionar.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Él es bonito y fuerte, y te atrae sexualmente por ello! Cuando hablas de él solo hablas del bebé, nunca hablas de cómo te sientes respecto a él. — Reclamó.

— ¡Incluso si solo buscara una relación sexual se lo diría! ¡No soy así de vengativo! ¡Y por supuesto que no hablaría de Lucius contigo, ni siquiera puedo mencionarlo antes de que empieces a gruñir! — ¿De verdad esperaba que hablara con él sobre Lucius? ¡Se volvía loco ante la sola mención de su apellido! No podía hablar de nadie sobre ello y aunque eso a veces le molestaba, había otros momentos donde lo llenaba de alivio no tener que decir nada.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes quererlo!? ¡Te manipuló, te usó y…!—

— ¡Y yo entré a ese juego sabiendo las consecuencias! ¡Si, le quiero, me gusta! Y en un principio tuvimos un mal inicio pero nos adaptamos. — Sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo recordando brevemente cuando lo abrazó en el balcón.

—Y él escapó. — Le recordó, Remus suspiró y asintió.

—Porque tenía miedo. — Lo defendió, aunque su tono salió más tranquilo. Aun se sentía tenso y estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Sirius pero al fin parecía que todo se había calmado.

— ¡No! ¡Lo hizo porque tenía asco de sí mismo por amar a alguien como tú! ¿No lo has notado? Todo gira en la pureza de la sangre para él. Si fueras sangre pura ni siquiera se hubiera ido porque no hubiera tenido esa crisis. — Sirius volteó el rostro con desdén.

— ¡Yo también estaba asustado de querer a alguien tan prejuicioso como él y también en algún momento quise escapar! — Admitió casi mordiéndose la lengua después. La única razón por la que esa idea no había seguido era porque sabía que Lucius tarde o temprano lo haría, ambos necesitaban un tiempo sin ningún enlace para pensar mejor si valía la pena o no.

No había pensado que lo haría tan drásticamente o que dolería tanto, pero eso lo hizo reconocer que lo quería más de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

—Pero no lo hiciste, él lo hizo. — Sirius parecía un niño pequeño discutiendo lo ya discutido.

—Y a pesar del dolor, fue un alivio. Entiendo su miedo y entiendo sus prejuicios, yo…— No pudo terminar antes de ser interrumpido.

—No mereces tolerarlos. — Sirius lo observaba directamente a la cara, con los labios apretados demostrando molestia.

—Lo sé y no lo hago. Pero él volvió y… tomaré la decisión correcta. — Sonrió un poco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos antes de que Sirius volviera hablar.

— ¿Le amas? — Preguntó despacio.

—Sí. — No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pasando su mano por su cabello. No recordaba haberle dicho directamente eso a Lucius, tal vez en algún momento debería hacerlo.

— ¿Serán una pareja? — Sirius lo miró con dudas y Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. — Admitió, las cosas entre ambos no eran fáciles. Se estaban adaptando de nuevo uno al otro pero eso no quería decir que funcionaría siempre.

— ¿Por qué dudas? — El alfa se apoyó más en la silla.

—También estoy algo asustado de ser lastimado de nuevo. Porque tendremos un bebé y… no será lo mismo, no habrá tiempo para llorar, solo tendré que avanzar. — Admitió despacio dejando sus hombros caer algo desanimado. Lucius era muy parecido al mar, a veces la marea subía y a veces bajaba.

—No me gusta que él se haya vuelto más importante para ti que yo. — Murmuró al fin Sirius luego de un silencio largo.

—No fuiste contra él por mi ¿No? Lo hiciste por Severus. — Remus levantó la mirada, sonriendo con una ligera burla.

— ¡Se la pasa haciendo mejores pociones para él! ¡Siempre lo está defendiendo! ¡No es justo! ¡Las personas más importantes para mi me las está quitando!

No solo tú o Severus, Harry sale con su hijo y siempre estará más o menos de su lado porque tendrá un bebé. No me gusta. — Negó con la cabeza, gruñendo.

Remus rió un poco, divertido.

— ¿Estás celoso? — Arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Mucho! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es tan cruel y frío, y aun así tiene a todos a su alrededor! — Movió sus brazos antes de dejar sus manos sobre la mesa, resopló.

—Siempre serás mi amigo, Sirius. Pero no quiero que lo ataques a él por ello. — Apoyó su mano sobre la de su amigo y el animago respiró de forma irregular como que si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo. Sirius asintió y apoyó su otra mano sobre la de su amigo.

—Esto… esto es demasiado gay. — Murmuró al fin el sangre pura, riendo nerviosamente.

—Sirius. — Rodó los ojos mientras separaba sus manos.

—Ya, tenía que decirlo. — dejó escapar una risa y negó con la cabeza. —Por Merlín, no quería que Lucius Malfoy fuera el próximo tema con mi psicólogo pero parece que no escaparé de ello. — Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y desvió la mirada, Remus lo miró sonriendo ligeramente sintiéndose bien con que las cosas se hubieran calmado aunque aún podía sentir una ligera molestia. Esperaba que esa conversación frenara cualquier futura pelea entre Lucius y Sirius, ahora mismo el omega no necesitaba estresarse por él.

—Al parecer no, tendrás que disculparte. — Acotó aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

— ¡Moony! — Reclamó frunciendo el ceño, Remus no pudo evitar reír al verlo tan ofendido.

—Al menos por carta. — A pesar de que todo estaba calmado prefería no dar su brazo a torcer en eso, mantuvo su mirada fija sobre los ojos de su amigo quien terminó por suspirar asintiendo. El licántropo no pudo evitar la sonrisa de triunfo ante eso.

—Está bien… — Aceptó Sirius con tono algo cansado.

—Y no vuelvas a pelear con él. Está encinta, no necesita estresarse contigo, si tienes algo que decir dímelo a mí. Yo soy el estúpido que le está creyendo ¿Está bien? Si alguna vez los encuentro peleando voy a saltar a defenderlo, lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No lo pensaré si quiera, si creo que eres un peligro podría lastimarte.

No me estoy controlando bien desde la última luna llena, Sirius…— Admitió al fin pasando su mano por su cuello. Él podía manejar las peleas, podía darle un alto a Sirius sin necesidad de violencia pero lamentablemente el lobo no estaba de acuerdo.

Se sentía amenazado en su liderazgo y había puesto en duda su manera de proteger a su omega. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar mucho no le sorprendería que terminaran en un desastre sangriento y realmente no quería eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? — Sirius se irguió inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Remus suspiró levemente apoyándose contra el respaldo para dejar más distancia de la que había.

—Lucius… vino a verme en la luna llena. — Contó con cuidado sin poder evitar recordarlo brevemente. Sus recuerdos eran muy difusos y llenos se sensaciones, normalmente nunca recordaba muy nítido lo que ocurría cuando no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Ya no tiene tu marca! — Sirius parecía entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

—El lobo… lo llamó. — Se sinceró sintiéndose un poco culpable, no había visto a Lucius desde la reunión y realmente quería hacerlo, pero también necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—Oh… entonces ustedes…— Movió las cejas y Remus no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Él le dijo que no y el lobo se controló y ahora…— Casi balbuceó sintiendo su rostro calentarse, recordando perfectamente esas sensaciones.

No, nunca habían sido muy inocentes pero tampoco podía llamarse al instinto pervertido ¿Verdad?

—Te está cobrando factura, se controló en su forma más instintiva para que tu forma humana pueda avanzar con él y no lo has hecho. — Sirius sonó más maduro que antes y Remus no pudo evitar mirarlo algo sorprendido, se quedó callado unos segundos pero al final se decidió a hablar.

Eran amigos después de todo.

—Cuando se trata de Lucius estoy muy sensible, no quiero ningún alfa cerca de él, me pongo nervioso si no lo veo por mucho tiempo, estoy… Por Merlín, creo que estoy haciendo un nido en mi habitación además del que ya hay afuera. Si los hubiera visto cuando estaban peleando no me sorprendería que te hubiera lanzado una maldición o algo. — Contó sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Los omegas hacen nidos. — Sirius arqueó la ceja divertido.

— ¡Lo sé! Y eso es lo extraño…— Tal vez luego lo hablaría con algún medimago, en los libros sobre hombres lobo no hablaba mucho de los nidos ya que mayormente los licántropos no eran omegas, siempre eran alfas o betas. Los pocos omegas licántropos que existieron no podían quedar encitas ya que las transformaciones durante la luna llena acabarían con el bebé.

—Por Merlín, lo tienes bien consentido ¡Ni siquiera lo dejas trabajar!

¿Le has dicho esos síntomas a Severus? Tal vez pueda hacerte una poción. O tendrías que poner distancia entre Lucius y tú por un tiempo. Eres más fácil de manipular en este estado. — Sirius frunció el ceño y Remus suspiró. Lo había pensado pero Severus había sido claro con que las pociones no podían hacer todo y mayormente él se inclinaba en hacer suplementos para omegas porque eran los que más solían pedir.

—No creo que el instinto me empuje a hacer algo que no quiero, solo potencia lo que siento. Me hace difícil esconder mi preocupación e interés y mis ganas de protegerlo.

Lucius siempre ha sido interesante, es bonito pero inteligente, siempre pareciendo tan inalcanzable e intimidante que… maldición, no puedo evitar atontarme con él esté esperando a mi cachorro o no. — Se pasó una mano por su rostro sintiéndolo caliente, hablar de esto con Sirius se sentía extraño y no podía evitar estar alerta ante cualquier respuesta adversa.

—Mmm ¿Y recuerdas tu sensación a él de cuando estabas convertido? — Preguntó de pronto y Remus parpadeó, observó hacia su amigo antes de asentir.

—Un poco… fue tan difícil retroceder. — Trató de no dudar mientras sentía el calor subir por su cuello, era la mejor forma de describirlo. Tragó un poco tratando de alejar esos recuerdos.

—Me sorprende que él se haya dejado. — Sirius parecía estar tratando de averiguar algo.

—No hicimos nada, lo llevé al nido y nada más. Olía muy bien…— Admitió llevando su mano a su muñeca acariciando el brazalete. Aun lo utilizaba en su casa y se lo quitaba para salir, se sentía muy infantil en ese acto de no querer que el patriarca supiera que aún lo utilizaba.

—No entiendo porque de pronto aceptó tu otra forma tan fácil. — El animago negó con la cabeza.

—El lobo usó feromonas. — Y las había utilizado sin medirse en nada, aun podía recordar la respuesta del omega, agitó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esas imágenes porque lo último que quería era que sus feromonas cambiaran.

—Y Malfoy encontró la forma fácil de aceptarte. Con feromonas ni siquiera tiene que pensar que siente hacia ti cuando estas convertido, solo se tiene que dejar llevar.

Dices que no me necesitas para esto, pero te recuerdo que fue cuando no estaba yo cuando él logró unirse contigo. —

Oh, de nuevo a ese tema…

—Ahora puedo hacerle frente solo, Sirius. No necesito que tú pelees con él y no lo harás ¿Esta bien? No puedo prometer no reaccionar si no lo respetas. — Se levantó caminando a la cocina para preparar algo de té, tratando de que la tensión no volviera a ellos. Sirius lo siguió y espero a que pusiera el agua a calentar antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si no te controlas? — Tarareó.

—La próxima vez podría romperte el cuello. — No pudo evitar la amenaza en su voz, manteniendo serio y sincero. Podía sentir su propio estremecimiento por haber sido tan frío al decirlo pero es que era la verdad.

Sirius tragó y asintió tratando de quitarle el hierro al asunto.

—Bien… bien… Eso significa que alguna vez lo harán, ya sabes ¿De la otra forma? — Cambió radicalmente de tema, haciendo que Remus lo mirara completamente sorprendido.

— ¡Sirius! — Casi lo retó sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

—Ya, me da risa la forma en la que te pones rojo. — Sonrió con diversión.

—Eres imposible, en un momento lo odias y luego me preguntas sobre mi experiencia sexual con él. — Remus rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Supongo que curiosidad. — Sirius se encogió de hombros, el licántropo lo miró por un corto tiempo antes de buscar las hojas para el té y lo necesario.

—No daré detalles. — Fue bastante determinante en esto, no quería que otro alfa o persona pudiera imaginarlo tan vívidamente.

—Claro que no, eres un caballero Remus. — Suspira. —Él no te merece. — Su reclamó fue por lo bajo pero aun así el licántropo lo miró antes de servir las tazas de té.

—Déjame decidirlo a mi ¿Bueno? — Preguntó lo último de manera conciliadora, tratando de evitar formar otra pelea tan recientemente.

—Bien, dejare de meterme. — Sirius volvió a sentarse, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, yendo un poco más hacia atrás haciendo que esta mantuviera el equilibrio en solo dos patas.

—Gracias. — Remus le sonrió acercándole la taza.

—Seguro que si digo que no en la próxima luna llena tratas de morderme el cuello. — Se burló.

—No puedo prometer nada. — Bromeó un poco pero sintiendo algo de tensión. No le gustaba jugar demasiado con cómo podía reaccionar el lobo —Sirius… creo que hasta que nazca el bebé debería pasar las lunas llenas solo. — Lo había pensado poco pero era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué? Si Malfoy…— Empezó a quejarse.

—Lucius no tiene nada que ver con esta decisión, ni siquiera se lo he comentado. Pero creo que es más seguro, el lobo hizo nidos durante las lunas donde no estuviste, nunca avanzó mientras estabas y creo que… estará más distraído en el cachorro y Lucius, te aburrirás o puede pensar que estas atacando su territorio. Lucius casi está en el sexto mes y empieza lo más crítico, me volveré más territorial y no quiero hacerte daño. — Trató de calmarlo aunque no pudo evitar un ligero pinchazo de molestia al tener que explicarlo todo, tomó más té tratando de ahogar esa sensación.

¿Era porque Sirius era un alfa? ¿Iba a sentir esa aversión a todos los alfas hasta que el bebé naciera o solo hacia los que discutieran con el omega?

Recordaba que había tenido que evitar a Greengrass durante toda la reunión y apenas había podido evitar gruñirle.

—Pfff. — Se quejó el animago.

—Confía en mis decisiones, por favor. — Remus pidió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Eso es manipulación! Pero bien… hasta que nazca tu cría no iré en luna llena. — Rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio pero Remus decidió ignorarlo.

—Muchas gracias. — Sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y has pensado en la propuesta de Minerva de enseñar en Hogwarts…?— Cambió de tema, haciendo que ambos empezaran a hablar de ello y de la reunión.

* * *

— ¿No has hecho ningún nido? — El medimago frunció el ceño, Lucius estaba hablando a través de Flu con él por algunas molestias que ya sentía, preguntando si podía tomar algunas pociones.

—Ninguno. — El patriarca no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso y asustado, sobre todo al notar la expresión del anciano.

—Pero el padre del bebé sí. — Repitió lo que el rubio le había comunicado, haciendo que este asintiera.

—Bueno… en su forma de lobo sí. — Aclaró.

—Lucius, todos los omegas hacen nidos. — El medimago suspiró luego de hablar y el omega no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso, se llevó una mano al vientre tratando de calmarse.

—Lo sé, por eso me pareció extraño. — El anciano serenó su expresión al escucharlo.

—Lo hacen en lugares que consideran seguros y aptos para criar a sus hijos, en última instancia lo harán donde puedan si no hay opción. Pero tú tienes una gran mansión con decenas de habitaciones, deberías poder sentirte lo suficientemente cómodo y protegido en alguna. — Y eso era lo preocupante.

¡Tenía un techo sobre su cabeza! ¡Y no cualquier techo! ¡Tenía toda la maldita mansión y decenas de habitaciones que podría usar! Era su casa ¿Por qué no se sentiría seguro? Sí, no podía mantener su aroma en cada lugar pero en un cuarto sí.

— ¿Crees que tenga que ver con el enlace roto? — Se le ocurrió de pronto, recordando la manera tan desordenada con la cual lo había roto.

—Creo que tal vez no te sientes cómodo en la mansión o… ya habías elegido un lugar, pero no has estado ahí. — La calma era palpable en la voz del medimago lo que lo ayudó a calmarse también.

—Antes vivía con él. — Recordó, después de todo según sus cuentas habían concebido al bebé en la habitación ¿Tendría que ver? Durante los primeros meses había considerado la casa de alfa como un hogar para ambos y la única razón por la cual no se había sentido incomodo los primeros días en la mansión fue porque tuvo fiebre por dos semanas.

—El nido es importante, te ayuda a descansar mejor. Los omegas no necesitan un compañero para armar uno, pueden tener un parto en un hospital y al volver suelen descansar en ellos con sus pequeños, es esencial para los primeros días ya que con su nacimiento lo más primitivo vuelve.

No te preocupes, Lucius. Si no los haces ahora lo harás a fuerzas en el último mes, aunque no será en el lugar ideal… pero será un nido. — Trató de sonar conciliador.

— ¿Por qué Remus también hizo un nido? — Frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad en su voz.

—Porque siente que eres incapaz. — Explicó brevemente.

— ¡Oiga! ¡No soy un inútil! — Lucius gruñó por lo bajo recordando un poco de la pelea con Black, hizo una mueca tratando de no prestar atención a ellos pero si no podía hacer un nido decente mediante el instinto ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber cómo criar al bebé? ¡Había estado en el crecimiento de Draco! Pero no era lo mismo, no del todo.

Y además habían pasado casi veinte años de esos días ¿Cómo iba a recordar todo? ¿Remus se molestaría mucho en que tuviera ayuda de los elfos?

Aun tenían tantas cosas que discutir y no se habían dado el tiempo.

—Me refiero a incapaz por otras razones, como por ejemplo no estar en el lugar en el que realmente quieres armarlo. Su casa, su jardín o sus habitaciones son los lugares donde el alfa cree que estarás seguro y cómodo, no quiere decir que ese es el lugar que tú quieres pero él los hace como posibles.

Mayormente los alfas no siguen estos instintos, incluso se niegan a hacer nidos por considerarlo cosas exclusivas de omegas. — El medimago explicó de forma breve, Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Remus siempre ha sido muy dulce. — Admitió acariciando dulcemente su vientre.

—Tal vez deberías ver cómo te sientes pasando unos días en su casa, al principio de todas formas vivirán casi juntos por el bebé. O puedes traerlo a la mansión, es algo que deben discutir juntos pero si van a hacer esto ambos… yo recomendaría que las primeras semanas vivieran juntos. El bebé se acostumbrara al olor de ambos y los reconocerá como padres. —

—Está bien… gracias por la información. — Asintió alejándose un poco.

—De nada, descansa Lucius. — Se despidió el anciano.

—Igualmente. — Suspiró y las llamas desaparecieron, el patriarca caminó a su cama y se sentó. Por suerte aun no le dolían los pies pero se sentía más pesado, acarició su vientre antes de recostarse.

Esperaba que todo resultara bien para ambos.

* * *

Se habían reunido para hablar de algunos detalles más en la asociación, las cosas parecían ir normales y además de algunas preocupaciones no había mucho de qué hablar.

La formalidad en sus reuniones por negocios era algo a lo que había terminado acostumbrándose pero eso no evitaba que sintiera cierta incomodidad en ellas. Aunque notaba que había algo diferente pero no podía decir que era.

Acomodó por décima vez su corbata, los trajes muggles eran cómodos y elegantes así que podía tolerarlos. Mientras él llevaba un pantalón y un saco grises, con una camisa blanca y una corbata de un gris más claro Remus se veía más sencillo con el color negro.

Acarició el colgante y corrió un poco su cabello rubio llevándolo hacia atrás de nuevo para que no lo molestara al leer los documentos.

— ¿Tienes graficas de esto? — Señaló una pequeña carpeta tratando de que su voz saliera lo más neutral posible, estar sentado y en silencio lo estaba poniendo ansioso en vez de cómodo como muchas veces anteriores.

Necesitaba que se movieran a otro lugar si quería calmarse.

—Sí, las tengo en el cuarto de archivos. — Remus asintió mirándolo.

—Me gustaría verlos. — Se levantó mientras hablaba. La oficina era grande y había dos puertas además de la de entrada, era algo inteligente que si o si tuvieran que pasar por su oficina antes de llegar a los archivos. Suponía que era un método de seguridad más además de las protecciones.

—Está bien, no hay problema. — ¿Tal vez era porque ambos estaban usando anti feromonas? Pero ya casi no estaban haciendo efecto, podía sentir el aroma del alfa levemente y el propio también.

Había una tensión que se había disuelto hace varias semanas. Lucius apretó los labios sin saber exactamente que pensar devolviéndole la sonrisa amable solo como reflejo. Espero que el licántropo saliera primero al pasillo y lo siguió, el pasillo solo tenía algunos metros antes de llegar a una segunda puerta que no hubo problema en abrir.

No pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad el interior, había estanterías y cajoneras contra la pared, nada parecía estar achicado. Había un escritorio bajo una ventana y no había ningún rastro de polvo.

—Está por aquí. — Lo vio caminar hacia uno de los muebles que había contra la pared pero él miró a su alrededor, se acercó a la estantería leyendo el borde de las carpetas guardadas. Todo parecía muy organizado y limpio, alzó su mano para sacar uno al notar la fecha más antigua ¿De quién había sido el lugar antes de Remus? Nunca había preguntado cómo había empezado en eso o desde cuándo, sabía que la guerra no había sido un buen momento para empezar un negocio así de ordenado.

Apenas sacó un poco de la carpeta cuando una mano se puso sobre la de él obligándolo a volverla a guardar, sonrió de lado algo divertido bajando su mano y apoyándola en el estante.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Lucius? — Remus apoyó su otra mano en la cadera del omega, casi tocando su espalda con su pecho pero manteniéndose en esa posición dejando la carpeta exactamente donde estaba.

— ¿Desconfías aun de mí? — Lucius se burló levantando con cuidado la mirada para no golpearlo, leyendo la fecha una vez más pero disfrutando de la calidez que sentía a través de la tela. Se dio vuelta con cuidado dejando que siguiera acorralándolo contra la estantería, mirando los ojos mieles directamente.

—No, solo tengo curiosidad. Sé que a pesar de todo no serías capaz de arruinar tus propios negocios. — El licántropo arqueó una ceja y el patriarca sonrió apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del alfa.

— ¿Y solo crees que por eso no estoy jugando sucio? — Murmuró muy bajo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo más a él, recargándose un poco en la estantería. Era incomodo por los estantes pero eso fue algo que el alfa se dio cuenta, Lucius no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa al sentirlo mover su mano por su espalda para apoyarla en su espalda baja para evitar que se apoyara contra el frío acero.

— ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? — Preguntó el menor dejando que se acercara, sus narices casi se rozaban en su cercanía, Lucius acarició un poco su espalda antes de deslizar una de sus manos por su hombro y su brazo manteniéndose en silencio unos segundos donde solo se escuchaba el suave sonido de las respiraciones de ambos.

El aroma era un poco más intenso, mezclándose en el ambiente.

—Porque me importas. — Llevó su mano a la muñeca derecha del licántropo rodeándola, solo presionando un poco sonriendo al sentir el brazalete.

—Lucius. — Susurró por lo bajo pero no lo apartó.

—Solo… no pienses de más en este momento. — Pidió antes de incorporarse, besando sus labios con suavidad, rodeándolo un poco más con sus brazos disfrutando del contacto. Suspiró de manera suave al sentir que lo atraía más hacia él y profundizó el beso gimiendo por lo bajo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía evitar el escalofrío que lo traspasaba, se sentía muy bien y correcto. Su aroma le encantaba y esa sensación cálida a comodidad y seguridad era difícil de superar.

Había extrañado mucho eso… su cuerpo contra el de él, sus brazos rodeándolo, sus labios sobre los suyos y la forma de explorarse que tenían.

Cuando se separaron miró a los ojos mieles, el patriarca respiró varias veces buscando las palabras que quería decir, presionó ligeramente su frente contra la de él dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Y entonces notó que era lo que causaba tensión ante ello.

—Remus… yo…Quédate, quédate conmigo. — Apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, no pudo evitar el ligero gruñido y deslizó sus manos por los brazos del alfa apoyando su frente en su hombro, dejando que su cabello tapara su expresión.

Cualquier atmosfera se había roto y no podía evitar sentirse fastidiado, no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para decirlo.

—Remus ¿Estás ahí? Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para hablar. — La voz del patriarca Weasley se escuchó a través de la puerta y Remus se apartó un poco de él pero aun apoyando su mano en su espalda antes de responder.

—Sí ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos en mi oficina, por favor? — El licántropo alzó la voz, la cual ni siquiera salió afectada. Lucius suspiró recargándose nuevamente contra la estantería a pesar de la molestia.

—Por supuesto. — Casi quiso hacer una mueca al escuchar al otro patriarca responder, apenas pudo escuchar los pasos alejándose ¿Por qué no lo escuchó acercándose? Tal vez podría haber puesto un hechizo silenciador o algo.

Eso pasaba por perderse en el momento.

—Weasley padre ¿Por qué no me impresiona? — Habló con desdén y se escabulló de los brazos del licántropo para dejar de estar contra la estantería acomodando mejor su saco, tratando de recomponerse sin poder evitar sentir molestia ante la interrupción.

—Lucius. — La voz de Remus estaba cargada con advertencia pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Está bien, puedes hablar con él mientras yo…— Paró mirando hacia un papel caído, debió haberlo hecho por casualidad por el aire que crearon al abrir la puerta pero él estaba seguro que eso no estaba. —Oh… Por Merlín. — Agarró el maldito papel y lo dejó en la estantería, sacando su varita y poniéndole un pequeño hechizo para evitar que eso se repitiera.

— ¿Qué sucede? — ¡Ja! ¿Qué no sucedía? ¿Qué nada saldría bien ese día? Esperaba que mejorara al salir, realmente lo esperaba.

—El abrió la puerta primero y luego retrocedió para tocarla, que modales. — Siseó furioso guardando la varita en su bolsillo, dándole la espalda al alfa en lo que trataba de tranquilizarse. No quería ir directo hacia al pelirrojo para pelear pero era exactamente lo que haría si no podía mantener su mal genio bajo control.

—Lucius. — Ignoró el tono de advertencia de Remus una vez más y buscó en el bolsillo de su saco parpadeando al notar que solo estaba su varita. Buscó en los bolsillos del pantalón notando que no había traído el anti feromonas.

—No lo traje. — No pudo evitar el pánico mientras sacaba su varita y buscaba de nuevo en sus bolsillos, dejándola a un lado.

—Podemos usar un hechizo. — Remus sacó su varita y deshizo las feromonas de ambos, Lucius negó con la cabeza sabiendo que eso solo lo hacía con las de ese momento. No pudo evitar sentirse estresado.

— ¡Eso solo las borra en este momento! — Ni siquiera le importó si una persona en la oficina podía escucharlos, esperaba que hubiera hechizos de privacidad en ese salón. Agarró su varita con fuerza dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse más de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? Son enemigos hace años, seguro se dio cuenta que eras un omega hace bastante. — Remus lo miró algo confundido.

— ¡No se trata de esto! Ya huelo como omega en espera ¡No es algo que pueda tapar! — Ni siquiera había pensado demasiado en ello, los había usado en ese alfa inepto pero sabía que el chiquillo no podría diferenciar nada ¡Pero Weasley era un sangre pura! Traidor a la sangre pero sangre pura al fin y lo sabría.

No le gustaba darle esa información a alguien que no le caía bien y con el cual había tenido peleas verbales y físicas en el pasado.

—No sé porque te preocupa tanto. — Remus se le acercó apoyando una mano en su cuello, ese gesto antes lo hubiera tranquilizado pero sus palabras solo lo hicieron erizarse y apartarse.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tu quien está llevando al bebé. — Acusó gruñendo por lo bajo, demasiado avergonzado para admitir todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—No fui yo quien te trajo aquí y te besó. — Respondió el menor frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Tu seguiste! Podrías haberme apartado, pero nunca lo haces. — Le recordó sin saber porque habían llegado a ese momento.

—Mira, has lo que quieras. — Se apartó el alfa negando con la cabeza caminando a la puerta de salida. Lucius respiró profundo y se pasó la mano por el cabello, agarrando un mechón entre sus dedos.

—Es un alfa. — Admitió al fin, muy bajo.

Tenerle miedo a un hombre que estaba debajo de él era inaudito ¡Alguien como Weasley! Pero ahí estaba, sintiéndose totalmente estresado ante la idea de enfrentarse.

—Pero tiene un enlace ¿Recuerdas? No es peligroso. — Lucius desvió la mirada tratando de controlar ese miedo irracional, envolviendo su vientre con un brazo y dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Se tensó cuando Remus volvió a acercarse y acarició su espalda poniéndose a su lado, el omega no pudo evitar apoyarse contra su costado. —Está bien, está bien… puedes usar mi saco. Tiene mis feromonas…— Susurró, Lucius arqueó la ceja antes de mirarlo.

—Eso será más incriminador, lo sabes ¿Verdad? — Se burló un poco, separándose ligeramente sin apoyarse ya en él. No podía evitar que el hecho de que no le importara particularmente que sus amigos supieran lo hiciera sentir bien, nunca habían hablado de algo realmente serio y por ello no había necesidad de decirlo a nadie más, sobre todo por parte de Remus.

—Ya nos vio besándonos, nada puede ser peor. — El alfa le sonrió y Lucius resopló levemente sintiéndose algo divertido pero terminó por asentir. Ambos se separaron y el rubio se quitó el saco gris luego de extraer su varita, Remus besó su cabeza antes de quitarse el propio y ayudarlo a ponérselo, dejando el saco gris en el perchero. —Ya está, no era tan difícil ¿Verdad? — Sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo.

—Pensé que te gustaría negarlo. — Admitió sacando su varita para amoldar mejor el saco a su figura, su embarazo no era demasiado notorio si sabía cómo cambiarlo.

—No es como que si planeara cambiar sus recuerdos o algo así. No me avergüenzo de lo que tuvimos. — Remus le sonrió acariciando su cuello suavemente, atrayéndolo hacia sí. El omega se dejó inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia él, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir como acariciaba el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la marca.

— ¿Y esto es solo un recuerdo de lo que tuvimos? — Murmuró bastante suave, Remus suspiró y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de apartarse, Lucius lo miró algo confundido.

—Lo hablaremos al salir. — Dijo al fin, el patriarca casi quiso rodar los ojos pero se contuvo. No quería alargar la charla pero él también había escapado infinidad de veces algo así. Y aunque no lo dijera, también estaba asustado de como terminaría todo eso.

—Podría quedarme aquí. — Ofreció el patriarca, pensando que debió haber traído su bastón.

—No, no tiene un lugar para sentarse y es frío. — Pudo decir que había varios hechizos que ayudarían pero sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Weasley pudo elegir un mejor momento para aparecer. — Resopló caminando a la puerta y abriéndola, escuchó la pequeña risa de su pareja y sonrió acomodando mejor el saco sobre si, el aroma era agradable y sentía que lo calmaba.

* * *

Apoyó una mano en la baja espalda del omega mientras caminaban en el pasillo, adelantándose solo unos pasos para abrir la puerta. Enseguida notó la falta de feromonas de su amigo y supo que había estado usando anti feromonas, tal vez por ello no notaron su presencia cuando abrió la puerta.

Arthur los miró con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, como que si no supiera que decir. Remus no pudo evitar mantener su mano en la espalda baja del omega sintiéndose más seguro de esa forma.

—Arthur, Lucius me estaba acompañando. — Presentó sintiéndose un poco tenso, la inseguridad que había sentido el patriarca al encontrarse con un alfa con quien no se llevaba bien lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había pensado que no había un real problema pero notaba que incluso él se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

—Weasley. — Lucius sonó desdeñoso, aún era sorprendente cuanto desprecio podía caber en solo mencionar un apellido.

—Malfoy. — Arthur solo lo saludó con un pequeño asentimiento, ninguno se acercó al otro para estrechar su mano y Remus lo agradeció. Acarició un poco la espalda de Lucius tratando de calmarlo.

—Bueno yo me retiro… nos veremos cuando salga, señor Lupin. — Lucius se apartó de él caminando hacia la puerta, Remus no pudo evitar seguirlo parándolo a pocos pasos.

— ¿Dónde te quedaras por mientras? — Preguntó por lo bajo, notando como Arthur miraba hacia otro lado.

—El lugar es bastante grande, puedo dar una vuelta. — Remus no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente, había muchos betas, omegas y alfas en las instalaciones. Pensar que Lucius podía cruzarse con alguno no le gustaba del todo, sabía que el patriarca podría defenderse con facilidad pero no quería arriesgarse.

Al notar la manera curiosa con la que el pelirrojo miraba a su omega no pudo evitar ponerse en su línea de visión para que ya no pudiera verlo acercándose más a la puerta de salida a donde Lucius se dirigía, antes de que pudiera abrirla lo detuvo.

Miró hacia Arthur y luego a Lucius, suspiró ligeramente.

— ¿Arthur, te importa si hablamos afuera? Lucius llegó primero y…— Ni siquiera tenía una excusa, pero todo parecía más seguro así. El patriarca de todos modos no podía ir hacia los archivos y realmente quería confiar que no habría trampas esta vez.

—No, no hay problema. — Ambos se apartaron de la puerta, Arthur le sonrió antes de salir demasiado rápido notoriamente incómodo. Remus miró de nuevo al rubio sin poder pasar por alto su sonrisa casi de triunfo, sonrió algo divertido por ello.

—Quédate aquí, no creo que puedas estar mucho tiempo parado. — presionó su mano en su cadera besando su mejilla, el patriarca tocó su rostro con un dedo.

—Solo tengo cinco meses y algo, estaré bien. — Se burló, Remus asintió. No podía evitar ser cuidadoso, parecía que no solo con Sirius iba a empezar a comportarse así.

Esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas en la boda de los muchachos, debía encontrar una forma de controlarlo.

Tal vez era otro instinto que se potenciaba por ser hombre lobo, nunca había escuchado a los padres decir que eso sucedía.

—Bien, ya regreso. — Besó su frente antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras él. Lucius no parecía sufrir demasiadas molestias pero también sabía que no debería dejar de estar atento, el patriarca era lo suficientemente bueno tanto para fingir que no le dolía como para dramatizar el dolor.

Miró hacia Arthur y ambos empezaron a caminar, había logrado enseñarle al patriarca algunas cosas que sabía de los muggles y había sido un buen apoyo en saber cómo manejar a tantas personas que trabajaban.

— ¿Son socios hace mucho? — Preguntó al fin el pelirrojo, Remus suspiró sabiendo que el primer tema al parecer sería la presencia de Lucius en su oficina.

—Solo hace… ¿Tres meses? Casi cuatro, creo. Estaba para una reunión de rutina. — Trató de que su voz no lo traicionara, mirando a Arthur con cuidado.

—Nunca pensé que lo encontraría aquí contigo. — Admitió el patriarca, Remus asintió. No había esperado que Lucius volviera así pero había sido una buena sorpresa después de todo, había sido una forma extraña pero inteligente, aunque demasiado enrollada para su gusto.

—Lamento no haberlo mencionado. — Se disculpó, sabía que ambas familias no se llevaban bien y no pretendía mezclarlas.

—No te preocupes… entonces él ¿Fue con quien te enlazaste, verdad? El que rompió el vínculo. — Habló de pronto el mayor, Remus lo miró algo sorprendido parando.

— ¿Sabías que era un omega? — No era lo que quería preguntar, pero fue una reacción reflejo. No sabía porque se sentía tan atacado por una simple frase.

—Desde hace tiempo, sí. Aunque no evitó que peleáramos demasiadas veces, siempre ha sido bueno con sus feromonas así que tenía algún grupo babeando por él sin si quiera darse cuenta de su segundo género. Algunas veces tuvimos peleas físicas, no estoy muy orgulloso de ello. — Admitió el patriarca pasándose la mano por el cuello en señal de cansancio, como que si solo pensar en Lucius fuera un trabajo pesado.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que con él fue mi vinculo? — Trató de mantener su tono lo más normal posible pese a todo, sonriendo un poco.

—No imagino a nadie más que podría dejarte exponiéndose a que ambos salgan lastimados por no beber las pociones anteriores. — Admitió y el menor no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado. Tampoco había imaginado que todo terminaría así, había pensado que la ruptura sería más suave físicamente pero Lucius era muy bueno en sus salidas y entradas en su vida.

—Lucius es complicado. — Asintió sin querer explicar mucho más.

—Así que están juntos. — Arthur lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¡No! Bueno… no lo sé. — Remus se removió incomodo llevando su mano hacia el brazalete, había empezado a utilizarlo y lo había llevado aunque sabía que Lucius vendría ese día.

— ¿El bebé es tuyo? Tu aroma pudo haberlo tapado, pero tengo muchos hijos y creo que puedo distinguir un omega en espera. — Sonrió ligeramente, Remus lo miró con sorpresa sin saber muy bien que decir a eso.

—…— se mordió el labio mirando hacia el suelo, luego volvió su vista hacia el mayor —Si, el bebé es mío. — No había razón para negarlo ya que se enterarían de todas formas cuando en tres meses trajera un bebé rubio en brazos. No iba a poder ocultar mucho tiempo lo que los unía y esperaba que los diarios lo ignoraran.

— ¿Estás seguro? — La pregunta misma lo hizo sentir ofendido, trató de no gruñirle y asintió con vehemencia.

—Sí, Arthur. — Su voz casi sonaba peligrosa y se había tensado, no iba a dudar de eso.

—Oh, felicidades. Siempre el embarazo cambia físicamente a los omegas, pero emocionalmente e instintivamente a los alfas, si un alfa no quisiera pasar por esa transición no debería estar en contacto con el omega.

Pero supongo que tú ya lo tienes resuelto… de lo que quería hablarte era otro asunto…— Escuchó atentamente asintiendo e intercambiando algunos comentarios, pronto la tensión que se había creado se derrumbó.

Era bueno hablar con el patriarca Weasley, no había tenido mucho contacto con la familia por su trabajo y porque sus formas de distraerse mayormente eran desde la seguridad de su hogar. Además con lo paranoico que se volvía prefería no meter a sus amigos en esto, sobre todo no a los alfas de los cuales había empezado a desconfiar. Sabía que era una sensación latente e instintiva, los alfas podían tratar de dañar al bebé o a su pareja, y aunque Arthur tenía un enlace duradero su aversión por Lucius lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando se despidieron Remus le pidió que guardara el secreto del bebé por ahora, ya que aún no tenía planeado decirlo.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. Todos están más preocupados sobre lo que llevaran a la boda o el regalo que darán que cualquier otra cosa.

Por cierto, ten mucho cuidado. Eres un hombre y sabes tomar buenas decisiones, pero Malfoy es un hueso duro de roer. — Advirtió y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Hueso duro de roer? Sí que lo sabía, sabía lo terco, caprichoso y voluble que podía ser su omega.

—Lucius siempre ha tenido tintes de peligro y los conozco, aunque gracias por la preocupación. — Respondió tratando de ser amable.

—Supongo que a veces es el peligro lo que lo hace más divertido ¿No? Nos veremos pronto. — Arthur le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—Hasta luego. — Se despidió y lo acompañó hacia la salida bastante pensativo, la sobreprotección que estaba empezando a sentir por Lucius era casi abrumadora y recién estaba por llegar al sexto mes ¿Qué pasaría en un mes más? ¿O en dos?

Sirius no tenía un enlace y empezaba a preocuparse que pronto vería a su amigo como un potencial peligro.

Tal vez debería hablarlo con el medimago y preguntarle a Severus si tenía alguna poción que pudiera ayudar, parecía una de las mejores opciones.

* * *

Lucius había aprovechado el tiempo para hojear algunos papeles que había en el escritorio y para ver la oficina más a fondo, había preferido no sacar ni abrir los cajones porque estaba seguro que tenían algún hechizo de protección.

Se sentía nervioso, tanto por la conversación que había sido interrumpida como lo que pasaría a continuación. Remus seguía hablando con Arthur afuera y habían pasado varios minutos de su hora de salida, estaba seguro que los trabajadores estaban cambiando el turno.

Acarició su vientre de manera distraída sentándose mejor en la silla, acomodándose para evitar sentir molestias.

—Espero que no hayas revuelto mi oficina leyendo todo. — Bromeó el licántropo cuando al fin volvió a entrar, Lucius le sonrió algo burlón antes de levantarse y negar con la cabeza.

—Hora de ir a casa. — Estaba nervioso por ello pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

—Oh, tienes razón…— Remus buscó algo en el escritorio. —Déjame que ordeno algunos papeles y vamos ¿Volverás a Malfoy Manor? — Preguntó sin mirarlo. El omega suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—No, te acompañaré a casa. — Sonrió un poco acomodándose de nuevo su corbata y su cabello, tratando de verse en alguna superficie que lo reflejara.

—No hace ninguna falta… no puedes aparecerte ¿No? — Remus alzó la mirada, Lucius pudo notar la preocupación en su tono.

—La poción ayuda hasta el sexto mes de embarazo para disminuir los riesgos. — Repitió lo que Severus le había dicho, su embarazo no era de riesgo y estaba bastante bien de salud, así que aun podía utilizar esa poción.

—Ya casi estás sobre el sexto mes, creo que no deberías arriesgarte. — Remus frunció el ceño y el omega suspiró.

— ¿Red Flú? — Tanteó el terreno.

—Creo que sería mejor. — Le sonrió el menor mucho más calmado.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte en tu casa así que no te dejare descansar mucho. — Advirtió el omega.

—Tú nunca me dejas descansar. — El Gryffindor sonrió algo divertido y Lucius resopló ligeramente, sentándose en otra silla frente al escritorio. Miró al menor leer y ordenar algunos papeles, sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para abrir esa conversación. Cuando notó que ya casi había terminado apoyó su mano sobre la de él haciendo que Remus levantara su mirada para verlo.

—Hoy apareciste en el tapiz. — Habló tratando de mantener su tono tranquilo, aunque sentía el calor subiendo por su cuello.

— ¿Qué? — Remus lo miró confundido.

—En el tapiz familiar, apareciste. Aun la línea del bebé está a la mitad pero ya hay una que nos une, supongo que no tendré que entrar más en esa sala si no quiero enterarme si es un niño o una niña. — Sonrió ligeramente, presionando más su palma contra el dorso de la mano del licántropo.

— ¿Por qué? — Remus parecía sorprendido, Lucius no tenía idea si de una buena o mala forma pero trató de no hacer mucho hincapié en averiguarlo.

—Porque antes de que nazca solo pone "Srta o Srto" antes del apellido, es hasta que le pongamos un nombre exacto que no se cambia. — Explicó, había sido una gran sorpresa pasar por el tapiz y notar que el nombre estaba ahí, sus ancestros estarían furiosos pero él no pudo evitar sentirse bien. A pesar de todo, una línea aun los unía.

—Wow, no había pensado que mi nombre aparecería. — Admitió el menor, mirándolo aun con sorpresa.

—Me alegra que aparezca. — Lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba, aun manteniendo su mano tapado por la suya.

—A ustedes no los dejan mentir sobre la paternidad ¿Eh? — Remus bromeó ligeramente.

—Supongo que por si tenías dudas podría mostrártelo y…— no continuó cuando Remus volteó su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos, Lucius miró a sus manos y luego a su rostro, sin poder evitar sentir sus mejillas algo rojas cuando le sonrió con ternura.

—Nunca dudé que fuera mío, Lucius. — El licántropo habló cariñosamente, Lucius respiró profundo agarrando más su mano odiando que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas ¡Oh, maldita sea! Las hormonas eran una patada en el orgullo ya roto.

—Vamos a tener un bebé. — No pudo evitar que su voz saliera un poco rota, así que con la otra mano sostuvo el colgante tratando de recomponerse. Miró hacia sus manos y la mesa respirando profundo varias veces para tragarse las lágrimas.

Se había quedado demasiados minutos admirando su nombre unido al alfa, se había sentido emocionado aunque no quisiera decir mucho. Le recordaba que de alguna manera estaban unidos y lo seguirían estando, fuera lo que fuera que pasara.

—Va a ser hermoso. — Susurró el licántropo aun sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Vas a ser un buen padre. — Murmuró el patriarca, tratando de recomponerse pero aun sintiendo un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Tú también lo serás. Uno muy bueno. — Remus alzó su mano y besó sus nudillos, Lucius lo miró a los ojos sin saber muy bien cómo responder a ello.

—Creo que me ganaras en eso, eres más cariñoso. — Habló bajo, estaba un poco asustado por ello. No sabía si lograría criarlo bien o si sería una mala influencia constante. No quería que su hijo o hija sufriera por malas decisiones que provinieran de él.

O que terminara odiándolo por quien había sido y por sus decisiones en la guerra.

—Y tú bastante consentidor. — Remus volvió a besar sus dedos haciendo que volviera en sí, sonrió un poco disfrutando de su atención.

—Y conservador. — Sonrió de lado.

—Ningún padre es perfecto, Lucius. Ni siquiera yo lo seré así que podemos hacer esto juntos. Si quieres quedarte… lo haremos bien.

No importa lo que los demás digan, serás un buen padre y la mejor persona con la que podría criar a nuestro hijo. — Apretó ligeramente más su mano, Lucius lo miró sorprendido sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Trató de retroceder pero el licántropo no soltó su mano así que las mantuvo juntas.

—Yo…— Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir o lo que tenía que hacer.

—Se lo que Sirius te dijo y no es cierto. Antes de que Voldemort regresara tomaste buenas decisiones respecto a Draco, si, fue un chico… egocéntrico y molesto, pero James y Sirius también lo fueron. Y James tenía a los padres más dulces del mundo mágico y era peor que Draco.

Tú tienes más experiencia en esto que yo, es tu segundo hijo y este es el primero que yo tengo. Así que lo haremos bien. — Remus sonaba muy sincero y no había dejado de agarrar su mano o mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

—…— No pudo quitar su mirada de sus ojos, asintió y miró a sus manos unidos sonriendo sin poder evitarlo —Gracias. — Habló sinceramente agarrando más su mano, no sabía lo mucho que lo había afectado hasta saber lo que realmente pensaba, la duda había estado ahí pero él parecía calmarlas. Podría estarle mintiendo, lo sabía, pero prefería pensar que Remus era lo suficientemente sincero en esto.

—No hay de qué. De todas formas aun ni siquiera sabemos lo que pensará de mi licantropía. — Le recordó, Lucius asintió ligeramente.

—Bueno, si pudiste hacer que cambiara de opinión... creo que podrías hacerlo con quien quisieras.

Además no sabemos si heredará el mismo conflicto o no. — Trató de quitarle importancia pero era algo que parecía que ponía nerviosos a ambos.

—Realmente espero que no… aunque si no lo son eso no quiere decir que mis nietos o alguien más adelante no tenga la maldición. Es algo de mí que me gustaría no pasar a otra generación. — Remus suspiró y soltó su mano con cuidado pero el patriarca volvió a agarrarla, presionando sus manos juntas y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tienes otros atributos que podrías pasarles, lo resolveremos. Y lidiaremos con el problema si se presenta. — Sabía que dejar las cosas de lado era necesario para avanzar, mientras el problema no se presentaran no tendrían que pensar específicamente en él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos, el patriarca acariciando su mano con su pulgar, el licántropo le sonrió y se incorporó para besar su frente antes de soltarlo.

—Bueno, es hora de volver a casa. — Lucius vio al menor levantarse para guardar los papeles, lo esperó parándose y sonriendo al notar que traía su saco en sus manos.

—Estaba demasiado cómodo con el tuyo que olvidé completamente que me quité el mío. — Agarró su prenda pero sin hacer ningún amago por quitarse la que traía puesta.

—Es porque tiene mi aroma. — El alfa le sonrió algo orgulloso.

—Tu aroma siempre ha sido embriagante. — Admitió notando como Remus prefirió no seguir con esa conversación, se encogió de hombros y se adelantó, esperando a que pusiera los hechizos de bloqueo antes de que continuaran. Sonrió algo divertido cuando el alfa volvió a apoyar su mano en su espalda baja, sabía que estaba bastante nervioso de con quien podrían encontrarse y eso le agradaba, sentir su protección lo hacía sentir más seguro a pesar de tener su propia varita y poder cuidarse solo.

Tal vez solo disfrutaba de ser mimado.

Caminaron hacia la chimenea y sonrió al ver que era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, dejó que fuera el alfa quien agarrara el polvo Flú y solo acomodó un poco su ropa apegándose más al costado de su compañero. Remus lo rodeó con un brazo y él se dejó hacer, permitiéndose estar más cerca.

Agradeció ser sostenido cuando apenas llegar se sintió algo mareado por el movimiento, se separó un poco dando unos pasos dejando su saco sobre el sillón.

En casa.

No era su casa, pero se sentía como si fuera

* * *

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer****perdon por la tardanza ya tengo que hacer proyectos de la Universidad :c****Este capítulo iba a ser mas largo para que el proximo sea la boda de los muchachos pero no se pudo así que tendremos otro cap más antes de la boda.****¡miles de gracias por leer!**

* * *

Cristine Malfoy: Remus y Sirius ya hablaron de ello y quedo una advertencia bien clara. tal vez Siri deberia enfocarse mas en Sev XD

* * *

Juliettwatson: Si! luc esta en espera XD bueno aqui confeso que fue mas por Sev que por Rems que se molesto con Lucius

* * *

Pinky: Sirius estaba más enojado por Sev que por Remus pero mezclo ambas cosas al atacar a Lucius. el cual no es una persona inocente pero tienes razon si alguien lo escuchara podria ser un escandalo :0

Sirius tardara un poco mas en enterarse lo mucho que Sev tuvo que ver y veremos que tal. Aunque ahora sigue picado por el hecho de que el pocionista le presta mucha atencion al rubio -su mejor cliente XD-

Remus aun no se ha decidio del todo si quiere arriesgarse o no : 0

Cissy aparecera de vuelta pronto :D

Y no, no le paso nada al bebé

¡Besos! :D


	29. Sorpresa

Miró el lugar respirando profundo, sintiendo como el mareo iba desvaneciéndose ante la falta de movimiento.

— ¿Estás bien? — Remus le preguntó acercándose, agarrando el saco que Lucius había dejado para ponerlo en el perchero para que el patriarca pudiera llevárselo cuando se fuera.

—Sí, solo un poco mareado ¿Quieres cambiarte o algo antes de caminar? — Lucius trató de no mirarlo y en cambio se acercó a las puertas de vidrio, se sentía nervioso y no quería alargar más la espera pero sabía que debía ser educado si quería que todo saliera lo suficientemente bien.

Se preguntó brevemente si no debería haber revisado que todo estaba bien mientras Remus hablaba con Weasley, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que el regalo se quedara dónde estaba y que los hechizos para protegerlo de cualquier incidente funcionaran.

— ¿A dónde? — Escuchó al licántropo preguntar y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pensó unos segundos como hacer que sonara mejor pero al final suspiró.

—Afuera, en tus terrenos. — Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el vidrio por donde podían verse el pasto y las flores, tratando de no prestar atención ante la expresión confundida del menor.

Había sido muy mala idea no planear como iba a decírselo pero ahora no era momento de arrepentirse. Tal vez debió dejarlo para otro día pero luego de comprender esa tensión entre ellos notó que no podía seguir aplazándolo más.

—Podemos ir ahora ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? — Al final parecía que la curiosidad le había ganado al león.

—Ven, sígueme. — Caminó hacia el jardín, deslizando la puerta para abrirla, había pensado si sería mejor ir en escoba pero sabía que Remus tendría varias negativas ante ello por su estado y no quería empezar una pelea, un paseo en escoba tendría que esperar hasta que fuera totalmente seguro.

Dio varios pasos sintiendo el aire frío contra su rostro y sus manos pero lo ignoró, sin hacer ningún amago de sacar su varita. Notó como el alfa lo siguió y le sonrió deteniéndose para que se pusiera a su lado antes de seguir avanzando.

Había logrado encontrar el camino más corto hacía unos días, aunque había sido trazado por uno de los elfos. Pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo bastante largo.

Varios minutos después ya habían entrado a los territorios del lobo y aún no habían salido.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar tanto? — Lucius estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos al escucharlo, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por la insinuación.

— ¡Caminar es muy saludable! — Trató de hacer hincapié en eso sin detenerse, dejando que Remus caminara a su par. A pesar de que a veces tenían que rodear algunos árboles o tener cuidado con las depresiones del terreno no había una mayor complicación al menos que hubiera una serpiente deslizándose entre los pastizales.

— ¿Sabes que llegar al final de mi territorio será un camino muy largo? — El patriarca apretó los labios al escucharlo, Remus siempre era bastante intuitivo y parecía conocer el lugar bastante bien como para saber a dónde se dirigían.

—Este es el camino más corto, ya lo probé. — Trató de convencerlo, parando por unos segundos quedando frente al alfa quien lo miró confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — Lucius sonrió al escucharlo y acomodó mejor su camisa antes de hablar.

—Aún estoy en las protecciones así que me doy algunas libertades con la parte de tus tierras que no tienen nada. — Pasó su mano por su cabello en un intento de acomodarlo arrepintiéndose de no haberlo atado con un lazo, dejando que el alfa se acercara.

—Tu peso aumentó por el bebé, no deberías esforzarte de más. — Remus acarició su brazo suavemente y el patriarca resopló un poco mientras se separaba para seguir caminando.

—Los embarazos Malfoy siempre han sido fáciles, nunca nadie ha muerto en un parto desde hace doscientos años y créeme, no seré el primero. Sigo siendo bastante ágil a pesar de la variable de mi peso. — Empezó a explicar sin detenerse, dejando que el alfa lo alcanzara antes de volver al mismo paso que antes. Aún estaban bastante lejos y parecía que tardarían mucho más de lo que había creído en llegar.

Tal vez debería haberlo pensado mejor pero no era momento para demostrar que no había sido bien planeado.

Había tenido en mente que tendría un par de días más para planearlo bien, para revisar los caminos y pensar los distintos escenarios, pero todo se había precipitado.

—Lucius…— Remus se adelantó agarrándolo del brazo obligándolo a detenerse, Lucius se dio vuelta para mirarlo agarrando su varita con su otra mano pero sin alzarla ni amenazarlo con ella tensándose un poco.

—No me trates como una damisela desvalida, aun puedo hacer que un elfo aparezca con las escobas. — Reclamó por lo bajo pero aun así guardando la varita para apoyar su mano sobre la del licántropo, acariciándola levemente tratando de que soltara su brazo para continuar. Seguía tratando de demostrarse completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero al punto donde quería llegar lo hacía sentir nervioso.

¿Pero quién sería él si no pudiera disimular?

—La aparición es más segura si la hace un elfo ¿Cierto? Podemos pedirle a Twinky que nos lleve al borde. — Remus insistió soltándolo pero aun manteniéndose cerca, el patriarca respiró algo profundo disfrutando de su aroma pero aun así su orgullo no se vio tranquilizado.

— ¿Crees que estoy cansado? — Lo miró con algo de enojo sin poder contenerse, la verdad es que si lo estaba pero no quería admitirlo. El peso del bebé era algo a lo que no se había acostumbrado del todo y su vida se había vuelto bastante pacifica, mayormente sin quedarse parado demasiado tiempo o caminar largas distancias, pero aún era algo que podía manejar por varios metros más.

—Yo si lo estoy. — Lucius miró sus ojos y la pequeña sonrisa amable, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Aun así suspiró y se calmó mirando hacia donde se dirigían.

—Oh, lo siento. — Se obligó a disculparse, si iban a detenerse e ir por lo fácil quería que quedara claro que no era por decisión de él.

—No hay de qué. — La sonrisa divertida del licántropo lo hizo desviar la mirada, llamando a la elfina la cual apareció con prontitud. Luego de varias alabanzas y dichos sobre castigos al fin pudieron hacer que los aparezca a un costado de una carretera de tierra para nada transitada.

Twinky desapareció para seguir sus deberes apenas los dejó ahí.

Lucius agradeció que esta vez ni el mareo ni las náuseas lo atacaran, la elfina había tenido un especial cuidado en aparecerlos ahí.

—Los muggles no suelen pasar por aquí y hay protecciones que evitan que entren a la propiedad ¿Tenías preocupación con eso? — Remus se acercó un poco el camino notoriamente confundido, Lucius sonrió algo burlón sabiendo que decía la verdad.

Había averiguado bastante sobre las hectáreas que tenía su ex compañero en su poder, así como hasta donde podían llegar los muggles. Esa carretera estaba cortada kilómetros atrás con varios letreros de que era sin salida pero incluso si no hacían caso no podrían adentrarse en los terreno.

—No, finite encantatem. — Conjuró sacando su varita y señalando a la carretera vacía, pudo notar la duda en el rostro del alfa pero la expresión se convirtió en sorpresa al ver el auto. Era el mismo que habían utilizado en las vacaciones, de un color gris impecable.

Sonrió algo orgulloso de sí mismo mientras se acercaban ¡Había sido tan difícil obtenerlo! Había tenido que hacer tratos con al menos dos muggles además del estúpido alfa sangre sucia que lo había tratado mal la primera vez.

También había tenido que convertir muchos galeones en dinero muggle, además de depositar en un banco de ellos aunque de eso lo duendes de habían encargado. Tenían tarjetas y demasiados planes, parecía que los muggles tenían como objetivo absorber la máxima cantidad de dinero que podían además que al parecer debían pagar la matrícula y algunos impuestos más que querían decir que debería regresar.

Sin duda su excursión por el mundo muggle había sido singular aunque prefería no volver a repetirla, no al menos sin alguien de verdadera confianza porque el maldito sangre sucia lo había dejado solo a la mitad de la ciudad ¡Sin decirle como se suponía que volvería! Para su suerte el muggle de la concesionaria había estado tan encantado de su compra que le consiguió un taxi, así que no se había visto en obligación de aparecer.

—Puedes entrar. — Lucius apoyó su mano en el hombro de Remus saliendo de sus propios pensamientos y centrándose en él, notando como analizaba el auto con la mirada. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa pero aun así caminó primero al asiento del acompañante para abrirle la puerta. El patriarca pensó que él era siempre bastante caballeroso y aceptó el gesto, sentándose en la silla del copiloto pasando su mano por el cabello para acomodarlo.

El castaño no tardó en cerrar la puerta antes de abrir la propia y entrar, acarició el volante aún bastante sorprendido y la palanca de cambio, no había esperado una sorpresa así. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que había esperado que el patriarca le mostrara en los límites de su propiedad.

—Wow, realmente no creí que fueras capaz de recordar la marca del auto. — Dijo al fin su asombro en voz alta, notando como todo parecía nuevo.

Lucius sabía que por su cabeza debían estar pasando miles de preguntas.

—Hice un dibujo y el muggle me lo dijo. — Admitió encogiéndose de hombros, jugando un poco con su corbata para no mirarlo sintiéndose algo avergonzado por ello. Al menos era un buen dibujante, no había habido problema en saber a qué auto se refería aunque el vendedor había bromeado con que se notaba bastante que era un regalo para alguien y que él no los manejaba, algo que lo había ofendido aunque fuera cierto.

Que suerte que no le había respondido mal o el hombre no le hubiera conseguido como volver.

— ¿Fuiste al mundo muggle a comprarlo? — Remus miró hacia el omega bastante sorprendido, Lucius asintió mirando por el vidrio y bajándolo para no mirarlo a la cara, de pronto se sentía un poco avergonzado.

—Sí, así que es absolutamente normal por si pensabas que volaba. — Se burló ligeramente, golpeteando un poco con sus dedos dudando en si ponerse el cinturón o no, al final lo dejó. Ya no estaban en la ciudad y no debían seguir esas reglas.

Tal vez si tenía suerte la próxima vez que salieran podían hacerlo en el mundo muggle, sería más relajado sabiendo que no lo dejaría solo en medio de toda esa gente extraña.

—Esto es… wow… es el mismo que utilizamos…— Ni quisiera terminó la frase antes de que Lucius lo interrumpiera.

—Lo sé, por eso lo elegí. Es un regalo. — Se apuró a aclarar esta vez sí mirándolo, poniendo sus manos en su propio regazo sintiéndose algo nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a dar regalos caros pero el auto tenía otros significados.

Nunca se había mezclado con muggles o con algo que odiara para conseguir un presente para alguien, ponía su esfuerzo pero no tanto.

—Oh, no… no hay forma…— Remus empezó a negar apartando las manos del volante.

—Tal vez mi plan malvado es regalártelo así después me enseñas a manejar. — Agarró una mano del menor volviéndola a poner sobre el coche, presionándola ligeramente antes de apartarla.

—Ese… ese un plan maquiavélico. — El menor apenas podía contener su emoción, Lucius sonrió asintiendo con diversión.

—Los autos me gustaron así que esto no es solo por ti, tal vez logre algo con ellos. La llave. — La sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, no la había achicado por temor a no poder volverla a su tamaño original exacto, era algo en lo que había pensado mucho mientras lo veía. Remus agarró la llave y la puso, arrancando.

Presionó el acelerador, yendo mucho más rápido de lo que había ido en la isla y con los vidrios abajo, el patriarca se rió ligeramente apoyando una mano en su cabello para que no lo molestara. El aire estaba frío y golpeaba de forma fresca en su rostro, por el camino abandonado se podían ver las hectáreas de tierra, pastos y árboles. Incluso algunos conejos o liebres que andaban por ahí.

No hablaron durante un rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y la velocidad, había creído que iba a tener que insistir un poco para ir rápido pero al parecer el licántropo se sentía bastante seguro con todo eso.

Cuando al fin se detuvo ambos se sonrieron, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y con los ojos llenos de sentimientos. Lucius no tenía idea de donde estaban pero suponía que se habían adentrado al territorio de su compañero, tal vez más cerca de la casa.

El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza y Lucius podía notar la emoción que había en ambos, era casi como esas vacaciones en la isla donde ni siquiera tenía que pensar demasiado en sus propios sentimientos y solo tenía que dedicarse a disfrutar.

Ver al otro feliz lo hacía feliz, aunque al parecer el cariño hacia el auto era algo que compartirían.

—Esto ha sido genial. — Remus sonrió negando con la cabeza, agarrando una de las manos del rubio con la suya y presionándola de forma cariñosa.

Lucius disfrutó de esa calidez sin ocultar la sonrisa que aún estaba en su rostro, aunque trató de controlarse un poco.

—Lo sé, pero puedes tomarlo como un regalo con trampa. — Habló con cuidado antes de respirar profundo, agarrando la mano del rubio trigo entre las suyas sin dejar que la apartara, sintiéndose un poco más seguro al notar que el alfa lo miraba con curiosidad y no con desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué? — Remus llevó su otra mano al rostro del omega acariciándolo suavemente, observando sus ojos directamente. El patriarca sintió un escalofrío y tragó en seco pero se negó a soltar sus manos.

—Tenemos que hablar. — Lucius bajó la voz al decirlo, sin saber muy bien como abrir todos los temas que quería tocar. Pero parecía que ir directo al grano era algo que no podía evitar esta vez.

—Creo que es… un buen lugar para hacerlo. — Remus asintió presionando su pulgar contra su mejilla antes de apartar su mano de su rostro y apoyarla sobre sus manos unidas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, Lucius parecía querer hablar pero no encontraba las palabras pero Remus lo miraba pacientemente, dejando que se tomara el tiempo para empezar.

El patriarca apartó sus manos acomodándose en el asiento para poder mirarlo sin sentirse muy incómodo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de calmarse. Sin una poción de la verdad eso era difícil para él pero era bastante necesario.

—Sé que soy alguien difícil y soy el que pone la mayor parte de las discusiones. — Admitió despacio llevando una mano a su propio cuello y pasándolo por debajo de su cabello, corriéndolo a un lado. El aroma del alfa lo tranquilizaba y solo quería inclinarse un poco más hacia él pero se contuvo.

—Ambos somos difíciles, Lucius. — El patriarca sonrió algo incrédulo ante la declaración.

—No, tú no eres difícil. — Reclamó aunque no con demasiado ímpetu ya que ese no era el tema exacto que debían discutir, Remus volvió a acariciar su rostro y el patriarca lo dejó apoyándose un poco ante su toque.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Lucius? — Murmuró despacio, casi cariñoso.

—Cuando fui a la concesionaria hoy… me di cuenta que no puedo cambiar totalmente por ti. Puedo hacerlo contigo porque te amo, porque cuando no estas no hay nada más… pero con los demás sigo siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. — Lo miró a los ojos al decirlo, llevando una de sus manos hacia la del licántropo apoyándola sobre la que tenía sobre su rostro. —Incluso hoy, mi reacción con Weasley fue de rechazo y si no lo molesté fue por tu presencia.

Sé que hay cosas que hago que están mal, pero son costumbres y no puedo… Dejar de hacerlo. — Nunca se había sentido avergonzado por esas actitudes pero en ese momento esa era la sensación que lo embargaban, había creído que podía superarlo pero no era así. Solo había hecho unas cuantas excepciones porque sus sentimientos eran más grandes que sus ideas sangre pura, pero eso no cambiaba la visión que tenía del mundo o hacia los otros.

—Lo entiendo ¿Piensas acaso que yo…?— No lo dejó terminar la pregunta, el patriarca se apuró para seguir hablando.

—Sé que conoces esa parte de mí pero no voy a ser una buena influencia en ese sentido. El bebé… tu… — Respiró profundo presionando más su mano contra la suya, apoyando su cabeza en ella disfrutando de la caricia. —Tal vez no sea tan buen padre como pensaste. — Susurró al fin apartándose pero aun manteniendo sus manos unidas, sabía que podía fingir haber cambiado y ese sería el camino más fácil pero solo en un principio.

Sabía que de a poco Remus lo había terminado conociendo y en poco tiempo podría reconocer cuando mentía o manipulaba algo, no quería basar en cosas forzadas lo que sucediera entre ellos.

—Lucius, ambos tenemos defectos. No solo tú. — Remus llevó su mano a sus labios besando sus dedos, Lucius suspiró bajito ante el gesto y se inclinó un poco más hacia él, el alfa copió su gesto haciendo que apoyaran su frente en la del otro. El rubio rodeó su cuello con sus brazos con cuidado, dejándose abrazar de igual manera.

—Tú no los tienes. — Murmuró por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos, el aroma del alfa era mucho más intenso y agradable, lo hacía sentir mucho más seguro sobre ser sincero esta vez.

—Bueno, esta mi maldición. También a pesar de ser Gryffindor a veces suelo evitar las cosas, hacer el que no veo o evitar confrontaciones incluso cuando sé que es correcto. — Susurró, Lucius parpadeó confundido apartándose solo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca retrocediste conmigo. — Le recordó.

—Lucius…—Lo rodeó un poco más con su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él y haciéndolo sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, tratando de que no fuera demasiado incomodo por el volante apoyando una mano en su espalda. Lucius dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa pero solo lo abrazó más. —Porque me diste un motivo para no serlo. Si retrocedía, si dudaba estaría siendo aplastado.

No había lugar para retroceder.

Debía seguirte el paso o me perdía, no tendrías piedad en eso.

Me desafiaste y acepte el desafío. No sé si gané o perdí pero no importa, no tienes que ser perfecto para mí porque yo tampoco lo soy. Sacas lo peor y lo mejor de mí, Lucius y eso a veces me asusta.

Eres un Malfoy y ustedes se adaptan. Cuando el mundo muggle empiece a formar más parte del mundo mágico te adaptaras y puedo ayudarte a hacerlo. No pido que olvides tus tradiciones o que no las enseñes…Solo… serán otros tiempos. — Remus besó la mejilla del omega rodeándolo con sus brazos, disfrutando de esa intimidad.

—Hablas como que si te fueras a quedar conmigo. — Lucius al fin dijo separándose solo un poco, acariciando el cabello corto del licántropo con una mano mirándolo a los ojos con algo de ferocidad pero Remus también podía ver vulnerabilidad en él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Respondió luego de quedar unos segundos en silencio, aun rodeándolo con sus brazos.

— ¿Crees que no noté que decidiste apartarte? No soy idiota y me costó notar esa nueva tensión pero al final sigues siendo leíble para mí. — Susurró muy bajo pero a pesar de lo que decía volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la del alfa cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Remus acarició su espalda con ternura sin cambiar la posición.

—Porque me besaste como yo te bese antes de irme. Con anhelo, como tratando de grabar algo que nunca más tendrás. Queriendo recordar la razón por la que te quedas…

Pero al final elegí irme y tú también tienes esa opción. Y está bien, puedes escapar. Está bien. — Trató de tragar el nudo en la garganta mientras lo decía, al menos podía estar un poco orgulloso de que voz no hubiera flaqueado mientras hablaba.

No quería rogar por otra oportunidad, lo que menos quería era causarle más lastima.

—Lucius…— Susurró su nombre pero el patriarca solo lo calló con un pequeño beso en los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Así que lo diré solo una vez más, quédate conmigo.

Por supuesto que puedes decir que no, pero supongo que seré molesto por un tiempo, no soy bueno lidiando con los planes que no salen como yo quiero. — Trató de bromear con lo último, apartándose un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado, Lucius. Si, lo pensé pero no puedo.

No quiero pensar en los "Y si…", me vuelves loco.

Pero este apego que sientes hacia mí, esas formas de tratar de complacerme podría ser solo porque el vínculo aún no está del todo roto y por el bebé. Si esto termina, no puede terminar mal, tendremos un bebé en común y no quiero que esto se vuelva una pelea por su custodia. — Admitió inclinándose un poco y besando el cuello del omega cerca de donde tendría que tener la marca, Lucius suspiró de manera ahogada deslizando sus dedos sobre el cabello del alfa.

—Si lo hace, tú la ganaras. — mantuvo su tono bajo, tratando de no romper esa complicidad que sentía.

—Nunca te negaría verlo. — Y él lo sabía, estaba seguro que aunque se fuera y volviera en diez años no le negaría conocer a su hijo, aunque también tenía la certeza que no lo esperaría ni lo perdonaría una vez más.

—Lo sé, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mí. Suelo ser rencoroso. — Sonrió de lado dejando que se apartara, acarició la mejilla del menor mirando sus ojos mieles.

—Y dramático. — Se burló un poco.

— ¿Podemos… intentarlo de nuevo? — Sentía que pendía de un hilo luego de soltar la pregunta, había planeado llevar la conversación por mil camino para evitar la pregunta directa.

No quería que renunciara a él, quería que pudieran seguir intentándolo aunque sabía que esta vez podía ser la última oportunidad. Cualquier juego podría arruinarlo o minar la confianza entre ambos, con el pasado que los separaba era difícil hacer un puente pero tal vez podrían hacerlo.

¿Pero qué hacer si se negaba?

—Pero no habrá otra oportunidad, si no funciona nos separaremos sin dramas. No tratare de quitarte al bebé si tu no lo haces, podemos criarlo juntos sin importar como termine lo nuestro —Remus suspiró antes de besar su mejilla —No estaré esperando por siempre como un perro fiel a que entres en razón. Y esta vez sin trampas. — su voz era seria y llena de advertencia, Lucius asintió sin saber muy bien a qué respuesta lo estaba llevando.

—Lo entiendo. —

—Entonces sí, podemos. — La sonrisa cálida que le siguió hizo que su corazón saltara, sonrió temblando un poco ante la respuesta positiva sin saber cómo expresar todo lo que quería decir.

—Te amo. — Murmuró muy bajo, casi como diciendo un secreto mientras seguía apoyando sus manos en sus mejillas antes de besarlo pero esta vez intensamente. No esperó respuesta pero sus brazos rodeándolo y atrayéndolo fue suficiente, gimió por lo bajo cuando el beso se profundizo dejándolo explorar en su boca, deslizando sus manos por su espalda disfrutando del calor y lo aromas.

Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y por primera vez notaba lo pequeño que era el lugar.

Ambos se separaron casi jadeando y bastante sonrojados, bastante afectados por el beso pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de volverse a besar. Se habían extrañado por mucho tiempo y sabían que esto solo era un inicio, miles de cosas podrían salir mal pero también otras tantas podrían salir bien.

Se aferró más a él presionándose gimiendo por lo bajo, dando un jadeo al sentir sus caricias bajando por su espalda. Se separó un poco apoyando su frente en la de él, acariciando su pecho con sus manos desabrochando algunos botones pero el alfa lo detuvo.

—Creo que deberíamos parar aquí… — Susurró besando la frente del omega, el aroma de ambos denotaba lo excitados que estaban pero era un lugar pequeño.

—Remus…— Se quejó abrazándolo de nuevo, escondiéndose un poco en él.

—Puedo conducir a casa, será demasiado incómodo y estas encinta. — Presionó otro beso en su cabello tratando de calmarse, manteniendo una de sus manos en la espalda baja del omega y la otra en su cintura. No quería hacerle daño al bebé.

—No me trates como que si fuera de vidrio. — Se quejó apartándose un poco, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y sus labios seguían rojos e hinchados por los besos. Remus dejó otro pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Sé que no eres de vidrio, pero déjame tratarte así ¿Si? — Pidió cariñosamente antes de olfatear un poco su cuello. No podía evitar el escalofrío de orgullo que lo recorría cada vez que lo sentía.

—… Está bien…— Se deslizó de nuevo a su asiento, sonriendo un poco al sentir que agarraba su mano, devolvió el ligero apretón entrelazando sus dedos unos segundos antes de arrancar.

Esta vez dejó que su cabello se moviera con el viento, manteniendo los vidrios bajos para que el aire frío terminara por enfriar el ambiente y ventilar las feromonas de ambos.

Tardaron algunos minutos antes de que la casa se viera, Lucius podía notar que el alfa seguramente estaba pensando en que debería hacer un camino para el auto y por ello no pudo evitar sonreír.

No esperó a que le abriera la puerta y bajó, notando que no había dañado ninguna de las flores ni plantas que había estado cuidando.

—Si el auto se quedará aquí tendré que cambiar algunas cosas. — Habló el licántropo apoyando una mano en el auto y mirando hacia Lucius antes de agarrar su mano, el omega suspiró por lo bajo y entrelazó más sus dedos volviéndose a acercar para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, se sentía casi como cuando sucedió lo de la segunda marca y fueron obligados a vivir juntos, no sabía que pasos deberían ser los siguientes o que tanto se les permitía avanzar.

—Lo resolveremos. — No solo hablaba del auto pero decidió no marcarlo mientras se dejaba abrazar, escondió su rostro en su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos aspirando con fuerza disfrutando de su aroma estremeciéndose al sentir que acariciaba su espalda.

—Tenemos que entrar, debemos comer. — Remus murmuró muy bajo antes de besar su cabello, Lucius asintió antes de separarse con cuidado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de empezar a caminar, dirigiéndose al cálido interior.

Lucius tuvo mucho cuidado con las flores para no pisar ninguna en el camino dejando que el menor abriera la puerta de vidrio para que ambos entraran. Remus dejó la llave sobre el mueble antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Creo que rompí tu rutina por lo hora, deja que los elfos cocinen ¡Twinky! — Alzó su voz ante lo último sabiendo que estaban más atentos a sus deseos por sus estado. Extrañamente a los elfos parecían gustarles los bebés y los niños pequeños.

— ¡A-Amo! — La elfina hizo una reverencia luego de aparecer.

—Prepara la cena y avísanos cuando esté lista, puedes traer a otros elfos para ayudarte si lo deseas. — Lucius ordenó volviendo a su voz demandante.

— ¿A-algo en particular, Amo? — La elfina lo observó con sus grandes ojos y Lucius miró a su pareja quien negó con la cabeza.

—No, has lo normal. — Caminó hacia donde estaba su saco agarrándolo nuevamente. — ¿Te parece si subimos a cambiarnos? — Miró hacia Remus acercándose a él antes de echarle un vistazo a las escaleras.

—Si… creo que no hay problema. — Lucius sonrió ante la respuesta antes de empezar a caminar, conocía de memoria la casa así que no dudó hacia dónde ir, tal vez solo por recuerdos o porque no se planteó otra opción fue directamente a la habitación que habían compartido. La abrió deteniéndose unos segundos al verla sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta.

Entró despacio, estaba tan bien iluminada como recordaba pero el color de la pared era más suave, la cama era más grande que la que recordaba pero eso no había sido lo que le había causado tanta emoción. Con sábanas y algunas mantas había un nido a medio hacer, que ocupaba una gran parte de la cómoda, se acercó tratando de contener las ganas de solo acostarse y acurrucarse pero eso rompería el poco orgullo que había logrado mantener.

Acarició los bordes sintiendo su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza.

Toda la habitación olía al alfa, ese suave aroma que lo trataba como que si estuviera en casa.

No prestó atención al sentir la mirada del alfa sobre su espalda y solo siguió acariciando la tela, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con su suavidad y del tamaño que tendría.

—Empecé a hacerlo hace poco por lo cual… cambie de habitación, pero no fui capaz de desarmarlo o al que hizo el lobo. — Lucius sonrió de lado al escucharlo explicarse, notando el ligero titubeo en la voz del licántropo pero no lo remarcó.

—Es lindo. — Murmuró sintiendo el calor subir por su cuello, apartó su mano del nido antes de darse vuelta para mirar a Remus, mirándolo con más cariño del que quería demostrar. El licántropo le sonrió y acarició su mano pero Lucius se acercó más rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besándolo intensamente.

Casi había hecho dos nidos para él, solo para él.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y dejó de lado el cuidado, si el alfa quisiera detenerlo solo lo haría ¿Por qué detenerse a preguntar?

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él al sentir que lo rodeaba con sus brazos gimiendo por lo bajo entre sus labios. Siempre todo había sido rápido y lujurioso entre ellos pero tal vez eso no era tan malo como parecía.

Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello atrayéndolo más hacia sí, sintiendo el calor a través de la ropa y sus aromas mezclándose, Remus le devolvía con la misma intensidad el beso así que solo se presionó más contra él dejando que los moviera un poco hasta que tropezaron con la cama cayendo sobre esta.

El alfa se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama para evitar poner todo su peso sobre el omega. Lucius llevó sus manos al rostro del menor acariciándolo antes de incorporarse volviéndolo a besar, fundiéndose de nuevo entre todas esas sensaciones.

Se quitaron los zapatos antes de subirse completamente a la cama, las camisas quedaron sobre esta de forma desordenada. Lucius se arrastró un poco hacia atrás hasta los bordes del nido dejando que su pareja se recostara a su lado antes de volverse a besar.

Lo había extrañado bastante, lo exploró con sus manos dejando que este hiciera lo mismo, gimiendo cuando presionó sus erecciones. Suspiró por lo bajo al sentir que rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos aun acariciando su pecho separándose solo un poco para poder respirar. Ambos estaban agitados y bastante agitados, el alfa rió de manera corta antes de apoyar su frente en el omega.

—Por Merlín… Acabamos de volver. — Murmuró casi sonando divertido.

—Esto… ¿Te molesta? — Lucius preguntó manteniendo sus manos quietas unos segundos antes de decidirse a volver a abrazarlo manteniendo sus pechos unidos.

—No… pero debería querer ir más lento. — Murmuró acariciando el costado del rubio con sus mano libre, deslizando sus dedos por el borde de sus costillas haciéndolo jadear de manera suave.

—Se mi acompañante para la boda de mi hijo — El omega habló aun medio rodeando sus cuellos con sus brazos, manteniendo sus rostros cerca sintiendo el aliento del otro. Remus detuvo sus caricias antes de reír dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Lo seré. — Aceptó.

—Entonces ya tenemos una cita que no puede salir mal. — Lucius le sonrió apoyando su frente en la de él, manteniendo sus cuerpos bastante cerca. Movió un poco sus caderas haciéndolos presionarse sacando un pequeño gemido de ambos.

—Lucius. — Gruñó por lo bajo apoyando su mano en la cadera del mayor, manteniéndolo quieto.

— ¿Quieres que solo lleguemos hasta aquí? — Sentía su propia erección palpitar y el roce de la ropa era doloroso, el aroma no lo estaba ayudando en lo absoluto y mucho menos su cercanía. Realmente lo quería, románticamente y sexualmente pero si quería frenar debería echarse para atrás aunque estuviera tan deseoso de continuar.

Notó la duda en los ojos del menor y se contuvo para no besarlo y hacerlo flaquear, lo que menos quería que al día siguiente el arrepentimiento embargara a su compañero.

Remus suspiró y lo besó nuevamente rodeándolo con sus brazos apoyando una de sus manos en su cabello acariciándolo sonriendo un poco al sentir al omega gemir entre sus labios. Debería querer detenerse, era lo más sensato ¿Pero que tenía de malo un riesgo más?

—No… no sabes lo difícil…— presionó su cuerpo más contra el de él antes de separarse un poco para desabrochar el pantalón del omega, acariciando su erección sobre la ropa antes de bajarla sintiéndolo estremecerse y jadear ante la atención. —Que es tenerte mientras trabajo. La mayoría del tiempo estás tan tranquilo y todo parece normal, y luego hay unos pocos minutos que no haces más que mirar y se en lo que estás pensando. — Murmuró antes de terminar de quitar su pantalón antes de besar su cuello, Lucius clavó sus uñas en su espalda y lo dejó chupando ligeramente donde debería ir la marca y rozándolo con los dientes sonriendo al escucharlo gemir audiblemente —Puedo notar el rubor en tu cuello y como desvías la mirada demasiado rápido, asustado de que pueda comprender tus pensamientos.

Es tan difícil ser indiferente a ti. — Admitió acariciando su cuerpo y besando su hombro.

—Remus…

—Tus feromonas siempre estaban camufladas pero había otras cosas que te delataban. — Lo lamió un poco antes de besar su pecho, bajando hasta unos de sus pezones y reteniéndolo entre sus labios antes de chuparlo sintiendo un tirón en su propia entrepierna. Bajo sus manos acariciando su espalda hasta apretar su trasero disfrutando de escucharlo gemir.

El cabello rubio estaba desordenado y su rostro se encontraba bastante rojo, tal vez por lo que estaba haciendo o porque entendía bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

Se separó un poco para verlo mejor, Lucius había cambiado más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Sus pezones estaban un poco más hinchados que anteriormente y parecían mucho más sensibles, además de su pancita de cinco meses que habían reemplazado su delgado y firme abdomen, había aumentado un poco más de peso haciéndolo ver mucho más saludable y su aroma ya era totalmente el de un omega en espera.

Con cuidado llevó una de sus manos hacia adelante acariciando el vientre de su omega notando como este le daba una mirada molesta, dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de besarlo con ímpetu.

—Te ves completamente hermoso. — murmuró, clavando sus dedos en su cadera. Lucius gimió por bajo explorándolo con sus manos, Remus lo dejó mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre su cuello para besarlo y dejar algunas pequeñas marcas.

—Siempre tan… adulador. — Jadeó el patriarca ya casi sin aliento, sin poder evitar titubear al sentir los labios del alfa sobre su cuello.

El alfa mordió un poco más fuerte su cuello para dejar una marca superficial antes de bajar sus manos quitando la prenda que faltaba, murmurando por lo bajo lo bonito que se veía cambiando la posición y quedando arrodillado entre sus piernas, acariciando los fuertes muslos del omega.

Ambos gimieron por las caricias y los roces, sintiendo como sus aromas se potenciaban. Lucius sentía que estaba haciendo un desastre, gimiendo con fuerza y agarrando las sabanas entre sus dedos, le había puesto una almohada en la espalda baja para que pudiera estar más cómodo pero ya casi no podía con las burlas del alfa quien los seguía acariciando con sus manos evitando su miembro, acariciando sus costados y sus piernas dejando besos sobre su pecho.

—Remus. — Reclamó en un gemido, el nombrado le sonrió antes de agarrar su varita para hacer los hechizos correspondientes. El alfa se inclinó sobre él para besarlo mientras lo preparaba, haciendo que el omega se volviera un lío de gemidos y jadeos, ambos apenas podían controlarse para no terminar.

Hacía bastante que no tenían ese tipo de contacto y los estaba volviendo locos, la habitación ya olía a sexo y las feromonas de excitación potenciaban las sensaciones.

Ambos se besaron intensamente, las uñas del omega rasguñaron la espalda del alfa cuando él empezó a poseerse. Remus trataba de controlarse, sus ojos brillaron en dorado unos segundos pero aun así se quedó quieto agarrando con más fuerza los muslos del patriarca sabiendo que dejaría marcas. No podía ser tan brusco como lo era antes, ahora debían tener cuidado y quería darle un tiempo para que se acostumbrara.

Cuando empezaron a moverse cualquier pensamiento razonable salió, el placer que ya iba en aumento estalló haciéndolos perder el cuidado.

Los besos fueron mucho más feroces y las embestidas directas, tocando ese punto del omega que sabía que lo volvía loco.

Habían extrañado eso, su unión, pertenecerse, su presencia.

A pesar de la lujuria algunos besos contenían ternura y los rasguños eran acariciados antes de que volvieran a perder el control. Cuando estaban cerca de terminar todo se volvió más difícil.

El aroma, la sensación, todo era abrumador, usó su mano para atraerlo más hacia él por el cuello. Gruñó al sentirlo correrse contra sus estómagos y como su interior apretaba deliciosamente haciendo que terminara también.

Sus pensamientos fueron mucho más lentos que su instinto y mientras el nudo se formaba mordió con fuerza sintiendo el dolor estallar en su mano que había mantenido en el cuello del patriarca pero aun así no pudo detenerse probando su propia sangre. Alejó su rostro tratando de que expresión no delatara lo adolorido que estaba, Lucius lo miró con preocupación dejando que con cuidado los cambiara de posición para estar más cómodos hasta que el nudo desapareciera, quedando el alfa sentado y Lucius sobre su regazo. Ambos aún estaban abrazados y el sudor brillaba en la piel, pero ninguno hizo ningún amago de utilizar los hechizos de limpieza.

—Podrías… podrías morder si quieres, la primera vez lo elegí yo y sería justo que pudieras decidirlo tú esta vez. — Murmuró.

—Lucius… ya borramos una doble marca, si te hago otra hay una alta probabilidad de que esta sea permanente. — Remus apoyó su frente en la de él apoyando su mano sana en su nuca.

—Lo sé… pero…—

—Acabamos de empezar. Lo veremos luego de que el bebé nazca… cuando el instinto no sea tan fuerte. Lo pensaremos bien. — Cortó su excusa, Lucius suspiró antes de apartarse un poco para agarrar su mano. No dejaba de sangrar así que lo hizo con cuidado notando que se había lastimado casi sus cuatro dedos.

Utilizó el accio para traer su pantalón a su mano sacando su varita de él empezando a recitar algunos hechizos pequeños de curación para que dejara de sangrar.

— ¿Duele? — Preguntó antes de dejar un beso en los nudillos que no estaban heridos.

—Demasiado, pero puedo soportarlo. Nada es peor que mi transformación. — Remus sonrió inclinándose para respirar sobre su cuello, aspirando. Realmente quería morderlo, el lobo gruñía bastante ansioso pero trató de ignorarlo así que solo lamió donde debería ir la marca de unión. Lucius jadeó clavando sus uñas en su espalda.

—Es… demasiado sensible.

—Tú eres demasiado sensible hacia mí.

—Claro que no.

—Puedo notar cuando lubricas ¿Sabes? Normalmente no debería, porque el aroma es demasiado tenue y es en muy poca cantidad. Pero… conocí tu aroma demasiado bien como para confundirlo.

—Ahora que no estamos unidos cualquier alfa puede hacerlo. — Gruñó tratando de sonar amenazante pero sintiéndose completamente mortificado, sus mejillas se calentaron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Remus le sonrió y besó sus hombros, dejando sus labios sobre su piel varios segundos.

—Pero soy el único que te afecta así.

—Si… eres el único. — Admitió abrazándolo, acariciando suavemente su espalda donde antes había rasguñado. El alfa sonrió besando nuevamente su hombro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutándose, sintiendo pecho del otro contra sí, el corazón latiendo y las suaves respiraciones además del aroma…

Lucius se movió un poco dando un jadeo al sentir el nudo aun aprisionándolo, lo abrazó más sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

—Remus. — Murmuró nuevamente su nombre, presionando sus dedos en su cabello y en su espalda. El alfa le gruñó pero no de manera amenazante antes de volver a recostar al omega sobre la cama quedando encima, moviéndose solo un poco y lentamente, lo que el nudo le permitía y haciéndolo gemir.

No lo atrajo para besarse, al sentir sus dientes contra la piel de su cuello no pudo evitar gemir más alto. Realmente lo deseaba.

—Por favor…— Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas, Remus aspiró con fuerza moviéndose de manera suave sintiendo su propio corazón latir demasiado rápido.

Lo mordió en el hombro, clavando sus dientes y sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir el sabor de su sangre. No era una marca pero debía funcionar para calmarlos a ambos, necesitaban una forma de controlar esa necesidad.

Luego de frotarse y acariciarse por otro rato al fin pudieron separarse, Remus lamió la herida antes de sacar pañuelos para limpiar la sangre.

—Necesitamos un collar. — Murmuró el alfa, acomodándose al lado de su compañero y abrazándolo, dejando la mordida sin vendar. Lucius se acurrucó, estaban casi tocando los bordes del nido a medio hacer pero no les importó, era hasta cómodo.

—Si o terminaré con una marca antes de que pasen tres días. — se burló acariciando su mano herida, Remus asintió.

—Supongo que no tenemos más opción que cenar y dormir. — besó la mejilla del aristócrata acariciando su espalda con su mano, mirando algunas marcas que le había dejado. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver los chupetones en el cuello y en su pecho.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para bañarnos. — Sonrió el patriarca.

—Lucius… eres peligroso. — Se burló ligeramente atrayéndolo más hacia él.

— ¿Cuándo no? — Respondió antes de besarlo.

* * *

No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, que ambos fueran a un restaurante juntos era algo que podrían excusar con el trabajo ¿Pero ir a una tienda de collares omega juntos?

Acomodó mejor su túnica sintiéndose demasiado acalorado de repente, ambos caminaban por el callejón Diagon buscando una tienda en particular, Remus no le había soltado la mano desde que salieron y aun podían notarse las vendas sobre sus dedos que aún estaban sensibles pese a los ungüentos y hechizos.

Habían tenido un baño bastante sensual a pesar de que solo habían podido restregarse y acariciarse. Había olvidado las veces que podía encenderse con él y aun sentía la marca en su hombro palpitar pero no le importaba el dolor, era hasta casi placentero sentirla.

Esa mañana solo se habían besado hasta quedar sin aliento antes de desayunar y prepararse para salir. Lucius no había pensado en las implicaciones de ir juntos hasta que estuvieron en la calle y fue demasiado tarde.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del local y Remus la abrió para él, Lucius pasó tratando de que su expresión no reflejara su nerviosismo antes de caminar hacia los mostradores sin hacer caso a las empleadas que lo miraron con algo de miedo pero la presencia del licántropo pareció tranquilizarlas. Seguramente ni siquiera pensaban que venían juntos.

Había algunos que eran de cuero y otros de metal, agarró uno que parecía de acero con bonitos patrones.

— ¿Podemos ayudarlo? — Se acercó una de las muchachas, Lucius casi resopló y la ignoró pero Remus asintió.

—Estamos buscando un collar resistente. — Sonrió mientras dejaba que el patriarca revisara los collares.

—Los de metal son buenas opciones aunque son bastante caros. Muchos de ellos tienen hechizos de protección incluidos pero los de cuero no los tienen y hay varios modelos. — Empezó a explicar la chica sin atreverse a señalar o acercarse donde estaba Lucius, eso casi hizo sonreír al rubio.

— ¿Y cuál recomendaría a un omega que estuviera en celo y que se dejara morder pero no quisiera portar una marca? — Lucius habló al fin mientras dejaba el collar sobre el mostrador para luego mirar los de cuero. No combinarían con su gama de colores pero seguramente los negros le quedarían bien a Severus. Sonrió algo divertido ante el pensamiento.

La chica se sonrojó.

—Los de metal podrían sacarle un diente al alfa que quisiera morder, los collares no suelen ser usados en esos casos. Para ello hay supresores. — Lo último lo dijo con tintes de burla así que Lucius volvió su atención a los collares ignorándola groseramente.

— ¿Cuánto resisten los de cuero? — Remus intervino de nuevo poniéndose entre ambos antes de siquiera pensarlo, quitando de la línea de visión a su omega. Aunque las tres empleadas parecían ser betas su obvia hostilidad hacia el mayor lo hacía sentir alerta.

—Hasta tres mordidas. Cubren una buena cantidad del cuello así que evitan que se haga un enlace aunque no pueden evitar del todo el dolor de la mordida ya que una parte si lograra ser lastimada. — Explicó sonriendo amablemente.

—Mis dientes son más filosos. — murmuró más para si antes de voltearse para mirar al rubio, quien había apartado algunos collares que revisaba.

— ¿Disculpe? — Preguntó la chica confundida.

—Nada, le avisaremos si encontramos algo que nos interese. — Lucius le habló fríamente antes de volver a enfocarse en los collares, agarró uno de los de cuero que era de color gris y lo analizó, Remus tenía razón en decir en que sus dientes eran más filosos que un alfa normal y su mordida mucho más fuerte cuando se dejaba llevar, la prueba clara era como había quedado su mano luego de mordérsela él mismo.

Remus se colocó a su lado abrazándolo un poco, apoyando una mano en su cadera mientras miraba el collar de igual manera.

—Solo soportara una mordida. —

—Yo apuesto a que dos. — Lucius le sonrió, parecían lo suficientemente resistente como para durar un poco más.

—Entonces llevemos uno de metal para que puedas usarlo en los lugares públicos y los de cuero en casa, no tengo intención de perder un diente. — rió algo divertido antes de dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del omega, Lucius resopló ligeramente mientras asentía.

—Llegando a casa podremos averiguar quién de los dos tenía razón. — Sonrió rozando su mano con la de él antes de apartarse, rompiendo el pequeño abrazo entre ambos.

— ¿Apostamos algo? — Remus preguntó algo divertido, mirándolo a los ojos con algo de intensidad.

—Lo que tú quieras. — Murmuró bajo acariciando su mandíbula con sus dedos solo unos segundos antes de apartarlos.

—Eso… suena bastante prometedor. — El menor presionó suavemente sus dedos sobre el cuello del omega haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente y diera un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Señores? — Llamó su atención la muchacha una vez más.

—Quiero el de metal de ahí y el de allá, también cinco de cuero gris. — Los señaló —Ya me encargaré yo de ponerle los hechizos de protección, no necesito nada de la magia de este local. — Siseó con desdén aunque era más para ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía por haber sido visto de esa forma, a veces simplemente olvidaba que los demás estaban ahí cuando coqueteaba con su pareja.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. — Ella forzó la sonrisa antes de agarrar los nombrados dándoselos a su compañera para que pudiera cobrar.

—Lo siento, él es algo quisquilloso. — Remus suspiró negando con la cabeza pero sin estar verdaderamente molesto.

—No tiene que disculparse por él, señor Lupin. — La joven bruja sonrió de manera más simpática pero Remus solo asintió acercándose hacia donde lo estaban atendiendo, aprovechando para pagar antes que el patriarca quien solo lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de agarrar el pedido reduciendo su tamaño para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

El licántropo volvió a abrirle la puerta para salir y ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, aunque el alfa no pudo evitar rodearlo con un brazo pese a que habían elegido un horario donde no había mucha gente.

Lucius sonrió ante la atención y solo lo dejó actuar, sabiendo que cuando llegaran a casa probarían que tan buenos eran los collares.

Esa vez, Remus tuvo razón.

* * *

Narcissa miraba el atardecer, se sentía bastante cansada por todos los preparativos de la boda y estaba sentado en el borde de la barandilla del balcón mirando hacia el horizonte mientras sostenía en sus manos el pequeño frasco que contenía el recuerdo y al lado de ella estaba el diario de ese día.

Era curioso como las promesas que ni siquiera recordaban al final se habían cumplido, sonrió algo divertida preguntándose si debía deshacerse del recuerdo como Lucius se lo había pedido ya hace tantos años o si debería conservarlo como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

La foto en el periódico parecía sacada desde afuera de un local de collares para omega y estaba junto a una foto antigua de cuando habían salido de un restaurant. Había muchos comentarios de la "extraña" relación entre Lupin y su ex marido, desde teorías algo trilladas para llamar la atención del público hasta algunas provocaciones. Esperaba que Sirius no hiciera ningún comentario público sobre ello porque eso podía ser lo único que podría empeorar la situación.

Pero en una semana sería la boda de Draco y Harry, y todos se concentrarían en ellos dándole algo de calma a la nueva pareja.

Volvió a la seguridad del piso manteniendo aun el recuerdo en su mano mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, dejando que sus pies colgaran en el vacío. Era bonito como todo parecía haber terminado, esperaba que esta vez duraran un poco más, ya hablaría con Lucius de que había pasado pero ahora le daría su espacio para amoldarse a la rutina de pareja una vez más.

Tenían suerte de que ya estuvieran esperando un bebé o seguramente quedaría de nuevo.

—Narcissa. — Andrómeda la llamó algo asustada al verla en esa posición pero la nombrada solo sonrió antes de girar para poner sus pies sobre el balcón, parándose nuevamente y acomodando el vestido guardando cuidadosamente el recuerdo antes de agarrar el periódico.

—Solo estaba descansando. — Rozó su mano con la de su hermana cuando pasó a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo, la mayor la vio con sospecha pero al final suspiró.

Narcissa le sonrió inocentemente y la alfa arqueó una ceja antes de caminar y agarrar el periódico.

— ¿Tu ex esposo ya en los periódicos? — Se burló sonriendo de lado.

—Conoces a Lucius, le gusta la atención. — Bromeó ligeramente.

—Lupin cayó en sus garras otra vez. — Andrómeda negó con la cabeza pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Yo diría que él quedó encerrado con el lobo y no al revés, querida hermana. — Dijo abrazándose a su brazo. —Ahora, terminemos lo que nos falta preparar en esta boda. — Sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia adentro de la mansión.

Tal vez podría regalarles el recuerdo cuando la boda de Harry y Draco terminara.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes comentaron y leen :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy; Si! había muchas cosas que ver XDD**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: yo tambien lo espero c': y si! acertaste :3**

* * *

**AnaM1707: **

Si, Siri se esta portando asi XD aunque por Sev


	30. Antes de la boda

Suspiró por lo bajo sintiendo los besos en su cuello, no había vuelto a dormir en Malfoy Manor desde que habían vuelto y eso había logrado calmar los ánimos de ambos. Aun rompían más de un collar de cuero por día y Remus casi se había quedado sin un diente cuando por casualidad mordió el de metal, aunque eso había logrado aplacar el instinto.

Sabían que tardarían de más en la ducha y por ello se habían despertado casi a las cuatro de la mañana, no podía quejarse de no haber dormido casi nada porque ambos se habían salido del plan original así que ahí estaba, más dormido que despierto sintiendo el agua sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo presionado contra el otro.

Sonrió solo un poco al sentir otro pequeño beso en los labios y lo abrazó.

Habían tenido que lidiar con las notas en los diarios, aun cuando se acercaba la boda del salvador del mundo mágico había algunas pequeñas noticias respecto a ello. Incluso le habían preguntado varias veces a Remus sobre su relación y él había decidido no responderlas.

Lo habían hablado antes, por supuesto. Pensar un plan en conjunto se le hizo algo extraño al patriarca pero también sabía que debían evitar malos entendidos entre ellos, su relación era prácticamente un secreto a voces y no tenía ganas de poner todo sobre la mesa cuando aún estaban adaptándose uno al otro.

Al menos había podido saltar las comidas con los Weasley, aún no estaba del todo contento con el patriarca de esa familia por haberlos interrumpido en el trabajo.

Se estremeció al sentir la fría pared contra su espalda y no pudo evitar el quejido, terminando por despertarse del todo atrayendo a su pareja hacia él tratando de conservar el calor.

Su vientre al menos no se había agrandando demasiado pero ya era un poco más notorio el embarazo y las feromonas ya eran inconfundibles. Habían pasado por unos dos ciclos de "celos falsos" en los cuales terminaron acordando que lo más seguro era lo de metal a pesar de que la dentadura del licántropo le preocupaba pero luego de unos malos pasos había logrado volver a morder sus hombros en vez por el collar.

Salieron de la ducha mucho tiempo después, algo sonrojados y con más marcas de las que entraron pero al menos estaban despiertos. Lucius secó su cabello con cuidado y sacó su varita para poder verificar la hora.

Ya no podía aparecer largas distancias así que tendría que ir en avión, se sentía nervioso pero trataba de mostrarse lo más neutral posible para que Remus no se diera cuenta de eso pero como siempre, el Gryffindor parecía comprenderlo por otros gestos.

—No será un viaje demasiado largo, podrás dormir. — El alfa agarró su mano besando sus nudillos y Lucius sonrió con algo de burla.

—Es solo un artefacto muggle. Viviré. — Sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba soltando su mano, caminando al espejo para poder acomodarse el cuello de la camisa. No podrían ir vestido como magos así que un traje normal sería, al llegar debería ir a ver a Draco y ahí se cambiaría para la ceremonia ¡Por suerte sería a la tarde! Podría verificar que todo esté bien y darle un descanso a Cissy quien lo había casi quitado de la planeación en las últimas semanas poniendo de excusa al bebé.

—No quiero que te sientas demasiado ansioso. — Remus se quedó sentado en la cama acomodando su ropa.

—He enfrentado cosas mucho peores. — Lamentaba tener que llevar el bastón en el equipaje, con cuidado quitó el collar negro que tenía sobre su cuello y lo reemplazó por el de metal que estaba sobre la cómoda, solo para luego colocarse su usual colgante. —Llevo algunos collares de repuesto, no me gustan mucho. Me siento como un perro. — Se quejó pasando su dedo sobre el metal ¡Como que si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a alguien él solo!

—El medimago lo recomendó. — El licántropo se levantó tranquilamente y caminó hacia él, deteniéndose detrás y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros antes de besar sobre el metal. Lucius se estremeció y suspiró, acomodándose un poco entre sus brazos cuando bajó sus manos por sus brazos antes de abrazarlo, se apoyó contra el pecho del alfa mirando su reflejo.

Deslizó su mano por su vientre y apretó los labios.

—Es más difícil ocultarlo. — No sabía cómo sentirse con eso, había varios invitados para la boda y la ceremonia, y su aroma no podría ser oculto por tanto tiempo ni la obvia abultes en su vientre. Tal vez si Draco se hubiera casado antes… agitó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. — Remus presionó un beso en su mejilla apoyando su mano sobre la de él. —Pero nuestra princesa necesita espacio. — Lucius casi podía imaginarlo sonreír mientras lo decía pero solo pudo sentir el beso sobre su cabello.

—Aún no sabemos que será. — Arqueó su ceja dejando de apoyarse y buscando un lazo sonriendo al encontrar un verde Slytherin. Se sentó en la silla y dejó que su pareja se acercara para peinarlo.

Eso era otra cosa que parecía que Remus disfrutaba, jugar y peinar su cabello. Lo hacía lo suficientemente decente como para dejarlo.

—Yo creo que puede ser una niña. Aunque si es un niño, tampoco habrá problemas. — Remus habló mientras pasaba el peine entre el cabello rubio de su omega, no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco sonriendo al sentir el aroma dulce por las lociones.

—Debemos hablar de los nombres. No le pondremos James o Lily ¡No! Deja esos nombres para que Black se lo ponga a sus hijos. — Lucius frunció el ceño mientras lo decía y Remus no pudo evitar reír.

—No iba a proponerlos. Se me haría un poco extraño ponerles a mis hijos los nombres de amigos muertos. — Reconoció, Lucius no pudo evitar suspirar con más tranquilidad, se apoyó más en el corto respaldo de la silla sonriendo al sentir que tomaba su cabello para acomodarlo y atarlo con la cinta.

—Es de mala suerte. — Acotó el patriarca antes de levantarse y mirarse el espejo, sintiéndose bastante bien con su resultado.

—Creo que Harry quería llamar James a su hijo. — Remus puso un abrigo sobre sus hombros antes de verificar que nada faltara, a pesar de que se veía tranquilo también estaba muy nervioso ¡Harry se iba a casar! Y realmente no quería atrasarse, sobre todo sabiendo que era importante que Lucius estuviera desde temprano.

—James Potter Malfoy. Pues… suena feo. — Se quejó el patriarca.

—Lucius. — Negó con la cabeza acercándose para besar su mejilla.

—Solo decía. — El rubio sonrió con algo de crueldad antes de voltear para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ambos salieron y luego de poner los hechizos correspondientes se subieron al auto.

Algunos elfos habían ido con su amo y cuidarían la casa en su ausencia, era increíblemente fácil lo mucho que podía acostumbrarse a que hubiera cuatro o cinco elfos por la casa. Le daban mucho más tiempo con Lucius sin duda aunque aún disfrutaba de cocinar.

Remus podía notar lo nervioso que estaba el patriarca por su silencio, Lucius miraba hacia afuera con un rostro tranquilo y casi neutral, incluso en sus manos no se podía ver ningún temblor pero el hecho de que no hubiera tratado de abrir una conversación lo ponía en evidencia además de su suave aroma. Si antes había sido sensible al aroma de Lucius ahora lo era mucho más, como el padre del bebé debía proveer muchas cosas al omega y por ello era mucho más sensible ante sus sensaciones para poder ayudar lo más óptimamente posible.

Se detuvo unos segundos y apoyó su mano en el cuello de Lucius atrayéndolo hacia él y apoyando su frente en la de él unos segundos en forma conciliadora antes de continuar camino.

Habían tenido algunas visitas, entre ellas de Harry y de sus dos amigos. Ron y Hermione se habían mostrado dudosos y tensos con el patriarca, y Lucius había optado por encerrarse caprichosamente en la habitación. Su nido. Esas nos pequeñas palabras lo hacían casi sonreír como un idiota y se le hacía difícil quejarse con el omega.

Pero pronto esos pequeños desacuerdos fueron pasando ya que notó que para él mismo era cada vez más difícil tener personas en su casa con su omega ahí. El medimago dijo que era normal que su sobreprotección fuera algo desmedida dentro del hogar si Lucius no tenía una marca así que si quería hablar con alguien aconsejaba hacerlo afuera de ese territorio.

Eso los había llevado a comer con Narcissa un par de veces, encontrándose con Sirius y con el maestro de pociones. No entendía bien que se traían esos dos últimos pero esperaba que llegaran a algún lado.

Rodeó la cintura del patriarca con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia él cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el anti feromonas parecía tener un efecto limitado aunque de eso ya habían sido informados, por los cambios que experimentaba su cuerpo a la poción se le hacía difícil controlar el aroma por mucho tiempo.

Notó como el rubio se tensó pero aun así no lo soltó, si Lucius quisiera alejarse podría hacerlo fácilmente, aún tenía la suficiente fuerza.

Casi sin contenerse besó la cabeza del patriarca.

— ¿Nervioso por tantos muggles alrededor? — Lucius se burló por lo bajo pero no se apartó, arrugando la nariz ante la cantidad de gente ya apegándose más a Remus para no tener contacto con nadie más. El licántropo no pudo evitar reír suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sin responder sabiendo que no había necesidad de empezar una discusión.

En el mundo muggle nadie los conocía y era una pareja alfa-omega normal.

Entregaron sus boletos normalmente prefiriendo no confiar sus maletas al aeropuerto aunque luego los registrarían al bajar en la parte mágica.

Habían pagado por la primera clase, Lucius se había negado completamente a cualquier otra y Remus no había tenido muchos problemas con ello. Los asientos parecían cómodos pero aun así evitó poner al rubio en el asiento del pasillo, dejándolo a salvo a su costado.

Lucius se acomodó dejando que lo siguiera rodeando con su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro sin decir nada. Remus agarró su mano con cariño y la llevó a sus labios dejando un suave beso, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa como recompensa.

Cuando se les pidió abrocharse los cinturones notó que el rostro del omega perdía color así que se apuró a tomar su mano dándole un pequeño apretón. Él tampoco había estado en un avión y se sentía nervioso, pero esos nervios parecían quedar en segundo plano ahora que tenía dos personas a las cual proteger. Lo volvió a rodear con su brazo y besó su mejilla para distraerlo, jugueteando con sus dedos, robándole pequeños besos sonriendo ante su sorpresa.

Era increíble pensar que aunque estuvieran pasando varios pensamientos por la mente de Lucius, su expresión se había mantenido normal.

Sonrió cuando el omega quedó dormido sobre su hombro ya acarició su cabello sabiendo que sería regañado por eso al llegar, le dio otro pequeño beso en la frente y se acomodó, quedando dormido poco tiempo después.

Lucius se sentía demasiado nervioso, había tratado de calmarse por el bebé pero no había podido. Primero la maldita maquina muggle, luego en ese aeropuerto donde revisaron sus maletas, revisaron sus collares como que si fuera extraño que llevara tanto ¡Y seguramente si no hubiera estado Lupin ahí lo dejaban varado! Su aroma no servía en betas y lamentablemente todos los trabajadores lo eran.

Al menos había podido calmarse camino al hotel donde se había dormido de nuevo contra el costado de Remus, casi acurrucándose. Había sido bonito despertar entre sus brazos y su aroma había ayudado a calmarlo lo suficiente aunque se habían tenido que separar.

Sí, porque a los muchachos no se le ocurrió otra cosa que estar en hoteles distintos por lo cual él debía dirigirse al de su hijo y el licántropo al del mocoso Potter.

Al menos Remus le había dado algo que pensar para las siguientes horas, sonrió levemente recordando la corta escapada que había aplacado totalmente los nervios pero eso fue antes de tener que separarse.

No sabía porque la ausencia del alfa lo ponía ansioso y eso era que aún no había llegado con su hijo, aunque el alfa lo había dejado en recepción se había tomado varios minutos antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

—Lucius. — Narcissa le sonrió cuando entró a la suite y él le devolvió la sonrisa dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Te ves preciosa, querida. — Halagó, ella llevaba un largo vestido de color claro y era bastante obvio que aún estaba viendo algunos detalles. Al menos el aroma neutral del lugar ayudó a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Estás muy cansado? Podrías dormir una hora, Draco está durmiendo. — Aconsejó la rubia mientras agarraba su brazo y lo obligaba a caminar con ella.

— ¡Pero es el día de su boda! Ni siquiera debería poder dormir. — Sonrió de lado, ambos se miraron y sonrieron algo divertidos.

—Y fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero Severus lo noqueó con una poción. — Cissy negó con la cabeza sentándose en un sillón y dejando que se sentara a su lado. —La boda será en el atardecer, será totalmente precioso. En unas horas podré ver la recepción y como quedó todo, Draco ya tiene su vestimenta y tenemos las vestimentas de todo ¡Espero que Potter no lo arruine! — La rubia sonrió nerviosa pero luego negó con la cabeza. —Por suerte solo tengo un hijo. —

—Supongo que me tocara participar más cuando él o ella crezca. — apoyó una mano en su vientre solo unos segundos antes de apartarla carraspeando levemente y levantándose. —Necesito ver mi túnica, querida.

* * *

— ¡Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! — Severus frunció el ceño mientras sacaba al gran perro negro por el pasillo, había visto a Lucius pasar hacía un rato.

El perro le ladró y se soltó antes de volver a convertirse en Sirius.

— ¡Estoy nervioso! — Reclamó el hombre de ojos grises sonriendo, estaba vestido normalmente, más como que si fuera a salir con su moto en vez de ir a una boda.

— ¡Eres el padrino, deberías estar al lado de Potter! — Severus lo miró furioso sacando su varita así que el alfa alzó las manos para hacer notar que no la tenía a su alcance.

— ¡Apareceré de vuelta en el hotel! — Sirius sonrió con algo de diversión.

— ¡Ya vete, chucho! ¡Y no pierdas los anillos! — El profesor negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no tenía mucho sentido discutir con él ¡Solo debía devolverlo con Potter!

— ¡No soy un inútil, no los perderé! —

—Ahora tu ahijado te necesita con él ¡Fuera! — Volvió a echarlo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para irse por el pasillo solo para ser detenido una vez más.

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante para la boda? — Severus miró al animago con confusión, notando como cambiado su peso de pie y parecía inusualmente nervioso.

— ¿Disculpa? — Arqueó la ceja, algo confundido ante la propuesta.

— ¿Por favor? — Sirius casi se muerde la lengua al decirlo pero se forzó.

— ¿Tengo opción? — Severus suspiró.

—No. — Sirius sonrió más ampliamente mientras se acercaba y agarraba su muñeca, solo para darle un pequeño beso en ella.

—Entonces si ¡Ahora vete! — Lo empujó ligeramente tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención a las razones, sonriendo un poco cuando Black al fin desapareció.

Black se estaba volviendo más civilizado y de vez en cuando sacaba cosas como esas.

* * *

— ¿Por qué Greengrass? — Lucius no había descansado, había querido mirar las pruebas de comida y cuando se enteró que la recepción luego de la boda formal serían en el jardín del hotel había querido bajar a verlo. Cissy había sido muy astuta poniendo un hechizo para evitar que alguna persona dentro del hotel pudiera ver todo lo que se arreglaba.

Ambos estaban en el ascensor esperando a llegar a la planta baja.

—Es amiga de Draco y también una socia, es soltera así que trajo a su padre como acompañante ya que ella y su hermana tenían invitación. — Su ex esposa le sonrió algo divertida con su molestia, Lucius no se sentía animado en lo absoluto.

—Socios solo deberían estar en la recepción del final no en toda la boda. — Hizo una mueca, quejándose.

—No puedo evitar que alguien traiga acompañantes que no te agradan, Lucius. Es la boda de tu hijo, no te quejes. — Ella lo tocó ligeramente con su varita sin decir ningún hechizo pero logrando que el patriarca diera un respingo. Lucius la miró mal unos segundos antes de acomodar su túnica.

—Toda la familia Weasley, Black, ahora Greengrass ¿Hay alguien en todas las personas invitadas que no odie? — No pudo evitar el ligero desdén pero luego suspiró recordándose nuevamente que era la boda de su hijo.

—Creo que no, la mayoría de los amigos de Draco te recordaran tu tiempo de mortífago. Y ningún Gryffindor te gusta. — Narcissa se burló sonriendo, algo divertida con picar al omega.

—Ja ja ja, que graciosa. — Dijo irónicamente —Tendremos al ministro y a la directora de Hogwarts. Que sorpresa. — Y a la mayoría de las personas de la Orden. Al menos los que tenían padres que fueron mortífagos no podían traerlos, algunos por su libertad condicional y otros porque estaban en Azkaban.

Sin duda sería algo peligroso encontrárselos, sobre todo después de que saliera sin más que una multa y una restricción sobre irse del país que ya había sido levantada dos veces por situaciones especiales.

Ser el suegro del salvador del mundo mágico y tener el apoyo de alguien que fue parte activa de la luz durante las dos guerras le había dado algunas ventajas más.

—Kingsley fue parte de la Orden. — Cuando las puertas se abrieron Narcissa se agarró del brazo de Lucius saliendo ambos juntos, más por costumbre.

Era casi como volver el tiempo atrás, sosteniendo su bastón con una mano y llevando a su esposa con el otro brazo. Habían sido un equipo formidable.

—Da igual, no tengo por andar saludando a todo el mundo y usaré al bebé de excusa para airear a todos. — Si, seguramente podría sentarse bastante rápido y dudaba que la mayoría de las personas tuvieran ganas de acercarse específicamente a saludar. Al menos que se acercaran a saludar a Remus, si es que él se quedaba al lado suyo.

Frunció la nariz recordando a la señorita Tonks.

—Lucius recuerda que es el día de Draco. — Ella presionó su brazo.

—Dije que no pelearé. — Lucius suspiró mientras pasaban el hechizo de simulación, apenas pudo contener su sorpresa al ver el lugar. El jardín era bastante amplio, había mesas y sillas ordenadas exquisitamente por el lugar con los platos, servilletas y cubiertos bien ordenados. Más lejos el pasto se volvía una pista donde fácilmente se podría bailar y había un hechizo sobre el techo para que pareciera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

Los centros de mesa eran de cristal, con pequeñas mariposas plateadas y doradas sosteniendo las cintas mágicamente, moviéndose con bastante elegancia y gracia.

Había una mesa larga al final donde seguramente luego se encontraría la torta en un par de horas, había visto algunas imágenes de ella y sabía que iba a quedar con el lugar.

Todas las flores eran preciosas y habían sido encantadas para que dieran un brillo suave cuando la oscuridad llegara.

—Por Merlín debí haberle dicho a Lupin que se quedara con nosotros. Ahora ¿Alguna crítica? Solo tenemos unas pocas horas para que todo quede perfecto. — Narcissa sonrió, orgullosa de ver que el rubio estaba callado acercándose a las flores y sillas y tocándolas con la punta de sus dedos como sintiendo su textura, apartándose de su ex esposa.

— ¿Son flores de invernaderos? — Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Los mejores. — Lucius se acercó a las mesas agarrando un tenedor notando que a pesar de que se veían igual que la plata no eran hechos de ese material.

—Son centros de mesa de cristal, me gustan. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Cissy. — Asintió suavemente aunque sabía que no necesitaba su aprobación, Narcissa siempre había tenido un buen gusto y las reuniones que habían organizado como un matrimonio eran prueba de ello. Normalmente sus fiestas quedarían en la boca de otros sangre pura, sonrió con algo de nostalgia ante ello. Draco había sido solo un niño cuando todo eso ocurría.

—Siempre hago un buen trabajo, mientras tú y Lupin se la pasaban retozando yo controlaba que todo estuviera haciéndose perfecto. — Se burló devolviéndole a la realidad, Lucius se irguió tratando de que su expresión no delatara lo avergonzado que se sentía.

—Solo hubo un atraso en el aeropuerto. — Se excusó alejándose y caminando de nuevo hacia el hotel.

—Si, por supuesto. — La dama negó con la cabeza y volvió a agarrarse de su brazo, ambos caminaron juntos sabiendo que era momento de despertar a Draco y empezar. Aunque no lo dijeran se sentían nerviosos, después de todo su heredero se casaría.

* * *

—Los anillos ¡Remus! ¡Los perdí! — Sirius se levantó de un salto luego de haber buscado por todo el lugar, mirando asustado a su amigo. Pero este ni siquiera pudo decir nada antes de que Harry entrara.

—Los tengo yo. — Informó el menor mostrando la cajita azul con ambos anillos, había sido una decisión conjunta con Draco y aunque eran diferentes para cada uno, ambos eran de oro y los pequeños diamantes eran trasparentes.

— ¡Maldita sea Harry, no me quites los anillos! — Sirius caminó rápidamente hacia él y le quitó la caja guardándola en su bolsillo haciendo que Remus sonriera divertido.

— ¡Tu no deberías estar más nervioso que yo! — Harry se puso rojo pasando su mano por su cabello bastante nervioso antes de caminar al espejo. Se había decidido por un traje muggle en vez de una túnica, con saco de color negro al igual que los pantalones, pero con el chaleco y la corbata rojos aunque algo opacos en vez de ser demasiado llamativo como el rojo Gryffindor, para finalizar con una camisa blanca.

Había tenido que pelear bastante con la madre de Draco para llevar algo tan simple, pero prefería que los detalles fueran pequeños. Como el detalle Gryffindor en los botones o los hilos de plata en los puños que solo podrían verse en una segunda mirada.

O la pequeña snitch dorada prendida cerca de la solapa que había sido una especie de broma entre Draco y él.

—Ya, calma los dos. Harry, no toques tu cabello. — Remus se acercó a ambos y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry unos segundos antes de apartarse, él también se sentía algo nervioso pero estaba tratando de calmar a todos. La histeria se había dispersado entre ellos desde que Hermione dejó la habitación.

Solo quedaba una hora y treinta minutos, tenían el tiempo suficiente para llegar al lugar y acomodarse.

—Sí, con lo difícil que fue arreglarlo. Ojala el hurón lo aprecie. — Se burló Ron acercándose a su amigo mientras trataba de acomodar su propio saco.

—Draco no puede arrepentirse antes ¿No? — El salvador del mundo mágico sonrió más nervioso mientras jugaba con los botones de su manga.

—Con Lucius rondándolo la posibilidad abunda. — Se burló el animago mientras palmeaba la espalda de su ahijado. Sirius aun parecía muy desordenado, no se había querido poner el saco y su camisa seguía desabrochada en los primeros botones pero Remus se encargaría de ello cuando todos volvieran a estar tranquilos.

— ¡Sirius no asustes a Harry! — Volvió a regañar el licántropo al notar la expresión del hijo de James.

—Mira, Malfoy no me agrada, Harry. Pero su aceptó va a llegar, no se arriesgara a no ser el maldito centro de atención del día. — Se burló Sirius mientras sonreía, apretando el hombro de Harry tratando de sonar tranquilizador.

—Si uno lo piensa, generará más atención si no llega. —

— ¡Ron! — Harry frunció el ceño mirándolo por el espejo.

— ¡Si lo deja plantado lo mandamos a Azkaban! — Acordó Sirius.

— ¡Sirius! — Esta vez fue Remus quien los retó.

—Bueno, eso no será posible porque aquí el amigo sale con el padre. — Se burló el animago antes de cruzarse brazos.

—No me lo recuerdes, ni siquiera entiendo cómo. — Ron negó con la cabeza. Habían sido demasiadas noticias. Realmente lo de Malfoy y Harry se lo veía venir… ¡Es decir! ¡Harry nunca había sido tan bueno fingiendo cuando se trataba del hurón! Era obvio que si terminaban enredados en la cama alguna chispa saldría y se volverían sentimientos, después de todo no era sorpresa su obsesión con el otro.

Lo que no había visto venir ni en un millón de años era que Remus se enredara con el Malfoy señor ¡Ese tipo había sido un mortífago!

— ¿Podríamos calmarnos? No quiero destrozar lo bien que llegue a verme porque no somos capaces de quedarnos tranquilos. Merlín, debí dejar que Hermione se quedara. — Harry habló antes de suspirar y volver a mirarse al espejo, acomodó su corbata de nuevo agradeciendo no tener que usar los lentes en esa ocasión.

—Está vistiéndose y maquillándose con el resto de las chicas. — Le recordó Ron dando un suspiro también.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Todo saldrá maravilloso, tal cual lo han planeado. — Trató de tranquilizarlo Remus de nuevo sonriéndole de forma conciliadora.

—Gracias. — El menor les sonrió mucho menos tenso de lo que estaba en principio.

—James y Lily estarían encantados de estar aquí. Aunque creo que James estaría un poco histérico porque su bebé se casa con un Malfoy, pero creo que comprendería que lo quieres. — Sirius al fin volvió a hablar abrazando con algo de fuerza a su ahijado tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Le gustaría que James estuviera ahí, él debería ser el que dijera muchas bonitas palabras ese día y contara anécdotas sobre su propia boda.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí hoy, padrino. A pesar de que Draco no te agrada. — Harry le sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

—Si esto te hace feliz pues no me queda más que apoyarte. Igual estoy rodeado, no podré evitar a los Malfoy. Tú con el heredero, Remus aquí con el mayor y solo falta que Narcissa se case con alguien cercano a mí. — Se burló ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo el profesor Snape? — Ron sonrió algo divertido al notar el respingo del ex convicto.

—Ambos son omegas. — Frunció el ceño.

—Pero ella se casó con Malfoy padre siendo este también un omega ¿No? — el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Bueno, no importa! Lo que importa aquí es Harry, Ron. No con quien podría casarse mi prima. — Dijo haciendo reír a los demás.

—James también estaba muy nervioso el día de su boda, hasta tiró algo de vino sobre él mismo y fue casi una crisis porque tuvimos que conseguir otra túnica porque de repente todos olvidamos que podíamos hacer un hechizo de limpieza. — Remus apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Harry y le sonrió suavemente —Estarían orgullosos de ti. —

—Moony, guarda ese tipo de palabras para el brindis. Que hay que hacer uno miles de veces mejor que Malfoy. — Sirius sonrió tratando de no emocionarse demasiado, a pesar de todo ¡El cachorro se estaba casando! Y no importaba exactamente con quien, era algo importante en la vida del muchacho.

—Padrino, esto no es una competencia. — Harry dejó escapar una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero ahora estás menos nervioso ¿Verdad? — Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza nuevamente —No puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar, que todo haya terminado tan bien ¿Sabes? Sobreviviste a la guerra, mataste a Voldemort, sobreviviste a la presión del ministerio sobre ti y lograste sacar algo bueno de eso.

Malfoy puede ser la última persona que esperaba para ti pero una vez me dijiste que si podía confiar en ti y sí, puedo confiar en ti Harry. Y si el rubio oxigenado es lo que quieres, pues estaré acompañándote.

Después de todo, en el amor nadie manda. — besó la frente del menor sin querer soltarlo. En esos momentos no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado en caso de actuar distinto. Tal vez si se quedaba con el bebé Harry… no podrían acusarlo nada, no habría pasado doce años en Azkaban, habría criado a Harry y Remus también habría sido parte de su niñez.

Pero no podía cambiar nada de eso, pero estaba feliz que las cosas parecieran ir muy bien desde que la guerra terminó.

Aunque no le gustara con quien podía ignorar ese detalle si Harry era feliz.

—Sirius…— murmuró el chico con bastante emoción en su voz.

—Lograras todo lo que te propongas, cachorro. Tú más que nadie se merece ser totalmente feliz. — ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

* * *

Narcissa pasó por última vez el peine sobre el cabello de su hijo antes de dejarlo a un lado, sonrió de manera suave poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te ves hermoso, mi niño. — besó su frente antes de que se levantara de la silla.

—Gracias, madre. — Le sonrió suavemente antes de mover el asiento para poder mirarse bien al espejo, acomodando los detalles. Su túnica era blanca con detalles plateados, con un pequeño basilisco verde miniatura hecho con esmeraldas incrustado en el costado derecho de la túnica.

Tenía un brazalete en uno una de sus muñecas y un collar que no ocultaba la marca ya hecha, además del anillo de compromiso.

—Te ves tan bien como tu madre el día de nuestra boda. — Lucius se acercó acomodando un poco la túnica de su hijo, sonriendo ante los detalles pequeños en los botones. No, la túnica no era simple en lo absoluto y puesta en su hijo quedaba bastante bien. Acarició su mejilla con cuidado.

—Supongo que a ti nadie te alcanzaría ¿Verdad, padre? — Se burló con cuidado sonriendo de lado. Lucius negó con la cabeza antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su coronilla para luego apartarse.

—No, tu madre se vio mejor que yo y por lo tanto tú también. — Sonrió ligeramente apoyando inconscientemente una mano en su vientre sintiendo al bebé removerse.

—Tu padre no volverá a repetir eso en su vida, habrá que guardar el recuerdo. — Se burló la dama abrazando a su hijo con cariño.

—Cissy. — La regañó sin levantar realmente la voz mientras arreglaba su saco, había preferido un traje ya que lo ayudaría a cubrir mejor su vientre aunque prefirió no usar un chaleco.

— ¿Mi hermano no te traerá problemas para la boda? — Draco lo miró algo preocupado mientras se separaba con cuidado de los brazos de su madre pero aun manteniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.

—No, tomé pociones para las náuseas aunque ya casi no tengo ninguna. Solo está un poco inquieto. — Reconoció tratando de quitarle importancia. Ya había tomado una poción anti feromonas y su aroma estaba mermado por ello, pero no podía confiar en que sería ocultado por demasiado tiempo.

—Demasiado acostumbrado a sentir a su padre cerca en todo momento ¿No? — Draco sonrió algo divertido acercándose un poco más.

—Yo y Lupin nos hemos separado por muchas horas. No creo que esa sea la razón. — Mantuvo su expresión normal mientras hablaba aunque se sentía un poco avergonzado.

—Padre ¿Debo fingir que te creo? — Narcissa sonrió detrás del menor algo divertida por la escena que ambos rubios presentaban.

—Lo agradecería. — Admitió el patriarca dispuesto a alejarse para buscar su bastón.

— ¡Bien! ¿Puedo… tocarlo? — Preguntó de pronto Draco evitando que se alejara, Lucius lo miró confundido unos segundos pero luego supo a qué se refería.

—Draco, ya tenemos que terminar todo para irnos. — Trató de negarse.

—Es mi boda, padre. Dame ese lujo. — Lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba, dejando que su padre viera su ilusión.

—Está bien. — Lucius suspiró rindiéndose y se quitó el saco dejándolo con cuidado sobre la silla para que nada pudiera arruinarlo. Desabrochó algunos botones sintiéndose algo incómodo, Draco lo miró con curiosidad antes de terminar de acercarse y apoyar su mano sobre su vientre.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su heredero casi lo hizo sonrojar, apoyó su mano sobre la del menor que parecía bastante asombrado.

— ¡Se mueve! — Expresó con un tono afectado por la felicidad.

—Sí, pero te agradecería que no lo alientes. — Después de todo era él el que sentía de primera mano que tan inoportuno podría ser su pequeño o pequeña.

— ¡Será un buen buscador! — Exclamó sin apartar su mano, asombrado y enternecido. Era algo muy tenue, pero podía sentir una magia distinta además la de su padre.

—Supongo que tus hijos tendrán que pelearle ese título, amor. — Sonrió Narcissa acercándose y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

—Si la sangre Potter es demasiado fuerte lo más probable que el pequeño sea un Gryffindor ¡Tal vez puedan competir! — Sonaba más entusiasmado de lo que debería pero Lucius lo dejó pasar.

—No pongas tanto peso sobre los hombros de tu hermanito no nato, Draco. Si es… no creo que pueda jugar al Quidditch. — Habló al fin tratando de que no se viera lo inseguro que se sentía al respecto, los otros dos rubios lo miraron.

—Severus dijo que era difícil que saliera con el problema de su padre. — Draco apretó los labios sin quitar su mano.

—Sigue siendo una posibilidad. Pero eso no importa ahora, Draco. — Trató de cambiar el tema de manera suave sintiéndose algo acorralado. No podía hablar con su hijo sobre ello, no era tema de su hijo lidiar con sus problemas o verlo más débil. Aunque lo había hecho en el tiempo de la guerra ahora prefería mantener su imagen, dándole la confianza suficiente a su heredero para que no estuviera pendiente de él.

— ¿Desnudando a tu padre? Nunca creí que les fuera el incesto. — El pocionista abrió la puerta hablando de forma mordaz ante la escena.

—Padrino. — Saludó respetuosamente pero feliz, alejando al fin la mano de su padre quien abrochó los botones antes de ponerse el saco de nuevo.

—Lucius solo nos estaba mostrando que tan pateador es su pequeño pedazo de Gryffindor. — Resumió la dama acercándose al profesor de pociones y besando su mejilla como saludo.

—Será un Slytherin. — Se quejó el patriarca mientras fruncía el ceño y volvía a sentarse, agarrando su bastón y acariciando la cabeza de serpiente.

—Ya tenemos que ir yendo así que terminen de vestirse. — Severus los reprendió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¿También de negro para mi boda, padrino? — Draco arqueó la ceja al ver su túnica típica de profesor.

—No lo permitiré. Gasté horas eligiendo que ponerte y lo harás. — Narcissa miró a Severus con reproche cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo tengo debajo, Narcissa. Me sacare la túnica negra cuando estemos yendo. — Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar sin retroceder ni un paso.

—Parece que el espía de Voldemort si puede temblar ante una mujer. — Se mofó Lucius levantándose nuevamente para acercarse a su familia.

—Narcissa y sus prendas son de cuidado, Lucius. Tú nunca le has negado algo así. — Se burló el pocionista antes de acercarse al menor, presionó su hombro con cariño. —Te ves feliz. —

—Lo soy, padrino. — Draco le dedicó una sonrisa menos acotada que las anteriores.

—Felicidades, te ves muy bien. Pero ¿Cuándo un Malfoy se ha visto mal el día de su boda? Trata de no traer un vástago Potter cuando vuelvan de la luna de miel, el hijo de tu padre será toda una odisea. — Acarició su mejilla mientras hablaba antes de apoyar su mano en su hombro apretándolo cariñosamente.

—Hablas como que si tú tuvieras que cuidarlo. — Se quejó el patriarca poniéndose al lado de su ex esposa.

—Me encargó de todas las pociones, Lucius. Me dan bastante trabajo y eres bastante quejoso. — Severus apenas miró de reojo al rubio mayor.

—Trataré de no ser tan molesto cuando este en espera. — Prometió el menor de los Malfoy apoyando su mano unos segundos sobre la de su ex profesor.

—Tu puedes serlo, Draco. Eres joven e inexperto y tienes derecho a ser un poco quejoso en tu primer embarazo. Me alegra poder verte casarte, luego de la guerra sabía que su destino sería bastante incierto.

A pesar de todos tus defectos hay un buen chico en ti, Draco. Espero que seas feliz. — El pocionista habló sinceramente sonriéndole un poco.

—Gracias…— Draco lo miró bastante intensamente como que si fuera abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Severus soltó su hombro dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Era hora de ir.

* * *

**Un pequeño adelanto mientras tengo preparado el capítulo :D****Muchas gracias por leer. En cuanto lo tenga completo lo subire y respondere los comentarios ****AnaM1707, Cristine Malfoy, Angeli Murasaki**

* * *

18/03/20:

AnaM1707: Aun no llegamos pero casi w

* * *

Cristine Malfoy: Si :D ya la habra

* * *

Angeli Murasaki: pronto lo veremos hacerlo ellos son muy tiernos

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado, tengo clases en línea y tendre examenes al volver por lo que lo más probable es que no pueda actualizar hasta abril.****Muchas gracias por leer :D **


	31. La boda

Todos habían ingresado como había sido previsto, estar caminando hacia las puertas en conjunto de su hijo y su ex esposa era una sensación extraña. Una parte de él quería agarrar la mano de Draco y sacarlo del lugar, que se pudriera el salvador del mundo mágico pero eso tal vez tenía que ver con las hormonas del embarazo.

Podrían solo haber aparecido frente la entrada del lugar pero esa pequeña caminata parecía necesaria aunque él lo negaría siempre. En todo caso podía culpar a Narcissa de que eso fuera tan emocional.

Podía notar que su hijo estaba nervioso, aunque su rostro no mostraba más que una suave sonrisa ese movimiento en sus dedos y la forma de mover su anillo de compromiso lo delataban.

—Todo saldrá bien. — Cissy le sonrió a Draco y Lucius se sintió aliviado de no tener que decirlo él, a pesar de todo en este momento volvía a ser un jefe de familia y debía ser el que inspirara más confianza y tranquilidad.

—Tienes veinte segundos para arrepentirte y correr. — Se atrevió a decir sonriendo ligeramente, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor quien resopló ligeramente.

—Padre, le diré a Lupin que dijiste eso. — Entrecerró los ojos ofreciéndole el brazo a su madre, Cissy le sonrió tomando su brazo.

—Querido niño, tienes una mala idea de quien lleva las riendas de esta relación. — Lucius se burló un poco, podían sentir la suave música y la magia. Pero Draco tal vez no podría ver cada detalle colocado, seguramente en cuanto entraran solo se concentraría en Potter sin importar lo cliché y vulnerable que sonaba aquello.

Acomodó un poco el cabello de su primogénito sintiendo al bebé moverse un poco, respiró profundo tratando de no demostrarlo y agarró un poco más su bastón.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron y caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado que estaba entre medio de filas de sillas delicadas y blancas, pudo sentir la magia mucho más tangible, había un dulce aroma que sin ser empalagoso evitaba que cualquier feromonas pudiera sentirse. Pequeñas luces voladoras como luciérnagas volaban de manera suave entre los bancos y a las orillas del pasillo, el cielo tenía los colores de un atardecer haciendo que el cabello rubio del menor destacara más.

Trató de no fijar su mirada en nadie, demasiado asustado que con todas las sensaciones dejara ver demasiadas emociones.

Justo antes de llegar al altar Cissy besó la mejilla de Draco murmurando sus felicitaciones antes de ir hacia su lugar, Lucius agarró la mano de su hijo y luego miró hacia Potter acercándolos un poco.

—Si los lastimas no olvides que seguimos siendo peligrosos. — murmuró por lo bajo ganándose una sonrisa divertida del salvador del mundo mágico.

Dejó que ambos se tomaran de la mano y notó la pequeña mirada bastante intensa que compartieron los dos, se sentó en la primera fila notando los pequeños destellos dorados y plateados que se veían en el ambiente. Cissy terminó por acompañar a la pareja al altar y se colocó al lado de la otra madrina.

Nunca había pensado en que la boda de Draco sería así, pero tampoco había esperado que se casara con el salvador del mundo mágico. Tal vez incluso todo sería más fácil de digerir si ellos solo lo estuvieran haciendo por contrato pero era demasiado notorio que no era por ello.

Era parte de su culpa, lo sabía. Que él estuviera involucrado con un Gryffindor y que hubieran logrado no matarse había abierto una puerta que antes no estaba abierta.

Pero ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez incluso su historia hubiera seguido ese camino de todas formas, solo lo habían usado de excusa. Bastante Slytherin por parte de su pequeño y por ello podía sentirse orgulloso.

Mirándolos ahí, uno frente al otro a punto de prometerse tantas cosas entre si se daba cuenta que sinceramente esperaba que fueran felices.

Respiró con fuerza sintiéndose de pronto mortificado al sentir el notorio picor en los ojos, cruzándose con los ojos mieles cuando trató de mirar a otro lado que no fuera la pareja. Remus le sonrió suavemente y él no pudo evitar corresponderle el pequeño gesto sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío cálido en su espalda.

Miró ligeramente hacia el otro lado, notando a los Weasley bastante emocionados observando. Agradeció no tener que estar sentado cerca de ellos y que Narcissa le hubiera dado esa comodidad.

—Yo, Harry James Potter prometo serte fiel, cuidarte y darte el hogar que mereces. — Además de deslizar el anillo podía notarse una banda rodeando sus muñecas, Lucius casi se sintió un poco incómodo recordando que Narcissa y él no habían hecho un juramento ya que sabían desde el inicio que necesitarían no ser fieles del todo si querían llevar adelante su matrimonio. Muy pocos sangre pura prometían fidelidad, prometían dinero, lujos y herederos, pero no fidelidad ya que en caso de no cumplir el juramento se rompía el matrimonio al instante y todo lo que era del infractor pasaba a manos de la "victima".

Nadie quería prometer algo que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

Acarició ligeramente el collar que tenía jugando con el dije mirando a la pareja, no parecía haber ninguna duda en el discurso del salvador del mundo mágico y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de eso, miró hacia su ex esposa quien le devolvió la mirada dándole una sonrisa rápida.

Apenas pudo escuchar la respuesta de Draco antes de sentir un sudor frío en su cuello, respiró un poco profundo sintiéndose algo mortificado. Por Merlín, no podía arruinar este día y no podía simplemente irse sin llamar la atención ¡Era el padre del novio! Sacó un pañuelo llevándoselo a la boca tratando de detener el escalofrío.

Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir una mano en su hombro y miró a su lado notando al ex profesor de pociones, había estado demasiado concentrado como para siquiera notar que estaba ahí ¿O se había movido de lugar?

Severus no dijo nada, solo le dio un pequeño vial. Pudo notar las antiferomonas así que lo aceptó rápidamente tomándolo tratando de ser lo suficientemente precavido para no ser notado, apoyó una mano en su rodilla tensándose completamente tratando de sonreírle ligeramente a su pareja quien le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

De pronto todo se sentía demasiado cerrado por lo que se concentró en respirar, sus feromonas no se iban a disparar. Esos malditos ciclos de calor falsos solo daban una advertencia, al menos sabía que tenía unas horas más antes de entrar verdaderamente a él.

Dejó el bastón con cuidado apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y trató de concentrarse en la pareja, agradeció haberse atado el cabello porque si no estaría pegándose a su cuello. Ni siquiera podía centrarse en el pocionista quien seguramente lo estaba observando.

Las palabras parecían casi susurros, tal vez luego debería pedirle a Cissy que le mostrara como había sido todo porque realmente no podía escuchar nada y no estaba prestando real atención a su alrededor, solo estaba tratando de mantener su respiración normal.

Trató de mantener el temblor al mínimo y apoyó una de sus manos en su vientre mientras se erguía mejor en su asiento. Miró hacia su amigo quien solo frunció el ceño pero él negó con la cabeza, no quería hacer una escena o hablar en ese momento. La incomodidad que sentía lo hacía tensarse pero trató de no bajar la mirada, podía disimular mientras no estuviera produciendo feromonas.

¿Una especie de karma por lo paso por Voldemort? ¿Algún tipo de prueba de la vida para ver si podía evitar llamar la atención en la boda de su hijo?

Guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo sintiendo sus manos húmedas y apenas siguió el gesto de Severus cuando este palmeó su brazo para que pararan cuando el juramento quedó sellado, escuchó los aplausos como en una bruma y le sonrió lo mejor posible a su hijo cuando este miró a su dirección. Esperaba no verse tan pálido como se sentía.

Ellos pasaron por el pasillo una vez más y luego los padrinos en conjunto con las madrinas de boda.

Respiró aliviado cuando todo terminó, se levantó rápidamente sabiendo que aún debían ir hacia la recepción pero la incomodidad le ganaba. Tal vez si llegaba lo suficientemente rápido tendría algo de tiempo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Miró rápidamente a Severus y luego a la directora de Hogwarts quien los miraba

—No, gracias. — Negó con la cabeza antes de adelantarse a pesar de sentirse un poco mareado, necesitaba salir de ahí.

No le importaba saludar a nadie y no había planeado con Remus si se reunirían para ir hacia el otro lugar, también quería darle tiempo de hablar con sus amigos… y no sabía si estaban realmente preparados para formalizar su relación con los demás. Podía verlo en la recepción sin problemas mientras pudiera resolver su pequeño contratiempo.

Miró de pasada a Nymphadora e hizo una pequeña mueca, aun no le gustaba mucho su presencia pero no podía decir nada.

Algunas personas estaban hablando en algunos grupos mientras se retiraban, Lucius decidió irse por un lugar menos concurrido saliendo por la salida más pequeña sabiendo que el hotel estaba cerca y podía llegar sin cruzarse con nadie ya que la mayoría aparecería pero le bebé no lo dejaba hacerlo.

—Malfoy. —

— ¡Por Merlín, suéltame! — Exclamó cuando sintió el agarre en su brazo y se erizó completamente golpeando al hombre con su bastón en su brazo lográndose soltarse sintiendo sus piernas temblar un poco. Esperaba no vomitar, maldición, no necesitaba esa humillación.

—Dios, lo siento. No te pongas así. — Greengrass señor frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba, sobándose un poco el brazo golpeado.

—Vete al maldito infierno. — Odiaba que ese hombre apareciera en momentos como ese, deslizó su mano a su cuello verificando que traía aun su collar de metal.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido. — Lucius resopló al escucharlo.

—Sí, estoy bien. — estrechó los ojos tratando de que la sensación de mareo se esfumara.

—La boda de tu hijo fue maravillosa. — ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No estaba de humor para una conversación clásica solo por modales!

—Y usted debería estar yendo con sus hijas y su esposa a la recepción. — Apoyó el bastón contra el suelo de nuevo poniendo más distancia.

—Igual que tú, eres el padre del novio. — Arqueó una ceja.

—No dude que ahí me dirigía. Puede retirarse. — Siseó.

—Oh, estás esperando ¿Cinco meses? — Dijo de pronto, Lucius se contuvo para no retroceder y lo miró con desdén.

—No creo que esa sea información en la cual tenga que centrarse. —Dictaminó gruñendo ligeramente.

—Lucius. — Miró hacia la salida encontrándose con los ojos mieles, trató de que su expresión no cambiara al verlo. Remus le sonrió ligeramente acercándose.

—Señor Lupin. — Saludó el padre de las dos rubias, el licántropo hizo una pequeña inclinación saludándolo mientras se colocaba al lado del omega rodeando su cintura con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí. Lucius arqueó una ceja mirándolo algo sorprendido porque no había esperado una señal tan obvia de que venían juntos.

—Señor Greengrass, sus hijas están buscándolo. — El tono de Remus ni siquiera se escuchaba enojado pero por su agarre en él podía notar que se encontraba tenso. El nombrado los miró a ambos y Lucius le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño pero sin separarse, sabiendo que pasaría por la mente del otro patriarca quien sonrió ligeramente.

—Por supuesto. — Hizo un asentimiento como despedida antes de alejarse.

Remus suspiró sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía, había vuelto a buscar a Lucius porque lo había notado extraño durante la ceremonia y cuando al fin pudo dar con él había ido con la intención de sumarse a la conversación sin dar ningún detalle exacto de que venían juntos pero se había visto incapaz una vez que llegó al lado de su omega. Estar a cinco días de la luna llena seguramente no lo había beneficiado mucho o el ligero aroma cambiado de Lucius que aún no lograba identificar.

—No te esperaba. — Cortó el silencio el patriarca deshaciéndose de su agarré y arqueando una ceja, Remus suspiró y le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Bueno, eres mi acompañante. No podía dejarte solo. ¿Usaste antiferomonas? — Preguntó con curiosidad apoyando sus manos en su cadera, Lucius lo dejó acercarse mientras asentía.

—Sí. — Admitió.

—Dejó las suyas en ti. — Gruñó ligeramente antes de besarlo con intensidad atrayéndolo hacia sí, lo apoyó suavemente contra la pared manteniendo un brazo a su alrededor para sostenerlo mientras profundizaba el beso. Sabía que podía estar pensando Greengrass, en las razones de porque no estaba marcado si estaba esperando un bebé, seguramente había llegado a la conclusión de que no era el padre pero eso no le importaba realmente.

Lo presionó un poco más contra él con mucho cuidado, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos disfrutando de invadir su boca. Lo había extrañado mucho estas horas.

—Espera… tengo un discurso que dar… Remus. — Lucius se separó respirando con fuerza y acariciando su mejilla con una mano sintiéndose un poco mejor y menos abrumado.

Era estúpido, pero las hormonas parecían estar en sintonía con la cercanía que tenía con el licántropo. Lo que menos quería era volverse un dependiente durante el embarazo pero mientras estuvieran en la etapa de luna de miel estarían bien.

—Lo sé, lo siento. — Suspiró lentamente acariciando su rostro para luego acariciar suavemente su abdomen. — ¿Cómo esta ella? — Preguntó el menor sonriendo ligeramente. Lucius resopló.

—Extrañando a su padre. — aunque lo dijo de mala gana no había mentira en ello.

—Trataré de mantenerme cerca ¿Si? Podrías… usar mi saco. — se incorporó soltándolo con cuidado para quitarse la prenda, bastante satisfecho con que no hubiera el aroma de otro alfa en su omega.

—Oh, quien iba a decir que podías comportarte tan posesivo en la boda del hijo de tu amigo. — Lucius se burló sonriendo de lado haciéndolo enrojecer un poco.

—Puedes no usarlo si quieres, solo decía…— Trató de quitar su oferta negando con la cabeza pero el patriarca lo detuvo.

—No dije que no, hará que el bebé se sienta más cómodo y me sentiré mejor. Aunque las personas que te conocen sabrán que llevo tu aroma encima. — habló mientras se quitaba la prenda para ponerse la ofrecida, el pañuelo con las feromonas del alfa le había servido por corto tiempo, tal vez trayendo una prenda de este podría sentirse mejor. Aún tenía unas horas para el celo falso pero había otros cambios de los cuales deberían hablar una vez que todo terminara.

—No importa. — Remus acarició su mejilla con cariño dejando otro beso en sus labios.

—Sobreprotector. — No pudo evitar burlarse sin saber qué hacer con su propio saco así que dejó que el alfa lo agarrara.

—Estas gestando a mi cachorro. — Le recordó.

—No le digas cachorro, si quieres uno consigue un perro. — dijo tratando de picarlo un poco mientras volvía a agarrar su bastón para avanzar.

—Solo tratas de hacerme rabiar. — Remus negó con la cabeza antes de alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado, no se agarraron de las manos y parecían dos amigos que iban hablando, pero las feromonas en el saco contaban una historia totalmente distinta.

Como previeron llegar al hotel fue fácil por los caminos cortos, pasaron por la entrada principal y luego se detuvieron en la entrada. Lucius se sorprendió, todo se veía mucho mejor ahora que la noche empezaba a caer. Todo estaba iluminado y las personas hablaban entre sí bastante cómodas, Remus apoyó su mano en su espalda baja antes de entrar, el licántropo también parecía sorprendido y no dejaba de sonreír.

—A Harry y a Draco les encantará. —

—Por supuesto, mi niño tiene buen gusto. — Lucius se burló ligeramente mientras analizaba el lugar tratando de ver algo que no le gustara, pero además de las personas que obviamente no le agradaban todo estaba en perfecto orden. Incluso la torta que era bastante alta, con varios pisos, con un decorado blanco con dorado, pequeños detalles desde el pastel inferior hasta el más alto. Una Snitch volaba alrededor del pastel y ambos novios hechos muñecos volaban en una misma escoba tratando de alcanzarla.

Sonrió algo divertido al notarlo.

—Remus. — Al escuchar la voz del pulgoso casi quiso rodar los ojos, pero solo se apegó más el licántropo solamente para molestarlo.

—Black. — Respondió primero haciendo que Remus negara con la cabeza algo divertido.

—Malfoy. — Sirius miró a su dirección frunciendo el ceño.

—Al menos hoy actuaste como un buen padrino, casi creí que pararías todo solo porque mi hijo no te agradaba. — No pudo evitar picar un poco sintiendo que su pareja lo retaba silenciosamente presionando más su mano en su cadera, pero no le importó.

—Si Harry hubiera tenido alguna duda, lo paraba. — El animago apretó los labios pero no parecía enojado en su totalidad.

—No hagan una escena aquí. — Pidió el de ojos mieles.

—No la hacemos. — Lucius se quejó dejando que besara su cabeza.

—Van a tener que separarse, me llevo a mi amigo. — Black tiró ligeramente del brazo del otro alfa.

—Solo hasta después del brindis. — Habló Narcissa acercándose y agarrando el brazo de su ex marido con cuidado para evitar que lograra retener a Lupin. Lucius suspiró y asintió. —Espero que tengan un buen discurso. — Les sonrió la rubia a ambos Gryffindor.

—Uno mejor que ustedes, si, prima. — Se burló.

—Lo veremos, Black. — Respondió Lucius por ella sonriendo en desafío.

—Nos vemos después. — Remus besó sus labios rápidamente sorprendiéndolo un poco pero no dijo nada mientras acompañaba a la madre de su hijo a la mesa quien sonreía bastante divertida por la escena.

Agradecía totalmente ya no sentirse acorralado, los síntomas de una próxima entrada en calor solían calmarse con las feromonas del alfa. Volvió a contar las horas en su cabeza y suspiró, tenía tiempo, no iba a arruinar la recepción o la ceremonia por algo que no podía manejar. Esos malditos ciclos falsos que no podían ser manejados con inhibidores normales.

De pronto las pequeñas luces cambiaron deteniéndose en lugares específicos e iluminando mucho mejor, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrada por donde los novios entraban. Sonrió notando como enseguida los amigos de ambos se acercaban a felicitarlos, sabía que como padre también debería acercarse pero dudaba de que fuera buena idea. Cissy le sonrió suavemente y solo levantó la mano para saludar a su hijo cuando él miró a la dirección de ambos.

Ambos chicos venían tomados de la mano y Draco dejó que Harry hablara con los Weasley y amigos por varios minutos antes de tirar levemente de él para arrastrarlo a la mesa de sus padres para saludar.

—El lugar es hermoso, señora M- Black. — Cortó lo que iba a decir enrojeciendo un poco, recordando que los padres de Draco estaban separados. Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de crueldad ante el pequeño tropiezo del salvador del mundo mágico.

—Me impresionó incluso sabiendo varios de los detalles. — Les sonrió Draco dándose el tiempo para besar la mejilla de cada uno.

—Y ustedes también estuvieron maravillosos. — Halagó el patriarca.

—Los votos fueron tan hermosos que lograron conmoverme. — Habló la dama, Lucius trató de que su expresión no cambiara ante ese dicho y esperaba realmente que no le preguntaran nada respecto a ello. Luego debería pedir algún recuerdo para ver, tal vez de Severus aunque el pocionista se lo dejaría pasar pero Cissy tal vez sería más intensa que él.

—Me alegro que lo hayan disfrutado. — Draco sonrió y Potter solo asintió mirando a sus suegros con algo de curiosidad.

—Y ahora deberían seguir saludando antes de que llegue el brindis. No te detengas mucho tiempo. — Lucius le dio una pequeña palmadita en el brazo y se incorporó para besar su frente. Luego de la pequeña despedida y otra pequeña conversación la pareja siguió su camino.

Cissy lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

—Realmente quieres que esto termine ¿Verdad? — Aunque era un claro reto su voz suave y sus gestos no la delataban, por lo que nadie de ahí podía decir que estaba llamando la atención del patriarca. Lucius suspiró.

—Cuanto menos dure menos posibilidades tengo de arruinarlo. — Admitió agarrando la copa con jugo y tomándolo, sabiendo que no podía servirse a alcohol. Pero incluso si no estuviera esperando quedar borracho en la boda de su hijo era lo que menos quería.

— ¿Estás bien? — La rubia lo miró con preocupación y el mayor asintió.

—Sí, solo tuve algunos síntomas y…— Tragó sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza. —Cambios, pero estaré bien por las siguientes horas. — Trató de quitarle importancia mientras miraba a la pareja que ahora estaba rodeada por los Weasley.

—Puedes sentarte con Lupin si eso te hace sentirte mejor. — Narcissa apoyó su mano en su brazo y Lucius la miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Para que las personas empiecen a hablar de porque ese cambio? No, el centro de atención esta noche es Draco y el miope. — Hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano sin señalarlos directamente.

—Lucius. — Lo regañó suavemente.

— ¿Qué? Nadie me está oyendo. —

—Tienes que hacer lo mejor para ti y el bebé. — Su agarre sobre su brazo se intensifico por unos segundos antes de soltarlo, Lucius suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No soy una chica dependiente, Cissy. Por favor no me conviertas en algo así, es denigrante. — Siseó ligeramente para ver a la mesa donde estaban ellos, el alfa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder a pesar de estar algo molesto con los consejos de su ex esposa. Ella pareció darse por vencida ante ello y saludó a Severus cuando este se unió a su mesa.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras los invitados saludaban o felicitaban a los novios hasta que al fin todos se acomodaron en sus mesas, Harry y Draco terminaron en una localizada en el centro, cercana a la de los padres del rubio y padrinos de boda. Lucius no pudo evitar mirar a Black quien estaba hablando por lo bajo con Remus, en su mesa también se encontraban el ministro y la directora de Hogwarts. Realmente agradecía que Severus se hubiera acomodado con ellos.

Un tintineo hizo que todas las voces se callaran centrándose en Black quien se había parado, Severus resopló por lo bajo y Lucius sonrió divertido ante la expresión del pocionista aunque tampoco sabía que esperar ¿Qué tipo de discurso daría el animago?

—Buenas noches a todos, primero felicidades a los novios y gracias por darme el honor de ser el padrino principal. — Las personas aplaudieron en felicitación. —Creo que muy pocos de aquí esperábamos verte casado tan pronto y sobre todo con quien. Reaccioné un poco mal al enterarme pero luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera fue una bomba para mí.

Pero al final de cuentas no importa su apellido o quien es, si te hace feliz entonces es algo que yo y tu familia apoyara.

A tus padres les hubiera encantado estar aquí, tal vez James se hubiera quedado calvo al escuchar de quien se trataba. — Hubo pequeñas risas en la sala, Severus sonrió levemente algo divertido. —Pero Lily lo hubiera puesto en su lugar. Porque ellos te amaban y todo lo que te hiciera feliz se te sería permitido.

Recorriste un camino muy largo, todos vivimos de diferentes maneras lo que ocurrió y me alegro de poder verte aquí y estar presente. No estuve presente cuando fuiste un bebé, puse mal mis prioridades y te deje solo pensando que vengar a tus padres era más importante en ese momento.

Me equivoqué, pero era joven y bastante impulsivo.

Gracias por permitirme volver a tu vida y aunque conociste mis más bajos errores seguiste queriéndome a pesar de que me gané una reprimenda.

Y ahora empiezas una nueva aventura. Podrá terminar mal o bien pero ambos habrán aprendido y seguramente no se arrepentirán del tiempo compartido. Habrá momentos malos y peleas pero también habrán momentos buenos.

Ni siquiera una pareja como la de tus padres, Harry, se salvó de peleas que dejaron un pequeño malestar por días.

Seguiremos siendo tu familia y estando para ti todas las veces que necesites, pero tus prioridades cambiaran y eso no es malo, eso tampoco querrá decir que nos quieres menos solo que las cosas cambian.

Bienvenido a la familia, Draco. Aunque ahora solo parezca que digo solo palabras bonitas, lo digo en serio. Puedes contar con nosotros aunque no lo creas, a veces podemos sorprender incluso a un Slytherin como tú. — los aplausos y luces no se hicieron esperar luego del agradecimiento de la pareja, Draco estaba un poco sorprendido de haber sido incluido así por lo que no había podido ocultar su expresión tan bien como le gustaría, en cambio Harry no había tenido ningún problema en mostrar lo emocionado que estaba.

—Astuto. — Susurró Severus por lo bajo hacia el patriarca quien asintió.

Fue Narcissa la primera en levantarse cuando lo aplausos terminaron, Lucius también lo hizo a su lado dejando que ella apoyara una mano en su brazo y poniendo la suya sobre la de ella. El discurso era algo que deberían dar los dos como padres y amigos, por lo que no se arrepintió de haber insistido en no moverse de su asiento.

—Admito que fueron astutos en navidad cuando escaparon luego de la proposición dejándonos completamente sorprendidos. No esperábamos que se comprometieran, todavía nos estábamos acostumbrando al hecho de que ustedes estaban saliendo y que era algo real lo que había y no solo una bonita foto publicitaria para aplacar a la gente.

Creciste muy rápido y hubo años que se nos fueron de las manos, verte casarte no estaba entre mis planes a corto plazo cuando todo terminó más o menos bien para nosotros.

Tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti. — Agarró suavemente la mano de Narcissa con cariño mirándola unos segundos antes de ver a su hijo. —Tal vez no esperábamos que terminaras con él, pero los Malfoy tenemos la mala costumbre de quedarnos con lo mejor que hay en el mercado. —Sonrió aunque no pudo evitar pensar brevemente en él, así que trató de no encontrarse con los ojos mieles para no delatarse de que no solo se refería a Draco y Potter. —

En estos días tu madre y yo no pudimos evitar recordar tus días cuando todavía eras un infante, creo que incluso nada de esto parecía real hasta que llegamos a las puertas del salón y vimos todo listo para esto.

Te vimos crecer, fuiste nuestro bebé por mucho tiempo y Hogwarts fue una prueba muy difícil para nosotros que estábamos acostumbrados a tenerte todo el tiempo en la mansión. Tal vez tomamos decisiones cuestionables, como tratar de matar a Hipogrifo por un accidente. Pero a cualquier padre se le hubiera pasado por la mente si hubieran estado en nuestro lugar, pero no todos tenían los medios para hacerlo realidad. — Sabía que no necesitaba decir eso, pero picar un poco a Potter siempre fue algo divertido y al diablo si enfadaba a alguien más. —Pero hoy no estamos hablando de eso, estamos felices de que hayas encontrado a alguien con el que te sientes lo suficientemente feliz como para casarte.

Aposte en contra de este matrimonio pero por primera vez deseo perder la apuesta.

Tu madre y yo fuimos felices a nuestra manera, la paciencia es algo que tendrán que aprender al igual que encontrar un punto intermedio en las discusiones. No se pueden ganar todas y tampoco perderlas.

Traten de nunca ir a dormir sin haber aclarado las cosas.

Y los felicito por su fe en la relación, no todos juran fidelidad por las consecuencias que eso conlleva. Espero que duren mucho y que si terminan puedan seguir sus caminos sin ningún rencor. Si tienen hijos ellos siempre serán un hilo que los unirán, no siempre románticamente pero al menos eso debería empujarlos a llevarse cordialmente cuando todo se rompa si es que se rompe.

Siempre seremos tus padres, Draco. Y siempre estaremos ahí para ti a pesar que te he fallado estas veces no volveré hacerlo. — Se obligó a agregarlo, aceptar eso en frente de todos los demás invitados no era bueno estratégicamente pero no se trataba de ello. Se trataba de ser sincero con su hijo y se lo debía. Le hubiera gustado abrazarlo más.

—Y Potter, puedes contar con nosotros de vez en cuando y según la situación. Yo no hago promesas Gryffindor. — agregó sonriendo de lado antes de que Cissy agarrara más su mano antes de empezar a hablar.

—Felicitaciones a ambos, realmente esperamos que sean felices. Las puertas de nuestras casas siempre estarán abiertas para recibirlos. Pero con esta unión deberán aprender a confiar uno en el otro en su totalidad.

Harry, mientras hagas feliz a mi hijo no me importara si eres el Salvador del mundo mágico o no.

Estoy segura que saldrán adelante y que podrán adaptarse a todos los cambios. Después de todo, ambos son sobrevivientes y son queridos.

Harry, bienvenido a la familia. — los aplausos volvieron a escucharse y Lucius se sintió aliviado de sentarse de nuevo. Hubo más felicitaciones y buenos deseos, pero el patriarca no escuchó los breves discursos de quienes quisieron hablar.

Cuando todo se calmó sirvieron el pastel luego de que los novios lo partieran, lo cual fue algo divertido y por suerte ninguno de los dos terminó manchado.

Lucius estaba demasiado ocupado en prestar atención a los síntomas, tenía pequeñas molestias y eso hacía que casi apuñalara el pedazo de pastel que tenía en su plato. El bebé parecía no tener ganas de dulce por lo que solo jugó un poco partiéndolo. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de su pareja quien lo observaba algo preocupado, Lucius negó con la cabeza como tratando de decirle que no pasaba nada antes de volver a centrarse en el plato.

Era tonto necesitar tanta atención, por suerte el bebé estaba tranquilo pero el sudor frío volvía a su cuello haciéndolo sentirse incómodo y algo enfermo.

A una hora determinada las luces más tenues mientras música empezaba a escucharse, el patriarca sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que lo que seguía el baile de los novios. Ambos se veían muy bien yendo de la mano a la pista, recordó brevemente como había sido en su propia boda.

Él había estado emocionado, estaba muy enamorado de Narcissa en ese entonces pero ella solo había estado nerviosa.

Pero ver como se miraban ambos se notaba que no era algo de una sola dirección, Potter rodeó la cintura de su pareja y empezaron a bailar vals mágico por toda la pista, las luces los seguían y alumbraban los lugares correctos.

Lucius tuvo que admitir que los muchachos habían practicado mucho, si Draco había logrado que alguien tan malo para bailar como Potter lo hiciera tan espectacularmente en su boda hubiera sido trabajo de mucho tiempo. Seguramente ninguno estaba mirando más que los ojos del otro, las luces tenues cambiaban su color de forma lenta haciendo que la atmosfera se sintiera mucho más romántica.

Al final cuando terminaron no pudo evitar aplaudir.

Muchas parejas se animaron a bailar después con los novios pero él prefirió quedarse al borde, lo que menos necesitaba era una escena así.

— ¿No bailas? — Remus se acercó mirándolo con curiosidad, Lucius negó con la cabeza acomodándose mejor en la silla.

—No lo creo, no quiero llamar la atención. — miró hacia los novios por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a su pareja.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Remus se sentó a su lado agarrando su mano con suavidad mirándolo con preocupación. Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—Sí, solo estoy cansado. — Trató de quitarle importancia dejando que apoyara su mano sobre la él arriba de la mesa. Sabía que nadie les estaba prestando alguna atención, demasiado concentrados en los novios y en lo que había alrededor pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse tenso.

—Podríamos excusarnos, has estado en lo más importante. — El licántropo habló por lo bajo antes de levantar su mano y besar sus nudillos con cariño mirándolo algo preocupado. El patriarca frunció el ceño a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón.

—No, estoy bien. Estoy seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien que quiera bailar contigo. — Quitó su mano mirando a las parejas que bailaban, sabía que estaba siendo un idiota pero no podía evitar que los nervios le ganaran. No quería estar rodeado de tanta gente aunque fuera tan cerca de su alfa.

— ¿Crees que llamaríamos tanto la atención? Eso es un poco egocéntrico. — El ex profesor le sonrió suavemente .

—Bailar solo en la playa no es lo mismo que ahora, no tengo ganas. — Apretó ligeramente los labios sin poder evitar estremecerse un poco cuando el alfa acarició su mejilla, se inclinó un poco ante su toque sintiéndose menos tenso.

—Lucius. — Lo llamó por lo bajo, el patriarca lo miró incorporándose.

—Solo estoy cansado, hace mucho no estaba rodeado de gente y tu bebé parece no ser muy sociable. — se burló ligeramente dando un pequeño respingo cuando el licántropo apoyó una mano en su vientre. —Las personas creerán que estas tocando más abajo, no hagas eso. — Lo regañó quitando su mano, Remus rió por lo bajo y besó la frente del omega con cariño.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó disfrutando de la cercanía del mayor.

—Es de mala educación que pongas las manos bajo la mesa. — Lo regañó muy bajo preguntándose si debería poner un hechizo de privacidad.

—Señor Lupin, señor Malfoy. — La voz de la mujer hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada, el omega frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras Remus sonreía de manera suave.

—Directora McGonagall. — Saludó el primer nombrado pero Lucius solo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Supongo que no se acercó por mí, nos vemos luego, Lupin. — El rubio se paró casi enseguida ignorando la mirada preocupada de su pareja y se alejó sabiendo que la mujer mantendría entretenido por unos minutos al licántropo.

Suspiró con algo de fuerza y se acercó a Narcissa murmurándole que se iría a descansar. Luego buscó con la mirada a Severus haciendo una mueca al no encontrarlo y casi al instante también buscó el paradero de Black en el lugar pero ambos parecían no estar, arqueó una ceja ante eso pero decidió no prestarle atención.

Con toda la sutileza que podía evitó a las personas que no quería saludar y a Remus antes de entrar al fin al hotel. Respiró profundo cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él y se apoyó en la pared sintiendo sus piernas débiles de nuevo.

No le gustaba eso, notar que apegarse tanto a Remus en esas semanas lo hubieran vuelto tan frágil lo hacía rechinar los dientes. Él se había defendido solo por mucho tiempo.

Pero no solo era su orgullo lo que lo estaba impulsando si no la vergüenza. No poder controlar su cuerpo así y el instinto en un día tan importando era deplorable. Respiró profundo acomodando su traje y acariciando ligeramente el saco que aún tenía feromonas de Remus en él.

Empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor pero escuchó pasos detrás de él, suspiró deteniéndose sin darse vuelta dejando que el alfa lo alcanzara y lo abrazara por la espalda.

—Lucius. — Escuchó su voz contra su oído y no pudo evitar estremecerse. No quería apoyarse en él así que se dio vuelta con cuidado notando que el alfa no disminuía su agarre pero al menos ahora podían verse a la cara.

—No tenías que seguirme, no necesito que me estés protegiendo tanto. — Lo regañó un poco tratando de verse molesto pero fallando. Suspiró levemente dejando que lo atrajera hacia si pero sin devolver el abrazo.

—Me siento más tranquilo si estoy cerca de ti ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Preguntó antes de besar su mejilla, Lucius lo observó apoyando sus manos en los brazos que lo sostenían tratando de planear algo que decir.

—Te lo dije, me sentía cansado. — Sabía cómo se veía eso, prácticamente parecía que quería escapar. Aunque eso había estado haciendo, no había querido parecer obvio pero el licántropo le había prestado más atención de lo que creía.

—Estás prácticamente escapando de mí ¿Qué sucede? Has estado extraño todo el día. — acarició su espalda suavemente tratando de ser conciliador.

—Estoy bien. — Respiró profundo luego de decirlo disfrutando del aroma que ya podía notarse en su pareja.

—Lucius… No volvamos a esto, por favor. No me gusta que me evites así, se siente mal ¿Estás enojado? — Preguntó suavemente, Lucius sintió el calor subiendo por su cuello. Era casi como ser regañado por un profesor y sabía que no había razón para molestarse de ello, merecía una explicación, pero ¿Cómo dársela sin sonar tan estúpido?

—Yo… agh, no por supuesto que no. Solo… estoy avergonzado ¡Mi cuerpo sigue haciendo cambios que no me gustan! ¡Y pasan en el peor momento! Y he estado con síntomas desde la ceremonia y yo… no quiero arruinar esto. — No bajó la mirada enfrentándose a los ojos mieles que seguían observándolo, tuvo ganas de evitarlo pero al final se quedó quieto.

—No tuvimos problemas antes con los ciclos falsos. — Murmuró al fin al menor pero Lucius negó con la cabeza ¡No solo se trataba de eso!

— ¡Si, porque estabas pegado a mí! No puedo estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo, soy el líder de una familia. Sigo siendo el patriarca Malfoy y ahora…— Prefirió ir por otro camino, con suerte podía irse sin explicar concretamente nada. A la mañana siguiente seguramente se sentiría más tranquilo y podría explicarlo sin enrojecer pero en ese momento se sentía incapaz.

—Estas llevando a nuestro bebé. Y no creo que hayas caído en cuenta de eso justo ahora ¿Qué ocurre? — acarició su mejilla suavemente de nuevo apoyando su otra mano en su cadera.

—Me da vergüenza. — murmuró de nuevo apoyándose en él aceptando el abrazo, suspiró escondiéndose un poco sintiendo su rostro caliente. —Mi cuerpo sigue cambiando. — repitió pero dándole más énfasis sintiendo la vergüenza bullir de nuevo.

—Pero esta mañana no tenías un problema grave con el bebé y ahora… oh. — Pareció entender, tal vez la mirada mortificada del mayor o porque al fin podía unir los puntos. — ¡Oh! — Exclamó nuevamente apenas conteniendo la sonrisa.

—Ya, ahora vuelve a la maldita recepción. — Lo medio empujó alejándose de él alzando la barbilla tratando de no tirar totalmente su dignidad, miró hacia otro lado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho frunciendo el ceño.

—Ese era el aroma que no lograba identificar. — Se acercó de nuevo, Lucius no pudo evitar enrojecer esperando que fuera por el enojo.

— ¡No hables de eso! — Lo silenció retrocediendo un paso.

— ¿Puedo ver? — Preguntó con curiosidad, mortificando completamente al patriarca.

— ¡No! — Dio un pequeño quejido al ser abrazado de nuevo y trató de escapar de su agarre pero no pudo, pensó que podía utilizar su varita pero luego suspiró. No valía la pena llevar tan lejos esa pelea así que volvió a recargarse en él.

—Bueno. Volvamos a la habitación, entonces. Necesitas descansar. — Remus murmuró jugando con la cinta del cabello y tirando un poco de ello para soltar el pelo del patriarca. Sonrió y lo acarició suavemente.

—Yo no tengo que obedecerte. — Murmuró queriendo que la discusión fuera hacia otro lado.

—Pero hacia allí te dirigías ¿O no? — Sonrió besando su cabeza estrechándolo con cuidado contra él, Lucius se acomodó rodeando su torso con sus brazos también.

—No quiero que me acompañes. — Habló por lo bajo sin decirlo realmente en serio, dudando de sus propias palabras.

—Ey. — Remus besó su frente antes de separarse un poco rompiendo el abrazo pero aun rodeándolo, Lucius lo miró encogiéndose ligeramente pero luego negando con la cabeza al notarlo sintiéndose algo molesto consigo mismo. —Somos una pareja. Si solo quieres dormir solo dormiremos. —

—Sí, porque con los ciclos falsos tenemos muchas opciones. — Se burló ligeramente.

—Lucius… Está bien, puedo irme cuando empiece ¿Bueno? Ahora estás bien. — Acarició suavemente su espalda como tratando de calmarlo.

—… — Sabía que cumpliría su promesa pero hasta el momento no había pasado los pequeños ciclos falsos solo, no tenía las mismas libertades ahora que estaba casi entrando al séptimo mes y aunque se encontraba algo mortificado no quería sumar ese estrés a su lista. Tampoco quería rechazarlo aunque su sentido común le indicaba que sería lo mejor hasta acostumbrarse. —Yo… no dije que tenías que irte. — Dijo al fin dándose por vencido, ya estaban los dos ahí y sería más cómodo quedarse juntos además ni Draco ni Potter notaría su ausencia, seguramente muy acaramelados entre ellos.

—Bien. — Sonrió el licántropo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Lucius asintió un poco separándose y agarrando su mano. No había estado bien no haber conversado el plan a seguir en la boda, habían planeado como llegarían pero no habían hablado que harían ahí.

El hecho de que su relación fuera un secreto a voces no era molesto en sí, sino no saber de antemano que ocurriría.

Subieron al ascensor y el rubio se apoyó en el menor dejando que lo rodeara con un brazo. No estaba muy bien dejarse mimar tanto pero había sido un día largo.

Bajaron en uno de los pisos más altos, Narcissa le había dicho el número y un hechizo simple abrió la puerta luego de comprobar su magia. Caminó directamente a la cama sentándose en ella antes de recostarse cerrando los ojos al escuchar la pequeña risa del licántropo.

—Estás muy cansado. — Remus lo miró mientras se acercaba, Lucius asintió levemente.

—Solo un poco harto, es decir, fue hermoso. Mi hijo acaba de casarse pero… ahora tengo ganas de desaparecer por unos días. — Admitió abriendo sus ojos para mirar el techo.

—Volveremos a casa pronto. — Prometió.

—Mañana podríamos disfrutar de la ciudad. — Se sentó para quitarse el saco, dejando su varita sobre la mesa de luz. Todas sus cosas estaban ya ordenadas en la habitación y solo revisó que los collares de cuero estuvieran en el cajón. Se quitó los zapatos antes de subir sus pies a la cama.

—Sí, sería bonito. Pero supongo que esto es una desventaja, extraño nuestra habitación. — Admitió el menor sentándose en la cama luego de quitarse la camisa y los zapatos, subiendo a la cama y recostándose bien sobre ella apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y mirando el techo. Lucius suspiró y se acomodó para recostarse a su lado, sonriendo un poco cuando él se puso de costado para mirarlo.

—Bueno, en tu casa tienes dos nidos. Cuando este cerca de dar a luz ya no querré moverme de ahí pero mientras aun falte quiero disfrutar de estas cosas. — murmuró dejando que pusiera una mano sobre su vientre acariciando está ligeramente.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, las cosas están cambiando y tú llevas la mayor parte de ellos. — Remus besó su mejilla acercándose más a él, Lucius suspiró y se acurrucó un poco contra su calidez.

—Será muy distinto cuando ya esté aquí. — No solía pensar eso muy a menudo pero ambos sabían que iba a ser un cambio grande. Ya no serían solo ellos dos si no también tendrían un bebé.

—Sí, pero estaremos juntos en esto. — Remus lo envolvió con un brazo con cuidado atrayéndolo más hacia él, Lucius lo miró antes acercarse y besar sus labios con intensidad.

Lo amaba y amaba al bebé pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con los cambios tanto en su físico como los preparativos para que pudiera nacer ¡Aún faltaban tres meses completos! Era vergonzoso pero aun así se dejó abrazar y disfrutó del beso.

* * *

—Hay cosas… que se escuchan bastante bien cuando estamos teniendo sexo pero si lo dices en la realidad te recuerdo que se me varias maldiciones que podrían callarte. — murmuró tratando de calmarse, ni siquiera su celo falso se había desatado y habían empezado en la cama para luego seguir cuando fueron a bañarse. Remus se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro en su cuello lamiendo suavemente sobre el collar de metal.

Casi se había roto un diente al tratar de morderlo por lo que ahora Lucius tenía otra marca sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé… yo solo… no lo digo enserio es…— murmuró antes de besar la mordida, aún seguían sin unirse pero le gustaba dejar estas sobre el omega.

—Estás siendo posesivo. — Se burló el patriarca acariciando el cabello corto y húmedo sintiendo aun el agua caer sobre ellos llevándose todo el rastro de lo que habían hecho ahí y la espuma.

—Lo siento. — Volvió a disculparse, Lucius se sentía algo divertido. Sabía que no lo decía realmente, mientras hacían el amor había sonado bastante caliente y posesivo, pero también sabía que no sería capaz de ponerle esas restricciones en su vida diaria.

—Está bien… se siente bien, como cuidado. Pero… no en la realidad. — Admitió para calmarlo acariciando su espalda, disfrutando de estar rodeado por sus brazos.

—Lo sé… solo me sentía un poco tenso por lo que ocurrió con Greengrass…— El licántropo suspiró apagando el agua de la ducha y agarrando una toalla, podrían hacerlo con magia pero se sentía mejor así. Rodeó al omega con ella empezándolo a secar. —Te debo una disculpa por ello, por cierto. No hablamos si iríamos exactamente como una pareja y realmente solo planeaba acercarme para hablar pero no pude. —

—Él piensa que te enganché en algún momento de la fiesta del ministerio y que el niño no es tuyo. — lo miró a los ojos dejándose secar, tal vez luego podrían hablar del hecho de que no habían tenido un plan rígido para la fiesta y que eso había sido una falla. Tal vez si no se hubieran distraído tanto antes de tomar el avión y después podrían haber pensado en ello.

—Si es mi hija. — El licántropo gruñó por lo bajo pero luego solo besó los labios del patriarca con suavidad. El hombre no le agradaba, era un alfa de alta categoría sin unir que había lastimado a su omega en el pasado.

—Lo sé, ambos lo sabemos. — Apoyó sus manos en sus mejillas antes de apoyarse en él, dejando que el licántropo secara su cabello. —Pero no me mantendré escondido de otros alfas o algo así, me he defendido bien yo solo por décadas. — murmuró.

—Sí, lo sé. Dije muchas cosas. — Admitió aun sintiéndose algo avergonzado, no había podido evitar sonar bastante posesivo y orgulloso mientras hacían el amor. Sus ojos habían brillado en dorado más veces de las que le hubiera gustado pero al menos había podido mantenerse lo suficientemente controlado como para no ser brusco.

—Quien diría que podrías ser tan egocéntrico. — Siguió picándolo disfrutando de como el menor se sonrojaba, le gustaba no ser el único vulnerable.

—Lucius…— Reclamó suavemente y el patriarca cedió.

—Está bien, ya dejo de molestarte. — dejó escapar una pequeña risa besando sus labios rápidamente antes de quitarle la toalla para ponerla alrededor de su cintura para caminar devuelta a la habitación. Cuando las feromonas bajaran lo suficiente debería cambiar el collar de metal por uno de cuero para evitar que Remus volviera a lastimarse tratando de morderlo.

Sabía bien cuál era la posición de él en eso, no quería que de nuevo todo orbitara en el instinto y en las primeras veces, seguramente pensaba esperar hasta después del bebé para poder analizar mejor una unión entre ambos.

Lucius no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo de decepción ante ello, sabía que si nunca hubiera roto el enlace no estarían pasando por esto. Podrían haber arreglado todo de otra manera y ahora no estaría sufriendo esos ciclos de celos falsos que podrían darse en cualquier lugar. Pero que decidiera no marcarlo cada vez se sentía más como un rechazo y se sentía ridículo en querer algo tan fervientemente.

Suspiró al sentir que lo abrazaba por la espalda y se dejó mimar. Su aroma le encantaba aunque sabía que haría más difícil el poder quitarse el collar.

—Te amo. — murmuró el menor sobre su cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Sonrió de manera suave acariciando las manos que puso sobre su abdomen sintiendo su corazón latir con un poco más de fuerza.

No se trataba de marcas o instinto, era algo emocional y eso debería bastar.

—Yo también te amo. — le respondió antes de darse vuelta y besarlo.

* * *

Se deslizó con cuidado fuera de su agarre y se sentó al borde de la cama, el collar de cuero que tenía alrededor de su cuello estaba a punto de romperse. Se pasó la mano por el rostro sabiendo que una mordida más no solo no sería detenida si no que prácticamente podía ser una marca completa.

Antes de que su ciclo empezara había cambiado su collar de metal por el de cuero, habían terminado utilizando dos y este sería el tercero. Realmente la próxima vez deberían comprar más, tal vez hasta harían ricos a los vendedores de collares del callejón Diagon.

Abrió con cuidado el cajón lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a su pareja, sabiendo que estaba cansado luego de su buen rendimiento. Sonrió al recordarlo mirando los otros collares que tenía. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar que parecía que ellos estaban de luna de miel y no los muchachos, tal vez podían disfrutar del hotel un día más. El cambio de escenario venía bien para un respiro pero sabía que pronto empezaría a extrañar su nido en la habitación normal de Remus.

Ese día había notado que el ciclo de celo falso podía darse en cualquier momento aunque fuera inoportuno, pero se alegraba de que hubiera pasado cuando ya habían pasado unas horas en la habitación.

Agarró un collar nuevo con una mano y lo puso sobre la mesita de luz antes de llevar sus manos al broche de este para quitárselo pero se detuvo. Parpadeó varias veces mirando al collar nuevo que debía ponerse y lo tomó con sus manos.

Podía no ponérselo.

Nadie podía realmente culparlo que luego de un día largo y luego de un ciclo de calor se quedara dormido y olvidara cambiar el collar. Había prometido darle la elección pero también podía dársela como un accidente. Al fin volverían a vincularse, podía darle la ilusión de que esta vez no lo había decido él y los problemas podrían terminar.

¿Era demasiado malo querer ir por el camino corto? Ambos se querían después de todo ¿No? Entonces… no debería haber un real problema si terminaran unidos. Aunque fuera algo orquestado por él.

Apoyó el collar nuevo en su regazo y pasó un dedo por el que tenía, Remus siempre solía morder del mismo lado. También estaría la posibilidad de que él se diera cuenta y lo cambiaran pero ¿Realmente prestaban tanta atención en las mañanas? Luego de tantas feromonas utilizadas y un día más cercano a la luna llena no tendrían ningún control.

Solo debía… elegir no cambiar el collar.

Podía tener de nuevo los hilos en su poder.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por comentar :D****Cristine Malfoy, Angeli Murasaki, AnaM1707**

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza **


	32. Un problema termina y otro

No podía creerlo. Se había tomado el supresor más fuerte que tenía ¡Tres veces! ¡Debería durar cada uno al menos una semana y a la hora podía sentir que el efecto pasaba! ¡Su cuerpo nunca había sido tan traicionero! ¡Malditos medimagos que lo obligaron a dejarlos, seguramente las pociones para su curación seguían haciendo efecto luego de un año entero!

O el maldito perro. Tal vez si no hubiera aceptado ayudarlo no estaría en esa situación.

Respiró profundo mientras aparecía afuera del hotel empezando a caminar, no se hospedaría con los demás, buscaría un lugar lejano.

La presencia de Lucius no había ayudado. Su aroma era muy leve por las anti feromonas pero podía notar que estaba esperando. El hecho que no tuviera marca lograba un efecto extraño en él: la envidia natural del instinto en conjunto de una preocupación avasallante. No había seguido al rubio por temor a parecer un perro tras su dueño, pero se quedó en las bancas hasta ver que Lupin iba hacia el mismo lugar por donde salió Lucius. Cuando ambos llegaron juntos mermó su preocupación pero eso hizo que el malestar aumentara.

Odiaba que su parte omega envidiara tanto al rubio.

Y al parecer su cuerpo respondía peleando una y otra vez contra el supresor, eso no era bueno en lo absoluto.

Por suerte aun su aroma era bajo, no era aún lo suficiente atrayente como para que alguien pasara por alto su apariencia física o su intimidante mirada pero sabía que no se quedaría así por mucho tiempo. No le gustaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que se agarraba de su espalda y lo hacían sentirse muy alerta.

Los pasos detrás de él no lo detuvieron, ni siquiera cuando reconoció el aroma. Tal vez si caminaba rápido se cansaría, después de todo aún estaba la recepción de la boda de Potter. Tal vez debió haberse despedido de Draco pero una nota tuvo que bastar, no quería que él lo notara y se preocupara. Era su día.

— ¡Ey, ey! ¿A dónde vas? Los chicos ni siquiera se fueron. — Black tiró de su brazo deteniéndose, Severus se dio vuelta agarrando su varita y alzándola pero sin lanzar ningún maleficio. Estaban en una zona muggle-mágica y estaba prohibido. Moviéndose fuertemente se soltó pero no guardo su varita.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedo caminar en paz? ¡Vuelve a la maldita fiesta! — Siseó molesto mientras fruncía el ceño. Que hubiera tenido que compartir mucho tiempo juntos no había pulido entre los dos, se soportaban algunos días, había días donde no lo harían. Incluso una vez se pelearon como gatos a la manera muggle, no podía decir que había ganado pero tampoco había perdido del todo.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo no tenían una confrontación, la paz delicada entre ellos se había mantenido por mucho tiempo y si tenía que hacerla estallar para escapar de ello, lo haría.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? ¿No puedes dejar las pociones un par de horas más? — Reclamó, el hecho de que Black no sacara su varita ni tuviera sus manos hechas puños lo sorprendió. Incluso no hizo amague de agarrarlo de nuevo.

Le había dado la excusa perfecta pero sabía que eso solo llevaría a más gritos en la calle, aunque el hechizo silencioso de privacidad había sido puesto aun había riesgo de que algún muggle lo viera por la ventana y se sorprendiera al ver a dos hombres que parecían gritar sin hacer sonido.

— ¡Necesito mis supresores! ¿Contento? — Admitió al final de mala gana para terminar con todo, en vez de alejarse el alfa se acercó olfateando deliberadamente haciéndolo erizarse. Severus lo empujó un poco para alejarlo de él diciendo un insulto por lo bajo.

—Oh, es verdad… pero tu aroma no está alto…— Sirius arqueó una ceja poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, estaba sin su saco y solamente con la camisa. Severus parpadeó al ver su cuello y luego desvió la mirada antes de darse vuelta para seguir caminando.

Nunca le daría la espalda a un enemigo pero estaba preparado para cualquier ataque.

— ¿Y debo esperar a apestar completamente para tomar una dosis? — Se burló mientras caminaba casi rodando los ojos cuando el alfa empezó a caminar a su lado.

—Bien, pero tampoco puedes ir caminando por la calle así. Puedo aparecernos en el hotel donde estuvimos con Harry. — Sirius se puso delante de él empezando a caminar hacia atrás, Severus lo miró sin detener su paso haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando el Gryffindor pudo sortear un poste sin voltearse.

—No necesito tu ayuda. — Se movió a un costado y pasó por al lado del alfa caminando más rápido. No se detuvo al escuchar el resoplido del hombre.

—Estás más huraño de lo normal, creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa. — se quejó, Severus lo miró parando al fin mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Etapa? Nuestras etapas duran décadas, Black. — Dijo casi con desdén.

—Aceptaste ser mi compañía en la boda y cuando uno acepta, es normal llevar a su pareja a casa una vez terminado. En este caso a la habitación de un hotel. — Sonrió casi con triunfo, Severus lo miró con neutralidad antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Y de pronto sacas costumbres que te beneficien, bien por ti. — Sonrió de manera sarcástica pero no volvió a caminar, tenía su varita aun bien sostenida y esperaba que lo dejara ir pronto. Su aroma no se había intensificado aun, por suerte, y su consciencia parecía normal. Pero podía tardar una hora o más en encontrar un lugar donde quedarse y que tuviera la suficiente seguridad como para dejar entrar a alguien… o dejarlo salir mientras su feromonas estuvieran tan altas.

—Solo déjame aparecernos. — Sirius ofreció su mano, el omega lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Podría negarse y seguir caminando, el hotel donde habían estado antes de la boda seguramente era tan bueno como donde estuvo Draco.

Antes no habría dudado en decir que podía seguir buscando solo pero seguramente Sirius lo seguiría a todos lados mientras hablaba y eso podía ser más irritante.

—Bien. — Aceptó agarrando su mano, el alfa sacó su varita y Severus agarró con más fuerza la suya muy dispuesto a devolver cualquier hechizo con otras intenciones pero enseguida desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en lo que parecía más un departamento, estaban en la sala y había una puerta que seguramente llevaba a la habitación. Severus miró todo el lugar, olía a limpio por lo cual supuso que cualquier aroma del alfa había sido removido.

Fue directo a la habitación abriendo uno de los muebles encontrando supresores –todos los hoteles solían tenerlos-, agarró el pequeño vial y lo olió ¡No era ni dos tercios de bueno como lo que él hacía! Si los suyos no habían funcionado mucho menos este. Tuvo ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared pero se contuvo solo apretando el vial en su mano.

Podía pasar un celo solo, lo había hecho. Pero era irritante tener que hacerlo cuando supuestamente ya podía tomar supresores.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Sirius se apoyó contra el marco de a puerta con los brazos cruzados, Severus podía notar que el aroma era más obvio pero aún no a niveles peligrosos. Tuvo ganas de tirarle el vial a la cabeza.

— ¡Y ahora nada! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! — Reclamó, si su cuerpo no hubiera estado expuesto a las feromonas de un mismo alfa por tanto tiempo no estaría pasando esto ¡Sobre todo sabiendo que tenía debilidad por él! Había usado sus feromonas para calmar a Black ¿Cómo no notó que las feromonas también lo afectaban a él.

— ¿Perdón? — Había esperado que se riera o se enojara ante la acusación pero el alfa solo parecía algo divertido y buscando explicaciones.

—Esto, lo que sea que hay aquí es… enfermo. Estas debilidades no se tienen con quienes te hicieron daño. — Si, parecía que su omega era defectuoso también pero eso no quería decir que fuera a decirlo en voz alta para todo el mundo.

—Me disculpe por eso. — Severus lo miró, estuvo a punto de decir que una disculpa no arreglaba nada pero cambió su respuesta.

—Por qué debías disculparte, me necesitabas. Y parece que ya vas por muy buen camino, tal vez deberíamos empezar a pensar que mis feromonas ya no son necesarias para mantenerte a raya.

Las pociones tranquilizantes deben empezar a funcionar. — Podía pedirle que se fuera en ese momento pero parecía más lógico pedirle que se fuera definitivamente.

— ¿Podrías tomar tu supresor? — Black se llevó una mano a la cara, las feromonas ya eran muy intensas aunque la mayoría eran de enojo que solo creció ante esa pregunta.

— ¡No me hace efecto! ¡Y es tu culpa! — Alzó la voz apretando los puños, un escalofrío lo recorrió y sintió la debilidad en sus piernas pero aun así se mantuvo erguido. Si quería que se fuera, debía hacerlo ahora. —Al diablo, te harás cargo de esto. — Gruñó, cansado. No importara cuanto dijera que podía solo, un celo así era extremadamente molesto. Era horrible perder la conciencia y que esta fuera reemplazada con lujuria ¡Pero ya que! —Si me marcas no solo te castraré encontraré la forma de darte una muerte dolorosa que será confundida con una enfermedad mágica. — Amenazó acercándose, desabrochando la túnica.

—Wow, wow ¡Espera! ¡Más lento! — El alfa lo miró sorprendido y retrocedió.

— ¿¡Qué diablos no entiendes!? — Dejó la túnica a un lado, todavía tenía la camisa y el pantalón. Al diablo con todo, ya había pasado por esa necesidad en alguna parte de la adolescencia.

No debería confiar en Sirius pero si el omega tanto quería confiar entonces lo haría para demostrar que tan equivocado podía estar el instinto.

—Estás… enojado. No creo que estés pensando perfectamente en este momento. — Sirius pasó su mano por su propio cuello, ambos estaban algo rojos por todo. El alfa por las feromonas y el omega por una mezcla de ellas con el enojo.

—Vienes coqueteando e insinuando desde hace meses ¿Y vas a decir que no? — Acusó.

—…— Sirius lo miró sorprendido y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de contestar. —Te diste cuenta. — Severus rió pasando sus manos por su cabello sintiendo muchas más claras las feromonas del alfa, notó como Sirius sacaba un vial de su bolsillo y supo que era un supresor alfa.

—Si ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy? — Se burló, aunque en realidad nunca había estado seguro. Tiró esa piedra para que al fin el alfa decidiera quedarse o irse.

— ¡Pues no lo sé! Nunca reaccionaste distinto a como siempre. Además esto no tiene nada que ver. — Sirius tomó la poción rápidamente concentrándose para quedarse donde estaba. Aun el aroma del omega era agradable aunque ya no quisiera saltarle encima con todo el instinto a cuestas.

Respiró profundo un par de veces.

—Ya que tomaste el supresor, si las cosas salen mal no me temblara la mano para acabarte. — El omega lo miró peligrosamente aun quedándose a distancia. Dejó la túnica a un lado mirándolo con desafío.

—No confías en mí para esto. — Severus frunció el ceño ¡Por supuesto que no! Tal vez podía bajar la guardia pero no tanto. Pero una vez que toda la novedad entre ellos se calmara más rápido podría irse y, con suerte, su celo solo duraría un par de días con compañía.

—Black, he estado con alfas en mi celo en los cuales no confiaba. — Confesó al fin, los ojos grises lo miraron sorprendidos. Severus resopló.

—Espera ¿Qué? — Sirius lo miró incrédulo.

— ¿Sorprendido? No hacerlo en Hogwarts no quiere decir que fuera de él no tuviera algunas historias. — Sonrió algo orgulloso aunque no lo estuviera realmente.

—Pero amabas a Lily. — Murmuró el alfa confuso.

—Eso no me daba satisfacción en el celo. — Severus negó con la cabeza sin querer meter a su amiga fallecida en eso.

—… ¿Fue consentido? Es decir ¿Por ti? — El omega apretó los labios ¡Lucius también había preguntado eso! Trató de no sentirse ofendido pero no pudo evitar que una mueca apareciera en su rostro.

—Era un bicho raro, pero había celos difíciles de controlar. Había un muchacho, era conocido por "ayudar". Lo que él menos quería era hijos o una marca a su edad así que tomaba todas las precauciones. — Había sido un muggle, recordaba lo muy desconfiado que estaba de ese chico pero luego de que su padre rompiera sus pociones y no tener dinero para comprar los malos supresores no mágicos pasar un segundo celo sin compañía había parecido una tortura.

A pesar de todo el muchacho había sido tan bueno y recto como habían dicho. No hubo marcas ni ninguna mención de lo que compartieron luego del hecho. Incluso despertar solo había sido un alivio y el que hubiera pagado la habitación también.

— ¿Cómo un prostituto? — Sirius alzó las cejas.

—No, no recibía dinero por ello. Solo le divertía. Y antes de que te lo preguntes, si, ahora es un adulto y está casado, tiene dos hijos y un perro. No lo traumó en lo absoluto ayudar a varias personas. — Se pasó la mano por el rostro sintiendo el calor irradiado pero trató de no mostrar ese cambio en él.

—Oh— Parecía confundido así que le sonrió algo sarcástico.

—No esperabas que nunca hubiera hecho algo así ¿O sí? — Presionó, porque a mayoría lo hacía.

—No sabía que pensar. — Severus dejó escapar un resoplido de burla.

—Ahora mismo estoy harto, hasta que vuelvan a funcionar los supresores tú debes de servir. Si no quieres, puedes irte. Encontraré a alguien y, aunque no lo creas, no es tan difícil sobre todo cuando lees las intenciones de las personas con legeremancia.

— ¿Podemos detenernos y hablar de esto, y cómo repercutirá en nuestra relación en el futuro? — El omega lo miró preguntándose si estaba bromeando pero Sirius parecía hablar en serio. Tuvo ganas de reír pero no lo hizo, solo rodó los ojos y caminó hacia él solo para cruzar la puerta.

—No. — Sonrió de costado sin saber muy bien a donde iría, pero encontraría que hacer. Tal vez uno de esos supresores no tan buenos le darían unos minutos más…

— ¡Ey, espera! ¡Estoy tratando de ser sensato aquí! — El alfa lo detuvo de nuevo, Severus suspiró.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Sirius. — Trató de sonar duro pero salió casi cortado. El alfa se quedó callado y ambos se observaron.

Estaban ahí, en una situación en la cual se habían imaginado antes pero no habían pensado que podía pasar. Habían logrado llevarse cordialmente por largos periodos de tiempo ¿Eso arruinaría todo el camino hecho?

— ¿Lo podremos hablar al terminar o te escaparás? — Sirius se acercó despacio, ambos aún se miraban a la cara pero estaban mucho más cerca. El alfa estiró su mano apoyándola en el brazo del omega quien se tensó.

—Como que si no pudieras encontrarme si decidiera irme. — Murmuró al fin dejando que el Gryffindor tocara su rostro.

— ¿Es una invitación? — Sirius le sonrió, Severus respiró profundo sintiendo las feromonas del alfa. Se iba a arrepentir, se iba a arrepentir mucho pero eso ayudaría para que al fin pudiera desterrar al alfa de su vida. Si el instinto no podía aprender por las buenas debía hacerlo por las malas.

—Es solo resignación. — Se burló.

— ¿Entonces? — Ambos estaban muy cerca pero no dejó que eso lo desconcentrara.

—Podríamos ser sensatos los dos y conformarnos con lo que sea hasta que se termine. — Respondió firmemente.

—O podemos hablarlo como dos adultos. —Insistió.

—Pero luego. — Gruñó por lo bajo antes de acercarse del todo y besarlo en los labios. Sabía que una vez que empezara no habría quejas.

Luego podía armar las partes que quedaran de él.

* * *

¿Realmente era algo malo? Habían congeniado bien esos meses, lo habían hecho bien tanto con marca como sin marca. Había tratado de darle tiempo y el tema se había cerrado, no lo habían vuelto abrir desde entonces.

Ambos se querían y el siguiente paso pasaría tarde o temprano.

¿Pero luego qué? Lucius suspiró negando con la cabeza. Lo notaría, había visto varias de sus trampas y no había forma que creyera que esta fuera una casualidad. Tal vez si insistía lo suficiente…

Pero sería realmente triste que una marca que podría unirlos físicamente los separara sentimentalmente. La confianza se perdería, el contacto entre ellos no se perdería por su bebé pero no importaba cuanto se quisieran si siempre habría esas desconfianzas en su relación.

Desabrochó el collar y lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz poniéndose el nuevo sintiéndose algo decepcionado, era un sabor agridulce el sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que al mismo tiempo estaba siendo dominado. Antes no lo habría dudado, podría haber seguido su plan con éxito sin detenerse tanto en pensar que se daría cuenta.

¿Pero cuántos de ellos tenían verdadero éxito? Remus podía saber demasiado de él con su aroma, aunque ahora que no estaban unidos no tenía tanta afinidad pero tenía más que los otros alfas.

Se dio la vuelta para acomodarse pero se congeló al ver los ojos mieles mirándolo.

¿Hacía cuanto estaba despierto? ¿Lo había estado observando todo el tiempo? ¿Había notado la duda? ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta?

Trató de que su expresión no delatara las preocupaciones que sentía pero notó que no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera una buena excusa pasaba por su mente. No le gustaba que eso pasara. Tal vez podía hacerse el ofendido si pensaba algo malo.

De pronto era muy consciente de su desnudez, desviando su mirada agarró su varita invocando su ropa interior y su bata, colocándoselos sin mirarlo. Despacio colocó su varita de nuevo sobre la mesa de luz antes de mover las mantas para acostarse.

—Lucius. — Remus se puso de costado para mirarlo, no se tocaban por varios centímetros pero en ese momento se sentían como metros.

—Tengo sueño. — Se acostó dejando que hubiera una distancia entre ellos, tal vez debió haberlo hecho de espaldas a él pero sentía que estaba siendo demasiado cobarde. Con cuidado se puso de costado para mirarlo con algo de desafío.

— ¿Podemos hablar de ello? — El licántropo corrió un poco su cabello rubio de su rostro, el omega se estremeció ante el gesto pero negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. — Insistió cerrando los ojos tratando de cerrar el tema pero los volvió a abrir al sentir los dedos rozando el collar.

— ¿En serio? — Volvió a preguntar y no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de nervios con enojo.

—Sí ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿No puedes estar dormido mientras yo no? ¿Aun pensando que puedo ser peligroso si bajas la guardia? — Reclamó por lo bajo tratando de salirse por la tangente tratando de no tranquilizarse al sentir el aroma de su alfa. Quería acercarse y acurrucarse pero se contuvo.

—El sonido del cajón abriéndose me despertó. — Murmuró suavemente, no sonaba a reclamo en lo absoluto pero Lucius no pudo evitar sentirlo así.

— ¡Podrías haberme dicho que estabas despierto! — No tenía ningún derecho de reclamar, podía calmarse y llevar la conversación en otro sentido pero se sentía estresado. Había estado por cometer un error, no había notado que lo observaban ¿Cómo diablos no lo había notado?

—Estaba más dormido que despierto, además supuse que notarías mi mirada sobre ti. Siempre lo haces. — ¡Si, por supuesto que siempre lo hacía! Pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se puso a revisar… tragó y negó con la cabeza acomodando la manta sobre él.

—Bien, entonces el caso está cerrado. Podemos dormir. — Volvió a cerrar sus ojos esperando que el otro se acercara pero no lo hizo, agarró un poco más las mantas tratando de ponerse más cómodo.

— ¿Puedes decirme que acaba de ocurrir? — Remus acarició su cabello y su mejilla de manera suave, Lucius abrió sus ojos y apoyó su mano sobre la de él unos segundos antes de alejarla.

—Cambie el collar. — murmuró lo obvio.

—Sí, eso lo vi. — Enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Terminamos ya con el interrogatorio o deberé irme a otra habitación a dormir? — Amenazó haciendo un amago por sentarse pero el alfa lo agarró del brazo, el aroma de Remus denotaba que estaba tranquilo y eso le hacía más difícil enojarse. No entendía porque estaba tan nervioso si todo indicaba que nada malo había sucedido.

—Eres un Slytherin, sé que no te gusta decir las cosas de frente. Necesitas pociones de la verdad para hacerlo o lo haces cuando ya no te queda más opción. Está bien. No has hecho nada malo solo quiero hablar de lo que está pasando por tu mente.

¿Realmente quieres esa unión o solo quieres el poder de saber que fue exclusivamente tu decisión? — Preguntó directamente, dando en el clavo. Lucius se tensó dejando que Remus acariciara su brazo. No pudo evitar disfrutar de la suave caricia pero aun así no se calmó.

—No necesitamos tener esta conversación ahora. — Murmuró al fin sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.

—Lucius, podrías haberlo pedido y hablado de esto ¿En serio se trata de ello? — Preguntó nuevamente. El rubio se quedó callado.

¿Por qué no había preguntado?

—No. — Respondió sinceramente encogiéndose un poco. No, no se trataba de la marca, se trataba del poder.

Poder elegir algo y poder manipular lo suficiente como para que otra persona pensara que fue su idea.

Podía esperar para una unión, aunque eso causara ciclos de celos falsos que al final del día terminaba disfrutando de su pareja. El problema no era la falta de unión si no otro.

—Bien. — El alfa lo abrazó suavemente, el rubio se tensó dejándose rodear pero al final escondió su rostro en él para que no viera su expresión sin devolverle el gesto, solo apoyándose contra él, presionándose ante su calidez. — ¿Se trata del bebé? — Preguntó Remus dejando un beso en su cabello. Lucius parpadeó y pero mantuvo su rostro escondido.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó confundido, apoyando sus manos en los brazos que lo rodeaban. Sintió una punzada al notar que aunque él estaba siendo afectado por el aumento de peso por el bebé el alfa seguía en forma. No se sentía justo en lo absoluto aunque disfrutara de ello.

—No pareces muy interesado en él. No digo que no lo quieras, te he visto a veces solo quedarte ahí acariciando tu vientre pero no quieres meterte en lo que respecta a su habitación, las cosas que necesitara, no pareces interesado. Ni siquiera pareces cómodo hablando de bebés. — Notó que el alfa aspiraba, seguramente para sentir su aroma. Lucius se acomodó entre sus brazos.

—Lo tengo dentro mío, no necesito interesarme en todo eso. Ya me gustaría que tú pudieras llevarlo, no es divertido una vez que empieza a pesar y a moverse. — Refunfuñó ligeramente separándose un poco para poder verlo a la cara. El alfa le sonrió y acarició su espalda haciéndolo estremecer.

—Lo sé. Los cambios no están siendo tan cómodos para ti. — murmuró, Lucius se tensó completamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Se supone que te quiero, que disfruto de estar cerca de ti y de todo lo que tenemos, no que te necesite en cada momento del día.

Estoy pendiente de tu presencia todo el maldito tiempo, ni siquiera puedo trabajar bien cuando no estás en casa porque lo único que quiero es dormir. Me la paso en la cama, en la habitación, en el nido, esperando como una especie de perro fiel. — Reclamó con mortificación, sintiéndose molesto y frustrado — ¡Tú continuas con tu vida lo más normal posible y yo estoy cambiando todo! ¡Y no es porque quiera hacerlo es porque todo esto me obliga!

No me molesta que me guste tu presencia, ya acepté esos sentimientos ¡Me molesta necesitarlos, depender de tu presencia de la forma en que lo hago! ¡Soy el patriarca de una familia no una especie de niña llorona que…!— Sintió sus ojos picar y gruñó con furia —

¡Por la mierda! ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Ni siquiera puedo hablar de esto sin lloriquear! — Reclamó sintiéndose incapaz de detenerse, tembló un poco negando con la cabeza. —

Yo… no estoy listo para esto. Lo quiero, los quiero, pero tampoco quiero ser… en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Sé que no es para siempre, pero ¿Qué ocurre si luego de darlo a luz todo esto sigue? ¿La dependencia, la necesidad? ¿Dejaré de ser mi propia persona para que todo lo que haga gire en torno a ti y al bebé? ¡No quiero!

Yo… no quiero.

Tal vez si pueda manejar algo… seguir moviendo mis hilos… podría al menos tener algo de control. — Admitió sintiéndose derrotado. Hablar de sus problemas en voz alta sonaba ridículo pero sentía que se había descargado. La sensación de vulnerabilidad volvía a sentirse alrededor de él y trató de sentarse pero el alfa lo retuvo en su lugar, no peleó contra eso y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada respirando profundo tratando de que su expresión volviera a la normalidad.

—Yo también me estoy volviendo bastante dependiente de ti. — Habló al fin, Lucius lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Perdón? — murmuró sin saber del todo que decir.

—Cuando no estoy cerca de ti me siento muy ansioso, lo único que quiero es volver a casa. No rindo lo mismo que antes y la única razón por que hago algo es que no podré volver a casa si no hago nada.

Hoy ni siquiera preste atención a nada, el niño de mi mejor amigo se casaba y estaba más concentrado en verte a ti porque parecías un poco incomodo. Solo podía pensar en que ocurría, si había alguien cerca de ti que no te agradaba ¿Estarías sintiendo algún peligro? ¿Estarías sintiéndote mal?

Ni siquiera recuerdo un mísero pedazo de los votos de los chicos porque no los escuché.

Cuando volví por ti me asusté al no encontrarte, quise acercarme como alguien normal pero no pude evitarlo.

Prácticamente solo me siento tranquilo cuando están aquí, conmigo. Me gustaría marcarte, sí, pero en mi mente suena más como una posesión que por querer hacerlo porque te amo. Quiero protegerte de todo pero creo que apurarnos en esto solo podría generar dudas en el futuro. — Besó suavemente sus labios, el omega aceptó el gesto abrazándolo pero sin profundizarlo. Ambos se separaron despacio aun mirando sus ojos.

—Tal vez siento que con la marca todo se calmara un poco más. — Admitió por lo bajo.

—O podría empeorar.

Si realmente estás analizando la idea de unirnos podemos hablar de ella, no la descarté. No son momentos ideales pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera. Podemos hablar de ello. — Remus pasó una mano por el largo cabello rubio y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

—Solo necesito más independencia. Sea como sea, todo esto me abruma. — Lucius suspiró y dejó un pequeño beso en su rostro, de alguna forma aunque se sentía avergonzado de haber explotado así también se sentía más calmado.

—Podemos hablarlo con el medimago cuando volvamos a casa, tal vez pueda darnos algunas ideas de cómo manejarnos. — Remus quitó de manera suave el cabello del rostro de su pareja antes de bajar su mano y agarrar la suya, entrelazándolas.

—Tal vez. — Sonrió un poco ante el gesto, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Se apoyó más contra el pecho del alfa disfrutando de su aroma.

—No fue tan difícil hablarlo ¿Verdad? —

—No tientes tu suerte. — Murmuró en advertencia pero sonrió un poco al escuchar al menor reír.

—Sacaré el collar ¿Esta bien? Podemos controlarnos bien sin él. — Acarició suavemente su cuello deslizando sus dedos por el collar de cuero, Lucius suspiró y llevó sus manos sobre las de él antes de desabrocharlo. Normalmente no era tan fácil de quitar, si hubiera exceso de feromonas de cualquiera de los dos no podría ser removido, eso era para evitar que el omega pudiera ser convencido de no llevar el collar en el clímax cuando los pensamientos estaban completamente mezclados.

Se acercó un poco más llevando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás cuando besó su mejilla y luego su cuello, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Los amo. — Murmuró el alfa con cariño, Lucius acarició su cabello sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Nosotros… también. — Habló por lo bajo sintiéndose avergonzado pero incapaz de responder de otra manera.

—Sé que eres el que estás pasando por más cambios, debe ser cada vez más incómodo para ti sabiendo que estás acostumbrado a no depender de nadie. Pero solo serás tres meses más, una vez que pasen las cosas mejoraran. — Pasó sus manos por sus brazos y luego tiró un poco de la bata bajándola, dejando a la vista sus hombros y su cuello.

—Estoy… asustado. Nunca pensé pasar por embarazo y mucho menos por un parto. Sé que mi familia no tiene complicaciones pero pocos de mi familia fueron omegas y fueron torturados en alguna parte de su vida. — Contuvo un gemido al sentir que presionaba sus labios contra la glándula en su cuello, clavo sus uñas en los brazos del alfa respirando profundo.

— ¿Te asusta que se complique? — Preguntó cariñosamente, apoyando sus manos en la cadera del omega.

—Me asusta que llegue el momento y deba elegir la vida del bebé o la mía. — Respiró profundo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Lo próximo que iba a decir era un punto demasiado sensible pero ya había empezado el tema. —Porque no podré elegir la de él. —

—...— El silencio se deslizó entre ambos, Remus alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos y se acomodó para quedar a su altura de nuevo. La tensión podía sentirse y Lucius sintió ganas de retractarse, tal vez mentir y decir que no hablaba en serio, saliendo de la situación como muchas veces había salido.

Cuando el alfa acarició su mejilla apoyó ligeramente su cabeza en él cerrando los ojos, apoyando sus manos sobre su brazo sintiendo la calidez que emitía. El aroma lo llenaba de tranquilidad y el hecho de no sentirse amenazado le daba al menos un poco de alivio, el alfa no parecía terriblemente molesto con él por haber dicho eso.

—No será necesario tomar esa decisión. Estará todo bien, te lo prometo. — Besó su coronilla con suavidad.

—No puedes prometer…— Se sentó dándole la espalda, agarrando un poco su propia bata para cubrirse más.

—Yo creo que todo saldrá bien, confía en mí. Déjame cuidarte en estos tres meses ¿Si? Te gusta ser mimado cuando estamos así, solo no pienses mucho respecto a ello. — Se sentó detrás de él apoyando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, rodeándolo de manera suave con uno de sus brazos. — Encontraremos una forma de acomodarnos sin que te sientas tan abrumado pero por mientras… solo déjame cuidarlos. Yo también necesito hacerlo. — murmuró en su oído bajando de nuevo la bata para besar sus hombros.

—Yo…— Se estremeció totalmente, apoyándose contra el alfa y suspirando por lo bajo.

—Te gusta cuando tomo el control la mayoría de las veces. — Le recordó.

—Pero no cuando estamos fuera de… oh… — No pudo evitar gemir bajo al sentirlo chupar sobre su cuello, se removió entre sus brazos dando un ligero temblor.

—Lo sé, pero déjame cuidarte. Trataremos de organizarnos para que puedas trabajar sin mí y todo sea lo más normal posible para ambos. Solo son tres meses más. — Susurró contra su cuello, besando la piel sensible y deslizando sus manos por sus costados.

—Mmm… decírmelo cuando estamos así… es trampa…— Reclamó apoyando sus manos sobre las de él pero sin detenerlas.

—Supongo… que cada uno tiene sus trucos. — Y sabía que esa frase, estaba llena de promesas.

Como pudo giró la cabeza a un costado para poder besarse, gimiendo entre sus labios cuando invadió su boca dejándose rodear por sus brazos.

Quería pensar que todo podía salir bien por lo que no resistió de nuevo y se dejó llevar nuevamente por el placer.

Se habían explorado mieles de veces pero eso no evitaba que la emoción lo recorriera al sentirlo contra él. Gimió por lo bajo sorprendido cuando lo sentó en su regazo de costado, apoyando su mano en su muslo acariciando de forma suave. Tenía aún la ropa interior y la bata, la cual colgaba un poco de sus brazos, aunque la primera empezaba a molestar, su erección estaba tan presente como la que sentía contra su trasero por lo cual no pudo evitar moverse haciéndolos restregar. El jadeo sorprendido de su alfa lo hizo sonreír.

Alzó su mano acariciando con suavidad su pecho pasándola por su cuello hasta acariciar la mejilla del menor aceptando un nuevo beso en los labios. Jadeó entre el beso al sentir su mano acariciando sus piernas y separándolas, deseando que subiera de sus muslos a su miembro.

Por el embarazo había posiciones que ya no podían explorar y también el sexo demasiado rudo fue excluido. Pero también disfrutaba de la forma cariñosa de hacer el amor, como acariciaba su cuerpo –aun con los cambios- adorando cada parte como que si fuera hermoso. Y como que si no fuera suficiente lo decía entre besos, mientras besaba cada parte de su piel y cuando lo acariciaba. Adoraba la voz agravada de su alfa cuando estaba tocándolo.

Podían olvidar cualquier preocupación y bajar las barreras.

Le gustaría que las cosas fueran así de fáciles siempre… pero sabía que no lo serían.

Y los problemas estaban a punto de alcanzarlos.

* * *

Los días que habían pasado paseando habían sido bastante buenos. Habían estado en el hotel más tiempo de los que le gustaría admitir pero los paseos habían sido agradables. Aun podía caminar largas distancias sin sentirse cansado y apoyarse contra el alfa era agradable.

Habían recibido algunas cartas de Draco y Potter, muy cortas, tal vez porque los muchachos estaban realmente ocupados y de Black y Severus no tenían noticias.

El regreso a Inglaterra había sido estresante, el avión había tenido más turbulencia de la habitual y lo único que pudo hacer era agarrarse más de la mano de su pareja. Los muggles no parecían alarmados así que él no quería ser la excepción, pero no pudo evitar sentirse así.

Abrir el diario al siguiente día fue un error, lleno de fotografías de lo poco que se podía sacar de lejos, algunas fotos de cuando los invitados estaban afuera antes de que entraran. La boda de Potter era la sensación de esa semana pero a pesar de ello había una nota dedicada exclusivamente a la extraña cercanía que reportaron sobre él y el hombre lobo. Incluso había unas fotos de sus paseos en la ciudad, quiso enojarse con ello pero no pudo evitar sentirse divertido.

Podía decir que eran amigos y las fotos no dirían lo contrario, no habían logrado enfocar ningún beso o cuando se agarraron de la mano. Tal vez se podía decir que era extraño lo cercano que caminaban entre sí pero eso podría atribuírselo al frío.

Luego mencionaron su embarazo y dejó de ser divertido.

Había especulaciones, una peor que otra. Incluso había una foto de ambos cuando entraron solo por curiosidad a una tienda para bebés. Eso se podría explicar diciendo que trataban de encontrar algo para regalar a la pareja, pero decirlo sería llevar más prensa a los muchachos que estaban en luna de miel así que ambos prefirieron guardar silencio.

Habían dejado que los diarios dijeran lo que querían, Lucius se preguntó brevemente si alguien de la boda lo había comentado. La "fuente confiable" sonaba a un colado, él apostaba por Greengrass: tal vez estaba enojado por lo que había ocurrido.

Remus había dejado de leer los diarios pero Lucius no había podido dejar de hacerlo pese a que se sentía irritado luego de leer alguna nueva tontería. Ya que no habían conseguido nada de la luna de miel de su hijo con Potter parecían seguir sus movimientos.

"¿Lucius Malfoy estará gestando al próximo Lord Oscuro?" y luego párrafos llenos de mentiras y teorías estúpidas hechas solo para vender. Había decidido quedarse en casa hasta que los muchachos regresaran y se llevaran la atención, no le interesaba tanto después de todo conseguir las cosas para el bebé. Remus y los regalos de todos se encargarían de esa parte.

Luego, cuando el embarazo ya hubiera terminado, podía demandar a todo por difamar a un bebé de un integrante de la orden del Fénix. Hacerlo ahora significaría hacer público su embarazo y el padre del mismo, cosa que aun ninguno de los dos planeaba.

También, tal vez, estaba un poco en juego su ego. Los medios le prestaban atención de nuevo aunque de forma negativa, pero no dejaba de ser divertido a ratos. Que ellos pensaran que historias malas de su asunto podía vender más era realmente irónico.

Habían visto al medimago como planearon, sus pequeños consejos los habían ayudado a hacer una rutina y que pudiera trabajar sin sentirse perdido cuando el alfa no estaba en casa. Aunque necesitara llevar un abrigo de su pareja con su aroma que lo rodeara, sonaba ridículo pero funcionaba.

Volver a trabajar había sido un respiro, podía estar en su oficina mientras Remus iba a su empresa y hacer un buen trabajo sin sentir que algo le faltaba todo el tiempo. Luego volvía a la habitación y dormía en el nido, solía despertarse cuando Remus llegaba y comían juntos.

Habían decidido no pasar la luna llena juntos, el lobo había estado bastante molesto ante la decisión pero la poción había ayudado que su mentalidad humana prevaleciera ayudada por la lejanía del omega. Aunque Sirius aun no aparecía así que Remus había tenido que divertirse solo persiguiendo algunos conejos. Lucius lo había visto un par de veces por la ventana aunque no lo admitiera y aunque la sensación de querer acercarse era fuerte, habían quedado con que lo más seguro era tomar distancia en esas noches.

Tal vez saber que la necesidad era mutua había logrado calmar la sensación de que estaba encadenándose demasiado en la relación, haciendo que disfrutara más sus tiempos compartidos sin hacerse demasiado drama.

Incluso podía disfrutar de un té con su ex esposa en el jardín sin sentir la necesidad de ir hacia el nido y encerrarse.

—Tengo que irme, dije que me haría cargo de las reuniones de Draco mientras estuviera en su luna de miel. — Aclaró la dama mientras dejaba su taza de té, hablar con ella como antes había sido bueno. A Lucius no le gustaba hablar del embarazo y ella parecía obviarlo, excepto en los momentos donde él mismo preguntaba algunas cosas.

Debería estar pensando en una elfina nodriza, pero debía hablarlo con Remus también. No sabía cómo el alfa se sentiría con cosas que para él eran normales.

— ¿Te encontrarás con alguno de sus socios? — Preguntó, hacía mucho tiempo no participaba en ese tipo de reuniones. Recordaba que para comprar el auto hizo una pequeña reunión de negocios con personas que no había vuelto a ver pero eso no contaba. Lo había hecho por su compañero no por sí mismo.

—Y uno es bastante mayor. — Narcissa suspiró, ambos sabían cómo los más ancianos eran huesos duros de roer. Algunos tenían el ego demasiado alto o eran tacaños, había que saber mover los hilos con ellos y tratar de conectarse con los nietos que, después de todo, heredarían las empresas y contratos.

— ¿Neutral en la guerra? — No pudo evitar preguntar, pocos mortífagos habían quedado libres y no tenían ningún peso en la sociedad ya. Pero había algunos que habían apoyado al señor oscuro desde las sombras, dando dinero e información pero sin involucrarse totalmente.

Tal vez si hubiera sido menos joven e inexperto cuando todo se presentó hubiera ido en esa dirección. No había forma de probarlo y no habían pasado por las torturas del señor oscuro.

—Sí, y aunque sus hijos tienen amistad con Draco ellos siempre están tratando de despedazarlo un poco. — La rubia negó con la cabeza con profundo desagrado.

— ¿Vas tu sola? — No pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Olvidas quién soy? Me encargaba de todo cuando tú no podías y soy la del plan de respaldo. Puedo encargarme de todo. — Sonrió orgullosa mientras se levantaba llamando a un elfo para que le entregara el abrigo, empezando a abrocharlo una vez que estuvo sobre sus hombros.

—Podría acompañarte, hoy llegará más tarde por una reunión. — Se levantó agarrando su bastón haciendo que una de las criaturas le pasara un lazo para atar su cabello. Por la costumbre pudo hacerlo bastante bien a pesar de no verse en un espejo.

—No lo creo, odias a los Greengrass. Aunque solo las señoritas estén ahí. — Lucius asintió, había investigado y el patriarca de esa casa había empezado a darle más poder a sus hijas. Eso hacía que más pretendientes se presentaran, pero a pesar de ser dulces también eran Slytherin y aún no habían aceptado a nadie.

—Mis ganas de salir son más. Además hace rato que no hago un negocio, será divertido pelear un poco y tu estarás ahí. — No importaba cuanto Cissy lo respetaba también estaba un poco preocupada, sabía que era muy terco.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó frunciendo la nariz ligeramente, apretando los labios con la clara intención de rechazar su propuesta.

—No estoy inválido. Fuimos equipo alguna vez ¿Recuerdas? ¿Será en el restaurant de costumbre? — Presionó frunciendo el ceño, su aroma estaba bajo control por el anti feromonas y hacía varias horas no había tenido ningún problema. Su aislamiento en casa no era incomodo pero también tenía ganas de salir un poco.

—Sí. Pero no creo que sea buena idea, dos son alfas. — Ella negó con la cabeza cruzando sus brazos.

—No les tengo miedo. — Reclamó mirándola a los ojos. Ambos se observaron con desafío por varios segundos antes de que ella suspirara.

Prefería que Lucius hiciera una tontería con ella que sin ella.

—Iremos juntos, pero si te sientes mal podemos irnos. — Advirtió agarrándose de su brazo, él le sonrió dejándola hacer.

—Olvidas con quien estás hablando. — Se burló.

—Soberbio. — rió suavemente.

Tuvieron que ir en carruaje porque hacerlo en aparición estaba totalmente vetado, Lucius había sido advertido del peligro que eso supondría ya que estaba por pasar el sexto mes de embarazo. Era bastante incomodo tener que depender de ese tipo de transportes pero no podía quejarse.

Utilizaron un hechizo de desilusión para entrar sin ningún problema al restaurant, antes de llegar a la sala privada tuvieron que quitarlos y firmaron donde debía. Fue Narcissa la que se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

Era un lugar muy amplio, había ventanales que mostraban un bonito paisaje que seguramente no era real. Una mesa estaba en el medio y alrededor de ella había varias personas ya sentadas. Todos tenían servida agua, era lo mejor si estaban por hacer negocios.

Ambos rubios se tensaron al ver a alguien que no debía estar ahí.

—No esperábamos que vinieran juntos. — Daphne habló levantándose para saludar en conjunto de su hermana, su padre se quedó sentado al igual que el otro adolescente que no reconocía pero era muy parecido al segundo adulto del lugar.

—Que estemos separados no evita que seamos un equipo. — Saludó Lucius antes de darle la mano a la muchacha.

—Luego de que salió por poco de Azkaban, lo cual era difícil de explicar excepto por las imágenes recientes. — No recordaba su apellido, pero lo conocía. Mientras Greengrass se mantenía callado el segundo adulto había hablado, Lucius entrecerró ligeramente los ojos sintiendo el agarre firme de Narcissa en su brazo.

— ¿Y venimos a hablar de ello? — Atacó ella directamente.

—No, tiene razón. — Aceptó.

—No te pongas a jugar con ese tema, sobre todo tu que casi fuiste un mortífago. No siempre fuiste tan neutral así que podrías cerrar tu boca. — Señaló sonriendo con algo de desdén, corriendo la silla para que Cissy pudiera sentarse antes de hacerlo él a su lado. Tener a cinco personas no era lo que esperaba, ambos morenos eran alfas además de Greengrass, las muchachas eran omegas así que eso equilibraba más el número.

—Bien. — El hombre lo miró con odio y Lucius se sorprendió que el señor Greengrass se quedara callado, pero Astoria se metió firmemente haciendo las presentaciones y empezando lo que todos querían empezar.

Todo fue normal por la próxima hora, todos estaban bastante tensos y pronto los únicos que quedaron fueron los Greengrass. Era notorio que Draco tenía más negocios con ellos pero Lucius se sentía enojado, era demasiado obvio que Narcissa no lo esperaba ahí. La luna de miel de los muchachos se había alargado y habían sido notificados tarde de esto, por lo cual ese hombre planeaba encontrarse con su hijo.

—Si me permite la impertinencia, muchos periódicos han marcado su relación cercana con Lupin. — Para su sorpresa no fue el hombre quien lo dijo cuando todo parecía terminado, si no Daphne mientras lo observaba con una ligera sospecha. Era obvio que la niña estaba incomoda, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Draco pero no con él ni con Narcissa quien enseguida clavó su mirada en ella. La chica se estremeció un poco pero no retrocedió.

—El mundo es otro, hay otros amigos. — Respondió Lucius con un tono un poco peligroso sintiéndose algo orgulloso cuando por el rostro de la muchacha se encogió solo por un segundo. El otro patriarca apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de su hija en clara señal de protección, Lucius no pudo evitar sonreírle con algo de burla.

—Es curioso por lo muy elitista que es, Señor Malfoy. — Ella no parpadeó al decirlo.

—Señorita Greengrass si sabe mis amistades sabe dónde no debe meterse. — Salió por la tangente aun sintiendo la mano de Narcissa sobre su brazo. Las negociaciones estaban hechas, sabía que Cissy tenía otras cosas que hacer y estaban sobre la hora.

Deberían levantarse, parar la pelea e irse.

—Suena a alguien interesado. — Casi rodó los ojos al escucharla, no iba a dar explicaciones de su relación. Si ellos querían creer que lo utilizaba que lo creyeran.

—Querida, no seas impertinente. Todos son lo suficientemente adultos como saber que amigos hacen. — Por fin el otro patriarca se metió ganándose una mala mirada del omega.

—Siempre consigue amigos en todos los lados. — Reclamó la mayor de ambas hermanas.

—Creo que es momento de irnos, no tenemos nada más que hablar. — Narcissa la miró frunciendo el ceño sin levantarse, agarrando más el brazo del omega quien ni siquiera se movió.

—Sí, ella tiene razón. — Astoria se levantó, aunque su expresión no la delataba su movimiento de manos denotaba lo incomoda que estaba.

—Pero aún queda…—

—No tenemos tiempo, Daphne. Tenemos otra reunión. — La más joven frunció el ceño.

—Yo puedo quedarme. — Dijo casi casualmente el patriarca, Lucius lo miró enojado agarrando su bastón con una mano por debajo de la mesa. Narcissa en cambio cambió su expresión a una mucha más seria, había sido su compañera por mucho tiempo y sabía manejar esas situaciones.

—Deberá ser en otro momento porque yo también tengo un compromiso con mi hermana. — La rubia se irguió un poco antes de levantarse mirando hacia su ex esposo cuando él no lo hizo.

—Creo que puedo hacerme cargo de esto. — Se sentía fastidiado, pero atacar al hombre frente a sus hijas no le traería nada bueno. Odiaba el hecho de pensar que había querido encontrarse con su hijo, con su heredero, con todo tiempo del mundo para poder hablar con él a solas. Se sentía como un felino protegiendo a sus cachorros y aunque Draco ya estaba casado no podía evitar sentirse profundamente atacado.

—Lucius. — La rubia alzó un poco su voz, en forma de advertencia.

—Narcissa, enviaré una carta luego. — Trató de que su voz no filtrara su molestia.

—Lucius. — Ella lo miró con severidad, si estuvieran solos sería el momento donde lo agarraría del brazo y le daría un tirón para irse. Pero el patriarca sabía que ella no cometería esa indiscreción frente a socios comerciales.

Nunca lo avergonzaría de esa forma.

—Querida. — Presionó él mientras sacaba su varita, evitando que lo vieran los demás pero dejándole en claro a ella que estaría bien. La tenía a mano.

—Nos vemos luego. — Narcissa presionó su mano sobre su hombro claramente enojada de su decisión pero su expresión ni siquiera delató más que una leve incomodidad. Cuando las muchachas cerraron la puerta tras de ella Lucius miró furioso al alfa.

— ¿Qué diablos te traías con mi hijo, Greengrass?

* * *

.

* * *

Lucius sin marca.

Lucius sigue atacando como un serpiente olvidando que ahora está mucho más vulnerable quiera o no ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Qué es lo más terrible que puede pasar?

**Gracias por leer :D****Lamento cualquier error, no he tenido tiempo de corregir. Tengo examenes y TP que hacer X.X es horrible. **

* * *

Cristine Malfoy: tenías razon :D pero se ha metido en otro lío XD

* * *

Angeli Murasaki: Al final no se trataba de la mordida :'0 y Lucius sigue sin ser cuidadoso :P

* * *

JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane: Luc no aprende a las buenas veremos si les llegan las malas :s

* * *

AnaM1707: si, fue lindo :D

Lucius siempre consigue complicarlo XD


	33. Problemas

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza y gracias por leer. Este capítulo no está tan corregido así que lamento palabras mal escritas u oraciones sin sentido.**

**No soy tan buena en pelea de Hechizos asi que quedara un poco a la imaginación.**

**¡gracias por los comentarios y favoritos!**

**:7**

* * *

El patriarca sacó su varita, con un movimiento todo desapareció y dos copas aparecieron en su lugar. Lucius resopló ligeramente, no iba a tomar nada que fuera aparecido por ese hombre.

Se hizo un poco para atrás notando como la mesa se transformaba en una más pequeña como para cuatro personas, acercando su silla de nuevo cuando terminó la transformación. Por algo era el mejor restaurante privado del lugar.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que todo volvió a estar en orden, Greengrass agarró una de las copas dando un pequeño trago antes de ver con algo de molestia al otro patriarca.

—Es estúpido que ataques de esa forma, ya no tienes ni la mitad de prestigio que tenías antes de la guerra. Y es solo más tonto que trates de engancharte de la reputación de otro hombre. Nada, absolutamente nada te devolverá lo que tuviste, no importa con cuantos alfas te acuestes. — Lucius agarró la otra copa sin beber nada sospesando la opción de tirársela a la cara, no necesitaba que alguien de su misma línea y que solo había tomado una decisión que resultó ser mejor que la suya viniera a regodearse.

Sobre todo no alrededor de Draco.

— ¿Así de esto se trata de eso? ¿Hacerme enojar? — Presionó burlándose.

—Mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor. — Greengrass dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y lo miró con desdén.

— ¡Que novedad! ¡Espera, siempre estás siguiéndome! — Señaló furioso apretando la fina copa que no se rompió por los hechizos amortiguadores que tenía.

—Solo nos hemos cruzado un par de veces. —

—No me importa que esté pasando por tu cabeza, deja a Draco fuera de todo esto. — Tal vez alguna vez había estado interesado con que Draco pudiera dirigirse un poco hacia alguna de las muchachas. Eran Sangre pura y de primer categoría a pesar de que su madre era una beta, pero esas conversaciones se las había dejado a Narcissa porque había evitado a esa familia desde el incidente.

Un acuerdo hablado mientras tomaban té y con los niños que ni siquiera sabían leer un texto completo no contaba. No habían firmado nada y por ello no les debía nada.

—Tu hijo está marcado y casado, a ti no te corresponde luchar por él. Estoy aquí porque sabía que habría otros dos alfas y mis hijas son omegas sin unir. — Señaló sin perder su expresión, el rubio resopló sin mantener la compostura.

—Narcissa no sabía que venías por lo tanto Draco tampoco. — Acusó.

—Y eso no es un delito. —

—No juegues con mi paciencia Greengrass…— Amenazó dejando la copa sobre la mesa y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Se sentía molesto, sabía que Draco podía manejarse solo pero su hijo nunca había logrado ser tan duro en los negocios.

Era egocéntrico, sabía dónde morder pero era muy confiado. Había cosas que solo la experiencia te daba y Draco aún no la tenía.

Podía sentirse tranquilo con que su hijo se mezclara con personas de su generación, que jugarían más o menos como él y que tuvo que conocer en Hogwarts ¿Pero jefes de familias que tenían las edades para ser su padre o su abuelo? No. Aun Draco no sabía manejarse con ellos.

Y estaba seguro que Potter era mucho más confiado que su hijo por lo cual hacía que su protección fuera bastante efímera desde esa parte.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me hundirás? ¿Con que poder? Ahora estás bajo la protección de un hombre que estuvo en la orden del Fénix, mira no me interesa como lo enredaste. El señor Lupin es un adulto y él sabrá qué hacer con respecto a ti.

Ahora tu apellido no te da poder, lo que te lo da es que eres "posible pareja de…"— Se burló ligeramente y Lucius no pudo evitar sentir su rostro caliente de rabia.

No iba a dejar que le restregara en la cara como habían cambiado las cosas y como ahora, el apellido de Greengrass tenía la misma importancia que tenía decir Malfoy antes.

—Aun así puedo lastimarte. — Amenazó agarrando su bastón por debajo de la mesa y volviendo a una expresión más neutral.

Emocional, las hormonas siempre lo ponían más emocional y en los negocios eso no servía de mucho.

— ¿Por tu cuenta? Claro que no. El ministerio debe estar monitoreándote, no quieren que le hagan nada a su precioso salvador del mundo mágico. Y quien sabe, tal vez el señor Lupin es solo una ramita de olivo para tenerte más vigilado. — Lucius le sonrió con desdén al escucharlo.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada con lo que respecta a él y yo. — Bajó su mano casi por instinto hacia su vientre apoyándola solo unos segundos ahí antes de agarrar su varita.

—Eso está muy claro. Te agarraste de quien pudiste para salvar un poco de tu nombre, no sé cómo lo convenciste de ayudarte con el bebé que cargas y porque él parece tan atraído hacia ti. No me meto en los gustos de la gente de a quien llevan a su cama.

Oh ¿O tal vez lo convenciste del que bebé era suyo? ¿Qué excuso usaste para que no te marcara y así no perder el bebé? No, él es un hombre lobo. Debe saber que estás mintiendo. — Greengrass negó con la cabeza como si verdaderamente le importara.

— ¿Enojado porque busque su protección y no la tuya? — Atacó donde sabía que aún dolía. Si aún no podía evitar sentir los destellos de miedo al ver los dientes de ese alfa entonces la vergüenza de haber sido rechazado debía seguir en él. Greengrass lo había demostrado varias veces y, aunque lo ocultara, no era un pan de dios.

Ninguno de salvaba de tener una vena caprichosa a pesar de su edad.

—Sorprendido que hayas elegido a alguien que piensas que está más debajo de los muggles. — El alfa respondió despacio luego de unos segundos de silencio pero por la dureza de su expresión Lucius notó que había dado en el blanco.

De alguna manera le recordaba las discusiones con Weasley, eran divertidas de alguna manera aunque terminar con un ojo golpeado no lo fue tanto.

— ¿Así que de esto se trata? ¿De orgullo? Lo elegí a él porque podía darme más de lo que cualquiera podía darme y era más fuerte. Mi omega ni siquiera dudó en dejarse marcar mientras que con otros… peleó hasta el final. — Tal vez si lo presionaba lo suficiente pudiera avergonzarse y así dejar en paz a su hijo de una vez.

No lo quería rondando a su familia sobre todo no por pleitos que debieron terminar hacía décadas.

—No escarbes viejas heridas, Malfoy. No está tu licántropo para protegerte. — Le recordó peligrosamente y aunque el omega notó las feromonas solo gruñó por lo bajo.

—Nunca lo he necesitado para protegerme. — Alzó su varita al notar que el otro llevó su mano al bolsillo, ambos se quedaron quietos observándose de forma desdeñosa.

—Sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre, no estás ni a la altura de lo que eras antes ¿Por qué crees que los omegas en espera son tan vulnerables? No estás extenso de esto.

Creo que nuestra conversación terminó, no haré tratos contigo. — Se levantó haciendo para atrás su propia copa haciendo que chocara contra la de Lucius, derramando el contenido. El rubio se levantó antes de que pudiera gotearle y usó la magia para desaparecer la bebida.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ego? ¡Mírate a ti! Te hubiera encantado que fuera contigo y ofreciera lo que sea. Pero no. — No pudo evitar alzar la voz, sabía que el lugar estaba protegido con distintos hechizos de privacidad.

¡No iba a aceptar regaños de alguien que se estaba comportando tan inmaduro como él!

—Agarraste lo que pudiste. — Se puso su abrigo sacando su varita, Lucius se quedó dónde estaba sin acercarse y aun manteniendo su varita en su mano.

—Agarré lo mejor, una vez que todo comenzó ni siquiera pude pensar en rechazarlo hasta tener la marca. El instinto también es fuerte y él sabe que alfas son mejores. — Sonrió con burla.

— ¡Como te atreves! — El mayor alzó su varita haciendo que ambos se apuntaran, aunque estaban a varios metros la atmosfera se sentía pesada. Había demasiadas feromonas de estrés y enojo en el ambiente pero parecía que ninguno podía notar las del otro.

—Baja la varita, Greengrass. No olvides quien fui. — Y no pudo evitarlo, tocó la cicatriz de la marca oscura sobre la ropa solo un segundo pero lo suficiente como para señalar perfectamente a que se refería.

—Deberías estar en Azkaban. — Apretó la mandíbula sin bajar su varita, parecía que ambos tenían varios hechizos pasando por su mente pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en atacar y llevarse los platos rotos.

—Vete a llorar a otro lado, que para eso eres bueno. — Miró hacia la puerta notando que el alfa estaba más cercano a ella por lo que sería mejor que se retirara primero.

—No podrás estar bajo su sombra mucho tiempo, Lucius. — El castaño claro frunció el ceño y bajo la varita pero se notaba furioso.

— ¿En serio piensas que yo…?— No pudo decir toda la frase antes de tambalearse un poco, apoyando su mano en la mesa para mantener el equilibrio sintiendo esa sensación conocida. Pero no debería, había tomado todos los recaudos antes de venir. Los anti feromonas, la falta de síntomas. No tenía sentido. Ambos se quedaron congelados unos segundos pero el rubio fue el primero en reaccionar. — ¡Expulso! — Debería estar más cerca de la puerta pero la sensación de querer ir hacia una esquina y acurrucarse ahí tiraba de él. Era patética esa sensación y solo hizo que la bilis subiera a su garganta.

— ¡Protego! — Greengrass era lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el hechizo — ¡Desmaius! —

— ¡Impedimenta! ¡Petrifi…—

—Fluctus. — Alzó la voz evitando los hechizos con dificultad, el lugar no era pequeño pero ambos sabían que no había nadie que interviniera. Ni aunque rompieran todas las decoraciones los escucharían. La mesa había quedado tirada a un lado y las copas habían rodado en el suelo sin romperse, varios cuadros de las paredes habían terminado en el suelo pero en ninguno había "una persona" que pudiera ser de ayuda.

— ¡Expelliarmus! ¡cru…!— Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirlo antes de sentir nauseas, pero esos segundos de duda fueron suficientes como para que el alfa recuperara su varita.

—Expelliarmus. — La varita salió volando hasta golpear contra la pared, incluso ese pequeño ruido se sintió muy alto. Lucius miró al alfa con desdén notando por primera vez que tan lejos estaba su bastón de él ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso por alto? —En tu estado no puedes hacer maldiciones imperdonables, Lucius. Es una lástima que suelas usarlos casi siempre. —

El collar, tenía el collar. No iba a poder sacárselo ni removerlo.

Las feromonas del ambiente no dejaban de marearlo y eso evitaba que pudiera pensar con claridad, pero aun así cuando notó que el alfa bajaba su varita extendió su mano llamando la propia quien voló hacia él con velocidad.

— ¡Obscuro! — Había tantas maldiciones, hechizos de protección y defensa pero solo ese había pasado por su mente con la suficiente rapidez.

— ¡Expulso! —

El rubio se arqueó al sentir el golpe contra la pared de nuevo aferrándose a su varita, se sentía confundido y asustado en partes iguales ¡No tenía sentido! Había sido un mortífago, una pelea no era nada para él pero en ese momento se sentía congelado.

Cuando lo notó quitar el hechizo de sus ojos sintió que la sensación de peligro lo superaba, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y, a pesar de lo fuerte de sus feromonas, sentía un total rechazo contra la persona que se le acercaba.

Lejos de usar la magia le dio un arañazo en la cara haciendo que ambos se congelaran.

La última vez que había hecho eso había terminado sangrando a punto de morir, se encogió y aunque el instinto parecía querer mantenerlo congelado ahí repitiéndose que tenía el collar pero sus miedos antiguos fueron más fuertes.

Desapareció.

Apenas apareció en la casa soltó su varita sintiendo la bilis en la garganta casi cayendo de rodillas. Respiró profundo el aroma a hogar que tenía su casa pero no logró tranquilizarlo, la sensación húmeda solo aumento.

Entre medio de su cabeza palpitante por el ciclo falso y el dolor que no sabía de qué parte provenía sentía que su visión estaba borrosa. Al buscar sentarse apoyando su mano en el suelo notó que esta se manchaba con sangre.

¿De dónde…?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de preguntárselo.

* * *

Respiró con fuerza abriendo las ventanas, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Se apuró a desaparecer las feromonas sabiendo que tendría que pagar todo lo que se había roto.

Él ya era un hombre adulto no debería andar de curioso por todos lados ¡Eso no lo hacía un hombre de negocios! Debió haber sido más profesional ¿Pero cómo serlo con ese aroma?

Pero ¿A quién diablos se le ocurría quedar a solas con un omega en espera que no tenía marca?

¿Qué había hecho Lucius? ¿Se había ido por la puerta?

Sus recuerdos se revolvían por lo que se apuró a pedir la cuenta firmando para pagar cualquier cosa que se hubiera dañado. Utilizó red flu para volver a su mansión sintiendo su cabeza dando vueltas.

— ¡Padre! ¿Cómo te a través a meterte en nuestros negocios? ¡Si nos lo diste fue para que nosotras los manejáramos! ¡No necesito que nos protejas! ¿Papá? ¿Por qué hueles…?—

—Astoria. — Respiró profundo una vez más, sabía que estaba usando sus feromonas a diestras y siniestra. Se sentía ofendido por lo ocurrido y no ayudaba que hubiera ocurrido antes. El rasguño de su mejilla ardía y no lo había curado en su totalidad.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Ella lo miró acusadoramente.

—Nada, por favor comunícame con la Señora Black. — Trató de erguirse lo mejor que pudo pero aun sentía que el mundo podía dar vueltas a su alrededor. Era como estará drogado, no le agradaba esa sensación.

—Ella está ocupada. — La jovencita frunció más el ceño, podía notar lo molesta que estaba.

— ¡Escribiré una carta entonces! — A pesar de sentir el orgullo herido había otras sensaciones más fuertes, la culpa por casi herir en un omega en ese estado, el miedo a lo que podría hacer la pareja de este que no era nada menos que un licántropo. Había pensado que podría luchar con cualquier feromona pero de nuevo Lucius lo llevaba a su adolescencia.

Él debería haber sido más fuerte que eso.

Había logrado salir de esas situaciones sin lastimar a nadie antes para evitar denuncias o que algún omega que se pensara demasiado listo tratara de quitarle dinero.

Pero los antiguos rencores eran difíciles de olvidar, no tenía un verdadero interés en Lucius pero tampoco podía creer que alguien como él siguiera saliendo adelante como si nada. No había sido exactamente atracción lo que desató las feromonas si no la sensación de que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente débil como para ser dañado.

—Está bien. — La rubia lo miró preocupada y agarró su brazo, Greengrass abrazó a su hija con cariño besando su frente. Si llegaba a estar mal podría ser atacado de muchas maneras, había sido neutral, pero si se ganaba la enemistad de alguien que era tan amigo del salvador del mundo mágico ¿Se perdería todo lo que había conseguido? ¿Todo lo que había escalado?

Solo esperaba que no fuera muy rencoroso o que su enojo no lo señalara a él.

Esperaba que todo el fastidio pudiera dirigirse a Lucius.

—Gracias, cariño. — Murmuró yendo directamente a su despacho para escribir. Esperaba que la ex esposa de Lucius pudiera ver la carta pronto.

* * *

Había sido lo suficientemente rápido al llegar y aunque había tratado de encargarse solo luego notó que era imposible. No importaba que tanta experiencia tenía en esa área él necesitaba ser internado.

Sabía que a Lucius no le gustaría estar en San Mugo pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en los caprichos del omega, utilizando unos hechizos más para mantenerlo estables antes de partir. Tenía suerte de tener a su nieto trabajando allí y sabiendo que los gastos no eran un problema se decidió darle una habitación aparte bajo un estricto secreto para evitar cualquier ataque o habladurías.

El medimago suspiró mirando sus manos manchadas con sangre, tenía que avisarle. Nunca había creído que pasarían por un problema de esa índole, los embarazos de los Malfoy siempre habían sido fáciles.

Una vez que se aseguró que fuera atendido de emergencia se lavó las manos y se quitó su túnica manchada. Siempre era difícil atender a alguien con quien se había encariñado, a pesar de todo conocía a Lucius desde que era una bolita dentro de su madre. No había podido averiguar si el corazón del bebé latía o no, había estado más ocupado en estabilizarlos a ambos para impedir que la sangre siguiera, por suerte las feromonas de Lucius habían podido ser cortadas con una poción.

Era una suerte que el terco omega no se hubiera quitado el prendedor que avisaría de cualquier emergencia.

Debía avisar a los familiares, sin darse cuenta ya la noche estaba cayendo y se preguntó si había limpiado la sangre antes de irse.

* * *

Fue algo excepcional que los dejaran quedarse ahí pero el dinero movía montañas, aún se sentía mareado y estresado, caminando en círculos frente a los asientos de espera.

Él y Narcissa habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo, la rubia unos minutos antes que él. El pánico solo duró unos minutos antes de que el Medimago se comunique vía Flu.

Remus se encargó de desaparecer la sangre sintiéndose demasiado preocupado, recién luego de un par de horas pudieron convencerlos de dejarlos quedarse en la sala de espera. No creía poder volver a casa así y mientras estaban ahí Narcissa le había comentado lo que había sucedido al igual que le mostró la carta preocupada del otro patriarca.

Había tenido sentimientos encontrados, estaba enojado con que Lucius no supiera cuando parar o que se arriesgara así pero también estaba preocupado. Parte de su furia también iba hacia el otro alfa pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello.

El lobo estaba decepcionado.

Era una sensación que trepaba cada vez más pero no hacía nada con su preocupación. No todo podía ser instinto ni todo podía verse a través de él.

—Lo siento, yo…— Ella lo detuvo, Remus la miró algo cansado. No habían tenido tiempo de nada, Andrómeda había querido quedarse con su hermana pero ella le había insistido en que no.

Negó con la cabeza sentándose a su lado, no se tocaban en lo absoluto y él sabía que ella debía estar incomoda por el despliegue de feromonas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de tomar un anti feromonas antes de ir al hospital.

—Lucius toma sus propias decisiones, no tienes que disculparte. — Se pasó la mano por la cara. Él tomaba sus propias malas decisiones ¡Tres meses! ¡Solo tres meses! ¿Era mucho pedir?

Habían pasado por tanto y él solo…

Los medimagos no decían anda y eso lo estaba estresando. Sabía que no era buen augurio pero también sabía que hacían lo que podían. El anciano Medimago de Lucius había dado pequeños detalles pero él no lo había revisado mucho porque había evitado que se desangrara.

La desaparición era peligrosa con un embarazo ¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces habían escuchado eso? ¿Podía el patriarca dejar de pensar en sí mismo en algún momento?

Se sentía cansado de todo, tenía hambre y estaba preocupado. Comió un poco de chocolate que traía aunque la rubia negó con su invitación.

Ella se durmió sentada de manera elegante y él no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que ella y Lucius se parecían. Podrían pasar de hermanos con mucho éxito.

Se levantó una vez más y caminó por la sala lo más silenciosamente que podía, tenía ganas de poder volverse un lobo a voluntad que solo pudiera tener pensamientos y sentimientos simples para obtener algo de paz. Tal vez incluso podría dormir.

Quería dejar todo atrás por unos momentos.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo al despertar, sentía su espalda adolorida y el lugar estaba iluminado. Narcissa no estaba y no parecía que algún medimago fuera a venir pronto por lo que fue a asearse.

Se sentía cansado.

Volvió varios minutos después, sobre su asiento había una taza de chocolate caliente. Miró a la rubia y le agradeció silenciosamente notando que ella se había cambiado. Seguramente en algún momento de la noche ella se había ido.

—Ninguno de ustedes es familiar. — El medimago parecía cansado también.

—Su hijo está viajando e incomunicado. — Narcissa respondió fríamente, ambos se habían levantado cuando el medimago salió, este asintió con la cabeza.

—Aún no pueden pasar a verlo está en estado delicado, está estable pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Por ahora… ambos están vivos, aunque él sigue inconsciente.

La desaparición es algo muy peligroso en ese estado sobre todo por las semanas que tiene, aún no está fuera de peligro y se llega lo peor habrá que decidir, cuando ocurra no habrá tiempo si queremos salvar a uno. — Su tono monótono solo hizo que el ambiente se sintiera más pesado.

— ¿Decidir? — Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera habían podido sentirse aliviados por al menos unos segundos. El medimago hizo una pequeña mueca pero al final volvió a su expresión neutral.

—Él o el bebé. —

—Entonces…— Ella miró directamente hacia él, Remus no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

—Usted debe firmar esa decisión. Él no despertará. — Pero el medimago se estaba dirigiendo a la dama.

—Pero él es el padre y…— Narcissa negó con la cabeza fue la primera vez en esas horas que Remus pudo ver la misma desesperación en su rostro, ni siquiera él mismo tenía la suficiente fuerza como para decir algo en voz alta, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

Tres meses… tres meses… ¿Era mucho pedir?

Trató de deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

—El paciente no tiene una marca, su hijo no está disponible. Eres lo más cercano. Eres su ex esposa y debes decidir. — Explicó.

—Yo…— Notó lo acorralada que se sentía, apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—Está bien, Narcissa. Elígelo, está bien. — Ambos sabían lo que él decidiría, lo conocían demasiado bien. Ella no había querido decirlo en voz alta y él apenas podía decirlo.

El lobo prácticamente arañó en su pecho. Lo importante siempre era el bebé, siempre debía darle prioridad pero se sentía totalmente incapaz sobre todo con la conversación que habían tenido cuando los chicos se casaron.

No quería poner la vida de nadie sobre la del otro, no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

Notó la lastima en los ojos del medimago que seguramente sabía que era todo lo que pasaba por su mente, los alfas protegían a la manada. No había sido su culpa y notó que empezaba a sentirse molesto.

Alejó la mano de Narcissa y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos para dejar que ella lo repitiera al medimago.

Se sentía molesto y decepcionado pero por otra parte no quería perder a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Severus suspiró estirándose y saliendo del abrazo posesivo del alfa. Se sentó a un costado de la cama sintiéndose adolorido, a pesar de haber usado varios hechizos de limpieza quería darse un baño. Miró de reojo al sangre pura dormido, parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de estar lleno de arañazos y mordidas.

La sensación de satisfacción lo invadió aunque luego fue tirada lejos, las feromonas de ambos se mezclaban en el lugar de una manera agradable. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía el celo con un alfa y parecía que sus feromonas se habían tranquilizado luego de esa "dispersión".

Pasó su mano por su cuello, tenía marcas pero no mordidas, las únicas mordidas que tenía estaban en sus hombros.

Había sido todo una lucha a pesar de las feromonas del celo, una vez más el animago había demostrado tener más fuerza física de él. No le impresionaba que ambos hubieran quedado como que si se hubieran peleado violentamente.

Traer a Sirius a su casa había sido una idea estúpida pero entre todo le pareció una buena idea en vez de seguir pagando el hotel.

Dejó que el agua se llevara los pocos rastros que quedaban y al salir Sirius seguía dormido.

Suspiró al ver la lechuza entrar por la ventana y la dejó pasar agarrando la nota, reconocía la lechuza como la del medimago personal de Lucius ¿Necesitaría algunas pociones?

Sintió un peso en el estómago al leerlo, tenía que ir al hospital. Realmente tenía que… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agitó la cabeza ¿Por qué estaba preocupándose tanto? Se había desligado de Lucius desde que empezó a ser una espía, había logrado manejar los sentimientos de amistad y reprochar las malas decisiones del rubio. Pero ahora se le hacía imposible, de alguna forma había puesto a Lucius bajo su ala desde que todo acabó y aun no tenía idea de porqué.

¿Instinto? ¿Debería leer sobre eso? ¿Al fin se había vuelto loco?

¿Envidiaba tanto a Lucius que tendía a cuidarlo para poder seguir envidiándolo?

No tenía tiempo para preguntas, no debería dejar al cachucho ahí pero no tenía tiempo de explicar. Se puso su túnica negra y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, pensó si debería dejar una nota luego de haber pasado tantos días juntos pero decidió que no tenía mucho sentido.

Dejaría que el Gryffindor se hiciera sus propias ideas en su cabeza, no estaba escapando solo estaba por ir a ver como estaba un amigo.

No tardó en llegar al hospital luego de unas pequeñas indicaciones se dirigió hacia el lugar, paró a varios metros al ver a Narcissa y Lupin ahí sintiéndose extrañado. Era notorio que la situación era tensa si podía adivinar por los hombros de ambos y la mano que tapaba el rostro del menor.

¿Cuánto faltaba para la luna llena? ¿Una semana, dos?

Las feromonas normalmente controladas del alfa ya no lo estaban, podía notar tanto enojo como miedo con gran facilidad. Si aroma tapaba fácilmente el de Narcissa quien a pesar de todo mantenía su mirada alta tan tensa como estatua mirando fijamente la puerta como esperando que el medimago saliera en cualquier momento.

— ¿Hace cuantas horas están en esa posición? — Habló de manera burlona para que notaran su presencia mientras se acercaba, Cissy estaba notoriamente pálida pero el alfa no estaba mucho mejor que ella.

Parecía que habían tenido una conversación difícil o algo que había dicho el medimago no había sido esperanzador. En la nota no había demasiados detalles de lo que había pasado solo que necesitaba algunas pociones porque había ocurrido un incidente y que el rubio estaba internado.

—Severus. — Narcissa le sonrió suavemente.

—Snape. — Lupin apenas asintió con la cabeza antes de erguirse, se notaba cansado. Se preguntó brevemente si ambos habrían estado en vela.

—Buenos días. — Devolvió el saludo.

—Hueles a Sirius. — El licántropo arrugó la nariz levemente y Severus no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante lo dicho.

—Si me tomé el trabajo de deshacerme de su aroma y no venir con él era porque no quería que lo mencionaras. — Reclamó.

—Iré por café. — Lupin negó con la cabeza y se levantó antes de salir caminando, dejando a ambos Slytherin solos. Severus no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante la poca paciencia del que alguna vez había sido su compañero en Hogwarts pero le quitó importancia, las cosas deberían ser bastante serias.

—Me gustaría que me contaras que ocurrió. — Miró hacia Cissy y se sentó en el asiento que el licántropo no había estado usando, ella suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello a pesar de que se encontraba atado.

—El Medimago dijo que había que estar preparados para lo peor. Y nos hizo elegir una prioridad. — Severus pocas veces la había visto así de afectada sobre todo por alguien que no fuera Draco.

—No eligieron el bebé. — Dedujo enseguida al notar la expresión de la dama, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sola tenía que elegir. — Murmuró.

—Oh, claro. Ex esposa. — ambos se quedaron callados, podía notar el leve temblor en las manos de su amiga y extendió su mano poniéndola sobre la de ella. Era difícil llevar la responsabilidad de una decisión así.

Narcissa lo miró antes de quitar su mano y abrazarlo con fuerza escondiéndose en él, no sollozó solo escondió su rostro como que si fuera lo único que necesitara. Severus se tensó y apoyó una mano en su espalda tratando de consolarla antes de suspirar.

—Aun los medimagos no tienen que elegir, ambos siguen vivos. — Susurró por lo bajo acariciando suavemente su cabello notando los ligeros tiembles.

A pesar de que ella parecía bastante afectada Severus notó como había evitado el tema y se preguntó qué había pasado para que todo terminara así.

* * *

Había ido a una cafetería, necesitaba salir del hospital. A pesar de que se había cambiado y bañado aun sentía que todo era pesado.

Tomó el chocolate sintiéndose realmente triste por la dulzura de este. Siempre había amado el chocolate pero ahora no era más que un leve consuelo que no le servía.

Apretó en su mano la nota de disculpa de Greengrass y la desapareció, se sentía más tranquilo de que no se presentó en persona para disculparse porque sentía que le rompería la garganta si lo tuviera en frente. Podía estar enojado y decepcionado de Lucius pero seguía siendo su omega y en particular, el otro patriarca también tenía algo de culpa en la situación.

Se preguntó porque Lucius lo hacía tan difícil ¿Quedarse en casa era mucho pedir? No lo había escuchado tan disconforme y había parecido tranquilo.

Entendía que hubiera querido defender a Draco pero… ¿Pero qué? Draco ya tenía a quien lo defendiera, ni siquiera era menor de edad. Sabía que Lucius no podía evitar ser padre, pero nunca había sido un padre muy preocupado.

Excepto que había mandado a matar a un animal por rasguñar a su hijo. Y había sido de los primeros que lo querían fuera por ser un licántropo.

En realidad Lucius si había hecho muchas tonterías por Draco.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco pero eso apenas duro, sintió de nuevo ese tirón que lo hundía y lo hacía sentirse decepcionado nuevamente.

Tres meses… ¿Era mucho pedir?

Esa frase pasaba tanto por su mente pero solo lo ayudaba a estresarse más. No necesitaba descargarse en Lucius ahora, ni siquiera podía hacerlo ¡No podía verlo! Y tal vez nunca conocería al bebé.

Le gustaría al menos saber si al final iba a ser pequeño o pequeña, tal vez la próxima vez que viera al medimago preguntaría. No quería torturarse más pero quería saber.

—Remus. — Miró sorprendido hacia su amigo.

—Sirius. — Respondió dejando que se sentara a su lado.

—Debiste haberme enviado un búho. — Reclamó, Remus negó con la cabeza antes de agarrar de nuevo su taza.

—La verdad es que están pasando tantas cosas por mi cabeza que no se me ocurrió avisarle a nadie. Snape está en el hospital. — Hizo un pequeño asentimiento tensándose cuando Sirius palmeó su espalda. No sabía porque la presencia de su amigo lo separaba del enojo para hundirlo más en la sensación de tristeza.

Por Merlín, no quería terminar temblando en ese lugar.

—Lo sé pero no vine a verlo a él. Le dejaré más tiempo para dar vueltas.

Deberíamos ir a tomar algo más fuerte. — Sirius presionó su hombro, Remus lo miró de reojo dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

—No, no puedo. No me dejaran entrar de nuevo si tomo algo más fuerte. — Negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que sentía enojado no quería irse muy lejos. Se sentía un perro guardián pero quedarse en casa solo lo volvería a hundir mucho más, no quería pensar demasiado.

No quería estar en un lugar que contenía tantos recuerdos buenos y malos, y la habitación… esa habitación que podría no ser usada.

—Él no despertará por unos días más. —

Lo sé…— no pudo evitar apoyar su mano en su rostro tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. Había podido hundir esa sensación desolada con enojo pero en ese momento se sentía incapaz.

Dejó que su amigo lo abrazara y se escondió en él dando un ligero sollozo, recordando brevemente como era cuando estaban en Hogwarts ¿En cuántas pesadillas se habían apoyado? ¿En cuántos malos momentos?

No quería perder a nadie pero a este paso lo que quedaba se derrumbaría.

* * *

Había sido una semana estresante, aunque hablar con Sirius había logrado que se desahogara ahora solo estaba más cerca de la luna llena. El lobo estaba enojado con el omega, enojado también con él por no decidir al bebé como prioridad y eso hacía que sus emociones se estrellaran.

De nuevo sentía esa disociación entre la bestia y él, y no le gustaba volver a eso.

Había tenido que pedirle a los Weasley que se encargaran de su trabajo porque él no podía concentrarse, ni siquiera podía estar en su propia oficina porque todos los lugares tenían algo de Lucius o del bebé en él.

Había visto demasiado tiempo la imagen del bebé, era hermoso. La sola posibilidad de perderlo hacía que se sintiera mareado y los medimagos no tenían buenas noticias.

No había despertado, aunque la hemorragia había parado la magia de Lucius no dejaba de fluctuar. Había podido entrar a verlo solo dos veces y en ambas el patriarca se veía bastante pálido.

Y como había dicho, la bebé sería una princesita.

Había sido tan difícil preguntarlo y recibir la respuesta, había querido aceptar la invitación de Sirius y beber algo pero sabía que terminaría cometiendo una tontería.

Y aun se lo estaban ocultando a Draco y a Harry.

Era tan difícil responderle al cachorro con la misma felicidad de siempre, poniendo alguna excusa de porque Lucius no respondía y mandándole buenos deseos. Ellos llegarían en una semana más y, con suerte, llegarían cuando lo peor hubiera pasado.

Pasar tantas horas en la sala de espera lo estaba afectando, no dormía ni comía casi nada, Narcissa ya volvía a su casa quedándose solo un par de horas pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo menos quería saber de ella. Ella y Lucius se entendían demasiado, no la podía culpar de la terquedad de Lucius pero no podía evitarlo.

Y cuando todo parecía mejorar las cosas empeoraron.

Vio casi en transe como entraban y salían medimagos de manera rápida sin decir nada, sintió que estaba tras un vidrio observando que ocurría y sus emociones golpeaban demasiado fuerte. Acarició su brazalete, había tratado de quitárselo en esos días pero no había podido, sentía que lo anclaba un poco en la realidad.

Tal vez si hubieran tenido más cuidado dese el principio nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Lucius no estaba listo para ese paso a pesar de que jurara que sí y lo había demostrado.

Cuando Snape apareció sintió que a él le daban más información que a él, el medimago parecía hablar rápido y el ex profesor asentía con una expresión demasiado fría en la cara. No quería preguntar, no quería saber.

Cuando el Slytherin desapareció se dejó caer en la silla llevando sus manos a su rostro sintiéndose destrozado.

Ya no sabía que esperar.

Pero a pesar de todo un pequeño pensamiento pasó por su mente.

Lucy hubiera sido un lindo nombre para ella.

* * *

— ¡Ey, espera! — Sirius lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, Severus paró y lo miró tratando de soltarse. Ninguno de los dos sacó la varita, había ido a la casa solo para buscar algunas cosas antes de ir al laboratorio, Sirius se había apoderado del hogar en esa semana donde no lo echó.

— ¿Qué no ves que debo hacer pociones? ¡Él se está muriendo! ¡Suéltame! — Gritó empujándolo con furia sintiéndose demasiado molesto y estresado ¡No tenía tiempo que perder! ¡Si fuera Lupin quien estuviera así estaba seguro que Sirius pasaría de él!

— ¿Por qué siempre estás tan desesperado? ¿Crees que no te escuché peleando con Cissy sobre él? — Reclamó enojado pero luego respiró profundo, Sirius tensó más su mandíbula antes de preguntar lo siguiente. — ¿Lo amas? — Los ojos grises lo miraron con determinación y Severus se congeló.

Era tan fácil decir que no, decir que solo se sentía culpable por utilizarlo, por haber jugado con varias decisiones del rubio, que por alguna razón siempre pagaba con lealtad las cosas que sentía que había hecho mal.

No amaba a Lucius, solo estaba preocupado como Sirius estaba preocupado por Lupin.

Era tan fácil ser sincero…

—Piensa lo que quieras, Black. — Se soltó de su agarre para poder aparecer en el laboratorio, debía buscar las pociones necesarias. Tal vez el Gryffindor tenía razón y él estaba escapando, pero no era momento para pensar en ello.

* * *

Casi veinticuatro horas después al fin uno de los medimagos se paró frente a él, Remus lo miró antes de levantarse sintiendo que más años de lo que tenía le pesaban. No había comido ni dormido bien por demasiado tiempo, había bebido demasiado anti feromonas para no molestar a nadie, había tomado el matalobos antes de tiempo para calmar al lobo que seguía estando enojado con todo el mundo.

Las palabras del medimago eran lo suficientemente duras como para hacerlo temblar, no pudo evitar el cúmulo de emociones que presionaban en él.

Cuando se retiró él caminó directamente hacia el baño terminando por vomitar, el sudor frío se deslizaba por su espalda y su corazón latía con fuerza. Aguantó el sollozo sintiendo que su mundo daba vueltas mientras se aferraba al lavamanos.

Lo peor había pasado.

* * *

Fue casi como que si una bruma lo rodeara, se sentía muy adolorido y no entendía que ocurría. No trató de levantarse solo dejó escapar un quejido y luego ese aroma lo alcanzó, se acurrucó por reflejo al sentirlo sintiendo la tranquilidad deslizarse por su cuerpo.

—Shhhh. Vas a estar bien. — Fue un susurro suave pero no reconoció la voz, sentía una ligera presión en la cabeza.

Movió ligeramente sus dedos, agarrándose de lo que lo tapaba. Respirando suave el aroma seguía calmándolo y empujándolo a la inconsciencia para seguir descansando.

Pero había algo, algo que faltaba.

¿Pero qué…?

* * *

**Luego de las respuestas a los comentarios habrá un adelanto del siguiente capitulo,para no dejar tantos cabos sueltos. Por si quieren verlo :D**

* * *

Curiosidades: Este fanfic iba a tener tres capítulos, en pasos cortos el embarazo no existiría y muchas escenas tampoco. Se terminaría cuando Lucius vuelve para hacer una asociación comercial, dejando un final abierto donde ambos podrían volver a estar juntos (o no)

Pensé en hacerlo 50% Harco y 50% Lupius, pero me divertía más escribiendo Lupius y se alargó, saliéndose de mis planes así que… quedó así.

Como iba a ser corto, Sirius no reviviría.

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki; **Lamentablemente no se pudo evitar :(

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy; ** Me alegra que te guste :D

* * *

**AnaM1707: **Realmente la queremos bastante lejos de él...

* * *

**Hinata: **Por suerte nadie salio marcado pero si en un problema grande :0

* * *

**Mas abajo habrá un adelanto por si quieren ojearlo :D**

* * *

¡ADELANTO! porque tardaré bastante en actualizar y ya está todo muy deprimente:

* * *

La segunda vez que despertó pudo reconocer el aroma, abrió los ojos con esfuerzo pero se encontraba solo ¿San Mugo? ¿Por qué estaban sus feromonas por todos lados? Casi por instinto alzó su mano para buscar su varita sintiendo un escalofrío al no encontrarla a su lado.

Tal vez debería sentarse pero aun sentía sus sentidos entumecidos

Respiró profundo de nuevo llevando su mano a su cuello, no tenía ningún collar ni ninguna marca. Estaba bien.

¿Estaba bien?

Trató de sentarse pero un fuerte dolor lo impidió, suspiró algo tembloroso sintiendo los hechizos a su alrededor. Casi con temor llevó su mano hacia su vientre y un sollozo lo atravesó.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo…— Se mordió la lengua para dejar de murmurar cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ahora no, tenía que pensar. Podía sentir punzadas en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo, tenía sed por lo que seguramente había estado inconsciente varias horas.

¿Qué hora era?

Esta vez se sentó muy lentamente teniendo cuidado con todos los hechizos curativos sobre él, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una suave luz por lo que suponía era de noche. Seguramente los medimagos de guardia no se molestarían en revisar incluso si sus hechizos de monitoreo les decían que estaba despierto.

El aroma de Remus estaba en todos lados lo que parecía calmar sus nervios y su tensión.

Acarició ligeramente su vientre una vez más congelándose al notar esa sensación de falta.

Su magia.

Sentía las pequeñas pulsaciones de magia del bebé pero no las de él mismo. Respiró profundo y acarició sobre el pequeño dando un ligero tiemble.

No podía entrar en pánico, no sabía si las emociones afectarían al bebé. Si tuviera su varita sabría que hechizos estaban sobre él, tal vez nada estaba bien aún.

No había pensado si quiera en la posibilidad demasiado acostumbrado a los síntomas que sentía horas antes de que sucediera. Desaparecer había sido estúpido, muy estúpido. Prácticamente había demostrado que no servía para cuidarse a sí mismo.

Imbécil. No debería haberse comportado como que si estuviera como siempre, estaba demasiado seguro que el aroma a omega en estado bajaría los ánimos de todos ¿Cuándo las cosas salían como querían? ¿Cuántas veces podía golpearse con la misma pared?

Acomodó las almohadas para permanecer sentado sintiendo que el sueño volvía, tal vez eran pociones. Suspiró y trató de luchar contra eso pero al ver que sería inútil se deslizó suavemente para quedar acostado de nuevo.

Concentrándose en el aroma y la calidez que sentía por la magia del pequeño se dejó vencer por la sensación de cansancio.


	34. Amanece

La segunda vez que despertó pudo reconocer el aroma, abrió los ojos con esfuerzo pero se encontraba solo ¿San Mugo? ¿Por qué estaban sus feromonas por todos lados? Casi por instinto alzó su mano para buscar su varita sintiendo un escalofrío al no encontrarla a su lado.

Tal vez debería sentarse pero aun sentía sus sentidos entumecidos

Respiró profundo de nuevo llevando su mano a su cuello, no tenía ningún collar ni ninguna marca. Estaba bien.

¿Estaba bien?

Trató de sentarse pero un fuerte dolor lo impidió, suspiró algo tembloroso sintiendo los hechizos a su alrededor. Casi con temor llevó su mano hacia su vientre y un sollozo lo atravesó.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo…— Se mordió la lengua para dejar de murmurar cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ahora no, tenía que pensar. Podía sentir punzadas en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo, tenía sed por lo que seguramente había estado inconsciente varias horas.

¿Qué hora era?

Esta vez se sentó muy lentamente teniendo cuidado con todos los hechizos curativos sobre él, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una suave luz por lo que suponía era de noche. Seguramente los medimagos de guardia no se molestarían en revisar incluso si sus hechizos de monitoreo les decían que estaba despierto.

El aroma de Remus estaba en todos lados lo que parecía calmar sus nervios y su tensión.

Acarició ligeramente su vientre una vez más congelándose al notar esa sensación de falta.

Su magia.

Sentía las pequeñas pulsaciones de magia del bebé pero no las de él mismo. Respiró profundo y acarició sobre el pequeño dando un ligero tiemble.

No podía entrar en pánico, no sabía si las emociones afectarían al bebé. Si tuviera su varita sabría que hechizos estaban sobre él, tal vez nada estaba bien aún.

No había pensado si quiera en la posibilidad demasiado acostumbrado a los síntomas que sentía horas antes de que sucediera. Desaparecer había sido estúpido, muy estúpido. Prácticamente había demostrado que no servía para cuidarse a sí mismo.

Imbécil. No debería haberse comportado como que si estuviera como siempre, estaba demasiado seguro que el aroma a omega en estado bajaría los ánimos de todos ¿Cuándo las cosas salían como querían? ¿Cuántas veces podía golpearse con la misma pared?

Acomodó las almohadas para permanecer sentado sintiendo que el sueño volvía, tal vez eran pociones. Suspiró y trató de luchar contra eso pero al ver que sería inútil se deslizó suavemente para quedar acostado de nuevo.

Concentrándose en el aroma y la calidez que sentía por la magia del pequeño se dejó vencer por la sensación de cansancio.

Despertó nuevamente cuando la habitación estaba iluminada, apenas se movió su medimago personal entró.

—Lucius. — El anciano le sonrió amablemente y lo ayudó a sentarse antes de pasarle un vaso de agua, el patriarca notó como iba quitando algunos hechizos que había sobre él.

—Yo…— Su voz sonó ronca por lo que prefirió tomar el agua sin decir nada hasta terminar — ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? — Su cabeza dolía al igual que su cuerpo pero ya sin sentirse tan cansado y adolorido, miró sus manos, su piel se veía pálida pero no tan enfermiza como había esperado.

—Casi tres semanas. Te has despertado unas cinco veces esta semana, la noche de hace dos días parece que volviste a tu conciencia completamente pero no había nadie de guardia. Otro medimago te revisará y dirá si estás en condiciones de recibir visitas.

Les has dado un susto a todos, tu hijo ha venido todos los días desde que volvió de su luna de miel. — Habló de manera calmada mientras seguía haciendo hechizos de diagnóstico, Lucius se removió incomodo al sentirlos pero trató de concentrarse en lo que el anciano había dicho.

—Draco. — Murmuró el nombre de su heredero antes de mirar la habitación, el bebé se movió como recordándole que seguía ahí y Lucius apoyó una mano sobre su vientre.

¿Cuánto faltaba ya? ¿La habían "dormido" también a ella en esas tres semanas?

—Sí. Por otro lado tu bebé está bien por ahora, casi lo pierdes pero tu magia se aferró a él. Tal vez por ello ahora sientes una baja en su poder, por seguridad preferiría que no usaras tu varita hasta que se te sea aconsejado, ni siquiera para hechizos simples. — El medimago siguió hablando pareciendo satisfecho con los signos externos.

—Remus… ¿Él…?— No pudo evitar preguntar, el aroma suave le decía que no había estado hace poco tiempo o, al menos, por mucho tiempo por ahí.

—Le aconsejé que usara sus feromonas ya que a pesar de que no están unidos es su bebé. No suele quedarse mucho. — Admitió el anciano, Lucius suspiró apoyando su espalda contra el "Respaldo" que se había formado al subir la parte delantera de la camilla.

—Está enojado conmigo. — No pudo evitar decir algo amargamente aunque sabía que tenía grandes razones para estar molesto.

—Quería hablar de algo contigo, Lucius. Pero acabas de despertar y creo que las indicaciones se las daré a ambos. Ahora sé un buen chico y no le des problemas al medimago, te hará una revisión más intensa. — El anciano habló como que si no lo hubiera escuchado y el rubio lo agradeció.

—Bien. — Fue incomodo, el beta paseaba su varita por encima de él e hizo algunos hechizos invasivos que hicieron que se tensara. Al terminar se fue sin decir nada y volvió con un poco de gelatina un largo rato después. Lucius no tenía ganas de comer esa cosa insulsa pero se tragó la queja y agarró el plato.

—Podrá recibir visitas en cuanto…— El joven medimago ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirlo antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

— ¡Padre! — Draco entró a un paso firme y Lucius pudo ver de reojo que unos pasos atrás de la puerta se encontraba Potter, pero el rubio menor se dio vuelta e hizo una seña como pidiéndole que se fuera antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Señorito Malfoy, no le he dado el permiso. — Reclamó el medimago poniéndose frente a él.

—Ya son las diez en punto ¡Es horario de visita! — El joven se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla.

—No puede alimentarlo de ninguna forma o darle una varita Señorito Malfoy y esas indicaciones son por seguridad de su padre y hermano. Lamento decir que los abrazos o contacto estrecho está prohibido por ahora hasta ver como evoluciona, no queremos que nada le pase al bebé. — El medimago pareció entender que no podía hacer mucho más, tampoco es como que si sintiera muy a gusto cuidando del rubio. Pero trabajo era trabajo y cuanto más rápido pudieran salir del hospital mejor.

—Está bien. — El medimago al fin se hizo a un lado y Draco caminó hacia la cama de su padre sentándose a su lado en la silla que había ahí.

—Es bueno verte despierto, padre. — Sonrió apenas, casi como si tratara de ser diplomático. Lucius se sintió divertido pero trató de mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible. Realmente quería abrazar a Draco pero al parecer aun no podía.

—Es bueno verte, Draco. — Se permitió relajarse un poco.

— ¡No me avisaron! ¡Estuviste mal unas semanas y no me dijeron nada! — El menor enrojeció pero luego apretó los labios y respiró profundo como para calmarse. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debí dejarles las reuniones a ustedes. — su rostro mostraba toda la culpa que sentía, Lucius negó con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña palmadita en la mano.

—Tu madre es muy capaz yo cometí un error de cálculo. — Trató de tranquilizarlo, sin entender del todo como había hecho las suposiciones de que tenía algo de culpa. Seguramente estar tanto con Potter lo había afectado.

La lógica de Potter era extraña y esperaba que Draco no terminara muy influenciado con ella.

—Pero me siento culpable de esto, yo…— El menor parecía no querer parar en ese tráfico de pensamientos y Lucius decidió sacarlos de raíz.

—Draco, es por esto que aún no creo que sepas manejar a otros patriarcas de gran edad. Eres egocéntrico pero blando.

Esto es mi culpa y tú no deberías cargar con ella.

Pronto aprenderás de la experiencia. — Cambió el tema de manera hábil apoyando su mano sobre la de su hijo, presionando de la misma forma que lo hacía en una reunión cuando Draco estaba hablando de más. El menor pareció responder al gesto poniéndose más erguido.

—No estamos hablando ahora de negocios, papá. Se trata de ti y mi hermanito. — Reclamó Draco frunciendo la nariz, algo ofendido.

—Lo sé. — Sonrió apenas.

— ¿Qué te han dicho? — El rubio menor parecía bastante interesado de ir por ese lado, Lucius se preguntó si los medimagos no le habían dado su diagnóstico aun y se alegró un poco por ello. No le gustaba mucho ser el último en enterarse.

—Aun no mucho, el medimago dijo que era prudente decirnos los cuidados a Remus y a mí, juntos. Me siento bastante adolorido y con falta de magia además de cansado, hambriento y con ganas de volver al nido. — Se sinceró, a pesar de que no estaba tan mal como en un principio aún tenía varias molestias.

—Te despertaste hace solo un rato y ya te erguiste y ordenaste como que si nada pasara. Tu manera intimidante no hace mucho efecto con la pancita del embarazo. — Draco se burló ligeramente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. — Acarició ligeramente su vientre sintiendo una sombra de tristeza. No había pensado en el bebé al desaparecer así, en medio del pánico no había sido capaz… lo había ignorado.

Y ahora solo quedarían dos meses y unas semanas para el parto. Si es que no se adelantaba.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo y de nuevo el temor se trepaba a su espalda.

—Realmente… me alegra que estés bien, papá. Estaba muy preocupado por ti… por ambos. — Draco agarró su mano, Lucius notó que estaba tratando de guardar todos sus sentimientos pero fallando en el intento. Devolvió el ligero apretón y usó su otra mano para revolver el cabello corto de su heredero.

Siempre las palabras estarían implícitas, era agradable no tener que decir todo en voz alta para que se entendiera.

—Draco, Lucius. Lamento ser un aguafiestas pero debo hacer algunos análisis para ver en que puedo cambiar las pociones de tu padre. Te pediré que te retires unos minutos. — Severus abrió la puerta ordenando con una voz bastante seria, mirando de manera enojada hacia ambos rubios.

—Por supuesto padrino. Padre, volveré más tarde. — Draco se levantó sin querer enfrentarse a Severus enojado y se despidió de su padre con un asentimiento antes de salir. Lucius suspiró y sonrió de lado, él también saldría así si tuviera oportunidad.

—Despertaste. — El ex profesor lo miró fríamente acercándose unos cuantos pasos como revisando el lugar y su persona.

—Severus. — Saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Tú y Narcissa! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ambos son de la misma calaña y por ello duraron tanto juntos! Son unos idiotas egocéntricos que…— Lucius se preguntó si estaba usando el mismo tono que utilizaba con sus alumnos consigo.

—Lo siento. — Lo cortó, Severus lo miró con fastidio antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Tienes suerte de que ahora el bebé no esté en una incubadora. Pero esto no ha terminado, Lucius ¡acaba de empezar! ¡Tú ineptitud me sorprende! Tu eres alguien inteligente ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? — Reclamó enojado, señalándolo sin ningún tipo de filtro. Lucius notó que no sentía las feromonas del otro omega y se alegró un poco por ello, podía ser todo más difícil en caso contrario.

—Yo…— Trató de decir pero fue interrumpido enseguida.

— ¡No me respondas! ¡No te atrevas a poner excusa tras excusa, guárdalas para él que si se las tragará! ¡O tal vez no! — Sacó su varita e hizo que las cortinas se cerraran pero eran lo suficientemente traslucidas como para que la habitación se mantuviera tenuemente iluminada.

—…

¿Me puedes explicar el panorama, por favor? — Lucius trató de no demostrar lo nervioso que se sentía así que trató de cambiar de tema, sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón al gritarle pero eso no quitaba que no le agradara estar en esa situación.

—El medimago te lo dirá, tal vez con Lupin. No importa cuánto decepcionado se sienta contigo sigues llevando al bebé y solamente por suerte.

¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Pudieron morir ambos! — Alzó su voz con autoridad, apoyando su varita en su otra mano como que si de una regla se tratara.

—No pensé en ese momento que la aparición era peligrosa. — Murmuró sintiendo el pinchazo de culpa de nuevo. En ese momento solo había pensado en lo asustado que se encontraba no en otra persona. Debería haber pensado en el bebé primero… debía ser lo normal, lo instintivo ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

—Eres un idiota. Terminas de pagar un error y vas ¡Y cometes otro! — Cerró sus manos formando puños, Lucius se preparó para recibir otra tanda de regaños cuando la puerta se abrió.

El anciano medimago los miró y suspiró, abrió las cortinas con un hechizo simple antes de volver a observarlos.

—Señor Snape, no creo que sea prudente provocarle sentimientos fuertes ahora. — Recomendó con tono profesional pero lo suficientemente suave como para no enojar más al pocionista.

—Mis pociones lo salvaron, creo que tengo derecho a descargarme. Te cobraré el doble, Malfoy ¡No, es más, el triple! — Amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

—Salió lo mejor que pudo al final. — Se ganó una mirada fulminante del pocionista pero solo se apoyó más contra las almohadas manteniéndose sentado. El anciano suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Ambos deberían calmarse, no peleen. No es el momento. — Trató de calmar al más joven del lugar.

—Tiene razón. — Y tan dramáticamente como entró, se fue. Lucius se pasó la mano por el cabello sabiendo que era el primer regaño de bastantes que iba a recibir, Severus parecía bastante enojado con él.

—Deberías comer la gelatina. — El medimago llamó su atención, Lucius miró el plato sin tocar y volvió a agarrarlo pero suspiró arrugando la nariz. No se sentía tan seguro de comer la gelatina.

—No tengo hambre. — Habló sinceramente, había tenido sed y debería tener hambre pero tal vez solo por tanta información su cuerpo se mantenía en alerta.

—Pregunté varias cosas a tus conocidos por separado, no soy un psicólogo exactamente pero… Severus me contó tu reacción cuando la prueba de embarazo dio positiva. — El anciano dijo con cuidado acercándose tendiéndolo una pequeña cuchara de metal en vez de la de plástico, Lucius suspiró y la tomó antes de empezar a comer lentamente para alargar la conversación.

Se mantuvo callado mientras comía bocado tras bocado.

—Fue mala. — Admitió una vez que se hubo limpiado con una servilleta, dejando el plato a un lado y apoyando sus manos en su regazo.

—Pero a pesar de todo luego te adaptaste a la idea, empezaste a ser indiferente cuando empezó a notarse y cambiarte ¿Verdad? Creo que todos están de acuerdo en que los últimos meses fuiste bastante indiferente al bebé y eso nos trajo aquí ahora. Te comportas como que si no existiera. — Comentó, Lucius notó la forma suave y lenta con la que lo decía como que si no tratara de ofenderlo. Se sintió un poco ofendido recordando que ese mismo tono lo usaba cuando era un niño y no quería tomar los remedios amargos.

—No quería hacerle daño, yo realmente no pensé…— Se encogió sin poder evitarlo, ese había sido el problema. No había pensado en el bebé o había estado demasiado seguro de que nada pasaría, tenía excusa tras excusa para no sentirse apegado a las cosas o a esa habitación. Él lo tenía dentro suyo ¿Qué más atención querían que le diera? Pero ahora esas excusas lo golpeaban en la cara porque había fallado terriblemente.

—Tranquilízate, no te estoy acusando de nada. Pero me gustaría que un sanador de la mente te examinara cuando te den el alta, creo que podrías estar pasando por los inicios de una depresión preparto. — Lucius frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca.

—No voy a echarle la culpa a mis malas decisiones a algo psicológico que se pueda diagnosticar. — Sería demasiado sencillo y aunque una parte de él lo veía como una salida plausible sonaba a una excusa tras otra. No quería hacerle eso a él, sabía que debía sentirse molesto y decepcionado de su accionar luego de haberlo hablado tantas veces y su ausencia en ese momento lo demostraba.

—Me gustaría igual que dejaras que te examinaran. Luego de la guerra nunca fuiste a uno y puede ayudarte con otros problemas. — Insistió, el rubio iba a negarse nuevamente pero se mantuvo callado por varios segundos.

Suspiró y asintió de manera suave.

—Lo… consideraré. — Seguramente terminaría aceptando, tenía que.

—Y Lucius, no siempre el vínculo entre el omega y su bebé se forma antes del parto. Es verdad, la mayoría siente un amor incondicional desde el momento que se entera que está o cuando al fin lo aceptan pero hay otras personas que necesitan tenerlo en brazos, alimentarlo y hacerlo parte de su vida antes de sentir que darían todo por él.

Lo que hiciste fue imprudente y te pusiste en riesgo, ya no tendrás margen de error. — A pesar de estarlo regañando el medimago hablaba de forma suave, casi con cariño.

No sabía cómo sentirse, no es que no quisiera al bebé solo eran procesos distintos. Había sido un padre, nunca había gestado antes y nunca pensó que lo haría. No era ninguna excusa pero había tantas cosas distintas entre Draco y el bebé, siempre parecía más fácil desde afuera de lo que era.

—Draco también es mi hijo. — Se defendió débilmente.

—Y nunca dejará de serlo y no hay nada de malo con que tus prioridades cambien. No lo estás dejando atrás, él también necesita aprender a defenderse solo. — El anciano apoyó su mano en su hombro por unos segundos antes de apartarse.

— ¿Necesitamos hablar de ello ahora? — Suspiró cansado empezando a sentirse muy incómodo, no quería sacar exactamente ese tema en ese momento ni con él.

—No, pero cuando te den de alta…— Volvió al tema una vez más, Lucius tuvo que reconocer que era una buena forma de hacerlo dar vuelta.

—Está bien, sí. Puedes enviar a un sanador…— apoyó su mano sobre su vientre, aun se sentía nervioso de no sentir su propia magia pero estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico. El bebé se movió como sintiendo su angustia haciendo que el patriarca tragara con fuerza.

No importaba cuanto indiferente había sido esas últimas semanas… no sabía cómo se hubiera sentido si lo perdía.

Se escuchó un suave toquido y no pudo evitar tensarse, era como que si pudiera saber quién era sin siquiera verlo u olerlo. El medimago miró hacia la puerta y lo dejó pasar, luego de las mismas recomendaciones que le había dado el beta a Draco lo dejó avanzar.

Remus se veía cansado y cauteloso, ambos se observaron como que si no supieran que hacer. El licántropo no se acercó más que unos pasos y Lucius sintió ganas de encogerse en su lugar pero se mantuvo firme sintiéndose algo ansioso.

—Perdón. — No se le ocurrió al más para decir, sentía una mezcla de emociones y no le quedaba mucho más que disculparse.

—No creo que sea el momento para hablarlo. — Remus se terminó por acercar y se sentó en el lugar donde lo había hecho Draco, con su hijo se había sentido bastante cercano a esa distancia pero con el lobo parecía que había una pared que ninguno de los dos sabía saltar.

— ¿Les gustaría que les fuera diciendo los cuidados? Según lo que hablé con el medimago que hizo la revisión deberías poder volver a casa en cuatro días. — El anciano les sonrió amablemente notando la obvia tensión. Lucius asintió levemente imaginando que había sido él quien había ido por el licántropo para que se encontrara ahí.

—Sí. — Respondió el castaño por los dos y Lucius lo dejó hacerlo.

—Tu magia se drenó casi por completo, tu núcleo se está regenerando pero no podrás hacer magia hasta que nazca el bebé. Ni siquiera hechizos simples, verbales, no verbales, nada o podrás perder el poco equilibrio que hay entre tú y el bebé y alguno de los dos moriría si no es que ambos.

Luego de que nazca analizaremos el panorama para saber si tu núcleo se regeneró lo suficiente.

Por otro lado ya no podrás usar pociones de dormir, ni supresores, ni antiferomonas, ni pociones para las náuseas o dolor. Solo tomarás estrictamente las que te den y en los horarios que te digan. Mayormente serán nutricionales.

No debes estresarte ni pasar emociones fuertes, así que tampoco deberías someterte ante las feromonas de personas en las que no confíes.

Formar un vínculo o marca es muy peligroso, por lo cual también está prohibido, incluso aunque sea el padre del bebé. Las uniones tienen forma física y mágica, no podrás soportarlo.

La penetración, el nudo también está prohibido. Generan demasiadas feromonas que podrían ser peligrosas en este estado.

No recomendaría que cambiaras de lugar, deberás quedarte en la casa donde está el nido. Sería demasiado estresante para ti mantenerte en la mansión. Sé que las cosas entre ustedes dos serán difíciles pero por ahora se necesitaran el uno al otro, el bebé los necesita a ambos y tus feromonas terminan por tranquilizarlo.

Lamento decirte que algunos síntomas de los primeros meses volverán: nauseas, mareos y ciclos falsos, aunque estos ya deberían haberse detenido. Tengan mucho cuidado con los ciclos, ya que Lucius no puede tomar nada para controlarlos recomendaría que tu tuvieras un supresor alfa a mano así no reaccionas ante ello. — Explicó punto por punto, Lucius se tensó completamente pero trató de relajarse mientras recordaba los puntos. Todo sonaba bastante lejano y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Tal vez luego los pediría por escrito para estar seguro aunque eso lo hiciera sentir como que si estuviera siendo castigado.

—Creí que ellos terminaban antes del séptimo mes. — Remus frunció el ceño confundido, Lucius casi dio un respingo al escucharlo porque no había notado lo extraño de esa parte. Los ciclos falsos era lo que lo había metido en este problema en primer lugar.

—Normalmente lo hacen pero no lo hará, ha tenido desequilibrio mágico y físico por lo cual hormonas que debería dejar de producir las sigue haciendo. Aunque no se preocupen, serán mucho más cortos, solos de treinta minutos. Él podrá encargarse solo de ellos pero tus feromonas ayudaran a que no sea un gran choque.

Por cierto, te daré una lista de lo que no podrás comer.

Sentirás debilidad muscular por no haber caminado por tanto tiempo así que luego de que te den el alta te recomendaría hacer caminatas cortas, no te sobre esfuerces. Un medimago irá diariamente o día por medio para revisar que todo esté bien.

Ahora ¿Les gustaría ver a su hija? — Les sonrió cálidamente cambiando el tema, sabiendo que lo anterior era algo incómodo para la pareja inestable, por la tensión de ambos notaba que era algo que tendrían que hablar luego.

— ¿Es una niña? — Lucius miró al medimago sorprendido, no había querido saber que era antes pero al parecer ya había revelado ese misterio. Prefirió centrarse en ello que parecía ser lo más seguro de todo lo dicho.

—Sí, lo es. — Remus sonrió un poco al decirlo.

—Entonces tenías razón respecto a que era una ella…— No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, era tan extraño. Remus parecía ablandarse cuando hablaban de la bebé y parecía que tendría que esperar para tener una conversación directa.

—Entonces solo relájate, no dolerá. — El medimago les sonrió con dulzura antes de sacar su varita, Lucius trató de relajarse sorprendiéndose al sentir la magia demasiado invasiva. Tal vez la falta de la suya propia hacía que estuviera más atento a los hechizos que ponían sobre él.

Pocos segundos después se proyectó una imagen encima de ellos, blanco y negro como una ecografía. Empezaron a escucharse suaves latidos y la pequeña se movió un poco como sabiendo que era observada.

Lucius no pudo evitar la sensación de culpa y desvió la mirada, encontrándose con la de Remus quien veía bastante absorto la imagen, con un brillo de cariño y adoración en sus ojos, incluso su rostro que había mostrado tanto cansancio se iluminó con una alegría vibrante. Tragó con fuerza y se obligó a ver de nuevo a ver sabiendo que sería muy difícil de perdonar que hubiera puesto en peligro a alguien que adoraba tanto. Estaba seguro que él si en este momento la tuviera en brazos tendría esa mirada.

—Ella… ella está muy bien. — Notó que el castaño apenas podía ocultar la emoción en su voz y eso solo hizo sentirse más culpable.

—Es una chica fuerte, estoy seguro que si lo peor hubiera pasado lograría sobrevivir en una incubadora mágica. Es muy terca. — Sonrió el medimago, Lucius no sabía si estaba mintiendo para calmar los ánimos o creía genuinamente en eso.

— ¿Su magia… no se vio afectada? — No sabía que preguntar y al hacerlo notó lo frío que sonaba eso, apretó los labios desviando la mirada cerrando uno de sus puños tratando de tranquilizarse.

Los otros dos lo miraron confundidos y al final el anciano habló.

—No, no lo fue. Aunque hasta que nazca no sabremos si tuvo algún daño que no podamos registrar con magia. — Acotó amablemente.

—Pero por ahora… ella está sana ¿Verdad? — Remus preguntó algo ansioso viéndose preocupado una vez más.

—Sí, por lo que podemos ver si. No tienes que preocuparte, mientras sigan los cuidados necesarios ella estará bien. — Trató de animar el mayor, Lucius se mantuvo callado sin querer interrumpir. Miró la imagen nuevamente tragando en seco para luego bajar su mirada a su vientre.

—Sé que la imagen puedes pero… ¿Se puede guardar también el sonido? — Remus le preguntó al medimago, aun los pequeños latidos se escuchaban y parecían haber calmado todo el lugar.

—Oh, sí. Pero tardaré un poco, vuelvo en unos minutos. — El anciano hizo un asentimiento antes de guardar cuidadosamente la imagen en un medallón que traía antes de retirarse. Ambos adultos que quedaron callados por varios segundos sin saber que decirse.

Lucius respiró profundo antes de verlo a la cara de nuevo.

—Lo siento, yo realmente no quería…— Trató de empezar pero no tenía idea de que decir, tenía que disculparse de muchas cosas y no sabía exactamente dónde empezar.

—Pero lo hiciste, Lucius no quiero pelear ahora. La he pasado lo suficientemente mal estás semanas. — Remus negó con la cabeza, cansado. Lucius asintió de manera suave tensándose un poco pero obligándose a relajarse.

No estaba en posición para reclamar nada.

—Lo entiendo. — Bajó su tono de voz sin saber si la conversación terminaría ahí, no quería que se fuera pero tampoco quería retenerlo más de lo que él estaba dispuesto.

—Como Draco no estaba Narcissa tuvo que decidir qué hacer en casos de emergencia. — Remus explicó unos minutos después, removiéndose un poco incómodo. El rubio asintió mirando hacia su vientre y apoyando su mano sobre él.

—La eligieron a ella. — Sintió un poco de miedo al decirlo pero luego agitó la cabeza, ambos estaban vivos solamente por pura suerte. No importaba realmente a quien habían puesto sobre quien, no necesitaba escarbar en eso ni plantear dudas respecto a ello, simplemente no estaba en posición para reclamar algo.

Notó la mirada del alfa y se la devolvió notando como este negaba con la cabeza alejándose un poco de la camilla, todo lo que la silla le permitía sin correrse.

—No. — Lucius lo miró sorprendido sintiendo que todo se congelaba a su alrededor. Lo miró incrédulo dejando caer sus manos a los costados y agarrando un poco lo que lo cubría.

— ¿Qué? Tú la adoras, no hubieras podido perdonar nunca que…— Empezó a hablar sintiendo la culpa latente empezar una vez más, no podía creer que a pesar de todo… de que fue su error…

— ¿Cómo iba a inclinarme por ella luego de lo que conversamos? Tú no estabas dispuesto a dar tanto. — Remus suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, Lucius apenas podía imaginar lo duro que había sido para él. Él estuvo dormido por tres semanas pero el castaño había estado despierto, sabiendo que había una gran posibilidad de perder al bebé.

¿Por qué no ponerla primero?

—Estaba inconsciente en ese momento ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaba? — No pudo evitar que su voz saliera cortada, con toda la incredulidad que sentía.

—A mí me importa. — Gruñó con fuerza, Lucius se encogió por instinto y apretó los labios. Demasiado noble, demasiado Gryffindor ¿Por qué no podía… ser más egoísta? Tal vez se sentiría menos culpable si él dejara de ser así. Sintió el nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada, pasaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que Remus volviera a suspirar. —Le puse Lucy, quería tener un nombre para… recordarla. Me alegro que siga aquí. — El licántropo sonrió un poco, cansado.

—Tu… ¿Cómo puedes…?— Bajó la mirada apoyando sus manos en su regazo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza incapaz de continuar la pregunta ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él no quería sus disculpas.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó de pronto, Lucius lo miró confundido hasta que entendió.

— ¿Oh? Si, claro. — Asintió poniendo sus manos a los costados tratando de no temblar. Había sido un movimiento idiota, tratando de obtener un poco más de su normalidad había hecho temblar todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado construir.

Ahora se sentía de nuevo en el inicio, con una pared que los separaba una vez más.

Se estremeció al sentir que apoyaba su mano sobre su vientre pero lo dejó.

—Hola. — Murmuró con voz suave, la pequeña se movió un poco como entendiendo y eso le sacó una sonrisa al menor.

Lucius trató de no temblar, ese amor incondicional, ese amor que… ¿Por qué era tan indiferente a eso? ¿Cómo pudo haberse plantado frente a todos sus ancestros por su bebé y cuando empezó a cambiar realmente su vida, haberlo dejado de lado?

Se sentía angustiado.

Con Draco había sido más fácil, tal vez porque él no era quien lo estaba gestando. Aun recordaba esa sensación de orgullo cada vez que pateaba, Cissy se veía tan cansada pero ella se había involucrado en todo. La ropa, la habitación, la cuna, los juguetes, nada podía ser del futuro bebé sin pasar por ella.

Ella había sido una buena madre, él no había podido serlo en lo absoluto.

Por un lado quería estar solo en ese momento pero no dijo nada, respiró profundo y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la suave presencia de su pequeña. Cuando había estado mucho más adolorido eso lo había calmado, él por supuesto que la amaba pero… ¿Por qué tanta indiferencia?

—Lo siento. — No pudo evitar repetirlo, no quería provocar lastima así que trató de que su voz no saliera tan angustiada como se sentía.

—Las disculpas no cambian nada, pronto ambos estarán bien si pueden seguir las indicaciones del medimago. — No alejó su mano, sonriendo suavemente. La niña no se había movido de nuevo pero seguramente debía estar imaginándose los pequeños latidos de su corazón.

—Podría guardar la varita en un cajón con llave para no tratar de utilizarla. — Murmuró, recordando las advertencias del medimago. Remus suspiró y apartó su mano asintiendo aunque luego frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Has lo que quieras, Lucius. Si al final haces lo que quieres, solo cuídate y si no puedes hacerlo por ella, hazlo por ti. — No pudo evitar sentirse un poco lastimado ante eso pero sabía que tenía razón, no podía esperar que después de eso todo estaría bien.

—Bien. — La incomodidad volvió, la burbuja se había reventado. El patriarca suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello una vez más sin decir lo mal que se encontraba este, necesitaba un baño que pudiera relajarlo pero no veía caso quejarse ahora. —Lucy, es un bonito nombre pero demasiado parecido al mío. — Admitió.

—Yo espero que no saque tu personalidad — Y a pesar de lo que decía su tono no fue rencoroso, más bien algo divertido. Lucius sonrió de lado queriendo estirar su mano y atrapar la del otro pero sabía que ese gesto sería rechazado.

—Es un poco irónico ponerle un nombre así y esperar que no se aparezca. — Se burló ligeramente, tratando de no ser venenoso ni de romper esa conversación nuevamente.

—A mi madre siempre le gustó el nombre de Lucy. Le hubiera gustado tener una nieta con ese nombre. — Admitió el menor pasándose la mano por el cabello una vez más, sonriendo de manera suave al recordar a su madre. Lucius trató de hacer memoria de si alguna vez le había hablado de ella, a veces lo hacía pero había sido muy poco. Mayormente hablaba de sus padres en un conjunto y no por separado.

—Oh. — No supo que más decir, sonaba demasiado íntimo y se sorprendía que lo hubiera compartido con él a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Además, ella también será tu hija. Sé que no es nombre que tiene que ver con las constelaciones y estrellas pero…— Movió su mano sin terminar la oración, Lucius lo cortó enseguida sin esperar a que siguiera hablando.

—Es muy bonito. — Era bonito y corto. Sonaría y se vería bien. Era tan fácil visualizar a Remus con el bebé en brazos que ahora sabía que si sería la princesita que él esperaba.

Que hubiera estado a punto de arruinar eso por una estupidez le pesaba bastante y sabía que tal vez nunca sería perdonado del todo.

—Lo es. — Remus sonrió levemente, casi orgulloso consigo mismo.

—También sería bueno que si… su personalidad no se pareciera tanto a la mía. Seguramente se parecerá a ti. — Habló con cuidado luego de unos segundos de silencio notando los ojos mieles de nuevo en él. Tragó en seco tratando de mantener la mirada pero se encontraba avergonzado.

—Siempre se puede corregir y aconsejar mientras crece. Será una bonita princesita. — El castaño sonrió, ninguno hizo amago de querer acercarse más al otro.

—La amaras mucho. — Estaba convencido de eso.

—La amó mucho. — Afirmó el licántropo relajándose un poco.

—Lo sé… yo, lo sé. — Suspiró y estiró su mano apoyándola sobre la de él sintiéndose aliviado cuando no se apartó a la primera. Remus lo miró y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. A pesar de esos gestos no tenían la misma calidez que antes, todo parecía tan cauteloso, como que si estuvieran caminando sobre hielo que se rompería bajo sus pies en cualquier momento.

—Eres tan complicado… y cuando te equivocas ni siquiera sabes cómo arreglarlo. — Remus negó con la cabeza alejando su mano de la de él, poniéndolas dentro de sus bolsillos. No parecía muy enojado, más bien cansado y triste.

—Draco también es mi hijo. — No quería poner excusa tras excusa pero no sabía que otra cosa podía decir. No quería victimizarse en lo absoluto.

—Y parece ser el único que te importa. — El castaño lo miró con seriedad haciendo que se tensara.

— ¡No! Yo…— Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, notaba sus propias feromonas arremolinarse y sabía que si él las sentía el licántropo las podía notar más claramente. —Solo… no creí que…— Sabía que no había nada que decir, en ese momento nada arreglaría la situación.

—No hablaremos de eso ahora, trata de calmarte. — Se levantó apoyando su mano en la cabeza del patriarca por unos segundos como despedida. —Le diré a Draco que ya puede pasar. — Dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

—Él no es el único que me importa. — Lucius alzó la voz para que lo escuchara sabiendo que podía ser ignorado fácilmente.

—Pues te esfuerzas mucho para que parezca que sí. — Lucius abrió la boca para refutarle pero luego bajó la mirada, suspiró cerrando los puños sintiéndose bastante angustiado cuando se fue. Respiró un par de veces tratando de no verse tan afectado como se sentía, apoyó su mano sobre su vientre acariciándolo ligeramente.

¿En serio tenía que perderlo todo para notar lo mucho que le importaba?

—Padre ¿Están bien? Te ves pálido. — Alzó la mirada al notar la presencia de su hijo y trató de sonreírle. Sentía que sus manos estaban temblorosas y el nudo en la garganta crecía, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

—Lucy. — Murmuró el nombre de la bebé recordando que Draco aún no debía saberlo, dudaba mucho de que Remus le hubiera informado. El rubio menor lo miró confundido antes de sentarse cerca de él y agarrar su mano. Lucius agradeció el gesto.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó el menor frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—El nombre de tu hermanita es Lucy, para que puedas ponerlo en tu próximo regalo. — Draco lo miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y sorpresa antes de reír.

—Lucy, suena bien. Lo haré grabar en oro. — Prometió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Se sentía enojado, no importaba que tan relajante fue para él hacer pociones siempre ahora solo se sentía tenso. Se había equivocado en la forma de revolver en al menos dos y había tenido que empezar de nuevo.

Maldito Lucius por no cuidarse.

Maldito Black por haberse apartado.

Maldito él porque todo eso le importaba.

Respiró profundo por décima vez y colocó la poción en varios viales. Debería sentirse tranquilo ante tanto silencio, ya nada lo molestaba y no había Gryffindor de que preocuparse.

No importaba, se había mal acostumbrado y ahora solo debía volver a acostumbrar a estar solo. La falta de la presencia del alfa solo lo desestabilizaría las primeras semanas y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

No había sido su culpa, Black se hizo la historia en su cabeza él solo.

Apretó los labios sintiéndose cansado, pasó sus manos por sus muñecas recordando que había prometido no escapar, de cierta forma no lo estaba haciendo.

Negó con la cabeza una vez más y sacó un papel del cajón, al igual que pluma y tinta. No podía esperar semanas a "tranquilizarse", necesitaba que sus pociones salieran bien. Ahora debía pensar que escribir sin sonar que realmente no lo necesitaba y aun así tirar de su lado Gryffindor para que volviera.

"La respuesta a la pregunta es no. No de la forma que crees."

Simple, corto pero sería su único intento.

* * *

Lucius agarró entre sus manos el pequeño oso de peluche blanco, era bastante simple y suave, con moños pequeños en sus orejas de los colores de Slytherin. Tenía un vestido simple que la hacía más simpática y en el centro estaba bordado "Lucy" con hilos que sabía eran de oro.

Draco había tenido uno de bebé, había sido un osito que tenía una túnica en vez de vestido y había tenido su nombre grabado. Él lo había conseguido cuando el noveno mes se acercaba, era casi irónico que hubiera sido mejor padre que gestante.

Había averiguado todo, que peluches no dañarían al bebé, cual podía ser el peligro con ellos, había revisado de arriba abajo que no tuviera partes que pudieran quitarse para que el pequeño no se ahogara.

Tocó las letras del nombre y de ellas salieron pequeños brillos bordados alrededor que desaparecieron cuando dejó de tocarlas, sonrió con tristeza.

Draco había hecho un gran trabajo consiguiéndolo en tiempo record, seguramente había utilizado el nombre de su esposo para presionar a alguien.

— ¿Quieres que la lleve a la casa? Estará bien en la habitación de la bebé. — Levantó la mirada sorprendiéndose de no haber notado que el licántropo había entrado. Negó con la cabeza atrayendo un poco más el peluche hacia sí.

—No, está bien. Yo la colocaré ahí cuando pueda. — Sonrió un poco, le gustaba el peluche. Seguramente a la bebé cuando naciera también le gustaría.

—Seguramente no tienes idea de qué color son las paredes de ese cuarto. — Remus se burló ligeramente pero a pesar de todo la frase no pudo ser dicha sin un toque de molestia.

—Lo averiguaré. — Lucius inclinó ligeramente la cabeza aceptando la culpa, tenía razón. No tenía la menor idea del color de la habitación o que juguetes ya tenía pero aún podía averiguarlo. Cuando saliera de ahí podría… ¿Pero cuánto le duraría el interés? Apretó los labios sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

Él debería saber qué color tenía esa habitación desde antes.

—Es curioso que Draco hubiera elegido un oso blanco. — Remus comentó ajeno a sus pensamientos, parándose cerca de la camilla. Lucius levantó la cabeza para mirarlo agradeciendo cuando se sentó porque el cuello dolía.

—Yo… fue el primer juguete que le regalé. También hice grabar su nombre con hilos de oro, quería lo mejor de lo mejor así que tarde varios días averiguando todo. Draco no se despegó del peluche hasta que tuvo cuatro años. — Explicó dándose cuenta de pronto la abismal diferencia que había puesto entre Draco y la bebé. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío notando que una vez más había mostrado lo diferente que eran ambos.

—Fuiste un buen padre, al menos al principio. — Remus no pareció molestarse ante la información, se veía más calmado que la última vez que lo vio y menos cansado. Por su traje Lucius supuso que iría a trabajar luego de una breve visita.

—Lo siento. — No pudo evitar disculparse una vez más, no estaba haciendo las cosas lo mitad de bien de lo que lo había hecho con Draco.

—Está bien, no importa. Es algo tranquilo escucharte hablar de él. Entiendo que las circunstancias son diferentes. — El licántropo negó con la cabeza sonando tranquilo.

—No es eso, solo…— Trató de explicarse sin querer que hubiera ningún malentendido.

Si amaba a la bebé ¡La había nombrado con sus familiares! Había dejado claro que no quería que la lastimaran. Irónicamente él había sido el primero en hacerlo.

—La amabas. — Lucius lo miró confundido sin saber a quién exactamente se refería pero al notarlo lo miró algo enojado apretando los puños.

— ¡No se trata de los sentimientos que tengo contigo o los que tuve con Narcissa! Draco fue planeado, fue buscado por algunos años y… tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos para lo que venía. Era sentirse ansioso y decepcionado cuando salía negativo, y fue casi tranquilizante cuando se dio. Extremamos los cuidados, él era nuestro heredero. Algo que habíamos buscado por mucho tiempo.

Tú… tú no lo entiendes. — Desvió la mirada sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, abrazando al peluche contra su pecho. Lo separó despacio mirando los pequeños moños y el nombre grabado. Suspiró. —Bueno… si lo haces. Yo me sentía justo como tú te sientes ahora por ella. — murmuró despacio.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eso no quita que fuiste imprudente y descuidado. — Reclamó aunque su tono de voz no cambió, siguió siendo suave, como tratando de no angustiarlo. Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable ante ese obvio cuidado.

¿Tanto costaba solo aceptarlo? ¿Aceptar el cuidado unos meses y ya?

—No quería hacerle daño. — Pero parecía que siempre esas decisiones terminaban lastimando a personas que quería.

—Pero lo hiciste, a la mayoría de las personas que te rodean. Me gustaría que fuera más fácil ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que todo pudiera ser más simple pero cuando se trata de ti, nada lo es.

Estoy cansado. — Remus suspiró y Lucius se tensó tratando de averiguar que quería decir exactamente con esas palabras.

— ¿Alguna vez las cosas fueron simples para ti? — No pudo evitar preguntar, tratando de no temblar ni demostrar lo herido que se sentía. No tenía derecho pero no dejaba de sentirse mal.

— ¡No! No desde que fui mordido cuando era un niño, en Hogwarts cuando decidí hacer la vista larga aun cuando era prefecto, desde que Lily y James tuvieron que esconderse. Desde que ellos murieron y yo no podía cuidar a Harry por mi condición. Sirius en Azkaban, aprendí a sobrevivir por años . Luego fui profesor de Hogwarts y me despidieron por mi condición, de lo cual tuviste que ver noté tu carta y tu caligrafía ¿Sabes? Y luego Sirius se muere.

Y después tú en Azkaban y en todo esto. Las batallas, los mortífagos, el tiempo peleando.

Nunca nada ha sido simple. —

— ¿Entonces porque sigues aquí? — Su voz no tembló a pesar que interiormente lo estaba haciendo, no quería echarlo con palabras o preguntas pero no podía evitar hacerlas. Quería que se quedara pero también sabía que el castaño tenía todo el derecho a irse.

—Porque cumplo mis promesas. No es como si pudiera irme y decidir quitarte a la niña cuando nazca e irme a vivir a Estados Unidos con ella. — Remus negó con la cabeza una vez más, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Se encontraba tenso y se notaba enojado pero estaba tratando de calmarse.

—Legalmente podrías. — Admitió suave sin querer demostrar lo mucho que lo habían afectado esas palabras. Remus necesitaba pensar en sus propios sentimientos sin sentirse aturdido por los de Lucius.

El rubio esperaba que sus feromonas no delataban como se sentía, esta vez esperaba que Remus pudiera ignorarlas.

—Lo sé. Y ni siquiera tendría porque preguntarte, eres un ex mortífago por supuesto que a pesar de todo me darían la custodia a mí por mi lado en la guerra, por ser amigo de Harry. Las personas pasan por arriba mi condición ante eso. — Se levantó pero no se alejó, Lucius pensó que se iría luego de decir eso para dejar una amenaza implícita pero era notorio que esa no había sido su intención.

Eso era algo que haría él no algo que haría Remus.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué…?— No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Porque te quiero, porque la quiero a ella. Si hubieras sido totalmente indiferente a ella sería fácil quitártela, pero no puedo evitar recordar las veces que viste su imagen con curiosidad, que a pesar que no sabes de qué color es la habitación de ella te acurrucas protectoramente cuando duermes, a veces solo estabas leyendo un libro y lo dejabas de lado para apoyar una mano sobre ella. — Se pasó las manos por el cabello, casi desesperado y sin mirar al rubio. Se detuvo unos segundos para respirar antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

Lucius lo observó sin saber que decir, él también lo quería pero no podía presionar ahí en ese momento. No era correcto hablar de sus propios sentimientos cuando el menor estaba tratando de dejar salir sus frustraciones y molestias.

—Lo siento. — Solo pudo disculparse sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable.

—Lo que ocurre contigo es que tienes miedo, siempre tienes miedo. No sabes ver cuando parar y eres egocéntrico, narcisista e imprudente. Tus negocios puedes ser buenos pero tu vida personal no lo es.

No siempre estaré atrás tuyo. No siempre estará alguien ahí para arreglar tus problemas ni tus decisiones de último minuto salvaran todo lo malo que hiciste.

Avanzas y retrocedes una vez y otra vez. — Se detuvo de nuevo al lado de la camilla, obligándose a sentarse y apoyando una mano sobre el borde como sosteniéndose.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a ser más egoísta y aprender a dejarme atrás. — Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y trató de no demostrar lo angustiado que se encontraba, no quería poner ese peso sobre él ahora.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero yo también tuve mis días malos, avancé y retrocedí miles de veces por mi licantropía. Hubo cosas que no me animé a hacer por ella.

También fui orgulloso y me metí en este juego. — Lucius trató de no prestarle atención a sus propios sentimientos y seguir escuchando.

Sabía perfectamente que diría si fuera un amigo, si no estuviera en la posición donde se encontraba ahora. Él sabía que decidiría si el mismo estuviera en la posición de Remus ahora.

—Deberías pensar más en ti. — Su voz no tembló a pesar que temió que lo hiciera mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Quería retroceder y evitar la conversación pero no podía, realmente necesitaban hablarlo.

— ¿Por qué te aferraste a ella? Si… la hubieras perdido… poner punto final sería tan fácil. El dolor y la perdida ayudan. Pero también estoy alegre que ambos estén bien, solo me gustaría que las cosas fueran simples y tranquilas, al menos por un tiempo.

Me gustaría una vida más tranquila. Me gustaría no tener que luchar contra tus prejuicios y egocentrismo. También me gustaría no ser un licántropo.

Supongo que es tonta la analogía en mi cabeza. Siempre retrocedes Lucius pero yo… siempre vuelvo a convertirme en un monstruo cada luna llena.

No te estoy perdonando pero seguimos juntos en esto. Luego… luego veremos qué hacer. — El castaño pareció tranquilizarse como que si de pronto recordara porque estaba haciendo eso.

—Remus, a veces ser egoísta en algo no está mal. — Se sintió tan extraño decirlo, tratando de dar un poco de apoyo sin derrumbarse aun. En ese momento sus propios sentimientos no importaban si no los de él. —Tal vez yo me paso con esas cosas pero… no creo que lo hagas tú. Está bien que pienses en lo que te haga feliz.

Cuando ella nazca… Creo que tendrás una idea de cómo quieres continuar. —

—Y tú también. — Ambos se quedaron callados atrapados en sus propios pensamientos, aun todas las emociones eran demasiado arremolinadas. La tristeza, la angustia y el enojo seguían arraigados.

Lucius suspiró sabiendo que podía seguir presionando, podía tal vez con un poco de suerte encaminarlo a algún pensamiento pero ya no se sentía bien con ese tipo de trampas. No quería que se fuera pero tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Acarició suavemente el peluche mirándolo, manteniéndolo entre sus manos.

Las cosas jamás serían más simples si seguían así.

— ¿Crees que los moños sean peligrosos para ella? — Preguntó con cuidado estirando el pequeño oso hacia el Gryffindor quien lo tomó en sus manos revisándolo.

Remus le sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza.

—Será seguro para ella. —

* * *

**Necesitaran terapia o ir cada uno por su lado? :0**

**Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos :3**

* * *

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: la pequeña sigue con nosotros :D y Sev... dio un paso hacia atras que podría ser un buen paso...?**

* * *

* * *

**Sarahi: en algun momento me animare a escribir uno de esa pareja :D**

* * *

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy; Se hace odiar, a veces es bastante odioso**

* * *

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenlightwoodBane: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo :D y Lucius si la rego, luego veremos si Rems se encuentra con el otro patriarca o no XD**

* * *

**AnaM1707: estar encerrado lo aburre y se mete en problemas c':**

**Al menos Sev ya decidio dar un paso.**

* * *

* * *

**Hinata: La pequeña Lucy esta viva ;D**

* * *

* * *


	35. Durante dos meses

**En este capítulo pasaran dos meses, desde ya perdon por los saltos de tiempo de una escena a otra. Así tambien siento si algo se siente apresurado, pero hay semanas donde las cosas no suceden distintas así que no quedaba tan bien repetir. **

* * *

oOo

* * *

Los cuatro días restantes en San Mugo se la había pasado con las largas visitas de su hijo y con los regaños de Severus. Había visto a Remus unos minutos todos los días y no habían hablado desde la última vez, pero quedarse sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio parecía ayudarlos a sentirse más tranquilos.

Le habían dado solo alimentos blandos y ya estaba un poco cansado de ello pero no tenía muchas opciones hasta que saliera.

También estaba preocupado por volver de nuevo a la casa porque el hecho de no poder hacer magia sería más difícil una vez que estuviera en un ambiente conocido, sobre todo porque sabía algunos hechizos sin varita y no quería utilizar ninguno sin darse cuenta.

Había recibido una carta de Narcissa, ella se había encargado de sus negocios por las semanas que no estuvo y le agradecía por ello, seguramente podría seguir trabajando por correspondencia una vez que todo fuera más estable.

Suspiró bajando la mirada, no sabía que podía esperar. Era como después de romper el enlace: todo era realmente incierto sabiendo que lo había arruinado magistralmente por segunda vez. Sentirse resignado no le agradaba pero era una mejor que seguir siendo arrastrado por la tristeza y la culpa. No quería ahondar mucho en sus propios sentimientos, quería ser tan frío como cuando uno de sus planes de negocio no salía bien: apretando los puños, levantando la cabeza y saliendo del lugar sabiendo que la próxima vez lo haría mucho mejor.

Pero Remus y Lucy no eran un negocio, no era tan fácil pensar con raciocinio cuando sabía que había sido su culpa. Él no quería renunciar pero era fácil pensarlo desde su lugar, él nunca se había llevado la peor parte, estaba acostumbrado a salir de las crisis sin tener que pagar nada. El dinero arreglaba muchos problemas y tal vez por ello estaba acostumbrado a nunca pagar las consecuencias.

El regreso a casa había sido muy tenso, Draco lo había acompañado y volver a entrar había traído de nuevo las emociones.

Había fallado una vez más.

Luego de mucha insistencia por parte de su hijo para quedarse y tantas negativas de su parte Draco al fin se fue. La casa se sentía inusualmente sola, estaba limpia y todo estaba donde lo recordaba, el aroma era suave y aunque la esencia del alfa seguía en el lugar ya no estaba la propia. Era de nuevo entrar a un territorio que ya no le pertenecía.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocar su varita en un cajón de su escritorio en su despacho, estaba hechizado y no podría abrirlo sin usar magia. No podía hacer un hechizo así sin varita así que si alguna vez quería abrirlo tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien o robar otra varita, lo cual seguramente le daría tiempo de darse cuenta que querer recuperarla era estúpido mientras siguiera en ese estado.

Se sintió muy cansado demasiado pronto, el medimago le había dicho que no se sobre esfuerce así que se sentó a descansar unos minutos. Fue casi un alivio cuando la elfina apareció, había temido que ya no estuvieran por el lugar.

Luego del té subió a la habitación, ver el nido le había dado unas ganas ridículas de acostarse y acurrucarse pero se había mantenido quieto en la puerta por varios minutos. Revisó los armarios notando que su ropa seguía ahí, todo estaba como lo había dejado aunque sabía que las cosas entre ambos no estaban igual.

El baño fue un alivio y relajante, una sensación tan cálida que se sintió algo culpable al sentirla por lo que prefirió hacerlo lo más corto posible. Al terminar se sentó en una silla que había traído la elfina y envuelto en una bata empezó a peinar su cabello, luego lo cuidaría como debía pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

Cuando la bebé se movió apoyó su mano sobre su vientre deteniéndose de nuevo sintiendo la culpa y la tristeza embargarlo. Agitó la cabeza sin querer llorar.

Maldita sea, las cosas salían mal. Él ya estaba demasiado grande como para creer que las lágrimas podrían ayudar. Luego le dolería la cabeza y era difícil de ocultar, no necesitaba provocar lastima ahora.

Respiró profundo varias veces y dejó el peine a un lado, quitándose la bata y empezando a vestirse agradeciendo silenciosamente que la elfina hubiera notado la diferencia en su figura y ella hubiera agrandado algunas partes de la túnica.

Seguía siendo tan irónico.

¿Preocupado por qué su familia pudiera dañarlo? ¿Tan preocupado que había olvidado que él que podía hacerlo era él mismo? ¿Qué tan diferente era a los cuadros?

Por algo los Malfoy eran de matrimonios concertados, porque no servían exactamente para esos sentimientos románticos y no arruinarlo en el intento.

La única razón por la que no había dañado nunca a Narcissa fue porque a ella nunca le importó realmente lo que hacía si no afectaban a Draco. Ellos habían funcionado juntos porque no se amaban.

Presionó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos tratando de calmarse y se levantó entrando a la habitación una vez más. Miró el nido sintiéndose realmente derrotado, se acercó sintiendo que ni siquiera tenía derecho pero ¿Acaso sería la primera vez que se apoderara de algo que no debería ser suyo? Se sentó y acarició suavemente las mantas acomodadas, levantó sus pies descalzos y se acomodó para sentarse contra el respaldo sintiendo sus hombros temblar un poco.

Si así se sentía el mismo ¿Cómo se sentiría Remus?

No había querido pensar en eso, no debería. Era algo con lo cual no estaba preparado para lidiar pero ahí estaba.

Durante toda su vida había pasado sobre otras personas y nunca le importó ¿Por qué debería…? Respiró profundo sabiendo que tratar de aferrarse a eso tampoco era buena idea, en primer lugar porque esos pensamientos lo llevaron a negar todo y escapar de la marca.

Si le importaba porque lo amaba. Lo había lastimado y le dolía haberlo lastimado, era algo que venía con el sentimiento. Qué hacer con la culpa era otra decisión, no sabía cómo arreglarlo, no sabía si se podía arreglar.

Cuando estuvo en Azkaban se sintió aliviado de alguna manera, había escapado de la furia de su señor. Pero con ese alivio también había venido la culpa porque sabía que esa protección pondría en peligro a Draco. Nunca supo manejar la culpa.

Suspiró y agarró la pequeña osita blanca que estaba en la mesa de luz, la acarició con cuidado. Había pedido a la elfina que la trajera del comedor donde Draco la había dejado, aún debía llevarla a la habitación de la bebé pero sentía que si lo hacía terminaría por derrumbarse. Acarició con cuidado sus moños y se preguntó si a la bebé le gustaría, tal vez vería curiosa su forma y su tacto, y aunque la chupara no habría ningún peligro.

Si pudiera volver en el tiempo… decidiría hacer las cosas distintas.

Pero no cambiaría la unión.

Eso nunca lo cambiaría, aunque las circunstancias habían sido malas había logrado construir algo respecto a ella aunque luego se había derrumbado.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta cuanto utilizaba su magia hasta unas horas después de estar solo en la casa. Tenía muchas ganas de usar el hechizo de peso pluma porque le dolían los pies y también quería algo para las náuseas. Estaba acostumbrado a iluminar con magia, traer los libros más altos con ella, abrir las cortinas, desaparecer lo que se rompía o arreglarlo, cambiar el color de su ropa o limpiarla sin tener que cambiarse de nuevo.

Al menos las molestias lo habían ayudado a distraerse de la ausencia del licántropo.

No sabía si quiera si aún compartían casa o se la había dejado por la recomendación del medimago de quedarse cerca del nido. No habían hablado de ello y no había tenido ninguna noticia de él durante las horas que se quedó.

No quería separarlo de su hogar luego de todo lo que había causado, no era justo. Pero volver a la mansión podría traer más problemas de lo que ya había.

Tal vez debería enviar una carta pero se había decidido esperar a la noche, no podía comportarse como que si aún hubiera algo entre ellos porque aunque no habían terminado formalmente tampoco las cosas estaban bien.

Bajó a la sala a las seis de la tarde sabiendo que el sanador recomendado vendría, no sabía muy bien que esperarse. Nunca quiso que nadie lo examinara y aunque sabía que había muchos juramentos entre medio no le gustaba estar bajo observación. No importaba que tan incómodo e indignante le pareciera, debía hacerlo. Acarició suavemente su vientre dando un suspiro, al menos a ella aun no la había dañado.

Los elfos lo dejaron pasar, Lucius se sorprendió al ver a una mujer beta de más o menos su edad, su cabello era castaño claro y estaba atado, tal vez por sus bonitos bucles que seguramente eran difíciles de domar. Tenía lentes consigo y sonreía suavemente, había un aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor pero eso solo lo hizo sentirse tenso.

—El medimago MacLen la recomendó. — Habló de manera corta y concisa sintiendo que se tensaba mucho más, quería levantarse e irse, decir que había sido una terrible idea pero esta vez se quedó en su lugar.

Si fuera un problema que debía resolver como patriarca no podría retroceder así que así se lo tomaría. Casi enseguida su posición cambió, mucho más erguido y frío que hacía unos minutos, apoyando sus manos en su regazo medio protegiendo de la vista su vientre mirando con casi desdén a la mujer.

—He tratado varios casos de personas que han sido afectadas por la guerra, batallas, dentro o fuera del mundo mágico. Normalmente no doy mis sesiones en las casas de mis pacientes pero hice una excepción por las circunstancias. — La sanadora ni siquiera se encogió ante su mirada y le sonrió amablemente. — Tengo varios juramentos que hice con su medimago, aquí tengo los contratos escritos los cuales puede leer y ver que son auténticos.

Me gustaría que pudieras llamarme por mi nombre, Samanta. — Se presentó mientras le pasaba los contratos, Lucius los leyó cuidadosamente. Sabía que habían sido revisados por su medimago anteriormente y eran muy parecidos a los de él, asintió de acuerdo y firmó.

—Me dirigiré por su apellido, Sanadora Brown y me gustaría que usted también lo hiciera conmigo. — Contestó de manera simple aun mirándola con cautela. Estaba en desventaja pero el truco era siempre comportarse como que si no, si dejaba que los nervios le ganaran de nuevo estaría perdido.

Habían hecho mucho para que la bebé estuviera bien como para rechazar esa ayuda.

—Bien, Señor Malfoy. He tratado con su tipo de persona antes así que no debe preocuparse por herirme o que me sorprenda de algo. Todo es secreto y no puedo divulgar ni difundir nada de lo que diga en nuestras sesiones. Todo lo anotado será solo visto por mí y usted, nadie podrá verlo y mis recuerdos serán bloqueados una vez que las sesiones terminen.

Esto será un camino largo donde tendrá que confiar en mí y tendrá que ser lo más sincero posible. Nada de esto debe avergonzarle, todos enfrentan de maneras distintas las guerras no importa de qué lado estuvieran.

Aceptar que tiene un problema que debe resolver es un buen paso para empezar. — Ella sacó su varita poniendo hechizos de privacidad, incluso le mostró los hechizos que puso sobre el papel. Lucius frunció la nariz devolviendo la libreta que ella le había dado para que examinara.

—No creo que este bien empezar por la guerra. — Se apoyó mejor en el respaldo, esperaba poder mantenerse tranquilo. El medimago le había recomendado tratar de no dejar que sus emociones se volvieran descontroladas, sobre todo las negativas.

— ¿Por dónde quiere empezar? — La sanadora Brown lo miró amablemente. Lucius se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose profundamente incómodo.

—El medimago piensa que podría sufrir de depresión prenatal y eso desencadenó mi indiferencia ante los cuidados del bebé. — Dijo directamente apoyando su mano a un costado, casi como instinto de buscar su varita pero al no encontrarla respiró profundo.

—Entonces empecemos por ahí. — Ella sonrió de forma suave y Lucius frunció el ceño, no quería hablar de nada pero debía hacerlo. Suspiró algo cansado y asintió antes de empezar a hablar.

* * *

Ella le había hablado de los síntomas, las razones, también había dicho que no se podía diagnosticar en una sola visita. Había quedado en venir cada dos días en vez de todos los días y Lucius lo agradeció, había sido extenuante e incómodo, no le gustaría pasar por ello tanto tiempo.

Había sido solo una pregunta ¿La bebé fue deseada? Y eso tiró, tiró, tiró hasta llegar a otros temas. No se había sentido bien hablar de ello pero había tenido que hacerlo, mostrar todo lo que sentía y lo vulnerable que podía ser no era cómodo pero era necesario. Aunque había tratado de mantenerse erguido no había podido evitar flaquear.

¡Por Merlín! No quería que esa mujer regresara pero esta vez no podía solo ignorar los problemas.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos respirando con fuerza.

Ella había dicho que la depresión prenatal solía pasarle a 15% de los omegas que estaban gestando, tanto femeninos como masculinos. Solía ocurrir cuando tenían depresión previamente o cuando habían estado en contacto con dementores en algún momento, también podía deberse a un trauma –como lo era la guerra o Azkaban- y porque el embarazo no fue deseado. Había distintas maneras de expresar esa depresión pero uno de los síntomas era exactamente la indiferencia a los cuidados del bebé, en los muggles hacía que bebiera o fumaran pero en los magos había infinidad de formas de expresarla. También tenía que ver con la irritabilidad y cambios bruscos de humor.

El no tratamiento de ella podría llevar a la depresión post parto.

Que el hecho pudo haber estado influenciado por su propia –mala- personalidad y el hecho de que tenía aspectos egocéntricos y narcisistas.

Su reacción ante la prueba supuestamente positiva , que al final fue un verdadero positivo, la hacía sospechar de tocofobia o, al menos, rastro de ella. Lo que explicaría su miedo irracional a realmente estar embarazado y al parto, del cual Lucius se negó a hablar completamente. El problema que esa fobia también estaba ligada a la depresión prenatal.

Aunque ella trató de tranquilizarlo diciendo que si la tenía no era de las más severas porque no presentaba un total rechazo al bebé ni se encontraba en ansiedad constante.

El hecho de que la sanadora pudiera ponerle nombre a lo que sentía lo hacía sentirse algo insultado, aunque nada estuviera confirmado aún se escuchaba como una excusa tras excusa que bien podría utilizar si no se sintiera tan culpable en ese momento. Ya había lastimado lo suficiente como para tratar de mover los hilos de nuevo.

—Señor, hemos hecho la cena. — La elfina apareció a su lado y asintió.

—Bien, llévala a la habitación. — Se levantó sintiéndose bastante cansado, hablar no era tan fácil como sonaba. Subió las escaleras sintiendo ganas de hacer un hechizo de limpieza rápido para sacarse esa sensación extraña sobre su piel pero negó con la cabeza. Debería darse una ducha rápida y ya está, aún no podía usar magia.

Se sentía bastante solo, aun no tenía noticias de Remus y no sabía que esperar. No tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones.

Luego de bañarse se cambió para dormir y se sentó en el nido, tomando la bandeja con la cena y las pociones nutricionales etiquetadas que debía tomar.

Era casi gracioso, visto desde afuera, como los sanadores tenían un nombre para todo. Ella bien podría haber resumido todo diciendo que él era una mala persona y un peor omega. Se supone que los omegas tienen bebés ¿Era realmente lógico temer al embarazo y al parto? Eso solo era cobardía, ni que fobia ni que trastorno. Pero por ahora solo le quedaba escucharla y hablar, con suerte esas sesiones terminarían en ayudarlo en algo.

Luego de cenar volvió a mirar el osito blanco prometiendo que al día siguiente lo dejaría en la habitación del bebé, lo acomodó sobre la mesa de luz antes de pedirle un libro a los elfos que no tardaron en poner una iluminación adecuada y traerle lo que deseaba.

¿Cómo los muggles sabían la hora? Debía conseguirse uno de esos, ahora que tendría que vivir sin magia unos tres o dos meses iba a tener que adaptarse.

La puerta se abrió cuando ya había dejado el libro y se disponía a dormir, ambos se miraron casi extrañados.

—Es tu habitación, lo siento yo…— Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tratando de explicar su presencia, era obvio que el alfa sabía que estaría ahí.

—Está bien. — Remus negó con la cabeza y miró algo curioso hacia el pequeño peluche, suspiró sacando su varita y prendiendo las luces. Lucius se removió incomodo sin saber que decir, el licántropo miró la cama como pensando bien que hacer, podría convertirla en dos sin problemas pero destruiría el nido. Había otras habitaciones pero ambos tenían la sensación que como en un principio del enlace no podrían dormir bien separados por una pared.

Lucius respiró profundo, no debería angustiarlo que rompiera algo que él mismo había hecho, nunca había realmente apreciado el nido hasta que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

—Puedo hacer otro, has lo que quieras. — Se forzó a decir tratando de no encogerse.

—El medimago dice que es importante para ambos. — Negó con la cabeza atenuando las luces yendo hacia el armario para sacar la ropa, dirigiéndose al baño sin decir nada más. Lucius se quedó quieto sin saber muy bien como sentirse y volvió a acostarse en su esquina, mirando hacia el pequeño oso de peluche que aún tenía grabado el nombre de la bebé.

Cuando el Gryffindor volvió apagó las luces y se acostó, prácticamente se daban la espalda el uno al otro. No podían estar muy separados, el nido no había sido hecho para que estuvieran a tanta distancia pero aun así no se tocaban.

Esto era lo que quería ¿No? Dejar de ser tan cuidado, dejar de ser tratado como algo delicado. Pues ahora se aguantaba lo que había querido y se callaba.

—Buenas noches. — El rubio no pudo evitar decirlo, se tensó un poco al no recibir respuesta durante varios minutos y se arrepintió de haber hablado en voz alta.

—Buenas noches. — Ambos estaban cansados, al parecer había sido un día muy largo y las cosas habían vuelto a cero si es que no estaban más abajo.

A pesar de todo pudo dormir esa noche, aunque siguieron separados y no se movieron dormidos era cálido y lo suficientemente cómodo para descansar.

Lucius se medio despertó cuando el alfa se levantó, apenas entreabrió los ojos demasiado adormilado como para preguntar algo. Debía ser bastante temprano así que solo se movió un poco.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, tú despacho esta tal cual y lo dejaste, no toqué nada. No volveré tan tarde como ayer pero no vendré directamente aquí cuando termine ¿Puedes ser responsable un día? — A pesar de la pregunta esta no sonó como un ataque directo como había sido el "has lo que quieras" cuando comentó lo de la varita en el hospital.

—Ayer fui bastante responsable. — Respondió tratando de despertarse completamente, pasando uno de sus manos por sus ojos pero sin moverse de su posición.

—Debes serlo por seis semanas más. — El licántropo paró cerca de él y acarició ligeramente su frente, Lucius alzó su mano rozando sus dedos unos segundos antes de que el menor apartara su mano con cuidado.

—Lo sé. — Murmuró el patriarca incorporándose un poco.

—Entonces, nos vemos a la tarde. — Hizo una pequeña inclinación como despedida.

—Bien. —Lucius asintió pero enseguida lo volvió a parar. —Ey.

— ¿Sí? — Remus lo miró con algo de curiosidad.

—Yo…— Se había disculpado antes pero parecía que eso solo abría una herida que aún no había cicatrizado. —Ten un buen día. — Tal vez debía dejar pasar un par de días más para volver al tema.

—Tú también, trata de no sobre esforzarte. Los elfos estarán para todo lo que necesites. Dejaré la red flu abierta para Snape, Narcissa, Draco y Harry ¿Está bien? — Avisó apagando las luces de la habitación que quedaba aun un poco iluminada por el sol que entraba a través de las cortinas.

— ¿Tú estás bien? — Preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

—Lucius. — Su tono no daba lugar para replicas y ambos se quedaron callados solo mirándose, como sin saber que esperar. Remus se removió algo incómodo e inclinó un poco su cabeza como despedida nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Esta vez sería una brecha imposible de saltar?

* * *

—Dora. — Remus había decidido ir a visitar a su amiga, con todo lo de Lucius y la bebé habían perdido un poco el contacto. Aunque hablaron bastante en la boda de Harry aún tenía que felicitarla.

— ¡Remus, me alegra que vinieras! — La chica lo saludó de manera entusiasta cambiando su cabello claro a rosado una vez más, abrazándolo. Remus le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole, que se viera tan feliz lo tranquilizaba y lo alegraba que pudieran seguir llevándose bien a pesar de todo.

—Tenía que felicitarte en persona, me enteré que tendrán un bebé. — Entró con ella a la casa sentándose donde le indico, Tonks trajo el té dejando que Remus lo sirviera.

— ¿Te enteraste o lo oliste en algún momento? — Sonrió casi divertida y Remus no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco. Ella tenía un ligero aroma a omega en estado, aroma que otros alfas aun no podían alcanza a sentir.

—Supongo que fui atrapado. Me alegro que todo te esté yendo tan bien. — Rió un poco negando con la cabeza agarrando la taza con sus manos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti y la reina histérica? Me enteré que salió del hospital, es bueno que tu bebé y él estén bien. — Preguntó, Lucius no le agradaba pero había empezado a pasar un poco más de tiempo con su tía. Remus sabía que a Dora Narcissa aún le parecía fría y en alguien que no se podía confiar fácilmente, pero Andrómeda estaba más animada con su hermana así que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo.

—No muy bien, no hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió. — Admitió, venían prácticamente una semana escapando de todo ello.

— ¿Ni siquiera se disculpó? Pffff, típico de él, nunca es su culpa. — Ella negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

—En realidad si lo hizo unas tres veces pero no le respondí. — Sonrió un poco, a pesar de todo se sentía bien ver que el patriarca parecía poder manejarse solo. Cuando estaba inconsciente parecía tan vulnerable y pálido que se había asustado de perder a ambos.

—Oh, entonces bien. — La metamorfaga ladeó la cabeza dando una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente sin poder imaginar al orgulloso patriarca disculpándose.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás? — Trató de cambiar el tema, no quería hablar de Lucius ahora.

—Nerviosa, no planeábamos un bebé tan pronto y… voy a tener que pedir licencia en mi trabajo. — Admitió sonrojándose un poco, Remus la miró algo extrañado.

— ¿No te agrada eso? — Preguntó con cuidado.

—No lo sé, recientemente volví y estaba avanzando y ahora… Supongo que todos esperan que sea mucho más hogareña. Me comprometí con un Weasley, Molly no ha dejado de estar a mí alrededor desde que se enteró y… es un poco cansado. — Su cabello se volvió más opaco pero enseguida levantó la cabeza volviendo su cabello rosado de nuevo.

—Arruinó tus planes. — Remus se sorprendió al decirlo en voz alta.

— ¡Pero estoy feliz! No es como que si no lo quisiera o algo así es solo que… es demasiado pronto. Cuando estaba pasando por lo de Voldemort y mortífagos pensé mucho que me gustaría ser madre antes de morir, pero ahora que todo se tranquilizó… ya pasaron casi dos años y como que te das cuenta que las cosas no tenían por qué ir tan rápido. Estamos vivos y tenemos tiempo.

Pero no me arruina mis planes, no. Los continuaré después.

Es solo que hay cosas del embarazo del que no te recuperas de una ¿Sabes? Y las cosas cambiaran, lo cual no es malo pero… sigo sintiéndome nerviosa. — Movió sus manos como tratando de explicarse y luego suspiró.

—Lo harán bien, tú y Bill serán unos geniales padres. — Apoyó su mano sobre la de ella tratando de reconfortarla.

—Tú también lo serás ¿Eligieron su nombre? — Sonrió con curiosidad.

—Sí, Lucy. — No pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de eso, el nombre a la pequeña le había quedado y no había muchas quejas al respecto. Draco había mencionado que tendrían que elegir un segundo nombre pero dejaría que Lucius lo eligiera y si él no podía, los chicos podrían.

— ¡Oh, es una niña! Te mandaré un regalo pronto si la rubia no lo rompe y lo tira a la basura. — Se burló ligeramente, Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No lo dejaré hacerlo. — Dijo con algo de fuerza pero enseguida se relajó, Dora lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír algo comprensiva.

—Estás resentido con él. — Observó, Remus se relajó un poco dando un suspiro asintiendo ligeramente pero luego se quedó callado unos segundos antes de hablar.

—No solo con él, tal vez la situación. Todo parece ir más fácil para los demás. — Admitió despacio, Dora negó con la cabeza.

—Para nadie ha sido fácil luego de la guerra, Remus. Todos tenemos nuestras batallas a puertas cerradas. Solo que tú y él nunca estuvieron del mismo lado. — Por supuesto que cada uno tenía algo con que lidiar, la familia Weasley con la perdida de uno de ellos, Tonks con la pérdida de su padre. Siempre habría días malos.

—Lo sé. — Pero a pesar de no estar del mismo lado se habían entendido, cada uno lo había vivido en distintos lados pero al final era casi lo mismo.

—Estás cansado. — Ella lo dijo casi como una pregunta, mirándolo con cautela.

—Casi la pierdo, creo que aún tengo miedo por ambos. A Lucius le gusta la atención y quitársela parece una buena idea, pero tampoco puedo quitársela del todo sigue siendo…— No pudo terminar, se pasó la mano por la cara sin saber muy bien como continuar. No tenía una palabra para decir, podría ser "la madre de mi hijo" pero era más que solo eso.

—Si te lastima más de lo que te hace feliz tal vez no vale la pena. — Dora apoyó su mano sobre su brazo y Remus volvió a poner su mano sobre la de ella.

—Ese es el problema, podemos estar medio año bien con peleas normales y luego sale con algo como esto.

Esta sería la segunda vez. — ¿O la primera? Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, no vine aquí a hablar de mí, vine por ti. — Le sonrió.

—A veces necesitas que una persona te escuche a ti. — Ella apoyó su mano sobre la de él, Remus le sonrió con dulzura y apoyó su otra mano sobre la de ella sin poder evitar reír por lo bajo cuando el cabello de ella cambió a azul.

* * *

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo.

Cuando Lucius había roto el enlace lo había hecho y le había funcionado. Trabajaba lo más posible y en casa trabajaba en el jardín, trataba de ejercitarte para quemar energía y sentimientos. Era más fácil estar menos consciente de Lucius cuando se encontraba cansado y solo quería dormir.

Además lo ayudaba a sentirse mucho mejor, se sentía mucho más en control y seguro luego de varios días de actividad física. Y a pesar de cansarse tanto cada cierto tiempo se lo tomaba para buscar alguna cosa que pudiera servirle a la bebé cuando naciera, en si sus días estaban mejorando.

Sabía que no podía mantener la rutina mucho tiempo y que poner silencio de por medio solo alargaba el problema. Pero "tomarse un tiempo" no parecía tan malo, Lucius lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien esas primeras tres semanas, no había hecho magia y su varita seguía en el cajón sellado con magia. Por los elfos sabía que se estaba alimentando y durmiendo bien, también sabía que una medibruja venía cada dos días y eso lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo aunque Lucius parecía más desanimado esos días.

A veces quería preguntarle qué pasaba por su cabeza pero se mantenía callado.

Los ciclos de celo falsos se habían dado dos veces en esas tres semanas, ambas veces cuando él no se encontraba en casa. No importaba cuanto los elfos se deshicieran de las feromonas y Lucius actuara como que si no hubiera pasado nada, siempre había un ligero aroma en el ambiente que se quedaba que le avisaba lo que había pasado.

Sabía que por esa parte el rubio debía estarla pasando bastante mal aunque a un nivel más instintivo pero no podía hacer mucho por ello. Aun las cosas estaban demasiado tensas y estaba seguro que podrían arruinar ese equilibrio de estar y no estar al mismo tiempo.

.

* * *

— ¡Sigo haciendo los mismos nudos una y otra vez! — Ella le había dado un hilo mágico que no dejaba de estirarse, cada vez que pensaba en alguna manipulación, aunque no la llevara a cabo, debía hacer un nudo. También era lo mismo si sentía que todo se estaba descontrolando y él necesitaba poner orden, aunque fuera sobre otras personas.

A pesar que el hilo rojo, el que significaba lo que había hecho, estaba sin nudos Lucius se sentía bastante ansioso notando como simplemente los nudos hechos en el hilo blanco aumentaban cada cierto tiempo. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado acorralado porque el mes pasaba y él sentía que podía menos.

Frustrado por no poder hacer magia, incomodo por los cambios, queriendo volver a atrás solo dos meses…

—No puedes esperar que ocho sesiones solucionen todos tus problemas, estamos explorando las raíces de esto. Eres alguien manipulador por naturaleza porque creciste entre gente así, pero no está bien. Lastimas a tu pareja, a tu familia.

No esperes cambiar en tres semanas. — La sanadora trató de calmarlo logrando que se volviera a sentar, sabía que esos arranques de sentimientos no le harían bien al bebé. Lucius respiró profundo un par de veces sintiéndose demasiado cansado para seguir fingiendo que podía con todo.

—La única razón por la que no he hecho nada estúpido es porque prácticamente no tengo tiempo para decirle algo estúpido. — Admitió apretando los puños, tenía demasiadas armas para empujar todo hacia donde quería pero no debía hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que tus planes e ideas para llevar las cosas a donde tú quieres no van a parar, la cosa es que no salgan de tu cabeza hasta que te acostumbres a no tenerlos. Si necesitas manipular a alguien para que haga lo que tú quieras entonces estas quitándole su libertad y alguna vez terminaras rompiéndolo. — La voz de la sanadora seguía calmada pero eso solo aumentó los nervios al patriarca quien se levantó.

— ¡No puedes enseñarle a un perro viejo nuevos trucos! — Alzó la voz quedándose quieto, bajando la mirada. — No puedo hacer esto… yo…— Se obligó a sentarse apretando el puente de su nariz, no quería temblar, no frente a nadie así que se contuvo. Ya había sido lo suficientemente vergonzoso que tuviera una explosión así.

Antes de la guerra nunca, nunca hubiera cometidos esos graves errores.

—Tomate un descanso y quiero que escribas porque estás haciendo esto.

Sé que estás cansado, asustado y estresado. Los embarazos también traen crisis, Lucius.

Tu cambio de imagen también ataca a tu ego ¿Ya has puesto el peluche en la habitación de la bebé? — Cambió el tema con cuidado preguntando cariñosamente, Lucius se tensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No. — Admitió.

— ¿Por qué no? — Su tono seguía siendo dulce, como alguien que trataba de que confesara algo malo que había hecho.

— ¡Porque ni siquiera soy un buen padre! Me hiciste ver cosas que… que estaban mejor cuando pensaba que había sido culpa de otra persona. — Era más fácil culpar a otras personas ¡Siempre era más fácil! Por eso lo hacía.

—No tienes por qué repetir los errores que cometiste con tu hijo mayor.

Y aceptar la culpa es parte del proceso, Lucius. No siempre serás perdonado pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, debes aprender a tomar las consecuencias y a que estás no te hundan.

No te ahogues en un vaso de agua. — La última frase terminó por enojar al rubio.

— ¿¡Crees que mi vida es un vaso de agua!? ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada? — Reclamó esta vez sin levantarse quedándose quieto al sentir a la bebé moviéndose. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre su vientre tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Entonces no te sientes a la altura de las circunstancias?

Usa las mejores partes de tu personalidad para arreglar lo que está mal, trabaja en ellas y concéntrate en ellas. Nadie es perfecto. — Le volvió a recordar.

— ¿Qué hay de bueno en mi personalidad? — Resopló ligeramente sin querer sonar tan mal como se sentía.

—Eres inteligente, astuto y ambicioso. Solo debes aprender los límites para evitar lastimar a las personas que te rodean y debes dejar de correr.

Tienes que dejar de tener miedo a tener miedo, Lucius.

Sé que el miedo es una debilidad para ti y en vez de dejar que las personas que te quieren noten que lo tienes escapas para dejar proyectada una imagen de ti.

Tus padres adoraban esa imagen, tus ancestros adoraban esa imagen pero la guerra la rompió, todo cambió y trataste de cambiar con eso y no lo lograste de una. — Su voz era suave pero firme, Lucius frunció un poco el ceño.

—No me hables como a un niño. — La encaró mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, se sentía enojado pero también triste y debía calmar eso.

—Entonces no se comporte como uno.

Quiero que escribas porque estás haciendo esto y también quiero que escribas veinte cosas de las que te arrepientas y que por cada una dos de las cuales no lo hagas. Cosas que si hiciste bien. Puedes poner cualquier cosa, desde algo que pasó en tu niñez o algo actual.

Esta vez te daré cinco días.

También me gustaría que si te sientes mejor antes de estos cinco días pienses en la posibilidad de entrar a la habitación del bebé y dejar el peluche.

¿Qué vinculo has tenido con ella estos días? — Cambió el tema de manera cuidadosa, dándole una tarea que hacer para luego de la sesión.

—Le he leído. También revisé… la ropa que le regalaron, toda era muy bonita. Draco volvió a querer sentirla así que le hablé sobre él cuando se fue y de su padre, también. — Explicó despacio sintiendo que sus ánimos se aplacaban al hablar de su hija, sonrió un poco. Había sido algo que tuvo que empezar de a poco pero las cosas empezaban a ser menos indiferentes y ya no tenía que forzarse para interesarse.

— ¿Quieres hablar de cómo te sentiste después de los últimos dos incidentes? — Preguntó la sanadora, Lucius respiró profundo sabiendo que se refería a los ciclos de celo.

—Abandonado pero luego mucho peor porque recordé que se supone que era lo que quería. Ser más independiente. — Admitió haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Eres un omega de primera categoría y ellos son sensibles a estas cosas. Pueden elegir a un alfa y tal vez por ello son más sensibles a él ¿Le has dicho esto a él? — Preguntó, Lucius negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Lo había pensado pero no.

— ¿Para qué? Lo haré sentir culpable. — Admitió hablando más bajo apretando un poco los puños.

—Antes no hubieras dudado en usarlo a tu favor. — Señaló.

— ¿Y eso qué? — ¿No notaba ella el hilo blanco? ¡Había pensado en hacerlo! No había podido, por supuesto, pero por unos segundos había pasado por su cabeza.

—Lo estás intentando. No es tener todo el camino listo pero son comienzos, no puedo decirte si la relación durara mucho más o no, dependerá de ambos y de lo que ambos quieran, y de lo que son capaces de perdonar o cuanto lastimados se sintieron entre ustedes. — Le recordó, Lucius miró hacia otro lado apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Ya le había fallado antes. — Sonaba tan extraño y lejano decir eso, "fallar". Le había fallado a Draco dejando que el Señor lo usara para lo que quisiera, le había fallado a Narcissa y Draco cuando dejó que Voldemort se apoderara de su casa. Había fallado como patriarca al no poder protegerlos.

También había fallado al sentir miedo y escapar de la unión.

Se supone que alguien que estaba al frente de una familia era más que un gato asustado que daba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

—Su relación tuvo muchas fallas como el hecho que ninguno aclaró sus sentimientos ¿Pudiste actuar mejor? Si, pudiste.

¿Si el bebé no hubiera existido hubieras vuelto? — Preguntó directamente, Lucius se quedó callado. Los sentimientos no se hubieran borrado, ni los recuerdos ni las sensaciones.

—Sí. Yo… hubiera tardado más, pero hubiera vuelto. — Admitió despacio sin saber cómo sentirse ante ello.

¿Habría sido aceptado sin el bebé? No tenía idea.

—El amor no mata a nadie. Fallaste y si no está dispuesto a perdonar saldrás adelante al igual que él lo hará. Podrán ponerse de acuerdo y hacer lo mejor con su hija pero el mundo no acabará. — Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no evitaba que le hubiera gustado poder arreglar todo lo que había roto.

—Me hubiera gustado darle la familia tranquila que él quería. — Pasó su mano por su cabello sin atreverse a mirarla esforzándose por no encogerse sobre sí mismo.

No importaba que tan triste se sintiera con esas decisiones, no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Sabía que en algún momento debería levantarse de nuevo, aunque se había disculpado ya encontraría nuevas maneras de hacerlo.

—Tú nunca fuiste sinónimo de familia tranquila. — No, no lo era. Ex mortífago, ex seguidor de Voldemort, un apellido repudiado por el mundo mágico, alguien que se salvó de Azkaban por poco. Alguien con prejuicios tan grandes como su propia mansión.

—Eso no quita que podría haberlo hecho mejor. — Y odiaba pensar eso pero era la realidad.

— ¿Y porque no se lo dices? — Esa pregunta era difícil ¿En qué momento solo estaba exponiendo lo que sentía y en cual estaba usando eso para manipular? No lo sabía. Era una costumbre casi como respirar y era difícil diferenciar una de la otra.

—Porque tengo su bebé, solo mi aroma lo vuelve más blando por el hecho de que estoy gestando a su cachorro. No quiero… él… toda disculpa que consiga ahora puede romperse apenas esa conexión se termine. — Y eso también lo había pensado, todo era una bomba a punto de explotar.

—Tienen problemas de comunicación. — No pudo evitar recordar lo que habían hablado en el hotel, Remus prácticamente lo había presionado hasta que habló. Guardándose todo una y otra vez.

—Yo soy el problema en eso, él está dispuesto a hablar. — Podría haberle dicho, que aún se sentía asfixiado, que aun quería un poco de normalidad.

"Tú también mereces ser cuidado" una frase que había usado la sanadora cuando habló de ese problema en particular. Por falta de costumbre, por orgullo, había escapado de todo ello. También habían terminado hablando sobre su rol de patriarca una vez que algo que parecía tan pequeño se abrió.

—Es la primera vez que aceptas la culpa directamente, sin dar vueltas. — Le señaló.

Lucius se quedó callado unos segundos y luego medio sonrió.

—Lo sé.

* * *

— ¿Tomamos algo? — Remus suspiró con fuerza, acababa de terminar de trabajar y estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando Sirius lo había interceptado. Su amigo estaba de buen humor y aun no averiguaba muy bien porque y tampoco se sentía con muchos ánimos de preguntar. De todas maneras Sirius había volcado todo lo que quería decir con Harry y tal vez con otros amigos que todavía tenía.

—Sirius, estoy a cuatro días de la luna llena. — Trató de rechazar la invitación pero Sirius se puso frente a él agarrando su brazo.

—Realmente necesitamos tomar algo y hablar ¡Vamos! — Tiró de él, sabiendo que Sirius ya no planeaba soltarlo asintió sin muchas ganas.

—Bien, bien. — Sonrió un poco, había pasado la última luna llena con Sirius. Habían jugado normalmente y no habían hablado mucho a la mañana siguiente.

Remus se soltó con cuidado de su agarre pero lo siguió, notó que Sirius aun vigilaba para que no escapara lo que hizo que negara con la cabeza con diversión. Se aparecieron cerca luego de hablar a qué lugar irían.

Hacía mucho que no tomaba alcohol en cantidad sin compañía de comida, desde que festejaron el final de la guerra de hecho. Realmente vivir con alguien como Lucius hacía que quisiera estar lucido todos los días, era una serpiente y podía morder en el peor momento sobre todo si lo habías molestado anteriormente.

A pesar de todo había sido divertido como empezaron las cosas, la competencia y la manera de jugar sus cartas. Había sido un buen juego hasta que ambos salieron lastimados.

Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo y Sirius puso hechizos de privacidad luego de que les trajeran la primera ronda.

—Sé que hemos evitado este tema mucho tiempo pero ¿Cómo vas? — Preguntó Sirius de pronto luego de tomar un trago cortando la conversación anterior sobre lo que tomarían o no.

—Sigo trabajando como un esclavo. — Admitió negando con la cabeza antes de tomar otro trago. Lo necesitaría si iba a hablar con Sirius de esto.

—Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no lo dejas? — Sabía que no se refería al trabajo, Sirius siempre se refería a Lucius.

Oh, Lucius. Era como un animal exótico, a veces no tenía ni idea de cómo tratarlo o que darle de comer.

— ¿En medio de todo esto? Sirius, por favor. — Quitó ese pensamiento extraño de su cabeza que no tenía mucho sentido preguntándose si al fin había perdido su tolerancia al alcohol.

—No estás prácticamente con él, no haría diferencia. Que te avise cuando nace y ya, le dejas tu casa y te vienes a vivir conmigo por tres semanas, lo que le falte para el parto. — Sirius habló antes de tomar otro trago pero ni siquiera trastabilló en ninguna palabra.

Sonaría a buena idea, tal vez. Pero la cosa es que si volvía a casa en las noches y Lucius seguía ahí. No es como que si no tuviera a donde ir, podría hacer un nuevo nido en Malfoy Manor ¿O no? Tal vez Lucius no sabía hacer nidos. Tal vez los omegas de primera categoría no hacían nidos ¡Quien sabía!

—No sé porque siempre me rodeo de ese tipo de gente. — Dijo al fin sabiendo que era mala idea seguir bebiendo pero ya que, se sentía mucho más despierto con los tragos.

— ¿Qué tipo? — Sirius se detuvo mirándolo, Remus no pudo evitar reír negando con la cabeza.

—Sangre pura, egocéntricos que se creen el medio del mundo. — Dijo mostrando los dos dedos, como contando los adjetivos.

—Solo tuviste uno en tu vida, Rems. — Rio su amigo pero Remus negó con la cabeza ¡Ya quisiera! No era la primera vez.

—James y tú, Lucius… Por suerte solo son tres en mi lista. — ¿Peter contaba? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Bueno, él no se había mostrado egocéntrico solo era una rata traidora… y cobarde. Muy cobarde.

Maldito.

— ¡Ey, no nos compares con el rubio oxigenado! — Sirius le gritó levantando su mano con el vaso solo para volverlo a bajar, haciendo un ruido fuerte contra la mesa.

—Nada de que no los compare, son iguales. Vienes del mismo árbol y son el mismo fruto.

Bueno, no exactamente pero algo así. — Negó con la cabeza y terminó el trago, inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de recobrarse respirando profundo.

—James y yo nunca te fallamos. — Reclamó Sirius frunciendo el ceño, Remus se rió.

—Casi me vuelves un asesino. — Le recordó, eran rencores que ya habían pasado pero eran buenos ejemplos.

Bien, Snape siempre fue indiferente para él y a Lucy la quería mucho ¡Era su bebé! Y ni siquiera iba a tener que ver con su perdida. A menos que atacara a Lucius cosa que no haría, el lobo estaba demasiado interesado en la bebé.

— ¡Éramos niños! — La voz de Sirius lo trajo de vuelta.

— ¡Y Lucius está esperando! Si quiero puedo excusar a todo el mundo. — Estaba seguro que si se ponía a pensar encontraría una excusa para Peter ¡Incluso para Voldemort, si Voldemort hubiera sido su amigo!

Ugh, que horrible sonaba eso.

Nunca perdonaría a Voldemort por todo lo que había hecho ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en Voldemort? Ah, sí. El señor anterior de Lucius. El que le hizo el tatuaje en el brazo.

Tal vez debió haber tratado de morder ese feo tatuaje, seguramente la marca de sus dientes se verían mejor.

—Pero somos un equipo, teníamos nuestras fallas pero… siempre estábamos ahí. — ¡ah, sí! Hablaba de sus amigos.

Habían sido buenos amigos pese a las fallas. Eso nunca lo iba a negar.

Eran los merodeadores y había bromas de las cuales no se arrepentía, si había sido divertido. El bullyng no era divertido, eso no.

—Esperaba que él escapara de nuevo. — Dijo de pronto sintiéndose un poco mareado y triste.

— ¿Disculpa? — Sirius lo miró extrañado. Maldito Sirius y su aguante, seguro lo hizo beber para interrogarlo ¿Eso se diferenciaba tanto a lo que hacía Lucius? Mmm. No.

—Eso es lo que hace Lucius, escapar. Pero no lo hizo, sigue ahí, su presencia latente y silenciosa. Estoy enojado con él pero… no lo sé. — No importaba si Sirius lo había planeado, su amigo estaba preocupado.

Lucius siempre corría al sentirse acorralado y en ese momento lo estaba. Sin magia, con molestias, con una sanadora que venía a verlo tres veces por semana, siendo ignorado prácticamente todo el día.

Había esperado verlo correr y era un poco extraño/reconfortante notar que seguía ahí todos los días.

—Ustedes son muy tóxicos. — No pudo evitar reír. Tal vez lo eran.

—Mira quién habla, Snape te hubiera castrado si lo marcabas y no me digas que no lo haría porque esa sería una mentira grande. — Señaló, Sirius también se rió negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, parece que el que se la llevó más fácil fue Harry. — Sonrió, Remus lo miró con incredulidad y luego dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Si ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? El heredero Malfoy resultó hacer peleas pequeñas y nunca fallar como su padre. — Ni ser tan peligroso como su padrino, tal vez el hecho de que Draco y Harry venían peleando por siete años hacía que pudieran manejarse.

— ¿Tu y Malfoy se están dando un tiempo? — Oh, esa pregunta no le gustaba. Había que pensar mucho, en posibilidades, en perdón, en el futuro.

—Algo así… yo… luego de hablar con Dora me siento mal. Nunca pensé en cuantos podría haberle arruinado por haberlo dejado embarazado. — Arruinar no era una buena palabra, estaba hablando de su bebé. No, Lucy sería siempre lo mejor que le había pasado pero no podía hablar por Lucius.

No podía decir que no se había asustado al saber que ella existía pero la primera vez que vio la radiografía notó que valía totalmente la pena. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, la niña podría tener su maldición pero ya no podían dar pasos hacia atrás así que simplemente la aceptó y la quiso.

Él la amaba mucho, verla ir creciendo solo había empezado a escarbar sus miedos pero también la valentía que tenía.

Aunque si, su primera sensación había sido escapar. Si su estigma de hombre lobo no estuviera tapada por el hecho de que era un héroe de guerra lo hubiera hecho. Era aterrador simplemente pensarlo, seguramente volvería o se detendría antes de irse completamente pero el impulso hubiera estado ahí.

—Ey, bueno. Él era el que se podía embarazar él debió haberse cuidado mejor. — Remus entrecerró los ojos ante esa respuesta.

—Si yo no fuera un licántropo no estaría embarazado ahora. También está el hecho de que hubiera decidido salvar al bebé si no hubiera conversado con Lucius antes ¿Eso no me hace una mala persona? — Y había tantas preguntas, todo estaba bien ¿Para qué hacérselas? Pero ahí estaba.

—Es tu hija y estás dispuesto a dar todo por ella. — Sirius habló casi ferozmente.

—Mi vida ¿Pero la de otra persona? — Odiaba que el alcohol lo hiciera pensar tanto.

— ¡Malfoy la está gestando! Él más que nadie si fuera un buen omega quisiera al bebé sobre todo. Y si te amara, amaría más al bebé. — Reclamó furioso el animago.

—Sé que él hizo mal y no le quitaré la culpa de eso. Pero hacerme la victima tampoco va conmigo.

Siempre he tenido autocompasión, hubo años donde hice mi cama con ella y me revolqué sobre ella. Fue muy triste.

Ni siquiera pelee por Harry y se supone que lo amaba, que era casi mi sobrino… y… él era un bebé indefenso…— Empezó a murmurar. Oh, la infancia de Harry, tal vez no hubiera podido darle mucho pero seguramente amor no le hubiera faltado. Aunque tendría que haber pensado con quien dejarlo en las lunas llenas.

—James y Lily habían muerto, todos cometimos errores. Además no perdonamos a Peter por la traición, ambos quisimos matarlo. Así que en realidad tú no perdonas todo. — Sirius habló, a pesar de estar borracho había cierto brillo de seriedad en sus ojos.

— ¿A qué punto quieres llegar? — Suspiró tratando de no pensar más. No quería llorar recordando a Harry bebé.

—A que no tienes que soportarlo. Vas a conseguir a alguien más, no es que él es el último omega que puedes tener. No quedaras solo si lo dejas.

Y él lo superará. Malfoy es bueno en eso, lo único que tarda en superar es la pérdida de su buen cabello.

Nunca entendí que te gustó de él, además de que es una bonita cosa con una personalidad horrible. — Hizo una mueca antes de tomar otro vaso, Remus respiró profundo jugando con el vaso de vidrio en su mano.

—Es fuerte y terco. Es una mala persona, sin duda, pero no lo sé, siempre hay más.

Como tú eras más que ese chico que se escapó de casa o James era más que un bullyng.

También tiene su encanto una vez que te acostumbras a algunas mañas que tiene, a que sea consentido y orgulloso pero se esfuerza. En realidad… no falla siempre.

Incluso cuando rompió la marca y se fue… no había jugado con mis sentimientos tanto como yo jugué con los suyos. Porque si, fui paciente a propósito, fui lento a propósito, sabía que lo estaba acorralando y que caería alguna vez. Y me di cuenta, me di cuenta lo mucho que lo estaba influenciando y sabía que se iría apenas se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos pero no dejó de doler.

No soy tan idiota.

Noté cuando empezó a inclinar la cabeza, cuando a empezó a temblar en mis brazos cuando poco a poco empezó a ceder "Entonces déjame disfrutar un capricho"

No importa lo que haga, soy un depredador. Él no es un conejo inocente y caí en mis propias trampas. Pero si vas a pelear contra un felino hay que tener en cuenta sus garras ¿No? — Empezó a desvariar.

Las cosas hubieran terminado alguna vez, Lucius fue tonto por correr sin tener cuidado con las pociones pero fuera de eso se había comportado como sabía que lo haría.

Oh, tan orgulloso, escapando de la jaula de su alrededor.

La marca era casi una correa que los unía entre si y haberla cortado era lo mejor, habían podido empezar de nuevo sin ella, sin sus beneficios y había funcionado por un tiempo.

—Espera… ¿Qué? — ¿Por qué lucía tan sorprendido?

—Soy un lobo y él era mi objetivo. Solo me deje manipular dentro de la celda luego traté de no darle margen. Cuando volvimos lo hicimos bien pero… el bebé fue un paso para el cual ninguno estaba preparado.

Ni yo… ni él.

¿Realmente estoy enojado por el bebé? ¿O estoy enojado de que no me llamara? ¿Qué creyera que él podía solo? ¿Estoy enojado porque defendió a su hijo mayor que no es mío? ¿Estoy enojado porque se quedó con un alfa a solas? ¿Un alfa con el que tiene historial? ¿Estoy enojado a que su cuerpo reaccionara ante él y eso desatara el ciclo? — Estaba molesto, el lobo estaba molesto. Había dañado a la bebé de ambos y eso era algo tan difícil de perdonar.

Pero todo eso era nuevo para ambos.

Lucius se había mostrado tan frustrado por su dependencia, por la sensación de estarse perdiendo durante los cuidados. Él también se había sentido algo asustado por el instinto tan arraigado a proteger al rubio.

Nadie hablaba de que eso pasaba en los embarazos, nadie hablaba de ciclos falsos, del instinto tan fuerte. Bueno, tal vez el medimago lo hacía pero no se daban cuenta del nivel de todo hasta que ocurría.

¿Cuántos meses había estado separados? Dos hasta que Lucius volvió con el enlace comercial. Lucius lo había hecho bien por dos meses y luego los siguientes, el bebé siempre había salido sano por lo tanto él había estado alimentándose bien, sin consumo de alcohol ni magia negra.

Prácticamente lo venía haciendo bien por seis o siete meses.

—Mira, no importa cómo empezó. Ustedes empezaron de nuevo así que la culpa de antes no cuenta. — Sirius se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, Remus tuvo que darle la razón.

—Entonces sería la primera vez que falla. — Y decirlo se sentía tan extraño. Casi los perdía a ambos, habían sido tres semanas horribles y habían absorbido mucha de su energía. Verlo así había dolido, casi perder a su bebé había dolido. Que Lucius no estuviera consiente de lo que hacían por él le molestaba ¡Pero tampoco se lo decía!

Tampoco sabía de las decisiones de Lucius para regresar, para dejar su mansión. Sabía que el también llevaba su propio proceso y él no estaba consiente de él.

Serpiente orgullosa, sería siempre más simple seguir de largo.

—Ese no es el punto, Remus. La cosa es que lo hizo, cometió un error. — Y lo había hecho, realmente la había regado ¡Por algo casi no hablaban!

—Lo sé. — Había sido mala idea tomar, por algo no solía hacerlo.

—No entiendo porque no lo sacas de tu vida y ya. — Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Porque yo no hago eso, Sirius! Yo… perdono, estoy ahí cuando me necesitan. Lucius no es cualquier persona es parte de mi manada y seamos pareja o no seguirá siendo parte de ella.

¡Estoy seguro que si me hubieran dejado visitarte en Azkaban lo hubiera hecho! ¡Aun cuando pensaba que habías traicionado a nuestros amigos! — Y era horrible decirlo, aunque ir hubiera hecho que escuchara la versión de Sirius. Se hubiera enterado de la verdad antes.

—Es distinto. — ¡Oh por…!

—Tu desconfiaste de mi ¡Tu! Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de enfrentarme. — Era mal momento para hablar de ello, no era una competencia de quien lo había hecho peor en su vida.

— ¡Pues tu tampoco dudaste de que lo había hecho! — Sirius reclamó amargamente.

— ¡Murieron personas! ¡Peter, Lily, James estaban muertos! Para mi tú eras el guardián. Ni siquiera fui capaz de avisar que eras un animago, Sirius. Era mi deber y no lo hice, por cobardía, por lealtad, por lo que sea. — movió su mano agachando la cabeza una vez más, respiró profundo apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa. —No pidas que sea indulgente contigo y que no lo sea con él. Porque ese siempre es mi problema una vez que aceptan el otro lado no puedo soltarlos, Lucius también estuvo en algunas lunas llenas aun con lo asustado que se encontraba.

No puedo simplemente dar un plumazo y sacarlo de mi vida. Pareja o no, siempre será importante para mí.

Como dije, siempre me rodeo de sangre puras con distintos niveles de egocentrismo. — Sonrió un poco con lo último.

—Si podrías. — Lo sabía, tal vez si se esforzaba podría. No debía ser tan difícil. Ahora que el lobo estaba enojado las cosas serían más fáciles ya que no estaría aferrado como lo hizo con sus amigos.

—Tal vez no quiero. Tal vez si no hubieras muerto también habría llegado a perdonar a Peter ¿Escuchas lo ridículo que es eso? ¿Escuchas lo… mal que suena?

También quise escapar, muchas veces. No lo hice porque no me dio tiempo.

Un bebé es algo nuevo y estoy asustado. Pero sé que mi ausencia solo empeorara las cosas, Lucius no puede hacer esto solo. — Se pasó la mano por el rostro sintiendo su cabeza palpitar al igual que las náuseas.

— ¿Así que simplemente lo vas a perdonar? — Y ahí estaba la pregunta.

—No lo estoy perdonando, ni siquiera sé cómo continuaremos o si lo haremos, pero ahora Lucy es lo importante.

Siempre tuve miedo de transmitir mi maldición así que nunca pensé en la posibilidad de hijos ¿Sabes? Pero verla… te hace sentir que no importa que tanto miedo tengas, puedes sostenerte. Sí, me gustaría una vida tranquila, tal vez incluso sin magia si eso me quitara mi licantropía. Una vida simple donde las preocupaciones sean simples y fáciles. — Sonrió un poco.

—Te mereces eso. — Los ánimos parecían calmados de nuevo.

—La mayoría de las veces… lo es. Si lo es. — Admitió despacio algo sorprendido por ello.

—…— No supo interpretar el silencio de su amigo así que solo negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana va a dolerme la cabeza… maldita sea, Sirius… — Reclamó levantándose y sacando dinero.

—Bueno, vayamos a la casa de mi prima. A Sev no le gustará que llegue así. — Dijo casi tambaleándose, Remus rodó los ojos.

—No nos apareceremos con este nivel de alcohol. — Ordenó sin dejar lugar a replicas.

—Moonyyyy—

—Nada de Moony. Camina. —

* * *

Lucius arqueó una ceja al recibir la nota, la letra normalmente mucho más ordenada del licántropo estaba desordenada.

"Fui a beber con Sirius, estoy demasiado borracho para aparecerme.

Deséale a la bebé buenas noches por mí y duerman bien"

No se imaginaba a Remus borracho, siempre parecía bastante correcto. Suspiró y guardó la nota mientras se levantaba, había empezado a escribir lo que la sanadora le pidió y se encontraba cansado. Agarró con cuidado el osito blanco y salió de la habitación, sabía que pronto habría una puerta que comunicara la habitación principal con la de la bebé pero por mientras primero debía salir al pasillo. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta blanca que tenía dibujadas algunas flores que se encontraban cerradas por ser de noche y que seguramente se abrían de día.

Ya había estado ahí antes, hacía varios días había tratado de entrar solo para sentir que no se lo merecía pero ahora estaba ahí de nuevo.

Miró la osita en sus manos y luego empujó la puerta, está se abrió silenciosamente y Lucius no pudo evitar que se le cortara la respiración por unos segundos.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana aunque tenía las cortinas cerradas, las paredes eran de un bonito color durazno con dibujos de flores que se abrieron al sentir la luz. También había algunos animales volando en el techo donde había dibujado un cielo, podía notar pequeños dragones que volaban desde el techo hasta la pared para posarse sobre las plantas.

La cuna era celeste claro, como la cama de un verdadera princesa tenía cortinas transparentes que tapaban un poco a la vista. Sobre la cuna estaban varios peluches y en el asiento bajo la ventana estaban los juguetes que ella podría usar cuando creciera un poco más.

Sintió que las piernas le flaquearon pero apoyó una mano en la pared para mantenerse erguido sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero respiró tratando de detenerlas.

—Está bien, está bien. — Murmuró suavemente. —Lo siento mucho, yo… lo siento mucho. — se secó las lágrimas como pudo tratando de recomponerse. No podía hundirse tanto como para sentir vergüenza al ver la habitación de su hija, ella lo necesitaría una vez que saliera. No dejaría de necesitarlo solo porque no estaba en él.

Dejó con cuidado la osita sobre la pequeña almohada de la cuna y acomodó sus moñitos para que se vieran mejor. Apoyó una de sus manos al borde de la cuna y la otra sobre su vientre.

—Bienvenida a tu habitación. — Murmuró suavecito, por primera vez sintió que realmente todo valía la pena. Las molestias, las náuseas, el dolor que era pasar ciclos solo, el hecho de poder hacer magia ni caminar largas distancias.

Con ella aún podía arreglarlo.

* * *

Le dolía bastante la cabeza así que decidió no ir a trabajar pero para evitar a las hermanas Black prefirió escabullirse y volver a su casa. No había hablado con Narcissa desde el hospital y no se sentía con muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Por suerte encontró pociones para la resaca que lo ayudaron mucho y pudo aparecer sin problemas.

Al ver que Lucius no estaba desayunando frunció el ceño, subió a la habitación notando que estaba vacía. Dio un vistazo al jardín y parecía estar desierto.

Por Merlín ¿Qué había hecho el patriarca ahora? ¿Había salido? El medimago había sido claro lo muy peligroso que era eso por su debilidad a las feromonas.

Salió dispuesto a preguntarle a los elfos cuando sintió su aroma, Lucius ya no podía utilizar más que jabones para su aroma y eso hacía que dejara un rastro marcado. Para un alfa siempre era fácil encontrar a su omega gestando. Caminó curioso a la habitación de la bebé y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Lucius estaba durmiendo el sillón que estaba debajo de la ventana, seguramente había sido agrandado por los elfos porque se no se veía pálido o demasiado cansado. Las almohadas estaban acomodadas para que la posición no le hiciera daño al bebé y solo tenía una manta tapándolo. Se acercó con curiosidad notando la osita en la cuna y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Con cuidado acarició la mejilla del rubio quien entreabrió sus ojos aun adormilado.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. — Murmuró suavemente. No importaba que tan molestos estuvieran entre ellos, lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Remus…— murmuró el rubio sin despertarse del todo.

—Shhh, está bien, acabo de llegar. Haré el desayuno, cuando quieras puedes bajar. — Sonrió con algo de ternura cuando se inclinó hacia su mano y se apartó con cuidado acomodando mejor la manta. Salió de la habitación en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Eso lo había sorprendido, Lucius venía pensando en dejar a la osita desde que llegó. Lo notaba porque se quedaba mirando al peluche por mucho tiempo y dudando.

Había tardado un mes pero al final lo había cumplido.

* * *

El desayuno con Lucius había pasado tranquilo pero la conversación con Sirius cuando volvieron a casa había hecho que notara algunos cabos sueltos. Realmente quería ir cerrando todo así que después de desayunar con Lucius –en un desayuno silencioso pero cómodo- en vez de dirigirse a su trabajo fue hacia una mansión que ya conocía.

Tocó la gran puerta frunciendo el ceño siendo recibido por un elfo quien lo dejó pasar al ver quien era. Aún seguía siendo sorpresivo su permiso para entrar a muchos lugares, sabía que de alguna forma de lo habían ganado pero también era imposible negar que no tenía que ver con la amistad que aun sostenía con Harry.

Fue llevado a un salón y se tensó al ver al alfa que estaba al lado de la ventana, el mayor hizo una seña y el elfo desapareció.

—Greengrass. — Saludó de manera seria acercándose, el patriarca inclinó ligeramente su cabeza antes de acercarse.

—Señor Lupin ¿A que debo su visita? — Habló ofreciéndole un asiento con su mano pero Remus negó con la cabeza, no se quedaría más que unos minutos.

—Me llegaron tus disculpas por el incidente, sé que Lucius actuó mal pero tú… —

—Puedo asegurarle que yo no quería que eso llegara a una pelea mágica. — Lo cortó, no importaba que tan molesto estuviera con Lucius realmente eso no le gustó. Lo miró con enojo controlándose para no usar sus propias feromonas.

— ¡Pudiste haber dejado que te desarmara y ya! ¡O tratar de salir! ¡Ninguno de los dos es un crío! Y no me importa que pelea se traen ustedes dos, no volverás a poner en peligro a mi hija o te destrozaré.

No me importará pasar por encima de todo lo que lograste hasta ahora si dañas a Lucy una vez más. — Gruñó mostrando que hablaba muy enserio, clavando sus uñas en sus propias palmas para no golpearlo. El otro alfa se quedó quieto por unos segundos antes de sentir.

—Bien. — murmuró bajo.

—Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo en eso, hasta luego. — Se despidió saliendo, había notado el estremecimiento y el encogimiento leve, sabía que había logrado intimidarlo. Respiró profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse antes de desaparecer.

Tenía ganas de golpear algo, esperaba realmente que Greengrass no le diera un motivo para hacerlo porque si empezaba no podría controlarse.

* * *

…

* * *

— ¿Tú crees que Remus está siendo egoísta al quedarse? — Sirius estaba recostado en el sillón mientras Severus estaba transcribiendo su investigación. El Slytherin frunció la nariz molesto por la interrupción.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó en un tono de advertencia pero como siempre Sirius ignoró el peligro.

—Tal vez él es simplemente lo que quiere. Ya sabes, como una comida picante que te hace tomar agua pero sigues comiéndola porque te gusta hasta que te acostumbras a que sea picante. — Trató de explicar el sangre pura mientras se sentaba, Severus le envió una mala mirada pero dejó la pluma en el tintero.

— ¿Black, que mierda contigo? — Reclamó mordazmente sintiéndose molesto.

— ¿Debería recomendarle mi terapeuta? — ¡Oh por…! No se callaría más si no le respondía

—Sí. — Negó con la cabeza, había ido varias veces a ver a Lucius y no se había encontrado con el licántropo nunca. Ya ni siquiera debía verlo para las pociones matalobos porque Sirius se las llevaba.

—Creí que era un problema de autoestima pero él no se echa la culpa a sí mismo, sabe que la culpa es de Lucius. También ha perdonado cosas… difíciles.

No seguirá a Lucius si este se va y no estará si decide volver luego de irse. Lo noto. — Sirius frunció el ceño pasando una mano por su cabello, obviamente lo que pasaba no lo divertía ni lo entendía.

—Pero tampoco quiere echarlo él. — Si Remus quisiera hacer un lado al patriarca lo haría, no había nada que lo detuviera ¡Ni siquiera su mente Gryffindor!

—Remus es una gran persona y se merece algo mejor que él. Se merece una vida tranquila y feliz. — Casi quiso rodar los ojos al escucharlo, ellos entre medio de todo ¿Realmente podían opinar? Su "lo que sea" se basaba en acostarse, decir que no amaban a otra persona y en molestarse mutuamente ¡Exactamente como Sirius hacía ahora! ¡Debía trabajar!

—Tal vez la tranquilidad no lo hará feliz. En todo caso tu frase debería ser "Se merece ser feliz en la vida que quiera" — Señaló, no creía que una casita en el campo y cuidar ovejas hiciera feliz al licántropo. Uno porque terminaría comiéndose las ovejas y dos, porque no estaría un problemático rubio por ahí.

—Tú eres amigo de Malfoy ¿Por qué siguen juntos? — ¿Acaso le veía cara de terapeuta? Severus suspiró negando con la cabeza, al notar los ojos grises sobre él se decidió a hablar.

—Porque a Lupin le encanta tener a Lucius con él. Primero fue como un trofeo y luego empezaron los sentimientos. Ambos se aman y no saben qué hacer con ese sentimiento, Lucius hace tonterías tratando de volver a la persona que era antes porque es lo que conoce y Remus lo vuelve a aceptar porque sabe que puede controlar a ambos.

Lupin adora ver a Lucius vulnerable y eso le genera alguna crisis interior. Adora saber que puede controlar a esa serpiente escurridiza si solo utilizara las feromonas, aunque no lo hace.

Lucius ama a Lupin y eso le provoca crisis, él es todo lo que él debería odiar. Todo lo que odió toda su vida, todo lo que odió toda su familia. Lupin es todo lo que un Malfoy no quiere en un consorte. Pero también le gusta el peligro, entró en la boca del lobo y no pudo salir.

Ambos han cometido errores, la única diferencia que el error de Lucius afectó al bebé.

Lucius no está preparado para gestar, nunca pensó que lo haría ni nunca deseó hacerlo. Creer que porque ama a Lupin amaría al bebé era una creencia tonta, es un bebé indeseado, es la primera vez que Lucius carga un bebé y no le gusta hacerlo. Tal vez si hubiera pasado tiempo después… él hubiera estado más preparado. — Sirius veía a Lupin como una indefensa oveja pero nadie se metía al nido de las cobras sin saber controlar a las serpientes.

—Lo excusas. — Reclamó el alfa cruzándose de brazos, Severus resopló.

—Si yo quedara embarazado odiaría cada día de ese estado, Lucius no lo odiaba solo no sabía qué hacer con eso y todos los cambios. Él no odia a su bebé ni trató de perderlo a propósito, este enojo me parece ridículo.

Yo estoy enojado con él porque pudo morirse al aparecer así. No me enojé porque se quedara a pelear, porque Lucius es así. Los negocios son así, se pelea, se frena al enemigo antes de que ataque y Draco siempre será importante, sobre todo porque Lucius le falló varias veces en su adolescencia.

¿Sabías que Draco y Astoria estaban casi comprometidos? Si Greengrass tenía algo debían saberlo en ese momento, aunque estuviera marcado y casado, aún hay posibilidad de desaparecer la marca.

Lucius es un idiota y me divierto mostrándome enojado con él para que se sienta culpable.

Pero todo este drama es una tontería, es madre primeriza y cometerá muchos errores, además hay hormonas en el embarazo y los cambios de estado de ánimo es algo que viene integrado.

¿Se comportó mal? Sí.

¿Es un idiota? Por supuesto.

¿Lo crucificaría por esto? No.

Ambos deberían ir a terapia, Lucius para enfrentar todo lo que no quiso, cosas que le quedaron acumuladas de su pasado y la guerra. Lupin lo tiene que hacer para saber si es un dependiente o si en cambio es el mejor jugador de este tablero. — Lupin podía perdonar muchas cosas pero no era estúpido.

—Remus se está llevando al peor parte. — Sirius reclamó pateando la pata de la mesa, Severus agradeció no haber seguido escribiendo.

—Mira, me conoces. No me pondré de su lado. Él ahora está aturdido, ya recordará quien es y el poder que tiene y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Pero recomiéndole el terapeuta, lo ayudara a aclarar dudas.

Eso no cambiara el hecho de que yo gané la apuesta. — Sonrió ligeramente ante lo último agarrando de nuevo la pluma.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué apuesta hablas? — Preguntó el Gryffindor confundido, Severus le sonrió con burla.

—Olvídalo, Black. Eso fue con los muchachos. —

* * *

.

* * *

Se despertó en la noche algo aturdido ante el aroma, Lucius se removió a su lado sentándose y parecía bastante dispuesto a huir al baño si no fuera porque su cuerpo se negaba a correr.

—Ah… espera…— Remus agarró su propia varita e iluminó la habitación, agarrando el vial que tenía siempre de emergencia sobre la mesita de su lado tomándose el supresor casi enseguida.

—No, solo yo…— Lucius trató de destaparse, prácticamente podía oler el pánico en el omega.

—Está bien… está bien… Ven aquí. — Tiró de su brazo, el mayor ni siquiera se opuso. Lo rodeó con cuidado con un brazo.

Debía doler, Lucius no dejaba de temblar y había apoyado su frente en su pecho como para que no viera su expresión. Acarició la espalda del omega con cariño tratando de tranquilizarlo ante los espasmos y tiembles.

—Solo… Por Merlín… ahora…— El rubio murmuraba palabras sin sentido con la otra así que acarició su cabello, podía sentir su respiración agitada y sus feromonas arremolinándose, el sueño y el supresor ayudaban bastante a no reaccionar pero eso no quería decir que fuera totalmente indiferente.

Siguió pasando su mano por su espalda al sentirlo tensarse por última vez, aunque no podía verlo por la posición en la que se encontraba sabía que había terminado. Las feromonas bajaban y el omega no dejaba de temblar. Pronto notó que estaba sollozando bajito.

—Lucius. — Murmuró preocupado.

—No digas nada, no ahora. — Su voz sonaba avergonzada y ahogada así que usó su varita para limpiarlo dejando que siguiera escondiéndose en él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos con cuidado moviéndolo y volteándolo para que quedara su pecho contra su espalda, así Lucius podía esconder su rostro cómodamente de él. Acomodó las mantas con cuidado antes de acariciar su vientre despacio aprovechando la bata abierta notando su estremecimiento y tensión, pero a pesar de la duda el rubio terminó por relajarse, acomodándose mejor presionando más su espalda contra el castaño.

— ¿Estás bien? — Remus preguntó suavemente besando su cabello usando un poco de sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo, lo notaba respirar profundo y aun temblaba levemente.

—Sí. — Respondió con voz apagada.

— ¿Duele? — No pudo evitar preguntar.

—No, solo… siempre hay una explosión de emociones luego de estos ciclos. — El menor lo atrajo un poco más hacia si olfateando un poco su cabello, rodeándolo con cuidado aprovechando para sentir a la bebé. Las pequeñas caricias parecían tranquilizar al patriarca quien poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormir.

Remus sonrió levemente y besó su cabello.

Aun las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos pero eso no quería decir que quería hacerle el proceso más difícil.

La mañana siguiente fue tan incómoda como suponía, no tenía la necesidad de ir tan temprano al trabajo así que prefirió quedarse para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Bajó a la cocina e hizo el desayuno, la sensación era tan familiar que no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

—Sigues aquí. — La voz sorprendida del patriarca lo hizo voltearse, él se encontraba vestido con una túnica gris claro pero lo suficientemente suelta haciendo notar su vientre redondeado. Ya estaba terminando el octavo mes.

—No tenía mucho que hacer en el trabajo, serviré el desayuno. — Sirvió todo en la mesa antes de sentarse, dejando que él lo hiciera primero. — ¿Hoy viene la sanadora? — preguntó amablemente señalándole su asiento así no dudaba de que era una invitación. Lucius lo miró dudoso y se sentó frente a él, separados por la mesa.

—Sí. — Respondió su duda.

—Necesitamos hablar de lo que está ocurriendo. — Notó como Lucius se tensó de nuevo pero con lo de anoche no podrían escapar de la conversación mucho más. La distancia les había servido por tres semanas pero no podrían ignorarse por siempre.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió ayer. Normalmente sucede en tu horario de trabajo. — El rubio se disculpó agarrando la taza de té.

—Está bien, no puedes usar supresores para controlarlo ¿Ella se está moviendo mucho? Te levantaste varias veces a noche. — Señaló, había notado que Lucius solía levantarse en las noches aunque nunca lo había mencionado.

—Le parece divertido apretar otros órganos, así que debería mudarme al baño. — Lucius hizo una pequeña mueca pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo queda un mes más. — Realmente solo quedaban tres o cuatro semanas más y la tendrían en brazos al fin.

—Si o menos, según lo que quiera ella. — Notó el ligero temor del omega, no sabía muy bien de a que era ¿Era el parto en sí? ¿El hecho de que tendrían un bebé que cuidar?

— ¿Has pensado que ocurrirá… luego de que nazca? — Remus preguntó con cuidado viendo las reacciones de Lucius atentamente, el aroma lo ayudaba mucho para poder saber más o menos como se sentía.

—Ella vivirá aquí. — Y eso era lo único seguro hasta ahora.

—Deberíamos darnos un tiempo. — Tal vez se lo estaban dando ya pero debían hablar de eso de frente, estiró un poco su mano sobre la mesa y Lucius lo alcanzó a la mitad, tocando sus dedos con los propios.

—Bien ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente eso? — Notaba que Lucius se estaba esforzando mucho en sonar tranquilo pero podía notar que estaba bastante lejos de ese estado.

—Podemos seguir viviendo juntos, este mes ha sido tranquilo. No nos hemos peleado ni hemos sacado antiguos rencores. Podríamos decidir qué hacer luego de un tiempo, cuando nos hayamos adaptado mejor a esto. — Sonrió un poco.

—No cambiaré en tres meses. — Lucius respiró profundo luego de decirlo, removiéndose un poco incómodo.

—No pido que cambies en tres meses ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Has decidido irte? — Preguntó con cuidado, sabía que antes Lucius había planeado que ambos pudieran criarla pero la opción de que él quisiera no hacerse cargo estaba abierta.

Nunca le quitaría a Lucius la posibilidad de tener a la bebé en su vida, pero no iba a obligar a Lucius a ello si decidía irse.

—No, realmente creo que sería bueno para ella… sus primeros meses. Podemos hacer una pausa entre nosotros. — Sostuvo la taza con más fuerza y luego la dejó cuidadosamente. —Lo siento, por lo que ocurrió en el restaurante. Debí haberme ido y no quedarme a pelear, fallé en eso. — Lucius se había disculpado antes sin decir directamente porque lo hacía, siempre sonando arrepentido.

"Fallé en eso"

¿Cuántas veces debió repetirlo en su mente para decirlo en voz alta?

—Sigue cuidándola ahora. Lo estás haciendo bien. — Dejó que Lucius entrelazara sus dedos y no apartó la mano.

Lo había pensado mucho, desde la conversación con Dora hasta la que tuvo con Sirius, no solo en el bar si no cuando fueron a su casa. Habían recordado muchos momentos en Hogwarts, habían terminado riendo y haciendo bromas.

Podía soltarlo, ambos encontrarían la forma de avanzar. No lo arruinaría ni a él ni a Lucius terminar todo.

Y ahí estaban, tomando té y comiendo galletas de manera silenciosa preguntándose si realmente valía la pena dejar pasar el tiempo.

* * *

…

* * *

—Sanadora Brown. — Remus entró a la oficina de la sanadora mirando el lugar con curiosidad, el aroma era suave e incluso conocido.

—Señor Lupin ¿O puedo llamarlo por su nombre? Usted puede llamarme Samanta. — ya habían hablado de los contratos vía flu y todo parecía bastante legal, eso le daba tranquilidad. Sabía que no a mucha gente le importaba su vida pero los periodistas siempre trataban de obtener alguna noticia.

—Claro, no hay problema. — Le devolvió la sonrisa sentándose.

—Bien, ya que tenemos todo claro podríamos empezar ¿Qué te trae aquí? — Preguntó sacando la libreta.

—Estoy pasando una crisis con el que era mi compañero, vamos a tener una niña pronto y… Realmente quiero que todo sea mejor para ella. — Explicó brevemente. —Ambos casi mueren. — No pudo evitar agregar sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Está bien, entonces empecemos por el principio ¿Cómo empezó la unión? — Preguntó con voz tranquila.

* * *

.

* * *

Darse un respiro o al menos decirlo en voz alta parecía que habían hecho las cosas más cómodas. No eran una pareja, no veían a otras personas.

Se acurrucaban en el nido para dormir y desayunaban juntos, a veces incluso cenaban. Lucius había dejado que Cissy siguiera manejando su lado de los negocios porque se sentía muy cansado. Dormía prácticamente todo el día despertándose cuando Remus llegaba, apenas podía hacer algunas cosas.

Se había propuesto entender un poco más de cocinar cuando se dio cuenta lo muy dependiente que era de los elfos, pero eso había quedado en el olvido porque múltiples olores le daban náuseas y no podía quedarse parado mucho tiempo.

Las dos lunas llenas se la pasó en su habitación mirando hacia el licántropo quien no parecía interesado en saber dónde estaba en lo absoluto. Recordaba perfectamente cuando el lobo se quedaba mirando su ventana por mucho tiempo pero ahora jugaba con normalidad sin prestarle atención.

Estaba casi seguro que si salía el lobo le gruñiría, a pesar de estar en paz seguía sentido con él y su casi perdida de la bebé.

Su hijo solía ir cada tanto con Potter, mientras el de lentes se distraía con Remus en el jardín ambos podían hablar tranquilamente. Draco parecía cada vez más entusiasmado, trayendo algunos peluches. Lucius se había animado a pedirle a su hijo que comprara otro peluche para la pequeña, como se le era imposible salir por ahora sus regalos deberían ser por otras personas.

Severus había estado enojado con él pero se había ido aplacando.

Solía venir en los horarios donde Remus estaba trabajando y era uno de los pocos que lo acompañaban al jardín luego de poner un hechizo de peso pluma. El peso de la niña ya era doloroso, nunca había dejado que su peso aumentara tanto y sus tobillos se resentían bastante pero quedarse sentado o acostado todo el día dolía de igual manera.

La sanadora había preferido ir por temas mucho más suaves mientras se acercaba el parto y había dejado de concentrarse en los problemas más profundos para animarlo a involucrarse más y más con la bebé. Le había dado algunos libros sobre crianza y que esperar los primeros meses, además de que tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de hablar del parto.

Había sido incómodo y con cada día que pasaba quería retroceder dos. Quería tener a su niña en brazos y que todo volviera a la normalidad de a poco pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar el dolor. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello y trataba de concentrarse en el hecho que el parto de Draco había sido sin problemas.

Al menos esos libros había podido compartirlos con el alfa, aunque mayormente él se quedaba dormido acurrucado contra el castaño, sabía que Remus seguía la lectura hasta terminarlo cosa que Lucius hacía al siguiente día.

También algo que lo tenía algo nervioso era el obvio hecho la lactancia, siempre creyó que los omegas masculinos no lactaban pero sus pezones hinchados y pequeñas gotitas que en ciertos movimientos mojaban su ropa le decían que tal vez si podía. Además de los pequeños comentarios de que olía a leche materna por parte de licántropo que hacían que se pusiera rojo de vergüenza. Parecía que Remus había encontrado algún placer con molestarlo con eso en los momentos menos esperado.

Al menos todos los problemas lo ayudaron a pasar a segundo plano el hecho que no manejaba magia, los elfos aparecían sin siquiera llamarlo y se encargaban tan bien de él que no notaba casi la diferencia la mayoría del día. Su frustración por su perdida mágica también había bajado por la presencia del castaño, pero no dejaba se aparecer de vez en cuando.

Remus parecía más tranquilo al notar que los días y semanas pasaban y Lucius seguía haciéndolo bien. El rubio también se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo aunque cada vez se la pasaba más cansado.

— ¿Lucius? — Miró hacia Severus con el cual había caminado por el jardín para al final tomar té afuera, en mesas y sillas traídas por los elfos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó con tranquilidad, sabía que tendría que seguir las sesiones una vez que pasara el parto y volverían a ser intensas. Volverían a tocar temas de su niñez y de su crianza, así también el miedo que aun sentía ante la presencia de Greengrass por lo pasado en su adolescencia.

La sanadora decía que todos los miedos eran difíciles de sobrepasar, había actitudes en las que caería de nuevo si no mejoraba y aunque nunca lograría una personalidad perfecta, tal vez mejorarla lo suficiente como para no lastimar a quienes no quería lastimar.

No sabía si lo lograría, ya había tratado de dejar eso atrás una vez de una y no había funcionado a largo plazo.

—Te perdiste en tus pensamientos. — La voz de Severus lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oh, lo siento. — Se disculpó inclinando la cabeza como disculpa.

—Siento que si te toco con un alfiler vas a estallar. — Se burló de pronto el pocionista.

— ¡Severus! — Gruñó, era el único que se atrevía a bromear con su peso. Aún era un tema bastante delicado para él pero el pocionista lo sabía y lo utilizaba. Iba a responder algo cuando no pudo evitar tensarse y doblarse un poco al sentir esa sensación en su baja espalda.

— ¿Lucius? — El ex profesor lo miró preocupado.

— ¡Oh por… Te falta aún una semana, no te atrevas. — Le habló a la bebé sintiendo un sudor frío.

— ¿Estás…?— ¡Oh, por Merlín! Claro que no.

—No, el medimago dijo que las contracciones falsas son normales. Debe durar más tiempo…— Se levantó con cuidado —Y en todo caso para alarmarme debería tener contracciones cada quince minutos durante dos horas. — Respiró profundo tratando haciendo un pequeño asentimiento como despedida y caminando hacia adentro de la casa.

— ¡Lucius Malfoy! — Sabía cómo actuar, le pediría a un elfo que le dijera la hora cada vez que la sintiera. Con suerte sería la única del día pero si se hacían más frecuentes tendría que llamar al medimago y al alfa.

— ¡No soy uno de tus estudiantes para que me grites! Voy a darme un baño y si esto empeora sabré que hacer. — Reclamó sintiéndose demasiado nervioso.

—Si no entras en pánico y se te ocurre la gran idea de esconderte en Malfoy Manor sin dejar pasar a nadie. — Resopló el pocionista cruzándose de brazos, Lucius enrojeció un poco recordando las dos semanas donde no dejó pasar a nadie luego de romper el enlace.

—No seas ridículo. — Murmuró aun con las mejillas calientes.

—Tú no seas ridículo. — El patriarca resopló y subió a la habitación, los últimos días habían estado con algunas contracciones falsas que no habían sido dolorosas pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado nervioso. Con lo difícil que se había hecho acostumbrarse a tener un "canal de parto" ahora estaba demasiado cerca de parir. Y realmente se sentía asustado.

—Por favor, tenme compasión. Espera una semana más, por favor. — Acarició suavemente su abdomen entrando al agua tibia tratando de relajarse pero no podía evitar aferrarse a los costados de la tina. Estaba aterrado, había pensado que todo estaba superado pero desde las contracciones falsas notaba que estaba genuinamente perdido.

Tendría que ir al medimago si empezaban a hacerse más intensas pero por mientras podía quedarse ahí.

* * *

Remus llegó a la casa más temprano que de costumbre, había notado la ansiedad y el estrés del omega los últimos días así que trataba de estar más presente. El hecho de que se comportaran como amigos y no como un par de extraños era relajante.

Aunque el terapeuta de Sirius no había podido hablar con él porque manejaba temas más muggles y tendría que hablar de su licantropía tarde o temprano lo derivo a otra doctora. Era bastante cómodo hablar con ella y se había dado casi enseguida que era la que atendía a Lucius por el aroma de su perfume.

Era casi increíble como a veces pasaban a temas de mucho más al pasado, como lo que sucedió con los merodeadores o como lo afectó la muerte de sus amigos a pesar de que Sirius "revivió".

La veía cada día por medio, haciéndose un tiempo luego del trabajo y volviendo a casa temprano. Había notado que ella nunca tenía a Lucius y a él el mismo día de consulta pero igual no había mencionada nada de ello.

—Tu omega está desde hace una hora y media en la habitación, yo me retiro. — El Slytherin se levantó del sillón cerrando su libro, Remus lo miró algo confundido, había estado tan entrado a sus pensamientos que lo sorprendió su presencia.

—Hasta luego, Snape. — Lo despidió notando como este se iba rápidamente, se encogió de hombros dejando sus cosas en su mueble y quitándose el saco. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta rápidamente al escuchar el pequeño grito — ¿¡Lucius!? — Preguntó preocupado caminando hacia él, quien estaba apoyándose contra la pared mirando su vientre con algo de enojo.

— ¡Seguramente Gryffindor! ¡Tan impuntual! U-una semana ¡Una semana! — Remus notó que estaba más asustado que molesto así que se acercó con cuidado hasta que lo notó.

— ¡Lucius! ¿Ese aroma…?— Se terminó de acercar sin poder evitar olfatear cerca del omega.

—No se detiene. — Murmuró, el castaño no sabía a qué se refería. Las feromonas estaban en todo el lugar y su dolor era obvio además de lo aterrado que se encontraba.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo ¿Rompiste fuente? — Trató de calmarlo apoyando su mano en su cuello, acariciando su piel suavemente. Lucius tembló ante ella negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, no tengo idea. Estaba bañándome yo…—

—Tranquilo, creo que si lo hiciste ¿Te duele mucho? — Lo cortó sabiendo que estaba empezando a asustarse más. Él también sentía una mezcla de emociones pero respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¡No estoy preparado para hacerlo ahora! —

—Siete días más, siete días menos. Lo harás bien. — Rodeó su cintura tratando de ayudarlo a mantenerse parado mientras utilizaba algunas feromonas para calmarlo, el rubio solo tenía una bata que lo cubría y si querían ir al hospital tendría que cambiarse por lo que necesitaba que saliera del pánico. Lucius se apoyó en el aferrándose a su brazo de manera sorpresiva.

— Estoy asustado. — Murmuró muy bajo casi sin querer admitirlo.

—Estamos juntos en esto. — Le recordó de manera suave acariciando su mejilla.

—Sigues enojado conmigo. — Nunca habían hablado directamente de eso, Remus suspiró sonriendo suavemente y besó su frente.

—Cuando se trata de ella, siempre seremos un equipo. No importa lo que ocurra entre nosotros, estaré ahí para ambos. Para ti y para ella. —

* * *

.

* * *

**N/a: Lucius actuó irracionalmente a muchas cosas pero realmente ellos nunca se prometieron nada antes de romper el enlace. Ellos han sido un borrón de sensualidad, sepultando los sentimientos para más tarde y luego hablarlo cuando les explota en la cara así que creo que Remus llegó a la pregunta ¿El primer abandono debería contar o no?**

**Curiosamente solo hay cinco "Te amo" en el fanfic, tres dicho por Lucius y dos por Remus.**

** Todos despues de que vuelve.****Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, tanto porque no hay mucho que contar y al mismo tiempo si. La verdad que cuando decidí que Lucius estaría esperando me leí muchas anécdotas de embarazo, trate de concentrarme en la de embarazos no deseados pero que siguieran con la pareja. Eso me llevó a "crisis en el embarazo", "depresión prenatal y post parto" hasta "tocofobia". Le pregunté a una amiga que fue al psicólogo –por nada que ver con un embarazo- como era. E incluso traté de encontrar experiencias de mujeres en terapia.** **Lamentablemente como no he asistido me quedé con los pedazos que encontré.**

**En todo caso ¡Los bebes no son soluciones a los problemas!**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Lucius sufrió la indiferencia por un mes :0 Pero aun las cosas no estan arregladas así que deberan ver si sigue pagando :0****Sirius y Sev pondre un poco más en el proximo, en este se me pasó :'p**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: La terapia parece ayudarlo a darse cuenta de algunas cosas, aunque lo de la magia lo frustro al menos hasta ahora se controlo :D**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane: Por ahora estan haciendo terapias separadas, pero con la misma sanadora así que deja abierta a una posibilidad de hacerlo en conjunto una vez que la bebé este con ellos :D****Greengrass no pudo llevarse unos puños pero si hace otro movimiento se llevara algo peor que eso.** **Me alegro que te gustara :D muchos besos!**


	36. Pasando

ADVERTENCIA: lactancia masculina.

* * *

Llegar al lugar había sido lo fácil, pasar por los controles del medimago había sido largo y cansador. Por su "accidente" anterior habían hecho más exámenes de lo habitual.

El problema era la gran cantidad de pociones que no podía tomar así que incluso quedó solo por unos minutos ya que tenían que preparar todo y a los que estarían presente, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago ante ello clavando las uñas en el borde de la camilla. El miedo no había dejado de crecer a pesar de que le habían pedido varias veces que se calmara y Lucy no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Parecía que la niña no paraba de apurarse porque aunque le habían dicho que podían pasar varias horas antes de que realmente todo empezara las contracciones empezaban a ser realmente dolorosas.

¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Cómo que eso no era lo peor!?

¡Él había pasado varios malditos crucios! ¡Por supuesto que podía con esto!

No, maldición ¡No volvería a repetir esto en su vida! ¡No pensaba tener otro bebé nunca más!

—Su magia está entrelazada con la tuya. — El medimago beta que lo había atendido antes estaba allí, había entrado demasiado apurado como tratando de hacerlo antes que los otros. Se extrañó mucho a que no hubiera vuelto con Remus.

— ¿¡Qué!? — No podía entender del todo pero el joven medimago parecía apurado al dar esa información.

—Necesito que decidas quien es la prioridad, ahora. — Volvió a insistir el joven.

Nunca hubo un Malfoy sin magia, nunca hubo un squib. Él era una patriarca, por el amor de Dios ¡No podía poner su prioridad en…! Pero ella…

Siempre había tenido una suerte atroz, su magia se había disminuido solo para salvarla pero aún existía. No podía pensar en ello ahora, no quería perder su magia ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero todo eran posibilidades, números, pérdidas y ganancias.

Lo lógico era ver por sí mismo, ella ya había sobrevivido, ella iba a sobrevivir ¿Por qué dar más?

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo denle todo a ella! — No quiso pensarlo, no quiso analizar de más esa decisión y por primera vez desde que el dolor empezó agradeció que una oleada nueva volviera. Sería lo suficiente para distraerlo.

El medimago asintió con rapidez antes de salir, entró con otros más y luego quien quería ver. Era ridículo sentirse más calmado ante su presencia, no disminuía el dolor ni evitaba lo que iba a pasar pero la sensación de seguridad aumentaba.

Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza ante su caricia y se soltó del borde de la camilla para dejar que tomara su mano aferrándose a esta con rapidez tal vez con demasiada fuerza pero no hubo ninguna queja por parte del alfa.

No pudo evitar que su mente lo llevara hacia otros recuerdos, el dolor que subía por su columna, la sensación tan aplastante parecía a los largos castigos. No necesitaba tener un ataque de pánico ahí cuando todos le hablaban y él no estaba escuchando a absolutamente a nadie.

No iba a gritar, siempre prefirió no hacerlo. Solo se aferró con más fuerza y trató de concentrarse en su aroma.

Estaba ahí, estaba seguro y todo saldría bien. Todo terminaría pronto.

* * *

Remus la sostuvo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, ella estaba envuelta con una manta y estaba aún roja, apenas tenía una pelusita rubia de cabello y era una bebé pequeña. Se sentía tan delicada que temía romperla en cualquier momento.

Besó con cuidado su cabecita aspirando su suave aroma.

Oh, su pequeña Lucy. Realmente casi no podía creer que al fin la tenía con él.

Los medimagos ya la habían revisado y aunque estaba un poco baja de peso estaría bien pronto. Besó con cariño una de sus diminutas manitos, ni siquiera cuando tuvo a Harry en brazos por primera vez se había sentido tan emocionado.

Ella era su bebé, la pequeña princesita que había visto crecer en esos meses y de la cual aún tenía el sonido de su corazón latiendo dentro de su cabeza y en un guardapelo. Tenía ganas de quedarse ahí por siempre, sin preocuparse de que era lo que vendría ahora ni que tan difícil sería.

—Hola, pequeña. — murmuró suavemente abrazándola de manera protectora sonriendo cuando ella se movió apoyándose más contra él.

—Señor, creo que ya puede pasar para presentarla al menos que quiera hacerlo primero con las personas de afuera. — La medibruja le sonrió con cariño y Remus asintió entrando de nuevo a la sala, Lucius había vuelto un poco en sí y todo estaba mucho más ordenado, el rubio se veía muy cansado pero eso no evitó que enviara una mirada curiosa hacia la pequeña bebé que seguía tapada con todas las mantas en sus brazos.

Remus se acercó sentándose con cuidado a su lado antes de pasársela, el patriarca la tomó en brazos y la observó, el licántropo no pudo evitar preguntarse si la estaba comparando con Draco cuando era un bebé justo como él había recordado a Harry minutos antes.

El aroma del omega era sin duda curioso, una mezcla de su olor normal con sangre y cansancio, viéndose más vulnerable de lo que normalmente se vería, tenía ganas de inclinarse y besar su mejilla pero se detuvo y miró hacia la bebé.

—Es pequeña. — Remus asintió al escucharlo, el omega tocó los pequeños deditos de la bebé con un dedo aun de manera cautelosa. El rostro de Lucius era bastante ilegible, además del cansancio y el obvio dolor que aun sentía no había muchas más emociones. Tal vez debería haberlo dejado descansar un poco más antes de ver a la bebé pero no estaba seguro si eso hubiera sido prudente, a pesar de todo no quería ponerlo ansioso luego de todo el trabajo durante horas.

—Oh, sostenla así. — Se levantó sintiéndose tal vez demasiado protector, cambiando la forma en la que Lucius la agarraba para que fuera más cómodo y pudiera hacerlo con un brazo, para que Lucy no pudiera caerse y para que al rubio no se le hiciera doloroso sostenerla. El patriarca lo miró algo confundido.

— ¿Cómo sabes hacerlo? — Remus no tenía idea de que pasaba por la cabeza por el rubio mientras miraba a la niña pero no quería preguntar directamente, en cambio sonrió de manera amable.

—Harry. — Le recordó, nunca le había preguntado a Lucius específicamente como había sido el nacimiento de Draco así que no sabía si el patriarca había sostenido o no al recién nacido.

—Eso fue hace veinte años. — Lucius aun observaba el rostro de la pequeña con curiosidad como que si no supiera que hacer a continuación, no parecía especialmente tenso o preocupado así que se obligó a relajarse un poco. Esa desconexión del patriarca con la pequeña se había ido cerrando mientras el embarazo iba terminando pero no sabía cómo se sentía ahora o si esa brecha había terminado de cerrarse.

Casi como sintiendo que todo pendía de un hilo ella se removió, abriendo su boquita y arrugando su carita como que si fuera a llorar.

—Ah, le pediré a la sanadora una fórmula para darle. — Recordó de pronto, sintiéndose bastante mal por haber olvidado alimentarla. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo puedo…— A pesar de la duda estaba pintada en toda la cara del mayor Remus se quedó quieto lanzándole una mirada confundida, Lucius suspiró antes de remover la bata de hospital dudando de cada paso antes de volver a acercar a la niña contra su pecho quien se agarró por instinto.

El licántropo no pudo evitar reír al ver como el patriarca se tensó y erizó como un gato pero sin soltar ni alejar a la niña, se acercó nuevamente sentándose al lado de ambos y acarició con cuidado la cabecita de Lucy sintiendo la mala mirada que le lanzó el mayor por unos segundos.

Observó cómo su pequeña se alimentaba y como poco a poco Lucius parecía relajarse mirándola fijamente. Con una fascinación que no había antes el rubio toco la mejilla rosada de la pequeña con un dedo, Remus no pudo evitar quedarse viendo en silencio la imagen por varios segundos sintiendo su propia emoción reflejarse, besó la frente del omega apoyando un brazo para sostener también a la pequeña quien hizo un pequeño sonidito mientras seguía alimentándose.

—Ahora olerá más a ti. — besó la cabecita de su bebé con ternura.

Al fin estaba con ellos.

* * *

—Draco, deja de caminar en círculos me estás mareando. — Severus reclamó entrecerrando los ojos. Había bastado un pequeño mensaje del medimago de la familia hacia el muchacho para que este le mandara búhos tanto a su madre como a su padrino. Habían estado solo un par de horas ahí, Severus había tratado de retrasar su llegada sabiendo de antemano que los partos podían tardar bastante pero los nervios de Sirius no habían ayudado en lo absoluto por lo que terminaron ahí más temprano de lo que le gustaría.

— ¡Tardan mucho y no dicen nada! — El rubio se cruzó de brazos tambaleando cuando Harry agarró su brazo y tiró de él para sentarlo a su lado una vez más.

—Los partos tardan mucho, tesoro. Si hubiera pasado algo malo nos habrían avisado, pronto tendremos a la pequeña Lucy por aquí. — Narcissa sonrió cálidamente hacia su hijo. —Tu padre también tuvo que esperar para que tú nacieras. — Dijo tratando de calmarlo, Draco resopló mientras se agarraba del brazo del salvador del mundo mágico como que si necesitara zarandear algo.

— ¿Malfoy no te acompañó en el proceso? ¡Típico! — Sirius se burló y Severus no pudo evitar mirarlo mal ¡Lo que faltaba para tocar los nervios a todos! Agradecía que la habitación contigua tuvieras hechizos de privacidad porque realmente no quería que la pareja, el bebé y los medimagos oyeran todo lo que se decía ahí.

Tal vez los creerían locos.

—Yo pedí que no lo hiciera, estaba más nervioso que yo y me daban ganas de tapar su boca. — La rubia se tapó la boca elegantemente tapando con ella una sonrisa divertida, Severus no pudo evitar corresponder ese gesto. El nacimiento de Draco había sido toda una odisea y Cissy no había estado para aguantar a nadie así que prácticamente había gritado que lo quería a él afuera porque la ponía de malas.

—Además no querías demostrar debilidad. El parto es algo bastante delicado, Ted estuvo conmigo en todo momento. — Andrómeda solo estaba como apoyo para su hermana, sentada a su lado con su vestido negro aun de luto a pesar de que habían pasado casi un año y medio.

—Yo y Lucius nunca tuvimos lo mismo que tu esposo y tú. — Narcissa suspiró irguiéndose mejor pero apoyando una mano sobre la de su hermana quien la apretó suavemente.

—Señoras, no empiecen a pelear. — Sonrió Sirius de manera burlona.

— ¡No te metas con mi madre, Black! — Reclamó el rubio más pequeño del lugar, Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo algo divertido.

—Cállate, rubio presumido. — Se quejó el animago y Severus decidió no meterse, todos estaban nerviosos y solo un fosforo encendería la pólvora.

—Padrino. — Harry lo regañó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Ey, él empezó! — Infantil, aunque agradecía que no hubiera un verdadero ataque en sus palabras. Draco y Sirius habían aprendido a tolerarse luego de algunas comidas juntos en las cuales había participado por obligación y para no dejar solo a su ahijado.

—Ya lo regañaré en casa. — Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, Potter. — Draco lo pellizcó.

—Ahora tú también eres un Potter en cierta medida. — Le recordó agarrando su nariz con dos dedos por unos segundos, Draco dio un pequeño sonido indignado y lo apartó de un manotazo.

— ¡Y tu un Malfoy! —

—Niños, niños. Estamos esperando a otro bebé aquí. — Andrómeda negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que era increíble que se hubieran casado y marcado.

Severus estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, era casi gracioso que Lucius y Lupin tuvieran más problemas que esos jóvenes.

—Y su nacimiento sella la apuesta, gané. — El pocionista no pudo evitar la sonrisa de orgullo lanzada a la joven pareja, cruzándose de brazos y alzando un poco la barbilla. Draco lo miró ofendido.

— ¡No es cierto, Lupin es que el que sigue aquí! — Señaló la puerta que separaba a la habitación.

—Tu padre fue el que volvió. — Harry frunció el ceño mientras lo decía apoyando una mano en el brazo de Draco, ambos se miraron entre si algo molestos.

— ¡Y él lo aceptó de vuelta! — Señaló sin soltarse.

—Tu padre aceptó hacer terapia cuando ni tú ni tu madre pudieron convencerlo de hacerlo. — Harry se había enterado de ello por accidente pero era algo que no dudaba en utilizar.

—Lupin está más enamorado. — Draco se separó de él cruzándose de brazos.

—No es verdad, tu padre fue capaz de abandonar su mansión por él. — Refutó el muchacho de ojos verdes apoyándose contra el respaldo lo más lejos posible de Draco a pesar que estaban sentados en asientos contiguos.

—Y los pavos reales. — Se metió Narcissa sonriendo ligeramente, las miradas se clavaron en ella.

— ¡Mamá! ¿De qué lado estás? — Draco la miró como que si lo hubiera traicionado y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca les encontré gracia a esas aves. Estoy segura que dejaría que Lupin se las comiera si eso lo hiciera feliz. — Cruzó sus piernas mientras negaba con la cabeza, Andrómeda no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras el pocionista negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! — Draco reclamó.

—Ya, ambos están en un lío de sentimientos como predije. Ambos perdieron, punto. — Severus les recordó tratando de aplacar la pelea que había empezado, realmente no creía que las cosas irían por allí.

— ¿En serio acabas de medir el amor de tu ex esposo con pavos reales? — Sirius se burló como que si no entendiera que el pocionista acababa de cerrar el tema.

—Sí, él ama a las malditas aves. Tal vez las recuerde en algún momento y las lleve al jardín de Lupin, una vez que pase no se moverá nunca más de ahí. — La rubia negó con la cabeza aún bastante divertida.

—Pobre Moony. — Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Repito: estoy segura que no se enojara con él si se las come. — Sonrió la dama tapándose ligeramente con un pañuelo.

— ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de la relación de Lupin y Lucius? — Pidió el ex profesor una vez más, ya algo cansado con el tema. No debió haberlo abierto pero todos se aburrían allí.

— ¡Sí! Lucius es un manipulador de primera, Rems es siempre el que pone más y él se queda todo cómodo. — Y ahí estaba Sirius todo sentido ¿Nunca dejaría ir ese tema? El pocionista negó con la cabeza agradeciendo que no siempre le hablara de Lupin o empezaría a creer que seguía enamorado del licántropo.

—Subestimas a Lupin, primo y lo que logró para ser quien es. — Y a pesar de todo, Cissy no pudo evitar el ligero tono de desdén en las últimas palabras que no fue ignorado por Sirius.

— ¡Él no debería luchar ni aguantar los prejuicios de Lucius! — La pelea había dejado de ser inofensiva, Sirius gruñó y aunque Draco trató de levantarse para meterse Harry lo tiró hacia él mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Y él tampoco tendría porque aguantar su licantropía. — La dama habló con seriedad sintiendo como su hermana agarraba más fuerte su brazo.

—No es lo mismo. —

—En nuestro mundo, lo es. — Apretó la servilleta bastante enojada ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su primo.

— ¡Ya basta! No estamos aquí para chismosear que sucede entre ambos. Se separaran si quieren y se quedaran juntos si quieren. Ahora cállense o Lupin solo cerrara la puerta sin mostrarle la bebé a nadie. — ¿Por qué lo hacían sentir como un profesor de nuevo? Era tan cansador.

Para su suerte solo pasó una hora más antes de que Lupin viniera con la pequeña bebé quien dormía profundamente.

Draco había sido el primero del lugar en tomarla en brazos, llamándola por su nombre y presentándose, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, cuando le pasó a su hermanita a Harry fue directamente a la habitación para ver a su padre. Harry había tardado mucho más en soltarla bastante encantado con la niña, prácticamente Lupin había tenido que quitársela para que dejara que Sirius la tomara en brazos.

El animago había tenido muchos halagos para la pequeñita y había bromeado con su cabello rubio, Cissy había visto a la niña sin hacer amago para tomarla en brazos, las cosas entre ella y Lupin seguían complicadas, Severus negó con la cabeza pensando que seguirían así de tensos hasta que el licántropo se arreglara con el rubio.

Andrómeda había dado varios consejos, consejos que Cissy no podía dar porque había sido mayormente apoyada por elfos domésticos.

El pocionista no pudo evitar pensar cuanto pelearían por como criarla. Los sangre puras con poder mayormente querían a sus bebés, los trataban bien y pasaban tiempo con ellos, pero era imposible de ocultar que de lo peor de la maternidad se encargaban los elfos.

Veía más a Lupin como un padre dedicado, que preferiría hacerlo todo él antes de confiar en una elfina nana pero Lucius era otro cantar.

—Ella es tan bonita, los bebés son muy bonitos. — Sirius se la enseñó sonriendo con orgullo, Severus frunció el ceño preguntándose si era su imaginación o había otra intención en sus palabras.

—Todos los Malfoy son bonitos. — Trató de zafarse sintiéndose incomodo, luego vería a la bebé cuando fuera a visitar a Lucius después de las dos semanas de adaptación que tendría que pasar la pareja.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella será más Lupin! — Sirius frunció el ceño protegiéndola entre sus brazos mientras Lupin seguía hablando con Andrómeda, parecía relajado pero notaba que estaba vigilando hacia su dirección y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír levemente un poco divertido ante su sobreprotección.

—Es rubia. — Le recordó negando con la cabeza.

—Moony, es tan bonita, tal vez te la robaré. — Parecía que el Gryffindor había decidido ignorar lo que había dicho y miró hacia su amigo, el licántropo se acercó sonriendo y negando con la cabeza quitándole a la niña de los brazos y protegiéndola contra su pecho como que si Sirius si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—A mi casa no llevaras a ninguna cría. — Reclamó el pocionista frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Sev! ¡Creí que habíamos pasado esa etapa! — Sonrió con diversión antes de besar su frente, Severus se alejó aun con el ceño fruncido negando con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado al ver la ceja arqueada de Lupin.

Miró mal a ambos Gryffindor y decidió que quería un café por lo que salió de ahí.

Conocería mejor a Lucy una vez que estuviera más grandecita.

* * *

Lucius dejó la pequeña en la cuna con cuidado arropándola para luego apoyar sus manos en el borde de la cuna ¿Era seguro dejarla ahí siendo tan pequeña? ¿Se había alejado tan rápido de Draco?

No podía recordarlo, se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Cuando la tenía en brazos sentía que se le caería pero tampoco quería dejarla sola en la habitación aunque supiera que solo una puerta los separaba.

Tocó la pequeña mejilla de la bebé, cuando la había tenido en brazos no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una pasa. Sabía que los bebés recién nacidos no eran bonitos y había sonado tan superficial en su cabeza que se había sentido bien por no sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

El miedo a dañarla había evitado que la acercara más, no sabía que había pensado Remus en el tiempo que tardó en ponerla contra sí pero él parecía estar siendo cuidadoso con él. Darle de comer había sido un impulso aunque había sido incomodo en un primer momento luego se acostumbró, que estuviera viva, sana y bien lo hacía sentir tan orgulloso.

Sonrió con algo de ternura cuando la pequeña volteó su pequeño rostro tratando de chupar el dedo que la tocaba, tal vez tendría hambre pronto a pesar de haber sido alimentada con formula recientemente.

Habían pasado cuatro días en el hospital, habían dejado a Remus quedarse con ellos como excepción y la sanadora les había enseñado como cambiar el pañal, sacar los gases o en qué posición alimentarla.

Había podido bañarse todos los días y lo agradecía, al igual que agradecía no haber tenido un espejo. Sabía todo lo que su cuerpo había cambiado y no le gustaba, nunca se había sentido tan descuidado y aún era muy incómodo. Le habían dicho que el canal de parto actuaría como el de una mujer luego de ese proceso, nada más que en tres o cuatro meses terminaría por desaparecer. Sus ciclos de celo tardarían al menos ocho meses en volver a producirse pero la lactancia podía atrasarla hasta un año como mucho, aun así solo había alimentado a la pequeña una vez.

— ¿No se duerme? — Remus entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cuna mirando a la pequeña, inclinándose y besando su cabeza al notar que si estaba dormida.

— ¿Es seguro dejarla aquí? — Preguntó tratando de no sonar tan inseguro como se sentía pero fallando en el intento, el Gryffindor le sonrió suavemente.

—Podríamos llevarla al nido. — Señaló.

— ¿Eso no es peligroso? Aún no tengo mi magia, yo…— No había querido hablar del medimago sobre su magia, demasiado nervioso con ello se había concentrado en que las molestias desaparecieran. Aún no había agarrado su varita y se sentía demasiado nervioso para ello.

—Pondré hechizos protectores sobre ella. — Prometió el licántropo mientras la levantaba con cuidado, Lucy se acurrucó contra su pecho haciendo sus manitos pequeños puños y apenas cambiando el ritmo de su respiración. Ella era realmente calmada, una tranquilidad que seguramente había heredado de su padre.

Lucius asintió antes de seguirlo, ninguno había hablado de que ocurriría después. Habían dormido uno al lado del otro en el hospital, teniendo a la bebé con ellos y el patriarca había dejado en claro que no se iría pero no habían hablado sobre la relación de ambos en esos cuatro días.

Habían llegado hacía unas horas y Remus le había dejado tiempo para que se aseara mientras él cuidaba de la bebé y luego habían intercambiado lugares, Lucius se había asegurado que los elfos siguieran por ahí y les había ordenado hacer algo de comer. La leche la había hecho el licántropo, con mucho cuidado con la temperatura y luego había alimentado a la pequeña quien no se quejó con la dieta y tomó rápidamente.

Entraron a la habitación y Lucius dejó su calzado antes de subirse a la cama, ya estaba vestido con ropa de dormir y una bata sobre esta, evitando que delatara su figura actual o mostrara más piel de la necesaria. Remus hizo que las luces bajaran mientras acostaba a la niña en la cama y se quitó la túnica exterior quedándose con un pantalón, usando su varita para empezar a recitar varios hechizos sobre la bebé para que ningún accidente ocurriera mientras los tres dormían allí.

Lucy quedó entre ambos, Lucius se acostó de costado tapándose casi enseguida pero mirando algo curioso a la bebé, con cuidado apoyó su dedo sobre la manito de ella y ella lo agarró con fuerza sin abrir los ojos. El patriarca no pudo evitar sentir su corazón dar un vuelco ante el pequeño gesto notando la profunda mirando del alfa sobre él, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza saliendo de su agarre con mucho cuidado.

—Buenas noches, princesa. — Murmuró suavemente, sabía que "princesa" había sido un apodo que Remus había adoptado para ella y no pudo evitar sentirse algo asustado de haberlo dicho él pero no hubo recriminación, Remus lo miraba tranquilamente y apoyó su mano sobre la bebé de manera protectora.

—Buenas noches. — Habló el alfa por lo bajo, Lucius acarició su mano unos segundos pero no se animó a apoyarla sobre la de él sintiéndose demasiado nervioso de ser observado por los ojos mieles.

—Buenas noches. — Le respondió también despacio, terminando por poner sus manos bajo su propia almohada aun mirando a la bebé y al licántropo.

Cuando el menor cerró los ojos para dormir, el rubio trató de hacerlo también pero no pudo evitar quedarse despierto un poco más.

Remus había aprovechado la transición para ocuparse más, prácticamente sobrellevaba todo con chocolates, el jardín y ejercicio. Tal vez por ello estaba más definido de lo que recordaba y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia, por supuesto que el alfa no había tenido que sacrificar su físico en un proceso de nueve meses.

Tuvo el impulso de darse vuelta y dormirse más separado de ambos que hacían una escena encantadora, pero se quedó quieto sintiéndose un poco idiota por la línea de sus pensamientos. Se acercó un poco más, con mucho cuidado y tocó la mejilla de la bebé quien ladeó su cabecita hacia él. Se sintió tanto a triunfo que no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa.

Si el alfa fuera menos Gryffindor pensaría que lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero por supuesto que Remus estaba demasiado cansado para pensar tanto, los días en el hospital los habían cansado a ambos. Apoyó cuidadosamente su mano sobre la del licántropo, esperando unos segundos para verificar que no se despertara, y cerró los ojos.

Realmente necesitaba dormir.

* * *

No supo qué hora era pero se incorporó enseguida sintiéndose demasiado alerta, la oscuridad llenaba la habitación así Remus agudizó un poco sus sentidos bajando la mirada hacia la bebé quien había abierto los ojos y abría su boquita, no parecía que estuviera cerca de llorar pero no quiso arriesgarse.

Miró hacia Lucius, lo había notado bastante cansado luego del parto y los días que vinieron después. Aun había ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel no había vuelto a su color normal, seguía demasiado pálido. Además del hecho de que no podía hacer magia que seguramente era ya bastante difícil para el patriarca.

Sin despertar al omega agarró su varita y luego a su pequeña nena antes de levantarse, caminando silenciosamente hacia la cocina. Una vez fuera de la habitación prendió las luces y usó hechizos de privacidad para que Lucius no pudiera escuchar a la bebe si empezaba a llorar, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar su fórmula.

Lucy se removió mientras verificaba la temperatura haciendo que su carita se volviera roja y diera algunos hipidos de llanto.

—Shhh, tranquila. — La meció con cuidado besando su frente, ella pareció irse calmando pero su respiración seguía algo agitada. Agarró la mamadera y se la ofreció con cuidado, poniéndola entre sus pequeños labios antes de que ella empezara a succionar.

No había presionado a Lucius sobre lo de lactar, había sido algo bastante sorpresivo la primera vez pero parecía que el omega no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo. Sabía que lactar era lo más sano para los bebés pero también tenía idea de que para los omegas masculinos era más difícil, algo más por la sociedad que por instinto porque su cuerpo se adaptaba.

Atendió a la bebé lo mejor que pudo y se sentó en el sillón de la sala con ella en brazos, había notado que tendría que cambiarle el pañal pronto así que se decidió a esperar mientras la observaba. Era tan pequeñita y tranquila, aunque tal vez eso se debía a que siempre lograba cambiarla o alimentarla antes de que ella llorara, era lo bueno de su olfato mejor desarrollado y su instinto más fuerte.

Se sintió algo desanimado al recordar que en una semana sería la luna llena, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar en esos momentos. No creía que fuera seguro llevar a la bebé con él, instintivamente no podía lastimarla pero ¿Y si lo hacía sin querer? No quería que su pequeña lo asociara con dolor o sufrimiento. No quería hacer de las lunas llenas un trauma para ella.

Además de que deberían vigilarla, esperaba que no sufriera ningún cambio. El medimago le había dicho que era poco probable que ella tuviera su maldición pero que estarían seguros luego de la luna llena.

La cambió con bastante éxito y lo arropó de nuevo antes de volver a la habitación, Lucius se había medio acurrucado contra sí mismo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. Puso a Lucy justo donde estaba antes para luego recostarse, estiró su mano pero no tocó el rostro del patriarca decidiendo por apoyar su mano sobre la bebé de nuevo.

Las primeras horas de vuelta a casa habían sido buenas.

* * *

Lucius se despertó al siguiente día al sentir que tocaban su hombro, abrió los ojos aun adormilado.

—Voy a alimentarla y desayunar ¿Quieres bajar con nosotros? — Preguntó con suavidad, el rubio parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir y sentarse con cuidado, viendo como el licántropo le sonreía antes de salir.

Miró hacia la mesa de luz notando las pociones que debía tomar ese día, sonrió un poco agarrándolas apurándose un poco para asearse y bajar.

La casa estaba cálida y el aroma era cómodo una vez más, no estaban tan ligados como antes pero de nuevo la presencia de ambos era obvia y la pequeña no tenía su propio aroma además de la de leche de bebé.

Encontrar a la pequeña sobre el porta bebé fue realmente tierno, era una pena que no fuera recomendado que los visitaran al menos por una semana o estaba seguro que Draco seguiría pegado a la bebé. Se sentó en la silla y acarició la mejillita de la nena quien abrió los ojitos antes de volver a dormir haciendo reír por lo bajo al patriarca.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Remus le preguntó directamente sentándose cerca de la bebé y tocando su manito luego de servirles el desayuno a ambos. Lucius lo miró agradeciendo que estuviera un poco más vestido antes de ver a la hija de ambos de nuevo.

—Se siente incómodo pero ya no duele, las pociones ayudaran. — No sabía cómo explicar cómo se sentía y no podía decir que se sentía algo celoso al comparar sus físicos entre sí. Aunque seguramente eso era algo que debería decirle a la sanadora, a la cual por supuesto tampoco podía ver durante la primera semana.

— ¿Quieres que te devuelva la varita? — Ofreció el castaño.

—El medimago me recomendó esperar al menos dos semanas. — Admitió, aunque en realidad le había dicho que era probable tener algo de magia en ese tiempo. No lo había dejado explicar mucho y ahora se arrepentía, pero tampoco quería escuchar malas noticias después de dar a luz.

— ¿Aun no puedes usar las antiferomonas? — Preguntó más con curiosidad, Lucius asintió tocando la pequeña nariz de la bebé quien se removió despertándose. Remus sonrió sin regañar al patriarca por despertarla nuevamente.

—No. ¿Yo…?— No pudo evitar preguntar con preocupación.

—Aun hueles a omega en espera, aunque no tanto. Hueles más a leche materna si soy sincero. — Lo cortó evitando que terminara la pregunta, inclinándose solo un poco hacia él antes de volver a alejarse para seguir comiendo.

La conversación se sentía bien y poco a poco sentía que sus defensas bajaban de nuevo. Era agradable, realmente agradable estar así.

La semana continuó lentamente, había escuchado llorar a la bebé algunas veces pero mayormente Remus sabía qué hacer y cuando hacerlo. Lucius no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido al notar también que Remus en su apuro a veces solo levantaba su mano y una puerta cerrada con llave se abría, lo que quisiera iba volando a su mano y las velas se encendían.

No sabía si Remus antes estaba usando magia sin varita y sin palabras por la preocupación por la niña o estaba demostrando lo que lograba hacer si quería.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo, una mezcla de envidia, deseo y fascinación siempre chocaban en él cuando se daba cuenta.

A Remus le había venido muy bien ser padre.

Tan bien que a veces se sentía un poco innecesario en el lugar, la alimentaba a veces sí, también la arrullaba y la dormía. Aun dormían los tres en la misma cama y se acercaban más que en un principio pero todo parecía tener límites demasiado claros.

Ninguno de los dos había trabajado durante esos siete días, se encargaban de adaptarse a la pequeña y a los cambios. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y había sido bastante pacifico, a veces solo quería apoyarse contra el alfa pero sabía que eso no estaba permitido.

Realmente le gustaría que todo estuviera como antes.

El día de la luna llena Remus había estado bastante nervioso, se había equivocado en la comida tres veces y había terminado tirándola de la frustración. Lucius solo lo había observado mientras arrullaba a la bebé sintiéndose algo sorprendido por la furia que había demostrado el castaño.

Al final los elfos habían hecho algo decente y comieron juntos luego de alimentar a la pequeña, no hablaron sobre lo que pasaría en la noche porque Lucius se sentía demasiado débil como para acercarse al alfa en su otra forma, y Remus parecía demasiado frustrado como para responder bien.

—Si ella muestra alguna molestia o transformación no dudes en contenerla. Ella es una bebé, si se transforma será algo pequeñito, como un cachorro. No te hará daño. — Empezó a explicar con preocupación mientras tocaba la carita de la niña quien envolvió sus dedos alrededor del de su padre. Lucius no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ternura se le escapara.

Verlos a ambos siempre era bonito, Remus y Lucy tenían una conexión más fuerte a pesar que la niña también lo buscaba a él.

—Es poco probable que ocurra. — Trató de calmarlo, apoyando su mano sobre la de él. Remus lo miró algo nervioso y se apartó.

—Pero si sí…— Volvió a repetir pero Lucius lo interrumpió.

—Estaremos bien, no pasará nada. — Prometió antes de dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Remus no parecía convencido en lo absoluto y el patriarca se sentía mal al notarlo tan desanimado.

—Tomé la poción matalobos pero aun todo es demasiado nuevo, no importa si me escuchas aullar solo quédense adentro. — Pidió.

—No te preocupes. — Apoyó su mano sobre la del licántropo nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarlo pero este solo asintió tomando a la bebé de sus brazos y besando su frente.

Lucius volvió a tener a la pequeña poco tiempo después, alimentada y cambiada. Remus había salido más temprano que de costumbre de la casa y había revisado las protecciones, el rubio se sentía extrañado de su nerviosismo cuando nunca había actuado así.

Estaba a punto de dormir con la pequeña a su lado cuando escuchó el aullido de la transformación, Lucy abrió sus ojos pero no lloró solo pareció sorprendida. El rubio le sonrió y la abrazó contra su pecho con cuidado besando su cabecita, arrullándola suavemente para que volviera a dormirse lográndolo poco después.

Trató de mantenerse despierto lo más que pudo pero cuando pasaron dos horas y Lucy no presentó cambios por la luna llena dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

Se despertó en medio de la noche ante los llantos de la niña, levantándose automáticamente poniéndola contra su pecho y mirando a su alrededor confundido, alzando su mano como que si tuviera una varita en ella a pesar de tenerla vacía. Parpadeó al notar que solo estaban ambos y la separó de él, ella estaba respirando agitada con su carita roja y sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¿Qué diablos ocurría? ¡Nunca la había visto despertarse de noche! ¿Le dolía algo, había algo distinto en ella?

La acostó sobre la cama poniendo una manta quitándole el ropón con cuidado para revisarla, desde sus piecitos hasta su cabecita, no se veía ningún cambio, ni siquiera pelo pero ella seguía llorando desconsolada.

Se sintió en pánico al notar que no podía pedirle ayuda a él ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No iba a acercarse ahora a ver si el lobo sabía que rayos ocurría!

— ¡Twinky! — Como si recordara de pronto que tenía elfos alzó la voz para llamarla mientras trataba de distraer a la bebé sujetando sus manitos pero ella no estaba de ánimos para ser arrullada y solo pegó un grito.

— ¡Amo! — Y cuando vio a la elfina se sintió un tonto. Miró a la beba de nuevo sintiendo sus mejillas calientes de la vergüenza y se quitó la bata, para luego hacer lo mismo con la camiseta acercando a la bebé a su pecho. Lucy se aferró a él con demasiada fuerza y no pudo evitar una mueca mientras la pequeña se alimentaba, casi podía imaginarla mirarlo acusadoramente por hacerla esperar por su alimento.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo en las mejillas de la pequeña quien fue calmándose de a poco hasta soltarse al sentirse satisfecha, Lucius lo abrazó con cuidado mientras besaba su cabecita.

—A-Amo debe quitarle los gases y cambiarla, pero con cuidado porque puede regurgitar. — La elfina lo miró temerosa y Lucius frunció el ceño, había visto a Remus hacerlo bastantes veces pero nunca se había involucrado activamente para algo que no sea darle de comer con la mamadera o dormirla.

Con cuidado la puso sobre su hombro y pasó su mano por su pequeña espalda, tratando de no molestar de más a la pequeña que ya estaba de mal humor por haber llorado.

Cambiarla fue otro tema, intentó algunas veces y al no poder dejó que la elfina se hiciera cargo de ello, recordando perfectamente que jamás había cambiado a Draco. Tampoco recordaba que los primero días el bebé los hubiera despertado a mitad de la noche, aunque tal vez eso se debía a la elfina nana y a su plan de acción.

Pero si Lucy se despertaba cada cuatro horas y no tenía una elfina nana encargada ¿Entonces como…?

Oh.

¿Realmente había estado tan cansado para no despertar cuando el licántropo se levantaba? Remus siempre parecía haber dormido excelente y la pequeña estaba de buen humor. Podía imaginarlo despertándose a la hora exacta y llevando a la pequeña con él para alimentarla, había visto el cuadro de día.

Suspiró sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Tomó a su bebé en brazos sacando un nuevo conjunto para ella, poniéndole uno de color cielo y un gorrito que cubriera su cabecita. Recordaba que la experiencia de bañarla había sido divertida, ella aún no estaba tan despierta y el agua le había gustado pero eso no había evitado que Remus y él se dieran un par de sustos.

Uno que terminó haciendo que el agua desapareciera y que la bebé abriera grande sus ojos con sorpresa.

Se recostó de nuevo acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente, Lucy se acomodó contra él buscando su calor pero Lucius no pudo dormir hasta volver a vestirse completamente, tapando todas las imperfecciones que había acarreado el embarazo.

Se despertó de nuevo pocos minutos luego del amanecer, la niña aún no había empezado a llorar pero ya estaba despierta. Lucius estuvo a punto de levantarse y alzarla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, miró a Remus con sorpresa notando que esta vez si veía bastante cansado y pálido, el lobo no parecía haber tenido misericordia con él esa noche.

Ambos se miraron quedándose quietos hasta que Lucy empezó a arrugar su carita poniéndose roja amenazando con llorar.

—Le daré su fórmula, yo…— El licántropo se acercó y se sentó en la cama, dándole un beso suave en la frente y murmurando frases dulces para calmar a su bebé.

—No, déjame a mí. Deberías dormir. — Lucius la tomó en brazos con cuidado, notó la tensión del alfa y se sintió un poco herido ante la falta confianza pero luego notó que podría haber desatado la furia del hombre lobo en la noche cuando la pequeña lloró por tanto tiempo. —Yo la di a luz y puedo alimentarla mientras no me ves. — Sintiendo su rostro enrojecer se levantó con Lucy en brazos y salió de la habitación dejando al alfa atrás. Se sintió un poco más calmado al notar que no lo había seguido y trató de calmar a la pequeña en lo que llegaba al sillón.

Prácticamente vigiló que nadie lo siguiera antes de desprenderse de la ropa superior para poder darle de comer. A pesar de que se había sentido molesto con la duda esta había sido una buena excusa para salir de allí, no quería que Remus viera como la alimentaba, cuando lo hizo por primera vez era obvio que el alfa no estaba prestando atención a los detalles pero ahora sí.

Podría notar las estrías, las imperfecciones en la piel, la palidez y algunas manchas que se habían creado. Todo desaparecería con el tiempo, ejercicio, pociones y dieta sana, pero por ahora su cuerpo no estaba para nada cerca del omega que había logrado seducir al alfa en Azkaban.

Y no importaba que no fueran una pareja, que hubiera una pared entre ambos, seguía siendo un golpe.

Lucy parecía entender sus sentimientos confusos porque palmeó suavemente sobre su pecho mirándolo mientras seguía aferrada a él, Lucius le sonrió acariciando su cabecita con cariño.

Cuando terminó y la elfina la cambió el patriarca volvió a subir con ella, siendo silencioso al abrir la puerta sonriendo un poco al ver al licántropo dormido. Se acercó con cuidado aun sosteniendo a la pequeña contra su pecho mirándolo dormir, no tenía nuevas heridas en el rostro pero podía notar algunos rasguños en sus brazos que ya estaban desinfectados y no sangraban.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó por lo bajo antes de besar su frente, le pediría a los elfos que le hicieran un desayuno y él podía encargarse de la bebé por unas horas más.

También podía ir por la pequeña osita, aunque aún su bebé no tenía sentido de apego a ninguno de los peluches era bastante tierno verla tratar de aferrarse a ella.

* * *

Desde que le respondió directamente a Sirius que no estaba enamorado de Lucius habían logrado hablar de nuevo.

"Hablar" lo que quería decir que Sirius había vuelto a invadir su casa y cerca del celo volvían a comportarse como salvajes rompiendo cosas valiosas y llenándose de moretones y rasguños como que si no hubiera mañana.

No habían hablado de sentimientos, él no era tonto.

Estaba encariñado con el cachucho y tal vez un poco más pero no lo diría en voz alta, no era tan cabeza dura como Lucius para negarlo hasta el final pero tampoco era un maldito suicida para decirlo en voz alta.

Tenía la sensación de que cuando lo aceptara para Sirius perdería la gracia y no volvería a tener al alfa por allí.

Peleaban, por supuesto que peleaban pero habían empezado a hacerlo solo por tonterías y podían amigarse demasiado rápido. A Sirius le estaba yendo bastante bien controlando su ira y sus cambios de humor oscuros, tanto que ya casi no necesitaba de sus feromonas.

Había creído que en cuanto el Gryffindor se diera cuenta de ello correría pero Sirius seguía por allí molestando para su consternación.

— ¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando? — Sirius acarició su cabello, ambos estaban en la cama en una extraña tranquilidad luego de haberse acostado. Severus frunció el ceño porque el incomodaba intensamente hablar de bebés cuando estaban desnudos.

—Lupin haciendo todo y Lucius mandando a su elfo a hacer todo cuando le toca. — Se burló ligeramente mientras se sentaba, estirándose para luego revisar los rasguños que tenía en los brazos. Agarró su varita y empezó a curar algunos moretones menores pensando que tenía que ir a buscar sus pociones.

—La beba era bonita. — Sirius cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza mirando el techo, Severus lo miró algo confundido.

—Ambos tienen buenos genes que darle. — No sabía muy bien que decir, sabía que la niña mejoraría al crecer. Todos los recién nacidos se veían algo extraños pero ella al menos se veía sana.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos? —La pregunta lo sorprendió pero trató de mantener su rostro neutral.

—Con mi karma terminarían enamorados de la niña de Lupin y ella los rechazaría. — Se burló tomándose a broma la pregunta.

— ¿Entonces sí? — Sirius rodó para ponerse de costado y mirarlo, Severus dio un respingo sintiéndose de pronto atacado.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Has notado de lo que implica un embarazo? No podría hacer mis pociones en paz y lo que menos necesito es un mocoso atrás mío que no me deje estar en el laboratorio sin seguirme a todos lados. Contigo es suficiente. — Reclamó sentándose y dejando su varita a un lado, abriendo un cajón y sacando los ungüentos curativos.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Me vas a decir que verla no te movió el corazón? — Sonrió el sangre pura manteniéndose a la misma distancia, Severus resopló.

—Sí, sí. Seguro que Lucius dijo "Valió la pena tanto esfuerzo" y pronto veremos a otro Lupin Malfoy correteando por allí ¡Porque ambos no se cuidan nunca! — Esperaba que no fuera el caso, lo que menos quería era un ejército de Lupin Malfoy. Aunque con suerte el patriarca veía su físico demasiado cambiado y decidía no tener más hijos, esos cambios debieron darle duro al ego al rubio.

Aunque Lupin siendo un hombre lobo que anudaba siempre y más fértil que un mago normal no le sorprendería que tuvieran un embarazo accidental una vez más. Ambos eran demasiado sexuales y si lograban aguantarse en cuanto Lucius volviera a sus ciclos caerían de nuevo.

Tal vez Lucius debería averiguar cómo los muggles se cuidaban, se lo recomendaría.

—No estoy hablando de ellos, estoy hablando de Lucy. — La frase de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró confundido al Gryffindor.

— ¡No pienso hablar de bebés luego de follar! ¡No, no! ¡Suena enfermo! — Reclamó prácticamente saltando de la cama y agarrando su ropa con velocidad, empezando a ponérsela refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Solo estoy sacando un tema de conversación. Al menos disimula y di ¿Y tú qué opinas? O algo así. — Reclamó, Severus respiró profundo asintiendo mientras acomodaba la túnica, abotonando bien todos los botones.

—Bien, bien ¿Tu qué opinas? — Habló de manera irónica mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Nunca me había imaginado teniendo una familia, pero supongo que me siento un poco celoso. — Sirius mostró su excelente sonrisa mientras se sentaba y dejaba las mantas de lado, sin importarle su propia desnudez. Severus desvió la mirada.

—Es porque los alfas se sienten bien orgullosos de dejar su semilla por ahí. Es instintivo, ya se te pasara. — Movió su mano quitándole importancia.

—O tal vez realmente me gustaría tener un bebé. — ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no! ¡Ni toda la plata del mundo…! Respiró profundo.

Por supuesto que Sirius no se refería a un bebé con él.

— ¡Oh, bien! ¡Mucha suerte! Estoy seguro que hay cientos de omegas por ahí dispuestas a ser las madres de tus hijos. Pero no vuelvas con un mocoso a cuestas, no crío niños ajenos ni soy padre sustituto. — Sonrió con desdén.

— ¡Aw! ¡Que malo! Me dijiste que pasabas tus celos con alfas antes ¿Ninguno te dio ganas de darle un bebé? — Severus resopló evitando su agarre.

—A todos dentro del celo, fuera de él creo que me hubiera suicidado antes de dar a luz. — Admitió, esos años habían sido caóticos.

— ¡Severus! No juegues con eso. — Sirius lo miró acusadoramente y él no pudo evitar molestarse.

— ¿Qué? ¡Hubiera sido el colmo! Mi vida era lo suficientemente horrible como para que un bebé lo volviera peor. Y tú eras parte de lo horrible de mi vida. — Reclamó con furia, el alfa se levantó agarrando su brazo con fuerza y Severus buscó su varita con velocidad, ambos se miraron molestos pero Sirius respiró profundo antes de soltarlo.

—Ok ¡Pausa! Lo siento, no quise retroceder a ese tiempo, debí haber formulado mi pregunta directamente. — Severus se sintió terriblemente ofendido al notar esa línea de juego.

— ¡Oh por…! No uses eso de psicólogo conmigo ¡No quiero hablar de ese tema! No me gustan los bebés, solo los ajenos y a los cuales no tengo que dar a luz o pagar por alimentar y puedo devolverlos cuando me canso. — Como Draco, aunque no había durado demasiado tiempo.

—…

Está bien, hablemos de esto otro día. — Sirius hizo una mueca agarrando su ropa interior y poniéndosela, Severus negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Ya se te pasaran las ganas! O pídele a Lupin que te la preste, es más, tal vez si te pones las pilas lo conquistas o algo, y cuidan a la bebé ustedes dos solos en Estados Unidos. — No pudo evitar alzar la voz, ambos se miraron, Severus molesto y Sirius sorprendido ante lo dicho. Las feromonas del omega parecían arremolinarse demostrando lo enojado que estaba.

No esperó respuesta por más que unos segundos y cerró la puerta luego de salir.

Severus respiró profundo una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista del alfa sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por no poder mantener la calma, y ¿De dónde había venido ese ataque metiendo a Lupin? Casi le recordaba a cuando Lucius se puso celoso porque el medimago insinuó que creía que Lupin y él habían sido pareja en el pasado.

Ah, quien iba a pensar que un bebé iba a tocar los nervios de todos.

* * *

.

* * *

**Un capítulo suave porque fue un mal fin de semana XD supongo que spy realmente mala para las clases online ¡Pero ahora a cuidar las materias que quedan!**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Lucy esta siendo bastante tranquila y Sirius y Sev hablan ¿Tal vez Black se lanzó demasiado al insinuar un bebé cuando ni siquiera son una pareja formalmente?**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy; Remus aprendiendo todo y Lucius haciendo lo más fácil XD****Pero cuando empiecen a trabajar deberan organizarse más :0****Veremos que cosas les traen.**

* * *

**AnaM1707: La terapia los ayudó a ambos y deberán continuarlas una vez que pasen los días de adaptación uwu.****Creo que Sirius piensa que está todo dicho "por lo bajo" y pues para Severus no hay nada hasta decirlo directamente XD**

* * *

**Alex: Vimos un poco de la peque**

* * *

**Angeli Muraski: Al parecer las cosas llegaron a una llanura pero con suerte pronto empiezan a escalar :D**

* * *


	37. Florece

Lucius miró de reojo como Remus jugaba con la pequeña mientras estaban desayunando, la tenía sobre su cabeza y Lucy reía bastante contenta.

Habían sido meses largos. Su magia seguía siendo casi inexistente y eso era demasiado frustrante, a pesar de que seguía las rutinas de ejercicios, pociones aun sentía que nada estaba igual físicamente tampoco. Había pasado días bastante oscuros y a veces había terminado por romper los hilos que la sanadora le daba para que hiciera nudos pero fuera como fuera había tenido un buen éxito en no volcar sus frustraciones en su familia.

La primera vez que Lucy se enfermó fue la primera vez que él y Remus pelearon fuertemente, estaban histéricos y cansados. La pequeña había tenido fiebre toda la noche y no había bajado como dijo que lo haría el medimago y eso solo había logrado ponerlos más ansiosos. Escucharla llorar tanto tiempo había sido una tortura, no solo por el sonido si no por saber que estaba sufriendo y no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando ella al fin mejoró pareció calmar las aguas.

Y luego el nido se había roto al segundo mes de la pequeña.

A Remus pareció no afectarle en lo absoluto y él trató de ignorarlo pero se sintió como una pérdida total, como que si ya no fuera suficiente, lo que logró empeorar sus sentimientos sobre sí mismo por los cambios físicos y mágicos. Se había sentido totalmente avergonzado de decirle eso a la sanadora pero ella logró ayudarlo.

Luego de que eso sucedió parecía que ambos debían empezar a dormir en habitaciones separadas pero Lucius se había negado a ser él el que cambiara de habitación y Remus había dicho que era su habitación originalmente. Eso había logrado que ambos durmieran enojados uno con el otro pero en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Habían empezado a trabajar al tercer mes, Remus solo se iba por tres horas y luego volvía para hacer el resto en casa, manteniendo a la pequeña cerca de él. Lucius había mantenido a Cissy como su intermediaria así que tenía poco que hacer, así que Lucy siempre estaba acompañada de él o de Remus.

Los muchachos venían de visita a menudo y Remus se había llevado a la pequeña a visitar a los Weasley algunas veces cosa que no le había agradado pero se había mantenido callado al respecto. Él seguía recibiendo visitas de Severus cuando le traía las pociones y el ex espía seguía mirando a la niña como que si esta fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, eso lo había divertido pero prefirió no meterse en los nervios del menor.

Con la pequeña de ya cinco meses parecía que ya nada podía pasar, se habían acostumbrado en convivir dentro de su pausa y ella parecía feliz.

—Mi padre vuelve a Londres y lo invitaré a quedarse unos días aquí. — Tosió porque estaba tomando su té y apartó la taza agarrando rápidamente un pañuelo para cubrirse. Lucy lo miró asombrada por el sonido y Remus le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

Lucius respiró profundo tratando de recomponerse.

— ¿¡Tu padre!? ¿No estaba muerto? — De estar vivo él ya lo sabría ¡Habían pasado cinco meses con la bebé! Y con el enlace y el embarazo eran casi dos años.

—Mi madre falleció, él no. — Y Remus parecía tan tranquilo, Lucius no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada confundida ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el padre del licántropo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué cosa tan importante que no había venido a visitar a su nieta una sola vez? ¡Y Remus no parecía ofendido en lo absoluto!

— ¡La bebé ya tiene cinco meses! — Señaló con incredulidad, la mencionada se llevó su puñito a la boca sonriendo cuando Remus la acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Él estuvo viajando y le dije de su existencia hace poco. — Admitió, Lucius no supo que decir por varios segundos.

¿Le había ocultado la existencia de Lucy a su padre? ¿Por qué?

Pero enseguida la respuesta se le hizo obvia.

Si decía que tenía un bebé debía decir de quien era, no pudo evitar que le doliera saber que ni siquiera en los meses que habían salido el licántropo había pensado en decírselo a una persona tan importante para él. Trató de mantenerse neutral y limpió el té con la servilleta, agradeciendo haber usado anti feromonas esa mañana.

— ¿Me lo dices para que me vaya a Malfoy Manor? — Su voz no tembló ni un poco y se alegró de que transmitiera indiferencia mientras ponía el diario a un lado.

—No… solo pensé en traerlo cuando vas a ver a la sanadora, así cuando llegas ya le habré explicado todo… yo no le dije nada sobre nosotros. Ni cuando nos enlazamos ni cuando rompimos…— Remus no lo miró mientras acariciaba la manito de la bebé, Lucius trató de tragarse la indignación que en ese momento le parecía ridícula.

—Puedo irme a mi mansión. — Aunque no podía aparecerse y pedirle ayuda a Draco podía ser contra prudente, no quería que su hijo mayor se preocupara de más.

—Como quieras. — No pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante la respuesta pero medio sonrió tratando de que pareciera normal.

—Entonces no lo haré. — Dictaminó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Bien. — Remus le sonrió sentando a la bebé en su rodilla, Lucius no pudo evitar dejar lo que quedaba del té aun sintiéndose aturdido.

El licántropo ni siquiera se había molestado ni había insistido en que no lo quería ahí ¿Acaso planeaba darle un infarto a su padre?

Apretó los labios y llamó a los elfos para limpiar sin saber qué hacer con esa mezcla de emociones.

* * *

Siempre había tratado de mantener pacifica la vida de su padre, negándose a vivir con él cuando James y Lily murieron, visitándolo muy de vez en cuando y enviando cartas todas las semanas. Cuando el viento de guerra empezó sus visitas se hicieron mucho menores y las cartas más cortas, no le habló de Lucius y ayudó bastante que su padre fuera un beta para que no se diera cuenta que tenía una unión.

Cuando la batalla terminó volvió a encontrarse con él pero se había sentido demasiado avergonzado de contarle lo que sucedió en Azkaban así que no mencionó al patriarca. Durante el mes que Lucius tardó en presentarse de nuevo en su casa había estado en contacto constante con su padre y al final lo había empujado a viajar, había sido una idea que el hombre había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, años después de que su mujer murió, pero se había esforzado en quedarse en el mismo lugar para que Remus supiera a donde volver.

Remus amaba a su padre y sabía que aún tenía varios años para dar por lo cual no quiso entrometerlo en todo los líos mediáticos. Con el dinero que consiguió trató de darle lo mejor y cuando se enteró de que alguna vez había planeado viajar y seguir aprendiendo sobre Defensa hizo todo lo posible para que pudiera.

En un mes le había dado la primera parte del plan a su padre por lo que él y Lucius nunca tuvieron que cruzarse.

Habían intercambiado largas cartas durante semanas, cartas que le llegaban al trabajo para evitar que el patriarca las encontrara. Sabía que Lucius suponía a sus padres muertos y él no había negado esa información, sin querer incursionar por esa parte, sabiendo que a veces el patriarca podía golpear donde más le dolía había alejado a su padre de los hilos del rubio.

A pesar de todo nunca había le había mencionado a su padre la convivencia con Lucius, ni que estaba unido por un año o que compartía casa con él. Por lo tanto cuando el enlace se rompió tampoco pudo mencionarlo pero para ese tiempo las cartas llegaban cada mes porque su padre empezaba a adentrarse a comunidades más cerradas para aprender y, aunque siempre avisaba sobre ello, eso hacía que sus cartas estuvieran más separadas en tiempo entre sí.

Incluso había sido invitado a la boda de Harry y Draco pero cuando su padre declinó de forma suave en una posdata de su carta se convenció de que tal vez aún no debería hablarle del bebé que tendría, no quería que su padre se viera obligado a volver por él.

Pero su padre cada vez se iba más lejos y con ellos, las lechuzas tardaban mucho más en llegar y volver a su destino, quedándose con cartas cada un mes o cada dos. El accidente de Lucius había ocurrido unos días después de recibir una carta de su padre y, por lo tanto, ya había enviado una respuesta.

Había querido decirle a su padre lo asustado que se encontraba de perderlo todo, también le hubiera gustado decirle sobre el nacimiento de Lucy, pero cuando escribía en la carta parecía que estaba tratando de forzar a su padre a volver y tiraba el papel, convenciéndose de que lo mejor era que su padre se comunicara primero.

Con cada carta en la que dudaba si poner a su hija o no pasaban un mes más por lo cual había llevado a que la noticia se alargara.

Sabía que su padre lo amaba a pesar de su licantropía pero también era consiente lo culpable que se sentía, nunca lo culparía de lo que pasó pero Lyall si lo hacía. Había tenido una buena niñez después de todo aunque fuera solitaria. Tal vez por ello se evitaban entre sí en ese momento, aunque sabía que su padre disfrutaba de sus visitas siempre estaría ese extraño ambiente: él, sintiéndose culpable por volver la pacifica vida de sus padres un caos, forzándolos a mudarse cada vez y evitando que se establecieran, y su padre sintiéndose culpable por haber sido la causa del ataque.

Pero luego de ese tiempo en silencio leer su carta fue muy reconfortante, describía que era lo que había aprendido, que cosas nuevas habían pasado y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. También decía lo mucho que quería verlo y se disculpaba por haberse apartado así, además de que volvería a Londres pronto.

Su padre siempre era bastante dulce y leerlo siempre era agradable.

Por ello había decidido al fin hablar de Lucy y envió una foto, su carta había sido larga y sus disculpas demasiadas, se sentía avergonzado de haberlo ocultado pero también se sentía de alguna forma feliz de no haber truncado los planes de su padre, dejándolo volver a su tiempo.

Acomodó mejor a la pequeña en sus brazos, le había enviado un traslador para que pudiera aparecer directamente frente a la casa.

—Padre. — Saludó abriendo la puerta dejándose abrazar sin poder devolverle el gesto por la beba.

— ¡Remus! — Le sonrió, se veía más descansado de lo que recordaba y eso lo hizo sentirse bien. Sabía que su padre nunca dejaría de extrañar a su madre, pero que pudiera continuar con su vida era bastante bueno. Lyall se agarró un poco tocando la manito de la beba quien lo observaba abriendo grandes sus ojitos. —Y aquí está… el pequeño pedazo de sol. Si hubiera sabido de su existencia habría vuelto antes — Le sonrió.

—No quería arruinar tus planes. — Admitió pasándole la bebé con cuidado, Lyall la tomó en brazos con delicadeza y Lucy observó su rostro como tratando de identificar quien era. Ambos adultos caminaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón, mientras un elfo servía algo para comer en la mesa baja del centro.

—Tonterías, pero te perdonaré. Hace mucho que no nos vemos en persona. Te ves más sano. — Mencionó el mayor observando aun a la pequeña quien sonreía amistosamente y estiraba su manito para agarrar uno de sus mechones de cabello.

—Gracias, tú también. —

— ¿Da? — Lucy trató de rodar para mirar a su padre y Remus le sonrió dejando un beso en su frente.

—Lucy, él es tu abuelo. Padre, ella es Lucy. — Los presentó formalmente riendo cuando ella volvió a mirar al hombre llevándose un puñito a la boca.

— ¡Por Merlín! Es hermosa. — Sonrió con ternura apoyando su mejilla en la de ella, Lucy balbuceó palmeando su mejilla de buen humor.

—Tiene cinco meses. — Hablaron de muchas cosas, detalles que ya habían puestos en las cartas y jugaron con la pequeña quien estaba bastante entusiasmada de conocer a alguien nuevo.

Se habían extrañado bastante y ponerse al día era reconfortante. Su padre había estado por muchos países y antes de volver a Londres había ido a dejar flores a la tumba de su esposa, Remus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable porque aún no llevaba a Lucy a conocerla pero, por otro lado, Lucius tampoco le había presentado a sus abuelos.

El sonido de la red Flú no lo sorprendió hasta que cayó en cuenta que no había hablado sobre el rubio con su padre.

—Señor… Lupin. — Lucius dijo cuidadosamente, su padre se levantó para saludar.

—Lyall Lupin. — Se presentó, su padre siempre había sido tímido pero no hubo ninguna duda en su manera de saludar. —Malfoy. Te conocí cuando eras un bebé de unos meses, has crecido bastante. — Su sonrisa fue fácil y tanto Remus como Lucius lo miraron sorprendido, sobre todo el patriarca que no pudo evitar sentirse mortificado.

— ¿Disculpa? — Su voz apenas salió afectada, Remus se levantó sin querer que Lucius fuera grosero al sentirse fuera de balance.

—Antes de mi matrimonio tu padre solía hacerme algunas consultas, no debes acordarte. — Lyall sonrió ligeramente, Remus tomó en brazos de nuevo a la bebé quien miraba a Lucius como esperando que la cargara.

—El apellido…— Lucius empezó, mirándolo casi de costado como solía hacer como cuando no estaba seguro del estado de la sangre de con quien hablaba.

—Es porque era de una familia sangre pura de Gales. Es normal que no lo reconozcas. — Nunca se le había hecho necesario aclararle a Lucius que era un mestizo y no un nacido de muggles, pero a esta altura realmente no cambiaría nada entre ellos.

— ¡Da! — Remus se sentía bastante nervioso y cuando la pequeña les recordó a todos que seguía ahí la miraron. El licántropo notó la duda de Lucius quien observó a la bebé viéndose aprensivo, seguramente estaba bastante perdido por la mención de su padre y ahora dudaba si saludar a la bebé o no.

Remus se acercó a Lucius.

— ¿Puedes encargarte de ella un rato? — Trató de no levantar la voz pero dejando claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, sintiéndose un poco molesto por su falta de atención solo porque había alguien más con ellos.

—Por supuesto. — Lucius se veía bastante neutral pero él podía notar los pequeños gestos, el rubio tomó con cuidado a la bebé y salió a paso normal hacia su despacho.

— ¿Él es el gestante? — Preguntó su padre con curiosidad mientras se sentaba, Remus suspiró sentándose a su lado dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Sí. — No sabía si debía disculparse por no haberlo comentado, pero Lucius y él no estaban juntos ¿Realmente debió? Lo había prometido, pero ahora podía arreglarlo.

—Nunca pensé que sería omega, vaya. Pero no tiene marca… No son pareja ¿Verdad? Por eso no lo mencionaste. — Lyall lo miró con duda y Remus asintió mientras servía le té.

—No, no lo somos. Solo vivimos juntos hasta que Lucy sea más grande. — Trató de dar una sonrisa suave pero supo que había fallado cuando su padre arqueó la ceja.

—Me pregunto cómo terminaron así. — Parecía más un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Es difícil de explicar. — No sabía porque trataba de alargar eso, tal vez se sentía avergonzado de lo que había ocurrido en un principio y tampoco quería que hiciera de menos a Lucy al saber de dónde había venido.

—Tengo tiempo. — Su padre respondió tranquilamente y Remus supo que podía negarse a contar pero en cambio solo suspiró.

—Bueno…— Empezó a contarle todo, desde la situación en Azkaban hasta los juicios, como habían empezado a jugar un juego peligroso y como había terminado en desastre. También comentó como volvió y después la casi perdida de la pequeña. Podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de su padre, se sorprendía que no hubiera habido una reacción más fuerte al saber que la bebé era de Lucius pero trató de no detenerse en eso.

—Complicado. — Lyall le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Sí. — Asintió sin saber que más decir.

—Puedo… quedarme en otro lugar, si gustas. De todas maneras ya estaba viendo algunas casas. — El mayor parecía tranquilo pero Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, quédate aquí hasta que logres establecerte. Está bien, las cosas no son tensas como crees. Solo… nos llevamos. — Trató de ser cuidadoso. A Lucius no le gustaría pero él ya había avisado e incluso el rubio podría irse a su mansión cuando quisiera, mientras no se llevara a Lucy todo el día podían ponerse de acuerdo.

—Comparten habitación. — Señaló lo obvio, Remus trató de no enrojecer fallando en el intento.

—Él se negó a cambiarse de habitación. No estamos juntos. — Sabía que sonaba a una excusa y seguramente lo era, pero todo había estado demasiado bien como para insistir tanto en cambiar algo.

—Abraxas debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba. — Lyall sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza.

—Trata de echarle en cara lo de sus padres. — Pidió suavemente aunque sonrió algo divertido.

—Bueno. — Prometió — ¿Y cómo está ese otro amigo tuyo? — La charla se dirigió hacia otro tema y Remus lo agradeció, empezaron a hablar fácilmente y pronto la sensación de tensión desapareció.

* * *

Su padre se había quedado una semana con ellos, había sido un poco incómodo porque Lucius lo evitaba lo más que podía, levantándose más temprano para dejar que desayunaran solos y comiendo en su despacho para no cruzárselos.

Su padre había logrado conectar bastante bien con Lucy y ella ya lo reconocía, agitando sus manitos cuando lo veía venir.

Por suerte habían encontrado una casa que le gustara a su padre, a pesar de que le había ofrecido vivir con ellos y hacerse una casa en el terreno este se había negado. A diferencia de él, Lyall necesitaba vecinos y personas con quien interactuar, por lo que se decidió por un buen barrio muggle al cual era fácil acceder.

A Lucy le había gustado el lugar y habían almorzado juntos con la bebé.

Pero su padre también le había traído otros pensamientos, el hecho de que Lucius dudara de comportarse con personas ajenas a su familia lo hacían sentir extraño. No creía que el patriarca fuera capaz de rechazar a la beba en frente de otras personas pero ahora ya no estaba seguro.

Para Lucius siempre se trataban de imágenes y estaba empezando a dudar.

No le había gustado mucho que hubiera reaccionado así ante la presencia de su padre.

— ¿Han pensado en tomar terapia los dos juntos? — Miró a la sanadora sintiendo varios sentimientos pasar por él. Respiró profundo y bajó la cabeza.

—Yo… no creo que estemos preparados para eso. — Admitió, él no estaba preparado para ello y estaba seguro que Lucius también tenía ese pensamiento.

—Bien. — Samanta no presionó pero él supo que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Tal vez en un futuro… o tal vez nunca. No sabían aún cuánto duraría esa tranquilidad.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Había cometido el error de romper su varita en dos, no estaba demasiado encariñado con ella porque a su propia la había roto el Lord pero eso no quitaba que había sido una tontería. No podía evitar estresarse y sentirse frustrado por las circunstancias, todo parecía mejorar excepto esa parte y la varita había pagado su furia.

Comprar una nueva había sido toda una odisea, además no podía comprarla en cualquier lado y había personas que ni siquiera lo querrían en sus tiendas. Hacerlo en el horario acotado que tenía Remus para trabajar fuera de casa también había aumentado la complicación pero había logrado sutilmente que Draco y Potter se llevaran a la bebé a pasear.

No poder aparecerse era otra cosa que debía agregar a la lista e ir y venir en carruaje era sin duda cansador. Pero al final había logrado obtener otra más parecida a su primera varita, la cual no había podido probar del todo porque solo podía lograr débiles lumos.

Suspiró con fuerza, la visita del padre de Lupin le había venido como una gran excusa para encerrarse en la habitación vacía que nadie usaba mientras ellos jugaban en el jardín con la pequeña.

Respiró profundo acariciando la varita, le gustaría que fuera más útil. Su pequeña ya casi tenía siete meses y además de pequeños hechizos simples no podía hacer nada más, incluso intentarlos sin éxito lo hacía sentirse agotado. Necesitaba mejorarlo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, sabía que incluso contratando al mejor medimago de todo el mundo no tendría más respuestas de que solo quedaba esperar, ver a Lucy teniendo pequeños rastros de magia realmente derretía cualquier molestia pero cuando volvía a quedarse solo todo aparecía de nuevo.

No volcar su frustración en su familia parecía hacerse cada vez más complicado.

Dejó la varita sobre la pequeña mesa antes de pasar su mano por su cabello, tal vez podría probar…

Había aprendido cuando era joven pero no le había encontrado utilidad así que luego de dos transformaciones la habilidad había quedado en el olvido. Era un animal que llamaba demasiado la atención como para servir de espía y que además era cazado por su piel, así que nunca había pensado en utilizarlo para salir de Azkaban o escapar de los dementores que dentro de todo eran muy pocos en ese momento.

¿Pero incluso podría hacerlo?

Su magia estaba muy baja, había tratado de "guardarla" por semanas pero lo máximo que había logrado habían sido hechizos pequeños que no indicaban ninguna mejoría. Sabía que una vez que se aprendía no era necesaria la varita para cambiar, incluso alguien como Sirius Black que había estado tantos años en Azkaban había podido…

Pero le daba miedo no poder. Tal vez no tenía más magia que un squib e incluso estaba la posibilidad de que nunca mejorara.

Lo intentó varias veces antes de que la transformación se hiciera presente, se quedó quieto antes de pararse de forma dudosa sobre sus patas ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Tal vez no había perdido su magia totalmente después de todo!

Sabía bien lo que era, un zorro ártico, era bastante pequeño. Olfateó con curiosidad la habitación vacía notando que todo estaba bien sintiéndose realmente contento aunque trató de suprimirlo a pesar de estar solo, la sensación de triunfo se esfumó apenas se preguntó si sería tan difícil volver a su forma humana.

Trató varias veces sintiendo el pánico aumentar ante cada intento fallido, empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo tratando de pensar en que hacer ¡Los zorros no hablaban! ¡Ni tenían manos! Corrió hacia la puerta cerrada y la rasguño como que si fuera un perro pero luego se detuvo, no quería ser encontrado así y sobre todo no con el padre de Remus por ahí.

Se alejó de mala gana de la puerta y se acostó haciéndose un ovillo tratando un par de veces más en volver a la normalidad sin éxito.

¿Cómo no había pensado que ocurriría después?

Se pasó sus patitas por el rostro evitando hacer sonido sintiéndose un completo idiota, no le había comentado aún a Remus su gran falta de magia y esto solo abriría la conversación si es que encontraban una forma de volverlo a la normalidad. Tal vez en Malfoy Manor habría algún libro si los Aurores no se lo habían llevado, o tal vez solo necesitaba volver a "juntar" magia para volver a la normalidad.

Puso su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras obligándose a esperar, con suerte Remus iba a buscarlo luego de que su padre se fuera y, aunque fuera algo completamente vergonzoso, no tenía más opción que esperar que la situación no fuera tan mala.

* * *

Remus despidió a su padre prometiéndole ir a visitarlo pronto, Lucy estaba bastante divertida y balbuceaba cosas que aún no se entendían mientras movía sus manitos. Realmente se sentía bastante feliz de verla así, besó su frente antes de llevarla hacia el baño.

La bañó, la cambió y le puso su ropita poniendo una manta sobre la cama para sentarla ahí con ayuda de almohadas. La luna llena sería esa noche así que estaba tratando de mimarla lo más posible, sabía que el lobo la extrañaba pero realmente no quería arriesgarse cada luna llena.

—Da. — La bebé sonrió alzando sus manitos antes de mirar a su alrededor buscando al padre que le faltaba, Remus acarició su cabecita.

—Lucius pronto vendrá, tranquila. — Prometió cariñosamente alzándola en brazos, Lucy se apoyó en él acurrucándose.

— ¡Da! — Gritó más fuerte moviendo sus piecitos.

—Ya va, ya va. — No pudo evitar reír antes de dejarla sobre la cama de nuevo. — ¡Twinky! Cuídala unos minutos, veré si Lucius terminó. — Le ordenó a la elfina de forma amable sonriendo al ver a su bebé llevarse el puño a la boca, le dio un último beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación dirigiéndose a la otra.

No sabía porque Lucius no había usado su despacho pero tampoco podía quejarse, esa habitación no era utilizada para nada y su padre ya tenía su propia casa.

Tocó la puerta.

— ¿Lucius? La niña ya te está llamando. — Frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta, sabía que el omega estaba ahí ¿Estaría dormido? No olía a sangre así que debía estar bien. Esperó unos minutos más tocando nuevamente pero al obtener silencio abrió la cerradura, preocupado, sin siquiera en molestarse en sacar su varita.

Miró la habitación vacía ante una primera mirada sintiéndose confundido, hasta que su vista cayó sobre la esquina donde un pequeño zorro completamente blanco lo miraba con sus ojos grises. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Lucius? — Se acercó despacio sintiéndose un poco idiota por preguntar, por supuesto que era el patriarca. El zorrito llevaba el aroma del omega por todos lados y se veía realmente adorable, no pudo evitar pensar que era cosita chiquita como un peluche.

Lucius apenas hizo sonido acercándose unos pasos con inseguridad, Remus apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar más a su altura para agarrarlo pero el animal casi corrió lo que faltaba poniéndose entre sus brazos. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa tratando de detener al zorro que no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

—Lucius ¡Lucius! — Lo detuvo ganándose una pequeña mordida en la mano cuando trató de acariciarle la cabeza, seguramente una reprimenda por haberse reído pero eso solo lo hizo reír más ganándose gruñidos del patriarca.

—Ya va, ya va…— Sacó su varita mientras el zorro se sentaba y estaba a punto de utilizar el hechizo bien conocido por él pero se detuvo. Miró al patriarca nuevamente y guardó su varita.

—Espero que sepas como volver a la normalidad. — Sonrió ante el sonido desconsolado y acarició su cabeza. —Tal vez puedas volver por ti mismo más tarde esa es… ¿Varita nueva? — Frunció el ceño al notarla, levantándose e ignorando al zorrito que estaba mordiendo el borde de su pantalón, miró hacia Lucius antes de negar con la cabeza dejándola donde estaba. —No voy a preguntar porque tienes una nueva. — esta vez sí pudo alzar al animal quien se apoyó contra él, Remus besó entre sus orejas bastante divertido ante lo suave que era.

No sabía que el patriarca era un animago pero suponía porque nunca lo utilizaba. Los omegas en su forma animal siempre eran hembras y Lucius parecía bastante bien con su género, así que prefirió no comentar ese hecho en voz alta. Decirle cosas como que se veía "linda" solo traerían más mordidas y un zorro estresado en la sala.

—Aquí está mamá. — Rió por lo bajo evitando una mordida y bajó al zorro al suelo dejando que corriera hacia la cama y saltara para subir. Lucy miró con curiosidad y alzó su manito apoyándola sobre la cabeza de Lucius quien se inclinó ligeramente hacia su caricia.

Se sentó en la cama mirándolos a ambos sintiendo ternura, el patriarca terminó por acostarse dejando que la beba tocara su pelaje pero cuando ella por instinto se agachó para alimentarse el patriarca se levantó enseguida haciendo un sonido de ladrido que sonó bastante agudo sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

— ¡Da! — Lucy lo miró como pidiendo apoyo antes de empezar a llorar.

—Oh, cariño. Acabas de comer. — Remus se levantó alzándola en brazos notando como el patriarca alzaba sus orejas viéndose bastante culpable. Trató de mecer a la pequeña pero esta empezó a patalear mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos mientras lloraba con más fuerza. — ¡Twinky! Trae la mamadera, por favor.

Oh, vamos, amor. Mami no puede alimentarte ahora. — Trató de calmarla besando sus manitos logrando llamar su atención, Lucy respiró varias veces sollozando bajito. No le gustaba escucharla llorar pero tampoco podía darle lo que quería siempre.

—Pa. — Balbuceó aun entre lágrimas apoyándose contra él bastante resentida, golpeándolo suavemente con su manito en el pecho. Remus la miró por varios segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, dejó escapar una risa atrayéndola más hacia sí y besando su rostro.

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así, no podía evitar sentirse completamente orgulloso, no había estado seguro que palabra diría primero y que lo llamara a él lo hacía sentirse muy bien.

—Oh, pequeña. Eres tan hermosa. — La halagó sonriendo alzándola sobre su cabeza, la rubiecita sonrió olvidándose de su berrinche anterior y empezó a reír moviendo sus manitos hacia la cara de su padre.

Remus bajó la mirada al sentir al zorro apoyarse contra su pierna y le sonrió acariciando su cabeza, sosteniendo a su hija con su otro brazo acurrucándola contra su pecho.

Pensó por unos segundos volver al patriarca de nuevo a su forma humana mientras pasaba su mano por sus orejas, disfrutando de lo suave que era pero luego miró por la ventana. Esa noche era luna llena, podía convertirlo a la mañana siguiente o, tal vez, Lucius volvería a la normalidad por sí mismo.

* * *

No podía evitar sentirse muy nervioso, había hecho llorar a la pequeña pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla lactar en esa forma pero al menos eso había empujado que la bebé le dijera "Pa" a Remus en vez de llamar a todo "Da" sin ninguna distinción.

Se acurrucó contra su pierna mientras miraba como la alimentaba, la pequeña olía a jabón así que supuso que ya la había bañado. Sus emociones eran bastante simples como animal y eso le daba curiosidad, había corrido a los brazos del alfa sin pensarlo dos veces y se había emocionado al ser encontrado. No podía pensar demasiado en ocultar lo que sentía así que estaba seguro que la culpa se reflejó en toda su expresión.

Lamió suavemente sus dedos cuando lo acarició de nuevo para luego morderlos pero sin hacer suficiente presión como para lastimarlo, notaba como Lucy lo observaba mientras tomaba su mamadera, ella parecía algo molesta aun.

Correr tras Remus por toda la casa sin duda fue una experiencia entre humillante y divertida.

Se negó completamente a comer en el suelo como un animal y se subió sobre la silla fallando completamente en tratar de comer con cubiertos. Podía notar las sonrisas divertidas del menor pero cuando le lanzó una mordida de advertencia se ganó una pequeña mordida en la oreja que lo sorprendió y lo hizo retractarse.

No había esperado que Remus le devolviera la mordida pero el alfa pareció bastante complacido de su respuesta, prefirió dejarlo pasar dejando de pelear.

¿El olfato de Remus era mucho mejor que el de él? Había cosas que podía sentir mucho mejor ahora y el aroma del alfa lo calmaba bastante, había logrado que el miedo de no volver a la normalidad se derritiera y solo quedara una molesta sensación.

Jugó con la bebé como pudo evitando que ella quisiera prenderse, no le gustaba en lo absoluto ese cambio de género pero solo sería hasta que se volviera humano de nuevo. Trajo en su boca la osita favorita de Lucy dejándosela a su lado ganándose una palmadita babeada en su pelaje.

Sabía que era la noche de luna llena y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, mientras Remus pasaba la esponja en su pelaje para quitar restos de comida y baba de bebé no podía evitar pensar. La última vez el lobo había demostrado estar molesto con él, no había hecho nada porque tenía a la niña pero ¿En su forma animal lo reconocería? Sabía que los licántropos no atacaban otros animales pero podía ser que el rencor fuera más grande.

Esperaba que Black no viniera esa noche o no podría quitarse sus burlas de encima.

Salió de la bañera cuando le indicaron dejándose rodear por la toalla.

—Puedes quedarte dentro de casa, si quieres. — Lucius agitó la cabeza en negativa y lamió la mejilla del alfa en un impulso ganándose una caricia entre sus orejas. Se dejó alzar de manera dócil olfateándolo y dejándose llevar hacia la cama.

Sentía la calidez de Remus a través del pelaje y escuchaba perfectamente su corazón, era de una forma extraña bastante cómodo.

La pequeña se encontraba dormida y vigilada por la elfina, aún faltaba un poco para que la luna llena saliera y podía notar el nerviosismo del Gryffindor.

Dejó que acariciara su lomo y se estiró para luego volver a levantarse y seguirlo hacia el jardín. Traspasar la barrera fue fácil aunque luego recordó que mientras estuviera en forma animal no podría salir, pero por ahora no se preocuparía por ello.

Corrió alejándose del alfa para que pudiera transformarse a gusto mientras él exploraba como era el lugar con su nueva forma, olfateando todo lo que antes no le llamaba la atención notando que el licántropo había marcado más el lugar de lo que él había podido saber al ser un humano.

Evitó el nido sabiendo que si se acercaba lograría que las fauces del licántropo estuvieran alrededor de su cuello, lo que menos quería era ser comida para lobo.

Recordaba que la primera vez que trató de ver al lobo luego del nacimiento de Lucy él le había gruñido apoyándose contra la barrera de forma amenazante. Todavía recordaba la sensación de miedo que se había apoderado de él, había tenido que retroceder sin siquiera ser capaz de tocar lo que los separaba porque el licántropo dio un zarpazo a la barrera mientras gruñía. Se había sentido rechazado, esa sensación lo llenó hasta hacer un nudo en la garganta y se había quedado congelado al darse cuenta.

Agradecía no haber pasado la barrera porque no sabía que hubiera sido de él si lo hacía.

La segunda vez que había estado en contacto con el lobo fue con Lucy en brazos, esta vez el licántropo no había gruñido y solo había olfateado. Recordaba que él realmente estaba algo aterrado y con las feromonas del lobo también se había sentido debilitado. Al final el licántropo los había llevado al nido pero solo dejó entrar a la pequeña dejándolo afuera, gruñéndole cada vez que quería tocarlo.

En si la otra forma del alfa se había mostrado enojada con él, gruñéndole y amenazándolo con las garras, al final solo había recibido una lamida en la cara antes de que lo dejara agarrar a la bebé en brazos porque hacía frío. El lobo los había empujado hacia la casa para que caminara.

Esa noche había sido interesante pero Remus se había sentido muy asustado de los gruñidos y el rechazo de la bestia hacia él así que habían cancelado cualquier nuevo contacto con el lobo. Por supuesto que la bestia no había estado contento con eso pero al final se había distraído jugando con el pulgoso.

Al escuchar el aullido se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el lobo deteniéndose a pocos metros, alzando sus orejas al ver a la bestia que lo observaba que se veía mucho más grande ahora que era un zorro.

Iba a ser la primera vez que intentara teniendo esta forma y esperaba que no tratara de comérselo.

* * *

Se sintió aturdido por varios segundos pero luego agitó la cabeza, olfateó parándose en dos patas para luego dejarse caer en cuatro al ver al zorro. Lo reconoció casi enseguida por su aroma y se acercó despacio gruñendo en advertencia notando como el pelaje blanco se erizaba por temor.

El omega era demasiado pequeño, olfateó con curiosidad su rostro y luego su lomo sin dar señales de hostilidad, complacido ante la quietud del zorro. Levantó la cabeza y empezó a caminar dejando que la pequeña cosa lo siguiera, sintiéndose algo divertido al verlo correr para poder seguir su paso rápido.

Pronto ambos se encontraban jugando, no debía correr tan rápido pero debía admitir que el zorro era bastante astuto. Perdiéndose entre los árboles y lugares más angostos que le costaban pasar.

Tratando de agarrarlo de manera amistosa el zorro no fue lo suficientemente rápido para moverse y fue golpeado por una de sus patas, el licántropo paró mirando como el zorrito rodaba por el pasto hasta terminar acostado boca abajo y muy quieto.

El lobo gruñó para llamar su atención pero al no obtener respuesta se acercó preocupado olfateando primero el ambiente asegurándose que no hubiera rastros de sangre, presionó su nariz en el lomo del omega sin obtener respuesta así que siguió olfateando hasta llegar al rostro del zorro dando un suave gruñido para despertarlo pero apenas lo hizo el zorro abrió los ojos y rodó poniéndose boca arriba lanzándole un mordisco haciendo un sonido indignado.

El lobo se sorprendió y apoyó una de sus patas sobre el zorro pero este se dio vuelta parándose, lanzando otro mordisco a la pata del lobo mucho más grande que él. El licántropo trató de obligarlo a acostarse pero Lucius siguió removiéndose y mordiéndolo aunque no le hiciera ningún daño.

Tal vez para el lobo normal el zorro no se vería como un animal tan pequeño pero para él era como enfrentarse con una cría así que lo dejó pelear y morder algo divertido por la aspereza del pequeño.

Se acostó ya cansado de jugar gruñendo en advertencia al omega pero este solo le lanzó un mordisco a la cara, el lobo se paró enseguida gruñendo con fuerza haciendo que se quedara quieto y luego lo agarró por el pellejo como que si fuera un cachorro, manteniéndolo alzado en el aire. El zorro dio lo que parecía un chillido lleno de indignación y empezó a removerse, agitando sus patitas y su cola mientras trataba de soltarse, el lobo no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a la bebé de ambos tratando de escapar de sus brazos.

Podía imaginarse que tan indignado estaba el patriarca y su rostro enojado si fuera humano.

Lo mantuvo ahí sin hacer caso a los intentos de mordidas o movimientos bruscos, esperando pacientemente a que el pequeño zorro se cansara de pelear y se quedara quieto. Cuando al fin el patriarca se rindió lo dejó unos minutos más antes de bajarlo y acostarse de nuevo dejando que el pequeño se acomodara entre sus patas delanteras pero cuando quiso apoyar su cabeza Lucius volvió a escaparse para no quedar inmovilizado debajo.

El lobo le gruñó con fuerza en advertencia y el zorrito volvió a acercarse, tocando por unos segundos su nariz con la de él. El licántropo alzó sus orejas ante ese gesto mirando los ojos grises que lo miraban, el omega se había sentado frente suyo así que levantó la cabeza para darle un lametón entre sus orejas.

Tal vez si tuviera el tamaño de un lobo normal podría…

Pero no importaba.

Agitó su cabeza y esta vez Lucius si se acomodó entre sus patas delanteras y se hizo un ovillo, dejando que el lobo pusiera su cabeza sobre su lomo.

El licántropo respiraba tranquilo, le gustaba como olía su omega. Sabía que estuviera ahí quería decir que no vería a su cachorrita pero era agradable estar acompañado por alguien familiar.

Lamió suavemente la cabeza de Lucius antes de levantarse y agarrarlo de nuevo como un cachorro, caminando sin detenerse hasta llegar al nido. Bajó al zorro frente a este y luego entró acomodándose primero, miró hacia el omega que parecía dudar y volvió a agarrarlo para meterlo con él.

Lamió nuevamente entre sus orejas cuando el zorrito se acurrucó contra él, a pesar de todos los contratiempos la crianza de la cachorra podía considerarse como un éxito, la pequeña estaba viva y sana. Olfateó el cuello del omega, sabía que aún faltaban cuatro meses para que volviera a sus ciclos y seguramente no concebirían ya. Sobre todo no si el hombre seguía negándose a un enlace.

Muchas veces no entendía al hombre. La bebé estaba viva y había demostrado ser una buena cría, eso quería decir que no se había equivocado al elegir a la persona con la cual la procrearon así que lo lógico sería marcar y engendrar de nuevo.

¡Omega cumplió su promesa!

Acurrucó más al zorro contra él y apoyó su cabeza sobre él para protegerlo del frío.

Lo habían hecho bien, lo estaban haciendo bien. Los errores de primerizos no volverían a cometerlos. Realmente esperaba que pudieran tener otro cachorro pronto, aunque con lo complicado que eran los hombres no se enojaría si terminaban con otras parejas, solo le parecería un total desperdicio.

¿Por qué habrían esperado tanto solo para irse cada uno por su lado?

* * *

Se despertó solo en el nido pero pudo escuchar los sonidos de la transformación. Aún estaba realmente sorprendido de que lo hubiera dejado entrar, era un sentimiento tan alegre e instintivo que era vergonzoso. Desde que el nido de la habitación se había roto había creído que no era más bienvenido, sabía que el lobo no reflejaba los sentimientos de Remus pero si reflejaba el lado más instintivo.

Se acercó al hombre cuando este terminó de cambiarse y se acostó a su lado, Remus acarició su cabeza antes de levantarse sacando su varita de donde la había escondido para luego señalarlo y decir un hechizo.

Para su sorpresa se convirtió en humano casi enseguida, no pudo evitar sentirse muy confundido y sorprendido hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

— ¡Tu…! ¡Si sabías como hacer ese hechizo! — Trató de que su voz saliera más indignada que sorprendida.

—Sí. — El licántropo le sonrió inocentemente sorprendiéndolo todavía más.

— ¡Eso no fue nada Gryffindor! — Remus no pudo evitar reír, podía notar que el omega estaba más sorprendido que enojado aunque en su rostro hubiera una expresión molesta.

Se sintió tan reconfortante y tranquilo que no pudo evitar acercarse al rubio apoyando una mano en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia si apoyando su frente en la de él.

Había sido una noche sin duda divertida.

—Olvidas que fui parte de los Merodeadores. — Le recordó con diversión sonriendo más al escucharlo resoplar. Se apartó con cuidado mirándolo a los ojos y quitando su mano de su cuello, no sabía que podía decir así que solo estiró su mano dejando que el omega también lo hiciera haciendo sus dedos rozar sin agarrarse de las manos.

—Deberíamos tratar. — Murmuró el rubio de pronto sin apartar su mano, sin acercarse ni alejarse.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Remus lo miró con curiosidad.

—La terapia en conjunto. — Miró hacia Lucius notando que había bajado la mirada, volviendo su expresión una neutral como que si hubiera dicho algo que no tenía importancia.

Sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

No importaba si terminaban de armarse o todo se rompía, seguirían siendo los padres de Lucy y era algo que podían hacer juntos incluso si no fueran pareja.

* * *

—Padre ¿Estás seguro? Ella es bastante energética. — No podía evitar preocuparse, Lyall le sonrió con ternura mientras tomaba a la beba en brazo. Lucy sonrió mostrándole su osita blanca a su abuelo quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No he olvidado como cuidar un bebé, Remus. — No quería molestar a su padre pero los muchachos estaban ocupados y aunque podrían pedirle a Narcissa que la cuidara, no quería. Sabía que era muy tonto sentirse así respecto a ella pero había decidido no pelear contra ello, era amable con ella pero no confiaba ciegamente.

—No quiero imponerte cuidarla…— Admitió suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Lucy quien le sonrió llevándose a la boca la orejita de la osita balbuceando.

—Me perdí varios meses de su vida, estoy feliz de ser parte. No es como que si me la dejas todos los días, además esto es importante y la ayudará a tener una mejor familia.

Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. — Lyall sonrió cálidamente alzándola hasta que quedara en su altura besando su frente, Lucy dejó escapar una risa y movió sus piecitos.

— ¿Qué tal si todo sale mal y resulta que no funcionamos? — Tal vez no debería hablar de eso con ella en frente pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No sería el fin del mundo, no son los primeros padres que crían a una pequeña sin ser pareja. — Su padre le sonrió cálidamente apoyando a Lucy contra su pecho, la beba rió agarrando más fuerte su peluche.

—Estos meses… han sido realmente tranquilos y fáciles, dentro de lo que puede ser fácil con un bebé. — Remus sonrió algo divertido, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña.

No podía decir que había sido fácil, aunque fuera tranquila y casi nunca llorara, necesitaba mucha atención y debían estar para ella. Tenía un horario y pronto tendrían que darle costumbres, seguramente empezaría a gatear pronto y cuidarla se haría más importante todavía.

Pero aun así no se arrepentía, estaba muy alegre de que ella estuviera en su vida pese a las circunstancias.

—Pero no pueden poner en pausa sus sentimientos por años, Remus. En algún momento explotara todo y ella estará en el medio, no se merece eso. — Le recordó. Tampoco él y Lucius no se merecían estar en una pausa constante sin saber para dónde ir.

—Gracias por aceptar cuidarla. — Agradeció nuevamente, aun mantendrían una sesión a solas una vez por la semana pero la segunda sesión sería en conjunto. La sanadora había estado feliz con su decisión pero había actuado profesionalmente.

Él se sentía demasiado nervioso, todo podía salir tanto mal como bien.

—De nada, todo saldrá bien. Aun es importante tu propia felicidad, lo sabes ¿No? — Remus suspiró al escucharlo.

—Tú y mamá cambiaron de vecindario todo el tiempo solo por mí. — Sabía que no era lo mismo, pero se parecía de alguna manera.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Nuestra felicidad estaba ligada a un lugar? Tenerte seguro era lo que más queríamos, nadie tenía culpa de los cambios, ni siquiera tú. Los cambios fueron fáciles porque los afrontamos de frente y nos amábamos, si no nos hubiéramos querido y te hubiéramos arrastrado a verlo… hubiera sido catastrófico.

Pero aun así lamento no haberte podido dar una niñez más feliz, con otros niños. — Se disculpó pero a pesar de ello no estaba esa tristeza impregnada en su frase, Remus realmente se sentía contento de que su padre hubiera podido superar sus decisiones por su cuenta también.

Realmente le había hecho bien viajar.

—Hicieron todo lo que pudieron. — Apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de su padre sonriendo cálidamente.

—Te darás cuenta cuando ella crezca que siempre sentirás que no es suficiente. — Lyall le sonrió acariciando el cabellito de la pequeña quien sonrió como que si entendiera de que hablaban.

—Eres un gran padre incluso ahora. — Remus dijo sinceramente.

—Y tú también lo eres. —

—Gracias, papá. —

* * *

La primera sesión fue un cumulo de emociones, Remus se alegró de haber dejado a Lucy con su abuelo porque se sintió muy cansado por primera vez. Lucius había ido directamente a su despacho seguramente tratando de dejar de verse vulnerable y él había decidido instalarse en la sala.

La sanadora los detuvo en los momentos juntos, llevó la conversación hasta que llegaron a un punto de quiebre. Ninguno de los dos notó que se habían pasado casi dos horas del horario de consulta.

Siempre en un principio sería difícil, confiar pensamientos y sentimientos desde un inicio. Notaba la poca comunicación que había tenido a lo largo de su relación con respecto a sus sentimientos entre ellos, salvándola por pocos momentos donde había sido explícito en querer que hablaran.

Antes de que se rompiera el enlace no habían quedado en nada, todo había estado tan implícito que se sorprendió al notarlo.

Y lo que sucedió después…

Había tantos temas que tocar y sentía que tal vez nunca llegarían a hacerlo, tenía ganas de volver a tener terapia por separado, ambos habían estado calmados así y lo habían hecho bien. Partió el chocolate y lo comió pensando que sería demasiado cobarde correr ahora, ya habían abierto la caja de pandora y ahora había que sacar todo.

Miró algo sorprendido al patriarca cuando este salió de su despacho y caminó hacia el sillón, sentándose a su lado. Remus dudó pero volvió a tocar su mano con la suya sonriendo ligeramente ante el gesto reciproco.

—Primero hay que sacar lo infectado para curar la herida ¿No? — Lucius murmuró muy bajo, sin mirarlo.

—Sí. — Tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar, incluso aunque pareciera haber una tormenta entre ellos habían logrado hablar como adultos. Dejó que se apoyara contra su hombro y acarició su cabello sin decir nada.

De pronto la compañía no se sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar.

* * *

Severus miró a la niña, Sirius la había traído junto con Lupin y la había dejado bajo su cuidado mientras iba a mostrarle algo a su amigo.

La había visto varias veces, cuando iba a darle pociones al patriarca. Aun lo hacía sentir bastante preocupado lo inseguro que parecía el rubio, alguien que había sido tan egocéntrico había sido reducido a eso luego del embarazo y eso asustaba.

Lucy le sonrió y movió sus manitos hacia arriba como pidiendo que la alce pero Severus solo se le acercó aun observándola.

Se veía bonita, era sin duda adorable y había sacado la dulzura del padre. Por supuesto que Sirius querría un bebé si la tenía ella de ejemplo pero el problema que no todos los bebés eran así.

Tocó su manito dejando que ella agarrara uno de sus dedos.

—Si sigues siendo tan adorable Sirius va a robarte.

Eso o te roba a tu padre. — Le avisó. Sirius había estado muy apegado a la bebé y a Remus, aunque se había perdido varias lunas llenas todas las semanas iba y conseguía un regalo para Lucy, estaba seguro que Lucius no los tiraba nada más porque el licántropo se enojaría.

Draco y Harry también visitaban a la cría pero ellos lo hacían en menor medida y sabían sus límites.

—Tu madre hace bonitos bebés. — Los Malfoy siempre eran bonitos y ninguna sangre lograba arruinarlos, la alzó en brazos congelándose al sentirla acurrucarse contra su pecho. Odiaba ese instinto, odiaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido y esa sensación protectora lo inundara. La apartó de si y la sentó en la cama.

— ¡Paaa! — Alzó la voz la niña de pronto mirando hacia la puerta por donde se había ido, al menos parecía inteligente.

— ¡Lupin, tu cría te llama! — La niña abrió grandes los ojos y Severus temió haberse equivocado, no quería tener que entregarla hecha un mar de llanto pero al final una sonrisa se extendió en los pequeños labios de la niña antes de que empezara a reírse.

Lucy se estaba riendo de su grito.

Arqueó la ceja sintiéndose divertido de no ser intimidante para un bebé pero si para cientos de alumnos.

—No la llames cría. — Lupin frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de casi correr hacia ella y alzarla.

—Entonces no me la dejes. — Resopló con desdén mientras negaba con la cabeza tratando de que su rostro no mostrara emociones. Esta era una trampa de ese maldito cachucho, iba a vengarse de eso.

Sirius no podía creer realmente que podía jugar con su cabeza así.

* * *

— ¡No traté de perderla a propósito! — Habían pasado seis sesiones, en todas habían tratado un tema distinto.

La reacción que tuvo con Lyall, su falta de comunicación antes que el enlace se rompiera. Cosas que los molestaron en el pasado y circunstancias que los molestaban en la actualidad. Pero no siempre hablaban de lo malo, a veces ella preguntaba por temas mucho más cómodos y también se sorprendía de recordarlos.

Era fácil perderse y reírse, pero en esa sesión habían tocado al fin un tema demasiado delicado para ambos.

Haber roto el enlace era algo que habían superado antes con algunos problemas, ya lo habían hablado antes así que había sido fácil pero, aunque lo habían discutido en el hospital, la casi perdida de la bebé era un tema delicado.

—Eso lo sé, no se trata de eso. Se trata de que no me dijiste nada, te quedaste callado y me dijiste lo que yo quería escuchar en vez de decirme la verdad.

No estabas cómodo, querías poder sentirte mejor y pudiste haberlo dicho antes de que todo nos explotara en la cara. — Remus estaba tenso pero su voz no sonaba molesta, tal vez si se escuchara más enojado no se sentiría tan acorralado.

—Yo…— No siguió su frase, quedándose callado apenas empezó.

—Ese es el problema contigo, siempre estás ocultando cosas. Tengo que presionar para sacarte la verdad y a veces solo me muestras una parte, está bien que tengas secretos, todos los tenemos pero cuando se trata de nosotros… deberías ser más abierto a ello.

No siempre tengo la fuerza suficiente para pelear por la información, Lucius. — El rubio miró hacia otro lado tratando de analizar las palabras, ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos antes de que empezara a hablar.

—No quería… que te preocuparas más. Se me salió de las manos y sí, me equivoque. En vez de controlar mis emociones me asusté y yo… Pero realmente no quería, no quería perderla. — No lo había hecho a propósito y, a pesar de todo, sentía que la mayoría pensaba que sí.

—Lo sé… creo que se trata más de confianza. Y no confiaste en mí para decirme como te sentías realmente. — El alfa apretó los labios, las feromonas de ambos estaban neutralizadas así que no podía obtener más información.

Tenía ganas de solo abrazarlo y terminar la conversación, pero eso sería tomar la salida fácil.

—No merecía ser cuidado, yo debería cuidar y no… No debería ser tan frágil. — Admitió con cuidado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras se tensaba olvidando por unos segundos que la sanadora estaba con ellos.

—Pedir apoyo no es fragilidad. — Se quejó el menor y Lucius respiró profundo antes de asentir.

—Lo sé. — Lo sabía, pero era tan difícil aplicarlo en la realidad. Había sido débil demasiado tiempo, había sido demasiado débil para escapar del Lord, había sido demasiado débil para proteger a su familia.

Sabía que no se trataba todo de su pasado pero todo seguía ahí, como una muestra de sus errores.

— ¿Y no merecer ser cuidado? Se suponía que estábamos juntos en eso, Lucius. — El patriarca se esforzó por lo encogerse y asintió, sabía que debía ser sincero en vez de atacar como un animal salvaje.

—Sí, pero fui… poco precavido y dejé que mis emociones volvieran a estancarse, cometiendo el mismo error por segunda vez. Lo siento. — Se disculpó nuevamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que preocupa ahora? — Remus no parecía molesto, incluso se apoyó contra el respaldo mientras lo observaba preguntando despacio. Lucius lo miró a los ojos mientras pensaba en la pregunta pero respondiendo al final lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Que solo te quedes porque tienes miedo de hacerlo solo. — A veces las cosas eran tan fáciles de explicar que se sorprendía, solo tenían que sentarse y hablarlo.

Y confiar, confiar demasiado pero la solución ahí estaba. Solo enfrentar las cosas de frente.

—Tal vez en un inicio fue así. — Se sintió como un balde agua helada cayendo sobre él, respiró profundo tratando de que su rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión.

—Entiendo. — Habló despacio y estiró su mano para agarrar el vaso de agua, tomándolo sintiendo la presión tras sus parpados pero la ignoró.

— ¿Por qué tú te quedaste? — La pregunta lo sorprendió.

—Yo…— Miró incomodo a la sanadora, a pesar de que ya le había contado desde su niñez hasta la adultez e incluso algunas de sus vivencias como mortífago se sentía demasiado expuesto con tenerla ahí de moderadora. Ella los detendría si se pasaran o si se atacaran entre sí pero había momentos donde deseaba que ella no fuera capaz de saber todo lo que había alrededor de las palabras que ambos decían. —Porque quería quedarme. Sabía que te merecías algo mejor y que también lo más sano era soltarte pero yo… no quise irme. No quise romper totalmente lo que teníamos.

E interactuar tampoco ayudó, nos peleamos a veces pero todo se mantenía tranquilo, lo estamos haciendo bien…— Las cosas parecían siempre estar yendo bien cuando estaban en pausa.

La separación no les había servido la primera vez pero convivir como antes de romper el enlace era cómodo y con los sentimientos aceptados era todo mucho más fácil de ver.

— ¿Entonces te quedas porque es fácil? — Notó que la voz del alfa se endureció así que volvió a mirarlo.

—Me quedo por que los amo a ambos. — Trató de ignorar la mirada de la tercera persona obligándose a avanzar. —Y quiero seguir intentándolo pero también sé que no es mi decisión, es la tuya porque yo ya fallé dos veces. — Habló sinceramente.

—Oh. — Ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio incomodo, Lucius sentía que se hundía en su asiento sin saber que esperaba de contestación.

— ¿Tú te quedas porque es fácil? — Preguntó esta vez él sintiéndose de pronto algo asustado.

No sabía si quería la respuesta pero la necesitaba.

—La amo, es mi pequeña. Podemos ser padres sin tener nada entre nosotros y en parte me quedo porque es fácil y también… Porque te quiero. Pero no siempre querer es suficiente. — No supo cómo tomarse las última frase así que se mantuvo callado, aún quedaban pocos minutos para que la sesión terminara y no había pensado que solo tener que conversar entre los dos se volviera tan intenso. —Tu magia no está recuperándose ¿Verdad? — Preguntó tan de pronto que Lucius se sintió sorprendido por el cambio total de tema.

—No, no lo está. — Podría mentir pero eso solo se ganaría una mirada de la sanadora y un cambio de tema.

— ¿Te asusta? — Remus lo miró con preocupación y el tragó, no quería su lastima y no quería que su preocupación se volviera ese sentimiento.

—Por supuesto que sí, todo lo manejamos con magia. Tengo que seguir dependiendo de Cissy para que ella de la cara para que mis socios no se den cuenta que estoy bastante vulnerable en ese aspecto. Tengo algunas líneas muggles pero siempre a través de un squib, si pierdo mi magia tendré que señalar solo al mundo muggle y yo… Los Malfoy nunca lo hicimos. No solo se trata de prejuicios, soy un mago y es perder… una parte de mí. — Incluso decirlo en voz alta hacía que se sintiera terriblemente vulnerable.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Recordaba perfectamente a Lucy haciendo volar una florecita que le había dado Draco y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Ella ya estaba demostrando rastros de magia.

—No, no me arrepiento. —

* * *

—Traten de no avanzar en lo físico hasta que tenga sus emociones ordenadas o todo se volverá más difícil. — Habló la sanadora antes de despedirlos

Llegaron a la casa vacía como siempre hacían luego de cada sesión, Lucius sabía que la pequeña era llevada al barrio muggle donde el padre de Remus vivía y donde podía jugar en la plaza con otros bebes bajo la atenta mirada del hombre y los muchachos. Que Lyall les hubiera caído tan bien a Draco y Potter aún era algo que lo extrañaba pero le venía bien que pudieran cuidarla entre los tres.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo sin saber muy bien que decir, cada vez que salían del despacho de la sanadora se sentía inquieto. Le gustaría que pudieran hablar de esas cosas sin necesidad de un tercero pero ella evitaba que se volvieran peleas y se lastimaran entre sí.

Se acercó a licántropo alzando su mano y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad sonriendo ligeramente cuando el castaño apoyó su mano sobre la de él. A veces solo quería aferrarse, dar el paso sin pensar si sería rechazado o no, pero estaban yendo con cuidado.

—Remus. — Murmuró suavemente apoyando su frente en la de él y cerrando los ojos, apoyando sus manos en su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad. La duda era palpable en ambos pero ninguno se separó, Lucius se quedó quieto en su lugar estremeciéndose un poco al sentirlo rodear su cintura con un brazo tensándose un poco.

—Sabes que sé que diste a luz a mi bebé ¿Verdad? — Susurró el castaño por lo bajo acariciando su cabello rubio con su otra mano, Lucius se apoyó contra él dejándose sostener. A pesar de estar tan juntos se sintió más tranquilo que sensual, lo cual era diferente porque siempre aparecía esa parte de ellos.

Era difícil despertar en la mañana y tener que correr al baño, la vergüenza y el pudor al final los habían alcanzado porque no eran nada aún.

La sanadora había sido rápida en notarlo, que antes solían acostarse antes de hablar, que preferían demostrarlo físicamente que a ponerlo en palabras y eso prestaba a confusiones. Lo avergonzaba que ella lo supiera y, sobre todo, que hubiera dado una advertencia tan explícita.

No era el momento de hacer lo fácil.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no quita que… Siga intimidándome. Las pociones, la dieta, los ejercicios no son tan rápidos. Y suena egocéntrico. — Admitió apoyando sus manos en los brazos del alfa, a veces sentía que las cosas estaban inclinándose a favor del Gryffindor. La magia, en fuerza, figura y sabiendo que hacer a continuación, Remus parecía ser mejor y la mezcla de fascinación y envidia a veces era confusa.

No le gustaba ser menos.

—Espero que logres sentirte mejor. — Sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo abrazándolo con fuerza escondiéndose un poco en él, suspirando por lo bajo al sentirlo acariciar su espalda.

Si todo pudiera ser más simple entre ambos… Si hubiera tomado mejores decisiones.

—Debemos ir por Lucy. — Murmuró haciendo al menor asentir, dejó que besara su frente antes de apartarse sintiéndose de buen humor. A pesar de que realmente estaba avergonzado por la debilidad y esa exposición, el poder tener esos momentos era agradable.

Ambos estaban haciendo lo que podían, podía terminar mal o bien pero ahora sabían que podrían funcionar como padres de todas maneras.

—Remus. — Llamó su atención nuevamente, sabía que era un idea venida de la nada, sin planeación alguna ¿Pero sería tan malo preguntar?

— ¿Qué? — El castaño lo miró con curiosidad.

—Vayamos a cenar a Londres muggle con la pequeña este fin de semana. — Invitó sonando más seguro de lo que se sentía. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el patriarca no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso aunque trató de no expresarlo pero sabiendo que sus feromonas lo delataban.

—Sí, creo que puede ser divertido. — Aceptó luego de unos segundos.

— ¡Bien! — Contuvo su sonrisa y se agarró de su brazo para que los apareciera a ambos, acercándose más a él. Remus le sonrió y sacó su varita antes de aparecerlos.

Ahora solo quedaba averiguar qué lugar de esa ciudad era lo suficientemente decente.

* * *

No debería sentirse tan nervioso, las sesiones habían ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas y sanar heridas. Estaba seguro que en ese momento podrían ir cada uno por su lado en una relativa paz a pesar de que seguirían viéndose por la pequeña.

Podían darle una buena familia sin estar juntos.

Realmente tenía curiosidad de como Lucius manejaría hacerse cargo, sabía que había comprado el auto en el lado muggle pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguramente no tenía idea de los restaurantes ahí.

Le puso los pequeños zapatos a su hija antes de alzarla y besar su mejilla mientras ella reía. Lucy estaba de buen humor, luego de haber jugado con Draco y Harry toda la tarde aún tenía energía para seguir moviéndose y balbucear. Había comido todo su puré aunque había quedado más sobre su rostro y su babero que dentro de su boca pero había sido divertido.

—Ella parece muy despierta. — Lucius le sonrió antes de quitársela de los brazos haciéndolo reír. Lucy llevaba un vestido simple de color blanco y movía su sonaja bastante contenta.

—Seguramente sabe que iremos a un lugar nuevo. — El patriarca le puso un sombrerito pero Lucy se lo quitó sonriendo, Remus no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida y agarró el gorrito para dejarlo sobre el mueble para evitar que Lucius tratara de ponérselo de nuevo.

— ¡Pa! — Ella pidió sus brazos así que volvió a alzarla mientras Lucius se dirigía al espejo.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir en auto? — El rubio le preguntó mirándolo a través del espejo, a pesar de que parecía tranquilo podía notar el rastro de nerviosismo. Que el mayor tampoco estuviera tan seguro lo hacía sentirse mejor.

—Cambie algunas cosas para que no tengamos que recorrer tanto camino con él hacia la ciudad, llegaremos bien. — Le informó besando las manitos de la pequeña.

—Entonces bien ¿Llevas su carrito? — Preguntó una vez más acercándose para tocar la carita de la bebé, Remus tuvo ganas de reír.

—Sí. —

—Creo que no nos olvidamos nada. — Besó la cabeza del mayor para tratar de tranquilizarlo y luego se dirigió afuera, caminó hacia el auto que ya había sacado y puso a la pequeña en la sillita de bebé antes de asegurarla, besando sus manitos cuando ella las alzó.

Lucius se subió en el asiento del copiloto pero miró hacia Lucy con rostro preocupado que solo duró unos segundos, Remus negó con la cabeza mientras se subía en su lugar sonriendo al escuchar a Lucy reír.

Como prometió el viaje no fue tan largo, Lucy había estado mirando por la ventana y riendo con cada cosa que veía que se movía rápido, tirando su sonajero varias veces siendo alcanzado por él sin despegar sus manos del volante lo que le había ganado varias miradas del mayor.

Debía admitir que a veces si lo hacía para molestar un poco, pero era divertido sobre todo porque a Lucy le encantaba que le devolviera sus juguetes con magia. Verla mirar todo tan fascinada lo llenaba de orgullo y tal vez estaba fanfarroneando un poco.

La conversación fue tranquila, integrando a la beba que seguía balbuceando algunas cosas entre sus ya definidos "Pa" y "Ma".

Estacionó mirando con curiosidad el lugar, se veía bastante exclusivo y se sorprendió al saber que Lucius había logrado una reserva. Ambos bajaron y Lucius se acercó al asiento trasero sacando la pequeña quien eligió ese momento para soltar su juguete.

—Cariño, lo llenas de gérmenes. — Se quejó el patriarca poniéndola contra su pecho y agachándose para agarrar el juguete.

— ¡Ma! — Lucy estiró su manito para que le devolviera su juguete pero Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo guardaré. — Le avisó dejando la sonajera sobre el asiento del auto antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Paaaa! — Remus no pudo evitar reír al ver a su bebé buscar su apoyo para conseguir de nuevo su juguete, la alzó quitándosela con cuidado a Lucius antes de acostarla en su cochecito poniendo la osita sobre su pecho. Lucy abrió más sus ojos y sonrió olvidándose del sonajero y abrazando su peluche con fuerza chupando una de sus orejas.

—Eres un buen negociador. — Se burló el rubio negando con la cabeza.

—Tengo lo mío. — Bromeó mientras caminaban a la entrada.

—Sí, lo tienes. — Su tono fue ilegible, miró al patriarca con curiosidad sonriendo. Al entrar Lucius dijo su reserva y luego fueron llevados a una de las mesas. Estaba cerca del ventanal, era un lugar hermoso bien iluminado. Remus sentía que cada vez que miraba había algo nuevo que encontrar.

Se sentó poniendo el cochecito de la bebé a su lado con cuidado para que no molestara el paso de nadie.

—No sé cómo conseguiste lugar aquí. — Admitió arqueando una ceja mirando sospechosamente al mayor quien le sonrió.

—Yo también tengo mis trucos. — Rió ligeramente cuando le guiñó el ojo.

—Espero que eso no implique obliviates y otros hechizos. — murmuró por lo bajo apoyando una mano sobre la del rubio quien arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? No lo aceptaría aunque fuera así. — Lucius se burló, la conversación era tan fácil que estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué le estás enseñando a la niña? — Lo reprendió sin ir totalmente enserio.

—Nada, tú eres el que insinúa algo ilegal. — Le devolvió la sonrisa, Remus no pudo evitar recordar cuando fueron al restaurante cuando viajaron, había sido bastante agradable. Agitó la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y acomodó mejor a la beba para distraerse.

No tardó mucho más en llegar el mesero y luego, su comida.

Todo olía delicioso y debía admitir que la comida sabía aún mejor, las porciones eran pequeñas pero tuvieron de varios tipos. Incluso pudo darle un poquito a Lucy quien miraba bastante divertida las luces del lugar.

La conversación había sido agradable, incluso aunque a veces tenía que acomodar a la pequeña para que no se aburriera.

Ya habían terminado y estaban tomando una copa, solo para acompañar, cuando Lucy se removió haciendo puchero. Remus iba a levantarse para alzarla pero fue detenido.

—Yo puedo cambiarla. — Lucius se levantó primero sacándola de la carriola, Remus arqueó la ceja con extrañeza.

— ¿Estás seguro? No hay cambiador en el baño de alfas pero…—Se pasó la mano por el cuello, no quería decir directamente que sabía que Lucius no sabía cambiarla. Nunca lo había hecho solo.

—Estaré bien. — Lucius sostuvo a la bebé con un brazo antes de sacar su billetera. —Para pagar. — la estiró hacia él antes de sostener mejor a Lucy mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

—Bien. — Sonrió ligeramente, siempre había cuatro baños. Uno para mujeres betas y otro para hombres betas, un tercero para omegas y un cuarto para alfas. Mayormente los baños femeninos y de omegas tenían los cambiadores, se preguntó cuándo el patriarca había aprendido ya que siempre dejaba que lo hicieran los elfos.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos pagó para distraerse empezando a preguntarse si debía ir a buscarlo. Esperó unos minutos más sonriendo al verlos aparecer, la pequeña estaba divertida y sonriendo, Lucius parecía que se había peinado nuevamente y eso lo hizo reír.

— ¿Difícil? — Preguntó parándose, sin poder evitar las ganas de molestarlo.

—Cállate. — Murmuró por lo bajo el patriarca mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el carrito.

—Pensé que tendría que ir a salvarte ¿Debería revisar que este bien cambiada? — Preguntó aun sonriendo apoyando ligeramente su mano en su espalda.

—Eres un insolente. — Rió divertido y rodeó su cintura con su brazo atrayéndolo hacia él mientras caminaban al auto, notando las mejillas rojas de vergüenza del mayor. Besó su coronilla antes de abrir la puerta del auto guardando primero el cochecito antes de dejar que Lucius pusiera a la bebé.

El camino de regreso sería más largo por los hechizos que había para evitar que cualquier muggle curioso entrara en su territorio, el silencio esta vez fue cómodo y reconfortante.

Remus miró hacia el patriarca quien se había quedado dormido contra el vidrio, no pudo evitar estirar su mano cuando tuvo que parar, y correr uno de sus largos mechones de pelo para mirar mejor su rostro. Sabía que el hombre era desconfiado y que estuviera durmiendo así era agradable.

Miró a la pequeña quien había terminado por dormirse y contuvo una sonrisa, ambos se parecían mucho.

A pesar de que las primeras sesiones pusieron en duda el equilibrio entre ambos luego habían empezado a ayudarlos a acercarse. Había reglas claras y limites que no cruzarían, pero se sentía bien.

Al llegar bajó en silencio para bajar también a la bebé, tocando el vidrio de la ventana del rubio para despertarlo. Sonrió ante su reacción y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente dejando que tomara a la bebé dormida en brazos.

Dejó que los rubios entraran primero y guardó el auto, entrando a su casa poco después.

Ambos le desearon buenas noches a la pequeña antes de dejarla en su cuna, Remus puso los hechizos de monitoreo antes de caminar a la habitación que compartían.

Lucius se sentó en el borde mientras se quitaba el saco y Remus lo evitó estirándose antes de recostarse sonriendo al escuchar al patriarca resoplar.

—Hay… una gala benéfica en unos días. — Recordó de pronto lo que le había dicho Harry, sintiéndose algo culpable por no recordarlo antes. Lucius lo miró con duda como que si no supiera que responder.

—Oh. —

—Me gustaría llevar a Lucy. — Se sentó de nuevo y miró hacia el mayor, Lucius lo miró con una expresión sorprendida antes de asentir volviendo sus gestos más neutrales.

—Entonces dejarás de ocultarla a los medios. — Todo siempre parecía un juego de ajedrez así que estiró su mano y la puso sobre el mayor, Lucius sonrió ligeramente dando vuelta su mano haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

—Sí. Me gustaría que eligieras su ropa y pienses si quieres ir. — Admitió, no sabía si estaría bien invitarlo, las cosas seguían bien entre ellos pero sin definir.

— ¿Yo? ¿No le pedirás eso a la señora Weasley? — Remus rodó los ojos al escuchar la burla de su tono y se inclinó besando su mejilla, sonrió algo divertido al notar su sorpresa y confusión ante el gesto.

—Eres su papá, además no sé mucho de galas y debes saber mejor que yo que se lleva en ellas. Sobre todo para una beba. — Quería que Lucius participara en ello aunque decidiera no ir, sabía que no podían ir como una pareja pero siempre podría ir como el padre de Draco.

—Creo que ya tengo una idea. — Sonrió ligeramente el rubio, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente mientras ponía su largo cabello tras su oreja.

—Tu sonrisa me da miedo. — Dejó escapar una risita acariciando su mejilla, Lucius le sonrió con burla.

—Gryffindor. —

—Slytherin. — Le siguió antes de reír, apoyando sus manos en su mejilla para luego besar su frente antes de apartarse. Se dirigió al baño tarareando ligeramente sin querer ver la expresión del mayor.

A este paso tal vez podrían al fin decidir que querían hacer de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Remus no pudo evitar sorprenderse al abrir la puerta de la habitación y ver tantos vestidos pequeños en la cama y a la bebé sacándose un moño y tirándolo a un lado.

—Vamos, amor. Te ves más bonita con el moño. Hazlo por mi ¿Si? — Lucius volvió a ponérselo pero Lucy hizo un puchero volviéndoselo a quitar.

— ¡Pa! — Gritó la niña cambiando su expresión, sonriendo contenta mientras estiraba sus brazos. Solo tenía puesto un pañal y seguramente estaba recién bañada. Remus le sonrió y se acercó besando su frente.

—Hola, dulzura— Saludó a la pequeña antes de ver a Lucius. — ¿Compraste tantos? — No pudo evitar preguntar mirando todos los tipos que había en la cama. Los contó mentalmente notando que había nada menos que dieciséis vestidos y siete pares de zapatos combinados con cada color.

—Vas a presentar a tu padre y a tu hija en la sociedad ¡Es importante! ¿Acaso crees que yo presenté a Draco con cualquier cosa? — Reclamó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no le pones solo ese y ya está? — Señaló a uno color blanco con un lazo rosado al nivel de la cintura con una flor, además de que en el borde de la falda había como pétalos del mismo color haciéndolo ver bastante adorable.

— ¡Es muy simple! — Lucius agarró el vestido y lo dejó a un lado teniendo cuidado, como que si hubiera elegido lo peor que tenía para elegir.

—No quiero que parezca que trato que resalte mucho. — Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no hacerlo sobre ningún vestido, zapatito, lazo o moño.

—Mira, tú puedes ponerte lo que gustes, incluso una de las túnicas viejas que tienes pero a mi bebé la vas a llevar con algo decente. — El rubio se cruzó de brazos mirando los vestidos una vez más como que si no pudiera decidirse. Remus abrió la boca algo ofendido pero luego la cerró negando con la cabeza.

—Pero lo compraste por algo ¿No? — Arqueó la ceja mirando directamente al patriarca sonriendo ligeramente cuando notó las mejillas del mayor ponerse ligeramente rosadas pero enseguida se recompuso.

— ¡Sí! Para que lo use cuando Draco venga a visitarla y la lleve de paseo. — Lucius acarició la cabecita de la bebé quien sonrió traviesamente.

—Ninguno es verde. — Remus no pudo evitar decir con curiosidad, había uno color durazno, varios rosados, uno celeste y otros rojos, pero no había ninguno que resaltara el color Slytherin mientras si había dos vestidos que bien podrían tener escrito Gryffindor en todo el frente al ser dorados y rojos.

—Es muy pequeña para que le quede el verde. — El patriarca habló mientras levantaba uno de los vestidos rojos con dorados, tenía la parte de arriba roja y una falda doble, siendo la primera de un bonito dorado pero encima, dejando ver el frente, había otra capa roja, además de flores doradas sobre el pecho y la falda.

Realmente era bonito y no estaba tan sobrecargado como parecía si enumeraba todo lo que tenía pero…

—Ese parece que soy un obsesivo Gryffindor. — No es como que si no adorara su casa, pero tampoco quería volver a su hija un faro de esos colores. Miró el otro vestido rojo más simple, que tenía detalles dorados en la falda pensando que sería mejor usar ese pero no se atrevió a recomendarlo.

—Es hermoso, lo compré porque era de los colores de tu casa y porque es un buen vestido. — Lucius lo miró ofendido como que si le hubiera dicho que era un mal vestido.

—Y sin duda es muy bello pero no la voy a llevar con eso. Debe valer una fortuna. — Y también eso lo molestaba un poco, iban a un evento de caridad y si, estaría rodeado de aurores, personas de la Orden, el ministro y gente importante pero tampoco quería parecer tan egocéntrico.

— ¿Qué acaso crees que fui a tiunducha de segunda por ellos? ¡Claro que no! — Reclamó enojado y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Prefiero algo que no grite Gryffindor. — Miró para otro lado para ocultar la sonrisa y no encender más la furia del patriarca.

—Pero debes admitir que logré combinar Gryffindor con estilo. Lo cual fue difícil. Tal vez pueda usarlos cuando Black o tú cumplan años. — Habló mientras apartaba los dos vestidos rojos con dorado y el vestido puramente rojo. Todos eran realmente adorables pero debía tener cuidado con el que elegían.

— ¿Qué tal este? — Señaló el de color durazno.

—Pasará completamente desapercibida. — El rubio frunció el ceño mientras lo apartaba, Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No es algo malo, Lucius, solo voy a llevarla conmigo a una reunión. Es un evento de caridad y solo me pareció buena idea llevarla.

Incluso podrías venir. — Lo invitó tentativamente antes de besar las manitos de la beba .

— ¿Un ex mortífago a un evento de caridad por la guerra? Por supuesto que nadie me quiere ahí. — Se burló ligeramente.

—Podrías ir como el padre de Draco, Narcissa va. — Narcissa iba a todas las galas, todavía no entendía porque pero se integraba rápido. Sabía que no podría caerle mal por siempre pero ahora se mantenía alejado de ella.

—Soy un Malfoy y como un Malfoy se de relaciones públicas. No soy una buena imagen y no es una buena estrategia que este ahí, estarán tus amigos, personas que lucharon en la guerra…— Enumeró mientras agarraba el vestido celeste y también lo ponía a un lado.

—Y otras que solo miraron y se inclinaron hacia el vencedor. No creo que sea tan malo que vayas, Lucy te extrañará. — Sentó a la pequeña en la cama sonriendo cuando ella se agarró de su brazo, Lucius suspiró.

—Remus, no es el momento para esto. Mantener mi perfil bajo es mi estrategia ahora. — Estiró su mano acariciando la mejilla de la bebé quien balbuceó "Ma".

—Bueno. — Remus suspiró agarrando uno de los moñitos y poniéndoselos a la nena, riendo cuando ella volvió a quitárselo.

—Entonces le pondré el celeste. — Alzó el delicado vestido, tenía pequeñas flores rosadas bordadas sobre la parte superior y en la cintura unas tres pequeñas flores de igual color rosa. La falda tenía varias capas y tenía patrones brillantes al final de esta.

Remus tuvo que admitir que era totalmente hermoso pero nunca había gastado tanta cantidad de dinero en ropa, no sabía si sería adecuado presentarla así ¿Tan ostentosa?

—Remus, peleaste una guerra. Estuviste del lado correcto todo el tiempo, pasaste una vida con bastante faltantes y difícil ¿Importa realmente si alguien cree que estás siendo egocéntrico? — Lucius suspiró como dudando, mirando hacia los vestidos más simples como pensando en ceder en eso.

—Veamos si ella se siente cómoda con él, si quiere quitárselo como el moño le pondremos otro ¿Si? — Negoció, al final iban a quedarse con lo que mejor le quedara a la pequeña pero luego volvió a mirar al vestido rojo. Era lo suficientemente oscuro para que no se sintiera tan Gryffindor, tal vez la próxima vez.

—Ella se ve bonita con moños. — Murmuró el mayor, Remus notó que lo estaba observando y le sonrió volviendo a mirar los vestidos rosados y luego a la bebé.

—No le gustan. — Le recordó con diversión.

—Le pondré un sombrerito entonces. — Lucius se sentó y desabrochó su camisa antes de atraer a la pequeña a él la cual se prendió enseguida bastante contenta de ser alimentada. Ambos habían notado que eso la ponía de buen humor y Remus pensó con diversión que era trampa utilizar ese truco para dejarla tranquila.

Miró hacia el omega notando de pronto que era la primera vez desde que Lucy nació que veía a Lucius amamantarla, siempre se escondía. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad notando la porción de piel blanca y la línea de su cuello, prefiriendo mirar hacia a otro lado.

Aunque eso era una buena noticia, quería decir que Lucius ya se estaba sintiendo mejor con su cuerpo y de nuevo su seguridad respecto a eso surgía.

Cuando Lucius la apartó la limpió con cuidado, Remus sonrió suavemente ante la escena.

—Vamos, vete a bañar o parecerá que en vez de tuya te la robaste. — Lo echó el omega con un rubor subiendo por su cuello, Remus rió dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la beba quien palmeó su rostro.

—Ya voy. — Habló levantándose.

—Necesitas una buena actitud si vas a ir con ella, te elegí unas túnicas pero míralas. Si no las quieres llevar llévatela la que pensabas. — Lucius miró hacia otro lado mirando a la bebé.

—Bien. — Sonrió algo sorprendido y siguió el impulso de besar su mejilla antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Luego de asearse los elfos aparecieron con las decisiones de Lucius, no pudo evitar notar que la que pensaba usar era nueva y decente, el patriarca había elegido un guardarropas que era más caro.

Arqueó la ceja pensando como sabía exactamente su talla y negó con la cabeza eligiendo la más simple. Tal vez esta vez sí le daría el gusto solo para probar.

Cuando salió Lucy ya estaba vestida y con unos moñitos rosados en su cabellito, pero solo duró unos segundos antes de que la beba se quitara el adorno de la cabeza.

—Oh, amor. Dale el gusto a mamá. — Remus dijo volviéndole a poner los adornos.

— ¡Ma! — Rió la pequeña.

—No me llamen así que… agh, no sé ni para que me molesto. — Lucius rodó los ojos y Remus no pudo evitar reír, alzó a la beba poniendo de nuevo en su lugar el moño sonriendo al notar que no se lo quitaba. —Y aquí notamos quien es su padre favorito. — Se burló el rubio.

—Creo que ella es igual a ti, no le gustan cosas en su cabello. — La alzó con cuidado acariciando su rostro, al final Lucius le había puesto otro vestido rosado más claro, no tenía los brillos en la falda pero si pequeñas y bonitas flores, al igual que el pequeño "chal" transparente con bordes de flores rosas en conjunto de un lazo alrededor de la cintura.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que Lucius había elegido el intermedio de lo que ambos querían.

—Insolente. — A pesar de lo que dijo el omega sonrió, Remus estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla.

—Pero tengo razón. — Murmuró bajo antes de abrazar a la pequeña más contra él quien los observaba absorta, no estaba tan acostumbrada a verlos interactuar entre si y se le hacía curioso.

—Estaré trabajando, no la pierdas de vista y vuelvan temprano. Ella debe respetar su horario de sueño. — Lucius les sonrió a ambos antes de besar la cabecita de la niña y luego la mejilla del alfa.

—Lucius, de su horario de sueño me encargo yo. — Remus se burló ligeramente sin querer irse todavía.

—Déjame sonar responsable una vez. — El patriarca negó con la cabeza.

—Lo eres, lo estamos haciendo bien. — murmuró, el rubio se inclinó ligeramente hacia él pero no se acercaron más, solo se quedaron a pocos centímetros disfrutando de la compañía.

Lucy miró a uno y luego al otro sin entender la atmosfera antes de tratar de agacharse.

—Sus zapatitos. — El patriarca se agachó para agarrar al zapatito perdido poniéndolo en el pie de la pequeña de nuevo.

—Me encargaré que no los pierda. — Prometió el licántropo dejando un beso suave en la mejilla del mayor, el omega lo miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

—Que la pasen bien. — Les deseó, podía notar que él también estaba dudando pero tampoco quería presionar a que los acompañara. Sabía cómo se sentía Lucius con respecto a su magia tan baja aun.

—Trata de portarte bien mientras no estamos ¿Bueno? — Murmuró divertido besando la frente del rubio antes de alejarse, acomodando a la pequeña en sus brazos para no arrugar el vestido.

—Haré lo que pueda ¿Remus? — Lo llamó, el castaño lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó.

—Te ves bien. — Remus miró hacia el patriarca sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa al notar que había empezado a acomodar los demás vestidos en su cama con rostro de circunstancias, pero con un rubor subiendo por su cuello.

—Gracias. — Murmuró antes de salir de la habitación sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

* * *

.

* * *

**Creo que a pesar que no pareció tan importante Lyall era necesario un apoyo más maduro para Rems además del alocado de Sirius que ya medio lo botó por andar con Sev XD**

**Segun lo que investigue no se sabe si su padre sigue vivo luego de la batalla o si conoce a Teddy, pero me imagino que su relacion luego de la guerra podria ser así.**

**Cada uno tenía sus cosas por sanar c':**

**Iba a terminar en otra escena más explosiva pero no terminaba más este cap y debí acortarlo porque debo hacer deberes XD**

* * *

* * *

**Gracias por comentar :D**

* * *

* * *

**Sarahi: Nunca he visto un recien nacido. A los unicos bebes que conozco los conoci cuando ya gateaban XD**

* * *

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Siete meses y ahí van avanzando. Será que ocurrirá algo que les de un zopapo y los ponga a decidir de una? e.e**

**Y si, Sirius ahora trata de enamorar a Sev de la pequeña XD**

* * *

**Piky: ¡Que alegria tenerte por aqui de nuevo! Gracias a ti por leer :D**

* * *

* * *

**AnaM1707: Oh! debe ser dificil. Nunca me he imaginado siendo madre, pero debe ser un proceso dificil.**

**Me alegra que hayas podido empatizar con el, aunque creo que en este dimos un salto de tiempo c':**

* * *

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: ¡Gracias! ten una bonita semana :D Lucy parece unirlos mucho Ya esga hasta sorprendida de que se vean tan cercanos XD **

* * *

* * *

* * *


	38. De frente

**Tarde bastante con este capítulo, lo siento. Estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada por él y aunque aun no estoy del todo satisfecha hice lo que pude :D **

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Presentarla formalmente había terminado siendo bastante enredoso. Muchos amigos se acercaban a verla y había varias preguntas de por medio, pero le molestaba que personas que no conocía de nada trataran de acercarse como que si hubieran sido mejores amigos desde siempre.

Lucy se había puesto feliz por la atención y tiró el cabello de quienes pudo, trató de palmear lentes y quitar los aretes sin éxitos de las damas que la tenían en brazos.

Pero luego empezó a cansarse y a quitarse sus moñitos una vez más. Remus había salido al balcón pensando que realmente no había esperado obtener tanta atención pero por alguna razón todos pensaban que era ahijada de Harry.

Lucy ya estaba de bastante mal humor y se negaba a comer a pesar de que era su hora.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que todos trataran de sostenerte. Creo que verte en los brazos de Harry los volvió locos. — Habló mientras desaparecía la mamadera para mecerla mejor, haciendo que diera pequeños saltitos para animarla pero ella frunció el ceño.

—Paaaaaa. — Se quejó moviendo su puñito y apoyándose contra él. Remus suspiró y besó su cabecita deteniendo su caminata rápida por el balcón, aspiró sonriendo ligeramente al notar el aroma a leche y a bebé, pero estaba demasiado opacado por tantos perfumes que usaban las personas y que se lo habían ido pegando al tenerla en brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — La movió para apoyarla en su otro brazo antes de ver Andrómeda quien había salido seguramente a tomar aire. Narcissa y ella estaban en el lugar, era increíble la forma en la que la rubia ya había logrado mezclarse, seguramente ya teniendo un par de pretendientes importantes.

No le gustaba como la ex esposa de Lucius se estaba manejando así que prefería no cruzarse con ella, pero no tenía problemas con Andrómeda.

—Está de mal humor. — Reconoció mientras Lucy trataba de moverse, la tiró suavemente hacia arriba antes de atraparla sonriendo cuando ella al fin volvió a hacerlo.

—Oh, es una pena que sea la única bebé aquí, seguramente le gustaría jugar con otros bebés. — La mujer se acercó y Lucy la miró con curiosidad pero casi enseguida se presionó contra él, debía estar cansada de pasar de persona a persona.

—Ella conoce otros bebés, padre vive en un vecindario muggle pero… bueno, ella empezó con sus pequeños designios de magia y… no puede estar tanto tiempo. Realmente solo estaba esperando que Teddy crezca. — Admitió sintiéndose algo avergonzado, no había guarderías, los magos utilizaban a los elfos o niñeras.

—Ya tiene un mes. — Andrómeda sonrió y Remus asintió ligeramente viendo a su pequeña, había conocido al bebé de su amiga cuando visitó a los Weasley, a Lucy no le había llamado tanto la atención un bebé que solo dormía así que no podría decir que habían convivido.

Sabía lo importante que era acostumbrarse a su ritmo a la crianza, así que trataba de no ir de visita a menudo esperando ser invitado.

—Paaaa. — Volvió a quejarse alzando sus manitos.

—Tal vez debería llevarla a casa. — Suspiró sonriendo ligeramente, no se sentía cansado del todo pero estaba preocupado de que Lucy la estuviera pasando realmente mal.

—Los bebés suelen hacer eso, es muy nuevo para ella. Tal vez luego se acostumbre. — Andrómeda acarició la carita de la bebé quien dio varias respiraciones como que si fuera a llorar, Remus la acomodó nuevamente tratando de entretenerla.

— ¿Cómo hacen los Sangre pura para presentar a sus bebés? — Preguntó de pronto, recordando que Lucius había dicho que no había presentado a Draco así no más, así que debía ser con una gala parecida a esta.

—En realidad es normal que la reunión siga mientras los padres se van con el bebé, por eso se elige un segundo anfitrión. — Andrómeda sonrió ligeramente apoyando una mano sobre su brazo antes de volver hacia dentro del salón. Remus suspiró tratando de mecerla pero ella empezó a mover sus piecitos como tratando de quitarse los zapatitos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y besó su frente mientras se los quitaba para no hacerla enojar.

—Remus ¿Estás bien? — La voz de Sirius lo hizo voltear y se apoyó contra la barandilla mientras trataba de distraer a la pequeña con pequeños destellos luminosos que salían de sus dedos.

—Ya se hartó. — Y como dándole la razón, Lucy tiró su moñito lejos de ella.

—Wow, nunca había visto esta dulzura de mal humor. — Sirius dejó escapar una risa antes de agarrar el adorno y pasándoselo a Remus quien lo guardó en su bolsillo.

— ¡Paaaaa! — Gritó molesta mientras trataba de rodar entre sus brazos.

—La llevaré a casa ¿Dónde está Snape? — No pudo evitar preguntar mirando con curiosidad a Sirius, tratando de controlar a su pequeño remolino.

—Evitándome. — Sirius suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello, Remus había notado que había venido solo pero creyó que Snape vendría más tarde. La –no- relación entre el pocionista y su amigo era realmente curiosa, lo sorprendía que pasaran tanto tiempo sin que nada se sobrepasara.

Aunque Sirius insistiendo en un bebé podría ser algo que había enfadado al Slytherin.

— ¿Por? — Arqueó la ceja alzando a Lucy para ponerla a su altura, besando su mejilla.

—Está cerca de su ciclo y pues decidió que era más seguro para él pasarlo encerrado en una habitación. Creo que tiene miedo de que lo embarace a propósito cuando este vulnerable o algo así. — No podía ver a Sirius por la posición pero no estaba seguro que Lucy aguantaría más el llanto si volvía a abrazarla.

—Ni siquiera le has pedido ser una pareja formal y le tiraste lo del bebé a la cara, usando a Lucy de carnada. — Le recordó sonriéndole a la bebé y moviéndola, ganándose una pequeña risita de ella lo que hizo que besara sus manitos.

— ¡Vivo con él! Es decir, está implícito. — Puso a la pequeña contra su cadera y volvió a mirar a su amigo con incredulidad.

—Sirius…— Lo regañó, sabía que no tenía derecho. Lucius y él habían pasado casi un año sin hablar de lo que tenían antes de que la marca se rompiera.

— ¿Tú crees que él crea que solo somos amigos sexuales o algo así? —

—Pues en realidad eso son hasta que decidan lo contrario. — Arqueó una ceja mientras alzaba a la bebé sobre su cabeza para distraerla, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa estirando sus manitos hacia su rostro y Remus aprovechó para besarle las manitos.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar directamente. — Sirius se apoyó contra la barandilla y Remus lo miró sin bajar a la beba.

—Mucha suerte. — Le deseó dándole una pequeña sonrisa, sacando su varita sosteniendo mejor a Lucy —Me voy antes de que se ponga a llorar. — No podía estar moviéndola tanto, podía marearse a pesar de que se divirtiera.

—Bien, sigue cuidado de tu pedacito de luna. — Sirius sonrió besando la mejilla de la pequeña quien sonrió un poco antes de bostezar.

—Adiós. — La abrazó más lamentando no poder seguir quedándose a escucharlo, pero sabía que Lucy empezaría a sentirse cada vez más enojada y no quería que se enfermara.

Se apareció en la casa pensando que luego le enviaría una lechuza a su amigo para saber qué tal le había ido.

—Guardaremos ese vestido y te bañaremos, luego te prepararé puré para comer. — respiró profundo tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el omega y sonrió ligeramente, se dirigió a la habitación sabiendo que ahí lo encontraría.

* * *

—Severus, necesitamos hablar. — Esperar a que los días del ciclo pasaran había sido difícil pero se había mantenido alejado respetando los deseos del ex profesor de pociones.

—Ya hemos "hablado" de esto. Y ya te dije que hacer pero sigues aquí rondando. — Le pocionista frunció el ceño antes de seguir cortando algunos ingredientes, Sirius no tenía idea de que hacía pero se mantenía a una buena distancia para dejar que siguiera con su trabajo.

—No hablo de eso, podemos olvidarnos del bebé por ahora. — El Gryffindor se apoyó su cadera contra la mesada mirando la espalda de su compañero, Severus ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

—No está mal que quieras niños y ya estás psicológicamente estable como para tenerlos. Te deseo mucha suerte. — Colocó el ingrediente en el caldero y sacó su varita empezando a revolverlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? — Atacó directamente ganándose una mirada sobre el hombro así que solamente se irguió más devolviéndole la mirada al omega.

— ¿Disculpa? — Se burló ligeramente, arqueando una ceja.

—Nos acostamos cuando estás en celo, me tienes la suficiente confianza para eso. Incluso a veces lo hacemos fuera de este, vivo aquí y aún no me has pateado a la calle. — Sirius abrió un poco los brazos como para demostrar lo que acababa de decir. Ambos estaban en el nuevo laboratorio en la casa de Severus, uno donde no había podido entrar en un principio.

El pocionista resopló y siguió revolviendo.

—Black, no tenemos una relación. Puedes salir y tener hijos con quien gustes. — Sirius abrió la boca para refutar pero luego se quedó callado unos segundos antes de cambiar su pregunta.

— ¿Realmente nunca piensas en tener hijos? — Preguntó más por curiosidad.

—No pienso llevar un bebé en mí. —

—Entonces no estás en contra de criar uno, estás en contra de quedar encinta. — Murmuró más para sí, notó el hechizo para que la poción quedara estática y solamente después de eso el pocionista se volteó a mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — Preguntó el Slytherin sin soltar su varita.

—Quiero tener una relación contigo. — Sirius expuso directamente, acercándose varios pasos.

—No. — Negó con la cabeza.

—Oh. — Se quedó quieto a solo dos pasos del otro y lo observó, sintiendo como su propia seguridad se desinflaba. — ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu casa? — Tanteó dándose cuenta que nunca había preguntado, Severus apoyó su varita en su otra mano mirándolo con neutralidad.

—Has lo que quieras. —

—Eso no es un sí. — Sirius arqueó una ceja.

—Dije que hicieras lo que quisieras. —

—Me quedaré entonces. —

—Bien. — Severus se volteó para seguir con la poción, Sirius notó enseguida que había dado por terminada por la conversación y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía decir que no se encontraba sorprendido porque lo estaba, tanto de buena manera como la de la mala pero ahora solo quedaba trabajar con ello.

Aunque Remus tenía razón, no podía dar nada por hecho con el pocionista.

* * *

Había sido gracioso algunas teorías que se habían formado en la prensa, una de las principales era que Lucy podría ser una hija de Draco y Harry que él había adoptado.

Las sesiones seguían siendo intensas, tanto las individuales como las de pareja pero a pesar de que a veces parecía que todo explotaría habían logrado mantenerse en calma en casa.

Lucy seguía creciendo y ya gateaba un poco, sola.

Cuando recibió la invitación para una gala benéfica nuevamente había dudado, sobre todo porque era en la mansión Greengrass pero al final había sido convencido de ir a pesar de que su padre declinó la invitación. Todo se trataba de imagen, a pesar de todo, y aunque la guerra ya había pasado hace casi dos años aun debían tratar de demostrar que no todo se había desmoronado.

Había aprovechado una visita a un orfanato con Hermione para que Lucy interactuara con otros niños y había sido agradable, pero cada vez notaba más y más como parecía que Lucius se quedaba atrás en cuanto a lo público. Lucy parecía notarlo y, aunque se divertía, siempre terminaba llorando por Lucius luego de un par de horas.

Apartarlo así no le parecía bien pero a pesar de las invitaciones el patriarca seguía declinando una y otra vez.

Aunque tal vez salir de su casa le estaba haciendo bien, tal vez luego de la guerra se había encerrado demasiado en su vida y en armarla como para ver nada más. Había donado al orfanato y se había hecho cargo de varias cosas más, pero dentro de todo parecía que la guerra solo era un viejo recuerdo. Hermione era la más metida en crear orfanatos, centros de ayuda y cómo hacerlo, él la había apoyado económicamente en cuanto pudo pero no se había metido de lleno. Se sentía algo culpable por ello pero a veces no estaba mal querer dejar de preocuparse por tantas cosas.

—Me gustaría que nos acompañaras esta vez. — Estaba sentado sobre un mantel de campo sobre el pasto, teniendo a la pequeña sentada y jugando con algunos juguetes. Lucius estaba en una silla cercana, con algunas cartas abiertas y llenando papeles, estando bien resguardado en la sombra.

El patriarca levantó la mirada y suspiró, el licántropo conocía demasiado bien esa expresión que le decía que no quería abrir el tema de nuevo.

—Remus. — Su tono fue solo un poco duro, como diciendo que ya lo habían hablado con anterioridad. El castaño le pasó otro cubo a Lucy quien sonrió contenta, en esas semanas su cabellito había ido creciendo y ya podían notarse los pequeños rizos rubios, además de sus ojos color miel.

—A Lucy y a Draco le gustaría, además puedes pasar más desapercibido. En todo caso, todos creerán que vas por Draco. — La pequeña estaba viviendo nuevas cosas y sentía bastante la ausencia de Lucius en ellas, entendía que era su estrategia actual pero le parecía que estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo.

¿Realmente importaba una imagen si Lucy era feliz? No quería traer malas miradas hacia la pequeña, pero los periódicos siempre salían con rumores estúpidos, estaba seguro que las personas se concentrarían más en los muchachos que en el otro padre de la beba.

—Pero aun así…— Lucius frunció el ceño dejando la pluma en el tintero.

—Desde que Lucy nació te has encerrado un poco aquí. Te encargas todo desde casa y… bueno, tu magia mejorara en algún momento. Sé quién fuiste, pero tal vez podría dar una imagen más pacífica de ti si fueras a acompañar a tu hijo. — Trató de insistir.

— ¿Cuándo es? — El patriarca preguntó agarrando de nuevo la pluma, su rostro mostraba indiferencia pero Remus podía notar que lo estaba escuchando.

—El viernes. —

—Lo consideraré. — Sabía que esa respuesta era casi un sí lo que lo hizo sonreír, pero tuvo que volver a prestar atención a la rubiecita cuando notó que estaba tratando de alejarse gateando. —Ey. — Rió divertido mientras la agarraba y la sentaba.

Notó la pequeña sonrisa del mayor y pensó que debía conseguir una cámara.

* * *

Lucy había estado bastante tranquila, dejando que le pusieran el vestido y los moñitos sobre su cabellito ya más largo. Tal vez el hecho de que hubieran jugado todo el día había logrado cansarla lo suficiente como para solo apoyarse en él.

Remus no estaba seguro de llevarla pero al final se había decidido, Tonks todavía no llevaría a Teddy a esas galas pero tal vez pronto lo haría y los pequeños podrían jugar.

Lucius se había puesto una túnica negra, guardando su varita en su bolsillo en vez de en el bastón porque a pesar de no tener magia prefería dar la imagen de que sí. Remus no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, la túnica enmarcaba bien su figura y hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía vestido como para salir a un lugar importante sin los trajes muggles.

—Te ves elegante. — Se contuvo de decir otra cosa sonriéndole cuando Lucius lo miró a través del espejo.

—Gracias, igual tú. — El patriarca parecía bastante orgulloso de cómo se veía y se ató el cabello con un lazo gris.

— ¿Con aparición o la red floo? — Preguntó antes de alzar a la pequeña quien estaba sentada en la cama mirando todo con curiosidad, Remus le quitó con cuidado el cubo para evitar que siguiera chupándolo.

—Yo por la red Floo, ustedes por aparición. — Lucius respondió acercándose y besando la mejilla de la beba. Remus suspiró.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros y nos ignoraras toda la velada? — Arqueó una ceja sonriendo un poco, realmente ese no había sido lo que había planeado. Sabía que no podían verse tan juntos, pero luego de haber ido a la boda de Harry y Draco como pareja ¿Era realmente necesario hacer como que si no se conocieran? Aunque habría más gente y muchos de ellos serían del ministerio.

—Podré sostener a Lucy si Draco me la pasa. — Habló el rubio antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla, el castaño sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto.

— ¿No estás llevando la distancia demasiado lejos?

—Hubo rumores de nosotros antes. — Oh, los recordaba. Pero la ausencia de Lucius en público había logrado acallar todo, estaba seguro que la mayoría creía que el patriarca estaba en prisión domiciliaria o algo así.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado, pero está bien. Probemos qué tal va con tu presencia ahí y luego podremos hacerlo más normal. Sabes que las personas no siempre están prestándome atención ¿Verdad?

—Empezaran a hacerlo si te ven muy cercano a un ex mortífago que por casualidad tiene el mismo tono de cabello y piel que tu bebé. — Lucius lo miró como que si fuera obvio y decidió que ceder no estaría mal, era la primera vez que aceptaba de todos modos.

—Está bien. —

Llegar por separado se había sentido extraño, había notado como Lucius supo cómo mezclarse y prácticamente desaparecer. Sabía con quienes hablar y a quienes evitar.

Notó casi enseguida que se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo perdía de vista.

¿Era por qué el rubio no tenía magia? No podía concentrarse demasiado en las conversaciones, la luna llena estaba cerca pero sin la unión no debería haber ningún problema.

Cuando Draco se llevó a Lucy todo empeoró.

Se sentía alerta y como que si tuviera que atacar en cualquier momento, ni siquiera lo había tranquilizado ver a Lucius cargando a la pequeña. Quería acercarse.

Se sentía demasiado estresado, incluso aunque se había alejado de Lucius seguía sintiendo su instinto a flor de piel. Tomó rápidamente la poción matalobos que había traído solo por las dudas, para controlar al lobo que parecía rasguñar en su pecho antes de acercarse a hablar con Minerva.

Había mucha gente que no conocía pero podría estabilizarse pronto.

Trató de prestar atención y miró de reojo el lugar, notando que ambos rubios se habían alejado demasiado. Clavó sus uñas en su palma tratando de calmarse y se despidió de Minerva con la intención de salir a tomar aire.

Pero cuando se estaba dirigiendo a las puertas que daban el balcón notó a una persona que se veía exactamente igual a otro que había visto hacía poco pero su aroma no era el mismo. Frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en ese hombre tratando de entender.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la primera maldición fue lanzada.

* * *

Fue todo demasiado rápido y su primer instinto fue abrazar más a la niña y correr, no conocía tan bien la mansión Greengrass como le gustaría pero se había deslizado por detrás de una puerta y había empezado a caminar por los pasillos.

Se había alejado todo lo posible, demasiado asustado de no poder proteger a la pequeña.

Si se la hubiera dejado a Remus, si él la tuviera en brazos estaría más protegida que por él que ni siquiera podía hacer un hechizo de limpieza decente. Solo podía esconderse hasta que todo terminara y…

—Lucius Malfoy, que alegría verte. Aunque es algo… inesperado. — Se quedó quieto solo unos segundos antes de darse vuelta sacando su varita, escondiendo lo más posible a la niña contra su pecho.

Sabía que no podía realizar ningún hechizo decente pero ellos no sabían eso, necesitaba hacerle creer que no lo hechizaba porque no quería no porque no pudiera.

—Lestrange. — Lo miró con desdén, Azkaban lo había consumido por segunda vez. Ya no había dementores pero seguía siendo un lugar que cualquier persona querría evitar.

El hombre sonrió horriblemente.

— ¡Me sorprende que estés aquí! Pero siempre has sido una serpiente viscosa, saliendo adelante aunque tengas negar a tu señor.

El dinero mueve montañas ¿No? Esa es la única razón por la que estás fuera y por la que estás aquí. — Sonrió de una manera burlona con un tono que le recordó a Bellatrix, se mantuvo quieto a pesar de que el mortífago se acercó varios pasos aun con su varita alzada.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba un plan. No obtendría ayuda ahí, no podía esperarla cuando había una batalla en el salón. Tal vez no debió haberse alejado, tal vez había sido una mala estrategia ¿Pero quién pensaría que ellos lograrían ubicarlo?

Tal vez por sus malditas feromonas que estaban demasiado descontroladas por el miedo y la protección de la pequeña.

—Tú deberías estar en Azkaban. — Lucius sonrió con burla, sin demostrar el pánico que sentía mientras apegaba más a su bebé a su cuerpo, tratando de ocultarla de la vista lo más posible.

—Igual que tú. Querido cuñado… siempre te has ido por lo más fácil ¿Verdad? — Se burló Lestrange antes de reír de una manera histérica.

—Ma. — Murmuró Lucy asustada haciendo que el alfa se callara abruptamente, Lucius notó como los ojos del hombre se escurecían.

— ¡Oh! ¡Así que no fue el dinero! ¡Fue tu bonito trasero de omega lo que te salvó esta vez! ¿Con qué maldito mestizo o sangre sucia de la orden te emparejaste? Nunca creí que llegarías tan bajo, que decepción.

Pero hagamos esto fácil, porque siempre prefieres lo fácil ¿No? Por los viejos tiempos.

No necesitas pelear contra mí, no necesitamos esto. Solo entrégame a la pequeña y ya está ¡Estoy seguro que podrás inventar una historia decente y quedar como la víctima, como siempre! — Sonrió estirando su otra mano como que si realmente esperara que él lo hiciera.

Lucius no pudo evitar gruñir a pesar de la desventaja.

—Ella es la hija de un mortífago, no le interesa a nadie. — Trató de sonar frío mientras su expresión solo mostraba desaprobación.

— ¿De verdad? Porque conozco esa carita y salió en el Profeta… en conjunto de Potter y sus amigos ¡Debiste haber usado a alguien de su círculo cercano! Pero ya que tu muchacho se casó con Potter supongo que no señalaste al mismo hombre…— No debió haberla dejado salir en los medios ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué la habían expuesto así? Como que si el mundo mágico fuera un lugar seguro. — ¡Qué inteligentes que son! Solo abriendo sus bonitas piernas para el vencedor.

Como solía hacerse antes con los omegas ¿Verdad? — Pero de pronto su rostro se mostró más tranquilo, su sonrisa se volvió casi consoladora lo que hizo que el omega se sorprendiera. —No seas tonto, Lucius. Si realmente quisieras arriesgarte ya estarías atacándome. Creo que nosotros dos sabemos que ella no te importa, se verá mal que la pierdas ¿Verdad? Pero podría hechizarte algunas veces y podrías fingir que no quisiste, estoy seguro que puedes actuar algunas lágrimas.

Tu vida sigue siendo más importante, Lucius. Así que no te hagas el rogar. —

Necesitaba tiempo, no podría seguir haciendo de cuenta de que podía resistirse. No podía pelear con ella en brazos, no podía hechizarlo de ninguna manera, no podía darse vuelta y correr porque sería alcanzado. No podía perderla, no de nuevo.

No debió haber venido a la gala, sabía que era mala idea. Si él no hubiera venido Remus la tendría en brazos ahora, ella estaría a salvo.

¿Por qué pensó que estaría bien exponerse así sin magia? ¡Él era mejor que eso!

—Eres más que un bonito omega para ser follado, Lucius. Nunca te interesó nada de los omegas, eres un patriarca, un mago. Ella representa toda tu debilidad… Sé que tal vez duela, pero nunca has escuchado a tu parte omega. — Habló casi con cariño lo que hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera, sintió ganas de retroceder pero no lo hizo. Lestrange frunció el ceño y olfateó descaradamente haciendo que estomago se sintiera más pesado. — No debes tener magia ¿Cierto? Puedo oler tu miedo.

Oh, parece que pagaste bastante caro tu libertad. — Sonrió de forma enferma acercándose con mucha más seguridad.

— ¡Púdrete! — Y fue solo un momento, el otro levantó su varita con el hechizo bien conocido y la pequeña empezó a llorar creando una pequeña explosión de luz con magia pero fue lo único que necesitó. Agarró el pequeño moñito de la pequeña abrazándola más contra sí. —El nido. — Y el traslador los hizo desaparecer.

Sintió sus piernas temblar sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, apenas pudo dar unos pasos antes de sentarse en el suelo abrazando a la desconsolada bebé contra su pecho. Había sido tonto y un idiota, olvidando el traslador de emergencia.

Sentía que le costaba respirar, las paredes parecían estar cerrándose y a pesar de que olía hogar no podía sentirse seguro.

Draco, Remus, Narcissa. Él debía…

— ¡Maaaaa! — Lucy gritó escondiéndose en él y Lucius la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo sus propias lágrimas. No podía dejar de temblar.

Estaban bien, estaban bien.

— ¡Paaaa! — Escucharla llorar así solo hizo que se le estrujara el corazón.

—Papá estará bien. — Trató de prometer mientras la mecía, no podía volver ni ayudar, no era alguien útil sin magia. Se volvería un objetivo que daría algo más que cuidar.

Remus estaría bien, Draco estaría bien.

Solo desearía ser más fuerte, más poderoso, más de ayuda.

Besó las manitos de la pequeña tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, sintiendo que los minutos pasaban lentos y el silencio no ayudaba en lo absoluto. La duda y el miedo seguían asentándose.

Debían ser solo un par de ex mortífagos, no serían nada para un ejército que le ganó a Voldemort, a pesar de que habían estado desprevenidos.

Sería tonto morir en una batalla de venganza cuando habían ganado una guerra.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó acurrucado en esa esquina calmando a la bebé cuando un Patronus apareció, era un lobo bien definido que se les acercó. Lucius estiró su mano y apenas lo rozó sintiendo de pronto el alivio inundarlo, era tan corpóreo que podía sentir el poder irradiarlo.

Siempre había sido tan poderoso.

Trató de decir algo pero apenas terminó el mensaje se levantó, sin importarle estar echo un desastre y usó la red flú.

— ¡No puede visitarlo si no es familiar! — Fue detenido casi enseguida por una sanadora pero Lucius mostró a la bebé que sollozaba bajito.

— ¡Ella es su hija! ¡Así que nos va dejar pasar, maldita sea! — Alzó su voz sin poder evitarlo, mirándola con furia. Los medimagos se miraron entre sí antes de dejarlo y él solo se apuró hacia la puerta sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado fuerte.

Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, por Merlín, por favor.

Incluso cuando solo había visto el Patronus no podía evitar dudar deteniéndose frente a la puerta al fin. Respiró profundo y la abrió abruptamente.

* * *

Remus bajó la mirada sintiendo un cumulo de emociones.

Había sentido cuando todo se calmó que el traslador había sido utilizado y trató de calmarse, trató de respirar y no sentirse un idiota por no haber seguido buscando. A pesar de que su brazo izquierdo que sangraba por una maldición se ocupó de hacer su Patronus esta vez sin difuminarlo ni un poco sintiendo que la adrenalina aun corría por su sistema porque no podía sentir dolor.

Había habido heridos, pero nadie estaba muerto o grave. El ataque había sido tan rápido como poco letal, siendo atrapado dos de ellos pero sabían que había más. Seguramente serían interrogados pero era posible que no tuvieran mucha información.

Había visto a uno apuntando directo a Harry y, a pesar de todo, no había podido evitar correr a ayudarlo. Y luego no había podido bajar la guardia ni moverse muchos metros de su lugar, habían estado prácticamente rodeados.

Fue atendido muy rápido, dándole pociones de horrible sabor antes de limpiar y vendar la herida, solo estaba en el hospital por observación.

Su pecho dolía.

Él había corrido hacia Harry.

Lo había hecho sin pensar. Solo había sido una reacción y luego no pudo moverse, pero si hubiera seguido, si hubiera…

Él ya había logrado obtener el rastro del omega en ese momento, solo era cuestión de seguir.

— ¡Remus! — Alzó la mirada sorprendido al ver al patriarca entrar con la bebé en brazos, no pudo evitar respirar profundo para verificar que no hubiera sangre sintiéndose más tranquilo al notar que estaban bien.

—Paaaaa— Lucy sollozó con fuerza estirando sus bracitos, Lucius la acercó sentándose a su lado y poniéndola sobre la camilla. Remus la alzó como pudo con un brazo abrazándola contra su pecho cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza.

Los había dejado solos.

—Bien, lección para mi ¡No quitarte a la bebé de los brazos porque si no tienes tendencias suicidas! — Lucius lo miró con furia unos momentos y él solo se encogió un poco, pero enseguida la expresión del patriarca cambió a una más abatida acercándose nuevamente y apoyando su mano en su hombro. — ¿Cómo podría… sin ti…?— Murmuró y Remus no lo entendió.

Debería estar más molesto que preocupado, por Merlín.

Lucius ni siquiera podía hacer un hechizo de defensa decente con su nivel de magia actual.

—Yo…— Trató de decir algo pero su voz sonó ahogada.

—Está bien, estamos bien ¡Ni siquiera podía volver! Yo no era útil en ese momento. — Lucius apretó los puños negando con la cabeza, alejándose. Podía notar ese pequeño temblor en sus manos, las mejillas aún húmedas y eso solo acrecentó su culpa.

—Lucius. — Trató de estirar su brazo lastimado e hizo una mueca sin poder alcanzar la mano del patriarca como le gustaría pero el intento pareció calmarlo. El rubio se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó contra su costado acariciando ligeramente la venda.

—Estás bien, realmente estás bien. — Murmuró el rubio por lo bajo, como tratando de calmarse y volver a su serenidad que había perdido totalmente.

¿Por qué no estaba molesto con él?

No se atrevió a decir nada y acunó más a la pequeña contra él dejando que Lucius se apoyara, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Quería decir algo pero también sabía que no era el lugar.

* * *

Pudo salir del hospital recién a la mañana siguiente, habiendo tenido visitas "ilegales" de bastantes personas pero Lucy no había querido despegarse de él. Lucius también se había quedado, leyendo un libro sobre una silla mientras dejaba que sus amigos conversaran con él, manteniendo una expresión neutral en todo momento.

No entendía porque el patriarca estaba tan tranquilo.

Apenas volvieron a casa Draco y Harry se habían llevado a la bebé para "quitarle el susto", por lo tanto decidieron ir a juguetería dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se asearon por separado y luego fueron a la cama, sentándose cada uno de un lado. Ambos se recostaron quedando en distintos lados, dejando que sus pies medio tocaran el suelo. Remus notó que su mano derecha estaba a pocos centímetros de la del patriarca, podía sentir el peso del otro del otro lado de la cama y el suave aroma a omega.

Quería estirar un poco sus dedos y rozar los del mayor pero se detuvo sabiendo que no tendría fuerzas para hablar si lo hacía.

—Lo siento. — Al escuchar al patriarca decirlo se tensó, dejó que sus dedos se tocaran más y trató de tranquilizarse. No había esperado que el otro empezara una conversación, había pensado que tendría que ser el primero en hablar porque después de todo él era quien debía dar una explicación.

—No hiciste nada malo ayer. — No se incorporó, el tono del patriarca era bajo y cuidadoso, pero podía notar que también estaba tenso. No sabía si Lucius solo estaba así por la preocupación o porque estaba enojado, apenas podía descifrar los aromas del omega, por los nervios que aún sentía ya que tenía potenciado su instinto de protección por lo cual estaba más enfocado en notar un aroma extraño.

—Alejarme, me pareció una buena idea en el momento pero al final no lo fue. — Murmuró al fin Lucius luego de varios segundos de silencio, y a pesar de que en un principio se escuchó neutral el ligero temblor en lo último había sido bastante perceptible.

Remus pensó en que responderle sintiéndose de pronto casi ahogado, él no debería ser el que se disculpara ¡Maldición! ¿Quién pensaría que eso sucedería cuando al fin logra que salga?

Pensó por un momento en sentarse para mirar al rubio pero no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos respirando profundo.

La sanadora se lo había marcado varias veces pero él no había entendido.

Siempre decía "Casi la pierdo" y no había logrado comprender porque ella se lo señalaba.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa. — Trató de que la voz no le temblara así que se quedó callado unos segundos sintiendo el nudo en la garganta cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron más, casi sosteniéndose. —Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, ambos están a salvo. — No sabía cómo expresarlo pero sentir la relajación del mayor lo hizo calmarse un poco más.

Aún estaban asustados por lo que había pasado, había sido solo un momento y cualquier pudo haber muerto.

— ¿Sabes? — Se obligó a volver a hablar —Olvidé que no solo era mi bebé, no solo yo estaba por perderla.

He estado enojado por tanto tiempo y… hice exactamente lo que no quería, dar vueltas.

No solo estaba enojado contigo, no solo se trataba de eso. Estaba muy asustado, cuando casi la perdimos yo… Fue como volver a cuando Lily y James pero peor, perdí una parte importante de mi vida en ese momento y estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

Te pedí que aceptaras todo tan rápido y que te acomodaras, cuando ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mi padre porque estaba asustado. Asustado de su reacción al saber que era tú, exactamente tan asustado como lo estabas por querer a alguien como yo.

Tal vez mi enojo tuvo razón en un principio pero luego te hice más y más culpable, y de pronto te hice culpable de todo lo malo que había en mi vida.

Miré cada error tuyo como que si no pudieras cometerlos, me enojé cuando dudaste de cómo tratar a Lucy frente a mi padre cuando yo le había ocultado su existencia por meses.— Pasó un brazo sobre sus ojos respirando profundo varias veces.

Nuestra, siempre había sido nuestra. Nunca solo suya.

Y era casi increíble como lo había olvidado.

—Remus. — Notó por el movimiento del colchón que el omega se había sentado, quitó su brazo pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados sintiendo algunos mechones de cabello haciéndole cosquillas en su rostro así que supuso que el mayor se había inclinado sobre él. Tuvo ganas de solplarlos pero no lo hizo.

—Estaba asustado de perderla.

No digo que no necesitábamos una pausa, la necesitábamos. Pero no tenías por qué soportar ese peso tu solo. — Abrió los ojos tratando de que su voz no temblara y alzó su mano acariciando la mejilla del rubio, mirando los ojos grises con algo de tristeza.

Estaban bien, pero no gracias a él.

—Tenías razón de estar enojado. — Lucius murmuró suavemente.

—Sí, pero te dije que me hubiera ido si la hubieras perdido.

Como que si ella fuera lo único que me importaba de ti, como que si solo fueras…

Y solo me enojé contigo cuando a la primera oportunidad hice exactamente lo que tú hiciste. — Y eso también dolía, tal vez por eso estaba enojado consigo mismo y había por fin entendido que era lo que sentía.

Se sentía asustado y esa sensación se clavaba y no quería irse.

Como que si aún estuviera de luto por algo que no sucedió.

—Sabías que tenía el traslador. — Ni siquiera lo había recordado en ese momento.

— ¡Sabía que no tenías magia! ¡Joder! Yo… quise buscarte. Pero cuando lo vi en peligro yo…

Y no quiere decir que prefiero a Harry sobre ustedes. No quería perder a nadie. — Se levantó sentándose y apoyando una de sus manos en la cama, girando un poco para que pudieran quedar frente a frente.

—Estamos bien. — Le recordó, Remus apoyó su frente en la de él abrazándolo por la cintura con su brazo sano, haciéndolo sentarse más sobre la cama dejando los zapatos caer al suelo.

— ¿Y si no? Parecías tan alegre de verme bien en vez de enojarte porque casi mataron a nuestra hija porque no pude decidir enseguida.

Debiste haberte sentido tan asustado como yo cuando pasó. — Sabía que podía sonar un poco desesperado pero todo podría haber terminado tan mal, solo porque simplemente no pudo darse vuelta y seguir su camino.

Sabía que Harry no necesitaba protección, sabía que él le había ganado a Voldemort y aun así… No había podido ser capaz de dejarlo solo.

—No es lo mismo. — Cerró los ojos al escucharlo dando el tiempo para respirar, el aroma suave lo tranquilizaba y la sensación a hogar lo llenaba de nuevo.

Todo estaba bien, todos estaban a salvo.

Nadie había salido herido.

No, seguramente no era lo mismo, tal vez las situaciones no podían ser comparadas pero había ocurrido otra vez. De nuevo todo había parecido estar bien para que luego todo se derrumbara.

—Lo siento. — Se había sentido tan celoso de Narcissa, tan fastidiado con ella sin ninguna razón. Y Draco le importaba, realmente le importaba, pero lo había hecho menos una vez que la bebé apareció en su vida.

Sí, había sido una mala acción los que casi los llevó a perderla. Habían necesitado tiempo, bastante tiempo entre los dos para sanar por separado y para arreglar cosas que habían preferido ocultar tras una cortina. A pesar de vivir juntos la vida de ambos se había vuelto bastante paralela, teniendo como una única unión a la bebé y a sentimientos pasados que no sabían si seguían ahí.

—No tienes que disculparte, tal vez ninguno de los dos debería esta vez. — Lucius sonrió ligeramente, Remus abrió los ojos para mirarlo. —Esta vez no fue culpa de nadie. —

— ¿Y lo dice el más rencoroso de Londres? — No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Puedo hacer una excepción por ti. — Remus dejó escapar una pequeña risa pero luego no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor llevándose la mano a su hombro. —Deberíamos cambiar la venda. — Señaló el rubio antes de levantarse, trayendo rápidamente lo necesario.

Ambos se miraron sin saber cómo acomodarse, el licántropo se quitó la camisa y Lucius se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas antes de empezar a quitar la venda. La herida aún se veía algo mal así que aplicó el ungüento suavemente con un pañuelo antes de volver a vendar, ambos respiraban de forma acompasada y sus feromonas estaban en la habitación.

Lucius apoyó su frente en la de él poniendo sus manos suavemente en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, Remus acarició su espalda con su mano sana disfrutando de la compañía.

—También me asusté. — Murmuró el rubio muy bajo. —Yo… Solo podía dar una imagen, como que si decidiera no atacarlo y no que no podía.

Estaba pensando tan rápido y él no dejaba de hablar.

Recordé el traslador después, cuando Lucy trató de quitarse su moño. — El castaño apoyó su mano en su costado atrayéndolo un poco más hacia él.

—Lo siento, yo debí…— Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

—No. No tenías por qué llegar ni tenías porque hacerlo cuando me pelee con Greengrass hace tanto tiempo.

Había una lucha en el salón, Remus.

No hay nada que perdonar así que no te martirices con lo que sucedió. No te en un vaso de agua, no necesitamos esta culpa tras culpa y seguir en ese círculo.

¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? — La seguridad estaba en cada una de las palabras del patriarca.

— ¿De nuevo? — No pudo evitar preguntar, no había esperado esa reacción tan tranquila, tal vez pensó que se enojaría o que le reprendería de otra manera.

Lucius siempre era fácil de molestar y era rencoroso.

—Si realmente estás bien con eso. — Y sabía todo lo que quería decir esa frase.

Sin rencores por cómo habían empezado ni como se habían usado mutuamente, sin sentirse mal aún por el enlace roto y por cómo se habían separado, sabiendo que debían dejar de ponerse uno contra otro para superar la casi perdida.

Siempre sería parte de su –mala- historia.

Pero también estaban las partes buenas, se habían querido mucho a pesar de todo, a pesar de pelear con esos sentimientos o negarlos o incluso ignorar que estuvieran ahí.

No podían construir castillos en un piso de arena por lo que tendrían que hacer una base más fuerte.

Y si no estaba dispuesto a superar, entonces no debía aceptar.

* * *

—Maaaaa— Lucy volvió a removerse sin hacer caso al décimo juguete brilloso que ponían frente a ella, dio un manotazo haciendo un puchero tratando de bajar de los brazos de Draco.

—Oh, vamos. Te gusta lo plateado, princesa, vamos. — Harry agitó de nuevo el juguete haciendo que de este salieran pequeñas chispas inofensivas pero solo logró que la niña arrugara más su carita.

— ¡Paaaaa! — Gritó pataleando.

—Tus padres ahora deben conversar así que serás una buena señorita y te comportaras. Así no se porta una Malfoy. — Draco la agarró firmemente con sus manos, mirando directo a sus ojos con expresión seria pero Lucy solo abrió más lo ojos antes de empezar a llorar.

— ¡Draco! ¡Por Merlín! — Reclamó Harry mientras se la quitaba haciendo que ella llorara más al cambiar de brazos de esa forma.

— ¡Tú la pusiste de mal humor primero! — El rubio se cruzó de brazos pero luego suspiró acariciando la mejilla de la beba quien solo lloró más fuerte.

—Llevémosla a casa, no tiene ganas de pasear. — Harry suspiró poniéndola sobre su hombro ganándose algunos pequeños golpes en su espalda por la pequeña que no dejaba de moverse.

—Vamos con Lyall, si él no sabe qué hacer entonces ahí si volvemos. — Draco hizo una pequeña mueca acariciando los ricitos de su hermana. Siempre era bastante bien portada y nunca la había visto haciendo escándalo, pero tal vez lo que ocurrió en la gala había sido demasiado para ella.

—Bien, vamos. — Harry la sostuvo mejor en sus brazos notando como los sollozos se volvían hipidos, seguramente Lucy se estaba calmando al notar que se iban. Llegaron al lugar de aparición más cercano y aparecieron cerca de la casa del abuelo de Lucy, estuvieron a punto de tocar cuando la lechuza de Harry apareció, Draco agarró a su hermana nuevamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Harry, estamos en un barrio muggle. — Miró a su alrededor, era bastante temprano y estaba fresco, no parecía haber nadie en los jardines husmeando que hacían dos jóvenes con una bebé llorona frente a la puerta del más reciente vecino.

—Lo sé. — Harry suspiró leyendo la carta antes de hacer una mueca, se acercó a Draco nuevamente dándole un besito en los labios y luego besando el cabello de la pequeña. —Tengo que irme.

—Espera ¿¡Qué!? — Reclamó el rubio indignado e incrédulo.

— ¡Cuida a la bebé con Lyall, luego vuelvo! — Se despidió el Gryffindor antes de correr.

— ¡Potter, dime de que se trata! — Pero su reclamo se perdió cuando el chico de lentes salió de su vista, frunció el ceño aún bastante sorprendido e intercambió miradas con su pequeña hermana quien empezó a reír. —Te burlas de mis desgracias. — Sonrió antes de besar la frente de la pequeña y tocar el timbre.

Maldito Harry, luego se lo pagaría.

* * *

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! La parejita ya tratando de lidiar con la bebé XD**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Lucy necesita con quien jugar****Aunque creo que es bueno que la venganza se fuera XD**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; ¡Besos! :D****Si, se ve que van mejorando :D aunque aquí algo los obligó a hacerlo de frente XD**

* * *

**AnaM1707: A mi tambien me encantó Lucius se zorrito**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra que te encante**

* * *

**Alexpotter: Lucy es un amor :'3**

* * *

**Piky: Pensé en hacerlo un lobo también, pero me quedó lo de zorrito dando vuelta y quedó. Y si, al lobo no le van ni le vienen los problemas de magos y solo el tamaño lo paró XD****Lyall fue una puerta que deje abierta hacía mucho tiempo, por si se daba en el futuro y se dio. Es más neutral que todos.****Samanta esta vez no apareció pero pronto lo hará. Creo que era importante que fueran a terapia porque incluso por fuera de su relacion vivieron circunstancias fuertes que debían hablar y sanar.****Remus se pasó con algunos pensamientos pero se dio cuenta al menos ahora.****Me alegra que te haya gustado :D****¡Besos! **


	39. Firmamento

**Gracias por leer :D **

Lamento re-publicar. Borre el capítulo sin querer :T

* * *

Habían hablado mucho en las sesiones, problemas a los cuales no se habrían enfrentados solos y habían resuelto otros cada uno por su lado. Lucy siempre había sido una razón para mantenerse tranquilos, pero la intimidad que tenían cuando las sesiones terminaban y solo se sentaban uno al lado del otro no se los quitaba a nadie.

Recordaba esa sensación, la sensación de tranquilidad que inundaba como que si decir las cosas en voz alta sacara un peso de encima. Al igual que la reconfortante sensación de una ligera caricia en sus dedos, o solo apoyarse contra si cuando se sentían demasiado cansados.

Había pasado casi un año desde que todo se había fracturado, habían construido un castillo sobre arena y se les había derrumbado ante la primera ola que lo alcanzó.

Tenían una familia y sabía que eso no se acabaría sin importar la respuesta.

No se sentía acorralado como pensó que se sentiría hablar de eso directamente, podía notar la tranquilidad en el otro y eso lo relajaba también.

"¿Te quedas porque es fácil?"

No tendría la misma respuesta que la primera vez.

—Sí. — Sí, porque podía soltar las cosas que le habían dolido, podía aceptar los errores de ambos y podía permitirse volver a comenzar en otra página.

Ambos habían estado asustados pero Lucius lo externaba mordiendo la mano que trataba de ayudarlo y él con la indiferencia.

No siempre sería fácil. Podría no funcionar en un futuro pero realmente no importaba, saldrían adelante. El mundo seguiría girando y seguirían tratando de ser los mejores padres.

Miró directamente a los ojos grises antes de incorporarse un poco más dejando que sus labios se tocaran de manera suave antes de besarse más intensamente. Lo atrajo más hacia si sintiendo su calidez a través de la ropa, sintiendo su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza y las feromonas entrelazándose. Apoyó su mano sobre su nuca atrayéndolo más hacia él apegándolo, estremeciéndose al escucharlo jadear.

Ese sentimiento nunca se había ido, había sido ignorado y tapado, incluso olvidado pero se había mantenido ahí, latente.

Se separó del beso despacio mirando el sonrojo del mayor, sonriendo ante eso y sin importarle su hombro lastimado movió sus manos a su cintura acariciando suavemente bajo su camisa.

Todo sonaba tan fácil cuando estaban ahí, juntos.

Escondió su rostro en su cuello aspirando sobre la glándula de aroma, sintiendo las uñas del omega clavarse en su espalda mientras él lo abrazaba más apegándolos lo más posible.

Lo había extrañado.

Pese a los rencores, el miedo y su enojo, siempre lo había extrañado.

—Te quiero. — Las palabras salieron fáciles, sabía que solo las habían dicho en voz alta muy pocas veces. Siempre le había dicho que era hermoso, pero nunca había sido tan expresivo en los sentimientos. Tal vez era algo que les había quedado desde un principio, como que si el primero en caer perdiera.

Lucius le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas besando sus labios nuevamente.

—Yo también te quiero. — Respondió el rubio con suavidad y él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo abrazaba con ambos brazos, seguramente luego estaría bastante adolorido pero en ese momento valía la pena.

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez disfrutando más de su sabor explorándolo despacio. Jadeó por lo bajo cuando el rubio lo empujó para que se acostara en la cama manteniéndose sentado en su regazo, fácilmente podría cambiar la posición pero con su brazo lastimado era más cómodo.

Volvieron a besarse con intensidad, él alzó su mano acariciando su costado sin poder evitar el ligero suspiro al sentir sus manos explorando su pecho. Que Lucius no escondiera de las caricias, que no volviera a bajar la camisa de nuevo le demostraba lo mucho mejor que se sentía consigo mismo en ese momento.

Se sentía contento de que el omega se sintiera mejor respecto a ello.

—Te has fortalecido. — Murmuró el omega, no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso.

—Creo que lo notaste antes. Podía notar tu forma de estremecerte y mirar, al principio con más molestia pero luego…— Presionó su mano sobre su cintura. —Siempre fue tan difícil ignorar todo eso. — Admitió muy bajo, los primeros meses habían estado demasiados ocupados en la bebé como para siquiera pensarlo, la lujuria parecía haberse perdido entre el cansancio y toda la energía que ponían ella.

Quedarse juntos aún en la cama, las feromonas volvían a ser más sutiles, el libido volviendo. No podían hacer nada con eso, habían sido mañanas incomodas donde la obvia atracción entre ellos se hacía demasiado presente.

La sanadora les había pedido no saltar a lo físico sin hablar. Pero habían hablado por meses.

—Me gusta. — Lucius admitió despacio, inclinándose para besar sus labios.

—Lo sé. — Susurró devolviéndole el gesto, profundizando el beso atrayéndolo más hacia él.

No podía decir que eso era solo lujuria, no cuando se preocupaba tanto o esa sensación cálida se hacía presente. Aún estaba sorprendido de que las disculpas parecieran tan fáciles ¿Pero luego de casi un año? ¿No lo habían hecho lo suficientemente difícil?

Lo amaba, realmente quería protegerlo y atesorarlo, quería que pudieran construir un futuro juntos. Quería poder despertar a su lado sin tener miedo de sus propios sentimientos o a los de Lucius, abrazarlo y besarlo sin importarle realmente que opinaban los demás de ello. Quería que fueran una familia.

Gruñó por lo bajo al escucharlo gemir, incorporándose mientras mandaba al diablo el dolor de su brazo y profundizaba el beso, enredando su mano en su cabello para atraerlo más hacia sí.

—Remus. — Se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, casi sin aliento, mirándose con ese brillo en los ojos antes de volver besarse, fundiéndose entre sí.

Pero la sensación alguien pasando las protecciones lo hizo separarse, primero cuidadosos antes de lograr entender del todo.

—Son los muchachos. — Lucius frunció el ceño con preocupación antes de levantarse, Remus hizo lo mismo poniéndose rápidamente su camisa antes de abrazar al omega dándole un pequeño beso en los labios justo antes que se abriera la puerta.

— ¡Remus, Kingsley nos quiere a todos en el salón! Oh…— Harry enrojeció y cerró la puerta — ¡Lo siento! — Gritó desde el otro lado haciendo a Remus reír, seguramente había sentido las feromonas que eran más delatadoras de que se habían estado presionando entre sí.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos dejaste a la bebé, Potter?! — Reclamó el omega furioso, arreglando su ropa y poniéndose los zapatos nuevamente.

— ¡Draco y Lyall la están cuidando! — Lucius frunció el ceño y Remus no pudo evitar reír agarrando su mano y besando sus nudillos tratando de tranquilizarlo.

* * *

No podía evitar que el enojo lo recorriera, estaban las personas más significativas de la gala en ese salón y eso incluía a la familia anfitriona. Sintió la mano de su pareja atrapando más la suya y trató de calmarse pero no podía, habían sido atacados por mortífagos ahí el día anterior, estando demasiado nervioso para notar que era bastante obvio que estaban juntos.

— ¿Cómo pudieron entrar? ¡Mira, Greengrass si tienes que ver con esto…!— Potter reclamó enseguida, frunciendo el ceño y adelantándose. No había traído a Draco, él se había quedado cuidando de su hermana junto con Lyall, Lucius se sentía mucho menos tenso al notar que ninguno de sus dos hijos estaba ahí.

— ¡No tengo nada que ver! — El alfa los miró furioso.

—Pero padre, son nuestras protecciones ¿Cómo las pasaron? — Astoria parecía tan furiosa como su padre, pero sorprendentemente parecía que su sospecha se dirigía a él.

— ¡Le di acceso a los altos rangos dándole la posibilidad de decidir si querían entrar a alguien con ellos! Así que perfectamente uno de ustedes pudo haberlo hecho y ahora solo me apuntan a mí. — Greengrass apretó los puños y cambió su expresión de enojo a una más calmada, como que si recordara que no podía verse así. Lucius podía notar que estaba aún conmocionado y asustado, pero conocía a las personas como ellos y podría estar fingiendo.

¿Pero porque lo haría? Ya había escalado en el ministerio, no necesitaba que algo lo tirara para abajo pero había sido en su mansión.

— ¿Y si solo les diste ese acceso para tener una coartada? — Lucius habló sin soltar la mano de Remus mientras fruncía el ceño, sin hacer caso a un par de miradas curiosas. Sabía que lo mejor era quedarse callado, con su pasado era como tirar más leña al fuego pero no había podido controlarse.

Casi habían dañado a su hija ahí, no podía simplemente dar el paso al costado.

— ¡Oh, mira quién habla! ¡Tú fuiste un mortífago y tienes acceso! — Reclamó el alfa enojado.

— ¿Por qué diablos tendría acceso? — El rubio miró sorprendido al otro patriarca pero solo apretó más la mano del castaño al sentir que entrelazaba sus dedos, como tratando de calmarlo.

— ¡Eres el suegro del Salvador del mundo mágico! — Lucius apretó los labios sintiendo que era una excusa bastante tonta, sobre todo con lo último que había pasado entre ellos.

— ¡O solo me pusiste para echarme la culpa a mí! — Alzó la voz pero no se acercó sintiendo que Remus le había soltado la mano y ahora agarraba su brazo. Quería acurrucarse contra el castaño e irse de vuelta a casa, pero se mantuvo quieto mientras miraba mal al dueño de la mansión.

— ¡Ah, sí claro! ¿No suena mucho más lógico que esto sea cosa tuya? Eran tus antiguos amigos después de todo lo que hicieron esto.

¿No sería fácil para ti? Es curioso que hayas sabido por donde irte, como no recibir ni siquiera un hechizo sobre todo sabiendo que no tienes el mismo nivel que magia que antes, esto podría ser una maldita venganza. —

— ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar…!— Lucius dio un paso adelante arrepintiéndose de no traer el bastón, pero ni siquiera pudo continuar su frase cuando Remus se adelantó dándole un puñetazo al otro alfa que lo envió al suelo.

Todos se quedaron callados luego de dar un jadeo.

—Te lo dije, te lo advertí. Metete con mi familia de nuevo y no tendré piedad contigo. — Gruñó el alfa dejando que la jovencita se acercara a ayudar a su padre a levantarse. Greengrass le lanzó una mirada molesta pero luego de pasar una mano sobre su propia mandíbula prefirió abrazar a su hija que arriesgarse a pelear.

—Remus. — Harry habló adelantándose un paso.

— ¡Basta! Todos que tuvieron contacto con mortífagos antes serán revisados. Eso quiere decir que esta mansión será revisada por los aurores, la casa donde se está quedando la señorita Black también y… La Mansión Malfoy. — El ministro los miró a ambos, Lucius podía notar que Remus lo había tapado un poco de la vista cuando atacó así que devolvió la mirada del hombre con algo de molestia sobre el hombro de su pareja —Además de tu casa porque viven juntos ¿No? — Habló mirando al castaño.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar…?— Remus miró entre ofendido y dolido a su amigo, retrocediendo para quedar al lado del patriarca.

—Amigo, confió en ti. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu omega, Malfoy no fue cualquier seguidor de Voldemort — Lucius no pudo evitar tensarse ante su manera de nombrarlo, sabía que habían sido obvios en la boda de Harry y Draco, y que alguien lo suficientemente cercano podía sumar dos más dos al ver el porte de la pequeña Lucy.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! — La rubia se adelantó, saliendo de atrás de su hermana mayor quien había reaccionado ante la pequeña pelea de los otros dos alfas.

—Cissy. — Andrómeda la llamó.

— ¿Crees que mi ex esposo podría guardar algo frente a la narices de su pareja? ¿O que yo puedo ocultar cosas de mi hermana? ¡Vivo con ella! ¡Siempre estamos siendo vigilados por personas activas de la luz! ¡Esto una pérdida de tiempo! — La dama se cruzó de brazos, notoriamente nerviosa y furiosa. La mayor de las hermanas Black se adelantó y puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermana jalándola un poco hacia atrás, movimiento que Narcissa siguió con bastante elegancia y sin quitar su expresión de enojo.

—Si no tienen nada que ocultar, será rápido. — Prometió el hombre de color.

—Como que si no hubiera revisado y saqueado la Mansión Malfoy antes. — Lucius no pudo evitar burlarse ligeramente apretando un poco los puños. No tendría que atacar así pero se sentía demasiado molesto.

—Señor Malfoy si tiene alguna queja de la manera en la que los Aurores hacen su inspección puede presentarla. — El ex Auror lo miró con desaprobación.

— ¿Para que destruyan más de las reliquias familiares? No, gracias. — Dijo con desdén tratando de calmarse al sentir la mano de su alfa en su espalda baja.

—Por ahora ustedes tres son los principales sospechosos pero se investigará a las demás personas presentes que tenían permiso para permitir la entrada de otras personas una por una para rastrear cualquier anormalidad. — Kingsley explicó.

—Pero a ellas no les darán vuelta la casa. — Se quejó por lo bajo pero sin adelantarse, manteniéndose al lado de Remus.

—Pues debiste pensarlo antes de unirte al Lord Oscuro. — Le regresó Greengrass con el mismo tono de desdén, Lucius lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Casi dañaron a mi dos hijos! ¡Por supuesto que no tengo nada que ver en esto! — Habló muy ofendido.

—Dos hijos que están sin un rasguño ¿Verdad? — Se burló.

— ¡Pues tus hijas tampoco tienen ningún rasguño! — Le recordó quedándose quieto en su lugar al sentir que Remus lo agarraba del brazo para detenerlo, miró hacia los ojos mieles unos segundos antes de suspirar y acomodar su abrigo, dando por terminada la discusión.

—Remus, Andrómeda, por favor lleven los omegas a casa. —

— ¡Es grandioso ver que el Ministro de Magia sea tan desdeñoso con los omegas! ¡Deja de hablar como que si no pudiéramos irnos solos! — Narcissa lo miró furiosa al ministro antes de caminar a la chimenea seguida por su hermana. Lucius se quedó callado apretando los labios sin decir nada sabiendo que sería inútil, dejando que Remus lo tomara del brazo antes de que empezaran a alejarse.

No tenía nada que ocultar pero se meterían a su territorio, no le gustaba esa sensación. Además aún tenía objetos que podrían malinterpretarse.

Se presionó contra Remus sin importarle que lo vieran, se sentía demasiado nervioso como para preocuparse por ello. Salió de la chimenea apartándose.

—Tu realmente… ¿Crees que estoy implicado en esto? — Miró hacia los ojos mieles del alfa sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que el alfa se acercara los pasos que se había alejado y lo abrazara con fuerza.

—No, no lo creo. — Y la confianza que había en sus palabras lo hizo temblar levemente.

—Te quiero. — Se sorprendió un poco ante la facilidad de sus propias palabras

—Yo también te quiero. — Lucius sonrió al escucharlo y presionó un nuevo beso en sus labios apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro, notando el pequeño siseo de dolor. Lo miró algo asustado y luego sonrió levemente al ver el ligero sonrojo del alfa.

—Ven, toma las pociones para el dolor y cambiaremos la venda antes de ir por Lucy. — Habló agarrando la mano sana de Remus antes de empezar a caminar a la habitación. Esta vez solo compartieron pequeños besos mientras curaban el brazo del menor.

* * *

—Abre tu boquita, di "Ah" — Lucy sonrió divertida ante la cuchara que se movía como un avioncito y la abrió, dejando que se abuelo metiera una cucharada de puré en su boca. — ¡Muy bien! — Lyall le sonrió haciéndola reír de gusto.

Draco observaba todo sentado cerca de ambos, la niña había llorado bastante pero al final se había calmado, tal vez la tranquilidad del hombre tenía que ver con ello.

— ¿Ya conoció a Sirius Black? — No pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad, Lyall limpió la carita de la pequeña con un pañuelo muy suave antes de darle otra cucharada.

—Lo vi un par de veces, pero no hemos conversado mucho. — Remus lo visitaba a menudo al igual que Lucy, con Lucius podía cruzarse cuando visitaba a su hijo y los muchachos se instalaban en sus tardes. Había hablado con algunos vecinos y siempre había algo que hacer, no había habido ninguna excusa para conocer más a Sirius además de la larga amistad que tenía con su hijo.

—Creí que Remus querría que ambos hablaran. — Admitió el rubio.

—No siempre es buena idea mezclar a los padres y a los amigos, Draco. —Le recordó antes de sonreírle a la pequeña quien movió sus manitos, Lyall se incorporó y besó los rizos rubios se su nieta.

—Tu conociste a mi abuelo, Abraxas. — Draco dijo de pronto mirando la interacción antes de sonreír un poco. Lucy aún tenía sus ojos rojos por el anterior llanto pero ya parecía más animada, su carita estaba solo un poco manchada con puré y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de bebé.

—Sí, falleció antes de que tú nacieras ¿Verdad? — Lyall sacó a la pequeña de la silla y la alzó, limpiando con cuidado su rostro y sacándole el babero.

—Sí, mi abuela no vivió tanto tampoco. — No los recordaba, había perdido a su abuela solo siendo un bebé y casi no había tenido contacto con ella.

—Era una omega unida, debió haber roto los enlaces pero seguramente no quiso y eso terminó por consumirla también. Los Malfoy siempre han sido tercos. — El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña quien balbuceó. Draco los miró sin poder evitar sonreír, ella parecía muy feliz, esperaba realmente que las cosas continuaran así.

A pesar de todo sabía que el ataque fue algo pequeño y desorganizado, en cuanto encontraran a los responsables todo se resolvería. Pero esperaba que lo que había pasado no sembrara dudas entre su padre y Lupin, realmente quería que pusieran las cosas claras entre ambos.

* * *

Se le había notificado que en tres días registrarían la casa además, las cosas seguían muy tensas, aunque obviamente el ataque de los ex seguidores del Señor Oscuro había fallado, podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

¿Dónde estarían escondidos?

Lucius podría saberlo pero los lugares que mencionó ya habían sido registrados, seguramente sabiendo que el rubio vendería la información habían ido a algún lugar que él no supiera.

¿Quién los había ayudado a salir de Azkaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Si no había sido Lucius ni Narcissa, quedaban todos los altos rangos del Ministerio pero todos estaban limpios… a no ser que los liberaran para "demostrar" que todos podían ser traidores y que no estaban a salvo aún, como para lograr una sentencia más fuerte para los que quedaron libres.

No se sentía preparado para enfrentar un juicio, sabía que Lucius había hecho cosas malas y que habían sido indulgentes por las acciones de Narcissa pero eso no quitaba que lo quería a su lado.

Sirius no había ido a esa gala, él y Severus habían viajado por un congreso al que el ex profesor de pociones quería ir. Había enviado muchas cartas, preocupado, pero él lo había instado de quedarse al lado del omega mientras él arreglaba esto. Se preguntó por unos momentos si Lucius también habría recibido cartas del pocionista, aunque estaba seguro que este no expresaría su preocupación de una manera tan impulsiva y notoria como lo hacía Sirius.

Parpadeó al salir de la chimenea y encontrar el lugar vacío, un escalofrío lo recorrió pero enseguida pudo sentir el aroma del omega. Seguramente estaba durmiendo aun con la pequeña la cual no había estado bastante nerviosa así que había dormido con ellos.

No habían podido ir a las sesiones usuales, con toda la investigación del ministerio sobre Lucius no le habían dado permiso para hablar con la sanadora así que habían tenido que programar todas las citas para la semana siguiente.

Subió las escaleras y se quitó el saco, pasando su mano por su cuello, abriendo despreocupadamente la puerta antes de congelarse.

Miró sorprendido al omega dormido con la bebé en brazos, pero en la cama a su alrededor había un nido. Frazadas habían sido trenzadas y acomodadas, además que podía notar algunas camisas y una bufanda blanca. Olía él, a Lucius, a la bebé y a Draco.

Se acercó muy despacio para no despertarlos mirando todo con curiosidad. Lucius nunca había hecho un nido elaborado, él sí y lo sorprendía notar que podía. Acarició ligeramente su mejilla pero el omega se incorporó muy rápido abrazando a la bebé contra su pecho y sacando su varita, Remus se hizo atrás para que no le sacara un ojo con ella.

Ambos se observaron sorprendidos, habían quedado aún bastante revolucionados por los ataques de la gala.

—Oh. — Lucius se calmó bajando su varita y dejándola a un lado, alzando a la pequeña con dos brazos. —Hola. —

—Hola. — No pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida antes de volver a acercarse, inclinando su cabeza hacia él, Lucius se incorporó dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Paaaa— La niña los miró con ojos grandes antes de agitar sus bracitos hacia Remus, aun sin acostumbrarse a los besos.

—Ya, ya. No me los prestas ni cinco minutos. — Sonrió divertido el patriarca antes de dejar que el licántropo la tomara en brazos.

—Es tan celosa como tú. — Remus sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de su princesita.

—Que Merlín nos libre. — Se burló el mayor acomodando su camisa, se había quedado dormido con el traje que utilizaba para trabajar. Remus acarició su mejilla apoyando su frente en la de él unos segundos antes de apartarse sonriendo.

—Me cambiaré y podemos ver que cenar ¿Si? Ya vuelvo. — Besó la mejilla de la beba quien se llevó un puñito a la boca, Remus rió suavemente y se la entregó a Lucius de nuevo mirando el nido con curiosidad —Lo hiciste hoy. —

—Sí. — Lucius enrojeció un poco pero trató de mantener una expresión neutral.

— ¿Le robaste una bufanda a Draco? — Arqueó una ceja algo divertido preguntándose como lo había logrado.

—Él la olvidó esta mañana, me la quedé antes de notar que lo hice. — Lucius le quitó importancia agarrando una manito de Lucy quien sonrió murmurando un suave "Maaa"

—Me gusta el nido. — Admitió el alfa acariciando ligeramente las mantas.

—Solo sé hacer lo mejor. — Se burló acariciando la manito de Lucy quien los miraba con curiosidad, tratando de rodar para empezar a gatear.

—El mío duró bastante. —Remus le recordó manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Pues el mío durara más. — Desafió el patriarca haciéndolo reír.

—Veremos. — Sonrió ante el desafío en las palabras y caminó hacia la puerta, necesitaba un baño y luego volvería con ellos.

Lucius sentó a la pequeña en la cama y le dio a su osita, sonriendo cuando ella se mantuvo sentada mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras cortadas abrazando fuertemente a su peluche.

* * *

Remus se mantenía tenso, los dos Aurores lo habían saludado amablemente pero no podía evitar sentir que estaban invadiendo. Eran un beta y un alfa, este último joven que parecía tener problemas en manejar sus feromonas lo que lo hacía gruñir por lo bajo.

Habían revisado la cocina, la sala y ambos despachos, Remus no pudo evitar apretar los puños cuando entraron al lugar de Lucius. Ese territorio era de su omega y él no podía entrar sin una invitación, el lobo estaba bastante enojado por la intrusión así que solo apoyó una mano en el borde de la puerta clavando sus uñas mirando todo lo que movían revisando que no se llevaran absolutamente nada.

Lo único que pudieron encontrar era la varita antigua rota a la mitad pero tuvieron que dejarla cuando la inspeccionaron y dio que sus últimos hechizos eran cosas simples como de iluminación o deshacer las feromonas.

El resto de la casa fue sin duda más tranquilo, la habitación vacía no tenía mucho que ver y los baños menos. Muy en contra de cómo se sentía abrió la puerta de la habitación principal.

— ¡No lo toquen! — No pudo evitar alzar la voz, gruñendo al ver al beta acercarse al nido, acercándose rápidamente y quitando la mano del beta con furia.

—Pero…— El Auror habló con tono conciliador.

—Es su nido, los omegas no guardan cosas peligrosas en su nido. — Gruñó tratando de no temblar de furia.

—Tal vez por eso lo hizo. — Acotó el alfa menor.

— ¡No! — Gruñó con fuerza poniéndose delante de la cama sabiendo que sus ojos habían brillado en dorado cuando retrocedieron. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse pero sabía que sus feromonas no estaban ayudando en nada cuando el otro alfa llevó su mano a su varita temblando casi imperceptiblemente. —Yo lo haré. — Cedió sintiéndose furioso, él debía cuidar ese lugar, era el primer nido que el omega había hecho ahí y ahora tendría que desarmarlo…

Quitó cada una de las mantas con cuidado, dejando su aroma impregnado para evitar que quedaran rastros del Auror. Las dobló a cada una memorizando como estaban acomodadas y trenzadas para luego hacerlo de nuevo. Había algunas camisas propias sin botones y una bufanda de Draco. Las acomodó con todo el cuidado que pudo y se levantó demostrando que no había nada.

Tardó bastante en volver a armarlo, con cuidado de cada pieza.

La tensión disminuyó cuando fueron al jardín, esta vez evitaron el nido que tenía en su forma de lobo y lo agradeció, eso era algo suyo y no estaba seguro de controlarse si trataban de moverlo. Demasiado cerca del ciclo de Lucius, demasiado cerca de la luna llena, todo se mezclaba y lo hacía sentirse mucho más territorial.

Estaba tratando de esforzarse en ser racional pero sería difícil si seguían tocando las cosas de su omega. Él mismo también había tenido que sacar la ropa y comprobar que los armarios no tuvieran ningún cajón secreto.

Cuando todo pareció terminar notó que faltaba Malfoy Manor.

Sin pensarlo apoyó su mano en uno de ellos y lo desapareció, apareciendo en el salón de la mansión. Había sido un instinto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que había pasado los hechizos de protección.

¿Era porque fue compañero de Lucius? ¿EL omega lo había agregado? ¿Hacía cuánto?

No podía evitar sentirse absurdamente feliz y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro aunque el bueno humor no le duró mucho al notar que había cinco Aurores a los cuales debía dejar pasar ahora, al ser un lugar mucho más grande que su casa. Para su suerte, todos eran betas así que le pidió a los elfos que los vigilaran mientras él seguía al joven alfa.

Esperaba que todo terminara pronto, quería ir a casa con Lucius y la bebé. No le gustaba perderlos de vista tan pronto y su brazo que aún dolía un poco no ayudaba a cambiar su molestia.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar la visita del medimago, que había arqueado una ceja cuando preguntó porque había movido su brazo y él ni siquiera pudo inventar una buena excusa antes de que el anciano comentara lo cerca que estaba el nuevo ciclo. Había sido algo vergonzoso.

—No sabía que como castigo habían cambiado los géneros secundarios de quienes dejaron libres. — Habló de pronto el auror mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos de rastreo, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Disculpa? — Remus se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño sin entender del todo a que exactamente se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Fue una subasta secreta o algo así? Eso explicaría porque Potter está tan cerca del chico Malfoy. Eso tiene sentido, porque tienes al lado a un ex mortífago y como tu amigo también. — Explicó el muchacho como que si fuera obvio.

—Snape era un espía y estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo. — Le recordó sin saber de donde estaba sacando esa idea tan rara, pero el alfa joven solo asintió. No quería decir nada respecto a los cambios de géneros secundarios, no debía dar explicaciones y el chico podía creer la teoría que más le gustara ¿Pero subastas?

—Claro. — El auror asintió mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos en las paredes que estaban vacías.

—No hubo ninguna subasta. Malfoy tuvo que pagar multas, tener restricciones en su magia y no podía salir del país sin un permiso. — Apretó los labios mirando el lugar, nada olía a Lucius. Hacía bastante que el patriarca no estaba por el lugar y eso empezaba a ponerlo algo ansioso.

Agradecía que todas las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, el aroma a fresco era agradable pero saber que el lugar le pertenecía a su omega y que estuviera siendo revisado por todos lados era muy incómodo. Sobre todo sabiendo que había lugares que ni él conocía.

Era una sensación algo ridícula y muy territorial, pero no ganaría mucho peleando contra ella.

— ¿Entonces como…? Oh— El Auror se detuvo de pronto, Remus empezaba a impacientarse un poco. Quería que terminaran cuanto antes y se fueran.

— ¿Disculpa? — Normalmente dejaría pasar esa reacción pero realmente se sentía cada vez más de mal humor.

—Es obvio, seguramente te enviaron a investigarlo y él entró en celo o algo así. Bueno, es notorio que no lo consideras suficiente porque aunque te dio un hijo no lo marcaste. —

— ¡No lo violé! — Alzó la voz bastante molesto por la acusación. En Azkaban ambos estaban en todas sus facultades mentales, se había dejado de manipular un poco pero las cosas no habían sido así y se sorprendía que llegaran a esa conclusión. No debería molestarle tanto, pero lo último que había dicho realmente había logrado enfadarlo.

Respiró tratando de decirse que no tenía por qué hacer caso, siempre había sido bueno ignorando esas cosas ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacerlo de nuevo?

—En el celo no es violación. — Frunció el ceño el joven haciéndolo gruñir.

— ¡Si no puedes esperar a que el omega te de tu consentimiento eres un alfa débil! ¡Yo no lo soy, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar tirarme encima de alguien que no me quiere! — Alzó la voz tratando de controlar sus propias feromonas, sabía que podía lograr espantar al alfa joven y estaba muy tentado a hacerlo, pero debía mantener la calma y el respeto si no quería que la situación se alargara.

¡Pero era difícil tener paciencia cuando estaba hablando de su familia así!

—Notoriamente como omega…— Empezó el alfa más joven haciéndose el distraído con un jarrón que se veía bastante caro.

—Atrévete a decir algo de él y te hechizaré. — Amenazó directamente, llevando su mano a su varita mientras gruñía suavemente. Sabía que el Auror estaba ignorando sus expresiones de advertencia, mayormente eran instruidos en ese tipo de lenguaje para evitar que causaran más problemas así que el chico lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Tenía muchas ganas de reducirlo en el suelo y dejarlo ahí hasta que se disculpara, pero una agresión así no sería perdonada, no importaba que tanto había participado en la guerra.

—Lo siento. Pero ahora todo esto es tuyo ¿No? Se los dije a mis compañeros así que tendrán cuidado, debió ser un buen botín de guerra. También es un buen escarmiento para él. — La sonrisa algo desdeñosa al encontrar una joya con el simbolismo Malfoy apareció en el más joven haciendo que el castaño frunciera más el ceño manteniéndose a distancia para evitar hacer una tontería.

¿Realmente ese muchacho no notaba que estaba a punto de ser atacado?

—Las personas no son botines de guerra. — Trató de que su voz no temblara pero no soltó su varita, manteniéndola a un lado de sí.

—Pero obviamente obtuviste grandes cosas. — El chico abrió los brazos como para demostrar que ahora todo eso era suyo.

—No tengo que explicarte mi relación con Lucius. — Gruñó por lo bajo, acercándose para quitarle la joya de las manos y dejarla en su lugar.

—Por supuesto que no. Seguramente todo esto es secreto para evitar la condenación de la gente, pero las personas como él se lo merecen. Ser de alguien más, al menos servir para algo. —

No lo toleró, gruñó con fuerza y lo puso contra la pared con fuerza haciendo que su varita saliera volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Discúlpate! ¡Ahora mismo! — El alfa menor mantuvo la mirada mientras gruñía suavemente, Remus volvió a gruñir mostrando los dientes. Sentía la sangre bombeando en sus oídos y sabía que lo próximo que haría era golpearlo si no cedía.

Estaba insultando a su omega dentro de su territorio.

Al final el Auror agachó la cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello y él lo soltó, el joven agarró su varita de nuevo y Remus estaba seguro que la única razón por la que no lo hechizó fue por quien era.

Siguieron en silencio y luego los Aurores se reunieron en la sala, no había nada distinto en los pasillos excepto donde estaban los cuadros quienes habían gritado y molestado.

Remus respiró aliviado cuando al fin quedó solo e iba a volver a casa cuando sintió un ligero tirón, miró al pasillo mientras dudaba y empezó a caminar. No conocía la mayoría de esos pasillos y vueltas pero dejó que el instinto lo guiara, gruñó suavemente al encontrarse con una pared. Apoyó la punta de su varita y la pared desapareció dejando ver una escalera.

Hizo un pequeño hechizo de iluminación, tal vez debía traer a Lucius para que le dijera que era pero la curiosidad pudo más. Empezó a bajar, no importaba que tanto iluminaba solo podía ver el siguiente escalón y parecía una escalera caracol. Cada vez estaba más frío y se envolvió más en el abrigo hasta llegar al final.

Sabía que había cuartos secretos en Malfoy Manor y Arthur había encontrado uno, pero obviamente podrían haber más.

Se sentía como invadiendo algo que no le pertenecía pero la sensación de la magia a su alrededor solo lo empujaba. Con un hechizo simple la cerradura se abrió y empujó la puerta notando como todo se iluminaba.

Había estanterías, muchas cosas que no lograba distinguir sobre cada una, ordenadas y limpias. También había libros. Muchas cosas seguramente eran de las Artes oscuras, la sensación de frío era aplastante y sabía que si tocaba alguna de las cosas seguramente terminaría maldecido.

La sensación de magia lo envolvió fuertemente y se preguntó si no estaba en el corazón de la mansión.

En un parpadeo estaba de nuevo afuera, frente a la pared la cual se había vuelto sólida y no se movió a su toque.

Tal vez debería llevar a Lucius ahí, sería una mala noticia si alguno de los mortífagos había puesto sus manos en cosas tan peligrosas.

* * *

—Trata de tomar un poco de té y tranquilizarte. — Lyall sirvió otra taza dejándola cerca de su yerno antes de sentarse y tomar a la pequeña bebé en brazos quien le sonrió y alzó su manito para agarrar su cabello. El hombre besó las pequeñas manitos de la pequeña dejándola jugar.

—Ya han pasado demasiadas horas. — Lucius frunció el ceño sintiéndose bastante nervioso, sabía que no debía intervenir, debía quedarse apartado hasta que la inspección terminara para evitar accidentes pero no podía evitar sentirse invadido.

—Tu mansión en muy grande. Mientras no encuentren nada no se quedaran. — Volvió a hablar el hombre cambiando de brazo a la pequeña quien sonrió divertida por el movimiento, bastante tranquila al no perder de vista a su madre mientras jugaba con su abuelo.

—No tiene que ser amable conmigo, concéntrese en su nieta. — Lucius no pudo evitar el ligero desdén mientras se levantaba, dejando la taza sin tocar.

—Es difícil cuando te ves tan nervioso. — Lyall dijo tranquilamente, sentando a Lucy en la sillita de bebé para luego acariciar su mejilla.

—Y también cuando usted no deja de mirarme. — Reclamó obligándose a sentarse de nuevo, alzando un poco la barbilla mientras miraba directamente los ojos del beta. —No tuve que ver en el ataque. —

—Confío en que mi hijo tiene mejor instinto para decir si lo hiciste o no. — Lucius lo miró ofendido, demasiado nervioso para notar que realmente no había ningún ataque en la frase.

— ¡O bien podría ser usted! No estuvo por dos años. — Le recordó con desdén.

—Porque nunca le pareció importante mencionarte. — Lucius se tensó y apretó los labios haciendo puños sus manos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el omega agradeció de la que beba estuviera bastante distraída con su juguete como para prestarles atención. —Aunque trato de confiar que no habrías arriesgado así a tu hija. —

—Encontraran cualquier cosa para inculparme. — Resopló ligeramente y se acercó acariciando el cabello de su hija quien volteó su carita hacia él para sonreírle. Lucius agarró sus manitos sin poder evitar sonreír al escucharla llamarlo.

—No creo que hayan tenido tiempo, deja de pensar tanto. Deja a mi hijo resolver esto. — Lyall parecía tranquilo de nuevo, apoyándose mejor en el respaldo de la silla manteniendo una distancia respetable. Lucius podía notarlo, aunque el beta no parecía tener nada contra él respetaba bastante la incomodidad que sentía. El rubio no sabía cómo sentirse con eso, que el hombre pudiera reconocer que no se sentía tan bien en su compañía lo ponía nervioso, porque era un recuerdo constante de que había tratado con Abraxas.

—No puedo quedarme apartado como un niño. — No había una real queja en su voz, al notar a la pequeña bostezar dejó que Lyall la tomara en brazos mientras agarraba la taza para tomar un poco.

—Eres igual que Abraxas. Tan terco. — Lucius se tensó completamente, sorprendido por la mención. Apretó los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza dejando una vez más la taza.

—No mencione a mi padre. — No quiso sonar tan abrupto como lo hizo así que trató de relajarse sin poder. No había hablado con el cuadro de sus padres desde hacía mucho, incluso Malfoy Manor había dejado de visitar. Lucy, Remus, las sesiones, todo ocupaba mucho tiempo en su vida y no poder aparecerse solo, hacía que fuera más difícil para él salir.

Y ahora con el ataque tal vez debía mantener sus fronteras en su hogar, ahora cuando la gente estaba demasiado voluble en su opinión prefería no poner el ojo de la tormenta en su pequeña. Lucy era demasiado bebé como para ser señalada solo por un tatuaje que él llevaba en el brazo.

—Estoy seguro que debió amarte, habría aceptado tu vida tarde o temprano. — Lyall se levantó, había una cuna en el salón con ellos así que solo tuvo que acostarla antes de arroparla, el omega pensó en mirar que todo estuviera bien pero prefirió quedarse quieto en vez de acercarse al padre de Remus.

—Él no crío un hombre débil. — Acomodó un poco el cuello de su túnica mientras lo decía sintiéndolo de pronto tan irónico pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces, era necesario quedarse quieto por ahora y dejar que Remus manejara la situación. El Gryffindor era lo suficientemente bueno en ello e, incluso si no lo fuera, su lugar en la guerra le daba una buena imagen que seguramente ayudaría.

Podría encontrarse con tantas cosas en Malfoy Manor, sabía que sus habitaciones protegidas no serían encontradas por los Aurores pero sí podrían ser encontradas por Remus. Respiró profundo tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello, el castaño sabía quién era él y que tenía, no creía que se escandalizara tanto al menos que pensara que hubiera alguna relación con el ataque a la gala.

Quería que la confianza de Remus hacia él fuera sincera y quería creer en él, pero tal y como era, era muy difícil para él no pensar en el peor escenario.

—No lo eres, en lo absoluto. Pero ahora realmente necesitas apoyo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad y puedas defenderte tu solo. — Las palabras de Lyall sonaban calmadas, le recordó al tono que Remus utilizaba pero no pudo responder nada cuando el sonido de la red Flu lo hizo levantarse nuevamente.

—Lucius. — Remus lo saludó saliendo, quitando la ceniza de su hombro, el omega no tardó nada en llegar a él sin saber exactamente como debía recibirlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Lyall preguntó mientras arropaba mejor a la bebé quien se había movido al escuchar tanto ruido.

—No encontraron nada, pero cuando se fueron creo que entré a una de las habitaciones secretas. — Remus pasó su mano por el cabello rubio del omega antes de besar su frente para luego mirar a su padre y hacer un pequeño asentimiento de saludo que el hombre correspondió.

—Que tenga objetos oscuros aun no quiere decir que…— Lucius no pudo evitar empezar a justificar.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a verlos. Tal vez puedas notar si falta algo, para descartarlo, no quiero que nada los ligue contigo cuando los encuentren. — Admitió por lo bajo acariciando suavemente su cuello, el omega se inclinó ligeramente hacia él quedando bastante cerca pero al final se separaron.

—Bueno. — Lucius asintió antes de seguirlo, agarrándose de su brazo antes de aparecer. Caminó rápidamente por el camino que ya conocía, no sabía porque la mansión le había mostrado todo eso a Remus cuando no tenían un enlace.

Las escaleras esta vez fueron mucho menos y la calidez del lugar los recibió. Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado al sentir la magia a su alrededor.

Casi había olvidado como se sentía, la magia fluyendo por sus venas, la sensación de poder hacer lo que sea.

La mansión aun lo consideraba su dueño.

Sacó su varita y apuntó recitando el hechizo que su padre le había enseñado, por primera vez en casi un año el rayo de luz salió con la misma fuerza que siempre haciendo que todos los objetos se iluminaran en blanco.

—Wow. — Escuchó la pequeña exclamación del menor y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

—No falta nada. — Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, la emoción subiendo por su pecho pero trató de contener la sonrisa.

Su mansión, su legado de tantas generaciones, todavía lo consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante aunque no tuviera casi magia.

* * *

Él se veía hermoso, con la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mirando su creación, en ese lugar lleno de magia que no dejaba de rodearlos como que si fuera su hogar.

Para la mansión seguían siendo compañeros, lo había guiado y le había abierto las puertas.

Lucius se veía tan poderoso así.

Sin poder evitarlo caminó hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza aspirando sobre su cuello, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Escuchó el pequeño grito de sorpresa del omega pero solo lo besó con fuerza acorralándolo contra el suelo.

Lucius se calmó en sus brazos rodeando su cuello mientras profundizaba el beso, él no pudo evitar gruñir levemente mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cintura a pesar de sentir un fuerte tirón en su hombro. Ya se encargaría de la herida luego.

—Remus. — Se separó suavemente, apoyando su frente en la de él mientras ambos cerraban los ojos respirando a la par.

—Te ves hermoso. — Admitió con cariño, esforzándose para mantener sus manos quietas.

—Yo…— Pero no lo dejó continuar, volvió a besarlo con ferocidad atrayéndolo hacia si rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras estiraba su otra mano para agarrar la del omega, manteniendo sus manos unidas contra el suelo.

A pesar de que se habían reconciliado no había pasado de los besos, sobre todo porque la pequeña estaba asustada y se apegaba a ellos todo el tiempo, así que lo único que hacían era acurrucarse los tres juntos dándose algunos besos en el poco tiempo que tenían para sí mismos.

Se separó con cuidado aun manteniendo sus rostros cercas, sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro contra su piel. A pesar de que no quería se incorporó saliendo de encima de él y se levantó, ayudándolo a pararse también para luego inclinarse sobre su cuello, dando un pequeño beso donde debía estar la marca de unión.

—Remus. — Murmuró suavemente el omega haciendo que lo abrazara de nuevo.

—Cuando todo esté bajo control…— Prometió suavemente, acariciando la espalda del rubio con propiedad.

—Lo estará. El plan no fue bien ejecutado, solo atacaron por venganza. Deben estar escondidos mientras lamen sus heridas pensando que rayos hacer ahora. — Lucius respondió calmadamente, Remus disfrutó de sentirlo aferrarse a él.

—Igual habrá que estar alerta. — Admitió despacio dejando otro pequeño beso en el cuello del omega, ganándose un suave suspiro.

—Sí, la precaución nunca viene mal. —

—Tal vez deberíamos venir más a Malfoy Manor. — Su casa siempre sería su hogar, la mansión era demasiado grande para que vivieran cómodos, ningún aroma se asentaría y había demasiados rastros de magia negra en varias paredes. Pero Lucius había logrado volver a hacer un hechizo dentro del corazón del lugar y sabía que era importante, tal vez la magia del patriarca necesitaba una chispa para poder volver a crecer a buenos pasos en vez de aparecer en cuenta gotas.

—Me gustaría, Lucy podría conocer a los pavos reales. — Podía imaginarse la pequeña sonrisa del patriarca así que se separó, abrazándolo con fuerza dejando que se escondiera en él.

—Si le gustan tal vez hasta puedas llevar uno a casa, pero tendríamos que poner hechizos especiales en ellos para que el lobo no se los coma. — Murmuró muy bajo.

—Suena bien. — El rubio entrelazó sus dedos y Remus le sonrió apoyando su frente en la de él, le gustaba que estuvieran así de cerca con facilidad.

* * *

—No creo que deberían precipitarse, cuando las parejas se contentan pasan por una fase de luna de miel. Es bueno que puedan hablar de las cosas sin que esté presente pero creo que no es momento de dejar las sesiones.

Creo que podríamos disminuirlas, a una sesión personal y una de pareja a la semana, pero en cuanto lo necesiten podemos programar más sesiones.

El tema siempre es sobrevivir luego de la fase de luna de miel. — Samanta les sonrió suavemente, había escuchado lo que había ocurrido. Por primera vez estaban sentados juntos, en un mismo sillón, cuando iban a tener una sesión de pareja. Remus acarició con cuidado la mano del rubio dejando que él respondiera.

—Creo que suena razonable. — Lucius asintió.

—Bien, entonces podemos empezar con el tema de hoy ¿Quieren hablar de lo que ocurrió en la gala? ¿Y cuáles son sus ideas de los que deberá pasar después? — Ella les sonrió de manera suave antes de sacar su libreta.

—Sí. — Contestó el castaño fácilmente.

Sabía que habían muchas cosas que tratar aun, entre ellos y por separado, pero ahora podían hacerlo juntos, realmente juntos.

— ¿Quién de los dos quiere empezar? —

* * *

—Podríamos salir juntos a comprarle algo. — Lucius lo miró al escucharlo, ambos estaban acurrucados en el nido con la pequeña sobre su pecho. El patriarca lo había armado una vez más, aunque Remus lo había hecho bastante bien no había podido evitar volver a hacerlo luego de la inspección de los aurores. Aún no habían llevado a Lucy a Malfoy Manor pero habían decidido hacerlo el fin de semana, dando órdenes estrictas de preparar el lugar a los elfos.

— ¿Al callejón Diagon? — Murmuró bajo, notando que Remus se movía para agarrar su varita y poner un hechizo de privacidad para no molestar a la pequeña que dormía.

—Sí, está creciendo y necesita más ropa, igual que nuevos juguetes. — El licántropo habló en tono bajo, acariciando ligeramente la manito de la bebé para no despertarla antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Lucius le devolvió la mirada algo dudoso de porque quería decirlo en ese momento.

—Podrías ir tú, ella estará feliz. — Declinó suavemente suponiendo que ahí terminaría el tema, luego de lo de la gala realmente no creía que él quisiera salir con él. Que tratara de incluirlo por amabilidad no funcionaría, le gustaría salir con ellos pero realmente no era un buen momento.

—Quiero ir con ustedes. — Remus lo miró casi ferozmente, el cambio de sus feromonas fue más perceptible.

— ¿En estos momentos? Una gala benéfica para los afectados por la guerra fue atacada por mortífagos ¿Qué crees que dirán de ti si te ven conmigo? ¿Qué crees que dirán de ella? — Reclamó acomodándose un poco, sin incorporarse para no mover a la niña y despertarla, sabía que si lo hacían Lucy estaría de mal humor todo el día.

—No importa. Nadie debería estar vigilando con quien salgo, aunque no lo creas realmente no soy el centro de atención. — El alfa pareció calmarse, el rubio inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia su mano cuando le acarició el cabello disfrutando del gesto.

—Lestrange sabía que ella era importante porque la vio en una foto con Potter. No podemos seguir exponiéndola. — Murmuró, recordándolo. Sabía que ya había sido expuesta, no podía volver hacia atrás pero no quería seguir haciéndolo.

No quería que el nombre de ella en conjunto con el de él trajera problemas.

—Ir a comprarle algo debería ser algo que pudiéramos hacer con total normalidad. Estaremos ambos y si estás demasiado nervioso con ello, podemos invitar a los muchachos con nosotros. — Insistió el castaño, Lucius suspiró sintiéndose algo nervioso. No había salido desde hacía mucho, no sin cuidado de no ser visto.

— ¿Podrías pensar en la imagen que estarías dando? — Pidió.

—Por Merlín, no importa que es lo que piensen las demás personas. Te encierras en esta casa cuando eras una persona que negociaba y salía, aún no hemos podido arreglar tu magia pero lo haremos. Yo puedo proteger a ambos mientras tanto. — Sabía que Remus tenía razón pero se sentía algo asustado, con todo lo que había pasado lo que menos necesitaban era que otras personas se pusieran en contra.

Remus tenía una imagen a pesar de que él la ignorara, él podía notarlo porque en algún momento fue alguien que supo cómo manejar esos medios a su favor.

—Sé que puedes protegernos, no se trata de eso. — Admitió despacio, mirándolo a los ojos al sentir la caricia en su rostro. Dejó un pequeño beso sobre la mano del alfa cuando la pasó cerca de sus labios.

—Lo sé. Lucy ha hecho nuevos amigos, la he llevado con Hermione varias veces y a los orfanatos que creo, la llevé con Teddy. No conoces a ninguno de los niños que conviven con ella. Sé que para los vestidos hiciste que una reservación privada con la modista, nadie te vio salir ni entrar. Te estás encerrando y te estás perdiendo una parte de la vida de Lucy, ella no podrá quedarse dentro de nuestra casa para siempre. — Su voz era calmada pero Lucius notó que estaba más decidido que otras veces.

—Salí y mira lo que ocurrió. — Murmuró apegando un poco más a la beba a su pecho, acariciando su espaldita con cuidado.

—Incluso si no hubieras salido, habría pasado. No cuenta. — Le devolvió el Gryffindor haciéndolo suspirar.

—Si cuenta. — Bajó más la voz.

—No cuenta. — Susurró el alfa tirándolo hacia él y rodeándolos con su brazo, apegándolo contra su pecho. Lucius se quedó quieto al escuchar a la pequeña balbucear por lo bajo, temeroso de que el movimiento abrupto la hubiera despertado pero ella no abrió los ojos. No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada molesta al castaño al escucharlo reír por lo bajo.

—Bien, podemos salir. — Cedió apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, acomodando mejor a la pequeña entre los dos. Sonrió ante el pequeño beso que recibió en los labios y dejó que siguiera rodeándolo con su brazo, disfrutando de la calidez y cercanía que le daba el gesto.

Podía ser un mal movimiento, sabía la mala imagen que llevaba consigo pero debía confiar en que todo saldría bien. Podían manejar cualquier cosa mediática, además, estaba la posibilidad de pasar desapercibidos.

Cerró los ojos acurrucándose un poco más, respirando con suavidad.

Su aroma, el de Remus y el de la bebé se mezclaban de una forma perfecta, y la suavidad de las mantas con las que había construido el nido le agregaban más calidez a algo que ya se sentía perfecto.

Realmente quería conservar eso, ellos eran lo que quería y esta vez se aseguraría de no perderlo.

* * *

**Extra: Lyall, el pasado**

* * *

Podía verse de nuevo en su casa, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de una taza con café caliente antes de escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta. Se preguntó quién sería, tal vez la vecina queriendo azúcar de nuevo o el pequeño niño de siempre que había tirado su pelota al patio cercado, se levantó sintiéndose bastante perezoso y abrió la puerta dando una suave sonrisa que se congeló al ver quien era.

En su puerta, en su maldita puerta, estaba Abraxas Malfoy.

Lo primero que pudo pensar era que era una persona usando multijugos, pero esos anillos eran indiscutiblemente de la familia Malfoy y esa forma de pararse era muy idéntica a la que recordaba.

Sintió sus piernas casi ceder al pensar que podría saber de Remus, tal vez venía buscando algo o quería que hiciera un trabajo para ocultar el secreto de su hijo. Tratando de no hiperventilar abrió más la puerta.

—Malfoy. — Trató de que su voz saliera lo más fuerte posible, irguiéndose, deseando poder volver a tener la misma presencia que tenía cuando era alfa para poder hacerle más frente al patriarca. El rubio lo miró con seriedad y luego dio una pequeña pero amable sonrisa.

—Lyall, querido amigo. — Extendió su mano, el ex Gryffindor observó está apretando los labios sin aceptarla.

—Creo que dejamos de hablar cuando me casé. — Le recordó, sin hacerse un lado para que no pudiera pasar. Sus alturas muy parecidas, pero Abraxas siempre se había visto intimidante incluso cuando estaba siendo amable.

—Y también te aislaste años después. Eras una gran promesa, que pena echar todo eso a la basura por una mujer. — El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca desdeñosa y Lyall gruñó ganándose una mirada del alfa.

—Dime que quieres. — Habló directamente, tal vez no debería hacerlo pero los nervios empezaban a ganarle.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? — Quería cerrar la puerta y negarse, pero su esposa llegaría en cualquier momento y lo que menos quería era que se encontrara con Abraxas, sola. Suspiró con resignación y asintió antes de dejarlo pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El rubio miró el lugar rápidamente y Lyall pudo vislumbrar una ligera mueca de desdén pero al final Abraxas se sentó en la mejor silla transfigurándola un poco.

—No hechices mis muebles. — Normalmente sería más tímido al demostrar su desaprobación pero había aprendido a ser duro con el patriarca Malfoy si no quería ser pasado por encima.

—Podrías estar mejor económicamente si hubieras aceptado el puesto, pero lo que es el orgullo ¿No? Al final si tenías razón de que el vagabundo era un hombre lobo. — Lyall se tensó al escucharlo decir con tanto asco las últimas dos palabras, quería empujarlo a la puerta pero reaccionar así por una simple frase sería extraño.

Tal vez Abraxas lo estaba probando, tal vez solo estaba investigando para utilizar la información.

—Abraxas, dime porque estás aquí. — Su voz no tembló y se sintió orgulloso de ello mientras rozaba su varita con sus dedos para sacarla en cualquier momento por si era atacado.

—Mi hermana murió. — Todos sus intentos por ser duro se desplomaron ante esa frase, se sentó en la silla donde había estado antes de ser interrumpido para luego mover su varita, haciendo que una nueva taza volara hacia él.

Sirvió té para su extraño invitado y dejó que le pusiera azúcar a su gusto.

— ¿Por qué viniste a decírmelo? — Preguntó muy extrañado.

—Ella tuvo un hijo, mi único sobrino. Está a un año de cumplir veintiuno y tomar la herencia que ella le dejó. — Lyall no podía seguirlo, a pesar del porte de Abraxas podía notar las líneas de cansancio en su rostro y la ligera tristeza que emanaba.

—Oh. — El patriarca Malfoy no era alguien que hablara de sus sentimientos así que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo. Que hubiera ido hasta ahí solo para decirle algo así era algo muy extraño.

—Es un omega de primera categoría. — Abraxas dejó su taza sobre la mesa con cuidado pero respetuosamente.

—Todavía no entiendo…— Admitió sin saber cómo tratarlo.

—Tienes un hijo. Es un alfa. — No pudo evitar sorprenderse, miró con cuidado hacia el alfa sin saber porque importaba hasta que algo hizo click. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Es un mestizo. — Le recordó, sabiendo que para los Malfoy la sangre lo era todo. Entonces no sabía que Remus era un licántropo, eso era algo muy bueno pero contuvo la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero he estado hablando con algunas personas y es… un alfa fuerte. Tiene quince años pero sus feromonas pueden confundirse con el de un alfa maduro lo que quiere decir que será mucho más poderoso al llegar a los dieciocho. Investigué y que sorpresa, debía ser tu hijo. Será un alfa de primera categoría y bastante dominante. — El tono del rubio era respetuoso, tanto que empezó a sentirse muy tenso. Clavó sus uñas en sus propias rodillas.

—Hay tantos alfas sangre pura… incluso de primera categoría. — Trató de rechazarlo sutilmente.

—Mi sobrino rechazó a todos a los dieciséis. Estando en celo. — Lyall levantó la mirada, mirando horrorizado al patriarca.

— ¿¡Metiste un montón de alfas con tu sobrino para ver si aceptaba alguno!? ¡Eso es enfermo! — Le gritó levantándose, sintiéndose bastante furioso y con ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

¡A veces Malfoy era tan… arcaico!

— ¡Pero evité que le hicieran daño! Ninguno lo tocó, lo juro. Espantó a los de baja categoría y peleó terriblemente con el alfa de alta categoría. Y aun no quiere a ninguno. Normalmente los mestizos no son de alta categoría, Lyall y mucho menos como el tuyo. — Abraxas lo miró casi suplicante pero solo duró un parpadeó, Lyall volvió a sentarse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No. — Respondió directamente, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso.

Quería sacarlo de su casa.

—Su herencia podría hacer rico a tu hijo, si tiene la mitad de personalidad que la tuya entonces… es un buen partido. Eres de una buena familia, Lyall. No estaría aquí si tuviera otra opción, pero no la tengo. —

—Es un mestizo. — Se sintió algo desesperado al decirlo pero tenía razón.

—Puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez. — Habló el rubio con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó sintiéndose algo derrotado.

—Mi sobrino será comprometido con una omega, ella no me desagrada pero las uniones alfa y omega son distintas. No podría haber traiciones, deberían ser un equipo pese a todo.

No digo que los comprometamos, pero deja que los muchachos se conozcan. Tal vez se pueda…— Dejó la taza y lo miró, Lyall no pudo evitar sentir que se tensaba aún más.

Si aceptaba… lo iban a descubrir. Abraxas podría hacer tanto con esa información, era absolutamente peligroso sobre todo sabiendo el desdén por las criaturas. Haría la vida de Remus mucho más difícil de lo que ya era.

—No. — No, no podía. Incluso aunque solo fuera algo tan simple como eso sabía que solo pasarían unos meses antes de que esa familia lo descubriera. No serían indulgentes y pronto todos lo sabrían. No quería marcar a su hijo así.

—Lyall. — Pidió el alfa. El beta volvió a negar sintiendo que debía sacarlo en ese momento.

—No somos amigos, Malfoy. Y no pienso mezclar a mi hijo con gente como la tuya. Gracias por la oferta pero no pienso mezclar a mi hijo en esto. — Apenas terminó de decirlo la puerta se abrió, Hope se quedó quieta mirando al extraño. —Querida, él ya se iba. — Pero Abraxas se paró elegantemente y se dirigió a ella, agarrando su mano libre y besándosela.

—Usted debe ser la señora Lupin, tan hermosa como el amanecer. — Sonrió de manera encantado haciendo a Lyall fruncir el ceño. Abraxas sabía que ella era muggle ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Para ponerlo celoso? No iba a funcionar en lo absoluto.

—Gracias. — Respondió ella respondiendo con una sonrisa amable, bastante incomoda con el acercamiento del extraño. Lyall iba a intervenir cuando Abraxas volvió a hablar.

— ¿Su hijo no la ayuda con las compras? — Preguntó gentilmente, tanto, que Lyall notó que estaba fingiendo. La expresión suave del patriarca era bastante falsa, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando seguramente al salir de la casa se lavaría la mano con la que tocó a Hope.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Solo que no vendrá aquí hasta la mitad de sus vacaciones. Estará en casa de sus amigos. — Solo la casi caída de una taza evitó que interviniera, agarrándola rápidamente ganándose una mirada de reojo del rubio.

—No sabía que los Black dejaban que sus hijos llevaran a sus amigos. — El patriarca parecía algo curioso.

—Está con los Potter. — Respondió ella amablemente.

—Querida. — Alzó la voz, sintiéndose bastante nervioso, no quería que Abraxas supiera donde encontrar a Remus.

— ¡Oh! Sin duda bien acompañado. Entonces me voy, gracias por el té. — Agradeció el patriarca aun con su sonrisa falsa.

—Abraxas, lamento no poder aceptar que se conozcan. — Trató de apaciguar cualquier rencor, sintiéndose un poco culpable por rechazarlo así pero conocía bien a la familia Malfoy.

—No te preocupes, antiguo amigo. Entiendo tu negativa pero tal vez deberías hablarle a tu hijo sobre los alfas de alta categoría, sería bueno para él informarse ¿No me digas que no le has hablado de nada de eso? Es una pena, ser un alfa tan poderoso y no saber nada sobre ello. — Abraxas tenía una sonrisa extraña en sus labios y Lyall no pudo quitarse esa sensación incluso después de que el mago desapareciera.

Ayudó a su esposa a guardar las cosas mientras pensaba.

Pero cuando no ocurrió nada los siguientes meses y cuando volvió Remus a casa sin nada que contar sobre los Malfoy, se sintió mal de haber desconfiado de Abraxas. Tal vez el hombre si había ido solo para ser escuchado.

Lyall suspiró saliendo del recuerdo, no sabía que lo había llevado a verlo pero que Draco lo hubiera mencionado tantas veces le había dado curiosidad. Esa había sido la última vez que vio al padre de Lucius con vida, las siguientes veces que se enteró de él fue por los diarios, por lo que sabía que al menos había vivido casi seis años más.

Era muy gracioso como habían terminado las cosas, realmente no había creído que el destino diera una vuelta tan marcada para cruzar sus caminos a la fuerza.

Aunque Abraxas lo había buscado para su sobrino, no para su hijo, pero no recordaba escuchar a Draco hablar de algún tío o primo. Debería preguntar, al menos solo por curiosidad.

* * *

.

* * *

**Ame mucho escribir este capítulo, los extrañaba tanto.****Pero ya nos acercamos a la recta final, no se exactamente cuantos capitulos quedan pero no serán muchos****¡Gracias por leer, poner en favoritos y comentar! ¡besos!****¿Que creen? ¿Abraxas realmente tenía un sobrino o estuvo mintiendo? ewe XD**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Le había echado bastante tierra a Lucius. Tambien debía aceptar sus errores propios c':****Severus y Sirius tambien me ponen nerviosa XD Siri esta siendo muy egocentrico y Sev esta aun confundido.****Espero traerlos pronto de nuevo, pero tal vez esten en extras XD**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Se había pasado con lo de dar culpas solo hacia Lucius c':**

* * *

**Sarahi: awww me lo imagino. A veces tienen sus arranques :'3**

* * *


	40. Anticonceptivo

**Lamento mucho la demora, realmente la universidad esta presionando XD lo más seguro es que regrese a ser constante luego del 15 de julio. Tengo que recuperar muchos examenes.****¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

...

* * *

No había más opción que esperar.

No había más opción que esperar.

¡No había más opción que esperar!

Estaba harto de esa frase, movió los libros que estaban sobre su escritorio y agarró su varita mientras se levantaba, llamando la atención de Draco quien estaba llenando unos papeles en un escritorio cercano al suyo.

⸺Voy a ir por ellos. ⸺ Harry dijo en voz alta mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de pensar en un plan al cual apegarse al menos en un principio.

⸺ ¿Disculpa? ⸺ Draco arqueó la ceja pero no se levantó.

⸺ ¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí a esperar a que ataquen de nuevo? ⸺ Reclamó sintiéndose muy frustrado. Los Aurores no habían encontrado nada, habían buscado en varios escondites pero no había nada ¡O tal vez no había suficientes Aurores en esto!

⸺Son hombres que salieron de una prisión, no tenían un plan, no tenían nada. Solo querían provocar daños. ⸺ El rubio se levantó cruzándose de brazos, Harry resopló mirando hacia otro lado.

⸺Pero podrían tener apoyo de alguien más ¿Qué tal si lo tienen? ¡Podrían estar haciéndose fuertes y…!⸺ No pudo evitar alzar la voz.

⸺ ¡Y ya lo sabríamos! Es obvio que los usaron para demostrar que la paz no es una opción ¿Crees acaso que es una casualidad que cuando todo estaba más calmado alguien volviera a revivir los recuerdos de guerra? La gente está furiosa con nuestra unión, están pidiendo prisión preventiva para todos porque están asustados.

No es una guerra, Harry, no es ese tipo de guerra. Es mediática.

No, deja que los aurores se encarguen. Te quedarás aquí y tú, tus amigos, darán alguna entrevista o conferencia. Calmaran a la gente. ⸺ Su tono no era conciliador en lo absoluto, era bastante duro como que si quisiera devolverle los pies a la tierra. Harry odiaba ese tono en esos momentos.

⸺ ¡Pareces muy interesado en que no sean atrapados! ⸺ No pudo pensar esas palabras antes de que salieran, acercándose a su omega quien frunció el ceño pero no levantó su varita.

Las feromonas se arremolinaban en la habitación, podía notar el estrés y el enojo del omega pero no quiso retroceder esta vez. Necesitaba hacer algo ¡Realmente, algo!

⸺ ¡Esta bien, vete! ¡Vete a buscarlos en lugares al azar! Te enviaré cartas desde Azkaban.

¿No notas que esto es exactamente lo que quieren? ⸺ Draco se pellizcó el puente de la nariz como que si sintiera muy cansado. Harry respiró profundo, demasiada información en las feromonas de su compañero y en las propias.

Quería darse vuelta y salir, decir que su equipo de todas formas solo era Hermione y Ron, pero no podía decirlo. Sabía que no era la verdad.

⸺No puedo… no puedo…⸺ No podía quedarse ahí con los brazos cruzados esperando a que otros lo hicieran, no lo estaban haciendo bien, alguien estaba haciendo trampa. Necesitaba saber.

⸺No te pido que no hagas nada, pero necesitamos manejar primero aquí y cuando todo esté más calmado podríamos ir a buscarlos. ⸺ Harry lo miró sorprendido, notando la sonrisa triunfante del rubio.

⸺ ¿Nosotros? ⸺ Preguntó incrédulo.

⸺Si, yo, tú y tus amigos Gryffindor si quieren. ⸺ Draco movió su mano en un gesto de quitarle importancia, Harry se acercó.

⸺ ¿Vendrías con nosotros? ⸺

⸺Si tú te apegas a mi plan luego nos apegaremos al tuyo. ⸺ Prometió el omega mientras sonreía, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

⸺Oh, Draco…⸺ Murmuró con suavidad besando suavemente sus labios por unos segundos.

⸺No te veas tan sorprendido. ⸺ Se burló el Slytherin mientras seguía sonriendo.

⸺Está bien, hablaré con Hermione. Ella sabe mejor como podemos hacer esto pero si daremos una entrevista también vendrás conmigo. ⸺ agarró su mano con algo de fuerza pensando que era un buen trato.

⸺Creo que sería preferible que el trío de oro lo haga solo. ⸺ Harry besó sus labios nuevamente solo para quitarle esa expresión en blanco.

⸺Te quiero a mi lado, no voy a dejar ni por un segundo que te sientas desplazable solo por lo que la gente piensa. Además ahora somos esposos. ⸺ Habló muy decidido antes de besar su mano, acariciando el anillo de bodas con cariño.

⸺Estoy condenado a ti por un anillo. ⸺

⸺Por todo el tiempo que me quieras. ⸺ Murmuró suavemente el de ojos verdes alzando su otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Draco le devolvió la mirada inclinándose solo un poco hacia su mano.

⸺Por todo el tiempo que me quieras. ⸺ Repitió, mucho más bajo que su pareja.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius suspiró una vez más apoyándose en su bastón, la magia envolviéndolo era realmente calmante. Ya podía hacer pequeños hechizos y aunque la aparición estaba lejos de él su magia había empezado a curarse de manera más notoria que en los últimos nueve meses.

Remus le había conseguido un traslador que lo llevara directamente ahí y otro hacia su casa nuevamente para que pudiera moverse sin él. Lucius lo agradecía, aunque realmente le gustaba venir con su pareja, a veces sentir que podía solo era agradable.

Le había mencionado eso a la señorita Samanta y ella no había puesto ninguna queja a que tuviera su propio espacio mientras no se perdiera en él.

Acarició el colgante y luego el collar de metal que llevaba, pronto tendría que ver al medimago de nuevo porque estaba teniendo síntomas de que pronto sus ciclos de celos volverían. No sabía exactamente qué cambios traería eso y, aunque no se había preocupado, cuando empezó con los cambios los nervios volvieron.

Con ellos volvía la posibilidad de volver a quedar encinta lo cual era una gran preocupación, la psicóloga lo había instado que hablara de eso con Remus pero el momento no llegaba. Pasó su mano por su cabello, ni siquiera habían hablado de planear unirse pronto así que suponía que el licántropo tampoco planeaba tener otro bebé dentro de poco.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver la hora y volvió a casa, a pesar de toda la magia prefería no quedarse demasiadas horas encerrado en esa habitación, como suponía la magia de su mansión le daban una chispa pero el tiempo ahí no era proporcional a su recuperación.

Hoy habían planeado ir a comprar algunos juguetes para la bebé, se sentía un poco nervioso porque las aguas estaban demasiado turbias. Con los pedidos de volver a revisar a todos los que fueron mortífagos sabía que su presencia no sería bienvenida pero tampoco podía quedarse encerrado en casa así que habían decidido salir a un horario temprano, a una tienda a la que Lucius había visitado anteriormente sin tener demasiados problemas.

⸺ ¡Ma! ⸺ Sonrió al ver a la pequeña gatear hacia él, parecía que habían movido todo de la sala para extender una manta sobre el suelo y así poder jugar. Remus se levantó al verlo y Lucius alzó a su pequeña hija antes de ir hacia él y besar su mejilla.

Las cosas estaban tan bien que temía que todo se arruinara pronto.

* * *

…

* * *

Se sentía algo intranquilo, no le gustaba en lo absoluto todo lo que se estaba armando por el ataque de la gala. Las personas cambiaban de parecer demasiado rápido y de querer sobrellevar todo luego de la guerra habían pasado a querer que todos fueran castigados.

Harry y Draco lo estaban manejando bien, los muchachos los habían apartado por la pequeña edad de la bebé y aunque quería ayudar, no podía hacer mucho.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de salir pero tampoco podía echarse para atrás, no le importaba mucho lo que opinara la gente sobre ellos pero no quería que salieran lastimados. Rodeó la cintura de Lucius con un brazo mientras caminaban sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo cuando su pareja se apegó a él mientras seguía empujando el cochecito, Lucy sonreía feliz desde su carriola abrazando con fuerza a su osita balbuceando y señalando algunos lugares que ya había visto antes.

Ella estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, pronto deberían empezar a planear su cumpleaños.

Respiró profundo y sonrió al oír al omega responderle a la pequeña quien parecía muy contenta de estar saliendo con ambos. Él mismo estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado atento a cualquier persona que pasara y se atreviera a mirarlo más segundos de lo permitido.

No sería una buena señal para el patriarca que él se comportara tan sobreprotector y cuidadoso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Llegar a la tienda había sido un alivio, soltó a Lucius con cuidado apoyando su mano sobre la de él antes de acercarse a las estanterías mirando con curiosidad los distintos peluches, Lucius alzó a la pequeña quien miraba todo con interés pero con algo de timidez por primera vez, acurrucándose contra los brazos de su madre.

⸺Si no miras, no sabremos que te gusta. ⸺ El rubio habló por lo bajo tratando de animarla, Remus no pudo evitar parar y mirarlos con una suave sonrisa al verlos interactuar.

⸺Ma. ⸺ Balbuceó ella antes de abrazar con más fuerza su osita de peluche, dando un suspiro como que si no se sintiera segura.

⸺Ya sabemos que te gusto. ⸺ Lucius sopló suavemente sobre su rostro y Lucy abrió grande sus ojos antes de empezar a reír. Remus se acercó a ellos y besó la mejilla de su omega antes de acariciar la mejilla de la bebé quien le sonrió bastante contenta, agitando su osita pero sin soltarla.

⸺Creo que está tratando de decir que ningún peluche igualara al que le diste. ⸺ Apoyó su mano en la espalda baja del patriarca mientras sonreía al escucharlo resoplar levemente. Lucius no tenía mucho aroma, seguramente había usado anti feromonas antes de salir pero de todas formas no pudo evitar acercar su nariz a su cabeza sintiéndose satisfecho por el aroma que lograba atrapar.

⸺Entonces podemos encontrar otros juegos. ⸺ Lucius se inclinó ligeramente hacia él antes de pasarle a la bebé, acercándose a otras estanterías mientras evaluaba todos los juguetes. Había muchos juguetes, algunos mágicos y otros más muggles pero en si todo el lugar olía a shampoo para bebés, además de que las dependientas no los habían mirado más de un par de veces solo para asegurarse de que no tuvieran preguntas.

Besó la cabeza de su bebé quien sonreía contenta y empezar a moverse en sus brazos, llevando sus manitos a su moño y tirándolo hasta que sus pequeños rizos quedaran sueltos.

⸺ ¡Pa! ⸺ Lo miró como que si no hubiera notado que estaba ahí y sonrió mientras trataba de ponerle el moño a su osita.

⸺Si, te ves muy hermosa. ⸺ La acomodó con ternura antes de besar su cabecita, ella era tan pequeña. Siempre sería su princesita.

⸺Day. ⸺ Ella se apoyó contra él y Remus acarició su cabellito, tal vez estaba cansada, la habían alimentado y cambiado antes de venir y había tomado su siesta, pero aunque sus horarios fueran más o menos regulares a veces simplemente se saltaba estos.

Lucius se había burlado de eso diciendo que era una característica Gryffindor, Remus solo le había contestado que se alegraba que viera líneas de su casa en ella así aumentaba la posibilidad de que fuera allí. Eso le había ganado una mirada enojada del mayor pero había sido muy divertido.

Besó la manito que su bebé le extendía.

⸺No, Draco no vendrá esta vez. ⸺ La acomodó en la carriola poniendo a la osita sobre su pecho, tapándola con su pequeña manta y ella bostezó agarrándola con su puñito pero abriendo sus ojos tercamente. Cuando Remus se levantó a decirle a Lucius notó que el patriarca se veía muy pálido, respirando profundo como que si se hubiera mareado y él no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Se acercó oliendo discretamente, no había ningún aroma sobre él pero notó como se apoyaba demasiado en el bastón.

⸺ ¿Lucius? ⸺ Preguntó algo angustiado mientras miraba la tienda, tratando de localizar que había desequilibrado a su omega pero el rubio negó con la cabeza sacando un pañuelo y llevándoselo al rostro.

No había ningún aroma extraño, había entrado una pareja con un niño pero estaban lejos de ellos, demasiado interesados en un cubo que cambiaba de color, pero todo olía a neutralidad.

⸺Deberíamos… volver a casa. Lo siento. ⸺ Lucius murmuró agarrando más el bastón hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, Remus asintió rápidamente sintiéndose nervioso al no poder adivinar que estaba sucediendo.

⸺Llamaré al medimago. ⸺ Agarró la mano del rubio atrayéndolo más hacia sí, teniendo ganas de abrazarlo para protegerlo de todo pero sabía que era un lugar muy público como para prodigar amor así. Lucius no lo apreciaría.

⸺ ¿Podríamos dejarla en la casa de tu padre mientras consultamos? ⸺ apoyó su mano en su mejilla notando que no estaba caliente, más bien frío. Pero podría ser el principio de la fiebre.

⸺Está bien. ⸺ Besó su frente rápidamente tragándose todas las preguntas, sin querer llamar la atención ahora que había más movimiento y más gente entraba a la tienda. Salieron a un buen paso y Remus lo atrajo hacia él apoyando una mano en su cadera.

Llegaron al lugar de aparición bastante rápido, un elfo apareció ante el llamado del patriarca para llevarse el cochecito mientras Remus alzaba a la pequeña, dejando que Lucius se aferrara a su brazo. Besó la mejilla del rubio antes de sacar su varita y aparecerlos.

Al menos el viaje no parecía haber empeorado el estado de su omega.

Sin dejar que el mayor lo soltara se acercó a la puerta, tocando el timbre.

⸺ ¡Abu! ⸺ Lucy gritó sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su abuelo, estirando sus manitos hacia él. Lyall sonrió mientras la alzaba y la llenaba de besos, saludándola.

Remus sonrió algo culpable por no poder avisar, apegando más a Lucius cuando este se apoyó más en él.

⸺Lo siento, padre. Solo será una hora a lo sumo, Lucius no se siente bien. ⸺ Explicó rápidamente, su padre miró hacia Lucius con algo de preocupación y asintió.

⸺Oh, está bien. Pueden tomarse su tiempo, no se preocupen. ⸺ Besó la mejilla de la pequeña ⸺Hoy tengo día libre. ⸺ Remus no podía decir si era sincero o no, pero sabía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña. Quiso decir que Harry y Draco podrían venir pero eso solo haría que tuviera que arruinar los planes de más personas.

⸺Realmente muchas gracias. ⸺ Dijo en tono de disculpa, sintiéndose apenado.

⸺No hay de qué. Es mi nieta y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. ⸺ Respondió bastante seguro mientras la miraba, la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa.

⸺Gracias, señor Lupin. ⸺ Lucius asintió ligeramente en respuesta, Remus acarició suavemente su mejilla comprobando de nuevo su temperatura.

⸺ ¿Lucius? ⸺ Su padre preguntó, el licántropo apoyó una mano en la cadera del omega con cariño, no se sentía amenazado por su padre pero notaba que Lucius seguía tenso así que trataba de mantener un contacto más estrecho para tranquilizarlo.

⸺ ¿Si? ⸺ El rubio miró confundido hacia él.

⸺Perdón… es una horrible circunstancia para preguntar pero ¿Tienes tíos y primos? Tu padre siempre hablaba de ellos y… bueno. ⸺ Lyall se encogió de hombros, abrazando más a la pequeña quien ya estaba casi saltando en sus brazos aunque antes había estado más dormida que despierta.

⸺Oh. No, los Malfoy suelen tener solo un hijo y mi madre también era hija única. Solía utilizar esas historias para describir algunas fallas de él o mías que fueran graciosas pero sin humillarnos en el intento. ⸺ Negó con la cabeza agarrándose un poco más de Remus quien besó su mejilla.

⸺Oh, entiendo. Cuidaré de ella. ⸺ Asintió el mayor quedándose serio por unos segundos antes de sonreír. Lucius asintió antes de soltarse de él y caminar hacia la vereda.

Remus se despidió una vez más antes de seguir al patriarca, podía notar que estaba nervioso y cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo porque, sintió el ligero aroma. Era bastante suave, seguramente por las feromonas, pero estaba seguro que era de pre celo, tal vez a Lucius le quedaban un día o dos más.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Murmuró acercándose, luchando con las ganas de enterrar su rostro en su cuello. Tenía el collar pero seguramente podría sentir su aroma mucho mejor. Lo atrajo hacia si agarrando su mano mientras empezaban a caminar a un lugar donde pudieran aparecer.

⸺Necesitamos… necesitamos ver que dice el medimago… yo…⸺ El patriarca empezó a murmurar, nervioso. Supuestamente faltaban los suficientes días como para hablar de ello pero todo había llegado demasiado rápido.

⸺Está bien, está bien. ⸺ Besó cariñosamente sus nudillos y luego se inclinó sobre su cuello besándolo suavemente bajo el collar. ⸺ ¿Se siente demasiado mal? ⸺ Preguntó con suavidad sin soltar su mano una vez que llegaron a un lugar donde fácilmente podían aparecer.

⸺Estoy sudando y siento que podría vomitar. ⸺ Admitió el rubio.

⸺Bueno, vamos a casa. ⸺ Lo abrazó contra sí y los apareció en la sala, Lucius se separó respirando profundo y dejándose caer en el sofá removiéndose incómodo. Seguramente estaba sudando frío, sabía que los primeros celos después del embarazo podían ser algo distintos o incomodos, se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios antes de acercarse a la red flú a hablar con el medimago.

* * *

…

* * *

Respiró profundo una vez más, sentía el sudor frío en su espalda que hacía que la camisa se le pegara de manera incomoda, además del dolor en su vientre. Le recordaba vagamente a los síntomas de su primer celo.

Quería ir hacia Remus y acurrucarse contra él pero se mantuvo quieto mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas respirando una vez más. No sentía que estaba produciendo lubricante, ni la sensación de excitación así que esperaba tener un día o dos, aunque seguramente no podría salir sin usar supresores.

¿Por qué debía pasar en ese momento? Realmente quería ayudar a los muchachos, pero ahora ellos tendrían más razones para apartarlo.

Se quitó el collar dejándolo a un lado, pasando su mano por su cuello.

Remus se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano, Lucius se apoyó contra él y presionó su rostro contra su cuello respirando con fuerza, sintiéndose más tranquilo al sentir su aroma y sus manos entrelazadas. El alfa acarició cariñosamente su espalda y eso hizo que se relajara lo suficiente como para apoyarse contra él, dejándose rodear con un brazo.

Solo el sonido de la red flu los hizo separarse.

⸺Lucius. Oh, veo que tu ciclo se adelantó. ⸺ El anciano se acercó a ambos luego de saludar, el patriarca no pudo evitar tensarse un poco cuando Remus lo soltó y se apartó para que el medimago pudiera revisarlo.

A pesar de que era el procedimiento estándar Lucius no podía con la incomodidad, se quitó la camisa con cuidado dejándola a un lado tensándose ante cada hechizo y exploración.

⸺Me habías dicho que tenías avance en tu magia ¿No? ⸺ Preguntó el anciano, Lucius asintió agarrando la mano de Remus, aunque aún estaban separados el contacto lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

⸺Si…⸺

⸺Creo que eso adelantó un poco tu ciclo, pero no creo que sea un problema. Aunque me temo decir que no podrás utilizar supresores en este, tu magia se está recuperando al igual que tu cuerpo pero seguramente será un celo mucho menos intenso que los que sueles tener normalmente.

Amantar a la bebé puede hacerlo mucho más imperceptible, de todas maneras para el instinto el cuidado de un cachorro que aún es nuevo es más importante que crear otro. ⸺ Explicó suavemente mientras dejaba al patriarca acomodarse la camisa.

⸺Puedo quedar embarazado aunque sea el primer celo ¿Verdad? ⸺ Lucius preguntó, tratando de tragar el nudo en la garganta que sentía sintiéndose demasiado nervioso con la respuesta.

⸺Si… Pueden usar hechizos anticonceptivos pero como dije ya que ustedes son un caso especial ya que él anuda sin importar tus feromonas, podrían no funcionar. Pero dado que es más suave tendrías un 70% de probabilidad de no quedar. ⸺ Trató de no verse tan sorprendido, por supuesto que sería alto ¡Había concebido a Lucy bajo todos los hechizos anticonceptivos y supresores!

⸺Eso deja un 30% de que si…⸺ Quería morderse el labio pero trató de mantenerse en blanco, sintiendo su mano temblar un poco sintiéndose apenas un poco mejor al sentir que su pareja atrapaba su mano entre las suyas.

⸺Lamento no tener nada más que ofrecer, pero tal vez deberían analizar la abstinencia en esta época. Ahora que tienes un bebé tendrás tus ciclos solo cuatro veces al año en vez de todos los meses, hasta que ella tenga al menos diez años.

Tal vez deberían hablar sobre los métodos anticonceptivos que tienen en mente, si no planean tener otro bebé. ⸺ El anciano les sonrió suavemente.

⸺Gracias ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por sus molestias? ⸺ No quería pasar un celo sin supresores ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Aunque tal vez después de todo sería agradable, Remus se quedaría a su lado.

⸺Solo descanso y tomar mucho líquido. Tal vez necesitarás algunos suplementos vitamínicos. ⸺ Recomendó el medimago mientras escribía en una hoja antes de dársela.

⸺Bueno. ⸺ Lucius asintió sintiéndose cansado.

⸺Si el dolor es anormal o sientes que hay algo demasiado extraño no duden en llamarme. ⸺ El anciano sonrió suavemente antes de despedirse. Lucius suspiró con fuerza apoyándose contra Remus, acurrucándose.

⸺Lucius… estaba pensando… que podríamos probar los métodos muggles. ⸺ Lucius lo miró algo confundido, apoyando su mejilla contra él.

⸺ ¿Métodos muggles? ⸺ Si los mágicos no servían era más que obvio que los muggles tampoco, ellos seguramente tenían suplementos para los hechizos y pociones con su tecnología, además la natalidad era demasiado grande en ellos así que no creía que algo mejor en su mundo fuera posible pero no quiso rechazar todo de una, dejando que Remus hablara al menos para decir que lo pensó.

⸺Si… mira, esto es lo que usan. ⸺ El patriarca miró confundido al pequeño sobre cuadrado de color plata que tenía un círculo marcado, hizo una mueca. ⸺Es un condón, hay uno específicos para el celo que son más reforzados. ⸺ Le explicó el menor mientras rompía el empaque y lo sacaba, estirándolo un poco. Lucius lo agarró sin poder sacar la expresión extrañada de su cara.

⸺ ¿Qué diablos? ⸺ Se sonrojó ligeramente al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta pero Remus no parecía ofendido, más bien parecía bastante tranquilo.

⸺Se ponen sobre el pene, retienen el semen. ⸺ Lucius arqueó la ceja casi con burla.

⸺Es como un globo. ⸺ Sonrió pero luego cambió de expresión devolviéndole el objeto ⸺Un momento ¡No meterás esto en mí! ⸺ ¡Era una cosa muggle! Estaba bien con el auto pero…

Respiró profundo tratando de quitar ese pensamiento. Tenía que analizarlo.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Remus acarició su cabello, el patriarca negó con la cabeza sintiendo su rostro caliente.

⸺ ¡Es muggle! Además, el nudo lo romperá. ⸺ Ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaba hecho, no parecía del todo mal pero no había mucha resistencia.

¿Qué tal si esa cosa se quedaba atorada adentro? ¿Había un hechizo para sacarla? ¡Claro que no, era muggle!

⸺No llegará al nudo. ⸺ Trató de calmarlo el castaño pero Lucius seguía negando con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco aterrorizado, pero ya no tenía mucha idea si era solo por el condón o por lo que todavía no discutían.

⸺Es plástico. ⸺ Se quejó refunfuñando agarrando su varita y desapareciendo el condón, apenas pudo disfrutar de la sensación de poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

⸺Tiene un 98% de efectividad. ⸺

⸺Eso dicen los muggles. ⸺ Apretó los labios con fuerza.

⸺Solo piénsalo ¿Si? Podemos no hacer nada ¿Lo sabes, verdad? ⸺ Lucius respiró profundo mientras dejaba que agarrara sus manos, mordiéndose el labio con algo de fuerza al escucharlo mirando directo a los ojos mieles. ⸺Puedes aun no sentirte listo. ⸺ Remus lo miró con dulzura y el patriarca no pudo evitar sentir el peso en su estómago.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lucius desvió su mirada antes de volver a verlo, dudando de cómo decirlo pero al final dejó que sus hombros cayeran, un poco derrotado.

⸺Ya han pasado casi once meses. ⸺ Murmuró muy bajo. No era el sexo, no se trataba del sexo, ya estaba bien con ello aunque no habían vuelto a tenerlo completo desde que casi perdía al bebé.

⸺ ¿Y qué? No importa. La bebé fue algo nuevo para ambos, fue la primera vez que diste a luz a un bebé. ⸺ El Gryffindor le sonrió con dulzura, Lucius sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho.

⸺Remus… yo… no puedo. ⸺ Habló muy bajo, bajando la mirada sintiéndose un idiota.

⸺ ¿Qué cosa, amor? ⸺ Le preguntó con tanta suavidad que Lucius no pudo evitar estremecerse.

⸺Arriesgarme a quedar embarazado de nuevo, ella es muy pequeña, acabo de pasar por embarazo… no quiero… ⸺ No quería sonar como que si no quisiera a Lucy, Lucy era una de las cosas que mejor le habían pasado, la amaba con todo su corazón. Pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para pasar el proceso de nuevo, no sabía si algún día estaría listo.

Había sido difícil.

⸺Está bien. ⸺ Remus le sonrió sin soltar sus manos.

⸺Lo siento… yo…⸺ Empezó a disculparse pero el alfa lo rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia sí.

⸺Realmente está bien, Lucius. ⸺ El patriarca suspiró con fuerza dejándose abrazar, devolviendo el gesto escondiéndose en su cuello para sentir su aroma. Se relajó al sentir las caricias en su espalda y se presionó un poco más, dejando que sus aromas se mezclaran, estremeciéndose al sentir la caricia en su costado.

⸺Te amo. ⸺ Murmuró sintiendo su rostro caliente, con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido.

⸺Yo también te amo. ⸺

* * *

…

* * *

Habían ido a buscar a la pequeña y habían cenado con su padre antes de volver a casa, por suerte Lucius no había sufrido más que algunas molestias mientras jugaba con la bebé antes de que ella se fuera a dormir. La acomodaron en su cunita dejando su osito en sus brazos antes de volver a la habitación sintiéndose algo cansados.

Remus había quitado a todos de la mayoría de las protecciones para obligarlos a llamar por Red Flú primero, se sentía bastante posesivo y aunque sería un ciclo suave sabía que no podrían salir de la casa.

Sonrió algo divertido cuando salió de la ducha y notó que Lucius había re-armado de nuevo el nido, con sabanas limpias y otras camisas. Se acercó al omega despacio antes de abrazarlo por la espalda, inclinándose sobre su cuello y aspirando suavemente disfrutando de su aroma y de sus estremecimientos en sus brazos. Presionó un pequeño beso donde estaría la marca de unión.

⸺Remus. ⸺ Olía bien, aunque aún no olía a omega en celo su aroma siempre le había gustado, besó cariñosamente la marca del collar pensando que lo usaba demasiado apretado y tendrían que arreglar eso.

⸺Lo siento. ⸺ Se disculpó un poco antes de soltarlo, acariciándolo cariñosamente y ganándose una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras el patriarca iba a bañarse se cambió para dormir antes de volver a la habitación de la pequeña que solo estaba separada de la suya con una puerta.

Sonrió al ver a su bebé dormida y puso algunos hechizos para monitorear.

⸺Buenas noches princesa. ⸺ murmuró suavemente acariciando su manito antes de volver a la habitación, poniendo hechizos de privacidad.

Se sentó en la cama estirándose, había sido un buen día a pesar de todo. Abrió el cajón y sacó los supresores alfas, dejándolos sobre la mesita de luz por las dudas. Sabía que tal vez podía controlarse pero no quería dejar nada al azar.

Cuando Lucius volvió le sonrió antes de acostarse, dejando que el omega se acomodara primero sin poder evitar mirar cuando se cambiaba. Lo abrazó suavemente aspirando sobre su cabello cuando estuvo a su alcance, suspirando ante el aroma tan agradable sintiéndose bien al sentirlo apoyarse contra él.

⸺Ella está dormida. ⸺ Murmuró muy bajo, como que si ella pudiera escucharlos mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello rubio. Estaba un poco húmedo y podía preocuparse por ello, pero las almohadas no podían mojarse así que no se resfriaría.

⸺Sí. ⸺ El patriarca habló bajo y Remus no pudo resistirse a besar su mejilla mientras acariciaba su espalda sobre la camisa, disfrutando de la calidez que podía sentir a través de la tela.

⸺Aun la dejas decirte mamá. ⸺ No pudo evitar decir con curiosidad, besando la frente del rubio mientras este se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, podía escuchar la respiración y su corazón, además de su aroma suave. Todo estaba bien, todos estaban a salvo.

Se sentía un poco egoísta al estar tan tranquilo mientras otros estaban tratando de arreglar los problemas, pero él sabía que lo llamarían cuando fuera necesario. Ahora su hija y su pareja lo necesitaban más.

⸺Es pequeña, ya crecerá y podrá llamarme de otra forma. Solo se acostumbró porque a Draco le daba gracia. ⸺ Se inclinó sobre su cuello respirando el olor a omega escuchándolo hablar, dejó un pequeño beso de nuevo sobre él.

Remus asintió dejando que el silencio se filtrara, abrió los ojos encontrándose a los grises.

⸺ ¿Te sientes bien? ⸺ Preguntó con cuidado, acariciando su espalda nuevamente para tratar de calmar una tensión que no se encontraba ahí. Realmente estaba tranquilo, pero tocarlo era agradable.

Lucius parecía disfrutarlas hasta que asintió, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Remus lo dejó jugando con su cabello.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Respondió el mayor al fin, el licántropo sonrió satisfecho.

⸺Buenas noches, amor. ⸺ Le deseó.

⸺Buenas noches. ⸺ Sonrió ante el beso en la mejilla por parte del mayor y acarició el cabello rubio del patriarca dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que se acomodaran para dormir dentro del nido.

Se sentía tan cómodo y agradable que no pudo evitar quedar dormido poco después, con su omega en brazos.

Se despertó a la mitad de la noche sintiéndose alerta, apresó más a Lucius contra si dando un gruñido antes de escuchar su quejido. El aroma lo golpeó repentinamente haciéndolo jadear un poco, realmente era menor que en un celo normal pero no dejaba de ser muy atractivo. Rápidamente agarró el supresor tomándolo de un solo trago, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama, prendiendo las luces sin sí siquiera tocar su varita.

⸺Remus…⸺ Miró hacia el patriarca cuando lo escuchó murmurar su nombre, abrazándolo más hacia él acercando su rostro al de él. Podía sentir su aroma, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte y recién comenzaba, pero seguramente ya era incómodo.

⸺Shhh, oh bebé…⸺ Lo besó con intensidad, apresándolo más contra él. Habían quedado que no harían nada que los llevara a un bebé y lo cumplirían, bajó su mano acariciando su espalda baja atrayéndolo más hacia si invadiendo su boca haciéndolo gemir.

Bajó su mano a su trasero, apretándolo antes de pasar sus muslos dejando que le quitara la camisa, tratando desesperadamente de no cortar el beso. Desapareció la camisa del rubio inclinándose para respirar sobre su cuello, rozándolo con sus dientes pero al final solo besándolo.

Podía tener tanta información de su aroma pero no lo volvía loco, los supresores estaban ayudando bastante.

Lo aprisionó bajo suyo mirando su rostro, notándolo sonrojado pero aún bastante consiente si es que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de volver a besar sus labios dejando que lo atrajera más hacia él.

Bajó su mano apretando su trasero de nuevo, sonriendo al escucharlo gemir, presionando un beso en su cuello dejando que clavara sus uñas en su espalda, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando sus erecciones se presionaron entre si sobre los pantalones que aun usaban.

Bajó su mano acariciando su costado desnudo antes de llegar a la cintura del pantalón, bajándolo con suavidad mientras acariciaba, no estaba lubricando mucho, solo un poco así que era notorio que aún no estaban en lo más fuerte.

Se separó del beso tratando de volver un poco en sí, mirando el rostro del mayor recuperando el aliento.

Era hermoso, incluso aunque solo se habían besado y restregado desde que habían vuelto no lo cambiaría. Adoraba totalmente mirarlo durante el día, le gustaban los momentos que pasaban juntos. Había extrañado mucho ese nivel de intimidad pero si tuviera que sacrificarla para que siguieran, lo haría.

Deberían hablar sobre la marca, tal vez no en ese momento, pero más adelante.

Iba a ser un paso grande, no podía simplemente mencionarlo.

Acarició suavemente la muñeca del omega y se inclinó hacia él besando sus labios, sonriendo al escucharlo suspirar y al sentir sus dedos sobre su espalda.

Estaba por decir algo más cuando un llanto se escuchó.

Ambos se separaron al instante, Remus miró hacia todos lados sintiéndose de pronto muy desorientado, levantándose.

⸺Iré a verla, ahora vuelvo. ⸺ Agarró su varita limpiándose las manos y poniendo hechizos de limpieza sobre él, al igual que deshacerse de las feromonas antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras él. Sabía que Lucius necesitaría más tiempo que él porque estaba en celo, pero cualquier emoción había sido tapada por la preocupación.

Se acercó a la cuna, Lucy le devolvió la mirada sollozando por lo bajo.

⸺Hola, princesa. ⸺ La alzó con cuidado y besó su frente mientras la arrullaba, ella se agarró fuerte de su camisa ⸺ ¿Una pesadilla, mi amor? Ahora vamos con mamá. ⸺

Acercó su nariz a ella, tenía un aroma demasiado ligero, propio de los niños que aún no se habían presentado.

⸺Paaaa. ⸺ Lucy hipó escondiéndose en él.

⸺Estoy aquí amor, siempre estamos aquí. ⸺ Acarició su pequeña espalda y empezó a pasearla, limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad. Cuando ella empezó a respirar como tratando de controlar el llanto ya había pasado un rato, con cuidado la acomodó en un solo brazo para abrir la puerta. Sonrió ligeramente al notar que Lucius había cambiado las sabanas, no se veía ahí pero podía escuchar la ducha.

Se sentó sobre el nido acurrucando a su bebé entre sus brazos.

⸺ ¿Qué ocurrió? ⸺ Miró hacia el omega quien estaba con una bata además del pantalón, Remus no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que el aroma apenas era perceptible aunque no había usado jabones neutralizadores. Lucius se acercó acomodándose al lado de ello y abrazando a la pequeña, quien enseguida corrió un poco la bata con su manito antes de chupar ganándose una exclamación de sorpresa del rubio.

⸺Creo que una pesadilla. ⸺ Remus se inclinó hacia ellos antes de acercarse, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Lucius mientras observaba a la pequeña. Sonrió ante el aroma a leche y besó la cabecita de su hija antes de besar el hombro desnudo de su omega.

Lucy lo soltó muy pronto, demostrando que en realidad no tenía hambre.

⸺On. ⸺ Susurró con sus ojitos algo hinchados por llorar.

⸺ ¿On? ⸺ Sonrió divertido al escuchar a Lucius tan confundido.

⸺Es un amiguito de ella. ⸺ Le explicó acariciando su costado con cariño, apoyando su mentón en su hombro para mirar a la bebé y poder sentir su aroma. Era relajante, en la medida que había sido antes de que fueran a dormir.

Era realmente sorprendente como solo el llanto de la pequeña había logrado que Lucius dejara de producir feromonas.

⸺ ¿Amiguito? ¿Quién es? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño mirando hacia Remus.

⸺Es huérfano. ⸺ Dijo con cuidado, acariciando la cabecita de Lucy quien respiraba fuertemente.

⸺Pero aun así…⸺ Reclamó el mayor.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Alzó la voz solo un poco, para evitar que continuara, ambos cruzaron miradas ligeramente molestas pero decidieron dejarlo por la paz, Lucius suspiró y se recostó dejando a la pequeña sobre su pecho.

⸺Tal vez debería pegarla a mí todo el día, deje de producir feromonas apenas empezó a llorar. ⸺ El omega murmuró muy suave mientras la arrullaba, notando como la pequeña empezaba a bostezar.

⸺Creo que será una buena idea pero no creo que salir lo sea. ⸺ Admitió besando la frente de Lucius una vez más, haciendo que tanto él como la pequeña se acurrucaran contra él. Necesitaba sentirlos.

⸺Estás siendo posesivo. ⸺ Se burló el patriarca, Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pero tenía razón así que lo admitió.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Sonrió al sentirlo apegarse más.

⸺No te preocupes, no me siento bien saliendo en este estado de todos modos. ⸺

Remus acarició con suavidad su espalda mientras asentía, no tardó mucho tiempo para que la pequeña se durmiera entre ellos así que aprovechó para darle a su pareja un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que quedara dormido. Se quedó despierto hasta que la respiración acompasada y el aroma suave lo hicieron dormirse.

* * *

…

* * *

⸺Hoy será luna llena. ⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar comentar mientras le daba algunas cucharadas de papillas a la bebé quien se divertía tapándose la boquita con sus manos, riendo, mientras tenía el babero puesto.

Estaban desayunando, no se habían levantado muy temprano pero había sido un buen descanso. Lucius no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado de que hubieran sido interrumpidos, tal vez no había sido buena idea hacerlo en el nido aunque limpiar todo fue bastante fácil. Lo peor es que parecía que los elfos se lo esperaban porque tenían sábanas blancas ya limpias para él.

⸺Si, tomaré la poción. ⸺ Notó la ligera tensión del menor.

⸺No te sirve de mucho si estás a mí alrededor. No has estado tomándola ¿Verdad? ⸺ No lo miró al decirlo, demasiado distraído en limpiar la carita de la pequeña quien ahora agitaba sus manitos pegajosas.

⸺No en luna llena…⸺ Y ahí estaba la admisión que quería, Lucius asintió sin preocuparse mientras alzaba a la pequeña y le limpiaba las manitos antes de dejarla en su sillita, la pequeña murmuraba "Ma, no" pero al final se dejó sentar.

⸺ ¿Te gustaría que… nos acercáramos? No creo que con la bebé quiera…⸺ Se sonrojó ligeramente mirando a la bebé, sin atreverse a mirar al licántropo. Remus pareció entenderlo porque dejó escapar una risita.

⸺Si te sientes a gusto, y si ella no se asusta. ⸺ Lucius sonrió al escucharlo.

⸺Te reconocerá por el aroma, no te preocupes. ¿Verdad pequeña? ¿Verdad que puedes acompañar a papá esta noche? ⸺ Le preguntó directamente a la pequeña rubia quien miró hacia su padre sonriendo.

⸺ ¡Pa! ⸺ Exclamó alzando sus brazos, Remus rió y la tomó en brazos llenándola de besos.

⸺Eso es un sí. ⸺ Se burló Lucius.

⸺Hacen una alianza contra mí. ⸺ A pesar de lo que dijo, Remus sonrió divertido besando la frente de su omega y la del bebé.

* * *

…

* * *

Lucius tomó en brazos a la bebé quien sonreía bastante contenta, Remus había salido hacía un rato así que su transformación estaba completa. Había decidido vestirla con su ropita simple para que pudiera jugar en el pasto, con algunos hechizos para calentar ella estaría bien.

⸺Vamos. ⸺ Besó su mejilla antes de caminar hacia la puerta de vidrio, la abrió suavemente mirando las flores. Algunas habían sido arrancadas por la bebé en un descuido, por lo cual ella había ayudado a "re-plantar" llenándose de tierra de pies a cabeza mientras reía. Lucius había preferido quedarse mirándolos desde la sombra mientras sonreía divertido.

El patriarca negó con la cabeza ante ese recuerdo antes de caminar hacia la barrera, la pequeña estaba casi saltando en sus brazos y eso lo hacía reír. La puso más contra su pecho mientras miraba al licántropo que se había mantenido en cuatro patas, mirándolos con curiosidad con sus ojos dorados, Lucius trató de no parar la marcha hasta llegar a la barrera.

El lobo inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y tocó la barrera con su nariz sin gruñir o mostrar las garras, mirando hacia la bebé mientras se acostaba para verse menos amenazador.

⸺ ¡Pa! ⸺ Lucy sonrió estirando sus manitos hacia el lobo, Lucius la dejó apoyar una manito en la barrera mientras el lobo tocaba ese mismo lugar con la nariz. Sonrió un poco al notar que no había ninguna indicación de estrés así que con cuidado pasó manteniendo a su pequeña en brazos.

El lobo se levantó y la beba alzó sus manitos mientras reía, dejando que el lobo apoyara su nariz en ellas antes de resoplar. Lucy dejó escapar risitas, totalmente encantada.

Lucius sonrió dejando que el lobo lo olfateara también, sin retroceder cuando el animal se levantó en dos patas para quedar mucho más alto que él mientras metía su nariz en su cabello.

⸺Ey. ⸺ El patriarca agitó su cabeza haciendo al lobo estornudar, el rubio no pudo evitar reír levemente lo cual no fue tomado para mal para la bestia quien tocó la mejilla de la pequeña con su nariz haciéndola reír nuevamente.

El lobo empezó a alejarse, caminando despacio así que el patriarca lo tomó como que quería que lo siguieran así que lo hizo.

⸺Mas, ma. ¡Más! ⸺ Sonrió la pequeña, contenta, tratando de decir que fuera más rápido pero aun así el patriarca mantuvo su paso notando ya a donde se dirigía. El lobo se recostó sobre el nido y Lucius se detuvo antes de entrar en él sintiéndose inseguro, cuando era un animago lo había dejado pasar pero… ¿Ahora?

Miró dudoso al lobo quien le devolvió la mirada, haciendo más lugar en el nido y soplando ligeramente. El patriarca suspiró y entró con cuidado, evaluando las reacciones del animal quien estaba bastante tranquilo, sonrió ligeramente antes eso y se arrodilló con cuidado sentando a la pequeña en el nido.

⸺ ¡Pa! ⸺ Lucy dejó escapar una risita tocando el nido con sus manitos, tirando ligeramente de algunas enredaderas pero sin poder romper nada.

Lucius la observó con mucho cariño, sonriendo cuando el lobo se estiró para llegar a ella y lamerle la cara, dejándole un poco de su cabello pegado a la cabeza. La niña pegó un gritito antes de reírse llevándose las manos al cabello retirándolas con baba.

⸺No juegues con eso, amor. ⸺ Lucius sacó su varita sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando pudo limpiarla solo con algunas palabras, aunque su cabello tendría que lavarse o quedaría pegajoso al siguiente día.

Lucy palmeó de nuevo el nido distrayéndose con algunas flores secas y agarrándolas, balbuceando algo en su idioma de bebé.

Lucius la miró con dulzura sintiéndose bastante relajado, tensándose de pronto al sentir que el lobo presionaba su nariz en su espalda baja, bajo la camisa que estaba usando.

⸺ ¡Ey! Esta la niña aquí, no seas pervertido. ⸺ Murmuró por lo bajo sonrojándose completamente, el lobo le devolvió la mirada y presionó su nariz en su cuello, olfateando, antes de volver a acostarse en el nido distrayéndose con la pequeña, a veces respirando fuerte solamente para hacer volar los pétalos que ella tenía en sus manos haciéndola reír.

El patriarca trató de tranquilizarse sintiendo su rostro caliente, apoyándose contra el lomo del animal disfrutando de su calidez. Podía sentir el aroma, las feromonas eran muy suaves y relajantes así que solo se acurrucó acercando más a la bebé a ambos.

Pasó un rato antes de que ella empezara a bostezar, como que si esa fuera la señal el lobo se levantó y salió del nido, para luego empujarla con su cabeza más cerca de Lucius. El patriarca entendió perfectamente y la sostuvo en brazos mientras se levantaba, sintiendo sus rodillas algo adoloridas por estar en esa posición tanto tiempo. El lobo lo empujo un poco con su lomo para ayudarlo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la barrera.

Eso había estado bastante bien.

Presionó un pequeño beso en la cabeza del lobo antes de irse con la bebé, el lobo se quedó ahí unos minutos antes de caminar hacia su territorio. Sonrió al escucharlo aullar y fue directamente al baño donde bañó a la pequeña antes de cambiarla, alimentarla y volverla a dormir. Llamó a una elfina para que la vigilara antes de salir afuera una vez más.

Se convirtió a su forma animal y corrió, sería divertido jugar un rato y al otro día Remus podía devolverlo a la normalidad.

* * *

.

* * *

…

* * *

⸺Onnnn⸺ Lucy sonrió estirando sus manitos, Remus la bajó sentándola al lado del bebé que tenía más o menos su edad. Que ella conviviera con otros bebés mágicos era realmente bueno, ya que sus pequeñas explosiones de magia no causarían tanta sorpresa ni serían difíciles de explicar.

Lucius miró con curiosidad al bebé de pelito negro que se veía muy sano, quien no dejaba de sonreírle a la pequeña mientras jugaban con los cubos. El patriarca se quedó a vigilarlos mientras se sentaba cerca, pasándole los juguetes cuando la beba se volteaba a pedírselos.

El celo había terminado hacía dos días así que habían quedado en ir, a pesar de que el patriarca había estado algo reacio al principio.

Remus se acercó a Hermione, saludándola.

⸺Me alegra tanto que pudieras venir, a Orión le gusta mucho jugar con Lucy. ⸺ Sonrió la muchacha, se veía algo cansada y triste. Remus miró el lugar, era la guardería para los más pequeños y solo había otros dos pequeños más quienes estaban aprendiendo a caminar.

⸺La mayoría de los bebés han sido adoptados ¿No? ⸺ Preguntó mirando hacia la ventana, teniendo una clara vista de los niños más grandes jugando al Quidditch sin escoba, siendo cuidados por Ron.

⸺Si… es que ya ha pasado más de un año, revisamos todo. Sabes todas las pruebas que debemos hacer para saber si son aptos y los niños siguen creciendo.

Los bebés son los primeros en ser adoptados pero Orión no se adaptó a sus padres adoptivos, se puso muy triste, se enfermó y se negó a comer, trataron por varias semanas, un pediatra lo revisó e incluso revisamos los recuerdos de los padres para verificar que no lo hubieran hecho daño.

Él es un niño hermoso.

Me gustaría poder darles a todos los niños una familia pero…⸺ Hermione dejó caer sus hombros y negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia Lucius quien había ayudado a Lucy a sentarse de nuevo para que siguiera jugando con su amiguito.

Ella nunca hacía ningún comentario aludiendo al patriarca directamente, sabía que no confiaba del todo en Lucius pero le alegraba que si confiara en él lo suficiente como para respetar sus decisiones.

⸺Siempre existirán los niños huérfanos, estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Tal vez Orión necesita crecer un poco más, los niños vivieron la guerra y tienen sus propios traumas. Es un niño muy fuerte y saldrá adelante. ⸺ Le recordó suavemente apoyando una mano en su hombro antes de acercarse a su familia, saliendo que la pequeña sala de privacidad que habían puesto alrededor para no molestar a los bebés.

⸺Yo… yo podría adoptarlos a todos. ⸺ Harry habló de pronto

⸺Espera… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Harry! ¿Qué diablos? ⸺ Draco lo miró incrédulo, dejando de prestar atención hacia su hermanita y su padre para ver a su esposo, casi horrorizado.

⸺Draco, tú y yo tenemos dinero. Ni siquiera necesito trabajar, podría ocuparme de cuidar a los niños. ⸺ Habló el Salvador del mundo mágico agarrando sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad.

⸺ ¡Puedes cuidarlos aquí en el orfanato! ⸺ Draco se soltó tratando de no alzar la voz, sabía que los bebés y demás cuidadores no lo escuchaban pero podían ver sus gestos.

⸺No sería lo mismo, puedo ser un buen padre para todo ellos. ⸺ El alfa frunció el ceño, bastante seguro. Sus feromonas inundaron un poco el lugar pero enseguida él respiró, controlándolas.

⸺Harry…⸺ Ella trató de llamar su atención pero él la interrumpió.

⸺No, Hermione, sé que parece algo que digo sin pensar pero…⸺ Se pasó la mano por el cabello, muy seguro de esa decisión.

⸺ ¡No son diez niños los que están aquí! ¿Y luego que harás? ¿Adoptar a todos los huérfanos de Reino unido? ¡Son muchos! Si quieres tantos niños vuélvete un cuidador de este lugar, estarás con los niños y los ayudaras a ser adoptados. ⸺ Draco negó con la cabeza. Había demasiados niños y era solo un orfanato, sabía que era lo que impulsaba a su pareja pero nunca habían hablado de ello.

Nunca habían hablado si quiera de tener hijos además de que tenían que tener herederos y para ello había tiempo.

⸺Draco tiene razón, Harry. No puedes adoptar a todos los niños pero si te interesa hacerlo con algunos, tendrás que pasar por todo el proceso de adopción. No por ser mi amigo no habrá trabas para ti. ⸺ Hermione trató de apaciguar.

⸺Esto no es algo que decidas solo de todas formas. ⸺ Draco no pudo evitar sonar un poco herido pero se mantuvo serio mientras sacaba su varita.

⸺Hemos convivido con estos niños por meses ¿En serio no lo pensaste? ⸺ Harry le devolvió la mirada con tristeza, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

⸺ ¡No! ⸺ Si, por supuesto que sí, pero no todos ¡Y sobre todo no sin hablarlo antes! Pero no podía decirle eso a Harry.

⸺Draco…⸺

⸺Muchachos, sé que los niños no nos escuchan pero pueden ver sus expresiones. No peleen aquí, hablarán de esto en casa. ⸺ Hermione se puso entre ambos, moviendo un poco a Harry más hacia ella.

⸺Bueno… si es que Potty se digna hablar de esto ¡O tomará la decisión solo! ⸺ Draco miró furioso al salvador del mundo mágico y desapareció. Harry suspiró desanimado.

⸺Lo siento, Hermione. ⸺ Murmuró desordenando su cabello, más de lo que ya estaba.

⸺Harry, ahora estás unido. Sé que te gustaría darles a todos una buena vida pero… los niños también son felices aquí. Son atendidos, tienen cuidadores, yo me encargaré de que sean amados el tiempo que estén aquí.

Mira lo que hemos conseguido, hay hectáreas donde ellos pueden explorar y jugar sin temor, tenemos un vivero donde ellos aprenden, incluso hay algunas clases según su edad.

Si me gustaría que tuvieran padres, que pudieran tener una familia pero por mientras nosotros lo seremos. No podrías cuidar de todos, mira cuanta gente hay aquí para ello. ⸺ Le sonrió cálidamente.

⸺Pero ¿Cómo elegir solo uno, cuando todos merecen una familia? ⸺ Miró a los tres bebés que quedaban, había una muchacha enseñándole a caminar y alzó al bebé cuando este empezó a llorar. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

⸺Harry, todos conseguirán una familia tarde o temprano. ⸺ Prometió apoyando su mano en su hombro. Harry suspiró.

⸺Realmente eso espero⸺

* * *

…

* * *

⸺ ¿Qué diablos, Sirius? ⸺ Severus lo miró con burla mientras abría la pequeña caja, había un bonito collar de plata pero por sus patrones seguramente antes era un brazalete. Hizo una pequeña mueca antes los diamantes negros incrustados y ante la artesanía, notando que tenía hechizos de protección para evitar que algo reaccionara con el collar.

Simplemente podría tirarlo sobre una poción para deshacerlo y no lo haría.

⸺Quiero que me dejes pretenderte como se debe. En las familias Sangre pura los alfas suelen ofrecer un obsequio de gran valor sentimental y económico al omega que quieren pretender sin ningún tipo de contrato impuesto por los padres. ⸺ Sirius lo miró directamente a los ojos y el omega no pudo evitar resoplar, sintiendo que la risa se le atoraba en la garganta.

Quiso tirar el collar a un lado pero había escuchado de ese ritual, Lucius le había dado mucha información en la juventud para que supiera de qué hablaban los mayores.

Pero era simplemente ridículo que Black creyera que podía llevarlo a cabo.

⸺Debes estar bromeando. Sabes que hay maneras más fáciles de tener un bebé ¿No? ⸺ Dejó más suave de lo que quería el collar sobre la mesada, mirando de reojo a la poción que había dejado en estasis. Debía ignorar los intentos del hombre, pero realmente habían muchas cosas que habían dejado de cuadrar.

Al menos, por supuesto, que Black se hubiera dado cuenta de su debilidad por él en esas semanas.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Sirius había estado rodeado de hombres y mujeres que besaban por donde caminaba, por supuesto que reconocía el interés.

¿Así que eso era? ¿Una broma?

Esos rituales eran demasiados peligrosos para volverlos bromas.

⸺No es porque quiero un bebé. Yo quiero una familia y si no nos ponemos de acuerdo, entonces seremos una familia de dos. ⸺ Sirius se acercó hasta que quedaron cara a cara, Severus se negó a retroceder.

⸺Black. ⸺ Apretó los labios en una fina línea.

⸺El cortejo dura seis meses, cada dos meses tendrás la posibilidad de rechazar los avances y hacerme desistir o comenzar de nuevo.

No puedo tocarte, ni besarte, ni sobrepasarme sin permiso.

Realmente quise empezar un cortejo hace un tiempo pero creo que no lo entendiste, me hice un embrollo tratando de saber que me querías decir y ahora sé en qué me equivoqué.

La primera regla es dejar clara las intenciones.

Me gustas y me atraes mucho, quiero una relación a largo plazo contigo. ⸺

Severus trató de no decir lo engañosa que era la última frase así que en cambio dijo otra cosa.

⸺ ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ⸺ Se burló alejándose unos pasos, yendo hacia su poción empezando a revolverla luego de quitarle el hechizo. Sintió que el alfa estaba detrás de él, no debía darle la espalda al enemigo pero en este momento era más seguro.

Mientras Black estuviera en su papel no haría nada.

⸺Cuando empieza el cortejo si rechazas mis avances tres veces puedes pedirme que desista y no tendré más opción que hacerlo. Soy un Gryffindor, somos persistentes, pero como caballeros debemos saber cuándo nuestras atenciones no son bienvenidas. ⸺

⸺ ¿Tres veces? Eso quiere decir que primero tengo que soportar tus tonterías por seis meses, de todas formas. ⸺ Colocó la poción en viales y los dejó ordenados, pensando que debía etiquetarlos.

⸺La tradición era para que al menos se dieran la oportunidad de conocerse, pero si no te sientes cómodo con ello podemos quedar que puedes rechazar mis avances por semana, entonces tendrías que escribirme una carta cada semana explicándome que no estás interesado y cuáles son mis fallas, a la tercera carta si tú no has cambiado de opinión tengo que desistir. ⸺ Guardó los viales manteniéndose unos segundos en silencio, como que si lo estuviera ignorando antes de dar vuelta a enfrentarlo.

⸺ ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ⸺ Preguntó directamente.

⸺Porque te quiero. ⸺ La sinceridad en sus ojos lo hizo dudar pero luego recordó como los Black siempre se veían sinceros.

⸺Black…⸺ siseó ligeramente.

⸺Y te demostraré que no es una broma, llevaré a cabo cada etapa y cada promesa que tengo que cumplir en cada una.

Lo peligroso de estos cortejos es que si trato de forzar algo, si trato de manipularte, aprovecharme con las feromonas, si no cumplo mis promesas, perderé la capacidad de formar una unión. ⸺ Le recordó.

No había forma de entrar al cortejo por accidente, las intenciones debían estar claras, el dibujo, las palabras. Incluso el pequeño ritual para empezar.

⸺No entiendo porque estás haciendo esto. ⸺ Admitió tratando de que su voz saliera fastidiada.

⸺Porque quiero demostrarte que soy serio, y si tengo que usar las tradiciones lo haré. ⸺ Se cruzó de brazo el alfa, Severus resopló ligeramente.

⸺Está bien, puedes empezar con esta ridiculez. ⸺ En cuanto notara algún indicio que le dijera que ese juego no era real realmente lo haría sufrir, la sonrisa que se formó en el Gryffindor parecía genuina pero no se dejó engañar.

Podría ser que Sirius no había jugado con él en todo ese tiempo pero bien podría empezar en cualquier momento.

⸺ ¡Bien! ⸺

⸺No te veas tan alegre, lo hago solo para rechazarte en tres semanas. ⸺ Trató de alejarse agarrando de nuevo algunos viales vacíos.

⸺Entonces volveré a solicitar un nuevo permiso para cortejarte, todas las veces que haga falta y todas las veces que lo aceptes. ⸺ Parecía tan seguro de ello ¿Cuánto le duraría el encanto?

⸺Son solo palabras bonitas. ⸺

⸺Te demostraré que no son solo eso. ⸺

* * *

.

* * *

**El fanfic terminara en el cumpleaños de la pequeña que es en dos meses ¿Que puede pasar en dos meses? XD Pero igual habrá epílogo y extras (con suerte XD)****Siento que con la escena de este capitulo de Sirius y Sev ellos merecen su propio fanfic, pero lo pensare.****¡gracias por ños favoritos y rewies**

* * *

**

* * *

****Angeli Murasaki: Realmente debio patearlo D':****Creo que Abraxas no hubiera tenido la misma opinion si hubiera sabido su secreto perooo lo quiso ewe bien hipocrita quejandose cuando es un cuadro XDD**

* * *

**

* * *

****Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste!**

* * *

**

* * *

****Tracy Cullen Malfoy de Potter: Oh! es que se borró el capítulo y tuve que volver a subirlo :c****Lamento eso.****Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

**

* * *

****JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane:****Si, Abraxas no tenia sobrinos ni hermanas. Realmente engaño al pobre Lyall XDD****Ahora los mortifagos y que sucede con ellos esta en manos del trio de oro y Draco de nuevo, Lucius y Rems estan un poco concentrados en su burbuja (aunque realmente, todos los de su alrededor los obligan a quedarse ahí XD tampoco tienen muchas quejas)****Graciad por leer :D **


	41. Noche

**Lamento la tardanza :0**

**Disculpen si hay algun error, no pude leerlo tantas veces como quisiera :'D **

* * *

Lucius suspiró mientras acomodaba de nuevo los papeles, la pequeña estaba sobre una manta en el suelo jugando con sus juguetes, balbuceando y mostrándole a la elfina los nuevos que había conseguido. El patriarca sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó para acariciar el cabello de su pequeña quien le sonrió antes de seguir jugando.

Remus había tenido que volver al trabajo presencial por primera vez desde el incidente, así que pronto deberían empezar a acomodar sus horarios. A él no le molestaba trabajar desde su oficina en casa teniendo a la pequeña jugando siendo vigilada por los elfos, solo debía tener cuidado con sus horarios de comida y sueño, al igual que hacer algunas pausas para jugar con ella.

Y también debían acomodarse a los horarios de las sesiones con la sanadora.

⸺ ¡Ma! ⸺ Lucy lo miró sonriendo antes de señalar a la ventana, donde una lechuza los miraba a través del vidrio antes de inclinarse y golpear un poco. Lucius frunció ligeramente el ceño y se levantó alzando a su pequeña, abriendo la ventana y agarrando la carta rápidamente, la lechuza lo miró ofendida pero se quedó quieta esperando su premio. ⸺ ¡Ma! ⸺ Lucy gorgoteo feliz estirándose hacia el pájaro.

⸺No, amor no. ⸺ Besó la manito de la pequeña mientras se alejaba ⸺ Twinky, alimenta al pájaro, necesito escribir la respuesta. ⸺ Mandó dejando la carta sobre el escritorio antes de sostener a su pequeña con ambos brazos, besando su mejilla. Lucy dejó escapar una risita y se apoyó contra él antes de removerse, estirando sus manitos a sus juguetes abandonados. ⸺Supongo que cuando estoy trabajando no soy tan interesante ¿No? ⸺

⸺ ¡No! ⸺ Sonrió la pequeña, haciendo uso de la palabra que había aprendido.

⸺Que cruel. ⸺ Pero no pudo evitar reír ligeramente antes de bajarla con cuidado, sentándola cerca de sus juguetes, acomodando las almohadas a su alrededor para que estuviera más cómoda. ⸺Quédate ahí. ⸺

Tal vez si debería llevarla a ver a sus amigos del orfanato más veces, recordaba que cuando Draco empezó a socializar habían ido a gala tras gala dejando a los bebés al cuidado de los elfos, conociéndose, mientras ellos charlaban de los contratos o de cosas sin importancia. Siempre había sido bueno para darle varias miradas a su bebé de vez en cuando sin parecer un padre sobreprotector, dejando que Cissy se mantuviera con las demás damas conversando más cerca de los bebés.

Pero Lucy no tenía demasiadas opciones, la mayoría de las personas habían tratado de salir adelante luego de la guerra y eso quería decir que no había tiempos para niños. Los amigos de Remus seguramente tenían algunos niños, pero Lucy era la mayor de todas formas y no se entretendría con bebés que solo durmieran.

Apretó los labios ligeramente pensando en que podría hacer, ella necesitaba tener conexiones y aprender a poder convivir con otros niños. Tal vez cuando fuera más grande podría inscribirla en algunos cursos de verano para que pudiera convivir con niños un par de horas y luego volver a casa, pero para eso ello tendría que tener al menos cinco años.

Y Hogwarts a los once.

¿Era tan necesario que fuera a Hogwarts?

¿Por qué nadie pensaba que mandar a los niños a un internado no era buena idea?

¿Por qué tendrían que confiar a sus hijos a una escuela por tanto tiempo, confiando en las cartas y que los regalos lleguen? ¿Confiando que sus hijos volverán salvos y sanos en las vacaciones?

Cuando Draco entró había tenido a Severus como profesor y jefe de casa, se había vuelto parte del consejo escolar, había podido pedir que sacrificaran a un animal por lastimar a su hijo. Sin ninguna de esas posiciones ¿Qué pasaría con Lucy? Ya no tenía ningún poder en la escuela y los niños podían ser crueles.

La risa de su bebé lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miró a la pequeña quien sonreía agitando su cubo para que brillara, mirando hacia la lechuza que aún esperaba la respuesta.

Lucius negó con la cabeza abriendo el sobre, luego en el futuro se preocuparía, no estaba solo en eso de todas formas.

⸺Oh. ⸺ Frunció el ceño con molestia, entre sus nuevos negocios muggles había puesto a un par de squib como intermediarios, habían sido bastante útiles. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ningún problema.

"Ellos quieren organizar un par de reuniones con quien esté a cargo para terminar de firmar los contratos, no con intermediarios. Están tratando de evitar estafas."

Era la frase que más le molestaba de la carta, había creído que podía mantenerse al margen. Podía pedirle a Narcissa que fuera por él pero eso la pondría como la jefa en todo, confiaba en ella plenamente pero no podía hacer que cargara con sus negocios.

Agarró una hoja y la tinta antes de empezar a escribir, primero presionándola demasiado por la furia pero fue calmándose al paso de las oraciones, aceptando a regañadientes y poniendo fechas continuas para ambas reuniones, teniendo cuidado con el horario que podía manejar.

Tendría que decirle a Remus.

Cerró el sobre y se lo pasó a la lechuza quien salió volando enseguida.

Muggles.

Tendría que encontrarse con varios de ellos y hacer negocios cara a cara. Era una posibilidad pero no esperaba que lo tomara con la guardia tan baja. Habían ido a restaurantes con la bebé y Remus, pero había cosas que aún eran desconocidas para él y era perfectamente normales para los muggles.

Cerró la ventana y volvió a alzar a la pequeña quien dio un pequeño gritito, soltando su cubo y mirándolo molesta por haberla hecho perder su juguete.

⸺ ¡Ma! ⸺ Se quejó removiéndose.

⸺Tranquila. ⸺ Besó su frente y recogió el cubo poniéndolo en sus manitos antes de sentarse aun con ella en brazos. Lucy sonrió contenta apoyándose contra él mientras balbuceaba un poco, moviendo su cubo para que cambiara de color. ⸺Ah, pequeña. Casi me había olvidado que tenía responsabilidades fuera de ti. ⸺ apoyó sus labios sobre los rizos rubios de la pequeña quien dio una risita, llevándose a la boca el cubo.

* * *

…

* * *

⸺Puedo llevarte, si quieres. ⸺ Remus ofreció con la niña en brazos, mirando como Lucius acomodaba por última vez su corbata. No pudo evitar deslizar su vista hacia los finos guantes que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en las manos del rubio.

Le gustaría acompañarlo, su ciclo había terminado hacía solo cinco días y estaba seguro que solo por eso se sentía tan territorial, pero sabía que los negocios que no tenían juntos eran estrictamente de Lucius y no podía invadir ese espacio sin molestar al mayor.

⸺No, está bien. Apareceré en el punto de reunión y mi asistente me llevará ahí. Solo hablaremos estrictamente de la negociación así que no creo que se note mi ignorancia en algo. ⸺ Lo tranquilizó el omega agarrando su bastón, Remus no pudo evitar repasar lo bien que le daba el traje pero trató de no comentar nada de ello y miró a la bebé quien estaba bastante tranquila.

⸺ ¿Llevarás tu varita? ⸺ Preguntó acercándose un poco, no había casi aroma en Lucius y eso lo ponía algo nervioso.

⸺En el bastón. ⸺ Lucius respondió tranquilamente dejando de mirar el espejo y mirándolos directamente, el alfa tragó ligeramente antes de sonreírle lo más tranquilo que podía.

⸺ ¿Collar? ⸺ Ladeó la cabeza con algo de curiosidad mirando el cuello del mayor, no se notaba pero también traía uno más alto de lo normal ¿Había usado glamour?

⸺Y lo taparé con el cuello, sí. ⸺ El rubio bajó el cuello un poco mostrando el collar de metal que lo cubría, Remus trató de relajarse un poco más pero no podía evitar estar algo tenso.

Pero llegar a ese punto había sido una de sus metas, que Lucius pudiera salir solo sin tener que esconderse era algo bueno. El mundo muggle le daría más libertad, pero saber que aún había muchas cosas de ese mundo que el omega no manejaba lo hacía preocuparse.

⸺Te irá muy bien. ⸺ Le sonrió apoyando a la bebé en su otro brazo, haciéndola reír.

⸺Gracias, regresaré pronto. ⸺ Lucius se acercó besando rápidamente los labios de su pareja antes de besar la mejilla de su bebé, Remus le sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla antes de soltarlo dejando que se vaya, disfrutando del pequeño contacto entre ambos-

Se sentía un poco extraño, sabía que de a poco Lucius se movería más fácilmente en el mundo muggle, no era reconocido y, si lo hacía, lo sería por ser empresario. Era bueno que estuviera dispuesto a cambiar sus hábitos así pero también era consiente que había sido obligado por la situación.

Su asociación de negocios era buena, algunas partes del negocio de Lucius en el mundo mágico se mantenían pero aun así ya no era tan importantes como antes a pesar que el flujo de dinero se mantuvo. Prácticamente quedarse con los negocios mágicos lo hacían necesitar cambiar nombres y mantener su perfil bajo, algo un poco difícil para el patriarca.

⸺Pa. ⸺ Lo llamó Lucy jugando con los botones de su camisa, divertida.

⸺Si, lo sé. Me preocupo por nada, pero llevó guantes. ⸺ Sonrió algo divertido por ello mientras alzaba a la pequeña con sus manos, alejándola de él y poniéndola un poco más arriba de la altura de su cabeza.

⸺Da da. ⸺ Exclamó contenta alzando sus manitos hacia él mientras movía sus piecitos.

⸺Lucius se está esforzando. ⸺ Le habló como que si ella entendiera, sintiéndose mucho más calmado al sentir la pequeña manito contra su mejilla. Besó la frente de la bebé con dulzura.

⸺Lu. ⸺ Imitó ella el nombre.

⸺ ¡Oh, no! No lo llames Lucius, va a matarme. ⸺ Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y la apoyó contra su pecho, abrazándola. Lucy dejó escapar una risita también y se removió, balbuceando para ser soltada. Remus la dejó con cuidado en el suelo dejando que empezara a gatear, siguiéndola con atención.

Estaba algo cansado por el trabajo de la mañana, además que ese día le había tocado una sesión con la psicóloga pero sabía que se las arreglaría, después de todo parecía uno de esos días donde la pequeña estaba de buen humor.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Ambos no habían estado bien desde la última visita al orfanato, habían tratado de ignorar el tema pero Draco no podía evitar lanzar algunos dardos en esa dirección de vez en cuando.

⸺Draco…⸺ Llamó Harry, cansado, una vez que terminaron de almorzar. Ambos podían notar la tensión entre ambos, una que no habían podido resolver en la cama como siempre lo hacían.

⸺ ¿Y que ibas a hacer si yo no estaba ahí? ¿Traerte a todos los niños y avisarme cuando llegara? ⸺ Reclamó levantándose, los días lo habían aplacado un poco pero seguía enojado de que decidiera cosas tan importantes sin decirle absolutamente nada.

¡Si, tal vez debió imaginarlo! Pero no dejaba de sentirse herido por el incidente.

⸺Sabes porque tengo debilidad por ellos. ⸺ Harry se levantó, pasando su mano por su cabello y desacomodándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Draco ignoró el pensamiento de que se veía lindo haciendo eso y lo miró con enojo.

⸺Si, porque Voldemort mató a tus padres. ⸺ Siseó de manera venenosa notando la expresión endurecida del Gryffindor.

⸺Al menos no le sirvieron y luego de la guerra no estuvieron a un paso de Azkaban. ⸺ Dijo con tono casi burlón que hizo que las mejillas del rubio se pusieran rojas de rabia.

⸺ ¡Mis padres están vivos! ⸺ Gritó con furia sacando su varita.

⸺Crisantemo. ⸺ Ambos se miraron con enojo pero se callaron, Draco pasó sus manos varias veces por su cabello mientras respiraba profundo tratando de pensar en que decir.

⸺No creo que estemos listos para tener hijos. Por Merlín, Harry, tenemos una palabra de seguridad para cuando nuestras peleas son fuertes ¿Qué clase de pareja necesita una palabra de seguridad fuera de la cama?⸺ No la habían usado mucho, pero la tenían. Draco sabía que era alguien capaz de presionar en una herida abierta y sus años en Hogwarts lo había demostrado, pero luego de la guerra Harry también tenía muchas armas contra él aunque solo fueran palabras y no las llevara a cabo.

⸺Lo haríamos bien. ⸺ El alfa suspiró acercándose.

⸺Podemos tomar en consideración adoptar uno o dos niños, pero no ahora. ⸺ Miró hacia los ojos verdes relajándose un poco, entrelazando sus manos entre sí.

⸺ ¿Por qué no? ⸺ Reclamó casi con tristeza.

⸺Porque dijimos que iríamos a encontrar a los mortífagos si los Aurores no lo hacían. Hay muchos problemas que debemos resolver antes de tener niños, entre ellos la prensa. ⸺ Le recordó apoyando una mano en su brazo, Harry le devolvió la mirada apoyando su mano en la de él.

⸺A veces me gustaría… mudarnos a un país donde nadie nos conociera. Empezar de nuevo, ser los vecinos normales de un vecindario y poder vivir sin preocuparse de que alguien no este siguiendo en cada esquina o porque debemos dar una excelente imagen porque somos la pareja del momento. ⸺ Admitió casi cansado.

⸺ ¿Alejarnos de toda nuestra familia y amigos? ⸺ Draco arqueó una ceja, porque el plan no sonaba tan mal. Tantas responsabilidades empezaban a ser demasiado pesadas.

⸺Solo por unas semanas. ⸺ Sonrió.

⸺Podemos hacerlo, cuando tengamos todo resuelto. ⸺ Prometió agarrando su mano, Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la frente lo que lo hizo reír.

⸺ ¿Y consideraras lo de los niños? ⸺ Quiso responder que no pero verlo tan ilusionado lo hizo tragarse sus palabras.

⸺Pffff… está bien, pero solo lo consideraré. ⸺

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Controlar a una bebé que trataba de explorar todo había sido un desafío, ella había estado lo suficientemente despierta como para gatear por todos lados y cuando salieron al jardín había tratado de llevarse a la boca una de las flores porque llamaron su atención. Luego de un pequeño susto de verificar que no fuera venenosa, que no se hubiera tragado nada de los fertilizantes y que las espinas no hubieran lastimado sus manitos había bañado a Lucy.

Los elfos eran de mucha ayuda y el hecho de que había querido darle la oportunidad de explorar en vez de distraerse con juguetes había resultado en la exploración de todo lo que podía alcanzar. Sabía que Lucius no estaría muy de acuerdo de dejarla gatear en el pasto, manchándose, pero también sabían que era parte del crecer.

La secó sonriendo al verla removerse y tratar de rodar para escapar, pero luego de varios minutos de juego la pequeña había sido vestida con su ropón, luego de cambiar su pañal.

⸺Pa, pa, pa. ⸺ Repetía constantemente mientras trataba de mostrarle como llevaba su pequeño pie a su boca, sonriendo hacia Remus para que viera su triunfo. El licántropo realmente estaba contento de verla tan feliz, ella estaba creciendo sana y parecía que los efectos de lo que sucedió en la gala la habían empezado a abandonar de a poco. Aunque tal vez aún tendría algunas pesadillas de vez en cuando.

La alzó para llevarla a la sala, arrodillándose en el suelo alfombrado junto a ella y los juguetes, pero poco tiempo después ella abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando se escuchó el sonido de aparición detrás de la puerta que no tardó en abrirse. Dio un chillido feliz y gateó hacia él.

⸺ ¡Ma! ⸺ Balbuceó sentándose y estirando sus manitos, Remus se apuró a llegar a ella y alzarla sonriéndole al rubio.

⸺Hola, me cambio y los saludo a los dos. Hoy estuve hablando con demasiadas personas ¡Las anti feromonas de los muggles dejan mucho que desear! Prácticamente se puede saber quién es cada cosa ¿No tendrán supresores de calidad o qué? ⸺ Lucius hizo una mueca pero acarició la manito de la pequeña con un dedo antes de besar la mejilla de Remus rápidamente, antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

El licántropo sonrió algo divertido pero no pudo evitar congelarse al notar el pequeño aroma extraño. Frunció el ceño abrazando más a la niña, era notorio que ese aroma era demasiado suave pero denotaba interés. Se le hacía extraño que alguien supusiera que el patriarca era omega pero tal vez el aroma suave de bebé y leche materna que traía siempre consigo desde que comenzó a alimentar a Lucy habían sido obvios para alguien que tenía experiencia en ello.

Ni siquiera debería prestarle atención, el aroma era tan suave que era obvio que ni siquiera habían estado lo suficientemente cerca pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo territorial. Casi era imperceptible mezclado con los demás aromas de la ciudad pero su olfato siempre había sido más desarrollado.

⸺ ¿Pa? ⸺ La pequeña lo miró confundida y Remus trató de cambiar su expresión a una más suave mientras se inclinaba para juntar los juguetes del suelo dejándolos en su lugar, sosteniendo firmemente a su bebé con el otro brazo.

⸺Vamos a cocinar algo ¿Bueno? ⸺ Besó su mejilla tiernamente ganándose una pequeña risa de la menor.

⸺Deja que los elfos se encarguen de eso, has estado cuidándola por varias horas. ⸺ Miró hacia el mayor sonriendo ligeramente, había pensado que tardaría mucho más en bajar, había cambiado su ropa por una más cómoda para la casa y ya no traía ningún aroma extraño, solo el suave del jabón. Además tanto sus manos como su cuello estaban destapados.

⸺No me molesta cocinar ahora. ⸺ Sonrió dejando que Lucius alzara a la pequeña de sus brazos la cual sonrió contenta alzando su manito y agarrando uno de los largos mechones del mayor. Remus no pudo evitar rodear su cintura con un brazo atrayéndolos un poco más hacia sí, inclinando su cabeza para dejar un pequeño beso sobre su cuello disfrutando de su aroma.

El collar de metal había dejado la sombra de su uso sobre la piel blanca, lo cual lo preocupó un poco.

⸺ ¿Usaste demasiado apretado el collar? ⸺

⸺Solo un poco, no fue molesto. ⸺ Lucius le quitó importancia inclinándose a su vez hacia él, Remus lo abrazó dejando a la pequeña entre ambos, perfumándolos a los dos con su aroma. Sonrió al notar que el omega se relajaba en sus brazos y aguanto el peso de ambos de buena gana, acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

Sabía que debió haber sido un día largo para Lucius, se sentía culpable de sentirse celoso de alguien al que seguramente el patriarca no había volteado a mirar dos veces.

Los aromas de tantas cosas luego de haberse acostumbrado a no salir tanto seguramente eran abrumadores, además del hecho que tenía que encontrarse con personas que no le agradaban tanto. Sabía que había tenido a su asistente con él y este era un beta, pero seguramente casi todos los empresarios en los muggles eran alfas.

Besó la cabeza de su pareja rodeándolos con ambos brazos, teniendo cuidado de no aprisionarlos tanto para no incomodar a Lucy quien sonreía contenta aferrada a ambos.

⸺Te extrañe. ⸺ El patriarca habló por lo bajo, escondiendo un poco sus ojos de él.

⸺Nosotros también te extrañamos. ⸺ Murmuró sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

⸺Me gustaría estar con ambos ahora, así que deja a los elfos cocinar. ⸺ Lucius se apartó con cuidado mirando a la bebé quien sonrió feliz mientras miraba a ambos.

⸺Está bien. ⸺ Remus aceptó sonriendo, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

…

* * *

Había sido una reunión larga, se alegraba de tener a su asistente con él porque lo que menos le gustaba era lo fácil que los demás salían del tema.

Alfas, uno de ellos obviamente más poderoso que los otros tres y unido, ostentaba un anillo de bodas interesante. Los otros eran personajes pasables ya que una vez que supo a quién dirigirse había dejado a su asistente lidiar con ellos.

Había sido en su mayoría todo profesional, pero habían servido una copa de alcohol casi al final y habían hecho algunas preguntas las cuales pudo sortear sin dar demasiada información. Tal vez la próxima vez debería llevar otro anillo además del de la casa Malfoy para que la gente pensara que estaba casado y no preguntara esas indiscreciones.

Se alegró de llevar guantes cuando tuvo que estrechar su mano con todos y pudo salir con un contrato casi firmado pero querían una segunda reunión en conjunto de abogados.

Los muggles eran demasiado… confianzudos.

No podía decir que sus negociaciones habían sido frías, pero siempre había negociado con personas a la cuales conocía desde pequeño. No conocía a ninguno de esos cuatro alfas pero lo habían tratado amablemente rayando a ser amigables.

Esperaba que no fuera porque pudieron averiguar que era omega, sabía que su anti feromonas era muy bueno pero un solo vistazo al collar o un poco del aroma de Lucy en él lo delatarían así de fácil. Siempre podía pasarse por un alfa para los de menor categoría pero el aroma de un bebé sobre un omega podía ser notorio para cualquier tipo de alfa acostumbrado a ese aroma.

El viaje en auto hacia el lugar donde al fin podría aparecer fue también agotador, por suerte su asistente se mantuvo callado mientras conducía pero Lucius no podía evitar pensar cuando al fin llegaría a casa.

El aroma a hogar fue muy agradable al igual que el interés de su pequeña hacia él, pero se detuvo sintiendo que la mancharía con todos los aromas que traía cuando ella estaba recién bañada así que trató de mantener la distancia.

Lo había notado, la ligera tensión en los hombros del alfa cuando bajo y no supo porque, pero trató de no presionar con la bebé ahí.

Sentir su aroma de nuevo había sido fantástico, podía cubrirse y acurrarse en él. No tenía una marca, aún no habían hablado de ello pero se había sentido muy bien. Si había creído que todo era por el embarazo eso lo desmentía totalmente, si no hubiera tenido a Lucy en brazos lo hubiera abrazado y besado, pero con la pequeña a su alrededor sus toques debían ser mucho más inocentes de los deseados.

Mientras los elfos cocinaban decidieron subir a la habitación, Lucius sentó a la pequeña en el nido y se sentó a su lado mientras le daba algunos juguetes, usándose un poco de barrera también cuando ella trataba de gatear. Remus se había sentado del otro lado y también era bastante cuidadoso, la bebé no dejaba de balbucear feliz por la atención mostrando sus juguetes y murmurando algunas silabas que tal vez serían nombres.

Cuando ella tuvo sueño luego de comer Remus la agarró en brazos lo cual se le hizo bastante tierno.

⸺Hoy estuvo muy activa. ⸺ Comentó el menor una vez que salió de la ducha, a pesar de todo aun lo hacían por separado luego de acostar a la pequeña. El rubio asintió mirando de reojo el cuello y la parte del pecho que quedaba a la vista de su pareja por la bata, dejando el libro que había abierto hacía pocos minutos a un lado.

⸺Me hubiera gustado quedarme en la tarde, es tan extraño tener que hacer otras cosas fuera de casa. ⸺ Admitió, sonaba terriblemente doméstico e incluso, aunque fuera verdad, las palabras se sentían extrañas en su boca.

Se preguntaba en qué momento se había acostumbrado tanto pero decidió no centrarse en esos sentimientos adversos.

⸺Pero te fue bien, eres un gran negociador ¿Cuándo es tu próxima reunión? ⸺ Remus se sentó a su lado en la cama y se quitó la bata para ponerse una camisa suave para dormir, él no pudo evitar disfrutar por unos segundos la vista y sonrió ligeramente acostándose de costado para poder seguir viéndolo, pasando una mano sobre su propio cabello para acomodarlo hacia atrás.

⸺Pasado mañana. ⸺ Informó.

⸺Bien, puedo cuidarla de nuevo. Aunque tal vez podría decidir salir a dar una vuelta. ⸺ El castaño estiró su mano y acarició su cabello, Lucius se incorporó sentándose para que quedaran a la misma altura mirándolo con algo de curiosidad, apenas inclinándose hacia su caricia.

⸺ ¿Estás bien? Noté que te tensaste cuando subía las escaleras. ⸺ No sabía muy bien como traer el tema pero quería averiguar cuál de todos los aspectos le molestaba. Sabía que su celo había acabado hacía pocos días pero para mantener sus negocios tendría que salir, no sabía que haría si él le dijera que eso le molestaba, no después de que el alfa le hubiera insistido tanto para que saliera de la casa que se había transformado en su zona de confort.

Realmente no quería empezar una pelea en ese momento.

⸺Si… es solo… Tenías demasiados aromas sobre ti. ⸺ Notó la vergüenza del Gryffindor quien desvió la mirada.

⸺Oh… Los muggles eran cuatro alfas. ⸺ Murmuró, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. No debería sentirse culpable, eran solo negocios pero no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante la idea de traer aromas de otros alfas en él. Eso era grosero y desagradable.

⸺Oh. ⸺ Remus suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Lucius jadeó sorprendido y acarició su cabello, estremeciéndose al sentir el roce de sus dientes sobre donde antes estaba la marca de unión.

⸺Remus…⸺ Dijo en un suspiro, enterrando más sus dedos en su cabello disfrutando de la sensación, bastante consiente de lo cerca que estaban.

⸺Hueles bien, muy bien. ⸺ Murmuró por lo bajo el licántropo presionando sus labios sobre su cuello, Lucius asintió ligeramente mientras lo abrazaba, esforzándose por no verse tan afectado como se encontraba.

⸺Tú también. Es… se siente muy bien. Cómodo. ⸺ Tiró ligeramente del cabello del menor para mirarlo a los ojos, acarició su mejilla suavemente deslizando ligeramente sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios.

Sintiendo la boca seca no supo que más decir, quería inclinarse y besarlo nuevamente, aferrarse a él hasta la mañana siguiente.

⸺ ¿Puedo…?⸺ La voz del licántropo lo trajo de vuelta.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Asintió, Remus le sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo sobre su cuello, restregando su mejilla contra su cuello antes de lamer suavemente la glándula de aroma, apoyando sus manos en las caderas del omega. Lucius respiró profundo, notando la intensificación del propio aroma de su alfa y alzó su mano acariciando el cuello del menor, estremeciéndose completamente y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Amaba su aroma.

Tanto como amaba sentir sus aromas mezclados.

No habían tenido necesidad de intercambiar sus aromas desde hacía un tiempo, tal vez por el hecho que no salían tanto o solamente que al estar siempre en los mismos lugares sus aromas se mezclaban normalmente.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda del alfa aferrándose un poco a su camisa y moviéndose para apartarlo un poco de su cuello antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios con intensidad.

Su corazón latía bastante rápido en su pecho y sentía que si hubiera estado parado sus piernas podrían haber cedido. Gimió por lo bajo cuando Remus le devolvió el beso, apegando su pecho al de él y enredando sus piernas, dando jadeo al sentir las manos cálidas directamente sobre la piel de su espalda.

No era igual que en el celo pero la sensación de deseo estaba ahí, en conjunto de sus mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada.

⸺Te amo. ⸺ Murmuró cuando rompieron el beso, aun rozando ligeramente sus labios contra los del otro, sintiendo como se derretía ante sus caricias. Al notar la sonrisa del licántropo sintió que podía quedarse en sus brazos para siempre.

⸺Yo también de amo, Lucius. ⸺ Sonrió al escucharlo y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él, besándolo con intensidad. Jadeó al sentirlo acomodarse entre sus piernas y trató de cambiar la posición pero se encontró retenido bajo él.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, mirándose a los ojos dejando a la vista tantos sentimientos que era abrumador, el rubio tiró un poco de la camisa de su alfa sonrojándose un poco ante su sonrisa divertida mientras lo ayudaba.

⸺Remus. ⸺ Acarició su pecho notando las cicatrices, podía disfrutar mucho mejor de la vista y el tacto en ese momento que no estaba en celo, su mente no estaba hecha un lío y podían darse el tiempo para todo. Cuando el alfa puso sus manos sobre las de él se detuvo y alzó su mirada hacia los ojos mieles, sin poder evitar la pequeña sonrisa cuando apoyó su frente en la de él de manera cariñosa.

Soltó sus manos con cuidado para abrazarlo, disfrutando de los pequeños besos en sus labios y gimiendo cuando por la posición ambos se presionaron entre sí.

Apoyó sus manos en sus brazos, dejando que lo sostuviera.

⸺Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre de esa forma. ⸺ Remus lo dejó con cuidado en la cama, apoyando sus manos lado a lado para no apoyar todo su peso en él pero reteniéndolo, Lucius le devolvió la mirada respirando profundo tratando de obtener lo más posible de ese aroma. Sentirlo excitado por las feromonas y firmemente contra él le daban ganas de mover su cadera contra la de él pero se mantuvo quieto. ⸺Recuerdo cuando solo decías mi apellido.

⸺Yo…⸺ Ni siquiera sabía que responder ante eso.

⸺Eres hermoso, realmente hermoso. ⸺ Los halagos no deberían provocar lo de siempre pero lo hacían, llenándolo de esa sensación cálida.

⸺Remus, por favor. ⸺ Pidió sintiendo su rostro caliente, tuvo el instinto de taparse la cara pero miró directamente a los ojos del alfa que le sonrió. Jadeó al sentir sus manos cálidas contra su cintura, dejando que le quitara la bata antes de abrazarlo y presionarse contra él mientras volvía a invadir sus labios.

Sentía que iba demasiado rápido pero el alfa lo detenía, disfrutando del beso y explorándolo. Se aferró a él clavando sus uñas en su espalda como protesta pero eso no pareció persuadirlo.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de aguantar los jadeos cuando empezó a besar su cuello, como que si alguien pudiera escucharlos, como que si no estuvieran puestas las salas de privacidad.

Gimió y devolvió las caricias, dejándolo explorar su boca y dejando que lo presionara contra la cama, lo rodeó con sus piernas presionándose contra él sintiéndose victorioso al escucharlo gemir.

Había extrañado eso, no tenían demasiado tiempo porque al siguiente día debías despertarse temprano pero unas horas sin sueño valían la pena si conseguía esto.

Si tuvieran un poco más de tiempo podría pedir más, pero como no se encargó de disfrutar cada caricia como que si fuera la última, devolviendo los besos con el mismo entusiasmo y explorando su piel tanto como él lo hacía.

Pronto todo dejó de importar, gimió más alto sobre sus labios y se retorció al sentir las embestidas sobre la ropa, gimiendo su nombre mientras movía su cadera al mismo ritmo. El roce de la tela dolía pero un poco de dolor también era bienvenido si lo tenía de esa forma contra él. Podía notar lo mucho que se estaba controlando por como clavaba sus dedos sobre su cadera, por como los besos se volvían más intensos con los minutos y el olor a sexo llenaba la habitación.

⸺ ¡Oh! ⸺ Exclamó sorprendido cuando hizo desaparecer sus ropas pero no pudo contener el gemido al sentir el contacto directamente. Jadeó al sentir el frío del lubricante y bajó su mano para reemplazar la de él para masturbarlo a ambos conjuntamente.

⸺Diablos… Lucius, te amo. Realmente te amo. ⸺ Sintió su excitación aumentar al escucharlo, agarrándose mejor de él inclinando un poco su cabeza al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello dejando que se moviera contra él.

Ya ni siquiera podía preocuparse por el sonido, la sensación de los roces, el lubricante, su mano y el cuerpo presionado contra el suyo había sido suficiente como para desestabilizarlo. Solo podía desear más, llegar más allá, besarlo, quería volver a sentir su nudo dentro de él.

Apenas pudo registrar ese pensamiento antes de venir, gimiendo su nombre y escuchando el propio en los labios de su amante. Jadeó apoyándose contra la cama riendo suavecito al sentir el peso del alfa sobre él.

Estaban hechos un desastre.

⸺Eso fue fantástico. ⸺ Admitió dejando que Remus se incorporara, el castaño sacó un paño suave empezando a limpiarlo a ambos. Lucius se dejó cuidar apoyando sus manos en él una vez que estuvieron limpias.

⸺Lo fue. ⸺ Remus le sonrió antes de dejar un pequeño beso en los labios que el patriarca aceptó, se sentía relajado y estaba seguro que no tardaría en dormirse si cerraba los ojos.

Ambos se acurrucaron contra el otro, abrazándose y enredando sus piernas, Lucius apoyó su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de Remus y sonriendo ante eso.

No quería que nada arruinara lo que tenían.

Había costado tanto, sobre todo de su parte, y que todo estuviera tan tranquilo siempre lo mantendría nervioso.

Sonrió al sentir el beso sobre su cabello y dejó un pequeño beso sobre el pecho del menor en respuesta, presionándose con más fuerza disfrutando de la calidez que lo rodeaba.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso, le gustaría que fuera así para siempre.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

⸺No fuiste a ver a Lupin en la última luna llena. ⸺ Miró desconfiado hacia la mesa servida y a la silla vacía, Black estaba sentado en una de las sillas bastante quitado de pena mientras agarraba un panecillo.

⸺ ¿Para que el lobo salte sobre mi garganta? No le agrado cuando está con su familia.

Aunque si fuera un alfa unido…⸺ Tarareó sonriendo con diversión.

⸺Podrías conseguir una unión en cualquier momento. También tú puedes decidir romper el cortejo e ir por otra persona. ⸺ Le recordó sin acercarse, mirando el asiento vacío frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez no debería haber aceptado venir a la casa de campo de los Black pero se suponía que Narcissa y Andrómeda estarían por ahí pero las damas habían decidido abandonarlo a su suerte.

⸺ ¿Fue Malfoy quien te habló de todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué? Él era un omega. ⸺ Notó como corto el pan con más fuerza antes de comérselo y eso fue algo divertido.

⸺Ser su amigo hacía que estuviera rodeado de su gente, personas que sabían de esa información. A veces era un tema de conversación. ⸺ Mantuvo su tono neutral, mirando las tazas de porcelana. Sirius lo había invitado a sentarse hacía más de quince minutos y no había repetido la invitación, dejándola abierta.

⸺No me imagino a mortífagos hablando de rituales de cortejo. ⸺ Se burló.

⸺A las damas sangre pura y a los caballeros solteros les gusta hablar de vez en cuando de eso ¿Crees que Voldemort enganchaba gente mostrándole la sangre y el trabajo sucio? Por supuesto que no, la mayoría hubiera dado vuelta la cara. ⸺ Miró con seriedad hacia el alfa sin saber a donde quería ir con esa conversación. ⸺Era gente acostumbrada a pagar para que otro se ensuciara las manos. ⸺

⸺Nunca estaremos de acuerdo en ese tema. ⸺ Sirius hizo una mueca antes de terminar el panecillo.

⸺Si hubo personas a las que le gustó… ese comportamiento luego de probarlo. ⸺

⸺ ¿Ahora me dirás que a Lucius no? ⸺ Miró directamente al alfa al escucharlo, sin mostrar su sorpresa al notar que la pregunta no sonaba tan enojada ni rencorosa como normalmente sonaba Sirius cuando hablaba de Lucius.

⸺Cree lo que quieras. ⸺ Prefirió terminar el tema sin querer explicar todos los grises que habían entre el negro y blanco. Por supuesto que no defendería al patriarca a capa y espada, había tenido malas decisiones, había sido… malo. Pero el hecho de que lo tomara bajo su ala por demasiados años lo habían hecho un poco más suave al momento de juzgarlo.

La guerra había sacado lo peor de cada persona y hubo personas a las cuales se les forzó a sacar lo peor de sí. Señalar cual era cual no era su trabajo.

⸺ ¿Te gustaba? ¿Hablar de cortejos? ⸺ Resopló sentándose frente al alfa, aceptando el té que se había negado a tomar hasta ese momento.

⸺Era terriblemente aburrido. ⸺ Admitió.

⸺ ¿Y porque te quedabas? ⸺ La pregunta no fue hecha con burla lo que lo hizo dudar de que responder.

⸺Porque eran mis amigos. ⸺ Dijo sinceramente, Sirius apretó los labios ligeramente y luego suspiró.

⸺Tu…⸺

⸺ ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no merecía seguir la corriente para encajar? Creo que tú me enseñaste en Hogwarts lo mucho que encajaba. ⸺ Lo cortó sintiéndose de pronto a la defensiva, tensándose completamente. Agradecía poder usar anti feromonas de nuevo porque si no mostraría lo muy estresado que estaba.

Notó la tensión en los hombros del alfa y sacó ligeramente la varita sosteniéndola en su mano, demasiado atento a los movimientos del Gryffindor.

⸺Lo siento. Tienes razón yo… también sé lo que es cambiar para encajar. ⸺ El tono de Black no sonaba a mentira pero sabía lo muy buenos mentirosos que eran lo Black. Arqueó la ceja casi con burla y sonrió con desdén.

⸺ ¿Tu? ¿Él chico que debió ir a Slytherin y fue a Gryffindor? Nunca temiste mostrarte tal y cual eras. Aunque no fueras exactamente el perro encantador que creías ser. ⸺ Pinchó directamente, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

⸺Intenté hacerlo ¿Sabes? A veces, cambiar para encajar. Pero estaba enojado, así que terminaba comportándome como "yo mismo" de nuevo. Y cuando fui a Gryffindor… fue como soltar una soga. La soga que mis padres tenían alrededor de mi cuello. ⸺

⸺ ¿Quieres hablar de padres? ⸺ Trató de sonar afectado en lo más mínimo pero sintiéndose algo desestabilizado.

⸺Ambos tuvimos malos padres. Soltarme de ellos fue difícil ¿Sabes? Tal vez no fue tan terrible como tu infancia pero no fue una buena infancia. Siempre comparándome con otros niños y luego comparándome con mi hermano, siempre tratando de corregir brutalmente mi comportamiento.

Les tenía miedo. Pero la valentía es sobreponerse pese a todo y soy terco, así que salí.

Pero también cometí errores, dejé atrás una persona muy importante para mí. ⸺

⸺Regulus. ⸺

⸺Sí, Regulus. ⸺ Ambos se quedaron callados, Severus miró al alfa que parecía algo perdido mirando su propia taza de té, como sumergido en un recuerdo. Suspiró y se relajó un poco, dejando que el silencio los llenara, tomando de a poco el té.

Por primera vez veía a Sirius siendo abierto y vulnerable a propósito, y no tenía ganas de atacar la herida sangrante que se le mostraba pero tampoco sabía que decir así que simplemente no dijo nada.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Estacionó el auto casi al frente de la salida del edificio, solo moviéndose unos metros a donde estuviera permitido. Salió de este y luego abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás sonriéndole a la pequeña quien venía bastante segura en su sillita de bebé.

Tal vez debió haber preguntado a qué hora salía.

¿Y si Lucius prefería no verlos ahí?

Eran sus negocios, no quería interferir.

Era mala hora para arrepentirse, Lucy aun no sabía hablar así que podía dar la vuelta a irse silenciosamente, encontrándose al patriarca en casa. Era verdad que habían estado de paso, habían comprados unos juguetes en el callejón Diagon y una dama les había recomendado una juguetería del lado muggle, solo por curiosidad habían ido y la hora había pasado.

Había sonado a buena idea esperar la salida de Lucius pero ahora notaba que se veía como un alfa celoso que había ido a vigilar.

Debió haberse negado a ir a la juguetería muggle, no había sido su intención terminar ahí ¿O sí? ¿Lo habría tomado solo como excusa?

⸺Pa. ⸺ Lucy lo miró curiosa mientras abrazaba su osita de peluche, traía puesto un vestidito para salir de color rosa y sus zapatitos ya se habían caído, sonreía mientras mordía una orejita de su compañera,

⸺Mejor lo esperamos en casa, pequeña. ⸺ Admitió algo avergonzado pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta notó el movimiento. Varias personas con traje empezaron a salir, trató de ignorarlo pero notó por las puertas de vidrio la cabellera rubio platino bastante conocida.

Enseguida pudo reconocer a Lucius y su asistente, no pudo hacerlo con las demás personas que se despedían de él y sobre todo no con el que se quedaba atrás diciendo algunas palabras.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta pero alzar de nuevo la mirada se encontró con los ojos grises mirando directamente hacia él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco como un niño atrapado pero la sonrisa casi aliviada del patriarca lo hizo sentir mejor.

El omega se despidió rápidamente de sus dos acompañantes antes de caminar hacia él, su bastón de serpiente llamaba la atención pero iba demasiado bien con su paso elegante y el traje caro.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ No supo cómo saludarlo cuando llegó a su lado, pero aceptó el corto beso en los labios de buena gana antes de que el patriarca sacara a la bebé del auto.

⸺Me alegra verlos. ⸺ Remus apoyó una mano en la cadera de su pareja con cariño, olvidándose totalmente de donde estaban y sonriendo con cariño a su familia.

⸺A nosotros también. ⸺ Admitió.

⸺Ma. ⸺ Balbuceó la pequeña alzando su manito para tocar la cara del omega quien le besó sus manitos antes de besar sus rizos.

⸺Vamos a casa. ⸺ Lucius le sonrió acomodando a la pequeña de nuevo en la sillita para bebés, cerrando la puerta y entrando al asiento del acompañante. Remus le cerró la puerta antes de subir él, agarrando la mano del omega unos segundos antes de encender el auto.

La pequeña empezó a balbucear reclamando la atención, Remus sonrió mientras observaba a Lucius responderle y volteando un poco para alcanzar a la niña al menos por unos segundos. Se alegraba que el rubio no se hubiera enojado, pero la próxima vez tendría que preguntar.

El patriarca había ido a su trabajo sin avisar varias veces pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera algo culpable por invadir.

* * *

…

* * *

Había sido un total alivio ver a Remus ahí, su asistente no podría llevarlo y aceptar la ayuda del alfa estaba fuera de discusión. No podía quedarse a solas con un muggle, había tanto de tecnología que no manejaba que en algún momento se haría obvio.

Sonrió cuando la pequeña empezó a distraerse con un moñito de la osita y dejó de responderle, muy callada mientras investigaba como que si no hubiera ya palpado todo el pequeño peluche por meses.

Miró hacia el alfa y sonrió ligeramente, divertido.

⸺Estabas celoso. ⸺ Tarareó mirando hacia afuera, pero mirándolo también por el reflejo del vidrio. Notó que las mejillas de Remus se volvían algo rojas pero el alfa negó con la cabeza de todas formas.

⸺No. ⸺ Volteó a mirarlo directamente, con curiosidad.

⸺ ¿Entonces qué hacías ahí? ⸺ No podía evitar la pequeña sonrisa de triunfo

⸺Fuimos a una juguetería muggle y… me pareció buena idea. ⸺ Remus no lo miró al decirlo e incluso agarró con más fuerza el volante, su voz sonaba un poco avergonzada y eso minó un poco sus ganas de seguir molestándolo con el tema.

⸺Pero el otro día si estabas celoso. ⸺ Cedió para no perder todo el terreno, llevando sus manos a su propio cuello y quitándose el collar de metal, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

⸺Sí. ⸺

⸺Está bien, me gustó que fueras a buscarme. Fue… acogedor. ⸺ Admitió, tal vez por los pocos días que habían pasado del celo, pero no podía enojarse por ese gesto. Además sabía perfectamente que él también iría a husmear al menos para mirar a la posible competencia, Remus no había entrado al edificio y no había ido directamente hacia él para marcar territorio, había aceptado el pequeño beso sin forzar a algo más y su propia tranquilidad de la situación era agradable.

⸺Yo… lo siento. No debí…⸺ Empezó a disculparse el menor, mirándolo de reojo pero aun manteniendo la mayoría de su atención en el camino.

⸺Puedes hacerlo, somos una pareja después de todo. No hay nada de malo con que me vayas a buscar al trabajo de vez en cuando, además estar rodeado de tantos muggles me aturde. ⸺ Sonrió con desdén ante lo último moviendo su mano.

⸺Pobre de ti. ⸺ Remus rió ligeramente, Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mirar a la pequeña por el espejo, la niña le devolvió la sonrisa agitando su osito.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento disfrutando del viaje, dando algunas contestaciones a la charla de bebé de la pequeña y devolviendo los ligeros toques sobre sus manos de parte del alfa cuando debían detenerse.

Respiró profundo varias veces, llenándose del aroma del alfa y de la bebé, era bastante tranquilizador estar con su familia. Se sentía… contento.

Cuando llegaron a casa Remus y la pequeña le mostraron los juguetes que habían comprado, luego de jugar pudieron cenar. El rubio trigo fue a acostarla y Lucius quedó sentado sobre la cama después de bañarse.

No debería sentirse tan tranquilo, había miles de cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Lestrange era una de ellas pero no podía hacer mucho, ya no tenía el poder para nada y si se metiera mucho, empezarían a dudar de él. No podía darle una excusa al ministerio o a los Aurores de encarcelarlo, lo mejor era dejar que Draco y Harry manejaran el asunto pero sentía que ellos aún eran niños.

⸺ ¿Qué ocurre? ⸺ Escuchar la voz de Remus lo sorprendió, volteó hacia donde estaba el alfa y suspiró.

⸺Pienso en lo que sucedió en la gala. ⸺ Aceptó, sin querer explicar exactamente en que estaba pensando.

⸺Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún movimiento por su parte. ⸺ El alfa pareció dudar al decirlo, suspirando, como que si también estuviera nervioso con ese tema.

⸺Pero tampoco los encuentran. ⸺ Se quejó.

⸺Lucius…⸺ Remus se sentó a su lado agarrando sus manos, el omega se relajó un poco apoyándose contra su costado agarrando más sus manos. Podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba y el suave pulso bajo sus dedos, respiró dejando que el aroma agradable de su alfa lo envolviera.

⸺Me gustó que me fueras a buscar. Incluso celoso eres tranquilo. ⸺ Murmuró, no se había sentido invadido o presionado, sabía que podría haberlo saludado solo estrechando las manos sin dar indicios de su relación y Remus simplemente lo habría aceptado, aunque tal vez luego se hubiera sentido mal.

⸺Debería habértelo dicho. ⸺ El Gryffindor lo miró algo culpable, Lucius negó con la cabeza. Típica nobleza Gryffindor.

⸺Sí. pero fue divertido ver hasta donde puedes llegar… ⸺ acarició los brazos del alfa con cuidado, acercando más su rostro al de él. ⸺Incluso aunque parecía que querías besarme contra el auto apenas te moviste. ⸺ Sonrió con algo de coquetería disfrutando cuando el menor se sonrojó.

⸺No te hubiera gustado una exhibición así. ⸺ Remus acarició suavemente su costado lo cual solo lo hizo apoyarse más contra él.

⸺No, no me hubiera gustado. Pero aquí… no estamos rodeados de gente ¿Verdad? ⸺ Susurró muy bajo, mirando directamente a sus ojos.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Pero aun así se inclinó y lo besó con intensidad, el omega dio un pequeño ruido de sorpresa pero lo abrazó con más fuerza, agarrándose de su camisa y profundizando el beso, entreabriendo los labios sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado de a dónde estaban sus varitas en ese momento, ni siquiera el pequeño sonido de la madera golpeando contra el suelo los hizo separarse.

Clavó sus uñas en su espalda, abriendo su bata para explorarlo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, apoyando sus rodillas en la cama sonrojándose algo avergonzado al escuchar su suave risa.

⸺ ¿Ansioso? ⸺ Se burló ligeramente, mirándolo a los ojos, Lucius apenas pudo notar el pequeño destello dorado en ellos pero no le importó.

⸺Cállate. ⸺ Murmuró acariciando su cabello e inclinándose para volver a besarlo, jadeó con fuerza al sentir sus manos sobre su espalda y su trasero, moviendo su cadera hacia él sintiendo la excitación del alfa bajo él.

Las últimas noches habían sido lentos, explorándose con cuidado pero esa noche todo se había ido por la borda, ambos se acariciaban hambrientos ante la necesidad de querer poder explorar todo en poco tiempo, haciendo que sus feromonas se mezclaran más.

Gimió llevando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el beso sobre su cuello, le gustaría seguir teniendo la marca, quería una de nuevo, sentir el ligero roce de sus dientes mandaba escalofríos hacia abajo.

Las feromonas lo llenaban con cada respiración, su presencia imponente, pero ahora podía sentirse tranquilo al no luchar contra esa sensación, dejando que lo recorriera y aumentara su sensibilidad ante sus manos.

Las batas quedaron a un lado, no podía dejar de besarlo, explorándolo tanto como lo hacía él.

⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ Jadeó sorprendido cuando lo tiró sobre la cama, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando volvió atacar su boca. Se aferró a él con fuerza, sintiendo su propio corazón latir desbocado y el calor aumentando entre ambos. Sin la restricción de la ropa podía sentir cada parte presionada contra él gimiendo al sentir las caricias sobre sus muslos, abriéndolos mansamente al sentir la presión de sus manos.

Era increíble que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta cuanto lo amaba. Era ridículo haberle temido a esa sensación de confianza absoluta.

Se arqueó bajo sus besos y sus toques, gimiendo al sentir la estela de dolor por los rasguños sobre sus piernas pero sabían que los de la espalda del alfa se sentían igual.

Llevó su mano a su cabello al sentirlo besar su vientre y se sonrojó completamente, dejándolo explorar sus caderas y su trasero.

⸺Espera… hoy me gustaría…⸺ Murmuró cortado, tratando de incorporarse. Remus levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, deteniendo su mano sobre su miembro y acariciándolo haciéndolo gemir su nombre una vez más.

⸺ ¿Realmente? ⸺ Preguntó mirándolo con cariño, Lucius asintió. Los días que debían esperar habían pasado. Apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del castaño y lo atrajo hacia si besándolo de nuevo, jadeando al sentir el hechizo de limpieza.

Los besos se volvieron más cortos mientras trataba de no respirar entrecortadamente, gimió por lo bajo su nombre sintiendo como lo exploraba con sus dedos. Quería decirle que lo hiciera más rápido pero también quería disfrutarlo, sabía que en ese momento eran solo ellos dos, no había otras personas en sus mentes y no había nadie a quien vencer.

Los halagos que murmuraba entre besos lo hicieron estremecerse, acarició su cabello y su cuello, bajando a su espalda presionando sus dedos sobre él cada vez que llegaba a ese punto que lo hacía gemir entre sus labios.

Ambos se miraron, le gustaba lo fuerte que se veía, con su cabello desordenado y con los labios afectados por los besos. Él mismo debía ser un desastre pero ver el deseo en los ojos del otro aplacó todas sus dudas.

Murmuró que lo amaba entre besos, casi como que si fuera un secreto, sintiéndose complacido cuando devolvió sus palabras.

Remus se detuvo y sacó sus dedos, apoyando sus manos en sus muslos y mirándolo a los ojos. Lucius asintió ligeramente rodeando su cuello con sus brazos clavando sus uñas en él al sentirlo invadirle. Quedándose quietos por unos momentos cuando terminó de entrar, ambos abrumados por las sensaciones que no sentían desde hacía casi más de un año.

El licántropo besó sus hombros, acariciando su espalda y apretando su trasero haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo hasta que movió su cadera hacia él.

Cuando empezó a moverse cualquier cuidado quedó olvidado.

No podía controlar los gemidos, todo era una mezcla de feromonas, sentimientos y placer, apenas podía reconocer lo que gemía y lo que pedía, pero de todas formas en ese momento no era importante. Remus sabía dónde tocar, donde presionar y que decir para llevarlo al límite, reduciéndolo a una masa temblorosa y sensible, haciéndolo agradecer estar acostado porque si no sus piernas cederían.

Escucharlo decir lo que le gustaba, que jadeara en su oído solo lo hizo sentirse más sensible.

Por Merlín, por Merlín, realmente lo había extrañado.

Ya no había una marca que le diera más debilidad ante el alfa pero ahí estaba, deshaciéndose completamente, pidiéndole que más fuerte, que más rápido. Que lo hiciera completamente suyo.

Apenas pudo registrar sus palabras al sentir la presión sobre la glándula de aroma, gimiendo alto al sentir la mordida que no había sido lo suficientemente profunda pero si igual de explosiva, tiró ligeramente de su cabello sintiendo que el orgasmo lo alcanzaba, gritando su nombre.

Se aferró al alfa al sentir el nudo, rodeándolo con sus piernas y dejándolo que los sentara para estar más cómodos, pero igual se desplomó contra Remus, respirando profundo y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello disfrutando del aroma que emanaba.

Sentía la mordida latir pero no había sacado sangre, no era una marca aun.

⸺Creo que necesitamos conseguir nuevos collares de cuero. ⸺ Murmuró el alfa besando sobre ella haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. Acarició la espalda de Remus mientras trataba de unir las palabras para responder.

⸺No me hubiera importa si era una marca real. ⸺ Habló sinceramente, sintiendo su propia voz ahogada moviéndose un poco tratando de no gemir al sentir el nudo instalarse más dentro de él, pero notó también el cambio en la respiración de su amante.

⸺Lo sé, pero ya tendremos tiempo para ello. ⸺ Remus entrelazó sus manos y Lucius acarició su palma con su pulgar cerrando los ojos unos momentos, disfrutando de la sensación, el aroma y que aún estaba atrapado dentro de él.

⸺Quiero que sepas… que le tengo miedo al proceso del embarazo. No a llevar a otro bebé tuyo, si no me afectara tanto físicamente yo… tal vez en el futuro. ⸺ Murmuró, alzando su mirada y tocando su mejilla.

⸺Está bien. No importa. No necesitamos tener muchos hijos para demostrar lo que hay entre nosotros.

Incluso si en el futuro no cambias de opinión, entonces seremos una familia de tres.

Te amo. ⸺ Remus dijo sinceramente manteniendo su mirada, Lucius tragó el nudo en la garganta y lo besó con fuerza.

No se lo merecía.

Pero eso no le importaba, no pensaba soltarlo nunca más.

Movió su cadera sobre él haciendo que ambos jadearan, dando un gemido ahogado cuando volvieron a besarse y terminó inmovilizado contra la cama.

* * *

…

* * *

Gruñó ligeramente al escuchar la alarma abrazando más a Lucius contra si con un brazo, levantando su mano y apagando la alarma sin su varita antes de seguir durmiendo, se sentía demasiado cansado y había dormido demasiado poco para si quiera abrir los ojos.

La segunda vez que despertó soltó al omega mientras se sentaba, sintiéndose de pronto muy confundido hasta que pudo escuchar el llanto de la bebé.

⸺Yo voy, espera. ⸺ Habló hacia Lucius antes de vestirse rápidamente, haciendo algunos hechizos de limpieza que lo hicieron erizarse un poco de la incomodidad pero no podía hacerla esperar más.

Caminó directamente hacia la puerta que los separaba y la abrió, apurándose hacia donde estaba Lucy quien lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a llorar, moviendo sus puñitos en reclamo. Remus la alzó suavemente notando su aroma a limpio, seguramente la elfina la había cambiado y bañado pero ella no podía alimentarla, por eso tenía una maldita alarma y lo había olvidado.

No podía evitar sentirse terriblemente mortificado por ello pero la puso contra su pecho antes de caminar a la cocina, tratando de calmar su llanto arrullándola suavemente pero la pequeña estaba de muy mal humor por la tardanza.

Por Merlín ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en despertarse? ¿Cuánto tiempo de su hora de comida se había pasado?

Sacó la mamadera y puso a calentar la leche, empezando a hamacarla suavemente, besando su cabecita para calmarla pero Lucy solo pegó un grito más fuerte como diciendo ¡No quiero tu amor! ¡Quiero mi comida! ¡Tengo hambre!

⸺ ¡Paaaaa! ⸺ Chilló enojada pero luego pareció perder fuerzas y se apoyó contra el sollozando bajito mirándolo con sus grandes ojos mieles llenos de lágrimas, casi como si la hubiera traicionado de la forma más horrible posible.

⸺Lo siento mi amor, lo siento mucho. ⸺ Se disculpó apoyando un poco su nariz sobre sus rizos, olía a bebé y a limpio, por Dios ¿Cómo se le había pasado de esa forma?

Agarró con cuidado la mamadera y se la ofreció luego de verificar que su temperatura estuviera bien a pesar de que el termómetro dijera que sí, Lucy respiró ruidosamente y movió su carita como que si no quisiera pero luego se rindió, apoyando una manito en su botella antes de empezar a succionar mirando con algo de enojo hacia su padre.

⸺Lo siento mucho bebé, no deberíamos habernos quedado hasta tan tarde. ⸺ Se disculpó acariciando su cabecita quitándole con cuidado la mamadera vacía, acomodándola.

La bebé sollozó bajito estirando sus manitos hacia él, Remus se inclinó dejando que apoyara sus manitos sobre su rostro y besó sus manitos con ternura sintiéndose muy culpable.

¿Qué tipo de padre era? Las mañanas casi siempre eran suyas, excepto tal vez luego de las lunas llenas. Si no tuviera una elfina que se ocupara de cambiarla si tardaba un poco más ella hubiera estado sucia e incómoda, incluso podría haberse lastimado.

Cualquier cansancio y sueño se había deshecho al escucharla llorar de esa forma, nunca la había escuchado llorar así desde que había tenido fiebre o desde la gala donde se sintió muy cansada. La abrazó con cuidado contra su pecho empezando a tararear, dejando que se agarrara de su camisa y dándole pequeños besos sobre su cabello o su mejilla, tratando de calmarla. Seguro le dolerían los ojitos todo el día, esperaba que no se enfermara.

⸺No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. ⸺ Se apoyó contra la mesada mientras le limpiaba la carita sintiendo la culpa inundarlo. Habían estado demasiado emocionados la noche anterior, deberían haber parado luego de hacerlo una vez pero de nuevo las cosas se habían calentado, ya no eran personas sin responsabilidades que podían darse el lujo de no parar ¡E ignorar una alarma! A veces que su magia fuera sin varita traía esos problemas.

Se preguntó si a la pequeña le dolería la garganta y le acarició su sonrojada carita mientras la revisaba, respirando profundo para llenarse del aroma mucho más calmado de su hija.

Tocó con cuidado su boquita para ver si su garganta se veía irritada, el medimago les había dado algunas indicaciones de a que prestarle atención pero además de estar enojada no parecía tener un verdadero dolor. Seguramente no había tardado tanto como creía en despertar de nuevo o ella había esperado bastante antes de llorar.

⸺Pa. ⸺ Balbuceó aferrándose.

⸺Sí, estoy aquí mi amor. Estoy aquí. ⸺ Apoyó su frente en la de ella con cuidado ⸺Oh, mi amor… debiste sentirte tan sola cuando llorabas. ⸺ Murmuró con tristeza dejando un beso sobre su mejilla, la bebé no respondió solo suspiró con fuerza sin soltar su camisa.

Parpadeó al sentir las protecciones, frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca mientras dejaba a las personas pasar. Miró a la pequeña quien decidió que era un buen momento para regurgitar la leche.

Remus dejó escapar una risita limpiándola con un pañito y limpiando su camisa con magia, no quería recibir a los Aurores así, sabía que se veía demasiado simple y como que si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente pero cuando la puerta sonó supo que no tendría muchas opciones.

⸺Avísale a Lucius, por favor. ⸺ Le pidió a la elfina acomodando mejor a Lucy entre sus brazos, estaba prácticamente descalzo pero era su casa, no importaba si no se veía muy intimidante sus feromonas tendrían que ser suficientes.

Abrió la puerta frunciendo el ceño al notar a los tres Aurores desconocidos.

⸺Venimos en busca del ex mortífago Lucius Malfoy. ⸺

Como suponía. Se tragó un gruñido y asintió sin moverse, abrazando más a la pequeña contra sí.

* * *

.

* * *

**¿Que tan intimidante puede ser Remus recien levantado y con un bebé en brazos?**

**Que bueno que existen las salas de privacidad para la parejita lol Así no asustan a nadie con su ruido XD**

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza. Me enferme el domingo luego de mi examen dle sabado ahhh :'D pero ya estoy mejor :D**

**Por cierto el hecho de que ya no haya escenas con Samanta no quiere decir que dejaron de verla o que la olvidé! XD solo que como ahora hablan más entre ellos sería repetitivo que lo hablaran con ella y antes/despues entre** ellos.

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Tal vez puedan tenerla :D debo pensarlo bien porque sorprendentemente son una pareja que me cuesta mucho manejarla XD**

**A mi tambien me pasa D': pero al menos lo hablo con Draco al fin :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Esa conversacion tendra que esperar un poquito más pero no mucho :D**

* * *

**yue141285: Cuando termine esta historia veré :D**

* * *

**AnaM1707: La pequeña sabe jajaja**

**Harry tiene un buen corazon pero debe pensarselo mejor.**

**Sev va avanzando :D**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

***En un principio en la pelea de Greengrass y Lucius donde el patriarca casi pierde al bebé, si iba a llegar Remus porque Narcissa lo llamó.**

***Hay una escena eliminada de una pelea entre Severus y Narcissa exactamente porque no llamó a Remus cuando dejó a Lucius ahí**.

***Otra escena eliminada es cuando la bebé era pequeña y Severus viene a ver a Lucius, en ella se veía un poco más la inseguridad que este, vista desde el punto de vista de Sev lo cual lo lleva a sentirse más adverso a tener un hijo propio XD**


	42. Lestrange

**¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo! :D**

* * *

⸺ ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí? ⸺ Preguntó, no los invitó a pasar y los tres Aurores parecían no esperarlo porque se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, apenas pudiendo ver detrás de él. La bebé estaba muy seria entre sus brazos mirando a los desconocidos con malestar.

⸺En su libertad condicional tiene que avisar en qué lugar está residiendo. ⸺

⸺Exactamente, pero no he cometido ninguna infracción contra de ella por lo que no deberían estar aquí. ⸺ Remus apenas pudo voltearse, mirando al omega bajar las escaleras. Notó enseguida el cuello alto para que no se vieran las marcas, las mangas largas y guantes para cubrir las marcas de la soga aun en sus muñecas. Pudo distinguir el pequeño brillo del collar de metal pero eso no lo tranquilizó.

Se veía bastante elegante, con una de las túnicas que usaría para salir.

Respiró profundo, no olía a sexo, ambos se habían limpiado pero su aroma en Lucius era agradable. Trató de mantenerse quieto mientras el patriarca se acercaba, notando que la tranquilidad que demostraba no la sentía en realidad.

No podía evitar estar ridículamente posesivo, quería esconder a Lucius tras él, gruñirle a los Aurores y cerrar la puerta en sus caras. No querían que se lo llevaran ni por un minuto.

⸺Pero especifica que usted será de ayuda cada vez que sea llamado. ⸺

⸺ ¿Qué ocurre? ⸺ Remus quería darle el bebé para tener una excusa de alejarlo de los aurores pero mantuvo a Lucy en sus brazos, mirando hacia Lucius y luego a los tres hombres desconocidos.

⸺Creo que quieren interrogarme. ⸺ Lucius ignoró a los hombres para mirarlo pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, se acercó un poco más al omega tratando de controlar sus propias feromonas, pero era difícil sintiéndose tan atacado con su familia ahí.

⸺A Lestrange se le concedió una entrevista contigo a cambio de información. ⸺ Dio la noticia el único que había hablado, alzando un poco su mano como deteniendo a los dos que estaban detrás de él cuando Remus gruñó por lo bajo al notar que planeaban entrar.

⸺Entonces no estoy acusado de nada nuevo. ⸺ Lucius ni siquiera se estremeció, con una expresión casi aburrida al igual que su tono. El auror apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

⸺No. ⸺ Eso era un alivio, pero el patriarca seguía bastante tenso y en respuesta, él también.

⸺Por lo tanto las reglas indican que deben avisarme una hora antes al menos, por lo tanto no debo acompañarlos en estos momentos, caballeros. ⸺ Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de agarrar a Lucy en brazos caminando hacia dentro poniéndose al fin detrás de él. Remus apenas dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar a los aurores.

⸺Malfoy no juegues…⸺ Alzó la voz uno de ellos.

⸺Él no está jugando ¿O las reglas han cambiado? ⸺ No quería que lo encarcelaran por desacato a la autoridad pero apenas pensó cuando se puso frente a ellos cortándoles completamente el paso. Sabía que seguramente aun podían ver a Lucius con la pequeña en brazos, sabía que solo estaba a unos pasos de él pero mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del otro alfa tratando de no apretar sus manos en puños.

⸺No, señor. ⸺ La incomodidad era palpable y al notarlo trató de bajar sus feromonas, pero el gruñido se había filtrado de todas formas.

⸺Bien, así que les pediré por favor que solo digan el lugar de encuentro o vuelvan en una hora. La próxima vez pueden mandar una lechuza antes de aparecer así.

Él no vive solo en esta casa, es mi casa, así que no quiero que entren y salgan de ella como que si viviera un criminal aquí. ⸺ Podría meterse en problemas, utilizar el poder de un título que había ganado no se sentía del todo honorable pero en ese momento su incomodidad con ese hecho estaba aplacada.

⸺Pero él…⸺

⸺Es mi casa. ⸺ Le recordó mientras fruncía el ceño.

⸺No esperábamos que se encontrara acompañado, disculpe por las molestias señor Lupin. En el ministerio en una hora, Malfoy, o tu libertad condicional se acaba. ⸺ Apenas pudo relajarse cuando desaparecieron, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la habitual sintiéndose enojado. Lucius se había sentado y acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña con preocupación.

⸺Se nos pasó su hora de comer. ⸺ El rubio besó la frente de la pequeña quien bostezo alzando su manito, Remus suspiró algo cansado acercándose a ambos y besó la frente de su pareja.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Dijo casi con tristeza mirando el rostro aun rojo de Lucy quien ya no parecía tan de mal humor, pero aún se pasaba sus manitos por la cara.

⸺Oh, por Merlín… Lo siento mucho. ⸺ Lucius la acercó más a su rostro besando su mejilla, la beba balbuceó palmeando su mejilla como diciendo que no pasaba nada antes de mirar de nuevo a Remus sonriendo.

⸺Ya la alimente, no volverá a pasar. ⸺ Trató de tranquilizarlo estirando su mano y sonriendo cuando la pequeña rodeó su dedo con su manito.

⸺Debí levantarme yo, hubiera sido mucho más rápido. ⸺ Notó la culpabilidad en su tono y por ello volvió a mirarlo.

⸺No sueles alimentarla en las mañanas. ⸺ Le recordó, Lucius se tensó completamente y eso le preocupo, el patriarca parecía a punto de decir algo pero al final solo miró hacia la pequeña dejando que jugara con su cabello. Remus suspiró y los abrazó con un brazo, atrayéndolos más hacia él. ⸺Te acompañaremos al Ministerio. ⸺ Murmuró apoyando suavemente su frente en él, respirando profundo disfrutando de su suave aroma.

⸺No hace falta. ⸺ La voz del omega se escuchaba sin emoción y eso solo lo hizo más determinado a acompañarlo.

⸺Quieren que hables con Lestrange, cuando salgas voy a estar ahí.

¿Por qué le habrán permitido esa libertad? No te dejan hablar con Narcissa a solas porque podrían planear el regreso de Lord Voldemort ¿Y ahora quieres que hables con el atacante de la gala? ⸺ Reclamó presionando un suave beso en su cuello, lo notó relajarse un poco contra él y sonrió.

⸺Es extraño, pero por mi libertad condicional tengo que ir. ⸺ Remus estuvo de acuerdo y se sentó al lado de ellos tomando a la pequeña en brazos de nuevo, esta sonrió aferrándose con su manito a su camisa apoyando su cabecita en él. El licántropo tarareó ligeramente y besó su cabellito mientras la acunaba, acomodándola para sostenerla con un brazo y así poder agarrar la mano del patriarca con la otra entrelazando sus dedos, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo cuando el rubio devolvió el gesto.

* * *

…

* * *

Trató de ignorar las miradas en su persona mientras caminaba al lado de Remus, alzando más su barbilla apenas deteniéndose al entrar al Ministerio. Sentía la palma del licántropo rozar contra la suya de vez en cuando, contacto que realmente agradecía.

⸺Por aquí, señor Lupin, usted deberá quedarse aquí. ⸺ Casi hizo una mueca cuando el Auror casi cambió su voz a una más amable al referirse a Remus.

Era casi irónico que antes de la guerra seguramente hubiera sido al revés ¿Alguien había notado a Remus antes? Él tendría que haber peleado por cada lugar y su licantropía solo le había hecho más difícil ser aceptado.

⸺Bueno. ⸺ Lucius notó la preocupación en la mirada del menor y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir al auror, pronto entraron a un lugar donde no se veía mucha gente y la sensación de la sala anti magia lo hizo sentir nauseas. Venía avanzando bien con su magia y esperaba que esto no lo hiciera retroceder.

⸺Su varita. ⸺ La mueca de desdén del beta no pasó desapercibida, la sacó de su bastón y la dejó, poniendo el bastón sobre la mesa también.

⸺ ¿Ya puedo pasar? ⸺ Dijo con desdén mirando el pasillo, notando otros Aurores en el lugar. Como que si pudiera escaparse ¿Y a dónde? ¿Para qué?

⸺El collar. ⸺ Eso lo hizo voltear la cabeza hacia el beta otra vez.

⸺ ¿Disculpe? ⸺ Apenas pudo contener su sorpresa, llevando su mano al collar tapado por el cuello sintiéndose completamente renuente.

⸺No puede entrar con nada de metal en la celda y también deberá dejar los guantes. ⸺ La sonrisa burlona no se le pasó, Lucius miró furioso al auror antes de quitarse el collar con rapidez para que no se notaran las marcas, dejando los guantes de igual manera.

⸺ ¿Algo más? ⸺ Siseó con desdén, el beta sonrió de manera torcida y negó con la cabeza antes de adelantarse por el pasillo y abrir la puerta. Parecía una sala de interrogatorios, una mesa de metal estaba en el medio y había un gran "cuadro negro", trató de no dar un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él y miró con todo el odio que pudo al hombre que ya estaba sentado.

Lestrange se veía más limpio y mejor alimentado de lo que debería estar, notó que las manos de este no estaban esposadas pero se sintió un poco mejor al notar que sus pies si lo estaban, al menos si trataba de ahorcarlo podría alejarse lo suficiente para no obtener tanto daño.

⸺Oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí. Siéntate, Lucius. ⸺ El alfa sonrió mostrando los dientes, abriendo sus brazos como para señalar todo el lugar antes de apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa pero sin inclinarse. Lucius hizo una mueca de desdén pero se acercó sentándose en la silla frente a él sin cambiar su expresión de molestia.

⸺No vine aquí porque quise así que te pediré que seas breve, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. ⸺ Cruzó sus brazos apoyándose más en el respaldo de la silla, no se sentía ningún aroma por parte de Lestrange por lo cual supuso que lo tenían bajo anti feromonas y supresores alfas.

⸺ ¿Soga pequeña, amigo? ⸺ Su tono era alegre, casi como cuando se reunían a tomar el té con sus esposas. Si no lo conociera, hubiera bajado la guardia al ver esa actitud despreocupada.

⸺Pasar por la sala de interrogatorio no es de mis hobbies favoritos. ⸺ Si Lestrange quería jugar con el pasado estaba bien, se inclinó ligeramente hacia él mientras fruncía el ceño.

⸺ ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora tienes otros. ⸺ Y demasiado rápido se abalanzó hacia adelante, el patriarca apenas pudo hacer un sonido de sorpresa yendo hacia atrás mientras se soltaba pero eso no le salvó de la sacudida del agarre del alfa, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para bajar el cuello. ⸺ ¿Cómo te fue luego de la gala, Lucius? ¿Te dejaste marcar para comprobar tu lealtad? ¿O estás esperando otro bebé? ⸺

Subió el cuello lo más rápido que pudo, tapando las marcas de los dientes que le había dejado la noche anterior sintiendo el sudor frío en su nuca. No levantó la silla que tiró y no se acercó, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

⸺No toleraré esto. ⸺ Bajo su tono de voz, respirando profundo, regañándolo como que si fuera un niño especialmente cruel, tratando de tranquilizarse.

⸺ ¿Cómo se comportó cuando supo que debías venir aquí? ¿Se apuró a impregnarse en su premio? ⸺ Y luego empezó a reírse.

⸺ ¡Dime para que querías verme! ⸺ Alzó la voz con autoridad, cerrando sus manos en puños mientras miraba con seriedad al que había sido su cuñado.

⸺Hueles a él ¿Tienes marcas iguales en el resto de ti? ¿Dónde le gusta dejar marcas? ¿Pecho, espalda, brazos, piernas? ¿Dejaste que te tratara como una puta para probar tu lealtad? Pobre, pobre Lucius…⸺

⸺ ¡Basta! ⸺ La cachetada resonó en las paredes de piedra pero Lestrange solo empezó a reír de nuevo lo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

⸺Me exiliaran. ⸺ Habló el mortífago al fin, luego de que sus carcajadas se calmaran.

⸺ ¿Qué? ⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar la sorpresa obligándose a retroceder para no estar a su alcance. Miró la mejilla roja del hombre y se preguntó cuántas posibilidades había de que estuviera mintiendo solo para desequilibrarlo.

⸺Hice exactamente lo que tu hiciste, dar información. ⸺ El alfa apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos para apoyar su cabeza en ellas, sonriendo con diversión. Lucius lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, no podía evitar la sorpresa, Lestrange había preferido pudrirse en Azkaban que negar al Lord Oscuro.

⸺Traicionaste a los otros. ⸺ Mantuvo su tono neutral, tratando de que su rostro no expresar absolutamente nada a pesar que la tensión de su posición seguramente sería notoria.

⸺Y a cambio… me darán mi libertad, pero fuera del país. América para ser exactos, no tengo que volver a Europa o Asia nunca más. ⸺ Lestrange se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, relajándose y sonriendo aun con la diversión grabada en su rostro.

⸺ ¿Y querías hablar conmigo? ⸺ Su tono salió burlón mientras sonreía de lado con desdén, no veía otro motivo para que lo hubiera incluido en el trato además de querer molestarlo ¿Pensaba que eso haría dudar más a la gente de él? No importaba, los muggles nunca se enterarían y sus negocios con ellos estaban a salvo incluso si perdiera todo en el mundo mágico.

⸺Cuñado. ⸺

⸺Narcissa es mi ex esposa. ⸺ Le recordó odiando el tono amistoso que era realmente falso.

⸺Sabes que iras a verme cuando puedas hacerlo. Este acto del omega ama de casa y que ama a su bebé puede engañar a todos pero no a alguien que creció contigo.

Yo soy mejor que esto. ⸺ Cuando Lestrange agarró su mano trató de soltarla, pero el alzó la manga mostrando las marcas rojizas. Los glamores se habían evaporado al entrar a la celda, se soltó con fuerza levantándose y caminando lejos de él.

⸺Vete a la mierda. ⸺ Bajó las mangas dando un gruñido, irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos tratando de que su voz no temblara por la ira.

⸺ ¿O disfrutas de ello? ¿Dominado, humillado, atado? ¿Jadear como una perra en celo que solo quieren que alguien la anude y la críe? Quien lo pensaría de ti… Lucius.

Supongo que tu padre tenía razón en buscarte un alfa, porque era lo que querías. ⸺

⸺ ¡Tú no sabes nada! ⸺ Ni siquiera pudo evitar alzar la voz, golpeando la mesa dejando que el ruido del metal los acallara a ambos. Clavó su vista en la del alfa mientras cerraba sus manos en puños teniendo ganas de golpearlo hasta que no pudiera decirle absolutamente nada.

⸺ ¡Siempre has sido así! Cobarde. Dando todo para no perder tu posición.

Si el Señor hubiera sabido de ti estoy seguro que no hubieras dudado un segundo en abrir tus piernas para él. ⸺ Por supuesto que no, nunca había usado su condición así hasta la prisión y nunca lo hubiera hecho a menos que fuera bajo amenaza. Se alegraba de haber podido ocultar su biología así, no tenía idea de que planes perversos podría haber maquinado el Señor Oscuro si lo supiera.

⸺ ¡Pero la que lo hizo fue tu esposa! No le importó que pareciera un monstruo sin forma de nada ¿Qué se sintió que se revolcara con él ignorándote completamente? Tenían una unión. Debió sentirse tan triste para ti… porque no pudiste satisfacerla.

Y dejaste que otro se la follara. ⸺ Atacó algo que sabía que sería sensible.

Todos lo sabían, pero nunca nadie había dicho nada.

⸺ ¡Y ahí está! ¡Ese es el Lucius Malfoy que yo conozco!

Orgulloso, que presionara una herida sangrante hasta hacerte aullar de dolor, quien no hubiera dudado en usar un cruciatus en los momentos exactos.

Eres más que una bonita cosa que alguien quiere follar.

Cuando te canses de esta vida búscame en América.

Eres más que un bonito adorno que alguien quiere presumir.

Nos vemos pronto, Lucius. Muy muy pronto… Pero por mientras, disfruta de ser una muñeca sexual de alta gama. ⸺

Su risa era intolerable, agarró la cabeza del alfa y la estrelló contra la mesa pero él no se calló, volvió a hacerlo haciendo que la sangre le salpicara pero antes de volver a repetirlo la puerta se abrió y entraron dos aurores. La risa de Lestrange seguía escuchándose aunque podía ver su rostro ensangrentado, no se resistió cuando el auror lo sacó y gruñó con fuerza cuando la puerta se cerró.

Ya no se escuchaba.

Empezó a caminar siendo alcanzado por dos aurores, notando las pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras.

Por supuesto que los aurores habían escuchado, podía notarlo en sus sonrisas burlescas. Antes no le hubiera importado que supieran algo de su vida sexual pero ahora se encontraba furioso mientras repasaba todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana antes de llegar ahí.

Había retrocedido en la casa, dejándose cuidar como que si lo necesitara.

Era obvio que Remus se comportara así, habían pasado siete días desde su primer celo luego del embarazo y la noche anterior fue la primera en la que tuvieron sexo luego de la pelea.

Apretó los puños al sentir el pequeño empujón por parte del alfa y le quitó de las manos su collar, poniéndoselos y apurándose con los guantes, guardando su varita y aprovechando para "por accidente" mover el bastón hacia atrás en la mesa dándole justo en la entrepierna al auror que dio un quejido pero no pudo decirle nada mientras lo agarraba.

Nunca se había sentido tan asfixiado, los alfas nunca eran un problema para él pero en ese momento se preguntó si así se sentían los omegas de menor categoría al ser rodeados.

Al sentir los dedos acariciando su cuello le dio un codazo.

⸺No toques lo que no es tuyo. ⸺ Siseó, sintiendo nauseas al referirse de esa forma a sí mismo pero sabía que era la forma más rápida de que lo dejaran en paz. Al menos eso pareció recordarles que Lupin estaba a pocos metros saliendo de esa parte del ministerio porque se alejaron un poco de él pero eso apenas lo dejó respirar.

Quería hacerlo agachar la cabeza, retorcerlo y hacerlo sentir menos así tal vez podría sentir que tenía algo de poder de nuevo en esto.

Sería tan fácil, solo presionar puntos sensibles que sabía que tenía, morder la herida abierta.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vio acercándose con la niña en brazos no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba enojando con la persona equivocada. No se derrumbó ni se apoyó contra su alfa porque no quería que los aurores lo vieran así pero si agarró a Lucy en brazos y dejó que Remus apoyara su mano en su espalda mientras salían.

⸺Quiero ir a casa. ⸺ Susurró muy bajo, sintiéndose cansado. Notó la preocupación de la pequeña y de su pareja pero se irguió separándose más de su toque, Remus no trató de estirar su mano hacia él y solo asintió mientras caminaban a un lugar para aparecerse.

Ambos se aparecieron en la casa por separado.

⸺Lucius…⸺ El mencionado escuchó el llamado pero negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba a la pequeña.

⸺Tenla, por favor, debo bañarme. ⸺ Le pidió con seriedad tratando de alejarse, quedándose quieto al sentir el agarre en su muñeca.

⸺Si te lastimaron yo…⸺

⸺No lo hicieron. ⸺ Se soltó de su agarre y se apuró a subir los escalones, al llegar a la habitación cerró la puerta y tiró el bastón a un costado junto a su varita, sacándose los guantes y el collar antes de deshacerse de la ropa. Miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo las marcas que tenía, los rasguños aún en sus muslos, las marcas en sus costados, la mordida en su hombro que había sido más fuerte que la que tenía en su cuello, sus muñecas marcadas.

Remus había besado cariñosamente cada una de esas marcas, solamente habían estado demasiado cansados como para usar los ungüentos medicinales.

Entró al baño yendo directamente a la ducha tratando de calmarse. Quería salir a caminar pero se mantuvo quieto bajo el chorro de agua.

¿Estaba enojado? ¿Asustado?

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió de manera simple antes de bajar.

Odiaba que les hubieran arruinado con esos comentarios una noche que había sido demasiado perfecta.

Miró a Remus quien también se había cambiado y cambiado a la beba, ahora estaba sentado en el sillón con ella sentada en una de sus piernas con uno de esos libros gigantes para leer con dibujos. Sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a su lado pero luego se recostó boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza sobre el muslo del licántropo, cerrando los ojos.

Trató de concentrarse en la voz de Remus, en su aroma tranquilizante, en los pequeños balbuceos de su bebé y en los suaves toques que el alfa dejaba en su frente y cabello.

Respiró profundo varias veces hasta que pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar del momento.

El resto del día pasó demasiado lento, no había preguntado porque Remus no fue al trabajo pero agradeció que se quedara. Lucy había terminado por animarse con los libros, palmeando los dibujos y parecía disfrutar que su padre le leyera.

Tal vez debió mandarle una carta a Draco sobre lo de Lestrange pero pronto se enteraría de todos modos ¿Cómo darían esa noticia los periódicos? ¿Cómo lidiarían con el desdén de la gente? Estaban soltando otro mortífago.

Sintió que todo lo estaba haciendo en automático, cuando salieron afuera se sentó cerca de ellos pero se mantuvo pensativo, apenas pudiéndole sonreír a Lucy cada vez que ella volteaba a verlo.

Cuando Remus subió con ella en brazos para cambiarla y bañarla notó que no estaba ayudando en nada. Los elfos habían hecho la limpieza de la casa, cualquier traste usado estaba secado y guardado, los pisos estaban barridos y las ventanas abiertas para que pudieran disfrutar de la suave brisa. El alfa se estaba ocupando de todo lo que necesitaba la pequeña ese día sin si quiera preguntar y verlo manejarse tan fácil solo le dejaba claro que lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo.

Solo era un mal día.

Remus también tendría malos días y él tendría que ocuparse de Lucy mientras le daba su espacio, sólo que el Gryffindor no parecía tener malos días.

Se cambió para acostarse luego de asearse, colgando con cuidado su ropa y apretando los labios con algo de fuerza al notar su rostro en el espejo. No se veía bien.

⸺Ella podría dormir con nosotros, un rato. ⸺ Miró hacia Remus quien tenía a la pequeña en brazos la cual no dejaba de bostezar.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Asintió acostándose y tapándose, notando que por primera vez en un largo tiempo no había vuelto a armar el nido luego de que los elfos cambiaran las sabanas. Remus se acostó a su lado dejando a la bebé entre ellos, tocando la pequeña nariz de Lucy haciéndola reír.

⸺Ma. ⸺ Lo llamó rodando hacia él, Lucius no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño y besó su frente, dejando que tocara su mejilla con su manito.

⸺Descansa, amor. ⸺ Le deseó por lo bajo, la pequeña volvió a bostezar y sonrió. Remus la acomodó con cuidado, arropándola y besando su frente de igual manera antes de abrazarlos a ambos. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por ello a pesar que habían dormido así antes, por lo que solo se acurrucó contra ellos, respirando profundo para poder sentir su aroma.

Era un lugar seguro.

Y con esa tranquilidad pudo dormirse en poco tiempo.

Despertó de pronto, sintiéndose confundido de donde estaba pero al verlos contuvo la respiración para evitar dar un jadeo. Se tapó la boca con la mano tratando de alejar la sombra de una pesadilla y se levantó con cuidado, soltándose de los brazos del alfa y de la pequeña, deslizándose fuera de la cama.

Bajó hacia la sala y luego abrió la puerta de vidrio para salir al jardín, suspirando con fuerza antes de empezar a caminar.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de algún día estar enojado o demasiado orgulloso e ir tras Lestrange. Eso rompería todo, no quería verse como una muñeca, él no lo era.

Una vez le había dicho a Sirius que no importaba si Remus lo veía como una cosa bonita a la cual follar, el tiempo diría la verdad.

El problema es que si le importaba.

Nunca, nunca, lo habían pensado como un mero juguete sexual.

Remus seguramente no lo hacía pero los rumores correrían como pólvora ¿Por qué no curó mejor sus marcas? ¿Tan enfermo estaba que disfrutaba de sentir las heridas arder un poco más porque su alfa las había hecho?

Lestrange había sido muy directo, tocando los temas que sabía que dolerían y lo harían dudar. Al menos sabía que lo había lastimado, tendría una nariz rota que estaría adolorida por un tiempo. Se preguntó si hubiera sido capaz de matarlo, si habría seguido golpeando hasta que su risa dejara de escucharse. Si lo hubiera hecho ¿Habría sido capaz de ver la carita de Lucy una vez más?

¿Cómo lo vería Remus? ¿Decepcionado, asustado?

Dejó que el viento frío golpeara su rostro y siguió caminando.

Entró varios un largo rato después, cuando notó que el cielo se estaba aclarando, aún faltaba para el amanecer pero debía volver. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente mirando al alfa dormido notando que la pequeña ya no estaba, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la bebé sonriendo al verla en la cuna, se acercó y besó su frente antes de volver a la cama.

Miró al alfa dormido sintiéndose culpable, había tenido ganas de correr, desaparecer unos días pero sabía que eso solo sería ahogarse con un vaso de agua. Se acostó despacio, con cuidado, notando como Remus entreabría los ojos antes de abrazarlo.

No merecía esto.

No merecía esa confianza y amor ciego ¡Había pensado en lastimarlo, huir de nuevo! Tal vez Remus nunca lo volvería a ver igual si leyera sus pensamientos.

Rodó dándole la espalda dejando que lo abrazara, estremeciéndose al sentir el pequeño beso en su nuca, apoyando sus manos sobre las del alfa.

⸺ ¿La niña? ⸺ Preguntó a pesar de que ya la había revisado.

⸺Se despertó, la alimente y la cambie, luego probé dejarla en su cuna y parecía cómoda. Le puse hechizos de monitoreo por las dudas. ⸺ Explicó hablando sobre su cuello, Lucius cerró los ojos respirando profundo. Las feromonas del alfa estaban bastante suaves, eran muy tranquilizantes, podía sentir que se relajaba al sentir el calor de la piel de su pareja en su espalda y sus brazos a su alrededor.

⸺Bien. ⸺ El silencio se deslizó entre ambos por varios minutos.

⸺No hay nada de malo con que te guste ser dominado, no tiene que ver con que seas omega. ⸺ Al escuchar la voz del alfa abrió los ojos, preguntándose si se había dormido por unos momentos. Acarició suavemente sus manos antes de hablar.

⸺ ¿Disculpa? ⸺ Trató que no hubiera ningún tiemble en su tono al darse cuenta, no sabía cómo Remus lo había sabido ¿Habría visto toda la conversación? ¿Los Aurores se lo habían dicho? Sintió un peso en el estómago, sintiendo la vergüenza deslizarse por su espalda.

Esperaba que no lo hubiera visto ni escuchado.

⸺Hay alfas a los que les gusta también, no se trata del genero secundario si no de gustos en la cama. ⸺ La voz de Remus era suave, podía sentir las suaves caricias del alfa sobre su vientre mientras hablaba, dándose el tiempo para apoyar sus labios sobre su cuello. Lucius se encogió un poco, pero disfrutó de las pequeñas caricias de todas maneras. ⸺Podríamos cambiar de vez en cuando, si eso quieres, solo estaba suponiendo que preferías ese rol en la cama…⸺

⸺ ¿Hablas de cambiar de rol? ¿De…?⸺ No pudo evitar sorprenderse, nunca lo había pensado demasiado. Había probado de todo pero nunca tuvo la necesidad de pedir un cambio desde que empezaron.

No se trataba de eso.

⸺Si, lo has hecho antes con otras personas. Pero noté que solías ser dominante cuando buscabas algo.

Y a veces estando abajo también eres dominante, eres muy bueno montando. ⸺ Remus volvió a besar su cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Respiró profundo tratando de ordenar sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo el firme agarre a su alrededor. No se sentía atrapado como se sintió en el corredor del Ministerio pero si sorprendido.

⸺Yo…⸺ Ni siquiera sabía que decir, no había esperado hablar de ello.

⸺Si te molesta algo de nuestra sexualidad podemos hablarlo.

No quiero que te sientas mal por algo que disfrutas.

Sí, te gusta ser reducido, dominado y atado en la cama ¿Qué tiene eso? Seguirás siendo un patriarca al otro día, tan bueno en los negocios como siempre y con esa actitud tan arrogante que nadie es capaz de quitártela. ⸺

No pudo evitarlo, se volteó y lo besó con intensidad, abrazándolo y enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello, jadeando al sentir el firme agarre en su cintura.

Realmente lo amaba.

Se separó del beso dando un pequeño jadeo, acariciando su rostro antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él.

⸺No se trata de sexo, no el nuestro. Me gusta como estamos… es solo que me ven como una cosa, como un trofeo que tienes y no debería importarme, es más, es bueno que crean eso para que dejen de tratar de encarcelarme pero…⸺ Murmuró aun rodeándolo con sus brazos, apoyando su frente en la de él, dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

Esas palabras lo habían mortificado cuando se encontraba caminando solo en el jardín, pero ahí se sentía como que si se hubiera estado ahogando con un vaso de agua.

Se sentía avergonzado de su sobre reacción y se alegraba realmente de no haber corrido a la primera oportunidad.

⸺Está bien que te moleste, a mí también me molesta. ⸺ Le gustaría poder tener tanto control en sus sentimientos como los tenía su pareja, su tranquilidad era muy reconfortante y era mucho más fácil hablar. Se apoyó un poco más contra él al sentir la caricia sobre su espalda, suspirando suavemente.

Bajó su mano hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo bajo su mano quedándose en silencio unos segundos, sonriendo levemente cuando el alfa apoyó su mano sobre la suya.

⸺Yo sé que no me ves así. Pero antes nadie hubiera si quiera pensado en tratarme así… Lo pensarían, tal vez, pero correrían su rostro y se agacharían. ⸺ Admitió, a veces resentía no tener el poder de antes, era difícil acostumbrarse.

Era algo abrumador tener cuidados que nunca tuvo que tener, pero al final debería adaptarse.

Tal vez también se trataba de orgullo, siempre su orgullo le jugaba muy malas pasadas.

⸺Nadie debería molestarte. La próxima vez que apareceremos, lo haremos como familia.

No más juegos para contentar a una audiencia, no dejaré que te lleven de mi lado, solo tú puedes decidir irte.

Nunca fuiste solo una cosa bonita para mí, Lucius. Siempre fuiste más que eso. ⸺ No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escucharlo, acarició su mejilla con suavidad dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, disfrutando de cada sensación.

⸺Gracias…⸺ Murmuró suavemente.

⸺Te amo. ⸺ Sonrió al escucharlo, sintiendo su propio corazón latir con fuerza.

⸺Yo también te amo. ⸺ Respondió antes de besarlo, dejándose abrazar y atrayéndolo más hacia sí, apegando su pecho al de él como que si quisiera fundirse en él.

Realmente se sentía de mejor humor, la sombra de la pesadilla empezó a desaparecer entre las caricias y los besos, en conjunto de los suaves murmullos.

* * *

…

* * *

La alarma sonó haciéndolo abrir un poco sus ojos, al notar que el alfa se estaba por levantar tiró ligeramente de él.

⸺Voy yo. ⸺ murmuró sintiéndose muy cansado, bostezando, pero estirándose. Sentía un pequeño eco de dolor por sus actividades antes de dormir, pero estaba bien. Remus lo miró medio dormido pero asintió.

Se levantó sintiendo sus piernas temblar un poco, realmente había perdido su resistencia en esos meses a pesar de que había vuelto a casi la normalidad desde que la pequeña nació, sonrió ligeramente moviendo un poco su hombro, la mordida ahí dolía. Deberían realmente conseguir collares pronto si querían esperar para unirse.

Se vistió rápidamente luego de utilizar hechizos de limpieza y entró a la habitación de la pequeña que ya estaba despierta, mirando curiosamente a su alrededor.

⸺Buenos días, princesa. Estás más despierta que yo. ⸺ Se sentó en el sillón sosteniéndola en brazos, abrió la bata tratando de que ninguna marca que traía se notara antes de acercarla, dejando que se alimentara.

La miró sonriendo y acarició su carita, ella era tan pequeña a pesar de todo. Recordaba que Draco a su edad era un poco más adelantado, aprendiendo a mandar a los elfos con balbuceos y pidiendo atención de forma activa, ella en cambio era mucho más tranquila.

⸺ ¡Ma! ⸺ Sonrió la pequeña soltándolo, dejando que algunas gotas de leche se deslizaran por su boca, Lucius la limpió con cuidado antes de besar su frente.

⸺Si, hoy estamos de mejor humor ¿Querrás comer tus papillas esta tarde o de nuevo trataras de tomar solo leche? ⸺ Preguntó poniéndola contra su pecho, dándole pequeños besos en el rostro con cariño.

⸺ ¡No! ⸺ Rió la pequeña.

⸺Linda. ⸺ Besó su mejilla antes de limpiarla, la cambió rápidamente y peinó su cabellito, dándole a la osita para que se entretenga. La alzó y caminó hacia la habitación con ella, recostándose sobre la cama ya limpia y poniéndola sobre su pecho. Remus les sonrió a ambos también medio dormido.

⸺Necesitamos mejores horarios para… eso. Que no sean nuestras horas de sueño. ⸺ Remus murmuró mientras se sonrojaba, Lucius no pudo evitar que el calor llegara a su rostro también pero acarició con cuidado a la beba que balbuceaba.

⸺Si, deberemos organizarnos. ⸺ Murmuró sintiéndose algo avergonzado, sonriendo cuando Remus acarició su cabello y se acercó más a ambos.

⸺ ¡Ma! ¡Pa! ⸺ Rió Lucy antes de tratar de rodar.

⸺Está creciendo demasiados rápido. ⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar mirarla con nostalgia, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente antes de que ella gateara hacia Remus, aferrándose a él.

Era demasiado obvio quien era el padre favorito.

⸺Aún es muy pequeña. ⸺ Murmuró Remus cariñosamente mientras la alzaba, abrazándolo a él también.

Lucius se apoyó contra él sonriendo ligeramente, respirando profundo disfrutando del aroma de ambos. Dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su pareja antes de seguir mirando a la pequeña que estaba bastante animada para ser temprano.

* * *

…

* * *

Ir a visitar a Lupin y Lucius había sido idea del perro. Había preferido ir para evitar cualquier confrontación pero al llegar por red Flu notó que solo estaba el licántropo con la bebé quien sonrió al verlos.

⸺ ¡Us! ⸺ Exclamó la pequeña, Severus no pudo evitar notar su ropón rosado al igual que la osita que tenía en su mano. Parecía que cada vez que la veía estaba más grande.

⸺ ¡Ya dice mi nombre! Oh, por Merlín ¿Quién es la nena más bonita de todas? ⸺ Sirius sonrió tontamente mientras le quitaba a la pequeña a Lupin quien negó con la cabeza. Lucy dejó escapar unas risitas y gritos mientras era tirada hacia arriba por el animago.

⸺ ¿Y Lucius, Lupin? ⸺ Miró directamente al hombre lobo, incapaz de seguir viendo a Black. Tenía el miedo de que la niña se le caería de las manos y aunque había muchos hechizos para evitar que ella cayera al suelo, esa sensación no le gustaba.

⸺Buenas tardes a ambos. ⸺ Los saludó el licántropo mirando hacia Sirius y la pequeña.

⸺Shhh, silencio Moony, estoy con mi nueva mejor amiga. ⸺ Dijo ridículamente apegando su mejilla a la de la bebé quien dejó escapar una risita.

⸺Está arriba. ⸺ Al fin le respondió.

⸺Gracias. ⸺ Asintió a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras para escapar de la escena y dejar que los dos amigos conversaran a solas. Sin Lucius ahí iba a ser muy incómodo para él y no tenía intenciones de socializar más de lo debido con la señorita.

⸺ ¡Sev! ¿No olvidas saludar a la princesa? ⸺ Paró y miró hacia el alfa, la beba le devolvió la mirada también con curiosidad. Suspiró mientras se acercaba, haciendo notorio que lo hacía solo por compromiso.

⸺Hola, señorita Lupin. ⸺ Tocó la manito de la bebé antes de dirigirse rápidamente a las escaleras, escuchando apenas los balbuceas de la pequeña. Respiró profundo cuando llegó arriba, Sirius no estaba tratando de hacerlo cambiar activamente de opinión pero tampoco podía ocultar lo mucho que le agradaba la bebé, así que tener a la beba alrededor de ambos iba a ser inevitable.

Tocó la puerta despacio.

⸺Puedes pasar, Severus. ⸺ La abrió notando al patriarca acostado boca arriba en la cama, se quedó quieto en la entrada ⸺Ven. ⸺ Dudó pero lo hizo sintiendo la tensión sobre sus hombros, se sentó cerca del rubio mientras fruncía el ceño. Lucius abrió los ojos sonriéndole ligeramente y Severus se acostó a su lado manteniendo el espacio, aun tan tenso como una vara.

Muchas veces habían estado en esa posición de jóvenes, incluso cuando dejaron de acostarse a veces necesitaban un poco de compañía. Él nunca había sido bueno para reconfortar así que se quedaba ahí, quieto, como una presencia latente.

Lucius nunca se había quejado de ello, a veces, Severus se preguntaba si lo hacía mostrando vulnerabilidad solo para averiguar si era un espía. En ese momento, cuando ser de dos lados era algo nuevo, estaba tan paranoico que había dudado de cada movimiento del rubio.

Años después se preguntaba qué tanta de las frases dichas y las lágrimas habían sido reales.

No era tonto, había visto a Lucius matar sin parpadear, con una frialdad impresionante. Pero también lo había visto incapaz de tocar a Draco luego de volver en una misión, solo quedándose quieto sobre la cama luego de haber limpiado la sangre.

⸺Sigues siendo malo reconfortando. ⸺ Se burló el rubio, sin mirarlo.

⸺Me enteré que te llamaron para hablar con Lestrange ayer. ⸺ Dijo directamente, suponiendo que solo eso podría haber perturbado al patriarca y supo que había tenido razón al notar como el ceño se fruncía en el rubio.

⸺Sí, hizo hincapié en varias marcas que traía en ese momento. Los aurores se divirtieron bastante hablando de mí. ⸺ Lucius habló con desdén pero también quitándole importancia.

⸺ ¿Qué pasará con él? ⸺ Preguntó sin saber muy bien que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero Lupin seguramente ya se encargaría de ello.

⸺Exilio, libertad condicional. ⸺ Contuvo una mueca al escucharlo. Eso no era bueno.

⸺Eso no es bueno. ⸺ Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, Severus mantuvo sus ojos abiertos pero el patriarca los cerró. Miró su perfil, su rostro mostraba cansancio pero se veía de buen humor, su piel estaba de un color sano, su cabello estaba limpio aunque algo desordenado. Tenía un aroma suave a omega mezclado con el de Lupin, así que se imaginaba que habían estado haciendo más temprano.

⸺Aceptaste el cortejo de Black. ⸺ No se tensó al escucharlo aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero realmente se esperaba esa observación. El collar que traía era un regalo, su precio y que fuera una joya antigua dejaban las pistas suficientes para saberlo.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Admitió pasando su mano por su cuello, notando el propio cuello del mayor cuando este volteó a verlo, tenía algunas marcas rojizas pero ninguna mordida en el lugar que tenía la marca de unión, pero por la forma que se movía diría que tenía una en el hombro que solo había desinfectado pero no curado.

⸺Disfrútalo, los cortejos siempre son divertidos cuando no eres tú el que está cortejando. ⸺ El patriarca sonrió ligeramente.

⸺ ¿Por qué estás en esa posición? Yo diría por como hueles que Lupin logró consolarte con éxito hace unas horas. ⸺ Arqueó la ceja mientras pensaba en sentarse pero decidió mantenerse quieto, nada podría malinterpretarse.

⸺ ¡Tsk! Cuando llevó a la bebé abajo para recibirlos recordé alguno de nuestros días como mortífagos. ⸺

⸺Hubo malos días. ⸺ Dijo cuidadosamente, mirando las reacciones en el rostro del mayor. No hablaban a menudo de ello, desde la niña Lucius había cerrado ese tema y él había estado de acuerdo.

Podía ser que el otro fuera un recuerdo palpable de lo que habían sido, pero el tatuaje en el brazo también lo era y no podían hacer mucho por él.

⸺Realmente los hubo. Deberías… ya sabes, ir a terapia. Me está ayudando, de manera lenta, pero ayudándome. ⸺ Miró al patriarca entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que iba a terapia pero también era un tema que no tocaba en lo absoluto.

⸺Lo consideraré. ⸺ Se incorporó cuando el patriarca lo hizo, quedando sentados en la cama pero aun con una distancia prudente entre ellos. ⸺Que extraño que me dejes entrar de manera tan tranquila a tu nido. ⸺ Cambió el tema mirando la cama notando exactamente la falta de este.

⸺No es mi nido, no lo armé de nuevo. Cuando lo haga no te dejaré entrar a él. ⸺ Se burló sonriendo de lado.

⸺Que dulce. ⸺Sonrió sarcásticamente mientras negaba la cabeza. ⸺Habrá una entrevista a los muchachos en tres días. ⸺ Le recordó.

⸺Estamos dejando tanto en sus manos, me gustaría poder hacer más. ⸺

⸺No, te gustaría tener más poder en todo, que es diferente. ⸺ Habló directamente notando que el rubio se tensaba pero luego se relajaba, Severus respiró profundo y apoyó una mano en el hombro del patriarca. ⸺Ocúpate de la beba ahora, luego tendrás tiempo de ayudar. ⸺ Sabía que no era exactamente reconfortante pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

⸺Trataré de hacerlo. ⸺ Lucius colocó su mano sobre la suya, Severus lo miró en silencio sin quitarla por algunos segundos pero luego volvió a alejarse prudentemente mientras se levantaba. ⸺ ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Nuestra primera "misión" juntos? Mayormente Voldemort te usaba para hacer pociones, no el trabajo de campo, pero supongo que quería integrarte. ⸺

⸺Sí. ⸺ Dijo con cuidado, extrañado del nuevo rumbo de la conversación.

Pero incluso hablar del pasado era mucho más cómodo que quedar entre Lupin y Sirius, con una pequeña bebé que también aclamaba atención.

⸺ ¿Es acaso tu primera vez matando, Severus? ⸺ No pudo evitar el estremecimiento, ese mismo tono de voz entre mezcla de burla y frialdad había sido usado para el patriarca ya hacía tantos años. Casi podía sentirse de nuevo en ese bosque, luego de haber escapado, sintiendo sus piernas débiles y que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero esas palabras lo habían sacudido y lo habían obligado a levantarse.

⸺No. ⸺ Respondió exactamente la mentira que había respondido en ese momento, notando la sonrisa casi triste en el rubio. Suspiró preguntándose si la charla de Lestrange había traído esos recuerdos de nuevo.

⸺Pero lo era. ⸺ Murmuró muy bajo el mayor.

⸺Igual que la tuya ¿Verdad? Estabas tan asustado como yo. ⸺ Se defendió aunque sabía que Lucius no lo había dicho en afán de ofender o recordar un momento de vulnerabilidad. En todo caso, los dos habían estado vulnerables ese día y era un arma de doble filo atacarse entre sí con ese recuerdo en particular.

⸺Que horrible haber compartido eso. Al menos yo era mayor que tú, tú eras solo un niño. ⸺ Lucius volteó la cabeza para evitar que viera su expresión y Severus lo dejó, suspiró con fuerza preguntándose a donde iba todo esto.

⸺ ¿De qué se trata esto, Lucius? ⸺ Preguntó directamente notando como los ojos grises volvían a prestarle atención, Lucius parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

⸺ ¿Quieren bajar a comer? ⸺ Remus preguntó abriendo solo un poco la puerta, mirándolos con algo de curiosidad. Lucius se levantó yendo hacia el licántropo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al llegar a su lado.

⸺Si pueden controlar a Black, sí. ⸺ Sonrió el mayor, sin ningún rastro de lo que habían hablado hacía solo unos segundos. Parecía que se quedaría con la duda por ese día, pero no es como que si a Lucius le molestara guardar misterios.

No tan secretamente el patriarca era como un rey del drama.

⸺Creo que tiene razones para mantenerse calmado hoy. ⸺ Sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo, saliendo de la habitación sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Era curioso ver a Lucius tan suave y tan… enamorado, pero también causa cierta reticencia verlos tan apegados.

Bajó las escaleras sin esperar a la pareja parando en la sala al ver a Sirius tratando de alimentar a la pequeña bebé que se tapaba su boca con sus manitos mientras reía.

⸺ ¡Oh, vamos, pequeña! Orión si se come todo, así que tú también. ⸺ Reclamó el animago haciendo pucheros.

⸺ ¡On! ⸺ Lucy dejó escapar una risita y palmeó sobre la mesa pero aun así cerró la boca cuando Sirius acercó la cuchara de plástico a su boca.

⸺ ¿Orión? ⸺ Preguntó confundido, pensando si Sirius había conseguido un perro que necesitaba ser alimentado. Esperaba que no lo hubiera dejado en su casa, ya tenía suficiente con Sirius como para unir a otro perro en la ecuación.

⸺Hermione necesitaba un poco de ayuda en el orfanato, hay un bebé que se llama Orión. Es amigo de Lucy. ⸺ Explicó aún muy concentrado en tratar que la beba comiera pero ella se resistía entre risitas.

Severus asintió comprendiendo, sabía que Sirius había ido un par de veces, él nunca había sido bueno con los niños así que el sangre pura no lo había invitado.

⸺ ¡On! ¡On! ⸺ La niña rió contenta y luego miró hacia las escaleras. ⸺¡Pa! ⸺ Chilló feliz, Severus se apartó cuando Lupin se adelantó para alzarla.

⸺Moony ¡Le estaba dando de comer! ⸺ Reclamó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

⸺Ella solo me quiere a mí. ⸺ Dijo casi infantilmente mientras la abrazaba, la pequeña sonreía contenta aferrándose a su padre.

⸺Solo tiene diez meses, Black. No siempre querrá comer papilla. ⸺ Severus pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente cuando el patriarca habló, parecía que Sirius iba a responder algo mordaz pero el alfa solo se levantó asintiendo ligeramente, quedándose algo serio.

Lucius se acercó a su pareja y alzó a la pequeña quien enseguida agarró uno de los mechones de cabello del rubio para jugar.

⸺Estamos agregando algunos alimentos de a poco y cuando ella va queriendo, suele comer papillas de vez en cuando. Ven, dámela. ⸺ Lupin tomó de nuevo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la sentó en su sillita, Lucy sonrió y empujo su plato.

⸺ ¡Ey! ⸺ Sirius se sorprendió y lo agarró para que no se cayera, la niña y él se miraron entre sí como sorprendidos por unos segundos antes de que ambos empezaran a reír. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, al menos canuto parecía agradarle a los niños.

⸺Trátala de alimentar de nuevo. ⸺ Lupin sonrió con cariño apoyando su mano en la espalda de la pequeña quien lo miró y luego abrió la boca cuando Sirius acercó su cuchara.

⸺ ¡Ahm! ⸺ Murmuró contenta comiéndose toda la cucharada.

⸺Solo come cuando estás aquí. ⸺ Sonrió divertido el Gryffindor mientras le daba más cucharadas.

⸺Creo que está acostumbrada a que tú vengas a jugar con ella, no a alimentarla. ⸺ Comentó sin poder evitarlo, mirando como la pequeña aceptaba unas pocas cucharadas más antes de decidir que era suficiente al meter sus manitos en la comida y luego llevándoselas al cabello.

⸺Oh… ahora le tocará bañarse. ⸺ Remus sonrió mientras apartaba el plato y lo que quedaba, tratando de que la niña no siguiera ensuciando su sillita.

⸺Deja, yo lo hago. ⸺ Lucius la sostuvo limpiándole la carita con cuidado con un pañito antes de caminar hacia la escalera de nuevo.

⸺ ¿Sabe bañarla solo y ponerle el pañal? ⸺

⸺Sirius. ⸺ Lupin lo regaño pero sonrió con diversión.

⸺ ¿Qué? Es una buena pregunta. ⸺ Severus casi quiso rodar los ojos al verlos interactuar, realmente ya podría ir yéndose. Todo parecía ir realmente bien incluso con Lucius por ahí.

⸺Si, si sabe hacerlo. ⸺

⸺ ¡Bien! ¡Sev! Deberías interactuar un poco más con ella, es un bebé que puedes devolver. ⸺ Bromeó.

⸺He interactuado lo suficiente con la señorita Lupin, ella es muy pequeña para poder serle de ayuda. ⸺ Tal vez cuando ya caminara sola y hablara mucho mejor podría interactuar con ella, seguramente si fuera demasiado cruel Lucius podría explicarle y no causarle un trauma de por vida.

⸺Ow ¿Te parece aburrida? ⸺ No pudo evitar sentirse divertido por el puchero de su amante.

⸺Delicada. ⸺ Admitió mirando por donde se había ido Lucius, apartando la mirada de Sirius.

⸺ ¿Ella se ve enfermiza? ⸺ La preocupación en la voz del licántropo pudo haberle dado gracia en otras circunstancias, pero le recordó al tono de los padres de sus Slytherin cuando preguntaban preocupados porque se integraran bien.

⸺No, se ve sana. Pero es solo un bebé, no soy bueno con los bebés. ⸺ Sí, eran agradables cuando se podían devolver, pero cada vez era más consciente de lo fácil que era lastimarlos.

No le gustaría hacerlo por accidente así que prefería mantener su distancia.

⸺A ella le gustas mucho. ⸺ Señaló Sirius lo que lo hizo negar con la cabeza.

⸺La señorita Lupin es un bebé, le agradan las personas que le agradan a sus padres. ⸺

Terminó, cuando Lucius volvió sirvieron el té y pronto los dos Gryffindor se perdieron en su propia conversación, Severus también intercambió algunas palabras con el patriarca mirando con algo de curiosidad a la pequeña bebé que estaba sentada en las piernas de este mientras jugaba con sus peluches.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse se sintió casi aliviado, había sido agradable, pero siempre preferiría reunirse con Sirius y Lucius por separado, ya que ambos no podían evitar lanzar algún ataque o indirecta al otro, estaba seguro que la única razón por la que no peleaban era Lucy.

Respiró profundo al llegar a su casa y pasó su mano por su cabello.

⸺Ella está hermosa. ⸺ No supo muy bien que responder a ello, miró hacia el alfa con duda pero asintió dándole la razón.

⸺Está creciendo muy bien. ⸺ No tenía mucho que decir, sería una señorita muy bonita. Seguramente más tranquila que Draco pero dudaba que no fuera igual de mimada.

⸺Cuando te dije que podías pasar tiempo con ella… realmente no quise presionar el tema que crees. Ella realmente me agrada mucho. ⸺ Notó algo de culpa en el Gryffindor, pensó en molestarlo con ello y mostrarse ofendido, pero realmente no tenía tantas ganas de pelear luego de esa tarde.

Había sido suficiente con la tensión entre Lucius y Sirius, y mucho más con la amistad cercana que el alfa mantenía con el otro alfa.

⸺Tal vez serías un buen padre. Si logras controlar tu genio y tener paciencia. ⸺ Dijo sinceramente, sin terminar del todo lo que estaba pensando. Recordarle que podía romper el cortejo sería demasiado repetitivo, estaba seguro que el alfa lo tenía en mente todo el tiempo.

⸺Lo sé. Pero no estoy tan interesado en ser padre ahora, como tío y padrino soy bueno. Ahora mismo eres tu quien me interesa. ⸺ Sirius se acercó, parándose frente a él pero dándole su espacio. Realmente era impresionante como se estaba controlando y aunque había tenido ganas de ponerlo en su límite para saber que tanto podía hacerlo, realmente estaba demasiado cómodo con cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

⸺Con tan buenas frases para encantar, no me parece extraño que fueras tan popular en Hogwarts. ⸺ Prefirió cambiar de tema, sonriendo con algo de burla tratando de no mostrar otra expresión.

Sirius suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cuello antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

⸺Me gustaría que no sintieras la necesidad de estar a la defensiva a mí alrededor. ⸺ No pudo evitar tensarse al escucharlo, pero se veía sincero. Se quedó callado por unos segundos, preguntando como podía responder a ello para salir bien parado.

⸺No…⸺ Respiró profundo. ⸺No es algo que pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana. ⸺ Se sentía extraño diciéndolo en voz alta, como hablando de una debilidad.

⸺Tu… no rechazaste mi cortejo esta semana. ⸺ Sirius le recordó mirándolo con curiosidad, sin mencionar la vulnerabilidad que había dejado en vista, otras personas se hubieran ofendido pero él se sintió realmente agradecido por ello.

No quería ahondarlas, no hoy.

⸺No, no lo hice. ⸺ Acarició el collar para mostrar su punto, no lo había usado en un principio pero luego lo había probado. Realmente sí, había buscado cualquier maldición o truco en el collar, pero además de tener runas de protección no tenía nada que fuera peligroso.

⸺Te parece si… ¿Salimos a una cita? ¿A cenar, el sábado? ⸺

⸺En la parte muggle. ⸺ Cortó rápidamente, dándose vuelta y alejándose.

⸺ ¡Eso es un sí! ⸺ Ante la exclamación feliz del alfa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco pero volvió a su expresión más neutral cuando lo vio sobre su hombro.

⸺Mientras te portes bien hasta el sábado. ⸺ Advirtió antes de seguir caminando.

⸺ ¡Realmente me portaré bien hasta el sábado! ⸺ Lo escuchó decir antes de entrar a su laboratorio. Suspiró dejándose sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

⸺Bien. ⸺ Murmuró más para sí mismo.

* * *

…

* * *

La sala había cambiado de color, las paredes habían sido pintadas de colores más cálidos y eso en vez de ayudarlo lo estaba haciendo sentir algo incómodo. Trató de no prestarle atención al detalle y no quejarse por ello antes de mirar a la sanadora nuevamente.

⸺Siento que tal vez no este ayudando en la crianza de Lucy como creo. ⸺ Lucius admitió, había venido con la idea de discutir más su vida de mortífago, el recuerdo que compartía con Severus, pero al entrar se había refrenado.

Pero algún tema deberían tratar y el más fácil eran sus dudas en la crianza de su hija.

⸺Pero dijiste que aprendiste a hacer muchas cosas que en tu primer hijo se lo dejaste a su madre o a los elfos. ⸺ Le recordó mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

Lucius se preguntó qué diría, realmente no se sorprendería si pusiera "Se ahoga en un vaso de agua"

⸺Si, pero… Él sigue siendo el que hace la mayoría. ⸺ Pasó su mano por su cuello sintiendo el metal, ya más acostumbrado a él.

⸺Lucius, estás pasando por cambios de nuevo. Tu ciclo de celo empezó, el embarazo no fue fácil para ti y estuvieron peleados por mucho tiempo.

¿Le has preguntado? ¿Si siente que no le ayudas? Debes recordar que él es un padre primerizo, es normal que esté tan aprensivo a su alrededor y quiera aprender lo más que pueda. ⸺ Ella le sonrió de manera suave.

⸺Yo… si, tal vez debería preguntarle. ⸺ Por supuesto que sí, pero no había tenido eso en mente luego de hablar con Lestrange. No tanto, de todas formas.

⸺Han ido mejorando la comunicación. ⸺ Ella parecía segura de ello, él pensó por unos momentos, recordando la charla en la noche luego de que hubiera salido al jardín por un rato largo.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Asintió, respirando profundo casi como buscando el aroma del alfa ahí, pero no estaba ⸺Yo… está semana, tuve que ver a alguien de mi tiempo de mortífago. ⸺ Se removió, incomodo. Tocó la varita que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de la túnica, solo para sentirse un poco más seguro.

⸺Oh. ⸺ Se sintió un poco ofendido de que no dijera nada más, pero realmente él no había dicho cuál era el problema a pesar de que había hablado sobre mortífagos antes.

⸺Me molestó mucho. ⸺ Acotó.

⸺ ¿Pensaste en porque? ⸺ Se sintió algo exasperado y a la defensiva pero trató de relajarse.

⸺ ¿Dirás que todo es por mis padres, y el hecho de que mi padre quería un alfa aunque lo negara? ⸺ Se burló sin poder evitarlo, apoyándose más contra el respaldo del sillón.

⸺ ¿Quieres hablar de tu padre? ⸺ Preguntó ella.

⸺Mi padre era fantástico. ⸺ La miró algo enojado pero trató de calmarse, recordando el cuadro con el que no hablaba desde hacía un tiempo. Tal vez debería darle un cuadro al padre de Remus, él y su padre parecía que se habían conocido.

⸺Los padres no son perfectos. Puede que no tenga que ver o puede que sí. ⸺

⸺Crees que mi molestia tiene que ver con mis propios prejuicios, no solo por mi ego. ⸺ Cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

⸺ ¿Es eso cierto, Lucius? ⸺ Desvió la mirada tratando de tranquilizarse, no le gustaba tanto cuando su pasado lo alcanzaba pero estaba bien. No había lastimado a su familia en un intento de sentirse mejor, había logrado dejarse consolar sin sentirse débil por ello, aunque aún había una sombra de molestia en él.

Necesitaba hablar, si no era sincero ella no podría ayudarlo así que sin mirarla empezó a relatar todo lo que le había pasado por la mente en esa celda.

* * *

…

* * *

Alzó mejor a la pequeña mientras miraba el jardín de Malfoy Manor, Lucy miraba todo con curiosidad mientras chupaba la orejita de su osito.

Lucius le sonrió mientras los pavos reales se acercaban despacio, la beba sonrió contenta soltando a la oreja de la osita haciendo un sonido de sorpresa cuando el animal abrió su cola.

⸺ ¡Ohhhh! ⸺ Lucy empezó a carcajearse, el animal se acercó un poco más pero luego miró hacia Remus que estaba aún sin entrar al jardín y empezó a correr hacia el lado contrario seguido de los demás pavos reales.

⸺Lo siento pequeña, creo que los asuste. ⸺ Se acercó el licántropo a ellos, tocando la carita de la pequeña quien empezó a reír antes de balbucear "Paaaa" yendo hacia los brazos de su padre.

Remus y Lucy se sentaron en el pasto, la pequeña parecía no tener ningún problema porque dejó su osita de lado y agarró el pasto con sus manitos, abriéndolas para mostrar lo pequeños pedacitos de verde que quedaban en ella.

El medimago les había dicho que estaba bien que explorara, solo había que estar atento a las posibles alergias.

Lucius los miró aun parado sonriendo con ternura.

⸺Mira. ⸺ Remus le señaló a la nena un bichito que se había subido a su brazo, Lucy lo miró sorprendida y lo tocó con su otra mano sonriendo al ver que no hacía nada. Lucius los miró sin acercarse más, prefería no involucrarse tanto cuando estaban investigando los insectos.

El alfa quitó con cuidado el bichito volviéndolo a dejar en la mano de la pequeña, Lucy lo observó con atención y luego se lo llevó a la boca.

⸺ ¡No! ⸺ Los dos saltaron, pero Remus fue más rápido en quitárselo de la boca antes de empezar a reír.

⸺No más bichitos para ti, nena. ⸺ Lucy sonreía divertida al escucharlo reír y se aferró a él, balbuceando en su idioma de bebé.

⸺Ella te adora. ⸺ Observó sonriendo con cariño.

⸺Como te adora a ti. Siéntate con nosotros. ⸺ Remus le tendió la mano esperando que la aceptara.

⸺No creo…⸺ Empezó pero fue interrumpido.

⸺No seas estirado, Lucius. ⸺ El alfa le sonrió alzando a la bebé y apegando su mejilla a la de ella, Lucius negó con la cabeza pero se sentó al lado de ambos apoyándose un poco contra el costado de Remus, acariciando el cabello de su hija.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como querían fuera de su familia, Lestrange tendría libertad condicional, aún no se sabía quién era el traidor en el ministerio o, si peor, solo había una fuga de información y sobornos externos. Las personas estaban más tranquilas ahora que se habían encarcelado a todos aunque no estaban nada contentas con lo de Lestrange.

Tendría que aprender a ignorar, no era como que su vida hubiera estado demasiado en público cuando tenía poder de todas formas, esto no sería diferente solo las razones lo serían.

Tendrían que adaptarse, no quería sonar paranoico al pensar en un ataque pero igual mejorarían las protecciones en la casa.

⸺Ma. ⸺ Llamó su atención Lucy estirando hacia él su manito llena de pasto antes de volver a poner sus manitos en el suelo y empezar a gatear.

⸺Empezará a caminar en cualquier momento. ⸺ Observó casi con nostalgia, sonriendo cuando ella agarró una flor de las pequeñas plantas jugando con sus pétalos pero sin tratar de comérselos.

⸺Tendremos que tener más cuidado cuando eso suceda. ⸺ El alfa le respondió besando sus labios rápidamente lo que lo hizo sonreír.

⸺Debemos decidir cómo será su cumpleaños. ⸺

⸺Si, mañana podríamos empezar a averiguar. ⸺ Sonrió cuando Remus alzó a la pequeña trayéndola al lado de ambos de nuevo, acarició sus suaves rizos rubios dejándose abrazar por el alfa, apegándose un poco más a él.

Se apartó un poco al sentir las protecciones abrirse, mirando a los dos jóvenes esperados entrar al jardín.

⸺Fue terrible. ⸺ Se quejó Potter caminando directamente hacia Remus y dejándose caer a su lado, acostándose en el pasto sin importarle nada.

⸺Ady. ⸺ Balbuceó Lucy haciendo sonreír al Salvador del mundo mágico quien la abrazó antes de alzarla sobre él haciéndola reír.

⸺No sé para qué quieren que respondamos preguntas si al final van a interpretar lo que quieran. ⸺ Reclamó el muchacho mientras le sonreía a la beba quien trataba de agarrar sus lentes a pesar de los intentos del mayor por evitarlo.

⸺Los medios son así, Harry. ⸺ Draco se sentó a su lado, Lucius lo miró y acarició su cabello de manera suave tratando de consolarlo. Obviamente las cosas no habían salido bien, debería sentirse enojado pero se sentía bastante tranquilo.

⸺No importa, Harry. No siempre las cosas salen como queremos. ⸺ Remus consoló al otro Gryffindor.

⸺Preguntaron sobre ustedes… me quedé callado por mucho tiempo. Lo siento, malinterpretaron todo. ⸺ Potter parecía algo apenado, sin mirarlos, solo concentrándose en la pequeña niña que aun sostenía.

⸺Lo resolveremos de otra manera, Harry. ⸺ Remus lo tranquilizó, Potter acercó a la pequeña a su pecho y la miró con cariño, apoyando su dedo sobre su manito haciendo que ella lo envolviera, sonriendo suave cuando ella empezó a balbucear.

⸺Nos iremos de vacaciones luego del cumpleaños de Lucy, necesitamos un descanso. Dios, Remus, ella cada vez está más hermosa. ⸺ Sonrió el chico besando la pequeña mejilla de Lucy.

⸺Cuando crezca tendrá varias personas interesadas. ⸺ Draco dijo observándola.

⸺Pero a ella no le interesara nadie. ⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar reclamar, mientras miraba hacia su hijo.

⸺Padre. ⸺ Sonrió divertido su heredero.

⸺Dije que nadie. ⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño mirando a la beba que estaba feliz de volver a ser sentada en el pasto, sonrió un poco al notar la diversión en los ojos de su hijo mayor y apoyó su mano en su espalda. ⸺Traten de enviar una carta cuando se vayan. ⸺

⸺Por supuesto. ⸺ Draco miró hacia Potter y como este se había sentado para jugar con la bebé, manteniéndola al lado de Remus. ⸺Me alegra que estés bien, mamá me dijo que podían ser semanas complicadas. ⸺

⸺ ¿Cómo esta ella? ⸺ Preguntó, no había podido comunicarse, lo habían tenido prohibido mientras estaban investigando. Solo podría mandarle una carta con fines comerciales, pero al final no lo había necesitado.

⸺Bien, sigue viviendo con su hermana. Ambas están poniendo su atención en Teddy. ⸺ Le explicó su hijo mirando al otro par jugar con la pequeña que seguía gateando y moviendo a su osita.

⸺Ella podría tener un bebé si quisiera. ⸺ Narcissa era joven, aún le sorprendía que no tuviera un prometido.

⸺Ella dijo que conmigo era más que suficiente. ⸺ Draco sonrió ligeramente al decirlo.

⸺Pero ya te casaste y tendrás tus propios bebés, así que ya veremos…⸺ Se burló.

⸺ ¿Eso quiere decir que Lucy tendrá un hermanito? ⸺ Su hijo le regresó.

⸺ ¡No! ⸺ Draco se rió y negó con la cabeza. Por mientras la pequeña había dejado sus juguetes mirando hacia su padre como diciendo ¿No se están olvidando de algo?

Remus sonrió acariciando su carita y en ese momento un elfo apareció con la mamadera, Lucy se volteó para mirarlo directamente a él como que si no entendiera porque se la traían cuando se encontraba ahí. Lucius no pudo sonreírle.

⸺ ¿Todavía toma mamadera? ⸺ Potter miró con curiosidad a la pequeña, sosteniéndola con cuidado cuando Remus la alzó y se la pasó.

⸺Aún no cumple un año, ya come algunas otras cosas pero aún le gusta. Puedes alimentarla así. ⸺ Le señaló con cuidado, Lucy volvió a mirar a Lucius dudosa pero luego apoyó sus manitos sobre la mamadera antes de empezar a comer, sonriéndole lindamente al Salvador del mundo mágico.

⸺Wow… ella está creciendo mucho. ⸺ Harry sonrió mientras la observaba con cariño, Lucius no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo notando como este miraba con la misma dulzura al par.

⸺Su cumpleaños será grandioso, aunque seguramente no lo recuerde después. ⸺ Draco habló, sin dejar de mirarlos.

⸺Yo… pensaba si… Draco y yo podríamos cuidarla más. ⸺ Potter se sonrojó completamente mientras hablaba y eso hizo que el patriarca arqueara una ceja con duda hacia él, pero el muchacho solo bajó la vista hacia la bebé quitándole con cuidado la mamadera cuando terminó.

⸺Ady. ⸺ Murmuró la beba agarrando el dedo del mayor con su manito, sonriendo.

⸺Es decir… ella casi tiene un año. Los ciclos de… bueno, volverán a empezar ¿No? ¿Qué harán en esos días?

Podríamos cuidarla más tiempo. Estoy seguro que podríamos hacernos cargo de la bebé más horas que solo sacarla a pasear o hacerlo con Lyall. ⸺ Explicó cortándose en algunas partes.

⸺ ¿Quieres usar a mi bebé de practica? ⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar molestarlo, ocultando la sonrisa divertida.

⸺ ¡No! Bueno, si ¿Draco? ⸺ Potter miró hacia él como pidiendo ayuda.

⸺Padre, les estamos ofreciendo servicio de niñeras gratis, tómalo o déjalo. Deja de molestar a mi marido. ⸺ Sonrió con diversión.

⸺Creo que la cuidarían muy bien, Harry. ⸺ Remus le sonrió dulcemente ⸺Lo tomaremos en cuenta. ⸺ Prometió apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del menor quien asintió rápidamente.

Lucius negó con la cabeza a pesar del pequeño codazo por parte de su hijo, sonriendo de lado con diversión.

De alguna manera se sentía cómodo, más cómodo de lo que se había sentido en otras reuniones con ambos muchachos.

A pesar de que varias cosas no estaban saliendo como quería, otras estaban mejorando.

* * *

...

* * *

**Lucius pudo reaccionar mejor a pesar de sentirse atacado :D Siri y Sev estan avanzando. Y Harry ofreciendo el servicio de niñero XD**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Ya solo faltan semanas para el cumpleaños de Lucy :'D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra mucho que te gustara!**

* * *

**yue141285: Si la inspiracion sigue por buen camino podre hacerla en algun momento :D**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Usarlo de moneda de cambio :'0**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Fueron por ordenes, usandolo de cambio con Lestrange. Harry necesita analizarlo mejor y si, tambien algo de terapia. Siri y Sev van avanzando :D **


	43. Collar de propiedad

**N/a: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! **

* * *

No querían que nada arruinara el día así que habían decidido ir a Francia a comprar, a pesar de todo, las personas no estaban muy atentas a ellos y las noticias eran mucho más neutrales de lo que eran en Londres.

Lucius sonrió al ver el lugar, su madre siempre había amado Francia así que parte de su niñez y veranos se la había pasado entre las tiendas del lugar y la bonita propiedad.

La tienda era amplia y el aroma tenue, con grandes estanterías con muchas cosas bien acomodadas, con todos los hechizos para cuidar que nada se cayera. Todo tenía temática infantil pero los colores dorados y plateados eran predominantes.

Una de las muchachas que atendía se acercó para preguntar que necesitaban, con una sonrisa cordial y pareció que no los reconoció en lo absoluto, porque fueron tratados como cualquier otro cliente aunque él tuvo que interceder porque únicamente hablaban francés.

Cuando negó la chica volvió a sus compañeras, atentas a otros clientes que entraban también sin prestarles ninguna atención.

Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido al notar como Remus parecía mirar los precios, demasiado pálido, manteniendo a Lucy en sus brazos. A pesar de que el Gryffindor ya manejaba mucho más dinero desde que tenía su propia empresa parecía cuidar de los precios como que si no tuviera capital.

⸺Si te hace sentir mejor, no compraremos todo aquí. Pero es un buen lugar para empezar. ⸺ Trató de tranquilizarlo sonriendo cuando Lucy agarró una de las muñecas, analizándola y pasando sus deditos por su cabello pero de manera cuidadosa, entrecerrando sus ojitos en concentración. ⸺Necesitamos elegir una dinámica para su fiesta. ⸺ Besó la frente de la beba quitándole la muñeca al ver que había perdido su encanto para ella y la dejó sobre el estante.

⸺Es pequeñita, no creo que lo recuerde cuando sea más grande. Podríamos usar una temática general.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro que al año pueda comer torta. ⸺ Remus miró hacia la pequeña quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.

⸺ ¡Papá! ⸺ Alzó sus bracitos mostrándole sus manitos vacías, el alfa le sonrió besando sus manitos con cariños y ella se apoyó contra él, satisfecha de la atención.

⸺Creo que no puede. ⸺ Lucius miró a la bebé quien aprovechó para quitarse su moñito y tirarlo al suelo.

⸺Bueno, su temática no tendrá que ser de moños. ⸺ Remus sonrió divertido mientras lo levantaba y lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Lucy se estiró agarrando un cubo que cambiaba de color, agitándolo y soltándolo al notar que no producía ningún sonido. ⸺Wow, no sueltes las cosas, pequeña. Se una buena niña. ⸺ La regañó cariñosamente mientras volvía a poner el cubo en su lugar. Lucy suspiró apoyándose contra su padre y distrayéndose mientras jugaba con un botón de su chaleco, más interesada en ello que en todo lo que había en el lugar.

⸺Hay cosas de todo tipo y color aquí, y con la segunda cosa que no le gustó se rindió. No será muy buena compradora al crecer. ⸺ El patriarca sonrió ligeramente acariciándole la carita haciendo que ella le prestara atención, agitando un osito delante de ella pero Lucy estiró su manito solo tratando de alcanzar su cabello.

⸺Le gustan las cosas que puede apilar, podríamos comprarle bloques. También podríamos probar si quiere pintar en un papel. ⸺ Remus la hizo saltar un poco para distraerla y Lucy rió, perdiendo todo el interés en el cabello del omega para aferrarse a su padre con su manito, llevando la otra a su boquita.

⸺Podríamos hacerle dos fiestas. La del orfanato y luego otra más familiar. ⸺ El rubio sacó su varita poniendo un pequeño hechizo de privacidad para no molestar a los demás compradores, sintiéndose bastante bien cuando pudo hacerlo con éxito a la primera. Aun se sentía como una victoria cada vez que podía hacer un hechizo que necesitaba más poder, todo estaba poco a poco volviendo.

⸺ ¿Por qué no podemos mezclar ambas? ⸺ Remus trató de darle otro juguete a la pequeña pero Lucy tironeó de su botón sin prestarle atención. El licántropo suspiró y besó la cabecita rubia de la niña quien le sonrió.

⸺ ¿Entonces solo invitamos a Orión? ⸺ Lucius arqueó la ceja, algo sorprendido, aunque sabiendo que no se refería ello cuando su pareja apretó los labios como que si algo lo molestara.

⸺Él no es su único amigo, es el que más llama su atención porque es de su edad. Pero juega con los demás a los bloques e incluso le gusta que le hablen, dejándose peinar aunque no se deja poner moños. ⸺ Lucy soltó el botón al ver que no podía sacarlo y alzó su manito para tocar la barbilla de su padre quien la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos.

⸺Son demasiados niños. ⸺ El patriarca frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras agarraba un sonajero, pasándole este a la pequeña pero ella no le prestó atención. Agarró a mordedora usando algunos hechizos de limpieza antes de tendérselo, Lucy miró todo con curiosidad y empezó a morderlo, haciendo ruiditos feliz.

⸺Tenemos hectáreas en terreno, tendríamos que tener cuidado en muchas protecciones y pensarlo un poco más grande. Pero será un buen momento. ⸺ Lucius se contuvo para no resoplar y no lo miró mientras buscaba algo nuevo que llamara la atención de la niña.

⸺ ¿Es el cumpleaños de tu hija o de esos niños? ⸺ Le preguntó casi sarcásticamente mientras miraba los estantes, agarrando un peluche.

⸺Lucius, puede ser un bonito día para todos, no solo para ella. No creo que siquiera entienda que ella está cumpliendo años. ⸺ Su tono era tranquilo pero también bastante seguro, Lucius sabía que le costaría bastante quitarle esa idea de la cabeza por lo que suspiró.

⸺Sabes que no es solo invitar a los niños, deben venir sus cuidadoras y todos deben llevarse suvenires. La mayoría no tendrá para traer un regalo y verán como muchas personas si los traen.

¿No te parece mejor separar ambas cosas? ⸺ Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, arqueando una ceja.

⸺Son niños, Lucius. ⸺ El Gryffindor le sonrió cálidamente, sin siquiera molestarse.

⸺Niños que no conocemos del todo. ⸺ Le recordó volviendo a acercarse, tocando la mejilla de la niña quien le devolvió la mirada aun mordiendo feliz.

⸺Sirius y Harry conocen a la mayoría, yo también he hablado con algunos de ellos ¿De qué sirve una fiesta infantil si serán más adultos que niños? ⸺ Se irguió un poco más tensándose un poco pensando que Remus realmente tenía un punto.

⸺Oh, por Merlín. Esos niños no necesitan tu lastima. ⸺ Dijo lo más dramáticamente posible mientras le quitaba el mordedor para guardarlo en una bolsita para comprarlo. Lucy lo miró sorprendida y luego miró a Remus como diciendo "¡Papá, me lo quitó!"

⸺No la tienen, ellos son muy fuertes. Y Lucy es amigo de ellos, la adoran mucho, ella será feliz de ver tantas caras conocidas. ⸺ Remus habló mientras le sonreía cálidamente a la pequeña, besando su nariz para tranquilizarla. Lucy llevó su manito a su rostro sonriendo ante la muestra de afecto, olvidándose rápidamente del juguete que le habían quitado.

⸺Vendrán los Weasley. ⸺ No pudo evitar una mueca, agarrando una caja de bloques y apartándola, eligiendo también algunas pinturas que no eran peligrosas para la bebé.

⸺ ¿Y qué? Bill tiene a Teddy quien ya está más grande y despierto, Molly y Arthur la adoran, ella estará feliz de ayudar con los niños. ⸺ Remus le recordó mientras le pasaba un pequeño bote con plastilinas. Lucius arqueó la ceja pero aceptó su elección poniéndola con las demás cosas.

⸺Cariño ¿Realmente quieres un montón de niños en tu fiesta, amor? ⸺ Le preguntó directamente a su pequeña mostrándole otro peluche, pero ella solo parpadeó sin hacer amago de querer agarrarlo.

⸺ ¿Nenes? ⸺ Movió su cabecita, confundida.

⸺Orión y los demás niños, princesa. ⸺ Remus le explicó suavemente besando su cabello.

⸺ ¡On, On, On! ⸺ Rió contenta aplaudiendo. ⸺ ¡Sí! ⸺ contestó entusiasmada moviendo sus piecitos.

⸺Bueno, es su fiesta. Pero te encargaras de los detalles de tener tantos niños en vez de adultos. ⸺ Negó con la cabeza dejando el peluche en su lugar.

⸺Puedo con eso, si la hace feliz. ⸺ Remus sonrió besando las manitos de la niña y ella rió aferrándose de nuevo a él. Lucius no pudo evitar una sonrisa afectuosa al verlos, realmente la mayoría del tiempo serían un equipo contra él pero esperaba que aun así su pequeña estuviera en Slytherin al crecer.

Se acercó para pagar, asintiendo cuando la muchacha le agradeció por la compra halagando a la niña quien no entendía nada del francés por lo cual solo miraba con sorpresa, agarrándose más a Remus como que si temiera que la quitaran de sus brazos.

⸺Si pasaremos más tiempo en Francia, debería empezar a aprender francés. ⸺ Lucius asintió al escucharlo, alzando a Lucy y dándole las compras a su pareja, dejando que las achicara y las guardara. Besó la cabecita de su princesa acomodándola entre sus brazos, tenían un cochecito para ella pero Lucy parecía estar de mejor humor si la llevaban en brazos.

⸺Puedo enseñarles francés a ambos. ⸺ agarró el brazo que Remus le ofrecía, sin poder evitar estar algo alerta de las personas a su alrededor pero todos estaban en sus asuntos. Ahí no eran más que una familia cualquiera paseando por las calles y eso era tranquilizante.

Sonrió un poco cuando el menor besó su frente y solo se acercó un poco más, tratando de no pensar en nada malo en ese momento. Todo estaba saliendo bastante bien.

Entraron a otra tienda mirando las decoraciones, Lucy se removió entre sus brazos.

⸺Ma. ⸺ murmuró agarrándose fuerte de su túnica, tirando de ella con algo de fuerza.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? Aun no es hora de comer. ⸺ Preguntó por lo bajo dejando que Remus se alejara para mirar los juguetes, la acomodó mejor en sus brazos y besó su frente tratando de tranquilizarla pero Lucy solo respiró fuertemente tirando de su chaleco.

⸺ ¡Ma! ⸺ Exclamó más alto, desconsolada.

⸺Está bien, volvamos a la casa de verano y te preparamos algo para comer. ⸺ Trató de negociar mientras la paseaba, pero ella solo tiró un poco más y al notar que no iba a poder deshacerse de los botones empezó a llorar. ⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺

⸺Wow, wow ¿Qué sucede? ⸺ El castaño se acercó, Lucius se la pasó nuevamente pero ella solo sollozó, removiéndose enojada. ⸺Bien, bien. Ya vamos. ⸺ Mientras trataba de calmarla mientras caminaban a la salida, Remus apoyó su mano en su espalda guiándolo también.

Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado, no había esperado que llorara así y no había pensado en una reacción rápida. Miró como Remus la apegaba más hacia él, dejando que descansara su cabecita cerca de su cuello, dejándola que sintiera la piel y el aroma, Lucy estaba aferrada a su camisa con fuerza.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso de notar lo bien que el Gryffindor comprendía lo que necesitaba.

Aparecieron en la sala de la casa de verano, era más pequeña que la mansión pero tenía el mismo estilo. El cambio de ambiente pareció llamar la atención de Lucy quien se despegó de Remus para mirar todo con curiosidad, como que si no hubiera estado llorando hacía unos momentos.

⸺ ¿Qué le sucedió? ⸺ Lucius preguntó con algo de cuidado, tratando de no escucharse tan ansioso como se sentía.

⸺Debió ser el aroma de esa tienda, era un poco extraño. ⸺ Admitió el licántropo mirando la carita de la niña y tocando su naricita, Lucy sonrió balbuceando en su idioma de bebé y moviendo sus manitos.

⸺Yo lo sentí normal. ⸺ El rubio frunció el ceño algo confundido pero luego suspiro, dejando el saco a un lado.

⸺Tengo mejor olfato. Y parece que ella también. ⸺ Le recordó el menor mientras movía a la pequeña entre sus brazos para entretenerla

⸺Paaaaa. ⸺ Lucy reclamó palmeando sus brazos.

⸺Y tal vez se cansó de estar en brazos por hoy. ⸺ Sonrió algo divertido antes de bajarla, la pequeña empezó a gatear pero luego se impulsó parándose por unos momentos y dando un paso tembloroso hacia el sillón para luego caer, poniendo sus manitos.

⸺ ¡Casi lo logras! Muy bien. ⸺ Lucy se sentó sonriendo ante el halago de su padre juntando sus manitos como aplaudiendo. Lucius se acercó y le acarició la cabecita sonriéndole, logrando que ella le devolviera el gesto.

Ella parecía tan pequeña pero pronto empezaría a caminar, ya había pasado casi un año desde que nació y parecía que el tiempo había empezado a ir rápido desde entonces.

Remus la alzó nuevamente, abrazándolos a ambos, el rubio se dejó mimar devolviendo el gesto y apoyándose un poco en él sonriendo ante la risa de su bebé. Besó su rubio cabello y luego dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de su pareja, antes de volver su atención a su hija.

Realmente le gustaría congelar esos momentos, tan cálidos y familiares.

⸺Los amo. ⸺ murmuró suavecito, aunque aún había una voz en su cabeza que decía "cursi, cursi, cursi" casi en reclamo esos momentos eran demasiado bellos para dejarlos pasar sin decir nada.

⸺Tamo. ⸺ Lucy balbuceó sonriendo, aferrándose a ambos y acurrucándose. No pudo describir la emoción, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder levantar la mirada hacia los ojos mieles, solo los abrazó más ambos sintiendo un poco de calor en su rostro.

⸺Nosotros también te amamos, pequeña. ⸺ Remus murmuró besando la cabecita de la niña, quien rió contenta y como que si eso hubiera sido su cuota de cariño, volvió a removerse para que la dejaran bajar haciéndolos reír.

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Draco entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras pensaba, mirando fijamente a su pequeña hermana quien jugaba bastante quitada de pena con su osita.

⸺Podríamos hacerla de sirenas. ⸺ Dijo al fin, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Elegir un tema para el cumpleaños de la pequeña parecía ser lo más difícil.

⸺No. ⸺ Hizo una mueca al escuchar la negativa de su padre y miró hacia Lupin como esperando que lo apoyara un poco, pero el licántropo solo movía la osita de la niña como que si no quisiera decir el mismo "no".

⸺ ¿Flores? ¿Muñecas? ⸺ Intentó de nuevo.

⸺Animalitos del bosque. ⸺ Harry intervino, acomodando sus lentes y entrecerrando los ojos en señal de concentración. La expresión de su padre era bastante neutral y supo que no lo estaban convenciendo.

⸺Dragones. ⸺ Tanteó un poco, sabiendo que era bastante unisex. Pero Lucy no había demostrado mucho apego con esas criaturas, solo emocionándose un poco cuando veía las fotos.

⸺Quidditch. ⸺ Harry habló de nuevo como dudando.

⸺Lechuzas. ⸺ Tiró ya al azar, preguntándose qué contentaría a la pareja y a la niña

⸺Frozen. ⸺

⸺ ¿Frozen? ⸺ Notó como su padre frunció el ceño sin entender, Harry sonrió.

⸺Es una película muggle que…⸺ Empezó a explicar pero fue detenido de inmediato.

⸺Siguiente. ⸺

⸺ ¡Padre! No descartes las ideas de Harry así. ⸺ Reclamó pero el patriarca solo lo miró unos segundos, sonriéndole divertido. Casi enrojeció ante ese gesto, pero Harry no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto.

⸺Lobos. ⸺ Habló nuevamente su pareja.

⸺No. ⸺ Esta vez sí fue Lupin quien lo rechazó.

⸺ ¡Ah, Remus! ⸺ Harry reclamó haciendo un puchero, apoyando una mano sobre la de él. Draco la dio vuelta para dejar sus palmas juntas y poder entrelazar un poco sus dedos.

⸺Unicornios. ⸺ De nuevo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mirando a su padre y a Lupin.

⸺Hipogrifos, hurones…⸺

⸺ ¡Acabo de defenderte! ⸺ Draco reclamó pellizcándole el brazo rodando los ojos ante la risa de su pareja, miró hacia la pequeña quien jugaba sentada en medio de sus padres. ⸺ ¿Qué te gusta, princesa? ⸺ Le sonrió con dulzura, tratando de llamar su atención.

⸺Ita. ⸺ Lucy alzó a su osita mostrándola, sonriendo.

⸺Entonces osos de peluches. ⸺ Draco se encogió de hombros, no recordaba cual temática habían usado en su primer cumpleaños, había muchas fotos pero seguramente todo había sido mucho más formal de lo que sería el cumpleaños de Lucy. Al menos ella si tenía muchos niños a los cual invitar.

⸺ ¡Animalitos del bosque de peluche! ⸺ Harry sonrió triunfante.

⸺Eso no suena mal, es una dinámica que podemos variar bastante. ⸺ Remus sonrió mirándolos antes de acariciar ligeramente el hombro del patriarca.

⸺Creo que estaría bien. ⸺ Lucius asintió sin mostrarse seguro y aun algo indiferente, pero Draco notó que la idea le agradaba aunque era bastante general.

⸺ ¡Perfecto! ¿Escuchaste, pequeña? Ya tenemos temática para tu cumpleaños. Ayudaremos a tu papá a organizar todo lo de los niños y las invitaciones. ⸺ Harry le habló con voz melosa a la pequeña.

⸺ ¡Ady! ⸺ Sonrió contenta agitando a su osita antes de abrazarla, mirando a sus padres sin entender mucho.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse un poco, Harry parecía bastante emocionado y se alegraba de que los dejaran ayudar en la organización del cumpleaños, luego de haber estado en tantos medios y dando tantas explicaciones a cosas tontas era como un respiro de aire fresco tener algo más familiar.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Respiró profundo cuando apareció de nuevo en la casa.

Era ridículo.

Había tenido una buena reunión en Londres muggle pero luego debió buscar algunas cosas en la parte mágica. Tendría que haber mandado a su asistente, lo sabía, pero parecía que había algo en él que aún se resistía a dejar todo en manos de otras personas.

Por suerte el pequeño altercado no había llegado a mayores pero lo hacía sentirse frustrado y enojado.

Guardó su varita, la cual había agarrado demasiado fuerte y respiró profundo nuevamente, acomodó su cabello y un poco su saco, revisando que no hubiera nada que lo delatara. Al menos había demostrado que con la magia que tenía podía defenderse decentemente, pero lo enojaba no poder atacar porque seguramente tendría a todos los aurores sobre él.

Caminó hacia el despacho de Remus y tocó la puerta.

⸺ ¿Remus? ⸺ Preguntó, al no obtener respuesta abrió un poco la puerta suspirando al encontrarlo vacío. Conjuró un Tempus notando que había llegado más temprano de lo usual y seguramente su alfa había salido con la niña a pasear o la llevó a ver a su abuelo.

Pero realmente necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él respirando profundo de nuevo, sintiendo menos tenso al sentir el aroma del alfa en el lugar. Se paseó un poco, mirando el lugar sin prestar mucha atención, solo concentrado en las feromonas aun impresas en el lugar.

Se sentó en la silla sin poder evitar pensar en las pocas veces que había entrado al despacho, miró aburrido algunos libros que había sobre el escritorio congelándose al ver el libro de tapa roja.

"La licantropía y sus uniones. Tomo I"

Entonces el libro si existía.

Remus nunca lo había dejado a su vista, habría notado al menos el fuerte color de la tapa entre medio de todos los demás.

Lo agarró con sus manos revisándolo, sus páginas se veían amarillas y era pesado, parecía una edición limitada. Había pensado varias veces que ese libro existía, por supuesto, pero lo había olvidado una vez que sus intenciones cambiaron.

Lo dejó sobre el escritorio aún sin abrir sintiéndose algo inseguro mientras se levantaba, parándose y apoyando las manos en el escritorio mirando hacia el título ¿Qué lo dejara a la vista era que podía leerlo? ¿O solo ya no estaba a la defensiva y había bajado la guardia?

Acarició las letras plateadas sintiéndose algo emocionado pero inseguro en partes iguales. Él tendría que preguntar, todo se basaba en preguntar.

Pero curiosear el índice no sería tan malo.

Abrió con cuidado el libro dando un respingo cuando alguien puso una mano sobre la suya y lo cerró, se tensó completamente sintiendo la presencia atrás de él y se preguntó como no lo sintió entrar.

⸺Hola, amor. ⸺ El tono era bastante suave pero tenía un ligero matiz peligroso que lo hizo estremecer, podía sentir el calor del otro cuerpo contra su espalda y su mano, mirado de cierta manera estaba acorralado y sería bastante incomodo salir de esa posición.

⸺Yo… solo lo vi y…⸺ Trató de explicarse sin voltear, sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía. Sabía que si se daba vuelta y miraba los ojos del alfa se sentiría avergonzado. Apoyó su otra mano al borde del escritorio al sentir el beso sobre el collar suspirando bajo, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al notar que realmente no había ninguna señal de enojo.

⸺Está bien, tienes curiosidad, lo sé. ⸺ Lucius quitó la mano de la tapa del libro, dejando que el alfa la agarrara y entrelazara sus dedos.

El rubio alzó su mano y murmurando unas palabras hizo que el collar se abriera, quitándolo de su cuello para poder sentir mejor a su pareja. Remus rodeó su cintura con su otro brazo, apegándolo un poco más a él.

El omega respiró despacio por varios minutos, sintiéndose algo abrumado por las feromonas dominantes antes de notar que el alfa estaba tranquilizándolo. Seguramente Remus había sentido su estrés fácilmente y había usado la situación a su favor para que no se viera tan obvio, Lucius sabía que debía sentirse algo molesto consigo mismo por no poder controlarse pero se sentía mucho mejor solo dejarse llevar.

Cerró los ojos al sentir otro beso en su cuello, quedándose quieto, dejándose cuidar.

⸺ ¿Cuándo podré verlo? ⸺ Se forzó a hablar, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia las letras de color plata.

⸺Cuando seas mi esposo. ⸺ No pudo evitar la emoción que lo recorrió al escucharlo, sintiendo cada palabra contra su cuello y con su presencia tan marcada.

⸺ ¿Manipulando, Lupin? ⸺ Jugó un poco luego de unos minutos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no sonara afectada.

⸺Si no es el amor será la curiosidad lo que te inste a casarte conmigo. ⸺ No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, soltando su mano y dándose vuelta, apoyándose contra el escritorio mirando directamente a los ojos del alfa sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al notar el ligero brillo dorado en ellos.

⸺O una mezcla de ambos. ⸺ Murmuró por lo bajo acariciando las mejillas del menor antes de atraerlo un poco más hacia sí, besándolo.

Sabía que hablaban a futuro y no de un futuro inmediato, pero igualmente se sentía emocionado. Que Remus lo pensara, que lo hubiera analizado lo hacía feliz. Era casi como una promesa y los Gryffindor eran buenos cumpliéndolas.

⸺Quiero un collar de propiedad. ⸺ murmuró al separarse, aun apoyando sus manos sobre él y sintiendo sus brazos rodeándole.

Dicho en voz alta se preguntó porque no se le había ocurrido antes, era la solución a la falta de marca porque podía tomar el lugar de una, confiaba lo suficientemente en Remus como para portarlo. Sería cómodo, si era de él, se sentiría como seguridad y no como confinamiento.

Al notar un poco de confusión en el rostro del alfa notó que no lo entendió, casi quiso golpearse la cara con la mano. Por supuesto que no lo entendía, era un mestizo al cual no le habían explicado muchas cosas sangre pura pero antes de poder decir algo Remus lo calló con otro pequeño beso en los labios.

⸺Investigaré que es y te lo daré. ⸺ Prometió haciéndolo sentir tranquilo nuevamente.

Asintió suavemente mientras lo abrazaba, respirando despacio sintiendo sus piernas algo débiles ante las feromonas. El alfa pareció notarlo también porque estás empezaron a bajar pero Lucius negó con la cabeza.

⸺Déjalas… yo puedo manejarlo. ⸺ Trató de no tropezar con las palabras, escondiéndose un poco en él y apoyando su rostro contra su cuello, disfrutando de las feromonas. Sabía que tal vez se estaba aferrando demasiado, pero era agradable, se apoyó un poco más al sentir la caricia en su espalda y apoyó sus manos en el otro, agarrándose un poco de su camisa.

Le gustaba sentirlo, el poder que podía tener sobre él. En su forma de lobo las utilizaba de manera indiscriminada, sin preocuparse más que por las respuestas sinceras de su cuerpo.

Se separó un poco pero solo fue para besarlo, enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello y atrayéndolo hacia sí, gimiendo bajo entre sus labios mientras invadía su boca. Rasguñó ligeramente sobre la tela al sentir su agarre sobre él y lo hizo retroceder un poco chocando con la silla que había quitado cuando iba a ver el libro.

Cortó el beso para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y su rostro enrojecido al igual que el de su compañero.

⸺Siéntate. ⸺ Murmuró sabiendo que de otra forma no lograría manejarlo, en su mente sonó más como una orden, pero dicho en voz alta salió más como un pedido. Respiró de nuevo, hondo, dejando que el aroma del alfa volviera a afectarlo.

Remus acarició su mejilla y Lucius no pudo evitar temblar un poco cuando la caricia bajó hacia su cuello, presionando un poco. Acarició el cabello de su pareja dándole un pequeño beso, tratando de recomponerse, empujándolo ligeramente para que lo obedeciera sonriendo un poco cuando al fin lo hizo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas, sin sentir realmente lo duro del suelo por el rápido hechizo de su alfa. No pudo evitar mirarlo casi conteniendo la respiración, ni siquiera lo había escuchado murmurar el hechizo. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas incorporándose un poco, estirando su brazo para agarrar su cuello obligándolo a agacharse para besarlo una vez más dando un jadeo cuando sus labios se tocaron y empezaron a explorarse.

Sabía que estaban haciendo un desastre con las feromonas, las de Remus seguían constantes, realmente nunca las había sentido por demasiado tiempo antes de llegar a lo más fuerte del sexo. También sabía que el mismo estaba respondiendo bien y de forma mucho más clara.

Murmuró su nombre varias veces entre sus labios, pasando sus manos sobre él y disfrutando de las caricias.

Cuando se separaron para respirar solo lo miró a los ojos unos momentos, recordando cuanto incomodo siempre se ponía el alfa cuando tomaba esa posición pero no había signo de molestia ni parecía querer apartarlo, sus ojos reflejaban una lujuria a la par de la suya.

Se estiró para robarle otro pequeño beso mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, sintiéndolo endurecer bajo su mano.

Jadeó por lo bajo, notando como el ritmo de las feromonas cambiaban según cómo iba tocando, disfrutando de los jadeos que podía arrancarle al menor. Pasó su otra mano por su cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás para que no molestara antes de inclinarse, rodeándolo primero con sus labios.

Las sensaciones estaban bastante potenciadas, no pudo evitar sostenerse completamente de él mientras dejaba que penetrara su boca, gimiendo al sentir el tirón en su cabello.

Quería más que eso.

Clavó sus uñas en sus muslos y dejó que se moviera contra él, sentía sus piernas débiles a pesar de estar arrodillado y no dejaba de sentirse abrumado.

⸺Tu… te ves tan bonito. Si solo… pudieras verte. ⸺ Podía escuchar los murmullos y halagos del alfa que solo lo hacían trastabillar más, bajó su propia mano hacia su erección empezando a tocarse mientras seguía con la felación.

La posición lo hacía sentirse más vulnerable de lo usual pero eso en vez de intimidarlo lo llenaba de una emoción desconocida, sintiendo el placer recorrerlo.

Podía sentir las feromonas llenando el ambiente cada vez que respiraba, su propio aroma a excitación y la lubricación. Lo chupó un poco más fuerte, presionando con su lengua cada vez que se encontraba en su boca.

Sentía un poco de la saliva escurrir y el líquido pre seminal pero no se separó, empezando a masturbarse más fuerte al ritmo de las embestidas contra su boca, gimiendo su nombre de forma inentendible tratando de no retorcerse. Escuchaba los jadeos ahogados de su pareja, sus gruñidos, pero apenas podía mantener la mirada sintiendo toda la intensidad de las sensaciones.

Gimió profundamente cuando lo hizo hacia atrás, perdiéndose en su propio orgasmo y en el de su pareja, sintiendo el semen escurrir de sus labios. Sabía que el alfa había manchado su rostro en un intento de no correrse dentro de su boca pero solo habían hecho más desastre.

Jadeó suavecito al sentir que lo limpiaba con un pañuelo y se quedó quieto, tratando de controlar su cuerpo que aún se sentía demasiado sensible. Lamió ligeramente sus labios antes de apoyar su cabeza en su muslo, respirando de forma irregular y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Se preguntó si un poco había salpicado sobre su cabello.

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

Antes lo habría puesto nervioso dejar que Lucius se arrodillara, lo había hecho en Azkaban y el recuerdo de ello había sido incomodo por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento la comparación no dio esa sensación de inseguridad.

Había tomado otro significado, de confianza entre ambos en vez de manipulación.

Se sentí algo avergonzado de lo mucho que se había dejado llevar, follando su boca sin ningún cuidado y enterrando su mano en su largo cabello para instarlo a dejarlo entrar más profundo. Pero los pequeños ruidos del omega solo lo habían alentado más y sobre todo, sus feromonas que dejaban claro que lo estaba disfrutando.

Pasó su mano por el cabello rubio mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, sintiendo la sensación avasallante del orgasmo ir desvaneciéndose, quedando una tenue sensación de placer. El omega había apoyado su cabeza contra su pierna y estaba ahí, también quieto respirando de manera irregular.

Lo amaba.

Respiró profundo disfrutando de las feromonas que aun su omega estaba produciendo, acariciando su rostro haciendo que levantara la mirada, se inclinó besando su frente disfrutando del tacto contra su piel. Sonrió cuando el patriarca se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, apoyó una mano sobre la cadera del rubio gruñendo levemente atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

⸺ ¡Paaaaa! ⸺ Casi ambos saltaron, Remus miró aturdido hacia la puerta aún cerrada bastante sorprendido, preguntándose de que manera la pequeña había bajado las escaleras.

Ella había estado muy dormida cuando volvieron a casa, había aparecido directamente en una de las habitaciones para poder dejarla descansar aunque dejó a Twinky vigilándola por si se tardaba un poco más o ella despertaba mientras él estaba yendo a ver a Lucius.

⸺ ¿Ella está aquí? ⸺ Lucius lo miró con una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza, parecía que la única razón por la que seguía en esa posición era porque no se le ocurría que hacer.

⸺Si, la dejé durmiendo arriba. Supuestamente solo bajaba unos minutos. ⸺ Admitió sonrojándose un poco, recordando lo que acababan de hacer. Quería inclinarse y enterrar su rostro en el cuello del omega pero sabía que ese gesto no sería bienvenido por el nervioso rubio.

⸺ ¡Amo, lo siento! ¡La amita bajo sola! ¡No pude detenerla! ⸺ Se escuchó la voz apenada de la elfina que seguramente era quien estaba chocando su cabeza contra la puerta.

⸺Paaaaa. ⸺ La niña volvió a llamar golpeando la puerta con sus manitos, no hacía demasiado ruido pero sonaba algo ansiosa. Lucius se levantó enseguida mientras se acomodaba la ropa, no pudo evitar sentirse algo divertido por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo nervioso que parecía.

Se levantó también, subiendo su ropa interior y el pantalón, abrochándolo antes de acomodar su camisa, para luego acercarse pero el omega evitó el beso en los labios. Remus frunció el ceño en confusión pero al notar que el omega miraba a la puerta lo entendió.

⸺Ya va, cariño. ⸺ Habló luego de quitar el hechizo de privacidad para que ella pudiera escucharlo, haciendo un hechizo de limpieza en ambos.

⸺Iré a lavarme… Me apareceré directamente en la habitación. ⸺ Murmuró el rubio mientras trataba de acomodar del todo la camisa, ya no quedaban rastros de semen en él. Remus no pudo evitar mirar su cabello, sonriendo ligeramente al notar que esas manchitas habían desaparecido también.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Lo llamó dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando el omega ladeó la cabeza para esquivar el beso.

⸺ ¡Después! ⸺ Casi chilló mortificado el rubio evitando el beso de nuevo antes de alejarse para desaparecer.

Remus rió algo divertido antes de negar con la cabeza deshaciéndose de todas las feromonas con algunos hechizos para luego ir hacia la ventana, abriéndola solo por las dudas.

Respiró profundo para verificar que nada delatara lo que estuvieron haciendo allí.

⸺ ¡Paaaaa! ⸺ Sonrió al escucharla, conocía sus tonos y no tenía mucha hambre. Pero tal vez solo necesitaba atención.

⸺Ya voy. ⸺ Cuando terminó de acomodar todo abrió la puerta, la niña lo miró con carita sorprendida y se impulsó, levantándose y dando algunos pasos inestables antes de agarrarse de sus piernas.

Remus la miró con sorpresa pero su voz fue tapada por la disculpa de la criatura.

⸺ ¡Lo siento, amo! ⸺ Volvió a disculparse la elfina.

⸺Está bien, Twinky. No necesitas castigarte, yo bajé más tiempo de lo que comuniqué. ⸺ Le sonrió a la elfina antes de alzar a la niña. ⸺ ¿Tienes hambre, amor? Preparemos algo ¿Tienes ganas de puré? ⸺ Besó su mejilla para calmarla, haciéndola saltar en sus brazos para distraerla.

⸺Pu. ⸺ Balbuceó aceptando la comida, el alfa sonrió besando su frente pensando en que se parecía bastante a Lucius y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo al crecer.

⸺Bien, vamos a la cocina. ⸺ Sonrió con cariño besando su frente, la niña rió contenta y se aferró a él. El mendimago había dicho que ella podría pasar por una etapa dependiente porque se estaba dando cuenta que ellos podían irse, mayormente eso ocurría con las madres pero Lucy se había apegado a él como lapita.

Puso algunos hechizos de protección sobre la pequeña para que nada caliente le saltara y la sostuvo contra su cadera mientras sacaba todo lo necesario. Guardó la varita trayendo algunas cosas con hechizos sin ella, dejando que la elfina lo ayudara con las cosas que no alcanzaba.

⸺Parece que puedes cocinar y cuidar bebés a la vez. ⸺ Al escuchar la voz del omega se detuvo, sin poder evitar la mezcla de emociones cálidas ante su presencia.

⸺Por suerte nací con ese don. ⸺ Sonrió con cariño hacia su pareja, pasándole a la pequeña quien balbuceó algo como contándole a Lucius lo que estaban haciendo, feliz de estar entre ellos. El rubio la miraba con atención y asentía, pero aún se notaba avergonzado.

Cuando bajó hacia el despacho al notar que Lucius estaba ahí había esperado solo tardar unos minutos, no había pensado en lo estresado que estaría el omega o que estaría husmeando en sus libros. Pero incluso con ello no había creído que llegarían más lejos que unos simples besos.

Desde que habían vuelto a tener relaciones las cosas estaban mucho más calientes, tenían pocos momentos y el no poder usar la noche porque realmente debían dormir hacía que terminaran en algún lugar pequeño escondidos de todo. Lucy siempre estaría en primer lugar, pero no dejaban de ser bastantes buenos los momentos a solas con Lucius.

⸺ ¡Paaaaa! ⸺ Chilló la niña de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. Se dio vuelta enseguida notando la sonrisa incomoda del patriarca mientras volvían a la cocina.

⸺Wow, parece que no quiere irse a la sala sin ti. ⸺ Se burló el rubio.

⸺Solo es una etapa. ⸺ Le sonrió a su omega limpiando sus manos y acercándose, dándole un besito en los labios pero Lucy los palmeó con sus manitos.

⸺Noooo, mami, no. ⸺ Reclamó aferrándose a su camisa, aun en brazos de Lucius. Remus no pudo evitar reír y besó su frente tratando de calmarla.

⸺Siempre serás el padre favorito. ⸺

⸺Luego te amará más a ti cuando empiece a regañarla. ⸺ Los abrazó a ambos, aunque el tono de Lucius había salido a broma notaba la ligera tensión en él. Acarició suavemente su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, apoyando una mano en él y atrayéndolo contra si teniéndolos a ambos contra su pecho. ⸺Son mis queridos rubios. ⸺ murmuró besando la frente del patriarca tratando de calmarlo un poco sonriendo al sentir que se relajaba contra sí.

Sabía que el día de Lucius no había empezado bien y eso tal vez lo mantenía tenso con pequeños temas que no eran realmente problemáticos.

⸺Tamo, mami. Tamo. ⸺ Balbuceó soltándose de su camisa y volviendo a aferrarse a Lucius, apoyando su cabecita en él, como que si entendiera que en ese momento él la necesitaba más.

⸺Yo también te amo, pequeña. ⸺ El rubio le respondió con cariño, abrazándola. Remus volvió a besar la frente de ambos antes de soltarlos para seguir cocinando, sonriendo cuando Lucius la trajo cerca para que lo mirara hacer y que pudiera pasarle algunos frasquitos que pudiera manejar.

Tal vez una casa, otra pareja y ovejas sería una vida más calmada, pero no necesitaba la calma todo el tiempo si era feliz.

Y realmente lo era.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Ya estaban preparados para dormir.

Suspiró al sentir el abrazo por la espalda, apegándose un poco más al alfa. Podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la bata, sabiendo que no traía camiseta. Acarició los brazos desnudos del menor respirando de manera pausada estremeciéndose ante las caricias sobre su vientre.

⸺Ella está creciendo mucho. ⸺ Pudo sentirlo hablar contra su cuello, sin poder evitar el escalofrío que lo recorrió. Quiso presionarse un poco más contra él pero se quedó quieto, asintiendo, tratando de no perderse la conversación.

Seguramente sería importante.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Respondió asintiendo dejando que besara su hombro sobre la tela. Acarició sus manos y sus brazos, delineándolo, tratando de no temblar ante las caricias.

⸺A veces pienso que sería lindo tener otro. ⸺ La frase fue dicha muy bajo, casi pensativa, pero su gran cercanía hizo que la escuchara con total claridad. Sintió su boca secarse y no supo cómo responder.

⸺Yo…⸺ Trató de empezar, sintiendo que toda la excitación desaparecía. No sabía si era mejor estar de espaldas a su pareja o peor, pero prefirió no cambiar la posición. Tal vez hablar de ello frente a frente sería más difícil.

⸺Lo sé. Solo fue un comentario, no quería que sonara como si…⸺ Lo escuchó decir, notando el arrepentimiento su voz. Negó con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

⸺Tal vez en el futuro. ⸺ Murmuró algo que ya habían hablado antes. Era bastante inexacto, pero era una buena respuesta, casi una promesa.

⸺No importa si no quieres tener más incluso en unos años ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Estamos bien con Lucy. Estaremos bien solo con ella que ya es bastante difícil.

Hay una operación muggle, mayormente para hombres beta o alfas. Hay que seguir cuidándose por un año, no es muy reversible así que bueno. Quería hablar de eso.

Si estás seguro de no querer más puedes ser sincero con eso, amor. ⸺ No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo, el tono era suave al igual que su aroma, solo quería acurrucarse más entre sus brazos y quedarse ahí.

⸺Yo… no. No he cerrado todavía la posibilidad de ser padres de nuevo. Es decir, no quiero ahora, y tal vez no me sienta listo por un par de años pero podría…⸺ Habló avergonzado sintiendo que sonaba como que si no supiera lo que quería, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado consigo mismo espantando las palabras que Lestrange le había dicho. Remus no lo veía un omega de cría, nunca lo vería así.

⸺Está bien. ⸺ La tranquilidad de sus palabras y los suaves besos tras su oreja lo hicieron sentirse culpable.

⸺Lamento no tener una respuesta concreta. Incluso podría decidir no tener más en el futuro y solo te estoy dando esperanzas. No quiero decepcionarte. ⸺ Habló suave, agarrando con más fuerza su mano mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de averiguar cualquier indicio de molestia o incomodidad en su pareja, pero sin encontrarla.

⸺No me decepcionaría que no tuviéramos más bebés, Lucius. Solo quería hablar de ello, solo que abrí bastante mal el tema.

Somos una familia y seremos igual de felices si seguimos agrandándola o no.

No quiero que decidas tener otro bebé solo porque crees que eso me hará feliz, quiero que sea algo que tú desees también. Te amo y también quiero que seas feliz. ⸺ Sintió su corazón dar un vuelvo ante esas palabras, apenas pudo respirar para poder hablar.

Realmente significaba mucho para él.

⸺Yo también te amo. ⸺ Lo atrajo más hacia si como pudo, girando la cabeza para poder besarlo con intensidad, sintiendo aun el corazón latir en la garganta.

Por Merlín, realmente no se lo merecía.

Se dio la vuelta abrazándose con fuerza a él besando sus labios con ímpetu y pensando que dormir esa noche no sonaba tan importante.

* * *

...

* * *

Por supuesto que tenían sueño, pero aun así estuvieron despiertos a la hora exacta, sabiendo que Remus tendría una reunión en dos horas y él mismo tenía una a la tarde de nuevo con los muggles.

Caminar por la cocina y la sala mientras trataba de ayudar al alfa a alimentar a la pequeña, ponerse el traje y acomodar su corbata había sido de alguna forma divertido. Debería sentirse un poco ofendido ante el papel que estaba tomando, pero Remus solía cuidarlo todo el tiempo y hacerlo un poco él era agradable.

La llegada de los muchachos fue inesperada, pero Remus aceptó que los elfos sirvieran el desayuno para todos mientras la pequeña tomaba de su mamadera.

⸺Podrías amamantarla sin problemas, prometo que no habrá comentarios de ello. ⸺ Draco lo dijo con buenas intenciones al notar que la pequeña parecía algo molesta de estar tomando de la mamila cuando lo tenía a él al lado pero Remus dejó el té evitando toser y levantándose, yendo directamente a la cocina murmurando con que buscaría galletas dejándolo solo.

Lucius trató de no enrojecer y lanzó una mirada molesta hacia la cocina donde el alfa estaba ignorándolo.

Por supuesto que podría, ya estaba mucho mejor consigo mismo y ya no se sentía tan nervioso como antes, pero el hecho de que la noche anterior no habían sido muy cuidadosos y varias reglas habían sido saltadas lo complicaba. Sabía que estaban irritados y, aunque había usado un ungüento, la pequeña se quedaría sin amamantar por un día.

Se aclaró la garganta y le quitó la mamadera con cuidado al verla vacía.

⸺Ella está bien con la formula. ⸺ Trató de mantener su rostro en blanco pero que Remus hubiera escapado así de avergonzado había sido demasiado obvio y lo notó cuando Draco arqueó la ceja, al menos Potter pareció no muy interesado en comprender porque le estaba haciendo caras a la beba para que se ría.

⸺Parecen haber tenido una "mala" noche. ⸺ Se burló su heredero sonriendo divertido, mirando de reojo a la cocina donde Remus seguía buscando las galletas como que si no pudiera traerlas con un hechizo simple.

⸺Cuando tengas un bebé, sabrás lo que es eso. ⸺ Lucius le cortó sonriendo, tratando de frenarlo mientras veía al alfa volver.

⸺Bueno, bueno. Cambiando te tema… hemos pensado en ir agrandando la familia de a poco. ⸺ Draco le sonrió para su sorpresa, Lucius no pudo evitar mirarlo algo dudoso antes de mirar a Potter notando que este estaba más concentrado en Lucy que en dar la noticia.

¿Acaso se refería a que…?

⸺Oh, ese el cambio en tu aroma. Felicidades. ⸺ Remus le sonrió dejando el tazón de galletas en la mesa.

⸺ ¿¡Que!? ⸺ Harry levantó la mirada de pronto, mirándolos incrédulo.

⸺ ¡Iba a decir que íbamos a adoptar un perro! ⸺ Draco gritó haciendo que todos se callaran.

⸺…⸺ El licántropo sonrió incomodo a la pareja, sin mover la silla ni sentarse.

Lucy empezó a reír ante las caras de todos, agarrando sus piecitos con sus manitos sin dejar de carcajearse.

⸺Como que mejor vuelvo a buscar galletas. ⸺

⸺ ¡Lupin, explica eso! ⸺ Chilló su primogénito levantándose, pero el patriarca también lo hizo mientras agarraba su brazo, dejando a su alfa escapar.

⸺Deja a mi pareja en paz, hijo. Solo regresa a casa y has una prueba, así sabrás. Aún hay posibilidad de que solo tengas una mezcla de aromas. ⸺ Le sonrió con algo de diversión mientras lo empujaba, Potter también se levantó, parecía aun no caer en la cuenta.

⸺ ¿Usted, realmente cree que…?⸺

⸺La prueba ¡Fuera los dos! ⸺ Los empujó hacia la chimenea, ambos jóvenes parecían estar en shock porque se dejaron pero fue Potter quien agarró los polvos y decidió que irían directamente a la tienda de Severus.

Cuando desaparecieron Lucius se dio la vuelta mirando hacia Remus quien había alzado a la niña quien seguía riéndose.

⸺No debí haber dicho eso. ⸺ murmuró algo apenado mientras agarraba las manitos de la pequeña.

⸺Bueno, yo también creí que iban a decir que tendrían un bebé. ⸺ Admitió acercándose y besando su mejilla con suavidad, sonriéndole a Lucy quien alzó sus manitos agarrando su cabello. ⸺Pero aún puede ser otra cosa. ⸺ Trató de ser positivo.

⸺Si… ⸺ Pero ambos sabían que raramente su olfato se equivocaba, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse con el hecho de que sería abuelo. Miró hacia Lucy y se preguntó si todo no estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

⸺Ya debes irte, suerte con tu reunión. ⸺ Se acordó de pronto, sonriéndole.

⸺Los amo mucho, nos vemos más tarde ⸺ Lucius sonrió ante el beso en su frente alzando a la bebé quien hizo pucheros cuando Remus se despidió de ambos, sollozando bajo cuando desapareció.

⸺Paaaaa⸺ Llamó con tristeza.

⸺Ya vuelve, amor. ⸺ Besó su cabecita.

⸺Pa. ⸺ Se apoyó algo desconsolada contra él y Lucius la abrazó un poco más, caminando hacia el jardín sabiendo que se distraería. Ahora que estaba tratando de dar sus primeros pasos, el pasto ayudaría a que no se lastimara al caer.

Podría distraerla las horas que Remus estuviera fuera, en todo caso era una buena manera para probar la masilla.

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

⸺ ¡Ella es realmente hermosa! Gracias por traerla, Remus. ⸺ Molly le sonrió cálidamente mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la pequeña rubia quien sonreía de manera encantadora, balbuceando algo y alzando su osita para mostrarla.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, nunca había mezclado a Lucius y a los Weasley, pero Lucy parecía poder llevarse bien con todos.

⸺Teddy ya será más grandecito para el cumpleaños de esta hermosura. Parece que salió a ti. ⸺ Tonks le sonrió a la pequeña quien le devolvió el gesto, mirando curiosa al bebé dormido que Dora abrazaba contra su pecho abriendo grandes sus ojos cuando el cabellito del bebé cambió de color.

⸺ ¡Paaaa! ¡Nene! ⸺ Lo señaló asombrada, siempre lo hacía, como que si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

⸺Sí, nene. Se llama Teddy, cuando despierte lo verás mejor. ⸺ Le recordó con suavidad, inclinándose hacia ella.

⸺Eddy. ⸺ Sonrió contenta tendiéndole su osita al bebé dormido, inclinándose con curiosidad cuando el pequeño bostezo. ⸺On. ⸺ murmuró el nombre de su amigo, volteando para buscarlo, como que si supiera que un bebé quería decir que estaba Orión también.

⸺Sirius ya va a traer a Orión así juegan los tres ¿Está bien? Teddy ya despertara. ⸺ Le prometió sonriendo, la pequeña asintió contenta volviendo a murmurar y acariciando a su osita, acomodándole su moñito.

Remus la dejó bajarse del sillón, revisando hacia donde gateaba a pesar de que había un "corralito" alrededor del lugar de los bebés para evitar que fueran más lejos.

Sirius llegó poco tiempo después de que Teddy despertara, aun este era mucho más pequeños que los otros dos pero miraba y balbuceaba con curiosidad llamando la atención de los otros dos bebés. Cuando Remus notó que estaban bien cuidados por Dora y Sirius sacó el libro que había prometido leer, había tenido que pedirle a Neville ayuda nuevamente sobre objetos de los sangre pura, él había dicho que el collar de propiedad era explicado en este aunque había parecido algo extrañado y cuidadoso al entregarle el libro.

Por su expresión, no parecía que pensara que ese collar significara algo bueno.

Le dio un vistazo a Lucy quien sonreía divirtiéndose y luego buscó las páginas, leyendo de manera entrecortada porque casi siempre levantaba la mirada cuando Lucy balbuceaba más alto de lo usual.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Dejó el saco en el perchero dando un suspiro, quitándose la corbata sintiéndose algo cansado. Los negocios iban bien, los muggles parecían no encontrar nada extraño en él y aunque había algún comentario respecto a su familia –por la vez que Remus fue a buscarlo- habían sido mayormente en broma y luego de haber negociado lo importante.

Dejaba que uno de sus asistentes se quedara con ellos para hablar de cosas sin importancia y él se iba, la pequeña bebé parecía ser una excusa perfecta para los alfas de la junta, que seguramente suponían que por ser omega estaba más ansioso en volver a casa que ellos.

Los pocos prejuicios que esos hombres tenía podía usarlo a su favor, era interesante notar que el mundo muggle parecía haber crecido más en la aceptación que el mundo mágico, pero tal vez solo había tenido suerte de encontrarse con personas así.

⸺Mami. ⸺ Lo saludó su bebé desde la alfombra de juego, parecía estar apilando muchos rectángulos de madera.

⸺Hola, amor. ⸺ La saludó agachándose y besando su cabeza, levantándose para mirar a su pareja notando la seriedad de este. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose completamente confundido ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Lo saludó con tensión y eso lo hizo saber que estaba enojado con él, trató de pensar en las razones.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede? ⸺ Sentó a la niña en la alfombra y llamó a la elfina para que la cuidara, sacando su varita para conjurar un hechizo de privacidad. Olía a molesto, apenas podía sentirlo pero ya estaba más acostumbrado a la feromonas de su pareja.

¿Había ocurrido algo?

⸺ ¡No entiendo lo del collar! No sé porque tu… crees que yo…

Agh. No estoy listo para hablar de esto ahora. ⸺ El alfa pareció decidir que no tenía que explicar nada y fue directamente hacia la niña, levantándola y dirigiéndose hacia la red flu.

Lucius se quedó congelado por varios segundos en medio de la sala, solo, mirando hacia la chimenea por donde se habían ido. Respiró profundo tratando de entender la salida y caminó por instinto hacia las habitaciones. Abrió los armarios notando que toda la ropa se encontraba ahí y luego fue a la habitación de la pequeña fijándose de que nada muy importante faltara.

Respiró profundo al notar que todo estaba en su lugar.

Bien, solo se había enojado por algo que no le había explicado.

¿Hacía cuanto no veía a Remus realmente molesto?

Entró a su despacho y sacó la tinta con la pluma, escribiendo rápidamente antes de dirigirse a donde estaban sus lechuzas. Le preguntaría a Severus si podía ir a verlo.

* * *

**Severus**

* * *

Severus terminó de guardar la última poción que había etiquetado en el día y luego miró hacia el perro negro que se encontraba acostado en una esquina.

⸺Sirius, fuera. Tengo un cliente. ⸺ Alzó la voz mientras revisaba que todos sus ingredientes estuvieran en su lugar. Sirius se quejó mientras se transformaba en humano de nuevo.

⸺ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No dejas entrar a los clientes a tu laboratorio! ⸺ Reclamó el alfa cruzándose de brazos.

⸺Lucius paga lo suficiente, así que fuera. ⸺ Movió su varita abriendo la puerta para que se fuera, nada en el mundo haría que mezclara a ambos. Solo podía atender a Sirius y a Lucius por separado, nunca juntos porque serían un dolor de cabeza.

⸺Reemplazándome por ese rubio. ⸺ Había algo de acusación y broma en ese tono por lo solo rodó los ojos.

⸺Dijiste que no te meterías en mi negocio, cachucho. ⸺ le recordó señalando la puerta una vez más.

⸺Ya me voooy. ⸺ Vio al alfa irse casi arrastrando los pies y negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta cuando él se fue y luego dejando pasar al patriarca.

Hacía unos días que no sabía de él y luego de la visita desordenada de los chicos en la mañana suponía que venía hablar de ello, pensó en cómo decirle que era en vano, aun Draco no se había animado a utilizar la prueba.

⸺Buenas tardes, Severus. ⸺ Miró hacia Lucius analizándolo con rapidez, se veía algo cansado y aún con ropa muggle, debió haber llegado de una reunión de trabajo de Londres no mágico.

⸺Estás pálido. ⸺ Acotó notándolo, preguntándose qué probabilidad había de que fueran náuseas y que ya estuviera esperando a un segundo bebé.

⸺Se enojó conmigo. ⸺ Lucius lo dijo como que si eso explicara todo, mirando el lugar sin mirarlo a él lo que lo hizo arquear una ceja.

⸺Oh ¿Necesitas pociones de amor? ⸺ Se burló con algo de diversión, pero notando que la preocupación del mayor era genuina.

⸺Sabes que siempre término comprando luego de hablar. ⸺ El rubio le recordó apoyándose contra la mesada, Severus se preguntó si estaría bien configurar un banco para ambos pero luego lo descartó. Si había venido a su laboratorio en vez de pedirle que fuera a su casa es porque no esperaba té o galletas.

⸺Es la única razón por la que te escucho. Podrías hablar con tu psicóloga. ⸺ Recordó de pronto, pensando que al menos a ella si le pagaban por escuchar. Pero aunque Lucius no comparara nada sabía que terminaría escuchándolo, él y su debilidad por sus amistades.

⸺Las sesiones de esta semana ya pasaron. ⸺ Hizo una pequeña mueca al escucharlo, pensando que el mismo había aplazado ver a un terapeuta. Lo había hecho por un tiempo en un principio pero luego lo había abandonado.

⸺Pobre de mí ¿Qué sucedió? ⸺ Se mofó ligeramente pero la pregunta fue más seria, mirando hacia Lucius con curiosidad ¿Qué podría haber enfadado a un hombre como Lupin? ¿Malentendido con otro alfa?

⸺Le pedí un collar de propiedad. ⸺ Resopló con incredulidad al escucharlo notando que Lucius realmente no veía el gran problema en esa frase.

Aunque por supuesto que no había problema, Lucius lo veía desde la perspectiva de un omega sangre pura que le estaba dando a un alfa el privilegio de poder ofrecerle un collar de ese magnitud.

Las personas que no investigaban a fondo, en los libros correctos y con lo que decían directamente los sangre pura tenderían a malinterpretarlo.

⸺Oh, Lucius. ⸺ tenía ganas de darse una palmada en la cara o dársela al rubio, pero prefirió solo golpear la mesada con los dedos.

⸺ ¿Qué? No creí que se enojaría con eso. Es muy obvio que estoy confiando mucho en él en esto. ⸺ Lucius exclamó ofendido, cruzándose de brazos. Severus se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de obtener algo de paciencia.

⸺ ¿Le diste un libro específico que leer? ⸺ Preguntó acercándose, mirándolo como un cuervo.

⸺Deje que investigara solo. ⸺ Siseó al escucharlo dando un paso hacia atrás.

⸺ ¡Lucius! ⸺ Lo regañó golpeando la mesa ligeramente pero luego se alejó pensando que no valía la pena.

⸺ ¿Qué? Es un magnifico lector, haría una mejor investigación él solo. ⸺ Trató de defenderse el mayor pero solo una mirada bastó para callarlo. A veces era divertido notar como tenía el mismo efecto en sus amigos que en sus alumnos en contadas ocasiones, por supuesto, pero era disfrutables.

⸺ ¡Es un Gryffindor! Y un mestizo. No le hablaron ni siquiera de categorías en los alfas y los omegas, hasta que lo investigó el mismo. Su padre es sangre pura pero no le enseñó nada de ello. Debió pensar que es horrible lo que le has pedido, por honor y todo eso. ⸺ Miró hacia algunos viales antes de volver a mirarla al rubio.

⸺…⸺ Suspiró al notar la tensión en el patriarca y dejó que el silencio se instalara entre ellos, sabía que Lucius estaba pensando en sus palabras y seguramente el tema terminaría ahí.

⸺ ¿Has sabido algo de Lestrange? ⸺ Preguntó, recordándolo. Lucius negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

⸺Por suerte no, aunque si salimos al exterior habrá que tener cuidado. Siempre ha sido bastante rencoroso, odio la idea de que este libre por ahí. ⸺ Había cierto cuidado en su tono, pero supo que estaba siendo sincero.

Se preguntó si Lestrange seguiría tomando a Lucius como un blanco por sus obvias afiliaciones con Lupin. Por venganza era probable, pero también era más seguro que quisiera vengarse contra él que si traicionó al Lord Oscuro siendo un espía.

⸺Yo tampoco he sabido de él. ⸺ Admitió, acercándose a su amigo para ver que pociones estaba mirando. Al final la conversación fue hacia esa dirección y Lucius se llevó más pociones de las que necesitaba, Severus se preguntó si lo hacía por costumbre o tenía un tic con comprar cada vez que se sentía nervioso por algo que no salía como planeaba.

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

Remus suspiró dejando que su padre sentara a Lucy en la sillita, agarrando la taza con ambas manos mientras la pequeña jugaba con algunos cubos sobre la mesa, apilándolos.

Lyall besó la cabecita de la niña y luego la rodeo con un hechizo de privacidad para que no los escuchara, pero pudiera verlos.

⸺ ¿Qué sucedió? ⸺ Preguntó con comprensión el mayor mientras se sentaba frente a él, Remus suspiró pasándose una mano por el cuello, aun manteniendo la otra alrededor de la taza.

⸺Lucius quiere un collar de propiedad. ⸺ Las palabras sonaban mal en él, ahora que sabía el peso de cada una de ellas. Estaba preocupado, porque había prometido conseguirle uno.

⸺Oh. ⸺ Notó que su padre sabía lo que era porque asintió pero no pareció perturbado, sirvió más té casi pensativo. ⸺ ¿Y? ⸺

⸺Es horrible… no puedo creer que el crea… que yo quiera, incluso por un momento… ⸺ Apretó los labios sin poder terminar la oración. Se sentía algo desanimado, luego de todo lo que habían pasado que Lucius creyera que él necesitaba todo ese poder sobre él para confiar ¿Qué acaso no se lo había demostrado? ¿Qué si confiaba en él?

Podría ponerle todas las restricciones que quisiera sin un tonto collar, pero no lo hacía no solo porque no era para nada ético si no porque realmente creía en él.

No dudaba de su fidelidad, lealtad o amor.

⸺Solían usarse en la antigüedad como collares de compromiso, antes de la marca. Ya sea porque el omega aún era menor de edad y no podía portar una marca o porque habían decidido no enlazarse por un tiempo de años. ⸺ Su padre seguía calmado y eso solo puso más nervioso.

⸺ ¡No son de compromiso, son de propiedad! No creí que su nombre sería tan literal… yo… es horrible. No me gusta.

Es como escribir tu nombre en la frente de alguien y esperar que eso se sienta bien. ⸺ Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia su pequeña que seguía jugando sin poder escucharlos, contenta de solo verlos. Apoyó su mano sobre la mesa mirando hacia Lyall cuando este puso su mano cerca la de él.

⸺No creo que te lo haya pedido porque creía que tú lo querías, sino porque él lo quería ¿Por qué Malfoy querría un collar así con él? ⸺ Su tono era tan suave que le recordó a la psicóloga, trató de no decir nada respecto a eso y bebió un poco del té antes de responder.

⸺No lo sé. ⸺ Dijo sinceramente.

⸺El collar no solo te dice donde se encuentra, tiene varios hechizos de protección y para repeler hechizos, toda persona mágica sabrá que es tu pareja prestando un poco de atención. Evita cualquier infidelidad, también suele guardar información de atacantes porque en si están irrespetando a quien pertenece.

Creo que él piensa que Londres podría ser más seguro para él con ese collar, una marca te dice que un omega se enlazó con un alfa, el collar dice con quién exactamente.

Sí, puedes agregar runas para evitar que él salga de un sector o incluso para restringir su magia, su voz, feromonas o libido. Pero no harás eso, Remus. El collar depende mucho de lo que el alfa quiere de su omega. ⸺ Lyall apoyó su mano sobre la de él, Remus lo miró sorprendido al darse cuenta.

⸺No te parece malo. ⸺ Habló casi acusando mientras fruncía el ceño, sintiéndose algo ofendido. Su padre era beta, sabía que no podría entender ese tipo de uniones pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo su normalidad ante el tema.

⸺No. Tú no lo volverás un arma contra él, Remus. Y creo que él está bastante seguro de eso si te lo pidió. ⸺

⸺El libro…⸺ Reclamó pero sin la misma convicción que antes.

⸺El libro dice todo lo que puedes agregarle a un collar de esa categoría, pero no significa que todo esté incluido. Siempre es solo la base, lo demás es extra.

¿Te asusta todo lo que podrías agregarle? ⸺ Y esa era la pregunta correcta, bajó la mirada y miró hacia el té de su taza con tristeza.

⸺No quiero que lleve algo en su cuello que pueda lastimarlo solo porque me enojé. No quiero lastimarlo. ⸺ Habló sinceramente, dejando sus hombros caer.

No quería ser motivo de dolor físico o emocional, era demasiado abrumador el poder que podía tener sobre Lucius con esos malditos collares.

Ya era difícil saber lo fácil que podía manejar al omega con sus feromonas pero decidía no hacerlo, pero sus feromonas eran algo de él, algo que podía controlar. Un collar no sería tan fácil.

⸺Entonces no le agregues las runas de castigo. Obviamente el collar solo puede ser retirado por ti, porque es una de las cosas bases del collar, al igual que las runas de protección, de rastreo y de identificación. Todo lo demás puedes elegir no ponerlo. ⸺ Y se sentía obvio escuchándolo.

⸺Oh. ⸺ Se sentía un idiota, bajó la mirada suspirando entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de la taza. Notó la mirada de su padre y se preguntó porque había decidido no enseñarle nada de ello, hubiera sido útil. Era bastante obvio que su padre sabía todo de los sangre pura, tal vez debió haber venido directamente hacia él para preguntar lo del collar.

⸺ ¿No crees que fue muy dramático traerte a la niña solo porque te molestó? ⸺ Señaló Lyall de pronto, dejando la taza a un lado.

⸺ ¿Qué…?⸺ Miró confundido hacia la niña quien le sonrió antes de poner un bloque sobre el otro. ⸺ ¡No, no lo hice por eso! Solo la tome por costumbre, mi salida debió haberse visto horrible. ⸺ Oh, por Merlín, realmente debió haberse visto mal.

Esperaba que Lucius no se hubiera asustado, trató de recordar como lo había mirado el patriarca cuando se fue con la bebé pero no podía recordar.

⸺Te acostumbraste a tenerla pegada a ti, pobre Malfoy. ⸺ Su padre sonrió con cariño.

⸺Espero que no lo haya tomado mal, no quisiera que sintiera como que si lo estuviéramos abandonando…⸺ Se lamentó.

⸺Entonces deberías volver. ⸺ Asintió ante el consejo.

⸺Si, muchas gracias, papá. ⸺ Se levantó quitando los hechizos de privacidad para luego alzar a la pequeña, dejando que se quedara con un cubo. ⸺Dile adiós a tu abuelo. ⸺ Le sonrió antes de estirarla hacia su padre quien le sonreía de igual manera.

⸺Chau. ⸺ movió su manito antes de llevarse el cubo a la boca.

⸺Adiós a los dos. ¿Remus? ⸺ Su padre besó el rubio cabello de la niña antes de mirarlo, el licántropo lo miró con curiosidad.

⸺ ¿Si? ⸺

⸺ ¿Podrías preguntarle a tu pareja si podría hablar con su padre? El cuadro… seguramente hay un cuadro de Abraxas. ⸺ No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante el pedido, miró con algo de confusión a su padre pero asintió.

⸺Creo que si hay uno, le preguntaré. ⸺ Prometió estrechando su mano.

⸺Gracias, suerte. ⸺ Lyall pareció más tranquilo ante su respuesta y volvió a despedirse de la pequeña.

⸺Adiós. ⸺ Se despidió una vez más antes de aparecerlos en la sala, suspiró sonriéndole a la pequeña quien bostezo un poco, dejando caer el cubo y aferrándose a él.

Suspiró mirando el lugar y se acercó a las oficinas, pero Lucius parecía no estar.

⸺Bueno, esperaremos que mami llegue para hablar con él. ⸺ Iba a subir las escaleras para bañarla y cambiarla cuando sintió una lechuza tratando de pasar las protecciones, la dejó pasar algo confundido porque la de los chicos tenía permitido el acceso, al igual que la de muchos amigos.

Abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la lechuza gris, era realmente desconocida. Lo miró sin soltar la carta y Remus extendió su mano ganándose un picotazo. La lechuza chilló y voló hacia la mesa.

⸺Okey, okey, ya entendí. No es para mi, debe ser para Lucius. ⸺ Frunció el ceño y lanzó de lejos varios hechizos para verificar que no tuviera ninguna maldición, parecía limpia. Se acercó una vez más esta vez dejando a la pequeña sentada en el sillón para evitar que el pájaro la picara, extendiéndole comida pero la lechuza le chilló revoloteando sin aceptarla.

Rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarla hasta que Lucius llegara hasta que notó el remitente. Estaba escrito afuera, con letra chica para que no se viera a simple vista pero ahora que el pájaro estaba quieto era mucho más legible, sobre todo si estaba acostumbrado a la fea letra como era la de James.

Solo había un apellido y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al leerlo, sintiendo un peso que antes no estaba ahí.

"Lestrange"

* * *

.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará por la mente de Remus ahora?****Volví luego de un tiempo :D tarde unos dias mas de lo que planee porque luego de los examenes estuve "ivernando".****Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Si, tratos malos. Supongo que la corrupcion es dificil de sacar.****La tarapeuta podra vivir el resto de su vida trabajando dos años más jajajajaj **


	44. Atando cabos

Agradeció haber dejado a Lucy a salvo en el sillón porque ni siquiera pudo contener el impulso de tratar de agarrar la lechuza.

⸺ ¡Dame eso! ⸺ Reclamó enojado gruñendo ante lo picotazos en su mano, sacó su varita inmovilizando a la lechuza quitándole la carta. El ave lo miró muy ofendida congelada en su lugar pero Remus la ignoró mientras respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse mientras apretaba la carta en su mano.

La soltó al notar que la estaba arrugando dejando que cayera al suelo, se pasó las manos por el cabello sintiendo enojo y traición en partes iguales pero trató de calmarse.

Miró una vez más el papel levantándolo y dejándolo sobre la mesa como si quemara mirando con algo de odio el nombre escrito. Respiró profundo clavando sus uñas en sus palmas tratando de pensar.

1- Si Lucius no quisiera que se enterara, no se enteraría. No al menos por un error tan tonto.

2- Habían dormido poco, pelearon esa tarde y estaba haciendo demasiado drama por un garabato que tenía el nombre del ex cuñado de Lucius.

3- Lucius realmente la había pasado mal cuando fue prácticamente obligado a ver a Lestrange. No sabía del todo de lo que habían hablado pero se había sentido humillado y enojado.

Agarró la carta y pensó en abrirla pero luego la dejó donde estaba mientras negaba con la cabeza. No debía abrirla, no era para él, necesitaban confianza en esto.

Eran tan ridículo como que si Lucius pensara que lo estaba engañando por que llegó una carta de Dora, él se sentiría molesto si el patriarca abriera su correspondencia por una sospecha sin bases sobre todo cuando habían estado bien por meses.

La psicóloga les decía que aún les faltaba un poco de comunicación así que esperaría y hablarían.

⸺Pa. ⸺ Al escuchar el balbuceo se dio la vuelta, notando que la pequeña se había parado en el sillón y lo miraba aferrada al respaldo, seguramente algo sorprendida por el despliegue de feromonas.

La estaba estresando.

Sintió que sus emociones se desinflaban y caminó hacia ella, alzándola y besando su carita con cariño antes de abrazarla, dejando que se acurrucara contra él.

Deshizo los aromas para no asustar a Lucius cuando volviera y abrió las ventanas, preguntándose si debería dejar ir al maldito pájaro. Él no tenía la culpa de quien lo enviaba así que le ordenó a los elfos que se lo llevaran fuera de las protecciones y que lo dejaran ir.

⸺ ¿Mami? ⸺ Lucy preguntó con curiosidad, aferrándose con su manito a su camisa.

⸺Mami ya viene, amor. ⸺ Prometió mientras subía las escaleras sintiendo aun la tensión sobre sus hombros y aunque trataba de tranquilizarse sabía que estaba muy alterado. El lobo prácticamente arañaba en su interior, tenía ganas de volver y buscarlo, pedirle explicaciones y, aunque todo podía tener una muy buena razón, no dejaba se sentirse herido.

¿Por qué todo esto debía pasar tan cerca de la luna llena?

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Apareció afuera de la casa y abrió la puerta sintiéndose algo nervioso, no sabía cómo abrir el tema y no se le ocurría. Sacó las pociones y las puso sobre la mesa pidiéndole a los elfos que la guardaran, sacándose el saco y colgándolo.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Se dio la vuelta al escucharlo y le devolvió la mirada antes de dirigirla hacia Lucy, la pequeña estaba jugando bajo la mesa con sus peluches y balbuceaba.

⸺Hola. ⸺ Saludó con cuidado mientras se acercaba yendo directamente hacia la beba y besando su cabecita haciéndola sonreír, tratando de retrasar algo que sería inevitable. Se quitó la corbata alejándose, notando la sala de privacidad que rodeaba el lugar para evitar que ella los escuchara mientras estuvieran fuera de su lugar de juego.

⸺Te llegó una carta. ⸺ Arqueó la ceja ante ello, Remus parecía incómodo y eso lo hizo dudar.

⸺ ¿Aurores? ⸺ Miró la carta que había ignorado al entrar y la agarró, notando que estaba algo arrugada pero cerrada. Sacó su varita haciendo algunos hechizos de identificación pero parecía que no traía nada malo.

Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y se preguntó si había leído algo que no le había gustado o era por el collar, pero al revisar el sobre una vez más afirmó que no había sido abierta.

Resopló furioso al ver el nombre.

⸺ ¡Yo no mantengo comunicación con él! ⸺ golpeó su mano contra la mesa, aun con la carta fuertemente agarrada sin poder evitar alzar la voz, volteándose para ver al alfa sintiéndose más molesto cuando este solo suspiró.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Remus hablaba de manera calmada pero seguía bastante serio lo cual solo lo hacía sentirse más preocupado pero esa emoción era convertida en molestia ¿Qué era lo que creía? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

¡Luego de todo! ¿Acaso ahora creería que tenía algo que ver con lo de la gala cuando los que ayudaron y eran parte del ministerio ya habían sido juzgados?

⸺Ten, puedes ver que tiene escrito. No me importa. ⸺ Extendió la carta hacia él tratando de controlar su enojo, acercándose solo un paso y mirando con desafío los ojos mieles.

Sabía que su furia podía malinterpretarse pero no podía evitar sentirse herido por la duda que obviamente el Gryffindor sentía.

⸺No necesito verlo, está bien. ⸺ Remus lo rechazó empujando la carta hacia él.

⸺ ¿Dices "Está bien"? ¡No te estás comportando como que si todo estuviera bien! ⸺ Reclamó tirando la carta sobre la mesa.

⸺ ¡Basta! ¿No se me permite estar molesto porque llegó a nuestra casa una carta de él? ¡No estoy molesto contigo! ⸺ La respuesta lo desestabilizó, miró hacia el alfa sin poder disimular la sorpresa y apretó los labios mientras fruncía el ceño.

⸺Pero… ⸺ Ni siquiera sabía exactamente que decir mientras trataba de calmarse.

⸺Lucius, si quisieras ocultarme algo así no me enteraría de una forma tan fácil. ⸺ Se quedó quieto cuando se acercó, dejando que apoyara sus manos sobre sus hombros y que besara su frente, sintiendo aun la molestia bullir de él. ⸺Está bien. ⸺ Su forma de decirlo era suave, conciliadora y si estuviera menos molesto, solo se habría acurrucado contra su alfa y hubiera terminado la discusión.

Tuvo el impulso de ir hacia su despacho solo para demostrar que estaba molesto con que hubiera creído aunque sea solo por un momento que realmente estaba contactando con ese hombre pero se mantuvo en su lugar, dejando que el alfa se alejara.

No había necesidad de hacer el problema más grande.

Abrió el sobre sin ningún cuidado para luego desdoblar el papel, solo estaba escrita una frase en todo el lugar.

"¿Cuánto más tienes que dar para demostrarle tu lealtad?"

Dio vuelta el papel, utilizó algunos hechizos de revelación pero no había nada más que esa molesta frase que le había dicho en la prisión.

Tardó unos segundos en tener sentido. La carta había llegado cuando él no se encontraba en casa así que obviamente no había sido enviada para él, había sido hecha para que Remus la encontrara y abriera, sin importar su presencia.

⸺Solo veo una frase ¿Tu que ves ahí? ⸺ Le mostró el papel señalándolo. ⸺ "¿Cuánto más tienes que dar para demostrar tu lealtad?" ⸺ Leyó en voz alta, Remus suspiró y agarró el papel mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

⸺Yo veo varios párrafos escritos. ⸺ Sintió que se erizaba al escucharlo y se acercó más, mirando el papel que seguía teniendo una sola frase para él.

⸺…

La carta es para ti. O al menos era para que fuera encontrada por ti.

¿Qué dice? ⸺ Preguntó tratando de verse más calmado pero tenía ganas de estrangular a Lestrange ¿Cómo podrían haberle permitido mandarle una carta a Remus? Todas las cartas en un exilio debían ser vigiladas, había aurores que la leyeron y la dejaron pasar.

¿Los demás podrían ver los párrafos o verían una frase como él?

Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta pero solo apretó los puños tratando de no patear el piso de la frustración.

⸺… ⸺ Se sintió algo ansioso por el silencio de su pareja, por lo cual no pudo evitar mirarlo con insistencia. ⸺No importa. ⸺

⸺ ¡Dime que dice! ¡Remus! ⸺ le quitó la carta de un tirón como que si pudiera leer lo que decía así, arrugándola en su mano cuando notó que la frase seguía ahí.

Lestrange tenía la idea equivocada, por supuesto que la tenía. Cualquiera que lo conociera sospecharía de él al menos que fuera parte de su núcleo familiar.

¿Qué ganaba él haciendo esto? ¿Trataba de llevarlo a un límite?

⸺Solo son tonterías. ⸺ Se dio vuelta para mirar a Remus a los ojos nuevamente, tirando el papel casi hecho un bollo sobre la mesa.

⸺ ¡Quiero saber que dice! ⸺ Reclamó con furia.

⸺ ¿Qué importa? No es cierto. ⸺ El alfa lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo y estaba a punto de apartarse cuando lo notó. Sus feromonas no eran de enojo, eran de protección y posesividad, le devolvió el abrazo apoyándose en él mientras respiraba profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Apoyó sus manos en su espalda aferrándose un poco a su camisa tratando de buscar las palabras que expresaran todo, respirando algo tembloroso al sentir el beso en su frente y como lo sostenía con fuerza como tratando de controlarse.

⸺No tengo nada que ver con él. ⸺ murmuró muy suave sintiéndose preocupado de todo lo que podía pasar por la mente del licántropo, no podía ver su rostro en la posición que estaban así que solo se aferró un poco más apegándose más a él.

⸺Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Me estoy comportando de forma estúpida, lo siento, lo siento.

Me encargaré de esto. ⸺ apoyó su mejilla contra él relajándose al sentirlo acariciar su espalda, asintiendo un poco ante lo dicho.

No debería sentirse tan herido por la duda, había fallado varias veces antes y si estuviera en el lugar de Remus, también sería cuidadoso. Pero ya estaba, el alfa realmente le había creído y eso era lo más importante.

⸺Yo puedo… ⸺ No sabía que podía ofrecer, antes podría haber arreglado todo moviendo algunos contactos pero en ese momento ya no tenía ese poder.

No quería que nadie molestara a Remus, mucho menos por su causa y Lestrange había logrado que alguien tan calmado como su pareja se fastidiara.

⸺Ahora mismo me escucharan más a mí que a ti, es tonto lo que está tratando de hacer. No debería poder mandar cartas a un lugar donde supuestamente esta exiliado.

No volverá a pasar. ⸺ Notó el brillo dorado en sus ojos ante lo último y se irguió un poco más, besándolo con intensidad mientras lo abrazaba.

Quería decir tanto con ese gesto, que lo amaba, que lo sentía, que quería saber exactamente que decía para poder quitar cualquier duda. Quería calmar cualquier preocupación.

Acarició su cabello profundizando más el beso, disfrutando de estar apresado entre sus brazos y dando un pequeño jadeo entre sus labios, sintiéndose algo intoxicado por todas las emociones que lo recorrían.

Se apartó de pronto recordando a la niña, miró hacia el sillón pero este tapaba su visión. Lucy no se veía desde ahí y se preguntó si ella si los veía, miró preocupado hacia el alfa quien miraba a la misma dirección.

⸺ Está bien, puse un hechizo difuminador para que no nos viera discutir. ⸺ Asintió levemente y se acercó al sillón, mirando hacia debajo de la mesa donde la pequeña estaba parada agarrada de una de las patas. Lucy abrió sus ojos sorprendida al verlo y luego sonrió.

⸺ ¡Mami! ⸺ Dio unos pasos hacia él antes de aferrarse a sus piernas, Lucius la alzó y la abrazó, besando sus mejillas.

Deberían tener más cuidado, por suerte los hechizos siempre ayudarían a tener sus desacuerdos sin que su bebé se enterara, pero ni siquiera se había asegurado de que estuvieran instalados antes de alzar la voz o besarlo así. Se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza pero dejó que el alfa los abrazara y se apoyó contra él, abrazándola más contra su pecho.

⸺ Hablaremos luego de la cena. ⸺ murmuró el licántropo en su oído y él asintió de acuerdo, sabiendo que sería mucho más seguro en ese momento cuando ella estuviera dormida.

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

La carta seguía ahí, había notado que Lucius la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y sabía que quería saber qué era lo que él veía pero no sentía que fuera necesario.

Si Lucius decía que solo veía una frase le creía, el patriarca era lo suficientemente inteligente como para crear mejores excusas si las necesitara, la verdad era simple.

Se duchó tardando más de lo normal, aun las cosas no estaban del todo calmadas y él se sentía aun alterado.

Estaba enojado con Lestrange, enojado con lo que había escrito y mucho más molesto porque había molestado a su omega. No lo dejaría llegar a Lucius nunca más ni hacerlo sentir inseguro.

Quería… realmente quería…

Agitó la cabeza y salió, secándose antes de vestirse, ya se encargaría de ello en los días siguientes a la luna llena para poder pensar con la cabeza fría. Si iba en ese momento iba a destrozar con quien se encontrara si le daban una negativa y no necesitaba hacer un escándalo.

Miró hacia el rubio cuando entró a la habitación, él ya estaba vestido para dormir con un pantalón suave y la bata, normalmente ya estaría acostado pero encontrarlo sentado al borde de la cama mientras terminaba de peinarse le decía que estaba dispuesto a discutir lo que habían aplazado.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con ternura, sonriéndole cuando le devolvió la mirada.

⸺ No me dirás lo que dice ¿Verdad? ⸺ Sonó algo resignado y no pudo evitar abrazarlo sintiendo ganas de gruñir. Si hubiera leído esa carta cuando se encontraba solo se habría enojado hasta caer en cuenta que en realidad era una trampa para hacerlo dudar.

Lestrange conocía bien a Lucius, al menos había estado en toda su adolescencia y era obvio que pudiera fingir tener comunicación con él pero le había fallado algo bastante importante: él era un hombre lobo. Había feromonas que no podían falsificarse y, aunque tal vez tardaría un par de veces, notaría que el patriarca mentía respecto a sus sentimientos si lo hiciera.

⸺ No tienes que preocuparte por ello. ⸺ Había visto lo humillado y enojado que se había sentido al salir de hablar con Lestrange, no quería presionar esos sentimientos de nuevo.

⸺ ¿Tan malo es? ⸺ Lucius acarició su cabello y lo dejó hacerlo mientras acariciaba el costado de su omega sobre la bata, disfrutando de su suave aroma y de sentir la calidez de su piel.

⸺Son solo insinuaciones, como que si se estuvieran escribiendo de mucho antes. Me alegro de no haberlo abierto antes de que tú llegaras, estar tan cerca de la luna llena me vuelve más instintivo y ya estaba algo molesto desde la tarde.

Yo… Lucius… ⸺ Se inclinó sobre su omega y lo abrazó rodeándolo con ambos brazos esta vez, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y respirando con fuerza. Amaba el aroma del patriarca, lo aprisionó un poco más en sus brazos y lamió ligeramente donde debería llevar la marca.

Sería más fácil que cualquier collar, pero ni siquiera llevaban un año estando bien. Una segunda marca tenía altas probabilidades de ser permanente y aunque tenía fe en su relación era demasiado pronto.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo desconsolado y tratando de calmarse al notar las caricias del mayor. Dejó otro pequeño beso en su cuello disfrutando de verlo estremecerse antes de apartarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

⸺El collar me asusta. ⸺ Se sinceró ⸺Suena a que puedo controlar muchas cosas de ti y no quiero ser tu dueño, no esa manera tan posesiva. Yo diría que es algo medieval, pero también entiendo porque lo pediste a pesar de que dijiste que no querías que los demás te vieran como mi trofeo.

¿Estás seguro de esto?

Quiero esperar para la marca, realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero si tú quieres, si realmente quieres y crees que las cosas pueden ser más fáciles así no estoy en contra de que lo hagamos. Te amo y sé que las cosas saldrán bien esta vez.

Lo estamos haciendo bien. ⸺ Estaba preocupado de las razones del patriarca para pedirle algo como un collar de propiedad, sabía perfectamente lo egocéntrico que podía ser su omega y esa joya no parecía algo que aceptara felizmente sin ser forzado por algo externo.

⸺Sí quiero una marca. ⸺ asintió al escucharlo, mirando sus ojos grises. Levantó una de sus manos y acarició su rostro antes de que Lucius tomara su mano y entrelazara sus dedos. ⸺Pero no ahora.

Remus, el collar de propiedad es una manera de reemplazar la marca y no es permanente, sé que para alguien como tú puede sonar algo horrible pero yo te lo estoy pidiendo porque confió en ti. Si creyera que puedes usarlo mal no te lo habría pedido. ⸺

⸺Es como ponerte mi nombre. ⸺ Besó la frente de su omega acariciando su mano con ternura.

⸺No sería tan malo, al menos saben con quien se están metiendo. ⸺ Dijo algo divertido el mayor.

⸺Lucius… ⸺ Reclamó un poco, recordando el incidente con los Aurores. El rubio suspiró y se acomodó, apoyándose un poco en él.

⸺Sé que reaccioné mal cuando noté que me veían como tu trofeo, lo sé. Por supuesto que mi orgullo estuvo herido pero el collar es una tradición. La gente pensará que soy tu premio de todas formas, al menos el collar tiene clase. ⸺

⸺No quiero que te sientas así. ⸺ Murmuró con tristeza, manteniendo su mirada sobre la de él para que notara que estaba siendo sincero.

No quería que nadie lo viera así y mucho menos que se sintiera así, no necesitaba ponerle un collar que tuviera su nombre, pero Lucius sonaba muy tranquilo al respecto.

No podía cambiar lo que pensaba la gente pero si el collar haría sentir mucho mejor a Lucius con la situación que ya estaban pasando…

Besó sus nudillos.

⸺Soy un premio caro, señor Lupin. Y con una personalidad más difícil que linda. ⸺ Lucius le sonrió con coquetería lo que lo hizo sonreír.

⸺Siempre vas a ser mi perdición. ⸺ Admitió, mirándolo con toda la intensidad que podía.

⸺Y tú la mía. ⸺ sonrió al escucharlo y lo besó con intensidad, acostándolo en la cama y acorralándolo, empezando a explorar su boca y anclando sus manos en su cadera. Adoraba su sabor, su aroma, su tacto.

Amaba tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Bajó a su cuello y lo besó, dejando solo pequeñas marcas ligeras pero clavó sus dedos en su cadera tratando de controlarse un poco. Para el instinto la solución era muy fácil, ya tenían una familia, seguían juntos, la marca debería estar en la ecuación desde hacía rato.

Presionó sus labios donde antes había estado la marca de unió y disfrutó de sus jadeos ahogados, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la bata para acariciar su piel, tirando un poco de la prenda para deslizarla por sus brazos.

Su omega era hermoso.

Realmente quería que duraran para siempre, quería despertar con él todas las mañanas y poder decirle que lo amaba cientos de veces.

Quería hacerlo feliz, que no se sintiera despreciado o herido nunca más. No dejaría que volvieran a llegar a su omega sin pasar sobre él.

Mordió incluso antes de darse cuenta, sabía que realmente era en vano porque esa marca se borraría al no tener todos los requisitos para una marca de unión. Jadeó al sentir la sangre sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo, presionando sus manos sobre el omega para mantenerlo quieto contra el colchón pero estando atento a cualquier cambio en el aroma de este, pero solo sintió el pequeño tirón de pelo entremezclado con el gemido de lo que debería ser su nombre.

Se separó jadeando, lamiendo la herida y abrazando a su omega quien se acurrucó contra él. Acarició la espalda desnuda y besó sus labios nuevamente al notarlo sonrojado.

Seguramente le había dolido pero todas las sensaciones en ambos eran mucho más fuertes que eso.

⸺Remus… ⸺ Escucharlo jadear su nombre lo hizo estremecerse, acarició su piel un poco más tratando de controlar su propia respiración.

⸺No es… no es realmente… ⸺ Ni siquiera podía completar la oración, su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho y aunque no era una marca real, estaba ayudando a revolucionarlo como que si lo fuera.

⸺Lo sé. Pero se sintió bien. ⸺ escucharlo admitirlo lo hizo feliz, se acostó a su lado atrayéndolo hacia él tratando de calmar su propia excitación pero solo logró que se presionaran, al escuchar el pequeño gemido entre sus labios pensó que podían dejar el resto de la conversación para más tarde.

Realmente se sentía un poco descontrolado pero Lucius no estaba en mejor estado que él, besó nuevamente sus labios murmurando su nombre.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Los horarios definitivamente no funcionarían con ellos, sobre todo no tan cerca de la transformación de Remus.

Pasó su mano por el cabello del alfa una vez más tarareando muy bajo, sus aromas se habían mezclado completamente y sabía que en ese momento debía estar oliendo a omega complacido.

Habían terminado durmiendo apenas terminaron, sin tiempo para vendar la mordida pero esta ya estaba cerrada y no sangraba, a pesar de que seguía viéndose muy reciente. Se había sentido espectacular, casi la misma sensación que sentía cuando una marca era real, haciendo estallar tantas emociones dentro de él que lo habían descontrolado un poco.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en el dolor y si no se hubieran controlado, habría terminado con una marca real cuando el alfa lo anudó.

A pesar de que odiaba completamente que Lestrange hubiera tratado de causar problemas no podía evitar sentirse algo complacido con la explosión de posesividad. Siempre se le hacía más difícil controlar sus feromonas si estaba enojado y eso lo llenaba de emoción.

Tal vez cuando tuvieran más tiempo podrían hablar de ello o en su próximo ciclo de celo.

Murmuró un suave Tempus suspirando al ver la hora, Lucy no despertaría por un rato así que se deslizó fuera de la cama teniendo cuidado de no despertar al alfa. Le encantaría quedarse con su aroma sobre él, pero las feromonas sexuales eran algo a la que la niña no debía estar expuesta y tendría que alimentarla en un tiempo.

Entró a la bañera y se relajó, habiéndole avisado a los elfos que le avisen del horario estaba realmente tranquilo.

⸺ Buenos días. ⸺ abrió los ojos al escucharlo, pasando una mano por su cabello para terminar de enjuagarlo sonriendo al recibir el beso en la frente. Miró hacia el alfa el cual parecía recién despertado y se estaba acercando a él.

⸺No tenías que levantarte. ⸺ acarició su mejilla cuando se detuvo al lado de la bañera atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí y besando sus labios, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para no mojarlo de más.

Entrelazó sus dedos cuando agarró su mano, notando que había transfigurado un banco al lado de la bañera para sentarse.

⸺Te llegó un paquete. ⸺ Oh, una lechuza. Tenía sentido que Remus se hubiera despertado ante ella.

⸺ ¿Lestrange? ⸺ No disimuló el desdén al decirlo.

⸺Narcissa, es un vial con un recuerdo. ⸺ El alfa le sonrió tranquilamente antes de pasar su mano por su cabello, Lucius no lo regañó por ello disfrutando de la caricia.

⸺Oh, luego lo veré. ⸺ asintió preguntándose si serían las partes de la boda que quería repasar. Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras terminaba de enjuagarse, miró de reojo a Remus preguntándose de que quería hablar al notarlo removerse de vez en vez.

Al final cuando terminó de aclararse el alfa suspiró.

⸺Quería hablar sobre el collar. Me gustaría que pudieras pasarme algunos libros de tu Mansión para leer mejor sobre este y otras tradiciones que tengan. ⸺ No pudo evitar cierta ternura ante el tono cuidadoso y asintió.

⸺Está bien, la próxima vez que vaya te traeré los libros. ⸺ prometió levantándose y saliendo, disfrutando de la mirada de su alfa sobre él y sonriendo cuando le pasó la toalla, empezando a secarse.

⸺ ¿Aun quieres el collar? ⸺ Miró curioso a Remus al escucharlo, enganchando la toalla alrededor de su cadera para acercársele.

⸺Sí, pero si estás muy incómodo con ello puedo seguir usando los de metal. ⸺ No había notado lo mucho que había presionado con el collar, el ligero ardor que sentía en la mordida le recordaba eso.

Agarró la mano del Gryffindor antes de besar su mejilla tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

⸺Leí… leí que ese tipo de collares suelen ser diseñados por quien planea darlo. ⸺ Remus lo miró casi tímidamente haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

⸺Puedes elegir un collar ya hecho. ⸺ Murmuró muy bajo, suspirando levemente.

Oh, por Merlín. Realmente lo amaba.

⸺Te haré uno… Yo me permitiré ser soberbio en esto. Quiero que quien te vea tenga claro que te daré lo mejor de lo que hay. ⸺ La ferocidad estaba escrita en cada rasgo del alfa cuando besó sus nudillos, haciéndolo estremecer.

⸺Bien. ⸺ No pudo decir nada más, sentía aun su corazón latir con fuerza ante lo dicho, notando la sinceridad de las palabras. Lo miró a los ojos y acarició su mano teniendo ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se detuvo quedándose en la misma posición sin desviar su mirada y agarrando con fuerza sus manos tratando de decir así todo lo que estaba callando.

Cerró los ojos cuando Remus besó su frente y se permitió apoyarse contra él, disfrutando del aroma de este.

Se separó luego de varios minutos sintiéndose algo molesto por tener que romper esa comodidad, pero el sonido de un elfo apareciendo para avisarle de la hora era inconfundible.

⸺Me vestiré y le daré de comer a la bebé. ⸺ Avisó antes de caminar hacia la habitación siendo seguido por su pareja, hizo todo rápidamente sintiendo que olvidaba algo pero no sabía que.

Fue hacia la habitación de su hija sonriendo al verla despierta y parada en su cuna.

⸺Hola mi amor. ⸺ La saludó besando su carita, Lucy rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla igual.

⸺ ¡Mami! ⸺ balbuceó feliz, cayendo sentada sobre su cuna.

⸺Sí, ya es hora de comer. ⸺ la alzó con cariño y se sentó en el sillón, abriendo las cortinas para que el sol los iluminara. Desabrochó con cuidado su camisa antes de acomodar a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Fue en ese momento que recordó la mordida en el cuello porque la tela rozó, e intercambió una rápida mirada con la beba que lo miraba asombrada.

⸺ ¡Paaaaaa! ⸺ Lucy abrió grande sus ojos al verlo y gritó asustada antes de aferrarse con fuerza a su ropa, sollozando. ⸺Mami. ⸺

⸺Estoy bien, amor. Estoy bien. ⸺ Trató de calmarla notando como el alfa entraba rápidamente, le sonrió a Remus tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien notando que parecía relajarse al notar que no había nada fuera de lo común.

⸺ ¿Bien? ⸺ Preguntó la pequeña con duda, mirándolo aun con los ojos empañados.

⸺Si, bien. ⸺ besó su nariz, notando que Remus se acercaba con vendas en las manos.

⸺Mira, le pondremos esta venda a mami para que se cure ¿Si? ⸺ Le sonrió el licántropo a su bebé antes de besar su manito.

⸺Di. ⸺ La pequeña se apoyó contra su pecho aun desconsolada, agarrándose fuerte de su camisa como que si fuera desaparecer. No pudo evitar la ternura y besó su cabecita antes de dejar que Remus empezara a vendar su cuello.

Ambos se sentían un poco avergonzados, la beba no estaba acostumbrada a ver las marcas de las mordidas y la había asustado verlo lastimado.

* * *

**Severus**

* * *

Severus sintió que le daría jaqueca.

⸺ ¡Solo pon algo de saliva en la poción! ⸺ Alzó la voz empujando el vial hacia el heredero Malfoy quien se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

⸺ ¡No quiero! ⸺ Draco reclamó desviando la mirada.

Por Merlín ¿Para esto había salido de ser profesor?

⸺ ¡Draco, que no hagas la prueba no desaparecerá el hecho de que existe! ⸺ Le recordó sintiendo ganas de solo echar al muchacho fuera de sus laboratorios.

⸺ Tenemos planes. ⸺ El chico al menos parecía tan estresado como él.

⸺Está bien, vuelve cuando realmente quieras la poción. ⸺ Caminó hacia su caldero empezando a cortar algunos ingredientes.

⸺ ¿Puedo hacerlo y tú ves que dio? ⸺ Draco lo miró algo suplicante lo que lo hizo suspirar, dejó su ingrediente lavándose las manos antes de acercarse de nuevo.

⸺Está bien. ⸺ Asintió. El rubio le sonrió y colocó su saliva sobre el vial, luego lo envolvió con su mano para no ver el color ni por accidente antes de envolverlo con su magia. ⸺ ¿Cuándo te envío el resultado? ⸺ preguntó sarcásticamente haciendo enrojecer al menor.

⸺En mi último día de viaje ¿Bueno? ⸺ El chico le sonrió con diversión haciéndolo rodar los ojos con algo de hastío.

⸺Cuídate como que si lo estuvieras. ⸺ agarró el vial de la mano del joven manteniéndolo oculto en su palma, Draco asintió rápidamente.

⸺Nos vemos, padrino. ⸺ Se despidió rápidamente.

⸺Nos vemos. ⸺ dejó que el muchacho se vaya antes de suspirar, él mismo sentí dudas de si quería saber el resultado. Ya tenía suficiente con Lucius y su cría.

⸺ ¿Qué es? ⸺ Sirius se transformó en humano nuevamente y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en su hombro. Severus pensó en golpearlo o recordarle el cortejo pero decidió mantenerse quieto mientras observaba su mano.

⸺Lo averiguaremos. ⸺ Abrió su mano.

Azul.

⸺ ¿Y eso que significa? ⸺ Sirius frunció el ceño mientras lo soltaba y agarraba el vial como que si eso le diera la respuesta. Severus resopló.

⸺Eso quiere decir que habrá un mini Draco o un mini Potter corriendo por el mundo en menos de nueve meses. ⸺ se burló.

⸺ ¡Wow, wow! ¡Eso es genial! ⸺ Sirius sonrió dejando el vial sobre la mesada.

⸺Con los niños que planea adoptar Potter, ellos terminaran con su propio equipo de Quidditch. ⸺ Negó con la cabeza preguntándose si había sido buena idea compartirlo con Black, este podría decirle el resultado por accidente a Potter.

⸺Ellos serán buenos padres. ⸺ El animado sonrió mirando el vial como que si ahí pudiera ver un bebé y él no pudo evitar tensarse.

Sabía los deseos del alfa, también sabía que le había dicho que no le importaba no tener hijos a futuro pero esas reacciones lo hacían preguntarse cuanto tiempo Black podría mantenerse con ese "no importa"

¿No sería más sano dejar al alfa libre?

Podría negarse a su cortejo la semana próxima, habían tenido que desplazar la cita por distintos motivos.

Pero lo sano no parecía ser para él.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a cortar, dejaría que Sirius decidiera irse por su cuenta.

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

Entró al ministerio sin detenerse, había dicho que esperaría hasta después de la luna llena pero realmente no podía. Quería cerrar el tema de una vez.

Entró en el ascensor sintiendo que la carta lo molestaba a pesar de que estaba cuidadosamente en su bolsillo, la sacó una vez más para mirarlo re leyendo algunos párrafos que solo lo hicieron volver a sentirse enojado.

No quería que nadie hablara de Lucius así.

Salió más rápido de lo que quería y entró sin molestarse en prestar atención a nadie. Normalmente pararía y los saludaría pero sentía que podía ser grosero si paraba un solo momento así que solo fue directamente a la oficina de uno de los jefes.

⸺Señor Lupin. ⸺ Robarts lo miró con una mezcla de molestia y un "me estás haciendo perder el tiempo" , eso lo hubiera hecho replantearse si realmente necesitaba hablar en ese momento pero realmente quería terminar con esto.

⸺No quiero recibir cartas de Lestrange. ⸺ Extendió la carta dejándola sobre el escritorio.

⸺Es solo una, no puede llamarse acoso. ⸺ El Auror no hizo ningún amago de tomarla y Remus frunció el ceño.

⸺ ¿No se supone que está exiliado? Puedo evitar que su lechuza entre pero solo conseguirá otra. ⸺ Alzó la voz para que volviera a mirarlo sintiendo la molestia aumentar. Trató de calmarse pero sentía que era capaz de gruñir y atacar.

⸺La carta era para Lucius Malfoy. ⸺

⸺Pues la lechuza vino directamente a mí, así que la envió a mí. No quiero saber nada de Lestrange, sé que revisan cada carta que envía así que si tiene una para mí o para cualquiera de mi familia quiero que la guarde y no la deje seguir su camino. ⸺ Casi ordenó, con toda la seriedad que pudo.

⸺Estás haciendo una tormenta con un vaso de agua. ⸺ Que se comportara como que si no fuera nada no hizo nada para tranquilizarlo.

⸺ ¡Lucius es mi omega! Mira, si nos llega una carta más de ese hombre, un paquete o lo que sea, voy a hacer una denuncia pública y veremos que dice la gente sobre que un mortífago este enviando cosas a personas que fueron parte de la Orden. ⸺ Amenazó tratando de no avanzar ni apoyar sus manos contra el escritorio, se tragó el gruñido tensándose mirando a los ojos del Jefe de Aurores notando la mueca de este.

⸺Te estás volviendo igual a él. ⸺ Dictaminó con una seriedad que los hizo erizarse.

⸺Has que a tu esposa le llegue una carta de un mortífago y veremos cómo te comportas. ⸺ Apenas lo dijo supo que había sido grosero, apretó los labios pero no se disculpó por lo que dijo manteniendo la mirada sobre el otro alfa.

El jefe de Auror hizo una mueca y agarró la carta, abriéndola y repasando el contenido. Por la forma que leía supo que podía ver los párrafos, por lo tanto Lucius debía ser el único que podía ver la frase.

⸺Veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo, ya sabe porque piso pasar para llenar el papeleo correspondiente, señor Lupin. ⸺ La respuesta fue casi con burla y tuvo ganas de adelantarse y darle un puñetazo. Respiró profundo y asintió.

⸺Si vuelve a pasar te señalaré directamente a ti. ⸺ No se sentía orgulloso de estar haciendo esto pero quería ponerle un punto final al tema de Lestrange.

⸺Lo dice quien tiene de pareja a un mortífago. Parecería que es algo común para usted que su… pareja tenga esta clase correspondencia. ⸺ Su tono era falsamente amable y él lo sabía.

⸺ ¿Lestrange es tu pareja que lo defiendes tanto? ⸺ Atacó directamente.

⸺Señor Lupin. ⸺ Sabía porque era el jefe de Aurores, se veía fuerte e intimidante, sobre todo con esa seriedad pero él no retrocedió ni un poco. Se preguntó si estaría bien usar sus feromonas pero al final no lo hizo, solo manteniendo su mirada ante el ambiente pesado.

⸺Lucius Malfoy es mi omega, ha sido bastante correcto ante sus pedidos y todo ha sido legal en sus salidas del país. No hay nada de extraño en que pidamos no ser molestados. ⸺

⸺Tenga cuidado con quien se mete, señor Lupin. ⸺

⸺Usted tenga cuidado. ⸺ Dictaminó obligándose a salir, si se quedaba un momento más terminaría golpeándolo y no quería eso. Respiró profundo acariciando su brazalete tratando de controlarse mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor para subir.

Realmente agradecía haber usado el anti feromonas antes de salir.

Entró sin darse cuenta quien estaba a su lado hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

⸺Señor Lupin. ⸺ Casi quiso quejarse al escuchar la voz conocida.

⸺Greengrass. ⸺ Lo miró saludándolo con un asentimiento, esperando que no siguiera la conversación. Estaba lo suficiente molesto con lo de Lestrange como para sumar presión por ese lado también.

⸺Es una buena casualidad encontrarlo, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento después de la gala. No debí haber acusado a su acompañante, ya pudieron encontrar los topos dentro del ministerio y todos han sido atrapados. ⸺ El alfa le sonrió cordialmente y Remus supo que por ello había escalado tanto en poco tiempo. Sus disculpas parecían sinceras pero no dejaba de sentirse incómodo.

⸺No deberías disculparte conmigo. ⸺ Respondió al fin, por él prefería que no se encontrara con Lucius de nuevo pero no era algo que podía evitar, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por sus celos desvió la mirada un momento.

⸺Supongo que sabe qué tipo de pasado hay entre su pareja y yo. ⸺ Regresó su vista a él con velocidad preguntándose si ese hombre era idiota ¿No notaba su mal humor?

⸺Casi lo matas, lo sé. ⸺ Dijo casi entre dientes mirándolo con dureza para dejar claro que no quería seguir la conversación pero el rubio o no se dio cuenta o simplemente ignoró las señales.

⸺El orgullo de los alfas es una cosa complicada, lamento si varias de mis actitudes le molestaron pero como sabe, Malfoy es un omega difícil de olvidar. ⸺ Supo que quiso hacer una broma, era notorio por su tono pero en ese momento no estaba para bromear.

Podría dejarlo pasar en otro momento pero ahí solo tenía ganas de gruñirle y darle el puñetazo que no le había dado a Robarts.

⸺Hoy es luna llena ¿Realmente quieres hablar de ello? ⸺ Habló en advertencia notando al sangre pura tragar y alejarse un poco más.

⸺No. ⸺ Por suerte las puertas se abrieron y pudo salir, despidiéndose rápidamente.

Hacer el papeleo fue largo y agotador, al menos quien era hacía que todo el proceso fuera más ágil pero no dejaba de ser largo.

Cuando al fin pudo redactar todo fue a su casa.

Salió al jardín sintiéndose algo cansado, recordando nuevamente que esa noche era luna llena.

Lucy había sido "secuestrada" por los muchachos que aún no habían hecho la prueba de embarazo y Lucius debía estar en su despacho arreglando algunas cosas de su trabajo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas agradeciendo haber puesto una mesa ahí, sacando el cuaderno en conjunto de la pluma y la tinta.

Había investigado muchas cosas respecto a los collares, desde que tipo de joyeros lo hacían y de que materiales podían ser. Prestando un poco de atención había notado que los Malfoy usaban un mismo joyero, por lo que recordaba de los cuadros y del bastón que Lucius solía usar. Obtener su nombre y dirección había sido fácil pero crear un diseño había sido complicado.

No quería un collar que pudiera molestar a Lucius en su vida día a día, pero tampoco quería algo simple para él.

Los usos que se le daban a los collares de propiedad tenían desde intenciones muy románticas hasta crueles, como alfas que querían varios omegas y como al marcar uno no podían marcar más, solo les ponían collares. Estos estaban prohibidos en la actualidad al menos que el omega diera su consentimiento expreso, así que desde su lado era legal.

También quería hacerlo más igualitario para los dos pero no importaba cuanto buscara, no había algo similar para alfas. Tendría que preguntar directamente en la joyería.

Revisó los patrones y luego volvió a mirar el brazalete que Lucius le había dado para navidad, tal vez algo que combinara con ello se vería bien.

Cuando terminó de dibujar al menos dos modelos más, sintiendo que se marearía con tantos quilates, color y nombres de las piedras preciosas que podía usar, cerró el cuaderno.

Lucius se quedaría con él en la luna llena, tomar la matalobos no lo ayudaría pero no quería que el omega se viera en desventaja ante el lobo. La magia del patriarca era buena pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente fortalecida como para pelear contra un hombre lobo.

Pero… tal vez otra poción si serviría.

⸺Volviste. ⸺ Sonrió al escucharlo y giró un poco para mirarlo agarrando su mano con la suya, Lucius le devolvió el gesto sentándose sobre sus piernas y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

⸺Ya estoy en casa. ⸺ Besó la nuca de su omega estrechándolo contra sí dejando que le devolviera el abrazo, apoyando una de sus manos en su pierna. Lucius tarareó ligeramente mirándolo a los ojos y Remus dejó que acariciara su rostro besando sus dedos cuando acarició cerca de sus labios.

Se calmó al sentir el aroma de su omega y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Realmente había valido la pena ir al Ministerio.

* * *

**Lyall**

* * *

Lyall respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta, un elfo lo acompañaba para guiarlo y seguramente para vigilar que no fuera a ningún otro lado. No le sorprendía esto, ya que los Malfoy siempre habían sido quisquillosos con las personas en su mansión.

Miró el gran cuadro del medio, también parecía un salón pero Abraxas parecía estar mirando por la ventana en segundo plano.

⸺Abraxas. ⸺ Lo llamó, el hombre pareció sorprendido y luego lo miró con desdén.

⸺ ¡Oh, mira quien tenemos aquí! Creo que me iré al cuadro del comedor. ⸺ Reclamó pero no se movió, Lyall sabía que no se iría.

⸺ ¿No deberías estar de mejor humor? Tu hijo terminó con quien querías, porque no era para un "sobrino" ¿Verdad? ⸺ Preguntó directamente sabiendo que con Abraxas era mejor ser breve, el antiguo patriarca resopló.

⸺ Si hubiera sabido que tu hijo era un hombre lobo no te lo hubiera pedido. ⸺ Lyall trató de no sentirse ofendido por el inmenso desdén que mostraba abiertamente. Debía recordarse que era una pintura pero en el fondo sabía que su antiguo amigo hubiera respondido exactamente así.

⸺ Por eso me negué, sabía que lo despreciarías. ⸺ Se pasó la mano por el cabello preguntándose porque había sentido tan necesaria esa conversación.

⸺ Pues… que yo recuerde, llamabas a los licántropos seres sin sentimientos que no eran más que animales y asesinos. ⸺ Abraxas se burló haciéndolo tensarse.

⸺ Mi hijo me enseñó que estaba equivocado. ⸺ Apretó los puños tratando de calmarse.

⸺Siempre tan leal, Lyall. ⸺ Se burló el cuadro.

⸺ Quería saber porque lo hiciste, ir a pedir mi ayuda. Sé que no hubo otros intentos de tu parte luego de que no pudiste convencerme. ⸺ Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la mirada en los ojos celestes.

⸺Si lo intenté, pero tu hijo no cayó en la trampa. Era menor de edad ¡Por suerte! Hubiera sido una catástrofe que ambos terminaran unidos. Estuve de mal humor un tiempo pero ahora me alegro.

Draco es y será el mejor nieto que podría tener, al menos es sangre pura. ⸺ Abraxas sonrió orgulloso ante lo último, Lyall no pudo evitar arquear una ceja de sorpresa.

⸺ ¿Cómo trataste de juntarlos? ⸺ Preguntó tratando de no sonar tan curioso cómo se sentía.

⸺ ¿Creíste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados? Te diré una oración: Apuesta con Potter. Él me ayudó, no funcionó y perdió. ⸺ Dijo muy quitado de pena.

⸺ ¡Abraxas! ⸺ Reclamó escandalizado.

⸺ Estoy muerto, deja de gritar. ⸺ Se burló el patriarca.

⸺ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se unían? ¡Remus solo era un niño! ⸺ Apretó los puños pensando de que si tuviera al Abraxas vivo en frente lo golpearía.

⸺De dieciséis. ⸺

⸺ ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Por estás cosas me alegro de haberme alejado de ti! Tan… tan… ⸺ Ni siquiera había una palabra para describir lo enojado que se encontraba por no haberse dado cuenta.

⸺Te casaste con una muggle, yo te abandoné a ti y no al revés ¡Me casé primero! ⸺ El rubio alzó la barbilla con desdén.

⸺Wow, wow. Nadie abandonó a nadie aquí, tampoco éramos tan amigos. Y no te salgas del tema ¿Qué hiciste? ⸺ Notó varias emociones pasar el hombre pintado y se sintió un poco culpable, pero luego su expresión volvió a ser bastante neutral y se encogió de hombros.

⸺ Lo que se hace normalmente. ⸺ Malfoy se encogió de hombros y Lyall sintió su cara arder de furia.

⸺ ¿El celo? ¿No te da vergüenza haber usado a tu hijo así? ⸺ Casi tembló al decirlo pero se contuvo.

⸺ La verdad no. ⸺ Habló el patriarca mostrando sus manos.

⸺ ¡Abraxas! ⸺ no pudo evitar alzar la voz.

⸺Ya me aburrí, me voy. ⸺

⸺ ¡Abraxas! ⸺ Siempre el patriarca había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, no importaba que tan suave tratara de ser ese rubio siempre había sacado lo peor de él. Suspiró al ver que no volvía y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

⸺Déjalo, Lupin. Creo que él dejó claro porque buscó a tu hijo en su visita cuando estaba vivo, si Remus tiene aunque sea la mitad de tu personalidad sería un esposo ideal.

Abraxas siempre te ha estimado mucho. ⸺ Miró hacia la mujer que ahora estaba en el cuadro y suspiró, hizo una inclinación para saludar a la anterior Lady Malfoy.

⸺Su forma de "estimar" siempre ha sido una m…⸺ Paró de pronto, como que si notara que estaba hablando con una dama y cambió su palabra. ⸺Mala. Siempre ha sido mala. ⸺

⸺Si, siempre lo ha sido. Y tuvo grandes errores tratando de hacer lo que creía mejor para nuestro hijo. Lamento que haya tratado de enredar a tu hijo, pero no lo logró y ninguno de los chicos recuerda el incidente, nadie sabe realmente que sucedió.

Lupin ¿Es verdad que estuvieron comprometidos? ⸺ Ella lo miró con curiosidad y él se vio imposibilitado de dejarla con la duda.

⸺Fue solo charla de nuestros padres, ni siquiera lo veía todos los años. Solo en la posibilidad de que uno fuera alfa y otro omega dieron la opción, pero ya sabes que ocurrió. ⸺ dijo respetuosamente.

⸺Los dos se presentaron como alfas. ⸺ La omega hizo una mueca mientras asentía.

⸺Yo soy beta. ⸺ Trató de corregirle.

⸺Te volviste beta para estar con una beta, por eso Abraxas la odio tanto. ⸺ Ella sonrió ligeramente, jugando con el anillo que traía en su dedo.

⸺La amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para estar con ella. ⸺ Defendió frunciendo el ceño.

⸺Veo. ⸺ Lyall la miró y se preguntó que tantos secretos guardaba ese gesto amable. Suspiró y se despidió caballerosamente antes de seguir al elfo para que lo guíe a la salida.

Sin duda, los Malfoy eran extraños.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Cerró bien la camisa y se puso una capa encima, no hacía tanto frío pero no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría afuera.

⸺Recuerda que puede despertarse a la mitad de la noche. ⸺ Miró hacia Draco quien le sonreía desde la red Flu.

⸺Papá, cuidamos bien de la pequeña durante toda la tarde ¡La noche no será nada! ⸺ Habló el menor de buen humor, Lucius lo miró con ternura y asintió, a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse aprensivo.

⸺Mañana iré a buscarla ¿Sí? Trata de que no se desvele. ⸺ Aconsejó, notó la pequeña sonrisa de burla de su heredero e hizo una pequeña mueca antes de tratar de parecer menos nervioso de lo que estaba.

⸺Está jugando con Harry, pero ya la llevaremos a dormir. ⸺ Lo tranquilizó su hijo. ⸺Podemos cuidarla toda la mañana también, iré si ocurre algún imprevisto.

Oh… al menos que no se pueda ir durante la noche. ⸺ Draco alzó la ceja en insinuación.

⸺ ¡Draco, soy tu padre, ten respeto! ⸺ Reclamó sintiendo el calor en su rostro, no harían nada de lo que creía su hijo pero no dejaba de avergonzarlo hablar del tema.

⸺ ¡Adiós, papá! ⸺ Se despidió el menor riendo, Lucius suspiró cuando la figura de su hijo despareció de las llamas. Acomodó mejor su ropa tratando de tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez.

Se levantó preguntándose si debería atar su cabello, pero al final lo dejó suelto.

Salió hacia el jardín y observó, la luna ya había salido y había escuchado los sonidos de la transformación por lo que el lobo debía estar por ahí. Caminó hacia la barrera y miró notando que el licántropo no estaba a la vista.

⸺ ¿Remus? ⸺ Preguntó con curiosidad mientras pasaba la frontera, miró a su alrededor pero solo podía escuchar el viento. Respiró profundo tratando de sentir el aroma del alfa pero nada.

Caminó varios metros antes de notar el gruñido, apenas pudo voltear antes de que la bestia se le lanzara encima haciéndolo gritar.

⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ jadeó con sorpresa sintiéndose algo adolorido por el golpe en su espalda, apoyó sus manos sobre la pata del animal que estaba sobre su pecho mirando directamente los ojos amarillos sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

Podía ver sus dientes y sentir las garras contra su pecho, ambos se quedaron quietos solo mirándose a los ojos y Lucius se preguntó si el lobo lo reconocía.

Entonces el lobo lamió su rostro borrando cualquier rastro de miedo.

⸺Hola. ⸺ saludó acariciando su cabeza, sin tratar de liberarse de sus garras que seguían rozando su camisa. El lobo lo olfateó un poco, parecía ansioso de pronto y muy tenso, lo cual lo preocupó ⸺ ¿Remus? ⸺ preguntó como que si lo entendiera, sentándose cuando al fin sacó su pata de su pecho pero el lobo lo empujó acostándolo de nuevo y restregando su cabeza de forma insistente contra su pecho.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el lobo gruño antes de volver a restregar su cabeza contra él como tratando de hacer algo que el omega no entendía. Apoyó sus manos sobre la cabeza del animal erizándose un poco cuando tiró de su camisa para oler su cuello, se quedó quieto sintiendo la fría nariz sobre la cicatriz de la mordida de hacía unos días.

Todo pareció detenerse en ese momento, el animal se quedó en esa posición respirando ruidosamente sin mostrar sus dientes, Lucius movió su mano sobre su oreja acariciando su pelaje con lentitud sin saber que reacción esperar.

De pronto el lobo se levantó y alzó sus orejas mirándolo fijamente por unos momentos, dio un quejido y salió corriendo.

⸺ ¡Ey! ⸺ Había algo extraño con el lobo pero no podía precisar que, se levantó sacando su varita y convirtiéndose a su forma animaga para correr tras él.

Olfateó por varios lados pero casi era imposible perderlo, escuchaba sus aullidos y al verlo chocarse a propósito con los árboles se preocupó.

El lobo no dejaba de gruñir o quejarse, tampoco dejaba de correr, adentrándose cada vez más en las hectáreas que tenían.

Lucius ladró tratando de llamar su atención al notar que no lo alcanzaría pero el licántropo siguió, al escuchar a la bestia aullar cuando se golpeó mucho más fuerte contra un tronco volvió a ladrar haciendo que la bestia parara y se volteara aun parada en dos patas. El lobo mostraba los dientes ensangrentados mientras gruñía pero se notaba golpeado, sus garras tenían sangre que seguramente era la propia y podía notar las gotas que se deslizaban por su pelaje.

El licántropo pareció perder toda la fuerza al notar que era él y se dejó caer, acostándose sobre el pasto haciendo un sonido desconsolado.

Lucius se acercó con rapidez notando los rasguños en su rostro que sangraban, lo olfateó mirando la sangre que se deslizaba por el pelaje.

¿Si la lamía, se volvería hombre lobo?

No podía arriesgarse así que no lo hizo, lo revisó notando por golpes en su lomo y los rasguños profundos.

Se acercó tocando su hocico con el suyo, el lobo pareció reaccionar ante ello porque levantó sus orejas en un estado más animado pero enseguida volvió dejar su cabeza caer dando un quejido. Lucius restregó su cabeza contra el pelaje de su alfa sin importarle mancharse con el rojo de la sangre, tratando de animarlo un poco pero la bestia solo lo miraba respirando despacio.

Se alejó una vez más y trepó sobre él, pero el lobo no se movió manteniéndose muy desanimado.

Sintió que le dolía el pecho al ver las heridas, el pelaje amarronado estaba manchado de sangre y se veía doloroso. Se notaba que varias de las heridas habían sido por sus propias garras, sobre todo las del cuello lo que hizo que un escalofrío de miedo lo recorriera.

Miró la pata lastimada bajándose, notando que el lobo se había mordido así mismo mientras corría.

¿Por qué se había lastimado? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

No quiso hacer ningún sonido de tristeza al notar el poco ánimo del alfa, no quería empeorarlo.

Se puso en frente del lobo y se acostó, poniendo su cabeza entre sus patas y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los amarillos, los cuales lo miraban con tristeza.

Y entonces Lucius lo notó.

El lobo no tenía aroma.

Se paró de pronto y se acercó a su alfa, restregando de nuevo su cabeza contra él y luego su lomo, tratando de ponerse debajo de su cabeza. El lobo apoyó una de sus patas sobre él y Lucius se quedó ahí restregando su hocico contra su pelaje.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el lamido entre sus orejas y se estremeció completamente haciendo que su pelaje se esponjara, eso pareció llamar la atención del lobo porque empezó a olfatearlo antes de lamer su lomo.

Lucius dio otro agudo ladrido y se levantó, miró al lobo y luego hacia los arboles tratando de hacer que lo siguiera pero enseguida notó que era en vano, el lobo se mantenía acostado en su lugar muy desanimado por su falta de aroma.

Volvió a acercarse rápidamente y se deslizó por debajo de su cabeza acostándose ahí, poniendo su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras. El lobo alzó las orejas y se levantó hasta quedar sentado, bajando su cabeza para tocar su nariz con la del pequeño zorro.

Lucius subió sus patitas sobre el hocico del animal restregando su mejilla contra él como que si fuera un gato, sintiéndose contento de poder animarlo un poco.

Estaba preocupado por el hecho de que el lobo no produjera feromonas ni aroma ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Algo mal con él?

Se bajó inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado, mirando con duda al lobo lastimado.

¿Las peores noches de Remus eran así?

Se sentía un poco mal por pensar que él podía mejorarlas, seguramente estaba interfiriendo con el matalobos y por ello reaccionaba tan mal, pero el lobo ya se había alejado de él y solo había empeorado.

Ladró nuevamente dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco ridículo por actuar como perro. Suspiró al notar que no lograría que el lobo caminara hacia el nido por lo que volvió a su forma humana.

Casi al instante el lobo estaba sobre él nuevamente, apoyando su pata en su pecho y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Lucius jadeó algo sorprendido y lo abrazó, sosteniendo el pelaje que podía agarrar y apoyando su frente contra él.

Antes, sin feromonas, estaría muerto de miedo pero en ese momento solo podía sentir preocupación.

Era casi increíble como la situación había cambiado tanto, se preguntó cuándo se había acostumbrado tanto al lobo que ya no le temía incluso con la falta de feromonas.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los lamidos sobre sus mejillas y en su cuello, dejando que el alfa quitara un poco la prenda para lamer el lugar donde debería haber marca de unión.

Cuando el licántropo quitó su pata y se sentó, Lucius se paró despacio apoyando una mano en la cabeza del animal.

⸺Vamos al nido. ⸺ murmuró suavemente, el alfa miró hacia los árboles con tristeza y dio un quejido, Lucius lo empujó despacio pero el lobo se negó a moverse. ⸺Remus. ⸺ lo llamó mirándolo a los ojos pero el lobo solo lamió su rostro.

Lucius suspiró y volvió a abrazarlo, sonriendo ligeramente ante la sensación del pelaje contra su piel, pero esa sensación agradable apenas duró porque al separarse notó lo manchado de sangre que estaba.

El alfa empezó a lamer donde había manchado, despacio, aún con las orejas bajas y con toda la actitud de derrota.

⸺Debemos curar eso. ⸺ apoyó la mano contra el hocico del animal pero el lobo solo respiró más fuerte antes de seguir lamiendo, Lucius desvió su mano hacia su cuello notando los rasguños ahí una vez más. ⸺No me gusta que te lastimes. ⸺ murmuró suavemente, usando su capa para ponerla alrededor del cuello del lobo para tratar de parar el sangrado.

¿Cuánto había tardado en alcanzarlo? ¿Siempre, cuando estaba solo, el alfa se lastimaba así?

El lobo volvió a acostarse y Lucius se sentó, apoyándose contra él y acariciando su lomo, revisando otras heridas graves pero parecía que ningún rasguño era fatal.

Restregó su mejilla contra el alfa como cuando estaba en su forma de zorro, dejando un poco de su propio aroma en él. El lobo apoyó su gran cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos ante las caricias, Lucius pudo saber que estaba dormido cuando su respiración se normalizó.

⸺Por Merlín, te lastimaste mucho. ⸺ Susurró con tristeza acariciando entre sus orejas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

* * *

**Y así vamos cerrando algunos cabos sueltos XD y abriendo lo que falta abrir.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Usa sus ultimas cartas para fastidiarle :'3**

**Dudan de la marca porque puede ser permanente, solo las primeras marcas pueden ser borradas :0**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Aquí se puede ver que paso con Draco y Harry :D**

**Y Remus si sobrereacciono pero la luna llena lo hace mas emocional c': Pero ya pudieron hablar mejor del tema :D Lestrange si dio lata pero Rems lo resolvió o al menos la mayor parte :'3**

**Muchos besos :D**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Realmente si debio preguntarle primero a Lucius porque malinterpretó las cosas. Si, Draco esta embarazado :D **


	45. Collares y recuerdos

**¡Hola! Aquí con otro capítulo. Lamento cualquier error, le daré una repasada en un par de días :D**

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

⸺Draco… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres saber antes de que viajemos?⸺ Suspiró al escuchar a Harry decirlo mirando a su pequeña hermana dormir, se inclinó besando la cabecita de la bebé.

⸺Nos comportaremos como que sí.⸺ Sonaba realmente a la mejor opción, no sabía cómo sentirse. A penas habían hablado de adoptar y tal vez no eran tan buenos con los anticonceptivos pero la habían librado durante varios celos ¿Quién habría pensado que ese podía ser distinto?

⸺ ¿Y si es un no?⸺ Harry parecía un poco preocupado, él no estaba muy seguro de si por él o por el hecho de que podrían tener un bebé.

⸺Sé que querías adoptar un niño y yo lo arruiné.⸺ Era muy probable que fuera positivo, lo sabía. Había vomitado el desayuno esa mañana y Lucy había estado muy curiosa con él. Sería toda una sorpresa que fuera un negativo.

Suspiró al sentir el abrazo de su alfa y le sonrió.

⸺No arruinaste nada, ambos debíamos cuidarnos. Y podremos adoptar un niño más adelante ¿Sí?⸺ Se dio la vuelta para mirar directamente a los ojos verdes y le acomodó sus lentes.

⸺Si me dejo convencer tendremos once niños.⸺ Se burló negando con la cabeza.

⸺Seríamos fantásticos padres.⸺ No pudo evitar sentirse feliz de la alegría que expresaba su pareja, había estado algo preocupado que un embarazo no fuera del todo bienvenido. Harry adoraba a los niños del orfanato, si pudiera realmente adoptaría a todos pero él sabía que sería imposible.

⸺ ¿Y el egocéntrico soy yo?⸺ Dijo divertido dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

⸺Draco, sabes a qué me refiero.⸺ El alfa rodeó su cintura y él le devolvió el abrazo apoyándose un poco.

⸺Lo sé.⸺ Luego de la fiesta de su hermana y del viaje lo planearían mejor, si iban a tener un bebé no podrían salvarse de los Weasley, él mismo no podría salvarse de su madre.

⸺Ella me hace recordar mucho a ti.⸺ Al escuchar la voz femenina no pudo evitar erizarse y se separó de Harry como que si hubieran estado besándose inapropiadamente.

⸺ ¡Mamá!⸺ Reclamó, sintiéndose un poco mejor al notar que su pareja también parecía avergonzada.

Su madre les sonrió haciéndoles un signo de silencio antes de acomodar la niña mejor en su mantita, corriendo sus rizos rubios para mirar su carita. Draco se acercó nuevamente agarrando la mano de su compañero y se inclinó para ver a la pequeña.

⸺Lucius me pidió ayuda para algunas pequeñas cosas para la fiesta.⸺ Contó ella mirando a la pequeña con curiosidad, realmente hacía un rato que no la veía en persona.

⸺ ¿Lupin sigue sin quererte, madre?⸺ No pudo evitar jugar un poco haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño y saliera en defensa del amigo de su padrino.

⸺Si ella se apareciera, él no rechazaría que los visitara.⸺ Reclamó.

⸺Amor, mi vida no ronda alrededor de tu padre. He encontrado cosas divertidas en Francia.⸺ Les sonrió con cariño a ambos.

⸺ ¡No quería saber eso!⸺ No pudo evitar exclamar tapándose los oídos de forma infantil pero cerrando la boca completamente al escuchar a la niña quejarse.

⸺Shhh. Siempre revisen que alrededor de ella haya una sala de privacidad.⸺ La rubia sacó su varita pronunciando el hechizo suavemente, la pequeña balbuceó en sueños antes de seguir durmiendo.

Draco suspiró apoyándose un poco en Harry.

Realmente tenían mucho que aprender.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Despertó cuando el lobo se alejó de él, se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de despertarse pero eso solo lo hizo ver que tan manchadas de sangre seca estaban.

Había dormido casi aferrado a su alfa, su camisa también estaba manchada con sangre por la pata herida del animal.

⸺ ¿Remus?⸺ murmuró suavemente, algo asustado del hecho de que el lob se fuera y se lastimara hasta que notó lo muy cerca del amanecer que estaban.

Caminó solo unos pasos antes de divisar al animal quien solo se había escondido detrás de una arboleda, cuando se paró a unos metros el lobo le devolvió la mirada antes de aullar, empezando la dolorosa transformación. Sintiendo su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza ante el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y de todo acomodándose, cayó sentado al suelo cuando tropezó con la rama del árbol.

Se levantó rápidamente acercándose cuando terminó, notando como el ahora humano seguía arrodillado y jadeando. Al menos ahora que estaba en su forma humana se notaba que su cuello no estaba tan lastimado como parecía en un principio, lo que había hecho caer tanta sangre era un corte sobre su ceja.

Tocó el hombro de Remus con cuidado para tratar de calmarlo un poco pero el alfa solo agarró su mano tirando de él al suelo.

⸺ ¡Remus!⸺ jadeó con sorpresa al ser inmovilizado, el alfa se cernió sobre él como que si aún fuera un lobo, gruñendo y mirándolo directamente con sus ojos dorados. Podía ver su antebrazo muy lastimado, para liberarse solo tenía que moverse pero en cambio le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos.

Remus parecía aun perdido en la bruma de la transformación y gruñó más fuerte, sosteniéndolo contra el pasto.

Podía empujarlo, notaba todos sus puntos débiles, desde los rasguños en su cuello hasta la mordida sobre su brazo que ahora sangraba nuevamente por el esfuerzo. Respiró profundo, notando nuevamente la falta de feromonas.

Se veía casi… asustado. Asustado a pesar de ser el que estaba acorralando.

Remus no debería estar asustado, en todo caso eso debía ser algo que sintiera él, pero sabía que incluso con los instintos a flor de piel el licántropo no le haría daño.

Siguiendo el instinto y sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido inclinó su cabeza a un lado dejando expuesto su cuello, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda cuando el alfa se agachó y lo mordió.

Remus nunca se equivocaba donde morder y esa no fue la excepción, el dolor fue mucho más fuerte sin las feromonas para mitigarlo pero había pasado por cosas mucho peores. Clavó sus uñas en su espalda respirando con fuerza, haciendo lo posible en no moverse mientras sentía los dientes aun clavados en su piel.

⸺Ya está, estamos bien. Estamos bien.⸺ murmuró suavemente acariciando el cabello castaño, tratando de que su voz no flaqueara cuando Remus al fin soltó su cuello, sintió un escalofrío al sentirlo lamerlo pero sabía que eso ayudaría a que doliera menos.

Acarició el rostro de su alfa cuando este levantó la cabeza cuando la mordida dejó de sangrar, notando la sangre que ahora tenía en sus dientes y en sus labios, pero aun así se incorporó para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, manchándose con su propia sangre.

⸺Lucius.⸺ Remus murmuró con voz muy ronca antes de desplomarse sobre él.

⸺Tranquilo, ahora iremos adentro.⸺ Salió como pudo de debajo de él y lo ayudó a sentarse, pasando su mano por su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

⸺Mi ropa…⸺ El licántropo miró a los lados suspirando, Lucius se quitó la bata y se la puso con cuidado, cerrándola antes de hacer que rodeara sus hombros con el brazo que tenía sano. Luego buscarían su ropa, ahora mismo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera colocársela.

⸺Vamos adentro, apóyate en mí.⸺ Pidió antes de levantarlos a ambos, rodeando su torso con un brazo para sostenerlo sin perderse el siseo de dolor. Se preguntó si debería levitarlo a la habitación pero Remus parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer lo más normal posible.

Al ver las escaleras sacó su varita y los apareció directamente en el cuarto.

El alfa dio un jadeo de dolor y se soltó de él antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

⸺Me duele todo…⸺ Se quejó y luego trató de reír, pero por el dolor se detuvo casi haciéndose un ovillo.

⸺Déjame verte, te limpiaremos y luego llamaremos al mendimago.⸺ Se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, quitando la bata con cuidado suspirando al ver todas sus heridas. ⸺Twinky, avísale a Draco que iré más tarde por la pequeña. Si tiene algún problema para cuidarla puede traérmela.⸺ Ordenó rápidamente ganándose un asentimiento por la nombrada.

Lo ayudó acostarse antes de traer un pañito húmedo, pasándolo por su pecho donde estaba el rasguño más profundo, además de un moretón en el costado que se veía bastante malo, seguramente tendría una costilla rota.

Luego de las misiones muchas veces había tenido que curarse por lo que sabía qué hacer en cada caso, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado nervioso y prefería que el mendimago lo revisara para descartar algo peor.

Envolvió su antebrazo derecho con una venda para que dejara de sangrar luego de desinfectarlo, sabiendo que eso era una mordida.

Limpió su rostro también notando los nuevos tres rasguños que habían sobre él.

⸺El lobo no lastimo nada debajo de tu torso.⸺ notó con algo de curiosidad mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la ropa interior y el pantalón, Remus dejó escapar una risa pero luego se dobló del dolor.

⸺Él realmente está interesado en su descendencia.⸺ Le explicó con voz casi ahogada acostándose de nuevo. ⸺Oh, por Merlín. Hacía tanto que no me lastimaba así.⸺ El Gryffindor cerró los ojos muy adolorido y Lucius pasó su mano por su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, suspirando al notar que no.

⸺No tienes feromonas.⸺ Le señaló mientras se levantaba y sacaba ropa del armario, poniendo a lavar todas las prendas ensangrentadas antes de cambiarse, atando su pelo para que no estorbara.

Realmente esperaba que pudieran evitarlo en el futuro, estaba tan acostumbrado a las noches tranquilas del lobo que todo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Incluso el licántropo pudo haber atacado contra él pero no había pensado en ello, confiaba demasiado en Remus para ello y saber que esa confianza también incluía al lobo lo sorprendía.

⸺Tomé un anti feromonas más fuerte antes de la transformación.⸺ Remus le respondió unos minutos después, cuando al fin terminó de cambiarse, pudo haber sonreído divertido ante la tardanza en decirlo pero solo frunció el ceño entendiendo la explicación.

⸺ ¿Y cómo no supiste que eso te afectaría? ¡En tu libro debería decirlo!⸺ Reclamó algo molesto, el lobo siempre había sido la parte más instintiva de Remus ¿Qué pasaría si le quitaran lo que más lo tenía orgulloso? Sus feromonas eran muy importantes.

⸺No creí que fuera tan malo.⸺ Sonrió el menor algo culpable, Lucius suspiró sentándose en la cama y acariciándole el cabello, dándole un suave beso en la frente cerrando los ojos.

Había tenido miedo de que se lastimara demasiado, el lobo se había golpeado brutalmente contra todo lo duro que había a su paso y había usado sus filosas garras contra sí mismo.

⸺Eres un tonto ¿Por qué no querías tener feromonas?⸺ Preguntó más suave, dejándolo ver su preocupación. El alfa suspiró acariciando su mejilla y Lucius inclinó su cabeza hacia su caricia.

⸺Tu eres muy susceptibles a ellas.⸺ Murmuró haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

⸺ ¿Celoso?⸺ se burló ligeramente.

⸺ ¡No! Yo…⸺ se llevó las manos al costado ⸺Mierda.⸺ exclamó al notar que la herida de su pecho volvía a sangrar, tiñendo los vendajes ya puestos con rojo.

⸺Llamaré el medimago.⸺ Lucius se levantó enseguida yendo hacia la chimenea para llamarlo, intercambiaron apenas unas frases antes de que asintiera. Sabía que seguramente lo había despertado, pero realmente no podían esperar unas horas a que se hiciera más tarde.

El medimago no tardó mucho en entrar.

⸺ ¿Qué sucedió?⸺ Preguntó profesionalmente mientras se acercaba a ambos.

⸺El lobo estuvo descontento porque no pudo usar sus feromonas.⸺ Explicó el rubio rápidamente.

⸺Veamos, te revisaré antes de que tomes cualquier cosa.⸺ El anciano les sonrió suavemente antes de empezar a utilizar los hechizos de diagnóstico, luego de algunas preguntas y revisiones asintió haciendo una lista de las pociones y la cantidad. ⸺Tienes una costilla rota, múltiples moretones y cortadas, la del pecho es la más crítica. Tardarás alrededor de dos días en recuperarte y trata de no volver a experimentar con tu transformación ¿Está bien?⸺ Explicó.

⸺Gracias.⸺ Remus agradeció asintiendo un poco.

⸺Cuídense.⸺ El medimago se despidió amablemente, cuando el anciano se fue Lucius se levantó buscando las pociones que tenía él mismo, haciéndole tomar primero el que quitaría los efectos del anti feromonas.

Sabiendo que quitaría el efecto de forma gradual empezó a suministrarles las demás, curando su hueso roto y disminuyendo el dolor.

⸺Lo siento, debí haberte asustado.⸺ Remus lo miró con tristeza y Lucius no pudo evitar dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

⸺Está bien, no te lastimaste tanto como parecía.⸺ trató de calmarlo acariciando su mejilla con cariño, tenía el cuello vendado al igual que su torso y brazo. Al sentir el ligero aroma del alfa no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacia él besando su frente.

Se había sentido asustado, realmente se alegraba que solo fuera una mala decisión en que poción tomar antes de la transformación y no algo más grave.

⸺Tendré más cicatrices en el rostro.⸺ El alfa murmuró dando un suspiro y Lucius negó con la cabeza mientras agarraba uno de los ungüentos.

⸺No, no tendrás. Puede arder un poco ¿Está bien?⸺ Le avisó antes de poner un poco de la crema en sus dedos y calentarla, Remus lo miró con curiosidad y él le sonrió para tranquilizarlo antes de ponerlo sobre las heridas.

El licántropo respiró profundo antes de hablar, seguramente tratando de no prestarle atención al ardor.

⸺ ¿Evitará las cicatrices?⸺ Dijo casi incrédulo.

⸺Por supuesto ¿Crees que alguien como yo puede mantenerse sin cicatrices?⸺ Se burló terminando de ponerlo y limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo, dejándolo a un lado y cerrando la crema.

⸺Nunca lo usé.⸺ Admitió el menor.

⸺Es muy cara, Remus. Además hay otras variedades pero ninguna funciona tan bien como la original.⸺ Sonrió orgulloso sintiendo casi como que si estuviera haciendo una propaganda, gastaba mucho en pociones todos los meses pero había algunas que solo guardaba hasta que las necesitara.

No siempre Severus lo atendería primero así que prefería tenerlas de antemano.

⸺Me pregunto qué harías si te quedaras sin dinero.⸺ Remus le sonrió agarrando su mano.

⸺Me casaría contigo.⸺ Jugueteó con sus dedos inclinándose sobre él.

⸺ ¿Pobre no me quieres?⸺ Bromeó.

⸺Sí, pero en ese caso me encargaría de no perder mi propio dinero para poder darnos lo mejor a ambos y a Lucy.⸺

⸺Awwww. Realmente eres bueno empujando un tema a tu favor.⸺ Lucius sonrió inclinándose y besando su mejilla, sintiendo enseguida el sabor amargo del ungüento y erizándose un poco.

⸺Había olvidado lo mal que sabía.⸺ Se burló ligeramente haciendo sonreír al licántropo que solo levantó su mano y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo. El omega jadeó sorprendido aun con el sabor amargo en sus labios pero devolvió el beso, apoyando su mano con cuidado en él para no lastimarlo más.

Se separaron despacio, mirándose aun algo sonrojados.

⸺Si sabe amargo.⸺ Lucius rió levemente negando con la cabeza antes de quitarse los zapatos para costarse a su lado, el alfa lo abrazó moviéndose despacio y apoyando su mejilla en su pecho, el rubio tarareó ligeramente rodeándolo con sus brazos acariciando su espalda paulatinamente.

El aroma del menor poco a poco se hacía más intenso, el rubio no pudo evitar inclinarse y aspirar un poco tratando de no perturbar el sueño de su pareja.

Se sentía bien cuidar de él, Remus lo había cuidado mucho y poder devolverlo era agradable, saber que podía calmarlo y sanarlo lo hacía feliz.

Lo abrazó un poco más con cuidado de no lastimarlo y besó su frente a pesar del sabor amargo del ungüento.

⸺Te amo.⸺ murmuró con suavidad.

Por Merlín, realmente le había pegado fuerte el sentimiento.

* * *

**Severus**

* * *

Severus casi se quejó en voz alta al sentir la lechuza de Lucius pasando sus protecciones, respiró profundo mirando al ave blanca que ladeaba su cabeza y agarró la carta, dándole un pequeño bocadillo.

Frunció el ceño al leerla.

⸺ ¡Black! Debo llevarle unas pociones a Lucius, pasó algo anoche.⸺ Había sido luna llena, la lista de las pociones era muy exacta ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Al menos ninguna estaba hecha para un bebé, así que la niña debería estar bien.

⸺ ¿¡Remus se lastimó!? Ayer fue luna llena ¡Ni si quiera me di cuenta!⸺ Sirius prácticamente saltó.

⸺Cálmate o te congelaré. Debemos ir por Red Flú.⸺ Habló mientras se movía rápidamente por su laboratorio sacando las pociones nombradas, tuvo cuidado en cada cantidad dejando en estasis las pociones que tenía en proceso.

Suspiró al notar el estrés del alfa y se preguntó si debería hacer algo para calmarlo, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba el polvo. No podía darse el lujo del tiempo ahora, no al menos hasta verificar que todos seguían bien.

Quitó la ceniza de sus hombros y se adelantó, pero Sirius prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba.

⸺ ¡Remus!⸺ Gritó.

⸺Él no se está muriendo…⸺ murmuró muy bajo mientras rodaba los ojos, subiendo más despacio hacia la habitación principal. Al llegar notó que Sirius ya estaba prácticamente saltando alrededor de su amigo en forma de perro, olfateando todas sus heridas de modo histérico.

Lucius los observaba con los labios apretado y alejado.

⸺Lucius.⸺ lo saludó, el patriarca lo miró y asintió en saludo, acercándose y estrechando su mano de forma aun tensa, como que si no pudiera evitar mirar al par.

⸺Tranquilo, Sirius, estoy bien.⸺ Remus le sonrió tranquilamente, podía notar lo pálido que estaba pero al menos se veía descansado. Miró hacia el rubio analizándolo, notando que parecía no tener ningún rasguño.

No supo ni siquiera que estaba tan preocupado por ello hasta que dejó de sentir esa presión sobre su pecho.

⸺ ¿¡Qué le hiciste, Malfoy!?⸺ Sirius volteó muy enojado hacia ambos, Lucius hizo una mueca de desdén,

⸺No fue su culpa, el lobo reaccionó mal a la poción.⸺ Remus contestó agarrando su brazo para evitar que se acercara más a su omega, Severus casi quiso resoplar ante ello pero notó que tenía el otro brazo vendado.

¿Cuánto daño se habría hecho?

⸺ ¿Matalobos? Lupin, no le hice ningún cambio y nunca ha fallado contigo. ⸺ No pudo evitar acotar, sintiéndose algo ofendido. Lupin lo miró sonriendo algo apenado y Severus se preguntó si había tratado de modificar la poción el mismo.

⸺Tomé anti feromonas y me habías dicho que no podía usar ambas al mismo tiempo.⸺ Admitió.

⸺No discutiré tu extraña decisión.⸺ se alejó acercándose al patriarca y sacando los viales, poniéndolos ordenados sobre el escritorio. Lucius los revisó y suspiró.

No pudo evitar la incomodidad del rubio, estaba tenso como una vara y miraba de reojo al par de alfas. No podía sentir casi el aroma del otro omega y notó que Sirius estaba exudando feromonas por todos lados.

Oh.

⸺Tengo el dinero abajo, gracias por venir.⸺

⸺No hay de qué.⸺ sabiendo que lo que quería su amigo era alejarse de la situación aceptó su débil excusa y lo siguió a la sala, pero al notar que al alejarse seguía tan tenso se preguntó que más le molestaba además de las feromonas, Remus y Sirius habían sido apegados siempre.

Lucius suspiró y sirvió dos vasos de whisky, aceptó uno.

⸺Odio a tu perro.⸺ El rubio habló antes de tomarse lo poco que había servido de un trago y dejar el vaso sobre la mesa. Severus arqueó la ceja con algo de diversión pero aun así también tomó.

⸺Ellos siempre han sido amigos.⸺ le recordó.

Lucius asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, era realmente cómodo así que dejó que se mantuviera hasta que el rubio quisiera romperlo.

⸺Iré a traer a la pequeña.⸺ Severus miró como se iba y luego observó la sala preguntándose que lo tenía de tan mal humor. Tal vez Lucius no había esperado que Sirius ahora fuera una de las cosas que trajera en conjunto de sus pociones, tal vez estaba siendo posesivo porque ambos se encontraban en la habitación que compartían.

Ya no había ningún nido y no habría hasta que se unieran o tuvieran otro bebé.

Subió de nuevo a la habitación mirando desde el pasillo como ambos Gryffindor conversaban, Sirius estaba revisando su brazo y estaban hablando de las peores noches en Hogwarts, no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar el ataque y tuvo ganas de alejarse un poco pero al darse vuelta vio a Lucius subiendo las escaleras con la pequeña señorita.

⸺ ¡Shevi!⸺ chilló contenta de verlo mientras agitaba sus bracitos.

⸺Snape.⸺ La corrigió haciendo sonreír al rubio, aún no entendía porque le agradaba tanto a la niña cuando no interactuaba casi nada con ella.

⸺ ¿Quieres cargarla?⸺ Recordó cuando Cissy solía decirle lo mismo con Draco, era casi un deja vu. Negó con la cabeza.

⸺No, está bien.⸺ la miró poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda para evitar que Lucius tratara de obligarlo a cargarla como solía hacerlo Narcissa. Lucy le sonrió casi saltando en los brazos del patriarca.

El rubio solo resopló divertido antes de adelantarse hacia el par de amigos, corriendo a Sirius para poder sentar a Lucy al lado de Remus.

⸺ ¡Paaa!⸺ ella sonrió muy feliz aferrándose a él, casi enseguida Sirius la cargó. ⸺Sidi.⸺ balbuceó contenta.

Lucy realmente parecía emocionada entre ambos, balbuceando y moviendo sus manitos, tratando de evitar que Sirius la separara mucho de Remus.

⸺Son un cuadro encantador.⸺ Lucius se acercó nuevamente a él diciéndolo casi sarcásticamente. ⸺Hubieran sido una buena familia.⸺ murmuró por lo bajo mientras salía al pasillo y cerraba la puerta de la habitación, notó que ya no escuchaba a los Gryffindor hablar y supo que había un hechizo de privacidad en ambas direcciones.

⸺Lucy no sería rubia.⸺ Arqueó la ceja pero el patriarca solo resopló. ⸺Ni hija biológica de ambos.⸺ Acotó, no sabía exactamente como calmarlo.

Era obvio que Lupin estaba completamente enamorado de Lucius y viceversa, los celos del patriarca eran infantiles.

⸺La adopción es buena.⸺ El rubio frunció el ceño apoyándose contra la pared.

⸺Lucius, estás siendo ridículo ¿Acaso Lupin se enojó contigo cuando hablamos en tu habitación? La puerta estaba cerrada y estábamos sobre la cama.⸺ Le recordó decidiendo expresar su preocupación con mal humor.

⸺ ¡Somos amigos! Y solo conversábamos. No estoy celoso.⸺ Cruzó sus brazos mirando hacia otro lado, Severus suspiró.

⸺Sí lo estás.⸺ Señaló lo que era muy obvio.

⸺Black sabe mejor como tratarlo luego de una mala luna llena.⸺ Lucius parecía un poco desanimado e incómodo, como que si sintiera culpable de alguna forma de que la noche resultara mala.

Seguramente Lupin había tomado la poción para evitarle problemas, pero teniendo el libro sabía las posibles consecuencias y se había arriesgado de todas formas. Si eso no decía lo mucho que quería a Lucius, no sabía que lo haría.

⸺Porque estuvo con él por años, Lucius, no me pagas lo suficiente para esto ¿Lo hablas con tu psicóloga la semana entrante?⸺ A pesar de lo que decía, apoyó una mano en su hombro. El patriarca sonrió de lado.

⸺Estoy siendo ridículo.⸺ Dijo con pesar.

⸺Lo estás.⸺ No había mucho más que decir, así que presionó un poco más su hombro antes de soltarlo.

⸺Lo siento.⸺ El patriarca se disculpó y el asintió, seguramente Lucius estaba un poco histérico aun con lo sucedido. La razón siempre podía entender pero el instinto era otro cantar, seguramente se sentía más posesivo con su alfa y trataba de alejarlo de otros alfas por temor a que lo lastimaran.

Era un impulso básico difícil de ignorar.

Se despidió preguntándose cómo podría llevarse a Sirius de ahí para que la pareja tuviera su momento tranquilo en paz.

⸺Black, yo terminé aquí. Vuelvo al laboratorio.⸺ Avisó abriendo la puerta de la habitación, Sirius se había transformado en perro para jugar con la niña que reía divertida abrazándolo. Cuando el entró todo se detuvo, Remus la alzó con cuidado mientras Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

⸺ ¡Oh! ¡Bien! ¿Remus estarás bien?⸺ Se dio la vuelta preocupado y en ese momento supo que si el licántropo negaba, la pareja no sería dejada a solas durante todo el día.

⸺Sí, tranquilo.⸺ Remus le sonrió tranquilamente.

⸺ ¡Llámame si ocurre algo!⸺ El Gryffindor le sonrió al licántropo antes de devolver a la pequeña quien movió su manito en despedida. Solo esperó unos momentos antes de bajar las escaleras, sabiendo que Sirius estaba detrás de él.

Llegar a su laboratorio fue como un suspiro de alivio, no había estado seguro de que el alfa lo siguiera y realmente era agradable ver que sí.

Se preguntó si debería dar una señal de reconocer esto pero al final solo quitó sus pociones de estasis y se puso a trabajar, pero pronto el silencio se hizo incómodo. Sirius solía volverse un perro y jugar afuera o acostarse en una esquina si quería verlo, pero nunca se había sentido un ambiente tan pesado.

Respiró con fuerza y volvió a poner estasis en sus pociones.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede?⸺ preguntó volteándose y mirando directamente al animago quien estaba muy serio. Era notable que estuviera controlando sus feromonas pero las pocas que se filtraban denotaban lo estresado que estaba.

⸺Dijiste que no podíamos salir porque esas pociones eran muy importantes, pero Malfoy te envió una carta y estuvimos en su casa en un segundo.⸺ A pesar de que Sirius trató de que sonara casual notó la molestia mezclada en su tono.

⸺Y tú no fuiste para acompañarme, corriste hacia Lupin ¿O lo olvidas?⸺ Le recordó arqueando una deja y cruzando de brazos.

Había aceptado la cita en un arrebato de buen humor pero a pesar de haberla pospuesto tanto Black no podía quejarse, comían todos los días juntos dentro de su casa e incluso se prestaba a hablar con él. No había rechazado sus avances y su celo seguía compartiéndolo con él.

⸺Yo nunca dije que estaba ocupado. ⸺ El alfa apretó los labios y Severus tuvo ganas de resoplar, era increíble cómo eran los celos cruzados. Sacó de su bolsillo el dinero y lo tiró sobre la mesada, demostrando la cantidad.

⸺Lucius paga el triple por la puntualidad.⸺ Señaló.

⸺No lo harías si no fuera Lucius.⸺ El Gryffindor reclamó frunciendo más el ceño. Severus respiró profundo preguntándose si estaban destinados a pelear por ello siempre.

⸺Le oculté sobre su embarazo, eso complico las cosas para él y le suministre una poción sin su consentimiento.⸺ Le recordó, pero incluso si no fuera así ¡Lucius era su amigo! Le había regalado esa casa junto con los demás. No podía decir que eran simplemente conocidos.

⸺ ¿Y qué, te harás pagar tus errores toda tu vida?⸺ Miró directamente los ojos grises del alfa y no supo bien que responder, pero pudo recuperarse demasiado rápido.

⸺Si no fuera Lucius, no me reclamarías.⸺ Gruñó ligeramente, apretando su varita en su mano. Ni siquiera había notado que la había sacado, per Sirius no parecía alarmado por ello porque él seguía con las manos vacías.

⸺Por él superaste a Lily románticamente.⸺ No debió contarle eso, había sido un momento extraño cuando lo hizo y no pudo evitar sentirse herido de que fuera usado contra él.

⸺Basta, vete de mí laboratorio.⸺ Se dio vuelta mirando de nuevo sus pociones.

⸺ ¡Ey!⸺ La exclamación del sangre pura solo lo hizo sentirse más enojado.

⸺ ¡Al menos Lucius me agradece por soportarlo! ¡Fuera!⸺ No pudo evitar alzar la voz mientras tiraba uno de los viales vacíos contra el alfa, quien se corrió rápidamente haciendo que golpeara contra la pared y cayera al suelo haciendo un gran tintineo pero sin romperse por los hechizos que tenía sobre él.

⸺ ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero irme! Lo siento, tienes razón. Es una tontería, debiste haberte preocupado mucho por él cuando leíste las pociones que necesitaba.

Tal vez incluso te preguntaste si el lobo lo había lastimado, yo solo me preocupo por Remus, pero estando en tu lugar yo también hubiera dejado mi trabajo para ver que sucedía y si todo estaba bien.

Lo siento, lo siento.⸺ Sirius prácticamente saltó hacia donde él estaba, agarrando sus manos sin temer a la varita que aun sostenía. Severus lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y sospecha, quedándose en silencio por largos minutos.

No necesitas decirme lo que crees que quiero escuchar.⸺ Dijo al fin, con cuidado, preguntándose donde estaba la trampa en ello.

⸺El escribió "Hubo un incidente esta noche con Remus" y luego solo te dijo que pociones necesitaba. No dijo que estaba bien o que solo Remus estaba lastimado.⸺

⸺Leíste la nota.⸺ Quiso sonar ofendido pero salió más cuidadoso que otra cosa, Sirius asintió.

⸺La dejaste en la mesada.⸺ Señaló.

⸺Bien.⸺ Suspiró volteando, obligándolo a soltar sus manos y volviendo a sus pociones una vez más, notó lo decaído que estaba el Gryffindor detrás de él y se preguntó que podía decir.

Era extraño, había esperado que la pelea explotara como siempre lo hacía y que Sirius se fuera por varias horas, ambos eran orgullosos y tercos.

⸺Aprecio que hayas retrocedido en lo dicho al notar que estabas equivocado.⸺ Se forzó a decir, sin estar seguro si esta también era su forma de disculparse. ⸺Lucius y yo somos amigos, si no pasó nada en los últimos diez años cuando dejó de estar enamorado de Narcissa, no pasará ahora.

Sé que te parece que soy… muy cercano a él. Pero no olvides que lo conozco desde hace muchos años y, a pesar de todo, ha sido cercano y protector conmigo hasta que pude protegerme por mí mismo.⸺ No lo miró mientras lo decía, empezando a revolver la poción.

⸺ ¿Entonces está vez si me apartas el sábado?⸺ No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escucharlo más animado.

⸺Sí, esta vez sí.⸺ Aceptó, sabiendo que no podría escapar de ello por siempre.

Además, comer afuera ¿Qué tan distinto sería de lo que hacían todos los días en su casa?

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

Miró a Lucius abrir las ventanas de par en par y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acomodaba a la beba para que pudiera comer con él.

⸺Lucius…⸺ lo llamó notando el mal humor de su omega quien ignoró su llamado y salió de la habitación. Negó con la cabeza y tocó la nariz de la pequeña quien empezó a reír, sabía que el rubio volvería pronto ya que no podía comer solo.

Aun se le hacía curioso que Lucius estuviera tan tenso alrededor de Sirius, ahora que no había un nido no se sentía tan amenazado de un alfa que lo había acompañado en peores momentos. Tal vez si Sirius hubiera estado alrededor de Lucius se sentiría bastante distinto.

⸺Pa.⸺ Lucy le sonrió mirando con curiosidad sus vendas ⸺ ¿Bien?⸺ preguntó, Remus la acomodó para que no pudiera tocarlas y asintió besando su frente.

⸺Si, muy bien.⸺ La calmó apoyando su mano izquierda en su espaldita para que se mantuviera sentada, la pequeña agarró un poco de la sabana y tiró de ella, riendo.

⸺ ¡Mami!⸺ exclamó muy feliz cuando Lucius volvió a entrar, seguido por un elfo que llevaba la bandeja con ambos platos de comida. El omega le sonrió a la pequeña antes de sentarse en la cama con ellos, agarrando la bandeja y dejándola en sus piernas mientras alzaba a la pequeña y la sentaba en su pierna para que estuviera a la altura.

⸺ ¿Sopa?⸺ sonrió con curiosidad.

⸺Luego de tantas pociones en tu estómago, creo que es algo que pueden comer ambos.⸺ Lucius arqueó una ceja como desafiándolo a quejarse pero prefirió no caer en esos juegos, estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

⸺Te amo.⸺ le recordó.

⸺Yo también.⸺ Sonrió ante la respuesta y Lucy trató de agarrar su cuchara. ⸺Espera, amor.⸺ el omega le sonrió dulcemente a la bebé antes de ponerle el babero, dejando que ella tratara de llevarse la comida a la boca con su cuchara.

Lucy trató un par de veces antes de soltar la cuchara balbuceando muy molesta de no poder comer, haciéndolos sonreír.

⸺Ahora mami nos ayudará.⸺ Le prometió besando su cabecita.

⸺Bueno, a ver.⸺ Lucius agarró la cuchara de la pequeña y ella abrió la boca, contenta.

⸺ ¡Mmm!⸺ dijo mientras comía, un poco de sopa se deslizó entre sus labios pero pudo tragar casi todo con éxito.

⸺Bien, ahora a papá.⸺ El rubio acarició la mejilla de la pequeña, limpiando lo sobrante con una servilleta.

⸺ ¡Paaaa! ¡Ahhhh!⸺ Lucy abrió la boca como demostrándole como se hacía y no pudo evitar reír, abrió la boca como le ordenaban, aceptando la cucharada y alzando su mano sana para acariciar la muñeca de su omega de forma tierna, encontrándose con sus ojos grises.

Solo fue un momento pero notó el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

Tuvieron que ir alternándose, pero pronto Lucy estuvo llena y dejó de recibir cucharadas, apoyándose contra él y mirando muy curiosa como era alimentado.

Cuando ambos platos estuvieron vacíos el elfo se los llevó en conjunto de la bandeja.

⸺Deberías seguir descansando.⸺ Lucius alzó a Lucy, poniéndola contra su pecho. La pequeña balbuceó agarrándose con fuerza de él.

⸺Gracias por cuidarnos.⸺ Se inclinó y besó rápidamente sus labios antes de besar la frente de su hija.

Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlos, pero sabía que su brazo derecho le dolería horrores así que se conformó con esos pequeños gestos que podía profesar. Al menos Lucius parecía de mejor humor e incluso se apoyó contra él, dejando que le acariciara el cabello mientras la pequeña dormitaba entre ambos.

Respiró profundo sintiendo la mezcla de sus aromas.

Podía sentir aún el pánico de no poder marcarlo con sus feromonas, normalmente recordaba todo muy borroso pero esa sensación le había quedado. El lobo había tenido terror de ser rechazado sin ese incentivo e incluso cuando Lucius solo se aferró a él no dejó de sentirse inútil.

Realmente no volvería a hacer eso.

Dentro del miedo, pudo haber lastimado a su omega. Tuvo suerte de poder correr y descargar su frustración sobre él mismo en vez de en su pareja.

Y aunque el lobo no lo había lastimado él si había mordido a Lucius al volverse humano, lo había visto ladear la cabeza pero sabía que sin feromonas debió ser muy doloroso para él. El rubio ni siquiera se había quejado, lo había abrazado y arrullado con ternura.

No sabía que se había esperado, pero estaba un poco impresionado de su reacción.

Sonrió al sentirlo acurrucarse contra él y besó su cabello rubio, respirando de forma acompasada.

Los amaba mucho.

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

Había pasado al menos una semana desde su mala noche y ya su brazo no dolía, pero a pesar de estar casi recuperado no pudo evitar quedarse quieto en frente de la joyería, sin atreverse a entrar.

Miró la puerta sintiéndose nervioso, revisó nuevamente la dirección en la tarjeta antes de dar unos pasos y abrirla. Un pequeño tintineo se escuchó por todo el lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por la joyería.

Desde afuera parecía un lugar muy modesto lo cual lo había extrañado, apenas había una vidriera con collares bonitos pero simples pero al entrar todo era simplemente deslumbrante.

Todo parecía cubierto de vidrio, desde los collares y joyas en las estanterías de las paredes y las que estaban sobre un exhibidor en el centro. Todo estaba iluminado de la mejor manera y mientras miraba no pudo evitar pensar que muchas de esas piezas valdrían más de lo que había gastado en toda su vida.

La mano de obra era sin duda exquisita, cada pieza parecía única y el oro brillaba bajo la luz dada. Sintió muchas ganas de darse la vuelta y salir ya que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

⸺Espero que le agrade lo que ve.⸺ miró hacia el anciano detrás del mostrador quien parecía mirarlo con algo de sospecha lo cual no lo sorprendió, sabía que su propia expresión debía ser de pura sorpresa y no se veía como alguien que supiera lo que iba a comprar.

⸺Todo aquí es hermoso.⸺ Se forzó a hablar y miró el apellido escrito sobre el papel "Aubriot."

⸺Es la mejor calidad, tanto de donde proviene el material y las piedras como la mano de obra.⸺ El hombre habló condescendientemente, casi con una sonrisa incomoda. ⸺Si está aquí es porque ha sido invitado por alguno de mis clientes frecuentes, por lo cual asumo que tiene una idea de lo que quiere.

¿Un regalo, tal vez? ¿Anillo de matrimonio?⸺ Habló señalando los que había en el mostrador, todos los anillos eran realmente hermosos y los diamantes tan grandes que ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar el vidrio.

⸺No, yo… Busco un collar.⸺ Levantó sus ojos dejando de mirar los anillos sin poder evitar ponerse un poco rojo. Casi se sentía como un adolescente que había tropezado por ahí solo por accidente.

⸺Entiendo ¿Quiere que lo guie o prefiere mirar solo?⸺ El anciano tenía una amabilidad forzada lo que lo hizo suponer que trataba con gente más directa y menos intimidada por las joyas que él. Respiró profundo tratando de verse más serio, a pesar de que su altura era mayor que la del hombre no podía evitar sentirse algo juzgado.

⸺Un collar de propiedad.⸺ Sonó más claro de lo que esperaba y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco más seguro pero el anciano frunció el ceño ligeramente.

⸺Señor Lupin, usted es… ¿Un mestizo, cierto?⸺ A pesar de que la pregunta sonaba terrible, si tono era demasiado neutral para que sonara como un ataque.

⸺Sí.⸺ Asintió, sabía que si ese fuera un lugar exclusivo para sangre puras Lucius se lo hubiera dicho y ni siquiera le hubiera dado una tarjeta de invitación, sabía que no había ese tipo de bromas humillantes entre ellos.

⸺Necesita un permiso expreso por parte del omega para usarlo y debe comunicarle que es antes de que se lo coloque.⸺ El hombre entrelazó sus manos sobre el vidrio mientras lo miraba con serenidad.

⸺Lo sé.⸺ Asintió con seriedad, era de alguna forma bueno que el joyero se lo dijera.

⸺Bien, lo legal me obliga a decírtelo. No soy responsable de actos ilegales que hagan con mis joyas.

Además de las runas normales en un collar de propiedad ¿Qué otras quiere?⸺ El anciano aun parecía cuidadoso pero al menos su sonrisa era mucho menos forzada.

⸺Me gustaría que él pudiera quitárselo por sí mismo si quiere y que no solo yo pueda quitárselo.⸺ Apenas terminó la frase notó la dura mirada del mayor, mantuvo está sintiéndose profundamente incomodo al notar lo ofendido que parecía el anciano.

El hombre se inclinó sobre el mostrador mirándolo aun directamente a los ojos, casi como si fuera a gruñirle y echarlo del lugar.

⸺Señor Lupin ¿Usted sabe que es un Collar de propiedad o leyó un párrafo en un libro y le pareció bonito?⸺ Preguntó con desdén contenido, Remus apretó los labios pensando que debía calmarse y no valía la pena pelear.

⸺Yo sé que es un Collar de propiedad.⸺ Mantuvo la mirada sobre sus ojos, manteniéndose serio para que viera su sinceridad pero el anciano solo hizo una mueca antes de erguirse.

⸺Cualquier cambio puede considerarse un insulto.⸺ Advirtió casi como que si estuviera por echarle una maldición. Aunque realmente no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo, por lo que no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciar su varita que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

⸺Deje que mi pareja lo decida.⸺ Determinó, el anciano arrugó más su rostro.

⸺Las runas para su extracción son parte del modelo tradicional y son la base, no puedo hacer nada por ello.⸺ El hombre parecía estar controlándose, como si se forzara a ser amable una vez más.

⸺Bien.⸺ Trató de mantenerse neutral ante eso, luego encontraría la manera de arreglarlo.⸺ ¿Podría hacer lo mismo que el collar pero en un brazalete? Pero… para alfa.⸺

⸺Usted no…⸺ el anciano se pellizco el puente de la nariz como que si tratara de calmarse, respirando profundo como que si fuera a explotar si no lo hacía antes de volver a mirarlo. ⸺El collar de propiedad es una manera de identificar al alfa del omega, pero en el sentido inverso podría verse inapropiado.⸺ Explicó, Remus no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante ello.

⸺ ¿Puede grabar su nombre en mi brazalete, entonces? Y agregarle las runas de protección y rastreo.⸺ Intentó de nuevo, preguntándose porque nadie hacía esto para los alfas ¿Por qué debía verse mal? No era muy justo.

⸺Bien. Pero eso no es parte de ninguna tradición y es solo una joya aparte, señor Lupin.⸺ Señaló pero él aceptó eso, sabía que no había nada tradicional que fuera lo equivalente para la parte alfa.

⸺Gracias.⸺ Se quitó brazalete que Lucius le había dado y lo dejó sobre la mesa, el joyero lo tomó mientras lo revisaba ⸺Me gustaría uno igual a ese, mismo material pero que tuviera su nombre grabado.⸺ No le había comentado a Lucius de que planeaba tener un brazalete que tuviera runas parecidas a su Collar de propiedad, sabía que el patriarca le había dicho que podía hacer los cambios necesarios para sentirse cómodos pero viendo las caras horrorizadas y despectivas del joyero ya no se sentía tan seguro.

Pero no era hora de retroceder, luego lo hablaría bien con Lucius.

⸺Está bien.⸺ El hombre asintió y desapareció por unos momentos antes de volver, dejando nuevamente el brazalete sobre la mesa para que lo tomara. Remus no pudo evitar notar el papel y la pluma que ahora se encontraban ahí, al igual que una copia de su brazalete pero parecía hecha en carboncillo. ⸺El collar ¿Elegirá uno?⸺

Remus negó con la cabeza al escucharlo, había collares hermosos ahí pero eso solo lo hacía ver que lo que había creado en su dibujo era posible. Caro, pero posible.

⸺No, yo… lo diseñé.⸺ Admitió, preguntándose si el joyero haría de menos eso también.

⸺Al menos sabe una parte de lo que es un Collar de propiedad.⸺ Prefirió no decir nada ante el obvio ataque y saco su propia libreta, buscando el dibujo exacto y cortándolo, dejando la hoja frente al anciano que la tomó en sus manos. Notó la ligera sorpresa en sus rasgos, seguramente no esperaba que hubiera sido tan meticuloso en ello. ⸺ ¿En plata?⸺

Se preguntó si el anciano lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

⸺Oro.⸺ Corrigió sonriendo ligeramente, tratando de mantenerse amable. El hombre volvió a leer sus anotaciones y asintió, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa como que si no pudiera creerlo.

⸺ ¿Está seguro de las piedras que eligió? ¿Tiene idea del precio de ellas?⸺ Por supuesto que tenía idea, normalmente no pediría algo de esa índole pero realmente no quería quedar debajo de todo lo que tenía el patriarca.

⸺Sí.⸺ Contestó ambas preguntas, sabiendo que su presupuesto era lo suficientemente alto para ello. Se preguntó cuánto costaría cuando quisiera comprar un anillo porque tendría que ser más genial que el collar.

Oh, no había pensado en eso.

Trató de espantar ese pensamiento pensando que aún faltaba para elegir un anillo.

⸺Bien, como usted sabe a pesar de la magia hay cosas que solo se pueden hacer a mano. En dos semanas tendré ambos pedidos ¿Prefiere retirarlos aquí?⸺ El anciano parecía tomarlo más en serio e incluso sacó algunos papeles con precios exactos.

⸺Sí.⸺ Prefería ser el primero en verlos, sabía que Lucius no abriría su paquetería pero sabía que su omega podía idearse algunos trucos para saciar su curiosidad.

⸺Aquí, debe llenar este formulario.⸺ El anciano sacó el documento extendiéndolo sobre el vidrio, no lo sorprendió saber que tenía que poner tantos datos de él pero frunció el ceño al ver que tenía que llenar campos sobre su omega también.

⸺ ¿Realmente debo poner los datos de él?⸺ Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

⸺ ¿Quiere que grabe el nombre del omega o no?⸺ El anciano lo miró con incredulidad.

⸺Sí, lo siento.⸺ Suspiró sintiéndose un poco tonto pero trató de deshacerse de esa sensación, para ser su primera vez en una joyería de esa magnitud estaba bastante bien, al menos cuando buscara un anillo de compromiso ya tendría más práctica.

El anciano miró el papel una vez que dejó de escribir y frunció el ceño.

⸺ ¿Lucius Malfoy?⸺ Lo miró con escepticismo como que si estuviera seguro que diría que estaba bromeando.

⸺Sí.⸺ Sacó la tarjeta de invitación y la dio vuelta, el nombre de su omega brillaba en letras de oro, realmente no quería que el joyero pensara que estaba mintiendo. El anciano la tomó en sus manos y luego se la devolvió asintiendo.

⸺Cambiaré las runas para que pueda quitarse el collar el mismo.⸺ Habló de pronto, casi con los ojos brillando en decisión.

⸺Acaba de decirme que…⸺ No pudo evitar decir.

⸺No te expresaste bien.⸺ Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Remus tuvo ganas de reír, esa joyería debía ser uno de los pocos lugares donde tenía ventajas por ser pareja de Lucius.

Esperó solo unos momentos antes de que el anciano volviera con un precio estándar, asintió pensando que nunca había creído que gastaría tanto en una joya y dejó la mitad pagada antes de retirarse.

Realmente no había sido tan malo si quitaba la incomodidad y el hecho que había ofendido al anciano en varias ocasiones.

Apareció en la casa sintiéndose más tranquilo aunque extrañado al notar que Lucius no estaba ahí.

⸺ ¡Amo!⸺ se dio la vuelta para ver a la elfina y le sonrió.

⸺Hola.⸺ La saludó acercándose.

⸺El amo Malfoy dejó esto para usted.⸺ Twinky le dio una nota en conjunto de un vial, miró este notando que contenía un recuerdo. Sintiéndose algo curioso agradeció antes de leer el papel.

"Lucy y yo salimos a comprarle algunos juguetes a la señorita y ver si conseguimos algo más para su cumpleaños, lamento que no te hayamos esperado pero creo que el recuerdo es mejor verlo a solas.

Me di la libertad de agregarle algunos recuerdos más al que envió Cissy para que todo tuviera un poco más de sentido para ti.

Hay un pensadero en la habitación. Más portátil, por supuesto, pero alcanzara.

Pd: No puedes enojarte conmigo por borrarte la memoria porque también me la borré a mí. Así que en realidad ni siquiera recordaba que te la borre en primer lugar."

Miró con curiosidad el vial sintiéndose algo divertido, se preguntó si vería alguna enemistad de niños o algo referido a su etapa de escuela. Sea lo que sea ¿Qué podría haber empujado al antiguo Lucius a borrar la memoria de ambos?

Subió las escaleras más rápido de lo normal, realmente iba a descifrar ese misterio ahora.

* * *

**Recuerdo.**

**Lucius.**

* * *

No le gustaba visitar a los Potter. Uno porque su familia odiaba a los Potter y dos, que el hecho de que estuviera ahí quería decir que su padre planeaba algo y él estaba involucrado.

Habían desayunado bien y se había vestido con túnicas decentes, su padre había deslizado una poción sobre su copa pero Lucius había fingido no darse cuenta y se la había tomado. La vida le había enseñado que era mucho mejor cuando le seguía la corriente a su padre en vez de forzarlo a usar caminos mucho peores.

Palmeó el bolsillo de su túnica asegurándose de tener sus supresores, sabía bastante bien que a Abraxas no le agradaba tanto Narcissa como demostraba, ella independientemente le gustaba mucho pero no le gustaba como futura señora Malfoy. Lucius aún no decidía si era porque era una Black y todos de esa familia terminaban locos, o si su padre dudaba de él por ser omega y prefería que fuera custodiado por un alfa.

Odiaba la última opción. Había demostrado muchas veces que era capaz de ocultar su biología y que aun con ella podía ser mejor que varios alfas.

Aunque realmente no debía preocuparse, si su padre quería jugar a dejarlo en celo en algún lugar random él podría con eso. Había rechazado hasta a un alfa de alta categoría, tenía de que pavonearse y, además, tanto Potter y sus amigos eran menores de edad por lo que podría rechazarlos fácilmente.

Para su suerte cuando llegaron a la Mansión Potter todos los chiquillos habían salido a la ciudad por lo que solo tuvo que interactuar con los Señores Potter.

Eso también era terriblemente cansador, siguiendo la línea de amabilidad tirando algunos dardos que eran devueltos, todo envuelto en una hipocresía y fingimiento de amabilidad de una manera que le daba nauseas. Sabía que debía acostumbrarse a eso, pero no quería decir que en sus pensamientos no estuviera disgustado.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando su padre se levantó y le preguntó si podía quedarse ahí, aceptó a regañadientes mientras Abraxas y los Señores Potter se iban, dando algunas indicaciones a un elfo de que podía servirse.

Debería volver a casa pero como buen heredero haría caso y se quedaría por el lugar.

No le gustaba mucho la mansión Potter. Era cálido, con colores tan Gryffindor que provocaban desdén. Siempre siendo tan dulces cuando James Potter era todo lo contrario, bribón imbécil que tuvo que fijarse en una sangre sucia porque ningún sangre pura con dos dedos en la frente lo vería como pareja potencial.

No se sorprendió tampoco cuando palmeó nuevamente su bolsillo y notó la falta del vial.

No, no pensaba emparejarse con alguien tan estúpido como Potter ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando su padre? Además que el muchacho tendría unos quince años, era menor de edad y sus propias feromonas se asemejarían más a un alfa marcando territorio que a un omega en celo para él.

Su madre se enteraría de esto, ya no le preocupaba ser la causa de las peleas de sus padres pero esta vez si iba a acusarlo en cuanto ella volviera de Francia.

Subió las escaleras y empezó a husmear en el lugar, podía sentir a un elfo siguiéndolo pero lo ignoró. La bonita señora Potter le había dicho que podía caminar por el lugar, no importa cuánto se llevaran mal entre ellos, había sido una propuesta sola para parecer agradable.

Seguramente los adolescentes llegarían pronto, entre ellos el molesto primo de Cissy, no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlos así que prefería quedarse en una habitación de invitados hasta que a su padre se le ocurriera volver. Las salas de los Potter no lo dejarían salir por aparición y estaba seguro que su padre habría cerrado la Red Flu para él solo para llevar su plan acabo.

Bueno, si un plan fallido alegraba a su padre allá él. Pero realmente esperaba que ese intento bobo fuera el último intento de Abraxas o tendría que levantar la voz la próxima vez, estaba bien que fuera su padre pero no le gustaba ser tratado como un pedazo de carne que debía ser arrojado a los leones.

⸺ ¿Puedo usar esta habitación?⸺ Preguntó en voz alta, había caminado suficientes pisos y escaleras como para saber que era un lugar aislado, alejado de los cuartos que usaba la familia porque no había rastros de olor por allí.

⸺Si, Señorito Malfoy.⸺ La voz del viejo elfo lo sorprendió pero nada en él lo demostró, asintió y abrió la puerta entrando y cerrándola tras él. Se quitó la túnica quedándose con su camisa y el pantalón, dejándola en el perchero antes de sacar su varita y empezar a recitar los hechizos de protección, de silencio, y una barrera para las feromonas. Le agregó varias capas a las salas de protección y algunas maldiciones para quien tratara de abrir la puerta, además de algunas salas que le servirían de alarma.

Miró la alfombra absurdamente roja y la cambió de color a verde, se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas antes de hacer un hechizo de iluminación. Miró la cama de reojo pero al final se sentó en el sillón, recostándose sobre este mientras hacía que un libro volara hacia su mano para leer.

El sueño empezó a alcanzarlo, se preguntó una vez más cuál de todos los efectos causaría en él la poción de la mañana, somnoliento se aferró a su varita y se acomodó para dormir. Solo debía esperar y lo averiguaría, no tenía mucho más que hacer.

Se despertó sintiendo que la transpiración apegaba la suave tela a su piel, gruñó furioso mientras maldecía a su padre en voz alta y abría los ojos removiéndose y abrazando su estómago. Conocía demasiado bien esa sensación de escalofrío en la columna, además del calor que empezaba a consumirlo, respiró profundo murmurando un hechizo de limpieza sobre su mismo mientras trataba de aferrarse a su parte más humana.

Alzó la voz llamando a un elfo pero ninguno le respondió, clavó sus uñas en su sillón antes de rasguñarlo teniendo ganas de darse vuelta y morder una de las almohadas para palear el dolor.

Malditas pociones para adelantar el celo, odiaba esa sensación dolorosa cuando empezaban a actuar obligando a todo su cuerpo a producir hormonas y feromonas que aún no tenía que producir hasta dentro de diez días.

⸺ ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Maldito viejo!⸺ Pero los insultos a su padre no lo hicieron sentir mejor, se quitó sus zapatos y retiró los pantalones en conjunto de la ropa interior, la varita se resbaló de su mano pero la agarró con fuerza volviendo a recitar un hechizo de limpieza.

Iba a matar a su padre lenta y dolorosamente si alguien de esa Mansión lo veía en ese estado, si lo iba a obligar a tal humillación lo haría pagar ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pensaría alguien al verlo así? Como una maldita puta, completamente erecto y con los muslos llenos de lubricante que no dejaba de producir.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene y dio un jadeo.

Solo tenía que pasar la primera oleada, luego de eso se vestiría y se iría como diera lugar. Podría llegar a la casa de Cissy y pedir un supresor. Estaba demasiado lejos para ser encontrado.

Miró a la puerta y levantó su mano con la varita tratando de crear otra sala de protección pero la varita se resbaló y rodó en el suelo alejándose de él. Gimió furioso y pensó en alcanzarla pero el calor volvió a inundar su bajo vientre.

La conseguiría. Conseguiría una maldita poción que cambiara de genero de alfa a omega y se la pondría en el té a su padre así experimentaría el celo por un día ¡Lo haría! ¡A ver qué hacía el maldito anciano al sentirse tan vulnerable, abierto y sucio! No había ninguna dignidad en este estado, no importaba que tan Malfoy fuera.

Sabía cómo se sentiría mejor más rápido, tenía que darse vuelta y apoyarse sobre sus rodillas mientras se follaba con los dedos pero eso haría que estuviera más vulnerable en caso de que la puerta se abriera.

No debió haber sido "un buen heredero" ¡Debió haber escapado en cuanto su padre se fue! ¡Maldita sea con sus planes perversos!

Empezó a masturbarse con una mano mientras clavaba las uñas de la otra en el sillón, mantenerse con los calcetines le daba una sensación de estar más vestido al igual que la camisa que podría ser usada para cubrirse un poco más.

Luego de esto sin duda mataría a alguien.

Sollozó al notar que no podía lograr ninguna liberación y se soltó, apoyando sus manos en el sillón y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Agarró una almohada y la abrazó con fuerza contra su rostro pero eso solo avivó el calor, la mordió nuevamente dando un chillido bastante poco digno antes de dejarla caer a un costado.

De pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó y él se quedó quieto, dando varios jadeos al tratar de respirar preguntándose que había llamado la atención. Respiró profundo sintiendo nuevamente el lubricante deslizarse por sus piernas y lloriqueó, rodó un poco tratando de alcanzar su varita sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza.

Sentía que moriría ahí.

Dolía.

Dio un grito de frustración cuando la varita rodó completamente lejos de su alcance, debería bajarse del sillón pero el respaldo le daba una sensación de seguridad, al girar para volver a acomodarse en su lugar quedó congelado al mirar la puerta.

Por supuesto, había alguien ahí.

Respiró profundo nuevamente sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, había tanta información pasando por su cabeza que se le dificultaba pensar.

Era un cachorro.

No olía como un cachorro.

¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? Amigo de Potter sin duda pero desconocido para él, entonces no era sangre pura.

Se encogió en sí mismo cuando el chico dio un paso hacia él, notando los extraños ojos dorados mirándolo.

Entonces Lucius gruñó y volteó el rostro, totalmente incrédulo que el muchacho no retrocediera. Black había tardado solo cinco segundos en darse cuenta que era mala idea pero este chico solo se quedó en su lugar, observando, sin moverse.

¿Acaso no sentía sus feromonas territoriales?

Respiró profundo y notó que ese fue un gran error, las feromonas del muchacho lo hicieron reaccionar arqueándose pero se sostuvo del sillón lloriqueando, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado. Como pudo acomodó sus anillos sabiendo perfectamente que con un puñetazo bien dado podía escapar fácilmente, solo debía esperar que el alfa atacara.

Pero el chico no lo hizo, se quedó en la entrada, respirando con los labios entre abiertos pero sin acercarse más solo observando. Podía notar sus pupilas dilatadas, el estado de su pantalón, realmente parecía interesado pero se quedaba clavado en su lugar sin sí siquiera dar un paso hacia él.

Miró directamente los ojos dorados sintiendo confusión, el alfa gruñó por lo bajo pero se mantuvo quieto.

Él no pudo evitar sentirse más calmado ante eso, volvió a extender sus piernas, bajando la camisa para taparse mejor. Abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento otra ola lo recorrió y dando un pequeño grito se retorció cayendo al suelo, el chico se movió para ayudarlo pero Lucius gruñó haciendo que parara a casi un metro de él.

Como pudo subió de nuevo a su sillón, no debería sentirse atraído hacia él, pero realmente lo hacía.

El muchacho le devolvió la mirada y luego estiró su mano hacia él, Lucius se encogió y el alfa se detuvo, dejando su mano extendida, sin tocarlo.

En ese momento por alguna razón tuvo ganas de sollozar.

Había habido alfas de todas clases, normales, de primera categoría, sangre puras, pero ninguno había sido capaz de esperar. Y un chico de no más de dieciséis años que debía estar volviéndose totalmente loco por estar cerca de un omega en celo por primera vez se quedaba en su lugar solo esperando.

Esperando que él lo quisiera.

Esperando que él lo aceptara.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

* * *

**¡Quedamos a la mitad del recuerdo!**

**A Lucius le cobró factura el instinto y la luna llena lol XD Sus celos fueron algo infantiles pero en otra situacion le hubiera tomado menos importancia.**

**No se si Sirius y Lucius llegaran a llevarse bien, pero pueden llegar a una cordialidad tasita XD**

**La semana que viene tengo examenes, por lo cual escribire menos y tardaré un poco mas en actualizar.**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: sería lo mejor para todos que desapareciera c': y aquí supimos que tomó Remus.**

**No fue buena idea quitarle las feromonas al lobo XD**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Andaba mal por su falta de feromonas :'3 ¡Si, Draco y Harry seran padres! Aunque aun no lo sepan XD**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Realmente le dolio mucho. Pero no debería experimentar con sus pociones antes de la luna llena XD.**

**Draco y Harry habian tenido suerte hasta ahora y se confiaron XD hasta ahora no quisieron ver la prueba jajaja.**

**Lucius le dejó el recuerdo**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	46. Recuerdo

Trató de respirar profundo varias veces pero apenas pudo contenerse al sentir de nuevo esa sensación atravesándolo, retorciéndose y clavando sus uñas al sillón.

Miró de nuevo hacia el alfa notando sus pupilas dilatadas pero que seguía estoicamente en el mismo lugar.

Gimoteó bajito y se retorció, girando para quedar acostado de lado, apegando su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón.

⸺Alfa.⸺ murmuró muy bajo sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba al sentir su aroma, realmente quería más, que se acercara, que tan solo lo tocara. Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de no hacer sonido, volviendo a mirar a los ojos dorados que lo observaban.

Con cuidado apoyó ambas manos en el sillón y se estiró, inclinando su cabeza y apoyando su mejilla en su mano, respirando temblorosamente al sentir como acaricia su rostro con su pulgar.

⸺Está bien, no te haré daño. ⸺ Sintió que más fluido se deslizaba por sus piernas al escucharlo, sollozando al sentir su beso en sus nudillos sintiéndose un poco ridículo. Estaba siendo tan sensible, debería poder controlarse un poco más, pero su cabeza seguía nublada. ⸺Shh, estoy aquí contigo.⸺ apoyó su mano sobre la de él cuando el alfa corrió su cabello para poder ver mejor su rostro, notando por la cercanía las cicatrices que tenía el menor sobre el suyo.

⸺ ¡Alfa! ⸺ gimoteó arqueándose, apretando las piernas sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable y excitado en partes iguales. Dio un chillido al ser levantado y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello, enterrando su rostro en él y respirando, disfrutando completamente del aroma.

Jadeó algo sorprendido cuando lo sentó en la cama y tiró de la bufanda del alfa, dejándola a un lado para poder inclinarse sobre él de nuevo, oliendo directamente su cuello sintiéndose algo borracho con las feromonas.

⸺Ten. ⸺ Apenas podía entender lo que decía, solo podía ver como movía sus labios y sentir lo mucho que le gustaría besarlo. Miró la varita que le ofrecía y la agarró pero enseguida la dejó caer en la cama también y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, acostándolo contra la cama y quedando a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

El muchacho parecía controlarse bien, aunque el fuerte agarre sobre su cadera le decía que le estaba costando mucho, al igual que el rojo de su rostro y…

Menor de edad. No debería.

Se metería en problemas.

Esa pequeña distracción lo hizo aflojar su agarre, así que no pudo evitar el pequeño grito cuando fue tirado sobre la cama.

⸺Alfa… ⸺ Su mente decía algo parecido a "espera" pero su boca no podía conectarlo así que solo llevó su mano a la nuca del menor y lo empujó hacia si besando intensamente sus labios.

Todas las sensaciones en él explotaron.

Sollozó aferrándose a él, profundizando el beso sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante sus caricias, sintiendo que dejaba solo más fuego a su paso.

Quería más que eso.

Empezó a tratar de quitarle el abrigo y la camisa al alfa, lloriqueando al no poder a la primera pero él se separó y se lo quitó, dejando todo de manera ordenada a un lado.

Todo olía a él, le gustaba. Era muy abrumador pero la sensación agradable que lo recorría hacía que valiera la pena.

Se tapó la cara con los brazos cuando él se arrodilló entre sus piernas, acariciándolas y sacándole las medias. Gimoteó con fuerza pero mordió su propio brazo tratando de no temblar.

Tenía que parar pero realmente quería más, lo quería todo.

⸺Hueles muy bien. ⸺ Se sentía tonto por no poder responderle con más que jadeos y gemidos ahogados, sintiendo sus labios sobre su piel aun un poco sorprendido de que no fuera directamente a su cuello.

Cuando él acarició sus muslos no pudo evitar arquearse, llevando sus manos a sus costados y aferrándose a la manta. Seguramente luego le dolerían los dedos por lo fuerte que se estaba sosteniendo pero en ese momento no le importaba.

⸺ ¡A-alfa! ⸺ Sollozó mirando directamente sus ojos dorados y lo atrajo hacia si para otro beso intenso, clavando sus uñas en su espalda.

Los ojos dorados no eran algo normal, las feromonas de esa magnitud no eran normales, no para su edad.

Criatura, entonces.

Esa información debió desestabilizarlo totalmente pero al sentir su erección aun cubierta por la tela de la ropa interior presionarse contra la de él no pudo evitar olvidar todo y gritar, entreabriendo sus labios y dejando que invadiera su boca. Sollozó al sentir su sabor, pudiendo averiguar el chocolate entre ellos y no pudo evitar balancear su cadera contra la de él.

Dio un quejido cuando se separó, dejándolo quitarle la camisa ya sin reserva, disfrutando completamente de las caricias sobre su piel.

No se sintió tan vulnerable aunque estuviera desnudo, sintiéndose algo orgulloso de la atención que el alfa tenía en él. Acarició su espalda atrayéndolo hacia si para besarlo nuevamente, haciéndolo bajar sus manos para que acariciara su trasero sollozando al sentirlo tantear su entrada.

⸺ ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Quédate afuera. Me meterás en problemas, eres menor de edad no podemos… ⸺ Volvió en si un poco al sentir el segundo dedo meterse en él, sin poder evitar moverse contra él a pesar de lo que decía. Había una mezcla de sí y no en su cabeza, y no sabía a qué respuesta aferrarse.

⸺Sí. ⸺ notó que le estaba pidiendo algo casi imposible, sobre todo apretando los dos dedos que aún tenía dentro de él. Realmente quería más que eso, quería que lo anudara, pero no debía, tenía que pensar.

⸺ ¡Ah! ⸺ no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los dedos más hondo y abrió más su piernas, tapándose los ojos con un brazo. No podía culparlo por seguir, él tendría que ser el que pudiera resistencia pero solo pedía con palabras mientras su cuerpo gritaba otra cosa.

⸺Puedo… ¿Entre tus muslos? ⸺ La pregunta lo sorprendió y tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de poder responder.

⸺ ¿Cómo?⸺ Habló de forma entre cortado, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

⸺Date la vuelta. ⸺ Jadeó mirándolo con sospecha pero luego rodó sobre su vientre, sintiéndose avergonzado sin saber que esperar. Por un lado quería que no lo obedeciera, que solo entrara, eran solo palabras pero por otro se sentía un poco asustado de lo que pasaría después.

Gimió cuando lo hizo levantar su cadera quedando sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose más de la manta y escondiendo su rostro en su cama sintiéndose completamente avergonzado. El alfa volvió a penetrarlo con los dedos y él no pudo evitar gritar.

Podía sentirlo acomodarse detrás de él y se estremeció completamente al sentir sus besos sobre su cuello, bajando por su espalda y corriendo su cabello a un lado. Jadeó por lo bajo y movió su trasero contra él gimiendo al sentir su erección.

⸺Tranquilo, cuidaré de ti. ⸺ Se preguntó cómo alguien tan joven sabía que decir, cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza sintiendo su propia erección palpitar.

⸺Quédate fuera, por favor. ⸺ Decirlo jadeante y duro como estaba sonaba falso, incluso él no estaba seguro de decirlas en serio. Realmente lo quería, todo, completamente.

Gimió con fuerza al sentir la embestida con dos dedos, haciendo que más lubricante se deslizara entre sus nalgas y sus muslos, levantó su cadera ya sin importarle como terminaría esto, solo quería seguir.

⸺ ¡Ah! ⸺ jadeó al sentir su peso contra su espalda y su mano alrededor de su miembro, moviéndose nuevamente contra esas sensaciones. Abrió los ojos nuevamente al sentirlo deslizarse entre sus muslos, apenas pudo contener el chillido y apretó un poco más su piernas sollozando al sentirlo.

Una de las manos del alfa estaba firmemente en su cadera manteniéndola en su lugar mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba.

Se sentía abrumado.

Gimió bastante alto lamentando de pronto no tener un nombre para decir, tratando de moverse contra él con cada empuje, lloriqueando cuando mordió su espalda.

Apenas pudo poner una resistencia cuando fue dado vuelta, miró directamente al rostro del alfa sintiendo todas las feromonas rodearlo. Quería inclinar la cabeza y dejar que mordiera su cuello, que lo poseyera, pero cuando él tomó sus muslos y se presionó contra él sin ninguna intención de penetrarlo recordó lo que había pedido.

Bajó su mano y empezó a masturbar ambos miembros juntos, sollozando y sintiendo su cabello pegarse a su cuello. No pudo evitar gemir más alto cuando el alfa volvió a penetrarlo con los dedos.

Podía escuchar sus gruñidos y gemidos, haciendo que las emociones explotaran en él como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

⸺ ¡Alfa! ⸺ gritó en sus labios cuando ambos se corrieron, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por el placer.

Nunca había sentido nada igual con nadie antes.

Gimoteó ligeramente al sentir sus besos sobre su rostro y lo abrazó por el cuello, notando que sus manos estaban limpias ¿Quién había hecho el hechizo…?

⸺Sé mi omega, quiero que seas mi omega.⸺ lo escuchó decir contra su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer. Lloriqueó al escucharlo sintiéndose aun en la cima del placer.

⸺Lo prometo, lo prometo, cuando seas mayor de edad. Te esperaré, por favor.

Mi alfa, mi alfa. ⸺ lo besó intensamente atrayéndolo hacia sí, gimiendo al sentir como rodeaba su cintura.

La nueva oleada de feromonas lo alcanzó y prácticamente rodaron al suelo, no supo cuántas veces lo prometió ni recordaba todas las respuestas del alfa, pero al fin luego de varias veces se desplomó sobre el menor suspirando cuando él los llevó de nuevo a la cama.

Quería que lo marcara.

Ese pensamiento quedó a su alrededor mientras se abrazaba al alfa, acurrucándose contra él.

Se despertó sintiendo que la bruma se deshizo y todo cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre él. Quitó el edredón demasiado rápido y saltó fuera de la cama sintiendo sus piernas temblar casi cayendo al suelo sin ninguna dignidad.

Llevó sus manos a su cuello sintiéndose de pronto aliviado de no tener una mordida, agarró su ropa empezando a vestirse rápidamente sin saber muy bien que hacer, tal vez no debería si quiera mirar, solo debía empezar a correr y salir de la maldita mansión.

⸺Malfoy ¿Eres Malfoy, verdad? ⸺ Lucius se tensó al escuchar la voz y se dio vuelta alzando la barbilla con todo el desdén que podía reunir pero no se encontró con la sonrisa burlona y orgullosa que esperaba encontrar en el rostro del alfa, en cambio el muchacho se encogió con el rostro muy rojo aferrando las mantas contra su pecho, demasiado tímido.

Lucius se sintió de pronto muy confundido.

El muchacho estaba acurrucado contra la esquina como que si quisiera desaparecer, sin mostrar nada de la fuerza y ferocidad que había demostrado antes. No había orgullo o burla en su rostro, solo timidez y vergüenza, como que si temiera haber hecho algo muy malo que merecería ser despreciado toda su vida.

No se estaba pavoneando de haberlo reducido contra el suelo y que Lucius hubiera rogado tantas cosas bajo sus manos, cosas tan vergonzosas que deberían darle más poder al alfa.

Un alfa con esas feromonas, a pesar de su edad, debía sentirse fuerte, podía manejar a quien quisiera como quisiera. En cambio veía un muchacho tímido y aterrado.

Quiso burlarse de eso pero la voz no le salió, demasiado sorprendido.

⸺Yo soy… Remus Lupin ¿Podemos… hablar? ¿Antes de que te vayas? ⸺ La voz del muchacho casi no se escuchó al principio, como reuniendo cada gramo de su valentía para alzar la voz que incluso sonó dudosa, casi como una súplica. Ni siquiera se incorporó para demostrar más altura, solo se quedó ahí, encogido, como esperando a que Lucius corriera.

Lucius miró las cicatrices que el niño ocultó más con las mantas ¿Un niño maltratado? ¿Tal vez por ello parecía carecer de autoestima? Se veía lo suficientemente fuerte, atlético de alguna forma y por la forma en la que lo había reducido y alzado con facilidad sabía que debía ser fuerte.

⸺Lucius Malfoy. Y no deberías estar aquí. ⸺ Decidió presentarse aun sintiéndose demasiado confundido para saber cómo reaccionar.

⸺Lo siento… no quise… Lo lamento tanto. ⸺ La tristeza fue tan palpable en el rostro del muchacho que le causó algo de culpa ¿Por qué no se estaba pavoneando? No se parecía en nada al alfa que lo había hecho prometer… su rostro se volvió ligeramente rosado mientras lo pensaba y Lupin debió haberlo notado porque se sonrojó también.

⸺Está bien, podemos tomar un té. ⸺ Sangre sucia o mestizo, por Merlín. Seguro el muchacho había caído en una trampa que no era para él, no se sorprendía que los planes de su padre salieran tan desastrosamente mal. Trató de mantener la neutralidad aunque quería correr y voltear la cara con desdén.

Debía pensar que hacer.

Terminó de abrochar su camisa y notó que el chico se movió para agarrar su propia ropa, la varita que había rodado fuera de la cama ahora estaba a su vista.

Sintiendo que salía de su estupor prácticamente se abalanzó para agarrar su varita alzándola.

⸺ ¡Expulso!⸺ Señaló directamente hacia el Gryffindor.

⸺ ¡Protego! ¡Expelliarmus!⸺ No tuvo tiempo de protegerse de ello ya que no había esperado que el chico tuviera su varita a mano. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde había caído su varita pero no pudo evitar el pequeño grito al caer al suelo, pateó la mano del otro haciendo que también perdiera su varita pero eso no evito que fuera disminuido en el suelo.

⸺ ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!⸺ Se quejó moviéndose, tratando de poder desprenderse del agarre en sus manos, darse vuelta solo había logrado que estuviera casi inmovilizado boca arriba, con sus manos a cada lado y con el peso del otro sobre él para evitar que escapara.

Trató de no hacerle caso al calor que desprendía o la sensación vulnerable que lo llenaba al sentirlo tan cerca.

⸺ ¡Cálmate, no voy a permitir que me hechices! ¡Ninguno de los dos tiene su varita a mano! ¡Deja de retorcerte! ⸺ Se congeló sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer su columna, sintiendo el rubor subir por su cuello.

¿¡El chico acababa de usar la voz!?

Pero Lupin pareció no darse cuenta porque solo respiraba de forma rápida como él mientras hacía todo lo posible por retenerlo ya que después de todo, la varita de Lucius estaba más cerca de ellos que la de él.

Se sintió realmente humillado al sentir que se relajaba, aunque no pudo evitar que un poco de miedo también lo invadiera. El alfa había usado la voz de mando sin darse cuenta ¡Sin darse cuenta! ¡Y él había reaccionado a ella!

⸺Shhh, tranquilo. Sé que estás asustado pero eres mayor que yo y seguramente sabes hechizos de los cuales no sé defenderme. No puedo soltarte hasta que prometas que no harás nada ¿Bueno?⸺ Lupin lo miró afablemente, como que si no estuviera sosteniéndolo contra el suelo.

⸺ ¡Vete al infierno, Lupin! ⸺ Le gritó enojado por su calma pero enseguida notó que debió haber aceptado, dio un chillido volteando el rostro para no verlo a la cara sintiendo la nueva ola embargarlo.

Tembló completamente al sentirlo oler su cuello ya sin luchar contra su agarre en sus brazos, sintiendo que su aroma volvía a llenarlo.

Cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza cuando sintió que lo soltó, sabía que seguramente ahora estaba apoyando sus manos en el suelo para no poner todo su peso en él.

⸺Lucius, está bien. Estarás bien. ⸺ No pudo evitar inclinarse ante su caricia, acurrucándose un poco haciendo un pequeño sonido de indignación. Se sentía tan vulnerable y humillado por la húmeda que de nuevo se filtraba entre sus piernas.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando el alfa lo abrazó, aferrándose solo por instinto a su espalda mirando los ojos dorados de nuevo.

Maulló suavecito ante la caricia en su espalda y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo con intensidad gimiendo cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Podía simplemente ceder, a pesar de todo el alfa seguía esperando, solo sosteniéndolo pero sin moverse contra él. Respiró profundo de nuevo jadeando al sentir las feromonas y sin poder evitar retorcerse un poco en sus brazos buscando más contacto.

Ya había demostrado que podía esperarlo, que podía respetar sus deseos. El alfa se había controlado todas las veces antes de que cayeran dormidos.

Lo quería de compañero.

Lo quería como su alfa.

Quería que lo marcara, quería que lo llenara. Por favor, por favor…

⸺Yo… ⸺ Acarició la mejilla del alfa mirando su rostro.

Podía confiar en él.

Lo besó de nuevo, clavando sus uñas en su espalda y rodeando su cadera con sus piernas jadeando al notar su interés. Murmuró su nombre de nuevo cuando de pronto el destello de una bufanda roja y dorada sobre la cama llamó su atención.

Si podía confiar en él.

No podía confiar en sus amigos.

No podría guardar el secreto lo sabrían, Potter y Black si lo usarían contra él. Lupin no lo usarían en su contra pero sus amigos si lo harían, lo destrozarían completamente. No podía darles ese poder a los merodeadores, no podía.

Sintió de pronto su corazón latir con fuerza y se quedó quieto soltándolo, sintiendo el miedo bombeando con fuerza.

No sabía cómo escapar, ya le había dado entrada y ahora mismo…

Pero el alfa se separó de él seguramente oliendo sus feromonas de miedo, miró hacia sus ojos dorados sabiendo que su rostro estaba siendo inusualmente sincero, temblando al sentir la caricia en su mejilla.

Él seguía parando. Él seguía esperándolo.

⸺Lo prometo, lo prometo. ⸺ Murmuró sin controlarse, inclinándose hacia su mano. Quería aferrarse a él, pero no podía arriesgarse así.

Lo golpeó en el pecho y solo esa distracción necesitó, luego solo rodó y agarró su varita. El muchacho se sentó agitando su cabeza aturdido pero Lucius no lo dejó volver en sí.

⸺ ¡Obliviate! ⸺

Sintió la preocupación invadirlo al verlo caer inconsciente. No encontraría otro alfa como en él en toda su vida, no pudo evitar sentir la angustia que ese pensamiento traía pero trató de controlarse un poco.

Se levantó sintiendo que la conmoción parecía haber cortado un poco su celo, aun sentía el calor en su vientre y sus piernas débiles pero caminó hacia la cama agarrando una manta, arrastrándola. Se acostó al lado del alfa y los tapó a ambos con la manta acurrucándose, llenándose de su aroma.

Estaría a salvo allí.

Despertó sintiéndose muy confundido, sentándose y notando que el muchacho seguía dormido a su lado. Tocó su ropa, además de su camisa desabrochada ambos estaban vestidos.

Y luego él… ¡Había usado Obliviate! ¡En medio de la conmoción!

Miró hacia el alfa levantándose asustado, haciendo hechizos de limpieza sobre ambos sintiendo que la habitación daba vueltas.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Recordaría el chico quién era? ¿Cuánto había borrado?

¡Por Merlín!

Sintió que el pánico lo invadía cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza, haciendo un gran ruido cuando golpeó contra la pared.

⸺ ¡Lucius! ⸺ Volteó enseguida mirando con sorpresa a Narcissa que miró el lugar y le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad al notar la segunda persona en el suelo.

Lucius sintió que su cara no podía ponerse más roja.

⸺No es lo que parece. ⸺ trató de arreglarlo, agradeciendo que estuviera decentemente vestido en su mayoría. Narcissa volvió a mirar al alfa y luego a él.

⸺ ¿Te acostaste con Lupin?⸺ La expresión de su "novia" podría haberle parecido graciosa en otro momento, pero en ese lugar, en esas circunstancias, solo se sintió más avergonzado con la incredulidad que ella mostraba.

⸺ ¡No! No yo… ⸺ Ni siquiera sabía que decir, era tan irreal todo lo que había pasado que la presencia de su amiga le parecía casi un delirio.

⸺ ¡Es menor de edad! ¡Lucius!⸺ Cissy se cruzó de brazos mirándolo muy molesta.

⸺ ¡Huele como mayor de edad! ¡No pude rechazarlo!⸺ Reclamó sintiendo su rostro enrojecer de nuevo, agarró con más fuerza su varita respirando de manera temblorosa, sintiéndose más avergonzado al notar el claro aroma sexual que inundaba la habitación.

La rubia apretó los labios y dio unos pasos hacia Lupin, Lucius tuvo que controlarse para no apartarla y eso le sorprendió.

⸺ ¿Por qué está inconsciente?⸺ Ella frunció el ceño dejando de acercarse, prefiriendo ir a la ventana y abrirla.

⸺Obliviate. ⸺ Y uno no tan bien hecho si juzgaba que todavía no había despertado, Cissy se lo recordó mirándolo horrorizada.

⸺ ¡Lucius! ¡Pudiste haber borrado todo!⸺ Le gritó yendo hacia él pero no se atrevió a hacer nada más, quedándose frente a él con los puños apretados al igual que los dientes.

⸺ ¿¡Qué diablos haces tú aquí!?⸺ Alzó también la voz dándose cuenta, ya era más notorio que Cissy no era parte de su imaginación.

Por Merlín, ojala todo eso fuera un sueño del que pudiera despertar en su cama, en su habitación. Seguro y bien.

⸺Supe que estabas solo aquí y los señores Potter me dejaron venir. Dios, Lucius… ⸺ Ella lo rodeó y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente, sobre todo cuando tiró de su camisa para ver su cuello y hombros. Cissy dio un suspiro de alivio. ⸺Bien, no tienes una marca ¿Ustedes…?⸺ Preguntó dudosa de pronto también con las mejillas rosadas.

Lucius no pudo evitar carraspear varias veces antes de responder.

⸺No, no tuvimos sexo. Solo nos besamos. Ahora… creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la cama. ⸺ Quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, mirándose entre ellos como decidiendo silenciosamente si había un plan mejor pero al final ambos rubios levantaron al alfa como que si no tuvieran sus varitas, dejándolo con cuidado en la cama.

Lucius lo tapó con las sabanas, acariciando su rostro dormido con ternura sintiendo su corazón latir con algo de fuerza aún y el calor en su rostro cuando el alfa se inclinó hacia su mano.

Mi alfa.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de sacarse esa sensación y apartó su mano como que si quemara.

⸺Mi padre va a matarme. ⸺ No importaba que él hubiera sido quien le diera esa maldita poción, Abraxas encontraría la forma de hacerlo culpable a él ¡Debería haber podido rechazarlo!

Había podido con tantos alfas y con un adolescente no… ¿Por qué?

⸺Lucius.⸺ Cissy apoyó su mano en su brazo y él trató de volver en sí, irguiéndose y acariciando la mano de la chica antes de apartarse.

⸺No… no diremos nada. Esperemos que él no recuerde nada de esto y nosotros volveremos a mi casa.⸺ No tenía un plan mejor que ese y se sintió un poco inútil al respecto, se sentía reacio a irse pero debía hacerlo. Ella presionó un vial en su mano.

⸺Ten, toma mi supresor. ⸺ Recordando nuevamente su situación asintió.

⸺Gracias. ⸺ Agradeció despacio, incapaz de voltear a mirarla mientras lo tomaba.

⸺Arreglemos este desastre. ⸺ Narcissa le sonrió y Lucius se relajó un poco, abrieron las ventanas que faltaban y empezaron a desaparecer las feromonas. Se acercó de nuevo al alfa para verificar que no había dejado marcas en él haciendo una mueca al notar los rasguños en su espalda.

Utilizó algunos hechizos de curación antes de ponerle de nuevo su camisa, acomodándolo bien en la cama con las almohadas, arropándolo.

Quería mostrarse frío pero no podía evitar sentirse algo maravillado como un crío de quince años en su primer enamoramiento. Sin poder evitarlo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios acariciando su rostro sintiendo sus mejillas calientes al notar la ceja arqueada de Narcissa cuando se levantó.

⸺Es solo por el celo. ⸺ Se excusó cruzándose de brazos.

⸺Tienes razón, él no huele como un menor de edad. ⸺ Cissy se inclinó con curiosidad sobre el alfa dormido, acariciando ligeramente el cabello castaño.

⸺ ¡Es mío!⸺ Le gruñó con fuerza agarrando su muñeca y haciendo que deje de tocarlo, apartándola de forma grosera.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

Por Merlín, solo debo dejar el celo acabar y él ya no significara nada para mí. ⸺ Se preguntó por un momento como había pasado sus salas, tanto el Gryffindor como su amiga, agarró la varita del licántropo y la puso bajo su almohada para que pudiera encontrarla fácilmente. Realmente esperaba no haberle borrado toda la memoria, lo que menos quería era que el chico terminara en San Mungo.

¿Pero debería importarle? Se regañó sintiéndose enojado y negó con la cabeza alejándose.

Ambos sangre pura pudieron irse por la red Flu, dejando un elfo con el Gryffindor dormido.

Llegaron a la sala de Malfoy Manor pero en vez de sentirse más tranquilo no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago.

⸺Lucius… ⸺ Negó con la cabeza al escucharla llamarlo.

⸺Necesito estar solo, por favor.⸺ Habló tratando de que su voz no temblara, sin voltear a mirarla.

⸺ ¿Tu padre te dio algo para adelantar tu celo?⸺ Ella apreció entre triste y ansiosa al preguntarlo, él no pudo evitar el golpe a su ego ante eso.

⸺Cissy, no seas ridícula. No lo hizo, solo parece que no soy tan regular como creía, es un error que no volverá a suceder.

Prefiero que mis padres no sepan de este incidente, Lupin es un mestizo y lo más probable es que tenga sangre de criatura también. Solo me tomó con la guardia baja pero nunca más.⸺ Trató de que su voz sonara aburrida y agarró la mano de la dama para besarle los nudillos como despedida. Cissy lo miró con neutralidad y eso lo hizo saber que no le había creído.

⸺Bueno, volveré a casa.⸺ Ella sonrió de manera suave, apretando más sus manos.

⸺Gracias por ir por mí.⸺ Se obligó a agradecer.

⸺Estaba preocupada de que pasaras tanto tiempo en esa mansión solo. ⸺ Su amiga lo miró con algo de preocupación.

⸺Nos vemos pronto, Cissy. ⸺ besó su mano nuevamente y luego subió las escaleras demasiado rápido, necesitaba quitar el aroma que aún tenía sobre él.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y le gritó a los elfos que no quería ser molestado, sintiéndose bastante frustrado al notar que ya tenían la bañera lista para él ¿Quién la había ordenado?

Se desnudó entrando rápidamente, pasando su mano por su cabello sintiendo aun esa molesta sensación.

Podía sentir su aroma aun.

Trató de ignorarlo pero era muy reconfortante, al pasar sus manos sobre sus hombros notó que el alfa había impregnado su aroma ahí. Un extraño lugar para dejarlo a excepción que estaba cerca del lugar donde debería haber una mordida.

Respiró profundo y pensó en deshacerse de él pero luego solo se apoyó en la bañera cerrando los ojos y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

No debería.

Apretó los labios al sentir la excitación recorrerle y se preguntó cuántos supresores debería tomar para deshacerse de esa sensación.

Miró el lugar sospechosamente como que si pensara que alguien entraría y luego respiró profundo de nuevo sintiendo el escalofrío de emoción. Quería llenarse de ese aroma, solo quería hundirse en él, en todas las promesas…

Gimió al sentir su miembro endurecerse y bajó su mano empezando a masturbarse, poniendo su otro brazo sobre su boca para no gemir, mordiéndose con fuerza mientras empezaba a mover su mano más rápido.

⸺Remus… ⸺ sollozó por lo bajo sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se sentía ese nombre en sus labios. ⸺Lo prometo, lo prometo. ⸺ murmuró al sentir la bruma del orgasmo recorrerlo.

Dio un chillido cuando volvió en sí y se aseó rápido, sintiendo la pérdida cuando el aroma desapareció. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no lloriquear y de no correr hacia la ropa que había dejado a lavar para verificar si quedaba algo.

¡Por Merlín! le había prometido una unión.

No, solo habían sido las hormonas de ambos ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! Se había sentido bien pero nada más.

Ese chico crecería, se volvería un hombre y encontraría otra pareja sin recordarlo en lo absoluto.

Odió lo desconsolado que se sentía por ello.

Se vistió y corrió escaleras abajo deteniéndose abruptamente al quedar cara a cara con su padre. Él lo sabría, sabría que había algo mal con él y presionaría hasta saber qué. Y luego no lo dejaría en paz.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ Nunca se había dado cuenta la diferencia de altura con su padre hasta ese momento, el patriarca sonreía ligeramente mirándolo con mucha curiosidad.

⸺Padre. ⸺ hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo y trató de pasar por al lado de él pero fue detenido cuando su padre agarró su brazo. Miró hacia el mayor con seriedad y arrugando un poco la nariz para decir algo desdeñoso cuando el mayor miró su cuello desnudo.

Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y se soltó de un tirón.

⸺ ¡Narcissa me prestó su supresor! ¿En serio creías que me quedaría en la Mansión de los Potter como buen heredero?

¡Estoy harto de ti! Me casaré con ella y tu nieto la tendrá de madre ¡Supéralo! ⸺ Trató de que su voz no temblara, preguntándose si Abraxas podía ver a través de su enojo fingido pero el alfa solo hizo una mueca y se alejó.

⸺Que tus ciclos de celo no sean regulares no es mi culpa.⸺ No pudo evitar mirar enfurecido a su padre.

⸺ ¡Podrías pedir perdón!⸺ Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable como para pedirle que dijera perdón. No debería estar rogándolo.

Los Malfoy no rogaban, ni a sus padres ni a ningún alfa.

Sintió una punzada ante lo último, apretando más los puños.

⸺Lucius, no seas dramático. Estás entero e intacto, ni siquiera deberías enojarte por estás cosas.⸺ Abraxas palmeó su espalda ligeramente antes de seguir su camino y al fin Lucius pudo respirar tranquilo de nuevo.

¿Qué diría su padre si supiera que casi había sido marcado por un mestizo?

Agarró otro vial con supresor y se lo tomó.

Lo que se prometía dentro del celo no tenía sentido, había estado lleno de hormonas y feromonas pero tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo. Pensó en que debió haberse llevado la bufanda que estaba sobre la cama que a pesar de tener los colores de la casa contraria tendría el aroma del alfa, pero al darse cuenta se tensó.

¿Sería así en sus próximos celos hasta que su parte omega olvidara a ese alfa?

No podía esperar a averiguarlo, entró a una de las salas y escribió una rápida carta a Cissy, esperando que ella pudiera venir a verlo de nuevo. Dio algunas órdenes a los elfos de recibirla y subió a la habitación.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede?⸺ Cissy entró viéndose algo asustada, mirando el lugar como que si algo fuera a saltar a atacarlos.

⸺Quiero que me borres la memoria, todo el día de hoy, incluso el desayuno. ⸺ Odiaba el hecho de que olvidaría que quería vengarse de su padre pero eso era más importante.

⸺Lucius, te darás cuenta.⸺ Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sillón, suspirando mientras mantenía sus manos juntas. Lucius resopló caminando por la alfombra.

⸺No importa, sabré que fue por algo importante. ⸺ Dijo al fin, parándose frente a ella sintiéndose más seguro con ese plan.

⸺ ¿Quieres que guarde tu recuerdo primero?⸺ Lucius alzó sus cejas resoplando con burla.

⸺ ¿Para qué?⸺ Sonrió con algo de desdén.

⸺No lo sé, si ocurre algo en el futuro y tenga que ver con esto…⸺ Ella jugó con uno de sus rizos poniéndose algo roja. Lucius tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

⸺ ¡No tuvimos sexo! No estoy embarazado.⸺ Enrojeció completamente sintiendo ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara ¡Maldición! Había tenido mucha suerte.

Si el chico lo hubiera anudado tendría que hacerse las pruebas de embarazo.

⸺Pero si logran devolverle su memoria ¿No te gustaría tener tu versión?⸺ Cissy se levantó poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.

Lucius resopló de nuevo pero al final asintió lentamente.

⸺Bien. ⸺ Cedió, si ella pensaba que era más seguro así le daría lo que quería, después de todo le estaba haciendo un favor.

⸺Bueno, entonces… confías en mi para esto.⸺ La chica le sonrió.

⸺Cissy. ⸺ Dijo casi renuente pero necesitaba saberlo antes de no recordar nada, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

⸺ ¿Sí?⸺

⸺ ¿Sabes si él…?⸺ Se quedó callado sin continuar la oración, ella frunció el ceño pero al final sonrió.

⸺Oh, Lupin está bien. Recuerda haber salido con sus amigos a la ciudad en la mañana pero el elfo dijo que se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza, así que lo llevó a una habitación. Prácticamente cree que estuvo dormido todo el tiempo.⸺ Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle cómo lo sabía al notar un detalle más importante.

⸺ ¿El elfo mintió?⸺ Preguntó con incredulidad. Cuando los había llamado ninguno había venido, por lo cual era sorprendente que lo cubrieran.

⸺Más bien el señor Potter le dijo al elfo que mintiera. Conoces a los elfos, no lo harían al menos que fuera una orden directa de su amo. ⸺ Frunció el ceño extrañado ¿Por qué el Señor Potter mentiría sobre el hecho de que él había estado ahí? ¿Lo sabría? Era el amo de la mansión, podría notar sus intentos de poner salas de protección y maleficios que, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido algo desesperado porque obviamente no tenía permiso para crear esos impedimentos sobre la habitación de la mansión.

Saber lo que había pasado sería muy fácil para él.

Al menos, por supuesto, que hubiera estado confabulando en conjunto a su padre.

¿¡Realmente lo habían tratado de emparejar con Potter!? ¿Tan desesperado?

⸺Cissy, espera. Ahora vuelvo. ⸺ Se apartó de ella sintiéndose furioso.

⸺ ¿Estás bien?⸺ Su amiga lo miró preocupada pero él solo asintió.

⸺Si, solo debo cambiar un par de pociones. ⸺ Al diablo, lo haría antes de olvidarlo.

Hacerlo fue realmente fácil, entrar a la habitación de sus padres y dejar caer unas gotas en una botella "escondida". Sabía que su padre prácticamente desayunaba un vaso de Whisky y que su madre no compartía esa afición.

Salió tan rápido como entró lamentándose un poco al saber que nunca se enteraría de que realizó esa trampa y no podría disfrutar de ello.

Pronto estaba de nuevo sentado frente a Narcissa, ella con su varita en alto.

Se podía ver como el recuerdo se extrajo y al final un "obliviate" muy en el fondo, tan suave que era fácil perdérselo.

* * *

⸺ ¿Pero quién te hizo esto? ⸺ Lucius miró enojado hacia su amigo, Severus estaba sentado sobre la camilla mientras revisaba las vendas.

⸺No puedo decírtelo. ⸺ El Slytherin más joven frunció el ceño y suspiró al terminar, el rubio apretó los puños.

⸺ ¿Quién de los merodeadores? ⸺ Exigió pero Severus volvió a voltear la mirada.

⸺No puedo decírtelo.⸺ Había un olor extraño en el más joven pero Lucius no podía identificar que era. Seguramente de otra persona, pero le parecía remotamente familiar.

⸺ ¡Severus Snape!⸺ Alzó la voz, enojado por no obtener la información.

⸺ ¡No puedo decírtelo, Lucius! No puedo. ⸺ El chico se abrazó a si mismo unos segundos pero luego agitó la cabeza volviéndose a acostar, mostrándose más neutral.

Muchas emociones pasaron por el rostro del rubio pero al final solo asintió apretando los puños.

Lucius salió de la enfermería de Hogwarts varios minutos después, pronto volvería para hablar con Severus una vez más. Caminó por el pasillo notando a la persona solitaria que caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los mieles, no pudo evitar que el destello dorado en ellos le llamara la atención pero siguió su camino sin detenerse, sin entender porque se sentía tan extraño.

No se reconocieron.

* * *

Remus

* * *

Remus suspiró preguntándose si ya había terminado, estaba por salir cuando la escena cambió de vuelta.

Vio a Lucius caminando por el pasillo y lo siguió rápidamente, el joven respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

Abraxas estaba frente al fuego de la chimenea, parado y apoyado un poco contra la pared con rostro serio.

Remus tuvo ganas de gruñirle, abrazar al joven Lucius y llevárselo de ahí, pero sabía que sería en vano, todo lo que lo rodeaba era un recuerdo.

—Padre. — Lucius saludó inclinándose un poco con una neutralidad que le dolió.

—Lucius. Sabes que traté de emparejarte porque las uniones alfa y omega son más seguras ¿Verdad?— El alfa mayor sonrió casi incomodo pero por la forma en la que clavaba sus uñas en sus palmas Remus supuso que estaba nervioso.

Vio al joven Lucius removerse incómodo y llevarse como reflejo la mano al cuello, seguramente recordando la mala mordida de Greengrass.

Remus se acercó a él y tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarlo.

—Lo sé, padre. — Lucius sonrió igual de tenso, pero parecía alerta, como que si sospechara de la actitud de su padre.

—Lo siento. Había otras formas. — Abraxas se movió hacia su hijo y luego le revolvió el cabello, casi como que si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—No me hice daño. — Lucius se encogió de hombros acomodando su cabello, casi ignorando el gesto de su padre.

Abraxas pareció sentirse algo desestabilizado ante eso porque se adelantó y lo abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiendo tanto a Lucius como a Remus quien enseguida empezó a rodearlos para ver si el patriarca estaba inyectando algo a su hijo o algo.

—Lo siento. — murmuró aun estrechando al menor contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Padre ¿Estás enfermo?— Lucius correspondió despacio frunciendo el ceño, dándole solo unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No. Yo solo… debió ser difícil para ti. — El patriarca parecía desanimado.

—El celo es algo que viene con ser omega, padre. Estoy vivo y sano, sin una marca. — Se separó el rubio menor sonriendo de lado.

Remus en ese momento cayó en cuenta que Lucius no recordaría que su padre se estaba disculpando por otro incidente.

—Lo sé, pero eso solo fue gracias a ti. Si quieres casarte con ella, está bien, Narcissa será una buena Malfoy. — Abraxas sonrió casi forzado, obviamente aun incómodo con ello. —Pero si quieres… un antiguo amigo tiene un hijo y…—

—No. — El menor lo cortó alejándose del todo con el ceño fruncido, la atmosfera rota.

—Lucius. — El patriarca suspiró con cansancio. —No dudo de ti, yo te críe. Las uniones alfas y omegas son poderosas, hijo y si se hacen bien, será algo de lo que nunca te arrepentirás.

Yo creo… que estarás mejor con un alfa a tu lado. — Trató de convencerlo, mirándolo con instancia pero el omega solo frunció más el ceño apartándolo con desdén.

—Ninguno puede tenerme ¡Ya lo averiguaste! Déjame en paz. Puedo manejarme solo, puedo ocupar tu puesto ¡Narcissa será mi esposa quieras o no!— Alzó la voz dando un paso adelante, enfrentándose completamente al alfa.

—Bien, está bien. Dejaré de forzar el tema. — El patriarca se rindió dándole la espalda.

—Muchas gracias. — Y luego se dio la vuelta y salió, Remus lo siguió viendo cómo se apoyaba contra la pared luego de cerrar la puerta.

Se inclinó sobre el joven notando como respiraba entre enojado y confundido, pero pronto la neutralidad volvió a su rostro, se levantó acomodando su túnica y siguió caminando.

Remus salió de los recuerdos sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, no podía evitar sentirse enojado con Abraxas.

¡Su hijo, su propio hijo!

No era sorpresa que Lucius no estuviera acostumbrado a ser cuidado, si la persona que debía hacerlo le había fallado a propósito múltiples veces.

Le sorprendía saber que el padre de James se hubiera dejado enredar en los planes de Abraxas, aunque eso explicaba su actitud culpable hacia él las siguientes semanas ¿Cómo lo habría convencido?

Se revolvió el cabello y respiró varias veces sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Había sido… intenso.

¿Por eso había tenido tanta curiosidad por el aroma de Lucius en un principio? Tanto que fue a Azkaban a averiguar. Era porque recordaba ese aroma.

Instintivamente recordaba esas promesas.

Y realmente Lucius lo había "esperado", después de todo había sido su primer alfa y su primera marca.

¿Esas promesas los habían ligado para siempre? Casi como si fuera destino.

Salió yendo directamente al baño y se lavó la cara tratando de enfriarse pero al verse al espejo se preguntó para quien había estado puesta esa trampa.

¿James?

Eso era extraño, recordaba que lo habían dejado solo en la mansión Potter ya que había una reunión, y los señores Potter se llevaron a su hijo y a Sirius, Peter se había ido en la ciudad antes de regresar a la mansión.

Pero luego todo se cortaba.

Recordaba comer chocolate y que algo llamó la atención, su último recuerdo era subiendo una escalera y tal vez por eso no se le hizo difícil de creer que se había caído y golpeado.

Al ver la hora suspiró y bajó hacia la sala, viendo a su omega y su hija jugar en el suelo.

— ¡Paaa!— Lucy lo vio primero y caminó hacia él un par de pasos antes de caerse pero la sostuvo sonriendo y alzándola, besando su carita.

—Mi amor. — La saludó apegándola a él, le sonrió a Lucius cuando este se levantó, notando que su omega parecía algo cuidadoso.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un besito en los labios.

—Los elfos están haciendo de comer. — Lucius avisó sonriendo ligeramente y él asintió mimando a su familia dejando que el omega le quitara a la pequeña mientras él los abrazaba a ambos. No pudo evitar inclinarse un poco suspirando al sentir su aroma, preguntándose cuanto había cambiado desde su primer encuentro.

Los alzó a ambos.

⸺ ¡Ey! ⸺ El patriarca se quejó sosteniendo mejor a la pequeña y eso lo hizo reír, llevándolos al sillón y sentándose, dejando a Lucius sentado en sus piernas y a la pequeña sobre ambos.

⸺ ¡Pa! ⸺ Lucy rió encantada y trató de pararse apoyando sus piecitos en ellos pero solo cayó sentada mientras sonreía.

⸺Todo está bien. ⸺ No sabía que mantenía tan tenso a su omega y eso lo preocupaba, pero no quería pasarle esa sensación a Lucy así que solo apegó a Lucius más a él acariciando su espalda, besando su frente antes de hacerlo nuevamente con la pequeña.

⸺Si, lo está. ⸺ Pero su sonrisa era más cuidadosa que real, miró los ojos grises por varios segundos antes de que Lucius apartara la mirada y se centrara en la bebé, pero no cambio su posición así que aprovechó para rodearlo con un brazo mientras jugaban con la niña.

* * *

Lucy tardó mucho en dormirse, estaba demasiado animada por haber salido y le mostraba a su padre los nuevos juguetes que tenía.

Lucius normalmente se habría quejado de que se estaba pasando su hora de dormir, pero no lo había hecho y Remus no podía evitar preocuparse, trataba de repasar los recuerdos una vez más en su mente preguntándose si el patriarca estaba molesto de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas en su juventud.

Pero no estaba rechazándolo, solo parecía más callado y algo sorprendido por todos los gestos de cariño ¿Tal vez esperaba que él fuera el molesto?

Jugaron con la niña en la cama luego de haberla bañado, hasta que al fin su pequeña empezó a bostezar y a pasarse las manos por la carita. La alzó con cariño y la llevó a su habitación, arropándola con dulzura y acomodando a su pequeña osita a su lado, sonriendo al ver a Lucy abrazarla.

⸺Buenas noches, amor. ⸺ Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente antes de apartarse, dejando que Lucius la mirara, el patriarca acarició su rostro antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla deseándole buenas noches.

Agarró con cariño la mano de su omega antes de besar sus nudillos, mirándolo a los ojos con cariño.

⸺Vamos a la sala. ⸺ Susurró de forma suave aun acariciando su mano, Lucius asintió suavemente mirando una vez más a la pequeña antes de soltarse y salir de la habitación. Remus suspiró, había notado algo pensativo a Lucius desde el día anterior pero había creído que solo estaba preocupado por algo respecto a su trabajo pero ahora parecía que tenía más sentido pensar que algo del recuerdo lo molestaba.

Bueno, si realmente le molestaba que supiera ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que prefería que no lo observara?

Caminó detrás del omega y cuando este se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa él continúo hasta la cocina, sacando de un mueble cerrado el Whisky. No recordaba la última vez que Lucius y él habían bebido juntos, realmente con una pequeña alrededor no era muy seguro consumirlo.

Lo llevó en conjunto de dos vasos y los dejó sobre la mesa, sirviéndoles solo un poco a cada uno antes de sentarse al lado de Lucius, apoyando su mano sobre la que el omega tenía sobre la mesa, sintiéndose mejor cuando el patriarca volteó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

⸺ ¿Cuándo viste el recuerdo? ⸺ Preguntó notando como su omega suspiraba y agarraba el vaso, bebiendo lo que tenía de una. Remus siguió acariciando su mano, mirando como dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

⸺Ayer. ⸺ De nuevo, Lucius parecía tenso.

⸺Bien, por eso estabas tan disperso.⸺ Sonrió de manera suave presionando sus dedos sobre su mano, mirando el rostro serio del patriarca.

Lucius pareció dudar al mirarlo a los ojos pero luego los bajó, clavando su mirada en la mesa.

⸺Lo siento.⸺ El patriarca se disculpó aun sin mirarlo pero tampoco apartó su mano que sostenía.

⸺ ¿Por qué? ⸺ ¿Había sucedido algo más que el recuerdo? No pudo evitar acercarse un poco más, tratando de notar algo mal en Lucius pero no parecía herido ni olía a sangre. Se controló un poco agarrando con más fuerza su mano para no inclinarse sobre él y llenarlo de sus feromonas.

⸺ ¿El ataque sexual? ⸺ Lucius preguntó irónico, esta vez alzando su mirada y haciendo que se viera a los ojos.

⸺ ¿Atacaste a alguien sexualmente? ⸺ Alzó las cejas preguntándose si Lucius se había emborrachado solo con un trago de whisky.

⸺ ¡A ti! ¡En el recuerdo! Maldita sea.⸺ Alzó la voz golpeando la mesa, haciéndolos sobresaltar. Miró hacia su omega sorprendido notando como este respiraba agitado, mirando su mano hecha un puño sobre la mesa.

Remus negó con la cabeza sintiéndose muy confundido.

⸺Espera, espera. Yo no vi que sucediera eso.⸺ Trató de calmarlo inclinándose más hacia él, apoyando su mano sobre su puño haciéndolo estirar sus dedos y acariciándolos también-

⸺Eras solo un niño.⸺ Lucius desvió la mirada con tristeza.

⸺Tenía dieciséis, era un adolescente. Y aunque yo no estaba en edad, el lobo ya era un adulto, por esos mis feromonas eran tan contradictorias con mi edad.⸺ Explicó suavemente, siempre era distinto con él. Se había presentado antes que todos sus compañeros y sus feromonas habían madurado antes que su cuerpo.

⸺Pero yo era el mayor de edad, yo era él que debía calmar todo. Soy un maldito omega de primera clase, rechacé fácilmente a cualquiera y no lo hice contigo.

Solo fue gracias a ti que no terminamos unido. Realmente fuiste fuerte para hacer caso a las palabras cuando corporalmente te pedía todo lo contrario. ⸺ El omega habló casi amargamente.

⸺Si hubiera sido fuerte, hubiera cerrado la puerta y me habría ido. Te traté como que si estuvieras en todas tus facultades para decidir, no lo estabas y yo tampoco. ⸺ Agarró la mano del omega con ambas manos y besó suavemente sus dedos, atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí. ⸺No fue culpa nuestra, tu padre hizo todo ese juego.

Te dejó demasiado vulnerable.

Podías pelear con un alfa a la vez ¿Pero si hubieran sido dos o tres? Podrías borrar la marca ¿Pero cómo podrían borrar el daño que te hubiera hecho?

No.

Sonará muy egocéntrico, pero me alegro de haber sido solo yo. Créeme cuando te digo que si hubiera podido controlarme más, si hubiera sido solo un poco más grande y maduro, me habría quedado en la puerta, porque buscar tu consentimiento cuando estabas en ese estado no cuenta. ⸺ Miró directamente sus ojos grises, tratando de que notara la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Lucius se removió incomodo pero suspiró.

⸺Pero yo… ⸺ No pudo evitar cortarlo, incapaz de escuchar lo que seguiría.

⸺No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió. Debería haber llevado un supresor alfa conmigo.⸺ Lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia sí y sentándolo en su regazo.

⸺Ni siquiera te habían explicado todo eso porque supuestamente eras menor de edad. ⸺ Lucius se recargó en él, apoyando una mano en su pecho. Remus acarició suavemente su mejilla.

⸺Lucius, no quiero que te sientas culpable por ello. Incluso si tu ciclo se hubiera adelantado solo y hubieras olvidado tu supresor en la habitación, deberías haber podido regresar, no haber quedado encerrado en una mansión ajena por los caprichos de tu padre.

Te amo. ⸺ Acarició cariñosamente su cabello dejando que escondiera su rostro en su cuello, abrazándolo con más fuerza sabiendo que su propio aroma lo tranquilizaba.

No había esperado que Lucius se sintiera culpable, desde el primer momento él entendió que de alguna forma habían sido manipulados y los dos patriarcas –en los cuales confiaban- los habían usado como títeres por un día.

Podría haber sido más fuerte, pero con dieciséis años no había logrado controlar su instinto tanto como para irse. No lo recordaba, pero seguramente nunca había sentido el aroma de alguien como Lucius y el lobo había estado encantado.

Viendo que el dorado en sus ojos había quedado durante todo el tiempo, era notorio que él tampoco había estado en sus cabales.

Se quedaron varios minutos así antes de que el patriarca volviera a hablar.

⸺Creí que estarías enojado. ⸺ Sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo, acariciando su espalda cariñosamente, olfateando un poco su cabello.

Dios, olía muy bien.

⸺ ¿Por qué? Bueno, sí. Podría haber perdido todos mis recuerdos y eso si fue delicado, pero creo que de todas formas debía saber desde el primer momento que me estaba metiendo con alguien peligroso.⸺ Bromeó un poco, apoyando su mano en su rodilla y acariciándolo un poco, mirando su rostro con dulzura.

⸺Si hubiéramos terminado unidos si me hubieras odiado. ⸺ Lucius sonrió de lado apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

⸺Mis recuerdos nunca volverán pero sé que hubiera pensado en ese tiempo. Me veía tan intimidado en el recuerdo una vez que las feromonas se calmaron, tú te veías tan fuerte y hermoso.

Creo que habría entendido que no teníamos la culpa de ello. ⸺ Se levantó alzándolo, riendo ligeramente cuando Lucius se aferró a él. Caminó hacia el sillón y lo recostó ahí, acomodándose entre sus piernas y apoyando una mano en el respaldo para inclinarse sobre su omega.

⸺Ey… ⸺ Acarició suavemente el cuello del rubio antes de desabrochar su camisa, mostrando más de la piel sin marcar. Se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en los labios del mayor, disfrutando del sabor de whisky que tenía entre ellos.

⸺Te amo. ⸺ Volvió a repetir, no quería que él se sintiera culpable por nada, no por lo que había pasado. Había pensado que lo lógico sería que estuviera molesto.

⸺Yo también te amo. ⸺ sonrió al escucharlo y apoyó su frente sobre la de él cerrando los ojos, suspirando suave al sentir las caricias del patriarca sobre su espalda.

Se separó solo un poco antes de dejar pequeños besos en el rostro de su omega, agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Ver las diferencias entre su yo más joven y él era curioso, recordaba que incluso cuando sentía todo el instinto cegarlo había sido cuidadoso con el hecho de que Lucius tuviera su varita en todo momento. En el recuerdo no reaccionó cuando el omega dejó caer la varita ni se la alcanzó de nuevo, tampoco se preocupó por su propia varita hasta que casi fue atacado.

Lucius debió haberse sentido tan asustado y humillado luego de todo, atado a promesas que también había hecho en medio de todas las hormonas y feromonas.

No le gustaba haber sido causa de esas malas emociones, pero a pesar de que esa espina estaba sabía que más responsabilidad tenía Abraxas.

Entendía mejor ahora el tipo de confianza entre Narcissa y Lucius, se preguntó brevemente si ella no le había correspondido al patriarca solamente porque vio esa escena.

⸺Prácticamente arruiné tu matrimonio antes de que lo empezaras. ⸺ murmuró en voz alta. Lucius dejó escapar una risa que lo hizo sonreír. Besó su cuello con suavidad apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

⸺ ¿Qué haces? ⸺ El rubio preguntó dando un pequeño jadeo, enterrando su mano en su cabello. Remus volvió a dejar un pequeño beso en su piel acariciando su cintura, levantando su camisa para llegar a su piel.

⸺Te estoy consolando. ⸺ Se excusó sonriendo, bajando sus besos a la clavícula y desabrochando los botones con cuidado para no romperla.

⸺Aquí no, usamos este sillón para las visitas y estamos todo el día aquí. ⸺ Reclamó el omega tirando un poco de su cabello lo que lo hizo reír.

⸺Bien ⸺ Sonrió alzándolo, caminando directamente a la cocina. Lo sentó sobre la mesada besando su mejilla.

⸺ ¿Por qué la cocina? ⸺ El patriarca se burló pero aun así le correspondiendo el abrazo, abriendo un poco sus piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse entre ellas. Remus acarició suavemente su rostro, acariciando sus labios.

⸺Te gusta verme cocinar. ⸺ Le recordó.

⸺Mmm. ⸺ Lucius murmuró sin comprometerse, pero rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Remus besó sus labios suavemente, llevando su mano nuevamente debajo de la camisa y acariciando su espalda baja gruñendo ligeramente al escuchar al omega suspirar.

Se separó mirándolo a los ojos, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios un poco más hinchados por los besos. Podía sentir perfectamente su aroma y la excitación filtrándose en el ambiente.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, respirando con los labios entre abiertos disfrutando de sentirlo aferrarse a él.

Quería sostenerlo, poseerlo, hacerlo tocar las estrellas y volver.

⸺Quiero… marcarte. ⸺ Habló de pronto, preguntándose si sería tan necesario el collar. No podía cancelar el pedido pero podrían utilizarlo algunas veces, no importaba realmente.

Había querido hacerlo especial ¿Pero realmente necesitaban algo especial?

Lo era siempre con ambos, incluso dentro de su hogar, en la cocina donde siempre estaban.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y no pudo evitar sostenerlo con un poco más de fuerza al decirlo, como que si fuera a escapar.

⸺Aun estás afectado por el recuerdo. ⸺ Lucius negó con la cabeza, dejando pequeñas caricias en él. Remus sacudió la cabeza antes de dejar algunos besos sobre sus labios.

⸺Quiero que seas mi omega. ⸺ Dijo sinceramente, cargando cada palabra con todos los sentimientos que sentía.

⸺Ya lo soy. ⸺ Miró a los ojos de su omega y sonrió, besándolo con intensidad, acariciando su espalda tratando de controlarse para no ir directamente a su piel.

Lo amaba.

Y ya no lo asustaba pensar que podían quedar ligados para siempre.

⸺Y yo también soy tuyo. ⸺ Admitió antes de besarlo con firmeza, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Quería borrar sus inseguridades, ir hacia los lugares donde fue dañado y sanarlo, mantenerlo a salvo de todo. Tal vez nunca podría hacerlo del todo pero se conformaría con intentarlo.

Él también tenía su propia lista de defectos y heridas, pero estarían bien.

Quitó suavemente su camisa antes de inclinarse y besar sus hombros, acariciando su piel con sus manos disfrutando de cada reacción.

⸺Puedes confiar en mi para cuidarte, como yo confío en ti. ⸺ No pudo evitar externar sus pensamientos antes de presionar sus labios donde debería haber una marca de unión, sintiendo los brazos del mayor rodeándolo.

⸺Te amo.⸺ Muchas veces en el pasado no habían entendido esas emociones e incluso las habían negado, pero ahora decirlo se sentía tan natural a pesar de que cada vez se sentía la misma emoción al escucharlas.

⸺Yo también te amo, Lucius. ⸺ Entrelazó sus dedos, incorporándose y besando sus labios nuevamente, más despacio y suave, disfrutando de cada movimiento.

* * *

⸺ ¡Ah! ⸺ Se inclinó un poco más, agarrando el borde de la mesada con sus manos abriendo un poco más sus piernas mientras gemía.

Le recordaba vagamente a una de las primeras veces que lo habían hecho con tanta intensidad.

Seguían en la cocina y hacerlo ahí estaba tan mal, pero eso le agregaba una sensación de placer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Gimoteó al sentir el peso del alfa sobre su espalda y dejó que lo inclinara lo suficiente para que su pecho tocara el frío mármol, haciéndolo estremecerse completamente. Jadeó su nombre al sentir otra embestida y rasguñó la piedra sabiendo que luego sus uñas dolerían pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Podía escucharlo murmurar lo hermoso que era, lo bien que se sentía, él apenas podía formar palabras pero estaba bien.

⸺ ¡Remus!⸺ Gimió con fuerza mientras se corría, sintiendo sus piernas débiles pero siendo sostenido por el licántropo que evitó que se golpeara contra el filo de la mesada. Lloriqueó al sentir el nudo formarse y apoyó su frente contra el mármol.

⸺Shhh, está bien. Estoy contigo. ⸺ No deberían hacerlo sentir tan bien unas palabras, pero al escucharlas sintiendo los besos en su cuello no pudo evitar relajarse entre la bruma de placer.

Cuando Remus empujó de vuelta no pudo evitar gemir más alto, el nudo no los dejaba moverse tanto ni tan profundo, pero igualmente lo volvía loco.

Para cuando al fin pudieron separarse se había corrido una vez más.

Cansado, dejó que el alfa lo manipulara y lo sentara de nuevo sobre el mármol, abrazándose con brazos y piernas a su pareja.

⸺Remus… ⸺ Murmuró suavemente, sintiendo las mordidas sobre sus hombros doler pero eso solo hizo que un escalofrío de placer le recorriera.

El alfa le sonrió dándole pequeños besos por el rostro y sosteniéndolo.

Lucius se apoyó contra él dando un jadeo, dejándose cuidar y mimar.

⸺Vamos a la habitación. ⸺ Remus murmuró con cariño y el omega asintió, sintiendo el sueño embargarlo. Gruñó levemente al sentir a su pareja alzarlo y se aferró a él dejándose llevar.

Se preguntó si deberían darse un baño cuando cayeron en la cama pero cuando Remus lo abrazó y prácticamente quedó dormido, prefirió no despertarlo.

Se acurró más contra sus brazos dejando un pequeño beso en su pecho, envolviéndolo con sus brazos de igual manera.

Por Merlín, mañana morirían de sueño y Lucy seguía despertándose temprano sin excepción.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D**.

**Quedó muy implícito pero el Señor Potter se arrepintió a último momento y por eso envió a Narcissa "sutilmente"**.

**Lo que Lucius puso en la bebida de Abraxas fue la pocion que cambia de alfa a omega por un día (en el capítulo anterior dijo que lo haría XD)**.

**En un omegaverse es difícil saber quien se aprovechó de quien cuando un omega esta en celo, depende mucho del autor. Aquí ambos estaban igual de afectados y descontrolados, así que no fue culpa de ninguno.**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Muchas gracias :D Realmente Abraxas era bastante manipulador y sentía que algo no saliera cmo quisiera XD Quería a Lucius pero no podía corregir su propio comportamiento.**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane: Me alegro que te guste tanto :D muchos besos!**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegro que te gustara :3**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Aquí pudimos ver que paso. mezcla de vergüenza y de temor :"0 Abraxas era muy manipulador y Lucius terminó copiando ese comportamiento c":**

* * *

**Muchos besos!**


	47. Collar

**Este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual pero hace unos dias fue mi cumpleaños y quise publicar :D**

**Es casi un borrador, luego lo corregire y tal vez agregue escenas.**

**Durante Septiembre las actualizaciones seran muy lentas por la Universidad.****Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

Acomodó de nuevo el elegante vestido blanco de Lucy y trató de recoger su cabello con un moño, pero su pequeña le sonrió agarrando el adorno y tirándolo al suelo, dando una risa contenta.

⸺Vamos amor, quiero que te veas bien.⸺ Lucius le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, pensando que se veía completamente hermosa. Solo faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños y él estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que había crecido desde sus primeros días.

Lucy balbuceó y se llevó la oreja de su osita favorita a la boca, sosteniéndola con sus manitos sin prestar real atención.

⸺Se ve linda con el pelo suelto, cuando sea grande tal vez le gusten los moños y lazos cuando note que tú los usas.⸺ Remus se acercó antes de besar su mejilla y alzar a la beba quien enseguida se abrazó a él. Lucius negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Había llevado a Lucy a Malfoy Manor antes, varias veces, pero esa vez sería diferente. Él mismo no había hablado con el retrato de sus padres desde hacía un tiempo y aunque la idea sonó bastante coherente mientras jugaban con Lucy en el jardín ahora dudaba de ella.

Remus acomodó a la niña en sus brazos revisando que sus zapatitos no se cayeran, mientras ella reía divertida y trataba de brincar en sus brazos.

⸺ ¿Estás bien, amor?⸺ Lucius asintió lentamente pensando que ella ya casi tenía un año, era increíble cómo había pasado el tiempo. Hacía unos años, cuando estaba en la celda de Azkaban, nunca pensó que su pequeña trampa lo llevaría a todo esto.

Sonrió cuando Remus lo abrazó y le devolvió el gesto besando la cabecita de la niña quien se aferró a ambos con una sonrisa, emocionada por el abrazo grupal.

⸺Tamo, tamo. ⸺ Lucy habló contenta, había estado bastante aficionada a esa palabra, Draco la había abrazado mucho cuando se lo dijo y a ella le había dado mucha gracias los mimos, así que había aprendido a decírselo a la mayoría de las personas que quería.

Se separó con cuidado y les sonrió, desapareciendo primero. Llegó al salón de la mansión sintiéndose aun nervioso aunque fuera ridículo, sin poder evitar sobresaltarse un poco cuando aparecieron a pocos metros de él.

⸺Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión. ⸺ Remus le sonrió sosteniendo mejor a la pequeña quien trataba de rodar en sus brazos, muy divertida y tratando de agarrar sus piecitos, sintiendo curiosidad por los lindos zapatitos que traía.

⸺Ya tardé bastante. ⸺ acomodó un poco mejor el traje de su pareja y le sonrió, acomodando nuevamente los rizos de la pequeña. Suspiró ligeramente al sentir el beso de su alfa en la frente y le sonrió antes de empezar a guiarlos.

Tal vez nunca la presentaría a todos los cuadros, pero era necesario que sus padres si la conociera. Ella al crecer decidiría sobre todo lo demás.

Abrir la puerta de la sala se sintió difícil a pesar de que la puerta se deslizó sin problemas revelando el hermoso lugar.

En el cuadro su madre le sonrió, Abraxas estaba mirando por la ventana pintada, alejado del frente del cuadro fungiendo indiferencia al hecho de que hubieran entrado pero Lucius decidió no hacerle caso pensando que su padre estaba siendo bastante infantil.

⸺ ¡Oh, Lucius! Es tan pequeña y rubia. Como me gustaría poder tomarla en brazos.⸺ La dama sonrió con emoción apoyando su mano sobre el frente, sabiendo que no podría traspasar el lienzo que los separaba.

Lucy miró sorprendida y se apoyó contra Remus agarrándose a su camisa con su manito.

⸺ ¿Pa?⸺ Balbuceó suavemente volteando hacia él, Remus le sonrió besando su frente, acomodándola para que viera hacia delante de nuevo. Lucius apoyó su mano sobre el brazo del alfa, presionando unos segundos antes de acariciar la mejilla de su bebé.

⸺Madre, quería presentarte formalmente a Remus y a Lucy.⸺ Se sentía bastante orgulloso de que su voz no hubiera salido cortada o tambaleante.

⸺ ¿Tiene la maldición?⸺ El anterior patriarca los miró, aun en segundo plano.

⸺Abraxas. ⸺ Reclamó la dama frunciendo el ceño. Lucius apretó los labios mirándolo en regaño, pero Remus apoyó una mano sobre su espalda baja, atrayéndolo un poco hacia si antes de responder él mismo.

⸺No, no la tiene.⸺ Lucius notó como Remus mantenía su mirada sobre los ojos de Abraxas quien parecía no querer ceder tampoco, pero al final volvió a mirar por la ventana.

⸺Espero que esa suerte siga con ustedes para sus próximos niños… ⸺ Y dicho esto, salió del cuadro dejando a la dama sola en él. Lucius resopló ligeramente y besó la mejilla de su bebé antes de acercarla más al cuadro.

⸺Linda, ella es tu abuela. ⸺ La presentó, Lucy se aferró un poco más a él con sus manitos mirando con algo de curiosidad al cuadro.

⸺ ¿Abu?⸺ Lucy balbuceó aun apegada a Lucius.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Remus le respondió acariciando su manito.

⸺ ¡Será tan hermosa! Muchos se pelearan por su mano.⸺

⸺Mamá, es una bebé.⸺ Reclamó sin poder evitarlo mientras hacía una mueca, realmente no le gustaba hablar de cosas que pasarían tan a futuro. Pero ella solo sonrió de forma encantadora.

⸺Realmente en preciosa y ustedes también se ven muy bien, se ven felices y eso es suficiente para mí. Muchas gracias por traerlos, Lucius, realmente quería conocerlos.⸺ Agradeció su madre mirándolos con ternura.

⸺También fue un gusto conocerla, señora Malfoy.⸺

⸺Él gusto es mío, eres tan encantador como tu padre. Abraxas solo está enojado con él y por ello se está comportando un poco tonto, pero estoy segura que se arrepentirá.⸺

⸺No importa, tendrá tiempo para ello, supongo. ⸺ Se sentía casi como que si hubieran quitado un peso de encima, no sabía que esa sensación estaba ahí hasta desapareció.

Sonrió con ternura cuando Lucy estiró su manito y tocó el cuadro, justo donde la mano de su madre estaba pintada. Se apoyó un poco contra Remus dejando que lo abrazara, sintiéndose realmente feliz cuando la pequeña pareció dejar de tener miedo y empezó a balbucear, mostrándole sus zapatitos a la dama quien le respondía realmente encantada.

Ella no había disfrutado de Draco en lo absoluto, había sido prácticamente una abuela ausente. Lucius pensó que en ese momento realmente no le había importado, había estado tan feliz con Draco que la obvia depresión de su madre había sido pasada por alto.

Los mejores medimagos la atendieron, pero nada podían hacer con una marca vigente y uno de los dos muertos, sobre todo si ella se negaba a romper el vínculo.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la pequeña.

Sí, realmente no se arrepentía de traerla.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Remus**

* * *

Entró a la joyería sintiéndose tan nervioso como la primera vez, estaban ocupados con los preparativos del cumpleaños de Lucy, prácticamente solo faltaban cinco días.

Todo seguía tan deslumbrante, lo único distinto era el hombre nervioso hablando con el joyero el cual parecía que trataba de explicarle que su tarjeta de invitación había expirado, y que debía pedirle a quien se la había dado que viniera a hacerse una nueva.

Remus esperó pacientemente mirando los finos collares y los anillos, tratando de calmarse un poco. Sabía que también estaba demasiado alerta porque el día siguiente sería luna llena, se alegraba que fuera antes del cumpleaños de Lucy.

⸺Señor Lupin. ⸺ Al escuchar al joyero levantó la mirada y caminó al mostrador, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de saludo al otro hombre quien parecía seguir refunfuñado de que su tarjeta ya no funcionara, pero el anciano ahora solo lo miraba a él.

⸺Buenos días. ⸺ Saludó a ambos, el joyero asintió y desapareció unos segundos antes de volver con dos bonitas cajas de terciopelo en sus manos.

⸺No puedes achicarlas y agrandarlas con magia, puedes arruinarlas. Tiene todas las runas que pediste, las especificaciones las escribí.

Aquí está el brazalete y el collar. ⸺ El anciano abrió ambas cajas al mismo tiempo mostrándole las joyas, apenas pudo contener el aliento. Una cosa era tenerlo dibujado, pero cada detalle simplemente había sido perfeccionado.

⸺Es un collar de propiedad. ⸺ La voz del hombre desconocido lo hizo voltear, notó que este parecía muy sorprendido.

⸺Señor Smith, por favor, sin una tarjeta de invitación lo recibiré en los horarios normales de clientela. ⸺ Reclamó el joyero saliendo del mostrador para guiar al otro hacia la salida. El hombre desconocido no tuvo más remedio que obedecer pero siguió dando algunas miradas en su dirección hasta que salió.

Bueno, eran piezas hermosas, a cualquiera podrían gustarles.

Apoyó una mano en el vidrio sintiéndose demasiado tenso, como que si hubieran tratado de quitarle algo. Pero era estúpido pensar que había una amenaza ahí, pero por las dudas tanteó su varita antes de sacar cuidadosamente el collar de su lugar sintiendo que le costaba tragar.

Realmente estaba muy sorprendido.

⸺Es muy hermoso. ⸺ Sentía que podía repetirlo mil veces y tendría la misma sensación al decirlo.

⸺Se hizo lo que pidió.⸺ Pero a pesar de todo, el joyero dio una sonrisa de lado.

⸺Pero realmente va más allá de… wow. Ambos están hermosos. ⸺ sonrió dejando el collar cuidadosamente el collar en la caja de terciopelo, cerrándolo despacio. Sabía que no era algo débil, pero la sensación de delicadeza en cada parte hacía que lo tratara como que si fuera de vidrio.

Agarró con cuidado el brazalete sonriendo ligeramente ante el nombre de su pareja grabado y lo acaricio suavemente, disfrutando de su textura.

⸺Me alegro que le hayan gustado, señor Lupin. Me vi con la necesidad de colocarle algunas runas de más a su brazalete para que pudiera adaptarse a su forma en la transformación. Sé que es poco probable que lo utilice en las lunas llenas pero en caso de olvidarlo, es preferible que no se rompa. ⸺ O que le rompiera la pata, Remus estaba seguro que terminaría cediendo él y no el oro ante el cambio de tamaño.

⸺Gracias. Yo… todo es maravilloso. ⸺ sacó el dinero que le faltaba pagar y lo puso en el mostrador, dejando que lo contara mientras sostenía cuidadosamente ambas cajitas.

Las guardó con cuidado y se despidió antes de salir, sintiéndose de buen humor. Miró algo extrañado al hombre que seguía ahí pero se obligó a seguir su camino sin hacerle caso al lobo que no dejaba de gruñir.

Tal vez el señor Smith era un alfa y él se sentía territorial con lo que había comprado a su omega.

* * *

**Severus**

* * *

Severus negó con la cabeza una vez más al escuchar a Sirius hablar con esa voz tonta a la niña, pasó hacia la cocina para comer algo y volver a encerrarse en el laboratorio.

La parejita les había pedido cuidarla ya que los muchachos estaban muy ocupados ayudando en los últimos detalles del cumpleaños de la niña ¡Solo iba a cumplir un año! Ni siquiera lo recordaría, era bastante tonto.

Incluso Narcissa se había dejado llevar por la emoción y había ayudado a elegir el pastel que la bebé tampoco podría comer porque estaba muy pequeña para azucares.

Tal vez para lo único que serviría la fiesta era para ponerlos como pareja y padres de Lucy ante la sociedad, a pesar de que solo amigos estarían invitados la Orden del Fenix tuvo que ser incluida. Y seguramente algún reportero se colaría al cumpleaños de la "ahijada" de Potter.

Ni siquiera habían elegido padrinos oficiales pero la prensa había hecho su opinión.

⸺ ¡Sev, ella ya camina!⸺ Sirius entró prácticamente hecho un torbellino en la cocina, trayendo a la pequeña en brazos quien reía divertida tratando de agarrar uno de los mechones de su cabello.

⸺Tiene un año, Sirius. Es normal que de algunos pasos. ⸺ Trató de sonar menos duro a pesar de todo, pero solo le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta, sonriendo al encontrar el pan.

Maldito Sirius, siempre cambiaba sus cosas de lugar.

⸺ ¡Tal vez pueda lograr que diga tu nombre!⸺ El Gryffindor estaba aún eufórico mientras la hacía dar pequeños saltitos en sus brazos, haciéndola reír. Severus se preguntó por unos momentos si la pequeña no terminaría regurgitando la leche si seguía moviéndola así.

⸺No es necesario, Lupin te pidió que la cuidaras, no te la está regalando.⸺ Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con neutralidad.

⸺Es una cosa hermosa, pero en unas horas vendrán a buscarla ¿Crees que Remus le pida matrimonio?⸺ Sirius besó la mejilla de Lucy antes de volver a mirarlo, la niña dio un chillido contenta al lograr agarrar el cabello del animago y tiró de él. Severus podría haberse reído pero la pregunta lo hizo sentirse confundido.

⸺ ¿Disculpa?⸺ Preguntó mientras miraba como Sirius trataba de quitarle su mechón de cabello de la manito sin molestarla pero la pequeña solo volvió a tirar sonriendo antes de soltarlo.

⸺Nos pidió cuidarla y parecía algo ansioso, no es su aniversario porque aún no pasan un año sin pelearse feo.⸺ Contestó el sangre pura sosteniendo a la pequeña con un brazo mientras trataba de atarse el cabello con su otra mano sin tener éxito.

Podría ayudar pero realmente la escena era divertida.

⸺O decidieron unirse. ⸺ Pensó brevemente en el collar de propiedad del que Lucius le había hablado, había supuesto que sería eso pero lo que decía el Gryffindor también tenía bastante sentido.

Sirius apretó los labios antes de volver a mirar a la bebé quien levantó sus manitos y trató de agarrar su cabello nuevamente, y al lograrlo tiró de él pero esta vez más fuerte.

⸺ ¡Ay! Eso duele.⸺ Lucy empezó a reír mientras lo soltaba para luego mirarlo, Severus pasó rápidamente por al lado de ambos sin dejarse agarrar.

⸺Si es muy urgente toca la puerta de mi laboratorio.⸺ Cortó la conversación sintiéndose un poco extraño.

⸺ ¡Oh, vamos! Ella es un amor, podrías ser su padrino.⸺ Sirius habló detrás de él y estaba seguro que escuchaba a la bebé balbucear en apoyo.

⸺Ya soy el de Draco y es suficiente, no le hagas un rasguño o tu amigo se enojara contigo.⸺

⸺La estoy cuidando bien. ⸺ Escuchó la risa del alfa mientras cerraba la puerta y suspiró, pasó su mano por su cabello sintiéndose algo inestable. La niña no le desagradaba, era dulce, rosada y pequeña, a pesar de todo no era tan escandalosa y berrinchuda como varios de los estudiantes que había tenido.

Tal vez estaba cerca del celo, los niños creaban esa sensación instintiva.

"Reloj biológico"

Hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío desagradable deslizarse por su espalda con solo pensarlo. No. Su instinto debería conformarse con los bebés que Lucius tendría.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Había creído que irían a casa por lo cual lo sorprendió gratamente que necesitaran un traslador. Luego de eso habían caminado poco hasta llegar al restaurant.

Reconoció Francia al instante pero el restaurante a donde entraron no, era lujoso pero seguramente nuevo. Debió haber sido construido en los últimos cinco años o si no lo recordaría.

No soltó la mano de su alfa mientras los guiaban a su mesa privada, no llamaron la atención de los demás clientes y eso se sintió agradable. Ya tendrían tiempo de salir en Londres y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que saliera de ahí, pero ese día no era para ser arruinado.

Miró el lugar con una sonrisa, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y disfrutó de cada detalle del lugar, desde los finos adornos hasta la mesa de vidrio donde luces flotaban alrededor de un candelabro. La vista era preciosa, podían ver el cielo estrellado sobre ellos a pesar de que todo estaba bien iluminado.

Dejó que le corriera la silla y se sentó sin quejarse de ser tratado como una dama, algo sorprendido del cuidadoso protocolo.

Él sabía los pasos de memoria pero se sorprendía que Remus estuviera siguiéndolos.

Ese tipo de collares se daban en lugares neutrales, por lo tanto su hogar y su mansión estaban fuera de esa categoría. Un restaurante en el cual ninguno de los dos tenía una conexión sentimental a algo del pasado era perfecto.

⸺Puedes pedir lo que quieras. ⸺ Remus le sonrió antes de servir el vino, sabía que primero debían comer pero no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de ansiedad y emoción lo embargara.

⸺ ¿Puedo pedir el postre primero?⸺ agarró la copa cuidadosamente, aun sin beber nada y mirándolo. Remus dio una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza antes de estirar sus manos y atrapar la que él tenía libre.

⸺No, realmente no puedes. ⸺ El alfa parecía divertido por su pedido pero Lucius prefirió no reclamar, dejando que besara sus nudillos. Remus también parecía nervioso y eso le daba algo de tranquilidad, al menos no era único que estaba ansioso.

⸺Entonces tengo una idea de que pedir.⸺ Tomó la pluma que se encontraba en el borde de la mesa y remarcó el menú, dejando que el alfa también lo hiciera.

Cuando los menús desaparecieron Lucius volteó su mano acariciando suavemente el brazalete que le había regalado a Remus una navidad atrás ganándose un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Volteó un poco su rostro tratando de besar sus labios pero el alfa lo evitó besando su frente.

⸺No debería haber besos hasta el final. Y lo sabes. ⸺ Murmuró suavemente el alfa haciéndolo estremecer, Lucius asintió entrelazando sus dedos sin saber si sentirse orgulloso de que Remus estuviera tratando de seguir todos los pasos o solo más ansioso por lo que se vendría.

No estaba seguro de poder comer, realmente era un poco ridículo, no se estaban uniendo o comprometiendo. Pero se sentía casi como si sí.

Comieron hablando poco, pero los toques en sus manos o en sus muñecas habían sido agradables. Era casi un juego cuando trataban de agarrar una servilleta y a veces solo quería levantarse y besarlo.

Cuando al fin los platos y cubiertos desaparecieron pensó que podían obviar el postre porque apenas había comido.

Las luces que flotaban entre ellos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa y pequeños pimpollos cerrados en el lugar se abrieron mostrando las bonitas rosas de distintos colores, haciendo el lugar florecer.

⸺Por Merlín, este lugar es precioso.⸺ Murmuró sorprendido, mirando el lugar sin haberse esperado eso en lo más mínimo.

Miró hacia su pareja varios segundos después, notando la caja de terciopelo sobre la mesa que los separaba. Remus le sonrió antes de hablar.

⸺Quería que fuera algo diferente a lo que estabas acostumbrado.

Lucius, yo… Te prometo que no abusaré de la confianza que me estás dando. Si alguna vez quieres quitártelo, te dejaré hacerlo.

No quiero reprimirte, limitarte o encerrarte con esto. Pero si te ayudará a sentirte más seguro, si realmente lo quieres es tuyo.

Incluso si solo te gusta para tenerlo sobre la mesa como un adorno yo me sentiré bien, agradezco tu confianza y tu sinceridad con tus deseos.

Te amo.

Y sé que eso no se demuestra con joyas o solo con palabras bonitas, pero me encargaré de comprobártelo todos los días de mi vida. ⸺

Al diablo el protocolo. Se incorporó aun sin abrir la caja de terciopelo y tomó el rostro del Gryffindor con sus manos antes de besarlo con intensidad. Notó la sorpresa de su pareja pero su beso no tardó en ser correspondido, por lo cual se permitió cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, se había sentido como una explosión dentro de sí. Había tantos sentimientos y no tenía formas de decirlos en palabras así que trató de expresarlo todo en ese beso.

Se separaron solo para respirar, mirándose con las mejillas rojas por la intensidad. Lucius corrió su silla poniéndola al lado de la de su pareja antes de sonreírle, acercando la cajita a ellos.

⸺Los protocolos son buenos para romperlos. ⸺ Se excusó al notar la mirada curiosa del alfa, dudó unos segundos mientras acariciaba la caja, era suave al tacto pero no sabía cómo imaginarse lo que traía dentro.

Fuera lo que fuera sabía que sería bonito, realmente no importaba como se vería y atesoraba el sentimiento, y el esfuerzo que sabía había puesto diseñando el collar.

Lo abrió demasiado rápido sintiendo que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones.

Precioso.

Había tenido infinidad de joyas pero no estaba seguro si algo era comparable. Estiró sus manos y lo tomó sacándolo con delicadeza sintiendo que podría temblar.

El oro blanco brillaba en sus manos, envolviéndose en patrones que quedarían hermosos alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de su tamaño no se sentía sobrecargado, todo tenía tan delicadeza que parecía que había sido hecho por pinceladas y no con un metal tan duro.

Las esmeraldas verdes Slytherin brillaban hermosas, siguiendo los patrones y acrecentando su tamaño en los lugares correctos, simulando en algunas partes lo que parecía la pluma de un pavo real.

Había pensado que usaría zafiros para que todo fuera más neutral, no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto.

¿Cuántas horas había pasado dibujándolo, diseñándolo? ¿Pensándolo?

⸺Remus es… es hermoso. Es más de lo que había imaginado, por Merlín. ⸺ Apenas pudo encontrar su propia voz, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta. Suspiró cuando Remus corrió su cabello y dejó que tomara el collar de sus manos para colocarlo.

Desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, abriéndola para que pudiera ponerlo.

⸺Dije que me permitiría ser soberbio en esto. ⸺ Le recordó el licántropo besando su hombro, Lucius respiró con los labios entreabiertos estremeciéndose ante el frío del metal contra su piel pero sabiendo que se calentaría pronto.

⸺Se verá completamente soberbio en mí. ⸺ murmuró. El collar se extendía por la parte baja de su cuello, una parte que estaba más debajo mayormente estaría tapada por la ropa pero daba toda la seguridad que tenía que dar.

Incluso solo ver una parte era absolutamente preciosa.

⸺La primera semana solo podré quitártelo yo, pero luego de que se adapte podré darte permiso de quitártelo durante el día y podrás hacerlo tú solo.⸺ Explicó su pareja sonriéndole, entrelazando sus dedos cuando se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Lucius se inclinó dejando un pequeño besos en sus labios.

El collar necesitaría tiempo para asentarse, la primera semana no sería de demasiada ayuda pero luego toda la protección estaría ahí.

⸺Y este, es para mí. ⸺ Dijo sacando una cajita más pequeña, Lucius la tomó abriéndola notando la réplica del brazalete que le había regalado anteriormente pero con algunos detalles de más.

Acarició su propio nombre escrito sintiendo de nuevo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Miró hacia su alfa y tomó su mano antes de colocarle el brazalete con cuidado.

⸺Gracias por tu confianza, yo… Por Merlín, realmente no me sale ninguna palabra, es ridículo.⸺

Quería decirle algo, lo importante que era para él, lo mucho que lo amaba, pero todo se enredaba y se sentía demasiado emocionado.

Pero Remus pareció entender y solo lo atrajo besándolo de nuevo. Lucius lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que el alfa hiciera lo mismo sin cortar el beso.

Realmente todo había salido perfecto, podía sentir el peso sobre su cuello y se sentía bien, podía sentir su calor rodeándolo y era simplemente exquisito.

⸺Te amo. ⸺ Dijo al fin cuando se separaron, mirando los ojos miel con el mismo sentimiento que él.

¿Por qué había escapado de ese sentimiento por tanto tiempo?

* * *

.

* * *

Mientras Remus iba a buscar a la pequeña Lucius miró la habitación, acarició el collar sonriendo sintiendo que sus mejillas iban a doler si seguía haciéndolo.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre la cama abrazándose a una almohada, respirando profundo sintiendo aun las feromonas de su pareja en ella. Incluso antes de darse cuenta empezó, las sabanas limpias aparecieron casi sin ordenarlo, las acomodó a los costados, entrelazándolas una con otras y llenado de almohadas el centro.

Hizo todo a su alrededor, trayendo algunas prendas con la ayuda de su varita a las cuales entrelazó también. Cuando terminó se acostó relajadamente antes de estirarse.

⸺Wow, lo hiciste rápido.⸺ Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su alfa pero se sentó, sonrió al notar a la niña en sus brazos.

⸺Sí, es cómodo.⸺ Admitió dejando que Remus se acercara, él le pasó a su niña dormida y Lucius besó su frente dejando al alfa cambiarse para acostarse.

Sonrió cuando el castaño entró al nido y se dejó abrazar, sin soltar a su niña pero luego acomodándola entre los dos. Luego de un par de hechizos solo por seguridad volvió a dejarse envolver por los brazos del alfa.

⸺Los amo. ⸺ El patriarca murmuró muy bajo, mirando la carita de su hija dormida antes de llevar su vista a los ojos mieles que lo miraban con ternura.

Recibió el beso suave en sus labios y sonrió.

⸺Nosotros también te amamos, Lucius. ⸺ Al escucharlo solo se acercó más a él teniendo cuidado con la bebé, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Simplemente, todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Más perfecto que cualquier plan que él pudiera crear.

* * *

**Samanta**

* * *

Samanta desapareció los restos del vaso de vidrio que su último paciente había tirado al suelo por accidente, siempre les daba un tiempo más si lo necesitaban pero a final de cuentas debía respetar ciertos horarios y darse un descanso entre paciente y paciente.

Pasó su mano por su cabello antes de atarlo con un lazo mientras revisaba sus anotaciones y las guardaba, deteniéndose para ver la hora.

Pronto Lucius vendría, realmente estaba contenta con el avance de la pareja y el hecho de que confiaban más en ella, la ayudaba a mejorar su forma de ayudarlos.

Su mes estaba pasando de manera perfecta, además de algunos bajones, sus pacientes habían mostrado mejorías.

Al escuchar los pasos por el pasillo no le prestó atención mientras arreglaba su escritorio.

⸺Señor Smith, no puedo darle más tiempo ahora. Pero si tiene tiempo más tarde puedo enviarle una lechuza. ⸺ Dijo dándose vuelta para mirar al hombre en su puerta, sonriendo antes de abrir sus cajones y guardar sus cuadernos.

Al no obtener respuesta iba a hablar de nuevo pero al darse vuelta lo último que vio fue la varita alzada hacia ella. Se desvaneció al instante sin poder defenderse en lo absoluto, su varita había quedado dentro del cajón.

⸺Tienes suerte de que te necesite viva para que nada parezca raro en las protecciones. ⸺ Murmuró el hombre mientras la arrastraba fuera de esa sala.

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Lucius acarició el collar observando su reflejo en un espejo, aún se sentía realmente encantado. Debía admitir que no había pensado demasiado en ello cuando Remus le dijo que se permitiría ser soberbio con el collar pero en ese momento se sentía muy complacido.

Sonrió acariciando suavemente el oro blanco antes de agarrar un lazo y atarse su cabello.

Miró hacia su hija mediante el espejo notando como jugaba con la osita sobre la cama, siendo rodeada de varias almohadas para que no pudiera caerse y salirse de ahí sin que lo notara.

Caminó hacia ella al terminar de prepararse y la alzó besando sus mejillas.

⸺ ¡Mami!⸺ Ella rió encantada.

Debería llevarla a la sesión, la había llevado muy pocas veces, cuando Remus tenía trabajo en esos horarios. Miró su carita y acarició su mejilla.

Seguramente era algo aburrido para ella, estar cerca pero sin escuchar su voz.

A pesar de todo era más fácil hablar sin ella presente, aunque lo tranquilizaba mucho sentía que debía tener cuidado con todo lo que decía por si ella podía escucharlo a pesar de los hechizos de privacidad.

La llevó hacia la sala, Lucy parecía bastante inquieta y no quería arruinarle su tarde de juego.

⸺ ¿Severus?⸺ Llamó por red Flu, manteniéndola contra su pecho. La pequeña miró curiosa cuando apareció el rostro del nombrado.

⸺ ¡Shevi!⸺ Sonrió muy contenta moviendo su manito. Severus arqueó una ceja pero pareció decidir ignorarla.

⸺ ¿Qué ocurre, Lucius?⸺ Preguntó casi con aburrimiento, Lucius sentó suavemente a la niña en la alfombra antes de seguir hablando.

⸺Necesito que la cuides unas dos horas.⸺ Sabía que si empezaba preguntándole si podía seguramente sería un no rotundo. Severus apretó los labios y miró a la pequeña quien gorgoteaba feliz.

⸺Sirius no está. Podrías dejarla con Narcissa o con los muchachos, o su abuelo. ⸺ Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, Lucius lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso era indicativo de que estaba diciendo que no pero decidió ignorar las sutilezas.

⸺Cissy está ocupada con los preparativos, Draco se descompensó esta mañana y Lyall no puede.⸺ De lo único que estaba seguro era de Draco, pero Cissy también estaba para su otro sobrino y realmente no quería cruzarse con Tonks.

⸺ ¿Les preguntaste antes de que a mí?⸺ El menor se burló ligeramente.

⸺Por supuesto. ⸺ Mintió sonriendo, por la mirada cansada de Severus sabía que no le había creído pero cuando este resoplo supo que lo había convencido.

⸺Bien, iré a cuidarla. Pero solo porque te debo un favor. ⸺ Sabía que Severus estaba tratando de sonar más molesto de lo que se sentía. Si realmente estuviera ocupado habría dicho el no directamente, realmente no tenía tacto para decirlo cuando estaba envuelto en una poción.

⸺Ella se porta bien. ⸺ Prometió alzándola de nuevo, haciéndola reír como probando su punto.

⸺ ¿Entonces porque no la llevas a tu sesión con la psicóloga? ⸺ Severus negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a la niña quien estiró sus manitos hacia la figura entre las llamas, pero Lucius la detuvo acercándola más hacia él acunándola suavemente.

⸺No es fácil hablar de lo malo de mi pasado cuando ella está, representando lo bien que me va ahora.⸺ Habló un poco más bajo, sabiendo que ella podía escucharlo y tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso al respecto.

⸺No quieres que sepa qué clase de persona eres.⸺ Lucius hizo una pequeña mueca y asintió.

⸺Es pequeña para eso, Sev.⸺ Admitió.

⸺ ¡Shevi!⸺ Repitió el apodo la pequeña sonriendo feliz. Severus la miró por unos segundos antes de asentir.

⸺Estaré en unos minutos, deja preparada sus mamaderas. Se las daré a la temperatura que las dejaste, no lucharé con la comida así que sus papillas se las darás cuando vuelvas.

Si llora la dejaré en su cuna hasta que se calle. ⸺ Amenazó con seriedad haciéndolo reír.

⸺No tendrías el corazón para hacerlo.⸺ Y realmente estaba seguro de ello, no se imaginaba a Severus ser cruel con un bebé.

⸺No me desafíes. ⸺ Severus no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que desapareciera, Lucius negó con la cabeza y besó la mejilla de su hija antes de caminar al sillón.

⸺Severus solo se hace el malo, tesoro.⸺ Lucy no parecía incomoda ante la idea, parándose entre sus brazos cuando se sentó en el mueble, agarrándose fuerte de él.

⸺ ¡Shevi!⸺ Volvió a exclamar sonriendo antes de caer sentada de nuevo, Lucius besó su frente acariciando su rostro.

Por Merlín, realmente no podía creer que todo estuviera yendo tan bien, estaban prácticamente a solo un puñado de días de su cumpleaños y todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Despertar en los brazos de Remus, jugar con ella, incluso el trabajo a pesar de estar con personas que no le agradaban del todo.

⸺Quien pensaría que serías una madre tan dedicada. ⸺ La voz burlona de su amigo lo hizo rodar los ojos pero se paró sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

⸺Serás una buena niñera. ⸺ Le devolvió con el mismo tono acercándose a quedar frente a él, el menor resopló y luego miró a la pequeña con cierta duda. Severus siempre parecía renuente, aun no estaba seguro si era solo con Lucy o con todos los bebés en general.

⸺Bonito collar. Lupin hizo un buen esfuerzo. ⸺ Halagó de pronto y en ese momento Lucius supo porque se había quedado mirando tanto tiempo.

⸺Es completamente exquisito.⸺ Sonrió demasiado orgulloso, si, tal vez solo estaba usando su cabello atado para que se viera perfectamente al igual que ese tipo de camisas. Sentir el metal contra su piel era agradable.

⸺Pareces un pavo real orgulloso, como que si necesitaras algo más para alimentar tu ego.⸺ A pesar de tu tono el menor parecía algo curioso, pero solo dio un vistazo más antes de mirar a la niña quien sonreía.

⸺ ¿No debería sentirme orgulloso de algo que diseñó para mí? No es solo bueno diseñando collares. ⸺ Insinuó divertido besando la cabecita de su beba quien alzó sus manitos hacia sus ricitos.

⸺ ¿Otra cría en camino, Lucius?⸺ Severus arrugó la nariz mirándolo con algo de sospecha, él no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa negando con la cabeza.

⸺Por ahora no, nos quedaremos solo con esta pequeña.

Dime adiós, amor. Te veré pronto. ⸺ Llenó de besos la carita de Lucy haciéndola reír, antes de pasarla a los brazos de su amigo quien la alzó algo dudoso.

⸺Lucius, me harás vomitar arcoíris. ⸺ Reclamó el pocionista mientras fruncía el ceño.

⸺ ¡Tau mami!⸺ Obedeció la niña alzando sus manitos hacia él, Lucius besó cada una.

⸺Volveré cuanto antes, lo prometo. ⸺ Le dio otro besito en la nariz.

⸺ ¿Cuánto suelen durar tus sesiones? ⸺ Ni siquiera se había ido y Severus parecía ya algo hastiado, aunque eso podría deberse a la melosidad que estaba demostrando a la niña. Debía sentirse avergonzado pero confiaba lo suficiente en Severus y era un buen día.

⸺Dos o tres horas, pero Remus llegará en dos horas así que puedes dejársela a él una vez que llegue.⸺ Trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando la carita de su hija quien apoyó sus manitos en sus manos.

⸺Bien, espero que Lupin llegue temprano.⸺ Lucy se movió tratando de estirarse y Severus la abrazó con algo de fuerza haciéndola dar un pequeño sobresalto. La niña trató de rodar para verlo pero Lucius tomó sus manitos para que no se moviera tanto.

⸺No la cambies por ningún ingrediente caro.⸺ Bromeó irguiéndose y separándose un poco, soltando a su pequeña.

⸺Me darían mucho oro por ella.⸺ Se burló el ex profesor.

⸺No tienes permiso de venderla.⸺ Lo dejó claro sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

⸺Que pena, estaba esperando que me lo dieras. ⸺ Lucius negó con la cabeza antes de darle un último beso en la mejilla a su hija antes de entrar a la chimenea.

No le gustaba tanto llegar por red Flu pero a veces era cómodo, sacó un poco de las cenizas sobre su hombro mirando la sala vacía.

Bueno, eso era normal, sobre todo notando que había llegado diez minutos temprano. La sanadora Brown le había dicho que no tenía problema con que se acomodara antes, ella entraría después.

No era la primera vez que esperaba solo en ese lugar pero se sentía algo extraño.

Se sentó en el sillón sin saber qué hacer, parecía que esos diez minutos se le harían eternos, se arrepintió de no haber traído a Lucy con él pero retractarse cuando había logrado convencer a Severus lo haría ver como un omega sobreprotector.

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas inclinando un poco su cabeza sintiéndose demasiado relajado, respiró hondo tratando de despejarse pero eso solo hizo que la sensación aumentara. Trató de llevar su mano a su varita pero esta resbaló haciéndolo caer de costado en el sillón.

Se concentró en la sensación de nervios pero solo la tranquilidad lo invadió.

Hizo esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos, tratando de nuevo de concentrarse en sus sentimientos para al menos poder enviar su confusión a través del vínculo pero no lo logró. La sensación relajante era demasiada.

⸺Lucius, Lucius. Siempre arruinando mis planes. ⸺ No pudo sentirse sobresaltado, parecía estar bajo los efectos de un fuerte calmante. Sus ojos esta vez no se abrieron a su voluntad.

Esa voz, esa voz…

Oh, Lestrange

¿Por qué no se lo imaginó?

Apenas pudo sentir un destello de burla antes de quedarse dormido.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos :D**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Realmente tiene demasiado poder. Habria que pensar demasiadas veces en las promesas antes de hacerlas c":**

* * *

**Piky: Que alegría tenerte por aquí de nuevo!**

**El recuerdo tan esperado se rebelo. Fue una mezcla agridulce c":**

**Ninguno de los dos esperaba cumplir una promesa olvidada XD Y Abraxas sufrió ser omega por un día, pero Lucius no recordaba su venganza.**

**Tal vez si pregunta directamente se enterara jajajaj Remus siempre se queja de su otra forma pero despues de todo sigue siendo él y ellos son bastante activos**.

**Aquí vimos un poco del plan de Lestrange.**

**Muchos besos y gracias por todos tus comentarios en varios capítulos. disfrute mucho leyendolos :D**


	48. Confianza

**Practicamente el cap anterior y este deberian ser uno solo, asi que es corto tambien.****¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Se sentía algo sobresaltado, trataba de prestar atención a la reunión pero no podía evitar llevar su mano a su brazalete.

Lucius le había dicho que era normal que el primer día todo estuviera desordenado, casi como una marca el collar necesitaba un tiempo para poder adaptarse a ambos. Sentir un poco de las emociones más fuertes de su omega se sentía casi como un vínculo y el lobo estaba bastante feliz con ese hecho.

Tal vez no debió aceptar verse con otras personas en luna llena, no después de lo que había pasado en la última.

Parpadeó sintiendo esa sensación incomoda de nuevo, estiró la manga de su saco tapando su brazalete donde el nombre de Lucius se veía tratando de concentrarse.

Oh, eso era. No estaba sintiendo nada.

¿Era normal que no sintiera nada del otro lado? Tal vez Lucius estaba durmiendo o jugando tranquilamente con la niña.

¿Por qué se sentía tan alarmado? Si fuera algo grave podría sentir una emoción negativa pero no la sentía. Esperaba que su sensación de desesperación no estuviera molestando a Lucius.

Fue directamente al baño cuando la reunión al fin terminó y se mojó la cara, apoyando sus manos al borde del lavamanos tratando de controlarse.

Estaba demasiado tenso, era ridículo. No debería moverse como que si la luna llena no fuera nada, siempre tenía un efecto en él y parecía que el lobo esa noche estaría enojado. Cancelaría todo lo demás y volvería a casa, no quería tratar mal a nadie por los nervios y tonterías de su parte más instintiva que parecía no querer perder de vista a su omega.

Miró el brillo dorado en sus propios ojos en el espejo y retrocedió.

Estaba comportándose como un idiota.

* * *

Severus

* * *

Severus hizo una mueca sentando a la niña por décima vez entre las almohadas que habían traído los elfos para rodearla en la sala pero ella parecía tercamente querer gatear y caminar.

⸺ ¡Shevi!⸺ Reclamó enojada de ser retenida una vez más, moviendo sus manitos en gestos de frustración mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

⸺Quédate ahí, no voy a andar siguiéndote. ⸺ Tal vez debería alzarla de nuevo pero ella también se había cansado de que la tuviera en brazos lloriqueando para bajar, lo que había llevado que pidiera a los elfos armar un "nido" pequeño bajo la mesa para que ella se quedara sentada ahí jugando con sus juguetes pero nada parecía interesarle.

⸺ ¡Paaaa!⸺ Llamó por apoyo antes de empezar a gatear, corriendo los juguetes con sus manitos y yéndose de cara al tratar de hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo.

⸺ ¡Niña!⸺ Ni siquiera lo pensó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y la sentaba de nuevo, sacándola de debajo de la mesa para ponerla sobre el sillón. La pequeña lo miró sorprendida y luego miró hacia los costados como tratando de entender su desesperación.

Su frente estaba roja, donde seguramente era un golpe.

Joder, había roto a la bebé.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cara parpadeando antes de soltarse a reír.

⸺ ¡Te golpeaste, no es gracioso, señorita!⸺ Alzó la voz mientras fruncía el ceño y se levantaba, la pequeña rubia se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo mirándolo con curiosidad, optando por agarrar su piecito y llevárselo a la boca.

Severus sintió que ella estaba diciéndole "Me vale, te dolió más a ti que a mí."

Suspiró y la alzó, agarrando una almohada para sentarla sobre la mesa y mirar bien el golpe que parecía bastante superficial. Un pequeño ungüento y ella quedaría como nueva.

Se sentía ridículo por sentir como que si la hubiera dejado jugar con cuchillos y ella estuviera desangrándose. Seguramente la beba se golpeaba todo el tiempo en sus intentos por caminar.

⸺ Shevi, tamo.⸺ Se congeló al escucharla, ella lo miraba inocentemente con sus ojos mieles y sonreía. Se sintió tonto por no poder articular nada por los siguientes segundos así que solo la bajó sentándola en el fuerte de almohadas que estaba en el suelo.

⸺Vas a ser una chica muy manipuladora.⸺ Tocó su pequeña nariz rosada haciéndola reír, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa ante ello.

* * *

Samanta

* * *

Despertó sintiendo su cabeza doler, se sentó sintiéndose muy confundida pero luego se levantó de pronto abriendo la puerta del armario de donde estaba.

⸺ ¡Maldición!⸺ Samanta entró a su despacho rompiendo la puerta con un hechizo mirando el lugar intacto sintiéndose aún muy asustada.

Nadie podría leer sus anotaciones, ni siquiera podían obligarla a hacerlo. Abrió los cajones notando que todo estaba ahí, quien fuera que la había sacado del camino no venía por nada de ahí, tal vez sabía que incluso sería en vano.

Se pasó las manos por su cabello desordenado.

Ella iba a ver a Lucius luego del Señor Smith. Él solía traer a su bebé aquí.

Sus protecciones eran fuertes, pero era importante darles la seguridad a sus pacientes de poder salir y entrar. En todos los años había atendido a mucha gente y nunca se había visto amenazada su integridad.

Tal vez Lucius no la había visto y había vuelto a casa, agarró un papel escribiendo demasiado temblorosamente y salió en busca de su lechuza sintiendo que podía vomitar.

Los Aurores, debía llamarlos.

Era una tonta ¿Cómo podía atender luego de una guerra sin protecciones mucho más fuertes? Como que si los magos no pudieran volverse otros con la poción multijugos, tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tratar con enemigos muggles que a veces olvidaba todas las artimañas que podía jugarle la magia.

El lugar se llenó de los aurores demasiado rápido, ella trataba de cuidar que no agarraran nada y había mantenido sus cajones cerrados.

⸺ ¡Ya les dije que no se llevó nada!⸺ Reclamó por casi décima vez, su llegada había sido tan rápida que no le habían dado tiempo de pregunta directamente por la Red Flu si Lucius estaba en casa. No la dejaban sola y la llenaban de preguntas, sin darle ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

¡Casi una hora ahí para nada!

⸺Creemos que esto puede tener que ver con la arribada de una persona no autorizada en el territorio.⸺ Al fin respondió el líder del grupo, estaba segura que habían enviado a los menos experimentados. No se quejaba exactamente de eso pero la estaban haciendo perder el tiempo.

Maldición, realmente debió esperar para llamarlos.

⸺Jefe, el señor Smith estaba en su casa. Estaba inmovilizado y silenciado, al parecer desde hace al menos dos días.⸺ Apareció de nuevo uno de los Aurores que había desaparecido una vez que ella dijo el nombre de la última persona que vio.

Samanta sintió que su cabeza dolía, había atendido al Señor Smith ese día ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta del cambio? Tenía la misma varita, la misma actitud ¿Había estado atendiendo a Smith impostor todo ese tiempo? ¿O la persona que lo hizo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reemplazarlo? O tal vez había visto todos sus recuerdos.

Esperaba que el real Señor Smith estuviera bien.

⸺Interróguenlo para saber quién lo atacó y se hizo pasar por él ¿Quién le vendió poción multijugos a una persona ilegal?⸺

⸺ ¿Con ilegal se refieren a Lestrange?⸺ Preguntó ya cansada de que sus preguntas fueran ignoradas.

⸺No podemos darle esa información, es un civil.⸺

⸺ ¡Allanó mi lugar de trabajo! ¿Por qué lo hizo?⸺ En ese momento su lechuza volvió, aun con la carta ⸺Oh, por Merlín ¡Podría haber secuestrado a alguien!⸺ Reclamó, tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía de ambos. Lucius había tocado el tema de Lestrange algunas veces, siempre mostrando su desagrado con el tema.

¿Pero que querría alguien que ya había obtenido una relativa libertad? ¿Por qué arruinarla?

⸺Señorita Brown ¿Usted vio algo?⸺ Tragó apretando los labios, odiando no saber mentir.

⸺No, pero… ⸺ Murmuró la verdad sintiéndose realmente angustiada ¡Nunca la había sucedido esto!

⸺No podemos actuar como que si fuera un secuestro si se trata de una persona adulta, hay que esperar tres días y su familia seguramente denunciará su desaparición.⸺ ¡Lo sabía, por supuesto!

⸺ ¡Hay una buena causa para pensar que es secuestro! ¿Así actúan en estos casos?⸺

⸺Si no vio nada no hay causa para el secuestro. Nos encargaremos de encontrar a quien hizo esto.⸺

⸺ ¿Es por la clase de personas que toman mis sesiones? ¡También vienen personas que estuvieron del lado de la luz!⸺ Alzó su voz al notar la expresión del Auror, casi despectiva.

⸺Difiero.⸺ Sí, realmente le habían enviado a la persona más poco profesional que tenían en esa institución.

⸺Usted es demasiado joven, filtra información fácilmente. Tal vez ni siquiera tuviste que pelear nada, no te atrevas a decir que miento porque no necesita ser sangre pura para ser narcisista y egocéntrico.⸺ Trató de que su voz no temblara pero igual lo hizo, sin saber si sentirse enojada o triste por la situación.

⸺Así es el protocolo. Al menos que haya un menor de edad involucrado no se actúa en ya, sobre todo si tenemos a alguien importante que buscar.⸺

⸺ ¡Usted mismo dijo que estaba conectado!⸺ Le recordó sin poder guardar la calma, notando como todos seguían revisando y solo el líder de ellos la estaba mirando.

⸺No hay forma de precisarlo.⸺ Tragó el nudo en su garganta antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

⸺Bien, hagan lo que quieran. Yo iré a averiguar por mí misma si todos están bien.

¡No toques mis cajones! ¡Que yo no soy a la que deberían estar revisando! ⸺ Rápidamente abrió los cajones y con dos movimientos de varita desapareció todo. Se alegraba de tenerlo conectado al de su casa que estaba mucho mejor asegurado.

⸺Señorita, debería salir y calmarse.⸺ Se acercó una de ellos apoyando su mano en su hombro. No quiso responderle mal, sabía que a pesar de todo los demás debían seguir a los jefes y si él no le prestaba la suficiente atención ellos tampoco podían.

Hacían lo que podían con lo que tenían.

⸺Bien. ⸺ Salió sintiéndose igual de enojada y asustada. Necesitaba más seguridad, era algo que no se repetiría dos veces. Esperaba que realmente ella estuviera siendo exagerada y que solo hubiera sido un allanamiento simple sin nada detrás además de algún resentimiento hacia ella.

* * *

Severus

* * *

Miró a la pequeña quien alzaba sus brazos hacia él.

⸺No, te tenía alzada y quisiste bajar. No puedes cambiar de opinión así.⸺ Severus le habló con seriedad mientras se mantenía firme, mirándola sin agacharse.

⸺ ¡Shevi!⸺ Reclamó entre pucheros.

⸺No. ⸺ Y como para ser más fuerte en su punto, se sentó en la silla dejándola aun en el suelo. Lucy arrugó su carita y empezó a llorar. ⸺Tus lágrimas no me convencerán. ⸺ Solo se inclinó para agarrar su manito, ella volvió a estirar sus brazos sollozando.

Había sido malo con muchos estudiantes así que realmente no entendía porque se sentía mal al escucharla tan desconsolada, sabía que Lucy alguna vez tendría que forjar carácter pero era realmente pequeña.

Había prometido meterla en la cuna si lloraba pero ahora mismo no se sentía muy capaz de dejarla sola. Haciendo una mueca y observándola con su mejor mirada de regaño la alzó, sentándola en su rodilla, Lucy siguió haciendo pucheros.

⸺ ¿Esperas que me disculpe? Usted, señorita, fue la que quiso bajar.⸺ Le recordó.

Pero a pesar de todo ella lo miró aun con sus mejillas mojadas, apretando sus labios y agarrándose con fuerza a su propio ropón respirando con ímpetu como que si se esforzara para no llorar de nuevo.

Severus la miró en silencio sintiéndose muy incómodo al verla desanimada, tocó su mejilla y ella alzó sus manitos aferrándose de su mano.

No debería haberla hecho llorar.

¿Qué tipo de persona dejaba un bebé llorando? Tratar a un bebé como que si fuera un adulto no tenía sentido por ningún lado.

Lucy le sonrió aun con su carita roja agarrándose más a su mano, apoyándose en él empezando a balbucear, olvidándose de su berrinche de hacía unos minutos mientras parecía investigar las líneas de su mano.

Tal vez si debía disculparse, ella ni siquiera sabía hablar así que no le diría a nadie.

⸺Yo…⸺ Empezó haciéndola levantar la mirada.

⸺Hola. ⸺ Casi la soltaba al escuchar la voz conocida.

⸺ ¡Por Merlín, Lupin!⸺ Le gritó levantándose con la niña en brazos, mirándolo con desagrado a pesar de que se sentía demasiado alterado al ver sido sorprendido.

⸺ ¡Paaaa!⸺ Gritó contenta alzando sus manitos, dando un chillido feliz al ser alzada por él. Severus casi rodó los ojos mientras se apartaba, frunciendo el ceño. Agradecía que el licántropo no hubiera llegado a escucharlo.

Lupin besó la carita de su hija sonriendo, abrazándola como que si no la hubiera visto en años.

⸺ ¿Estuvo llorando?⸺ Preguntó pocos segundos después mirando el rostro de la niña quien balbuceaba feliz.

⸺No quise alzarla todo el tiempo luego de que quiso bajar. Solo lloró unos minutos.⸺ Admitió cuidadosamente sintiéndose aún muy incómodo.

⸺Lo siento, la tengo demasiado mimada. Pero es tan pequeña, cuando crezca le pondré límites.⸺ prometió apegando su mejilla a la de ella. Severus frunció el ceño notando que a pesar de todo el licántropo parecía tenso, su aroma era apenas notorio, se preguntó si dudaba de su versión pero luego pensó que era más probable que estuviera ansioso por ver a Lucius.

La luna llena alborotaba las hormonas de los hombres lobo incluso de día.

⸺Cuanto más crezca será más difícil, pero apenas es un bebé.⸺ Cedió un poco mirando aún con algo de sospecha al hombre lobo.

⸺Sí, aún es muy pequeña ¿Lucius?⸺ Lupin preguntó demasiado ansioso y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

⸺En su sesión.⸺ Le recordó preguntándose si su amigo había cambiado su horario. Aún no pasaban las tres horas máximas para su regreso pero Lupin se comportaba como que si no lo hubiera visto desde hace más de un día.

⸺ ¿En su sesión? Que extraño sentirlo tan tranquilo. Pensé que estaría dormido.⸺ El licántropo miró hacia la niña, casi exudando preocupación.

⸺Tal vez podrías ir a verlo, deberías sentirte aun invadido por sentir sus sentimientos no por la falta de estos. Lo tenía cuando se fue.⸺ Una sensación desagradable lo atravesó pero agitó la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse del mal presentimiento.

Por supuesto que Lupin le estaba contagiando su ansiedad ante el tema.

⸺Tal vez debería.⸺ Severus resopló y se preguntó si debía retirarse. ⸺ ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar el té hasta que Lucius vuelva? Sirius debe estar con sus primas, Narcissa y él se pelean todo el tiempo por la organización de la fiesta. ⸺ Entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo mirándolo con duda, la invitación parecía amigable. En otra circunstancia se iría sin mirar atrás pero había hecho llorar a la bebé de su amigo y Lupin iba a ser la pareja de Lucius por mucho tiempo si no lo era para siempre.

⸺Bien. ⸺ aceptó sintiéndose muy incómodo.

Pero tal vez el hecho de que él se estuviera esforzando por tolerar mejor a Lupin hiciera que Lucius tratara de hacerlo con Sirius.

* * *

Remus

* * *

Notaba que estaba llegando al límite de la paciencia del pocionista.

Trataba de mantener una charla normal pero seguía tenso y nervioso del hecho que seguía sin sentir nada a través del vínculo. El lobo estaba furioso y no entendía porque.

Miró la hora una vez más notando que habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora normal en la que Lucius volvía.

Debería empezar a hacer la cena pero que esos cinco minutos hubieran pasado lo habían puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

⸺Lupin, tus nervios se sienten hasta aquí y es realmente patético.⸺ Reclamó el Slytherin, él hizo rodar a la pequeña entre sus brazos para hacerla reír, encogiéndose muy avergonzado al escucharlo.

⸺Lo siento.⸺ Se disculpó. Lucius era bastante independiente y manejaba sus tiempos bastante bien, pero solía avisar, muy pocas veces se le había pasado y él no se había puesto tan histérico.

¿Era porque esperaba sentir más con el collar? ¿La luna llena? ¿O todo se había mezclado y lo tenían en estado?

⸺ ¡Remus!⸺ La voz proveniente de la chimenea los sorprendió a ambos, ver a la joven sanadora no era algo que había esperado. Ella parecía un poco histérica lo cual lo hizo sentir un peso en el estómago, Samanta siempre había sido impecable y tranquila. ⸺ ¿Lucius está con ustedes?⸺

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que tardó unos segundos en poder articular una respuesta.

⸺Él debería estar contigo.⸺ Le recordó sintiendo el sudor frío bajar por su espalda, haciendo que la camisa se pegara a su piel. Era incómodo.

⸺Yo… Alguien uso multijugos de mi anterior paciente y me durmió. Llamé a los Aurores pero no dicen mucho además que no quieren escucharme.⸺ A pesar de que parecía tratar de transmitir calma su exaltación era demasiado notoria.

⸺ ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo algo así sucede en tu oficina?⸺ Alzó su voz, ocultando a Lucy contra su pecho como reacción.

⸺ ¡Tiene protecciones! Pero mis pacientes tienen más libertad. Hay algunos que lo necesitan.⸺

⸺ ¡Pero…!⸺

⸺ ¡Lupin, basta! Gritarle no ayudara en lo absoluto.⸺ El pocionista lo regañó levantándose, con la misma seriedad con la que daba sus clases.

⸺Los aurores dijeron que Lestrange había entrado ayer al país de forma ilegal. ⸺ Abrazó más a Lucy tratando de no soltarla al escuchar a la sanadora, tratando con desesperación de sentir algo pero el vínculo estaba silencioso. Se concentró en saber el lugar pero se sentía como una bruma, casi veinte lugares a la vez iban hacia él y eso lo hizo sentirse más asustado.

Se levantó demasiado rápido haciendo a la pequeña chillar que fue lo único que lo detuvo.

⸺Iré por Narcissa.⸺ Snape pareció entender su alarma porque decidió bastante rápido.

⸺ ¡Estamos solo a horas de la noche! ¡En unas horas no seré capaz de hacer nada! ⸺ Alzó la voz sintiéndose completamente furioso al no poder sentir nada, seguía sintiendo la bruma de lugares y no podía dilucidar nada.

⸺ ¡Pa!⸺ Miró hacia los ojos mieles empañados en lágrimas de la bebé sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, ella lo miraba sorprendida y muy asustada de escucharlo gritar. Sintió que la furia se diluía solo dejando una sensación pesada y triste por lo cual la atrajo más hacia él tratando de no temblar, besando sus rizos rubios murmurando una disculpa.

⸺Sanadora Brown venga aquí por favor, será de ayuda. Lupin no pierdas la cabeza, resolveremos esto. ⸺ Severus fue bastante duro antes de salir para desaparecer. Era una promesa vacía, lo sabía, pero se obligó a asentir teniendo a su dulce bebé contra su pecho.

Lucius tenía el collar.

Él no podía hacerle mucho daño, no al menos con un plan improvisado. Debía estar dormido, si estuviera asustado o adolorido lo sentiría, Lestrange no quería ser encontrado así que lo mantendría a salvo.

⸺No puedo sentir donde está.⸺ Murmuró para sí mismo antes de que Samanta llegara, no estaba enojado con ella. Había ido a su despacho y las protecciones eran fuertes, cualquier persona ajena no podría entrar pero ella estaba acostumbrada demasiado a lo muggle.

Ellos se dejaban llevar por cámaras de vigilancia y en el mundo mágico, las pociones lograban que una persona se volviera otra.

Ella explicó rápidamente lo que sabía, lo que le habían dicho los aurores y cuando el apellido resonó en medio se sintió enojado consigo mismo. Debería haber parado, darle una segunda mirada a ese hombre de la joyería, tal vez si lo hubiera presionado Lestrange había terminado atacándolo y estaría al descubierto.

Lucy se removió en sus brazos y él trató de consolarla sintiendo el fuerte nudo en la garganta.

En unas horas, en unas pocas horas, él dejaría de ser racional y no podría hacer nada para ayudar a Lucius.

No pudo evitar sentir ese odio ya conocido por la luna llena y supo que su transformación sería tan dolorosa como había sido antes de poder aceptarse. Y eso sería peor porque significaba que a la mañana siguiente tampoco podría hacer nada.

El lobo se la pasaría lastimándose, haciendo físico el dolor emocional y la desesperación. Sin pensar si quiera que eso evitaría que al día siguiente fuera de ayuda.

Snape regresó bastante rápido en compañía de Narcissa, Sirius llegó apenas unos minutos después y su padre también. Se preguntó por unos segundos si debería al menos preguntarle a Tonks pero luego retrocedió en la idea, había demasiadas personas en su casa y demasiado cerca de la noche.

Realmente agradecía que el pocionista hubiera pensado también en ello.

Cuando Lucy balbuceó preguntando por su mamá porque ya era su hora de comer dejó que Lyall la alzara y se la llevara a la cocina para prepararle su biberón, sintiéndose demasiado inestable para hacerlo él mismo, estaba seguro que sus manos temblaban e iba a terminar tirando todo.

Narcissa habló por unos minutos con la sanadora antes de enviarla a casa, notando que estaba tan nerviosa como él.

⸺Si le estuviera haciendo daño, lo sentirías. Solo está jugando un juego estúpido y está improvisando.⸺ Lo miró una vez que Samanta se fue, con una expresión tan neutral que le dio escalofríos.

⸺ ¿¡Cómo estás tan segura que está improvisando!?⸺ Podría haberlo planeado desde hacía rato, no tenía sentido ¿Por qué Lucius? ¿Lestrange no tenía ya su libertad condicional? ¿¡Cuál era su afán de volver y arruinarlo todo!?

⸺Lupin ¡Quería a la niña no a él! Tuvieron mucha suerte de que a Lucius se le ocurriera dejarla.⸺ Lucy, por supuesto. En la gala había querido llevársela, en la carta no la había mencionado en lo absoluto.

Pero de todas maneras ¡Esa no era una mejor noticia de la que ya tenían!

⸺Hay una decena de lugares donde podría estar, si usó algunos escondites ocultos.⸺ Narcissa fue la que respondió a Snape y eso lo sacó un poco de sus pensamientos.

⸺ ¿¡Qué quisiera a Lucy en un principio debería tranquilizarme?!⸺ Esperaba que su padre hubiera puesto una barrera de privacidad para que Lucy no lo escuchara gritar, pero realmente no podía controlarse. Trataba de respirar, necesitaba pensar en un plan, en algo pero simplemente no podía.

El lobo nunca ayudaba, el instinto no le servía en estos momentos ¡Y en unas dos horas sería luna llena!

⸺ ¡Sí, porque podemos explotar sus debilidades!⸺ Por primera vez Narcissa lució nerviosa y enojada, sacando su varita y jugando con ella entre sus delicadas manos, apretándola un poco como que si se esforzara por no apuntarle con ella.

⸺ ¡Tardará una semana antes de que el collar se adapte y deje de ser engañado para dar su ubicación! ¡Una semana! ¡No puedo esperar una semana!⸺ Le recordó sintiéndose completamente impotente al no poder hacer nada más.

Incluso aunque tratara de seguir los lugares ahora ¡El lobo saldría dentro de poco! ¡Incluso con la poción!

⸺El collar es una buena protección, Lupin.⸺ Narcissa apretó los labios, casi ofendida de que el dijera lo contrario.

⸺ ¡No evitó que esto pasara! ¡Es obvio que sabe las debilidades de esto!⸺ El lobo gruñía, sabía que estaba llevando su furia demasiado lejos ¡Pero no podía controlarla! ¡Realmente no podía! No recordaba si alguna vez se había sentido así.

⸺El collar de propiedad no tiene tantas debilidades.⸺ Snape fue el que el contesto esta vez, haciendo que la dama retrocediera y poniendo una mano en el brazo de ella. Ambos se miraron casi con tranquilidad como que si pensaran que discutir con él era un caso perdido.

⸺ ¿¡Por qué están tan tranquilos!?⸺ Casi rugió, apoyando sus manos en la mesa tratando de no ir directamente hacia ellos.

⸺ ¡Porque tú estás histérico!⸺ Snape le gritó en el mismo tono pero no se encogió ni retrocedió

⸺Remus, lo recuperaremos. Malfoy es fuerte, no le hará daño.⸺ Sirius trató de meterse entre ambos.

⸺ ¡Lestrange está loco! Podría solo querer matarlo, podría hacerle daño… yo… agh… ⸺ Sabía que sus ojos debían estar brillando, sentía la furia y la preocupación arremolinándose, y la sensación animal de querer destrozar todo a su alrededor. ⸺Debo tomar la poción matalobos.⸺ O terminaría dañando a alguien.

⸺No. ⸺ Miró a su padre confundido quien sostenía a la pequeña contra su pecho, ella dormitaba suavemente seguramente siendo protegida por un pequeño escudo de privacidad para que nos los escuchara.

⸺ ¡No podré ser de ayuda mañana si no la uso!⸺ Solo se lastimaría una y otra vez ¡Cómo lo había hecho cuando no tenía feromonas! No podían decirle al lobo " Todo estará bien" ¡Porque era una completa mentira!

Estaba seguro que la única razón por la que no fue con más fuerza contra su padre fue porque él tenía a la bebé en brazos.

⸺Deja que el lobo la busque.⸺ Lyall lo miró con seriedad, no parecía que dudara de esa opción.

⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Preguntó casi sorprendido, la furia que sentía pareció aplacarse un poco.

⸺Dijiste que sentías una bruma de lugares. Déjalo en un lugar cercano y que él haga el camino, puedes sentirte engañado pero el lobo solo necesitará un destello de emoción para saber dónde ir.⸺ Le recordó con suavidad.

⸺ ¿¡Y si eso funciona!? ¡Ninguno de los dos tendrá una varita!⸺ ¡Lucius no tendría nada para defenderse de él! ¡Incluso si lograba hacer algo contra Lestrange! Ese maldito seguramente rompería o ya había roto la varita que Lucius traía consigo.

⸺Volveré tu brazalete un traslador.⸺ Narcissa cortó la discusión con seriedad.

⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ dijo incrédulo de que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

⸺Solo necesitas encontrarlo y mantenerlo a salvo hasta que se haga de día, luego de eso ambos podrán volver a su casa mediante tu brazalete. ⸺ Parecía lógico, por supuesto que lo parecía pero…

⸺Yo no…⸺ No era seguro. Un lobo enojado era tan peligroso como que un mortífago lo secuestrara.

⸺Buscaremos en los lugares posibles pero es el mejor plan. ⸺ Narcissa lo miró mientras hablaba.

Quiso reclamar, decir que el lobo no era una especie de perro domado que solo seguiría un rastro y luego se comportaría sin lastimar una vez que encontrara a su omega ¡No tenía nada que le dijera que no lastimaría a Lucius! ¡Que no se lo tomara como que si el omega lo hubiera abandonado por su voluntad!

Nadie podía entenderlo, nadie podía sentir esa furia y sed de sangre que acarreaba la bestia cuando estaba enojado.

⸺¡Deja de usar tus feromonas!⸺ Dejó de apretar los puños al sentir el pedido ahogado de Sirius el cual estaba completamente erizado, casi gruñendo en señal defensiva parándose delante de Severus. Él debería retroceder y disculparse pero en cambio gruñó con fuerza.

⸺ ¡Es mi maldita casa!⸺

⸺Remus. ⸺ Su padre lo empujó por el hombro, él estuvo a punto de gruñirle también hasta que vio a Lucy devolviéndole la mirada.

Acarició la mejilla de la bebé antes de quitársela a Lyall y caminar al jardín, respiró varias veces dejando que el aire puro entrara a sus pulmones, dejando que Lucy se acurrucara en sus feromonas de protección.

⸺ ¿Mami?⸺ Preguntó nuevamente, mirándolo desconsolada. Acarició su cabecita haciendo que se apoyara contra su cuello para impregnar su aroma en ella, sintiendo el mismo nudo en el estómago que la primera vez que la escuchó preguntar.

⸺La traeré de nuevo, lo prometo. ⸺ Tenía que confiar en el lobo está vez, tenía que confiar en sí mismo.

Lestrange había arruinado un día perfecto, había arruinado el día después del ofrecimiento del collar y los días anteriores al cumpleaños de Lucy, se había atrevido a secuestrar a su pareja. No iba a perdonarlo esta vez, no sabía cómo lo haría pero no dejaría que lo dejaran libre solo por información, no lo dejaría libre para que pudiera dañarlos una vez más.

Entró despacio a la casa de nuevo sintiéndose un poco ajeno, Sirius aún lo veía con cierto recelo como que si no supiera que reacción esperarse.

⸺Creo… que es buena idea. Papá, por favor, no te separes de ella hasta que vuelva.⸺ Pidió entregándole de nuevo a su bebé, Lucy lo miró aferrándose a su camisa pero Remus la soltó con cuidado. Besó su cabecita cuando ella balbuceó hacia él acariciando su carita. ⸺Pórtate bien. ⸺ murmuró antes de apartarse, quitándose el brazalete más nuevo y dándoselo a Narcissa quien lo agarró rápidamente.

Había sido cauteloso con ella demasiado tiempo pero notaba que su preocupación era real, ella era la ex esposa de Lucius y seguramente su mejor amiga, tenerle rencor no era bueno de su parte.

⸺La llevaré a dormir, si me necesitan estaré arriba. ⸺ Su padre le sonrió suavemente cuando Lucy bostezo, pero ella pareció entender porque lo miró enseguida.

⸺Pa. ⸺ Lloriqueo alzando sus manitos, Remus no pudo evitar acercarse y besar sus deditos con dulzura, sintiendo que ella era la única tranquilidad para el lobo furioso que cada vez estaba más cerca de la superficie.

⸺Buenas noches, princesa.⸺ Le sonrió con ternura, ella pareció dudar pero al final se apoyó contra su abuelo haciendo pequeños pucheros. Lyall le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

⸺Lo harás bien.⸺ Realmente lo esperaba, se sentiría más seguro si Lucius tuviera su marca, al menos sabría que el lobo se obligaría a reconocerlo.

Vio a su padre subir las escaleras y luego volvió su vista hacia su amigo y a Snape, Narcissa ya se había retirado en un solo parpadeo para lograr hacer el traslador. Como antigua Señora Malfoy seguramente podría crear uno que los apareciera en la mansión, no podría decir las palabras hasta que se volviera humano así que si encontraba a Lucius temprano tendría que cuidarlo toda la noche.

¿Pero qué ocurría si despertaba a la mañana siguiente y el lobo no lo había hallado?

⸺Lucius… dio información de los escondites mortífagos, Lestrange dio más ¿Cómo tienes alguna idea de dónde buscar como plan B? Ni si quiera puedo describir los veinte lugares que siento al mismo tiempo.⸺ Preguntó frustrado, pasando su mano por su cabello y tratando de controlarse.

⸺Lupin, sé el patrón que seguiría alguien como Lestrange. Naturalmente tú tienes más posibilidades de encontrarlo pero Lucius es mi amigo, así que si no lo encuentras tu créeme que lo encontraremos nosotros.⸺ Snape lo miró sin acercarse, empujando un poco a Sirius como para que dejara de ponerse frente a él. En otro momento le hubiera divertido ver ese intercambio en la casi-no-pareja.

⸺Él podría hacerle mucho daño en una sola noche.⸺ Murmuró, desanimado dándose cuenta que tenía razón.

⸺Lo sé. Pero el collar acorta sus posibilidades, no puede… no puede usar los métodos normales para ultrajar un omega. Incluso las maldiciones serán debilitadas porque el collar lleva tu propia magia hacia él, apenas Lestrange intente maldecirlo sabrás donde está.

Él está esperando, Lupin. Porque quiere que te estreses, te preocupes y no puedas pensar.⸺ Snape pareció tratar de ser cuidadoso en hablarle pero eso solo hizo que el enojo se encendiera de nuevo.

⸺ ¡Él lobo es exactamente eso! ¡La parte instintiva que no razona!⸺ ¡Una parte de él que no estaba seguro que no lo dañaría! ¡Sí, había jugado y estado con Lucius pero en su territorio! ¿En un territorio extraño cómo reaccionaría?

⸺ ¡No podemos hacer nada contra la luna llena, Lupin! ¡Y si prefieres quedarte aquí, está bien! Yo no me quedaré aquí.⸺ El pocionista lo miró enojado, como que lo desafiara a decir algo en contra de él.

⸺ ¡Ni yo! ¡Ya dije que lo haría! No me quedaré aquí sabiendo que tengo una oportunidad ¡Pero se me permite estar asustado! ⸺

⸺ ¡Lupin…!⸺

⸺Remus, cuando te vayas iremos por los demás e investigaremos más lugares. Para la mañana tu rubio oxigenado estará aquí ¿Bien? ¡El cumpleaños de tu hija será precioso! Y nada va arruinar esto ¿Okey? ¡Lo encontraremos, aunque tengamos que peinar todo Reino Unido para eso!⸺ Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza mientras hablaba, pensó en apartarse pero al final se quedó quieto sin devolver el abrazo.

⸺Gracias.⸺ murmuró.

⸺Gryffindors. ⸺ Severus rodó los ojos como que si pensara que toda esa conversación no tenía ningún sentido, quedándose cruzado de brazos a unos metros de ellos.

Remus sonrió más a fuerzas aun devolviendo el gesto de su amigo.

Cuando al fin se alejó se sentó pasándose la mano por el rostro tratando de nuevo de concentrarse en el vínculo que formaba el collar pero aún estaba tranquilo ¿Si estuviera muerto se sentiría así? ¿Habría sentido como que si una conexión se cortaba?

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento, incluso cuando Snape le estaba explicando que otros lugares eran probables. Era inútil que el tratara de decirles todos los lugares que sentía, todo estaba hecho para que él no pudiera ser obligado a decir el lugar de su omega.

¡Maldito collar que funcionaba mejor luego de una semana! ¡Lo sabían, ambos lo sabían! ¡Pero tampoco podía hacer que Lucius hiciera su vida dentro de las cuatro paredes de la casa por una semana!

Y le había dado la información sin querer a Lestrange, seguramente apuró sus planes ¿Por qué había estado en la joyería? ¿Podría haberle quitado el collar?

Cuando Narcissa apareció al fin se levantó sintiéndose demasiado ansioso.

⸺Lupin, le puse un hechizo de monitoreo.

Cuando Lucius toque tu brazalete sabremos que está contigo, si tres horas después de que salió la luna no lo encontraste vamos a llamar al resto de tus conocidos. Sé que yo y Severus no les caemos tan bien, ni siquiera Lucius, pero sus compañeros son leales y entenderán que él es importante para ti.⸺ La dama le dio con cuidado el brazalete, parecía igual que antes y se lo puso. ⸺Y esta es la clave para el traslador.⸺ Leyó la frase en su mente y la memorizó, era bastante corta.

⸺Lo hiciste muy rápido.⸺ No pudo evitar decir sorprendido, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

Esperaba que el lobo hubiera tomado como un vínculo el collar y se comportara como si tuviera uno estando fuera de sus territorios.

⸺Cariño, las serpientes tenemos nuestros trucos.⸺ Ella sonrió de lado, había tanto peligro en esa frase que no pudo evitar pensar que ella iba a destruir todo si Lucius salía demasiado dañado. Tal vez debió sentirse algo insultado pero no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado de que Lucius también tuviera tanto apoyo como él.

Iba a agradecerle por ello cuando de pronto sintió un destello de dolor, solo los miró unos segundos antes de desaparecer sin decir nada, esperando que lo entendieran.

Miró a su alrededor notando que estaba en un bosque, sabía que seguía estando lejos. Podía sentir su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza y la bruma de lugares parecía haberse expandido.

¡Maldita sea!

Incluso concentrándose en la débil emoción que podía sentir en el vínculo lo llevaba a demasiados lugares, pero al menos ese bosque parecía estar relativamente a igual distancia de todos.

Trató de ignorar los pequeños destellos de dolor que le siguieron mientras enterraba la varita, la podría venir a buscar después. Nunca había sentido que quería transformarse incluso antes de que la luna saliera del todo, estaba demasiado ansioso y asustado, queriendo encontrarlo de forma desesperada pero como humano no podía hacerlo.

La luna iluminó totalmente el bosque, casi como un saludo antes de que la transformación empezara.

El aullido rompió el silencio de la noche y pronto el lobo se encontraba en su lugar, agitó su cabeza tratando de aplacar el dolor y luego lamió el brazalete que tenía sobre su pata, el cual se había amoldado a su tamaño.

El lobo ni siquiera necesitó otro destello de emoción antes de empezar a correr, sin ninguna duda de a qué lugar se dirigía.

¡Él iba a devorar a todos los que cruzaran! ¡Cómo se atrevía!

Esa noche no había humano, ni pociones tontas que lo aplacaran, él realmente haría correr sangre esta vez.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/a:****Remus: Voy a evitar que salga libre de nuevo.****Lobo!Remus: Lo mataré****XD****

* * *

****Gracias por sus comentarios :D****

* * *

****Cristine Malfoy: Si, el collar es importante. El lobo se guia por el :D****

* * *

****Angeli Murasaki: Sevy se resiste. El lobo se lo tomo muy mal :0 ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos!****

* * *

**


	49. Lobo

**Este capítulo no esta corregido del todo.****Puede sufrir cambios en el futuro -avisare si demasiados cambios- ** :D

* * *

**Lucius**

* * *

Sentía su cabeza palpitar pero no abrió sus ojos, tratando de analizar un poco donde estaba. Se sentía inusualmente tranquilo y el recuerdo de Lestrange apareció en su mente demasiado rápido.

Estaba sentado, podía sentir sus manos forzadas hacia atrás del respaldo de la silla y se preguntó si la soga que los rodeaba era mágica o muggle. Sus piernas estaban atadas también a la silla y el collar seguía siendo un suave peso en su cuello.

Esperaba que no hubiera tratado de romperlo y lo haya arruinado estéticamente en el proceso.

Arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor a polvo, debían estar en una construcción vieja y por el frío que sentía debieron haber pasado unas horas desde que quedó inconsciente. Seguramente su varita estaba lejos de su alcance pero igual murmuró abriendo su mano pero ella no le obedeció, se preguntó si era porque estaba rota o su magia aún no había llegado a ese nivel de recuperación.

⸺Sé que estás despierto, Lucius.⸺ La voz burlona de su ex cuñado se escuchó, la presencia del alfa era bastante tapada por el resto del aroma del lugar. No habían llegado ahí hacía mucho tiempo, entonces.

⸺Me parece ridículo que pierdas tu libertad condicional por un juego.⸺ Habló con tranquilidad mientras abría los ojos, parecía más un galpón vacío y abandonado, las ventanas estaban cerradas con tablas al igual que las puertas y había algo que tintineaba en el techo pero no podía mirar lo suficientemente arriba como para saber que era.

Debía seguir bajo los efectos de la poción tranquilizante.

Su antiguo compañero de bando se acercó manteniendo su sonrisa confiada pero por el ligero arrastre en sus pasos Lucius notó que a pesar de estar limpio estaba peor que antes. Entrar al Reino Unido debió ser más difícil, no se sorprendería saber que las ropas las robó de la zona muggle.

Lo miró de manera aburrida recordando cuando se lo había topado en su mansión luego de que saliera de Azkaban, a pesar de todo Lestrange había estado destruido ese día y por muchas de las siguientes semanas.

No cambió su expresión cuando el alfa lo agarró del mentón clavando sus uñas en su rostro para que levantara la mirada, vio la locura en sus ojos y pensó que irse constaría solo de una pelea si tuviera su varita.

⸺ ¿Esto te parece un juego, tesoro?⸺ Lestrange se burló estando demasiado cerca pero él ni siquiera se encogió, le devolvió la misma sonrisa con desdén.

⸺ ¿En serio crees que puedes asustarme con eso? Saldrás más lastimado que yo solo por intentarlo, sabes que lo te sucederá.⸺ Respondió con tranquilidad antes de mirar a un costado soltándose de su agarre cuando se inclinó sobre él, clavó sus dedos en la soga que lo retenían tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción ante el movimiento.

El collar era perfecto, incluso aunque hubiera logrado traerlo allí sin llamar la atención no podría ir mucho más allá.

⸺Lo haría solo para demostrarte lo poco que le importarías una vez que fueras usado por otro alfa. A nadie le gusta que toquen sus juguetes ¿Te seguiría queriendo después de eso? Es un Gry, dirá que si pero luego todo se volverá tenso y se dará cuenta que no puede.

Lo que tenías de especial es que no hubo un alfa antes que él, sin eso pierdes gran parte del poder que tienes sobre el pobre cachorro.⸺ Se mordió la lengua con demasiado fuerza para no responder con furia sabiendo que solo estaba presionando varios temas para ver su reacción.

Volvió a mirarlo con todo el desdén que pudo antes de sonreírle.

⸺ ¿Me secuestraste para darme consejos? Te daré una moneda por el monologo cuando me vaya.⸺ Se burló inclinando su cabeza ligeramente sintiendo la sensación de victoria cuando el alfa retrocedió.

⸺ ¡Crucio!⸺ Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al sentir esa sensación, era menor a la que sentiría normalmente con un hechizo imperdonable así pero dolía. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa de burla cuando cortó el hechizo notando lo pálido que se encontraba el alfa. Lo había pasado peor que él. ⸺ ¡Siempre tan patético, Lucius! Tu cobardía es perdonable pero lo que hiciste después no ¡Te uniste al enemigo, le diste un bebé! Eres como un maldito perro con correa que corre tras el que la tenga entre sus manos.

¡Y no puedes hacer nada bien! ¡Ni siquiera sigues tus propias rutinas!⸺

⸺Querías a mi hija.⸺ No pudo evitar sentir la furia embargarlo a pesar del calmante mirándolo de forma peligrosa ¡Realmente se alegraba de no haberla llevado! Nunca se hubiera perdonarlo casi perderla por segunda vez, ella no tenía un collar de protección.

⸺Es una cosa preciosa y cuando crezca se volverá cada vez más bonita.⸺ Lestrange se burló jugando con su varita, caminando a su alrededor. Lucius tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo pero las sogas se lo impidieron.

⸺No hables así de ella, tu problema es conmigo.⸺ Casi escupió.

⸺ ¡No eres el centro del mundo, Lucius! La mejor manera de llegar a un alfa es por su omega, y tu hijo te quiere. Si tú quisiste tanto a tu padre que al fallecer este te uniste a los mortífagos ¡Y él ni siquiera fue buen padre! Esto le dolerá.

Pero vamos a jugar.

Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí antes de salir de Reino Unido. Será divertido, tenemos una semana antes de que sepan exactamente donde estás si es que soportas y no te quitas el collar antes.

Hoy es luna llena y tu querido alfa tiene dos opciones. Quedarse donde está por temor a su segunda forma o venir de todos modos, dicen que los hombres lobos son mejores localizando.⸺ La sonrisa enferma que le siguió le revolvió el estómago pero decidió ignorarlo tratando de mantenerse neutral.

⸺Renunciaste a tu libertad por una venganza estúpida.⸺ Podía sentir el ardor alrededor de sus muñecas al tratar de moverse pero era realmente en vano, las sogas no apresaron más sus manos así que supuso que eran muggles.

La risa que Lestrange dio le recordó al día que tuvo que visitarlo y deseó haberlo matado en ese momento. Si hubiera golpeado más fuerte hasta que se callara… ¿Estaría en Azkaban? ¿Remus hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarle ese destino?

⸺No lo es, cuando termine la noche le enviaré tu dedo con el anillo a Snape. Eres su mejor amigo así que le gustara el regalo. Tendré una semana y te haré el máximo daño en esa semana, tanto que lamentarás no haber traído a tu niña.

No me engañas, no darías tanto por ella así como nunca hiciste nada por Draco.⸺ Se obligó a mantener la calma, tratar de soltarse con más fuerza solo lo humillaría. Conocía a Lestrange y sus métodos de tortura, nunca nadie había escapado de sus amarres, no importó cuanto el muggle se retorció.

Necesitaba tiempo.

⸺El Crucio te dolió más a ti que a mí.⸺ Le recordó con desdén.

⸺Haré que alguien más te haga daño ¡No me importa perder mi dedo como primer regalo! Tu hijo se volverá loco de a poco, quitaré ese collar antes de la semana. Haré que resbales de sus dedos justo cuando este por encontrarte.

Voy a hacerle daño a Harry Potter por su parte más vulnerable: su omega.⸺ Miró por todos los lugares por donde caminaba, notando que no debería haber ninguna trampa en el suelo.

⸺Ellos están juntos por un contrato. A Harry Potter no le importará.⸺ Trató de sonar aburrido sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco. Podía sentir la magia ajena casi acariciando su cuello, él realmente… ¡Estaba cerca! No lo suficiente.

Necesitaba tiempo.

⸺Entonces señalarte lo mucho que está sufriendo tu hijo y Snape deberá bastarme. Iré por el niño luego.

Cuando logre romper el collar voy a demostrarte lo que pasan los omegas muggles cuando olvidan sus supresores. Eres un omega de alta categoría pero eso solo te protege de los alfas de menor categoría y de la marca, yo creo que habrá gentes más alta interesada en ti.⸺ Trató de apartar la mano sobre su hombro pero Lestrange lo agarró más fuerte, Lucius lo miró a la cara sintiendo ganas de escupirle.

⸺ ¿Amenazándome con una violación? Vaya, sí que eres imaginativo. Bella era mejor en esto que tú, es una pena que ya no la tengas como tu guía porque siempre fuiste como un perro débil tras ella. Y ahora tratas de verte tan loco como ella pero das lastima.

No romperás el collar nunca.⸺ Sentía las sombras de emociones ajenas de furia embargarlo pero solo mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

⸺ ¡Me quedará una semana de todas formas!⸺ Lestrange retrocedió un paso, buscando algo en su ropa. Frunció el ceño al ver el vial.

⸺ ¡Estás siendo ridículo! Tu plan falló, acéptalo.⸺ Llevó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiendo los dedos del alfa cuando trató de abrirle la boca, sintiendo el metal de sus anillos contra sus dientes de forma dolorosa.

⸺Aun no.⸺ El alfa murmuró abriendo el vial.

⸺Suelta…⸺ Trató de retroceder pero la silla se ancló al suelo, miró con furia a Lestrange respirando con fuerza pero sin tragar mirándolo en claro desafío. El alfa resopló sacando sus dedos antes de tapar su boca y su nariz, trató de respirar sin tragar pero no pudo.

Tosió al ser soltado sintiendo el sabor amargo y escupió en el suelo pero sabía que seguramente había tragado lo suficiente.

⸺Veremos si te lo quitas o no cuando haga efecto.⸺ El alfa se alejó antes de limpiarse las manos.

⸺Aunque quisiera no podría quitármelo.⸺ Realmente se alegró de que eso fuera cierto, no importaba cuanto se desesperara por quitárselo no podría hacerlo por sí mismo durante la primera semana.

Se sentía un poco estúpido esperando apoyo, siempre había tratado de salvarse a sí mismo con sus propios medios aunque saliera lastimado.

⸺ ¡Es un Gryffindor! Debió darte una forma de quitártelo pero igual, no me detendré a escuchar tus patéticas excusas.⸺ Lucius resopló al escucharlo, comportándose como que si estuvieran teniendo una discusión en el salón de su mansión.

Faltaba solo un poco más.

⸺Incluso aunque tengas éxito por una semana luego de eso volverás a Azkaban, si es que no estás muerto para entonces.⸺ Movió sus manos una vez más notando que eran esfuerzos inútiles. Su varita no respondía y lo más seguro es que la hubiera roto ¿Haber estado inconsciente hizo que no le doliera?

⸺No me importa, te destrozaré de una forma en la cual podrás excusarte para andar arrastrándote tras una persona como él. Solo te estoy dando esta noche, luego las torturas que utilizábamos en los traidores te parecerán leves.⸺ Miró neutralmente al alfa dejando que acariciara su mejilla, gruñéndole ligeramente cuando movió su cabello hacia atrás.

⸺Una noche es todo lo que necesito para irme.⸺

⸺Venga o no venga, sé que hacer. Contigo tan cerca nos perdona a ambos o nos mata a ambos ¿Serías buen hombre lobo, Lucius Malfoy? ¿Podrías perdonarlo por ello? ¿Podría él perdonarse?⸺ Lestrange clavó sus dedos en sus mejillas apoyando su mano en su barbilla, Lucius se movió con desdén haciéndolo que lo soltara.

⸺Decir tus planes en voz alta es una de las más patéticas formas de equivocarse.⸺ Siseó.

⸺ ¡Crucio!⸺ La maldición duró menos que antes pero no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la soga. ⸺ ¡Veremos si viene o no lo hace! ¡Se enterarán de esto! ¡Que nos quedamos quietos por horas y veremos que sienten luego de no encontrarte pese a la ventaja!

Él lamentará haber confiado en ti, pensé que una carta podía hacerlo dudar pero solo lo hizo más protector. Realmente lo tienes bastante cómodo entre tus piernas ¿No?

El collar debió ser tu idea y es increíble que una persona como él aceptara ¡Bien, lo tienes completamente manipulado!⸺

⸺ ¿Qué decía la carta?⸺ No podía dejar que dejara de prestarle atención. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

⸺Morirás sin saberlo.⸺ Se burló.

⸺Que dramático.⸺ Rodó los ojos manteniendo su rostro aburrido a pesar que se sentía bastante ansioso.

⸺No te parecerá tan divertido cuando termine contigo.⸺ Amenazó el alfa con furia.

⸺Olvidas que también fui un mortífago, así que te daré un consejo: corre. Es tu momento para escapar.

No fuiste capaz de enfrentarme con una varita en mano porque sabías que perderías, no importa que tan cobarde me creas fui su mano derecha porque era el mejor. Te haré pagar cada cosa que trates de hacerme y no necesito un alfa para lograr eso.⸺ Gruñó mirándolo a los ojos ganándose una risa por parte del mortífago.

⸺Te ves muy amenazante atado en una silla.⸺ Lestrange habló apoyando su mano en su hombro.

⸺Incluso desde aquí, te ves patético. ⸺ El puñetazo le llegó de lleno, sintió la sangre en su boca pero subió su cabeza enseguida para mirarlo a los ojos. Podía notar la furia de Lestrange en su mirada pero no tenía su varita en sus manos, muy listo para hacerlo de la manera muggle a pesar que su propia nariz estaba sangrando en respuesta.

Pero el siguiente puño no lo alcanzó a tocar antes de que las tablas que tapaban la puerta se rompieran.

Casi contuvo la respiración, el lugar se había llenado de su aroma casi enseguida, la bestia de casi dos metros estaba erguida en su lugar mirando con ojos dorados, gruñendo mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes.

Incluso él que era su pareja sentía que debía quedarse congelado en su lugar

Los tres se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, nunca lo había visto de esta forma. Casi siempre parecía mucho más un lobo gigante que un humano, pero en ese momento se veía como la mezcla exacta de ambas especies a pesar que el pelaje lo tapaba casi completamente.

Cuando Lestrange dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarlo en medio llevando una mano a su propia túnica seguramente buscando la varita el lobo se abalanzó hacia ellos.

Todo fue bastante rápido desde allí.

No hubo piedad ni titubeo, ni siquiera por el hecho de que encontrara en medio.

Casi le pasó por encima, tirándolo con la silla y cayendo encima del otro alfa a pesar de que Lestrange rompió el vial sobre el rostro de la bestia. El crujido de los huesos que le siguió lo hizo entender que la pelea se había terminado incluso antes de que llegaran al suelo.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio sintiendo el rasguño en su pecho arder, agradeciendo no haberse azotado la cabeza contra el suelo aunque su brazo no podría contar la misma historia porque la silla se cayó de costado. Podía sentir aun la sangre en su boca y el dolor.

El lobo arrastró al otro mago hacia el otro lado de la habitación, golpeándolo una vez más contra la pared cerrando más sus fauces alrededor de su cuello mientras lo sostenía con sus garras.

Lucius lo miró escuchando el sonido de los huesos destrozándose y la carne rasgándose.

⸺ ¡Cuidado!⸺ El tintineo del techo se detuvo y la red cayó directamente hacia donde estaba el hombre lobo y su víctima, pero el alfa no se detuvo mientras seguía arrancando toda la carne que podía, moviendo la red sobre él llenando más de sangre el suelo.

Debía ser una red de plata.

Aspiró con fuerza dando un ligero tiemble ante la mezcla de aromas mirando como la bestia simplemente salía de debajo de la pesada trampa llevándose al cuerpo con él, aun de espaldas, sin dejarlo ver más que su movimiento como que si Lucius no hubiera visto cosas peores que una persona destrozada por un animal.

Debía ser un enfermo porque no pudo evitar que cierta satisfacción lo llenara, nunca lo había visto tan furioso como para perder su centralidad así.

¿Remus podría verlo a los ojos si supiera la emoción que lo recorría en ese momento?

Lo más seguro era que no hubiera matado a alguien con esa forma antes.

Miró la espalda de la bestia siguiendo los movimientos, tragó con demasiada fuerza sin poder despegar sus ojos de ellos.

Sentía su corazón latir rápido haciendo que el dolor aumentara pero trató de ignorarlo, no había esperado que atacara sin pensar, sin dudar si quiera un poco. Era tan atípico en Remus que incluso cuando sintió al alfa cerca no sabía con que se encontraría una vez que lo alcanzara.

Pero siempre Remus encontraba la manera de sorprenderlo y de dejarlo sin palabras.

Trató de mover la silla un poco haciendo que un pequeño chirrido se escuchara por el lugar. El lobo levantó la cabeza y gruñó, mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre justo antes de que presionara sus fauces sobre la varita y esta se partiera, volteando lentamente, ya pareciendo un lobo en su totalidad, inclinándose en total amenaza con la poción sobre su rostro aun.

No tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía estar esforzándose para respirar, sin sus feromonas y sin su vista no tenía forma de reconocerlo.

Cuando volvió a gruñir en su dirección mientras se acercaba a bastante velocidad no pudo evitar que la pregunta de Lestrange lo hiciera dudar.

¿Lo perdonarías por morderte?

⸺ ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo! ⸺ Alzó su voz sintiéndose un idiota de que el miedo lo hubiera vencido por unos segundos, el lobo se detuvo reconociendo su voz y agitó su cabeza gruñéndole a otra parte como buscando a alguien más ⸺Está bien, estamos solo nosotros dos. Ya te deshiciste de él. ⸺

La bestia se acercó con cuidado seguramente siguiendo su voz y tocó su rostro con su nariz manchándolo de sangre, Lucius no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa sintiendo el dolor en su brazo aumentar.

El lobo retrocedió y se inclinó, pasándose sus patas sobre su cabeza como tratando de deshacerse de los efectos de la poción, repitiendo esa acción hasta que al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Lucius le devolvió la mirada y el animal dio un pequeño gruñido antes de empezar a lamerse las manchas de sangre que llevaba en todo el pelaje.

⸺ ¿En serio te está importando más limpiar tu pelaje que soltarme? ⸺ Arqueó la ceja con incredulidad pero el lobo no le hizo caso ⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ Trató de moverse de nuevo notando los lugares rojizos entre el pelaje del lobo, debía arderle donde la plata había tocado.

El lobo se acercó de nuevo y lo olfateó, tocando ligeramente el rasguño que traspasaba su pecho desde su hombro.

⸺ ¡No lo lamas! ⸺ No pudo evitar que su voz sonara alarmada y la bestia retrocedió dándose la vuelta y gruñendo hacia el cuerpo de Lestrange como que si hubiera decidido que él era lo que lo molestaba.

Lucius respiró profundo de nuevo esperando que a la mañana siguiente Remus no recordara esa acción y que tampoco recordara que fue él quien lo rasguñó por accidente al tratar de alcanzar a Lestrange.

⸺Estoy bien. ⸺ Murmuró al volver a tener su atención, dejando que lamiera su rostro y el collar, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo disfrutando del aroma de su alfa que lo ayudaba con el dolor. El lobo se movió al fin tras él y mordió las sogas, tirando de ella hasta cortarlas, para luego empujar la silla. ⸺Maldición. ⸺ Esperaba no haberse roto el brazo pero el alfa lo movió con su hocico, apoyándolo contra su espalda para hacerlo rodar. Lucius decidió hacerle caso mordiéndose con fuerza el interior de la mejilla para no expresar nada sobre el horrible moretón que seguramente se formaría.

Su pareja se sentó a su lado y lo empujó nuevamente, como tratando de evaluar si podía levantarse. El Slytherin respiró profundo antes de sentarse, agarrando su brazo con la otra mano haciendo una pequeña mueca.

El lobo lamió su rostro de nuevo y luego movió su pata hacia él, mostrándole el brazalete, Lucius lo acarició suavemente recibiendo un pequeño lamido en su cabeza que parecía mucho a un "buen chico", no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica ante eso y lo abrazó con fuerza, ignorando el dolor en su brazo ante el gesto.

⸺Me alegra que estés aquí. ⸺ murmuró apoyando su mejilla contra su pelaje agradeciendo silenciosamente de que el lobo se hubiera dado el tiempo de limpiarse o él mismo estaría lleno de sangre. El aroma del lobo seguía siendo fuerte y territorial, seguramente seguía tenso pero aun así apoyó su gran cabeza en él en una forma muda de consolarlo.

Se separó con cuidado acariciando su cabeza dejando que este olfateara su brazo lastimado.

⸺Está bien, no me hizo demasiado daño. ⸺ Aun sentía el sabor amargo de la poción en su boca pero trató de ignorarlo mientras se paraba sintiéndose aún muy adolorido. Sonrió cuando el lobo lo hizo apoyar su brazo en él para caminar, aceptando la ayuda.

Había tratado de guardar la calma todo el tiempo pero tampoco podía negar que se había sentido bastante aliviado al sentirlo cerca, escapar solo sin una varita hubiera sido difícil. Evitó las partes de la puerta y tablas rotas, agradeciendo aun conservar sus zapatos, el aire frío enseguida le dio cierto alivio en su brazo adolorido pero solo se aferró un poco más a su pareja tratando de caminar con normalidad.

No reconocía ese escondite, había una llanura de varios metros pero a los lejos se veía un bosque, había algunos árboles y pastizales altos antes del límite.

Se detuvieron unos segundos analizando que hacer ahora, Remus lamió su mejilla mirándolo a los ojos y Lucius pudo notar que seguramente le ardía aun respirar. Trató de apoyar su mano sobre el hocico del lobo pero este lo evito agitándose, casi en señal muda de que realmente le dolía.

Realmente Lestrange había esperado que viniera, la red de plata y esa poción no habían sido solo por las dudas ¿De dónde habría conseguido todo? ¿Cómo alguien tan enfermo y mal psicológicamente como él podía conseguir tantas cosas?

Tal vez tenía un amigo entre los Aurores o ellos estaban tratando de deshacerse de ambos para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero el plan no había salido bien.

Estaba por soltarse y tratar de caminar solo cuando un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo hizo doblarse.

⸺ ¡Maldición! ⸺ Jadeó con sorpresa sintiendo su cuerpo arder como que si fuera fiebre, cayendo al suelo de rodillas cuando trató de caminar. Pasó su mano por su cabello respirando de forma agitada tratando de controlar esa sensación recordando que Lestrange le había dicho que verían si se quitaba el collar.

El lobo lo rodeó con preocupación y lo empujó ligeramente como tratando de hacerlo caminar antes de mirar nerviosamente a todos lados.

Mordió con fuerza su labio aferrándose al pelaje de nuevo y parándose sintiéndose mareado y con nauseas. Tal vez le había dado una poción mal hecha. Dio algunos pasos dejando que el lobo guiara, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

* * *

Remus

* * *

Había corrido todo el camino, no sabía cuánto se había tardado en llegar pero los destellos de dolor lo habían hecho sentir mucho más enojado. Lo único que había detenido su marcha era la barrera y aunque sabía que era muy probable que muriera apenas la tocara la había traspasado.

Que no le hiciera daño solo le dio la noticia que lo estaban esperando y eso solo lo enfureció más.

¡Desafiándolo, a él! Un alfa que ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a un omega despierto.

Era probable que sintiera que estaba cerca y no le daría la oportunidad de escapar, había pasado el pastizal lo más rápido que pudo pensando que no tendría tiempo para rasguñar las puertas o ventanas para entrar.

Detenerse para respirar mientras apoyaba sus patas delanteras en la puerta de forma silenciosa fue su forma de calmarse pero cuando sintió de nuevo esa sombra de dolor y aroma a sangre, retrocedió golpeando con fuerza lo que le detenía.

Le dolía todo, pero no se dio el tiempo de demostrarlo mientras les gruñía sintiéndose molesto de que estuviera usando a Lucius de escudo.

Luego de ahí simplemente se le había tirado encima, había tenido que pasar por arriba de su pareja pero sabía que su omega era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. No se había esperado que Lestrange pudiera echarle esa poción viscosa a la cara pero incluso sin poder ver y sintiendo ardor en cada respiración cerró sus fauces sobre el cuello del alfa llevándolo hacia atrás.

No esperó que se levantara, no esperó que estuvieran en igual condiciones antes de quebrarlo llenando de sangre su boca. Mordió una y otra vez, descargando su furia y sacando cada pedazo, pensando que la única razón por la que no lo había dejado un poco vivo para que sufriera era porque podía tener otro plan.

Cuando la red cayó sobre él solo se sintió desorientado, no pudo darse el lujo de gruñir o mostrar dolor, no podía ver nada pero siguió atacando lo que sentía bajo sus dientes una y otra vez, sintiendo la sangre en sus patas y el ardor de las líneas de la red sobre su pelaje.

Lo destrozó un poco más con sus garras antes de salir de esa trampa llevando su comida consigo, dándole la espalda de donde creía que estaba su omega.

Pero luego había escuchado ese chillido y se sintió confundido, no podía ver, le dolía el rostro y respirar, la sensación de donde estaba su omega era brumosa entre el dolor de todos sus sentidos y había ido a atacar.

Realmente había tenido suerte de que a su omega se le ocurriera hablar, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado. Su omega era muy inteligente.

Además de lo que estaba lastimado parecía bien y lo alegró, salir al fin de ese lugar cerrado fue un alivio pero al verlo derrumbarse no pudo evitar preocuparse. Trató de obtener algo de su olor pero aún no podía hacerlo bien.

Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos dejando que se aferrara y mirando el lugar, no podrían ir muy lejos. Si su omega estaba enfermo por algo que le había dado ese psicópata tal vez lo más razonable era volver más rápido con los otros humanos pero no tenía forma.

Empezó a caminar lentamente llevándolo consigo, parándose y restregando su mejilla contra él tratando de animarlo pero él parecía muy mareado. Se inclinó sobre el collar lamiéndolo suavemente cuando sintió un ligero aroma que lo hizo entender que sucedía.

Necesitaban un refugio.

Se alegraba no poder olerlo del todo porque no sabía si podría controlarse así.

Lo empujó una vez más haciéndolo caminar más rápido, sus manos se sentían calientes por lo que debería tener fiebre, miró a su alrededor y decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era parar.

Lo acostó contra el árbol y luego se paró frente a él, notando como el omega se aferraba a su capa y presionaba más contra él la prenda. Lamió su mejilla tratando de consolarlo y luego miró hacia el bosque, dejando sus garras a la vista.

Estaba dispuesto a vigilar todo lo que hiciera falta hasta que se recuperara. No dejaría que nadie lo viera ni se acercara.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Habría estado encantado de sus nuevas atenciones si estuvieran en su territorio, pero ahí, en un lugar extraño no podía evitar estar muy tenso. Agarró la capa teniendo cuidado de no romperla y la acercó más al omega quien se vistió con cuidado, aun con las mejillas rojas.

El lobo lamió su rostro antes de instarlo a dormir, aun no podía oler bien, su rostro le ardía y no sabía si otras de las feromonas de su omega estaban demasiado altas, podía taparlas con las propias pero un alfa que estuviera produciendo feromonas tan territoriales en un territorio que no fuera suyo llamaría tanto la atención como un omega en celo.

Gruñó suavemente mirando hacia el bosque, ocultando totalmente al omega de la vista usando el árbol como muralla. Seguían estando en lo que parecía una pradera, no era un lugar seguro pero al menos había una barrera mágica hecha por hombres.

Se preguntó si debería retroceder y buscar la varita del mago, pero seguramente la había roto en sus mordiscos de furia y la de Lucius debió ser destruida por el otro alfa en un intento de hacerlo sentir más vulnerable.

Se acostó despacio, tapando a su pareja consigo mismo pero aun gruñendo hacia el bosque manteniéndose demasiado alerta. Si aullaba y alguien le respondía tendría que alejarse para pelear, no podía dejarlo desprotegido luego de todo lo que había pasado.

Sabía que su omega era muy fuerte y podría defenderse bien solo, pero luego de haber sido drogado no sería extraño que no tuviera la misma capacidad de siempre.

Olfateó su cabello suavemente, realmente odiaba que siguiera molestando su olfato pero lo poco que podía obtener de su pareja la relajaba.

Al escuchar el crujido levantó la cabeza, alzó sus orejas quedándose muy quieto tratando de escuchar mirando hacia el bosque. Olfateó de nuevo pero nada le llegó y fue entonces cuando lo notó, las barreras estaban cambiando.

Las había pasado sin ningún rasguño pero podría ser que fueran temporales ¿O ahora con el otro alfa muerto las protecciones que caerían? ¿Otros lobos podrían pasar? ¿Otras criaturas oscuras? ¡Estaban casi a la intemperie!

No era un lugar seguro, debían empezar a moverse.

Movió a su pareja con su hocico para no rasguñarlo nuevamente haciéndolo despertar, no sabía cómo comunicarle de que quería que se transformara a su forma animal así que lo empujó de nuevo.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede…?⸺ Lamió suavemente su collar, le agradaba el collar, era como una marca de repuesto. Lo empujó de nuevo con su cabeza haciéndolo sentarse, agitando su cabeza cuando su omega lo abrazó, gruñó suavemente alejándose y agarrando su capa con sus dientes tirando de ella hacia el bosque. ⸺ ¿Quieres moverte?

Notó el leve temblor de su omega y lamió su rostro, la droga debía seguir haciéndole efecto así que como humano no iba a poder moverse. Gruñó nuevamente empujándolo para que se parara.

⸺No puedo… ¡Oh!⸺ La comprensión brilló casi de inmediato, muy pronto estuvo el pequeño zorro en su lugar el cual cayó al suelo también, demasiado afiebrado como para mantenerse en pie. Seguramente su omega estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de temblar pero sus orejas lo traicionaban, no pudo evitar mirar la pata herida del pequeño animal.

Lo agarró con cuidado del lomo antes de empezar a correr.

Pasó las protecciones en poco tiempo sintiendo que casi se había golpeado contra una pared para romperla pero no se detuvo, no esperaría a que la barrera se cayera, explotara o apareciera algo nuevo por ahí. Odiaba estar sin su olfato, estaba corriendo por las marcas que sus garras habían dejado en su camino inverso al romper toda la maleza que se le cruzara.

Sabía que no podía detenerse, siempre podía haber algo observándolos y siguiéndolos, no había detectado ninguna manada cuando iba ni marcas de territorio, pero siempre podía haber lobos solitarios. Solo era unas horas más, debía protegerlo hasta que saliera el sol y podrían volver a casa con su bebé, no sonaba tan difícil.

Se movió para tratar de oler mejor el ambiente pero eso solo hizo que su nariz ardiera más, seguido por un pequeño quejido del zorro por ser agitado así.

Si pudiera llegar a su territorio corriendo lo intentaría, pero sabía que el hombre se había aparecido ahí y… ¡La varita!

Se detuvo en el lugar dejando a su pareja en el suelo antes de empezar a buscar el montoncito de tierra que debió haberse formado, cavando un poco cuando al fin lo encontró. Miró la varita preguntándose si podría agarrarla entre sus dientes sin romperla, sentándose cerca sintiendo de nuevo el ardor que la poción había dejado en él.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede? ⸺ El rubio volvió a su forma humana antes de acercarse a él, agarrando la varita con cuidado al notarla y quitándole la tierra que la manchaba. ⸺Ahora mírame, quédate quieto. ⸺ Inclinó su cabeza aceptando la caricia entre sus orejas. ⸺Buen chico. ⸺ Gruñó al escucharlo, erizándose y alejándose. ⸺Vienes lamiendo mi cabeza desde hace rato en una especie de "buen chico", no te ofendas. ⸺ Le gruñó nuevamente pero sin real amenaza, sentándose a pocos metros observándolo de igual manera.

El omega estaba despeinado, su cabello se pegaba a su piel por la pequeña capa de sudor y aún movía su brazo de manera adolorida. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente tratando de controlarse para no gruñir cuando apuntó la varita hacia él, pero luego de las palabras sintió que la sensación de ardor en su rostro se iba.

Se levantó sintiéndose bastante animado de volver a sentir todos los aromas pero luego miró hacia el rubio de nuevo.

¿Por qué no estaba controlando sus feromonas?

⸺No me obedece tanto como debería, no creo que sea seguro aparecernos con ella. ⸺ Gruñó al darse cuenta que se estaba parando haciendo que se detuviera mientras se acercaba, lo empujó de nuevo contra el suelo evaluando la situación. No podrían esconderse de posibles depredadores o competidores por el territorio así.

Además que seguía oliendo a sangre y no lo dejaba lamerle.

⸺¿Me vas a dejar levantarme?⸺ Le gruñó en respuesta ignorando las suaves caricias que le propinaba, olfateando el collar nuevamente y presionándolo hacia abajo cuando trató de sentarse, tratando de que su pata no presionara tanto el pecho lastimado del omega. ⸺No puedo llevar la varita si me convierto en zorro de nuevo. ⸺ ¡Entonces debían abandonarla! El hombre ya volvería por su varita después. Mordisqueo su cabello tirando ligeramente de él como mostrando su punto ⸺¡Remus! ¡Ya se ha arruinado suficiente por hoy, maldita sea! ⸺

Retrocedió soltándolo y miró el bosque que los rodeaba de nuevo, se escuchaban muchos animales a los lejos, la mayoría debían ser más débiles que él porque habían corrido a la dirección contraria. El aullido lo hizo tensarse y miró hacia su omega de nuevo antes de gruñirle con fuerza.

¡Deja ese palo!

⸺Bien. ⸺ El pequeño zorro apenas pudo agarrar la varita entre sus fauces antes de que el lobo lo volviera a agarrar empezando a correr.

Podía escuchar una fuente de agua así que hacia allí se dirigió, podrían olerlos fácilmente si no arreglaba la situación de una vez. Bajó a su pareja a la orilla de lo que parecía un lago y se tiró dentro él zambullendo la cabeza tratando de ver si había algo peligroso, pero si se paraba en dos patas fácilmente podía sacar su cabeza.

Lucius lo miraba desde la orilla, había dejado la varita a un lado y su pelaje estaba más erizado, casi arrugando la nariz con confusión.

El lobo se acercó y agarrándolo de una pata con sus fauces lo tiró al agua hundiéndolo completamente, agarrándolo del lomo una vez que estuvo bajo el agua sin prestar atención a los rasguños y mordidas que le lanzaba. Lo sacó varios segundos después, tirándolo afuera haciendo al zorro rodar y toser al estar en tierra firme de nuevo.

⸺ ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? ¡Podría haber hecho un hechizo de limpieza! ¿Crees que porque me salvaste puedes tratarme así? ¡Maldito, hijo de trol! ¡Alfa estúpido!⸺ Los ladridos del zorro eran agudos y eran tan escandalosos como sus feromonas, salió rápidamente del agua y lo empujó al suelo con su cabeza gruñendo con fuerza y apoyando su pata sobre su pecho de nuevo.

El zorro respiró muy ofendido pero dejó de chillar, el lobo lo agradeció y lamió sus patitas sin dejar de inmovilizarlo, teniendo cuidado con la lastimada. Cuando dejó de presionar para seguir lamiendo su pelaje el zorro corrió lejos de su alcance y se agitó sacándose lo máximo de agua posible, antes de sentarse dándole la espalda.

El alfa se secó rápidamente también notando el tiemble de su pareja, agarró lo más cuidadoso que pudo la varita y la dejó a su lado antes de darle un lametón entre las orejas, apoyando su nariz sobre el pelaje blanco disfrutando del aroma ahora ya mucho más suave de su omega.

Lindo y pequeño pero seguía siendo como una maldita espina.

Lo empujo suavemente con su nariz antes de empezar a lamer su lomo, ya no olía a omega en celo, pero notaba que estaba estresado. Se preguntó si el agua helada había disminuido el efecto de la droga en su cuerpo ya que sus feromonas estaban mejor controladas.

Si se alejaba ahora el omega no lo seguiría, a pesar de los aullidos no parecía haber nada demasiado peligroso por allí y el rubio lo sabía, pero no podían quedarse ahí. Lo agarró entre sus fauces sin alzarlo, manteniendo su cabeza agachada en espera a que su pareja agarrara la varita lo cual no tardó en hacer, más satisfecho y tranquilo de que ya no podrían ser fácilmente seguidos empezó a caminar buscando un refugio.

La luna iluminaba todo, tenía ganas de aullar también, responder a la manada o lobo solitario que aullaba. Pero no pondría en riesgo a Lucius por ello, no podía llamar a otros estando con su omega sin marcar, si se acercaban demasiado no tendría más remedio que pelear y vencer. Además seguía demasiado nervioso, aunque vinieran con tranquilidad se lanzaría a morder, ya le habían quitado a su omega una vez y no dejaría que eso se repitiera.

Además el zorro estaba enojado con él ¡No tenían manera de comunicarse! No había manera amable de pedirle que se metiera al agua.

Saltó a una depresión en el terreno y se detuvo, bajó a su pareja olfateando el lugar. Parecía seguro, se acercó a lo que parecía una cueva formada por tierra y raíces de árbol, cavando un poco con sus garras y metiendo su cabeza.

Parecía un refugio seguro, seguramente no era utilizado porque en las épocas de lluvia se inundaría pero en esos momentos no estaba lloviendo. Empujó al omega hacia adentro y se acostó en la entrada, dispuesto a vigilar pero apenas lo hizo el pequeño zorro salió pasando por encima de él, sentándose en frente.

El lobo gruñó ligeramente levantándose y agarrándolo del lomo metiéndolo de nuevo, ganándose un pequeño ladrido. Miró hacia su pareja unos segundos, era más seguro que se quedara fuera, podría reaccionar rápido si alguien lo atacaba pero también estaba señalizando el lugar. Se metió con cuidado al estrecho lugar haciéndose un ovillo, dejando al omega en medio como que si fuera un cachorro. Realmente estaban apretados ahí pero aún podría salir rápido si lo necesitaba.

Lamió ligeramente la cabeza del omega antes de apoyarla contra él, disfrutando cuando restregó su mejilla contra él en un gesto cariñoso.

Le gustaría poder mimarlo más pero si lo hiciera empezaría a desprender feromonas, la droga podría volver a surtir efecto y todo se volvería un baño de sangre cuando tuviera que pelear. Lo obligó a acostarse mejor para dormir, sintiéndose más tranquilo cuando el zorro se acurrucó contra él.

Miró hacia el bosque respirando con la boca entreabierta, aun sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca.

Nunca había comido un humano antes, ni siquiera se le había permitido morder a uno. Esperaba que el hombre no hiciera un drama por ello, había temido que Lucius se sintiera aterrado con él luego de presenciarlo pero el omega se había aferrado a él. Estaba feliz.

El aullido que se escuchó a lo lejos le hizo recordar que durante esa noche no tenía permitido dormir.

* * *

Lucius

* * *

Los gruñidos lo hicieron despertarse, Remus seguía acurrucado a su alrededor pero parecía gruñirle a algo que estaba fuera. Sacó un poco su cabeza, aun apoyándola contra el pelaje de su pareja notando los ojos brillantes que los miraban desde la maleza.

Parecía otro hombre lobo, el aroma de su alfa tapaba cualquier información que pudiera adquirir por el aroma del otro licántropo.

Cuando el otro animal se acercó un paso más Remus salió enseguida del refugio gruñendo con fuerza en clara amenaza haciéndolo retroceder a pesar de que el extraño le devolvió el gruñido.

Lucius se sentó mirando y luego volteando al lugar donde estaba la varita, si se volvía humano sería un objetivo más obvio tanto porque los hombres lobos solían atacar humanos como por el hecho de que la poción podía hacer efecto de nuevo en cualquier momento.

No pudo evitar el pequeño saltó al escuchar los gruñidos más fuertes notando como alfas se mostraban los dientes pero un instante después se fueron contra el otro.

Verlos pelear era casi igual que dos perros, mordiéndose y rasguñándose entre sí. Parecían de la misma contextura y la sangre no tardó en aparecer.

Odiaba no poder hacer nada, odiaba mucho quedarse quieto ahí solo mirando.

¡Había hecho cosas terribles! No podía simplemente quedarse atrás como un omega cuidado.

Miró su pata lastimada odiando a Lestrange pero luego inclinó su cabeza sintiendo el collar con más fuerza. Su collar.

Salió rápidamente del escondite evitando las garras y mordiendo al extraño quien no tardó demasiado en deshacerse de él tirándolo contra una de los árboles. El dolor fue agudo incluso cuando rodó en el pasto pero al escuchar el gruñido asustado del otro lobo se sintió bastante victorioso.

Remus casi enseguida fue hacia él, acariciándolo ligeramente con su nariz y él rodó dándole un pequeño lamido en el rostro, eso fue suficiente como para que el alfa estuviera seguro que estaba bien antes de abalanzarse contra el otro.

El desconocido decidió huir y Remus salió tras él.

Lucius se sentó antes de volverse humano sintiendo el fuerte dolor en su costado. Joder, realmente iba a amanecer muy maltrecho, al menos era el mismo costado que el brazo. Una mitad de él estaría bien y no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante el pensamiento.

Suspiró cuando el lobo se acercó a él, olfateándolo con demasiado cuidado. Parecía que había dejado ir al otro para no dejarlo solo.

⸺Sin duda el amor me vuelve idiota, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que meterme como un impulsivo Gryffindor. ⸺ Rió ante los lamidos en su rostro. ⸺Me dejas todo pegajoso. ⸺ Enfrentarse a un hombre lobo incluso con una varita era peligroso, su resistencia a las maldiciones y que su problema fuera contagioso por las mordidas eran algo los hacían temas sensibles.

Acarició entre sus orejas notando el rasguño en su rostro ¿Por qué siempre le rasguñaban la cara? Tendría que volver a ponerle el ungüento para evitar las cicatrices, las que tenía ya eran suficientes.

Utilizó un pequeño hechizo de curación sin atreverse a usar algo demasiado complicado en una varita que no le pertenecía, esta no parecía tan cómoda con él y lo que menos necesitaba era hacerle más daño.

Iba a decir algo más cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, casi al instante volvió a su forma de zorro sintiendo de nuevo el estado afiebrado sintiéndose muy molesto con la cantidad de feromonas que estaba produciendo ¡Maldita sea!

Remus entró detrás de él y lo acurrucó contra si usando sus propias feromonas, Lucius sintió ganas de resoplar pero solo se apegó más enterrando su cabeza en el pelaje del lobo llenándose de su aroma. Se sentía muy agradable y seguro ser tapado por él, la sensación era muy vulnerable pero trató de no sentirse asustado por ello.

Había sido un día largo.

Cuando el lobo apoyó su cabeza sobre él para obligarlo a dormir lo dejó, apegándose lo más posible. Pronto volverían a casa, solo unas horas más y la noche se acabaría al fin.

Solo esperaba que Remus no estuviera demasiado asustado de su comportamiento durante la noche.

* * *

.

* * *

**Tenía tantas ideas para este capítulo que siento que lo condense demasiado.**

**Hay una version larga de este capítulo, solo tiene mil quinientas palabras más, pero se ve que hizo la poción. No esta permitido en la plataforma y tanto por ello como por respeto a quienes podría no gustarles, decidí censurar este capítulo.****Pueden encontrarlo como "El lobo y el zorro" de Zafirakz en Ao3 o con el mismo nombre en wattpad pero con el usurio Zag2703. Lean las advertencias aunque es practicamente este mismo capítulo con una escena más XD**.

**Gracias por leer y lamento la tardanza. Mil gracias por sus comentarios :D**

* * *

**AnaM1708: **

Sev cuidando de la pequeña es muy dulce c": El lobo fue bastante efectivo.

* * *

Angeli Murasaki: de nada :D Realmente si, se volvió comida de lobo jajaja


	50. Después de la luna

**El capitulo con la escena eliminada del pasado capítulo que se encuentra en Ao3 o en wattpad (El lobo y el zorro) contenía bestialidad por lo que en este capítulo habrá ligeras insinuaciones a eso solo en conversaciones e incluso implícitamente en algunas frases sin dar detalles.**

* * *

Se despertó apenas lo sintió al lobo salir del refugio, suspiró estirándose y bostezando, aún estaba algo oscuro pero al escuchar el aullido agarró la varita con su boca antes de salir.

El sol estaba saliendo y el bosque se veía mucho menos amenazante que la noche anterior.

Se sentó en la entrada del escondite apretando los dientes al escuchar los quejidos en conjunto del sonido de los huesos rompiéndose mientras los músculos se rasgaban para volver a acomodarse. La transformación siempre era algo impresionante de ver incluso con todo el dolor que representaba para su alfa.

Cuando terminó Remus le devolvió la mirada, su humanidad dejaba en claro rasguños y mordidas que había dejado la pelea que con el pelaje no eran notorias. El alfa parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero se tambaleó, Lucius enseguida se transformó en humano yendo hacia él sosteniéndolo pero tanto su brazo como su costado reclamaron el esfuerzo y ambos terminaron sobre el pasto.

Sintió que el aire se iba cuando el otro peso choco contra él pero no se permitió quejarse, mordiendo con fuerza su mejilla interna y cerrando los ojos.

⸺Remus. ⸺ Murmuró su nombre al sentirlo apartarse apenas un poco, abriendo sus ojos notando que estaba acorralado contra el suelo. El alfa lo miraba con sus ojos brillando en dorado y las feromonas lo golpearon como la noche anterior. Lucius alzó su mano acariciando su mejilla, incorporándose un poco con la intención de besarlo pero Remus inclinó su cabeza y se escondió en su cuello, manteniéndolo firmemente contra el suelo.

El omega acarició el cabello de su pareja notando como las feromonas bajaban tratando de no sentirse demasiado por el rechazo al gesto del cual tal vez el alfa ni siquiera se había percatado.

Pocos segundos después Remus se apartó sentándose en el suelo, pasándose las manos por la cara con la piel demasiado pálida. Lucius también se sentó y se quitó la camisa con cuidado y la transformó en un pantalón, agradeciendo infinitamente que la varita decidiera obedecerle.

⸺Ten, necesitas vestirte.⸺ Se la ofreció tratando de que su voz saliera más suave al notar que estaba demasiado ensimismado en sí mismo. Remus agarró la prenda sin decir nada lanzándole una mirada extraña mientras se cambiaba, Lucius iba a preguntar algo sarcástico cuando notó que estaba mirando el rasguño que tenía desde su hombro y le traspasaba pecho, trató de ocultarlo con su brazo sintiéndose un maldito idiota al no notarlo.

¡Solo habían pasado unos minutos de su transformación y ya había hecho obvio la única herida que el lobo le había causado por accidente!

⸺Remus…⸺ Trató de explicarlo, aceptando la mano que el licántropo le tendió para ayudarlo a pararse.

⸺Debemos volver, este lugar no es seguro, ni siquiera de día.⸺ Remus parecía genuinamente preocupado pero estaba tenso, demasiado tenso.

⸺Lo sé, pero…⸺ El abrazo cortó sus palabras, el dolor de su costado lo recorrió enseguida pero trató de no expresarlo apoyando su mano sana sobre el cabello del alfa, sintiéndose algo consolado al sentir su piel contra la de él. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro al sentir la ligera caricia en su espalda que hizo que la presión sobre sus costillas menguara notando que Remus paró sus manos en el broche del collar, Lucius le devolvió la mirada sintiendo su corazón golpear en su pecho pero al final el Gryffindor dejó caer sus manos sin sacarlo.

⸺A casa. ⸺ Remus habló justo después de hacer que pusiera su mano sobre el brazalete. El tirón lo tomó demasiado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gritito, aferrándose a Remus cuando aparecieron en una habitación de la mansión.

Debió haber pensado que el brazalete que el lobo tenía era un traslador.

¡Incluso la frase era bastante fácil! Seguramente idea de Cissy, que le había dado la frase más normal que debió haber dicho en voz alta.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que de todas formas había sido una buena opción no utilizarlo.

Ni siquiera había notado que había escondido su rostro en el cuello de su alfa, respirando su aroma en una forma de tranquilizarse y sentirse más seguro, hasta que sintió la caricia en su cabello. Se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente pero no tuvo tiempo de besarlo ya que Remus lo guío a la cama haciéndolo sentarse, demasiado preocupado en sus heridas.

⸺Deberíamos limpiarnos antes de llamar al medimago.⸺ Murmuró el menor acariciando el collar ligeramente antes de desabrocharlo, con la intención de simplemente tirarlo a un costado pero Lucius lo agarró sintiéndose completamente escandalizado.

⸺ ¡No puedes tratarlo así!⸺ Lo acercó más a él mientras lo observaba, algunas partes del oro se veían ligeramente abolladas por la mordida del lobo pero seguía siendo precioso. Se arreglaría fácilmente.

⸺Lucius.⸺ Resopló levantándose tratando de no demostrar en su gesto el dolor, agarrando una almohada y poniéndola sobre la mesita de luz para luego colocar el collar encima con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

⸺ ¿Dónde está Lucy?⸺Preguntó sin mirarlo acariciando las gemas del collar con dulzura.

⸺Iremos con ella una vez que el medimago termine de revisarte.⸺ Remus sonaba tan tenso que empezaba a causarle nervios.

⸺Bien. ⸺ se sentó más alejado de él sintiéndose enojado pero esa emoción fue remplazada con preocupación al notar el gesto cansado en su pareja quien había palidecido por unos segundos nuevamente. ⸺Vamos a limpiarnos. ⸺ Cedió parándose, pensando que cuanto antes viniera el medimago podrían descartar cualquier herida en ambos.

Remus acarició su mejilla sonriéndole cariñosamente cuando se paró cerca de él antes de que ambos entraran al baño, miró hacia la bañera que ya estaba preparada pero el alfa lo guío a la ducha.

Tal vez con el golpe de su brazo que no dejaba de doler era realmente mejor idea, Lestrange también le había golpeado el rostro ¿Se vería tan mal?

Resopló sintiéndose algo ridículo por el banco en medio pero hizo caso y se sentó, estremeciéndose cuando su pareja hizo que la ropa desapareciera y el agua se abrió. Clavó sus dedos en el costado del pequeño banco mordiéndose la lengua para no regañarlo pensando que al menos la temperatura era la adecuada.

Arqueó la ceja al notar que el alfa entró también pero no se quitó la ropa, arrodillándose mientras agarraba una esponja revisando sus tobillos que seguían rojos por la soga. Apenas el jabón pasó por la zona notó los ligeros rasguños en sus piernas que había dejado el lobo al apoyar las uñas, Remus solo apretó los labios al notarlos sin decir absolutamente nada.

El silencio era tan incómodo.

Miró con más atención el torso desnudo de su alfa, notando la mordida en el hombro que no había traspasado su piel más que para dejar un moretón con esa forma pero los rasguños parecían más severos. El pantalón se aferró a su piel al estar mojado y la propia fuerza del agua se llevó los pocos restos de sangre que había en él. Si alguna herida le ardía por el agua caliente, Remus no lo demostró.

Cuando Remus se detuvo volvió su vista a sus ojos, parecía casi asustado de nuevo mientras veía su propia mano. Lucius frunció el ceño sin entender hasta que notó que había sangre bajo las uñas del licántropo.

⸺Remus…⸺ El alfa al escucharlo volvió a moverse, enjuagando el jabón que estaba dejando.

⸺ ¿Te duele mucho el costado?⸺ Cambió el tema incluso antes de que pudiera empezarlo, Lucius frunció el ceño pero se obligó a no presionarlo, no por el momento.

⸺No pero… ay. ⸺ Apretó los labios con fuerza cuando Remus presionó sobre el moretón que se extendía de forma bastante fea en su lado izquierdo, tal vez tenía una costilla rota. El Gryffindor suspiró y dejó un pequeño beso en su hombro antes de seguir limpiándolo, acariciando sus muñecas maltratadas y masajeándolas ligeramente.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante cuando Remus pasó la esponja suavemente con su pecho, Lucius apenas pudo contener el siseo al sentir el jabón. Apoyó sus manos mojadas sobre las mejillas de su alfa notando como el agua escurría desde su cabello, trató de besarlo pero el menor hábilmente se levantó, empezando a pasar la esponja por su espalda.

Lucius resopló.

¡Si lo estaba evitando a propósito!

Se cruzó de brazos gruñéndole ligeramente al sentir que masajeaba su cabello, podría pedirle que saliera pero con un brazo no podría hacer mucho.

⸺Creo que dese aquí puedes, le diré a los elfos que te traigan tu ropa. Llamaré al medimago.⸺ Remus habló al fin luego de enjuagarle el cabello sin dejarle tiempo para objetar porque salió.

Sintió ganas de tirar el banco contra la pared hasta hacerlo trocitos pero se quedó quieto sintiéndose muy enojado por el obvio desaire.

Cerró el agua y se levantó, dándose todo el tiempo para secarse sin pedir ayuda de nadie a pesar de que todo su cuerpo reclamaba el esfuerzo. Levantar su brazo fue toda una tortura pero siguió tercamente hasta terminar, agarrando la ropa interior y un pantalón corto, poniéndose la bata encima.

El medimago revisaría todas sus heridas y ponerse algo más no tenía sentido.

Abrió la puerta del baño y pudo ver fácilmente al alfa sentado en la cama, se preguntó si debía ignorarlo pero luego notó su posición. Había ocultado su rostro en sus manos y había apoyado sus codos en sus rodillas, quedando inclinado en una posición que parecía casi derrotada.

¿Estaría asustado por lo que había pasado en la noche? ¿Por matar a Lestrange? ¿O se sentiría enfermo físicamente por la poción que este le tiró? ¿El lobo que los encontró después le había hecho más daño de lo evidente? Había tantas opciones que sabía que no podría averiguarlo sin preguntar.

⸺No quiero hablar de esto, Lucius. ⸺ Remus respondió incluso antes de que preguntara, irguiéndose y pasando sus manos por su cabello, la sonrisa que le dio fue suave pero notó enseguida que era una falsa que trataba de transmitirle tranquilidad.

⸺No iba a preguntar nada.⸺ Mintió. ⸺Te ves enfermo.⸺ Atacarlo ahora y presionarlo no parecía la mejor opción. Él mismo incluso se sentía cansado y… oh.

El lobo no había dormido durante toda la noche.

⸺Las transformaciones duelen. ⸺ Sabía que era una excusa demasiado débil pero lo dejó pensar que había ganado esta vez, pasó su mano por su cabello corriéndolo a un lado agarrando uno de los lazos verdes que habían dejado los elfos sobre la cama. Ató su cabello y cuando miró de reojo el alfa parecía mirarlo pero fue solo un parpadeo.

Pasó una mano por su cuello desnudo, sintiendo la pequeña cicatriz que le había quedado de la mordida del alfa de hace días atrás. No era una marca pero visualmente podría confundirse con una.

⸺Muchachos, me alegra mucho que estén bien. ⸺ El anciano entró sin avisar, Lucius pudo notar toda la preocupación en la cara del medimago la cual desapareció al verlos.

⸺A nosotros también.⸺ Respondió amablemente.

⸺ ¿Tú también necesitas revisión?⸺ Preguntó el medimago mirando hacia Remus, Lucius frunció el ceño cuando este negó con la cabeza.

⸺No. ⸺

⸺Tienes nauseas.⸺ Señaló el anciano poniéndose los lentes, Remus pareció dudar pero al final negó con la cabeza.

⸺Es normal luego de una transformación.⸺ Remus trató de quitarle importancia.

⸺De tus peores transformaciones. ⸺ No pudo evitar decir, molesto de que el alfa no se dejara revisar.

⸺Está bien, si empeoran puedes llamarme de nuevo. Lucius ¿Tienes alguna herida visible?⸺ El medimago se concentró en él, sonriéndole cálidamente. El rubio llevó su mano a su rostro antes de asentir.

⸺Sí.⸺ Sabiendo el procedimiento abrió la bata quitándosela con cuidado, mostrando su brazo adolorido y su costado, no le gustaba que de nuevo se viera el rasguño en su pecho pero ocultarlo sería en vano. De todas formas, Remus debía entender que no lo había hecho a propósito.

El medimago lo revisó haciéndolo sisear cuando presionó ligeramente con su mano antes de lanzar algunos hechizos para comprobar.

⸺Tienes fractura, tanto en tu brazo como en tu costilla. Tu rostro sanará rápido.⸺ Sacó de su maletín el vial de la poción y Lucius hizo una mueca, la agarró y se la tomó de una sin quejarse de su sabor apretando con fuerza la mandíbula al sentir el dolor recorrerlo. Los huesos fracturados hicieron un pequeño crujido como que si terminara de acomodarse antes de que la hinchazón empezara a bajar.

⸺Lo demás solo son fricción por las cuerdas o pequeños rasguños.⸺ Habló tratando de que su voz no sonara afectada por el dolor.

⸺No me preocuparía por el rasguño, un par de pociones y se irá. Solo mantenlo desinfectado mientras este, haré algunos hechizos de rutina ¿Está bien?⸺

⸺Sí.⸺ Asintió tratando de que no le molestara demasiado, los hechizos se sentían un poco incomodos pero lo dejó hacer, quedándose lo más quieto que podía.

⸺Parece que no tienes lesiones internas, eso es bueno ¿Algo que agregar?⸺ Preguntó con suavidad, Lucius estaba a punto de negar cuando Remus se le adelantó en responder.

⸺Si, él podría… ⸺ Se sintió horrorizado al notar que estaba a punto de decir, tuvo ganas de lanzarle una patada para callarlo pero en cambio solo alzó la voz para que se escuchara sobre la de él.

⸺ ¡No! ⸺ Miró hacia Remus sintiendo que su rostro ardía, lanzándole una mirada enojada.

⸺Podría haberte lastimado internamente.⸺ Sentía su rostro calentarse ante cada palabra de su pareja.

⸺ ¡Yo lo sabría!⸺ Reclamó tratando de no temblar de vergüenza ¡Estaba el medimago de la familia ahí!

⸺Si sufriste algún ataque sexual debería revisarte.⸺ Él los miró con seriedad y Lucius resopló.

⸺El collar funciona para evitarlos, él está siendo exagerado en extremo. Solo necesito análisis de sangre, Lestrange me administró una poción y no sé si tendrá otros resultados adversos.⸺ Trató de que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción a pesar de la pesada mirada del alfa sobre él. El medimago arqueó la ceja como que si tratara de entender porque tenían un intercambio tan inusual, pero se acercó a él pinchando su dedo, dejando caer las gotas de sangre sobre un papel especial.

⸺Tendré que fue lo que te dio mañana si todos los análisis salen bien.⸺ Prometió.

⸺Gracias.⸺ Asintió sintiéndose algo avergonzado, por supuesto que el anciano sabría una vez que los resultados estuvieran pero prefería evitarle la información por ahora.

El medimago se despidió recordándoles una vez más que si les dolía algo de más o tenían un malestar extraño lo llamaran enseguida.

Cuando el anciano salió Lucius volteó hacia Remus mientras cerraba la bata, a punto de decir algo pero cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de sus labios se mantuvo ahí cuando el alfa lo abrazó con todo el cuidado del mundo, enterrando su nariz en su cuello y aspirando suavemente, dejando algunas de sus propias feromonas en él.

Acarició su cabello dando un suspiro tembloroso, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

Lo separó con cuidado unos minutos después que parecieron horas, acarició su mejilla con cariño, notando el rasguño que aun brillaba en su rostro, antes de dejar un beso en su frente para evitar que escapara de sus brazos.

⸺Debo ponerte el ungüento de nuevo. ⸺ Ofreció con cuidado.

⸺Debería traer a Lucy primero.⸺ Murmuró el alfa apoyando su mejilla en su hombro.

⸺Déjame curarte de nuevo, amor.⸺ Dejó salir el apelativo cariñoso tratando de presionar en él notando que había tenido éxito cuando el menor asintió. Prefirió no presionar su suerte así que besó su mejilla antes de apartarse, llamando a la elfina antes de ordenarle que trajera los ungüentos.

Agarró el pequeño frasco poniendo el ungüento en sus dedos, frotó un poco ambos para calentarlo antes de acercarse a su pareja, poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre los rasguños de su rostro.

No quería que tuviera las marcas de otra persona en él nunca más.

El pensamiento lo sorprendió pero sonrió de igual manera, observando su rostro que expresaba más tranquilidad que hacía unos minutos. Al terminar bajó hacia los rasguños, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel sintiendo el calor que irradiaba.

Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero ya que había rechazado sus besos tantas veces no lo besaría hasta que él empezara.

Cambió de ungüento para colocarlo sobre los moretones de su hombro, sonriendo cuando Remus apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

Notó casi enseguida que el licántropo se estiró para agarrar también los pequeños frascos, sacando un poco y deslizándolo por las heridas. Lucius contuvo la respiración unos segundos sintiendo el ardor que traían pero dejándolo mientras seguía su cometido.

Se estaban curando mutuamente.

La atmosfera se sentía íntima y cómoda, tanto que no pudo evitar relajarse.

⸺Tengo que ir a buscarla. ⸺ Remus murmuró casi como sintiendo romper el momento, Lucius asintió.

⸺Sí. ⸺ Realmente quería verla, esperaba que estuviera bien y que no hubiera pasado toda la noche asustada. El alfa le sonrió y empezó a vestirse luego de limpiarse las manos, dejándolo hacer lo mismo.

Remus se dirigió a la chimenea pero paró.

⸺No puedo dejarte solo.⸺ No lo miró mientras lo decía, Lucius quiso quejarse pero el tono venía tan teñido de preocupación que lo dejó pasar. ⸺Llamaré a Severus.⸺

* * *

Sirius

* * *

Sirius miró hacia Severus que no dejaba de preparar pociones.

El Slytherin había pasado la mayoría del tiempo despierto, teniendo todo listo por si algo salía mal. Cuando al fin pudieron saber que Lucius estaba con Remus creyó que eso lo relajaría pero en cambio Severus solo se había metido a su laboratorio.

Él mismo había arrastrado a Severus a dormir cuando notó que no lo haría solo, tuvo éxito pero cuando despertó varias horas después notó que el pocionista no estaba en su cama.

Era obvio que estaba lleno de preocupación a pesar de que sabía que una vez con Remus ya no habría real peligro.

No le parecería extraño que la pareja al aparecer en la mansión solo se hubieran puesto a dormir sin pensar en avisarle a nadie ¡Incluso Cissy les dijo que el traslador había sido utilizado! Y Remus no volvería solo, solo lo haría con su omega con él.

Caminó por la sala saltando cuando un rostro apareció en las llamas.

⸺ ¡Sirius! ¿Es cierto que secuestraron a Malfoy ayer? ¡¿Por qué no dijeron nada!?⸺ Tonks lo miró enojada, como que si estuviera a punto de aparecerse en el lugar. El Gryffindor sonrió tratando de no demostrar el susto que le había pegado.

⸺Íbamos a pedirle ayuda al resto si Remus no los encontraba ¿Cómo te enteraste?⸺ Se acercó a la chimenea y se inclinó para mirarla mejor, dándole una sonrisa divertida.

⸺Mi tía ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Somos amigos! Incluso aunque Lucius me odie yo lo ayudaría porque es importante para Remus ¡Soy un auror aunque este con licencia actualmente! ¡Los habría hecho cooperar a la fuerza!⸺ El cabello de la chica cambió de colores rápidamente.

⸺Tonks, cálmate.⸺ Esperaba que Teddy no estuviera por ahí, aunque tal vez el bebé estaba jugando a unos metros pero protegido por un hechizo de privacidad. Ella respiró profundo negando con la cabeza.

⸺Los aurores encontraron a Lestrange ayer a la noche cuando las protecciones de su escondite se cayeron.⸺ Informó más tranquila, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Sirius la miró unos segundos sin decidirse a preguntar lo próximo pero al final lo hizo.

⸺ ¿Qué tan mal estaba?⸺ Que estuviera vivo no era una buena noticia.

⸺Muerto, determinaron que fue atacado por un animal salvaje de gran tamaño. Murió por mordidas en el cuello, se asfixio. Su rostro podía verse pero… su cuerpo quedó muy dañado.⸺ Podía imaginarse que el lobo fuera al cuello para defenderse pero realmente no entendía todo demás.

⸺Debieron llegar otros depredadores luego de que Moony lo lastimó.⸺ Le quitó importancia, ⸺ ¿Qué tan dañado?⸺ No pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad, ella se removió incomoda como si pensara como explicarlo.

⸺Bueno, si quisiera donar órganos no podría dar ninguno.⸺ oh, bueno. Eso no se lo esperaba.

⸺No desayunaré hoy. Por Merlín, debo ir a ver a Remus.⸺ Dijo preocupado ¿Cómo se sentiría su amigo? ¡Nunca había matado una persona estando en su otra forma! Estaba por irse hacia el laboratorio para decirle a Severus cuando Tonks lo detuvo de nuevo.

⸺Hay algo más.⸺ Ella pasó su mano por su cabello.

⸺ ¿Qué cosa?⸺ Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sin poder leer su expresión. La chica dio un suspiro.

⸺La varita partida de Lucius estaba en la escena.⸺

⸺O dios.⸺ Dio un jadeo sin poder evitarlo. No sabía si matar a alguien que escapó de un exilio era penado, pero si daban con Lucius darían con Remus.

¡No podía permitir que eso sucediera! Tal vez debería ir al Ministerio.

⸺Pero no pueden probar que es de Lucius o que no le fue robada. Mi tía consiguió unos papeles de que compró una varita nueva, de nuevo, hace unas semanas y que reportó la suya como desaparecida pero como a las personas no les interesa mucho sus quejas dejaron ese expediente junto a otros. Se mezclaron y lo encontraron hoy.⸺ Explicó incomoda y él no entendió porque ¡Eso era fantástico! Iba a abrazar a su prima cuando se la cruzara aunque ella lo mirara como que si estuviera loco.

⸺ ¿Cissy hizo eso en una noche?⸺ Sonrió divertido. Esa mujer realmente era de cuidado.

⸺Parece que ella tiene alguien dentro del Ministerio. Me asusta un poco porque es ilegal pero…⸺

⸺No podemos dejar que apunte a Remus. Tonks, realmente fue un ajuste de cuentas ¡Lestrange sabía que sucedería si se enfrentaba a un hombre lobo! Debió dejarlo pasar sus protecciones, por burlarse se ganó eso.

No debes mentir solo guardar silencio. Deja a tu tía actuar.⸺ Habló tratando de convencerla, nervioso del hecho que ella pudiera delatarla.

⸺Estoy de licencia así que…⸺Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, Sirius no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

⸺Por eso Remus te amó tanto, debió quedarse contigo.⸺ Exclamó antes de reír, de buen humor.

⸺Eres un tonto, Sirius. Si mi marido te escucha te ganaras una palmada en la cabeza.⸺

⸺Prometo mantener mi boca cerrada. ⸺ Rió divertido el animago mientras se despedía sintiéndose muy preocupado. Entró al laboratorio con intención de decirle a Severus pero estaba vacío, frunció el ceño con incredulidad y luego notó la nota en la mesada.

"Vuelvo más tarde."

Chasqueó con la lengua y resopló.

Bien, tendría que esperar para ir a ver a su amigo.

* * *

Lucius

* * *

Apenas le había dado tiempo para volver a colocarse el collar, los elfos lo habían limpiado y sentirlo contra su piel fue relajante. Se alegraba de poder ponérselo por sí mismo, esperaba que Remus no mantuviera ese pequeño rencor contra su joya. Sabía cuánto su alfa había tardado en pensarla, tratando de hacerlo feliz y complacerlo, realmente valía mucho más que por su valor monetario.

Lucius trató de no sorprenderse por lo rápido que había llegado su amigo, aunque Severus parecía tener la severidad de siempre se veía más pálido de lo normal y las ojeras no lo ayudaban.

⸺Twinky, trae el desayuno. ⸺ Habló mientras otro elfo acercaba la silla a la cama para que el menor pudiera sentarse, pensando que tal vez el pocionista no había probado bocado en toda la noche y la mañana.

⸺Cissy vendrá en unos minutos, quería encargarse de algunas cosas. Te ves bien. ⸺ Notó que su amigo lo estaba analizando, su ropa tapaba todas las heridas pero el moretón de su mejilla seguiría ahí por unas horas más. Mantuvo su mirada en los ojos negros sin responder, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño sintiéndose algo incómodo luego de un rato, a veces Severus era algo obsesivo cuando estaba preocupado.

Cuando al fin volvieron con el té agarró la taza y tomó un poco recordando que Remus no había comido, hizo una mueca ante eso. Cuando volviera lo obligaría a sentarse o a dormir.

Severus agarró algunos panecillos y los comió, el silencio era cómodo, al menos el menor no estaba tan tenso como Remus lo estaba.

Lucius se permitió sonreír ligeramente, mientras comía también no pudo evitar pensar en los pocos antojos que le había traído su bebé cuando la estaba esperando. Dejó su mirada sobre el té cuando ese pensamiento lo alcanzó sin saber realmente como se sentía al respecto.

Había dicho que no importaba y realmente no lo hacía, no creía odiar repetir la experiencia pero tampoco se sentiría decepcionado si el resultado era negativo.

⸺ ¿Qué te preocupa, Lucius? ⸺ Habló al fin el menor mirándolo con expresión seria.

⸺Remus.⸺ Contestó casi automáticamente porque era una parte de la verdad, trató de que su rostro no se calentara al ver la mirada que le lanzó su amigo como que si no le creyera del todo.

⸺ ¿Hay algo que necesites de mí? Única oferta, habla ahora o tendrás que callarte hasta mi próxima visita. ⸺ El pocionista dio en el blanco, Lucius mordió su mejilla interna sintiéndose nervioso. Apoyó de nuevo la taza antes de dar un suspiro.

No podía esperar a que los análisis del doctor llegaran, le dijo que mañana pero estaba seguro que estarían en la noche.

⸺ ¿Tienes una prueba de embarazo que funcione incluso si fue solo ayer?⸺ Se inclinó un poco hablando más bajo, sabiendo que era mejor decirlo ahora que cuando Cissy viniera. Realmente ella no haría mucho escandalo al escucharlo pero era una dama y merecía respeto en los temas tratados.

¿Qué te hizo?⸺ La furia en el tono de su amigo lo hizo alejarse un poco.

⸺ ¿Lestrange? Nada ¡Tenía el collar! ¡Nadie parece recordarlo!⸺ Reclamó tratando de desviar la atención, su amigo apretó los labios pero luego alzó las cejas con una sonrisa de burla.

⸺Vaya.⸺ Severus miró hacia otro lado pero la sonrisita divertida fue demasiado obvia, Lucius no pudo evitar que su rostro se calentara.

⸺ ¡Vete a la mierda, Severus! No te hubiera pedido nada.⸺ Miró a la taza sabiendo que solo pasaría más vergüenza tirándola. No debería sentirse así de avergonzado pero no podía evitarlo.

Era como hablar de una posición sexual, no parecía correcto incluso con alguien con quien se había acostado en el pasado.

⸺No tenías opción porque si no tendrías que mencionarlo mientras Cissy está aquí.⸺ Mencionó el menor con el mismo tono con el que diría que él estaba demasiado criado a la antigua. Lucius pasó su mano por su propio cabello deteniéndose en su cuello sintiendo el collar, respiró profundo tratando de verse más neutral.

⸺Lestrange me dio una poción, creía que si me desesperaba lo suficiente me quitaría el collar. El tema es que no sé si fue un afrodisiaco irregular y por eso fue tan doloroso al inicio o fue un adelantador de celo.⸺ Admitió bajando sus manos, sintiéndose nervioso.

⸺Creí que no querían un bebé.⸺ Severus le lanzó una mirada de preocupación mientras fruncía el ceño, como que si tratara de pensar en varias opciones.

Quiso tranquilizarlo diciendo que realmente no había sido obligado a nada pero las palabras no salían, todo parecía demasiado vergonzoso.

⸺No lo queríamos ahora pero… No me pareció tan malo. Sé que sería un caos, tal vez incluso sería igual de problemático que con ella pero… estaré bien.⸺ Prefirió decirlo sutilmente y pareció funcionar porque el otro omega calmó sus gestos.

⸺ ¿Por qué nuevo bebé?⸺ La voz de Cissy lo hizo dar un respingo, miró hacia la dama recordando que ella aun podía entrar y salir sin avisar. Trató de que su rostro no delatara su vergüenza y le sonrió.

⸺Querida.⸺ Saludó parándose y besando su mejilla cuando ella se acercó, la dama acarició su rostro con preocupación pero Lucius le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

⸺Parece que en su último celo se descuidaron y con todas las emociones del secuestro, Lucius quiere quitarse de dudas. ⸺ Lucius agradeció infinitamente que Severus mintiera ligeramente, él tendría más posibilidades de no ser descubierto. Cissy negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

⸺Luego nos cuentas que salió.⸺ Parecía que no lo había creído del todo o que sabía que le ocultaban algo más pero respondió suavemente.

⸺Enviaré la poción hoy a la noche.⸺ Severus respondió sin dar mayor información.

⸺Gracias. ⸺ Suspiró sonriendo ligeramente sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, Narcissa apoyó su mano sobre la de él y la acarició de forma dulce.

⸺ ¿Sabes? Ya tengo tres sabores distintos de postres para que queden, al igual de su forma de adornarse.⸺ Ella comentó llamando a uno de los elfos quien apareció con las fotografías.

El cambio de tema fue bastante obvio pero se sentía bien seguir como que si nada hubiera pasado, incluso Severus siguió la plática, ambos parecías vigilarlo con atención como que si esperaran que sus heridas fueran peores de un momento a otro.

Seguir lo ayudaba a no pensar en todas las dudas y preocupaciones que lo inundaban.

Aun debían elegirle un vestido, había tanto para hacer en esos tres días que supo que no tendrían mucho tiempo para nada.

⸺Podrían atrasar el cumpleaños de tu hija solo unos días más. Tiene un año, no se dará cuenta.⸺ Narcissa ofreció con dulzura.

⸺No voy a dejar que Lestrange arruine su primer año. Ambos estaremos bien.⸺ Aseguró a pesar que tenía esa confianza, realmente debería hacer una pausa para hablar largo y tendido con Remus, no quería que él se viera tan abatido el día del cumpleaños de su bebé. Tal vez debía darle un poco del tiempo al Gryffindor antes de abordarlo, ya encontraría la forma.

Aun debían elegir su ropa y de la pequeña.

Realmente había muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Remus

* * *

Sentía que podía dormirse de pie si se quedaba quieto, su cabeza dolía y sentía las náuseas invadirlo. Apoyó la mano contra la pared teniendo una arcada pero no vomitó nada.

Estaba siendo ridículo.

Limpió sus manos antes de aparecerse cerca de su casa donde su padre aún estaba, caminó lo más normal posible sintiendo que el sol lo molestaba. Realmente quería apurarse a tener a su pequeña en brazos, quería vigilar que estuviera bien y volver con ella con Lucius para poder saber con certeza que ambos estaban con él.

Se sentía demasiado alerta, había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre Lucius y morderlo, quería marcarlo y ese deseo se le hacía abrumador.

La necesidad de someterlo y llenarlo de su aroma lo hacía sentirse como el peor alfa que podía existir. Si Lucius supiera sus sentimientos y pensamientos no hubiera sido tan insistente en acercarse a él.

Había sido cuidadoso, totalmente temeroso de que Lucius tuviera algún indicio de miedo. Pero el omega no lo apartó, ni siquiera por instinto, aceptó cada toque e incluso tuvo intención de besarlo.

Pero no pudo permitírselo, la poca cordura que sentía se hubiera ido con ese gesto y además… Apretó los labios al recordar la sangre. El sabor parecía no irse de su boca a pesar de que se había llenado de enjuague bucal y de hechizos, se había lavado los dientes.

Se sentía asqueroso.

Tocó la puerta sintiendo que palidecía de nuevo pero trató de volver a la normalidad.

No tenía tiempo de ser débil ahora.

⸺Remus. ⸺ Su padre lo miró preocupado cuando abrió.

⸺ ¡Paaaa! ⸺ La voz de su hija lo hizo entrar al instante apartando a su padre de su camino, solo calmándose al verla sentada sobre la sillita. La pequeña alzó sus manitos hacia él haciendo pucheros y Remus no tardó en alzarla abrazándolo con fuerza.

⸺Mi pequeña.⸺ Quería llenarla de besos pero se contuvo manteniéndola contra su pecho, acariciando su cabellito con mucho cariño.

⸺Pa.⸺ Balbuceó, Remus acarició su manito dejando un ligero beso en su frente. Ella al menos parecía no estar lastimada de ninguna forma, su carita estaba roja como que si hubiera llorado un poco pero no parecía somnolienta.

⸺Se despertó varias veces en la noche, pero durmió lo suficiente y si comió esta mañana.⸺ Explicó su padre acercándose y Remus no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de haberlo apartado así.

⸺Muchas gracias, papá.⸺ Agradeció sinceramente sin alejarla de él, dejando que su padre le acariciara la mejilla a la bebé.

⸺Llévala con Lucius ahora.⸺ El beta dijo simplemente sonriéndole con dulzura, Remus no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara un poco al notar que realmente era muy obvio que quería regresar cuanto antes.

⸺Volveré a contarte todo.⸺ Prometió.

⸺Lo sé, volveré a casa tu ve con él. ⸺ Le sonrió agradecido a su padre antes de ponerla más contra su pecho decidiendo usar la red Flu. Apareció en uno de los salones de la mansión y agradeció esto, empezando a caminar hacia la habitación mientras la arrullaba, quitando las cenizas que habían caído sobre sus hombros.

Lucy se había aferrado a su camisa y había apoyado su cabecita en el dando algunos suspiros de bebé, sin llorar.

Se sentía tan alegre de tenerla de nuevo con él que incluso subió las escaleras más lento, tratando de animarla jugando con ella en sus brazos ganándose algunas risitas de la pequeña quien pareció recomponerse y empezó a balbucear como contándole que había pasado durante el tiempo que no estuvo.

Cuando ella agarró su mano y empezó a jugar con sus dedos Remus agradeció haber podido deshacerse de toda la sangre que había quedado bajo sus uñas, incluso las había cortado más de lo que debería a pesar de que sabía que era en vano: el lobo seguiría teniendo sus garras aunque el decidiera arrancarse las uñas.

No lo había averiguado de una manera tan sanguinaria como sonaba, su dedo había sido víctima de una puerta cerrada con mucha fuerza y les había ocultado a sus amigos ese accidente. Para la luna llena su uña se había desprendido a pesar de que apenas estaba creciendo una nueva pero el lobo tuvo todas sus garras completas y a la mañana siguiente, tenía su uña bien.

Sabía que estaba mal separar al lobo y él así ¡Lo había aprendido! Realmente había creído que había aceptado esa parte de él pero luego de que Lucius había entrado a su vida todo se había puesto de cabeza.

El lobo empezó a ser muy peligroso por el poder que podía tener sobre el omega y eso había hecho que su temor volviera.

⸺ ¿Papi?⸺ Notó que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, deteniéndolos en el medio del pasillo, besó el cabellito de su niña disculpándose antes de seguir caminando riendo ligeramente cuando ella empezó a señalar algunas cosas que llamaban su atención.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente mirando a los tres Slytherin, miró hacia Narcissa pensando que fue realmente tonto sentirse tan reacio a ella. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía más tranquilo de saber que Lucius estaba acompañado de dos personas, no solo ahora si no como amigos reales.

Dio pequeños toques en la puerta abierta para que supieran que estaba ahí antes de acercarse, sentándose al lado de Lucius y ofreciéndole a la pequeña.

Lucy lo veía con sorpresa y luego casi se abalanzó hacia los brazos de Lucius empezando a llorar.

⸺ ¡Maaaa!⸺ Gritó haciéndose una bolita cuando el patriarca la alzó y la puso contra su pecho, dándole pequeños besos en su cabecita.

⸺Hola tesoro, también te extrañe.⸺ Lucius le sonrió dulcemente a la bebé, sin siquiera dudar por la presencia de los otros. Remus lo notó y lo miró con curiosidad, notando la sonrisa suave de la dama y como Severus dejaba ir una pequeña sonrisa divertida que fácilmente podría confundirse con una cruel.

⸺ ¡Maaaa! ⸺ Lloró con mucho sentimiento aferrándose más a su camisa mientras Lucius la acunaba.

⸺Oh, pobre bebé. Ella debió sentirse tan triste. ⸺ Cissy la miró con cariño acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

Remus sonrió suavemente apoyándose un poco contra Lucius agarrando la manito de la niña, tenía ganas de enterrar su rostro en su cuello, tal vez agarrar su cadera lo suficientemente firme como para dejar marcas. Agitó un poco su cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y en cambio murmuró palabras suaves para la bebé que fue calmándose.

No debía hacer una escena ahí, luego de una noche así, realmente se alegraba de haber tomado el anti feromonas antes de llegar a buscarla.

⸺Deberían volver a casa, yo seguiré encargándome de todo. A la tarde podemos ir a probar los postres.⸺ Narcissa se levantó sonriéndoles amablemente.

⸺Suena bien. ⸺ Remus dejó que Lucius contestara mirando hacia el collar unos segundos antes de volver su atención a la bebé. Tal vez seguir como siempre era lo mejor, aunque sabía por experiencia que los problemas no podían ignorarse por mucho tiempo.

⸺Yo iré a mi laboratorio.⸺ Severus no esperó ninguna respuesta antes de irse.

⸺Si están muy cansados me avisan y podemos pasarlo para mañana.⸺ La rubia le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Lucius antes de sonreírle a la pequeña. ⸺Adiós pequeña princesa. Lucius, Lupin. ⸺ Se despidió antes de salir de la habitación.

Remus miró hacia el rubio disfrutando de como arrullaba cariñosamente a la pequeña, quería abrazarlos con fuerza y atraerlos hacia sí.

Estaban en un lugar seguro, realmente lo estaban.

Pero no podía dejar de sentirse demasiado ansioso, como que si estuvieran en el bosque de nuevo.

⸺ ¿Vamos a casa?⸺ Preguntó cuidadosamente, corriendo un poco el cabello de Lucius para que la pequeña no lo agarrara. Lucy lo miró curiosa por el gesto antes de acurrucarse más contra Lucius como que si temiera ser apartada de él.

⸺Creo que sí, está muy nerviosa.⸺ El omega asintió mientras se paraba, Remus lo ayudó atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí. Notó la mirada que Lucius le lanzó pero prefirió evitarla usando su varita para aparecerlos a los tres.

Lo soltó casi enseguida pensando que debían conseguirle una nueva varita.

Tal vez se estaba comportando de manera ridícula, se sentó sobre la cama evitando pasar su mano sobre su rostro y señaló a su lado para que ellos se sentaran, Lucius no dijo nada y lo hizo sentando a la pequeña entre ellos a pesar de que Lucy se aferró a los dedos de su madre haciendo pucheros al ser bajada.

Realmente quería meterlos a los dos bajo las mantas y acurrucarlos contra él, abrazarlos hasta estar seguro de que todo estaba bien. Pero si seguía los instintos ¿Qué otro más seguirían?

Abrió la boca para decir algo aunque no sabía que decir pero la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

⸺ ¡¿Cómo es eso que te secuestraron ayer, papá!?⸺ Draco entró furioso y Remus pensó que su padre debió dejarlo entrar antes de irse.

* * *

Severus

* * *

Severus lo agarró del brazo de nuevo, tirándolo hacia atrás antes de agarrar su varita. Sirius se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la pared cuando pudo recuperar su equilibrio.

⸺ ¡Quiero ir a verlo!⸺ Reclamó cerrando sus puños.

⸺Manda una carta.⸺ Habló algo fríamente sabiendo que no podía permitirle ir ahora. Por algo se había ido él solo.

⸺ ¡Severus! No me esperaste para ir.⸺ Se quejó acercándose hasta que quedaron frente a frente, Severus alzó su varita sin tocarlo con ella pero Sirius no sacó la propia, solo mirándolo a los ojos.

⸺Eres un alfa ¡Piensa! Acaba de salvar a su omega, esta histérico y en alerta. Tal vez trate de ser bueno contigo pero terminaran peleando.

Sigues siendo un alfa sin unir.⸺ Explicó, aunque estuvieran en la fase de cortejo no decía mucho para un hombre lobo territorial. Lupin no había reaccionado a él ni a Narcissa, pero ambos eran omegas.

El hombre lobo podía querer mucho a Sirius pero en esos momentos parecía no estar del todo en sí.

⸺Pero…⸺ Sabiendo que no lograría mucho bajó la mano con su varita y alzó la otra, tocando ligeramente el rostro del alfa, sonriendo ligeramente cuando este se inclinó hacia su caricia.

⸺Puedes acompañarlos a la tarde, cuando Cissy los lleve a probar los postres.⸺ Cedió un poco.

⸺Bueno… no me gusta no poder estar ahí para él.⸺

⸺Ahora mismo causaras más problemas si vas.⸺ Sonó demasiado duro una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca pero prefirió no disculparse.

⸺Odio no poder hacer nada.⸺ Sirius murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

⸺Lo podrás hacer después.⸺ No apartó su mano cuando el alfa tomó la suya entrelazando sus dedos, lo miró dando un pequeño suspiro antes de inclinarse hacia él, dejando un beso en sus labios.

* * *

Lucius

* * *

No se había esperado que le ocultaran su desaparición a Draco, así que no se había esperado la entrada furiosa de su hijo así.

⸺Bueno, sí, Lestrange me secuestró unas horas.⸺ Alzó a Lucy sentándola en su rodilla dándole una sonrisa tranquila a su primogénito. Potter los miraba desde atrás del omega saludando ligeramente con su mano.

Su hijo mayor resopló y se acercó, dejándose caer sentado al lado suyo y acariciando la manito de su hermana, como que si la sola presencia de ella lo estuviera obligando a calmarse.

⸺Nos alegramos que ambos estén bien pero no había ninguna razón para ocultárnoslo. Siempre nos ocultan las cosas importantes que le suceden.⸺ El salvador del mundo mágico se sentó del lado de Remus mientras hablaba.

⸺Lo siento, cachorro. Pero fue algo muy rápido.⸺ Remus se disculpó por ambos.

⸺Tenía el collar, Remus pudo encontrarme fácilmente y volvimos al amanecer.⸺ Explicó rápidamente besando la frente de su pequeña quien se había apoyado contra él mientras envolvía su manito sobre la mano de su hermano.

No pudo evitar mirar con cariño la escena, Draco estaba cada vez más grande e independiente, ambos habían sido tan distintos tanto en personalidad como circunstancias.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse como hubiera sido si ambos hermanos se llevaron mucho menos años.

⸺ ¿Remus, estás bien?⸺ Potter de pronto preguntó, Lucius desvió su mirada enseguida hacia su alfa al escucharlo solo para ver como este se levantaba enseguida.

⸺No.⸺ Apenas dijo su pareja antes de casi tropezar al baño, lanzando un hechizo de privacidad. Por la palidez supo exactamente qué había pasado.

⸺Draco, sostenla un momento.⸺ Lucy dejó que su hermano la alzara como que si supiera que algo malo pasaba, Lucius realmente agradeció esto y caminó rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Apenas pudo ver como el licántropo desaparecía lo rojo que había vomitado, aun apoyando su mano sobre el borde del lavado. Parecía estar sudando frío y respiraba entrecortado, como que si estuviera tratando de controlarse para no vomitar de nuevo.

⸺Llamaré al medimago.⸺ Lucius murmuró acercándose con preocupación, apoyando su mano en su mejilla pero el alfa se apartó inclinando más su cabeza.

⸺No, estoy siendo ridículo.⸺ El alfa gruñó ligeramente, agarrando más el borde con sus dedos haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

⸺ ¿Disculpa?⸺ Lucius no pudo evitar decir, incrédulo por el tono tan desdeñoso que había usado el alfa para referirse a sí mismo.

⸺ ¡Soy un hombre lobo! Puedo seguir digiriendo incluso después de convertirme en humano. Si no fuera así, muchos licántropos tendrían problemas.

Solo… estoy pensando tanto en eso que… agh.⸺ Tosió inclinándose un poco sobre el lavado, dando un jadeo. El rubio se acercó apoyando su mano en su frente notando que estaba ardiendo.

⸺Tienes fiebre.⸺ No era normal, acarició su brazo con intención de acompañarlo de nuevo a la habitación pero Remus se soltó.

⸺Estoy bien. ⸺ No lo miraba a los ojos al decirlo y Lucius se sintió enojado de su terquedad.

⸺No dormiste, no comiste. Te acostaras ahora. ⸺ Siseó con fuerza.

⸺No puedo, no puedo. Si mi duermo es lo mismo que tú y Lucy estén solos.⸺ Los ojos mieles lo miraron directamente de manera tan desconsolada que él mismo no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido. Acarició suavemente la mejilla del alfa.

⸺Le diré a los chicos que se queden abajo ¿Estará bien para ti? ⸺ Remus miró hacia otro lado, respirando aun de forma errática. ⸺Me quedaré contigo en la habitación y ellos irán abajo. No se irán hasta que despiertes de nuevo.

Necesitas descansar.⸺ Mandó notando que no iría por la buenas.

⸺No puedo dormir ahora.

⸺ ¡Pues dormirás ahora! ⸺ Cuando el alfa le gruñó le devolvió el gesto sin siquiera pensarlo, ambos se miraron a los ojos como que si estuvieran peleando con la vista y Lucius notó el ligero brillo dorado. Luego Remus giró sobre el lavado de nuevo, inclinándose y vomitando otra vez.

Cuando la varita se resbaló de los dedos del alfa Lucius la agarró deshaciéndose de todo, agradeciendo que decidiera obedecerlo. Abrió un cajón y le pasó el enjuague bucal, dejándolo usarlo, acariciando su espalda con cariño mientras se lavaba la cara también.

Remus lo dejó, parecía mucho más cansado pero de todas formas luego sacó el cepillo de dientes.

Lucius se preguntó cuántas veces lo había usado ese día.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente el omega acarició su rostro nuevamente notando el calor que irradiaba, el alfa se inclinó apoyándose en el mientras lo abrazaba respirando profundo como que si estuviera tratando de controlarse.

⸺Está bien, estamos bien ahora. ⸺ Lucius murmuró cariñosamente dejando un beso en su frente, acariciando su cabello mientras le devolvía el abrazo con un brazo.

Se separó cuidadosamente unos minutos después y besó la mejilla de su pareja antes de guiarlo hacia la habitación.

Potter y Draco se levantaron al verlos entrar, su hijo aun con la bebé en brazos.

⸺ ¿Puedes quedarse aquí unas horas? Él necesita dormir.⸺

⸺Claro, podemos completar las invitaciones en la sala.⸺ Draco respondió rápidamente atando los cabos con rapidez, sin preguntar nada,

Lucy alzó sus manitos hacia él y Lucius le sonrió mientras ayudaba a Remus a sentarse, aceptándola y alzándola cuando terminó.

⸺Podemos llevarla abajo, para que no necesiten preocuparse por que debe comer.⸺ Ofreció el de cabello negro mirando hacia Remus con preocupación cómo que si quisiera preguntar algo pero al final sin hacerlo.

⸺Creo que estaría bien. ⸺ Pero apenas trató de pasarle de nuevo la bebé a Draco, Lucy empezó a llorar aferrándose a él.

⸺No creo que quiera despegarse de ti.⸺ Draco sonrió divertido dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a la pequeña antes de caminar hacia su esposo de nuevo, agarrando su mano.

⸺La bajaré a su hora de comer, gracias chicos. ⸺ Agradeció arrullándola, alegrándose cuando ella se tranquilizó dando unos pequeños hipidos.

Cuando los chicos se fueron miró hacia Remus quien se había recostado, pero aun miraba hacia el techo. Sentó con cuidado a la pequeña cerca de él sonriendo cuando el alfa miró hacia la bebé sosteniéndola, Lucy le sonrió balbuceando contenta.

Realmente le dolía verlo tan desamparado, podía ser que la fiebre lo estuviera afectando y por eso Remus parecía tan asustado de sí mismo pero sabía que tendría que tocar el tema cuando antes.

Le quitó los zapatos y las medias, dejándolos a un lado antes de quitarse los propios, subiéndose a la cama con su familia, recostándose del otro lado de la bebé.

⸺Remus, duerme. Estamos aquí contigo.⸺ Prometió suavemente acariciando su mejilla preguntándose si debía traer paños mojados por la fiebre. Cuando Remus besó sus dedos no pudo evitar la sonrisa acercándose más a él y acomodando a la pequeña entre ellos.

Lucy los miró y bostezó, pasando sus manitos por su cara antes de acomodarse, quedando dormida como que si no hubiera dormido durante toda la noche.

Cuando Lucius levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Remus casi quiso reír al notar que se había dormido apenas cerró los ojos.

Luego de una noche tan intensa y cansada no era difícil de creer que estuviera así de debilitado. Acarició su cabello y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, cuidando del sueño de ambos. Pero, a pesar de todo, el sueño también lo alcanzó a él.

* * *

Draco.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres horas completando invitaciones personalizadas, la única razón por la que no lo hacían con magia era para poder hacer algo mientras la pareja dormía arriba.

Draco miró la hora en el reloj y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

⸺Ya es su hora de comer y papá no ha bajado.⸺ Notó quedándose en silencio unos segundos, no se escuchaba ningún ruido de la bebé.

⸺Deben estar muy cansados.⸺ Harry suspiró antes de darle un pequeño beso.

⸺Iré a revisar o la niña llorara.⸺ Decidió contento de tener una excusa para dejar de escribir, movió sus dedos sintiéndolos adoloridos antes de subir las escaleras. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta al llegar pero decidió que lo mejor era no despertarlos, abriéndola silenciosamente.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida cuando vio a Lucy sentada entre ambos jugando silenciosamente, tratando de llevar su piecito a la boca. La pequeña lo notó y le sonrió alzando sus manitos, sentándose un poco mejor.

⸺Hola.⸺ Draco susurró muy bajo antes de acercarse, fácilmente podía agarrarla y bajarla sin despertar a los mayores así que se inclinó alzándola pero justo cuando iba a alejarse Remus se levantó, no tuvo ni un momento para reaccionar y lo único que lo salvó del golpe fue que su padre lo detuvo.

Jadeó sorprendido notando la posición, Remus había flexionado sus dedos como que si tuviera garras, y parecía que había apuntado demasiado bien a su rostro.

⸺Draco.⸺ La culpa tiñó la expresión del Gryffindor y notó a su padre acariciar sus hombros para calmarlo.

⸺ ¿Es su hora de comer?⸺Su padre preguntó cómo tratando de despertarse del todo.

⸺Si, creí que podían seguir durmiendo mientras la alimentábamos.⸺ Explicó sintiéndose como un niño a punto de ser regañado.

⸺ ¿Dejas a tu hermano llevarte, tesoro?⸺Su padre preguntó dulcemente a la niña que seguía en sus brazos, Lucy balbuceó agarrando el dedo de Lucius.

⸺Probaré.⸺ Pero cuando se alejó la pequeña se removió haciendo pucheros.

⸺Amor, iré contigo en un rato.⸺ Prometió, la pequeña los miró pero al final se aferró a él dejando que lo llevara.

Cuando cerró la puerta no pudo evitar dejar salir todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Era increíble y muy bueno que su padre lo hubiera reconocido incluso dormido, tanto como para defenderlo del ataque automático del hombre lobo. Ese golpe que iba directo a su cara hubiera sido muy duro e incluso pensaba que su ojo podría haber salido herido.

* * *

Lucius

* * *

Lucius miró de nuevo hacia Remus quien se había quedado sentado como que si no pudiera creer que había estado a punto de hacer.

⸺Solo te sorprendió.⸺ Habló suavemente acercándose y acariciando su mejilla, la fiebre había bajado y su piel no se veía tan pálida.

⸺Yo…⸺ No sabía que estaba a punto de decir, no tenía idea de si Remus quería disculparse o excusarse pero no lo dejó.

⸺Está bien, no pasó nada.⸺ Lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo, dejando que su alfa se escondiera en él. Acarició su espalda haciéndolos acostarse de costado en la cama.

No pudo evitar sentirse mejor cuando Remus se acurrucó contra él, aprovechando para acariciarle el cabello y besar su frente. Podía sentir el corazón del alfa latiendo rápido, incluso la ligera confusión.

Iba a decir algo, abrir el tema, pero notó que el alfa se había dormido de nuevo.

Parecía relajarse mucho ante sus toques y aunque había rechazado sus besos en la mañana, creía entender porque ¿Remus temía que le temiera?

Se quedó casi una hora observándolo y dándole algunas caricias en el cabello, el alfa fue soltándose de a poco hasta que pareció relajarse lo suficiente como para dormir más suelto. Lucius se sentó besando su frente antes de pararse, dejando una nota de que estaba abajo con los chicos antes de salir de la habitación.

Tenía que cuidar de Remus y al mismo tiempo de su pequeña.

Sonrió con dulzura al ver a la pareja jugando con ella, parecían hacer que ella pusiera su manito con pintura sobre el papel dejando la huella de su mano, haciéndola reír.

⸺ ¡Ma!⸺Se acercó cuando ella lo llamó, acariciando su cabecita teniendo todo el cuidado para no mancharse cuando ella alzó sus manitos hacia él.

⸺Papá, ella está aprendiendo a ser artista.⸺ Draco sonrió antes de limpiarle las manitos.

⸺Manchó su vestido.⸺ Notó al ver la pintura rosa y verde sobre la delicada tela, la niña miró la mancha dando un sonidito de sorpresa antes de reír.

⸺Le compraremos otro, señor.⸺ Potter dijo rápidamente, acomodando sus lentes. Lucius asintió prefiriendo no molestarlos más mientras la alzaba, besando la mejilla de la pequeña con suavidad ganándose uno a cambio de ella. ⸺ ¿Cómo se encuentra Remus?⸺

Por supuesto el salvador del mundo mágico estaba bastante ansioso por saberlo.

⸺Su fiebre bajó, eso es muy bueno. Cuando despierte comerá un poco, aunque creo que solo podrá comer sopa.⸺ Respondió mientras veía si las manchas de pintura estaban secas. Luego los elfos se encargarían de limpiar las partes de la mesa manchada.

⸺Lestrange está muerto.⸺ Parecía que su yerno estaba prestándole atención a cada uno de sus gestos así que Lucius los enmascaró rápidamente, atrayendo a su pequeña más contra su pecho lanzándole una mala mirada que dijera lo mal que estaba abrir el tema con la bebé presente.

⸺Lo supuse.⸺ Respondió desdeñoso.

⸺Luego podremos hablar de ello, luego del cumpleaños de la pequeña.⸺ Draco ofreció una tregua antes de besar la mejilla de la beba quien rió contenta por la atención.

Lucius asintió sin pelear mirando hacia las escaleras, un poco preocupado ¿Qué sucedía si me movía y la nota se caía? Solo estaban a un pasillo y una escalera de distancia pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente alerta.

⸺Tal vez deberías volver con él, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que bajen. Harry sabe cocinar así que puede hacer el almuerzo.⸺ Draco le sonrió y Lucius miró a la pequeña quien parecía muy animada y despierta. No se quedaría quieta por mucho tiempo y despertaría a Remus apenas tratara de salir de la cama gateando.

⸺Subiré una vez que la comida este hecha, puedo dejarla para que la alimenten de nuevo mientras le llevo la comida.⸺ Negoció besando el cabello de la pequeñita, ambos muchachos asintieron de acuerdo.

Trató de no preocuparse demasiado pero no pudo evitar lanzar miradas hacia la escalera, que Remus no se despertara le indicaba que realmente había estado cansado. Debió haberlo hecho dormir apenas curó las heridas, haciéndose cargo de buscar a la pequeña y todo lo demás.

Cuando la comida estuvo hecha convenció a la bebé de quedarse con ellos, señalándole que solo iba a ir arriba y luego volver. Luego de varios minutos intentando que ella lo soltara al fin lo hizo, distrayéndose con las verduras cocidas cortadas en formas que Harry le había preparado.

Subió seguido de un elfo que llevaba la bandeja, abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Caminó a la cama y se sentó en el borde acariciando suavemente su cabello, sonriendo cuando se acurrucó contra él.

⸺Vamos, tienes que comer algo.⸺ Murmuró suavemente indicándole con una seña al elfo que dejara la bandeja cerca de él, acariciando cariñosamente el rostro de su pareja.

Tal vez debería estar más molesto por el hecho de que lo había ignorado en la mañana y porque no quisiera ser revisado, pero Remus parecía estar pasando por una crisis. Y él tal vez estaba demasiado familiarizado con ellas, se alegraba de que el alfa no se hubiera ido y, que a pesar de todo, se había quedado a su alrededor.

Besó su frente sonriendo al verlo abrir los ojos, ayudándolo a sentarse.

⸺ ¿Lucy?⸺ Preguntó buscándola.

⸺Lo niños la tienen abajo.⸺ Lo calmó agarrando el plato. ⸺Debes comer algo.⸺ Le ofreció, Remus miró la comida dando un suspiro pero asintió agarrándola, espesando a comer de a poco.

Tal vez era el momento de abrir el tema pero tal vez Remus necesitaba más tiempo para digerirlo el mismo.

⸺ ¿Tú has comido?⸺ Preguntó de pronto, mirando hacia el omega con preocupación. Lucius asintió instándolo a comer otra cucharada.

⸺Desayune cuando fuiste a buscar a nuestra bebé.⸺ Explicó suavemente, tal vez pronto tendría hambre pero podía comer cuando él terminara.

⸺Deberías comer.⸺ Remus se apoyó un poco contra su costado antes de seguir comiendo, Lucius no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

⸺Lo haré.⸺ Prometió, eso pareció satisfacer al alfa porque no volvió a preguntar.

Cuando el plato quedó vacío movió la bandeja hacia la mesita antes de agarrar la mano de su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos.

Se quedaron mirándose entre sí por varios segundos pero ninguno parecía querer dar el primer paso.

Luego se escuchó el llanto de la niña.

* * *

La pequeña se había negado a despegarse de él durante todo el día, la salida para probar los postres fue cambiada por una elección de ropa cuando Narcissa se enteró de que Remus había estado enfermo. Los muchachos se habían quedado unas horas más ayudándolos con las invitaciones pero luego habían vuelto a casa cuando Draco se sintió mareado.

No importó cuanto le insistió a Remus para que dejara a los elfos cocinar, él quiso hacerlo él mismo. Al menos parecía que sus nauseas se habían ido pero Lucius podía notar los indicios de la fiebre de vez en cuando.

Le había mandado una carta a la psicóloga, pidiendo disculpas y preguntando si estaría bien verla dentro de una semana, lo cual ella aceptó rápidamente sin ningún problema.

Esperaba que antes de ir con ella ambos ya hubieran hablado de la noche de luna llena, hacer como que si nada hubiera pasado les estaba pasando factura.

Podía notar las miradas del alfa, como este trataba de tocarlo mínimamente y como se había centrado en la pequeña. Acarició el collar por instinto antes de acomodar a la bebé en si sillita para que pudiera comer con ellos.

Tardó varias horas en notar que Remus había tomado un anti feromonas, quiso retarlo por ello pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

Al menos la pequeña estaba normal, pudieron cambiarla y bañarla luego de alimentarla, arrullándola contra su pecho porque se negó a dormir en la cuna. Lucius caminó hacia la cama llevándola en brazos, dejándosela a Remus unos minutos para poder ir al baño a cambiarse.

Se miró al espejo sonriendo al notar que el moretón se había ido, dándose unos minutos para lucir el collar. Sería realmente su cosa favorita por muchos años.

Se cambió por ropa de dormir y salió, sentándose al lado del alfa y alzando a la pequeña nuevamente, sintiendo un poco no haber podido darse el tiempo para crear un nido para los tres. Tal vez al otro día.

Cuando Remus entró al baño el elfo apareció con una poción y una nota de Severus. Lucius agradeció que siempre fuera bastante sutil y miró el vial, la pequeña balbuceó palmeando el vidrio lo que hizo reír al patriarca.

Lo usaría mañana.

Lo guardó en la mesita de noche antes de acostarse en la cama, alzando a la pequeña sobre él y haciéndola reír, besando sus manitos con cariño, bajándola cuando sintió a Remus sentarse a su lado. Él los observaba sonriendo en una mezcla de cariño y tristeza lo cual lo confundió, estiró su mano agarrando la del menor atrayéndolo hacia ambos.

⸺Te amo.⸺ Miró los ojos mieles mientras lo decía, notando que no lo había dicho durante el día. Remus lo observó unos segundos antes de devolverle la sonrisa inclinándose sobre él y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

⸺Yo también te amo. ⸺ Sintió su pecho calentarse ante esa afirmación, sintiendo ganas de tirarlo más hacia él y besarlo con intensidad, pero con su niña ahí sabía que no podía aspirar a más que pequeños besos inocentes.

⸺Tamo. ⸺ Rieron ligeramente a escucharla y se acomodaron entre las sabanas, Remus puso algunos hechizos sobre la bebé para que no corriera ningún peligro antes de besar la frente de la pequeña con suavidad.

Lucius se acomodó más cerca, abrazándolos a ambos al notar que Remus no lo haría.

Tal vez él necesitaba que él fuera quien se acercara esta vez, después de una noche tan sangrienta era posible que tuviera dudas de cómo comportarse.

Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de repetirlo con la pequeña, acurrucándolos contra él para que durmieran. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y normalizar su respiración al notar que el alfa seguía bastante alerta, sintiéndose algo victorioso cuando Remus al fin se durmió.

Sí, le pediría a los chicos que cuidaran a la pequeñita durante la mañana.

Solo necesitaba unas horas para dejar todo en claro y que dejaran de moverse entre ellos como si algo se fuera a romper. Tal vez Remus preferiría arrastrarlo lo más posible pero él sabía que eso no era lo más sano si querían estar bien para el cumpleaños de la bebé, además, el licántropo siempre le había sacado los temas a la fuerza cuando fue necesario y ahora era su turno de actuar.

Y aún tenían una prueba de embarazo que usar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D****Lamento la tardanza tuve problemas con los borradores XD**

* * *

AnaM1707: **Si, adios Lestrange para siempre XD**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Realmente fue una pelea rápida XD Las pociones veremos que tal, por ahora Remus sigue sintiendo ligeras molestias y lo de Lucius no se sabe si fue un afrodisiado o un adelantador de celo ¡Muchos besos!**

* * *


	51. Arreglando

**Misma advertencia que capítulo anterior. Mencion a bestialidad pasada en algunas conversaciones sin ser explicito o directo.****Este capítulo es mas corto, pero fue porque no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir y lo dividi en dos c:**

* * *

Se despertó muy temprano, se quedó unos segundos quieto respirando tranquilo aun acurrucado con su familia, sonrió al verlos, el alfa pasaba protectoramente un brazo sobre ellos y Lucy se había acurrucado contra él. Tuvo ganas de darle un beso en la frente a ambos pero no podía despertarlos aún.

Con mucho cuidado se deslizó fuera de la cama dejando a la pequeña dormida con su padre.

Entró al baño tratando de no hacer sonido, disfrutando unos momentos del aroma de ambos que se había impregnado generándole mucha tranquilidad. Empezó a asearse rápidamente pero eficientemente, dándose unos minutos más para peinar su cabello, sonriendo algo divertido al notar que no podría quitarse la joya. Acarició cariñosamente el collar y luego aprovechó para cambiarse, poniéndose un traje gris pero dejando de lado el saco.

Se miró al espejo, su mejilla golpeada apenas estaba roja, ya no estaba del feo color negro del día anterior. Su brazo ya no dolía y mucho menos su costado. Tocó su pecho sobre la camisa presionando para sentir el rasguño pero este también ya estaba cerrado.

Volvió a la habitación tratando de que sus pasos no se escucharan, deteniéndose frente a la cama. Se inclinó quitando a la bebé de los brazos de Remus con mucho cuidado y reemplazándola con una almohada, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla al alfa cuando lo logró.

Lucy bostezó al ser despertada pero al verlo sonrió alzando sus manitos, él no pudo evitar besárselas con cariño antes de hacer un suave "shhh" haciendo que la pequeña se tapara la boca entre risitas. La acomodó con cuidado para agarrarla con un brazo y sacó la nota que ya tenía preparada, poniéndola sobre la almohada para que la viera apenas despertara.

Salió tan silenciosamente como pudo y suspiró cuando cerró la puerta.

⸺Wen, apenas despierte le avisaras que salí con la niña y que volveré en muy poco tiempo.⸺ Le ordenó a una elfina pensando que con las circunstancias que habían pasado hacía poco era lo mejor, no quería que la nota se cayera o de los nervios no la leyera.

⸺Si, amo. ⸺ Asintió rápidamente la criatura antes de desaparecer.

Caminó hacia la sala acunando un poco a la pequeña que miraba todo curiosa, aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa con su manito. Besó sus ricitos rubios antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones, desabrochando la camisa para alimentarla.

⸺Me pregunto hasta cuando seguirás tomando.⸺ Murmuró cariñosamente acariciando su cabecita pero la bebé solo le sonrió mientras seguía comiendo. Cuando ella al fin se separó, los trasladó hacia la mesa empezando a cambiarla, teniendo cuidado con todo y agradeciendo que los elfos aparecieran lo necesario.

Aun no tenía varita y debería comprar una, nunca se sentirían como su primera varita y era un poco frustrante, pero lo manejaría.

⸺Ma.⸺ Lucy balbuceó una vez que estuvo completamente cambiada, sonriendo cuando el elfo trajo a su osita. Lucius se la alcanzó cuando ella la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose enternecido.

⸺Ahora iremos con Draco ¿Sí?⸺ Le avisó sin poder evitar suavizar su voz, atrayéndola contra su pecho y besando sus pequeños rizos.

⸺Nooo. ⸺ La pequeña hizo puchero como que si supiera que la dejaría, soltando a su peluche y aferrándose a él con fuerza, respirando entrecortada como que si amenazara con llorar. Lucius lo acunó cariñosamente dejando que se escondiera.

⸺Vamos, amor. Papi también necesita de mí y no querrá hablar si estas presente.⸺ Tal vez era un poco tonto tratar de razonar con un bebé, él también se sentía aprensivo de dejarla sola luego de lo que sucedió. Pero si dejaba pasar el tiempo no podría acorralar al alfa y con la pequeña ahí, Remus siempre tendría una forma de escaparse.

⸺Nooo.⸺ Se agarró con fuerza a su camisa con sus puñitos, Lucius la separó con cuidado haciendo que lo soltara para ver su carita, aun sosteniéndola con sus manos. Besó su mejilla dejando que su pequeña apoyara sus manitos sobre su rostro.

⸺ ¿Quieres que papi este feliz, verdad?⸺ Preguntó cariñosamente, Lucy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas haciendo un puchero.

⸺Mmm…⸺ Ella pareció no saber que responder, solo estiró más su manito agarrando uno de los mechones de cabello. Lucius no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida mientras trataba de que lo soltara.

⸺Solo serán unas horas y luego iremos por ti. Lo prometo.⸺ Besó sus mejillas y su frente, acunándola cariñosamente cuando ella soltó su cabello.

⸺Maaaa.⸺ Lloriqueó.

⸺Lo sé amor, luego de lo que pasó no quieres. No volveremos a despegarnos de ti hasta tu cumpleaños ¿Está bien? Solo esta vez, amor.

Necesitamos calmar a papá.⸺ La atrajo de nuevo hacia sí apoyando unos segundos su frente contra la de ella, notando las pequeñas manitos en su rostro.

⸺Pa.⸺ Murmuró al fin Lucy, muy bajito.

⸺Sí, a papá. Él ha estado triste. ⸺ Besó la manito de la pequeña de nuevo, ella suspiró haciendo algunos pucheros, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

⸺Tamo.⸺ Apoyó su mano en su cabecita al escucharla manteniéndola contra él, ella era tan pequeña a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido.

⸺Nosotros también te amamos, por eso volveremos contigo apenas lo resolvamos ¿Está bien? Luego de eso te quedarás con nosotros. Será divertido, hazlo por papá ¿Sí?⸺ Trató de convencerla una vez más separándola solo lo suficiente para ver sus ojitos.

⸺Baba.⸺ Lo tomaría como un sí, así que besó la mejilla de la pequeña recostándola en sus brazos y acomodando de nuevo a la osita sobre el pecho de esta antes de taparla con una mantita. No quería que nada de la ceniza le cayera a los ojos a la pequeña.

Entró a la chimenea y tiró los polvos flu.

Salió en una sala de la nueva casa de su primogénito y sonrió de lado divertido, quitó la manta con cuidado mientras la sacudía ligeramente, dejando ver el rostro rojito de la menor quien reía divertida por el viaje.

⸺ ¡Ma!⸺ Rió como que si con la manta hubiera pensado que ya no estaba ahí.

⸺Ojala pudieras quedarte pequeña para siempre.⸺ No pudo evitar decir antes de besar la mejilla de su pequeña.

⸺Hay hechizos para ello, peligrosos e ilegales. ⸺ Bromeó Draco entrando ⸺Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo estás?⸺ Fue directamente hacia su hermana, besando la frente de la pequeña al llegar a su lado.

⸺Day. ⸺ Lucy se dejó alzar fácilmente, apoyándose contra su hermano abrazando más la osita.

⸺Solo serán unas horas, si algo extraño pasa pueden hablar con Severus o Lyall, si es muy grave nos avisan aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo.⸺ Explicó acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña sintiendo su corazón apretarse cuando ella envolvió su dedo con su manito.

Sabía que estaría muy bien con Draco, la pareja lo haría bien pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Había sido tan fácil pensarlo y de camino, pero ahí, justo en el momento que debía irse estaba dudando mucho.

⸺Está bien, papá. Harry y yo nos encargaremos.⸺ Draco pareció entender su duda y apoyó su mano sobre la de él. Le sonrió ligeramente sin apartarse.

⸺No es eso lo que me preocupa.⸺ Admitió mirando los ojos mieles de la pequeña quien lo había soltado para chupar la oreja de su peluche, devolviéndole la mirada.

⸺Si llora mucho los llamaré, no la dejaré de sufrir.⸺ Prometió.

Lucius miró hacia Draco, él había sido sobreprotector con él. Había tratado de ser más frío cuando creció, reemplazando el cariño con cosas materiales porque se suponía que eso era lo correcto. Se había asustado de verse tan vulnerable con el pequeño Draco, que dejó que Narcissa fuera la única que se viera así.

⸺Bueno. Diviértanse.⸺ Besó la frente de su primogénito y luego de la pequeña quien balbuceó, se alejó con cuidado pero ella solo le sonrió manteniéndose en los brazos de su hermano.

Cuando entró a la chimenea y regresó a casa no pudo evitar el suspiro, respiró profundo tratando de controlarse. Solo serían una o dos horas, hablaría con Remus, se arreglarían y luego volverían por su hija para seguir planeando el cumpleaños.

Con ese pensamiento subió hacia la habitación.

Entró al cuarto notando que el alfa no estaba, frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama escuchando la ducha. Esperó unos momentos y sonrió ligeramente cuando lo vio salir del baño. Su cabello mojado le decía que había tomado una ducha rápida, tal vez también para calmar el hecho de que no estaban ahí, no pudo evitar mirar su pecho desnudo.

Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de buscar una camisa en el armario, poniéndosela. Parecía estar haciendo tiempo y él arqueó la ceja ante ello, dejando que en su rostro se extendiera una sonrisa ligera burlona.

Aprovechó para abrir el cajón y sacar el vial, mirándolo unos segundos en su mano antes de volver a acomodarse sobre la cama, dejando que el alfa lo viera también.

⸺ ¿Qué es?⸺ El licántropo se sentó a su lado pero manteniendo cierta distancia, la cual Lucius sorteó rápidamente moviéndose al lado de él, dejando que sus piernas se tocaran, apoyó una de su mano en la rodilla de su pareja dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

⸺Prueba de embarazo.⸺ Explicó y notó como el menor se tensó, movió su mano hacia la de él sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando Remus no la apartó. Entrelazó sus dedos con cariño.

⸺Creí que esperarías los análisis del mendimago.⸺ Remus murmuró muy bajo. Lucius suspiró suavemente presionando más sus dedos pero sin que fuera doloroso.

⸺No tengo tanta paciencia.⸺ Admitió soltando su mano con cuidado pero aun manteniéndose igual de cerca, destapando el vial con lentitud. De pronto no sentía la misma seguridad que antes, sintiéndose más nervioso.

Lo había hecho demasiado rápido, había planeado sentarse y hablar del asunto antes de sacar la prueba de embarazo pero por un momento pareció una buena manera de abrir el tema. Ya no se sentía tan seguro de que era la manera correcta de proceder.

Pero tampoco podía guardar el vial y decir "hagamos esto más tarde", eso podría hacer que el alfa se escapara y no hablaran de lo que él realmente quería.

Trató de que ese tren de pensamientos no se reflejara en su rostro mientras dejaba un poco de saliva dentro del vial y rodó el pequeño recipiente de vidrio entre sus dedos murmurando un hechizo sin palabras para poder mezclarlo con su magia.

Tapó con su palma el vial casi conteniendo la respiración, el pequeño tapón impedía que vieran el color. Remus acarició ligeramente su brazo casi en consuelo, como dándole un pequeño ánimo para que observara.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, con sus dedos tapando el color y tratando de reunir valor con el silencioso apoyo del alfa quien parecía de pronto tan ansioso como él por saber la respuesta.

Cuando corrió sus dedos pudieron ver el color rojo que teñía toda la poción.

Negativo.

No supo que sintió en ese momento, eran una mezcla de emociones entre alivio porque era realmente bueno que pudieran tomarse el tiempo para decidirlo y algo decepcionado. Iba a decir algo al respecto cuando el alfa dejó escapar un suspiro, sonriendo.

⸺Por Merlín, gracias al cielo.⸺ Remus dejó caer sus hombros como que si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima y luego pasó una mano sobre su propio cuello, como que si no pudiera creer lo tenso que se había puesto en los momentos de duda.

⸺ ¿Disculpa?⸺ Tal vez estaba siendo un hipócrita al molestarse por su reacción, pero no pudo evitarlo. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo herido, él había sido el de la idea del segundo bebé en primer lugar. Remus parecía demasiado feliz con el negativo y aunque él mismo se sentía aliviado era casi como una espina que lo molestaba.

⸺Lucius…⸺ El alfa apoyó su mano en su hombro pero él lo apartó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho y odiaba los sentimientos contradictorios.

Si, había sido realmente bueno haberse llevado a la pequeña para que no estuviera en ese momento. Realmente no sabría qué hacer si su pequeña estuviera en sus brazos.

⸺No, está bien.⸺ Trató de volver a su expresión más neutral pero realmente sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez. Se removió al sentir que el alfa lo abrazaba pero al ver que no podría escapar se quedó quieto, apretando los labios.

⸺Oh, vamos. Tu tampoco querías que diera positivo, lo habíamos hablado. Querías esperar un poco más.⸺ Remus besó cariñosamente su mejilla tratando de calmarlo.

⸺ ¡Por supuesto que quería! Pero eso sonó a que te hubieras enojado si diera positivo.⸺ Reclamó sabiendo que estaba siendo un idiota mientras se apartaba, parándose y cruzándose de brazos. El espejo en la habitación lo hizo ver la expresión extraña de enojo, sorpresa y algo de tristeza que podía verse en su rostro.

Miró de nuevo hacia su pareja para darle la espalda al espejo. Remus se paró pero no se acercó, solo estirando su mano hacia él como una invitación.

⸺Hubiera sido difícil de manejar, pero no me habría enojado.⸺ Realmente sonaba sincero y eso lo hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, acercándose y aceptando su mano, dejando que lo atrajera hacia sí. Suspiró en el abrazo sin devolverlo, pero escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, el aroma del alfa era agradable pero en ese momento solo hizo que el dolor en el pecho aumentara.

La pregunta cosquilleaba en sus labios pero tardó varios segundos en decirla en voz alta.

⸺ ¿Por qué no quieres otro bebé conmigo?⸺ Era ridículo dudar y era mucho más estúpido como su voz había temblado al final de la pregunta. Había una parte de él que estaba totalmente incrédula con todas esas emociones pero sabía que guardarlas las harían explotar en cualquier momento.

⸺No es eso, Lucius… No quería que esto fuera así, de esta forma.⸺ Sintió el beso en su cabello y se apartó lo suficiente para ver los ojos mieles.

⸺ ¿En luna llena?⸺ Se burló ligeramente, dejando que el alfa se sentara en la cama.

⸺Lucius, mírame.⸺ Trató de mirar hacia otro lado pero Remus lo obligó a volver a mirarlo antes de agarrar sus manos con fuerza, el rubio resopló pero dejó de alejarse mandándole una mirada enojada, sentándose a su lado. ⸺No se trata de ello. Si hubiera dado positivo lo habría amado como te amo a ti y a Lucy. Pero sabemos lo que pasaste con ella y lo difícil que fue para ti, en los últimos meses y luego de que ella naciera.

Recuerda que estuve contigo y aunque pareciera que te estaba ignorando realmente te preste atención. No lo… analice en su momento, hasta que lo dijiste en voz alta.

Tuvimos que adaptarnos a la idea de tenerla, no la habíamos planeado y ninguno pensó que pasaría.

Lucius, yo no quiero que tu pienses "no me importa si pasa" si no "Realmente quiero tener otro bebé, estoy listo para esto"

Quiero que en los peores momentos puedas recordar porque lo quisiste y no que lo dejaste pasar porque no parecía tan malo.⸺ Él acariciaba sus dedos mientras hablaba y Lucius no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos sin apartarse, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Apartó sus manos pero enseguida las apoyó en sus mejillas antes de besarlo con intensidad, sintiendo que las emociones simplemente explotaron cuando sus labios se tocaron.

El alivio, el cariño, la pasión, la preocupación. Todo seguía mezclado pero estaba bien.

Maldita sea, Remus sabía exactamente qué decir. No se había esperado sus palabras ni la sinceridad que desprendía en cada una de ellas. Aun sentir su corazón saltar ante ellas lo hacía sentirse dentro de un espiral.

Ronroneó ligeramente cuando él lo abrazó de vuelta y lo atrajo más hacia si acariciando su espalda, profundizando el beso.

Lo exploró disfrutando de su sabor, sin poder mantener quietas sus manos tratando de responderle sin palabras, murando un simple "gracias" que apenas pudo entenderse entre ellos.

Jadeó cuando rodaron y quedó contra la cama, sin ser capaz de escapar. Enterró su mano en el cabello castaño atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí, profundizando el beso, sintiendo que su mundo daba vueltas.

Gimió por lo bajo cuando el mordió su labio ligeramente sus manos apresaron su cintura por debajo de la camisa, haciendo que la piel caliente tuviera contacto con la otra.

Cuando sintió que subía un poco más su mano recordó porque había decidido llevarse a la pequeña esa mañana. Realmente quería seguir y sería demasiado fácil, pero tratando de volver en sí lo apartó suavemente mirándolo a los ojos, notando sus labios más rojos por el beso.

Podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo rápido y seguramente él se vería exactamente como el alfa, con los labios rojos y el cabello desordenado, con la piel sonrojada que solo invitaba a seguir.

⸺Esto no te salvara de hablar.⸺ Susurró con esfuerzo, dejando que la ligera diversión se filtrara en sus palabras ganándose un suspiro del alfa quien se inclinó y ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

⸺Lucius.⸺ Este suspiró mientras se incorporaba, obligándolos a ambos a sentarse mientras seguía abrazando al menor. Lucius acarició la espalda de su pareja tratando de recomponerse, sintiendo que sería difícil con las feromonas a su alrededor.

Sería tan fácil simplemente volver a besarlo y… Y eso había sido uno de sus errores en un principio. Solían tener sexo antes de hablar.

⸺Debemos hablarlo.⸺ Murmuró y besó su cabello, acariciando sus mejillas cuando Remus se apartó un poco y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo.

⸺No quiero hablar ahora.⸺ Remus puso una de sus manos sobre la de él antes de apartarlas de su rostro. ⸺Podemos hacerlo luego del cumpleaños de la niña. Lo haremos de todos modos en la visita a la psicóloga. ⸺ Lucius resopló un poco, parándose. No podía dejarlo escapar ahora, no tendrían otro momento en los pocos días que faltaban y no abriría el tema el día del cumpleaños de su niña.

Se puso frente a él apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y luego lo tiró hacia atrás, poniéndolo contra la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para que no pudiera moverse.

⸺Vamos a hablar, ahora.⸺ Ordenó frunciendo el ceño, inclinando su cabeza y dejando que su cabello cayera un poco sobre él, apoyando con más fuerzas sus manos en sus hombros para dejarlo retenido.

El alfa le gruñó en amenaza lo cual lo hizo sentirse sorprendido los segundos suficientes como para que volteara la situación. Respiró algo profundo al sentir el colchón bajo su espalda y miró sorprendido hacia su pareja quien parecía tan sorprendido como él. Trató de salirse pero los ojos del alfa brillaron en dorado mientras le gruñía de nuevo agarrando y presionando sus brazos contra el colchón.

Lucius lo miró sin saber cómo sentirse, las feromonas los inundaban a ambos y por un lado quería simplemente agachar la cabeza y dejar a la vista su cuello, pero por el otro quería soltarse y empujarlo para que saliera de encima, con total incredulidad sobre su comportamiento.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de intentar escapar de nuevo porque Remus pareció obligarse a soltarlo antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado, respirando profundo y agarrando la varita desapareciendo todas las feromonas del ambiente.

La falta de aroma en el ambiente solo lo hizo sentirse peor.

Remus nunca le había gruñido por tomar el control.

⸺Lo siento.⸺ El alfa lo miró con tristeza lo cual hizo que reaccionara y también se sentara, alisando su camisa al no saber qué hacer. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, se sentía indignado pero sabía que gritarle e irse sería demasiado impulsivo.

⸺Reaccionaste mal a que tratara de sobreponerme.⸺ Nunca lo había hecho, ceder nunca había sido el problema ¡Le había gruñido! ¡Dos veces! Había visto que él quería salir de su agarre e intencionalmente lo había vuelto a inmovilizar ¿Por qué?

⸺Vamos por la niña.⸺ Remus se levantó dispuesto a dejar el tema pero Lucius se apuró a seguirlo agarrando su mano con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse.

⸺Te vas de esta habitación y terminamos.⸺ Gruñó por lo bajo tirando más de su mano, mirándolo con toda la seriedad que podía. Notó varias emociones pasar por el rostro del Gryffindor y supo que había manejado la situación de manera equivocada.

⸺Tal vez deberíamos.⸺ Remus lo obligó a soltarse.

⸺ ¡Basta! ¡Lestrange sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando! Él esperaba que dudaras, que tardaran unos segundos más en reaccionar, esperaba que vinieras con tu mente humana y no como el lobo del todo. La poción que te lanzó era peligrosa y había una maldita red de plata.

Tenías que matarlo.⸺ Alzó la voz antes de que el alfa pudiera salir por la puerta, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que sacra el tema por la fuerza. Remus cerró de nuevo la puerta dejando que esta sonara sin salir antes de darse vuelta a mirarlo.

⸺ ¡No me arrepiento de haberlo matado! Y eso… es… terrorífico.

Los hombres lobos pueden alimentarse de humanos, creo que incluso son la base de nuestra alimentación. Yo… Sabía que estaba muerto y no me importó, solo seguí una y otra vez, y era más rápido tragar que escupir.⸺ Remus no lo miró a los ojos al decir lo último, como que si estuviera asustado incluso de solo decirlo en voz alta.

⸺Remus.⸺ Se acercó con cuidado, odiaba verlo tan confundido y asustado.

⸺Y tú estabas ahí y tampoco me importó. Estabas y…⸺ Lo que lo había asustado era él.

Lucius se sintió sorprendido de eso, parecía que Remus temía más la opinión de los que quería a lo que realmente había hecho. O tal vez era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

⸺He matado gente.⸺ Lo cortó, incapaz de dejar que siguiera hablando. Que siguiera lastimándose con ese pensamiento. ⸺He torturado personas. Vi como torturaban personas sin tratar de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estás olvidando quien soy.

Fui su mano derecha y he visto cosas más horribles en mi vida que lo que sucedió. Además la mayoría del tiempo me diste la espalda.⸺ Apoyó sus manos sobre las de Remus, acariciándolas cariñosamente mirándolo a los ojos. Él parecía muy culpable y no se le hacía justo.

El mismo había hecho y visto cosas terribles, lo que había pasado esa noche no había sido nada comparado a lo que acostumbraba.

⸺Te lastimé.⸺ Lucius agradeció que el alfa no se alejara al decirlo, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mano del menor cuando este acarició su rostro.

⸺Es solo un rasguño.⸺ Murmuró con sinceridad.

⸺No hablo de eso.⸺ Lucius mantuvo su mirada al escucharlo, sin entenderlo por algunos segundos pero cuando apareció claro en su mente agarró con más fuerza su mano.

⸺Remus.⸺ No tenía idea de qué decir, como explicarlo.

⸺No estabas en estado de decidir. No lo estabas y yo ya no soy un adolescente que por primera vez pasa por una situación así.⸺ No pudo evitar quedarse callado por unos segundos sintiendo su rostro calentarse. No había esperado llegar a ese tema tan rápido, incluso insinuarlo con Severus lo había llenado de vergüenza y pánico ¿Y explicarlo?

Por supuesto, debió haber previsto que la conversación no solo sería incómoda para Remus.

⸺Yo si podía decidir, estaba aún en mis cabales cuando lo pedí. Yo… lo venía pensando desde hacía un tiempo.⸺ Se obligó a admitir. Tal vez debía pedir una disculpa, tal vez debió haber esperado a hablarlo como personas antes de intentarlo pero se había dado la oportunidad y él no había sido capaz de decir que no.

Al lobo no tenía que explicarle nada, no le parecía extraño o enfermo.

⸺Oh.⸺ Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos y Lucius no sabía que decir, la expresión pensativa del Gryffindor lo hacía sentirse nervioso, preguntándose si estaba enojado o si no le creía.

⸺ ¿Estás mejor?⸺ Preguntó al notar que ninguno de los dos hablaría.

⸺No quiero que ahora que ha probado comer una persona se vuelva más agresivo.⸺ Remus murmuró bajo sin soltar su mano.

⸺Luego de lo Lestrange te comportaste muy bien conmigo.⸺ Le recordó, a pesar de que si, lo había tirado al agua y haberlo agitado así mientras corrían en el bosque no había sido tan lindo, no había sido algo malo o con mala intención. ⸺Y no es como que si dejáramos a alguien más visitarte, solo nosotros y a veces Black, no eres un perro y en la luna llena siempre serás peligroso para los demás si no tomas la poción o si estoy a tu alrededor.

Y si la compañía no es suficiente, el lobo tendrá que conformarse con cazar conejos, solo les quitaremos el hechizo para que pueda atraparlos.⸺ Prometió lo último acariciando su mejilla, acercándose más dejando que el alfa envolviera su cintura con su brazo. Remus se inclinó y dejó un pequeño beso en su cuello, un poco sobre el collar.

⸺Tenía miedo a que me temieras. Que yo tratara de acercarme y solo te apartaras por instinto.

Yo no… no lo hubiera soportado.⸺ Lucius notó la tristeza en su tono y besó su cabello, Remus se separó un poco para que pudieran verse a la cara.

⸺Fui un mortífago y, además, me salvaste.

Nada que le hagas a los demás incluso en tu forma de lobo puede asustarme. A veces olvidas que soy más que un hombre rico que vivió rodeado de algodones toda su vida.⸺ Habló un poco bajo, acariciando el rostro del menor tratando de consolarlo.

⸺Te amo. ⸺ Remus lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo de nuevo su rostro en su cuello. Podía notar el firme agarre y cierta necesidad. Recordó su reacción cuando trató de dominarlo y acarició su espalda, dejando que el alfa lo llenara con su aroma.

⸺También te amo. ⸺ Murmuró suavemente. ⸺Remus.⸺ Lo llamó pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

⸺ ¿Sí?⸺ Preguntó el nombrado bastante cómodo, sin soltarlo. Realmente podían quedarse así por mucho tiempo, sintiendo su aroma y su calor contra él, rodeándolo.

Lucius suspiró bajito cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, sabiendo perfectamente que quería pedir.

⸺Quítame el collar.⸺ Susurró acariciando aun su cabello, el alfa se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos algo confundido por el pedido pero asintió.

Lucius se relajó al sentir sus manos sobre él, estremeciéndose un poco cuando tocó su piel abriendo la camisa y sonrió cuando el alfa acarició la joya. Se quedaron ahí un momento, las esmeraldas se veían preciosas contra el oro blanco y la piel pálida.

El omega se preguntó en que estaba pensando Remus pero lo dejó mirar manteniéndose quieto, suspirando cuando el menor murmuró la palabra por lo bajo antes de desabrochar el collar. No sentir el peso de la joya fue casi extraño, pero no pudo pensar demasiado en eso antes de sentir el pequeño beso directamente en su piel sensible.

Quería atraerlo más hacia sí, dejar su propio aroma en su pareja y que el dejara el suyo en él.

Pero en cambio Lucius tomó en sus manos el collar con cariño.

⸺Gracias.⸺ Lo colocó sobre la mesita de luz anotando mentalmente que le conseguiría una caja de vidrio para poder colocarlo ahí cuando estuviera en casa. Podría verlo y nada lo ensuciaría. La joya se veía preciosa incluso con el fondo de madera y era casi triste dejarla de lado aunque fueran solo unos minutos.

Luego de terminar de dejarlo ahí y acomodarlo volvió al lado de Remus y acarició su mejilla.

⸺Te gusta mucho.⸺ Murmuró el alfa tomando su mano con cariño, aun manteniéndola sobre su rostro.

⸺Lo hiciste especialmente para mí.⸺ Le recordó. No solo era una joya preciosa, guardaba mucho significado detrás. Que se hubiera esforzado tanto en que estuviera a la altura de las otras joyas de la mansión, la elección de los colores de las piedras preciosas, el tiempo que le había dedicado solo porque le había pedido una.

Tal vez Remus nunca podría adivinar lo mucho que significaba para él.

Muchas personas habían utilizado esos collares para cosas horribles, alejándolos de lo romántico que era el plan original de quien lo inventó. Tal vez conservador, porque veía a un omega como algo que debía proteger de todo, pero el cariño había sido la base de la joya en primer lugar.

Había confiado mucho en Remus en pedírsela, había estado un poco nervioso del hecho de que el alfa no lo entendiera pero a pesar de los malentendidos parecía haberlo entendido al final.

⸺Haría cualquier cosa por ti.⸺ Sintió esa cálida sensación en su pecho al escucharlo, entrelazando más sus dedos ya acercando más su rostro al suyo, solo rozando un poco sus labios pero sin acercarse lo suficiente como para un beso.

⸺ ¿Incluso ahora?⸺ Preguntó muy bajo.

⸺Sí.⸺ Sonrió al escucharlo manteniéndose callado por unos segundos, disfrutando de la cercanía e intimidad que los rodeaba.

⸺Entonces no te retengas. No necesitas contenerte para no abrumarme, estás tratando tan fuerte de detenerte que puedo notarlo.⸺ Acarició el cuello del alfa con su mano libre notando la duda en su mirada. ⸺Estamos solo en casa y lo estaremos las siguientes horas, no vas asustarme.

El instinto no se borrara porque lo ignores, solo déjalo.

Por favor.⸺ Susurró despacio mirando sus ojos, tratando de transmitir tanto sinceridad como tranquilidad. Su propio instinto estaba tranquilo, había sido una noche frenética con el secuestro pero luego de tener a su pareja y a su bebé en brazos acurrucados contra él todo se tranquilizó. La sensación de querer ser reclamado luego de una pelea había mermado con sus actividades nocturnas.

Sea lo que fuera que necesitaba el alfa de él, podría manejarlo. Tenía una idea pero al no estar seguro de estar en lo correcto no podía ofrecerlo directamente.

⸺Lucius, yo… No tienes una varita.⸺ Remus lo miró preocupado pero no lo apartó, manteniendo su mano sobre la de él y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

⸺No importa. Solo me enojé porque me tomaste por sorpresa ¿No querías que te diera permiso primero? No pienses en nada más que en lo que necesitas ahora.⸺ Se presionó contra él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Lo besó de nuevo, primero con suavidad antes de que se intensificara, sintiendo los brazos de su alfa rodeándolo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Remus ya va haciendo las pases y ya queda poco para el cumpleaños de la pequeña :D**

* * *

**JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodbane: **Me alegra mucho que te guste :D Muchas gracias por leerla w Nos vemos pronto!

* * *

**Bueno, estoy en examenes y tardare un poco en volver pero lo hare con la segunda parte de este capitulo ewe Ya estamos en la racha final de la historia :"D**


End file.
